Une nouvelle vie
by DoctorLoveRose
Summary: Lorsque Bella emménage à Forks chez son oncle John, elle est persuadée de ne jamais pouvoir trouver sa place dans cette ville qui lui semble si froide et austère. Pourtant, sa rencontre avec Jacob Black, un indien de la tribu Quileute, lui permet d'entrevoir l'espoir de commencer une nouvelle vie. Mais quels secrets lui et sa tribu cachent-ils ?
1. 1

_**Une nouvelle vie**_

 _ **Résumé complet:**_ Lorsque Bella emménage à Forks chez son oncle John, elle est persuadée de ne jamais pouvoir trouver sa place dans cette ville qui lui semble si froide et austère. Pourtant, sa rencontre avec Jacob Black, un indien de la tribu Quileute, lui permet d'entrevoir l'espoir de commencer une nouvelle vie. Mais plus elle apprend à le connaître, plus elle est persuadée que le jeune homme lui cache de sombres secrets. Qui est-il vraiment, et quels mystères les Quileute tentent-ils de préserver ? En quelques mois, Bella va en apprendre bien plus sur le monde qui l'entoure et sur sa propre vie qu'en 17 années d'existence...

* * *

 _ **1.**_

Je n'ai jamais été très à l'aise avec les sentiments. C'est certainement pour cette raison que j'ai autant de mal à expliquer à mon père que je ne quitte pas Phoenix parce que je ne l'aime pas, mais que, bien au contraire, je le fais pour lui. Nous souffrons tous les deux d'un sérieux problème de communication, et ce depuis toujours. Des petits gestes simples pour certains, comme le prendre dans mes bras, lui dire que je l'aime, ou tout simplement l'appeler « papa », sont une vraie torture de chaque jour pour nous deux. Ce manque de preuve d'affection ne m'a jamais perturbée. Au contraire, ça m'arrangeait plutôt bien, étant donné que je ne suis moi-même pas très douée pour ça.

Mais alors, comment expliquer ce soudain sacrifice que je fais ? Mon oncle et sa femme semblent aussi surpris que moi par ma demande de m'installer chez eux, en plein milieu de l'année. Je ne m'explique pas moi-même mon geste. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est la seule manière que j'ai trouvé de témoigner à mon père l'amour que je lui porte. Je voyais bien qu'il n'était pas comblé à Phoenix. Il rêve depuis des mois de pouvoir suivre sa nouvelle femme, Veronica, ma belle-mère, à travers les Etats-Unis, pour ses tournées. Pianiste renommée, il souffrait de la voir seulement un week-end toutes les trois semaines. Alors, j'ai fait la seule chose qui me paraissait possible : faire mes bagages et le décharger de toute responsabilité à mon égard. Il refusait de me laisser seule à Phoenix, prétextant qu'il ne pouvait pas quitter son travail, mais il faisait surtout ça pour ne pas culpabiliser de me laisser.

Alors, c'est moi qui le laisse. Je m'installe chez John et Mary, je pars commencer une nouvelle vie loin de Phoenix, dans une petite bourgade de l'État de Washington. Forks. Ville où il pleut, je dirais, les trois quarts de l'année. Bon, j'exagère peut-être un peu, mais je ne dois pas être trop éloignée de la vérité. John et Mary constituent ma famille la plus proche après mon père. N'ayant jamais connu ma mère, disparue dans un accident de voiture alors que je n'étais encore qu'un nourrisson, mon père s'est retrouvé à m'élever seul, et on peut dire que ça ne lui a pas beaucoup réussi. Je ne dis pas qu'il m'a mal élevé, ou que j'ai été malheureuse, loin de là, mais il n'a clairement pas la fibre paternelle.

Je ne sais pas si j'ai fait le bon choix. Peut-être que je ne vais pas supporter cette ville pluvieuse, peut-être que je vais regretter le soleil rassurant de Phoenix, peut-être que je ne vais pas me faire d'amis et me retrouver seule, ce qui ne me changera pas trop de Phoenix, peut-être qu'au contraire je vais enfin rencontrer des gens qui méritent d'être connus, peut-être que je vais me plaire ici, peut-être que m'éloigner de mon père nous fera du bien à tous les deux et nous permettra de mieux nous entendre les peu de fois où nous nous verrons.

Cela fait beaucoup de peut-être, beaucoup de questions, mais je ne peux plus reculer maintenant, pas maintenant que j'ouvre la porte de la chambre qui m'a accueilli pour la première fois il y longtemps, quand je suis venue passer mes premières vacances ici, à l'age de 8 ans. Beaucoup de peut-être, mais au moins une certitude. J'entame une nouvelle vie. Je ne sais pas de quoi elle va être composée, mais j'ose espérer qu'elle en vaudra la peine. Que cet exil en vaudra la peine.

Ma chambre n'a pas changé depuis toutes ces années, ce qui me fait sourire. John a toujours veillé à ce que je retrouve mon petit cocon les peu de fois où je viens à Forks. John et sa femme m'accueillaient avec joie pendant les vacances quand je le désirais. Petite, j'adorais venir à Forks, même si le voyage était rare. Avec le temps, j'ai peu à peu perdu le contact avec mon oncle et ma tante, ce que j'ai toujours regretté. Mary se rapproche pour moi le plus d'une mère, elle a toujours été la seule présence féminine dans ma vie. Jusqu'à l'arrivée de Veronica bien sûr. À partir de là, tout a changé.

-J'espère que tu y retrouves tes marques, dit John en observant mes réactions.

Je n'ai pas vu cette chambre depuis maintenant de nombreuses années. Seule différence avec ma dernière visite, les jouets ont disparu pour laisser place à un bureau spacieux et très pratique, qui me servira beaucoup pour le lycée.

-Elle est parfaite. C'est vraiment gentil de m'accueillir.

John m'adresse un sourire, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte. Mon oncle a une quarantaine d'années et me surplombe de plusieurs centimètres, alors que je ne suis pas connue pour être petite.

-Ton père m'a dit que tu avais un ordinateur. Pour travailler, c'est mieux.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

John soupire soudain et je lui lance un regard interrogateur.

-J'ai du mal à comprendre, Bella, pourquoi tu as absolument voulu venir t'installer ici. Je veux dire, Mary et moi sommes très heureux de t'accueillir, mais avoue que c'est un changement plutôt brutal. Tu n'as jamais trop apprécié l'ambiance et le climat de Forks.

Je hausse les épaules.

-Je suis sure que je vais être très bien ici.

-Rassure-moi, tu n'as pas voulu te sacrifier pour laisser à ton père la possibilité de suivre son idiote d'artiste ?

Je grimace. John n'a jamais apprécié Veronica, il ne comprend pas comment elle peut accaparer autant mon père au point de l'éloigner de moi, déjà que nous ne sommes pas très proches. Il doit encore la détester davantage maintenant que je quitte carrément le domicile familial pour m'installer avec eux.

-Je veux que papa soit heureux, j'élude. Je serai heureuse ici, j'en suis certaine. Et puis, ça me changera d'air.

-Charlie m'a dit que tu avais quelques problèmes au lycée. Selon lui c'est pour ça que tu as préféré partir.

Je grince des dents. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que mon père raconte ma vie ?

-Oh, rien de bien grave. Je n'étais pas très appréciée.

John hoche la tête, n'insistant pas. C'est ce que j'aime chez lui. Il n'insiste jamais, il sait rester à l'écart quand il le faut. Un peu comme mon père. Ils se ressemblent beaucoup tous les deux.

-Bon, je vais te laisser t'installer, ta tante ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer.

Mary est médecin à l'hôpital de la ville. C'est John qui est venu me chercher à l'aéroport de Port Angeles. Partie de Phoenix, j'ai d'abord décollé jusqu'à Seattle, puis jusqu'à la ville voisine, avant un dernier trajet en voiture, où John a essayé de rattraper ces années d'éloignement.

Je hoche la tête, et John est sur le point de sortir quand il fait finalement demi-tour et repasse la tête dans ma chambre.

-Je suis content que tu sois là, dit-il d'un air gêné avant de s'éclipser.

Pour ça, mon père, John et moi nous ressemblons beaucoup. Il souffre comme nous d'un sérieux problème quand il s'agit d'effusions d'affection et de grands discours. Quand je suis arrivée à l'aéroport, il m'a pris maladroitement dans ses bras, et j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir mon père face à moi. Nous avons toujours été si maladroits l'un envers l'autre.

Ca ne me change pas trop de chez moi, finalement. Il sera plus difficile de calmer l'entrain de Mary, qui apparemment trépigne d'impatience depuis l'annonce de ma venue.

J'ouvre la valise que John a déposé sur mon lit, et commence à la défaire, rangeant mes affaires dans les placards vides. Je sors une photo de mon père et moi, quelques années plus tôt. C'est une des rares photos de nous deux. Nous étions allés dans un parc d'attraction et avions demandé à des passants de nous prendre en photo. Détestant tous les deux les sensations fortes, nous avions passé l'après-midi à observer les gens, et avions juste gagné un gros loup en peluche à la pêche aux canards. Je l'ai d'ailleurs emmené avec moi, emballé dans un grand sac plastique. Par chance, John ne m'a pas demandé ce qui se cache dans le sac, sinon il se serait sérieusement inquiété pour ma santé mentale. À 17 ans il peut sembler bizarre à tout adulte que j'emmène avec moi une peluche, en plus renommée Alpha. Je vais faire en sorte qu'il ne la voie pas, mais pour le moment elle trône sur mon lit.

J'installe ensuite mon ordinateur portable sur le bureau avant de m'asseoir sur mon lit et de sortir mon téléphone. Mon père a laissé un message. Je le rappelle rapidement, lui promettant que tout va bien et que je suis bien arrivée. Il me tient la jambe un moment, voulant être sûr que son frère m'a fait bon accueil. Je finis par lui promettre de l'appeler dans la semaine pour lui raconter ma semaine au lycée parce que je viens d'entendre la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et Mary entrer dans la maison.

Mon estomac se serre en évoquant à haute voix ma rentrée au lycée de la ville le lendemain. Je reste assise encore un moment, essayant de chasser mes angoisses. Je déteste l'idée d'arriver au lycée en plein mois de janvier. J'ai peur d'attirer l'attention dans un lycée aussi petit, ne comptant qu'environ 300 élèves. C'est certain, mon arrivée va faire grand bruit. Les rumeurs vont aller bon train, surtout quand on apprendra que je suis la nièce d'un des professeurs d'anglais. C'est certainement ce qui me dérange le plus en venant habiter à Forks : que mon nom soit connu, qu'on sache qui je suis. Et que j'aille le matin au lycée avec mon oncle. J'ai passé mon permis l'été dernier, mais je n'ai pas encore de voiture. J'ai économisé un peu depuis la rentrée de septembre, et j'espère pouvoir trouver une petite voiture d'occasion qui me permettrait d'être plus libre de mes déplacements, même si John m'a assuré que je pourrai me servir de sa voiture ou de celle de Mary. Mais je ne veux pas m'y résoudre. Je m'impose chez eux, je veux avoir un minimum d'autonomie. Et surtout pouvoir me rendre seule au lycée, parce que pour le moment je vais être obligée d'attendre la fin de la journée de mon oncle avant de pouvoir rentrer, et il en sera de même pour lui. Il me faut une voiture au plus vite. Même si avec mes petites économies, ce ne sera pas chose aisée.

Je cache ma grande peluche dans mon placard et descends au salon. La maison est sur deux étages, comportant deux chambres et la salle de bains en haut, et le salon, la cuisine et le bureau de John en bas. A peine rentrée, Mary est déjà aux fourneaux dans la grande cuisine. Elle m'entend arriver et tourne la tête.

-Bella, ma chérie !

Elle s'essuie les mains et vient me prendre dans ses bras.

-Je suis contente de te voir Mary !

-Moi aussi! Si tu savais comme ça fait du bien d'imaginer qu'il va enfin y avoir une autre présence féminine dans cette maison ! Laisse-moi te regarder!

Elle m'écarte tout en gardant ses mains sur mes bras et me fait un sourire admiratif.

-Tu as drôlement grandi à nouveau.

-J'ai envoyé des photos.

-Oui, mais le voir en vrai c'est encore mieux ! Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'es pas venu ici ? Au moins 5 ans ! Et dire que tu vas vivre avec nous, j'ai du mal à y croire ! Assieds-toi, qu'on discute un peu, puis je reprendrai ma cuisine.

-Je peux t'aider si tu veux, comme ça on discute tout en travaillant ?

Mary acquiesce, ravie. J'ai toujours adoré ses belles boucles blondes et ses yeux pétillants. A côté, je fais vraiment terne, avec ma peau blanche comme la neige et mes cheveux bruns foncés légèrement ondulés. Nous nous mettons donc au travail, préparant des lasagnes pour le dîner, un de mes plats préférés. Mary semble vraiment vouloir m'accueillir comme il se doit. Elle a sûrement peur que je déguerpisse au bout de quelques jours. Nous papotons pendant toute la préparation, elle évoque son travail et sa vie à Forks tandis que je lui confie ma vie auprès de mon père. Elle aussi s'inquiète que je choisisse de venir vivre avec eux, mais elle n'insiste pas, m'assurant seulement qu'elle est là si j'ai besoin de discuter.

-J'espère vraiment que tu vas te plaire ici. Nous allons tout faire pour en tout cas.

Elle tourne la tête vers moi, me scrutant tandis que je sors la sauce tomate du feu.

-Tu sais, tu as toujours été comme ma fille.

Je souris.

-C'est pareil pour moi, je t'assure.

-Nous sommes complémentaires, c'est pour ça. Tu n'as jamais connu ta mère, et je n'ai pas d'enfants, nous étions destinées à nous entendre je crois, songe-t-elle avec un petit sourire triste.

Mary m'a confié quand j'étais petite son incapacité à avoir des enfants. Cette stérilité l'a beaucoup affecté, même si aujourd'hui elle semble l'avoir acceptée. Elle reporte depuis toujours son amour maternel sur moi.

-C'est vrai. En tout cas, merci beaucoup de me laisser venir vivre ici.

-Alors elles sont prêtes ces lasagnes ? demande John en passant la tête dans la cuisine.

Il regarde un match de base-ball, son sport favori dont il ne rate aucun match.

-On a plus qu'à mettre au four, ce sera prêt dans une petite heure, je réponds. Alors ce match ?

-Ils sont en train de les dégommer ! Lance-t-il, alors que je ne connais même pas les équipes en jeu. Il faut que j'y retourne !

Mary lève les yeux en l'air.

-Je ne le supporte pas quand il se vautre comme ça devant la télé. Quand je l'ai épousé j'imaginai qu'il était différent, mais finalement, il est comme tous les hommes, soupire-t-elle. J'espère que tu auras plus de chance que moi.

-J'ai tout entendu ! lance John depuis le salon.

Je m'esclaffe. Cette bonne ambiance me fait du bien. A la maison l'ambiance restait plutôt froide, étant donné que je passais soit la soirée seule avec mon père où nous nous jetions des coups d'œil gênés tous les quarts d'heure, soit en sa présence accompagné de Veronica, et dans ces cas-là je ne restais pas longtemps dans la pièce à vivre, supportant mal leur clins d'œils et la tension amoureuse qui régnait entre eux.

Nous mettons le couvert avant d'oser jeter un œil au match de base-ball, en se regardant d'un air désespéré quand John sautille sur le canapé. Nous finissons par passer à table. Mon ventre gargouille depuis au moins une demi-heure.

-Tu dois être fatiguée avec le voyage.

-Un peu, j'admets. Je crois que je vais vite m'endormir, surtout après ce beau repas.

-Allez, passe-moi ton assiette.

-Alors, prête pour demain ?

Je grimace.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tente de me rassurer Mary. Tu verras les gens sont sympathiques dans le coin.

-Je vais un peu trop attirer l'attention.

-Quoi, parce que je suis prof ? rit John.

-Non c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je m'empresse de corriger.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais bien que c'est la hantise de tous les jeunes.

-C'est juste que c'est un petit lycée, ils vont forcément remarquer mon arrivée.

-Justement tu vas te faire pleins d'amis, s'enjoue Mary.

-J'espère.

Le sujet est clos et Mary enchaîne sur le voyage, me demandant si le vol s'est bien passé, et si je n'ai pas eu trop froid en arrivant.

-Le changement était plutôt radical, je concède. Heureusement que j'ai pensé à faire les boutiques pour m'acheter des vêtements chauds avant de venir ici.

-Oui, tu vas en avoir besoin! En tout cas s'il te manque quoi que soit dis-le moi, je pourrai peut être te dépanner.

-C'est gentil.

Un petit silence s'installe où on n'entend que le raclement des assiettes. Je perçois un certain malaise. Ils ne sont pas habitué à avoir du monde, et encore moins dans ces circonstances. J'espère ne pas trop les déranger dans leurs habitudes en m'imposant chez eux.

Après le dîner, je reste encore un moment discuter avant de me retirer, épuisée, même si j'ai conscience que je vais avoir du mal à trouver le sommeil. Je me change, enfilant un jogging et un débardeur et sors le loup en peluche avant de le glisser sous la couette. C'est certainement une réaction très enfantine, mais je me suis beaucoup attachée à lui, et même si je ne suis pas en grande relation avec mon père, être loin de lui me fait un peu bizarre. Ah non, pas de nostalgie. Pas ce soir. Pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à quelques souvenirs avec mon père, et surtout de mes dernières heures avec lui, quand il m'a déposé à l'aéroport. Nous nous sommes dévisagés, aussi gênés l'un que l'autre, puis il a fini par dire d'une petite voix :

-Tu sais, je t'aime Bella.

-Moi aussi, je lui ai assuré, surprise par son aveu qu'il n'avait quasiment jamais fait.

-Je ne veux pas que tu partes là-bas pour de mauvaises raisons. Si tu veux rester, il n'y a aucun souci, je demanderai à Vero de ralentir ses déplacements.

Elle ne le ferait jamais, c'est évident.

-Je t'assure papa, le frais va me faire du bien. Et puis je suis sûre que ça fera du bien à John et Mary de voir du monde, j'ai souri.

Il a hoché la tête, relativement rassuré.

-En tout cas, promets moi une chose. Non, deux.

Je l'ai incité à poursuivre.

-Premièrement, si tu as envie de rentrer, pour quelque raison que ce soit, je serai là, je te le promets. Même si je suis en déplacement, je reviendrai et on reprendra notre vie comme avant.

J'ai acquiescé, une boule dans la gorge m'empêchant de parler. C'était certainement un de ces plus longs discours à mon encontre.

-Et deuxièmement, promets-moi de faire attention à toi. Je te connais, tu es toujours du genre à t'attirer des ennuis.

-Ça, ça va être difficile de le promettre! je me suis esclaffée. J'attire les problèmes tu le sais bien. Mais je vais essayer, c'est promis.

Il a finalement souri.

-Tu peux y aller alors, je suis un tout petit rassuré.

Je l'ai serré dans mes bras en rigolant, alors que j'avais les larmes aux yeux. En repensant à ces souvenirs les larmes me viennent à nouveau, mais je les retiens. C'est moi qui ai demandé à venir, ce n'est pas mon père qui m'a chassé, alors je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. Je ne m'explique d'ailleurs toujours pas ce geste. Je suis peut-être du genre à me sacrifier pour ceux que j'aime.

À force de réfléchir à mon passé et à mon avenir (et plus particulièrement à demain), je finis par me sentir engourdie. Je tends la main dans le lit et attrape une des pattes d'Alpha. Je me sens peu à peu sombrer dans le sommeil.

X

Le lendemain matin, je me lève avec une forte nausée. J'ai passé une nuit atroce, peuplée de cauchemars imaginant mon arrivée au lycée dans les pires conditions possibles. John et Mary font tout pour me détendre, mais je me sens vraiment angoissée. Déjà les jours de rentrée ne sont pas pas mon fort, alors un deuxième dans la même année scolaire, c'est un peu trop pour moi. Heureusement que j'y vais avec John, finalement. Sa présence m'aidera peut-être à me calmer.

Nous prenons un petit-déjeuner dans un grand silence, même si Mary me lance des petits sourires encourageants. J'avale un bout de brioche et un verre de jus d'orange avec difficulté avant de m'enfermer un moment dans la salle de bains pour calmer mes nerfs.

-Ce n'est qu'une rentrée, personne ne va te tuer, je me répète devant la glace en scrutant mon visage dévasté par le manque de sommeil.

J'ai de grandes poches sous les yeux, que j'essaye de cacher tant bien que mal avec un peu de fond de teint. Je ne me maquille pas, mais aujourd'hui c'est nécessaire si je ne veux pas ressembler à un zombie. Si je veux m'intégrer un minimum, il vaut mieux que j'évite de passer pour un monstre.

Une fois prête, je prends mon sac et redescends au salon. Mary est elle aussi sur le départ.

-Passe une bonne journée, me dit-elle en souriant.

-Je vais essayer, je réponds en grimaçant. Je ne te promets rien.

Elle rit.

-Cesse d'être aussi nerveuse, ça ira très bien.

 _Facile à dire_ , je marmonne intérieurement. John nous rejoint peu après.

-Tu es prête ? Bonne journée chérie, dit-il en embrassant sa femme.

Je prends mon sac et il m'emmène jusqu'à sa voiture, une Golf grise. Dehors, le sol est légèrement verglacé à cause du froid de cette nuit.

-Il devrait neiger d'ici la fin de la semaine, m'informe-t-il. On en a pas eu depuis Noël, il y a eu un petit coup de chaud, tout a fondu.

Je lève un sourcil en frissonnant.

-J'aurai dû venir plus tôt pour en profiter dans ce cas...

Ma respiration libère de la vapeur d'eau.

-Je ne te propose pas de conduire, je ne suis pas sure que tu sois en état, sourit-il.

J'acquiesce, la gorge nouée, et monte dans la voiture. Je pose mes mains sur mes genoux, essayant de calmer les tremblements de mes mains. John démarre la voiture.

-Destination : l'enfer ! me raille-t-il.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui tirer la langue.

-C'est facile à dire pour toi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis un super prof, les gens vont t'adorer ! dit-il en prenant la route.

Nous faisons un signe à Mary qui sort de la maison à son tour.

-J'espère juste que tu n'es pas mon prof, je veux dire, c'est pas que t'es pas un bon prof, mais...

-Je comprends, m'assure-t-il. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je me suis arrangé pour que ça n'arrive pas.

Je le remercie, soulagée. Il nous faut un petit quart d'heure pour rejoindre le lycée. Situé le long de la quatre voies, il ne fait pas du tout penser à un établissement scolaire. Seul un panneau renseigne sur sa nature de lycée. Il est aux abords de la forêt, qui s'étend derrière l'établissement. La forêt couvre une bonne partie de la région, elle rejoint également la maison de mon oncle -qui va devenir ma maison, désormais.

John se gare devant le premier bâtiment où un écriteau annonce qu'il s'agit de l'accueil.

-Comme ça tu vas pouvoir récupérer ton emploi du temps et tes livres.

Je remarque avec bonheur que nous ne nous garons pas sur le parking propre du lycée, mais sur celui réservé aux professeurs et au personnel. En effet un écriteau affiche l'interdiction de stationner pour les élèves. Comme ça je ne me mêlerai pas tout de suite à la masse. Nous remontons un étroit chemin pavé bordé de haies et entrons dans le bâtiment. J'essaye de garder mes mains dans mon blouson, mais je les sens trembler. John se dirige vers le bureau installé au milieu du bâtiment.

-Bonjour Paula ! lance-t-il à la femme assise derrière le bureau.

Elle lève les yeux et fait un grand sourire à John.

-Monsieur Swan! Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Je vous présente ma nièce, Isabella.

-Oh ! s'exclame-t-elle en me dévisageant de derrière ses petites lunettes rondes. Nous sommes très heureux de votre venue dans ce lycée. Votre oncle est un atout fort dans cet établissement.

-C'est... C'est gentil, je balbutie.

-J'ai déjà préparé votre emploi du temps, m'informe-t-elle avant de me montrer une petite pile de livres. J'ai rempli une fiche d'état des livres. Oh, et voici un plan de l'établissement.

Elle me tend les trois papiers dans un sourire. Je range vite les livres dans mon sac avant de le remettre sur mon dos. La sonnerie retentit.

-Les cours vont commencer, me dit John. Ça va, tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ?

J'acquiesce.

-Ton premier cours est dans quel bâtiment ?

-Euh...

J'ouvre l'emploi du temps.

-Bâtiment 3.

-Il est juste à côté du mien, je t'y emmène.

-Merci, je lance à la secrétaire qui me souhaite une bonne journée.

Nous ressortons du bâtiment et je remarque avec désespoir qu'il faut à chaque fois retourner dans le froid pour accéder aux différents bâtiments du lycée. Au moins je me rappellerai toutes les heures à quel point j'ai été idiote de venir vivre ici. Cette fois-ci les allées du lycée sont bondés, et quelques élèves nous jettent des coups d'œils, à croire qu'un radar indique sur mon front "Nouvelle, nouvelle". Je me cache le plus possible derrière John, qui finit par me laisser devant la porte de mon bâtiment.

-Passe une bonne journée. Oh, et rappelle-toi.

-Hum ?

-Les gens sont sympas, ils ne vont pas te manger, me sourit-il.

-Oh, ça va !

Il rit.

-Bon allez ne sois pas en retard. On se rejoint à la voiture ce soir.

Je hoche la tête avant de pousser la porte. Cherchant ma salle, je fais tout pour essayer de graver le plan du lycée dans ma mémoire, pour éviter de le sortir toutes les heures. J'ai pour commencer un cours de physique. Je finis par trouver ma salle, et le prof me gratifie d'un sourire et d'un bonjour avant de m'indiquer une table vide. Les élèves de la classe me lancent des coups d'œils surpris et passent les dix premières minutes de cours à discuter de la "nouvelle". J'ai moins de chance en cours d'anglais, où le professeur m'oblige à me présenter devant toute la classe. Je balbutie mon nom, mon âge et d'où je viens avant de me réfugier à une table, rouge comme une pivoine. Par chance, personne ne se moque de moi et certains me lancent même des sourires compatissants.

A la fin du cours, une fille et un garçon s'approchent de moi, sourires aux lèvres.

-Tu es Isabella Swan, c'est bien ça ?

-Oui, j'acquiesce (une question stupide puisque je viens de me présenter, mais ils veulent sûrement être gentils). Enfin, Bella plutôt.

-Bella, répète la fille. Je m'appelle Khristie Jens et voici Marc Daniels.

Khristie a de longs cheveux blonds et un sourire rassurant. Son ami Marc semble également très gentil, avec de beaux yeux verts et des cheveux bruns. Je me lève enfin de ma table et leur souris.

-Enchantée.

-Alors, cette première journée ? Ca se passe bien ?

-Pour le moment ça semble aller, je dis en me dirigeant vers la sortie de la salle.

-Ca ne doit pas être facile d'arriver en plein milieu d'année, compatit Marc.

-Oui, c'est certain, j'aurais du mal à supporter tous les regards posés sur moi.

-C'est ça, je dis, vous avez tout compris. C'est assez... Troublant.

-C'est quoi ton prochain cours ?

-Je crois que c'est la philosophie.

-Moi aussi, dit Marc.

Nous comparons alors nos emplois du temps, et il s'avère que je suis avec l'un des d'eux dans quasiment tous les cours, et nous sommes tous ensemble en sport. Super, comme ça ils pourront admirer ma maladresse. Je sens que Marc et Khristie veulent faire plus connaissance avec moi. Ils me proposent de déjeuner avec eux le midi pour me présenter à leur petit groupe d'amis. Je grimace en comprenant qu'ils restent avec plus de monde que je ne le pensais, mais je me force à sourire. Après tout, ça ne me fera pas de mal de me faire quelques amis. Marc m'accompagne donc jusqu'en philo, et me présente au passage à Brad, un blond aux cheveux coiffés en pics et aux yeux bleus qui ne me lâche plus de la matinée. Il a également cours de philosophie avec nous, et pendant tout le cours me jette des coups d'œils. Je soupire mentalement, espérant qu'il veut juste se faire des amis. Je me suis assise à côté de Marc. J'ai failli lui demander si lui et Khristie sont en couple, mais ça semble évident. Ils marchent très serrés et se dévorent des yeux à la moindre occasion.

Il est enfin l'heure d'aller déjeuner. Marc et Brad me guident jusqu'au bâtiment qui occupe le réfectoire. Je remarque des tables également disposées à l'extérieur, pour les jours ensoleillés. Dès qu'il y a un peu de soleil les lycéens doivent certainement se ruer dehors.

Nous rejoignons alors Khrisite, qui est aux côtés de Julie, une petite toute fine et guillerette qui saute partout, excitée à l'idée de pouvoir discuter avec une fille de Phoenix. Gênée, j'essaye de refréner son excitation, mais il est claire qu'elle est très sensible. Une fois à table nous sommes finalement 7. J'ai un peu de mal à me retrouver au milieu de tout le monde, surtout que leur attention reste un moment concentrée sur moi. Il m'est impossible de me rappeler du nom de l'autre garçon et de l'autre fille qui nous accompagnent. Quelque chose comme Teddy, mais je n'en suis pas certaine. Je guette le moment où ils se feront de nouveau appeler, pour essayer de mémoriser leurs prénoms. Finalement, ils se calment sur les questions et commencent à reprendre leurs conversations quotidiennes, les filles parlant de fringues et de maquillage et se rappelant leurs sorties pour le nouvel an, et les garçons commentant le match de base-ball de hier soir et les super séries qui passent en ce moment à la télé. J'ai un peu de mal à m'intégrer dans la discussion et mon esprit commence à s'égarer.

Mon regard est alors attirée par une table particulièrement bruyante. Je suis obligée de me retourner pour voir d'où toute cette agitation provient. Non, ce n'est pas une table bruyante, ce sont _trois_ tables. Trois tables surroccupées. Je ne pourrais pas dire combien ils sont en tout, certainement une cinquantaine, répartis sur les trois longues tables. L'ambiance est plutôt bon vivant, ils attirent les regards de tout le monde mais ne semblent pas s'en préoccuper. Je distingue tout de suite deux catégories de personnes. Certains garçons attirent immédiatement mon regard par leur taille. Ils doivent être une dizaine, répartis sur toutes les tables. Une dizaine de lycéens qui paraissent tous, même assis, terriblement grands et musclés. Ils font tâche à côté des autres, plus frêles. Leur point commun à tous : des cheveux foncés, souvent noirs, coupés courts pour les garçons, et une peau légèrement cuivrée.

Khristie a suivi mon regard car elle se penche vers moi.

-Ils t'intriguent, n'est-ce pas ?

-Un peu, j'avoue. Qui sont-ils?

-Les jeunes de la réserve de la Push. Ce sont des indiens de la tribu Quileute.

-Quileute ? je répète.

J'ai déjà entendu ce nom. John n'habite pas très loin de la réserve, au bord de la plage, j'ai déjà rencontré quelques indiens lors de mes séjours chez eux. Un des garçons tourne soudain la tête vers nous, comme s'il nous avait entendu. Il fait partie de ceux qui sont particulièrement imposants. Comme les autres, il a des cheveux noirs, quoique un peu plus long et plus ébouriffés, et des yeux sombres. Ses épaules carrés et ses muscles puissants le rendent très imposant. Il a un regard vraiment très... profond. J'ai l'impression de m'y perdre. Je baisse immédiatement les yeux, surprise par son regard, et me tourne vers Khristie.

-Ceux qui sont super musclés sont impressionnants, n'est ce pas ?

-Je dirais imposants, j'acquiesce. Les Quileute ne mangent pas avec les autres lycéens ?

-Non, jamais. Pourtant ils sont très gentils, mais ils sont un peu étranges parfois.

Je lève les yeux. L'Indien a retourné son attention sur les autres, un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres.

-Pourquoi ?

-Surtout ceux qui sont gigantesques. Ils sont flippants. Ils se mettent en colère facilement, et crois-moi, tu n'as pas envie de les voir énervés. Avec leurs muscles et leurs deux mètres de haut, ils font flipper. Tous les garçons les craignent, même s'ils essaient de faire croire le contraire, me confie-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. Pour ce qui est des Quileute en général, ils mangent toujours tous ensemble. Parfois, les musclors mangent de leurs côtés, avec quelques filles. Et quand je dis qu'ils ne se mélangent pas aux autres, je parle pour _tout,_ dit-elle en insistant sur le "tout".

Je fronce les sourcils.

-C'est-à-dire?

-Ils ne sortent jamais avec les autres. Seulement entre eux. Il ne se fréquentent qu'entre jeunes de la réserve. Dommage, ils sont tous drôlement bien foutus et vraiment mignons, enfin surtout ceux avec leurs muscles si imposants. Alors ne tente pas ta chance, sourit-il.

-Bizarre, je déclare sans relever la remarque.

-Ce n'est pas ça, le pire. De temps en temps, l'un d'eux se met à la muscu et devient géant comme les autres. Super étrange non ? A croire que les plus imposants font partie d'une secte qui est vouée à la musculation ou j'en sais rien. Enfin bref, ils sont tous très sympas, mais on les évite un peu.

-Merci des infos, je lui murmure avant de jeter un dernier coup d'œil aux différentes tables.

Ils sont concentrés dans leur discussion, laissant échapper des salves de rire, mais je remarque tout de même que celui qui m'a regardé tout à l'heure reste légèrement en retrait. Il lève une nouvelle fois les yeux, mais détourne le regard en me voyant.

-Arrête de les fixer comme ça, me chuchote Khristie.

Je finis par détourner mon attention de la table et essaye de me remettre dans la discussion. Pourtant, quand je tourne une nouvelle fois les yeux vers eux, le garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés rigole de nouveau avec les autres, totalement oublieux de notre échange de regard de tout à l'heure.

Après le repas, je commence l'après-midi avec un cours de maths. Ma matière préférée... J'ai toujours du mal à me concentrer dans ce cours, mon esprit ne supportant pas les chiffres, je suis du genre à le laisser dériver vers d'autres pensées et manque la moitié de ce que dit le prof, prenant seulement des notes quand c'est nécessaire. Mais quand j'arrive dans la salle, je comprends que j'aurai encore plus de mal à me concentrer cette année. Je remarque tout de suite le garçon de tout à l'heure, l'indien aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés, assis à une des tables. Il lève immédiatement les yeux vers moi, et je faillis de nouveau me perdre dans là contemplation de son visage. L'estomac soudain noué, je m'approche du prof pour me présenter:

-Bonjour...

-Vous êtes la nouvelle ? Bienvenue au lycée, installez-vous.

Je tourne la tête et remarque que toutes les places sont prises. Sauf une.

-Mettez-vous près de Jacob, fait-il en me désignant le siège vide à la table du garçon.

Mon cœur a un raté. Je finis par penser à respirer à nouveau et m'approche, fébrile. Bien entendu, je me prends le pied dans la table de devant et faillis m'étaler. Je me raccroche tant bien que mal et me laisse tomber sur la chaise, les joues brûlantes. Ma malchance a de nouveau opéré. Je sors mes affaires en jetant un coup d'œil sur ma gauche. Il m'observe avec un petit sourire. Il doit se moquer de moi après mon entrée fracassante. Le petit manège dure plus d'une minute après quoi je me décide à oser ouvrir la bouche :

-Tu es Jacob, c'est ça ?

Il parait surpris que je lui adresse la parole mais se reprend vite.

-C'est ça, sourit-il et je me mets à penser qu'il a un magnifique sourire, comme un rayon de soleil qui réchaufferait le cœur. Jacob Black. Et toi, c'est Isabella, mais tu préfères Bella, je me trompe ?

Je suis surprise qu'il le sache. Les nouvelles vont vite.

-C'est ça, je confirme. Bella Swan.

-Pourquoi Bella ? demande-t-il, visiblement réellement intrigué.

Je hausse les épaules.

-C'est plus court, et c'est une habitude. Je n'aime pas Isabella.

-Je vois. Tu as un lien de parenté avec monsieur Swan ?

-C'est mon oncle, je réponds en posant mon coude sur la table puis en appuyant ma main dans mon cou, mes cheveux cachant légèrement mon visage.

-Oh, d'accord, et tes parents sont venus s'installer ici ?

-Pas tout à fait. C'est moi qui suis venu m'installer chez mon oncle.

Il écarquille les yeux.

-Ce n'est pas une pratique très courante, si ?

-Non, ça ne l'est pas, je ris.

Jacob se concentre soudain sur son cahier. Le prof nous jette un regard désobligeant. Je me concentre alors sur le cours. Il est en train d'expliquer la façon de résoudre des équations du second degré, ce que j'ai déjà fait en début d'année. Je m'oblige à écouter, même si c'est un des seuls cours que j'ai bien compris. De nouveau mon esprit finit par s'égarer, et je pense à mon père, puis à Jacob. Il semble vraiment gentil, et pas du tout étrange comme le disait Khristie. Mais son physique est assez impressionnant c'est vrai. Il me surplombe de plus d'une tête sûrement, même assise je suis obligée de lever les yeux pour lui parler. Le prof finit par nous donner une série d'exercices à finir pour le prochain cours. Je sors enfin de ma léthargie, me rappelant tout à coup que je suis en cours. J'ouvre mon livre et retombe sur les yeux de Jacob fixés aux miens.

-Tu semblais perdue dans tes pensées, observe-t-il d'un air amusé.

-C'est vrai, j'avoue d'un petit sourire gêné. Ça m'arrive souvent, surtout en maths.

Nous essayons de nous concentrer un moment sur nos équations, puis Jacob reprend ses interrogations :

-Alors comme ça tu quittes tes parents pour venir te perdre ici ?

-Je quitte mon père, je rectifie. Nous habitons à Phoenix.

-C'est une drôle d'idée. Et ta mère ?

Je me pince les lèvres.

-Elle n'est plus là depuis mon enfance, je dis doucement.

Il paraît tout de suite gêné.

-Oh, excuse-moi.

Je balaye ses excuses d'un revers de la main.

-Et toi, tu vis à la Push ?

-Oui, répond-il, encore ébranlé apparemment, mais il finit par se reprendre en voyant que je n'ai pas l'air vraiment affecté. Nous sommes facilement reconnaissables, rit-il.

-Je crois que je suis ton opposée avec ma peau blanche comme un cadavre.

-C'est vrai que tu n'es pas très bronzée pour une fille de Phoenix.

-Je crois que ma peau n'aime pas le soleil, je dis en haussant les épaules. Ou alors j'ai hérité de mon père.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Tu préfères le froid ?

-Non, je n'aime pas le froid. C'est seulement ma peau qui n'aime pas le soleil, moi ça me va très bien.

-Tu n'aimes pas le froid et tu viens ici ? Tu vas être servie.

-C'est un peu compliqué. En fait mon père s'est remarié.

-Oh.

-Elle est très gentille, simplement elle voyage beaucoup pour le travail - elle est pianiste- et je voyais bien que mon père souffrait de ne pas pouvoir l'accompagner, alors, j'ai résolu le problème et me voila.

Jacob reste interdit.

-Alors là, c'est la première fois que j'entends ça.

-Quoi ?

-Tu t'es exilée dans ce trou paumé pour que ton père puisse partir à l'aventure ?

-Dis comme ça...

-Et tu le dirais comment toi ?

Il me scrute et je suis une fois de plus troublée par ses yeux si sombres.

-Je veux que mon père soit heureux. J'avais peut être en plus besoin de changer un peu d'air, je finis par avouer.

-Là, ça me parait plus plausible. Quoi, des problèmes au lycée ?

Je grimace.

-Excuse-moi, c'était peut-être un peu indiscret. Laisse tomber, s'empresse-t-il d'ajouter. Alors, cette première journée, ça se passe bien ?

Je suis surprise par sa capacité à sentir mon malaise.

-Euh, oui, ça va, je balbutie. Peut être un peu trop de regards sur moi.

-Oh, tu prônes la discrétion, sourit-il. Je suis un peu comme ça moi aussi. Je n'aime pas trop attirer l'attention. Même si je dois avouer que mes fr.. mes amis sont plus bruyants.

Je me demande un instant quel mot il a failli employer pour les qualifier, mais je passe vite outre.

-C'est vrai qu'ils sont assez... Expressifs.

De nouveau Jacob se replonge dans ses maths. Je le suis, devinant que le prof nous observe. Je suis surprise qu'il remarque aussi rapidement le regard du prof. Personnellement je ne m'en serais rendue compte que lorsqu'il nous aurait réprimandé.

Nous échangeons peu le reste du cours. Je fais mes équations sans trop de difficultés, même si Jacob me propose plusieurs fois son aide quand il me voit grimacer au-dessus de ma feuille.

Quand la sonnerie retentit, je range mes affaires rapidement avant de me lever. Jacob est déjà prêt à partir.

-Tu as quoi après ?

-SVT il me semble.

-OK. Moi je suis de l'autre côté du lycée.

-D'accord, eh bien, à plus tard dans ce cas ?

-C'est ça, dit-il dans un sourire. J'ai été content de te rencontrer, Bella. Peut-être qu'on aura d'autres cours ensemble.

Je lui fais un sourire et il s'éclipse. Quand je sors de la classe il a déjà disparu. Je sens soudain une main sur mon épaule. Khristie me regarde d'un drôle d'air.

-Comment t'as fait ça ?

-Fait quoi ?

-Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je vois Jacob Black discuter avec une fille. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, mais il a beaucoup souri.

Je frémis, gênée qu'elle nous ait observée. Je n'ai pas pensée, occupée à discuter, que les autre filles pourraient nous observer, étant donné que les Quileute restent plutôt dans leur coin. Je hausse les épaules.

-Alors raconte ! Vous avez parlé de quoi ?

-Euh, de tout et de rien je suppose. Je t'assure, pas de quoi en faire tout un plat. Il n'est pas bizarre finalement. Enfin, pas trop.

-Il faut que je raconte ça à Julie et Mercy, elles ne vont pas y croire !

J'ai enfin retrouvé le nom de la dernière camarade du groupe. Le reste de la journée se passe dans le calme. Je ne revois pas Jacob, il ne doit pas être souvent dans ma classe, et Khristie ne peut s'empêcher de me poser des questions sur notre discussion en maths. A la fin des cours, je rejoins enfin le parking en face de l'accueil et y attends John. Je remarque alors une affiche collée à la porte de l'accueil, annonçant qu'un élève vend une voiture d'occasion, une petite camionnette plutôt âgée mais qui tient la route. Le prix n'est pas affichée, il faut contacter le propriétaire. Je note le numéro de téléphone et le modèle de la voiture. Peut être que finalement je vais trouver un véhicule plus vite que prévu, ce qui serait formidable. Je vais peut-être réussir à m'adapter à cette ville finalement, même s'il reste beaucoup de travail.

Durant le trajet de retour, John me demande si la journée s'est bien passée. Je le rassure en lui racontant que j'ai fait des connaissances.

-J'ai aussi rencontré un des Indiens. De la Push.

John rigole, mais juste avant, j'ai cru voir passer l'ombre d'une grimace sur son visage.

-Lequel connais-tu ?

-Euh, Jacob. Jacob Black.

-Oh, le fils de Billy ! Un gamin charmant. Je l'avais comme élève l'année dernière. Il est dans ta classe ?

-En maths, et peut-être dans d'autres matières je ne sais pas.

-Il a drôlement changé. Tu l'aurais vu au début de l'année de seconde. Il faisait drôlement gamin. On aurait dit qu'il n'avait que quatorze ans, il n'étais pas très grand. Il a eu une belle poussée de croissance vers Noël. Il a dû se mettre au sport. Il est plutôt impressionnant.

-Ils sont tous très grands. Enfin la plupart.

-C'est vrai, ils doivent avoir ça dans le sang. Les garçons ont des poussées de croissance extraordinaires et très rapides. En quelques semaines ils deviennent des géants. D'ailleurs…

Je sens son hésitation.

-Hum ?

-Jacob est un gamin sympa, mais… Tu devrais peut-être éviter de le côtoyer de trop.

-Pourquoi ça?

-Avec certains de ses camarades, ils sont assez… instables.

Je fronce les sourcils.

-Comment ça ?

-Ils sont très impulsifs, et crois-moi, avec leur carrure, tu n'as pas envie de te retrouver au milieu d'un conflit. Ca n'arrive pas tous les jours, mais régulièrement il y a des problèmes.

-Quoi, ils se battent ?

-Jacob non, mais ses amis, ce n'est pas loin. Heureusement leurs camarades arrivent généralement à les calmer. Je t'assure, j'ai déjà assisté à ça. Il suffit qu'un élève leur dise quelque chose qui leur deplait, et immédiatement ils deviennent flippants, à croire qu'ils vont exploser sous tes yeux.

J'ai du mal à imaginer ce que me décrit mon oncle.

-Il m'a semblé plutôt calme.

John hausse les épaules.

-Jacob se tient à l'écart des ennuis. La plupart du temps.

Je n'aime pas son « la plupart du temps ». Est-ce que ça veut dire que lui aussi s'énerve pour un rien ? Il n'a pas l'air de quelqu'un de violent. C'est la deuxième fois qu'on me parle de leur impulsivité. C'est sûr que vu leur physique, la scène doit être assez marquante. Mais Jacob m'a paru si gentil, j'ai du mal à y croire.

-Enfin bref, fais attention.

Le sujet est finalement clos et John me pose des questions sur mon emploi du temps et mes profs. Je réponds par des phrases courtes, mon esprit vagabondant dans les souvenirs de cette journée. L'image de Jacob s'impose dans mon esprit. Je n'arrive pas à faire coller notre discussion et ce que j'ai pu observer pendant le déjeuner. Il semblait tellement étrange et... Mystérieux au milieu des autres garçons de la réserve, alors qu'il m'a semblé un garçon comme les autres en maths. Enfin, comme les autres, façon de parler. Il est vraiment plutôt impressionnant, surtout sa taille. J'avais l'impression d'être une naine à côté de lui. Je me remémore sa voix grave et son sourire éclatant. Quand il rigole, ses yeux semblent moins sombres, comme s'ils s'éclairaient quand il est joyeux. Je suis étonnée qu'il m'ait posé autant de questions, et d'y avoir autant répondu. D'ordinaire je n'étale pas ma vie privée, même à mes amis. Je ne leur confie que le strict nécessaire, refusant de m'avancer plus, alors que là, les paroles sont sorties de ma bouche sans que je pense à les filtrer. J'ai la curieuse impression de le connaître depuis un moment, et d'avoir seulement discuté avec un ami d'enfance, alors que je ne l'ai jamais vu. Mais après ce que m'a dit John, je ne sais pas quoi penser de lui. Je devrais sûrement me méfier, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais émettre un jugement sur lui avant de le connaître vraiment.

Je chasse mes pensées quand on arrive à la maison. Je lui ai parlé dix minutes, pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'a pas tendance à parler aux filles que je dois me faire des films. Mais d'un coté, je suis venue ici en espérant me faire des amis, alors, je ne devrais pas me plaindre.

Il commence déjà à faire nuit. Je me réfugie vite dans ma chambre après avoir embrassé Mary et lui avoir un peu parlé de ma journée, pour y déposer mon sac et travailler un peu. Je vais devoir rattraper pas mal de cours, car à Phoenix nous les faisions dans un ordre différent et j'ai donc loupé plusieurs chapitres alors que je vais devoir réécouter les mêmes leçons. Je demanderai peut-être à mes profs de m'autoriser à travailler les cours manqués pendant ce temps-là. J'appelle également rapidement mon père, lui assurant que ma journée s'est plutôt bien passée, même s'il me faudra bien sûr un petit temps d'adaptation. Après avoir raccroché je compose un nouveau numéro, cette fois celui de l'affiche pour la voiture à vendre. On décroche au bout de trois sonneries.

-Allo ?

-Bonjour, je suis au lycée, et j'ai vu l'affiche pour la voiture...

-Oh, d'accord ! Attends, Bella ?

Je remarque alors que cette voix me dit quelque chose.

-Euh, oui.

-C'est Brad !

Je grimace. Sur tous les élèves du lycée, il faut que ce soit lui qui vende cette voiture. Magnifique, il ne m'a pas lâché des yeux de la journée.

-Oh, alors c'est toi le vendeur ! Je ne t'ai pas entendu en parler aujourd'hui.

-Oh je n'en parle plus, ça fait plus d'un mois qu'elle est vente et je n'ai pas eu de propositions. Elle t'intéresse ?

-Comme tu le sais je viens d'arriver, et pour l'instant c'est mon oncle qui m'emmène, alors j'aimerai avoir un moyen de locomotion.

-Je t'assure que c'est une super voiture ! Par contre je te préviens elle n'est pas toute jeune, ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas démarré, il faudra que je vérifie que tout va bien. Elle était à mon père, il me l'a passé mais depuis j'ai une nouvelle voiture.

Ça ne me rassure pas. Il ne la voulait plus parce qu'elle est vraiment trop vieille ou juste parce qu'il voulait changer ?

-Avant de te déranger je voudrai savoir à combien tu la vends. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de moyens, alors...

-Je peux te faire un petit prix !

Je me pince les lèvres. C'est une vraie épave ou quoi? Il semble deviner mes pensées.

-Crois-moi, c'est une voiture très attachante et en plutôt bon état, je disais ça juste parce que ça fait un moment que je cherche à la vendre, et puis si ça peut te faire plaisir.

-Alors, donne-moi un prix et j'y réfléchirai.

Il réfléchit un instant puis me donne un nombre. Je m'assois sur le lit, découragée.

-Je ne peux pas faire moins je suis désolée, j'essaie de récupérer de l'argent pour l'université.

-Oui, je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais y réfléchir, on en reparle demain.

-D'accord, et moi je vais aller voir si tout va bien de son côté.

-Bonne soirée.

-A toi aussi, Bella.

Je raccroche et reste un moment les yeux dans le vide, pensive. Si j'ai bien compté ce que j'ai sur mon compte en économies, il me manque un quart de la somme. Ce n'est pas grand chose mais je ne vois pas comment les obtenir. Je vais peut-être repasser un coup de fil à mon père finalement, même si je ne veux pas lui demander ce genre de chose. Mais bon, je ne risque pas de retrouver pareille occasion dans cette petite ville.

Je prends une rapide douche avant de descendre dîner. Mary me pose pleins de questions sur cette journée, me demandant si je me suis fait des amis. J'évoque rapidement le petit groupe avec qui j'ai déjeuné et ma brève discussion avec Jacob. A son tour Mary me confie à quel point les Quileute étaient renfermes. Elle n'en voit pas souvent à l'hôpital, en tout cas pas les plus gaillards. Comme s'ils ne leur arrivaient jamais rien.

-Au fait nous voulions te parler de quelque chose, annonce soudain John en posant sa serviette.

J'arrête d'écraser ma purée et lève la tête.

-Nous en avons parlé avec ton père, et on a fini par tomber d'accord sur le fait que tu aimerais sûrement te trouver un moyen de te déplacer toute seule. Ta tante et moi, avec ton frère, on voudrait se cotiser pour...

Je l'arrête d'un geste.

-Il n'est pas question que vous me payiez une voiture.

-On peut en trouver une pas trop chère, intervint Mary.

-Écoutez, j'ai déjà trouvé une voiture à vrai dire.

Ils écarquillent les yeux.

-Un garçon du lycée vend une camionnette à plateau, une Chevrolet. Elle est un peu âgée mais elle semble tenir la route.

-Oh... Qui est ce garçon ?

-Bradley. Je ne sais plus son nom de famille.

-Adams?

-C'est peut être ça, je dis, agacée que mon oncle connaisse tous les jeunes de la ville.

-Oh, c'est un garçon gentil. Ses parents tiennent un restaurant. Dans ce cas nous pouvons peut être t'aider, elle ne doit pas trop chère.

-On veut faire ça pour toi, insiste Mary.

-J'ai fait quelques économies, mais il manque une partie, je finis par avouer. Pas grand chose, et je ferai en sorte de vous rembourser...

-Oh non, pas question. Tu viens vivre ici, on veut que tu te sentes bien. Il te manque beaucoup ?

-Environ un quart du montant.

Je leur parle alors de la voiture et du prix de vente. John est surpris par le prix, annonçant que c'est une très bonne affaire. Il propose alors de payer la moitié de la somme, pour que je puisse garder quelques économies pour me faire plaisir. Je refuse vivement, et après un bon quart d'heure de négociations, je finis par accepter qu'ils payent un tiers de la somme. Je suis soulagée d'un tel retournement de situation. J'aurais une voiture bien plus vide que prévue apparemment. Je les remercie vigoureusement, leur promettant de les tenir au courant. Après le dîner, j'envoie un SMS à Bradley, lui disant que normalement c'est ok pour le prix, mais que je veux la voir. Il me renvoie un message : le moteur ronronne comme un chat, il vient avec au lycée demain pour que je puisse la voir.

Toute excitée, je le remerciai avant d'aller me laver les dents et de me glisser dans mon lit. J'espère qu'elle n'est pas si vieille que ça, je n'aurai pas de quoi payer des réparations toutes les trente secondes.

Avant de m'endormir, le visage de Jacob me revient de nouveau à l'esprit. J'attrape alors Alpha, toujours caché sous la couette, et le ramène contre moi. Après toutes ces bonnes nouvelles, je finis par penser que je m'habituerai à Forks. Puis je me rappelle le froid et la neige qui risque bientôt d'arriver, et me ravise. J'ai vraiment eu une idée idiote de venir m'installer ici.

* * *

 **NA : Je débarque aujourd'hui dans le monde de Twilight, avec cette fiction dont je vous propose ici le premier chapitre. J'ai préféré vous laisser lire avant de faire mon blabla. A vrai dire, c'est bien la première fois que je commence à poster une histoire avant d'avoir terminé son écriture, mais je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne chose, parce que j'ai un peu de mal à la finir. Je suis dans les derniers chapitres, mais ayant passé de nombreux mois dessus, j'ai peur de m'être éloignée du départ de ma fiction, puisque j'ai tendance à partir un peu loin parfois, alors, je pense que vos critiques pourront m'encourager à écrire. Je dois la terminer avant la fin de l'été, alors, j'ai plus que besoin de vos conseils !**

 **Je voudrais juste expliquer un peu le but de mon histoire : vous l'avez compris, une sorte de réécriture du premier tome de la série, avec de nouveaux personnages et une histoire totalement différente, même si vous y verrez certainement des références à l'œuvre originelle. Pour les fan du couple Bella/Edward, je vous conseille de quitter cette page ! J'aime bien Edward, mais je préfère Jacob, vous l'aurez sûrement deviné x)**

 **Juste un petit conseil avant que certaines personnes soient perdues : lisez cette histoire comme si vous n'aviez jamais lu/vu Twilight, sinon vous risquez de vous perdre, parce que j'ai pris de nombreuses libertés quant aux personnages et à l'aspect surnaturelle de l'histoire ! En résumé, on peut dire que c'est une fiction Twilight puisque je reprends des personnages, la ville et le côté fantastique, mais il y a beaucoup de choses qui s'en éloignent, je donnerai des détails prochainement si certains partent sur de mauvaises pistes. Faites comme Bella, découvrez les choses au fur et à mesure !**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse avec mon blabla, j'espère publier rapidement la suite, qui vous l'avez compris est déjà écrite, mais en cours de reprise, pour être sûre de ne pas faire d'incohérences entre le début de ma fiction et la fin ;)**

 **N'hésitez pas à faire des critiques, positives ou négatives, tout est bon à prendre !**


	2. 2

**NA: Je voudrais avant tout vous remercier pour votre soutien, qui m'a permis de terminer cette fiction dans les temps! Grand soulagement, je peux partir en prépa l'esprit tranquille. Je remercie les Guests pour leurs reviews, je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir vous répondre directement, inscrivez-vous! J'ai écrit en même pas un mois environ 6 chapitres de 10 000 mots ou plus chacun, alors je suis plutôt fière de moi, et c'est d'une certaine façon grâce à vous**

 **Je compte publier cette histoire chaque semaine. Il y aura certainement une période de trou début septembre, à cause de ma rentrée à l'internat, tout ça, le temps que je m'adapte. Je suis désolée de ne pas vous avoir posté le deuxième chapitre plus tôt, j'ai fini d'écrire il y a un moment mais je n'ai pas trop eu l'occasion de venir sur le site.**

 **Avant que d'autres ne fassent l'erreur: oubliez l'imprégnation ! elle n'existe pas dans cette histoire, ce serait bien trop facile sinon. Je le répète, oubliez tout ce que vous savez sur les loups-garous de Stéphenie Meyer, j'ai pris de TRES grandes libertés sur les personnages et le côté surnaturel de l'histoire, afin de compliquer un peu la vie de nos deux persos. D'ailleurs, vous vous en rendrez compte au fur et à mesure, Bella n'est pas tout à fait pareil que dans les livres, et tous les Quileute sont également différents, que ce soit au niveau du caractère ou de la famille. Je voulais vraiment m'éloigner de l'œuvre de départ et créer mes propres personnages, en gardant seulement l'idée générale. Je donnerai des détails par la suite, n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions, pour que je sois sûre que vous ne partiez pas dans la mauvaise direction. Sachez que toutes les choses qui ont changé par rapport au livre le sont dans un but précis, qui est de donner un peu plus de piment et d'action à l'histoire. Vous comprendrez par la suite!**

 **Je vous laisse tranquille et vous laisse lire ce deuxième chapitre! J** **'attends vos impressions avec impatience, le moral n'étant pas au beau fixe en cette fin d'été, j'espère que vos reviews me redonneront le sourire. Je compte sur vous!**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, bien évidemment (j'ai oublié de le préciser dans le premier chapitre). Seuls les personnages que j'ai inventé sont à moi, vous l'aurez compris.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 _ **2.**_

Le lendemain matin, j'arrive au lycée de meilleure humeur et un peu moins angoissée. J'ai hâte de découvrir la camionnette. J'espère seulement qu'elle n'est pas totalement en ruine. John se gare sur le parking réservé aux enseignants.

-Je te laisse il faut que j'aille jeter un coup d'œil à la voiture ! Bonne journée !

Il me salue de la main avant de rejoindre ses collègues. Je mets mon sac sur mon épaule et me dirige d'un pas décidé vers le parking des élèves. Les lycéens commencent peu à peu à se rassembler, les voitures forment un bouchon depuis la quatre-voies. Je balaie le parking des yeux, cherchant Bradley du regard. Je finis par le distinguer au milieu des élèves, sortant d'une camionnette à plateau d'une couleur rouge vieilli. Bradley n'a pas menti, elle semble assez âgée, mais je m'y vois déjà. Elle semble très résistante, comme ces engins qui n'ont rien en cas de collision mais qui détruisent l'autre véhicule. Brad me voit arriver et me fait un grand signe. Je le rejoins d'un pas rapide.

-Alors, la bête te plaît ?

-Elle est géniale !

-C'est un petit bijou. Bon, elle date sûrement des années soixante, ou peut-être même cinquante, mais c'est vraiment la compagne de route idéale. Elle est solide comme un roc.

Je pose ma main sur les ailes bombées.

-Tu veux t'asseoir ?

Je ne me fais pas prier. J'ouvre la portière et m'installe au volant. En posant mes mains sur le plastique, j'en suis certaine : je veux cette voiture. Je n'ai jamais été du genre à fantasmer sur les voitures, pour moi ce ne sont que des véhicules qui servent à se déplacer plus rapidement qu'à pied, mais celle-ci dépasse toutes mes espérances. Et au moins, elle passe plutôt inaperçue au milieu des autres voitures, qui sont toutes dans le coin plutôt vieilles.

-Je crois qu'elle te plaît vraiment ! s'esclaffe Brad.

Il a posé ses avant-bras sur le montant de la fenêtre et me regarde d'un air amusé.

-Quoi ?

-Si tu voyais ta tête ! Et, pour le prix, c'est ok alors ?

-Oui oui, c'est réglé pour ça.

-Bon, eh bien, on aura plus qu'à remplir les papiers. Quand tu auras tout ce qui faut, précise-t-il en voyant ma grimace.

-Oui, il faut que je confirme à mon oncle, et tout ça…

-Je te propose un truc, me dit-il dans un sourire. Tu rentres chez toi ce soir avec la voiture, et dans la semaine on s'occupe des papiers.

-Quoi?Mais… et… pour les assurances ?

-Pas de soucis pour ça, je peux appeler dans la journée pour mettre ton nom dans la liste des conducteurs, et ensuite on règle ça tranquille dans la semaine. Si tu en as envie bien sûr.

-Ce serait parfait oui, j'acquiesce.

J'ai hâte de pouvoir la conduire et me déplacer toute seule.

-Bon, alors, c'est réglé !

Je pose ma main sur la poignée de la porte. Il s'écarte pour me laisser sortir.

-Mais comment tu vas faire pour rentrer chez toi ?

-Oh, t'inquiète, je demanderai à Marc de me déposer, c'est pas un problème. Et comme ça tu peux un peu la tester et y réfléchir mieux.

Mais il sait très bien que je vais l'acheter, il n'attend que ça.

-Bon, eh bien, merci beaucoup en tout cas.

-Oh c'est moi qui te remercie, depuis le temps que je cherchais un acheteur. Et puis, ajoute-t-il avec un mince sourire, je suis content que ce soit toi.

Je lui fais un sourire gêné, n'aimant pas trop la tournure que prennent les événements. Bradley a l'air sympathique, je n'en doute pas, mais je le connais depuis même pas deux jours, qu'est-ce qu'il s'imagine ? Et puis, il n'est clairement pas mon genre. Même si je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir un genre particulier.

-Si tu veux, tu pourras passer chez moi, pour qu'on règle les papiers ? Je te raconterai les exploits que j'ai pu faire avec elle.

Un voyant rouge s'allume dans mon esprit, et je me dandine, mal à l'aise.

-On… On ne peut pas faire ça au lycée ? Enfin, je veux dire, je suis pas mal occupée, faut que je rattrape tous les cours depuis le début de l'année, il y a certains trucs que j'avais pas fait dans mon lycée, alors…

-Oui, si tu veux, il y a pas de problème. D'ailleurs, si jamais tu as un problème avec les cours, tu peux m'appeler quand tu veux. Enfin, ça ne doit pas être simple d'arriver comme ça en milieu d'année, alors, n'hésite pas.

-Euh… c'est, c'est gentil, mais pour le moment ça va, je rétorque en remettant mon sac en place sur mon épaule, espérant que ce supplice va s'arrêter.

Je m'en veux d'être incapable de faire preuve de franchise. Ma maladresse face aux sentiments des autres me tuera, j'en suis certaine...

-Si ça te dit, tu peux passer mercredi après les cours, insiste-t-il, apparemment aussi gêné que moi. On remplit les papiers, et on peut travailler en même temps. Ce serait certainement plus simple pour toi de comprendre les cours que tu as manqué avec quelqu'un qui les a déjà travaillé. Comme ça on fait d'une pierre deux coups.

Je ris nerveusement, et me passe une main dans les cheveux.

-Je… Je suis occupée ce mercredi en fait.

-Je croyais que tu voulais travailler.

Je ferme un instant les yeux en me retenant de gémir. Il le fait exprès ou quoi ? Je ne sais pas trop comment me dépêtrer de cette situation. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il soit le vendeur de cette voiture ? Il a l'air bien gentil, mais certainement pas dans ce sens-là ! Un peu en colère maintenant, je choisis bien mes mots :

-Écoute, je préfère pour le moment essayer de les travailler toute seule, et, si jamais j'ai un problème, je t'appelle, d'accord ?

Il semble réfléchir un moment, puis acquiesce.

-OK, ça me va, mais n'hésite pas, hein ?

Je lui fais un sourire forcé.

-Bon allez, à plus tard !

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répliquer et m'éloigne rapidement. Dès que j'eus le dos tourné, je poussai un long soupir de soulagement et jette un coup d'œil à ma montre. Il reste environ cinq minutes avant la sonnerie. Je vais devoir faire très attention aux paroles employées avec Brad. Je m'en veux de lui avoir laisser un peu d'espoir, parce que je ne compte pas l'appeler, même si je m'arrache les cheveux avec les maths. J'ai besoin d'amis compréhensifs, pas de pot de colle dès mon deuxième jour de cours.

-J'ai comme l'impression que tu ne l'apprécies pas trop.

Je sursaute et me retourne d'un bond en étouffant un hoquet de surprise. Jacob est juste devant moi, me surplombant de plus d'une tête, un sourire amusé collé au visage et ses yeux sombres ancrés dans les miens.

-Ne refais jamais ça !

Il lève les mains en signe d'apaisement.

-D'accord, d'accord, excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur !

-Je n'aime pas être surprise, je dis, avant de remarquer qu'il n'est qu'en tee-shirt. Tu n'as pas froid ?!

Jacob hausse les épaules.

-Je ne crains pas trop le froid.

Je hausse un sourcil, et ça le fait rire.

-Quoi, tu as peur que j'attrape un rhume ? ironise-t-il, mais je ne vois rien d'ironique là-dedans.

-Évidemment !

Il rigole.

-Je t'assure, je ne risque rien, je suis plutôt résistant là-dessus. Ça doit être les muscles, me raille-t-il et je me retiens de le frapper.

Ces paroles me frappent soudain et je jette un coup d'œil vers Bradley.

-Je t'observai, et à ton expression j'ai cru comprendre qu'il t'avait un peu désespérée.

Je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir vu dans les alentours.

-C'est vrai, il est un peu trop… Insistant je dois dire, j'avoue en m'empourprant. Je le connais à peine, et il s'imagine déjà…

Je ne termine pas ma phrase, bien trop embarrassée.

-Tu ne le trouves pas mignon ?

Il éclate de rire devant ma mine surprise.

-Je plaisante, c'est pas mes oignons. Alors, tu comptes acheter sa voiture ?

-Tu m'espionnais?

-Simple déduction, je t'ai vu monter dedans, se justifie-t-il en me voyant froncer les sourcils.

Je le dévisage un instant, décontenancée par son comportement.

-Sûrement oui. Je veux pouvoir me déplacer seule. Mais j'aurai préféré que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre qui la vende. C'est pas que je l'aime pas, mais, il est un peu trop…. collant à mon goût.

Je me mords les lèvres.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça, c'était idiot. Et méchant.

Il s'esclaffe à nouveau.

-C'est pas grave, tu as le droit d'être méchante de temps en temps, tu ne peux pas aimer tout le monde.

-Mais il est gentil, tout de même, j'insiste.

Jacob ne relève pas.

-Alors, cette deuxième journée, tu la sens bien ?

-Plutôt, oui.

-Si Bradley arrête de te dévorer des yeux, c'est ça ?

Je tourne la tête et le regrette. Brad est avec Marc et Khristie mais nous observe, et pas d'un bon œil. Je détourne vite les yeux en soupirant.

-Tu étais obligé de me le dire ?

-Désolé, s'excuse Jacob, alors qu'il ne semble pas le regretter le moins du monde. On a pas trop eu le temps de discuter plus hier, nous avons d'autres cours en commun ?

-Aucune idée.

Jacob sort son emploi du temps de la poche de son jean et me le tend. Je suis surprise, comme s'il avait déjà prévu de le mettre là pour le sortir facilement. Je sors le mien, galérant à ouvrir mon sac et à attraper la feuille qui s'est pliée entre les cahiers. Je compare les deux.

-Alors, on a les maths, le sport, et la biologie, j'énumère, en me rappelant qu'on avait sport aujourd'hui. Tu vas pouvoir admirer mes talents d'athlètes, je grimaçai.

Mais au fond, je suis contente qu'on ait plusieurs cours en commun. Depuis quand je suis contente pour ce genre de choses ?

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Je ne maîtrise pas bien mon corps, j'explique en lui rendant la feuille. Pas du tout même.

Il rigole de nouveau, de son rire claire qui diffuse de la chaleur autour de lui. Il redevient soudain sérieux et son visage se ferme.

-Excuse-moi, je dois y aller. On se voit plus tard.

Il ne me laisse même pas le temps d'en placer une et s'éloigne vers l'entrée d'un des bâtiments. Surprise, je tourne la tête et découvre un garçon très grand lui aussi, un Indien, au vu de sa peau mat, qui me toise. Son regard trahit une telle hostilité que j'en frémis. Il finit par détourner la tête et s'éloigner. Je reste un instant pétrifiée. Je rêve, ou ce gars m'a regardé si mal juste par je discutais avec Jacob ? C'est en tout cas l'impression que ça donnait.

Je chasse mes idées de parano lorsque la sonnerie retentit. Khristie et Mercy me rejoignent en me faisant de grands signes, nous partons ensemble en cours. Le reste de la journée ressemble en tout point à la précédente, à l'exception que Bradley me suit de plus en plus comme un petit toutou et que les filles, me connaissant un peu mieux, m'intègrent plus facilement à leurs discussions. Je ne parle plus à Jacob de la matinée, ne le croisant pas dans les couloirs. Au déjeuner, je jette de temps en temps des coups d'œils à la table où se trouve Jacob. Celui-ci rigole avec les autres, hilare. Je croise alors le regard de l'Indien de tout à l'heure, et frissonne. Il me regarde de nouveau avec cet air hostile. Jacob semble s'en rendre compte car il suit soudain les yeux de son ami et me remarque. Il me fait un sourire avant de foudroyer du regard l'autre Indien, qui finit par baisser les yeux en marmonnant.

-Alors, Khristie nous a raconté que tu as parlé avec Jacob ! me dit soudain Mercy.

Je fusille Khristie des yeux, qui se contente de rigoler. L'attention de Bradley se pose soudain sur nous, puis bientôt celle de la table entière. Je m'empourpre sans le vouloir.

-Oui, il est plutôt sympa. Il n'est pas aussi étrange qu'il n'y paraît.

-Je ne dis pas le contraire, rétorque Khristie. Ils sont tous très sympas.

-Mais ils ne parlent jamais aux filles normalement, dit Julie en posant sa fourchette.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'il t'adresse la parole ? enchaîne Mercy en se penchant vers moi.

-Euh, rien de spécial, j'élude en écrasant mes brocolis du plat de ma fourchette. Je me suis juste dit que ce serait idiot d'être à côté de lui et de ne rien dire, alors, j'ai juste engagé la conversation.

-Et il a répondu ? s'étonne Julie. Enfin je veux dire il a entretenu la conversation ?

-Euh, oui.

-Ça va les filles, laissez-là, rigole Teddy. Elles sont justes jalouses, parce que quand elles essayent, il se contente, lui ou même tous les autres, de répondre poliment, mais ils n'essaient jamais de discuter plus que ça. Et, Khristie, tu ne devrais pas être aussi jalouse, je croyais que tu avais trouvé ton bonheur ? la raille-t-il.

Khristie lui fait une grimace puis se coule dans les bras de Marc.

-Bien sûr, mais je prends des infos. C'est une première, ça mérite qu'on en discute.

-Pas de quoi en faire tout un plat, on a juste échangé quelques banalités, je dis pour essayer de tempérer les questions des filles.

Elles finissent par changer de sujet, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Je lève une nouvelle fois les yeux. Comme la veille, Jacob regarde son assiette, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, comme s'il se retenait d'éclater de rire. Parce que ses amis ont dit quelque chose de drôle ou parce qu'il a entendu les questions idiotes des filles ? Je suis moi-même surprise par de telles pensées et les chasse immédiatement. Il est bien trop loin pour avoir entendu ça.

* * *

Le cours de sport est affreux. Nous faisons de l'endurance sur le stade, je me ridiculise pendant toute la séance, n'arrêtant pas de m'étaler. Seule consolation, Jacob n'est pas là pour me voir me vautrer. Je me demande d'ailleurs durant tout le cours pourquoi il n'est pas venu en sport, ce qui n'a pas arrangé ma concentration. Après de multiples blessures, le prof, ayant pitié de moi, finit par me laisser aller m'asseoir sur un banc. Il se demande sûrement ce qu'il va faire de moi. Il fait en plus hyper froid pour courir, j'ai la gorge en feu. Je regrette finalement qu'il n'ait pas plu, au moins nous aurions été obligé de nous réfugier dans le gymnase.

A la fin du cours, je me change avant d' essayer de brosser mes cheveux au mieux et d'arranger un peu ma figure. Alors que nous revenons du stade, je distingue soudain Jacob, près d'un bâtiment, qui discute avec un autre Quileute. En m'approchant discrètement, je finis par me rendre compte qu'ils ne discutent pas mais se disputent, et le Quileute n'est autre que celui de tout à l'heure qui m'a si mal regardé. Je m'approche doucement et fais mine de ne pas écouter. Seules quelques bribes de la conversation me parviennent. Heureusement, dans leur position ils ne me remarquent pas.

-Je pense que j'ai le droit de discuter avec qui je veux Paul ! s'écrie Jacob.

Il semble hors de lui.

-Tu sais très bien que Sam ne serait pas d'accord. Je devrais lui en référer !

-Eh bien fais-le ! Je ne fais rien de mal !

-Pour l'instant oui, mais…

-Arrête de me dicter quoi faire ! Nous ne sommes pas des sauvages, nous pouvons bien discuter avec les gens quand même !

-Tu crois vraiment que Sam va gober ça ? J'ai bien vu comment tu la regardais !

Je suis alors persuadée qu'ils parlent de moi et prends peur. Je m'éloigne vivement, mais j'ai le temps de distinguer la tête de Jacob se tourner vers moi. Je me mords la lèvre et pars au pas de course avant d'entendre des pas derrière moi.

-Bella !

Je m'arrête et serre la hanse de mon sac en me retournant.

-Oh, Jacob ! Tu es là !

Il croise les bras et me fixe longuement.

-Quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu fais comme de rien n'était ?

Je le regarde, penaude, et il soupire.

-Tu as entendu ce qu'on disait c'est ça ?

-Un peu, j'avoue. Ton ami, Paul, il ne m'apprécie pas trop j'ai l'impression.

Il me sourit.

-Ne fais pas attention à lui. Vraiment. Il est juste… Enfin, c'est Paul, quoi.

-Et Sam? je demande avant de me gifler mentalement.

Il fronce les sourcils. J'en ai sûrement trop entendu à son goût.

-Il se prend un peu pour notre chef, finit-il par dire en haussant les épaules. Notre tribu a des traditions plutôt anciennes, et…

Il grimace.

-Quoi ?

-L'une d'elles, c'est de ne pas… de ne pas trop côtoyer les personnes qui ne font pas partie de la tribu.

J'écarquille les yeux avant de m'esclaffer.

-Attends, tu veux dire que Paul ne m'aime pas juste parce que tu as _osé_ discuter avec moi ?

-C'est ça… Ils sont un peu vieux jeu, ils se font rapidement des idées, ne fais pas attention à eux, d'accord ?

Je hoche la tête, relativement rassurée, même si je trouve le ton de Paul un peu étrange. Ce n'est pas si grave que ça, si ?

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu en sport ? A cause de Paul ?

-Non non, j'avais… Des trucs à faire.

Je vois à son regard qu'il ne vaut mieux pas insister.

-D'accord. Bon, je vais devoir y aller, j'ai cours d'anglais.

Il me fait un sourire et me salue de la main.

-Au fait, Jacob ?

-Oui ?

-Ce serait si grave que ça, si… je commence, hésitante.

-Si ?

-Si tu décidais de… de _côtoyer_ une personne qui ne fait pas partie de la tribu ? Dans le sens où ils l'entendent je veux dire, je m'empresse de dire en sentant mes joues chauffer.

Je me maudis : pourquoi faut-il toujours que je me mette dans ce genre de situation ? Est-ce parce que je le trouve vraiment adorable quand il me sourit et plonge ses yeux dans les miens ? Jacob laisse échapper un petit rire.

-Je ne pense pas, dit-il d'un ton énigmatique avec un sourire en coin. Après tout, ce ne sont que de foutues traditions, n'est-ce pas ?

Je sens mes joues brûler et suis obligé de détourner légèrement les yeux de son regard brûlant.

-C'est vrai, personne ne respecte plus vraiment les traditions de nos jours, je souris avant de m'éclipser pour éviter de me ridiculiser encore plus.

Son sourire en coin et son regard si intense ne me quittent plus de la journée, et mon visage s'éclaire d'un sourire à chaque fois que j'y repense. Je trouve étrange cette facilité que j'ai de discuter avec lui, alors que je ne le connais même pas.

* * *

Le reste de la semaine se déroule dans la même ambiance. Il n'y a toujours pas de pluie ou de neige pour mon plus grand bonheur, mais je sais bien que je n'y échapperai pas longtemps. Je signe les papiers de la voiture le lendemain matin, au lycée, et remercie une nouvelle Brad. J'adore conduire la Chevrolet. Elle est très agréable, et j'aime le ronronnement sourd du moteur. J'ai eu peur le mercredi qu'elle ne démarre pas après la nuit fraîche, mais le moteur a crachoté après quelques ratés. John et Mary sont ravis pour moi. Je peux partir à l'heure que je veux le matin, et en profite d'ailleurs pour partir plus tôt. J'aime bien être dans les premières au lycée, pour avoir le temps de penser à ma journée et ne pas me retrouver coincée dans les bouchons. J'en ai profité un matin pour appeler mon père, n'en ayant pas eu le temps le soir à cause de mes devoirs. Il a été ravi d'apprendre pour la voiture et veut absolument que je lui envoie une photo par mail, ce que je m'évertue à faire le mercredi après-midi. Je passe toute l'après-midi à rattraper les cours, et par chance Bradley n'essaie pas de m'appeler, alors qu'il a de nouveau insisté pour m'aider ce matin.

Je remarque très vite que Jacob arrive aussi plus tôt que les autres le matin. Nous en profitons pour discuter parfois, et au bout d'une semaine à Forks, j'ai vraiment l'impression que nous devenons amis. Khristie et les autres sont un peu plus étonnés chaque jour que je lui parle, mais tout me paraît simple avec lui. Les paroles sortent tellement facilement, comme si je ne ressentais pas cette gêne constante qui m'empêche de bavarder naturellement avec les autres. Avec Jacob, je ne cherche pas mes mots. Un peu trop même. Je n'ai aucun filtre, et j'ai parfois peur d'être trop familière ou trop sèche quand il m'énerve, mais il ne se vexe jamais. Il prend la plupart des choses à la rigolade, mais il peut être sérieux. Sans filtre, il m'arrive aussi de me mettre mal à l'aise toute seule. Par exemple, dès que j'aborde le sujet de Paul, une certaine gêne s'installe, surtout de mon côté.

Jacob, lui, se contente de me faire des sourires qui m'empêchent de respirer, et je me sens à chaque fois rougir comme une tomate bien mure. J'essaye donc d'éviter ce genre de sujets, et lui ne se lance pas dans ce genre de conversation non plus. Nous sommes très bien à discuter de tout et de rien. Je lui parle beaucoup de ma vie à Phoenix, mais lui évoque peu la réserve de la Push. Je le trouve réticent à évoquer sa vie privée, mais je ne veux pas le forcer.

Il blague aussi souvent à propos de Bradley, qui essaie toujours vainement de me proposer des rancards détournés. J'essaie à chaque fois de trouver des excuses convenables, mais je finis par manquer d'originalité et Brad finit par se calmer. Il me regarde maintenant avec une certaine déception. Je n'aime pas faire du mal aux gens, mais je me vois mal être plus qu'amie avec lui, alors j'essaie de garder mes distances. Et puis, je ne suis pas venue ici dans le but de me trouver un petit ami. Je veux seulement me faire des amis, pouvoir discuter et m'ouvrir sans réserve avec quelqu'un. Brad regarde toujours Jacob d'un œil mauvais, ce qui m'agace prodigieusement. J'ai bien le droit d'être amie avec qui je veux, non ?

Pourtant, vers le fin de la semaine, surtout le vendredi, j'ai l'impression que Jacob s'est soudain éloigné de moi, ou en tout cas, il n'a pas envie de discuter. Il m'évite toute la journée, ne discutant que quelques minutes et paraît ailleurs. Au déjeuner, il ne m'accorde pas à un regard.

L'après-midi même, je sors de cours de littérature en compagnie de Khristie quand nous entendons des éclats de voix dans le couloir. Nous découvrons alors Jacob face à deux garçons. Je n'entends pas ce qu'ils disent, mais ils semblent se disputer, et leurs éclats de voix ont rameuté plein de lycéens.

Quand nous approchons encore pour comprendre ce qui se passe, je remarque que Jacob tremble des pieds à la tête. Ses poings sont serrés, sa machoire crispée, et… Ses yeux. Ses yeux me semblent plus sombres. Je plisse les yeux, pas sûre de moi, mais je n'ai pas le temps de me poser la question plus longtemps, Jacob se jette sur un des garçons. Khristie et moi poussons un hoquet de surprise, mais le coup ne part pas. Jacob est retenu au dernier moment par un garçon, un Quileute au vu de sa peau mate et de ses muscles proéminents.

-Lâche-moi, Embry ! rugit Jacob, mais son camarade l'oblige à reculer, et ils disparaissent au bout du couloir.

Les deux garçons finissent par s'éloigner, bientôt suivis par tous les curieux.

-Tu vois ce que je voulais dire, maintenant ? Me demande Khristie alors que nous rejoignons notre prochain cours.

-Oui. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me retrouver face à un Quileute furieux.

Cette démonstration de colère sonne comme un rappel des avertissements de John. Je suis surprise que Jacob s'emporte si vite, alors qu'il semble un garçon tranquille. Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses, comme on dit. J'espère que je ne me suis pas totalement trompée sur son compte.

La semaine de cours se termine sans que j'ai le temps de lui reparler, ce qui me frustre d'autant plus, ne comprenant pas sa soudaine distance avec moi, et toujours intriguée par sa presque bagarre de tout à l'heure. J'ai l'impression que la relation de confiance que nous avons installé durant ces quelques jours s'est volatisée. Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas sans m'en rendre compte ? Je n'ai pas souvenir de l'avoir senti vexé.

Paul non plus ne m'a pas regardé méchamment de la journée, ce qui est contraire à ses habitudes. Je rentre donc chez moi légèrement agacée et sur les nerfs, surtout que le temps s'est drôlement refroidi depuis ce matin. J'ai peur que la neige ramène le bout de son nez d'ici la fin du week-end. Je passe ma soirée du vendredi soir à travailler, puis aide Mary à préparer le repas.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on mange de beau ce soir ? demande John en entrant dans la cuisine.

-De la raclette ! je réponds.

-D'ailleurs, tu voudrais bien éplucher les pommes de terre ? lui demande son épouse.

John marmonne qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne pas venir nous voir, mais se met tout de même au travail pendant que je prépare l'assiette de charcuterie et que Mary coupe le jambon.

-Alors, cette première semaine ? Quelques impressions ? me demande-t-elle en me passant les tranches que je dispose sur l'assiette.

Je hausse les épaules.

-Je m'attendais à pire. Je me suis fait des amis, j'ai ma voiture, et il ne neige toujours pas, ça me va, je réponds en repensant à Jacob et à son étrange comportement d'aujourd'hui.

John s'esclaffe.

-Tu ne devrais pas parler trop vite, apparemment ça commence à tomber cette nuit.

Je gémis, frissonnant déjà à l'idée du duvet blanc qui m'attendra demain.

-Eh bien je vais rester enfermée tout le week-end !

-D'ailleurs, tu ne fais rien ?

-Je ne crois pas. Je vais travailler déjà, mais je n'ai rien de prévu.

-Tu devrais essayer de voir tes amis.

Mary me regarde.

-Tu sais, c'est le meilleur moyen pour ne pas tourner en rond en se demandant pourquoi on a eu le malheur de venir s'installer ici. Je t'assure.

-Ça sent le vécu tout ça, je ris.

-John m'a emmené dans ce trou paumé quand nous nous sommes mis ensemble. J'habitais à Atlanta, on s'est rencontré pendant des vacances, puis je suis venue ici, m'explique Mary.

-Elle a eu un peu de mal au début à s'habituer à cette ville, mais finalement, tu vois, tu es devenu un médecin réputée et connue de tous !

-C'est vrai, concède Mary. Mais pour ne pas sombrer, je suis beaucoup sortie, insiste-t-elle. Comme ça, je n'avais pas le temps de penser à mon ancienne vie.

-Je me rappellerai toujours de ce que m'a dit ton père, Bella, quand il a vu Mary débarquer. Il était persuadé qu'elle ne s'habituerait jamais et déguerpirait vite. Et finalement, c'est lui qui a fini par partir !

Une question me vient soudain en tête, mais j'hésite.

-Je me suis toujours demandée…

John me regarde d'un air interrogateur.

-Mon père ne me parle presque jamais… de ma mère.

Un froid s'installe soudain dans la pièce. Gênée, Mary balbutie :

-Il évite le sujet, c'est vrai. C'est ce que nous faisons tous.

-Papa ne m'a jamais montré de photos d'elle.

-Et… ça te manque, que vous n'en parliez pas ?

-Je voudrais savoir à quoi elle ressemblait, comment elle était, comment ils se sont rencontrés. Ce genre de choses.

John ouvre le placard pour sortir l'appareil à raclette.

-Tu sais, ton père a beaucoup de mal à parler d'elle.

-Je sais que sa mort l'a beaucoup touché, mais… C'était il y a longtemps, j'insiste en sortant les couverts du tiroir.

-Certaines choses ne s'oublient jamais, et les souvenirs sont trop dûr à supporter pour lui.

-Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'il se sent coupable, alors que ce n'était qu'un malheureux accident de voiture ! je proteste, la gorge soudain nouée.

Mary me fait un sourire triste.

-On se sent toujours d'une certaine façon coupable quand on perd un être aîmé. Ce que je peux te dire, c'est que ta mère était une femme charmante, vraiment. Mystérieuse, mais pleine de vie. Nous la regrettons beaucoup, comme ton père. Mais je pense que c'est à lui de te parler d'elle. Tu devrais insister un peu plus.

Je médite un moment ces paroles, soucieuse. Je peux comprendre que mon père soit touché en pensant à elle, mais je mérite quand même de savoir qui est la femme qui m'a donné la vie.

-Et sa famille ? je demande en m'appuyant contre la table de la cuisine.

Cette fois ce fut oncle John qui me répondit.

-Elle était… en froid avec sa famille. Elle n'en parlait jamais, et ne nous l'a jamais présenté. Eux non plus n'ont jamais contacté ton père pour te connaître. On pense même qu'elle ne leur a pas parlé de toi. C'était vraiment très compliqué apparemment entre elle et sa famille. Même ton père ne les a jamais rencontré.

Il me dit ça en faisant tout pour ne pas croiser mon regard. Sa voix est différente de d'habitude.

-Elle était drôlement mystérieuse quand même, je soupire.

John acquiesce.

-Je n'ai jamais réussi à la cerner. Elle ne venait pas souvent nous voir, restait à l'écart. Parfois, elle semblait très aimante, une femme parfaite qui riait aux éclats, et parfois, elle semblait… tellement loin dans ses pensées, et plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Parfois tu me fais penser à elle, avec ta façon bien à toi de divaguer.

Cette pensée me fait sourire.

-Tu as déjà essayé d'en parler avec ton père ?

-Quand j'étais petite j'abordais le sujet, mais il se bornait juste à me dire qu'elle était une femme extraordinaire, et une bonne mère. Il ne m'a jamais rien dit de plus, et quand je lui posais des questions, il les esquivait, de façon très habile d'ailleurs.

-Je crois qu'il a vraiment beaucoup souffert de son départ.

Je hoche la tête.

-En grandissant, j'ai arrêté de lui poser des questions, vu que je savais que j'obtiendrais pas de réponse. Est-ce que je lui ressemble ?

John rigole.

-Tu as beaucoup pris de ton père. La blancheur de ta peau, tes yeux, tout ton père. Mais pour les cheveux, ils te viennent de ta mère. Parfois, quand je te regarde de dos, j'ai l'impression de la voir, elle.

Je souris. Je suis heureuse d'apprendre que j'ai un peu d'elle en moi.

-Je me demande comment elle était. Maria Swan.

Je dis son prénom d'un air rêveur.

-Un prénom qui finit en « a », comme le tien, souligne Mary en souriant. Je ne sais pas si c'était fait exprès. Bon, tu mets table ?

-J'y vais !

Tout en préparant la table, je songe à cette conversation. Ma mère m'intrigue beaucoup, elle a toujours été une sorte de mythe, comme si elle n'avait jamais vraiment été réelle. Désormais, elle me paraît un tout petit peu moins étrangère, et je me demande qui elle était. Mais je vois bien que je n'aurais pas plus de réponse de la part de mon oncle et ma tante. Ils ne semblent pas apprécier évoquer ce sujet. Elle restera sûrement un mystère pour moi, même si je n'arrête pas d'imaginer d'où elle peut bien venir, et pourquoi sa famille n'a jamais pris contact avec la mienne. J'ai peut-être des grands-parents, des oncles, des tantes ou mêmes des cousins, peut-être même à Forks, et ils ne sont sûrement pas au courant de mon existence, ce qui me parait bizarre. Tout le monde connaît tout le monde dans cette petite bourgade.

* * *

En me levant le samedi matin, je me précipite vers la fenêtre et écarte les rideaux. Le duvet blanc qui a envahi tout le jardin m'aveugle un instant, et je soupire de découragement. Je savais bien que je ne pourrai pas y échapper très longtemps. Je passe la matinée enfermée dans ma chambre, à faire mes devoirs, puis descends déjeuner avec John, Mary étant au travail. Quand j'arrive dans le salon, il est penché sur le journal, les sourcils froncés. Je m'approche.

-Des nouvelles intéressantes ?

-Plutôt terrifiantes.

-Ah oui ?

-Deux randonneurs se sont fait attaqués par une bête sauvage hier, dans la forêt. Ils ont été retrouvé morts.

-Dans le coin ?

-Non, de l'autre côté des bois, mais bon, c'est quand même inquiétant.

-Ils ne savent pas ce que c'était ?

-Non.

-Oh…  
Je déglutis, soudain inquiète par ces nouvelles.

-Sûrement un ours, ou des loups. Évite de t'aventurer trop dans la forêt, d'accord ?

-Tu as dit que c'était plus loin.

-On ne sait jamais.

J'acquiesce avant d'essayer de changer de sujet.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ce matin ?

Il a corrigé des copies toute la matinée. Il me propose d'aller me balader un moment, pour prendre l'air. Je vois bien qu'il rêve de prendre l'air après avoir passé des heures le nez sur ses copies. Il décide d'aller jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt. Cet article nous trotte encore tous les deux dans la tête, même si nous avons peu de chance de tomber sur une bête aussi prêt de la ville.

J'accepte donc à contrecœur et monte mettre des habits chauds en me maudissant. J'ai vraiment l'âme suicidaire apparemment, à toujours vouloir faire plaisir aux gens. Quand John ouvre la porte, je faillis faire demi-tour et me glisser sous la couette, mais je tiens bon et pose mon premier pied sur la poudreuse. Je manque me casser la figure au moins trois fois rien qu'en allant jusqu'à la route. Heureusement, John est habitué à ma maladresse et marche près de moi, prêt à me rattraper à chaque glissade.

Nous allons nous balader dans les bois alentours. John marche devant pour m'écarter les quelques branches que je pourrais me prendre dans la tête. La promenade ne dure pas très longtemps, étant donné que je marche très lentement et que j'ai du mal à suivre. Nous rentrons une demi-heure plus tard nous mettre au chaud. John me remercie de l'avoir accompagné dehors et m'enjoint à appeler mes copines pour sortir un peu.

J'ai laissé mon téléphone dans ma chambre et découvre deux messages de Khristie. Elle me demande si je veux les accompagner ce soir au cinéma, et si je veux les rejoindre demain après-midi chez Julie, entre filles. Elles comptent passer l'après-midi à bavarder et travailler un peu pour le prochain contrôle de maths. Je suis d'un côté soulagé d'avoir une occupation, parce que mes pensées ont tendance à glisser vers Jacob et le mauvais temps un peu trop souvent. Les souvenirs de cette semaine pointent tout le temps de le bout de leur nez et je ne peux m'empêcher de comparer le début de la semaine, où nous discutions comme deux amis, et la veille, où il m'a brillamment ignoré avant d'essayer de frapper un de ses camarades de classe.

J'appelle Khristie, lui demandant l'heure pour le cinéma. Je ne fais même pas attention au nom du film que nous allons voir, c'est apparemment une comédie. Je lui confirme également que je les rejoindrai le lendemain chez Julie et lui demande son adresse. Après avoir raccroché, je regrette de ne pas avoir demandé si Brad sera avec nous ce soir. Si c'est le cas, je risque de passer une sale soirée. Enfin, s'il continue à me regarder avec son air de chien battu. Peut-être qu'il va profiter de la soirée pour tenter une nouvelle approche. J'espère bien que non.

Je descends au salon parler de ma sortie à John, qui paraît ravi et m'autorise bien entendu à y aller, m'enjoignant simplement à faire attention et à ne pas rentrer trop tard, avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur son match de base-ball. Je m'installe un moment avec lui pour regarder d'un air absent le match, avant de retourner travailler un peu et appeler mon père. Après une bonne douche, je me prépare ensuite pour le cinéma.

Je pars un peu avant l'heure du dîner, nous comptons manger un bout dans une petite brasserie après la séance. Mary est elle aussi ravie que je sorte, et me demande si Jacob Black sera de sortie lui aussi. Surprise, je lui réponds que non, et qu'il ne connaît même pas mes amis. Je me rappelle alors lui avoir parlé de lui à plusieurs reprises, et le regrette. Mary risque de penser que nous sommes amis, alors que Jacob semble bien décidé à ne plus m'adresser la parole. Je redoute comment il agira lundi au lycée.

* * *

La soirée se passe dans une bonne ambiance. Brad est là, pour mon plus grand malheur. Il fait tout pour se mettre à côté de moi, et j'ai bien cru qu'il allait crier victoire quand il s'est glissé sur le siège à côté du mien. Je veille bien à garder mes mains contre moi, pour qu'il ne tente pas de se rapprocher encore plus. Il me fait quelques commentaires pendant toute la séance, et me regarde du coin de l'œil quand il y a des scènes drôle pour voir si je rigole. Je me laisse bientôt entraînée par le film, éclatant de rire avec les autres, et rigolant même avec Bradley quelques fois. Je veux lui faire comprendre que je ne suis pas contre une amitié, mais que ça n'ira pas plus loin.

Après la séance pourtant, quand nous sortons tout morts de rire, Bradley en profite pour passer son bras autour de ma taille. Riant aux éclats, je me fige toutefois et m'écarte doucement, lui faisant comprendre d'un regard qu'il vaut mieux éviter ça. Il semble déçu, mais n'insiste pas.

Ils m'emmènent alors dans la petite brasserie voisine, et nous commandons tous des cheeseburger, sauf Mercy, qui, végétarienne, se contente d'une salade. Cette fois-ci, Brad ne peut pas se mettre à côté de moi, mais cela ne l'empêche pas de me faire es sourires de temps en temps. Marc passe tout le repas à nous faire des blagues complètement idiotes, bientôt suivi par Teddy et Brad qui ne se font pas prier pour en rajouter une couche. Ils essayent ensuite de s'inviter demain chez Julie, mais les filles refusent fermement.

-C'est une après-midi entre filles, pas question que vous veniez nous embêter ! S'exclame Khristie. Vous n'avez qu'à passer la journée entre vous.

Les garçons finissent par décider d'aller jouer au bowling, et je me rappelle m'y être déjà rendue avec John quand j'étais plus petite. C'est certainement une des seules activités de Forks, avec le cinéma. Après le repas, nous continuons à discuter un long moment avant de ressortir du restaurant.

Je distingue alors un petit groupe qui marche sur le trottoir, se dirigeant vers nous. Ils ne sont que cinq, mais je reconnais très vite les Quileute.

-Oh, regarde Bella, il y a ton copain, me fait Khristie en rigolant.

Je remarque alors à mon tour Jacob, qui lève la tête vers nous et s'arrête net en me voyant. J'ai alors l'impression de recevoir une claque en pleine figure. Son regard ne ressemble pas du tout à ce que j'ai pour habitude. Cette fois-ci, ses yeux ne s'éclairent pas en me voyant. Ils restent sombres et voilés, et je devine rien qu'avec l'éclairage public qu'il ne sourie pas du tout et me regarde d'un air très froid. Les garçons avec lui s'arrêtent à leur tour et nous dévisagent. J'ai la sensation de me retrouver dans une scène de film, avec nos deux groupes face à face sur le trottoir.

-Bonsoir Marc, finit par dire Embry, le garçon qui a éloigné Jacob pour qu'il se calme.

-Salut Embry !

Marc lui serre la main, le connaissant apparemment un peu, et ils échangent quelques banalités. Teddy se joint à la conversation, et Julie ose elle aussi s'adresser à eux, alors que Jacob reste les yeux rivés sur moi. Je ne supporte d'un seul coup plus son regard et détourne la tête. S'il ne veut pas venir me parler, tant pis pour lui. Je ne sais pas d'où lui vient sa soudaine animosité à mon égard, mais je ne vais pas lui faire le plaisir de lui adresser la parole. Même s'il ne paraît pas du tout en avoir envie.

-Vous allez au cinéma ? demande Marc.

Je n'entends pas la réponse, mais ils vont apparemment voir le même film que nous, au vu des bons commentaires que leur font les garçons.

-Vous allez voir, il est super ! Bonne soirée !

-A vous aussi !

Marc reprend alors sa marche, et le groupe le suit. Jacob est toujours figé, mais il ne me regarde plus cette fois. Embry reprend son chemin à son tour, et Jacob parait enfin reprendre conscience du monde qui l'entoure. Bien entendu, au moment où je passe à côté de lui, totalement déconcentrée, je ne fais pas attention à la petite plaque de verglas et glisse dessus. Je me vois déjà m'étaler sur le sol comme une idiote, mais deux mains puissantes m'enserrent la taille et me remettent debout. Je n'ai pas besoin de regarder pour savoir qui m'a empêché de tomber. Une étrange chaleur me traverse le corps, je frémis au contact de ses mains à travers toutes mes couches d'habits.

Me sentant totalement idiote, je lui balbutie un merci. Il me lâche immédiatement, et je regrette un instant de ne plus être contre lui. Je chasse immédiatement ces idées quand je surprends son regard froid qui me change radicalement de l'amusement dont il fait preuve d'habitude quand je me montre maladroite.

-Fais attention où tu marches, me dit-il sèchement.

Surprise, je le regarde bouche bée. Il soupire avant de souffler d'un air adouci :

-Bonne soirée, Bella.

Il me tourne alors le dos et s'éloigne. Trop étonnée par son comportement et ayant peur de glisser à nouveau, je n'essaie pas de le rappeler. Je rejoins alors le reste du groupe, qui s'est arrêté quelques mètres plus loin, et Brad me demande :

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Il avait l'air… Bizarre.

Je hausse es épaules.

-Je crois qu'il ne m'apprécie pas trop, finalement.

Brad cache mal sa satisfaction, et je grince des dents, irritée. Je jette un dernier coup d'œil derrière nous, et ne voit que son dos s'éloigner. Je remarque qu'il ne portait qu'un pull manche longue. Aucun d'eux n'avait de blouson, d'ailleurs. Je soupire mentalement, me demandant bien, justement, ce que je lui ai fait. Je comprends encore moins son regard adouci quand il m'a souhaité bonne soirée, et son soupir qui paraissait… Désespéré.

-Bon, on y va ? demande Teddy, s'impatientant.

Je hoche la tête, mais je glisse de nouveau, et cette fois c'est Bradley qui me rattrape par le bras, d'une façon beaucoup moins gracieuse que Jacob l'a fait.

Je me dégage de sa poigne, agacée par moi-même.

-Tu pourrais essayer de rester debout cinq minutes ? me raille Teddy en rigolant.

Je ne se saisis pas la remarque, marmonne, et tente de m'appliquer à regarder le sol pour ne pas risquer de m'étaler encore une fois. Je remarque que Bradley reste près de moi, prêt comme mon oncle plus tôt à me rattraper à nouveau. Nous retournons jusqu'au parking où nous avions laissé nos voitures et nous nous souhaitons bonne nuit. Les filles me confirment notre rendez-vous du lendemain, puis je monte dans ma voiture et leur adresse un dernier salut de la main avant de m'éloigner.

Mary et John ne sont pas couchés à mon arrivée, et je les soupçonne d'être rester éveillés exprès pour me voir revenir. Je m'applique donc à paraître joyeuse et contente de ma soirée, leur racontant rapidement le film et notre repas. Bien entendu, je n'évoque pas notre petite rencontre avec les Quileute et monte vite me coucher. Une fois dans mon lit, je n'arrive pas à m'endormir, même avec Alpha contre moi. Le regard si froid de Jacob est imprimé sur mes rétines et refuse de s'effacer.

* * *

En arrivant lundi au lycée, je suis déterminée à obtenir des explications de la part de Jacob. J'ai passé comme prévu mon dimanche après-midi avec les filles, ce qui m'a permis de me changer les idées. Nous avons passé des heures à discuter de tout et de rien, des garçons ou des vêtements. Julie n'a évoqué qu'une seule fois les Quileute, mais en voyant ma grimace, elle a vite changé de sujet avec un regard d'excuse. Elles ont compris que mon amitié naissante avec Jacob a tourné court.

Je passe les premières heures de cours à préparer mon discours, l'apprenant presque par cœur. Je compte bien lui demander pourquoi il m'évite. Seulement, quand vient l'heure du déjeuner et que je guette sa présence dans la cantine, je remarque bien vite qu'il manque à l'appel. Les garçons de la tribu rigolent, comme d'habitude, mais Jacob n'est pas avec eux. Découragée, je surprends soudain Paul qui me regarde de nouveau d'un air furibond. Embry le rappelle alors à l'ordre et il se détourne de moi. Je plonge mon nez dans mon assiette, désespérée. Peut-être qu'il loupe seulement le déjeuner. En découvrant la table vide en maths, tous mes espoirs s'envolent. Je n'aurais pas l'occasion d'obtenir des explications de sa part aujourd'hui.

Seulement, le lendemain, il est également absent. Je guettai encore son visage dans la masse d'élèves, mais à chaque fois je suis déçue. La table des Quileute me semble vide sans lui, et je ne comprends pas ce qu'il pourrait avoir. Je demande piteusement à Marc s'il est au courant de quelque chose. Prévenant, il va lui-même demander à Embry pourquoi Jacob est absent et vient me voir à la fin du cours d'anglais.

-Apparemment, il a des problèmes de famille, des trucs urgent à régler. Ils ne savent pas quand il rentre. Ça va ? me demande-t-il en voyant mon air découragé.

-Oui oui. Merci beaucoup, Marc.

-De rien. Embry est un mec sympa, ça ne me dérange pas de discuter avec lui, et apparemment il est plutôt proche de Jacob.

Je hoche la tête.

-Vous vous êtes disputés tous les deux ? me demande-t-il.

-Non, justement, je ne comprends pas trop son comportement. J'ai la désagréable impression qu'il ne vient pas au lycée juste pour m'éviter.

Je regrette tout de suite mes paroles en voyant le regard surpris de Marc.

-Tu crois ?

Je ris.

-Non, laisse tomber, ne fais pas attention à mes idées de parano. Je suis juste déçue, il avait l'air gentil.

Il me fait un sourire compatissant.

-Je me disais bien aussi, que c'était étrange, un Quileute restant avec une fille qui ne fait pas partie de la tribu.

Le reste de la journée, cette conversation me trotte dans l'esprit. Peut-être que c'est pour ça que Jacob m'évite. A cause des traditions qui leur demandent de ne pas côtoyer les autres habitants de Forks. Non, c'est idiot, Jacob l'a dit lui-même, ce ne sont que des traditions idiotes, ils ont évolué depuis. Mais je commence à penser qu'il a peut-être menti à ce sujet. A force de me poser autant de questions, j'ai un sérieux mal de crâne. Ces soi-disant problèmes familiaux me paraissent bizarres. Tout me parait bizarre avec lui désormais. Mais c'est certain, il ne peut pas louper les cours juste pour m'éviter. Il a sûrement d'autres soucis plus importants que moi dans sa vie.

Après une nouvelle nuit agitée, je suis surprise de le découvrir de nouveau assis à sa place habituelle à la cantine le lendemain, après deux jours d'absence. Cette fois c'est à mon tour d'éviter de lever les yeux, ne voulant pas le moins du monde croiser son regard. Mon formidable discours inventé lundi a maintenant disparu de mon esprit, et je ne souhaite qu'une chose, qu'il me laisse tranquille. Je ne saurais sûrement jamais ce que je lui ai fait pour qu'il me déteste ainsi. Je crains déjà le prochain cours de maths, qui est prévu pour aujourd'hui même. Je m'évertue à discuter avec les autres, et empêche mon regard de dériver vers leur table.

Khristie paraît ravie par ma soudaine envie de discuter et de rigoler. Je m'autorise même un sourire à Bradley, ce qui semble le décontenancer. Je fais tout pour que l'heure se passe le plus lentement possible, essayant de repousser la sonnerie. Mais je suis bien obligée de me diriger vers la salle de maths, en compagnie de Marc, Khristie et Brad.

Il est là, assis à la table, regardant son cahier. Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine. Je soupire un bon coup et prend mon courage à deux mains avant d'aller m'installer à côté de lui. Je me glisse cette fois avec agilité sur ma chaise et sors mes affaires en silence.

-Bonjour, Bella.

Je me raidis, surprise qu'il m'adresse la parole. Je m'imaginais qu'il allait de nouveau m'ignorer. Il veut sûrement seulement être poli, mais quand je lève les yeux, je découvre de nouveau son sourire chaleureux. Je dois penser à respirer de nouveau, et mon cœur s'emballe. Je m'évertue à garder un visage fermé.

-Bonjour Jacob. Tu… as disparu quelques jours.

-J'avais quelques petites choses à faire, se justifie-t-il en serrant soudain les poings.

-Et, ça y est, tu les as terminés, ces petites choses ?

Il hoche la tête.

-Tout est réglé maintenant. Écoute, Bella, je voulais m'excuser, pour vendredi, et pour samedi soir.

-T'excuser ?Pourquoi ?

Il paraît surpris par ma sécheresse.

-J'ai été… impoli. Ce n'est pas mon genre. Et… ça ne se reproduira plus, je te le promets.

-Alors là, je suis perdue, je rétorque en concentrant mon attention sur le prof. Un jour, tu fais comme si nous étions amis, le lendemain tu sembles me détester, et aujourd'hui nous sommes à nouveau amis ?

-Je ne t'ai jamais détesté Bella…

-Alors, quoi ?

Il soupire.

-Je ne te détestais pas, pas le moins du monde, c'est juste que… j'avais besoin de réfléchir. C'est contre moi-même que j'étais énervé.

-Pourquoi ?

-On ne devrait pas être amis, Bella.

J'écarquille les yeux.

-Attends, à cause de ce que tu m'as dit la dernière fois ?

Il pince les lèvres.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre, c'est… compliqué. Et… ce n'est pas… prudent, Bella. Tu devrais rester loin de moi.

Je hausse un sourcil.

-Alors là, c'est une première. Et pourquoi ça ?

Il secoue la tête.

-Bella, je voudrais juste que tu me fasses confiance. Je t'assure, on ne devrait pas être amis.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu m'adresses la parole aujourd'hui ?

-J'ai dit qu'on ne devrait pas être amis, pas que je n'en ai pas envie. De mon côté, j'en ai assez d'essayer de t'éviter. Mais je dois maintenant savoir ce que toi, tu as envie. Et je te conseille vivement de t'éloigner de moi.

Je ne comprends pas du tout où il veut en venir et pourquoi il me dit tout ça, mais je n'hésite pas une seconde.

-Je n'en ai pas envie.

Il paraît soulagé.

-Je n'ai pas envie de m'éloigner de toi, je précise le plus sérieusement possible, alors que mon cœur bat à une vitesse affolante.

Jacob soupire et baisse les épaules.

-Tu…

-Tu m'as fait comprendre que j'avais le choix, Jacob. Alors, je le fais. Je m'en fiche que ce ne soit pas… prudent ou je ne sais quoi, je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu me dis ça, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne pourrait pas être amis. Et j'en ai envie.

Je n'ai certainement jamais été aussi sincère avec un quasi-inconnu. Jacob hésite un instant, puis je comprends que j'ai gagné.

-Très bien. J'espère pour toi que tu n'as pas fait le mauvais choix, murmure-t-il, avant de me lancer un grand sourire, comme si cette conversation étrange n'avait jamais existé.

* * *

 **NA: Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu! Je reviens dans une petite semaine pour la suite, c'est promis!**

 **PS: si jamais des verbes sont au passé simple, c'est parce que j'avais d'abord écrit cette histoire au passé, avant de décider de revenir au présent, j'ai pu oublier d'en corriger quelques uns.**


	3. 3

_**3.**_

Après cette étrange discussion dont je ne comprends toujours pas la signification, mon amitié avec Jacob est repartie sur de meilleurs bases. Nous nous rejoignons de nouveau pendant les pauses entre les cours, et il revient plus tôt le matin pour qu'on puisse discuter. Par contre, Jacob sèche à nouveau le cours de sport, ce qui m'étonne beaucoup, mais il refuse de me donner une explication. Je laisse tomber, même si ça m'intrigue beaucoup.

Au fur et à mesure des jours, c'est comme si ses jours d'absence et son attitude distante n'avaient jamais existé. Brad nous jette de nouveau des regards furibonds, tout comme Paul. Je fais en sorte de l'éviter au maximum, mais l'hostilité qu'il nourrit à mon égard me donne parfois le tournis.

Nous sommes d'ailleurs en ce moment installé sur un banc à l'extérieur, durant la pause du matin, et Jacob me parle de sa principale passion, le bricolage. Il peut passer des heures dans son garage à réparer des motos et des voitures de tous types. Je l'imagine bien coincé sous une voiture, à essayer de réparer une panne, les mains pleines de cambouis, en simple tee-shirt, comme d'habitude. Étrangement, cette image me procure une douce sensation, comme si j'aimerais beaucoup l'avoir réellement en face de moi, les mains dans le cambouis.

J'essaie de me concentrer sur ce qu'il dit. Il me parle de la voiture qu'il est en train de retaper, et qu'il espère bien pouvoir conduire quand elle sera en état, inconscient des images sensuelles qui me traversent l'esprit et que je fais tout pour repousser. Pour le moment, je l'ai toujours vu arriver au lycée sur une moto route et rutilante.

Je sens soudain un regard dans mon dos et tourne brusquement la tête. Paul s'est arrêté net en nous voyant, et me regarde maintenant d'un air revêche qui me fait frissonner. Jacob sent mon malaise et au moment où il se retourne, Paul a déjà disparu.

-Ça va ? me demanda-t-il en voyant qu'il n'y a personne.

-Oui, c'est juste… Je crois que Paul ne m'apprécie vraiment pas.

Jacob grimace.

-Il va falloir qu'il te fiche la paix… gronde-t-il, et je le sens prêt à se lever d'un bond.

Je pose ma main sur son bras.

-Je t'assure, c'est rien, laisse tomber. Je ne peux pas être aimée de tout le monde.

Je sens son corps commencer à trembler et enlève ma main, le souvenir de sa dispute avec des lycéens dans le couloir refait surface. Il est dans le même état qu'à ce moment-là. La machoire crispée, les muscles tendus, comme s'il était prêt à bondir.

-Jacob, ça va ?

Il reste silencieux un moment, et j'ai le temps d'imaginer tout un tas de scénarios. Il va se lever et courir après Paul pour le frapper, il va se lever et s'en aller en prétextant avoir besoin de se calmer, il va… je n'ai pas le temps de continuer mes divagations, il se tourne déjà vers moi et je constate avec surprise que son visage est souriant.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste que Paul m'énerve. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il te regarde comme ça, ça me rend fou. Il va falloir que je lui en touche deux mots.

Je hoche la tête, et je m'apprête à lui demander pourquoi il se met dans de tels états si facilement, mais je me retiens. Je n'ai pas envie de le voir de nouveau énervé pour le moment. Alors, je dis ce qui me pase par la tête

-Ne te prends pas la tête avec ça, ce n'est pas grave, Jake.

Le visage de Jacob s'éclaire soudain.

-Quoi ?

-Tu m'as appelé Jake.

Je rougis.

-Quoi, tu n'aimes pas ? Je ne sais pas, ça m'est venu tout seul, j'ai pas réfléchi…

Il me coupe d'un geste de la main.

-Ça me va très bien, t'inquiète pas, d'accord ? Je ne m'y attendais pas c'est tout, mais j'aime bien ce surnom, mon père aussi m'appelle comme ça, et quelques amis.

-OK, je souris, soulagée. Alors, tu me parlais de cette voiture. Quand est-ce qu'elle sera prête ?

-Oh, dans un petit moment, il me reste pas mal de travail encore. Mais j'espère bien pouvoir venir avec au lycée d'ici la fin de l'hiver ! Et toi, ta camionnette d'un ancien âge, tout roule ? me raille-t-il.

-Hé, ne te moque pas de ma camionnette ! Elle est super !

-Même avec le froid ? Tu n'as pas peur qu'elle finisse par t'abandonner ?

-Mais non. Et puis, Brad m'a assuré qu'elle avait très bien tenu l'hiver dernier.

-Personnellement, je ne ferais pas totalement confiance à ce type. Au fait, il te court toujours autant après ?

-Brad est très gentil, je le défends. Je crois qu'il a compris. Enfin, j'espère. Au fait, j'ai une question.

-Hum ?

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, avec ce type la semaine dernière ?

Son visage se ferme, et je regrette déjà ma curiosité maladive.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre.

-C'est rien, je t'assure. J'étais déjà à cran, et il m'a des remarques qui ne m'ont pas vraiment plu, et… Je suis assez impulsif, comme garçon.

-Oui, j'ai… J'ai cru remarquer.

Ses yeux plongent dans les miens.

-Et… ça te fait peur ?

Je secoue la tête.

-Non, pas vraiment. Je me pose juste des questions. C'est pour ça que tu dis que ce ne serait pas prudent que nous soyons amis ?

Ses lèvres ne forment plus qu'un ligne droite tellement il est crispé.

-En partie, oui.

Je comprends à son regard qu'il ne me dira rien de plus. Un courant d'air me fait frémir, et je lance d'un ton plus joyeux pour détendre l'atmosphère :

-Pourquoi tu n'as jamais froid ?

Jake rigole.

-Ça t'inquiète tant que ça ?

-Eh bien, je suis toujours congelée moi, alors ça m'étonne que tu résistes autant au froid, je dis en serrant mes bras contre moi.

-C'est une question d'habitude. C'est un message codé pour me faire comprendre que tu es en train de geler ?

Je lui fais un sourire appréciateur en essayant de m'empêcher de frissonner.

-Eh bien, à force de rester assise dans le froid, avec le banc plein de neige qui mouille ma parka, j'ai l'impression de me transformer en glaçon.

-On ferait mieux de rentrer, rigole-t-il.

-Je suis d'accord.

Il m'aide à me lever, comme d'habitude, comme s'il avait constamment peur que je me casse la figure. Il fait bien car je me prends les pieds dans un paquet de neige et me rattrape à lui tant bien que mal.

-Tu es vraiment autant maladroite que ça ? me raille-t-il. Ou tu le fais exprès ?

-Je crois que chez moi ça tient plus d'une maladie.

-Génétique ?

-Non, mon père est désespéré par la façon que j'ai de toujours m'embroncher ou glisser, je plaisante.

-Quelle idée de venir à Forks, à Phoenix je suis sur qu'il y avait moins de risque d'accident.

-T'inquiète, je trouvais quand même le moyen de me faire mal.

Il m'accompagne à l'intérieur, juste au moment où la sonnerie retentit. Nous partons en cours ensemble, ayant biologie tous les deux. Comme en maths, nous sommes assis côte à côte, à la même paillasse. J'essaie de me concentrer sur que dit le prof, mais comme souvent mon esprit s'égare, jusqu'à ce Jacob ne me réveille de ma torpeur.

-Tu recommences, Bella.

Je sursaute et me tourne vers lui en souriant, gênée.

-Merci.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier.

-Si, tu m'évites des remarques des profs, c'est précieux pour moi.

-Je trouve ça fascinant.

Je lâche un rire surpris.

-Quoi ?

-La façon dont ton esprit s'égare, dont tu te coupes du monde alentour. Je n'ai jamais vu ça je crois.

Je pouffe.

-Je suis juste dans la lune, ça arrive à pleins de jeunes. J'espère juste que je ne fais pas de grimaces.

-Non, rit-il. Tu as juste les yeux dans le vide. On pourrait presque penser que tu écoutes le prof, mais je le sens bien, quand tu… t'éloignes.

Une nouvelle fois, Jacob se concentre sur le prof et je fais de même.

-Et moi, je trouve fascinant la façon dont tu vois le regard du prof avant même qu'il ne nous fasse une remarque, je constate en posant ma main sur mes mains jointes, ne le regardant pas.

Ce fut cette fois lui qui pouffe, et nous ne parlons plus le reste du cours, le prof nous jetant toujours des regards énervés. Il faut que je fasse attention, si je bavarde trop, cela risque de remonter aux oreilles de mon oncle.

* * *

A la fin du cours, je m'attends à ce qu'il me salue pour rejoindre les autres Quileute devant le réfectoire mais étonnamment, il reste près de moi jusqu'au bâtiment abritant la cantine. Je vois alors Khristie, Marc et les autres dans la file d'attente pour récupérer les plateaux, et je vais les rejoindre quand Jacob dit soudain :

-Je m'étais dis, si tu en as envie bien sûr, qu'on pourrait manger ensemble.

Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine, une étrange torpeur m'envahit. Je voudrais crier de joie tellement je me sens tout à coup heureuse à l'idée de partager mon repas avec lui. Je me sens un peu idiote, mais je me sens tout à coup pousser des ailes.

Khristie me fait de grands signes depuis la file d'attente.

-Laisse tomber, rejoins tes amis, ce n'est pas grave, dit-il en reculant.

-Arrête, espèce d'idiot, tu vas me faire culpabiliser ! Je lui lance. Attends-moi, je vais les prévenir !

Sans faire attention à sa réaction, je rejoins vite Khristie, et lui annonce que je ne mange pas avec eux aujourd'hui. Elle glousse en comprenant avec qui je vais déjeuner.

-Tu manges avec l'Indien ? répète Bradley d'un air dégoûté.

-L'Indien a un nom, je réplique avec sécheresse, agacée. A plus tard.

Je leur tourne le dos et retourne vers Jacob qui me regarde d'un air amusé.

-Tu es énervée contre lui ?

-Il me gonfle, avec ses crises de jalousie débiles ! Il se comporte comme s'il était mon petit ami, ça me rend folle ! En plus, il n'y a pas de quoi être jaloux, j'ai bien le droit d'avoir des amis !

Au fond de moi, une petite voix me répète inlassablement que je dis pour me convaincre que je ne veux rien de plus, mais je lui ferme le clapet. J'ai seulement besoin d'amis ici, et je me sens si bien avec Jacob, je ne vais pas m'en priver.

L'amusement de Jacob s'épaissit et il s'esclaffe.

-Jake, il n'y a rien de drôle ! je persifle en rejoignant la queue pour les plateaux.

-Crois-moi, te voir énervée, c'est très drôle !

Je lui lance un regard furibond, réellement remontée maintenant.

-Tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui ! je réplique en prenant un plateau avec raideur.

-T'y vas un peu fort là, rit Jake.

Il continue à me railler tout le long de la chaîne, ce qui finit par me détendre. Il a cette capacité de me calmer quand il est près de moi. Il y a quelques minutes, je me sentais dans une colère noire contre Brad, et indirectement contre lui, et maintenant, ses rires me donnent envie de pouffer à mon tour. Je tiens bon jusqu'à la fin de la chaîne, où je prends mon plateau et balaie la salle du regard, un sourire aux lèvres.

-On s'installe où ?

Je sens alors des regards posés sur nous et vois la tribu Quileute qui nous toise depuis leurs tables. Mon sourire disparaît

-Ne fais pas attention à eux, me souffle Jacob. Viens, mettons-nous là, dit-il en me désignant du menton une table éloignée.

Je m'installe dos aux tables de mes amis et de ceux de Jake, pour ne pas avoir à subir leurs regards.

-C'est un si grand événement que ça, deux personnes qui mangent ensemble ? je marmonne en mettant mes cheveux derrière mes épaules.

-Il faut croire. Je te propose un truc. On les oublie. Tous. Complètement.

-Ok.

-J'ai une idée.

-Une idée ?

-Jouons à question/réponse. Aujourd'hui, j'ai le droit de te poser toutes les questions que je veux, puis ce sera ton tour.

Commence alors le plus grand interrogatoire du monde. Soudainement, il me pose plein de questions, voulant tout savoir de moi. Au début, je réponds avec entrain, n'hésitant pas à tout confier à Jacob. Je lui parle de mes goûts (je lui confie adorer le chocolat et détester les bonbons), de mes films préférés, des livres que je lis, des amis que j'ai pu avoir quand j'étais plus petite, des matières et des profs que j'aime bien, de ce que je déteste le plus chez quelqu'un (l'arrogance et l'égocentrisme), comment j'imagine ma vie future. Ce petit manège dure la journée entière, où il n'arrête pas avec ses questions. La seule fois où je me permets de protester que ce n'est pas juste, il me promet que demain, je pourrais lui poser n'importe quelle question, ce qui me rassure un peu. J'ai hâte de le connaître un peu plus. A force de parler, j'ai la gorge sèche. Après cette journée entière, le calvaire se termine, et le week-end commence en même temps.

-Je crois qu'on a fait à peu près le tour, me déclare-t-il alors que je regagne ma voiture.

-Ça y est, c'est fini ? je demande pleine d'espoir.

-Oui, rit-il.

-Attends, mais c'est de la triche, ça !

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est le week-end ! Je vais être obligée d'attendre jusqu'à lundi pour avoir mes réponses !

Jacob rit tandis que je monte dans ma voiture et ferme la portière.

-Pas forcément, finit-il par dire en s'appuyant contre la fenêtre ouverte. S'il ne fait pas trop mauvais, on pourrait se rejoindre sur la plage de la Push. Tu y es déjà allée ?

-Non, c'est près de la réserve, non ?

-Juste à côté, confirme-t-il.

-On ne risque pas… de croiser d'autres Quileute ?

Il grimaçe.

-Je peux faire en sorte qu'ils ne soient pas dans le coin.

-Désolée, c'est idiot. Ils ont le droit d'aller sur la plage s'ils veulent.

-Non, je comprends. Vu comment certains se comportent avec toi, tu as le droit de ne pas vouloir les croiser. Mais il n'y a pas trop de risque. Le week-end, il préfère se balader dans la forêt.

-Quelle drôle d'idée. Bon d'accord, ça me va, mais seulement s'il ne neige pas et qu'il y a un peu de soleil !

-OK. On dit quel jour ?

-Ça dépend le temps.

Nous finissons par échanger nos numéros de portable, pour pouvoir décider plus facilement quel jour pour notre balade sur la plage. Je ne peux empêcher un sourire béat de s'afficher sur mon visage quand je verrouille mon téléphone. Avoir son numéro va rendre notre amitié bien plus réelle.

-Alors, à demain ou après-demain, je souris.

-C'est ça !

Il s'écarte et me laisse démarrer. Je lui fais un salut de la main avant de quitter le parking et de rentrer chez mon oncle. J'ai l'impression de lui avoir confié toute ma vie en seulement quelques heures. Le seul sujet qu'il n'a pas abordé est ma mère, et je l'en remercie intérieurement. Je n'ai aucune envie de m'étaler là-dessus, surtout que je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire sur elle, à part ce que j'ai appris il y a quelques jours de la bouche de John et Mary.

J'ai de mon coté hâte d'entendre tout ce qu'il a à dire. Il me parait tellement… mystérieux. Il me parle de cours et de bricolage, mais il n'aborde jamais vraiment ce qui fait réellement sa personnalité, et j'ai hâte de découvrir quelle est sa couleur préférée et son occupation favorite quand il était petit. Je supplie intérieurement le ciel pour que la neige ne tombe pas ce week-end.

* * *

Totalement indifférent à mes supplications, le temps se dégrade samedi dans la nuit. La neige est tombé toute la nuit, limitant ma vision de la fenêtre à quelques mètres seulement. Ce jour-là, Mary travaille, et John n'est pas là de la journée, parti tôt le matin chez un ami pour se faire une journée télé. Je vais donc passer la journée seule. Je travaille toute la matinée, m'avançant dans mes devoirs si jamais je sors demain. Je reçois un message de Jacob, qui me dit qu'il vaut mieux reporter notre sortie au lendemain au vu du temps. Je vais donc devoir patienter jusqu'à demain pour entendre la « vie » de Jake.

Je me prépare un petit repas le midi, installée devant la télé, avant de me rappeler que mon oncle fête son anniversaire demain justement. Nous avons prévu de simplement déjeuner tous les trois, mais j'ai complètement oublié de lui acheter quelque chose. Je viens juste de m'installer chez eux, il me semble indispensable de lui faire un cadeau. Je pense alors à une casquette de base-ball. Je l'ai entendu se plaindre que la sienne était tachée et que Mary avait beau eu la laver, rien n'y avait fait. J'essaie alors de me rappeler ce que Mary compte lui offrir. Il me semble bien qu'elle a prévu des fleurs et un week-end en amoureux quand ils en auraient le temps.

Je jette un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Il neige toujours autant, mais le ciel s'est légèrement éclairci, j'arrive à voir jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt. Je me doute que John n'appréciera pas que je sorte avec ce temps, mais je ne peux tout simplement pas oublier le cadeau, et je n'ai rien à faire cette après-midi, alors autant me rendre en ville pour y chercher mon bonheur. Il m'a seulement interdit de sortir dans la forêt, les attaques s'étant réitérées il y a quelques jours, un autre randonneur qui s'était aventuré seul dans la forêt, mais il ne m'a pas fait promettre de ne pas sortir du tout. J'en profiterai pour acheter des feuilles et des stylos pour les cours.

Décidée, j'enfile mon manteau, des gants et un bonnet avant de prendre mes clés de voiture et de l'argent. Je faillis renoncer en ouvrant la porte, recevant les flocons de neige dans la figure, mais je prends mon courage à deux mains et m'aventure dans la poudreuse. Je mets bien cinq minutes à traverser la cour, ne voulant pas me casser la figure, et passe ensuite une dizaine de minutes à gratter la neige sur ma voiture. J'espère vraiment qu'elle va démarrer, je ne l'ai pas encore trop testée avec ce froid. Je soupire de soulagement en entendant le ronronnement du moteur et m'aventure sur la route, roulant tout doucement. La visibilité ne va pas au-delà de cent mètres, je fais donc bien attention à ne pas rouler trop vite, le nez collé à la vitre. Je ne croise personne sur la route. Peu de monde doit prendre le risque de rouler avec ce temps.

Je mets deux fois plus de temps que d'habitude pour arriver en ville. Je me gare sur le seul parking déblayé et me réfugie à l'intérieur du centre commercial, congelée. Je flâne un moment dans les rayons, alors que j'ai vite trouvé la casquette parfaite pour John. J'en profite pour acheter du pain et du lait pour le petit-déjeuner, ainsi que du jus de fruits et mes fournitures pour le lycée.

Je remonte ensuite dans la voiture, et soupire à nouveau de soulagement en l'entendant démarrer sans effort. Je reprends la route, aussi lentement que la première fois.

Seulement, je ne peux pas être si chanceuse que ça en une journée. Je dois bien être encore à une bonne dizaine de minutes de la maison, sur la route bordée de la forêt, quand le moteur fait soudain des bruits bizarres. J'ai beau appuyer sur l'accélérateur, elle ralentit, le moteur crachotant.

-Oh non, tu ne vas pas me faire ça maintenant !

Je suis bien obligée de m'arrêter sur le bas côté et donne un coup dans le volant en criant de frustration. Je pose la tête sur le volant. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle me lâche maintenant. Je remets mes gants et déverrouille le capot avant de descendre, mais avec la neige qui tombe, je n'y vois rien. Impossible de savoir ce qu'a cette fichue voiture. Surement la batterie qui m'a lâchée.

Je marche vers la portière en soupirant rageusement, et dérape sur le sol enneigé. Je m'emmêle les pieds, et ne parvient pas à me rattraper à quoi que ce soit. Ma chute est bien plus longue que ce que j'avais imaginé, et je tombe les fesses dans la poudreuse. Il me faut quelques instants pour comprendre que je suis tombée dans le fossé, très profond dans le coin. Heureusement qu'il y a autant de neige, sinon je me serais drôlement fait mal.

Mes jambes sont complètement sous la neige. Apparemment le fossé n'a pas du tout été déblayé dans le coin. Je sors mes bras de la neige en marmonnant, les fesses tout de même légèrement endolories par ma chute, et essaie tant bien que mal de m'extirper de la poudreuse. Je finis par réussir à me mettre debout. J'ai de la neige jusqu'aux cuisses, et la route est au niveau de mon cou. Qui aurait pensé à un fossé aussi profond ?

J'essaie de sortir du fossé, mais avec la neige qui couvre le bord de la chaussé, il m'est impossible de me hisser sur la route, je glisse à chaque fois et avec les jambes ancrées dans la neige, ce n'est pas très pratique. Je passe un long moment à essayer de sortir du fossé, mais je finis par me rendre à l'évidence : je suis bel et bien coincée dans la neige et dans le ruisseau. Je maudis ma malchance et me mets à rire nerveusement. Il a fallu que je glisse, et que je tombe dans le ruisseau le plus profond de la route. Je donne un coup dans la neige de rage. Comment je vais me sortir de ce pétrin maintenant ? En plus, je commence sérieusement à avoir froid, complètement trempée. Je guette des voitures qui pourraient passer et me voir garée, mais aucun bruit ni aucun phare n'éclaire la route. Personne n'est de sortie.

Je pense soudain à mon téléphone et prie pour que j'ai eu la brillante idée de le mettre dans mon blouson. J'enlève mon gant droit avec regret et, les mains tremblantes, la plonge dans mon manteau. Je soupire de soulagement en sentant le portable au fond de ma poche. Je le sors et fais bien attention à ne pas le perdre. Il ne manquerait plus que ça. Je pense d'abord à appeler John, mais il est bien trop loin de Forks, j'aurais eu le temps de mourir de froid d'ici là. Mary travaille de l'autre côté de la ville et ne répondra sûrement pas, trop occupée. Khristie, Mercy ou Julie ne me seront pas d'une grande aide, et je n'ai aucune envie de me ridiciculiser devant elles. Je n'ai pas le numéro des garçons, à part celui de Brad, mais je ne peux pas me résoudre l'appeler, il profiterait bien trop de la situation. Je compose alors le numéro de Jacob, consciente qu'il va bien se moquer de moi, mais je m'en fiche, j'ai bien trop froid pour réfléchir plus longuement. La sonnerie retentit, et je murmure entre mes dents qui claquent :

-Je t'en prie, réponds, réponds…

Au bout de quatre ou cinq sonneries, il décroche enfin :

-Bella ?

-Jake ! J'ai bien cru que tu n'allais pas répondre ! Je m'exclame en remerciant le ciel.

-Tout va bien ?

-Eh bien, je crois que je vais avoir besoin de ton aide…

Je sens son inquiétude à travers le combiné.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Je crois bien que je suis coincée dans un ruisseau, j'avoue, penaude. Et j'ai drôlement froid.

-Pardon ?

Cette fois, l'inquiétude est bien palpable.

-Je suis allée faire quelques courses, ma voiture m'a lâché, et tu me connais, avec ma malchance légendaire, j'ai réussi à tomber dans le fossé, et avec toute la neige qu'il y a et la hauteur du fossé, impossible de remonter. Je crois que je vais mourir de honte...

-Où es-tu ?

Je lui indique la portion de route en essayant de refréner mes tremblements, mais Jake doit entendre mes claquements de dents car il s'exclame :

-J'arrive tout de suite, tu ne bouges pas !

-Comme si je pouvais, je marmonne, mais il a déjà raccroché.

Je remets mon téléphone dans ma poche et remets mes gants avant d'essayer de remonter sur la route de nouveau. La neige fait toujours glisser mes mains, et je n'ai clairement pas assez de force pour me hisser sur le bord de la route. J'essaie de sortir une des jambes de la neige et de rouler sur le côté, en vain. Je retombe à chaque fois dans la poudreuse. Je finis une nouvelle fois les fesses par terre.

Je me relève tant bien que mal et entoure mon torse de mes bras. J'ai l'impression de devenir un vrai glaçon. Personne n'a l'idée de passer sur cette route ou quoi ! Je finis par enlever mes gants trempés et plonge mes mains dans ma parka pour essayer de les réchauffer, mais le pire sont les pieds. Je sens qu'ils sont trempés et gelés. Je m'efforce à bouger mes doigts de pieds, mais je sens que mes pieds sont en train de s'engourdir. Je me frictionne les mains et les pose sur ma bouche en soufflant. Mes joues me brûlent à cause du froid. Je déteste Forks, à n'en pas douter. Le temps passe de la brume, au soleil, puis à la neige.

Je dois attendre une bonne dizaine de minutes avant d'entendre une voiture s'arrêter à côté de la mienne. Je lève la tête et suis soulagée de découvrir Jacob, à peine vêtu d'un gilet, sortir en trombe de la voiture et se précipiter vers moi.

-Bella ! Ça va ?

Je hoche la tête, tremblante.

-Je crois que je vais vraiment me transformer en glaçon si tu ne me sors pas de là.

Il m'observe un instant, et ne peut réprimer un sourire.

-Il n'y a rien de drôle !

-Je t'assure, la tête que tu fais est hilarante. Mais tu as raison, je ne dois pas me moquer dans un moment pareil.

Il se baisse.

-Donne moi tes mains.

Je marmonne des insultes gentilles entre mes dents tout en sortant mes mains de mon manteau et les tends vers lui. Il les attrape avec vigueur, et la chaleur de ses mains me surprends. Elles sont brûlantes, à tel point que la différence de température me fait mal.

-Je vais te tirer, d'accord ?

J'acquiesce, soupirant de soulagement en sentant qu'il me soulève. Il me hisse hors de la neige avec une facilité déconcertante, puis m'attrape par les bras pour me sortir hors du fossé, et il ne semble fournis aucun effort physique. On dirait qu'il porte une plume. Je grimpe le fossé avec mes jambes et me retrouve enfin à côté de lui, tremblante comme une feuille et les pieds douloureux. Sans le vouloir vraiment, je tends les mains vers lui. Il comprends et les enferme dans les siennes. Je soupire de soulagement en sentant sa chaleur réchauffer doucement mes mains.

-Je te ramène chez toi, me dit-il d'un air inquiet. Tu es congelée.

-Et ma voiture ? je balbutie.

-Je reviendrai la chercher, c'est sûrement la batterie.

Il m'entraîne jusqu'à la voiture et je suis bien obligée de lâcher ses mains. Je me réfugie dans l'habitacle. Jacob monte côté conducteur et met le chauffage à fond.

-Enlève ton manteau, il est trempé.

Je hoche la tête et me débarrasse de ma parka en la balançant à l'arrière. J'enlève également le bonnet et l'écharpe, mais je continue à claquer des dents.

-La ceinture.

Je l'enclenche et continue à essayer de bouger mes pieds pour les réchauffer. Jacob me lance des coups d'œil inquiet alors qu'il se lance sur la route.

-Tu continues à trembler. Passe-moi tes mains.

Il conduit d'une seule main et attrape mes deux mains dans sa main droite.

-Comment… Comment tu peux avoir des mains aussi chaudes ?

-J'ai une température corporelle assez élevée, élude-t-il.

-Tu devrais conduire avec tes deux mains, c'est dangereux, je lui dis, mais il ne m'écoute pas.

-Ça va mieux ?

-En haut, oui, mais je ne sens plus mes pieds, je grimace.

-Tu es folle ou quoi d'avoir pris la voiture avec ce temps !

-Je devais absolument acheter un cadeau pour mon oncle. C'est son anniversaire demain. Et je n'avais pas du tout prévu que la voiture allait tomber en rade, et encore moins que j'allais tomber dans un ruisseau ! Il n'y a que moi pour faire des trucs pareils.

Jacob esquisse un sourire.

-Ça, c'est sûr. Encore heureux, tu avais ton téléphone sur toi.

-Oui, sinon je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait! J'aurai bien fini par réussir à remonter. C'est la voiture de qui ?

-Mon père. Il ne s'en sert plus, il ne m'en voudra pas. Je me voyais mal venir en moto.

Nous arrivons devant chez moi. Je lui montre la maison, il se gare à ma place de d'habitude puis lâche mes mains.

-Ne bouge pas.

Il descend et fait le tour de la voiture. Il enlève son gilet et le pose sur mes épaules.

-Mais…  
-Je t'ai dit que je ne craignais pas le froid, alors arrête. Allez descends.

Je sorts de la voiture et marche difficilement jusqu'à la porte, les jambes engourdies. Il faut vraiment que j'enlève ce pantalon et ces chaussures, ou je vais mourir de froid. Je sors la clé de la poche de mon jean et m'approche de la serrure, mais j'ai de nouveau les mains qui tremblaient.

-Donne ça.

Je laisse tomber la clé dans sa main. Jake l'ouvre rapidement et je m'engouffre à l'intérieur.

-Vous n'avez pas une cheminée ?

-Non, que des chauffages.

Il grogne de mécontentement.

-Je vais me changer, je dis rapidement en enlevant mes chaussures.

J'ai mal aux pieds tellement j'ai froid. Je monte rapidement les escaliers, toujours en tremblant. Une fois dans ma chambre, je me débarrasse de mon jean et le jette par terre. Je fais de même avec mon pull et mon tee-shirt, un peu mouillés eux aussi. J'enlève mes chaussettes et soupire de soulagement en sentant le tapis de ma chambre, légèrement chauds. Les jambes congelées, j'enfile un jogging et un pull large avant de mettre des chaussettes, mais impossible de me réchauffer, je suis toujours secouée de tremblements. J'essaie de me frictionner les jambes et les mains et m'attache les cheveux, qui mouillés n'arrangent pas la situation. Je repense alors aux mains brûlantes de Jacob et redescends rapidement.

-Je peux t'emprunter tes mains ? je lance en descendant quatre-à-quatre les escaliers.

Jacob est assis sur le canapé. Je m'assois à côté de lui et il englobe mes mains des siennes en souriant.

-Tu es toujours aussi frigorifiée hein ?

-J'ai l'impression d'être toujours dans la neige, c'est affreux.

Je m'oblige à bouger mes doigts de pied douloureux.

-Je devrais peut-être prendre une douche chaude.

-J'ai une meilleure idée.

Il m'attire alors contre lui. En simple tee-shirt, je me retrouve collée à ses bras puissants… et tout aussi chauds que ses mains. Je me blottis contre lui en sentant cette chaleur si apaisante.

-C'est fascinant. Tu as vraiment… La peau brûlante.

-Je sais. Étonnant, n'est-ce pas ? Ça a toujours surpris les gens, mais c'est drôlement pratique dans ce genre de cas, hein ?

-Je ne dirai pas le contraire.

-Attends.

Il m'écarte un instant pour enlever ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Je comprends immédiatement et enlève les miennes avant de coller mes pieds contre les siens et de me blottir de nouveau contre lui. Sa chaleur me réchauffe en quelques minutes. Une drôle de quiétude m'envahit.

-Je ne savais pas que cette chaleur me servirait à attirer les filles et à les faire se blottir contre moi, plaisante-t-il.

Je lui frappe le bras en rigolant.

-Ne te moque pas de moi !

-Je ne me moque pas, je t'assure. C'est drôlement agréable.

-Pour moi aussi, je murmure. Merci Jake. J'ai bien fait de t'appeler toi.

Il rigole et me serre contre lui.

-Je t'avais bien dit que cette voiture finirait par te lâcher, non ? me raille-t-il.

-Roh, ça va, monsieur je sais tout !

-Serais-tu légèrement susceptible, Isabella Swan ?

-Surtout très rancunière ! je réplique en faisant mine de le frapper à nouveau. Et ne m'appelle plus comme ça.

-Je sais bien que ça t'énerve, c'est pour ça, rigole-t-il.

Il se tut, et je reste un long moment dans ses bras. Je suis bien réchauffée maintenant, mais je me sens tellement bien entre ses bras. Je ne peux pas le nier, être dans ses bras est drôlement agréable, et je voudrais que ce moment ne se termine jamais. Je crois que je finis par somnoler légèrement, car quand je me rouvre les yeux, Jacob lui aussi semble commencer à s'endormir. Sa respiration s'est ralentie. Je me rends alors compte de la gêne de la situation. C'est bien la première fois que je suis aussi prêt d'un garçon, même si ce n'est qu'un ami. J'essaie d'ancrer ça dans le fond de mes pensées, mais la douce chaleur que je ressens en étant contre lui me perturbe.

Je finis par me redresser.

-Ça va mieux ? demande-t-il en s'extirpant du fond du canapé.

-Bien mieux oui, merci beaucoup !

J'enfile de nouveau mes chaussettes, et il fait de même, même si je suis presque persuadée qu'il n'en a même pas besoin.

-Dis-moi, ce n'est pas dangereux, que tu aies une température corporelle aussi… élevée ?

Il rit.

-Tu vas un peu arrêter de t'inquiéter pour rien ? Je t'assure, ce n'est pas du tout grave, c'est même rien du tout, d'accord ?

J'acquiesce, à moitié convaincue.

-Je vais aller chercher ta voiture, annonce-t-il alors.

-Non, je ne veux pas que…

-Ça ne me dérange pas, Bella, je t'assure. Je croyais t'avoir dit que j'adorais bricoler. Et puis, ce n'est sûrement que la batterie qui est à plat, il faut juste la recharger. Je vais aller la faire redémarrer et la ramener ici, et ensuite on la mettra à charger.

-Mais comment tu vas faire pour y aller ?

-Avec la voiture de mon père, dit-il, comme si j'étais attardée.

-Et tu vas en faire quoi de la voiture de ton père ?

-Pas question que tu ressortes Bella. Je vais demander à Embry. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, reste au chaud, et je te ramène ta voiture, OK ?

Je finis par accepter, gênée de lui demander encore un service.

-Je t'assure que ça ne me dérange absolument pas, répéte-t-il en posant sa main contre ma joue.

Je frissonne et il doit le sentir car il enlève vite sa main et se lève.

-J'y vais. Je repasse te voir une fois que je l'ai ramené. Et plus de sorties pour aujourd'hui, promis ?

-Promis.

Il sourit avant de remettre son gilet et de sortir dans le froid. Je reste un instant dans le canapé, me sentant soudain très seule, alors que je sais qu'il reviendra bientôt. Comment est-ce que j'ai pu en quelques semaines devenir aussi dépendante de lui ? Maintenant que j'ai passé une bonne heure dans ses bras, je me vois mal retrouver ma petite routine. Je me sens heureuse en pensant que je le reverrai le lendemain. Enfin, j'espère qu'il ne va pas annuler notre sortie sur la plage après ça ! Il ne s'est pas encore présenté comme je l'avais fait !

Je reste dans le canapé en attendant son retour, repensant aux événements de la journée. Heureusement que Jacob est venu, sinon j'aurais sûrement été obligée d'appeler Bradley. Il ne m'aurait pas réchauffé comme ça, j'en suis certaine.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, j'entends le moteur de ma camionnette. Je me précipite à la fenêtre. Jacob me fait un signe de la main depuis l'habitacle. Il avance la voiture jusqu'au garage où Mary rentre sa voiture, sûrement pour pouvoir brancher la batterie. Il me rejoint dix minutes plus tard.

-Tu avais oublié ça, dit-il en me montrant le sac plastique qui contient mes quelques courses.

-Oh, merci beaucoup! je m'exclame en lui prenant le sac des mains et en le déposant sur la table du salon. Il aurait été bête de faire pareille aventure pour finalement ne pas récupérer mes courses.

Je sors la casquette et lui montre fièrement.

-Tu crois qu'elle va lui plaire ?

Jake rigole.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-C'est juste que j'ai du mal à imaginer mon ancien prof d'anglais en train de regarder un match de base-ball, casquette sur la tête, ricane-t-il.

-C'est vrai, j'ai tendance à oublier qu'il est prof, je souris. Je vais ranger ça, j'ajoute en récupérant le pain et le lait.

Jacob me suit jusqu'à la cuisine.

-En général, personne ne s'imagine que les profs ont une vraie vie en dehors du lycée. John mange, dort et fait la cuisine, comme tout le monde, je ris. Enfin, la cuisine, seulement quand ça l'arrange. Il a même une femme, tu peux le croire ça ?

Jacob s'est appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte.

-Tu l'aimais bien en tant que prof ?

-Il est sympa, et on voit qu'il aime son métier, ce qui est plutôt rare de nos jours. Je regrette de ne pas l'avoir cette année. Et toi, tu l'aimes bien en tant qu'oncle ?

-Il est super, je réponds en refermant le frigo. Et je lui suis vraiment redevable de m'avoir acceptée chez lui.

-Je croyais que tu regrettais d'être venue t'installer à Forks. La neige, la pluie, l'impossibilité de rester anonyme… énumère-t-il.

Je détourne la tête et pose la baguette de pain dans le panier prévu à cet effet.

-Je crois que je commence à moins le regretter, je finis par annoncer en couvrant le pain d'un torchon.

Je ne sais même pas ce que je dis. Il y a même pas une heure je maudissais cette ville.

-Ah oui ? s'étonne Jake. Et qu'est-ce qui te fait changer d'avis ?

Je hausse les épaules et l'oblige à se pousser pour retourner dans le salon.

-J'aime plutôt bien Forks, finalement. Quand je ne tombe pas dans les ruisseaux et ne glisse pas toutes les trente secondes. Et… Je me suis fait des amis, je n'en espérais pas tant.

-Tu ne regrettes pas d'être amie avec moi, alors ?

-Pas le moins du monde ! je m'empresse de répondre, un peu trop rapidement. Et toi ?

-Comment je pourrais le regretter ?

Son soudain sérieux me met mal à l'aise et je fais un rire gêné.

-Arrête de te moquer.

-Pourquoi tu penses toujours que je me moque de toi ? râle Jacob.

Je hausse les épaules.

-J'ai simplement du mal à croire que nous sommes amis.

Il m'interroge du regard.

-Les autres Quileute, ils ne sont jamais amis avec les habitants de Forks.

-C'est ce que te disent tes amis ?

-Ils ont torts ?

Jacob grimace et se laisse tomber sur une chaise.

-C'est vrai, dans la plupart des cas. Mais regarde Embry, il discute bien avec Marc.

-Ils discutent, ils ne sont pas amis, c'est différent. Je ne dis pas que vous êtes des sauvages, je dis en employant les mêmes mots que lui quelques semaines plus tôt lors de sa dispute avec Paul. Seulement, vous ne vous attachez pas aux autres.

-Et je serais obligé de suivre les autres ?

-Non, pas du tout, je me demande juste pourquoi moi, je murmure.

Jacob se relève.

-Je ne parle plus avec Paul et avec certains membres de la… tribu pour rester avec toi, marmonne-t-il.

-Alors pourquoi le fais-tu ? je rétorque.

Ses poings se serrent et il marmonne dans sa barbe.

-Tu crois que je le ferais si tu n'en valais pas la peine ? réplique-t-il. Tu crois vraiment que je me moque d'être ami avec toi ou avec une autre ? Tu me connais mal.

Je me mords les lèvres, comprenant que je suis allée trop loin. Je me prends trop la tête, pourquoi je ne peux juste pas accepter qu'il soit mon ami et arrêter de me poser des questions ?

-Je crois que je vais y aller maintenant. Appelle-moi si la voiture ne redémarre pas.

Il fait mine de s'éloigner vers la porte, mais je le retiens par le bras, ne voulant pas qu'il s'en aille sur cette fin de discussion plutôt froide.

-Excuse-moi, mes interrogations étaient idiotes.

Il plonge ses yeux dans les miens.

-C'est juste que je me pose toujours trop de questions. Et, tu dis que je te connais mal, eh bien, justement, je veux remédier à ça, d'accord ? Dis-moi qu'il ne neige pas demain, et que nous pourrons aller sur la plage. Je n'ai toujours pas eu droit à ma journée d'interrogatoire, je souris.

Son visage fermé s'éclaire de nouveau et il sourit à son tour.

-Normalement, il fait soleil. Alors, à demain ?

-C'est ça.

-Et promets-moi de ne plus sortir par ce temps ! me prévient-il en levant le doigt comme un père donnerait un ordre à sa fille.

-Promis, je murmure comme une petite fille prise en faute.

-Bien, dit-il en tapotant sa main sur ma tête, ce qui me donne une violente envie de le frapper.

-Allez, fiche-le camp de cette maison, idiot ! je rigole en le poussant vers la porte, alors que je n'ai aucune envie qu'il parte.

Mort de rire, il me fait un dernier sourire avant de s'éclipser. Je ferme la porte derrière lui et m'appuie contre le bois, un sourire aux lèvres. Je trouve étrange cette façon qu'il a de changer d'humeur en quelques minutes. Je reste un moment dans cette position, essayant de calmer ma fréquence cardiaque. Je me dépêche ensuite d'emballer la casquette de John et la cache dans mon placard avant de réfléchir à ce que je vais leur dire. Ils m'en voudront d'être sortis avec ce temps, et je vais être obligée de leur dire que Jacob est venu à ma rescousse pour la voiture. Mais je vais soigneusement cacher la partie où je me vautre dans le ruisseau et me réchauffe contre la peau de Jacob.

Je monte ensuite dans ma chambre et met mes affaires à sécher, avant de me remettre un peu au travail. John rentre à la maison en fin d'après-midi et me hèle. Il a du voir que ma voiture était dans le garage. Je descends donc au salon et lui explique mes mésaventures.

-Elle m'a lâché sur le chemin du retour.

-Tu aurais mieux fait d'éviter de sortir, ce n'était pas très malin, marmonne-t-il. Tu aurais pu avoir un accident, il y a parfois des animaux qui traversent la route.

-Je sais, mais il n'y avait plus de pain, et j'avais besoin de quelques fournitures pour le lycée. J'ai roulé très doucement, je ne pensais pas que j'allais tomber en panne.

-Comment tu as fait pour la ramener ? demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oh, j'ai appelé Jacob, il est venu me chercher, et il l'a fait redémarrer pour la ramener ici.

-Je vois… C'est gentil de sa part.

-Oui, très, je souris. Sinon je serais encore coincée sur la route, je mens, alors que je serai sûrement morte de froid dans le ruisseau à l'heure qu'il était.

-Je vais prévenir Mary, qu'elle se gare à ta place pour cette nuit. Tu devrais laisser ta voiture dans le garage à l'avenir, avec le froid j'ai peur qu'elle ne tienne pas l'hiver.

-Mais ça ne va pas déranger Mary ?

-On fera un roulement. Sa voiture aussi résiste mal au froid, mais il faut bien que tu puisses te déplacer, et il faut éviter que la batterie lâche, ça coûte une blinde.

Je hoche la tête.

-Ta journée s'est bien passée ?

-Super, on a enchaîné plusieurs rediffusions de match, et on est allé boire un café. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, ce n'était pas non plus très malin de sortir avec ce temps, mais on attendait cette journée depuis longtemps.

-Je n'ai rien dit, je souris.

-J'ai plein de copies à corriger, et ta tante rentrera tard ce soir.

-Tu veux que je m'occupe du repas ?

-Si ça ne te dérange pas, ce serait super.

-Pas de soucis, ça m'occupera, je le rassure en me réfugiant dans la cuisine.

Quand Mary rentre, le repas est déjà prêt, elle n'a plus qu'à s'installer à table. Je lui raconte alors la panne de ma voiture, et elle m'assure que ça ne la dérange pas de laisser sa voiture dehors. Elle me regarde d'un air soupçonneux toute la soirée, et quand John va chercher des desserts dans la cuisine, elle se penche vers moi.

-Tu es sortie avec ce froid juste pour du lait, du pain et des feuilles ?

Je lui fais un sourire gêné.

-J'avais oublié le cadeau pour tonton.

-Je comprends mieux, rit-elle. Tu as trouvé ton bonheur ?

-Oui, ça devrait lui plaire. Au fait, je comptais sortir demain après-midi, après le déjeuner. Ça ne vous dérange pas ? je demande alors que John revient s'asseoir et me tend un yaourt aux fruits.

-Tu vas voir Khristie ?

-Non, j'avoue en prenant ma cuillère. Je vais me balader sur la plage de la Push avec Jacob.

Mary siffle en me souriant.

-Un rancard ?

Je rougis et tente de cacher mon embarras en commençant à manger.

-Non, c'est juste… une balade. Pour discuter.

Mary ne parait pas convaincue, tout comme John qui rigole derrière sa serviette.

-Ne vous moquez pas de moi.

-Pas du tout, se défend John. Jacob est un garçon très bien. Légèrement étrange, mais sympa.

-Alors, ça ne dérange pas ?

-Pas du tout, affirme John. Tant que tu me promets que vous n'irez pas dans la forêt.

Je grimace.

-Ça va John, laisse-la avec ça, je ne crois pas que Bella serait tentée par ce genre de choses, et puis, ils ne viennent pas à la lisière des arbres.

-Je sais, excuse-moi Bella, c'est juste que ces histoires m'inquiètent un peu. Les chasseurs vont apparemment essayer de s'en charger dans les jours à venir.

-Je suis contente que tu te sois fait autant d'amis, commente Mary pour essayer de changer de sujet.

-Moi aussi.

Après le dîner, je décide d'envoyer un message à Jacob pour lui demander à quelle heure on se rejoint demain.

 _De : Jacob. Envoie un message quand tu pars de chez toi, je te rejoindrai. Et souhaite un bon anniversaire de ma part à M. Swan demain !_

Assise sur mon lit, je rigole toute seule.

 _A : Jacob. Compte sur moi !_

Je me mets ensuite en pyjama et me glisse sous la couette, un livre à la main. J'ai hâte d'être demain, pour l'anniversaire de John et pour pouvoir enfin poser des tas de questions à Jacob.

* * *

Je me lève tôt le lendemain matin et me précipite à la fenêtre. Je soupire de bonheur en découvrant le beau soleil qui éclaire vivement le jardin. Il y a toujours beaucoup de neige, mais au moins il fait moins froid. Je m'habille vivement et descends doucement l'escalier. Je ne suis pas du genre à faire des surprises aux gens, mais je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. John est debout dans la cuisine, préparant le petit-déjeuner avec Mary. Je m'approche sur la pointe avant de lui sauter dessus par derrière.

-Joyeux anniversaire !

Il sursaute violemment avant d'éclater de rire tout comme sa femme, et me prend dans ses bras.

-Merci, ma chérie, mais tu sais, à mon âge ça ne devrait plus être une célébration.

-Oh, tu n'es pas si vieux, je le raille en m'écartant. Tu n'as pas tant de cheveux blancs que ça.

Il se jette sur moi en me chatouillant le ventre. Je proteste vivement et recule, mais il me traîne jusqu'au canapé et me fait tomber à la renverse dessus avant de continuer sa torture. Je crie et me tourne dans tous les sens pour échapper à ses mains. Il finit par avoir pitié de moi et se laisse tomber sur le canapé à côté de moi, essoufflé lui aussi. Les yeux pleins de larmes tellement je rigole, je me rassois tant bien que mal et remets mes cheveux en place.

-Tu es toujours aussi vigoureux, même avec quelques années de plus, je ricane.

-Tu en veux plus ? me menace-t-il en faisant mine de se jeter de nouveau sur moi.

Je me lève d'un bond en éclatant de rire. Mary nous regarde d'un air attendri depuis la cuisine. C'est la première fois depuis longtemps que je me sens si… apaisée et joyeuse. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver quelques années en arrière, quand j'étais petite et me faisait torturer par mon oncle sur le canapé, à hurler de rire. A l'époque où je n'étais encore qu'une enfant insouciante qui ne rêvait que de jeux et de rires. Je baigne dans cet ambiance festive et décontractée toute la matinée, préparant le petit déjeuner avec eux, avant de nous mettre à cuisiner tous les trois pour le repas.

Je pense souvent à mon après-midi avec Jacob qui se rapproche d'heure en heure, et je n'arrête pas de penser que c'est un des meilleurs week-end de ma vie. Même si j'ai failli finir gelée dans une position assez délicate, j'ai l'impression qu'une nouvelle barrière s'est fissurée entre Jacob et moi. J'étais tellement à l'aise avec lui. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour quelqu'un. Certains pourraient penser que nous pourrions être frère et sœur, mais les battements affolés de mon cœur m'empêchent de penser ça. Je dois parfois m'obliger à respirer quand il plonge son regard dans le mien. Je ne sais plus trop quoi penser aujourd'hui, mais je préfére me laisser du temps pour éclaircir mes idées. Je le connais depuis très peu de temps, il vaut mieux que je réfléchisse bien avant d'arriver à une conclusion ou à une autre.

Juste avant le déjeuner je me retire un instant dans ma chambre pour envoyer un texto à mon père, lui rappelant que c'est l'anniversaire de son frère aujourd'hui. Comme par magie, il appelle dix minutes plus tard pour souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à son petit frère adoré. Parfois, Charlie me désespère, il faut bien le dire.

Le déjeuner se passe dans la même ambiance. Je monte chercher mon cadeau juste avant le dessert, et John est ravi par ma casquette, mais encore plus par le prochain week-end que sa femme et lui pourront organiser.

-Les copains vont être bluffés! ne peut-il s'empêcher de rajouter en posant la casquette sur sa tête, ce qui lui vaut un regard désespéré de la part de Mary.

-Parfois, je me demande quel âge tu as, marmonne-t-elle.

Mary va tout de même chercher son appareil photo, pour immortaliser ce moment. Elle me promet de la faire développer, pour que je garde un souvenir de cette journée. Après le déjeuner, je monte finalement me préparer, envoyant un message à Jacob pour lui dire que je vais partir. Mary et John me souhaitent une bonne journée, un sourire aux coins des lèvres. Je prends mon manteau et sors dans la neige, ayant hâte de rejoindre Jake au bord de la plage. Je fais attention à ne pas glisser. Même avec le soleil, l'air n'est pas vraiment chaud. Je frissonne et me réfugie dans la voiture.

J'enlève mes gants et prie pour que la voiture démarre. Le moteur ronronne, mais alors que j'appuie sur la pédale d'accélérateur, plus rien. Je fais plusieurs essais, en vain. Je marmonne, me demandant comment faire. Je pourrais prendre la voiture de John ou de Mary, mais je ne veux pas les déranger. Je prends mon téléphone. Il répond au bout d'une sonnerie seulement.

-Allô, Bella ?

-Oui, salut, je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'un nouveau service.

-Ne me dis pas qu'il t'est encore arrivé quelque chose...

-Tu pourrais passer me prendre ? Je crois que ce n'est pas seulement la batterie le problème.

* * *

 **NA: Surprise ! Je vous offre le chapitre trois aujourd'hui, parce que je sais que je ne pourrai pas poster dimanche prochain, je veux donc poster le chapitre 4 mardi avant mon départ :)**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? Donnez-moi vos impressions, j'espère que ce n'est pas un peu trop 'niais' à votre goût, et la scène de la panne n'est pas vraiment original, mais je n'ai pas trouvé mieux pour qu'ils se rapprochent un peu et pour que Bella remarque les petites choses étranges à propos de Jacob!**

 **Réponses aux reviews du chapitre précédent de la part des Guest:**

 ** _b_ : Merci pour ton commentaire! C'est vrai que dans ma tête, Bradley est un peu comme Mike, sauf qu'il n'est pas avec Khristie, qui pour moi est un peu comme Jessica! Je ne vais pas reprendre les amis de Bella dans le livre, j'ai décidé de les changer un peu et de leur donner de nouveaux noms (Khristie pour Jessica, Bradley pour Mike, Julie pour Angela, en gros ^^) POur ce qui est des Cullen, désolée mais non, ils ne seront pas présents! Je ne dis pas qu'ils ne seront pas mentionnés, par contre ;) Pour la mère de Bella, tu vas devoir attendre un moment avant d'avoir des infos là-dessus, je réserve ça pour plus tard, pour l'instant, je me concentre sur Jacob et les Quileute ! Merci pour ton soutien, j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu également ! A bientôt j'espère!**

 ** _Guest_ : Merci beaucoup! J'espère que la suite te plaira !**

 **Et merci à _Berenice_ et _ninidezil_ qui ont commenté le premier chapitre, désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews avant :) Bien entendu, je remercie Rikurt36 pour son soutien, même si elle le sait déjà ;)**

 **A mardi ! (Ce petit cadeau mérite bien quelques reviews, non? Non je plaisante, je suis déjà heureuse que du monde lise cette histoire !)**


	4. 4

_**4**_

En demandant à Jake de venir me chercher, je n'avais bien sûr pas imaginé qu'il viendrait avec sa moto. En le voyant arriver sur sa moto rouge, je sens mon ventre se nouer. J'ai prévenu Mary et John que ma voiture ne démarre pas et que Jacob vient me chercher. Je les vois nous espionner depuis la fenêtre. Je leur jette un regard furibond et ils disparaissent derrière le rideau, mais je suis sure qu'ils continuent à observer.

Jacob arrête la moto dans un bruit tonitruant juste à côté de moi, la fait tenir grâce à la béquille, puis enlève son casque avant de s'avancer vers moi. Il tient un autre casque à la main. Ses cheveux légèrement longs encadrent son visage et pointent de tous les côtés.

-Avec ce beau soleil, je me suis dit que tu ne m'en voudrais pas de venir avec mon engin.

En voyant ma tête, il éclate de rire.

-Apparemment, si, tu m'en veux, ricane-t-il. Tu as un problème avec les motos ?

-Non, ce sont les motos qui ont un problème avec moi. Elles me terrifient, j'avoue. Je crois que c'est le moyen de transport qui me paraît le plus dangereux.

-Tout dépend du pilote, rétorque-t-il. Mon deuxième prénom est Prudence, sourit-il.

-Je ne suis pas convaincue.

-Eh bien, c'est soit tu montes sur cette moto, soit nous n'allons pas à la plage et je m'en vais, annonce-t-il en découvrant ses dents en un large sourire.

-Ça, ça s'appelle du chantage.

-C'est interdit ?

-Généralement, oui.

-On peut peut-être faire une exception ? Allez, je t'assure, je vais faire attention. C'est super la moto, tu as l'impression de voler. Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu risques à essayer ?

J'hésite encore, vraiment réticente à monter sur cet engin. Rien que d'y penser, je me sens mal. J'ai toujours eu une véritable répulsion pour les deux roues, et ai toujours vigoureusement refusé de poser mes fesses dessus.

-Tu me fais confiance ? demande alors Jacob en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens.

J'essaie de résister, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Son simple regard suffit à me rassurer, et à faire disparaître mes craintes.

-Oui, je déclare.

Il retrouve immédiatement son sourire.

-Alors, en selle! Et, si tu veux je pourrai venir jeter un coup d'œil à ta voiture en te ramenant. J'ai du me tromper de diagnostic hier.

Il s'approche et m'enlève mon bonnet pour me passer le casque sur la tête, m'aidant à le verrouiller avant de baisser la visière. Il met ensuite le sien, laissant cette fois-ci la visière ouverte.

-Je vais la démarrer, tu monteras après.

Il enfourche la moto et le moteur démarre dans un ronronnement presque trop bruyant. Il enlève la béquille et me fait signe d'approcher. Il me désigne les deux petites cales qui me permettront de poser mes pieds. Je souffle un bon coup pour prendre mon courage à deux mains et le regrette tout de suite: une mince couche de buée vient se déposer juste devant mes yeux. J'entends Jacob éclater de rire. Avec un soupir, je relève la visière.

-Tu risques d'avoir froid comme ça.

-M'en fiche, j'y vois rien.

J'enfourche à mon tour l'engin, et passe tout de suite mes mains autour de Jacob pour me tenir.

-Prête ? Accroche-toi bien.

J'acquiesce et la moto part dans un coup de vent. Je m'accroche désespérément à Jacob, et le maudis de rouler aussi vite. Je vois bien qu'il adorait ça. Je sens ses muscles tendus sous mes bras, et l'imagine avec un grand sourire collé au visage. De mon côté, le vent cingle mon visage, me faisant pleurer comme une madeleine. Je voudrais remettre la visière, mais impossible de lâcher une main, j'ai trop peur de tomber. Je ferme donc les yeux et appuie ma tête, ou plutôt mon casque, contre le dos de Jacob en me retenant de crier.

Le trajet me paraît interminable. Enfin, je sens la moto ralentir. Je décide de rouvrir les yeux et découvre que nous arrivons sur un petit parking en sable, vide. Jacob se gare sur le côté, derrière les arbres, ainsi à l'abri des regards. Je soupire de soulagement quand le moteur s'arrête. Jacob a posé les pieds par terre, et enlève son casque.

-Tu sais, tu peux me lâcher maintenant.

Je me rends compte que je suis toujours solidement accrochée à lui. Je retire mes bras rapidement avant de descendre précautionneusement de la moto. En touchant terre, j'ai l'impression que mes jambes se coupent sous moi. Je m'éloigne et me laisse tomber sur un rocher avant de commencer à batailler avec l'attache du casque, en arrêtant pas de renifler. Jacob me rejoint et écarte mes mains tremblantes pour enlever le casque.

-Alors, ça va ?

J'acquiesce en déglutissant, et essuie mes yeux trempés à cause du vent.

-La prochaine fois, je garde la visière, même avec la buée.

-Ça ne t'a pas plu, hein, rigole-t-il.

-Un peu trop… rapide et instable à mon goût.

Il retourne près de la moto déposer mon casque. Quand il revient, je me suis déjà relevée, rassurée en sentant la terre sous mes pieds. Décidément, je ne suis pas faite pour ça. Une idée me vient soudain à l'esprit.

-Attends, je vais devoir recommencer pour rentrer ?

-Je te promets d'aller moins vite, me prévient-il. On y va ?

Je le suis jusqu'au bord de la plage, et trouve l'endroit vraiment charmant. Les vagues viennent s'écraser contre les rochers et lécher le sable. De nombreux bois flottés parsèment la plage, ainsi que des rochers et des troncs d'arbres de toutes les tailles. Entourée par la forêt, l'ambiance est vraiment… reposante.

-Tout va bien ? me demande Jacob en voyant mon air égaré.

-Oui, je me disais juste à quel point cet endroit… est calme.

-Ça te plaît ?

-Beaucoup. Tu viens souvent ?

-Quand j'ai besoin de tranquillité, ça m'arrive.

Je contemple encore un moment le paysage, regardant la mer s'étaler jusqu'à l'horizon, avant de me concentrer sur Jacob.

-C'est mon tour maintenant !

Il paraît surpris par mon soudain élan mais acquiesce sans rechigner.

-Une promesse est une promesse. On marche ?

Je le suis le long de la plage, et commence alors mon interrogatoire. Je reprends tout d'abord les mêmes questions que celles qu'il m'a posé. Je découvre alors qu'il n'a pas de couleur préférée, pour lui chacune d'elle a des nuances particulières. Je suis surprise qu'il ait quasiment la même réponse que la mienne. Je lui avais pour ma part avoué que j'aime toutes les couleurs, sauf les couleurs tristes, comme le gris et le noir. Il ne prend jamais de petit-déjeuner, simplement un verre de jus de fruits, mais pas de jus d'orange, il déteste cela. Il adore lire des livres de science-fiction, mais également des classiques et son pêché mignon :les contes pour enfants. Il les trouve plein de fantaisie. Il a laissé poussé ses cheveux après un pari avec son ami Embry, et depuis les a seulement coupé un peu pour que ça ne le gène pas, maisil aime bien les garder un peu plus long que les autres Quileute. Il ne sale jamais les aliments, ou très peu, prétextant que le sel affecte notre goût et nous empêche de ressentir pleinement les saveurs de la nourriture. Il raffole de chocolat, comme moi, mais surtout de biscuits au beurre, ce qui me surpriend. Quand son père lui achète une boite de biscuits, en quelques minutes, ils ont tous disparus. Il déteste les pommes et les agrumes, il leur trouve un goût trop acide qui le dérange.

J'apprends ensuite qu'il vit avec son père, qui est en fauteuil roulant suite à l'accident de voiture qui a coûté la vie à sa mère. Je vois son visage se crisper en évoquant ce souvenir datant de quand il avait 12 ans, et n'insiste pas, même si mon coeur se serre également douloureusement quand je pense que nos mères sont mortes de la même façon. Mais la mienne était seule en voiture.

Je découvre également qu'il a deux sœurs jumelles, Rachel et Rebecca, plus âgées, qui ne vivent pas à Forks. Il n'a jamais été proche d'elle, mais a plus d'affinités avec Rachel, qui est partie faire ses études, qu'avec l'autre qui vit à Hawaï après s'être mariée. Le départ de Rebecca a été compliqué à gérer, son père ayant du mal à accepter qu'elle quitte la tribu comme ça, mais la mort de leur mère les avait profondément affectées toutes les deux, et elles ne voulaient pas continuer à vivre dans la tribu. J'essaie de m'imaginer leurs visages. Elles doivent certainement avoir la peau avec la même teinte brune que les autres Quileute, des cheveux noirs et des yeux sombres.

Pendant deux longues heures, je lui pose des questions sans interruptions, voulant tout savoir de lui, tous ses goûts et ses pensées. Après avoir marché un long moment au bord de la plage, nous avons fini par nous asseoir sur un tronc d'arbre. Je trouve Jacob de plus en plus fascinant au fur et à mesure des découvertes que je fais sur sa personnalité. Il n'a jamais été un garçon bruyant, il a du mal à supporter la façon que les autres Quileute ont d'attirer l'attention. Il a toujours été un garçon solitaire. Ses principales amis ont toujours été Embry et Quil, il reste avec eux depuis tout petit, mais en grandissant il a finalement été peu à peu obligé de se rapprocher des autres adolescents de la tribu, même s'il a toujours eu du mal avec Paul.

Je lui demande alors avec un certain malaise s'il a déjà été attiré par une des filles de la réserve. Il me répond que honnêtement, il ne s'est jamais rapproché de l'une d'entre elles. Il les trouve très gentilles pour la plupart, mais elles constituent pour lui seulement des amies fidèles. Il me confie qu'il a seulement connu une amourette avec Julia lorsqu'il n'avait que 10 ans, mais que depuis il est resté seul.

Pour ma part, je lui ai confié n'être jamais sortie avec un garçon. _Personne n'a jamais attiré mon attention sur cette planète_ , je lui ai dit en plaisantant il y a quelques jours. Aujourd'hui, en observant Jacob répondre à mes questions, j'ai bien peur que cette affirmation ne constitue plus la réalité.

Quand le temps commence à se refroidir, Jacob me prend les mains quand il me voit commencer à trembler. Immédiatement je sens mes doigts se réchauffer, et le remercie d'un regard. Il continue à répondre à mes questions pendant plus d'une demi-heure avant de déclarer :

-Tu as froid, rentrons.

-Non, ça va !

-Bella, tu ne vas pas tomber malade juste pour continuer à m'interroger. Tu pourras me poser d'autres questions demain si tu veux.

Je finis par céder et nous retournons vers le parking. Alors que Jacob me tend le casque, il se racle soudain la gorge.

-Je… Tu as fait une tête bizarre quand j'ai dit comment est morte ma mère. Je sais que ce n'est plus à moi de poser des questions, mais…

Il ne termine pas sa phrase, mais je vois où il veut en venir.

-Elle est aussi morte dans un accident de voiture. A Phoenix.

-Oh… Alors, nous avons ça en commun.

-Je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment s'en réjouir, je dis dans un sourire sans joie.

-Tu as raison. Allez, en route.

Je monte sur la moto sans réfléchir, essayant de refréner mon angoisse. Je garde au début les yeux fermés, le visage cette fois protégé par la visière. Au bout d'un moment, j'ose rouvrir les yeux. Le paysage défile à toute vitesse, je sens le froid s'insinuer dans mes vêtements. Jacob a tenu sa promesse et roule légèrement moins vite cette fois-ci. Au fur et à mesure du trajet, je finis par m'habituer aux torsions de la moto et mes bras se détendent légèrement. Je comprends peu à peu que je n'ai pas besoin de m'accrocher comme une forcenée à Jacob. Les pieds solidement ancrés dans les cales, je peux me maintenir toute seule en place, essayant de suivre les mouvements de la moto.

Quand nous arrivons à destination, je descends de la moto avec plus d'assurance.

-Tu semblais déjà un peu plus à l'aise, me félicite-t-il.

-Ouais, légèrement alors, je ricane.

-Alors, tu veux que je regarde la voiture ?

-Tu as certainement mieux à faire, il fera bientôt nuit.

-Ça ne me dérange pas, je t'assure. Et puis, ça t'évitera de devoir venir au lycée avec ton oncle.

Justement, la porte s'ouvre sur John qui se dirige vers nous.

-Belle moto ! s'exclama-t-il.

J'aurais du m'en douter. John est un vrai fan de voiture et de motos, il va forcément vouloir témoigner son admiration à Jacob.

-Merci monsieur Swan, sourit Jacob.

John lui tend la main.

-Nous n'avons plus de rapport prof/élève je crois, et tu viens de passer la journée avec ma nièce, je pense qu'on peut se serrer la main.

-Vous avez raison, acquiesce Jacob en lui serrant vigoureusement la main.

-Et appelle-moi John, s'il te plaît.

-Très bien, John.

-Jacob comptait jeter un coup d'œil à ma Chevrolet, j'explique.

-Fort en mécanique ?

-Je me débrouille. Je pensais que c'était la batterie, mais je me suis peut-être trompé.

-Allons voir ça ensemble, je peux t'être utile Je m'y connais un peu aussi, précise-t-il en voyant son air surpris. Je ne suis pas que prof d'anglais.

Jacob suit mon oncle jusque dans le garage. Voilà que mon oncle et Jake vont devenir copains maintenant. Je lève les yeux au ciel et les suit avant de refermer la porte derrière nous. Je m'installe dans un coin du garage et regarde Jacob ouvrir le capot pour jeter un coup d'œil. Je passe la demi-heure suivante à les observer travailler et échanger leurs opinions, ne prêtant aucune attention à ce qu'ils disent. J'adore regarder Jacob concentré, et on voit bien à son air qu'il aime ça. Mieux qu'une équation de maths ou un problème philosophique, la mécanique le passionne. Je sens qu'il peut passer des heures à retaper des voitures et à réparer des pannes. John sort des outils, et ils se mettent au travail. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'ils ont trouvé à ma voiture, mais je m'en fiche.

J'ai l'impression de somnoler. Je me suis assise sur une chaise, les coudes sur les cuisses et le visage posé au creux de mes mains. De temps en temps, Jacob lève les yeux vers moi, et je lui adresse un mince sourire avant de replonger dans ma contemplation.

C'est là, en regardant Jacob travailler d'arrache-pied sur ma voiture, avec mon oncle à ses côtés, que je finis par arriver à la conclusion que j'ai essayé d'éviter ces jours derniers. Je ne le connais que depuis quelques semaines, mais j'en suis de plus en plus certaine : je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de Jacob Black. Sa taille imposante, sa carrure impressionnante, son visage parfait, ses yeux sombres mais avec parfois un tel éclat, son sourire éclairé et pétillant, sa façon de plaisanter et de parler, tout me plaît chez lui.

Je n'ai jamais été réellement attirée par un garçon. J'ai parfois eu quelques fantasmes, comme toutes les adolescentes de mon âge, mais c'est la première fois que je me sens si bien avec quelqu'un. Les mystères qui l'entourent parfois, toutes ces questions qui tournent en rond dans ma tête, tout ça n'a plus d'importance durant cet instant si parfait. Je voudrais qu'il ne reparte jamais, je ne veux pas être confrontée tous les jours à ces sentiments naissants qui me font bien peur. Je sais que je dois tout faire pour les refréner avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Si je tombe totalement amoureuse de lui, je perdrai notre début d'amitié.

Bien sûr, ce moment si intense ne peut pas durer infiniment. La panne finit par être réparée, plus d'une heure après le début de mes pensées, et Jacob finit par sortir le nez de ma voiture. Ils se lavent les mains au robinet installé dans le garage, puis Jacob s'approche de moi. Toujours plongée dans mes pensées, il me faut un moment pour me rendre compte qu'il me parle.

-Bella ? Oh hé !

Je sursaute soudain et me lève d'un bond.

-Je crois que tu t'étais égarée, me sourit-il.

Je lui fais un mince sourire.

-Je vous laisse. Merci pour cette petite séance de bricolage, lui dit John en lui serrant la main.

-Au revoir John.

John ressort dans le froid, laissant la porte ouverte. La nuit est tombée, et la neige a recommencé à tomber, mais cette fois des petits flocons. Je sors, suivie de près par Jake. Les flocons commencent à parsemer mes cheveux de tâches blanches qui fondent peu à peu.

-Tu es sûre que ça va ?

Je hoche la tête, même si je n'en suis pas tout à faire sure. Le cœur battant la chamade, cette décontraction que j'ai toujours ressenti en sa présence semble s'être envolée. A présent, mes réflexions dans le garage tournent en boucle dans mon esprit. Si je suis vraiment en train de tomber amoureuse de Jacob, que vais-je faire ? Je me surprends à penser qu'il ressent peut-être la même chose, le même trouble. Sinon, pourquoi me regarderait-il de cet air si inquiet en cet instant ? Pourquoi aurait-il été aussi prévoyant avec moi ces derniers jours, comme s'il craignait constamment qu'il ne m'arrive quelque chose ?

Je chasse mes pensées, les bloquant dans un petit coin de mon cerveau. J'ai besoin de les trier avant de partir dans des théories farfelues. Jacob est mon ami, cela me suffit amplement pour le moment, je ne veu pas le perdre. Je ne veux pas gâcher notre amitié avec mon sentimentalisme. J'aurai tout le temps de réfléchir à ça plus tard.

-Tu as l'air vraiment bizarre, insiste Jake dans un petit rire gêné.

C'est certainement la première fois que j'arrive à le mettre mal à l'aise.

-Je me suis juste un peu perdue dans mes pensées, c'est rien, je le rassure. Merci pour la voiture.

-C'était avec plaisir.

Il pose a main sur ma joue avec un sourire, une décharge électrique me traverse.

-Je dois y aller maintenant. A demain.

Je hoche la tête en frissonnant, et pas seulement à cause du froid.

-Rentre vite te mettre au chaud, me conseille-t-il.

J'acquiesce et le salue de la main avant de m'éloigner. J'entends la moto démarrer derrière moi, et quand je me retourne une fois sur le perron, il a déjà disparu.

* * *

La semaine se passe dans le même calme que la précédente. Je profite de la journée du lundi pour lui poser quelques questions en plus, mais ma soif de savoir est vite terminée. Pour le moment. Je sais qu'il me faudrait bien plus que quelques questions pour le connaître sur le bout des doigts, mais je suis déjà satisfaite. Je peux maintenant facilement dire ce qu'il aime et déteste, et comment il voit la vie. Nous mangeons désormais ensemble un jour sur deux. Un jour, nous passons toute l'heure du déjeuner à discuter (et lui passe son temps à s'empaffer, j'ai remarqué avec étonnement qu'il mange des quantités industrielles de nourriture, terminant tous mes plats si j'ai le malheur de laisser quelques miettes), et le lendemain, j'essaie de me réintégrer dans les conversations des filles. Khristie, Julie et Mercy semblent légèrement agacées que je passe autant de temps avec Jacob. Bradley aussi d'ailleurs. Lorsque je déjeune avec eux, il passe son temps à me jeter des coups d'œils, pour jauger mes réactions. J'essaie tant bien que mal de lui sourire, pour lui montrer que notre amitié tient toujours, s'il est prêt à laisser tomber le reste.

Je passe mon mercredi après-midi en compagnie de Jacob, de nouveau sur la plage de la Push. Je prends vraiment du plaisir à me rendre là-bas. J'y trouve l'ambiance qui y règne vraiment agréable, malgré le vent qui me fait parfois frisonner. Nous nous baladons au bord de l'eau, parfois en discutant énergiquement, et parfois dans un silence reposant. Jacob me regarde d'un air étrange depuis notre discussion après qu'il ait réparé ma voiture. Celle-ci fonctionne d'ailleurs à merveille, Jacob est un vrai magicien, mais il a peur qu'elle ne me refasse un coup de ce genre. Je lui promets de l'appeler si je détecte le moindre bruit suspect, ce qui le fait bien rire.

-Pourquoi tu ris ?

-Il y a quelques jours, tu ne voulais pas que je m'approche de ta voiture, prétextant que tu ne voulais me déranger, et maintenant, tu promets de me prévenir en cas de problème ?

Je hausse les épaules.

-Tu m'as bien fait comprendre que ça te faisait plaisir. Et puis, j'aime bien te regarder travailler, j'avoue en baissant les yeux.

Jacob s'arrête et se tourne vers la mer, soudain silencieux. Je m'arrête près de lui, me sentant toute petite à côté de lui.

-Est-ce que ça te dirait de voir la voiture que je retape ?

Je lève les yeux, ce qui m'oblige comme à chaque fois de me démonter le cou.

-Non, laisse tomber, c'est idiot, ça t'ennuierait, renonce-t-il, mais je souris.

-J'adorerais.

-Vraiment ? demande-t-il avec surprise.

-Oui, je ne suis pas très voiture, mais je te l'ai dit, j'aime bien t'observer travailler. Ça m'apaise.

Gênée par cet aveu, je me sens rougir et me maudis. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je rougisse pour rien ? Pourquoi faut-il toujours que mon cœur s'emballe quand il me regarde avec ce sourire dévastateur ?

-Eh bien, tu n'auras qu'à passer un de ces jours, je te montrerai mon garage.

Je suis soudain toute excitée à l'idée de pouvoir voir là où il habite. Je lui fais un sourire.

-Parfait.

-Tu n'as pas mal au cou à force ? ricane-t-il soudain.

-Quoi ?

-Ben, c'est vrai, à ta place j'aurais un torticolis.

Je comprends soudain et lui fais une grimace.

-Je ne m'y attendais pas à celle-là ! je m'exclame en lui frappant le bras, mais il ne bronche même pas.

-Oh, j'ai mal, me raille-t-il en faisant mine de se tenir le bras.

-Ah oui, tu veux jouer à ça ?

Je le jauge un instant, et sans prévenir, lui saute dessus. Je ne sais pas trop à quoi m'attendre en faisant cela, mais j'en ai bien trop envie, après toutes ces plaisanteries sur ma petite taille et sur mes multiples maladresses.

Il bondit sur le côté en éclatant de rire.

-Tu n'es pas capable de mieux ?

-Si tu crois t'en tirer comme ça ! je crie avant de revenir à la charge.

Il fait mine de m'esquiver par la droite, mais je sens qu'il va faire l'inverse et plonge à gauche. Je le percute et il se laisse tomber sur le sable, toujours autant mort de rire. Il roule sur le ventre et fait mine de se relever, mais je lui saute sur le dos en le plaquant par terre. Sachant qu'il est bien plus fort que moi, je m'assois sur son dos. Il a la joue droite collé contre le sable et menace de s'étouffer tellement il rigole. Il reste un moment immobile.

-T'avoues tu vaincu ? je lui souffle.

-Tu crois vraiment pouvoir me vaincre aussi facilement ? ironise-t-il. Je me posais une question.

-Je ne crois pas que tu sois en position de poser des questions.

-Est-ce que tu crains les chatouilles ?

J'éclate de rire.

-Pas du tout, je mens, voulant éviter de revivre la scène du week-end dernier, avec mon oncle me torturant sur le canapé.

-Menteuse, grogne-t-il en se retournant subitement, comme si il ne sentait même pas mon poids.

Je tombe à la renverse, le dos dans le sable, et il plonge sur moi avec un sourire machiavélique. Je hurle de rire, me recroquevillant en position fœtale pour échapper à ses mains qui me chatouillent le ventre et le dos. Je pousse des couinements totalement idiots, morte de rire.

-Arrête, Jake !

Imperturbable, il s'esclaffe en continuant à me faire pleurer de rire. Refusant de le supplier, je tente de rouler sur le côté, et me relève d'un bond, mais il me rattrape et m'enferme dans ses bras, enserrant ma taille et mon dos.

-T'avoues tu vaincu ? me souffle-t-il à l'oreille.

-Oui, oui, c'est bon, arrête maintenant !

-D'accord, rit-il sans pour autant me relâcher.

Je sens soudain sa tête se poser sur mon épaule et ses genoux se fléchissent.

-La vue est pas mal aussi d'ici, souffle-t-il. Tout paraît plus grand.

Il se redresse et je me retourne dans ses bras, me retrouvant face à ses yeux plongés dans les miens. Le cœur palpitant, cette fois-ci c'est moi qui pose ma main sur sa joue qui réchauffe ma main. Il frissonne en continuant à me dévisager. Son visage s'approche du mien, et j'ai la brève impression qu'il s'apprête à m'embrasser, mais il semble se raviser et se contente de poser à son tour sa main contre ma joue.

Rougissant, je sens une petite pointe de déception. J'ai vraiment cru qu'il comptait poser ses lèvres contre les miennes, mais désormais il me regarde d'un drôle d'air, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt sur ses émotions. De l'hésitation ? De la douleur ? Je ne sais pas trop, mais je chasse mes idées. Je n'ai aucune raison de me plaindre. Je suis dans ses bras, son corps me réchauffant, ses bras entourant ma taille. Je me sens tellement en sécurité dans ses bras, et… apaisée. Comme si plus rien ne pouvait m'atteindre.

Nous restons un long moment dans cette position, sa main toujours posée contre ma joue et la mienne contre la sienne. J'ai l'impression de voir un défilé d'émotions sur son visage, que je n'arrive pas à définir. Je crois y distinguer un bref moment de déception, puis de l'angoisse, et enfin de la frustration quand je sens son bras se tendre dans mon dos. Finalement, son visage s'apaise et il me fait un sourire calme et posé. Il semble enfin se détendre, et cette position finit par nous gêner tous les deux. Pour briser ce silence inconfortable, il me propose d'une voix douce :

-Ça te dirait de voir le monde comme je le vois ?

Avant que je ne puisse répondre, il me fait me tourner de nouveau et m'attrape par la taille pour me hisser de quelques centimètres. Je suis une fois de plus surprise par la facilité qu'il a de me soulever. Même avec sa carrure imposante, j'ai du mal à croire qu'il puisse ne pas du tout ressentir mon poids. Les pieds légèrement au-dessus du sol, tout me parait légèrement plus petits. Je surplombe les rochers, les bois flottés, et même l'horizon me parait plus proche. Il finit par me reposer.

-Alors, tes impressions ?

-Tu n'as pas le vertige à force ? je le raille, pour reprendre sa plaisanterie de toute à l'heure.

Il penche la tête avec un sourire démoniaque.

-Toi, tu veux une nouvelle séance de torture ?

-Non! je m'exclame avant de m'enfuir.

Il me poursuit sur toute la plage, même si je suis certaine qu'il aurait pu facilement me rattraper. Je reprends sa technique. Je fais mine de sauter d'un côté, avant de finalement esquiver de l'autre. Essoufflée, je finis par m'appuyer sur mes genoux. Jacob fait mine de s'approcher de moi, mais je le repousse.

-Ça va, j'arrête, promis.

-Tu ne m'auras pas !

Il s'esclaffe, et après encore quelques minutes de ce manège, il finit par se laisser tomber dans le sable. Hésitante, je finis par m'approcher avant de m'asseoir près de lui en faisant bien attention à ses mouvements. Il fait mine de m'attaquer avant de rigoler en levant les mains.

-D'accord, d'accord !

Les yeux mouillés tellement j'ai ri, je renifle et les essuie, haletante.

-Je crois que j'ai fait mon sport de la semaine. L'air frais est vraiment revigorant.

-Serais-tu en train de t'habituer au froid ?

-Qui sait ? je rigole. Non, je déteste toujours autant la neige et le froid, mais ces temps-ci, ils ont quelque chose… d'apaisants.

-Beaucoup de choses t'apaisent en ce moment, j'ai l'impression.

Je hausse les épaules.

-C'est vrai. Je me sens… bien.

-Ton père ne te manque pas ?

-Un peu, j'avoue. Mais je l'appelle souvent. Il se rend à New York la semaine prochaine.

-Avec… Veronica, c'est ça ?

Je hoche la tête.

-Je sens au téléphone que lui aussi est heureux.

-J'ai quand même du mal à comprendre comment tu as pu t'obliger à venir ici.

-Pour le moment, je ne le regrette pas en tout cas. Je crois que je finis pas m'habituer à cette ville.

-Tu venais souvent quand tu étais plus jeune ?

-Une fois par an environ, durant les vacances d'été. J'ai arrêté de venir il y a plus de cinq ans au moins.

-Si tu étais venue plus souvent, nous aurions pu nous rencontrer, peut-être.

-Ça m'étonnerait. Je ne serai pas venue au lycée, et avec ma timidité légendaire, je n'aurai jamais osé sortir en ville toute seule. Et tu n'as pas l'air d'y aller souvent non plus.

-Tu as raison. Je passe beaucoup de temps à la réserve.

-Parle-moi des autres membres de ton… groupe. Ceux qui restent tout le temps avec toi.

-Eh bien, il y a Embry et Quil, tu les connais déjà. C'est la plupart du temps avec eux que je traîne au lycée et à la réserve. Enfin, moins en ce moment, fait-il en m'adressant un clin d'œil. Ensuite, il y a Jared et Seth, ainsi que Bly et Len. Ce sont ceux avec qui je m'entends le mieux. C'est avec Embry, Quil et Jared que j'étais au cinéma la dernière fois.

-Et la fille ?

-C'est Leah, elle est plus âgée et ne vient plus au lycée, explique-t-il. Je reste principalement avec eux, mais après, il y a tous les autres membres de la tribu. Ils sont plutôt nombreux, comme tu as pu le constater.

-Et Paul ?

Il se crispe.

-Je ne m'entends pas très bien avec lui. C'est certainement pour cela qu'il…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase.

-Qu'il me déteste ?

-Je ne crois pas qu'il te déteste. Il est juste… compliqué, soupire-t-il. On devrait rentrer, il va bientôt faire nuit, ton oncle va me tuer si tu tombes malade à cause de moi.

-Et… pour ta voiture ?

-Oh, eh bien, quand es-tu libre ce week-end ?

-N'importe quel jour, je ne fais rien.

-Tu ne vois pas tes amis ?

-Je les vois. Ils sont juste devant moi, je ricane.

-Tu sais très bien de qui je vais parler. Tu devrais continuer à les voir. Ce sont des amis précieux.

-Tu le penses vraiment ? je souris. Je crois surtout qu'ils m'apprécient peu depuis que je te côtoie.

-Ils sont idiots dans ce cas. Mais je comprends leurs doutes. Ce n'est pas courant, une amitié de ce genre.

Je ne sais pas s'il veut parler du fait que nous soyons si complices ou simplement du fait qu'il est Quileute et moi pas, mais je ne lui demande pas de précisions.

-J'ai le droit d'être ami avec qui je veux, non ?

-Bien sûr, mais certaines personnes sont un peu… possessives je dirai. Ils trouvent peut-être que je t'accapare trop.

-Seul Marc et Teddy semblent s'en ficher, ils bavardent toujours avec moi. Les filles, n'en parlons pas. Quand je mange avec eux, j'ai l'impression qu'elles me prennent pour une étrangère. Je suis obligée de m'imposer dans la discussion.

Jacob fronce les sourcils.

-Si ça te perturbe tant que ça, pourquoi continues-tu de me voir ?

-Pourquoi je ne le ferai pas? Je m'en fiche qu'ils soient agacés par notre amitié. Ils finiront bien par s'y faire, et moi, tant que je suis près de toi, je vais bien.

Il parait déstabilisé par mes paroles et son regard se perd dans le vague.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Il y a encore quelques temps, je te disais qu'il valait mieux ne pas qu'on soit amis, et aujourd'hui, tu me privilégies à ceux qui t'ont accepté dès ton arrivée, déclare-t-il, pensif.

-Je ne devrais pas ?

-Tu fais ce que tu veux, Bella. Mais je t'ai prévenu. On ne devrait pas être amis.

-Tu le penses toujours ?

-Bien sûr.

Je me lève, agacée.

-Si tu le penses tellement, pourquoi est-ce que tu viens avec moi sur la plage ? Pourquoi tu dis quelque chose et fait totalement l'inverse ?

Cette fois-ci c'est à son tour de hausser les épaules.

-A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien. Ce qu'on fait là, être amis, discuter, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je fais ça.

J'ai l'impression de recevoir une claque.

-Tu as raison, je devrais rentrer.

Jacob se lève d'un bond, la mine décomposée.

-Non, attends ! M'appelle-t-il, mais je m'éloigne déjà. Ce n'est pas ce que je pensais.

Il me rattrape par le bras.

-Je me suis mal exprimé. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer, Bella. J'aimerai, mais…

Il secoue la tête.

-Je suis très heureux d'être ami avec toi, et je ne veux pas m'éloigner de toi non plus. Quand je dis que je ne sais pas pourquoi je le fais, je veux juste te faire comprendre que je ne devrais vraiment pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je le fais. C'est un peu… fou.

Je fronce les sourcils.

-Je n'y comprends absolument rien.

Il me lâche et se prend la tête dans les mains.

-Je sais, je ne suis pas très clair.

-Pas du tout même.

-Écoute Bella, je suis contente que tu ais choisi d'être mon amie. J'aurais juste voulu que tu fasses un autre choix… pour ta sécurité, et pour...

Il ne finit par se taire. Je lève un sourcil.

-Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça!Je ne vois pas en quoi notre amitié serait dangereuse.

-Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer ça…

-Prends ton temps, trouve les mots, je l'encourage, voulant en finir avec cette histoire.

Il secoue la tête de nouveau.

-Oublie ça Bella, je délire complètement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je dis des choses pareilles. On est tellement bien… tous les deux.

Ce retournement de situation me rend suspicieuse, mais il semble sincère. Apaisée, je finis par lui lâcher un sourire.

-Parfois, tu es vraiment… enfin, je ne te comprends pas.

-Excuse-moi Bella, vraiment. Je ne dirais plus des trucs pareils. Tu me pardonnes ?

-Tu n'as rien fait de mal, Jake. Arrête de toujours vouloir t'excuser.

Je frissonne.

-Si ça ne te dérange pas, je crois que je devrai vraiment rentrer maintenant.

Il sourit.

-Tu as raison.

Nous retournons jusqu'au parking, et je frissonne en jetant un coup d'œil à la moto de Jacob.

-Toujours pas prête pour un nouveau tour ?

-Non, pas pour le moment merci, j'ironise. Rentre bien.

-Toi aussi. Sois prudente.

Je marmonne.

-Quoi ?

-Je disais, je suis toujours prudente.

-Toi ?

-Bien sûr ! je m'exclame en montant dans l'habitacle.

-Nuance : tu essaies d'être prudente, mais je crois que tu en es incapable, se moque-t-il. Est-ce que je me trompe ?

-Je crois que tu as légèrement raison.

* * *

Cette conversation me trotte dans la tête le reste de la semaine. Même si les doutes de Jacob semblent s'être envolés, je n'arrête pas de me demander ce qu'il a voulu dire. Il a vite changé de sujet, passant à autre chose et faisant semblant d'avoir déliré, mais je sens bien que ça le tracasse. Après notre première étrange discussion à ce sujet quand il est revenu au lycée, je pensais qu'il n'aborderait plus jamais la question. Je me suis trompé apparemment, et ça me trouble. Ses paroles tournent en boucle dans ma tête.

Notre petit jeu sur la plage aussi. Je suis certaine, en analysant de nouveau la situation, qu'il a été sur le point de m'embrasser, ou en tout cas qu'il le voulait, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a brusquement changé d'avis. Il a des humeurs si changeantes… Parfois, j'ai un peu de mal à le suivre. A force de le voir, de lui parler, je sens mes sentiments évoluer de plus en plus, et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Ai-je le droit d'espérer que lui aussi ressente plus que de l'amitié, ou est-ce que je dois me contenter d'une amitié profonde ? La question reste entière.

Nous avons donc prévu de nous revoir le samedi. Je dois venir chez lui, à la réserve, il m'a indiqué où se trouve sa maison. J'ai ensuite demandé à Khristie si une après-midi entre filles la tente dimanche après-midi. Mercy et Julie sont également ravie, même si je sens une certaine retenue chez elles. Mais Jacob a raison, je ne peux pas les laisser tomber. Il faut que j'arrive à faire la part des choses entre mes amis et Jacob. Il est bizarre de ne pas le faire entrer dans cette catégorie. A vrai dire, nous n'arrêtons pas de dire que nous sommes amis, mais je ne sais pas si on peut qualifier réellement notre relation d'amitié. C'est peut-être ça qui choque les autres. Notre complicité. Je ne suis pas certaine que des amis, même meilleurs amis, se comportent de cette façon. Mais n'ayant jamais été très douée en amitié, je ne peux pas trop me fier à mon expertise.

Je me lève le vendredi, pressée d'être enfin en week-end. Alors que je me rends dans la salle de bains, je me rends soudain compte de mon brusque mal de crâne. En me regardant dans la glace, je prends peur. J'ai d'énormes poches sous les yeux, et je suis pâle comme un linge. Je me passe un coup d'eau sur le visage et me tapote les joues pour essayer de ressembler à quelque chose. Je m'habille avec difficulté, les yeux dans le vague. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir une tête énorme, et je me sens patraque. Ah non, pas question d'être malade aujourd'hui. J'ai trop d'occupations prévues pour ce week-end. Je gémis en enfilant mes chaussettes, et me met à trembler, grelottant alors qu'il ne fait pas si froid que ça. J'enfile un gilet et descends au salon en essayant de faire bonne figure. Heureusement que Mary n'est pas là, sinon elle m'aurait directement renvoyé au lit, et je n'en ai aucune envie.

Enfin si, j'en ai très envie, mais j'ai peur d'être obligée d'annuler mes sorties du week-end. Surtout celle du lendemain. Si je vais en cours, je vais peut-être réussir à y échapper. John remarque mon air pale, mais je lui assure que ça ira, que j'ai juste un peu mal au crâne. Je ne bois qu'un verre de jus de fruits et je prends une aspirine avant de remonter dans ma chambre finir de préparer mes affaires. J'ai un violent coup de chaud et enlève brusquement mon gilet avant de m'asseoir sur mon lit en me prenant la tête dans les mains. Je pose une main sur mon front, mais avec mes mains moites et chaudes, je ne peux pas faire de diagnostic. J'espère seulement que l'aspirine va vite faire effet.

Je me relève et redescends au salon, mon sac sur l'épaule. John est en train de boire son café, il partira cinq minutes après moi, comme chaque matin.

-Tu es sûre que ça va? T'as pas l'air bien.

-Non, c'est rien, je souris.

-Si tu ne veux pas aller en cours, ce n'est pas grave. Je peux appeler ta tante si tu veux.

-Je t'assure John, ce n'est rien.

-D'accord, mais si ça ne va pas, appelle Mary d'accord ? Elle va me tuer si je te laisse aller en cours en étant malade.

-Je ne suis pas malade. Juste un peu fatiguée.

-Si tu le dis. Bonne journée.

-A toi aussi !

En sortant, le frais me fait un peu de bien, mais en montant dans la voiture, je me sens de nouveau congelée. Je pose la tête sur le siège en soupirant. Après une bonne inspiration, je predns mon courage à deux mains et prends la route. J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un martèle dans mon crâne, et je me masse les tempes avec une main en grimaçant. Je cligne des yeux et me concentre. Je mets plus longtemps que d'habitude pour rejoindre le lycée, ma concentration étant plutôt limitée, je préfère rouler lentement. Je me gare sur une place un peu éloignée et coupe le moteur en gémissant. L'aspirine ne semble pas vouloir faire effet, et j'ai de nouveau chaud. Bouillonnante, j'enlève mon écharpe pour pouvoir respirer et essaie de calmer les tremblements de mes mains. Je finis par remettre l'écharpe pour ne pas attraper froid par-dessus ce que je couve, et sors. A nouveau l'air frais m'aère un peu les pensées. Je ferme les yeux un instant, appréciant le vent sur mon visage, mais quand je les rouvre je sens le sol tanguer. Je ferme brusquement les yeux, la respiration heurtée, sentant de nouveau cette horrible chaleur s'emparer de moi. Fébrile, je finis par rouvrir difficilement les yeux et attends d'être sûre que plus rien ne bouge avant de me diriger vers l'entrée du lycée. J'ai l'impression de suffoquer dans ma veste. Je repère alors Jacob qui vient vers moi. A peine me voit-il qu'il fronce les sourcils et s'approche d'un air soucieux.

-T'en fais une sale tête.

-Aucun commentaire, je marmonne en levant un doigt. Rentrons.

Il me suit, silencieux.

-Tu es malade ?

-Non, ne dis pas ce mot. Je suis juste fatiguée.

-Je t'assure, t'as pas l'air bien.

-Mal au crâne, je marmonne en m'engouffrant à l'intérieur.

Immédiatement, les quelques chauffages qui réchauffent les couloirs me font suffoquer. Je pose mon sac par terre et me débarrasse de mon écharpe et de mon bonnet avant de les fourrer dans mon sac. Jacob m'observe d'un air perplexe.

-Tu es toute rouge.

-Il fait chaud ici, je me plains.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû venir si tu ne te sens pas bien.

-Je n'aime pas louper les cours, je rétorque.

-J'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de mercredi.

-Mais non. Et puis, ça ira mieux d'ici quelques heures, j'en suis certaine, j'assure en essayant de le regarder fixement, alors que j'ai tellement mal au crâne que j'y vois trouble.

Il hausse un sourcil.

-Tu crois vraiment ?

-Il faut juste que je me réveille un peu, j'insiste.

La sonnerie retentit et je mets mon sac sur mon épaule.

-On se voit à la pause ?

Jacob me sourit.

-Bien sûr. A plus.

Il s'éloigne, et je traîne des pieds jusqu'à la salle d'anglais.

-Salut Bella ! s'exclame Khristie en me voyant arriver, et je grimace de douleur.

Apparemment, notre sortie de dimanche l'a surexcitée, elle semble moins m'en vouloir.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? rigole Marc en me voyant m'appuyer contre le mur en soupirant.

-Un fichu mal de crâne, je gémis en fermant les yeux.

-C'est vrai que t'as l'air plutôt mal. J'espère que ça va aller mieux, dit Khristie.

-Ça va forcément aller mieux. Il le faut.

Je n'ai aucune envie de passer le week-end enfermé. A mon arrivée, j'aurais tout donné pour rester tranquille à la maison, mais désormais mes priorités ont considérablement changé. Le cours d'anglais est une vraie torture. Je lutte pour garder les yeux ouverts. Au lieu de se calmer, ma migraine est en train de redoubler d'intensité. Je n'ai qu'une envie, poser ma tête sur la table, mais je préfère éviter. Je peux très bien tenir.

A la fin du cours, la salle tourne quand je me lève. Je dois me raccrocher un instant à la table.

-Tu es sûre que ça va ? me demande Khristie.

-Hum hum, je marmonne, me sentant incapable de prononcer une autre parole.

Même si elle s'efforce de parler doucement, sa voix aiguë me vrille le crâne. Je subis avec douleur le cours suivant, n'arrêtant pas de me masser les tempes. Je commence à me dire que ma fièvre ne va pas passer aussi facilement. Parfois, j'ai des frissons tellement j'avais froid, et l'instant d'après, j'ai l'impression de me consumer de l'intérieur.

Je me sens vraiment incapable de sortir rejoindre Jacob. Et je n'ai pas trop envie qu'il me voit comme ça. Je me rends alors aux toilettes, et me passe de l'eau sur le visage. Je me regarde dans la glace. Je suis rouge tellement j'ai chaud, et l'instant d'après je suis blanche comme un linge. Je me rappelle alors que j'ai biologie… avec Jacob. C'est certain, il va bien se moquer de moi, d'avoir osé venir en cours comme ça. Je n'ai jamais eu autant mal au crâne, jamais au point de voir trouble. Je reste accrochée à l'évier pendant toute la récré, m'aspergeant le visage et le cou pour essayer de me calmer. Les filles qui entrent dans les toilettes me regardent d'un drôle d'air. L'une d'elles me demande si ça va. J'acquiesce en m'efforçant de sourire avant de sortir des toilettes. La sonnerie retentit quelques instants plus tard, me vrillant les tempes. Je marche d'un pas mal assuré et fébrile jusqu'à la porte de la salle de biologie. J'ai osé laissé Jacob en plan. Je n'aurais jamais fait ça en temps normal. Je rentre, il est déjà assis à notre paillasse. Il lève immédiatement les yeux vers moi. Je me faufile entre les tables, dis rapidement bonjour au prof avant de me laisser tomber sur la chaise.

-Excuse-moi, j'étais… aux toilettes, je finis en évitant son regard.

-Ça ne va pas mieux toi. Ce n'est pas grave, je me suis douté que tu devais être mal, je t'ai cherché à l'intérieur. Tu devrais peut-être rentrer chez toi, non ?

-Ça va, je te dis.

Je sens son regard braqué sur moi, mais n'y fait pas attention. Le prof commence alors son cours.

-Bonjour à tous. Aujourd'hui nous allons faire un TP sur les plantes.

Tout le monde soupire.

-Je sais, pour la plupart d'entre vous, ce n'est pas un sujet particulièrement intéressant, mais ça fait partie du programme. Vous allez disséquer une fleur.

Il nous distribue alors une petite coupelle avec une fleur de pissenlit.

-Je veux que vous me construisiez le diagramme floral de cette fleur. Vous avez à disposition du vernis pour coller, et des scalpels pour découper. Certains sont allergique au pollen ?

Iona lève la main, et le prof la fait s'asseoir à une table au fond de la salle pour faire des exercices à l'écrit.

-Vous viendrez juste voir le résultat, lui précise-t-il avant de revenir vers nous. Je vous préviens, c'est un vrai travail de précision, nous avons d'autres fleurs si jamais vous avez un problème. Au travail tout le monde !

Heureusement, nous avons une fleur pour deux, et Jacob a la gentillesse de prendre le scalpel à ma place. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, je dois me rendre à l'évidence, avec ses grandes mains, il a beaucoup de mal.

-Je ne suis pas très précis, rétorque-t-il. Ce n'est pas pour moi, ce genre de trucs, ricane-t-il.

Il est déjà en train d'écraser les pétales.

-Eh, tu vas la charcuter ta fleur, là. Attends, je vais essayer.

Il acquiesce et je me mets au travail en essayant d'oublier la douleur. Je détache scrupuleusement les sépales, puis les pétales. Je suis à chaque fois obligée de m'arrêter un moment pour retrouver une vision normale. Je n'arrête pas de cligner des yeux. Arrivée aux étamines, une nouvelle bouffée de chaleur m'envahit. Je sens mon front se tremper de sueur, et les coups redoublent dans mon crâne. J'étouffe un gémissement, ferme les yeux un instant et les rouvre. Je sens alors que je n'en suis plus du tout capable. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer et mes mains se mettent à trembler.

-Hé, ça va ? j'entends Jake demander, mais ma gorge est pâteuse, impossible de lui répondre.

Je sens mes yeux se fermer tout seul, et j'ai la très désagréable impression que je vais tomber dans les pommes. Si j'ai le malheur de poser ma tête sur la table, c'est fini. Je ne sens plus mes muscles, et le scalpel me parait soudain bien lourd dans ma main. Je le pose fébrilement sur la table avant de ramener mes mains et de poser mon front à plat sur elles, les coudes sur la table. Je sens mes cheveux collés par la sueur dans ma nuque.

-Bella ?

Je m'efforce de me redresser et tourne la tête en lui soufflant :

-Je crois que tu avais raison… Je n'aurai peut-être pas dû venir. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un véritable four.

Il me fixe de ses prunelles inquiètes, et pose sa main sur mon front. En temps normal, j'aurais sûrement frémi au contact de sa peau, mais je suis bien trop fébrile pour ça.

-Tu es brûlante.

-Toi aussi, je réplique.

Il retire immédiatement sa main, conscient que ça me donnera plus chaud qu'autre chose.

-Un problème ? j'entends à ma droite.

Je me tourne vers le prof avec une lenteur infinie.

-Bella ne se sent pas très bien.

Lui aussi semble tout à coup inquiet.

-Accompagnez-là à l'infirmerie, d'accord ? Vous me ramènerez un mot de l'infirmière.

Je hoche la tête, mais rien que ce mouvement me vrille le crâne. Je sens Jacob se lever.

-Tu peux te lever ?

Pour toute réponse, je repousse mon tabouret et me dresse. Immédiatement le prof devient trouble, et je sens Jacob me retenir par le bras. Les regards des élèves se posent sur moi. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et m'efforce de retrouver une allure normale.

-Allons-y, je dis avec une voix plus affirmée.

Jacob me suit jusqu'à la porte, et la referme derrière moi. Je sens qu'il est juste à côté de moi, prêt à me retenir. Nous traversons les couloirs du lycée. Heureusement, le bâtiment qui occupe l'infirmerie peut se rejoindre sans sortir. Arrivés au détour du couloir, mon vertige me reprend, la chaleur m'envahit de nouveau. Je m'arrête brusquement, incapable de mettre un pied devant l'autre.

-Juste une seconde, je murmure avant de m'appuyer contre le mur.

Incapable de résister, je me sens glisser le long du mur. Je sens la présence de Jacob près de moi, qui me parle, mais impossible de lui répondre. Je sens des bras enserrer ma taille et m'obliger à me relever. Jacob m'aide ainsi à marcher. Je m'efforce de poser un pied devant l'autre, et après une éternité nous arrivons enfin devant l'infirmerie. Enfin, c'est ce que je crois comprendre, car j'ai les yeux à demi-fermées, j'entends seulement l'exclamation de l'infirmière.

-Mais que s'est-il passé ?

-Bella a beaucoup de fièvre, elle s'est sentie mal, j'ai bien cru qu'elle allait s'évanouir.

-Emmenez-la par là.

-Allongez-la.

Jacob me prend dans ses bras et me déposa sur la couchette. Je sens enfin la surface moelleuse d'un matelas.

-Mademoiselle, est-ce que vous m'entendez ?

-Oui oui, je murmure en gardant les yeux fermés.

-Vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux ?

Je tente, mais Jacob me parait trouble. Je les referme avec vigueur.

-Oui, mais j'ai une affreuse migraine, j'y vois pas très clair.

-Ça doit être une sérieuse grippe. Qui est-ce que je peux appeler pour venir vous chercher ?

-Mon… mon oncle est prof ici, il ne peut pas quitter son cours. Et ma tante travaille à l'hôpital.

-Oh, vous êtes la nièce de Monsieur Swan.

-C'est ça, je grimace.

-J'appelle votre tante dans ce cas.

Je gémis, me massant les tempes. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il me faudra pour aller mieux, mais j'ai la nette impression, et même certitude, que mes projets pour le week-end vont tomber à l'eau.

* * *

 **NA: Voilà pour ce quatrième chapitre! Comme promis, je le publie aujourd'hui, après avoir enfin terminé mes valises, sniff. j'espère que vous avez aimé, vous avez certainement vu une petite référence avec les livres quand Jacob et Bella sont sur la plage la deuxième fois!**

 **Je vous ai offert des chapitres rapidement, ça vaut bien quelques reviews non?**

 **Je préfère le répéter, vous n'aurez pas de chapitre ce week-end, à part si il y a un miracle! A bientôt, le plus tôt possible j'espère!**

 **Réponses aux reviews du chapitre précédent:**

 **\- b : Je suis contente que tu suives encore cette histoire, avoir des lecteurs récurrents est super! Alors, cet interrogatoire t'a plu? j'ai essayé de respecter un peu les livres, mais j'ai pris quand même pas mal de libertés, notamment avec Leah qui n'est pas la sœur de Seth ici, et d'autres petits détails! Un lien avec les Cullen? Pourquoi pas! Je ne te dirai rien pour le moment, je préfère voir d'abord les théories de tout le monde ;) J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu, à bientôt!**

 **\- nindezil: Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu, et si ça peut te rassurer, presque tous les chapitres sont aussi longs voir plus longs!**


	5. 5

_**Me revoilà ! Comme promis, je reviens aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 5 ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira ;)**_

 _ **5**_

Après un temps qui me parait interminable, je sens de nouveau de l'agitation autour de moi. J'ouvre les yeux. Jacob est assis sur un tabouret près de moi, et l'infirmière revient.

-Je suis embêtée, dit-elle en entrant. Votre tante est injoignable, elle est en pleine opération chirurgicale. Ils m'ont proposé d'essayer de me la passer, mais il ne vaut peut-être mieux pas la déranger.

-Vous avez bien fait, elle aurait été inquiète.

-Je crains qu'il ne faille déranger Monsieur Swan.

-Il est plein cours, je proteste.

-Je peux la ramener, moi, propose Jacob.

L'infirmière paraît perplexe.

-Vous devriez retourner en cours.

-Faites-moi un mot, expliquez la situation. Sinon Bella va devoir rester jusqu'à la pause de midi, jusqu'à ce que son oncle soit libre. Il vaut mieux qu'elle soit dans son lit, non ?

-Non, Jacob, je proteste. Tu ne vas pas louper les cours…

-Je m'en fiche, je rattraperai. Vous voulez bien Madame ?

Elle réfléchit un instant, avant de soupirer.

-Vous avez besoin de repos, et ce n'est pas au lycée que vous le trouverez. Et puis, je fais confiance à Jacob. Ça ne vous dérange pas de rentrer avec lui ?

Je secoue la tête. Tant que je peux me réfugier dans mon lit, ça me va très bien, même si je m'en veux d'obliger Jacob à quitter le bahut.

-Très bien, je vous fais un mot dans ce cas.

-Il faut que tu récupères nos affaires aussi, je pense soudain.

L'infirmière s'enferme dans son bureau pour rédiger le mot d'excuse, et Jacob se rassoit près de moi.

-Voilà ce qui arrive quand on veut faire sa maligne, sourit-il. Tu reprends légèrement des couleurs. Tu te sens mieux ?

-Être allongée me fait du bien je crois.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu es aussi têtue ? soupire-t-il.

-A vrai dire, je… je suis venue parce que je ne voulais vraiment pas être malade.

-Personne n'a envie d'être malade, ricane-t-il.

-Oui, mais, je… je voulais vraiment venir voir ta voiture, et passer mon dimanche avec les filles.

Il fronce les sourcils.

-Tu as voulu venir pour ne pas que j'annule pour demain ?

-Oui, j'avoue, penaude. C'est complètement idiot, je sais.

Il sourit.

-Non, c'est plutôt marrant je dois dire. Et adorable. Mais peut-être un petit peu idiot. Tu auras tout le temps de venir voir ma voiture une prochaine fois.

-C'est vrai. Parfois je me demande ce qui me traverse l'esprit.

-Moi aussi ! me raille-t-il.

L'infirmière nous rejoint et tend un bout de papier à Jacob.

-Je reviens dans un instant.

Il disparaît dans le couloir.

-Jacob est un garçon très bien, commente l'infirmière. C'est votre petit ami ?

-Non, je rougis. On… on est juste bons amis.

-Je vois, sourit-elle, comme si elle ne me croyait pas. Reposez-vous bien en tout cas. Je ne vous conseille pas d'aller voir un médecin, vous avez déjà ce qu'il faut à la maison.

-En effet.

Je me redresse difficilement et reste assise.

-La migraine, ça va ? demande-t-elle.

-Plus ou moins, je grimace.

-Éteignez la lumière une fois chez vous, ça devrait vous faire du bien. Il n'y a pas grand-chose d'autres à faire je pense. Prenez également une aspirine.

Je hoche la tête, et la porte s'ouvre déjà sur Jacob, portant nos deux sacs.

-Tu as été rapide, je constate.

-Tu te sens de marcher ?

-Bien sûr que oui ! je m'exclame avant de regretter d'avoir parlé si fort.

-Allons-y dans ce cas.

Je me relève doucement, sous les yeux inquiets de l'infirmière et de Jake, mais je me sens un peu mieux pour le moment.

-Merci beaucoup madame, je souffle à l'infirmière.

-Reposez-vous bien.

Jake la salue avant de m'emboîter le pas. Il marche juste derrière moi, et je finis par me retourner.

-Ça va, Jacob, ne fais pas comme si je pouvais tomber d'une minute à l'autre.

-Tu as failli tomber dans les pommes je te rappelle, fait-il.

-Et je peux porter mon sac.

-Pas question. Allez, avance.

Je soupire.

-Tu n'es pas drôle quand tu es inquiet.

-Tu ne l'es pas non plus quand tu es malade, réplique-t-il.

-Je me sens vraiment idiote… D'être venue au lycée, alors que je me sentais si mal. C'était complètement débile…

-Te fais pas de bile. Tu vas rentrer te coucher, et ça ira bien mieux, d'accord ?

Nous arrivons à ma voiture, et Jacob monte côté conducteur en balançant nos sacs à l'arrière. Cela me fait étrange de monter du côté passager dans ma propre voiture, mais je me ne sens vraiment pas en état de conduire. Et puis, Jacob ne m'aurait jamais laissé faire de toute façon.

Je pose ma tête contre le siège tandis que Jacob démarre la voiture. Je tournai la tête vers Jacob et me mets à le contempler. Sa main gauche sur le volant, sa main droite qui change les vitesses, la route qui avance sous nous. Je sens mes membres s'engourdir, ma vue se brouiller, et la respiration de Jacob me berce.

* * *

 _La forêt m'entoure de toute part, les grands arbres couvrent la luminosité. Dans la pénombre, je tourne sur moi-même. J'entends soudain des cris, des hurlements, et me tourne d'un bond. Une silhouette s'avance vers moi, menaçante. Quand elle arrive dans le mince rayon de lumière, je sursaute et recule d'un pas. Je ne peux pas voir son visage, caché dans l'obscurité, mais je n'ai aucun doute sur ses origines. Torse nu, sa peau est sombre et mat, ses abdominaux et ses bras musclés. Il porte un simple short. J'entends un grognement, de nouveaux cris, puis le noir revient me happer._

J'ouvre les yeux en haletant. Le noir m'entoure à nouveau. _Où suis-je_? je me demande, prise de panique. Je suis allongée, je sens une surface molle sous mon dos, mais dans ce noir oppressant je n'ai plus aucun repère. Je finis par comprendre qu'une couette me recouvre. Mon mal de tête et mes cheveux collés par la sueur me rappellent vaguement quelque chose, mais le souvenir de l'homme dans la forêt, et les hurlements reviennent sans cesse dans mon esprit. J'en suis certaine : la silhouette était un Quileute. Un rai de lumière m'éclaire soudain. De nouveau, la silhouette s'avance vers moi, sans que je puisse voir son visage. Les bras musclés, grand de taille, c'est de nouveau lui. Seule différence, il n'est pas du tout torse nu. Je crois entendre des hurlements, et la lumière s'allume soudain, m'aveuglant. Je pousse un hoquet de surprise et me redresse d'un bond avant de reconnaître Jacob qui se précipite sur moi.

-Bella, ça va ?

Haletante, je m'appuie le dos contre la tête de lit en acquiesçant.

-On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme.

-Tu… tu m'as fait peur.

-Excuse-moi. Comment tu te sens ?

Je me passe une main dans les cheveux et grimace en sentant à quel point ils sont trempés.

-Tu as beaucoup de fièvre. Je t'avais mis un gant froid sur le front, mais tu n'arrêtais pas de bouger dans ton sommeil, en plein délire. J'ai aussi fermé les volets, pour que tu sois dans le noir complet. Et, j'ai fini par prévenir John. Il a voulu rentrer, mais je lui ai dit que ça allait, que je l'appellerai si ton état s'aggravait.

-Il.. Il est quelle heure ?

-14h.

-Tu… tu es ici depuis ce matin ?

-Je n'allais pas te laisser.

-Ca ira, je t'assure. Si tu veux rentrer, ou retourner au lycée…

Il s'assoit sur le bord du lit.

-Ca ne me dérange pas, je t'assure.

-Attends, on était dans la voiture, je me rappelle.

-Tu t'es endormie.

-Comment je suis arrivée ici ?

-Je t'ai porté, dit-il en haussant les épaules, comme si ça aurait dû être évident.

Je l'imagine en train de me hisser jusque dans la chambre.

-Avec… avec l'escalier ? je balbutie.

-Tu n'es pas lourde, assure-t-il.

Je laisse tomber et tends les jambes pour me relever.

-Tu fais quoi là ?

-Je vais prendre une douche.

-Tu ne devrais pas te lever maintenant.

-Ça ira. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, j'ai vraiment besoin de me laver, j'insiste, ne supportant pas de poisser de sueur.

Il semble comprendre car il hoche la tête.

-Fais attention alors.

J'acquiesce et me lève tant bien que mal. La tête me tourne un instant, mais je parviens à rester debout. J'ouvre mon placard et en sors rapidement un jogging et un débardeur.

-Je fais vite, je lance à Jacob avant de m'enfermer dans la salle de bains.

Enfin seule, je me regarde dans la glace, mais le résultat fait peur. Je me dépêche de me déshabiller, toute collante, et entre dans le bac à douche. Je pense soudain en rougissant que si ma fièvre me reprenait et que je me sentais mal, Jacob ne pourrait pas venir me chercher. Je fais donc bien attention à ne pas perdre l'équilibre et ouvre le jet d'eau. L'eau coule sur mes cheveux, et je lève la tête pour la recevoir sur le front. Je mets de l'eau bien fraîche pour essayer de calmer ma fièvre et laisse le jet d'eau me détendre les muscles. Quand je commence à grelotter dans la douche, je finis par fermer l'eau et m'enroule dans une serviette, me sentant bien mieux. J'essorre mes cheveux avant de les frotter vigoureusement. J'enfile ensuite mes habits, et me brosse les cheveux avant de les retenir avec une pince pour qu'ils ne trempent pas mon débardeur blanc. La chaleur m'a enfin quitté, je me sens légèrement plus fraîche, même si mon mal de tête refuse de se calmer. Quand je sors de la salle de bains, Jacob n'est plus là.

-Je suis en bas, me hèle Jacob.

Je remarque alors une boite d'aspirine posée sur le lit et souris. Je dépose une pastille dans le verre que je garde pour me laver les dents, et attends qu'elle fonde. Une fois le cachet avalé, j'enfile un gilet, commençant à frissonner, et descends prudemment les escaliers. Jacob est dans la cuisine, une poêle à la main.

-Je ne sais pas si tu as faim, mais moi, très.

Pour toute réponse, mon ventre se met à gargouiller.

-Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à beaucoup manger.

-Tu devrais au moins essayer, il faut garder des forces. J'ai fait une omelette. J'ai un peu fouillé pour trouver de quoi cuisiner, j'espère que ta tante ne m'en voudra pas.

Il pose la poêle sur la petite table de la cuisine.

-T'inquiète, fais comme chez toi. Elle ne t'en voudra pas d'être restée près de moi, je peux te l'assurer, je plaisante.

Je sors des assiettes et des couverts avant de m'installer.

-Tu arrives à faire des plaisanteries même en étant malade ?

-Ne me cherche pas, je peux être aussi très désagréable, je le préviens en rigolant.

Prévenant, Jacob me coupe un tout petit bout d'omelette.

-Si jamais je te donne la moitié et que tu ne la finis pas, je ne pourrai pas la manger, avec ton fichu virus.

Je souris et commence à picorer dans mon assiette, alors que lui mange avec appétit.

-Je m'en veux vraiment de te faire louper les cours.

Il rit.

-Tu crois que je préfère aller en cours ou rester avec toi ?

-Veiller sur une personne malade n'est pas forcément très agréable.

-Je t'assure, tu n'es pas une mauvaise malade. A part quand tu n'arrêtes pas de baragouiner dans ton sommeil.

Je lève un sourcil.

-Quand je t'ai mis au lit, je suis resté un peu avec toi. Tu n'arrêtes pas de parler. Personne ne te l'a jamais dit ?

-Mon père dit que ça m'arrive, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était tant que ça.

-La fièvre n'a pas dû arrangé la situation.

-Et… Qu'est-ce que je dis ?

-Oh, ça n'avait pas trop de sens en fait. Tu as parlé de ton père je crois, de ton oncle aussi.

Il fait alors un sourire malin.

-Quoi ?

-Tu as peut-être évoqué mon nom, ajoute-t-il, me faisant rougir. Mais je te rassure, rien de bien inquiétant, rit-il. Je n'ai pas compris la moitié de ce que tu murmurais. Tu devrais vraiment manger.

Je baisse la tête vers son assiette, il a déjà quasiment fini. Je m'efforce d'avaler quelques bouchées, mais alors que mon ventre gargouillait il y a quelques minutes, je n'ai désormais plus du tout faim. J'ai l'impression d'avoir mal au cœur.

-Tu peux prendre ce qui reste si tu veux, je dis en montrant des yeux la poêle. Je crois que je n'en prendrai pas plus.

Jacob ne se fait pas prier, en voyant ma tête, il comprend que je ne me sens pas capable d'avaler plus que ça. Il mange rapidement le reste de l'omelette alors que je finis ma part avec difficulté. Je n'aurai finalement peut-être pas dû manger, j'ai maintenant la nausée, et je me mets à trembler de la tête aux pieds.

-Sers toi ce que tu veux dans le frigo si tu as encore faim, je bredouille.

Il prend un yaourt dans le frigo avant de me jeter un œil inquiet.

-Ça va pas ?

-Je ne me sens pas très bien, je crois que je vais remonter au lit, je souffle en me levant.

Jacob pose son yaourt et fait mine de me suivre, mais je l'arrête.

-Je peux monter dans ma chambre toute seule. Finis de manger.

Je n'attends pas sa réponse et monte l'escalier avec difficulté, les jambes flageolantes. J'ai l'impression de mettre une éternité à monter les marches, et arrivée en haut de l'escalier, mes jambes se coupent sous moi et je me laisse tomber sur la dernière marche pour reprendre mon souffle. De nouveau, un mal de tête lancinant me vrille le crâne. Je m'appuie contre la rambarde de l'escalier et colle ma joue contre le bois. Cette fois-ci, je n'ai plus du tout chaud, au contraire, je commence à claquer des dents. Je reste un moment comme ça, puis Jacob finit par sortir de la cuisine et me trouve toujours assise en haut.

-Je peux monter dans ma chambre toute seule, répète-t-il d'un ton ironique.

-Je fais juste une pause, je marmonne.

-Je crois que j'ai bien fait de ne pas retourner en cours, soupire-t-il en montant les marches.

Il m'aide à me relever et je titube jusqu'à mon lit avant de me laisser tomber dessus.

-Ces… Ces changements de température corporelle sont vraiment énervants, je grogne en claquant des dents en me glissant sous la couette.

Je lève la tête vers lui.

-Est-ce… Est-ce que ça te dérangerait, de… ?

Jacob sourit, comprenant où je veux en venir, et vient s'installer près de moi, le dos appuyé contre la tête de lit.

-Tu as vraiment trop adoré ça la dernière fois, c'est ça ?

Je rougis et lui frappe le torse encore plus faiblement que d'habitude. Il m'attire à lui, et même à travers ses vêtements, sa chaleur corporelle commence à me réchauffer. Je soupire de soulagement, et ferme les yeux.

-Tu te rends compte que si ta tante rentre et nous voit comme ça, elle risque de me virer définitivement de cette maison ? plaisante-t-il.

-Je m'en fiche, j'ai trop froid, je marmonne.

-Ça y est, tu te transformes en malade désagréable ?

-Roh, tais-toi… je gronde en fermant les yeux.

-Ok, Ok. C'est bien parce que c'est toi.

Je sens sa main se poser dans mes cheveux encore humides, puis le noir m'envahit de nouveau.

* * *

Quand je me réveille de nouveau, il fait nuit dans la chambre. Je me retourne en gémissant et fais tomber le gant frais posé sur mon front. Je le prends dans ma main et le remet à sa place. Apparemment, la fièvre a repris le dessus. La porte s'ouvre doucement.

-Bella, tu es réveillée ?

Je reconnais la voix de Mary, et remarque que les lumières du couloir sont allumées.

-Hum, je marmonne. Il est quelle heure ?

-20h. Tu as dormi toute la journée.

Elle entre dans la chambre et n'allume que ma lampe de chevet, qui diffuse une lumière tamisée.

-Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu rentrer plus tôt. Mais ton ami Jacob a été vraiment gentil, dit-elle en s'asseyant au bord du lit. Il est resté jusqu'à mon arrivée. J'ai essayé de rentrer plus tôt que d'habitude. Et j'ai aussi prévenu ton père. Il était un peu inquiet, mais je lui ai dit qu'après quelques jours de repos tu serais debout. Comment tu te sens ?

-Malade, je grogne.

Elle a un petit rire.

-Ca va durer combien de jours ?

-Sûrement tout le week-end. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, juste une bonne grippe. Tu vas devoir rester clouée au lit quelques jours.

-Super…

-Tu as faim ?

-Pas vraiment.

Mary me sourit d'un air compatissant et pose sa main sur mon épaule.

-Je vais te faire de la soupe. Je t'assure, quand on est malade, c'est le seul truc qu'on peut avaler sans se sentir nauséeuse. On va juste attendre que la fièvre retombe un peu.

J'acquiesce.

-Bon allez, repose-toi. Appelle si il y a un problème, ou si tu as faim, d'accord ?

J'acquiesce de nouveau avant de murmurer un petit merci. Mary se lève et éteint la lumière.

-Tu peux laisser légèrement entrouvert ?

-Pas de soucis.

Je retourne dans les méandres du sommeil, épuisée.

* * *

Je passe le week-end le plus horrible de toute ma vie. Je me réveille dans la nuit de vendredi, tremblante, et Mary se lève pour me faire une soupe, pour me réchauffer. J'ai l'impression d'être sur des montagnes russes : un instant je me sens brûlante, et l'heure d'après je claque des dents, et parfois les deux à la fois. Je me sens légèrement mieux à partir de samedi après-midi, et peut enfin me lever sans me rasseoir cinq minutes plus tard. J'ouvre ma table de nuit pour sortir mon portable, et trouve un papier plié sur le téléphone. Je m'assois sur le lit et l'ouvre.

 _«Au cas où tu ne te réveilles pas avant mon départ. Ne t'inquiète pas, ta tante ne nous pas trouvé dans ton lit, ta fièvre était revenue, j'étais déjà redescendu (rires). Je t'en prie ne me frappe pas mentalement, et appelle-moi quand tu te sentiras en état, pour donner des nouvelles. Je regrette que notre après-midi bricolage soit annulée, je te promets d'y remédier la semaine prochaine. Repose-toi bien. Jake._

 _PS: au cas où ta tante demande où sont les œufs, je crois bien que je me suis fait une autre omelette (je sais, je suis un vrai goinfre)»_

Je souris, l'imaginant écrire ce mot et le glisser doucement dans mon tiroir, sachant que j'allais le trouver en sortant mon téléphone. Une idée me vient soudain à l'esprit, heureusement que j'ai laissé Alpha dans le placard, sinon, j'aurai eu droit à des moqueries pendant des semaines. Je remets le mot dans la table de nuit et prends mon téléphone. J'envoie un message à Khristie, confirmant que je ne pourrais pas venir à notre après-midi entre filles demain, et lui demandant de m'envoyer les cours en photo par mail quand elle aura un moment. Je compose ensuite le numéro de Jacob et il répond au bout de deux tonalités.

-Bella !

-Salut Jake.

-Alors, comment tu te sens ? Tu ne ressembles plus à un cadavre ?

-Vraiment très marrant, je soupire alors qu'il ricane derrière le combiné.

-Désolé, c'était idiot, se reprend-il. Sérieusement, ça va mieux ?

-On va dire que oui, je suis capable de me tenir debout, c'est déjà pas mal.

-Tant mieux. John est avec toi ?

-Oui, il a annulé son après-midi base-ball pour rester avec moi.

-Oh, pas cool.

-Ouais… Je voulais te remercier, en tout cas, d'être resté avec moi.

-C'était avec plaisir. On se refait ça quand tu veux, j'ai pu fouiller toute la chambre.

-Quoi !

-Ça va, je plaisante. Pourquoi, tu as des trucs à cacher ?

Je ne réponds pas.

-C'est noté, plus d'humour quand tu es malade.

-Excuse-moi d'être désagréable, je soupire.

-T'inquiète, aucun souci. Je vais te laisser te reposer, si jamais tu as besoin, n'hésite pas, je passe.

-Non, pas question. Enfin, je veux dire, tu as déjà fait beaucoup, c'est très gentil. Ma tante t'adore vraiment maintenant. En fait, elle t'aimera moins quand elle découvrira que tu as mangé tous les œufs.

-J'avais vraiment très faim.

-Je me demande comment tu fais pour autant manger. C'est sûrement parce que tu es si grand.

-Ça doit être ça, rigole Jake. Bon, je dois te laisser. Remets-toi bien.

-Merci, bonne journée.

Après avoir raccroché, je m'allonge sur le lit, me repassant la conversation en tête, et me dis que j'aurais pu être avec lui, en cet instant, au lieu de rester enfermée dans ma chambre.

* * *

Mon état ne s'améliore franchement qu'à partir de lundi. Mary m'interdit d'aller au lycée, elle a peur que ça ne se dégrade si je sors. En plus du week-end, je passe donc tout mon lundi enfermée. Le lundi soir, la fièvre me reprend, pour mon plus grand malheur, m'empêchant de me lever pour aller au lycée le mardi. Mary me fait donc un certificat, où elle note quatre jour d'absence.

-Quatre ! je m'exclame.

-Avec vendredi dernier, me rassure-t-elle.

-Attends, je n'y vais pas demain non plus ?

-Il vaut mieux que tu te reposes encore aujourd'hui et demain, pour être sûre que ça va vraiment mieux.

Je soupire.

-Je vais devenir folle à tourner en rond.

-Tu n'as qu'à appeler Khristie à la fin des cours, qu'elle passe te voir. Tu n'es pas contagieuse, je te rassure, c'est simplement la fatigue qui te donne l'impression d'être encore fiévreuse.

En effet, je suis éreintée. Je n'ai pas beaucoup mangé du week-end, j'essaie donc de reprendre des forces durant le déjeuner. Mary est restée près de moi lundi, mais je lui ai dit de retourner travailler aujourd'hui, je vais bien mieux. Je passe la journée devant la télé, et essaie de travailler un peu pour rattraper mon retard. J'essaie d'appeler Khristie à la pause des cours. Celle-ci parait ravie par mon appel et me promet de passer à la fin de la journée. J'attends sa visite avec impatience, ne supportant plus d'être enfermée. J'ai interdiction totale de poser un pied dehors. Je n'ai jamais aimé le froid, mais là, je ne rêve que d'une chose, aller me dégourdir les jambes. Khristie toque à la porte vers la fin de l'après-midi. John n'est pas encore rentré.

-Entre ! je lui lance en me levant du canapé.

-Bonjour ma belle ! s'exclame-t-elle avant de me découvrir. Attends, tu es en pyjama ?

-A quoi bon salir des vêtements alors que je ne compte pas sortir ?

-C'est pas faux, sourit-elle en enlevant son manteau et ses chaussures pour ne pas salir la maison. Alors, comment tu te sens ? demande-t-elle en se laissant tomber dans le canapé.

-Bien mieux, j'affirme en m'installant à côté d'elle.

-Tu reviens demain ?

-Non, que jeudi. Une idée de ma tante.

-Eh bien, je t'ai apporté de quoi t'occuper, dit-elle en sortant une pochette de son sac, pleine de feuilles. Mon portable est un peu nul niveau photos, je me suis dit que tu y arriverais mieux avec les vrais cours.

-Merci, c'est gentil, comme ça j'aurai de quoi faire. Je n'en peux plus d'être enfermée.

-Tu m'étonnes… Je suis contente de te voir, sourit-elle.

-Moi aussi.

-Je veux dire, en dehors des cours. C'est devenu rare ces derniers temps.

Je sens la réflexion derrière ses paroles.

-C'est vrai que je suis un peu… Distante, ces derniers temps.

-C'est un euphémisme, rit-elle.

-Je mange avec vous parfois, je proteste.

-C'est vrai, de temps en temps. Mais c'est mieux de pouvoir vraiment bien discuter.

-Tu as raison, j'avoue penaude. Je suis désolée. Si je voulais vous voir ce week-end, c'était justement pour ça.

-On à qu'à le prévoir pour ce dimanche dans ce cas. Je suis sûre qu'on aura plein de choses à se dire. Au fait, c'est vrai que Jacob est resté avec toi tout le vendredi ?

Je me dandine, gênée.

-Mon oncle et ma tante travaillaient, il ne voulait pas me laisser seule. Et il a bien fait, j'étais vraiment mal en point.

-C'est drôlement mignon. Marc ne ferait jamais ça, je suis une vrai plaie quand je suis malade. Alors, parle-moi de vous. Vous en êtes où ?

J'écarquille les yeux.

-Pardon ?

-Marc, Teddy et Brad sont persuadés que vous sortez ensemble, mais avec Mercy et Julie, on ne vous a jamais vu vous embrasser, alors, on s'est dit que ce n'était pas le cas. Je me trompe ?

-Non, vous avez raison, on est simplement amis.

-Ne me fais pas croire ça, rit-elle. Vu comment vous vous comportez tous les deux, je t'assure, ça porte à confusion.

-Vraiment ?

-En fait, réfléchit-elle, on dirait un couple, sans les câlins et les baisers. C'est… étrange. Et ça fait jaser. Alors, je voulais savoir si vous comptiez vous bouger les fesses, ou rester dans ce statut de ami-plus qu'ami-mais pas petit ami.

-C'est un nouveau mot ?

-Je viens de l'inventer. Alors ?

La porte s'ouvre soudain.

-Bella, je suis rentré !

Je soupire intérieurement de soulagement. Il tombe à pic.

-Je suis là !

John apparaît dans le salon, posant ses clés dans le petit pot prévu à cet effet.

-Oh, bonjour Khristie, je me demandai à qui était la voiture. Tu vas bien ?

-Très bien, oui, et vous, monsieur ?

-Mieux que ma pauvre nièce, sourit-il.

-Je vais beaucoup mieux, j'annonce.

-Je lui ai apporté ses cours, pour ne pas qu'elle prenne du retard, explique Khristie.

-Oh, c'est gentil, ça.

-Je vais y aller je crois, dit-elle, sûrement gênée de se retrouver face à un prof, chez lui.

Je me lève en même temps qu'elle.

-Je te préviens, on reparlera de tout ça Bella. Justement, on fait bien de se voir dimanche, comme ça les filles seront là, dit-elle avec un petit sourire démoniaque.

Maintenant qu'elle a parlé de notre rendez-vous de dimanche devant mon oncle, impossible de me dérober. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'avoir cette conversation avec elles. C'est plutôt troublant, parce que je ne sais pas du tout ce que je pourrais leur répondre. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment qualifier ma relation avec Jacob.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr, je grimace. Merci en tout cas.

-De rien ! A jeudi alors, c'est ça ?

-C'est ça.

Elle ne m'embrasse pas, au cas où, et salue mon oncle avant de remettre son manteau et ses chaussures et de déguerpir.

-Désolé, je crois que je lui ai fait peur, rit John.

-Oh non, tu m'as sauvé la vie, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu l'aimais bien.

-Oh, oui, c'est juste que elle se préparait à se lancer dans une conversation qui ne me plaisait pas trop.

John attend que je poursuive, mais je précise :

-Un truc d'ados, laisse tomber.

-Oh, je vois, je suis trop vieux pour comprendre, fait-il, faussement vexé.

Je le regarde d'un air appuyé.

-Ça va, ça va. Bon allez, viens m'aider à préparer le repas, si tu te sens tant mieux que ça, que ta tante n'ait pas à tout faire en rentrant.

-Au fait, je me demandais quelque chose.

-Hum ?

-Tu n'as plus évoqué ces histoires d'attaques dans la forêt.

-Ah, oui. C'était vraiment terrible. J'ai parlé avec les chasseurs, ils ont ratissé la forêt, ils n'ont rien trouvé. Il n'y a plus eu d'incidents depuis la semaine dernière.

-Espérons que cette bête ne revienne pas.

-Oui, c'est certain. Bon, on va la faire cette cuisine ?

Je hoche la tête et nous nous dirigeons vers la cuisine. Nous passons l'heure suivante à préparer un gratin dauphinois avec de la salade, puis alors que John le met au four, je pars prendre une douche, épuisée. Rester debout aussi longtemps me rend nauséeuse. Mary a peut-être raison au fond, après avoir été fiévreuse aussi longtemps, j'ai peut-être besoin d'encore un peu de repos. Alors que l'eau détend mes muscles, je repense à ma discussion avec Khristie, et un nœud me bloque ma gorge.

Ces derniers temps, je me pose beaucoup de questions sur Jacob, et sur mes sentiments envers lui, mais je n'ai jamais encore trop réfléchis à ce que je compte faire. Je ne comprends pas comment agit Jacob. Parfois il me regarde d'une manière tellement… Je ne sais pas comment décrire son comportement, mais j'ai du mal à croire qu'il ne ressente que de l'amitié envers moi. Mais peut-être que je prends juste mes désirs pour des réalités. Après tout, cette discussion avec les filles dimanche m'aidera peut-être à y voir plus clair. Elles pourraient me conseiller, même si je doute qu'elles arrivent mieux à décrypter les sentiments de Jacob.

Je me couche tôt ce soir-là, la tête pleine de pensées contradictoires. Je dois essayer de me rapprocher plus de Jacob, pour lui faire comprendre à quel point je suis bien avec lui, ou au contraire je dois garder mes distances, pour ne pas être finalement déçue si Jacob me repousse ? Je serre Alpha contre moi, songeuse. Khristie a dit que Marc ne veillerait pas sur elle si elle était malade, et que ce qu'avait fait Jacob était vraiment mignon. Considère-t-elle donc que seul un petit ami peut agir de cette manière ? Et si les plaisanteries de Jacob, à propos de sa température corporelle très élevée dont je profite bien, n'étaient en fait pas seulement des plaisanteries, mais des allusions à ce que nous pourrions partager sans gêne s'il devenait mon petit ami ? Je chasse mes pensées. Réfléchir ainsi me donne à nouveau mal au crâne. Je tâche de me détendre complètement. Généralement, cette technique marche plutôt bien. Je vide mon esprit, me concentrant seulement sur mes mains et mes jambes, et essaie de les imaginer flotter. J'ai alors l'impression de ne plus être en contact avec le matelas, et me concentrant sur cette sensation, je finis par m'endormir.

* * *

Quand vient le mercredi midi et l'heure du retour de John, je tourne en rond dans la maison, m'ennuyant comme jamais. Je me suis réveillée tôt, incapable de me rendormir après un rêve plutôt tourmenté. Je revis toujours le même rêve depuis vendredi. Je pensais que c'était dû à la fièvre, mais les images de ce rêve reviennent me hanter. Je vois toujours ce Quileute, qui s'avance vers moi, mais jamais assez pour je puisse voir son visage. Je m'imagine que c'est peut-être Jacob, mais les hurlements que j'entends dans la forêt me font frisonner. J'opte alors pour Paul, celui qui m'inquiète le plus, mais tout ça n'a aucune sens. Peut-être que mon subconscient est inquiet à propos des Quileute, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi. J'ai beau réfléchir et essayer de me rappeler les différentes réflexions que j'ai pu avoir sur eux, rien ne me prédestinait à faire un rêve pareil. Je mets donc cela sur le compte de la fatigue. Les méandres des rêves sont bien trop compliqués pour essayer de les comprendre. Je sais juste que généralement, les cauchemars proviennent d'une inquiétude déjà présente auparavant.

J'ai donc essayé de m'occuper comme je pouvais pour chasser les images de mon mauvais rêve, Mary ayant refusé que j'aille en cours alors que je me sens bien mieux. J'ai travaillé les cours que m'a emmené Khristie, fait un peu de ménage dans ma chambre, refait mon lit (après ces nuits de fièvre, il était grand temps de changer les draps). Sachant que John ne va jamais dans ma chambre, j'ai laissé ma peluche loup sous ma couette, en ayant marre de la ranger tout le temps dans le placard. J'ai ensuite rangé un peu la cuisine, puis me suis mis devant la télé, mais aucun programme ne m'intéressait, et j'en avais assez d'être affalée sur le canapé. John me trouve donc dans un état de dépression nerveuse. Quand il arrive, je lui saute dessus.

-Enfin, tu es là !

-Euh, oui. Pourquoi, je suis en retard ?

-Non, je ne crois pas. La matinée m'a paru tellement longue, c'était affreux ! je soupire.

-Tu ressembles à une vraie pile électrique. Tu vas bien mieux apparemment.

-Cette grippe n'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Je n'en peux plus d'être enfermée. Tu fais quoi cette après-midi ?

-Non, Bella, n'y pense même pas.

-Quoi ?

-Tu ne sors pas. Ta tante a été très clair.

-Je ne vais quand même pas passer l'après-midi dans la maison !

-Je crois bien que si.

Je pousse un soupir rageur.

-Ce serait quand même idiot de retomber malade juste après avoir passé autant de temps enfermée, tu ne crois pas ? Tu peux bien tenir encore une après-midi. Appelle une amie.

-Khristie est chez ses grands-parents, Mercy avec son copain, et Julie fête l'anniversaire de son frère, je récite sur mes doigts.

-Oh, tu es déjà bien informée.

-Oui, j'ai cherché une compagnie. Et toi, tu fais quoi ?

-Des tas de copies à corriger. J'ai dû m'occuper des repas et du ménage ce week-end, vu que tu n'étais pas vraiment là, j'ai pris du retard.

-Attends, ça va être ma faute ?

-Je plaisante Bella. C'est juste que ta tante a beaucoup veillé sur toi, alors j'ai été plus occupé que d'habitude. Mais du coup, j'ai pleins de copies à corriger, mes élèves vont me tuer si je ne les fais pas aujourd'hui. Tu devrais appeler Jacob, peut-être qu'il voudra venir te tenir compagnie.

L'idée m'a effleuré l'esprit, mais je ne veux l'appeler qu'en dernier recours. Après ma discussion avec Khristie, je ne sais plus trop comment me comporter avec lui. Mais je ne vais pas passer l'après-midi toute seule, ça non !

-Tu as raison, je dis avant de monter dans ma chambre.

Seulement, Jacob ne répond pas. Je laisse un message sur son répondeur, le suppliant de me rappeler. Il risque d'avoir peur en écoutant le message, j'ai l'air d'une vraie dingue. Je déjeune tranquillement avec John, et essaie de le dévier de son programme, lui proposant de jouer à un jeu de sociétés, chose que je n'ai jamais faite, mais il ne se laisse pas avoir.

-J'en ai pour toute l'après-midi Bella. On verra ça ce soir si tu veux.

Je marmonne et il s'enferme dans son bureau. Je descends mes livres et mes cahiers et me remet un peu au travail, mais impossible de me concentrer plus d'une heure. Je finis par tout remonter, et m'assois sur mon lit. Mon téléphone sonne enfin. Je saute dessus et saute de joie en reconnaissant le numéro de Jacob.

-Allo ! je m'exclame.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

J'entends de la musique en fond.

-Il se passe que je ne supporte plus d'être enfermée dans cette maison.

-Oh, je vois, tu m'as fait peur, j'ai cru que c'était grave, ricane-t-il.

-Mais c'est grave ! Ça fait cinq jours, Jake, cinq jours que je n'ai pas mis le pied dehors !

-Alors tu t'es dit que je pourrais venir te sortir de là ? Mais ta tante ne te laissera jamais sortir, donc, tu t'es dit que je pourrais venir te tenir compagnie ?

-Mais tu es occupé, c'est ça ? je comprends, déçue.

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Sinon, tu aurais rappelé avant. Et j'entends la musique.

-C'est l'anniversaire de Seth, avoue-t-il. Je ne pourrai pas m'éclipser avant la fin de l'après-midi. Désolé.

-Non, ce n'est pas grave. Je vais éventrer un coussin, ça me calmera peut-être.

-On dirait une vrai furie, rigole Jake. Au moins, tu as l'air en forme.

-Je n'ai jamais été autant en forme je crois.

-Appelle tes copines.

-Toutes occupées, elle aussi. Décidément, je crois que je vais devoir m'occuper comme je peux.

-Je te promets de passer dès que je pourrai m'éclipser, d'accord ?

-Ça me va. Mais prends ton temps, ne va pas vexer ton ami. Je survivrai, je ris.

Une fois qu'il a raccroché commence la grande torture. Je passe la journée à tourner en rond comme un lion en cage. Je n'arrête pas de regarder la pendule, qui semble ne pas vouloir avancer. Je fais la poussière dans le salon, balaie le sol (ne pas passer l'aspirateur quand John travaille, règle primordial), avant d'appeler mon père, mais il ne répond pas non plus. Il doit être occupé avec sa femme. Je l'ai déjà appelé samedi pour donner de mes nouvelles, en voyant mon appel il risque de s'inquiéter lui aussi. Je finis par me mettre en cuisine pour faire des cookies. Je n'ai jamais été une grande cuisinière, mais j'ai trouvé la recette sur Internet, et j'ai trouvé tous les ingrédients nécessaires en fouillant les placards. Cela m'occupe une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Quand je les sors du four, j'entends des pas et une tête se faufile dans la cuisine.

-C'est l'odeur qui t'attire ?

-Ça sent drôlement bon, commente John. Tu devais vraiment t'ennuyer, pour faire des cookies. Jacob n'est pas venu ?

-Il passera peut-être tout à l'heure, il était occupé.

-Je peux en piquer un ?

-Attends, ils sont chauds.

Je sors un plateau et les dispose avec un gant pour ne pas me brûler les doigts.

-Je vais devoir les regarder et attendre qu'ils refroidissent ?

-C'est ça !

J'entends alors la moto de Jacob se garer devant la maison. Je suis sur le point de me précipiter vers la porte mais John me retient

-J'y vais.

Je bougonne tout en finissant de placer les cookies. Ils commencent à tiédir, j'ai hâte de les goûter.

-Bonjour Jacob ! Salue John.

-Bonjour John.

J'imagine déjà son sourire, et suis surprise qu'il se rappelle d'appeler mon oncle par son prénom.

-Tu as bien fait de venir, Bella s'est improvisée pâtissière.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

-Oh, ça promet.

-Non mais oh, vous arrêtez vous deux ? Vous n'avez même pas encore goûté mes créations, alors pas de moqueries !

-Je te préviens elle est légèrement sur les nerfs.

-J'avais cru comprendre, oui. Ça sent bon.

Ils débarquent dans la cuisine.

-Tu ne touches pas à mes cookies, je le préviens.

Quand je le vois debout devant moi, je ne peux pas empêcher mon ventre de tressaillir sous son sourire.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu vas tous les manger, espèce de ventre-sur-pattes.

-Tu n'imagines pas à quel point, fait-il, et son ton me paraît soudain bien mystérieux. Le tablier te va plutôt bien.

-Oh ! J'ai oublié de l'enlever.

Je joins le geste à la parole.

-Bon alors on peut les goûter ? intervient John.

-Un seul, d'accord ? Je veux en garder pour Mary.

John plonge la main dans le plat, vite suivi de Jacob, et je suis. Pour une fois je suis plutôt fière de moi, ils sont bien fondants.

-Chaud, c'est vraiment très bon, commente Jacob.

-Tu t'es vraiment surpassée, Bella, ajoute mon oncle. Tu deviens une grande cuisinière.

Je sens le ton moqueur et lui fait une grimace.

-Tu es jaloux, c'est tout.

Je vois Jacob approcher sa main du plat et lui frappe les doigts. Il fait mine de crier en écartant sa main brusquement.

-Hé, ça va pas !

-Tu ne les manges pas tous, c'est clair ?

-Très, marmonne-t-il.

-Attends, j'ai une idée.

Je sors une petite boite du placard et la remplis de cookies.

-Comme ça, tu pourras en ramener chez toi. Enfin, si tu n'as pas tout mangé d'ici là.

Pour toute réponse, il prend la boîte, attrape un nouveau biscuit et le croque. Je fais ensuite une ligne de démarcation entre les cookies dans le plat, et désigne une partie.

-Ça, c'est pour ta femme, je préviens John. Je les ai compté, alors ne t'avise pas d'en manger.

Il lève les mains d'un air innocent.

-On monte un moment ? je propose à Jake.

-Pas de bêtises, hein ? nous raille John, et je sens mes joues s'empourprer. Je plaisante. Il me reste des copies à regarder de toute façon.

Je fais un signe de tête à Jacob et sors de la cuisine.

-Tu as des talents culinaires, alors ? rit-il alors que nous montons les escaliers.

Je me retourne avec un sourire malicieux.

-J'ai plein de talents insoupçonnés.

Il s'esclaffe :

-Tu ferais mieux de regarder devant toi, tu vas encore tomber.

-Pourquoi «encore » ? Ça ne m'arrive pas tant que ça non plus.

J'entre dans la chambre et suis contente de l'avoir rangé ce matin, avant de me rappeler qu'il l'a déjà vu en désordre vendredi dernier.

-Tu n'as pas éventré d'oreiller à ce que je vois.

-L'idée m'est vraiment venue à l'esprit.

-Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu.

-Ah d'ailleurs, ça s'est bien passé ?

-Oui, super, sourit Jacob. Seth était très content.

-Tant mieux, je fais en m'asseyant sur le tabouret de mon bureau.

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? A part les cookies.

-Oh, rien de bien passionnant, j'ai travaillé, nettoyé, fulminé. J'ai hâte de retourner en cours.

-En tout cas, tu as vraiment repris des couleurs.

-Oui, je suis enfin guérie ! En tout cas ma tante ne te remerciera jamais assez pour ce que tu as fait. Moi non plus, j'ajoute.

-Ça m'a paru normal, fait-il en haussant les épaules. Au fait, tu es toujours ok pour l'après-midi bricolage ?

-Bien sûr !

-Tu es sure que ça ne t'ennuie pas ?

-Tu crois vraiment que je me serais forcée à aller au lycée vendredi, si je ne voulais pas venir ?

-T'as pas tort, concède-t-il.

Il se lève alors pour faire le tour de ma chambre et s'arrête devant ma petite bibliothèque.

-J'ai remarqué ça pendant que tu te dormais, tu as beaucoup de livres.

-J'adore lire. Je ne l'ai pas précisé pendant ton interrogatoire ? je ris.

-Je ne crois pas. Ils viennent tous de Phoenix ?

-Non, certains viennent d'ici, mon oncle m'en offre de temps en temps.

Il ouvre un bouquin au hasard et en feuillette les pages.

Son regard est soudain attiré par le lit. Je remarque avec stupeur que la forme d'Alpha se distingue nettement sous la couette, et une de ses pattes est visible sur l'oreiller. Jacob se tourne vers moi, et en voyant mon air horrifié, rigoale:

-Qu'est-ce que tu caches sous ta couette ?

-Rien du tout, je dis. Ca doit être mon pyjama.

-Ca ne ressemble pas un pyjama, rétorque-t-il en posant le livre sur l'étagère. Et vu la tête que tu fais, tu ne dois pas en être fière.

Je me lève pour l'en empêcher, mais il s'est déjà jeté sur le lit. Il ouvre la couette et découvre la peluche.

-Ne te moque pas, d'accord ?

Mais il ne se moque pas du tout. Il reste figé, la main tenant toujours le bout de la couette.

-Ca va, ne fais pas cette tête, je marmonne, ce n'est qu'une peluche. Tu me prends pour une gamine c'est ça ?

Jacob se secoue soudain, réaction plutôt inattendue chez lui, comme s'il voulait chasser ses réflexions, puis finit par lâcher la couette et par s'esclaffer, mais ce petit instant de décalage m'a légèrement refroidie.

-D'où tu le sors celui-là ? rigole-t-il.

Je m'approche et retire le loup du lit avant de le déposer dans le placard.

-C'est un souvenir de mon père. Je ne suis pas du genre peluche, mais c'est une façon de me sentir un peu à Phoenix, je marmonne.

Il arrête de rire et s'assoit sur le lit.

-Il te manque, n'est-ce pas ?

Je hoche la tête, un nœud dans la gorge.

-Pourquoi tu ne retournes pas là-bas, si tu étais si bien ?

-Parce que j'en ai pas envie ! Je suis bien ici. Et mon père a bien le droit à un peu de bonheur lui aussi. Il me manque, c'est vrai, mais justement, je trouve que c'est une bonne chose.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Nous n'avons jamais été très proches, souffrant d'un grave problème de communication. Alors, je me dis que cette séparation nous aidera peut-être à nous sentir plus proches lorsque nous nous reverrons.

-Je vois. Un mal pour un bien.

-C'est ça.

-Et pourquoi un loup en particulier ?

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Sérieusement.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est important. Nous avons gagné une peluche au parc d'attraction. J'avais le choix, et j'ai choisi Alpha.

Jacob paraît troublé, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'extraordinaire là-dedans. Comme il y a quelques instants, il finit par se reprendre, et écarquille les yeux :

-Parce qu'il a un nom en plus !

-J'aurais mieux fait de me taire...

* * *

 **NA: Et voilà! J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre, avec Bella qui devient dingue et Jacob qui découvre Alpha! Qu'est-ce que sa réaction vous a inspiré ? Qu'est-ce que vous pensez des questions que commence à se poser Bella sur ses sentiments et sur Jacob en général? Dites-moi tout! ;)**

 **N'hésitez pas à commenter, positivement ou négativement, et on se retrouve le week-end prochain pour le chapitre 6, qui sera riche en rebondissements! (ca fait un peu pub de série là ^^)**

 **A bientôt!**

 _Réponses aux reviews du chapitre 4:_

 _Berenice: Merci de continuer à lire mon histoire, ça me fait très plaisir! Ah ah, la mère de Bella t'intrigue, n'Est-ce pas? Je ne dirai rien à ce sujet, plusieurs personnes m'ont évoqué des théories, par rapport au Cullen, maintenant aux Quileute, je vous laisse vous imaginer ce que vous voulez ! :D La seule chose que je peux te dire, c'est que l'histoire autour de sa mère est quand même assez importante pour la suite de la fiction!_

 _b:Merci pour ton commentaire! Je vais bien, même si la reprise des cours est difficile, j'espère que toi aussi tu vas bien, et que tu as aimé ce nouveau chapitre! ;) Dans l'interrogatoire de Bella, il n'y a pas énormément de choses importantes, c'était juste des petites infos comme ça, mais bon qui sait, peut-être que certaines de ces infos sont primordiales ! Ah ah, j'aime bien vous faire tourner en rond! Non, plus sérieusement, tu fais bien de faire attention aux détails parfois, mais ne va pas chercher trop compliqué, tu risquerais d'être déçue ;) Merci pour ton soutien encore une fois, le prochain chapitre va te plaire je pense :)_


	6. 6

_**6.**_

Quand j'arrive au lycée le lendemain, Khristie s'avance tout de suite vers moi en voyant ma voiture se garer.

-Salut Bella! s'exclame-t-elle.

-Alors, enfin de retour !

-Oui, un vrai soulagement. J'en avais assez de rester chez moi.

-Bonjour les filles, fait une voix mélodieuse.

Je me retourne et tombe sur Jacob, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Salut Jake !

-Contente d'être de retour ?

-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point, je souffle.

Je remarque alors que Khristie n'a pas fui, comme à son habitude.

-Salut Jacob, finit-elle par dire.

-Bonjour Khristie.

Elle parait surprise qu'il lui réponde, et encore plus qu'il connaisse son prénom.

-Je connais les amis de Bella, rit-il, ce qui la détend légèrement. Je suis content que tu ne sois pas partie en courant.

Khristie émet un rire qui ressemble plus à une plainte.

-Eh bien, je me suis dit… Tu es devenu proche de Bella, et je n'ai pas envie, comme les autres, qu'elle s'éloigne de nous à cause de votre… amitié.

Jacob attend la suite avec impatience, semblant beaucoup s'amuser.

-On s'est dit que vous pourriez manger avec nous, tous les deux, de temps en temps. Si vous en avez envie. Hein, Bella ?

Je sors enfin de ma stupeur et mon visage s'élargit d'un grand sourire.

-Oui, pourquoi pas. C'est une bonne idée, Jacob, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Je ne sais pas si tous tes amis seraient heureux de me voir à votre table, rétorque-t-il.

-Ne dis pas de sottises, je réplique. Et puis, ça te permettrait justement de faire plus ample connaissance avec mes amis.

J'adore rester seule avec lui, mais j'ai bien consciente que je dois entretenir mon amitié avec les autres, et je ne veux pas que Jacob soit mal vu. Jacob semble hésiter, mais en voyant mon air suppliant, il finit par hocher la tête.

-Pourquoi pas.

-Super ! s'émerveille Khristie. Alors, à ce midi, Jacob !

Elle me fait un sourire satisfait avant de s'éloigner d'un pas rapide.

-Tu pourrais y mettre un peu plus du tien, je lui reproche alors que nous nous dirigons vers le bâtiment de sciences.

-Quoi, j'ai dit oui.

-Parce que je t'ai supplié, et qu'elle aussi.

-Tu parles, elle mourait sûrement d'envie que je refuse.

-Tu es mon ami, et ils ne te connaissent pas, laisse leur le bénéfice du doute.

-Doute à propos de quoi ?

-Que tu sois quelqu'un de bien et ou pas, je précise.

-Alors quoi, je vais avoir droit à un interrogatoire ?

-Je ne pense pas, je rigole. Ils veulent juste t'intégrer un peu.

-Tu crois vraiment que Bradley veut que je m'intègre ? ironisa-t-il.

-Laisse Bradley tranquille.

-Quoi, tu prends sa défense maintenant ?

Je lui jette un regard appuyé, agacée.

-Ok, d'accord, tu as raison, ça ne me fera pas de mal de me sociabiliser. Mais ne t'étonne pas si Paul te fusille encore plus de regard après ça.

-Je m'en fiche de Paul. Il peut aller se faire voir, je réplique. Si il a un problème avec moi, il n'a qu'à venir me le dire en face.

La sonnerie retentit, coupant notre conversation.

-On se rejoint tout à l'heure ? je demande.

Il acquiesce et nous nous séparons. Je rejoins mon cours de physique le cœur plus léger. Jacob va peut-être enfin donner bonne impression à mes amis ! Ou alors le repas va être une vraie torture, au choix. J'espère que la première option sera la bonne.

* * *

A la fin de la matinée, Jacob et moi nous dirigeons vers le réfectoire. Légèrement tendue, je regarde le bout de mes pieds, tandis que Jake a l'air très à l'aise. Khristie et les autres nous attendent devant le bâtiment. Je remarque alors que Bradley reste en retrait, évitant de nous regarder. Khristie lui a sûrement demandé de faire bonne figure.

-Salut Bella, salut Jacob, sourit-elle d'un air avenant.

Julie et Mercy semblent impressionnées par Jacob et murmurent un timide « salut ». Il leur fait un grand sourire.

-Julie, et Mercy, c'est ça ? demande-t-il, et je comprends qu'il essaie de les mettre à l'aise.

Cette petite attention semble les détendre légèrement.

-Content de vous connaître. De façon officielle je veux dire.

Il serre ensuite la main de Marc et Teddy. Les garçons semblent beaucoup plus à l'aise, ils sourient franchement.

-Salut, Jacob, dit soudain Brad en se mêlant au groupe.

Il semble se retenir de grimacer. Jacob, le regard sombre, lui tend la main.

-Bonjour, Bradley.

Celui-ci semble hésiter et me jette un coup d'œil. Je lui fais un sourire suppliant. Il finit par hocher la tête et serre la main du grand Quileute. Je sens mon corps se détendre légèrement, même si le regard sombre de Jacob me semble étrange. Comme s'il n'apprécie pas Bradley, alors que celui-ci ne lui a rien fait. Il a arrêté depuis un moment d'essayer de me draguer, et semble juste jaloux de mon amitié avec Jacob. Alors que Jacob, lui, n'a pas à être jaloux de quoi que ce soit. Cette pensée m'amène à une idée : Jacob pourrait-il voir Brad comme un concurrent? Cela signifie-t-il qu'il ressent plus que de la simple amitié envers moi ? Cette idée m'effleure de plus en plus l'esprit en ce moment.

-Bella, on y va ? m'enjoint Julie, m'éloignant de mes pensées.

Je remarque que les autres me regardent d'un air impatient. Je remets mon sac en place avant de leur ouvrir la voie, suivie par Khristie et Marc. Nous sommes tous les trois devant lors du passage de la chaîne. Jacob suit, essayant de discuter avec Teddy tant bien que mal. Leurs propos sont tout d'abord un peu hésitants, puis finalement, le pouvoir magique des garçons opère, ils se mettent à blaguer et à rire comme deux amis. J'ai toujours trouvé ça fascinant chez les garçons. Parfois, il leur suffit de quelques points communs et ou un intérêt commun, et ils deviennent les meilleurs amis du monde pendant un moment, blaguant et rigolant comme s'ils sont vieux potes.

-Tu vois, c'était une très bonne idée, me souffle Khristie en attrapant son assiette.

-Bradley fait la gueule, je remarque tout de même.

-Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir d'être légèrement jaloux.

-Il me connaît à peine, pourquoi se donne-t-il tant la peine de s'approcher de moi ? je proteste.

-Tu lui plais, fait-elle en haussant les épaules. Laisse-lui un peu de temps à se faire à l'idée. Enfin, s'il y a idée à se faire.

-Quelle idée ?

-Tu sais, la fameuse conversation qu'on est sensées terminées ce week-end ?

-Oh, ça.

Je jette un coup d'œil vers l'arrière, et surprends Jacob en train de nous regarder. J'espère qu'il n'a pas entendu notre discussion, sinon il va me torturer pour savoir de quoi Khristie voulait parler. Il me fait un sourire qui me détend.

Je suis soulagée de le voir s'intégrer à la conversation quand nous nous installons à table. Brad s'est installé à l'autre bout et bavarde avec Julie, essayant de nous ignorer du mieux qu'il le peut. Je le remercie déjà intérieurement de ne pas essayer de lancer des piques à Jacob. Il a tendance à s'énerver facilement, je ne veux pas qu'on attire l'attention. Jacob mange en face de moi, et n'arrête pas de me lancer des sourires, comme s'il voulait me rassurer, comme si j'avais eu raison de le forcer à venir manger avec nous.

Je sens alors un regard peser sur moi. Je lève brusquement la tête. Cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas Paul qui me fusille du regard, mais la plupart des Quileute. Ils sont tournés vers nous, parlant à voix basse, tandis que certains me jettent un regard plein de mépris quand ils me voient lever les yeux vers eux. Cette fois-ci, je ne compte pas me laisser faire. J'éloigne Jacob d'eux, ça ne leur plait pas, et bien, tant pis pour eux. Je soutiens leur regard, essayant d'être le plus sérieuse possible. Embry finit par froncer les sourcils et parle fort. Tous les garçons se détournent de notre table en marmonnant, comme s'ils avaient été rappelés à l'ordre.

Je me désintéresse d'eux. Jacob me regarde d'un air inquiet. Je lui fais un sourire rassurant, comme pour lui dire que nous en parlerons plus tard. Le reste du repas se déroule dans une ambiance plutôt calme, je discute avec Khristie et Mercy, et Brad et Julie finissent par se joindre à notre conversation, tandis que Jacob reste près de Marc et Teddy.

-On y va ? finit par demander Khristie.

Nous nous levons tous, et rejoignons la sortie du réfectoire, juste avant la sonnerie. Jacob et moi avons biologie, nous partons donc de notre côté après les avoir salué. Khristie semble ravie par ce déjeuner tous ensemble.

-On pourra refaire ça quand vous voulez, nous dit-elle alors qu'on s'éloigne.

-Pas de soucis ! je lui lance en souriant.

-Pas de sitôt j'espère, j'entends alors.

Je reconnais immédiatement la voix de Bradley. J'ai une soudaine envie de me retourner pour lui en coller une, et je sens Jacob se tendre lui aussi, mais il m'attrape le bras et me force à m'éloigner.

Une fois suffisamment éloignés et calmée, je glisse à Jacob :

-Alors, qu'en penses-tu ?

Mais son visage reste fermé. Ses poings sont serrés, et il regarde droit devant lui.

-Jacob ?

Je dois attendre encore près d'une minute avant d'obtenir une réponse. Je suis vraiment étonnée par son caractère lunatique. J'ai bien l'impression d'avoir échappé de justesse à une petite crise de colère de sa part. A cause de Bradley ?

-C'était sympa, approuve Jacob. Marc et Teddy sont plutôt drôles.

-Je suis contente que tu ais discuté avec eux.

-Quoi, tu croyais que j'étais asocial ? rétorque Jacob, acerbe.

-Pas du tout, je proteste. Ce n'est pas parce que Bradley t'a énervé qu'il faut être aussi méprisant.

Jacob serre les dents.

-Excuse-moi. Ce n'est pas simplement ce Bradley. Tout à l'heure, les garçons t'ont regardé, n'est-ce pas ? demande-t-il, faisant référence aux Quileute me fixant.

-Oui, j'avoue. Je crois qu'Embry a pris ma défense.

Il esquisse un sourire.

-Tu pourras toujours faire confiance à Embry.

J'ai un petit temps de retard, surprise.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

-Embry est un vrai ami, m'assurre-t-il. Je sais qu'il approuvera toujours mes choix. Mais je ne supporte pas que les autres me provoquent juste pour ce genre de débilités. Je mange avec qui je veux, non ! s'exclame-t-il, et j'ai un petit mouvement de recul quand il lève un bras d'un air rageur, serrant le poing.

Je pose doucement ma main sur son bras, rassurante. Je déteste le voir s'énerver comme ça pour rien.

-Tu m'as dit toi-même ne pas faire attention à eux.

Jacob soupire et s'assoit sur le banc, se détendant enfin.

-Excuse-moi, je ne devrais pas m'énerver comme ça.

Je m'installe près de lui.

-Au début je croyais que c'était seulement Paul qui ne « m'appréciait pas ». En fait, ce sont tous les Quileute ?

-Tous ceux qui sont d'accord avec Paul.

-Mais d'accord avec quoi ? Je ne comprends pas ce que j'ai fait de mal.

-Tu n'as rien fait de mal, Bella. C'est moi le problème.

-Quand tu t'es disputé avec Paul, tu m'as dit qu'il était du genre à suivre les traditions. Alors, quoi, c'est à cause de ça ?

Jacob se ferme comme une huître.

-Laisse tomber, Bella. C'est trop compliqué.

-Je ne suis pas idiote, je suis capable de comprendre ! je m'emporte.

-Tu en es sûr ? réplique-t-il. Si tu n'étais pas idiote, comme tu dis, il y a longtemps que tu aurais compris que tu ferais mieux de rester loin de moi !

Il se lève d'un bond, me laissant tétanisée sur le banc. Je reprends vite mes esprits et murmure :

-Si tu ne m'expliques pas quel est le problème, je ne peux pas le deviner, Jacob.

Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux, ne supportant pas qu'il me crie dessus de cette façon. Je pourrais m'énerver contre lui, mais je sens que ce n'est pas la solution. Jacob se met en colère facilement, j'ai appris à éviter de le provoquer, même si cela s'avère difficile avec mon caractère parfois impulsif. Jacob, qui s'éloignait, s'arrête immédiatement et se retourne, la mine défaite.

-Je ne peux pas, Bella. Il y a certaine choses… Que je ne peux pas t'expliquer.

-Ça ne doit pas être si grave.

Il ne répond pas, puis remarque sûrement mes yeux humides car il vient se rasseoir.

-Je suis désolé de m'emporter comme ça. Ça me met un peu à cran.

-C'est pas grave, je lui assure. On devrait aller en cours, maintenant. On va être en retard.

Il acquiesce et se relève pour se diriger vers le bâtiment. Je lui emboîte le pas, songeuse. J'adore Jacob, son pétillant sourire et ses yeux si clairs quand il rie, mais cette autre facette de sa personnalité me fait parfois… peur. Ou m'inquiète, plutôt. Je n'ai pas peur de lui. J'ai simplement du mal à comprendre certaines choses. Au plus je le connais, au plus j'ai l'impression de me retrouver face à des barrières qui m'éloignent de lui. Je sais, au plus profondément de moi-même, qu'il me cache certaines choses. Il semble penser qu'elles sont vraiment importantes, mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si grave. Les Quileute qui le détestent pour traîner avec moi, ses brusques accès de colère, ses humeurs changeantes, sa rebuffade à aller plus loin dans notre relation, ces interrogations tournent en boucle dans ma tête. Je n'ai jamais été aussi attirée mais en même temps troublée par un garçon. Et j'ai bien peur que ce trouble ne continue à se renforcer s'il refuse de se confier à moi. Je suis intimement persuadée que si les Quileute me regardent d'un mauvais œil, ce n'est pas seulement à cause des traditions indiennes ou je ne sais pas trop quoi. Il y a autre chose, sinon Jacob n'y accorderait pas tant d'importante.

* * *

Les deux derniers jours de la semaine passent rapidement. Après l'euphorie du retour en cours et le déjeuner animé de jeudi, je suis de nouveau surbookée par les devoirs et les cours que j'ai manqué. Je suis totalement perdue en maths, ce qui m'agace prodigieusement. Je passe tout le cours du vendredi à fulminer contre ces maudites équations. Jacob me propose plusieurs fois son aide, mais je veux y arriver par moi-même. Je passe ma soirée du vendredi à travailler, sachant que je n'aurais pas beaucoup de temps à moi ce week-end. Il est prévu que je rejoigne Jake sur le parking de la plage de la Push en début d'après-midi. Il préfère m'accompagner jusque chez lui. A-t-il peur que les gens de la tribu ne m'empêchent d'entrer dans la réserve ? Je préfère ne pas y penser.

Il m'appelle alors vendredi soir, s'excusant de ne pas être disponible demain. Il me propose de reporter notre après-midi à dimanche. Embarrassé, je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. Je ne veux pas demander aux filles de changer leurs plans au dernier moment. Mais j'ai vraiment envie de passer la journée avec Jacob… Je finis par demander à Khristie si elle est occupée le lendemain. Je lui explique le problème, et elle m'assure que ça ne la dérange pas, me rappelant alors bien qu'une discussion nous attend demain. Finalement, Mercy et Julie sont également disponible.

Je me rends donc le samedi en début d'après-midi chez Khristie. Julie arrive en même temps que moi. Elle m'embrasse avant d'aller toquer à la porte. Mercy est déjà là… avec Marc. Julie comme moi fronçons les sourcils.

-Ne me regardez pas comme ça, je m'en vais ! annonce-t-il. Je vais rejoindre Teddy et Brad au stade.

Khristie glousse.

-Il était juste venu me voir ce matin, précise-t-elle.

Marc s'empresse de mettre son blouson et nous lance :

-Bonne journée les filles !

Quand il ferme la porte, Khristie se met à sautiller sur place :

-Enfin plus de garçons ! On va enfin pouvoir discuter tranquille ! La maison est à nous en plus, mes parents travaillent.

Elle nous guide jusqu'à sa chambre. Julie se met tout de suite à l'aise en s'affalant sur le lit.

-J'adore vraiment ton lit, soupire-t-elle.

-Elle a un matelas hyper dur, mais son père refuse de lui en acheter un autre, me précise Mercy.

-Tu n'as plus qu'à économiser, je rigole.

-Oui, ou à souffrir jusqu'à la fin du lycée. Je suis sûre qu'ils auront des matelas bien mieux dans les campus universitaires.

-Vous voulez un peu de musique ? Propose Khristie en allumant sa chaîne hifi, qui se met à diffuser une petite musique d'ambiance.

J'aime beaucoup la chambre de Khristie. Elle embaume le calme et la tranquillité. Rien ne dépass, ce qui apporte un certain atmosphère. Je fais le tour de la pièce, cherchant les petits souvenirs qui caractérisent une personne. Je découvre de multiples photos avec Marc, d'autres avec les filles. Je suis surprise d'en trouver une où je suis présente. Elle date apparemment de notre soirée au cinéma, quand nous sommes allés au restaurant. Je ne sais pas si elle l'a développé et affiché juste pour me faire plaisir, mais je m'en fiche. Je suis contente d'apparaître sur la photo. Comme si je faisais vraiment partie de leur groupe d'amis, alors que je ne suis pas présente depuis longtemps et que j'ai tendance à m'échapper.

-Je suis contente que tu sois Bella, dit Julie. Ca faisait longtemps. Au lycée, on ne peut pas vraiment parler.

-C'est vrai. Et je voulais m'excuser, j'annonce. Pour avoir été si... distante ces derniers temps. Vous avez été les seules à m'accepter quand je suis arrivée, je n'aurais pas dû m'éloigner autant.

-Tu étais bien occupée en même temps, sourit Mercy. On ne t'en veut pas, je t'assure.

-On était juste inquiète pour toi, renchérit Julie.

-Inquiètes ?

-A propos de Jacob. On le trouvait vraiment étrange. Les Quileute ne fréquentent jamais les autres, alors on se demandait pourquoi lui était si différent.

-Mais après le déjeuner passé ensemble, rétorque Khristie, on est plutôt rassurées. Il est gentil, et plutôt mignon. Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir te faire de mal. Au fait, il me semble que nous n'avons pas pu finir notre conversation mardi.

Je grimace et Julie s'empresse de demander :

-Quelle conversation?

-A propos de Jacob justement, répond-elle, et les filles semblent comprendre immédiatement ce qu'elle veut dire.

-Oh oui, dit Mercy. Il va nous falloir des explications. Khristie nous a dit que vous n'étiez pas ensemble.

-C'est la vérité.

-Et on peut savoir comment ça se fait ? demande Julie.

-Nous sommes justes amis !

Elles gloussent.

-Quoi?

-Tu ne vas pas nous faire croire que pour toi il n'est qu'un ami. Et pour lui non plus d'ailleurs.

-Ça se voit comme un nez au milieu d'une figure, s'amuse Mercy. C'est comme si il ne vous restait plus qu'à vous embrasser pour que cette dernière frontière disparaisse entre vous. Alors on aimerait comprendre.  
Je hausse les épaules. Je n'aime pas me confier, mais je suis tellement perdue en ce moment que je finis par avouer en m'asseyant sur le lit :

-Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'on est en fait. Parfois, il me semble que nous sommes les meilleurs amis du monde, et parfois, c'est comme si... comme si c'était plus que ça.

-Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu ressens ? demande Khristie.

-Je.. Je crois que mes sentiments vont plus loin qu'une simple amitié, j'avoue. Quand je suis près de lui, je me sens tellement… bien. Comme si rien ne pouvait m'arriver. Quand il est à côté de moi, plus rien ne compte à mes yeux. C'est comme si mon corps entier voulait rester près de lui, et à chaque fois que nous nous séparons, je pense déjà à notre prochaine rencontre, je racontai, troublée par mes propres paroles.

En disant ces mots à haute voix, je me rends mieux compte de leur portée. En effet les filles me regardent d'un air attendri.

-Toi, tu es drôlement atteinte, résume Khristie. Je t'assure, ce n'est pas du tout de l'amitié ça. Enfin, pas que. Et qu'est ce que tu attends pour lui dire tout ça ?

-J'ai déjà essayé de lui faire comprendre. Enfin, je n'ai peut être pas été très explicite. Et si jamais il me repoussait ? S'il ne ressentait pas du tout la même chose?

-Tu te poses trop de questions Bella. Fais lui comprendre tes sentiments, il finira bien par réagir.

-De toute façon, il ressent la même chose, c'est évident, dit Julie. Si tu voyais comment il te regarde. Lui non plus ne peut pas se passer de toi. En tout cas c'est l'impression que ça donne.

Je repense soudain à une de nos après-midi sur la plage.

-A vrai dire, je crois qu'il a déjà essayé de m'embrasser,

-Essayer ? Quoi, tu l'as repoussé ?

-Non, pas du tout, c'est peut être mon imagination qui me joue des tours, mais une fois, il a commencé à approcher son visage du mien, comme s'il allait m'embrasser.

-Et ensuite ?

-Je crois qu'il s'est ravisé, au dernier moment il a détourné la tête et a changé de sujet. J'ai un peu de mal à comprendre pourquoi.

-Bizarre, songe Mercy.

-Peut être que je l'ai rêvé.

-Ou peut être qu'il a peur, suggère Julie. Il a peut être peur de s'engager avec toi.

-Mais pourquoi il aurait peur ?

-Parce que les mecs sont bizarres, Bella. Les Quileute encore plus, précise Mercy. Il ne faut pas chercher avec eux. Il doit avoir une raison particulière de se retenir comme ça.

Des souvenirs me reviennent soudain en tête. Le souvenir d'une discussion qui et revenue deux fois sur le tapis. "Nous ne devrions pas être amis Bella. Ce serait.. Plus prudent". Et ce qu'il m'a dit deux jours plus tôt à peine. «Si tu n'étais pas idiote, comme tu dis, il y a longtemps que tu aurais compris que tu ferais mieux de rester loin de moi ! » Mes yeux s'écarquillent soudain. Est-il possible qu'il refuse de s'engager plus loin avec moi parce qu'il pense encore à cette histoire de danger que pourrait constituer notre amitié ? Il a pourtant dit qu'il était passé outre cette idée, mais peut-être que finalement, cette idée ne lui est jamais sortie de la tête, comme j'en ai eu l'impression il y a quelques temps. Si c'est réellement ça, je ne vois vraiment pas où il veut en venir. Pourquoi une relation avec lui serait-elle dangereuse ? Mon cauchemar avec le Quileute s'approchant et les hurlements me reviennent en tête. C'est complètement idiots. Voila que je pars dans des délires parano maintenant.

-Bella, à quoi tu penses ?

Je reviens vers les filles.

-Non, rien. J'essaie d'imaginer ce qui le pousserait à rester éloigné de moi.

-Tu dois prendre les devants ! s'exclame Khristie.

-Tu plaisantes ?

-Elle a raison, renchérit Julie. S'il ne réagit pas, soit il a peur, soit il pense que tu ne ressens pas la même chose. Ca peut durer longtemps comme ça, si aucun de vous deux ne fait réellement le premier pas.

-Tu le vois demain, c'est ça ?

-Oui.

-Eh bien, fais-lui comprendre ce que tu ressens, tranche Mercy.

-Et… S'il ne comprend pas ?

-Tu l'embrasses.

Je secoue vigoureusement la tête.

-Imagine qu'il me repousse !

-Il ne le fera pas, m'assure Khristie. Ou en tout cas, s'il le fait, au moins, tu seras fixée. Soit il te préfère en tant qu'amie et il te le fera comprendre, soit c'est un vrai salaud.

-Ça m'aide beaucoup… Je ne sais pas si j'en serais capable.

-Tu n'es pas obligée d'en arriver là, m'assure Julie. Fais comme tu le sens, d'accord ? Essaie d'avoir une discussion franche avec lui. Parfois l'impulsivité ne sert à rien.

J'adore leurs conseils… soit j'y vais molo, au risque qu'il ne comprenne pas, soit j'y vais franco, et il risque de me filer entre les doigts. Magnifique. Je décide de suivre plutôt le conseil de Julie. Suivre mon intuition, en fonction du contexte. En tout cas, il est certain qu'il va falloir que j'ai une conversation sérieuse avec lui à ce sujet, un de ces jours. Je me vois mal continuer comme ça pendant encore longtemps.

-Tu as raison Julie. Je verrai.

-En tout cas, votre cas fait jaser, dit Khristie. La plupart des gens pensent que vous êtes ensemble.

-Ils croient mal, je rétorque.

-Je suis sûre que ça va finir par s'arranger, tente de me rassurer Julie.

Julie est vraiment la fille la plus gentille que je connaisse. Elle est toujours au service des autres, tempérant ceux qui sont plus impulsifs et rassurant tout le monde. Khristie est justement bien plus impulsive et franche.

Elles finissent par changer de conversation. Elles évoquent la relation de Khristie avec Marc. Celle-ci se sent comblée. Elle est vraiment bien avec lui. De mon côté, j'écoute leurs bavardages sans forcément y participer. Heureusement, elles ne m'obligent pas à discuter, conscientes que j'ai l'esprit tourmenté. Je pense à ma prochaine après-midi en compagnie de Jacob. Est-ce que je devrais tenter de lui faire comprendre mes sentiments ? J'entends alors le nom de Bradley revenir dans la conversation et sors de mes pensées pour écouter.

-Je crois que Bradley ne me remarquera jamais, soupire Julie.

Estomaquée, je lui lance un regard surpris.

-Eh oui Bella, il se passe des choses même quand tu n'es pas vraiment là, fait Khristie.

-Tu… tu es intéressée par Brad ?

Julie fait un sourire penaud.

-Je crois, oui. Je le trouve vraiment gentil, et je me sens bien avec lui. Mais il s'en fiche de moi.

-Je suis sûre que c'est faux, je tente de la rassurer.

Julie me lance un regard blessé.

-Arrête de te moquer de moi. Je sais bien qu'il en pince pour toi.

-Il… il est sûrement passé à autre chose depuis.

-Ça m'étonnerait, rétorque Mercy. Sans vouloir te décourager Julie, mais il est plutôt bien atteint lui aussi. Et je crois qu'il reste… en suspens.

Je lui fais un regard interrogateur, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle veut dire.

-Eh bien, je crois qu'il sait que Jacob et toi ne vous êtes jamais embrassés. Peut-être qu'il espère encore que tu changes d'avis et vienne vers lui.

-C'est idiot, je réplique, acerbe. Je veux dire, je l'adore, mais pas sur plan-là.

-Les garçons ont de l'espoir apparemment, soupire Julie. En tout cas, hier il a beaucoup discuté avec moi, et j'ai eu l'impression qu'il faisait ça juste pour éviter à avoir à parler avec Jacob… Il m'aime bien comme une amie, mais il ne me verra jamais différemment.

-Je suis désolée…

-Ce n'est pas ta faute Bella.

-Il faut que je lui fasse comprendre, je déclare soudain, avant de me claquer mentalement.

Je n'aime pas faire ça, absolument pas, mais je ne peux pas laisser Julie comme ça.

-Il faut que je lui dise qu'il n'a aucune chance avec moi, que ça n'ira jamais plus loin que de l'amitié. Peut-être que ça l'aidera à me sortir de son esprit, et qu'il se rendra enfin compte qu'une fille bien mieux et bien plus jolie que moi est juste à côté de lui.

Julie lève des yeux pleins d'espoir vers moi.

-Tu ferais ça ? Enfin, je veux dire, tu as en général du mal à dire ce que tu penses. Tu penses être capable de lui dire ça en face ?

-Aucune idée, je grimace. C'est vrai que mon caractère m'empêche souvent d'être franche avec les gens, parce que je n'aime pas me confier ou blesser les autres, mais cette fois-ci, je vais prendre les devants. Si ça peut t'aider, je peux bien faire ça, ça ne doit pas si compliqué.

J'essaie de lui faire un sourire.

-Tu es vraiment une fille géniale Bella. Je ne sais pas si ça servira à quelque chose, mais tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir comme on dit. Mais tu devrais d'abord essayer d'arranger la situation avec Jacob. Enfin, de faire avancer la situation plutôt.

-Je propose quelque chose ! s'exclame Khristie.

Nous nous tournons tous les trois vers elle.

-On ne parle plus de mecs pour aujourd'hui, ok ?

J'acquiesce, complètement d'accord. Nous passons donc le reste de la journée à discuter de tout et de rien, de trucs de fille, des cours, un peu aussi. Nous préparons également des crêpes pour le goûter, et je rentre chez moi le soir pleine de farine. John est assis à la table du salon, lisant un magazine, tandis que Mary regarde un feuilleton à la télé.

-Apparemment vous vous êtes bien amusées, rigole Mary en voyant l'état de mes cheveux.

-Voilà ce qui arrive quand on laisse quatre ados avec un sac de farine, renchérit John, et je lui fais une grimace.

-Bon je vais prendre une douche !

-On mange bientôt, m'informe Mary.

Je monte dans ma chambre et sors mon téléphone. J'ai un message de Jacob, auquel je n'ai pas encore pu répondre. Il me demande si c'est toujours ok pour demain. Je lui confirme rapidement, ayant hâte de le voir, même si ma discussion avec les filles m'a troublée. Je ne sais pas trop ce que je suis sensée faire. Mais comme on dit, la nuit porte conseil.

* * *

Pourtant, cette nuit-là ne m'apporte aucun réconfort. Au contraire, mon cauchemar revient, plusieurs fois de suite. Je me réveille au moins quatre ou cinq fois dans la nuit, le front en sueur. Toujours les mêmes images, qui tournent en boucle. Je finis par me lever après m'être réveillée en sursaut une sixième fois. Il est cinq heure du matin, et je me sens brûlante. Je vais me passer un coup d'eau sur le visage dans la salle de bains, pour essayer de me calmer. De retour dans ma chambre, j'essaie de me rendormir, en vain. Je descends donc les escaliers et me réfugie sur le canapé après avoir allumé la lumière, ne supportant pas l'obscurité en ce moment, les images de mes rêves tournant continuellement dans ma tête. Toujours ces hurlements qui me donnent des frissons, et le Quileute qui s'approche de moi, sans que je ne voie jamais son visage.

-Bella ? j'entends soudain.

Je me tourne d'un bond sur le canapé et découvre Mary qui descend les escaliers.

-Désolée si je t'ai réveillé.

-C'est rien, j'ai juste vu de la lumière, je me suis inquiétée.

-J'ai du mal à dormir.

-Soucieuse ? demande-t-elle en s'asseyant près de moi.

Je hausse les épaules.

-Mauvais rêve. Dis-moi, est-ce… est-ce que c'est normal de faire toujours le même rêve ? je demande.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Eh bien, ça doit faire maintenant plus d'une semaine que je fais le même cauchemar, parfois plusieurs fois d'affilées.

Mary fronce les sourcils.

-Ça doit être quelque chose qui te préoccupe beaucoup pour que ça revienne autant.

-C'est à propos de Jacob, je lui confie.

-Jacob te préoccupe ?

-Ma relation avec Jacob me préoccupe. Je ne sais pas trop où j'en suis, j'avoue.

-Ca va s'arranger, j'en suis sure. Ne te mets pas dans tous ces états pour un garçon, d'accord ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a, et si tu veux m'en parler tu es la bienvenue, mais je peux te donner un aperçu de ce que je pense à propos de Jacob.

Je lui intime de poursuivre.

-Je pense qu'il te rend heureuse. Quand tu es arrivée ici, j'ai vraiment cru que tu aurais beaucoup de mal à t'intégrer, mais depuis que tu le côtoies, tu sembles très souriante. Alors, quelle que soit la qualification que tu donnerais à ta relation avec Jacob, préserve-là. C'est un garçon bien, j'en suis certaine. C'est vrai, les membres de la tribu Quileute peuvent paraître étranges par bien des aspects, et certains les craignent, mais ce sont des gens biens.

-Les craignent ?

-Oui. A l'hôpital, il y a parfois des rumeurs à leur sujet. Je ne fais pas attention aux ragots, mais je suis sûre que même si ils sont différents de ce qu'on attend d'adolescents de votre âge, ce sont des chics gamins. John n'en dit que du bien.

-Tu en vois souvent à l'hôpital ?

-Les plus jeunes et les adultes, oui. Mais pas les musclors dont John parle tout le temps, rit-elle.

Elle baille.

-Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais il est encore tôt, alors je vais aller me recoucher un moment. On est dimanche après tout.

Elle se lève puis se penche pour me déposer un baiser sur le front.

-Pour ton cauchemar, parle m'en si ça continue. Ce n'est pas vraiment normal. Essaie de ne pas trop te tracasser, ça devrait s'arrêter, d'accord ?

Je hoche la tête.

-Merci Mary.

-Mais de rien ma chérie. Tu devrais retourner dans ton lit toi aussi.

Elle disparaît dans l'escalier, me laissant songeuse. Elle a sûrement raison, je me pose trop de questions. Il faut que je me détende. Je prends le plaid posé sur le bord du canapé et m'enroule dedans. J'ai l'impression de rester éveillée des heures. Impossible de trouver le sommeil. Pourtant, vers 7h, je sens ma tête dodeliner et l'obscurité m'envahit.

* * *

Je me réveille en sursaut et me redresse d'un bond. Les hurlements cessent. Tremblante, je remarque le calme de la maison et jette un coup d'œil à l'heure. 8H30. Mary et John dorment encore. Cette fois-ci, je suis certaine de ne pas pouvoir me rendormir. Je reste un moment emmitouflée dans mon plaid. Je n'avais jamais aussi mal dormi de ma vie. Je dois avoir une sale tête. Je finis par allumer la télé, en attendant que le couple se réveille. Je zappe un moment, sans trouver de programmes qui me plaisent vraiment, mais je ne sais pas trop quoi faire d'autre. Quand John se lève, il est surpris de me voir déjà levée et devant la télé.

-Mal dormi, je marmonne, et il ne pose pas plus de questions.

Mary nous rejoint dix minutes plus tard.

-Alors, tu as réussi à dormir, Bella ?

-Pas top. Je me coucherai tôt ce soir.

-C'est aujourd'hui que tu vas voir Jacob n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, en début d'aprem.

Je passe une bonne partie de la matinée à travailler (sans arriver à comprendre ces fichus maths) et l'autre à ranger quelques affaires. J'ai des poches affreuses sous les yeux que je tente de cacher sous un peu de fond de teint. Je me sens en plus de mauvaise humeur. J'espère que cet après-midi va calmer mes nerfs après cette affreuse nuit et ces deux heures coincées sur des maths.

Je me mets en route juste après le déjeuner. Il fait un froid de canard aujourd'hui. De nouveau, la neige s'est transformée en verglas sur la route. Emmitouflée dans ma parka et mon bonnet, je me réfugie vite dans l'habitacle de la voiture. J'arrive sur le parking de la plage un quart d'heure plus tard. Jacob est déjà là. Il me sourit quand je descends de la voiture.

-Bonjour Bella.

Je cherche des yeux sa moto ou la voiture de son père.

-Je suis venu à pied, explique-t-il.

-Oh ! Ce n'est pas un peu loin ?

-Pas vraiment. Et puis, je me suis dit que la moto ne te plairait pas, rit-il. La voiture de mon père est en rade.

Il s'approche de moi et pose sa main chaude sur ma joue.

-Je suis content de te voir.

-Moi… moi aussi, je bredouille.

Jacob penche la tête.

-Ça va ?

-Oui oui.

Les paroles de Khristie, Julie et Mercy tournent en boucle dans ma tête. En cet instant, je ne peux pas imaginer qu'il ne me voie que comme une amie.

-Tu ne sais pas mentir, me rappele-t-il.

-J'ai juste mal dormi, je marmonne. Bon, on y va ?

-OK.

Une fois sur la route, il attaque de nouveau :

-Tu fais des insomnies ?

-Ça m'arrive oui. Des mauvais rêves.

-A propos de quoi ?

-La routine, j'élude, ne voulant absolument pas évoquer les images qui me reviennent toujours en tête. Et sinon, ta voiture, tu en es où ?

-Justement, tu vas la voir. J'ai bien avancé, je devrais avoir fini d'ici le printemps !

-Tant mieux.

Je remarque alors l'entrée de la réserve. Je sens Jacob se figer.

-Ça t'angoisse que je vienne ici ?

-Non, pas du tout, s'empresse-t-il de répondre. C'est juste que c'est la première fois.

-Tu habites où ?

-Je te dirai où tourner.

La réserve est quasiment vide. Nous ne croisons que quelques voitures en sens inverse, et des membres de la tribu.

-Il paraît qu'il y a tout ici. Un magasin, ce genre de choses.

-Oui, c'est un peu comme un village.

Des maisons bordent les allées, et je devinai des petits jardins derrière. C'est la première fois que je vois des adultes. J'ai pour habitude de côtoyer les lycéens de deux mètres de haut, mais la réserve semble différente avec toutes ces personnes normales qui se baladent.

-Tourne à droite à la prochaine.

Nous parcourons encore plusieurs centaines de mètre, puis Jacob me fait de nouveau tourner à droite. Nous arrivons alors devant une maisonnette qui semble faite entièrement de bois. La voiture du père de Jacob et la moto de celui-ci sont garées sur le devant, et je devine la forêt qui entoure la maison. Une bâtisse se dresse juste à côté de la maison, en bordure des arbres. Je me gare à côté de l'autre voiture et descends sans un mot. La bâtisse respire le calme et la tranquillité.

-C'est… C'est vraiment très beau, je parviens à dire.

-A ce point ? ironise Jake.

-Je t'assure. J'adore les maisons en bois. Et à côté, c'est quoi ? je demande en désignant l'autre bâtisse.

-Mon garage.

-La maison est vraiment belle.

-Tu veux entrer ? propose-t-il, ce qui me surprend.

-Je ne veux pas déranger ton père…

-Il n'est pas là.

-Oh, dans ce cas…

Je le suis jusqu'à la porte et il me laisse passer devant. La décoration est vraiment spartiate. Dans le salon règne un grand canapé, une petite télé, une table et une commode. Je devine la cuisine derrière la petite porte au fond du salon, et un petit couloir sur la droite semble mener aux chambres.

-Ce n'est pas très grand, mais on s'y sent bien, dit Jacob dans mon dos.

-C'est vrai. Cette maison a vraiment son charme.

Jacob fait un rire léger avant de me proposer quelque chose à boire.

-J'ai du jus de fruit si tu veux.

-Pourquoi pas.

Il disparaît alors dans la cuisine, laissant la porte ouverte. Je me mets alors à arpenter le salon, y cherchant le plus de détails possible sur la vie des Black.

-Où est ton père ?

-Chez un ami, répond Jake depuis la cuisine, tandis que je l'entends ouvrir le frigo. Je l'ai emmené, et j'irai le chercher en fin d'après-midi.

-Dans ce cas, sa voiture, c'est un peu la tienne, non ?

-Oh non, il a été bien clair là-dessus. Même s'il ne peut plus la conduire, c'est toujours sa voiture, je suis juste le chauffeur, et j'ai le droit de l'emprunter de temps en temps.

-Je vois.

J'aimerai rencontrer le père de Jacob. Je veux voir s'il est comme les autres Quileute, et si lui aussi, comme Paul et certains de la bande, va me regarder de travers. Je me surprends à penser qu'il est peut-être parti chez son ami pour m'éviter, ou que Jacob a profité de l'absence de son père pour m'inviter, mais je chasse cette idée idiote. Tout ne tourne pas autour de moi. Le père de Jacob fait bien ce qu'il veut de ses journées.

Je remarque alors une photo posée sur la commode. Je fronce les sourcils, me demandant un instant qui est le jeune garçon sur la photo, accompagné de Billy Black, que je reconnais avec son fauteuil roulant. Les yeux écarquillés, je comprends que c'est Jacob, mais le garçon sur la photo est complètement différent, je le reconnais à peine. Il est beaucoup plus petit, ses cheveux sont encore plus longs que maintenant, retenus par une queue de cheval. Il ne semble pas particulièrement musclé mais pas frêle non plus, et ses yeux ne sont pas aussi sombres que maintenant. Il a un visage plus éclairé, et des joues rebondies, portant encore les marques de l'enfance. Désormais, toute trace d'enfance a disparu en lui, et c'est plutôt troublant. Je remarque alors que Jake est juste à côté de moi, deux verres à la main.

-C'était l'année dernière, explique-t-il avant de surprendre mes yeux écarquillés. Quoi ?

-Tu… Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé depuis ?

-Rien du tout, j'ai grandi.

Il me fait un clin d'œil en me tendant le verre. Je le prends maladroitement et il s'installe sur le canapé, tandis que je continue à contempler la photo et à essayer de faire la comparaison avec son apparence désormais. Les épaules carrées, imposant, une mâchoire plus marquée, des yeux sombres profonds, des cheveux un peu plus courts, mais surtout une taille imposante et des muscles puissants.

-Ça ne peut pas être une simple poussée de croissance. Attends, tu veux dire qu'il s'est passé la même chose pour les autres Quileute ?

-Arrête de faire comme si c'était complètement dingue. Accompagnées de beaucoup de sport et de beaucoup de soupe, les poussées de croissance peuvent être vraiment significatives.

Je me tourne vers lui et rétorque :

-De la soupe ? Sérieusement ?

Il s'esclaffe.

-Je plaisante. Mais arrête de regarder cette photo comme ça, j'ai l'impression que tu me prends pour un extraterrestre.

Je finis par détourner mes yeux du cliché et vient m'asseoir à côté de lui.

-C'est quand même impressionnant à quel point tu as grandi.

-On n'arrête pas de me le dire. Mon père me prend toujours pour un gamin, il a du mal à accepter que je sois grand.

Je me rappelle alors de John, qui m'a parlé de la brusque poussée de croissance de Jacob l'année dernière. En deux semaines, il est devenu un grand type baraqué, a-t-il dit.

Nous sirotons tranquillement notre jus de fruit, mais la discussion nous a un peu refroidis. Jacob me propose alors d'aller au garage, pour qu'il puisse me montrer son engin. Nous emmenons nos verres à l'extérieur, après que j'ai remis mon blouson, alors que Jacob reste en petite veste bien évidemment. Le garage est aussi apaisant que le chalet. Sa voiture est cachée sous une bâche. Les établis débordent d'outils en tout genre. Malheureusement, même avec la porte fermée, il fait un froid de canard.

-Alors, montre, je demande, impatiente.

Je n'ai jamais aimé tout ce qui a un moteur, mais ce projet lui tient tant à cœur que je me sens moi aussi surexcitée. Il enlève la bâche d'un coup sec, découvrant une petite voiture d'un rouge vif. Elle semble comme neuve, la peinture est impeccable, pas un trait de poussière.

-Je l'ai nettoyée pour qu'elle soit un peu plus présentable, sourit-il.

-Elle semble terminée, j'avance.

-Oh non, ce n'est qu'une impression je t'assure. Elle n'est pas encore prête à rouler, loin de là. Tu peux t'asseoir si tu veux, me propose-t-il en me montrant une caisse en bois.

Je m'installe sur la caisse, et pose ma tête entre mes mains. Nous discutons un long moment, Jacob bricolant son engin, et moi installée sur mon siège, l'observant. Très vite, Jacob ne fait qu'une conversation seul. Il me parle des problèmes techniques de la voiture, et je n'y comprends pas un mot. Mais au fond, je n'ai pas envie de comprendre. Je sens cette même torpeur que j'ai ressenti dans le garage de John il y a de ça un moment maintenant, quand j'ai passé une heure entière à l'observer, complètement perdue dans mes pensées, comme si plus rien ne pouvait m'atteindre.

-Désolé, je t'embête avec mes trucs de mécano, finit-il par lancer en me laissant un regard amusé.

Je secoue la tête.

-Non, ça va. J'aime bien te regarder.

Cet aveu me fait monter le sang aux joues, et je détourne un instant la tête, gênée.

-C'est étrange.

-De quoi ? je demande.

-La plupart des filles auraient fui en me voyant parler de tous ces trucs.

Je hausse les épaules.

-Moi, je m'en fiche. Je suis bien.

-Tu n'as pas froid ?

-Je crois que je me suis habituée à la température ambiante.

-Oh, j'allais oublier, dit-il soudain en se redressant.

Il se dirige vers le fond du garage.

-Je me suis dit que ça mettrait un peu d'ambiance.

Une douce musique s'élève soudain dans le garage, et je ferme les yeux, savourant l'air.

-C'est une super idée, je murmure en rouvrant les yeux. J'adore vraiment cette musique.

Jacob me fait un sourire et reprend son bricolage, sans plus parler désormais. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restons ainsi, lui travaillant sur sa voiture et moi l'observant en silence, mais je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien. Je n'ai pas besoin de faire semblant d'essayer de discuter, pas besoin de faire semblant de sourire, je peux seulement rester là et le regarder, sans ressentir l'ennui ou le froid.

Ce qui me fait le plus plaisir, c'est que Jacob ne soit pas gêné. La plupart des gens n'auraient pas supporté de travailler sous l'œil de quelqu'un, mais il ne semble nullement dérangé par ma présence. Il accepte que je l'observe, sans rien attendre en retour. L'album, lui, se déroule en fond, et les mouvements de Jacob me semblent presque battre en rythme.

Une musique plus triste et plus douce emplit soudain le garage, et cet air plus ralenti me fait brusquement revenir à la réalité. Jacob ne réagit toujours pas. J'essaie du mieux que je peux de lui faire comprendre à quel point je suis bien près de lui, mais il ne semble pas s'en rendre compte. Ma discussion avec les filles de la veille me revient en tête, et mon cœur se serre. Je sens ma gorge se nouer.

Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi perdue quand cet instant. Jacob est en train de resserrer un boulon, inconscient des terribles réflexions qui m'assaillent en cet instant. Est-ce que je dois faire un pas de plus vers lui, au risque de le perdre, ou rester près de lui en tant que meilleure amie et abandonner l'idée d'une évolution de notre relation ? Je ne sais vraiment pas comment il va réagir si j'évoque ce sujet. S'énervera-t-il, évitera-il la question, me demandera-il de partir, ou me dira-il gentiment que nous sommes mieux en tant qu'amis, tout en m'évitant soigneusement après ça ? Ou acceptera-t-il enfin de me confier ses pensées, de m'embrasser et de me regarder différemment ? En a-t-il seulement envie ? Tellement de questions m'assaillent que je sens sans le vouloir les larmes menacer de déborder.

Je n'ai jamais voulu pleurer pour un garçon, mais avec Jacob, tout me paraît différent, comme si être éloignée de lui me fait terriblement souffrir, comme si je vais mourir s'il reste trop loin de moi, comme si je vais finir par devenir folle à devoir m'empêcher de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes ou trouver des prétextes pour me blottir contre lui. Quand la dernière note résonne dans le garage, le brusque calme me fait l'effet d'une douche froide et me donne envie de frissonner. Plongée dans mes pensées, je n'ai pas remarqué que Jacob est tourné vers moi, anxieux.

-Tout va bien ? demande-t-il.

Il a sûrement remarqué mon brusque changement d'expression. Je m'empêche alors de respirer. Je sais que si j'essaie de récupérer mon souffle, un sanglot sortira de ma gorge, et je ne le veux pas. Je sens une main sur mon épaule et vois avec surprise que Jacob s'est accroupi devant moi, la mine inquiète.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? me demande-t-il.

Je secoue la tête. Je ne supporte pas de le voir s'inquiéter comme ça, d'être si prévenant, en ne sachant pas si c'est une simple marque d'amitié ou non.

-Ça va, je vais bien, je souffle en prenant une petite inspiration.

Jacob pousse un soupir et baisse la tête.

-Je vois bien que parfois tu n'es plus du tout avec moi, comme si tes pensées partaient très loin, et depuis tout à l'heure, tu ne sembles pas heureuse comme tu le dis, mais triste.

J'ouvre la bouche mais la referme, ne sachant pas quoi dire, mais je suis désormais certaine que je ne pourrais pas supporter cette situation une seconde de plus. Il faut que j'ai une conversation sérieuse avec lui, que je comprenne pourquoi il reste tant éloigné de moi.

-C'est juste... je commence, hésitante.

Il me fait signe de continuer.

-Je suis bien avec toi Jacob. Quand tu es près de moi, je me sens... entière.

Je vois ses sourcils se froncer et son visage pâlir, mais je ne m'arrête pas.

-Au lycée, les gens se demandent, Jacob, je bredouille. Ils se demandent si nous sommes amis, ou si nous sommes plus.

-Je m'en fiche des rumeurs.

-Moi aussi, je me pose des questions, Jake. Et... J'ai l'impression qu'avec toi, je n'aurai jamais aucune réponse.

Jacob pose sa main sur ma joue, ce qui me fait frémir.

-Un jour, tu poses ta main sur ma joue, tu me regardes d'une telle façon que je me perds dans tes yeux. Et le lendemain, c'est comme si nous étions deux amis, deux meilleurs amis qui blaguent ensemble. Je.. Je crois que je suis perdue. Je ne comprends pas.

Jacob semble tendu. Toujours sa main posée sur ma joue, il me regarde les traits tirés, comme s'il réfléchissait. De mon côté je suis obligée de penser à respirer sinon je vais m'écrouler sous son regard scrutateur. Je vois alors son visage s'approcher doucement du mien, penchant légèrement la tête, et je crois, un instant, qu'il va réellement m'embrasser, qu'il va poser ses lèvres contre les miennes, et j'attends ce moment avec tant d'impatience, que je ferme les yeux. Jacob émet alors un râlement qui ressemble plus à un grognement et il détourne la tête. Sa main se retire de ma joue. Rouvrant les yeux, je le vois se lever, tendre ses muscles et reculer. J'ai l'impression de recevoir une gifle en pleine figure. Cette fois-ci, je n'ai pas rêvé. Il a volontairement détourné la tête. Il a volontairement fui ce baiser.

-Je… je suis désolé Bella, dit-il d'une voix froide.

Je reste immobile un long moment, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Je ne me sens pas triste. Je sais qu'il a failli m'embrasser.

-Pourquoi ? je finis par demander. Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

-Bella, je t'assure…

Je me lève d'un bond, excédée. Non, je ne suis pas triste, je suis en colère. Il a plusieurs fois voulu m'embrasser, il désirait m'embrasser, je le sentais, et ses brusques revirements commencent réellement à m'agacer. Jacob paraît surpris par ma soudaine explosion. Je n'arrive même pas à exprimer mes pensées tellement je suis frustrée.

-Je ne comprends vraiment pas ! je crie, hors de moi.

Jacob essaie de s'approcher de moi, mais je le repousse.

-Bella…

-Tu as envie de m'embrasser ! Je ne suis pas folle, n'est-ce pas ? Dis-moi que tu en avais vraiment envie, et pourquoi tu as changé d'avis au dernier moment, ou je te jure que je vais devenir folle ! Peut-être que c'est ce que je suis, totalement folle ! Je m'imagine des trucs !

Jacob garde les bras ballants, et son attitude pleine de fausse désinvolture me donne envie de le frapper.

-Tu vas me rendre folle, c'est pas possible ! Si tu ne ressens rien pour moi, pourquoi est-ce que tu joues à ça avec moi ?

Il parait soudain blessé, et je me sens contente d'avoir réussi enfin à l'atteindre.

-Tu crois que je joue ?

-Ça y ressemble drôlement ! Un jour tu flirtes avec moi, puis tu changes radicalement de comportement, comme si tu suivais tes humeurs, sans penser un seul instant à ce que tu pourrais représenter pour moi !

-Je le sais déjà, Bella… soupire-t-il.

J'écarquille les yeux.

-Tu le sais ? Alors pourquoi tu continues à…

-Tu crois que je le fais de plein gré ! crie-t-il soudain. Tu crois que j'ai envie de te faire souffrir en restant loin de toi ! Je fais ça pour ton bien, bordel !

Son brusque accès de colère me fait reculer d'un pas. Les poings serrés, on dirait qu'il va exploser sous la colère. Je le revois plusieurs fois au lycée, quand ses yeux deviennent plus sombres et qu'il ne contrôle plus ce qu'il dit.

Pendant un instant, je m'imagine qu'il va continuer à crier, mais il finit par se calmer en voyant mon expression surprise.

-Excuse-moi, mais arrête de crier, Bella, s'il te plaît.

Je sens les larmes me piquer les yeux.

-Mais comment veux-tu que j'arrête de crier, alors que tu ne me dis rien ! Tu n'arrêtes pas de dire que tu essaies de me protéger, mais ça ne m'aide pas du tout, au contraire ! Tu ressasses toujours les mêmes paroles, sans en donner de significations !

-Je t'assure, nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble.

Je pars d'un rire hystérique.

-Et qui en a décidé ? Toi ? Ta tribu ? Qui ?

-Je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

-Mais arrête de dire ça ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'obstines, mais tu ne me ferais jamais de mal, je le sais !

-Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ?

Son regard glacé calme mes ardeurs. Je secoue les mains avant de me les passer dans les cheveux.

-Je ne comprends rien Jacob.

-Il faut que tu me fasses confiance Bella !

-Que je te fasse confiance ? Alors que tu refuses de m'expliquer ce qui te fait si peur ? Mercy avait raison, tu as peur !

-Tu as discuté de ça avec Mercy ?

-Ca fait des semaines que je me demande quand est-ce que tu finiras par faire un nouveau pas vers moi, mais j'ai fini par penser que tu ne le ferais pas. Peu importe, je sais maintenant pourquoi tu refuses de m'embrasser. Tu as peur, je lâche d'une voix sèche.

-Bella, tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles.

Je sors en trombe du garage, et me mets à tourner en rond dans la cour. Son entêtement me donne des envies de meurtre ! Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qu'il est derrière moi.

-Écoute, je m'en fiche, d'accord ! Je m'en fiche de ne pas savoir ce qui te fait si peur. Je m'en fiche que tu ne me dises pas tout sur toi. Ce que je sais, c'est que je ne peux pas être loin de toi. Et ce que je veux savoir, c'est si tu ressens la même chose. Peu m'importe le reste. Que ce soit prudent ou pas, je n'en ai rien à faire.

Je m'approche de lui d'un pas déterminé. Il faut que je lui fasse comprendre qu'il n'a pas le choix. Pas cette fois-ci. Il me regarde arriver les bras ballants, comme s'il était incapable de réagir. Je n'y réfléchis pas à deux fois. Je fonds sur ses lèvres. Le contact est brutal, sans aucune douceur, mais j'en ai assez. La colère me noue l'estomac, elle menace de déborder à tout moment. Les mains de Jacob enserrent mes bras et il me repousse, tout en me gardant près de lui, mais cette fois-ci, je ne suis pas en colère. Je m'y attendais, et je sais à son regard qu'il est sur le point de céder.

-Tu n'as pas le choix Jacob. Tu m'as donné le choix il y a de ça quelques semaines. Tu m'as dit qu'il n'était pas prudent qu'on soit amis, mais j'ai quand même fait ce choix. Mais cette fois-ci, je ne te laisse pas le choix.

Je n'ai jamais été aussi audacieuse de toute ma vie.

-Je sais que tu ressens plus que de l'amitié envers moi mais que tu te retiens. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, et je sens que tu ne vas pas me le dire, mais ce n'est pas grave. Je prends la décision moi-même. Ce n'est pas prudent ? Tant pis. Je suis sûre qu'on en est capable.

Jacob me dévisage, les sourcils froncés. Ses mains me serrent bien trop forts, j'ai l'impression que mes bras vont se briser comme des brindilles, mais je ne veux pas briser ce moment. Je veux qu'il cède, qu'il oublie ses peurs.

-Tu es sûre de toi ? demande-t-il finalement, les dents serrées.

-Je ne l'ai jamais autant été, j'affirme en essayant de m'empêcher de grimacer sous ses mains serrées contre moi.

-Je ne devrais pas. Si je fais ça…

-Qu'est-ce qui se passera ?

Il hésite.

-Je n'en sais rien, finit-il par avouer. Je n'en ai aucune idée, c'est sûrement ça qui me fait le plus peur. Ca… Ca pourrait très bien se passer, mais ça pourrait aussi… avoir des conséquences… Bella, je dois savoir. Est-ce que tu en es capable ? Est-ce que tu es capable d'accepter ce que j'ai dit, sans me poser de questions ? Sans chercher à comprendre pourquoi j'ai si peur, pourquoi ce ne serait pas raisonnable qu'on soit ensemble ? Parce que si ce n'est pas le cas, ce ne sera pas possible entre nous.

J'hésite moi aussi un moment. Je meurs d'envie de comprendre ses pensées, de comprendre pourquoi il s'est obligé à rester loin de moi, mais je sais que si je l'oblige, je le perdrai.

-Oui.

Son regard brûle soudain d'intensité.

-Alors, tant pis pour la prudence, gronde-t-il soudain avant de relâcher mes bras et de s'approcher de mon visage.  
Je ferme les yeux, et cette fois-ci, ses lèvres se posent réellement sur les miennes. Au début, c'est un baiser pressé, dur, comme si nous nous étions retenus depuis toujours. Il m'attire contre lui, une main sur ma joue et l'autre dans mon dos, tandis que je passe mes mains dans ses cheveux, refusant qu'il ne s'éloigne de moi à nouveau.

Lorsque j'entrouvre doucement mes lèvres, c'est le plus naturellement du monde que nos langues se rencontrent et commencent à danser un étrange ballet. Finalement, nos ardeurs se calment, le baiser devient plus contrôlé, plus doux. Il a des lèvres douces et pulpeuses, je sens mon ventre pétiller, comme si des milliers de papillons étaient en train de s'envoler.

Je me sens libérée d'un tel poids ! Ses bras puissants et chauds me rassurent. Ayant besoin d'air, je finis par me dégager doucement. Nos lèvres se séparent, mais il m'attire contre lui, me serrant de toutes ces forces, tandis que j'essaie de reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal, le cœur palpitant et la respiration haletante. Les jambes flageolantes, je sens que s'il me lâche, je vais tomber comme une poupée désarticulée. Après ce baiser si puissant et si tendre à la fois, mes forces me quittent totalement. Puis je finis par remarquer que ma respiration hachée n'est pas seulement due à notre baiser, mais aussi au fait que Jacob me serre tellement fort que j'ai du mal à respirer.

-Jacob, j'ai besoin d'air, je hoquette, il me lâche brusquement, en rigolant.

Je me rattrape à son bras et lève les yeux vers lui. Son regard me fait rougir. Il pose une main sur ma joue, soudain rêveur.

-Tu es tellement belle.

J'émets un petit rire.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises…

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter ?

Il n'en a pas du tout l'air. Il se penche sur moi et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, je me sens rougir lorsqu'il me relâche.

-Je suis désolé, Bella.

-Arrête de t'excuser.

-J'ai été idiot. Je me laisse facilement aveugler par mes doutes…

-Ce n'est pas grave, je lui assure, avant de me rendre que nous sommes dehors dans le froid et que je commence à claquer des dents.

-Tu vas encore attraper froid, viens te mettre au chaud, me propose-t-il en me prenant la main.

Il m'entraîne jusqu'à la maison. Une fois à l'intérieur, je pousse un soupir de soulagement en enlevant ma veste. La cheminée diffuse une belle chaleur, mais Jacob me prend dans ses bras.

-C'est encore plus efficace que la cheminée, je soupire. Mais tu pourrais me serrer moins fort ?

Jacob se redresse, gardant seulement ses bras autour de ma taille.

-J'ai tendance à ne pas trop contrôler ma force, dit-il. Je vais faire plus attention.

Inconsciemment, mon regard dévie vers le cliché que j'ai vu tout à l'heure. Jacob suit mon regard et rigole.

-Ca t'intrigue tant que ça ?

-Tu ne peux pas savoir ! je m'exclame en l'entraînant sur le canapé, l'obligeant à s'asseoir à côté de moi.

Il m'attire contre lui, et nous restons ainsi un long moment, mon dos calé contre sa poitrine et ses bras autour de mon ventre. J'appuie ma tête contre son torse, et il se penche à plusieurs reprises pour m'embrasser le front.

-Je t'ai promis de ne pas poser de questions, mais j'en ai juste une seule.

-D'accord.

-Est-ce que tu penses pouvoir un jour m'en parler ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, avoue-t-il après un temps d'hésitation, et je sais qu'il était sincère. Je voudrais, vraiment, je t'assure.

J'ai envie de le forcer. Envie de comprendre ce qui l'effraie tant dans notre relation, pourquoi il a tant hésité, pourquoi il est toujours si inquiet. Mais je sais qu'il ne me dira rien. Je sens que je ne saurai rien aujourd'hui, ni les jours suivants. Je sais au fond de moi que Jacob me cache des choses, j'en suis tout à fait consciente. Je ne dois pas me voiler la face, il dissimule une partie de sa vie, une partie de sa personnalité. Ces cachotteries me blessent d'un côté, mais blottie dans ses bras, mes doutes s'estompent peu à peu.

Il me manque un pan de la vérité pour le connaître totalement. Il me manque une facette de lui, mais il ne me la confiera pas aujourd'hui. J'espère seulement que je serai vraiment capable, comme je lui ai promis, de ne pas poser plus de questions. Mais même si je le connais depuis à peine quelques semaines, j'ai l'impression de le côtoyer depuis toujours. Je lui fais confiance, indéniablement. Je ne sais pas tout de lui. Je ne connais pas vraiment Jacob Black, finalement, mais à cet instant précis, ce n'est pas si important. Il m'a accepté, il a cédé, il m'a montré ses sentiments. C'est tout ce qui compte. Pour l'instant.

* * *

 **NA:** J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, je vous le poste alors que je suis coincée dans le train a cause d'un incident qui va me faire louper ma correspondance et va m'empêcher d'arriver à l'heure prévu à mon lycée! J'ai de la chance hein ? ^^ Du coup je m'occupe et je vous le poste maintenant parce que je ne pense pas pouvoir le faire plus tard!

Vous avez vu, enfin des rebondissements! J'espère que vous avez apprécié, dîtes-moi tout ce que vous avez pensé de cette scène! ;)

A dimanche prochain!

 **Réponses aux reviews du chapitre 5**

b: Toujours au rendez-vous! merci de commenter chaque chapitre c'est vraiment super gentil! J'espère que tu as aimé celui-ci, dis-moi tout, n'hésite pas à critiquer!


	7. 7

_**7.**_

-Bella?

Je sens quelqu'un me secouer doucement. Je me tourne en grognant.

-Bella, je n'ai pas envie de te réveiller, mais il faut que j'aille chercher mon père.  
Je prends soudain conscience que je suis contre Jacob, accrochée à son tee-shirt, allongée sur le canapé. Je me redresse, surprise.

-Je me suis endormie ?

Je ne me rappelle pas avoir sombré. J'étais seulement dans ses bras après qu'il m'ait enfin embrassé, puis plus rien.

-Tu avais vraiment passé une sale nuit je crois, rigole Jake. Tu étais épuisée. Et je crois que tu m'a pris pour un oreiller.

-Oh, je... Je suis désolée, je balbutie en m'asseyant sur le canapé.

Jacob m'embrasse, et la sensation de ses lèvres contre les miennes m'est déjà familière, mais toujours aussi agréable. Il reste à quelques centimètres de mon visage.

-Arrête de toujours t'excuser. J'adore quand tu me prends pour ton oreiller. Et j'aimerai beaucoup que tu restes, mais il faut vraiment que j'y aille, me souffle-t-il.

Je sens son souffle sur mon visage, ses yeux noirs ancrés dans les miens.

-Tu ferais mieux de respirer, murmure-t-il en rigolant avant de déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres.

Je me rends alors compte que je suis en apnée et prends une grande goulée d'air.

-C'est de ta faute, je proteste.

-Ma faute?

-Oui. Quand tu me regardes comme ça…

-Comment ? sourit-il.

Il plonge de nouveau son regard dans le mien, avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Comme ça?

Je le pousse en rigolant.

-Ne te moque pas de moi va! Je vais te le faire regretter un de ces jours, je te le promets.

-J'ai hâte de voir ça. Tu ne gagneras jamais à la bataille des regards, insiste-t-il. Bon, je dois vraiment y aller.  
Je me lève, soudain triste de devoir le quitter, et une pensée absurde me vient à l'esprit. Il a accepté de m'embrasser, de me montrer ses sentiments, mais cela veut-il vraiment dire qu'il est... Mon petit ami ?  
Jacob doit sentir mon trouble car il pose sa main sur ma joue avec un sourire.

-Est-ce que tu voudrais bien que je passe te chercher chez toi demain matin, pour aller au lycée ?

-Je ne veux pas te déranger.

-Je ne te le proposerai pas si ça me dérangeait, mon père me prête la voiture demain.

-Bon, d'accord dans ce cas, j'accepte avec un sourire timide.

-Tout à l'heure, tu as dit que les gens parlaient à notre sujet au lycée.

Je hoche la tête.

-Est-ce que tu crois que les rumeurs cesseront si nous arrivons au lycée main dans la main, et que je t'embrasse devant eux ?

Mon cœur se met à battre de plus en plus fort.

-Je m'en fiche des rumeurs, je lui souffle.

-Moi aussi. Mais, si j'en avais envie ? Si j'avais envie de t'embrasser, devant les autres, est-ce... est-ce que ça te dérangerait ?

Pour toute réponse, je dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes.

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air de ne pas apprécier ça ? je lui murmure.

-Je voulais en être sur, rigole Jacob.

J'adore sa façon d'amener les choses. Indirectement, sans entrer dans le vif du sujet, il m'a fait comprendre qu'il veut qu'on reste ensemble, qu'il veut que je sois sa petite amie.

-J'adorerais que tu m'embrasses au lycée, mais pas seulement, Jake. Tout le temps. Je ne veux plus être loin de toi.

-Moi non plus.

Il me prend dans ses bras un moment, puis je me rappelle qu'il est pressé et finis par me détacher de lui.

-Je vais y aller.

J'enfile alors mon blouson et Jacob dépose mon bonnet sur ma tête.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas de te faire partir ?

-Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? J'aurais bien dû finir par rentrer de toute façon.

Il sort à ma suite, et me raccompagne jusqu'à ma voiture.

-A demain, alors, me dit-il. Devant chez toi.

J'acquiesce, ayant déjà hâte d'être au lendemain. Il m'embrasse une dernière fois avant d'ouvrir ma portière. Je me réfugie dans l'habitacle, le froid devenant mordant en cette fin d'après-midi. La nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber.

-Sois prudente sur la route.

-Tu me connais, j'ironise. Toi aussi.

Je ferme ma portière et lui fait un signe de la main tout en faisant marche arrière. Alors que je quitte la réserve de la Push, je me sens soulagée d'un grand poids. Cette insatisfaction, cette incompréhension me pèsent bien plus que je ne le pensais. Il me reste une seule chose à faire : m'empêcher de me poser des questions sur l'étrange comportement qu'a eu Jacob. Je ne sais pas ce qui l'a tant retenu, mais apparemment il a réussi à passer outre.

* * *

J'arrive à la maison le cœur léger. John et Mary, installés au salon, sentent tout de suite ma gaieté.

-Alors, ta journée s'est bien passée ? demande Mary en me faisant un clin d'œil.

-Super ! je m'exclame avec un grand sourire, ne pouvant m'empêcher de communiquer ma bonne humeur.

-Tant mieux. Vous avez fait quoi ?

Je me dandine sur place, gênée.

-Je… je l'ai regardé bricolé. Il retape une voiture. Et on a discuté.

-Dis-moi, intervient alors John. Je sais que nous ne sommes pas tes parents, mais je doute que Charlie ait déjà discuté de ça avec toi, alors, je… je suppose que je dois prendre les devants.  
Je sens avant même qu'ils ne poursuivent que cette conversation ne va pas me plaire.

-On se demandait juste, à quel stade se trouvait votre relation, explicite Mary pour soutenir John qui semble mortellement gênée.

Je me sens rougir et m'appuie contre la table, ennuyée.

-Je… je ne suis pas sûre que ça vous regarde. Sans vouloir être… brutale.

-Oui, tes histoires ne nous regardent pas, c'est certain, insiste John, mais tu es encore jeune, et il y a certaines choses…

-Non pitié, pas ça, je le supplie en grinçant des dents. Je… Je crois que je suis sa petite amie.

-Tu crois ?

-C'est… récent, je murmure. Mais je vous assure, on n'a pas besoin d'en discuter plus de ça.

-Est-ce que tu as déjà parlé de ce genre de choses avec ton père, ou avec sa femme ? insiste Mary.

-Non, jamais, mais ce n'était pas nécessaire, je n'ai jamais eu vraiment de copain.

Je le sens tout de suite venir et le coupe avant même qu'il ne continue.

-Je vous assure, ce n'est pas non plus nécessaire. C'est quoi cette manie de toujours vouloir aborder ce sujet ?

-Parce que c'est important, Bella. Tu es jeune, c'est ton premier petit ami, tu as certaines choses à savoir.

-Je vous assure, pour le moment c'est inutile. Je viens de vous le dire, c'est très récent, et… je ne compte pas aller plus loin avec Jacob pour l'instant. Vraiment.

Je les supplie de ne pas poursuivre cette discussion. Ils semblent tout autant gênés que moi, surtout John.

-Bon, très bien, finit par approuver Mary. Mais ne crois pas t'en tirer si facilement. On en reparlera, entre femmes.

Je levai les yeux et serrai les dents.

-D'accord, si tu veux, une autre fois !

Je monte vite les escaliers et me réfugie dans ma chambre. Cette discussion m'a mis dans un sale état, je n'ai aucune envie d'aborder ce sujet avec eux maintenant, alors que ma relation avec Jacob débute à peine! Je ne suis pas du tout prête pour coucher avec un garçon. Je ne compte pas aller si vite, mais je sais bien que Mary n'abandonnera pas si facilement. Si elle me voit me rapprocher plus de Jacob, elle n'hésitera pas à ramener le sujet sur le tapis.

* * *

Je me réveille le lendemain en bien meilleur forme, pensant aux futures vacances qui arrivent à grand pas. C'est notre dernière semaine de cours, avant d'avoir une semaine de pause. J'en rêve déjà. Je vais pouvoir dormir le matin, voir Jacob quand bon me semble, et ne plus supporter les continuelles regards noirs de Paul et de certains des Quileute. Je jette un coup d'œil à mon téléphone. J'ai un appel manqué de mon père qui date de hier soir, alors que je suis allée me coucher tôt.

D'ailleurs, j'ai bien mieux dormi que d'habitude. Cette fois-ci, mes rêves ont radicalement changé. Les hurlements ont cessé, et pour la première fois, j'ai enfin découvert qui est le Quileute. Jacob, bien sur, qui s'avance vers moi avec un grand sourire, et me prend dans ses bras. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment interpréter ce rêve, mais je suis soulagée de ne plus ressentir cette peur et de ne plus entendre des hurlements. Cette fois-ci, la forêt était clair, de grands rayons de soleil la rendaient bien plus accueillante.

Mon horrible nuit de samedi semble enfin avoir disparu, j'ai retrouvé un visage plus clair, et mes cernes ont disparu. Pour une fois, je ne ressemble pas à un zombie. Magnifique.

Lorsque je descends au salon, John et Mary sont en train de petit-déjeuner. Je les salue et m'installe à table avec eux avec un bol de céréales, avant de repenser à mon père.

-Il faut que j'appelle mon père, il a essayé de me joindre hier soir.

-Oh oui, il m'a appelé aussi, justement il faut qu'on en parle.

-Ton père voudrait nous rendre visite pendant les vacances, explique Mary.

Je faillis en lâcher ma fourchette tellement je suis surprise.

-Vrai… Vraiment ?

-Tu dois lui manquer, sourit Mary. Il n'est pas revenu ici depuis…

-Depuis qu'ils sont partis à Phoenix et que maman est morte.

-C'est ça, acquiesce John. Mais s'il se sent de revenir, c'est une bonne nouvelle, c'est que sa femme lui fait vraiment du bien.

-Elle compte venir elle aussi ?

-Non, elle est en déplacement, comme d'habitude, répond John.

-Ca ne te dérange pas alors, qu'il vienne passer quelques jours à Forks ?

-Pas du tout, pourquoi ça me dérangerait ? je demande, surprise.

-Eh bien, on a jamais vraiment compris pourquoi tu as voulu venir t'installer ici. Ca fait déjà plus d'un mois, on pensait que tu repartirais vite, alors, on est amené à penser qu'il y avait peut-être un problème avec ton père, explique Mary, gênée.

Je grimace.

-Non, pas spécialement. C'est juste que… j'avais l'impression qu'il rêvait de partir avec Vero, et moi, j'étais là, au milieu, alors je me suis dit que partir lui ferait du bien. On a jamais été très doué… pour la communication père-fille. Mais je n'ai aucun problème avec lui.

-Tu l'appelles de moins en moins, remarque tout de même John.

-Lui non plus ne m'appelle pas. J'ai eu d'autres choses en tête en ce moment. Mais je vous assure, ça ne me dérange pas. Au contraire, ce sera peut-être une bonne chose.

Pourtant, au fond, je sais que la cohabitation avec mon père sera à nouveau difficile. Nous ne savons jamais quoi nous dire quand nous sommes tous les deux. Peut-être que ce mois d'éloignement nous rendra un peu plus loquace tous les deux. J'ai beaucoup de mal à imaginer mon père à Forks.

-Très bien, dans ce cas, je le rappellerai pour lui dire que c'est d'accord.

-Je vais le faire, je propose. Je l'appellerai dans la journée.

Une fois prête, je m'installe sur mon lit, guettant l'arrivée de Jacob. J'ai prévenu mon oncle que Jake m'emmène au lycée. Bien sûr, quand la voiture de Billy se gare dans le jardin, le temps que je descende les escaliers, John a déjà ouvert la porte et fait un signe de la main à Jacob, resté dans la voiture.

-A plus tard ! je lui lance avant de me glisser à l'extérieur.

Sentant son regard dans mon dos, je me réfugie dans la voiture et fais un sourire à Jacob. Il se penche vers moi, mais je lui montre du regard mon oncle qui nous regarde. Il rigole, amusé, avant de répondre à un dernier salut de John et de démarrer.

-Tu ne veux pas qu'il me voie t'embrasser ?

-Je préfère y aller doucement avec lui, je rétorque.

-Tu penses qu'il aurait du mal à l'accepter ?

-Non, je crois surtout que j'aurai à nouveau droit à cette maudite conversation.

-Quelle conversation ?

Je me maudis d'avoir parlé si vite.

-Ne cherche pas, je ne répondrai pas, je m'empresse de dire.

Pour une fois, il n'insiste pas et se contente de rigoler. Il met alors la radio, et nous nous mettons à chanter à tue-tête, comme deux gamins. Jacob chante affreusement mal, mais sa bonne humeur suffit à rendre le moment magnifique. Je ne me lâche pas souvent, j'en suis consciente, et je sens que Jacob est heureux que je m'amuse autant. Quand notre petite séance de chant se termine, il enlève sa main droite du volant pour prendre ma main, puis pose nos deux mains enlacés sur ma cuisse. La chaleur de sa paume me réchauffe les doigts. Je tourne la tête vers lui.

-Tu devrais tenir le volant, non ? Avec la neige…

-Je sais conduire, et puis, au vu du sourire collé sur ton visage, ne me fais pas croire que ça ne te plaît pas, rit-il.

-C'est vrai, j'aime bien quand tu me tiens la main.

-Moi aussi, j'aime bien. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je suis prudent au volant.

Jacob gare la voiture devant le lycée quelques minutes plus tard.

-Je n'ai pas pu le faire tout à l'heure, alors…

Jacob se penche alors vers moi et nos lèvres se rencontrent avec douceur. J'aurais pu rester une éternité comme ça, à sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes, mais je sais que la réalité finira par nous rattraper. Et cette réalité est la sonnerie, qui retentit depuis les bâtiments. J'entends Jacob grogner en se séparant de moi.

-Je pensais qu'on avait plus de temps que ça.

Le visage bouillonnant, je le rassure :

-On aura le temps pour ça plus tard.

-Tu as raison.

Je descends de la voiture. Jacob m'attend déjà derrière le 4X4.

-Je suis si lente que ça ?

-C'est juste moi qui suis rapide , rit-il en reprenant ma main.

Je regarde un instant nos mains enlacés. C'est certain, les gens ne mettrons qu'un instant à comprendre.

-Ça te dérange ? demande Jacob en retirant sa main, mais je la rattrape avec force et glisse mes doigt entre les siens.

-Pas du tout.

Avec un sourire éblouissant, Jacob m'entraîne vers le lycée. A force que l'on progresse vers les bâtiments, je sens les regards se poser sur nous, mais je m'empêche de frémir. Je déteste être remarquée, mais aujourd'hui, je ne dois pas y faire attention. Jacob est près de moi et me tient la main, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Khristie remarque tout de suite nos mains enlacées, et pendant le déjeuner, elle se penche vers moi et me glisse à l'oreille

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

En repensant à mon étrange journée avec Jacob, je ne sais pas trop quoi lui répondre. Je ne peux pas lui parler du comportement si étrange de Jake, ni de la promesse que j'ai faite d'oublier tout ça. Je murmure alors seulement :

-J'ai suivi vos conseils, et ça a fonctionné.

-C'est super, Bella !

Je jette un coup d'œil vers l'autre bout de la table, où Jacob est assis à côté des autres garçons, Marc et Teddy l'ayant éloigné de moi sans qu'il ne puisse résister. Mais je peux résister à ça. Un repas éloigné de lui. J'en suis capable. Et puis, il faut bien que Jake s'intègre auprès de mes amis. Il a paru naturel à Jacob de venir manger avec nous, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Il discute avec Marc et Julie, mais je sens son regard dévier vers moi de temps en temps, comme le mien.

-Je suis soulagée, vraiment, j'acquiesce, parlant toujours doucement.

-Alors, vous sortez officiellement ensemble ?

-Euh, je crois, oui.

Jacob tourne la tête vers nous, et je crois distinguer de la surprise dans son regard. J'ai l'impression fugace qu'il a tout entendu, mais il détourne vite la tête.

-Je suis vraiment contente pour toi Bella. J'ai hâte de vous voir vous embrasser, murmure-t-elle en se frappant les mains d'un air tout excité.

Je pique un fard.

-Oh, quoique, dit-elle soudain en arrêtant de se trémousser.

-Quoi ? je demande avant de porter mon verre d'eau à la bouche.

-Après tout, je ne sais pas encore quelle genre de fille tu es, alors… Est-ce que vous avez fait plus que vous embrasser ? chuchote-t-elle d'un air inquisiteur.

Je crois bien m'étouffer avec mon verre d'eau. Ayant déjà une gorgée dans la bouche, je m'oblige à l'avaler puis me mets à tousser violemment, le liquide étant mal passé. Mes yeux s'écarquillent et dévient vers Jacob, qui a levé la tête vers moi, soudain figé.

-Eh, ça va ? demande Mercy en rigolant. T'étouffe pas !

Je leur fais signe que tout va bien, souris à Jacob, les joues rouges, puis fusille du regard Khristie.

-Non, pas du tout !

-Tu peux me le dire tu sais. Je dirai que c'est sûrement un peu tôt, mais il faudra bien ça arrive un jour, et…

-Nous n'avons rien fait d'autre, Khristie. Je peux te l'assurer. J'ai juste… dormi.

-Oh, je vois. Palpitant.

-Comme tu dis. Et crois-moi, je ne suis pas encore prête pour ça.

-Tant mieux ! Mais si tu veux m'en parler, n'hésite pas! Je pourrai te donner des conseils.

Heureusement que je n'ai plus d'eau dans la bouche. J'ai une brûlante envie de la tuer.

-Promets-moi que la prochaine fois que tu dis ce genre de choses, tu me préviendras avant, d'accord ?

Elle s'esclaffe.

-Quoi, Marc et moi, on est ensemble depuis un moment, alors…

-Pas de détails, je la supplie.

-On en reparlera quand on sera plus tranquille, m'assure Khristie.

Elle se redresse vers les autres, s'immisçant dans la conversation de la table. De mon côté, j'écoute d'une oreille la discussion, mes yeux déviant toujours vers Jake, mais il est en plein bavardage avec Marc, ou plutôt, mise en commun de blagues idiotes.

Je sens une nouvelle fois les regards de la table du fond de la cantine posés sur nous, mais je m'empêche avec force de lever les yeux vers eux. Je n'ai aucune envie de croiser le regard noir de Paul, ou de quelques autres Quileute. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont contre moi, mais il est évident qu'ils n'aiment pas nous voir traîner ensemble, alors, que je sois sa petite amie va forcément augmenter la tension entre nous.

Je me force alors à participer à la discussion, mais l'expression peinée de Bradley ne passe pas inaperçu. Il a dû, encore plus que les autres, remarquer la proximité entre Jacob et moi. Ma promesse envers Julie me revient à l'esprit. Je dois faire comprendre à Bradley que rien ne sera jamais possible entre nous. Et pourquoi pas y glisser une allusion à Julie, tout compte fait. Je décide de profiter de la première occasion pour avoir une discussion avec Brad.

Cette occasion se présente bien plus vite que prévu. A la fin du repas, en sortant du réfectoire, je fais ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire quasiment tous les jours. Je glisse sur une plaque de verglas. Jacob, éloigné de moi, n'a pas le temps de réagir comme il le fait toujours. Cette fois-ci, je glisse purement et proprement, et tombe sur les fesses, incapable de me retenir avec mes mains, planquées dans mon blouson.

-Ça va ? me demande Bradley en se penchant vers moi.

Je hoche la tête.

-Oui, rien de cassé, je ris, honteuse. Désolée, je ne suis vraiment pas douée.

En un instant, Jacob est près de moi, mort de rire. Bradley a déjà pris ma main pour m'aider à me relever, mais Jacob est plus rapide et prend mon autre main. Je me relève avec leur aide à tous les deux, avant de remarquer le regard noir de Bradley envers Jake. De la jalousie ? Il plaisante ou quoi ? J'ai une soudaine envie de le frapper. Je me retiens, serre les dents, et m'époussette les fesses pour y enlever les flocons de neige.

-Merci, je marmonne en fusillant Brad du regard, mais celui-ci ne me voit pas, toujours absorbé dans son duel de regard avec Jacob. Oh, stop ! je finis par lancer.

Jacob détourne alors les yeux.

-Ca va ?

-Très bien, je réplique, trop énervée pour être gentille.

Le reste du groupe nous attend un peu plus loin.

-Je vois que ça ne s'est pas arrangé Bella, rit Marc.

Je m'oblige à faire un sourire. Le reste de la pause se déroule dans une ambiance plutôt tendue, enfin surtout de mon côté et de celui de Bradley. Nous nous sommes installés dans un couloir, Jacob assis à côté de moi, et Bradley en face, qui n'arrête pas de nous jeter des coups d'œils. Agacée, je finis par grogner sourdement.

-Tu t'es fait mal ? me demande alors Jacob.

-Non, pas du tout. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Je ne sais pas, tu as l'air…

-Je n'ai pas mal, je lui assure. Je suis juste… énervée.

-Pourquoi ?

Je secoue la tête.

-Un truc à régler.

La sonnerie retentit alors, et je peux échapper au regard interrogateur de Jacob. A la pause de l'après-midi, je préviens Jacob par un SMS que je ne le rejoindrai pas. Je précise de nouveau « le fameux truc à régler ». Je pars alors à la recherche de Bradley. Par chance, il est justement en train de sortir du bâtiment des langues.

-Brad ! j'appelle.

Il se retourne, surpris de me voir.

-Bella ?

-Il faut qu'on parle, je lance avant de l'entraîner à l'écart.

-Qu'on parle de quoi ?

-Brad, je…

J'ai été réellement en colère contre lui, mais maintenant qu'il est face à moi, je ne trouve plus les mots.

-Il faut que tu arrêtes avec ça.

-Avec quoi ?

-Tous tes… tes regards noirs envers Jacob, tes coups d'œils à la dérobade.

Il comprend où je veux en venir, et pousse un profond soupir, rentrant les épaules.

-Excuse-moi Bella, je ne veux pas paraître méprisant, ou désagréable, c'est juste… J'espérais…

Je le coupe dans sa phrase.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu espérais depuis que je suis arrivée ici, mais…

-Tu le sais très bien, rétorque-t-il. Est-ce que c'est vrai, alors ? Tu… tu sors avec le Quileute ?

-Il s'appelle Jacob ! je m'exclame malgré moi, ne voulant pas envenimer la situation.

-Oui, Jacob, si tu veux, c'est la même chose.

-Brad, il faut que tu arrêtes avec tes crises de jalousie débiles ! Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous.

Une expression fugace de peine se dessine sur son visage.

-Je suis désolée, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

-Mais c'est la vérité, rétorque-t-il. Je suis un idiot. C'est juste que… Tu me plais beaucoup, Bella. Et je sais que tu es devenue très proche de Jacob, mais, il me faut juste un peu de temps, pour…

-Je sors avec Jacob, j'affirme alors, le plus doucement possible. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal Brad, je t'assure. Ce n'est pas du tout mon intention. Mais il faut que tu passes à autre chose. Je t'adore, vraiment, tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien, j'en suis certaine, mais c'est très désagréable quand une personne qu'on considère comme une amie vous observe de cette façon.

-Je… je comprends, balbutie-t-il. Tu as raison, il faut que j'arrête ça, c'est débile. Je te promets de faire plus attention à… à mon comportement. J'espère juste que c'est quelqu'un de bien, dit-il.

-Il l'est, je lui assure. Je suis bien avec lui, Brad. Et je ne veux pas que ça t'empêche d'être ami avec les autres, d'accord ? Alors, si tu me demandes de ne plus venir manger à votre table avec Jacob, je suis sure qu'il comprendra. Je ne veux pas qu'une dispute entre vous plombe l'ambiance.

-Non, je t'assure, ça ira. Je ne vais pas t'empêcher de traîner avec tes amis.

Je hoche la tête avant de me dandiner sur place, gênée par cette conversation. Avoir des explications avec quelqu'un n'est clairement pas dans mes habitudes.

-Alors, amis ? je propose timidement.

Je vois Brad grimacer, hésiter, puis il finit par acquiescer.

-Je suppose que je ne peux pas te demander de faire de même avec Jacob ?

-Je vais faire des efforts, répond-il simplement. Je ne te promets pas qu'il deviendra mon meilleur ami.

Il fait alors un sourire résigné avant de tourner les talons, mais je le rappelle.

-Je… je suis désolée, Brad, vraiment. Je voulais que ce soit clair entre nous. Je suis pas du genre à… Faire ce genre de choses…

-Dire à un garçon qu'il est trop entreprenant ? T'inquiète, je m'en doute bien. Tu es quelqu'un de bien.

-Merci, je souris. Au fait…

-Hum ?

-Il va falloir que tu me promettes de ne pas aller le raconter après.

Il parait soudain intéressé.

-Quoi donc ?

Je m'approche et lui glissai à l'oreille.

-Pendant que tu t'évertues à trouver des raisons de te disputer avec Jacob, il y a d'autres personnes sur cette planète qui te regardent, et toi tu ne les vois même pas.

Il fronce les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Alors c'est vrai, les garçons sont vraiment idiots ! je m'exclame. Tu veux que je la fasse plus simple ? Il y a d'autres filles dans le coin, Brad. Je te conseille vivement d'ouvrir les yeux avant de louper ta chance.

Il semble enfin comprendre où je veux en venir et écarquille les yeux.

-Qui ? souffle-t-il.

-Ouvre les yeux, je répétai. Il y a d'autres personnes qui rêveraient de passer l'après-midi à réviser les cours avec toi.

Son regard s'éclaire soudain.

-Non, tu veux parler de… De Julie ?

Je souris.

-Ne lui répète pas ce que je viens de te dire, ou il n'y aura plus d'amitié qui tienne, tu seras un homme mort. Bon allez, a plus.

Je m'éloigne, soulagée et culpabilisée à la fois. Jacob sent tout de suite mon malaise quand il me retrouve dans le couloir.

-Tu as réglé… Ton truc ?

Je hoche la tête avant de me lover dans ses bras.

-Je n'aime pas être désagréable, ou blessante.

-Tu ne l'es jamais.

-Je l'ai été à l'instant.

-Bradley, c'est ça ?

Je ne réponds pas, le serrant plus fort contre moi. Je sens ses lèvres contre mon oreille.

-Parfois, il vaut mieux arracher le pansement d'un coup, tu ne crois pas ? murmure-t-il.

-Tu as certainement raison.

Je m'écarte de lui et Jacob pose ses mains en coupe autour de mon visage.

-Il s'en remettra tu sais ?

Je souris, pensant à Julie. S'il suit mon conseil et ouvre un peu les yeux, il n'y a pas de doute, il s'en remettra bien plus vite que ce Jacob le pense.

-Toi, tu as quelque chose dans la tête, rit Jacob.

-Non, pas du tout, je dis d'un air innocent. On marche ? Ça va bientôt sonner.

Me serrant toujours contre lui, nous sortons, marchant dans le manteau blanc qui entoure les bâtiments de l'établissement.

-Au fait, de quoi tu parlais avec Khristie tout à l'heure à table ?

-Rien de bien spécial.

-Tu as failli en cracher ton verre d'eau, rit-il.

Il s'arrête et plante ses yeux dans les miens. J'ai alors l'étrange impression que Jacob m'a demandé ça rien que pour me mettre mal à l'aise, et qu'il sait déjà de quoi j'ai parlé avec Khristie.

-T'aurait-elle dit quelque chose qui t'aurait… choqué ?

Son regard de braise me brûle de l'intérieur. Je me sens devenir rouge comme une pivoine. Agacée, je lui frappe la main pour l'obliger à me lâcher.

-Mes conversations avec Khristie ne te regardent pas, monsieur je sais tout.

-Tu t'énerves, j'ai du toucher un point sensible, s'exclame-t-il.

Je ronchonne et m'éloigne d'un pas rapide, mais il me rattrape et passe son bras autour de mes épaules pour m'emmener contre lui.

-Ne boude pas.

-Je ne boude pas.

Je me mets sur la pointe de pieds pour l'embrasser, puis l'appel manqué de mon père me revient soudain à l'esprit. Je m'écarte d'un bond :

-Oh, j'avais complètement oublié, il faut que j'appelle mon père !

-Et tu penses à ça quand tu es en train de m'embrasser ? rit Jacob, faussement vexé.

-Il veut venir pendant les vacance, j'annonce.

-Quoi, la semaine prochaine ?

Je hoche la tête.

-Est-ce que je vais avoir l'honneur de rencontrer ton géniteur ?

Je grimace.

-Quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas si il va être heureux d'apprendre que j'ai un petit ami.

-Il va forcément m'adorer, plaisante-t-il.

Je lève les yeux en l'air.

-Tu es tellement sur de toi.

-Ça ne semble pas te faire plaisir. Qu'il vienne je veux dire.

Je me dandine, me frottant les mains.

-J'ai envie de le revoir, c'est juste que…

Jacob m'attrape les mains, ne supportant pas que je les frotte l'une contre l'autre quand je suis nerveuse.

-Tu as peur de ne pas réussir à discuter avec lui, c'est ça ?

Je hoche la tête.

-On est pas du tout doué niveau communication. Et, je n'ai jamais vu mon père et mon oncle ensemble. J'ai un peu peur du résultat.

-Je suis sûr que ça va bien se passer, dit-il. Tu devrais l'appeler, il va croire que tu ne veux pas le voir.

-Tu as raison.

Je sors donc mon téléphone et m'éloigne un peu en composant le numéro de mon père.

-Bella ! s'exclame mon père quelques instants plus tard.

-Salut, papa !

-Ca fait un moment, dis-moi ! Alors, comment tu vas ?

-Ca va, et toi ?

-Super oui.

-Ca se passe bien, les voyages, tout ça ?

-Oui, j'ai plus voyagé en un mois que ce que j'ai fait dans toute ma vie.

Je dois le prendre comment? Il semble très heureux que je sois partie.

-John m'a dit que tu pensais venir pendant les vacances.

-Oui, je voulais t'en parler justement. Je me suis dit que ça nous ferait du bien de se retrouver tous ensemble. Je n'ai pas vu John depuis… longtemps, alors…

-Tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais.

-Comment ça ?

-Je sais bien que tu n'aimes pas du tout Forks. Alors, tu n'es pas obligé de te forcer à venir pour nous voir.

-J'en ai envie, Bella. Je n'ai jamais été très doué pour ça, mais… ma fille me manque.

Je reste un instant interdite, surprise. Je jette un coup d'œil à Jacob, qui me fait un sourire encourageant.

-Tu… Tu me manques aussi, papa, je finis par lâcher. Mais je ne veux pas que tu te fasses du mal juste pour me voir.

Silence au bout du fil. Je me passe une main dans les cheveux, ne sachant pas comment récupérer la situation.

-Je veux dire, avec maman, tout ça… Je sais que tu n'aimes pas en parler…

-Ça ira, Bella. Je t'assure, finit-il par dire d'un ton un peu sec. Mais si tu ne veux pas que je vienne, tu peux me le dire.

Je me maudis mentalement. Pourquoi a-il fallu que je parle de ma mère ? Il s'énerve tout le temps quand j'évoque son existence.

-Pas du tout papa, j'ai très envie de te voir, je t'assure. Excuse-moi si je parais un peu… réticente à cette idée, ce n'est pas du tout le cas, c'est juste que j'ai du mal à croire que tu ais vraiment envie de venir à Forks.

-Tout comme j'ai du mal à croire que tu sois allée t'installer là-bas juste pour le plaisir, rétorque-t-il.

Je grimace. Là, il marque un sacré point.

-Tu comptes venir quand ?

-Je prendrai l'avions dimanche, ça ira ?

-Oui, John m'a dit que tu pouvais venir quand tu voulais. Je… Je pourrais venir te chercher à l'aéroport de Port Angeles, si tu veux, je propose, avant de le regretter.

Passer plus d'une heure seule dans la voiture avec mon père, ça promet un beau silence gêné.

-Oui, c'est gentil ma puce. Écoute je dois te laisser maintenant, je t'enverrai un message pour mon heure d'arrivée, d'accord ?

-OK. A dimanche alors.

-J'ai hâte.

-Moi aussi, papa.

Je raccroche avant de retourner près de Jacob.

-Ça a l'air de s'être plutôt bien passé, remarque-t-il.

-Ça aurait pu être pire, j'avoue avec un mince sourire.

Je me love contre son torse.

-Tu sais, tu as raison. Je suis sûre qu'il va t'adorer.

-Alors, tu vas vraiment me le présenter ?

-Bien sûr! De toute façon, John va sûrement se faire un malin plaisir de lui parler de notre relation.

J'imagine déjà la conversation gênée que ça va entraîner.

* * *

Le reste de la semaine se passe dans une ambiance plutôt calme. Je passe le plus clair de mon temps avec Jacob, qui déjeune désormais avec nous tous les midis, sauf le jeudi, où nous décidons de déjeuner tous les deux, et le vendredi où il reste avec les Quileute. Je n'ose pas lui demander s'il ne préfère pas aller manger avec les autres Quileute plus souvent, je crains qu'il ne s'énerve. Depuis lundi, il semble en froid avec la plupart des membres de la tribu. Seuls Quil, Embry et Seth discutent volontiers avec lui.

Je suis triste pour lui, mais je savais que je ne dois pas poser de questions. J'ai promis de ne plus l'interroger sur les sujets étranges qui tournent autour de lui, et je sais que le mépris et la colère que ressentent les Quileute envers Jacob et moi en fait partie, alors je garde le silence, espérant qu'il finira par en discuter avec moi. Mais arrivé à la fin de la semaine, il ne s'est toujours pas confié à moi.

Je viens de sortir de mon cours de physiques et dois rejoindre Jacob sur notre banc, devenu quasiment réservé avec le temps, mais je décide d'abord de passer aux toilettes. En sortant des toilettes, je croise alors le regard de Paul. Il est dans le couloir, son sac sur l'épaule, et dès qu'il m'aperçoit, ses poings se serrent, et il grimace. Si un regard pouvait tuer, je serais certainement morte à l'heure qu'il est. Il dévie alors de sa trajectoire et sort par la porte de derrière du bâtiment, qui mène vers le gymnase, à l'autre bout de la cour où m'attend Jacob. Contrairement à d'habitude où je me contente de serrer les dents et d'ignorer le comportement de Paul, cette fois-ci, la colère m'envahit. Jacob semble souffrir de ces continuelles disputes avec la tribu, j'en ai assez de ne pas comprendre. Sans vraiment savoir ce que je compte lui dire, je me lance à sa poursuite. J'ouvre violemment la porte et rentre les épaules en sentant le froid me balayer le visage.

-Hé ! je lance.

Paul s'arrêta net, et se tourne vers moi. Restant à distance, je m'exclame :

-Je peux savoir ce que c'est ton problème avec moi !

Il paraît surpris que je l'ai poursuivi comme ça. Il lève un sourcil, et son regard arrogant me donne envie de le frapper.

-Si tu as un problème, je crois qu'il est temps que tu me l'expliques, parce que j'en ai assez de tes regards de travers à chaque fois que tu me voies !

Il émet un ricanement qui me donne envie de lui sauter dessus. Il s'approche de moi d'un pas lent, et plante ses yeux dans les miens.

-Tu crois que parce qu'il t'embrasse, vous aller vous marier et avoir pleins de petits bambins ?

Je ne m'attends pas du tout à ça pour une première conversation.

-En quoi les relations de Jacob te regardent ?

-Tu es vraiment naïve, _Isabella,_ lâche-t-il, insistant bien sur mon prénom complet, ce qui me fait grimacer. Jacob pense que c'est possible, mais c'est déjà tracé d'avance. Ce sera un échec total. J'espère juste qu'il s'en rendra compte avant que ça ne tourne au drame, gronde-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

Hébétée, je le laisse partir sans réagir. Les jambes tremblantes, je m'appuie contre le mur du bâtiment, essayant de rassembler mes esprits. J'y comprends de moins en moins. Je pensais que parler à Paul m'aiderait à y voir plus clair, mais c'est tout le contraire. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Pourquoi Paul a-t-il dit ça ? « Avant que ça ne tourne au drame ». J'ai la désagréable impression qu'il ne parlait pas juste de cœurs brisés. Les différentes allusions de Jacob au fait qu'il n'était pas prudent qu'on soit ensemble m'apparaissent en flash.

Décidément, ces Quileute semblent attachés à ma sécurité. En quoi sortir avec Jacob peut-il être dangereux ? Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais à ce qui me semble, la réponse ne va pas me plaire.

Le dernier jour de cours avant les vacances arrive rapidement. Ce matin-là, quand Jacob et moi arrivons au lycée (il vient désormais me chercher à la maison tous les matins), une ambiance excitée règne. Je sens que les gens rêvent de terminer la journée, pour entamer une longue semaine de repos. J'ai moi-même hâte d'être en vacances. Même si je crains les retrouvailles avec mon père, je deois bien avouer qu'il me manque beaucoup, et qu'il me tarde de le revoir.

Je m'escrime toute la journée à éviter Paul. Depuis notre espèce de discussion très flippante d'il y a deux jours, je fais tout pour éviter de croiser son regard. Ma colère envers lui a de nouveau disparu, et l'incompréhension est de retour. Je n'ai pas parlé à Jacob de l'incident. Je me serais alors sentie obligée de le questionner, de lui tirer les vers du nez pour comprendre pourquoi Paul me déteste autant, et de quoi il voulait parler, mais j'ai promis d'arrêter avec les questions. Et je ne veux pas que Jacob se dispute encore avec Paul. Déjà que ses relations avec les Quileute ne sont pas au plus beau depuis le début de semaine (à cause de notre relation, sans aucun doute), je ne veux pas en rajouter.

-Tu penses à quoi ? me demande soudain Jacob.

Je hausse les épaules.

-Aux vacances. J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir, pas toi ?

Il hausse les épaules.

-On va enfin avoir un peu de repos. Au fait tu vas chercher ton père à l'aéroport, alors ?

J'acquiesce.

-Tu es sûre que ta voiture va tenir jusque là-bas ?

-J'y vais avec John. Au fait, tu… tu as des occupations particulières pendant les vacances ?

Il fait un mince sourire.

-Pourquoi ?

-Non, pour savoir que tu comptes faire, je rétorque.

Je veux savoir si je vais pouvoir le voir souvent, ou s'il sera beaucoup occupé.

-On a quelques repas de famille, l'anniversaire de mon père, et quelques broutilles, mais rien de bien spécial. Aurais-tu peur de ne pas pouvoir me voir ? me souffle-t-il soudain à l'oreille, en se penchant vers moi alors qu'on arrive vers la porte du bâtiment de langues.

Je le pousse et il fait mine de se casser la figure.

-Tu es violente dis-moi !

-Arrête de dire des âneries.

Il passe ses mains derrière ma taille, me tenant contre lui.

-Nous pourrons nous voir dès que tu le voudras, d'accord ? murmure-t-il en ramenant une mèche derrière mon oreille pour voir mon visage.

-Et si j'ai envie de te voir tous le temps ?

Il éclate de rire.

-Je ferais tout mon possible, c'est promis, mais tu vas être occupée toi aussi, avec ton père.

-Nous allons sûrement avoir de _longues_ conversations, je marmonne en insistant bien sur les derniers mots.

-Je suis certain que vous aurez pleins de choses à vous dire.

-Ça se voit que tu ne connais pas mon père.

Il balaie mes paroles de la main puis pose sa main sur ma joue pour m'embrasser. J'ai alors l'impression que le reste du monde est complètement occulté. Seule la pression des lèvres de Jacob sur les miennes m'importe, ainsi que son bras puissant qui m'enserre la taille.

Cette ambiance décontractée et joyeuse se renforce au fur et à mesure de la journée. A la dernière heure de cours, nous sommes tous sur des charbons ardents, plus du tout concentrés. Khristie et les filles n'arrêtent pas de réfléchir à leurs projets pour les vacances. Elles veulent organiser une soirée au cinéma, et une journée chez Mercy. J'acquiesce à chacune de leurs idées, acceptant n'importe quelle sortie qui me permettra de ne pas rester à la maison avec mon père à nous regarder en chien de faïence.

Lorsque la sonnerie de fin des cours retentit, tous les sacs sont déjà rangés, et les lycéens prêts à décamper. La salle se vide en quelques instants. Plus lente que les autres, je sors dans les derniers. Khristie, Mercy et Julie m'attendent au bout du couloir.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? On est en vacances !

Je me demande bien ce que vacances signifie réellement pour eux. A Phoenix, il y a bon nombre d'occupations lors des jours de congé. On peut facilement passer une journée dans un parc, à se dorer sous le soleil brûlant. Ici, avec la neige et la pluie, et cette grisaille constante, je ne vois pas trop comment je vais pouvoir m'occuper. Mon père risque de déprimer sérieusement, même en ne restant que quatre jours.

Je suis les filles jusque sur le parking, où quelques groupes se sont formés, réfléchissant à ce qu'ils comptent faire maintenant qu'ils sont libérés de leur obligations. De mon côté, je me soucie peu des simagrées des filles. Je tourne la tête dans tous les sens, guettant la tignasse noire ou la grande taille de Jacob, mais je ne le vois pas. Aucun des Quileute d'ailleurs, comme si ils étaient les seuls absents, ou les seuls à ne pas être invités à ce débordement de joie. La voiture de son père n'est plus là non plus. Je traîne encore un moment avec notre petit groupe aux abords du lycée, jusqu'à ce que la lumière du jour commence à décliner. Je n'ai toujours pas revu Jacob, et les autres se préparent à partir. J'ai plusieurs fois essayé de le joindre, en vain. Je tombe toujours sur son répondeur.

-Pas de nouvelles ? me demande Khristie.

-Non, je me demande bien ce qu'il fait.

-Si tu veux, je peux te ramener.

-Si j'avais su, je serais rentrée avec mon oncle.

A cet instant, une voiture arrive sur le parking, et je reconnais le 4X4 de Billy. La vitre passager se baisse et Jacob se penche sur moi.

-Le chauffeur est arrivé, sourit-il. Désolé pour le retard.

-On s'appelle ? demande Khristie.

Je hoche la tête et salue les autres avant de monter dans la voiture.

-J'ai bien cru que tu n'allais pas venir. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

-Oh, disons que la m.. les garçons de la tribu ont eu envie d'aller fêter les vacances.

-Vous étiez où ?

Jacob parait hésiter, les mains légèrement crispées sur le volant.

-A la réserve, finit-il par répondre. On a bu quelques canons. J'aurais voulu que tu viennes avec nous, mais…

Je hoche la tête.

-T'inquiète, je sais bien que je ne suis pas vraiment la bienvenue.

Jacob me jette un coup d'œil.

-Ça te blesse ?

-Qu'ils me détestent tous ? j'ironise. Non, je me demande juste ce que je leur ai fait.

Jacob plisse le nez.

-Oui, je sais, tu ne veux pas que je pose de questions là-dessus, j'avais compris. Tu aurais quand même pu m'envoyer un message, je me serais débrouillée pour rentrer.

-Excuse-moi, j'ai été pas mal pris avec les garçons. De vrais gamins quand ils s'y mettent. Mais je me doutais que tu serais en bonne compagnie. Vous avez fait quoi de votre côté ?

-On est juste resté près du lycée, on a discuté, écouté de la musique, rien de bien spécial.

J'hésite soudain. Jacob doit sentir mon trouble, car il tourne la tête vers moi :

-Oui ?

-Je suis contente que tu aies passé un peu de temps avec eux, je finis par lâcher. Je veux dire, ces derniers temps, tu avais l'air un peu… en froid avec eux.

Jacob se crispe.

-Ils peuvent être matures de temps en temps. Tout le monde est heureux quand les vacances arrivent enfin.

Nous sommes déjà arrivés devant la maison. Jacob s'arrête le long du trottoir, et se penche sur moi pour m'embrasser. J'attrape l'arrière de sa tête pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner de moi. Il passe une main dans mon cou et l'autre sur ma joue, tandis que je fourrage dans ses cheveux. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrent, et j'ai l'impression qu'un feu d'artifice explose en moi. Je ne veux plus me séparer de lui, mais je suis obligée de m'écarter pour reprendre mon souffle, alors que Jacob semble bien décidé à ne plus jamais me relâcher. Nous restons front l'un contre l'autre, le souffle entrecoupé.

-J'ai parfois l'impression que tu n'as pas besoin de respirer.

Jake éclate d'un rire clair, et approche ses lèvres de ma bouche en soufflant :

-C'est juste que je n'ai pas envie que tu t'éloignes…

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, je pose une main sur son torse, guettant les battements du sien. Ils sont tout aussi rapides que moi, ce qui me rassure un peu. Seulement, il arrive à garder son calme avec beaucoup plus d'assurance que moi, comme s'il n'était jamais gêné, alors que je sens que mon visage brûle. Il s'écarte légèrement, en ramenant mes cheveux derrière mon épaule.

-J'aime bien quand tu rougis.

Je sens mon visage tourner au cramoisis.

-On est dans le noir, ne dis pas de bêtises, je rigole.

-Je peux le sentir d'ici, insiste-t-il. Tu devrais rentrer maintenant, ou je crois que ton oncle va m'assassiner.

Je tourne la tête et vois une silhouette qui nous guette depuis la fenêtre.

-Quoique… ajoute soudain Jacob.

-Quoi ?

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit ton oncle.

-Ce n'est qu'une silhouette, comment peux-tu le savoir ?

-J'ai une bonne vision. Tu m'as bien dit que ton père arrivait dimanche ?

Je scrute moi aussi la fenêtre. Un rayon de lumière venant d'un lampadaire extérieur l'éclaire légèrement. J'écarquille les yeux en semblant distinguer la forme de mon père derrière le carreau.

-Faut croire qu'il a avancé son vol. Je devrais aller voir.

-On s'appelle ?

Je hoche la tête, complètement absorbée par ce que je vais bien pouvoir dire si c'est réellement mon père dans la maison. Jacob doit sentir que mon esprit s'est égaré, car il me souffle :

-Va vite voir. Et surtout, rappelle-toi, tu n'as pas à t'angoisser, je suis sur que vous allez très bien réussir à communiquer.

Je lui fais un sourire, dépose un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant d'ouvrir la portière. Quand j'arrive sous le porche, la voiture a déjà disparu. Je prends mon courage à eux mains et m'engouffre dans la maison.

* * *

 **NA: Me revoilà! Je poste ce chapitre un peu tard aujourd'hui, la wifi ne marchait pas bien du tout à l'internat, j'ai réussi après beaucoup beaucoup de patience à ouvrir ce site!**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et que vous aimez toujours autant! Merci à ceux qui me suivent depuis le début, mais aussi à ceux qui prennent le temps de lire et de commenter ! On se retrouve la semaine prochaine, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos théories sur ce qui va se passer par la suite, comment est-ce que vous sentez l'arrivée du père de Bella à Forks? ;) A bientôt!**

Réponses aux reviews du chapitre 6 :

-b: Mercii encore! (je crois que je vais arrêter haha, non plus sérieusement ça me fait à chaque fois super plaisir de découvrir tes commentaires!) J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre, n'hésite pas à me proposer des théories sur tout et n'importe quoi, j'adore ça ;)

-Berenice: La mère de Bella, Quileute? C'est une théorie, en effet, mais ne crois pas que les choses vont être aussi faciles ;) A bientôt j'espère!

Et bien sûr un grand merci à Rikurt36, même si elle le sait déjà 3


	8. 8

_**8.**_

C'est bien mon père. Il a voulu me faire la surprise de venir deux jours plus tôt. Je le soupçonne d'avoir eu un problème de vol. Nos retrouvailles se font dans une ambiance pour une fois moins gênée que d'habitude. En le découvrant dans le salon, un grand sourire me vient aux lèvres. Il tend les bras vers moi, et me serre contre lui de manière quelque peu maladroite il faut l'avouer.

-J'ai l'impression que tu as encore grandi ! s'exclame-t-il en m'écartant de lui, me tenant par les bras.

-Papa, ça ne fait pas si longtemps que ça, je rigole.

-Plus d'un mois en tout cas, c'était bien assez long comme ça.

Nous passons le reste de la soirée à discuter tous les quatre. Je n'ai pas l'impression que Charlie et John ne se sont pas vu depuis longtemps. Ils discutent, blaguent et se chamaillent comme deux adolescents, sous le regard attentionné de Mary. En les observant rire aux éclats, j'ai une soudaine impression d'avoir finalement fait le bon choix. J'ai laissé à mon père plus d'espace pour vivre avec sa nouvelle femme, j'ai renoué avec ma famille, je me suis fait bien plus d'amis qu'à Phoenix, j'ai rencontré Jacob, et j'ai donné une excuse à mon père pour revenir voir son frère et sa belle-sœur. Finalement, alors que je pensais être malheureuse comme une pierre dans cette petite bourgade, je commence à apprécier la vie à Forks, surtout en compagnie de Jacob. Bien sûr, la conversation finit par venir sur le tapis. Mon père ne peut s'empêcher de me poser quelques questions sur Jacob.

-J'ai cru comprendre par ton oncle que tu avais… un ami, commence-t-il prudemment. C'est lui qui t'a ramené ?

-Oui, c'est Jacob, je souris d'un air gêné. C'est… C'est mon petit ami papa.

Il hoche la tête, aussi gêné que moi.

-Je vois. Tu pourras me parler de ta rencontre avec lui, ces prochains jours, si tu en as envie, propose-t-il.

J'acquiesce, même si je me doute que même si je n'ai pas envie, je serais bien obligée de lui en parler. Nous nous couchons tard ce soir-là, restant sur le canapé encore longtemps après le dîner. Je me couche le cœur léger. Les retrouvailles se sont plutôt bien passées. J'espère que cette bonne ambiance continuera les jours suivants.

* * *

Le lendemain, mon père nous propose de nous rendre au centre commercial de la ville, prétextant quelques courses, mais je le soupçonne surtout de vouloir faire un tour dans la ville où il a vécu toute sa vie, avec son frère, puis avec ma mère. Je me demande où ils habitaient tous les deux, et s'ils habitaient même ensemble. Je regrette que mon père ne me parle jamais de ses souvenirs, mais je ne veux pas gâcher ses quelques jours de repos avec mes questions. J'aurais tout le loisir de demander à en savoir plus une prochaine fois. La seule chose à laquelle j'avais eu droit quand j'étais plus petite, c'est d'aller voir la maison où John et Charlie ont grandi, un peu à l'écart de la ville, et aujourd'hui abandonnée, dans un état insalubre. Mes grands-parents sont morts quand je n'avais encore que cinq ans, je ne me rappelle pas vraiment d'eux, mais ils étaient si je me souviens bien gravement malade tous les deux. C'est peut-être les deux seules fois où mon père est revenu à Forks, pour l'enterrement de son père puis de sa mère. J'ai un vague souvenir de ces deux journées.

Je passe la journée à guetter mon téléphone portable, imaginant que Jacob va m'envoyer un message, mais il n'en fait rien. Il doit penser que j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps en famille, il me contactera sûrement plus tard. Nous passons une journée merveilleuse. Il fait grand soleil, et les gens en ville sont tous de très bonne humeur. Mon père et mon oncle restent un long moment devant des boutiques de montres ou de vêtements pour homme, s'amusant à commenter tout ce qu'ils voient, comme deux gamins. Je regrette que Mary ne soit pas là, j'aurais pu moi aussi m'amuser. Elle ne peut malheureusement pas se libérer quand elle le veut. Mais elle passera la journée de demain avec nous.

Je reçois un message de Jacob le soir. Il espère que ça se passe bien avec mon père, et que je profite de sa présence et du début de ces vacances. Il ajoute que nous pourrions nous voir dès que j'en aurais envie, et qu'il a hâte de rencontrer mon géniteur. A ce propos, Charlie ne m'a pas reparlé de Jake de la journée, mais je me doute bien que ça finira par arriver. J'essaie de repousser au plus tard ce moment qui s'avérera sûrement désagréable, mais je ne peux pas laisser passer l'occasion. Je dois profiter de la présence de mon père pour qu'il fasse la connaissance de Jacob, même si cette perspective m'angoisse un peu.

Le lendemain, Mary étant avec nous, elle propose d'aller se promener dans les bois alentour. Je grimace à cette idée. Comme à mon habitude, je vais sûrement passer la journée à me casser la figure. Mais je ne peux pas refuser ce plaisir à mon père. De plus, mes pensées sont accaparées par Jacob. Je n'arrête pas de m'imaginer son visage, ses yeux profonds, ses cheveux noirs, ses bras puissants enserrant ma taille. J'en ai des palpitations au cœur, et étant complètement déconcentrée, je tombe encore plus que d'habitude.

Il me manque déjà. Cela ne faisait qu'une semaine que nous sommes enfin réellement «ensemble» à proprement parler, mais je n'ai plus été séparée de lui depuis, et ces deux jours sans lui me paraissent insurmontables. Alors que nous faisons une pause à l'ombre des arbres, j'envoie un message à Jacob, lui proposant de passer ce soir, pour que je lui présente mon père, et qu'on puisse aller manger ensemble ensuite, en ville, en tête à tête. J'ai une brusque envie de le voir.

Il doit le sentir car il répondit en quelques minutes, me promettant d'être là, et de m'emmener dans le meilleur bistrot de la ville. Bien sûr, il n'y a pas beaucoup de choix à Forks. Il n'y a pas de ces grands restaurants qu'on retrouvent dans les grandes villes. Ici, de simples petits bistrots de quartier parsèment les rues. Mais je me sens déjà excitée à l'idée de passer la soirée avec lui. J'essaie de m'empêcher de penser au fait que mon père va le rencontrer. Ça me fiche une peur bleue, alors qu'il n'y a aucune raison que ça se passe mal entre eux. En rentrant à la maison, je prends une rapide douche, les vêtements trempés à force de tomber les fesses dans la neige. Je descends ensuite au salon, où mon père est installé dans le canapé, avec Mary.

-Papa ?

Il fait des yeux ronds en se tournant vers moi. Je crois qu'il est surpris que je l'appelle papa, c'est quelque chose que je fais rarement, sans avoir jamais vraiment compris pourquoi.

-Hum ?

-Je voulais te dire, euh… Jacob va passer, ce soir…

Ses yeux s'écarquillent encore plus.

-Il veut m'emmener dîner quelque part en ville, je précise aussitôt.

Je le vois se détendre légèrement. A-t-il vraiment pensé que Mary et John autorisent que Jacob vienne le soir à la maison ? Pense-il qu'il reste même dormir ? Cette pensée me fait rougir instantanément.

-Oh, d'accord. Il compte… entrer ?

-Eh bien, je me suis dit que ce serait peut-être une bonne chose que tu le rencontres. Il aimerait bien te connaître lui aussi, j'ajoute en me dandinant, gênée.

-Tu verras, c'est un garçon charmant, lui confie Mary avec un sourire. Il est digne de confiance, j'en suis certaine.

-Tu ne dînes pas avec nous, alors, remarque seulement Charlie.

Je lui dis qu'il va rencontrer mon petit ami, et c'est le seul effet que ça lui faisait ? Ça s'annonce bien. Il me fait une mine boudeuse.

-Je suis grande papa, je ne peux pas être là tout le temps pour veiller sur mon vieux père, je plaisante, lui faisant des yeux de charmeuses.

-Mouais. J'ai hâte de le rencontrer moi aussi.

La façon qu'il a de dire ça me fait frémir.

-Tu promets d'être cool, hein ?

-Quoi, tu prétends que je ne suis pas un père cool ? s'enquit-il, faussement vexé.

-De toute façon, tu ne peux être autrement que cool avec lui, rit John qui nous rejoint au salon. Il dégage cette espèce d'aura qui fait qu'on a toujours envie de sourire en sa présence. C'est un chouette gamin.

-Je connais peut-être sa famille, comment tu m'as dit qu'il s'appelait ? m'interroge Charlie.

-Il habite à la réserve de la Push, je réponds.

Mon père pâlit soudain, et son visage se décompose. Je suis surprise par sa réaction.

-C'est un Quileute ?

-Euh, oui, je balbutie.

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ? gronde-t-il en fusillant son frère du regard.

-Ce n'était pas important à mes yeux.

-Il y a un problème ? je demande, soudain inquiète.

-Aucun, marmonne mon père. Mais je ne fais pas trop confiance aux Quileute.

-Pourquoi ?

Il balaie ma question d'un geste.

-Tu ferais mieux de rester loin de ces gens. Ils ne sont pas… fréquentables.

J'ai l'impression d'entendre Jacob, quand il lui prend de douter de notre amitié qui n'est pas prudente, et maintenant de notre relation. J'en reste coite.

-Comment tu peux dire ça ? Tu ne le connais même pas !

-Pas lui personnellement, mais ils sont tous pareils. Ne crois pas que je vais te donner ma bénédiction pour sortir avec lui, tranche-t-il en se levant d'un bond et en montant les escaliers.

Je reste les bras ballants au milieu du salon. John et Mary me regardent d'un air gêné.

-Je peux savoir ce qui vient de se passer ?

-Excuse-le, il est parfois un peu… commence John, sans terminer sa phrase.

-Il a un problème avec les Quileute ?

-Ils ont toujours eu des comportements un peu étranges, il ne les a jamais vraiment apprécié, élude Mary.

Je sens qu'ils ne me disent pas tout, mais également qu'ils n'en diront pas plus, ce qui m'agace prodigieusement. Je les fusille du regard avant de monter à mon tour à l'étage. Je me prépare rapidement, me maquillant légèrement et enfilant une tenue correcte. Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre. Jacob ne devrait plus tarder. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire à propos de mon père ? Je prends mon courage à deux mains et toque à la porte de la chambre d'amis où s'est installé mon père. Je l'entends marmonner derrière la porte, et l'ouvre. Il est debout près de la fenêtre.

-Papa, je…

-N'insiste pas. Je n'aime pas l'idée que tu sois avec ce type.

-Tu ne peux pas le juger sans le connaître ! je proteste vivement.

Il se tourne vers moi, les yeux emplis de colère, et parait surpris de me voir pomponnée et maquillée.

-Tu ne peux pas être avec lui, insiste-t-il.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi ça te regarde! Je l'aime beaucoup, papa, plus que tu ne le penses !

-Ce n'est qu'une amourette !

-Ah oui, tu crois ? je persifle. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je discute de ça avec toi ! Si je t'ai parlé de Jacob, c'était parce qu'il voulait faire ta connaissance, et toi, tu dis ne pas l'aimer avant même de le rencontrer !

-Je n'ai pas envie de le connaître, réplique-t-il d'un ton sec qui me fait l'effet d'un coup de massue. Et je te demande de laisser tomber ta relation avec lui. Il y a pleins d'autres garçons dans cette ville qui…

-Mais je n'en veux pas, de ces autres garçons ! Je suis bien avec Jacob! Est-ce que tu peux seulement m'expliquer pourquoi autant d'animosité envers les Quileute ?

-Si tu restes avec lui, tu comprendras, rétorque-t-il. Ce que je te déconseille vivement.

-Est-ce que tu vas essayer de m'interdire de le voir ?

-Si tu m'y obliges, oui ! s'exclame-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

-Je n'habite plus avec toi, je suis assez grande pour décider toute seule de qui fréquenter ou non !

-Je peux encore t'obliger à revenir vivre à Phoenix !

-Jamais ! je rugis. Forks est peut-être une petite bourgade perdue, mais au moins, j'y suis heureuse, bien plus qu'avec toi, et tu ne vas pas venir m'enlever ça, avec tes préjugés idiots !

Il paraît frappé par mes paroles, mais je m'en fiche. J'entends la voiture de Billy se garer dehors. Je lance un regard noir à mon père avant de claquer la porte de la chambre derrière lui. J'attrape mon blouson, mes gants et mon bonnet, et descends en trombe les escaliers. John m'attend dans le salon.

-Tu ne devrais pas terminer cette conversation là-dessus, intervient-il.

-Une conversation ? Je ne vois pas en quoi c'était une conversation, vu que je n'y ai absolument rien compris, je rétorque. Bonne soirée.

-Ne rentre pas trop tard.

-Promis, je marmonne avant de sortir de la maison.

Jacob est sur le seuil. Je fais un bond de surprise, et il s'écarte d'un bond en voyant mon air furieux.

-On s'en va, je marmonne en m'éloignant vers la voiture.

-Tu n'oublies pas un truc ? demande-t-il d'un ton surpris.

Je voudrais lui mentir, lui dire que mon père est occupé, sous la douche, ou absent, mais je suis tellement en colère que je n'y arrive pas.

-Pas aujourd'hui, je rétorque.

Jacob me rattrape par le bras avant que je n'atteigne la voiture.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? S'il y a un problème, ou un malentendu, je peux peut-être…

-Non, Jacob, allons-nous en, je le supplie.

Il me dévisage d'un air inquiet, puis finit par acquiescer et ouvre la portière passager.

-Ça ne me plaît pas de t'emmener sans lui avoir parlé avant.

-Il ne veut pas te parler ! je réplique d'un ton froid, avant de le regretter aussitôt en voyant son air blessé.

Je pousse un cri rageur avant de poser ma tête contre le siège, inspirant profondément pour essayer de me calmer. En silence, Jacob finit par démarrer et la voiture s'éloigne enfin de la maison.

-Bella ? finit-il par demander, au bout de quelques minutes de silence. Bella, s'il te plaît, dis-moi quelque chose.

Je rouvre les yeux et fixe la route.

-Excuse-moi. C'est juste que je suis… en colère.

-J'ai vu ça. Pas contre moi j'espère ?

-Mais non espèce d'idiot.

-Ton père ?

Je hoche la tête.

-Explique-moi.

Je soupire, posant mon coude contre le bord de la vitre puis ma joue contre ma main.

-Je ne vais pas te mentir, il a réagi au quart de tour en apprenant tes… origines.

Je surprends le regard étonné de Jacob.

-Quoi, le fait que je sois un Quileute ?

-Oui. Je n'ai rien compris à ce qui vient de se passer, mais je crois qu'on s'est disputé sans que je sache à quel propos exactement. Il... il a juste dit qu'il ne voulait pas que je sois avec toi, que ça ne rimait à rien entre nous, et que je ferais mieux de ne pas te fréquenter, je lâche d'un seul bloc, espérant ne pas trop le secouer.

Il se contente de froncer les sourcils.

-Il ne t'a rien dit de plus ?

-Pas à ce propos non. Il a menacé de me ramener à Phoenix.

-A ce point-là ?

-Je t'assure Jake, je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris.. Ça ne lui ressemble pas, de s'énerver comme ça…

Il parait perplexe.

-Tu penses à quoi ? je demande.

-Je trouve ça étrange. Je sais que les miens n'ont jamais été apprécié par tout le monde, à rester en autarcie totale, mais je ne pensais pas… que certaines personnes nourrissaient autant.. d'animosité à notre égard, grimace-t-il.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, Jacob.

-Ne le sois pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

-C'est.. c'est tellement malpoli et idiot comme réaction ! Je ne comprends pas ce qui lui prend !

-T'énerver ne résoudra pas la situation, rétorque-t-il.

-Ah oui, et je suis sensée faire quoi alors !

-Essayer de le raisonner, propose-t-il, et son calme m'agace.

Comment peut-il discuter calmement alors que mon père refuse de le rencontrer, et de façon si… particulière ? Je fais un rire jaune.

-Il n'a pas l'air prêt à discuter.

-Si tu t'énerves contre lui, ça n'aidera en rien. Il se braquera encore plus, et il risque de mettre sa menace à exécution.

-Pas après ce que je lui ai dit, je marmonne, avant de prendre conscience de la brutalité de mes paroles, ce qui me donne envie de me frapper.

Nous arrivons alors sur un des seuls parking de la ville. Jacob arrête le moteur, et se tourne vers moi. Je mets mon visage dans mes mains en gémissant.

-Je suis affreuse, je suis cruelle…

-Ne dis pas ça.

-Je lui ai dit que j'étais heureuse à Forks, bien plus heureuse que je ne l'étais à Phoenix ! je m'exclame.

-Il n'y a rien de mal là-dedans, tu as le droit de te sentir mieux à Forks.

-Oui, ce qui implique que je n'aimais pas vivre avec mon père ! Quelle genre de fille peut dire ça à son propre père ?

Les mains de Jacob se posent soudain sur mon poignet. Il écarte mes mains de mon visage.

-Tu étais énervée, ça peut se comprendre. Et puis… Il peut très bien comprendre que tu sois mieux ici, même s'il n'y est pas. Je veux dire, je ne veux pas m'avancer, mais… Nous sommes tous les deux, et tu as pleins d'amis...

Il ne continue pas sa phrase, et malgré la situation, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, amusée par son air gêné.

-Tu as raison, je murmure, émue. Il est évident que je suis plus heureuse ici, avec toi… Je serais plus heureuse avec toi, dans n'importe quel situation, n'importe quel endroit.

Les yeux soudain brillants d'intensité, Jacob me lâche les poignets, descend de la voiture, et en quelques secondes se retrouve devant ma portière. Il l'ouvre rapidement. J'ai à peine le temps de descendre qu'il m'attire contre lui, ses lèvres se posant sur les miennes avec force. Il passe ses bras dans mon dos, m'étreignant avec une poigne impressionnante. Je suis incapable de réfléchir. Ouvrant les lèvres, j'inhale son haleine avec satisfaction, ne voulant plus jamais m'éloigner de lui. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, je passe mes mains dans ses cheveux. Nos bouches finissent par se séparer, mais il me garde serrée contre lui, posant ma tête contre son épaule. Comme à chaque fois, je finis par me rendre compte qu'il me serre un peu trop fort, et que le souffle me manque. J'émets un bref gémissement, incapable de bouger.

-Jake…

Il finit par s'écarter un peu brusquement.

-Excuse-moi. Ça va ?

J'inhale profondément, essayant de calmer les battements de mon cœur.

-Comment tu peux avoir une poigne aussi… ?

Je ne finis par ma phrase. Il me sourit et entoure ma taille de ses mains.

-Je ne contrôle pas bien ma force.

Il est obligée de se baisser légèrement pour se mettre à ma hauteur et pose son front contre le mien.

-Je m'en fiche que ton père ne m'aime pas. Je ne sais pas si tu arriveras à arranger la situation, mais je l'espère sincèrement. Et… Si ce n'est pas le cas, ce n'est pas pour autant que je m'éloignerai de toi, souffle-t-il. Tu ne le laisseras pas te ramener à Phoenix, hein ?

-Jamais. Il n'oserait pas essayer. Il est bien trop heureux de pouvoir voyager avec Vero.

-J'espère sincèrement, sourit Jacob. Bon, on va dîner ?

Je hoche la tête. Les paroles de Jacob ont réussi à me calmer et à me réconforter légèrement. Le comportement de mon père m'échappe totalement. Je ne vais pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça. Il faut que je comprenne ce qu'il a contre les Quileute, quoi qu'il m'en coûte.

* * *

Je ne remercierais jamais autant Jacob : il a bien fait attention à ne pas aborder le sujet de mon père pendant tout le dîner. Nous avons discuté de ce que nous comptons faire pendant ces vacances, des cours, des nouvelles de la réserve ou les potins du lycée. Mais j'ai toujours une pensée pour mon père, et Jacob finit par me souffler :

-Ne te fais pas autant de soucis.

-Tu es mon petit ami, et mon père refuse de te rencontrer, il y a de grandes raisons d'être inquiète.

Jacob secoue la tête.

-Je m'en fiche, de connaître ton père ou non.

-Pas moi ! je riposte.

Jacob fronce les sourcils et pose sa main sur la mienne pour me calmer. Son contact me rassure tout de suite. Sa paume diffuse une douce chaleur dans tout mon être, et le regard qu'il me décoche, si sérieux et doux à la fois, me retire toute envie de crier.

-Tout ce qui compte, c'est que tu sois près moi, d'accord ?

Mon autre main dans le cou, je tente de cacher la rougeur de mes joues sous mes cheveux.

-On trouvera bien une solution pour ton père. J'irai lui parler, s'il le faut.

Je hoche la tête, incapable de protester.

-Moi aussi, c'est ce qui est le plus important pour moi. Que tu ne t'éloignes pas de moi.

-C'est promis. Je ne compte pas partir, sourit-il.

Je sens mon cœur s'emballer soudain, quand je comprends que je ne pourrai plus jamais m'éloigner de lui. Il est devenu, en quelques semaines à peine, indispensable à ma vie. Il me manque encore une partie de sa vie, une facette de sa personnalité, je sens toujours cette barrière entre nous, mais je m'en fiche. Tout ce que je veux pour le moment, c'est être près de lui. Jacob sent sûrement ma soudaine émotion, car il penche la tête, intrigué.

-Tout va bien ?

-Tout va pour le mieux, je lui assure avec un sourire. C'est juste… je suis tellement bien avec toi, Jake.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu me trouves, rigole-t-il.

-Quoi ?

-Je ne suis pas le garçon le plus simple qui existe, tu dois le savoir maintenant.

Je secoue la tête.

-Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire.

Jacob grimace.

-Depuis le début, j'ai tout fait pour te garder éloigné de moi, j'ai.. j'ai eu un comportement pour le moins étrange, je le sais bien. Et les autres Quileute également. Je sais bien que leur animosité à notre égard te perturbe, et…

Il semble hésiter. Je l'incite à poursuivre d'un signe du menton.

-Tu as réussi à me promettre de ne plus me poser de questions. Comment y es-tu arrivée ?

Sa question me surprend.

-Je veux être près de toi, et j'ai compris que la seule façon de l'être, c'était d'arrêter de t'interroger sur les choses que tu refuses de me dire. Écoute, Jacob, je ne sais pas ce que tu me caches, ou ce que tu ne veux pas me dire, et je sais que tu penses que je ne serai pas capable de comprendre, mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça pourrait être si horrible que ça. Je suis capable de tout comprendre, Jake. Je veux juste être près de toi, peu m'importe les aspects de ta vie que je ne connais pas.

Je prends une longue inspiration. Jacob semble décontenancé par mes paroles.

-Je ne dis pas ce que c'est facile pour autant. J'ai l'impression… Qu'il y a toujours… Une sorte de barrière entre nous, et j'aimerai beaucoup que tu te confies plus à moi, que je puisse comprendre ce qui t'a tant empêché d'accepter de te rapprocher de moi, mais je ne vais pas t'y obliger. Je suis consciente qu'il y a peut-être certaines choses dont tu n'as pas envie de parler avec moi. Tout le monde a des secrets, des pans de sa vie qu'il veut oublier. Mais je veux seulement savoir si les Quileute finiront par m'accepter, ou s'ils vont continuer à m'assassiner du regard encore longtemps.

Jacob ne répond pas et baisse la tête.

-Jake, je ne sais pas ce qu'il ont contre moi, et franchement, à certains moments je n'ai pas envie de le savoir, mais je veux pas que ça te crée des problèmes.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

-Alors, quoi, ça va fonctionner de cette façon ? je demande, soudain agacée.

Jacob relève les yeux, décontenancé.

-Je suis sensée quoi, rester près de toi, mais sans savoir tout de toi ?

-Tu sais déjà tout de moi.

-Je sais que c'est faux.

Il parait soudain paniqué.

-Je sais que tu ne me dis pas tout sur toi, Jacob. J'ai peut-être l'air folle comme ça, mais je ne suis pas dupe. J'ai promis de ne pas insister quand je verrai que mes questions te gênent, mais j'estime qu'à un moment donné, il faudra que tu te confies à moi. Tu ne crois pas ?

Jacob acquiesce.

-Tu as raison. Ça ne pourra pas fonctionner sinon. Mais…

Il grimace.

-J'aimerais tant pouvoir t'expliquer, tu comprendrais tout de suite mes réticences à te confier certaines choses… A propos de moi…

Je sens que nous partons sur un terrain glissant. Je décide donc de laisser tomber. Pour l'instant.

-On devrait commander le dessert, je dis alors, et il semble soulagé que je le laisse tranquille avec ça.

-Crois-moi, je suis désolé, Bella…

-Je le sais, je dis d'un ton plus doux. Je me demande simplement ce qui t'empêche de me parler, et j'espère que ce ne sont pas Paul et les autres qui t'y obligent.

-Je ne fais pas ça pour eux, Bella, je t'assure. C'est tout un ensemble de… choses… qui me font dire qu'il vaut mieux que je taise certains points.

Je pose cette fois ma main par-dessus la sienne.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je lui assure, tachant d'être le plus convaincante possible.

Au plus j'aborde ce sujet avec Jacob, au plus j'ai l'impression que ce que je ne sais pas est bien plus important qu'il ne le laisse paraître. Je chasse mes pensées négatives.

-Au fait, finit par dire Jacob quand le serveur nous apporte deux tartes aux pommes, mon dessert préféré.

-Hum ?

-Tu as dit que tout le monde avait des secrets.

Je déglutis.

-Est-ce que le loup Alpha en fait partie ? pouffe-t-il.

Je fis mine de lui planter la fourchette dans la main.

-Ne te moque pas d'Alpha.

-Non, plus sérieusement. Je ne t'ai pas demandé, parce que j'ai senti que ça te mettait mal à l'aise, mais lors de notre première conversation, tu as laissé entendre que tu n'étais pas venue à Forks uniquement pour laisser ton père voyager. Que tu avais… besoin de changer d'air.

Oh, ça. J'avais pensé qu'il n'y penserait plus. C'est mal le connaître apparemment. Je grimace, gênée. Mais je n'ai pas de raison de ne pas lui parler de ça.

-Disons que… ça ne se passait pas comme je le voulais au lycée.

Il m'interroge du regard. Je soupire avant de me lancer, en me redressant sur ma chaise.

-J'ai toujours été la fille un peu timide, un peu beaucoup même, qui essaie de passer inaperçue. Ce qui fait que je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup d'amis.

-Pourtant ici, tu es très demandée.

-Ça, c'est l'effet animal de cirque. Dans cette petite ville, mon arrivée a fait grand bruit apparemment, du coup les gens se sont intéressés à moi, et il faut croire qu'ils ont réussi à voir au-delà de la fille un peu coincée qui se cache derrière les autres. Je n'ai pas vraiment pu rester anonyme ici, j'ironise.

-C'est vrai, il y avait peu de chances pour que tu te fondes dans la masse, pas comme à Phoenix.

-Oui, revenons à Phoenix. Je restai la plupart du temps seule. J'avais quelques connaissances, mais je n'aimais pas rester avec eux tout le temps, alors je m'isolai souvent. Et à Phoenix, je n'étais pas nouvelle. Les gens ont donc bien eu le temps de me laisser disparaître dans la masse, comme tu dis. Ça ne me dérangeait pas, loin de là. J'étais très bien toute seule.

-Mais il s'est passé quelque chose, c'est ça ? devine Jacob.

-Tu es très perspicace, je plaisante, mais je n'en mène pas large. Disons qu'il existe toujours une bande de gens qui n'aiment pas ceux qui essaient de rester invisibles. Je n'y ai pas échappé. Une bande de filles, qui s'amusaient parfois à me lancer des piques. Rien de bien méchant, au début.

Je m'arrête un instant, sentant le colère revenir.

-Au début ? Insiste Jacob. Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont inventé ?

-Elles se sont amusées à me construire une réputation plutôt déplaisante.

Jacob ne me lâche plus du regard, il semble redouter ce que je vais lui dire.

-Un garçon a commencé à me faire des avances au lycée. Il n'était pas dans ma classe, il était nouveau. Mais il ne me plaisait pas du tout. Comme je te l'ai dit, personne ne m'avait jamais vraiment intéressé… jusqu'à maintenant, je souris. Enfin bref, c'était le genre de garçon que je déteste le plus : populaire, égocentrique, vaniteux, arrogant, enfin bref, la totale. Il était si sûr de lui. Bien sûr, quand je lui ai fait comprendre que je n'avais pas envie de traîner avec lui, il n'a pas aimé. Après ça, il a pris un malin plaisir à s'allier avec mes « ennemies », si je puis dire. Ils ont commencé à balancer des rumeurs, et je n'ai plus du tout été anonyme au lycée. C'est pour ça que ça m'arrangeait bien de partir, parce que je supportais mal le regard des gens, et qu'avec très peu d'amis, il est difficile de faire taire certaines rumeurs qui circulent comme une traînée de poudre dans les lycées.

Je jette un coup d'œil au poing serré de Jacob.

-Jake ?

-Est-ce que je te demande quelles genres de rumeurs c'était, ou je risque de le regretter ? demande-t-il, les lèvres pincées.

-Je pense que ce n'est pas raisonnable. Tu t'énerves facilement…

-C'est vrai. Je préfère ne pas savoir, mais je me doute que ce n'était pas très… Qualificateur. Si ce type était en face de moi, je crois que…

-Non, Jake, c'est du passé.

-Tu as tenu combien de temps au lycée avec ça ?

-Oh, un long moment. Les murmures à mon passage ont fini par se calmer, mais je n'en menais pas large. Je restais encore plus de mon côté. C'était vivable, je t'assure. Les jeunes sont du genre à être avides de potins au début, puis ils finissent par trouver un autre centre d'attention. Ça a duré un petit moment, puis j'ai eu simplement droit à quelques regards bizarres dans les couloirs. Tu sais, je n'y faisais pas plus attention que ça. Je ne dis pas que je m'en fichais, loin de là, mais j'avais appris à faire avec. J'aurais très bien pu rester au lycée, je t'assure.

-Puis, il y a eu Véro.

-Elle était déjà là depuis quelques temps, et quand mon père s'est marié avec elle, j'ai fini par comprendre qu'il souffrait de ne pas pouvoir voyager avec elle. Il la voyait rarement, et son couple en pâtissait. Au début, je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait me laisser de temps en temps, que j'étais capable de me débrouiller toute seule. Mais il ne voulait pas. Mais petit à petit, c'est sa femme elle-même qui a commencé à montrer des signes d'impatience. Devant mon père, elle était toujours exquise avec moi, mais dès qu'il avait le dos tourné, elle trouvait tout le temps des reproches à me faire. Elle ne l'a jamais dit explicitement, mais elel voulait que je parte, que je les laisse tranquille. Elle m'a fait culpabilisé pendant longtemps, essayant de me convaincre qu'il valait mieux que je laisse leur couple tranquille.

-Et, elle a réussi à te convaincre, en conclut Jacob, la mine désapprobatrice.

-Je sais que ce que tu penses, que je me suis laissé manipulée, mais ce n'était pas tout à fait ça. Entre le lycée, Vero et mon père qui souffrait de ne pas pouvoir suivre sa femme, j'ai fini par me laisser convaincre, oui. J'avais surtout peur que Vero quitte mon père, ce que je ne voulais absolument pas. Il l'aime trop, et depuis que ma mère n'est plus là, il a toujours été seul, alors… je ne voulais pas qu'il perde Vero à cause de moi. C'est là que j'ai pensé à John et Mary. J'ai mis un moment à me faire à l'idée, à prendre cette décision, mais je me suis dit que ce serait mieux pour tout le monde. Mon père pourrait voyager avec sa femme, moi je changerai un peu d'air après ce qui s'était passé au lycée, et ça me permettrait de revoir mon oncle et ma tante. Mais bon, je savais que ce ne serait pas si simple, j'avais peur d'avoir du mal à m'intégrer ici, et à supporter le froid, je souris.

-Tu t'en es bien sortie, je trouve.

-Oui, comme une chef ! Bon, je déteste toujours autant la pluie et la neige et le soleil de Phoenix me manque, mais je pense que je vais survivre, finalement !

Un silence s'installa quelques minutes.

-Je suis content que tu m'en ais parlé, finit par dire Jacob. Même si je désapprouve totalement que ta belle-mère t'ait fait fuir.

-Moi aussi, mais je n'avais pas trop le choix. Et, je suis contente de t'en avoir parlé aussi. Pas de secrets entre nous.

Jacob grimace.

-Ça va, Jake, je plaisante. Disons que tu as le droit à un traitement spécial pour ça. Mais j'espère bien que ça va te faire réfléchir à propos de notre discussion de tout à l'heure.

Jacob hoche la tête pensivement avant de jeter un coup d'œil derrière mon épaule.

-Il se fait tard, je devrais peut-être te ramener. Déjà que ton père ne m'aime pas trop, alors si en plus je ne te ramène pas, je crois qu'il va me tuer, plaisante-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas drôle, Jake.

-Il vaut mieux en rire qu'en pleurer, tu ne crois pas ?

-Tu n'as pas tort.

Jake appelle le serveur. Nous nous battons un moment, je ne veux pas le laisser payer, mais il refuse toute contribution de ma part.

-Je t'ai invité, insiste-il, alors que c'est un petit peu faux.

Nous finissons par nous mettre d'accord comme quoi je paierai la prochaine fois. J'enfile alors mon manteau, mes gants et mon bonnet, avant de suivre Jacob jusqu'à la sortie, après avoir remercié notre serveur et le gérant. Quand je sens le froid me mordre le visage en sortant du restaurant, je m'accroche à son bras. Amusé, il me pousse légèrement dans la rue. Je réplique par un brusque coup d'épaule, qui le fait à peine tanguer. Jacob éclate de rire tandis que je me blottis contre lui, ma tête contre son épaule tout en continuant à marcher. Arrivés à la voiture, je l'arrête soudain par le bras, le tourne vers moi avant de me mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour poser mes lèvres contre les siennes. Ses mains se posent sur mes joues, attirant mon visage contre le sien. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux, le cœur battant la chamade, le visage brûlant. Quand nous finissons par nous écarter, Jake m'attire jusqu'à lui. Je pose alors ma tête contre son torse, ses bras m'entourant le dos.

-Je ne t'aurais pas cru si… enthousiaste, rigole-t-il, surpris par la force de mon baiser.

-Je t'aime Jacob, je murmure alors, sans savoir vraiment ce qui me passe par la tête.

Voyant que Jacob ne répond pas, je relève la tête, tout en évitant son regard, pour ne pas voir son expression.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est trop prématuré de dire ça, mais c'est ce que je ressens. Je te l'ai dit, Jake, je ne veux plus être loin de toi. Quand tu t'éloignes, mes pensées reviennent toujours à toi. Et quand tu es là, j'ai l'impression que mes pensées se brouillent, je n'arrive plus à me concentrer ou à réfléchir. Plus rien n'a d'importance à part le fait que tu sois près de moi. Tu ne te rends pas compte de l'effet que tu peux avoir sur les gens, et particulièrement sur moi. Je t'en prie, dis quelque chose, je le supplie alors en levant les yeux vers lui, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Je n'ai jamais vu une expression si sérieuse et si tendre à la fois sur le visage de quelqu'un.

-Laisse-moi parler, dans ce cas, dit-il en esquissant un sourire.

Il pose ses mains en coupe autour de mes joues.

-Je ressens la même chose, Bella. Je n'aurai jamais cru ça possible, mais j'ai l'impression de ne pas être moi-même quand tu n'es pas là. Comme s'il manquait une partie de moi. C'est comme si tout ce qui se passait autour de moi n'était pas vraiment réel. Le monde continue de tourner, mais j'ai l'impression de ne plus en faire partie, murmure-t-il. Les événements se déroulent autour de moi, sans me toucher autant que ça le devrait. La seule chose à laquelle j'arrive à penser, c'est à notre prochaine rencontre, au prochain sourire que tu m'adresseras, ou à notre prochain baiser. Je voudrais que nous soyons toujours ensemble. Qu'il n'y ait pas tous ces aléas de la vie qui nous obligent à nous éloigner chaque jour.

Je sens mes yeux se remplir de larmes.

-Oh, non, Bella, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer ! S'exclame Jacob, avec une leur de panique. Je le savais, je suis nul en déclaration d'amour.

-Je ne suis pas triste, Jacob, je lui assure. Je suis… heureuse. Et émue par ce que tu me dis. J'ai du mal à croire que tu puisses ressentir ça pour une simple fille comme moi.

-Et pourquoi ça ? Tu es bien plus spéciale que tu ne le penses, Bella. Pour moi, tu es tout ce qui compte. Je t'aime aussi, Bella, n'en doute jamais, dit-il en souriant.

Il dépose ensuite ses lèvres sur les miennes, dans un baiser tendre et calme. Cette fois-ci, mon cœur ne bat pas la chamade, je n'ai pas l'impression que je vais m'évanouir ou que je vais manquer d'air. Je n'ai jamais été aussi calme de toute ma vie. Je me sens… apaisée. Entière. Et j'espére du fond du cœur que ce sentiment ne disparaîtra pas. Et à bas mon père et ses préjugés ridicules, il ne m'enlèvera pas Jacob, jamais. Il va devoir l'accepter, ou seulement faire avec, c'est à lui de décider.

-Tu sais quoi, Jacob ?

-Hum ?

-Je veux que tu me ramènes. Jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Et que je t'invite à l'intérieur.

Jacob plisse les yeux.

-Ton père…

-Justement. Il ne sera pas couché, j'en suis certaine. Je veux qu'il te voie, je veux que tu te présentes à lui.

-Et s'il réagit mal ?

-Alors, tant pis pour lui. S'il ne veut pas me dire ce qu'il a contre les gens de ta tribu, il n'aura qu'à le garder pour lui. Ça ne m'empêchera pas de rester près de toi, qu'il soit d'accord ou non. Je n'ai pas besoin de son approbation pour vivre ma vie comme je le souhaite. Tu es d'accord ?

Jacob acquiesce, sans aucune hésitation.

-Allons-y.

* * *

Quand j'ouvre la porte de la maison, je distingue la lumière de la télévision depuis le salon. Je fais signe à Jacob de me suivre. Il me jette un regard peu confiant avant de se glisser dans la maison derrière moi. La porte de la cuisine s'ouvre sur Mary. Elle parait surprise de voir Jacob avec moi et me jette un regard intrigué, mais elle se reprend vite et affiche un grand sourire.

-Oh, bonsoir !

-Je voulais m'assurer que vous ne pensiez pas que je l'ai enlevé, plaisante Jacob.

Mary semble comprendre notre petite ruse, et hoche la tête.

-Où est John ?

-Il est allé dormir, il a dû corriger des copies et il était fatigué. Ton père est devant la télé.

Je hoche la tête.

-Papa ? j'appelle en haussant la voix pour qu'il m'entende par-dessus le bruit de la télé. Je suis rentrée !

Je prends la main de Jacob et le traîne jusqu'au salon. Charlie, assis dans le canapé, lève la tête à notre arrivée. Je n'ai jamais vu son visage pâlir autant. La télécommande à la main, il éteint vite la télévision et se lève.

-Bonsoir, le salue alors Jacob en s'avançant et en tendant la main. Je voulais me présenter avant de laisser Bella, maintenant que j'ai l'occasion de vous rencontrer. Jacob, monsieur.

Tendue comme un élastique, je guette la réaction de mon père. Il me jette un regard noir. Je lui adresse une prière muette, en faisant de grands yeux et en montrant Jacob du regard. Il semble hésiter un long moment. Au bout de deux bonnes minutes de silence, je finis par murmurer :

-Papa, s'il te plaît… Jacob est poli, tu es mon père, il veut que tu le connaisses.

-J'avais hâte de vous rencontrer, insiste Jake.

Je lui jette un coup d'œil. Le bras toujours tendu, il semble plein d'espoir. Agacée, je suis sur le point de prendre à nouveau la parole, quand mon père baisse les épaules et s'avance vers Jacob. A contrecœur, il serre enfin la main de mon petit ami.

-Charlie Swan. Content de pouvoir mettre un visage sur ce nom.

J'en aurais crié de soulagement, mais la partie semble loin d'être gagnée. Mon père semble toujours aussi réticent à l'idée de faire la conversation. Mary entre alors dans le salon.

-Eh bien, Charlie, tu ne leur demandes pas s'ils ont passé une bonne soirée ?

J'ai une soudaine envie d'embrasser ma tante. Mon père, contrit, est bien obligé d'ouvrir la bouche :

-Eh bien ? demande-t-il.

-C'était très agréable, acquiesce Jacob.

-Il ne faisait pas trop froid ? ajoute Charlie, et je sens qu'il se force vraiment à poser la question.

-Ça commence à s'améliorer.

-Parle pour toi, je m'efforce de rigoler. Jacob ne craint pas vraiment le froid, je précise à mon père. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment il fait.

-Ce n'est pas la seule chose surprenante chez eux, marmonne Charlie.

Je sens Jacob se tendre. Mon père a parlé dans sa barbe, mais nous l'avons clairement entendu. Je dois me forcer à garder mon calme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis, papa ? je demande, les dents serrées.

-Oh non, rien. Je me faisais une simple réflexion. La prochaine fois, Bella, ne rentre pas si tard, s'il te plaît.

-Quoi, tu t'es inquiété ? je rétorque, amère.

-Bien sûr que oui, affirme Charlie.

-Je devrais peut-être y aller, intervient Jacob. Mon père n'aime pas que je rentre trop tard, lui non plus.

-C'est une bonne idée, acquiesce-t-il.

-En tout cas, je suis vraiment heureux d'avoir pu vous rencontrer. J'espère que vous reviendrez vite dans le coin.

-Hum. Merci d'avoir eu la politesse de ramener ma fille jusqu'à la maison.

Jacob hoche la tête et se tourne vers moi.

-Tu m'accompagnes ?

-Oui, j'acquiesce vivement.

-Au revoir, monsieur Swan.

-Au revoir.

J'attrape la main de Jacob et l'entraîne jusque dans l'entrée. Nous nous arrêtons devant la porte.

-Eh bien, ce n'était pas si terrible que ça, non ? essaie de plaisanter Jacob, mais il remarque très bien mon agacement.

-Je ne l'ai jamais vu se comporter comme ça, et je déteste ça. On dirait un môme sans aucune éducation.

-Dis-toi qu'il aurait pu crier et me virer de la maison.

-Je t'assure, il s'est retenu de toutes ses forces.

-Ne sois pas trop dur avec lui, il a sûrement ses raisons d'agir de cette façon.

-J'aimerai bien les connaître, je marmonne.

-Allez, arrête de t'inquiéter, sourit Jacob en déposant un baiser sur mes lèvres. Je t'appelle demain, OK ?

Je hoche la tête.

-Bonne nuit.

Jacob ouvre la porte et m'accorde un dernier sourire avant de disparaître dans l'habitacle de sa voiture. Je ferme alors à clé, et retourne d'un pas rageur dans le salon. Mon père m'arrête dans mon élan.

-Je sais, tu es en colère contre moi. Je suis désolé, Bella. Il n'a pas l'air d'être un mauvais garçon, mais…

-Mais quoi ? je persifle.

-S'il te plaît, évite de traîner avec les Quileute.

-Donne moi au moins une raison !

Charlie se ferme comme une huître.

-Je vais dormir, je suis fatigué. Tu devrais en faire autant.

Sur ce, il commence à s'éloigner jusqu'aux escaliers.

-Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça ! Je m'exclame en essayant de ne pas crier pour ne pas déranger John.

-Écoute Bella, tu ne pourrais pas comprendre. Je n'ai pas à justifier ce que je pense. Je ne les aime pas, c'est tout. En tant que père, j'essaie juste de te protéger. Et à propos de ce que tu as dit en début de soirée… Je ne compte pas t'empêcher de le voir. Tu as raison, tu es grande, tu peux prendre tes propres décisions. Je ne peux que te donner des conseils.. Je peux comprendre que tu sois mieux à Forks qu'à la maison, mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à accepter que tu sois heureuse en sa compagnie.

-Papa, je ne voulais pas paraître… horrible en disant ça.

-Tu ne l'es pas. Je vois bien que tu es mieux ici. Tu as beaucoup plus d'amis, et je sais bien que nos rapports n'ont jamais été faciles. Je ne t'en veux pas, je t'assure. Mais, s'il te plaît, reste loin de ce garçon, ou tout du moins de sa tribu.

-Je ne risque pas de m'approcher d'eux, je marmonne. Ils n'ont pas l'air de m'apprécier.

-Tant mieux. C'est une bien meilleure chose que tu ne le penses. Bonne nuit, Bella, dit-il d'un ton fatigué, comme s'il en avait assez de devoir essayer de s'expliquer.

Il disparaît dans les escaliers, et je reste un moment au milieu du salon, les bras ballants, désemparée par la situation. Je ne comprends vraiment pas la réaction de mon père. J'en ai assez de ces cachotteries, mais apparemment personne ne compte me donner de réponses. Mary s'est également éclipsée dans sa chambre. Avec résolution, j'éteins les dernières lumières avant de monter dans ma chambre, où je trouve un message de Jacob sur mon téléphone, me demandant si tout va bien. Je lui réponds rapidement que je suis un peu perdue, mais que ni mon père ni moi n'avons vraiment crié. Je récupère ma peluche dans le placard, avant de me glisser sous la couette, le loup serré contre moi. Après cette soirée forte en émotion, j'ai du mal à trouver le sommeil, trop préoccupée. Mais la fatigue finit par avoir raison de moi.

* * *

Les jours qui suivent passent à une vitesse affolante. J'ai beau essayer d'en savoir plus, je comprends bien vite que mon père ne me dira rien de plus sur les Quileute. Je vais devoir rester sur ma faim, comme souvent avec mon père. Du moins, il semble moins énervé quand j'évoque ma relation avec Jacob.

Il reste encore deux jours. Je profite un maximum de passer du temps avec lui, essayant d'occulter ce sujet de dispute entre nous. Je ne veux pas gâcher ces quelques jours de retrouvailles, même si le comportement de Charlie m'agace au plus haut point. Je passe ces deux jours à jongler entre partir me balader avec mon père, aller manger au restaurant avec la famille quand Mary est disponible, et passer des heures au téléphone avec Jacob, ou le retrouver sur la plage de la Push. Il prend également bien soin de ne plus évoquer mon père. Je reçois également plusieurs messages de Khristie, Brad, Julie et Mercy, qui me demandent quand est-ce que je serai libre pour qu'on puisse tous se voir. Je leur précise alors bien que je ne pourrais pas sortir jusqu'à ce que mon père s'en aille. Ils mettent ça sur le fait que je veux profiter de mon père, ce qui n'est pas faux, mais c'est surtout que j'ai ainsi tout le temps pour être près de Jacob. Je profite donc de ces deux jours le plus possible, décidant de me concentrer sur la famille et mon petit ami, avant de revenir vers mes amis dans la suite de la semaine.

Nous passons la dernière soirée avec mon père en ville, au restaurant. Il doit rejoindre Véro en Californie, où elle reste encore une semaine pour faire des représentations. Véro joue merveilleusement bien du piano, et a également une voix magnifique. Elle devient de plus en plus connue avec le temps, et j'ai peur d'un jour la retrouver à la télévision, avec mon père dans le public VIP, comme à son habitude. Même si Véro n'est pas une grand modèle de stabilité avec sa bougeotte constante et même si elle ne m'aime pas vraiment, elle rend mon père heureux, et je ne peux pas rêver mieux pour lui. De toute façon, quand Charlie en aura assez de se faire trimballer dans tous les États-Unis sans travailler, ou en faisant seulement quelques petits jobs quand ils restent plusieurs semaines au même endroit, il finira pas revenir à Phoenix. Il travaillait à la base comme policier municipal, métier qu'il n'a plus exercé depuis mon départ pour pouvoir suivre sa bien-aimée. Il n'est à la base pas un grand féru de voyage, mais pour sa femme il ferait tout.

Le lendemain matin est assez difficile. Malgré les discordes entre nous, j'ai un pincement au cœur en le ramenant à l'aéroport de port Angeles, accompagné de mon oncle. Mary lui a dit au revoir avant le départ, devant partir au travail. Quand vient l'heure d'enregistrer les bagages et de nous laisser, je le prends maladroitement dans mes bras.

-J'ai été très content de venir te rendre visite ma chérie.

-Reviens quand tu veux, papa.

-Tu sais, je crois que ça nous fait du bien, finalement, d'être éloignés. Nous n'avons pas eu de mal à discuter pendant ces quelques jours.

-C'est exactement ce que je me disais, je souris tristement.

-Tu sais, à propos de Jacob…

Je me raidis.

-Je suis désolée de ne pas te donner de plus amples explications. Tu as l'air tellement heureuse quand tu parles de lui… Peut-être que je me suis emporté un peu trop facilement. Je ne connais pas bien ce garçon, peut-être est-il bien plus digne de confiance que ses… prédécesseurs.

-Tu as déjà rencontré des Quileute quand tu étais jeune, et ça s'est mal passé, c'est ça ?

-En quelque sorte, grimaça Charlie. Je ne sais pas si c'est toujours d'actualité, mais de nombreuses rumeurs tournaient autour d'eux à l'époque. De sombres secrets entourent cette tribu, Bella, j'en suis certain.

-De quel genre ? je demande, intéressée.

Peut-être mon père en sait plus sur ce que Jacob semble taire. Charlie secoue la tête.

-Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment su. C'est compliqué. Mais je n'aime pas l'idée que tu t'approches d'eux. Ils ne valent pas la peine qu'on fasse attention à eux.

-Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, papa.

Charlie m'attrape les bras avec ses mains.

-Est-ce que des Quileute t'ont déjà parlé, en dehors de ceux qui sont au lycée ?

-Tu veux dire, des gens de la Push, des gens de ton âge ?

-Ou plus âgés.

-Non, je dis en secouant la tête et en fronçant les sourcils, intriguée.

-Bien. Côtoie ce Jacob comme tu le souhaites, mais reste éloigné des siens. Promets-le moi.

-Papa, je ne peux pas te le promettre. Je ne sais même pas que ce que tu as contre eux.

Charlie soupire et se pencha sur moi pour déposer un baiser sur mon front.

-Dans ce cas, je n'ai plus qu'à espérer que tout ira bien.

-Qu'est-ce qui pourrait mal se passer avec les Quileute ?

-Tu comprendras peut-être un jour, répond-il, ce qui m'agace prodigieusement. Je ne l'espère pas pour toi, malgré tout.

-Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis ! Mais je suppose que tu ne me diras rien de plus ?

-Tu vois, tu as tout compris, sourit Charlie tristement. Prends soin de toi ma fille.

-Appelle-moi quand tu arrives.

Il hoche la tête.

-Moi aussi, j'ai été contente de te voir.

-Je te promets d'essayer de venir plus souvent. Et rappelle-toi, si un jour tu veux rentrer à la maison, elle t'est grande ouverte. Même si je ne suis pas là, tu peux revenir quand tu veux. Le lycée te réintégrera facilement, tu sais.

-Je sais, papa. Mais je suis bien ici, j'affirme.

Charlie hoche la tête, avant de reporter son attention sur son frère, qui attendait en retrait. Celui-ci s'avance alors.

-Merci, John, de t'occuper autant de ma fille. Je ne te remercierais jamais assez de l'accueillir chez toi.

-Tu sais bien que ça nous fait plaisir, d'avoir notre nièce, sourit John. Elle est plutôt facile à vivre, en plus pars tranquille, on s'occupe bien d'elle. Et elle se débrouille même très bien toute seule.

-Je n'en doute pas. Et, s'il te plaît, fais bien comprendre à ce Jacob que si lui ou les siens font souffrir ma fille, ils le regretteront.

Je lève les yeux en l'air tandis que John grimace.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on veille au grain.

Alors quoi, ils sont de mèche avec mon père ? Pourtant, ils semblent beaucoup apprécier Jacob. Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'ils aiment beaucoup les Quileute. Réfléchir à tout ce que dit mon père me donne mal au crâne.

-Je suis désolé, ajoute-t-il. De ne pas être venu tout ce temps.

-Ne le sois pas, affirme John. J'ai été très heureux de te revoir, et Mary aussi. Tu nous as manqué.

Ce moment d'intimité et d'émotion entre les deux frères me donne l'impression que j'aurais mieux fait de les laisser discuter tranquillement. Mais ils n'ajoutent rien de plus. Charlie fait une accolade à son frère, avant de m'embrasser une dernière fois. John et moi le regardons s'éloigner jusqu'à la salle d'embarquement, puis nous faisons demi-tour en silence pour rejoindre la voiture.

* * *

 _ **NA: Coucou tout le monde! Je m'excuse pour ceux qui ont attendu dimanche et n'ont jamais eu de chapitre, j'ai eu un début de semaine mouvementée, je trouve enfin le temps de vous poster ce chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, merci encore à ceux qui me suivent depuis le début, n'hésitez pas encore une fois à me laisser des petits commentaires, et on se retrouve dimanche pour la suite ;)**_

 _ **Précision: Apparemment, ce n'était pas très clair, je préfère donc le préciser: dans cette histoire, l'imprégnation n'existe pas, ce n'est pas qu'elle n'a pas eu lieu ou quoi que ce soit, c'est juste que j'ai pris beaucoup de libertés sur les persos, donc oubliez l'imprégnation, je ne pouvais pas la caser dans cette histoire, sinon tout mon scénario tombait à l'eau ;) J'espère avoir éclairé certaines personnes, et surtout n'hésitez pas si vous avez d'autres questions qui peuvent vous aider à mieux comprendre certains points :)**_

 _ **Réponses aux reviews du chapitre 7:**_

 _ **b:** **Alors, ce chapitre ? Qu'as-tu pensé du père de Bella? :) Que de mystères autour de cette famille finalement! Ne t'inquiète pas, tu finiras par avoir des réponses, ça ne saurait tarder ;) Merci encore de me suivre, j'espère que tu auras apprécié lire ce chapitre-là :) Au plaisir, à bientôt!**_

 ** _Berenice: J'ai pas dit qu'elle est pas Quileute ah ah, je dis juste que c'est plus compliqué que ça (en fait j'essaie de te faire tourner en bourrique je crois, je veux pas vraiment répondre, dis-toi juste que plusieurs théories sont possibles, je le dirai plus tard dans l'histoire !) Merci pour ta review, comme toujours, j'espère que tu n'as pas été déçue par ce chapitre :)_**

 ** _Taraimperatrice: Je réponds ici à ta review, dans le doute de l'avoir fait par MP :) merci pour ton commentaire, tu as raison, ils ne sont pas au bout de leur peine ;)_**

 ** _Ninidezil: Merci pour ta review, encore une fois :) J'ai déjà répondu à ta question, j'espère que tu comprends mieux maintenant :) Au plaisir de relire une de tes reviews :)_**

 ** _WhiteAir: Bienvenue à toi, nouvelle lectrice et commentatrice ;) Je suis contente que tu te joignes à nous, n'hésite pas à partager tes impressions, je suis contente que tu apprécies ma fiction et que tu aies pris le temps de lire tous les chapitres :)_**

A la semaine prochaine tout le monde!


	9. 9

**9.**

Le reste des vacances se passe à une vitesse démesurée. Le lendemain du départ de mon père, je retrouve tout d'abord les filles chez Khristie. Dans la matinée, les garçons appellent pour nous inviter au cinéma ce soir, suivi d'un dîner dans la brasserie juste à côté. Quand j'évoque l'idée d'inviter Jacob, les filles paraissent ravis, mais j'ai peur que Bradley ne soit dérangé par sa présence. Julie me rassure aussitôt, le matin même.

-Il ne t'en voudra pas, je pense.

-Comment tu peux le savoir ? je demande, surprise.

-Eh bien… Nous nous sommes vus, ce week-end, avoue-t-elle. Rien que tous les deux.

J'écarquille les yeux avant d'afficher un grand sourire.

-Sérieusement ? Mais c'est super !

-Raconte-nous ! ordonne Khristie. Pourquoi tu ne nous en as pas parlé avant ?

Je sais exactement pourquoi. Julie est plutôt réservée, et n'aime pas afficher ses sentiments devant les autres. La seule fois où elle s'est vraiment confiée, c'est quand elle a avoué avoir un faible pour Brad. J'ai alors promis de faire comprendre à Bradley qu'il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous deux, pour qu'il essaie de s'intéresser à d'autres. Bien sûr, elle ne sait pas que j'ai fait implicitement comprendre qu'une autre fille s'intéressait à lui sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Il s'est enfin bougé les fesses apparemment. Julie mérite bien un peu de bonheur, et Brad est un garçon super, si on met en silence sa fâcheuse habitude de jouer les jaloux et les lourds. Je suis bien contente qu'il ait laissé tomber avec moi, comprenant enfin que c'est impossible entre nous.

Julie raconte alors qu'elle a passé la journée du dimanche avec lui. Ils sont allés au cinéma le matin, voir un film romantique bien entendu, puis il l'a emmené déjeuné avant qu'ils ne passent l'après-midi à discuter, se baladant dans la ville. Julie explique qu'elle n'a jamais autant discuté avec un garçon. Ils ont finalement des tas de choses à se raconter. Elle a eu peur de ne pas savoir de quoi parler avec lui, de se sentir gênée, mais au contraire, elle ne s'était jamais sentie si bien et si elle-même. Mercy fait des yeux rêveurs.

-C'est vraiment trop mignon !

-Alors, il t'a embrassé ? demande Khristie.

On voyait bien la différence entre Mercy la romantique, Julie la timide et Khristie qui met bien les pieds dans le plat et veut tout savoir du côté technique de la chose.

-Non, répond Julie.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il attend !

-Ça ne me dérange absolument pas, rétorque-t-elle en me jetant un coup d'œil. J'ai toujours peur qu'il ne se serve de moi comme d'une personne de rechange… Après sa déception avec toi.

Même si je comprends où elle veut en venir, je me sens coupable.

-Je suis vraiment désolée Julie…

-Ne le sois pas, sourit-elle. Je pense que je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ce que tu as fait.

J'écarquille les yeux.

-Quoi ?

-Bradley ne m'a rien dit si ça peut te consoler, rit-elle. Je l'ai deviné. Pourquoi d'un seul coup Bradley m'aurait regardé si différemment. J'ai vite compris que tu lui avais parlé de moi.

-Je n'aurais pas dû, je m'excuse alors, me sentant idiote.

-Je ne t'en veux pas du tout Bella !

-Les garçons sont aveugles la plupart du temps, ajoute Khristie. Un peu d'aide est la bienvenue dans ce genre de situation. Il fallait bien qu'il comprenne qu'il y a d'autres gens supers autres que toi. Sans vouloir te vexer.

-Alors Bella a joué les entremetteuses ! s'esclaffe Mercy.

-Il se peut que j'ai évoqué une personne qui s'intéresse à lui, mais je te promets que je n'ai pas cité ton nom ! Il a compris tout seul, ce qui veut dire qu'il ne se sert pas de toi comme d'une personne de rechange. Il t'avait déjà remarqué, Julie, il avait juste trop peur que tu lui ries au nez. Et il n'était pas encore sûre que ce soit mort avec moi.

Julie paraît ravie par mes explications.

-En tout cas, je ne lui en veux pas de ne pas m'avoir embrassé. Je ne veux pas aller trop vite. Je veux être sûre qu'il s'intéresse bien à moi avant. Vous comprenez ?

-Parfaitement, la rassure Mercy.

-Mais tu as intérêt à tout nous raconter à partir de maintenant ! la prévient Khristie.

-C'est promis. En attendant, tout ça pour dire que tu peux inviter Jacob, je pense que ça ne posera pas de problème.

-Je l'appellerai tout à l'heure.

Nous passons le reste de la matinée à bavarder. Elles me demandent comment se sont passées les retrouvailles avec mon père, et si j'ai vu Jacob. J'évite de leur parler de la réaction de mon père en apprenant qui est Jacob. Elles trouveraient ça bizarre, et je ne ne pourrais pas leur expliquer de toute façon. Je m'éclipse alors un instant pour appeler Jake, mais je tombe sur son répondeur. Je lui laisse un message lui proposant de nous accompagner ce soir au cinéma puis au restaurant. Il m'envoie un texto une demi-heure plus tard. _« Désolé, je suis pas dispo ce soir, un anniversaire à fêter à la réserve. Passe une bonne soirée, sois prudente. On s'appelle demain. Je t'aime 3 »_ Je souris béatement devant mon téléphone. J'adore sa façon de parler, j'imagine très bien son sourire amusé. Mais je suis quand même déçue qu'il ne puisse pas venir. Je trouve ça étrange qu'il ne m'appelle pas. Parfois, j'ai du mal à comprendre ce qu'il fabrique à la réserve de si important pour qu'il ne puisse pas me téléphoner.

* * *

J'observe avec un sourire non dissimulé Julie et Bradley, assis face à face au restaurant, et qui n'arrêtent pas de se faire les yeux doux. Brad est assis juste à côté de moi, et je suis vraiment heureuse qu'il ne me regarde plus avec autant d'attention. Il a même paru déçu que Jacob ne soit pas là. Je suis assise face à Teddy, en grande discussion avec Marc, Mercy et Khristie. De mon côté, je mange ma pizza en silence. J'aurais aimé que Jacob soit là. Je l'imagine bien assis près de moi, avec un sourire éclatant, s'esclaffant à toutes les blagues idiotes des garçons, tandis que je discute tranquillement avec les filles. Nous sommes allés voir une comédie, et l'ambiance était à la rigolade, comme souvent. Et comme souvent, je suis perdue dans mes pensées, souriant seulement pour faire bonne figure et faire comme si j'écoute leur conversation.

Je remarque soudain que Brad me regarde avec insistance, ainsi que Julie. Je sursaute, essayant de me rappeler ce qu'ils m'ont dit. Ils semblent attendre ma réponse.

-Qu'est-ce que tu disais ? je demande alors à Brad, gênée.

Il rigole, amusé.

-T'as l'air complètement dans la lune. Je te demandais si tu étais au courant pour la course dans la forêt, mardi prochain ?

-Mardi prochain ?

-Pendant le cours de sport, explique-t-il en articulant bien, comme si j'étais complètement demeurée. Apparemment, tu n'es pas au courant, rit-il.

-Euh, non.

-Dans le cadre du nouveau programme d'athlétisme, le prof nous amène faire un jogging dans les bois, autour du lycée.

Je hausse un sourcil.

-Vraiment ? Quel est l'intérêt ?

-C'est l'idée des garçons, en fait, répond Julie en jetant un regard noir à Brad. Apparemment ils trouvent que courir autour d'un terrain n'est pas du tout amusant, qu'il vaut mieux voir de vrais paysages.

On sent bien qu'elle est remontée contre ceux qui ont eu cette idée, et Bradley semble en faire partie. Il fait un rire gêné.

-Franchement, je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, ça changera de d'habitude.

-Mais bon, les bois, ce n'est pas forcément le meilleur endroit pour courir, je leur fais remarquer.

-Oh, tu veux parler des accident qui ont lieu dans la forêt ? demande Julie. Il n'y en a plus eu depuis des semaines. Apparemment, les chasseurs les ont fait fuir, ils surveillent la forêt tout le temps.

-De toute façon on ne va pas trop s'éloigner, on va rester aux alentours du lycée.

-Super, je marmonne. Ils veulent ma mort apparemment.

Julie rigole.

-La neige a commencé à fondre, ça devrait aller. C'est dommage qu'on n'a pas sport ensemble. Mais bon, la plupart des filles vont se faire dispenser à ce que j'ai compris.

-Très bonne idée ! je m'exclame avant de me raviser. Ma tante ne me laissera jamais louper un cours de sport. Elle dit que je suis tellement faiblarde que n'importe quelle séance de sport est la bienvenue.

Brad me fait un sourire compatissant.

-T'inquiète pas, ça va être super.

-Parle pour toi, tu adores courir ! Moi, c'est une torture à chaque instant.

-Il y aura bien d'autres personnes dans ton cas, essaie de me rassurer Julie, en vain.

Les profs ont de ces idées parfois. Et les élèves aussi. Ils comptent vraiment nous faire courir avec ce froid et la neige ? C'est du suicide. Enfin, surtout pour moi. Jacob va être ravi par cette nouvelle. Je me rappelle alors qu'il ne viendra sûrement pas, comme d'habitude.

* * *

Le matin de la rentrée arrive bien plus vite que je ne l'avais prévu. J'ai l'impression d'avoir eu un simple week-end. J'ai passé les derniers jours en compagnie de Jacob. Nous avons passé de longs moments sur la plage. J'ai également été à la patinoire avec toute la bande, Jacob étant à nouveau absent. Bien entendu, douée comme je suis, j'ai refusé de monter sur les patins. Je suis restée à les observer, ce qui m'allait très bien. Après ça, Jacob m'a promis qu'il m'y emmènerait dès que possible. Il est inconcevable pour lui que je ne teste pas au moins une fois le patinage. Ça promet d'être sanglant, mais l'idée de passer du temps avec Jacob ne me déplaît pas. Je l'imagine mal en train de patiner. Il doit sûrement être très doué, comme tout ce qu'il fait. Pourtant, il me promet qu'il n'est pas bien à l'aise, mais qu'il fera ça pour moi, pour essayer de calmer ma maladresse.

Le matin de la rentrée, je me lève avec difficulté. Je n'ai aucune envie de sortir de ma couette pour aller au lycée. Les vacances m'allaient très bien. Puis le sourire de Jacob me vient à l'esprit. Je vais pouvoir passer toutes mes journées avec lui, désormais. Cette pensée me ragaillardit et je me lève avec un peu plus d'entrain. John semble aussi heureux que moi de retourner en cours. Il marmonne dans son bol de café.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? je lui demande en m'asseyant pour déjeuner.

-Il n'aime pas la rentrée, explique Mary. Les élèves sont assez… turbulents en général.

Je pouffe.

-Il n'y a rien de drôle, ronchonne mon oncle. De vrais monstres le lundi matin, et encore plus un jour de rentrée. C'est facile pour toi, tu es de l'autre côté de la barrière.

-C'est vrai qu'en général on a du mal à se remettre au travail, je rigole. Est-ce que tu as des copies à leur rendre ?

-Oui.

-Plutôt bien réussis ?

-Non, vraiment nul.

-Tu as pour habitude de leur rendre en début de cours ?

-Non, toujours à la fin. Quand ce sont de bonnes copies, pour qu'ils ne soient pas surexcités, et quand elles sont mauvaises, pour ne pas les décourager dès le début de l'heure. Et là, je ne sais pas si c'était parce que les vacances arrivaient, mais ce sont de très mauvaises copies.

-Eh bien, rends-leur directement, je dis alors, et il me regarde d'un air surpris. Rien de tel qu'une bonne déception pour calmer tout le monde.

Mary pouffe dans son bol.

-Sérieusement, Bella ? Tu es en train de lui donner des conseils pour déprimer tes camarades ?

-Je ne les connais pas, je dis en haussant les épaules. Bien sûr, ne leur dis pas que c'était mon idée, ou je suis morte.

Ils me regardent avec scepticisme.

-Je t'assure, c'est le meilleur moyen. A Phoenix, les jours de rentrée étaient insupportables pour les profs, on n'arrêtait pas de se raconter nos vacances, ce qu'on avait fait, enfin bref, tu vois le genre. Je me rappelle très bien, nous avions anglais en toute première heure. La prof semblait vouloir mourir sur place à chaque fois. Alors une fois, elle nous a fait ce coup-là. Elle nous a rendu des copies qu'on avait fait juste avant les vacances, qu'on avait tous loupés. Ça nous a tous calmé en deux secondes. Bon, je vais me préparer.

Sur ce, je leur fais un sourire avant de monter dans ma chambre.

-Parfois, j'ai du mal à la comprendre, j'entends John dire à sa femme, ce qui me fait rire.

J'ai bien le droit de lui donner des conseils, non ? C'est vrai que je bafoue un peu la solidarité entre les élèves, mais bon, ils n'en sauront jamais rien. Comme tous les matins, la voiture de Billy Black se gare devant la maison. Je jette un coup d'œil par la fenêtre avec un sourire. J'avais peur que cette habitude ne disparaisse avec les vacances. Je prends mes affaires avant de descendre rapidement.

-Bonne journée ! je lance avant de disparaître en coup de vent.

Je monte alors dans la voiture et dépose un baiser sur les lèvres de Jacob.

-Je croyais que ton père ne voulait plus que tu prennes la voiture.

-Il n'en a plus besoin, et tu n'aimes pas la moto, alors j'ai réussi à avoir un droit quasi complet dessus, explique-t-il en démarrant. Alors, prête pour cette rentrée ?

-Il faut bien. Les vacances sont passées vite.

-Comme souvent. Mais nous allons nous voir tous les jours, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

-C'est exactement ce que j'ai pensé en me levant ce matin ! je m'exclame.

-Et ça t'a mis de bonne humeur apparemment, rigole-t-il.

-Ça doit être le soleil.

En effet, il n'a jamais fait aussi beau à Forks depuis que je suis là.

-Ils promettent une belle semaine.

-Ce qui veut dire que la course de demain ne sera pas annulé.

-Alors, ta tante a refusé de te dispenser ?

-Oui, comme il fallait s'y attendre, je marmonne. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir ?

Je balaie tout de suite ma remarque.

-Non, en fait, je préfère que tu ne sois pas là. Pour ne pas voir le carnage que ça va être.

Jacob pouffe.

-Tu vas très bien te débrouiller. Essaie juste de bien regarder là où tu mets les pieds, je ne serais pas là pour te rattraper cette fois.

-Tu n'aimes pas courir ?

-Pas vraiment. J'aime bien sécher le cours de sport, ça me laisse deux heures tranquilles au bahut.

-J'ai du mal à croire qu'un type baraqué comme toi fuie le sport.

Jacob hausse les épaules.

-Chacun son truc.

Les premières heures de cours se déroulent dans une ambiance plutôt conviviale. Les profs semblent désespérés par notre comportement. J'espère que John s'en est mieux sorti. A la récréation, je me dirige vers le banc où Jacob et moi avons nos petites habitudes, mais je le croise dans le couloir, accompagné d'un garçon que je n'ai jamais vu. Presque aussi grand que Jacob, je devine ses muscles sous sa veste en cuir, et ses yeux sont très sombres. Ils dévient vers moi en m'apercevant.

-Tu es Bella, c'est bien ça ? demande le Quileute en me souriant.

Je suis surprise par sa politesse. C'est le premier Quileute qui m'adresse la parole de façon agréable, sans m'agresser comme le fait Paul. Désarçonnée, je mets un moment à répondre.

-Oui, c'est ça. Et toi, tu es ?

-Dan, répond-il.

-Tu es nouveau ? je demande.

Il fronce les sourcils.

-Non, pas du tout.

Je reste interdite. Je ne me rappelle vraiment pas l'avoir déjà vu en compagnie des autres Quileute. J'ai déjà étudié avec minutie les visages de tous les Quileute, enfin de ceux qui ont la même carrure que Jacob, je n'ai jamais fait trop attention aux autres.

-Je ne crois pas t'avoir déjà vu, je dis alors.

Dan rigole.

-Je ne pense pas que tu nous aies déjà tous vu.

Son visage me frappe alors. Je l'ai déjà vu, oui. Avec les Quileute plus « normaux », si on peut dire ça comme ça. Bien plus petit, plus frêle et avec des yeux plus clairs. Je n'en reviens pas. Totalement hébétée, je le regarde sans savoir quoi dire, sans savoir quoi penser de cette brusque transformation. Parce que c'est bien ce qui s'était passé. Une véritable transformation. Jacob ne me fera pas croire à une brusque poussée de croissance.

-Bella ? Tout va bien ? demande Jacob, le front plissé.

-Oui, euh… c'est juste. Tu as drôlement grandi.

Dan me fait un grand sourire, mais je devine au fond qu'il est gêné. Il met un instant avant de répondre.

-C'est ce que tout le monde me dit en ce moment. Je me suis juste mis au sport, et il faut croire que j'ai enfin commencé ma croissance, plaisante-t-il.

-Oui, comme tous les autres Quileute.

Cette fois-ci, j'ai touché un point sensible. Dan grimace, et je le sens se tendre, même s'il affiche toujours un sourire un peu forcé désormais. Jacob est silencieux lui aussi, la tête baissée.

-Tu exagères, Bella. Pleins de jeunes grandissent autant à l'adolescence, il n'y a rien de bien exceptionnel.

-Et je suppose que maintenant, tu vas rester avec Paul, Embry, Quil et les autres ? je riposte, acerbe.

Je comprends que je suis allée trop loin quand Jacob relève brusquement la tête. Dan semble bien gêné désormais. Il évite mon regard.

-Il faut que j'y aille, élude-t-il. Je suis content de t'avoir rencontré, Bella.

Sur ce, il fait un signe de tête à Jacob et s'éloigne d'un pas rapide, essayant de paraître le plus décontracté possible.

-Tu aurais pu être un peu plus agréable, non ? Pour une fois qu'un Quileute vient faire ta connaissance.

Je marmonne en ramenant mon sac derrière mon épaule avant de l'entraîner à l'extérieur.

-Je ne voulais pas paraître désagréable. Avoue juste que c'est plutôt surprenant, la façon dont vous grandissez.

-Je pense que tu te concentres un peu trop sur les Quileute. Dan a raison, tu exagères. Tu devrais faire plus attention aux autres jeunes de ton âge. Ce genre de choses arrive tous les jours.

Je n'en suis pas si sure, mais je sens que si j'en rajoute, Jacob va être agacé. Je ne veux pas gâcher ce jour de rentrée. Je hausse donc les épaules.

-Si tu le dis.

* * *

Je passe le reste de la journée à afficher un grand sourire, à embrasser Jacob et à me blottir contre lui, mais le visage de Dan ne me quitte plus. J'en suis certaine, cette brusque poussée de croissance n'est pas du tout habituelle, contrairement à ce qu'en dit Jacob.

-Je crois que je vais détester cette journée, je soupire en arrivant au lycée le lendemain.

A peine les vacances terminées, et déjà les profs veulent me tuer. Jacob semble lui aussi inquiet.

-Tu devrais sécher, comme moi.

-Jamais de la vie ! Si ça remonte aux oreilles de mon oncle, je suis morte. Il en parlera à mon père, et crois-moi, il ne t'aime déjà pas beaucoup, alors, ça n'arrangera pas la situation.

-T'as pas tort. Mais je n'aime pas trop l'idée que tu ailles dans la forêt, surtout pour courir.

-Je vais faire attention.

-Promets moi d'être prudente.

-Je vais essayer, je lui assure. Nous serons en groupe, il n'y a pas de raisons que ça se passe mal.

Je n'y crois pas moi-même. Je vais bien trouver le moyen de me casser la figure et de me taper la honte devant toute la classe. De plus, j'ai plutôt mal dormi, alors je ne suis pas en super forme. Ma rencontre avec Dan me fait plutôt froid dans le dos. J'essaie de ne pas me poser de questions, de laisser couler, mais ce n'est pas si simple. Les mystères entourant les Quileute commencent à m'exaspérer. Mais je ne peux pas y faire grand-chose.

-Prends ton téléphone avec toi, demande Jacob.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis, il y aura Brad avec moi, je dis avec un sourire espiègle.

-C'est sensé me rassurer ?

Je lui tape doucement le torse.

-Ne fais pas ton jaloux. Ça semble bien avancer avec Julie, de toute façon.

-Tant mieux, comme ça ce crétin va te foutre la paix.

-Brad n'est pas un crétin !

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais à ton arrivée, me fait remarquer Jake.

-Il m'a un peu énervée, c'est vrai, mais c'est un garçon bien. Et Julie est heureuse avec lui, c'est tout ce qui compte.

La sonnerie met fin à notre conversation. J'allais m'éloigner en direction des portes mais Jacob me rattrape par le bras pour m'embrasser. Je me coule dans ses bras quelques instants. Je ne me lasserai jamais de ses bras et de ses lèvres si douce, c'est certain.

-Et pour tout à l'heure, regarde le bon côté de la situation. Il fait grand soleil, me fait Jacob alors que nous allons en cours.

Cela ne m'empêche pas d'arriver aux vestiaires du stade d'une humeur massacrante. Je n'ai aucune envie de courir pendant plus d'une heure dans le froid. Même si le soleil est de sortie, il ne fait pas si chaud que ça.

-Ça va être vivifiant, me promet Bradley, qui a cours de sport avec Teddy et moi aujourd'hui.

Je regrette que Khristie, Mercy et Julie n'aient pas sport avec nous. Au moins j'aurais eu de la compagnie. En plus, la plupart des filles ont réussi à trouver des excuses pour ne pas courir.

Je me change donc en silence, quasiment seule dans les vestiaires, les rares filles ne faisant pas attention à moi. Elles doivent sûrement se demander ce que je viens faire là, vu mes aptitudes limitées pour le sport.

-Vous êtes prête les filles ? demande l'entraîneur de l'extérieur.

Je sors dans le froid, avec une fine veste, une écharpe et des gants, pour éviter d'attraper froid. Je n'ai aucune envie de retomber malade comme la dernière fois. Avancée significative, le prof est lui aussi habillé en tenue.

-Vous venez avec nous monsieur ? demande un des garçons.

-Il faut bien que quelqu'un vérifie que vous courrez. Et je ne crois pas que le lycée accepterait que je vous laisse partir seuls dans les bois. Assez discuté, on est déjà en retard, en avant, tout le monde derrière moi, et on reste groupés !

Je soupire longuement. J'aurais dû écouter Jacob et sécher, comme les autres. En effet, à peine dix minutes après le départ, je me sens déjà souffler comme un phoque, les jambes flageolantes. J'ai beau essayer de garder le rythme pour rester avec les autres, je finis par me faire distancer. J'aperçois le dos de Bradley devant tout le monde. Il semble adorer courir, une de ses foulées m'en vaut deux. Nous faisons une petite pause au milieu des bois de quelques minutes, mais à peine repartis, la distance commence de nouveau à me séparer du groupe. Je devrais peut-être finir en marchant, après tout.

Alors que je me demande vraiment ce que je fais ici, je ne me rends pas compte qu'avec la fatigue, je suis en train de me déporter vers le bord du sentier. Je suis bien trop occupée à essayer de rattraper les autres. Bien évidemment, il aurait été désuet de s'imaginer que je pouvais faire une course dans ce genre sans jamais me casser la figure. Alors que je cours sur le bord du sentier, mon pied glisse sur une petite plaque de verglas. J'essaie de me rattraper à un arbre, mais la branche craque sous mon poids. Évidemment, je ne fais pas que tomber par terre. Un grand dénivelé borde le sentier. J'ai beau essayer de me rattraper dans ma chute, je dégringole de plusieurs mètres et atterris au milieu des arbres avec un hoquet de surprise.

Je me relève tant bien que mal, un peu sonnée et les vêtements pleins de bous et de neige mélangée. Je reste assise quelques instants, reprenant mon souffle. C'est clair, je suis la fille la plus maladroite de l'univers. Je me relève doucement en grognant de mécontentement. Une brûlure me parcourt alors la jambe quand je pose mon pied gauche sur le sol. Je me rassois lourdement, et inspecte ma cheville. À peine la toucher me donne envie de crier.

Je reste un instant assise sur le sol, essayant de rassembler mes esprits. Je passe une main derrière mon crâne et grimace en ramenant ma main tachée de sang. Je me suis cogné à l'arrière de la tête en tombant. J'ai la désagréable impression que la forêt tangue autour de moi. Je lève la tête vers le dénivelé que j'ai dégringolé. Je ne vois même plus le sentier principal que nous avons emprunté. J'espère que quelqu'un va se rendre compte de mon absence et faire demi-tour. Loin devant moi, ils ne m'ont sûrement pas entendu tomber.

-Il y a quelqu'un ! j'appelle en mettant mes mains en porte voix. S'il vous plaît !

Personne ne me répond. Ils doivent déjà être loin.

-C'est pas vrai, je grogne en me relevant tant bien que mal, m'appuyant contre un arbre pour ne pas poser mon pied sur le sol.

J'essaie d'appeler de nouveau, pendant cinq bonnes minutes, en vain. Je jette un œil autour de moi. Aucun sentier balisé. Je ne peux pas partir tête baissée dans la forêt, je vais me perdre. Je dois essayer de remonter jusqu'au chemin. Le dénivelé n'est pas si abrupte que ça, mais avec ma cheville ça ne vapas être simple. Je me frotte les mains pour les réchauffer. Même si la neige a commencé à fondre, il fait toujours un froid de canard, et je n'ai qu'une petite veste et une écharpe. Je sens le froid commencer à s'infiltrer entre mes vêtements, mouillés après ma dégringolade dans la neige.

Je prends mon courage à deux mains et pose le pied par terre. Le poser, ça va. Il faut maintenant que je m'appuie dessus. À peine ai-je transféré mon poids sur mes deux jambes que j'ai l'impression qu'on me brûle le pied. Je grimace, mais tiens bon et essaie d'avancer comme ça, en me tenant aux arbres. J'essaie alors de grimper le long du dénivelé, mais entre la fine couche de neige et ma cheville douloureuse, je n'arrête pas de glisser. J'essaie un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que j'ai trop mal à la cheville pour retenter l'expérience. Je me laisse alors tomber sur le sol, et plonge la main dans ma veste pour sortir mon téléphone. Je vais devoir demander de l'aide. La situation me rappele étrangement ce qui m'est arrivé quelques semaines plus tôt, quand je suis tombée dans un fossé.

Seulement, j'ai beau fouiller mes poches, je n'ai plus de téléphone. Impossible, je l'ai pris, j'en suis certaine. Je gigote pour le chercher, et je sens alors quelque chose de dur sous ma fesse droite. Je l'ai mis dans ma poche arrière de jogging. Je me tourne alors sur le côté pour l'attraper, avant de pousser un soupir rageur. Une grande fissure barre tout l'écran.

-C'est pas possible ! je crie rageusement en essayant de le rallumer, mais il n'émet qu'un grésillement avant de s'éteindre de nouveau.

De colère, je le balance par terre et mets ma tête dans les mains. Il n'y a vraiment qu'à moi qu'il arrive ce genre de choses. Je ne sens plus la douleur ou le froid, je suis juste en colère contre moi-même. J'ai envie de donner des coups de pied dans la neige. Je n'aurais jamais dû participer à ce jogging, et j'aurais surtout dû faire plus attention. Mon continuel manque d'équilibre commence à m'agacer prodigieusement. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste assise dans la neige, attendant que quelqu'un remarque mon absence et se lance à ma recherche, mais le froid finit par me faire claquer des dents. Je ne peux pas rester là dehors habillée comme ça en début de mois de mars.

Je n'ai pas le choix, il faut que je marche si je ne veux pas attraper froid. Je m'oblige alors à me relever et m'enfonce dans la forêt, en essayant de longer le dénivelé qui mène au sentier. Je vais bien finir par pouvoir remonter jusqu'au chemin principal. Je grimace à chaque pas, et essaie de m'accrocher aux arbres pour poser ma cheville le moins possible. Après je ne sais combien de minutes de marche boitillante, je m'autorise une pause contre un arbre, les muscles contractés par la douleur et le froid.

J'entends soudain un craquement au loin dans la forêt. Je me raidis et tends l'oreille, mais plus rien. Voilà que je deviens parano maintenant. Je suis sur le point de reprendre mon chemin quand les craquements reprennent, cette fois-ci derrière moi. Je me plaque contre l'arbre, m'empêchant de respirer. On dirait des pas. Je crois d'abord que quelqu'un me cherche, puis j'entends un léger grognement, et une respiration... qui ne me fait absolument pas penser à un humain. Je ne sais pas ce qu'est cet animal, mais j'ai la désagréable impression que s'il me voit, je suis morte. J'entends marcher dans les broussailles, heureusement l'arbre me cache. Enfin, je l'espère. Les attaques dans la forêt me reviennent en mémoire. Se pourrait-il que la bête qui attaque les randonneurs n'ait pas été réellement chassée, ou ait changé de secteur ?

Un nouveau grognement retentit, me faisant sursauter. Je plaque ma main contre ma bouche en me mordant les lèvres pour m'empêcher d'émettre un seul bruit. On dirait que la bête hume l'air, j'entends des reniflements. Les bruits de pas finissent par s'éloigner. Je m'autorise alors à respirer, mais pas pour longtemps. Je dois m'éloigner, et vite. Prenant appui sur les arbres, je me mets à m'éloigner rapidement d'où j'étais, me rendant à peine compte que je suis en train de m'enfoncer dans la forêt. J'entends de nouveau des craquements derrière moi et mes poils se hérissent. Les muscles contractés, je sens la panique m'enserrer la poitrine. J'accélère le pas, jetant des coups d'œils derrière moi de temps en temps, tout en essayant de continuer à respirer. L'adrénaline alimente tout mon corps, je ne sens même plus ma cheville douloureuse, ou mon mal de crâne. J'accélère ma foulée au fur et à mesure, finissant par cavaler au milieu de la forêt, recevant une décharge électrique à chaque fois que je pose le pied au sol. Je ne sais pas ce qui se trouve derrière moi, mais au vu des craquements et des grognements, c'est énorme. J'imagine déjà la police en train d'appeler mon oncle, pour lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle.

 _Bella Swan, retrouvée déchiquetée dans les bois_. Cette image me tord l'estomac, me donnant envie de vomir. Dans ma précipitation, je finis par me prendre un pied dans une racine et m'étale par terre avec un choc sourd.

Les oreilles bourdonnantes, la douleur de ma cheville lancinante, je me relève d'un bond et me mets à courir, ignorant la douleur, quand je me prends quelque chose de plein fouet. J'ai l'impression de heurter un bloc de béton. Je pousse un hurlement en tombant sur les fesses. Je lève les yeux. Une silhouette me surplombe de toute sa hauteur.

J'ai une soudaine impression de me retrouver dans mon rêve si récurrent ses derniers temps. Complètement paniquée, je tente de reculer précipitamment sur les fesses en hoquetant, la respiration heurtée. Les oreilles sifflantes, j'entends une voix, mais impossible de mettre un nom ou un visage dessus, le monde semble tanguer et ma vision se limite à une silhouette floue qui s'avance vers moi, les bras tendus. La silhouette finit par s'accroupir. J'esquisse un geste d'esquive violent, avant d'enfin reconnaître qui me regarde d'un air si inquiet, la bouche ouverte comme s'il me parlait.

Jacob. Les yeux écarquillés, je me concentre sur son visage tout en essayant de calmer les battements désordonnées de mon cœur. Je n'ai jamais eu une fréquence cardiaque aussi élevée. Je finis par me concentrer sur ce qu'il dit.

-Bella ! C'est moi, c'est Jacob ! Réponds-moi, tu vas bien ?

Il me regarde d'un air angoissé, ne sachant sûrement pas comment réagir devant mon air effaré. Je finis par réussir à reprendre une respiration moins heurtée, et hoche la tête.

-Ça… ça va, je balbutie, sentant les larmes me venir aux yeux.

Il semble soulagé de me voir revenir à moi. Je tente alors de me lever, soudain tremblante. La douleur se ravive dans ma cheville et me vrille aussi le crâne. Je trébuche, étourdie, et les bras de Jacob me rattrapent. Je me serre alors contre lui, ne pouvant plus empêcher les sanglots de sortir de ma gorge. Je me sens vraiment idiote de réagir de cette façon, mais j'ai eu une peur bleue, Je me rappele alors les grognements et les bruits de pas, et m'écarte de lui pour observer la forêt.

-Il… Il y avait…

-Quoi ?

-Il y a avait quelque chose, dans la forêt.

-Je n'ai rien entendu, rétorque-t-il, avant de reprendre sur un ton plus doux. C'est pour ça que tu as crié comme ça ?

-Tu... Tu m'as fichu la frousse de ma vie ! je m'exclame alors en m'éloignant légèrement et en essuyant mes larmes. J'ai cru…

Incapable de continuer ma phrase, je lève les mains, agacée.

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, s'excuse-t-il.

-Comment tu as pu débarquer comme ça sans prévenir ! J'ai failli faire un arrêt cardiaque !

-Oui, j'ai vu ça, tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu as l'air… un peu… choquée.

-J'ai couru pour échapper à… Je t'assure qu'il y avait quelque chose dans la forêt, je souffle, l'adrénaline redescendant progressivement et me laissant pantelante.

-Il n'y a que nous deux, m'assure Jacob. Bella, tu trembles.

En effet, je n'arrive plus à calmer les tremblements qui me secouent. Je veux m'avancer vers Jacob, mais la douleur à la cheville me fait hoqueter. Jacob est près de moi en un quart de seconde, si vite que je le vois à peine se déplacer. Ma migraine revient brusquement, me vrillant le crâne.

-Tu es blessée ?

-Je crois que je me suis tordue la cheville. Et j'ai un sacré mal de crâne, je grimace.

Jacob me tient par le bras.

-Assieds-toi.

Il m'aide à m'installer contre un arbre, et reste accroupi près de moi.

-Tu as dû te cogner la tête.

Je hoche la tête. Il pose alors la main sur ma cheville, et je serre les dents.

-Juste tordue ? Je pense que c'est plus une entorse.

Il se laisse tomber près de moi.

-Je croyais t'avoir demandé d'être prudente.

-J'ai essayé, je t'assure. Il faut croire que je suis vraiment idiote…

Je pose ma tête contre le tronc de l'arbre, fermant les yeux.

-J'ai vraiment cru que… qu'il y avait quelque chose qui me poursuivait.

-Tu as pris un coup à la tête, tu as pu croire pleins de choses.

-Quoi, tu penses que je suis folle !

-Non, pas du tout, m'apaise Jacob en posant sa main sur mon bras. Je dis juste que tu t'es fait une belle peur pour rien. Et je pensais t'avoir demandé de garder ton téléphone.

-Cassé, je marmonne. Comment tu m'as retrouvé, d'ailleurs ?

-Je t'attendais près du stade. Quand la classe est revenue, ils se sont soudain rendus compte que tu n'étais plus là. J'ai demandé à Brad où tu étais, et tout le monde s'est mis à paniquer. Le prof était furax. Ils ont tous commencé à essayer de t'appeler. Quand j'ai vu que tu répondais pas, je leur ai dit qu'il fallait qu'on parte à ta recherche. Tout le monde est parti en petit groupe, pendant que d'autres partaient prévenir le lycée. Je suis parti de mon côté, et il faut croire que j'ai été plus chanceux que les autres.

-Ça fait si longtemps que ça que je suis ici ?

-Eh bien, ça doit faire une bonne heure. Tu m'as fait une sacrée peur.

Comme par hasard, c'est lui qui me retrouve avant tous les autres. Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser.

-On devrait rentrer, dit Jacob. Tu trembles, tu vas attraper froid.

-Je n'ai pas froid, j'essaie juste de me calmer. Peut-être que j'ai rêvé, mais j'ai eu une sacrée frousse. Et c'était quoi cette idée d'apparaître devant moi comme ça ?

-C'était pas voulu, j'ai entendu courir et j'ai pas eu le temps de comprendre d'où ça venait que tu me rentrais dedans.

-Tu n'essayais pas de m'appeler ?

-Si, mais je crois que tu avais tellement peur que tu n'as pas entendu. Tu peux te lever ?

Je hoche la tête. Je me remets sur mes pieds difficilement, m'adossant à l'arbre pour éviter de poser le pied par terre.

-Je vais t'aider, marmonne Jacob en passant son bras derrière ma taille.

Mon tee-shirt est un peu remonté le long de mes hanches, et je frissonne sous le contact de la main de Jacob sur ma peau nue. Pourtant, ses mains ne sont pas glacées comme on pourrait s'y attendre. Nous marchons ensembles un long moment, j'essaie de m'appuyer le moins possible sur mon pied. Les battements de mon cœur se calment peu à peu, même si ma course dans la forêt me parait toujours aussi vivace dans mon esprit. Je n'ai pas pu rêvé les pas derrière moi et la respiration d'une bête. Jacob ne me fera pas croire que j'ai rêvé. Pourtant, avec le sérieux mal de tête que je ressens, ça semble plutôt normal que j'ai des hallucinations.

Je perds alors totalement le fil de mes pensées. J'avance comme un automate. Sans le bras puissant de Jacob autour de ma taille, il y a bien longtemps que je me serais écroulée. Maintenant que l'adrénaline a disparu, je me sentais nauséeuse, comme si le monde tanguait de plus en plus autour de moi. Je me rends à peine compte que mes pieds quittent le sol. J'ouvre les yeux, et découvre le visage de Jacob au-dessus de moi. Je suis désormais dans ses bras, et nous avançons toujours dans la forêt. Je pourrais protester, prétendre que je peux marcher toute seule, mais il est évident que je n'en suis pas capable. Le reste du trajet semble se dérouler dans une espèce d'état second, sans que je me rende compte de ce qui se passe autour de moi.

Au bout de ce qui me semble une éternité, j'entends des voix au loin, mais je garde les yeux fermés. Les voix me paraissent lointaine.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé !

Je reconnais la voix de John, et m'en veux de lui causer de l'inquiétude.

-Elle a glissé, elle a mal à la cheville, et je crois qu'elle s'est plutôt sérieusement cogné la tête.

-Elle est inconsciente ? demande une voix, que je reconnais comme celle de l'infirmière.

-Je crois, répond Jacob.

Je m'oblige alors à ouvrir la bouche, mais aucun son ne sort de ma gorge à part un léger gémissement.

-Bella?

J'ouvre les yeux et découvre le visage inquiet de John au-dessus de moi. Je suis toujours dans les bras de Jacob, apparemment.

-Je vais bien, je parviens à articuler. J'ai juste mal à la tête.

Il pose sa main sur mon front.

-Je l'emmène à l'hôpital.

Je saisis à peine la suite des événements. Je sens juste le siège de la voiture contre mon dos, les tressautements de la voiture sur la route, puis encore du bruit autour de moi, et des lumières vives qui me font vite fermer de nouveau les yeux. Ensuite, le monde semble se brouiller et tout devient noir.

* * *

-Elle dort encore ? murmure une voix, et je reconnais tout de suite la voix grave de Jacob.

J'ouvre les yeux, mais la lumière m'oblige à les garder plissés.

-Non, je marmonne.

-Je vais baisser la lumière, dit une femme habillée en blanc, dont la voix me parait familière.

Quelques instants plus tard, je peux enfin ouvrir les yeux, la chambre plongée dans une lumière ténue. Je reconnais alors Mary, qui s'est rassise près du lit.

-Alors, comment tu te sens ?

-Comme si je m'étais fait piétiner par un cheval, je marmonne.

-Tu t'es sérieusement cognée, dit Jacob.

-Je me suis juste pris une pierre, je proteste.

-Ça peut suffire pour une légère commotion cérébrale, ce qui explique le mal de tête, rétorque Mary. Ça devrait passer d'ici ce soir, il faut juste que tu te reposes.

-Il est quelle heure ?

-14h. Tu as dormi un bon moment.

-Tu ne devrais pas être en cours ? je demande à Jacob en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour ma scolarité ? ironise-t-il en levant un sourcil étonné. J'ai eu droit à une pause en attendant ton réveil. J'étais inquiet, ajoute-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Je marmonne. Il avait surtout trouvé une belle excuse pour louper les cours, et pour me voir dans cet état-là.

-Et John ?

-Il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber la classe, il est retourné travailler. Tu nous as fait une belle peur, Bella.

-Ça va, ça m'arrive tout le temps de tomber, Mary.

-Oui, enfin, heureusement que Jacob t'a retrouvé. Avec ta commotion, tu aurais pu t'évanouir à n'importe quel moment, et te faire encore plus mal.

-Je vais devoir rester longtemps ici ?

Je sens mes cheveux collés par l'humidité et la boue contre mon cou. Je dois vraiment faire peur à voir.

-Non, je vais te ramener à la maison, répond Mary. J'attendais juste de voir comment tu serais à ton réveil.

-Tu ne vas pas quitter le travail juste pour…

-La dernière fois, quand tu as été malade, je ne suis pas venue, cette fois, je compte bien rester avec toi. Mes supérieurs ne m'en voudront pas, la famille avant tout. Je reviens, je vais signer ton formulaire de sortie, essaie de te lever pendant ce temps. Jacob ?

-Je veille sur elle, promet-il, ce qui me fait lever les yeux en l'air.

-Tu n'aurais pas du rester, tu risques d'avoir des ennuis à cause de moi.

-Pourquoi tu es toujours aussi grognon quand il s'agit de ta santé ? ricane-t-il. Je te l'ai dit, c'est réglé, je n'aurais pas de problème.

J'écarte la couette, et croit bien pousser un hoquet d'horreur en regardant mes vêtements trempés et sales. Le drap blanc n'est pas en meilleur état.

-Les infirmières vont râler, je grogne avant de me rappeler de l'état de ma cheville. C'est la seule partie de mon corps qui semble avoir été nettoyé, et on m'a posé une atèle.

Jacob est déjà près de moi.

-Tu n'as pas trop mal ?

-Non, mais je vais garder ça combien de temps ?

-Au moins deux semaines, répond Mary qui revient déjà, une paire de béquilles à la main.

Je mets ma tête dans mes mains.

-C'est pas vrai, je me lamente. Je vais vraiment devoir me balader avec ça ?

-Sauf si tu veux crier dès que tu poses le pied par terre, dit Mary en haussant les épaules.

Je balance mes jambes hors du lit, essayant de bouger le moins possible mon pied gauche.

-Rentrons à la maison. Il faut vraiment que je prenne une douche.

J'essaie de taire la migraine qui revient au grand galop. Je me mets debout avec l'aide de Jacob, puis Mary me donne les béquilles.

-Ça me rappellera ma jambe cassée il y a quelques années, je marmonne. Pas de commentaire, je préviens Jacob qui sourie déjà.

-Comment s'est arrivée ?

-Je ne suis pas douée depuis ma naissance. J'ai glissé dans les escaliers. J'ai dit pas de commentaire.

Jacob me fait un sourire innocent en levant les mains.

-Je n'ai rien dit.

-Allons-y, propose Mary.

Nous nous rendons jusqu'à la voiture de Mary, sur le parking de l'hôpital. Je suis plutôt à l'aise avec les béquilles, mais je sens que ça va vite m'agacer. De plus, j'ai toujours les oreilles bourdonnantes et un mal de tête atroce. J'ai hâte de pouvoir me glisser sous ma couette.

-Tu devrais retourner en cours, maintenant, dit Mary à Jake.

Celui-ci hoche la tête, mais il semble réticent à me laisser.

-Je t'appellerai dès que ça ira mieux, je lui promets. Je serais vite sur pied, je t'assure.

Jacob acquiesce. J'aurais aimé qu'il m'embrasse avant de partir, mais sous les yeux de Mary, il n'ose pas s'approcher, et me fait un simple signe de tête avant de saluer ma tante et de s'éloigner sur le parking, rejoignant certainement la voiture de son père. Je monte avec difficulté dans la voiture, et Mary dépose mes béquilles à l'arrière.

-Ton Jacob est vraiment super, dit-elle une fois installée à côté de moi. Il a vraiment tenu à suivre John jusqu'à l'hôpital.

-Il est extraordinaire, tu veux dire, je souris, mais seule moi comprends le sens caché de mes paroles.

Il est extraordinaire, sous tous les points de vue. Comme les autres Quileute. Et je ne sais plus quoi en penser. Je chasse mes pensées et pose ma tête contre le siège, en regardant le paysage défiler. J'ai vraiment hâte d'être sous la douche et d'effacer les souvenirs de cette course dans la forêt.

* * *

 _NA: Je voudrais m'excuser pour ce grand retard, c'était vraiment impossible de trouver le temps de poster dimanche dernier! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! J'ai peur que ce soit un peu trop guimauve (pas que je n'aime pas ça, mais ça peut être vite énervant), alors n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. J'avais plus ou moins besoin de ce chapitre de "transition" on va dire, pour que Bella commence vraiment à se poser des questions. Les prochains chapitres seront vraiment axés sur les questionnements de Bella, jusqu'à, vous l'avez compris, qu'elle découvre la vérité, puis nous entrerons dans une nouvelle phase de l'histoire, avec des révélations sur la mère de Bella à la clé! Croyez-moi, vous en avez encore pour un moment ;)_

 _Promis, je vais garder le rythme pour la suite, du moins pendant les vacacances ce sera plutôt facile! Je pense publier un chapitre dans la semaine, un autre en début de semaine d'après, puis je reprendrai ma publication le dimanche, comme ça, je rattrape le chapitre que je n'ai pas posté dimanche dernier ;)_

 _A bientôt!_

 ** _Réponses aux reviews précédentes: Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire, j'ai déjà répondu en MP à certains, je voulais remercier les autres par la même occasion :)_**

 ** _Berenice: Merci d'être toujours présente! Je ne peux le nier, la mère de Bella a beaucoup à voir dans toute cette histoire ah ah ^^ Qu'as-tu pensé de ce petit passage flippant dans la forêt? A bientôt!_**

 ** _b: Salut! Je ne t'en veux pas du tout, je peux comprendre que tu ais moins aimé ce chapitre, je voulais vraiment l'axer sur le père de Bella! J'espère que celui-ci t'a plu, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'humour non plus malheureusement, ce qui sera le cas dans les prochains chapitres, jusqu'à ce que l'étape "découverte" de BElla ne passe ! J'espère que tu aimeras quand même la suite de l'histoire. Tu penses que Charlie est au courant pour les Quileute? C'est peut-être vrai ;) A bientôt!_**

 ** _WhiteAir: Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu, surprendre était un peu le but, je voulais que Charlie soit un peu différent, et puis j'avais besoin qu'il pète des cables pour compliquer un peu l'histoire ^^ Ah Ah pour Véro, crois-moi je ne l'aime pas non plus, et ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant par la suite! Pour les déclarations d'amour, je suis tout à fait d'accord, si seulement certains étaient comme ça x) Merci beaucoup, je suis vraiment touchée que tu me compares à Meyer :O Je ne cherche pas à être aussi forte qu'elle ah ah, heureusement, je ne lui arrive même pas à la cheville je pense! A bientôt, en espérant que tu as aimé ce chapitre :)_**


	10. 10

**10.**

 _Je tourne sur moi-même, la respiration haletante. La forêt m'entoure de toute part. J'entends un grognement, et sans savoir comment, je me retrouve soudain en train de courir dans la forêt, le cœur serré et palpitant. J'entends les brindilles et les arbustes craquer derrière moi, mais je ne me retourne pas. Quelque chose me poursuivait. Quelque chose de monstrueux, je peux sentir d'ici son haleine. Ses grognements me font froid dans le dos, mais je n'ai pas le temps d'avoir peur. Je dois courir, le plus vite possible. Je sens quelque chose happer l'air à côté de moi. Je fais un bond et change de trajectoire en poussant un hurlement. Je me prends des branches dans le visage, mes bras et mes jambes sont coupés partout, je sens le sang s'écouler de mes blessures. Alors que je suis sur le point de me retourner pour découvrir ce qui me poursuit, un poids s'abat sur mon dos. Je vois le sol arriver à une vitesse alarmante, et pousse un hurlement d'horreur…_

 _-Bella !_

Je me redresse brusquement, la respiration haletante. Dans l'obscurité, je mets un moment à reconnaître John, qui me scrute d'un air anxieux.

-C'est juste moi, murmure-t-il d'un ton apaisant. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

Je hoche la tête, essayant de rassembler mes idées. Mes souvenirs se mélangent aux images de cette vision. Je me revois courir dans la forêt, ou plutôt m'efforcer à courir, avec cette chose qui me poursuivait. John s'assoit sur le bord du lit, attendant que les battements de mon cœur ralentissent.

-J'étais descendu boire, et je t'ai entendu crier. Comment tu te sens ?

-Ça va, je balbutie.

-Tu as encore mal à la tête ?

Je secoue la tête par la négative

-Bon, c'est que c'était pas si grave que ça, sourit John.

Je me rappelle à peine être arrivée à la maison, avoir pris une douche puis m'être glissée sous ma couette. -Et ce cauchemar, commence John, espérant sans doute que je lui en parle.

-Oh, c'était rien, juste…

Je secoue la tête énergiquement, essayant de chasser les images.

-J'ai dû trop regarder la télévision ces derniers temps.

-Tu ne la regardes jamais, me fait remarquer John en fronçant les sourcils.

Je lui fais une grimace gênée.

-Dis-moi, est-ce que c'est vrai que les chasseurs ont fait partir les bêtes qui ont attaqué les randonneurs ?

John parait surpris par ma question.

-Il n'y a plus eu d'accident signalé depuis plusieurs semaines, alors, je suppose que oui.

-Ils ont pu voir ce que c'était ?

-Non, jamais, ils ont juste organisé une battue pour les faire fuir, mais ils ne les ont pas trouvé. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? C'est ça qui t'inquiète au point que tu en fasses des cauchemars ?

J'hésite un instant.

-C'est juste que ce matin, quand je me suis perdue dans les bois, j'ai entendu des bruits bizarres.

-Quel genre de bruit ? s'intéresse John, désormais vraiment inquiet.

-J'ai sûrement dû rêver. Enfin, c'est ce que Jacob a dit. J'avais pris un sérieux coup sur la tête, alors… On aurait dit des grognements, comme s'il y avait un animal dans la forêt.

John parait perplexe.

-Peut-être que ce n'était qu'un cerf, et que tu as paniqué. Les commotions cérébrales, ce n'est pas rien.

Je hoche la tête, pas rassurée pour autant.

-Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter à propos de ça. Les chasseurs restent vigilants ces derniers temps, ils font des rondes dans la forêt, et les randonneurs ne s'aventurent plus dans la forêt en ce moment.

-OK, je fais avec un petit sourire.

-Tu devrais te rendormir, maintenant. Il te reste encore quelques heures de sommeil. Tu penses être en état d'aller au lycée demain ?

-Bien sûr que oui! Je n'ai pas envie de louper les cours, et je me sens déjà très bien.

John rigole légèrement.

-Tu as surtout envie de voir Jacob, n'est-ce pas ?

Je fais de grands yeux innocents. Alors que John se lève pour sortir de la chambre, je le rappelle.

-Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi papa en veut autant aux Quileute ?

Il grimace.

-Tu le sais, mais tu ne veux pas me le dire, c'est ça ?

-Bella, j'aimerai beaucoup t'expliquer, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Ton père… Il n'aime pas parler de ça. Moi non plus d'ailleurs.

-C'est lui qui t'a demandé de ne pas m'en parler ?

-En quelque sorte. C'est compliqué. Mais il se trompe, les Quileute ne sont pas mauvais. Jacob en est la preuve. Allez, oublie ces histoires et ces vieilles querelles, c'est du passé tout ça, fit-il en souriant. Rendors-toi.

Il éteint la lumière et ferme la porte derrière lui, me laissant perplexe. John a sûrement raison, il vaut mieux que je laisse tomber cette histoire, ma famille semble liguée contre moi pour ne pas que je sache ce qui déclenche une telle animosité chez mon père à l'égard des Quileute. Je me laisse retomber sur l'oreiller, essayant de ne pas repenser à mon rêve. Voilà que je deviens parano et que j'amplifie tout. Il y a pleins de bêtes dans la forêt, cela ne veut pas dire que j'ai été en compagnie de celle qui a fait des morts. Pourtant, je ne suis pas rassurée pour autant. La façon qu'a eu Jacob de surgir comme ça, de nulle part, me trouble également.

Je me tourne rageusement sous la couette. J'en ai assez de me poser autant de questions, d'être toujours en train de me demander pourquoi il agit de cette façon plutôt que d'une autre. Il faut vraiment que je me calme avant de faire une crise de nerfs.

Je tâche alors de vider mon esprit, de relâcher la pression dans tous mes muscles. Après ce qui me parait une éternité, mes paupières commencent enfin à s'alourdir, et je glisse dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Les jours suivants me paraissent bien longs. Dès le lendemain de mon « accident », je me haïs déjà d'avoir fait ça. Les lycéens me regardent tous d'un œil attentif. Comme si mon arrivée au mois de janvier n'a pas fait assez de grabuge comme ça. Il faut que je me fasse encore remarquer. Quelques filles viennent me remercier. Khrsitie finit par m'expliquer qu'elles sont contentes, parce qu'après ça, le projet d'aller courir dans la forêt a été annulé pour les autres classes. Elle-même, ainsi que Julie et Mercy, sont ravis. La plupart des garçons font eux la moue, surtout ceux qui ont lancé l'idée. Un mal pour un bien, comme on dit.

Au bout d'une journée, j'en ai déjà assez de devoir me déplacer avec ces béquilles. Jacob jubile de mon agacement. Je l'adore, vraiment, mais quand il me fait ce sourire sarcastique et amusé dont il a le secret, j'ai une violente envie de le frapper, ce qui n'est pas très pratique avec des béquilles. Il a d'abord paru inquiet le premier matin, s'inquiétant de mes nausées, mais je me sens en pleine forme, et son inquiétude laisse vite place à l'amusement. Je sens bien que les prochaines deux semaines vont être longues. J'ai hâte de pouvoir marcher toute seule. En plus, je ne peux pas porter mon sac. Je suis obligée de déléguer la tâche à Jacob la plupart du temps, et aux autres lorsqu'il n'est pas avec moi, ce qui devient de plus en plus rare.

C'est certainement à cause de ma blessure, mais Jacob ne me quitte plus d'une semelle. Il est devenu comme mon ombre, ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire. Il n'est désormais plus question que je vienne par mes propres moyens au lycée. Il passe me prendre tous les matins, il me rejoint à toutes les récréations, alors qu'avant, il lui arrivait de me prévenir qu'il restait avec Embry, Quil, Seth et Dan, ses principales fréquentations.

Le regard de Dan me met toujours autant mal à l'aise. Comme je le pensais, il reste désormais tout le temps avec les Quileute les plus musclés. J'ai d'ailleurs surpris plusieurs fois le regard attristé d'une des filles Quileute d'une autre table, qui n'arrête pas de se retourner dans leur direction, comme si elle cherchait à capter l'attention de Dan. Ils s'échangent parfois un sourire, mais Dan ne va jamais déjeuner avec elle. Cette brusque séparation ne manque pas d'attiser encore plus ma curiosité. Je bouille intérieurement de ne pas comprendre l'étrange comportement des Quileute, et surtout la brusque transformation de Dan.

De plus, je rêve quasiment toutes les nuits de ma course dans la forêt. Parfois, le rêve que je faisais il y a quelques temps revient également, et je ne peux désormais plus voir le visage du Quileute qui s'approche dans l'obscurité. Après le début de ma relation avec Jacob, j'avais enfin pu apercevoir son visage, me rendre compte que c'était bien Jake, qui me faisait un sourire rassurant. Les cris avaient disparu, et la forêt semblait bien plus accueillante. Mais depuis ma petite mésaventure dans la forêt, de nouveau la forêt m'apparaît sombre et terrifiante. Je vois toujours ce Quileute avancer vers moi, d'une lenteur exagérée, et je ne suis plus sure que ce soit Jacob. Les cris ont repris, des hurlements à vous glacer le sang.

Ces mauvais rêves vont me rendre folle. Je me réveille plusieurs fois dans la nuit, en général avec John ou Mary à mon chevet. Je vois bien qu'ils s'inquiètent pour moi. J'ai beau leur dire que c'est une simple passade, ils semblent chaque matin un peu plus anxieux, me demandant comment j'ai dormi. Je ne suis pas en mesure de m'expliquer à moi-même d'où me vient cette agitation. Je ne sais pas si c'était dû à mon accident, ou plus généralement au trouble que je ressens envers les Quileute. Tous les sois, je dois lutter pour chasser mes mauvaises pensées. Je me fais des idées, je deviens complètement parano. Leur étrange comportement, les cachotteries de Jacob, la réaction de mon père à leur propos, toutes ces interrogations tournent en boucle dans mon esprit, menaçant parfois de déborder.

Devant Jacob, j'essaie toujours de faire bonne figure. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une semaine après le début de mes cauchemars qu'il commence à me regarder d'un air anxieux. Il me demande à plusieurs reprises si je vais bien. Je me lève le matin avec des poches sous les yeux que j'essaie de cacher le mieux possible, mais il n'est pas dupe, il voit bien que je suis fatiguée. Je lui dis simplement que j'ai un peu de mal à dormir en ce moment, tout en restant évasive.

Enfin, le temps n'améliore pas non plus mon humeur. La neige a fondu, laissant désormais place à une grisaille constante. Il pleuviote tous les jours, et le soleil ne montre jamais le bout de son nez. Finalement, je préfère encore le manteau neigeux à ce brouillard et cette humidité constante. Je suis obligée d'enfiler un coupe-vent tous les matins, fini les bonnets et les gants, désormais je me balade avec une capuche sur la tête. J'ai vraiment hâte que ce mois de mars se termine, espérant que le mois d'avril sera plus clément.

* * *

Jacob arrête la voiture sur une place du parking du lycée. Pour une fois nous arrivons juste avant la sonnerie. J'ouvre la portière et Jacob me tend mes béquilles qui sont restées sur la banquette arrière.

-Je ne supporte plus ces trucs, je marmonne en m'appuyant dessus pour descendre de la voiture.

-Plus que quelques jours et tu seras tranquille, me tranquillise-t-il en sortant de la voiture, avec son sac sur une épaule et le mien sur l'autre épaule.

Facile à dire. Je fais le tour de la voiture en faisant attention à ne pas m'embroncher les pieds, comme d'habitude.

-Tu as l'air de mauvaise humeur ce matin, remarque Jacob en s'adossant contre la voiture. Comme souvent ces derniers temps.

Je lui glisse un regard surpris.

-C'est un reproche ?

-Non, je suis juste inquiet. Tu dors toujours aussi mal ?

Je détourne la tête. Je n'ai pas envie de lui raconter mes rêves. Encore une fois, j'ai passé la nuit à me tourner et à me retourner dans mon sommeil. Je me lève encore plus fatiguée qu'au moment de me coucher.

-Tu sais, tu peux m'en parler, Bella.

-Je sais. Mais il n'y a pas de raisons de s'inquiéter, ça va passer.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu refuses de m'en parler.

-Et moi je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me mens tout le temps, je rétorque, acerbe. Bon, on y va ?

-De quoi tu parles, Bella ?

Je me tourne vers lui d'un air agacé.

-Tu le sais très bien. Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas pour quel raison tu sèches les cours de sport, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Dan, aussi, et surtout, comment tu as fait pour me retrouver au milieu de la forêt, et pour apparaître comme ça, sans faire de bruit ! Il y a des tas de choses, Jacob. Pourquoi également tu as voulu me garder autant éloignée de toi, prétextant que j'étais en danger près de toi, pourquoi tu as refusé de m'embrasser pendant si longtemps. La liste est longue.

Jacob me scrute d'un air impassible, mais je devine ses muscles tendus.

-Mais je sais, tu ne veux pas en parler, et c'est moi qui passe pour une folle. Allons-y, ça va bientôt sonner.

Sans vérifier qu'il me suit, je me dirige rapidement vers le lycée, les dents serrées. Ou du moins, le plus rapidement possible que me le permettent ces béquilles. J'espère faire réfléchir Jacob, même si je n'avais pas pensé lui parler de cette façon. Je suis au bord de la crise de nerfs. Je remarque Khristie qui me fait des grands signes. Elle doit sûrement attendre Marc. Je lui retourne son sourire d'un air un peu forcé tout en traversant le parking dans le but d'aller la saluer.

-Bella, attends, m'arrête Jacob.

-Quoi ?

-Je suis désolé.

-Arrête d'être désolé. C'est bon, j'ai dit que je ne t'en demanderai pas plus.

Silencieux, Jacob me suit. Alors que nous traversons l'allée principale du parking, j'entends soudain un crissement de pneus. Je tourne la tête et vois une camionnette arriver. A son bord, Marc semble paniqué, le visage figé par l'horreur. Je l'entends serrer la pédale de frein, mais la voiture glisse sur la route mouillée. Sans que quiconque n'ait le temps de réagir, la voiture quitte sa trajectoire. Jacob et moi venons d'atteindre l'autre bout du parking, ce qui ne l'empêche pas de me pousser légèrement derrière lui lorsque la voiture fait une embardée en continuant sa route. Je sursaute violemment et évite au dernier moment un bond en arrière qui m'aurait fait perdre l'équilibre. La camionnette se dirige vers nous, et vient s'encastrer dans la voiture garée juste à côté de nous. J'entends un affreux bruit de tôle cassée. L'aile du conducteur est rentrée dans celle de l'autre voiture.

En quelques secondes une grande agitation règne autour de nous. Je remarque alors que Jacob me tenait par le bras, et que j'ai laissé tomber mes béquilles. J'entends un gémissement qui provenait de la voiture accidentée.

-Marc ! je m'exclame.

Jacob me lâche alors le bras et s'élance sur la voiture. J'ai le regard rivé vers l'attroupement qui s'est réuni autour de la voiture de Marc.

-Ma jambe ! s'exclame Marc depuis la voiture. Je suis coincé!

J'entends Khristie pousser des petits cris inquiets. Elle s'est précipité sur la voiture et ouvre la porte passager.

-Sa portière s'est enfoncée dans l'autre voiture, il n'arrive pas à sortir sa jambe, balbutie-t-elle.

Marc continue à gémir. Je vois soudain Embry débarquer, accompagné de Dan et d'un autre Quileute nommé Jared.

-Il faut le sortir de là, il y a trop de pression sur sa jambe, lance Jacob en se précipitant sur la voiture dans laquelle s'est encastrée la camionnette tandis que Embry passe la tête dans la voiture pour parler à Marc. Le propriétaire de l'autre voiture est là ?

Un garçon le héle.

-Donne moi les clés.

Jacob les rattrape au passage et monte dans la voiture pour l'écarter. J'entends de nouveau Marc gémir. Je remarque alors que quelqu'un me tend mes béquilles. Bradley. Il me regarde d'un air inquiet.

-Ca va ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Tu étais juste à côté, dit-il.

-J'ai juste perdu mes béquilles à cause de la surprise. Merci, je lui dis en les récupérant.

Je m'approche alors de la camionnette, talonnée par Brad, alors que Jacob démarre au quart de tour l'autre voiture et la fait reculer. Embry fait alors le tour de la camionnette. La portière est complètement emboutie, et Marc essaie en vain de la débloquer pour l'ouvrir.

-Laisse-moi faire, lui dit Embry en attrapant la poignée.

Il n'exerce qu'une seule pression sur la portière, et celle-ci s'ouvre très facilement. Embry n'a même pas froncé les sourcils sous l'effort. La suite me fait écarquiller les yeux. Marc est en train de batailler avec sa ceinture de sécurité qui s'est bloquée durant le choc. Embry plonge la main dans l'habitacle et arrache la ceinture de sécurité qui retient Marc. Il n'a même pas cillé, il l'a juste déchirée comme si c'était un simple morceau de papier. Je jette un coup d'œil à l'attroupement autour de nous, et à Brad, mais personne n'y a fait attention, ils sont déjà en train de se tourner vers la route, les sirènes des ambulances résonnant. Je me tourne de nouveau vers Embry, qui parle à Marc et essaie de le rassurer. Celui-ci semble en mauvais état, il a le visage en sang, et grimace, la jambe en sang également. Je croie alors le regard de Dan, qui semble m'observer depuis l'autre côté de la voiture. Apparemment, lui a bien suivi mon regard. Et a la tête qu'il fait, il semble bien regretter que j'ai vu Embry arracher la ceinture aussi facilement. J'en suis certaine, n'importe quelle personne normalement constituée n'aurait pas pu ouvrir la portière aussi facilement ni délivrer Marc sans broncher.

-Bella ?

Je lâche soudain le regard de Dan et me tourne vers Jacob, qui est en train de me rejoindre.

-Ça va ? demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Tu es toute pâle.

-Comment il a fait ça ?

-Fait quoi ?

-Il a arraché la ceinture, je dis d'un ton calme.

Jacob paraît surpris, mais je ne vais pas me faire avoir, pas cette fois.

-La ceinture était coincée, Embry l'a arraché comme si de rien n'était ! je m'emporte.

-Elle ne devait pas être si coincée que ça, dit-il, comme si ça n'avait aucune importance.

Je m'apprête à répliquer mais l'ambulance déboule alors sur le parking, laissant sortir trois pompiers qui se précipitent vers Marc. La suite se passe dans une ambiance embrouillée. L'ambulance disparait rapidement, embarquant à son bord Marc, ainsi que Khristie, morte d'inquiétude. Les professeurs sortent ensuite un à un du lycée, venant chercher leur classe, nous demandant de rejoindre nos salles de classe. Il faut une bonne demi-heure et l'intervention du proviseur pour que les lycéens finissent par se calmer et par entrer dans les bâtiments. Je suis de mon côté inquiète pour Marc, et mes pensées vont vers Khristie, qui doit être dans un sale état.

Je ne suis pas non plus au mieux. Jacob parait inquiet toute la journée, mais je refuse de lui confier mes tourments. L'image de Embry arrachant la ceinture ne me quitte plus. C'est certainement très idiot, de faire une fixation sur ce genre de « détail » comme dirait Jacob pour minimiser l'importance de ce fait, et pourtant, cette pensée ne me quitte plus. L'ensemble des interrogations que je me suis toujours posé sur les Quileute et surtout sur la bande de Jacob, Paul et Embry reviennent sans cesse. J'ai beau essayer de les ranger dans un compartiment de mon cerveau, je n'arrive pas à le fermer à clé.

Je passe la journée dans une espèce de brume, où le reste du monde ne m'atteint plus. Heureusement, mes amis prennent mon comportement pour de l'inquiétude envers Marc. Ils essaient de me réconforter toute la journée, m'assurant que Marc ira bien. Je leur fais des sourires forcés, essaie de participer aux discussions, mais je sens bien que mon esprit n'est plus là. Pour éviter de réfléchir à tous ces « détails », je vide mes pensées, essayant de laisser vagabonder mes réflexions, et dès que le mot « Quileute » arrive à la la lisière de mes pensées, je reviens à la réalité, reprenant le fil du cours ou le fil de la discussion.

A la fin des cours, Jacob me propose de m'emmener jusqu'à l'hôpital, pour que je vois par moi-même que Marc va bien. Son front est barré d'un pli soucieux depuis de nombreuses heures. Une fois dans la voiture, je remarque qu'il me jetait des coups d'œil à la dérobade.

-Je suis étonné que tu sois autant… inquiète pour ton ami.

Je mets un moment avant d'ouvrir la bouche :

-J'étais juste à côté, j'ai eu peur, c'est tout. Et c'est aussi pour Khristie que je suis inquiète. Elle a dû être morte de trouille.

Après un moment de perplexité, Jacob finit par hocher doucement la tête, et reste silencieux le reste du trajet.

* * *

Khristie revient le lendemain en cours. Elle semble en meilleure forme. J'ai vu Marc la veille, il n'est pas si mal en point que ça. Il a même fait de l'humour, avec ses blagues débiles, ce qui veut dire qu'il se sent plutôt bien finalement, même s'il va quand même devoir passer plusieurs jours à l'hôpital, et qu'il a la jambe fracturée.

-Tu vois, j'avais envie de te rejoindre en béquilles ! a-t-il plaisanté.

Plutôt sportif, il va avoir dû mal à rester inactif pendant plusieurs semaines. Pour ma part, il ne me reste plus que deux jours avant de pouvoir remarcher sans les béquilles. Je n'ai pas totalement suivi les recommandations de Mary. Souvent, quand elle n'est pas dans les parages, je marche sans, en évitant de trop poser mon pied, ma cheville me faisant toujours un peu souffrir.

Je passe cette dernière journée de la semaine la tête dans les nuages, épuisée. J'ai hâte d'être à la fin de la journée, pour me retrouver tranquille pendant deux jours. Lundi, je reviendrai au lycée sans mes béquilles, ce qui dissuadera bien les gens de me jeter des coups d'œil à chaque fois qu'ils me croiseront. Et je vais également en profiter pour faire la grasse matinée, pour rattraper toutes ces heures de sommeil perdue. A mes cauchemars s'est ajouté le souvenir d'Embry arrachant la portière et la ceinture, ainsi que le visage de Dan, et celui de Paul, quand il m'a parlé aussi froidement. Je me suis réveillée plusieurs fois, en sueur et haletante, ayant enchaîné tous les cauchemars. J'ai finalement renoncé à dormir, et je suis partie prendre une douche à 5h du matin. Mary m'a jeté des coups d'œil inquiets au petit déjeuner.

-Tu fais toujours ces cauchemars ? m'a-elle demandé.

J'ai hoché la tête, puis ai tenté de l'apaiser en lui disant que c'était dû à la fatigue, et que le week-end me ferait du bien. Même si ce manège dure depuis maintenant quasiment deux semaines, je ne veux pas l'inquiéter davantage. Le souvenir de ma course dans la forêt est toujours aussi présent. J'ai l'impression de devenir folle. J'ai besoin de décompresser, et je comptais bien profiter du week-end pour m'aérer l'esprit. Surtout qu'ils annoncent un temps magnifique.

-Dommage que j'ai toujours ces béquilles, on aurait pu aller se balader, ce week-end, je dis à Jake pendant la pause du déjeuner.

-Même si tu ne les avais plus, tu devrais éviter les efforts pendant encore quelques temps.

-C'est vrai. Tu as des choses prévues ce week-end ?

-Dimanche, oui, sinon, je suis libre.

Cette idée me fait sourire.

-C'est l'arrivée du week-end qui te met de bonne humeur ? me demande Jacob.

-Oh oui, je souris. Je sais que ces derniers temps je ne suis pas vraiment amusante, ou même agréable, mais je veux me rattraper !

Je le pense vraiment. Malgré toutes ces questions à propos des membres de la tribu, je ne peux pas passer mon temps à être de mauvais poil.

-Il fait beau demain, normalement, ils annoncent un grand soleil. Tu pourrais venir à la maison, et on s'installerait dans le jardin…

-Quoi, pour bronzer ? me coupe Jacob en s'esclaffant. Je ne suis pas sûr que ta peau en soit capable.

Je fais mine de lui frapper le torse.

-Je ne pense pas non plus que le soleil soit assez fort pour ça, je maugrée. Je me suis juste dit que ça pourrait faire du bien, d'être au soleil…

-Je viendrai, annonce-t-il dans un sourire.

-C'est vrai ?

-Bien sûr. Tu ne peux pas marcher, alors, c'est la meilleure solution pour prendre l'air, et je ne pense pas que tu aies envie de passer l'après-midi à me regarder bricoler ma voiture.

-Oh, tu sais, je ne m'en lasse pas, je souris en l'embrassant. Mais ça changera.

En effet, je passe parfois du temps dans le garage de Jacob, à l'observer les mains dans le cambouis. Mais avec toutes ces pensées néfastes qui m'assaillent continuellement, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me retrouver à nouveau plongée dans mes réflexions.

* * *

J'accueille ce vendredi soir à bras ouverts. Épuisée, je dîne rapidement. John ne peut s'empêcher de me jeter des coups d'œils inquiets, bientôt suivi par sa femme.

-Ça va, Bella ?

Je hoche la tête.

-Je suis fatiguée, je pense que je vais vite aller dormir.

John et Mary échangent un coup d'œil.

-Écoutez, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, d'accord ?

-Tu as l'air de vraiment très mal dormir. S'il y avait un problème, tu nous en parlerais ?

Mon petit ami me semble de plus en plus étrange, sa tribu me semble de plus en plus étrange, et je rêve qu'une espèce de bête me poursuit, j'ai envie de répondre. Mais ils m'interneraient.

-Bien sûr que oui. Ce n'est qu'une passade. Mais du coup, je suis vraiment fatiguée, alors je vais essayer de profiter de ce week-end.

-Bon, très bien, acquiesce John, quelque peu rassuré.

-Bonne nuit, je leur souris en me levant. Au fait, Jacob viendra sûrement à la maison demain, ça ne pose pas de problèmes ?

-Pas du tout, sourit Mary. Tu sais, je suis en congé demain.

-Oh, c'est vrai, j'avais complètement oublié ! Il viendra sûrement dans la matinée, juste histoire de passer un peu de temps ensemble.

Mary acquiesce.

-Il pourra rester déjeuner avec nous, s'il veut.

Je souris.

-On verra. A demain !

Je monte vite dans ma chambre. Je prends une rapide douche et me lave les dents rapidement, avant de me glisser sous la couette, éreintée. J'espère mieux dormir cette nuit. La perspective de passer la matinée, ou peut-être même la journée avec Jacob devrait grandement m'aider. Je me concentre sur cette idée, oubliant tout le reste. Je me sens peu à peu tomber les tréfonds du sommeil, un mince sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

-Tu sembles de bonne humeur aujourd'hui ! me sourit Jacob quand je viens lui ouvrir la porte le lendemain.

Il ne porte qu'un tee-shirt, et semble rayonnant.

-Ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas aussi bien dormi! Et puis, avec ce soleil, on ne peut que être de bonne humeur !

Jacob se penche sur moi et referme ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je sens mon cœur battre sourdement, mon corps parcouru de frissons. Quand il me relâche, le goût de ses lèvres me manque déjà. Mais Mary arrive déjà derrière nous avec un grand sourire.

-Bonjour Jacob ! Une belle journée qui s'annonce, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bonjour Mary, la salue-t-il. Ça semble oui.

-Bon, on va dehors ? je propose immédiatement, voulant de nouveau me retrouver entre ses bras.

Je ne me suis pas sentie aussi bien depuis des lustres. J'ai dormi comme un bébé. Peut-être est-ce parce que je me suis concentrée sur Jacob, et seulement sur lui, en éliminant toutes les pensées néfastes. Je me refuse à réfléchir aux événements des dernières semaines. Pas aujourd'hui.

-Je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps, rigole Mary en s'éloignant dans le salon.

Je prends la main de Jacob et le pousse dehors en boitillant.

-Tu n'as pas tes béquilles ?

Je secoue la tête en refermant la porte derrière nous.

-J'arrive bien à marcher, je ne les mets pas dans la maison, c'est pas pratique. Mais du coup, je boîte un peu, pour éviter de trop poser mon pied.

-Ça fait du bien de te voir enfin bien droite, sourit-il.

Je lui rends son sourire, et, sans lui lâcher la main, je l'entraîne dans le jardin, à l'écart des fenêtres de la maison, sur la pelouse devenue bien verte avec cette pluie. Jacob s'efforce de marcher doucement pour ne pas me presser. Je n'ai quasiment plus mal à la cheville. Ou alors, je me suis habituée à la douleur.

-D'ici, ils ne pourront pas nous espionner, je dis fièrement en lui désignant le carré d'herbe.

-On s'installe là ?

Son sourire s'élargit et il se laisse tomber dans l'herbe. J'ai un peu plus de mal à m'asseoir, essayant de garder la cheville levée. Comme à mon habitude, je faillis me casser la figure, mais Jacob me réceptionne sans mal, m'emprisonnant tout de suite entre ses bras, ce qui me fait partir d'un éclat de rire.

-Ça fait tellement du bien, ce soleil. C'est revigorant, je murmure en me blottissant contre lui.

-Ça te fait penser à Phoenix ?

Je hoche la tête.

-Oui, mais il fait quand même moins chaud. Parfois, c'est écrasant, là-bas.

-Je suis content de te voir sourire comme ça.

Je me tourne vers lui. Il semble inquiet.

-Quoi, je suis si désagréable que ça en ce moment ?

-Non, simplement, je vois bien que souvent tes sourires étaient forcés. Aujourd'hui, c'est naturel.

-Tu lis tellement bien en moi.

-Crois-moi, ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça en l'air, rigole-t-il.

-Je suis désolée pour… mon comportement. Je… je ne sais pas trop, je me suis posée pleins de questions, et ça m'a un peu mis à cran.

-Quelles questions ?

-Tu le sais, Jacob. Mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, pas aujourd'hui. Je veux qu'on passe une bonne journée. Tu veux bien faire ça pour moi ?

Jacob acquiesce d'un air pensif.

-On en discutera plus tard, dans ce cas.

Cette déclaration me réjouit autant qu'elle me fait peur. Il faut qu'on en parle, c'est certain. Mais je ne vois pas où cette conversation va nous mener. Il y a tellement de détails qui me perturbent ! J'ai bien envie de voir comment réagira Jacob, et s'il acceptera enfin de me parler, sans éluder mes questions et sans faire comme si ce n'est pas important.

Je chasse mes pensées et m'oblige à me concentrer sur le soleil, qui me réchauffe. Ou alors ce sont les bras de Jacob. Je ne pourrai pas dire lequel des deux est le plus chaud. Je garde un instant les yeux fermés, appuyée contre son torse.

-Tu es tellement belle, murmure-t-il soudain.

Surprise, je rouvre les yeux et tourne la tête vers lui. Il me regarde d'un air serein, semblant étudier tous les traits de mon visage, ce qui me déstabilise. J'ai du mal à supporter son regard si perçant et si tendre à la fois. Je sens que je ne vais pas tarder à rougir. Je n'ai qu'une seule envie, là, tout de suite : poser mes lèvres sur les siennes et le prendre dans mes bras. J'approche alors mon visage du sien, soudain brûlante de désir. Il doit remarquer mon air si sérieux soudain, car il se penche à son tour vers moi. Mes lèvres se referment sur les siennes. Je ferme les yeux et Jacob me rend mon baiser. Il entoure mon corps de ses bras, m'emprisonnant, ses mains dans mon dos. J'entrouvre les lèvres pour approfondir notre baiser. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux, savourant la saveur de ses lèvres et le ballet de nos langues entremêlées. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien qu'entre ses bras. Je sens une des mains de Jake remonter jusqu'à ma nuque et me presser contre lui. Nos lèvres s'écartent légèrement.

-Bella… murmure Jacob en posant son front contre le mien, d'une voix si sensuelle qu'elle me fait frissonner.

Je ne le laisse pas reprendre la parole et capture de nouveau ses lèvres. Je ne veux plus le relâcher, plus jamais. J'ai besoin de sentir son corps contre le mien. Le corps tremblant, je pousse Jacob, qui s'allonge sur l'herbe, m'entraînant avec lui, nos langues dansant toujours ensemble, comme si elles ne pouvaient plus se séparer. Le désir s'empare totalement de moi, je ne peux plus m'arrêter. En cet instant, rien ne m'importe plus que son corps, sa bouche, ses lèvres. J'ai envie de parcourir la moindre parcelle de son corps, d'en découvrir tous les recoins.

Une légère brise nous enveloppe alors, et la réalité me revient en tête. J'analyse alors enfin la situation. Nous sommes à la maison, dans le jardin, sur la pelouse, mon oncle et ma tante peuvent surgir à tout instant, ou une voiture peut passer dans la rue, même si c'est relativement rare. Je m'oblige alors à écarter mes lèvres, et à calmer les battements désordonnés de mon cœur. J'essaie de refréner ce désir ardent qui me fait rougir de plaisir. Jacob sent que je tente de m'écarter, car la pression de ses bras se fait plus douce. Je parviens enfin à écarter mon visage, et pose mon front contre le sien, comme il l'a fait quelques instants plus tôt.

-Jacob…

Il va reprendre mes lèvres, mais je m'écarte légèrement avec un sourire.

-Il y a mon oncle et ma tante juste à côté, je le préviens.

Les yeux brillants, il sourit à son tour et caresse ma joue de sa main.

-Tu as raison. Ce n'est pas correct.

Il se redresse alors, m'emportant avec lui, et se remet en position assise alors que je m'affale contre lui, perdant l'équilibre. Je pose mes mains sur son torse et parviens enfin à me reculer et à me rasseoir à côté de lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-J'adore quand tu m'embrasses, Bella, dit-il doucement en posant ses mains derrière lui, dans l'herbe, et en tendant ses bras pour se tenir dessus.

Les genoux ramenés contre ma poitrine, je pose ma tête contre son épaule.

-Moi aussi… je murmure à mon tour.

-Je t'aime, Bella. Si tu savais à quel point.

Je m'écarte de nouveau et me tourne vers lui, plongeant mes yeux dans les siens.

-A quel point ? je demande timidement.

-Au point que tu m'es devenu indispensable, Bella. Quand tu n'es pas là, je ne me sens pas moi-même. Je ne me sens pas entier.

Il retire une de ses mains de l'herbe et vient la poser contre ma joue, en écartant une mèche de mes cheveux.

-Je ne pourrais même pas t'expliquer à quel point tu es importante à mes yeux.

Je me sens rougir et baissai les yeux.

-Toi aussi, Jacob. Je me demande même comment j'ai réussi à vivre pendant toutes ces années, sans te connaître.

Jacob laisse échapper un léger rire et redresse ma tête en posant sa main sous mon menton.

-Je me pose exactement la même question. Cet… Cet amour que je ressens envers toi… il ne devrait pas être si puissant.

-Pourquoi ? je demande, surprise.

Jacob secoue la tête.

-Ça me fait parfois peur, c'est tout. Promets moi que tu ne me laisseras pas, Bella…

-Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Je n'en ai pas l'intention ! je rétorque. Jamais…

Il sourit, mais malgré son sourire, je devine un autre sentiment dans ses yeux. De… la tristesse ? De la peur ? Il semble… désemparé.

-C'est ce que tu dis maintenant. Je me demande ce qu'il en sera quand…

Il ne termine pas sa phrase.

-Quand quoi ?

Il ne répond pas. Je suis sur le point de m'énerver, de lui demander de m'expliquer de quoi il veut parler, mais je remarque alors que ses yeux sont pleins de larmes qu'il essaie de retenir. Décontenancée, je pose à mon tour une main sur sa joue.

-Je ne te laisserai pas, Jake. Quoi qu'il arrive. Je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait se passer de si grave, mais jamais, tu m'entends, jamais je ne partirai.

Il sourit tristement.

-J'aimerais tellement que ce soit vrai… murmure-t-il, comme pour lui-même, mais je l'entends très bien.

Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi triste. Je ne supporte pas de voir son visage aussi éteint, comme s'il était face à une fatalité, et qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire. Son comportement, son expression me troublent. Il se redresse, ne se reposant plus sur ses mains. Pour le réconforter, je me blottis alors contre lui. Il entoure mon corps de ses bras, et pose son menton sur mon épaule.

-Je m'en fiche de ce que tu penses, Jacob. Je ne te laisserai jamais. J'en serais bien incapable.

-D'accord, souffle-t-il en posant ses lèvres dans mon cou. Je te le promets moi aussi. Je ne te laisserai jamais, Bella. Quoiqu'il arrive, ajoute-t-il d'un air sombre.

Je frissonne. Je ne sais pas au diable de quoi il veut parler, ce qui lui fait si peur, mais je sens que ça se rapproche. Depuis le début, Jacob semble si… troublé par notre relation, il ne me lâche plus d'une semelle, comme s'il craint que je lui glisse entre les doigts, que je disparaisse en un battement de cil. Je voudrais l'interroger, essayer d'en savoir plus, essayer de comprendre, mais nous avons promis de passer une bonne matinée, de ne pas nous prendre la tête. Alors, je ravale mon angoisse, et me coule un peu plus entre ses bras.

-Je t'aime… je murmure, la chaleur de ses bras détendant mes muscles crispés par l'angoisse.

* * *

Le soleil me pique les yeux, je suis obligée de froncer les sourcils. Je suis toujours entre les bras de Jacob, mais nous sommes allongés dans l'herbe. Est-ce que… je me suis endormie ? Je me redresse soudainement, et me tourne vers l'herbe. Jacob a les yeux fermés. Je l'observe un instant, attendrie.

Puis un sourire fend son visage, et il ouvre les yeux.

-Alors, la Belle au Bois dormant s'est enfin réveillée ?

-Tu ne dormais pas ?

-Non, rit-il. Mais tu avais l'air de bien m'aimer comme oreiller, alors, je n'ai pas bougé. Tu comptes vraiment t'endormir à chaque fois que je te prends dans mes bras ?

Je rigole légèrement.

-C'est juste que je me sens si bien dans tes bras, justement. Et puis, j'ai quelques nuits à rattraper.

Son sourire disparaît et il se redresse.

-Tu dors si mal que ça ?

-Eh bien, aujourd'hui, j'ai dormi comme un bébé, si ça peut te rassurer. La perspective de te voir aujourd'hui a du aider, puis d'être dans tes bras…

-Sérieusement, Bella…

-Je fais des cauchemars, je réponds.

-C'est ce que je pensais, acquiesce-t-il d'un air sombre. Pourquoi tu ne m'en parles pas ? Tu me dis que tu dors mal, mais faire des cauchemars et avoir du mal à dormir, c'est différent.

-Je ne me souviens pas de mes rêves, je mens. A quoi bon t'en parler puisque je ne m'en souviens pas ? Je me réveille en pleine nuit, terrorisée, puis j'ai du mal à me rendormir, c'est tout.

Je ne peux tout simplement pas lui dire que je rêve des Quileute, dans la forêt, avec tous ces hurlements, et cette bête qui me coure après. Jake me jauge un long moment, semblant peser le pour et le contre, pour savoir si je lui mens ou non.

-Tu en es sûr ? finit-il par demander en fronçant les sourcils.

Est-ce que je suis si nulle que ça pour lui mentir ?

-Oui, j'affirme, avec une pointe de tremblement dans ma voix.

Je comprends alors qu'il sait que je mens. Il se pince les lèvres d'un air désapprobateur.

-Très bien. Quand tu voudras m'en parler, n'hésite pas, dit-il d'un ton plus doux.

Je le remercie d'un regard, et Jacob tourne la tête vers la maison.

-Alors, vous avez fini votre petite sieste ?

Je sursaute en reconnaissant Mary qui arrive de derrière la maison.

-Il est bientôt midi, je vous signale.

-Déjà ? je m'exclame en me relevant.

-Il faudrait peut-être que je vous laisse en famille, dit Jacob qui s'est également levé.

-Reste déjeuner avec nous, propose Mary.

-Oh, je ne veux pas abuser de…

-Tu n'abuses de rien du tout, je le coupe avec un sourire.

-C'est vrai, tu ne déranges pas, acquiesce Mary. Ta compagnie semble agréable, ajoute-t-elle en me coulant un regard amusé.

Jacob n'hésite que quelques secondes.

-Très bien, mais à une condition !

-Je t'écoute, sourit Mary.

-C'est Bella et moi qui nous occupons du repas, lâche-t-il.

Je lève un sourcil.

-Ah oui ? Tu veux jouer à ça ?

Le visage de Jacob se fend d'un sourire.

-Très bien, on a un deal, rigole Mary. Dans ce cas, John et moi allons faire un petit tour, si ça ne vous dérange pas. Tu m'appelles quand vous avez terminé, me dit-elle avant de s'éloigner.

* * *

 **NA: Voici le prochain chapitre, encore plutôt riche en questionnements pour notre Bella, qui commence sérieusement à trouver les Quileute pas vraiment ordinaires! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, avec la petite scène avec Jacob à la fin ;)**

 **Merci encore à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire cette histoire et de la commenter, à chaque fois que je découvre vos reviews, ça me donne envie de poster un nouveau chapitre pour vous remercier ;) A la semaine prochaine, je posterai sûrement mardi ou mercredi, puis dimanche pour reprendre le rythme !**

 _ **Réponses aux reviews précédentes:**_

 _ **Chapitre 1:**_

 _ **-Mimi: Merci pour ta review, je ne m'attendais pas à un commentaire sur le premier chapitre maintenant :) J'espère que la suite t'a plu, si jamais tu es arrivée jusqu'à ce chapitre ! N'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu as pensé des autres chapitres, les avis des lecteurs sont importants :) A bientôt j'espère!**_

 _ **Chapitre 9:**_

 _ **-b:Coucou, merci pour ta review! Pour Charlie, si je peux te donner une explication, il n'est pas vraiment au courant pour les Quileute, sa colère a d'autres origines que tu découvriras bientôt ! Pour ta réponse sur les vampires, en effet, même si l'histoire n'est pas axé sur eux, on parlera d'eux, plutôt dans ce que j'appelle la deuxième partie de l'histoire, une fois que Bella aura compris que les Quileute ne sont pas vraiment normaux! Ils seront un moyen de faire avancer l'histoire, je ne t'en dis pas plus :) Bonnes vacances à toi aussi si tu en as, à bientôt ! :)**_

 _ **-Berenice: Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que tu n'ais pas été déçu par ce chapitre, j'avais plutôt peur avec le passage dans la forêt de ne pas l'avoir bien écrit, j'ai mis du temps à le créer ce passage, je voulais pas faire trop nian nian, mais je voulais que ce soit réaliste quand même! Pour répondre à ta question, ce n'est pas un vampire :) A bientôt, en espérant que tu as aimé la suite. Ce chapitre 10 est assez sombre je trouve, j'ai essayé de l'alléger à la fin avec cette petite scène entre Jacob et Bella !**_


	11. 11

**11.**

Jacob a jeté son dévolu sur une quiche toute simple au jambon, accompagnée d'une salade. Pendant qu'il fait revenir les lardons dans la poêle, je sors la salade du frigo et la lave avec application.

-Pourquoi tu as demandé à ce qu'on fasse à manger ?

-Je n'aime pas déranger, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Et puis, je me suis dit que ce serait amusant, dit-il en me jetant un coup d'œil et en remuant les lardons.

-Mary est une très grande critique culinaire, alors, on a intérêt à faire du bon travail !

J'allume la four, et reviens à ma salade, préparant la sauce dans un petit bol, tandis que Jacob étale la pâte dans un plat et éparpille du fromage râpé au fond. Je mets les feuilles dans un saladier avant de le mettre de côté.

-Tu coupes les oignons ? je demande.

-Il vaut mieux, sourit-il. Tu serais capable de te couper un doigt.

Je le frappe dans le dos, et il fait mine d'avoir mal.

-Je fais attention en cuisine, je rétorque en sortant les œufs du frigo et en lui lançant l'oignon, qu'il rattrape sans mal.

Il commence à le couper rapidement. Il est très rapide, ce qui m'agace. Pourquoi faut-il que je sois si lente et andouille ? Les œufs dans une main, j'ouvre le placard pour sortir une coupelle. Bien entendu, Jacob a raison. Même en cuisinant, je ne suis qu'une fille maladroite. En voulant le poser sur le plan de travail, la coupelle ripe sur le bord. Je fais un bond en arrière et pousse un petit cri surpris quand le verre se brise sur le sol. Jacob sursaute également et fait un bond, se retournant vivement.

-Excuse-moi, je marmonne. Je ne suis vraiment pas maligne.

-Tu m'as fait peur ! s'exclame-t-il.

Jacob a posé le couteau et se tient la main. Une tâche attire mon regard vers le sol. Du sang. J'écarquille les yeux. Jacob grimace, se tenant la main poissée de sang.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ! je m'exclame en me précipitant vers lui et en écartant sa main.

Je découvre une plaie béante au niveau de la paume de sa main, qui n'est vraiment pas belle à voir.

-Tu m'a surpris, le couteau a glissé, marmonne-t-il en fronçant le nez. C'est rien.

-Tu plaisantes ? Tu pisses le sang !

En effet, l'hémoglobine s'échappe de la plaie, colorant ses mains puis les miennes par la même occasion, et goûtant sur le sol. J'inspire profondément, et l'odeur du sang vient me titiller les narines. Je chasse mon malaise et plonge sur le rouleau d'essuie-tout. J'en arrache plusieurs feuilles et les tends à Jacob.

-Mets ça sur la plaie !

-Je t'assure, ce n'est pas aussi grave que ça en a l'air.

-Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Tu t'es bien amoché ! J'appelle Mary.

-Ca va s'arrêter de saigner, proteste Jacob, mais je secoue la tête.

-Je ne crois pas, non. Il faut qu'elle vienne voir.

Je vais jusqu'au salon chercher mon téléphone en plissant le nez. Je supporte mal l'odeur du sang, et encore moins sa vision. Les mains moites, la respiration entrecoupée, je brandis le téléphone, espérant que Mary répondra.

-Alors, vous avez terminé le repas ?

Ma vision s'obscurcit un instant, je sens mes yeux se fermer. Je me fais violence et balbutie :

-Jacob s'est coupé.

-Coupé ? Beaucoup ? demande Mary, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

-Il y a du sang partout !

Un silence au bout du fil.

-OK, on revient tout de suite, mais on a pour presque dix minutes. Ca va aller ?

-Oui, je dis d'une petite voix.

Mary connaît mon manque d'entrain quant à la vue du sang.

-S'il a perdu beaucoup de sang, fais-le asseoir. Et essaie de stopper l'hémorragie avec un chiffon.

-D'accord, je bredouille avant de raccrocher.

Je m'appuie un instant contre la table, inspirant profondément pour chasser mon malaise naissant. Quand je relève la tête, mes paupières me semblent bien lourdes, comme si elles voulaient se fermer toutes seules. J'ai l'habitude de ce genre de sentiment. Je suis tombée dans les pommes il y a quelques années, quand j'étais justement à Forks et que je m'étais ouverte le genoux en faisant du vélo. Je prends une nouvelle inspiration et me précipite du mieux que ma cheville me le permet vers la cuisine. Jacob est penché sur la poubelle, jetant le papier pour englober de nouveau sa main dans de nouvelles feuilles. Il se tourne vers moi.

-Elle arrive, je dis d'un ton le plus calme possible, en évitant de regarder le sol maculé de sang.

J'ouvre à la va-vite un placard et en sors plusieurs chiffons.

-Mets ça, et appuie bien fort, je fais en lui en tendant un. Et assieds-toi, j'ajoute en lui désignant la chaise.

Jacob hausse un sourcil.

-Pourquoi ? Je vais très bien Bella, je t'assure.

Est-ce qu'il plaisante ? Il n'a même pas l'air d'avoir mal, alors que la chair semble bien à vif.

-Ce n'est qu'une petite coupure, insiste-t-il.

-Tu t'assois ! je lâche d'un ton brusque.

Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise en marmonnant, tandis que je reste à distance raisonnable de lui, les mains accrochés au bord du plan de travail.

-Bella, les lardons.

Je me rappelle alors que la poêle est toujours sur le feu. Je l'éteins brusquement en évitant les débris de verre, et quand je me tourne vers lui, il me regarde, un pli soucieux lui barrant le front.

-C'est peut-être toi qui devrais t'asseoir, tu es toute pâle.

Sa voix me parait lointaine, et mon champ de vision se rétrécit encore. J'essaie de cacher les tremblements de mes mains en me tenant au plan de travail. J'ai l'impression que mes jambes se sont transformées en coton.

-Ça va, je parviens à balbutier.

Mon regard est attiré par la tâche de sang sur le sol. Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes, avant de décider de combattre le mal par le mal. Je prends une éponge dans l'évier, la mouille généreusement, avant de me pencher pour essuyer.

-Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, j'entends Jacob protester. Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien.

C'est lui le blessé, et c'était moi qui me sens mal ? Bien entendu, il fallait s'y attendre. Je ne réponds pas, et essuie frénétiquement le sol. L'odeur du sang me titille de nouveau les narines. Rien que sa vision me donne des vertiges. J'ai l'impression d'être prise de fièvre. Je suis en nage, les yeux me piquent. Je ne me suis pas accroupie par terre à cause de ma cheville, mes jambes sont sur le point de me lâcher.

-Il n'y en a plus, Bella, dit Jacob, qui me paraît à des kilomètres de là.

Je me redresse, et la cuisine tournoie autour de moi. Je m'accroche au plan de travail, et mets l'éponge sous l'eau, avant de la laisser tomber dans l'évier. Les mains à plat, j'essaie de prendre une profonde inspiration. Je sens la transpiration couler le long de mes tempes. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi chaud, et autant envie de dormir.

-Bella, viens t'asseoir, dit Jake d'une voix calme.

J'en suis bien incapable. Je sens que si je m'assoie, je ne me relèverai pas. Et je ne veux pas voir la main ensanglantée de Jacob. Je reste donc debout devant l'évier, essayant de calmer les tremblements de mon corps en prenant de profondes inspirations. J'entends Jacob me parler, mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'il dit. J'essaie de garder les yeux ouverts, luttant contre l'envie de les fermer. Si je le fais, je vais m'écrouler, c'est certain.

J'entends à peine la porte de la maison s'ouvrir. La voix de Mary me parvient.

-Jacob !

-Je vous assure, ce n'est rien. Ça a beaucoup saigné, mais ça s'est presque arrêté maintenant.

-Bella semblait inquiète, proteste Mary. Fais-moi voir.

-Bella ? j'entends alors, et je reconnais la voix de John.

-Je crois qu'elle se sent mal. Elle ne me répond plus, dit Jacob.

Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je tourne la tête et découvre le regard inquiet de John.

-Tu es toute blanche.

Je prends une profonde inspiration.

-Je crois qu'il me faut un peu d'air.

John acquiesce et me prend par la taille. Je lâche enfin le bord du plan de travail, et j'ai l'impression que mes jambes vont me lâcher. M'appuyant contre John, je lutte encore. Je ne vais pas tomber dans les pommes devant tout le monde, ça non.

-Je l'emmène prendre l'air, dit John.

Boitillante, j'arrive enfin jusqu'à la porte. Quand John l'ouvre et m'entraîne dehors, je prends un grand bol d'air frais. Je chancelle.

-Hé, reste avec moi, tu veux, dit John en me rattrapant et me faisant asseoir sur le perron.

Je prends ma tête dans mes mains, essayant de calmer les battements désordonnés de mon cœur et mes tremblements. John reste quelques instants avec moi, avant de murmurer :

-Ça va aller ?

Je hoche la tête.

-Bon, je vais voir comment ça se passe.

Je le sens se lever et s'engouffrer dans la maison. Après ce qui me semble une éternité, l'air un peu frais vient enfin me rafraîchir. Je relève la tête et rouvre les yeux. J'accueille la douceur du soleil avec joie. J'y vois de nouveau à peu près clair, même si j'ai toujours l'impression qu'un poids compresse ma poitrine. Je m'inquiète alors pour Jacob. Au même moment, John apparaît sur le seuil de la porte.

-Ah, tu as repris un peu des couleurs.

-Jacob ?

-Il va bien, rit John. Je crois que tu un peu montée sur tes grands cheveux, ce n'est pas une si grosse coupure que ça. Juste deux petits points de suture, et c'est réparé.

-Vraiment ? Pourtant, ça saignait beaucoup.

-Ça saigne beaucoup à ce niveau-là, ça peut sembler assez impressionnant. Mais ce n'est pas grand-chose. Comment il s'est débrouillé ?

Je suis tout de même surprise. Il m'a bien semblé que la plaie était plutôt longue et profonde. De quoi inquiéter, tout de même. Peut-être que ma panique m'a fait exagérer. Je lui raconte ma maladresse, et il sourit.

-C'est bien de toi ça.

Je lâche un maigre sourire. Nous restons encore un moment dehors, le temps que je me remette de mes émotions, avant de retourner à l'intérieur. Jacob est assis sur le canapé, et Mary nettoie les bouts de verre dans la cuisine. Jake m'accueille avec un grand sourire. Je viens m'asseoir près de lui, et il me prit dans ses bras.

-J'ai bien cru que t'allais t'évanouir devant moi, plaisante-t-il. Alors comme ça, madame ne supporte pas le sang ?

-Ne te moque pas, je souris en m'écartant.

-Ce n'est pas mon intention. Tu étais vraiment pâle.

-Mais ça va, maintenant, je lui assure. Et ta main ?

Il me tend sa main gauche. Heureusement, il n'y a plus une trace de sang, juste les points de suture.

-Tu vois, rien de bien grave. Ça va vite cicatriser, m'assure-t-il.

-Oh, pas si vite que ça, le prévient Mary. Plusieurs semaines tout de même. Bon, je vais essayer de terminer cette quiche, pour qu'on puisse déjeuner. Vous vous sentez de manger ?

-Bien sûr que oui ! acquiesce Jacob, ce qui lui valut des rires.

-Tu es vraiment un goinfre, je dis, résumant la pensée de tout le monde. Pour ma part, ça devrait aller. Je verrais.

Finalement, je ne mange que quelques bouchées de la quiche, l'appétit quelque peu coupé. Jacob, lui, semble en pleine forme, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Son comportement m'a quelque peu troublé. Comme s'il avait tout fait pour qu'on prenne sa blessure à la légère, pour nous assurer que ce n'était rien qu'une petite coupure.

Après le repas, Jacob finit par prendre congé. Il doit aller retrouver son père à la réserve. Je l'accompagne jusqu'à sa moto.

-Tu vas réussir à conduire, avec ta main ?

-T'inquiète pas pour ça.

-OK. Et demain, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? je demande.

-Il y a l'anniversaire de Dan, dit-il, semblant déçu de ne pas être disponible.

-Oh, je vois, je souris.

Dan, qui est revenu la semaine dernière après plusieurs semaines d'absence, avec des muscles énormes et ayant pris trente centimètres. Ce Dan-là. Intriguée par sa nouvelle apparence, je suis allée demander à des gens de sa classe s'il est parti pendant longtemps. Apparemment, il a loupé les cours deux semaines avant les vacances.

-A propos de Dan… je commence alors.

-Oui ?

-Je me demandais… Tu sais, tu m'as dit que tu avais eu, comme lui, une poussée de croissance assez… significative.

Le regard de Jacob s'assombrit. Il n'aime pas parler de ça, c'est certain.

-Oui, et bien ?

-Ca me semble impossible, je lâche.

J'ai l'impression qu'il devient vert tellement ma réponse le surprend.

-Co… Comment ça ?

Cette idée a germé dans mon esprit depuis quelques temps.

-J'ai vu une émission là-dessus il y a quelques jours.

-Une émission sur quoi, Bella ?

-Sur les ados qui font tout pour changer d'apparence, je réponds. Qui veulent faire de la gonflette, comme on dit. Et qui, parfois, prennent des… choses, des produits, très mauvais pour la santé cela-dit, pour avoir plus de muscles, tout ça.

Jacob me regarde d'un air estomaqué.

-Attends, tu penses qu'on se… drogue en quelque sorte ?

-Eh bien, je n'en sais rien, c'est juste une idée qui m'est venu. Ça pourrait expliquer votre carrure, et puis la force dont a fait preuve Embry pendant l'accident de Marc. Ou encore… enfin, des tas de choses.

J'ai commencé à nourrir cette idée la semaine dernière, quand je suis tombée sur cette émission à la télé. Ça m'a paru l'explication la plus réaliste aux incroyables talents de certains des Quileute. Cette possibilité me fait tout de même peur. Est-ce qu'ils font partie d'un groupe, d'une sorte de clan qui s'amuse à prendre des tas de trucs pour être plus fort, plus impressionnant ? Cette idée me paraît idiote, bien entendu, mais c'est la seule que j'ai trouvé.

Pourtant, à l'expression de Jacob, je comprends que je me suis trompée. Mais il continue à me regarder d'un air étrange, comme s'il ne savait pas quoi répondre.

-Euh… Je… balbutie-t-il, et son air aussi désemparé m'inquiète. Tu ne devrais pas essayer de comprendre certaines choses, Bella, lâche-t-il enfin.

Je fronce les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça ? Que j'ai raison ?

Il fuit mon regard.

-Laisse tomber, Bella. S'il te plaît.

-J'ai le droit de m'inquiéter, non ?

Jake grimace.

-Écoute moi, il y a certaines choses… Qu'il ne vaut mieux pas que tu saches. Je dois vraiment y aller.

Il se penche sur moi et dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres avant d'enfourcher sa moto.

-Attends, tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça, c'est…

Le moteur démarre, et il met son casque.

-Je suis désolé, Bella. Oublie ça.

Alors que la moto s'éloigne, je reste interdite, confuse, perdue. Quand je lui ai parlé de mon idée, il a paru sincèrement surpris, comme si c'était la chose la plus stupide qu'il ait entendu. Puis il a laissé entendre que j'avais raison. C'est complètement illogique, contradictoire. J'ai vu dans ses yeux que c'est faux. Ce qui ne veut dire qu'une seule chose : il y a bien quelque chose qui se trame dans la réserve de la Push. Ce n'est pas du tout ce dont j'ai eu idée. Jacob a menti, pour que je pense que ce soit ça. Il veut que je crois à cette théorie. Sinon, il aurait rigolé, démenti, dit que je me fais des idées. S'il a voulu me laisser croire ça, cela signifie que la vérité était bien pire.

Un frisson me parcourt. Une seconde théorie s'insinue soudain dans mon esprit, mais je la chasse violemment, confuse. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'une telle idée me vient en tête. Je deviens folle, à n'en pas douter.

* * *

J'arrive le lundi matin comme une véritable boule de nerfs. Mes cauchemars sont revenus ce week-end, encore plus prononcés. Pas une minute mes réflexions ne m'ont laissé tranquille. Si ma théorie de la drogue est fausse, il y a forcément autre chose.

Je n'ai pas parlé à Jacob du week-end. Après notre brève discussion avant son départ, je ne sais plus quoi penser. Il m'a seulement envoyé un message dimanche soir, me prévenant qu'il n'aurait pas la voiture de son père lundi, qu'il ne pouvait donc pas venir me chercher, sauf si je voulais qu'on prenne ma voiture. Je lui ai répondu que ce n'était pas un problème, que John m'emmènerait, pour une fois. Je m'en veux de lui faire ça, de lui dire de ne pas passer me prendre, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre. Il faut que je puisse discuter avec lui, réellement. Et cette idée m'angoisse bien plus que je ne le pense, parce que j'ai peur de ce que je pourrais entendre, ou des mensonges qu'il pourrait me servir.

C'est ma première sortie sans béquilles. Je me sens libérée, même si je suis obligée de marcher au pas de la limace. John me dépose sur le parking des élèves, me souhaitant une bonne journée avant de partir vers le parking réservé aux employés. Mon sac sur l'épaule, j'observe un moment les voitures qui commencent à se garer. Il reste encore plus d'une dizaine de minutes avant le début des cours. Je remarque Khristie, en compagnie de Teddy et Brad. Ils semblent attendre les filles. Au moment où je me décide à les rejoindre pour les saluer et leur demander des nouvelles de Marc, je remarque Jacob qui descend de sa moto. Nos regards se croisent.

Je prends mon courage à deux mains et m'avance vers lui. Il semble tendu, même s'il m'accueille avec un sourire. Tout de même moins éclatant que d'habitude.

-Salut, toi, dit-il en m'embrassant. Ça y est, tu es libérée de tes chaînes ?

-Oui ! je m'exclame. Je suis contente de pouvoir marcher sans ces bâtons.

Il pose sa main sur ma joue. Je me rappelle alors de l'accident de samedi, et attrape sa main gauche.

-Alors, fais-moi voir, tu n'as pas trop mal ?

-De quoi ?

-Ta coupure, je dis en lui retournant la main.

Quelle n'est pas ma surprise quand je ne vois… rien. Troublée, je prends son autre main.

-C'était bien la main gauche, non ?

Je sens Jacob se tendre comme un ressort.

-Oui, mais je t'ai dit que ce n'était rien de grave. C'est presque parti.

Je prends de nouveau son autre main, et finis par découvrir une petite cicatrice blanche, au creux de sa main. Je sens mon pouls s'accélérer, et je retiens un frisson, la gorge soudain nouée.

-Ca n'a pu cicatriser aussi vite ! je rétorque. C'est… impossible.

Le mot me donne un haut-le-coeur. Mes réflexions des dernières semaines me reviennent à l'esprit. Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes, un vertige me saisissant.

-Bella ? Ça va pas ?

Jacob me regarde d'un air anxieux. Il est pâle comme un linge.

-Si, si, je… Tu cicatrises vite.

-Ce n'était qu'une petite coupure, rien de bien grave, dit-il d'une voix grave.

Il ment. C'est flagrant. Et il sait que je ne suis pas dupe. Je ne sais pas comment, mais il sait que je ne suis pas tranquille. Personne ne peut cicatriser aussi vite. Je m'oblige à inspirer, à chasser mon angoisse, à faire un semblant de sourire, alors que je bouillonne intérieurement.

-Jacob…

Alors que je suis sur le point de déverser tout ce que je pense de ces mensonges, une voix me coupe :

-Je peux te parler un instant, Jake ?

Je lève les yeux et découvre Embry, qui s'est approché et regarde Jacob d'un air insistant. Il ne m'adresse même pas un regard, ce qui ne lui ressemble pas, lui qui est toujours si aimable.

-Je te laisse, Bella. On se voit plus tard.

Il m'embrasse rapidement avant de s'éloigner aux côtés de Embry. Je suis tendue comme un arc. J'ai l'impression que mon crâne va exploser. Il faut le bruit de la sonnerie pour me réveiller de ma torpeur.

* * *

Je sors du cours de chimie, dans un niveau de stress encore plus élevé que deux heures plus tôt. Je n'arrive plus à me calmer. J'ai passé les deux dernières heures sur des charbons ardents. Voulant éviter le plus possible le reste du groupe, je décide de sortir par derrière, et de contourner les bâtiments pour rejoindre notre banc. Je ne sais même pas si Jacob y sera.

J'entends soudain des éclats de voix et je crois reconnaître une voix bien connue, ce qui me fait frissonner. Je m'approche des voix, et cette fois-ci, j'en suis certaine, c'est bien Jacob qui parle. En compagnie de Paul. Ils sont derrière les bâtiments, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Je me cache dans l'angle du mur.

-Il faut que tu arrêtes ça Jacob ! crie Paul. Ça prend trop d'ampleur, ça va mal finir !

-Je sais très bien ce que je fais.

-Ah oui ? Tu n'en as pas l'air du tout. Elle n'est pas idiote, Jacob, loin de là !

-Je sais, Paul !

-Ah oui, et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, alors ? J'étais là quand elle a vu Dan, quand Embry a arraché la ceinture ! Elle l'a vu, Jacob ! Et maintenant ça ! Tu as vraiment cru qu'elle n'allait pas se poser de questions sur ta main ?

Mon sang se glace. Ils parlent de moi. Je me colle contre le mur et pose ma tête contre celui-ci, le cœur palpitant.

-Laisse-moi gérer ça, Paul, dit froidement Jacob.

-Tu ne gères rien du tout ! Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé, d'après toi, si Embry n'était pas venu te sortir de là tout à l'heure ?

J'ai l'impression de me recevoir un poignard dans le dos. Embry est venu pour m'empêcher de discuter avec Jacob ? Je ne suis pas si parano que ça finalement…

-J'aurais trouvé un subterfuge, Paul !

-Ah oui, et tu penses que tu vas en trouver pendant combien de temps ? Elle n'est pas débile, tu le sais très bien, elle va finir par te mettre devant le fait accompli, et qu'est-ce que tu feras à ce moment-là, hein ?

-Elle ne saura rien ! rugit Jacob. Je l'en empêcherai !

-Et tu comptes t'y prendre comment ? Tu vas la regarder dans les yeux et lui demander d'arrêter de s'interroger sur toi, et elle va t'obéir, comme un gentil toutou ?

-Je sais me débrouiller !

-Ca, c'est que tu dis, mais on sait tous que tu ne peux plus reculer ! Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle comprenne réellement. Sam le sait lui aussi, et tu sais très bien qu'elle ne peut pas être au courant ! Il ne te laissera pas faire !

-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, Paul ! Le mal est déjà fait !

-Tu n'aurais jamais du t'approcher d'elle.

-Je pensais que ce serait possible, que je pourrai être avec elle sans que ce sujet ne vienne jamais sur le tapis !

-Tu n'es qu'un idiot, Jacob ! C'était évident que c'était impossible, et maintenant, tu nous mets tous dans la merde !

-Même si elle sait, elle ne dira rien, je le sais.

-Tu crois vraiment ? Elle sera morte de trouille, et quand les gens sont morts de trouille, ils sont capable de bien des choses ! Elle risque de nous poser des problèmes, est-ce que tu peux comprendre ça ?

-Elle ne fera rien contre nous !

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ! rugit Paul.

Je ferme les paupières, essayant de m'obliger à penser que cette dispute n'est que le fruit de mon imagination.

-Je l'aime, est-ce que tu peux comprendre ça !

Paul laisse échapper un rire rageur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu peux être idiot. Tu as voulu rompre les règles, et maintenant, tu comprends pourquoi elles ont été instaurées !

-On peut lui faire confiance, pourquoi vous refusez tous de l'entendre !

-C'est impossible, Jacob! Est-ce que tu penses seulement à elle ? Tu es un _danger_ pour elle ! Rien d'autre ! Tu ne pourras jamais rien être de plus pour elle, surtout quand elle aura compris !

-Arrête de me dire ce que j'ai à faire ! hurle soudain Jacob.

Je ne peux pas les laisser se crier dessus comme ça, ils vont finir par attirer l'attention. Essayant de calmer les tremblements de mes mains, je sors enfin de ma cachette. Je suis effarée par l'allure de Jacob. Il semble dans une colère noire, les poings serrés, et son corps tremble de façon déraisonnable.

-Tu n'es qu'un traître ! crie Paul en pointant un doigt accusateur vers lui.

-Tu sais très bien que c'est faux, c'est toi qui a toujours eu un problème avec moi, et tu profites de ça pour me discréditer !

Alors que je m'approche d'eux, Jacob lève le poing et pousse Paul qui se retrouve projeté contre le mur. Je pousse un hoquet de surprise et cours vers eux. Arrivée près d'eux, je remarque que le mur derrière Paul s'est craquelé. Jacob va le frapper de nouveau.

-Jacob, arrête ! je crie, mais il ne réagit pas, alors que Paul a levé des yeux effarés vers moi.

Je me jette sur Jacob et pose ma main sur son bras pour l'arrêter. Il balance son bras sur le côté pour échapper à ma poigne et me pousse violemment. Je sens mon dos puis ma tête percuter le mur et pousse un hoquet, le souffle coupé. Je me plie en deux et ferme les yeux un instant avant de lever la tête. Son regard me glace : tremblant, il a toujours le bras levé et des yeux aussi noir que l'ébène. Les lèvres à demi-retroussées, je crois bien qu'il va me frapper.

-Jacob, arrête ça, t'es fou ou quoi ! j'entends Paul crier à côté de nous, sans pour autant toucher Jacob, qui paraît complètement possédé.

Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un trembler de colère. Je sens alors la douleur à l'arrière de ma tête et gémis en me retenant au mur. Mon gémissement de douleur semble le transformer. Son visage se décompose, ses yeux s'écarquillent, ses poings se desserrent et il poussa un hoquet d'horreur et me découvrant devant lui.

-Bella... murmure-t-il en s'approchant de moi, les bras tendus, et sans vraiment le vouloir je me presse contre le mur, comme pour échapper à ses mains.

Il recule comme si je l'avais frappé.

-T'es complètement malade ! crie Paul.

-Je... balbutie-t-il. Je suis vraiment désolée Bella, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris... Dis-moi que tu vas bien...

Étourdie, je me sens incapable de prononcer une parole.

-S'il te plaît, me supplie-t-il sans s'approcher, dis moi que je ne t'ai pas blessé.

Il tremble de tous ses membres, et je suis à peu près dans le même état. Les larmes me montent aux yeux, et je me contente de hocher la tête pour le rassurer, les mains toujours plaquées contre le mur, comme en position de défense. Son visage déformé par la souffrance, il me murmure une nouvelle fois qu'il est désolé, puis tourne la tête pour découvrir Embry arriver en courant vers nous.

-Excuse-moi, Bella. Je.. Je n'aurai pas du croire que c'était possible, murmure-t-il avant de brusquement s'éloigner.

-Jacob.. je murmure, mais il est déjà parti.

J'ai l'impression que le monde est en train de s'écrouler autour de moi.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ! s'exclame Embry en nous rejoignant au pas de course.

-Ce qui devait finir par arriver, lâche Paul, à distance raisonnable de moi.

Embry semble tout de suite comprendre et s'approche de moi.

-Bella, est-ce que tu vas bien?

Déroutée, je le regarde d'un air bouche-béé, incapable de prononcer une parole. Je remarque qu'il reste relativement éloigné de moi, comme s'il pense que j'ai peur de lui. Il tend les bras vers moi et demande d'un air inquiet :

-Bella, est-ce que je peux m'approcher ?

Je comprends alors que je suis toujours dans une posture défensive, les yeux complètement exorbités. Je me redresse alors et romps le contact avec le mur.

-Je vais bien, je lâche.

Embry semble se détendre et cette fois-ci s'approche d'un pas franc en voyant que je ne pars pas en courant.

-Tu devrais venir t'asseoir, me dit-il

Il pose sa main sur mon bras, et je tente de le suivre, mais mon pas se fait chancelant. Il m'attrape par la taille, comme a l'habitude de le faire Jacob. Cette pensée me fait grimacer. Jacob... Son expression, son visage glacé par l'horreur, ne quitte plus mon esprit. Embry m'emmène jusqu'au banc le plus proche et me fait asseoir. Je pose mes mains à plat contre le bois, et essaie de rassembler mes idées. J'aimerais rappeler Jacob, lui courir après, mais je sais qu'il est déjà loin et que dans tous les cas je n'en aurais pas la force.

-J'ai l'impression qu'elle est dans un sacré état de choc.

Je relève la tête vers Paul et lâche d'un ton brusque :

-Je vais très bien.

Il me regarde d'un air surpris. Embry s'assit à côté de moi.

-Le plus important, c'est qu'on soit sûrs que tu n'aies rien.

-Je n'ai rien. Je me suis juste cognée la tête, rien de plus.

-On devrait peut être l'emmener à l'hôpital, suggère Paul, ce qui m'agace.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller à l'hôpital. Et puis, qu'est ce que tu leur diras ? Que mon petit ami m'a poussé contre un mur, d'une force un petit peu trop décuplée ?

Paul tique au mot "petit ami" et grogne, tandis qu'Embry se penche sur moi.

-Je t'assure que Jacob ne voulait pas te faire de mal.

-Je le sais très bien. Où est-il parti ?

Embry paraît surpris par la question.

-Il.. Il a dû rentrer à la réserve. Réfléchir.

-Il faut que je le voie.

-T'es suicidaire ou quoi? ricane Paul.

Je serre les poings et le foudroie du regard.

-Bella, tu ne devrais pas avoir envie de le voir, explique Embry. Il... Tu ne te rends même pas compte de ce qu'il aurait pu te faire.

-Jacob ne me ferait jamais de mal, je proteste.

-Jamais de façon volontaire, ça je te l'accorde.

-Toute personne normalement constituée serait morte de trouille, précise Paul.

-Pas moi.

Embry fronce les sourcils.

-Ah oui ? J'ai bien cru que tu allais me frapper ou crier si je m'approchais de toi tout à l'heure.

J'écarquille les yeux.

-Tu as cru que j'avais peur, à cause de Jacob ?

-Tu n'avais pas peur ?

-Eh bien, sur le coup, légèrement oui, mais c'est surtout l'incompréhension qui m'a paralysée. Et... Son regard...

-Son regard ?

-Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, je l'ai vu dans ses yeux. Quand il a compris, il a semblé tellement... Mal.

Je fais une pause.

-Il souffrait, Embry, et... je n'aime pas le voir souffrir.

-Alors ça c'est une première, persifle Paul. Il te frappe, il aurait pu te tuer, et toi tu es inquiète pour lui.

Ces mots me font froid dans le dos. Oui, je le sens il peut me tuer tellement facilement s'il le veut. Mais je sais qu'il ne le fera jamais.

-Là, tu es sensée pousser un hoquet de surprise et vouloir t'enfuir, dit Paul.

-Je n'ai pas peur de lui, je rétorque. Il ne me fera pas de mal.

-Tu es un peu trop sure de toi Bella, soupire Embry.

Je balaie sa remarque de la main.

-Moi, ce que je veux comprendre, c'est... Ce qui lui est arrivé. Je l'ai vu, il s'est disputé avec toi, et... Il s'est mis à trembler comme une feuille, comme si sa colère allait... exploser.

-C'est un peu ça en fait, dit Embry. Et je peux t'assurer que tu as eu de la chance qu'elle n'explose pas comme tu dis.

-C'est de ta faute ! je m'exclame en me levant d'un bond, plus du tout souffrante, en pointant un doigt accusateur vers Paul.

Celui-ci croise les bras.

-C'est à cause de tout ce qui tu lui as dit !

-Tu… tu as entendu ?

Il paraît franchement pâle tout à coup.

-J'en ai suffisamment entendu ! je crie, des larmes dans les yeux. Il... Il t'a poussé contre le mur ! Comment expliques -tu que le mur soit craquelé, hein ?

-On ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas écouter aux portes ? gronde-t-il.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce que se passe ?

Je ne veux pas y penser maintenant. Je ne veux pas réfléchir à ce qui vient de se passer. Pas tout de suite.

-Pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas !

Il s'avance vers moi et approche son visage du mien.

-Tu n'auras pas de réponses à tes questions, OK? Tu ferais mieux d'oublier ton "petit ami".

Ses paroles me font l'effet d'une gifle et je recule d'un pas. Il semble satisfait, mais je sens quelque chose d'autre derrière sa façon de dire « petit ami ». Du mépris, certes, mais… un autre sentiment, que je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me détestes autant ?

-Je ne te déteste pas, soupire-t-il. Je te trouve juste complètement idiote, et Jacob ne vaut pas mieux que toi. Peut être que ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui lui aura fait comprendre qu'il ferait mieux de rester loin de toi.

-Tu ne peux pas l'obliger à s'éloigner de moi!

-Je ne l'oblige à rien du tout. Tu verras, il prendra sa décision tout seul, lâche-t-il avant de tourner les talons.

Des larmes pleins les yeux, je sens la main d'Embry se poser sur mon bras.

-Tu ne devrais pas t'énerver comme ça. Et ne provoque plus jamais Paul comme ça, d'accord ?

-Il ment, n'est-ce pas ? je demande d'une petite voix. Jacob ne va pas s'éloigner à cause de ça ?

Embry soupire.

-Bella, cette histoire te dépasse. Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer, mais Paul a raison sur un point : tu n'auras pas de réponses à toutes les questions que tu te poses.

* * *

Je dîne rapidement avant de monter dans ma chambre. Je me laisse tomber sur le lit, et vérifie une nouvelle fois mon téléphone. Jacob n'a toujours pas rappelé. Je sens des larmes me picoter les yeux. Les événements de la journée tournent en boucle. J'ai passé le reste de la journée à essayer de garder mon calme et à essayer de joindre Jacob. Sans réponse.

Je laisse ma tête tomber sur l'oreiller, et ferme les yeux. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un autant en colère. Je ne pensais qu'il était possible de perdre le contrôle de son corps de cette façon. J'essaie de chasser mes pensées. Je n'ai pas envie de faire face à la réalité. Les Quileute ne se droguent pas, cette fois j'en suis sûr. Même de la drogue ne peut pas leur permettre de casser un mur, ou de cicatriser en deux jours. C'est impossible.

Toujours ce mot, qui revient inlassablement. _Impossible._ Comme si le monde se moquait de moi. Toutes ces choses, toutes ces remarques que je me fais tout le temps sur les Quileute. Elles sont toutes i _mpossibles_. Et pourtant. Jacob a voulu me faire croire à cette histoire de drogue pour paraître plus fort, pour que je ne me pose pas plus de questions.

Mais après ce qui vient de se passer, il est devenu évident que cette réponse n'est pas la bonne. Je passe une bonne partie de la soirée à essayer de trouver une autre explication rationnelle, mais aucune autre solution ne m'apparait.

Puis, l'idée qui m'a traversé l'esprit hier me revient en tête. La seule solution envisageable, mais qui me fait frissonner. Dès le début, dès notre rencontre, j'ai senti que les Quileute étaient différents, mais... pas à ce point-là. Quand je les ai découverts pour la première fois, à la cantine, ils m'ont donné un sentiment étrange. Ils dégageaient quelque chose de… particulier. Je me suis trouvée idiote ce jour-là, et par la suite, j'ai fait comme si de rien n'était. Je me suis voilée la face.

Quand j'ai commencé à nourrir des sentiments envers Jacob, j'ai su que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il faisait tout pour me garder éloignée de lui, il tenait toujours ce discours comme quoi je n'étais pas en sécurité près de lui. J'ai pensé que ce n'était qu'une simple peur de sa part de me faire du mal, parce qu'il n'osait pas s'engager ou montrer ses sentiments. Mais j'ai toujours su que je ne savais pas tout. Qu'il me cachait des choses. Quand j'ai compris qu'il ne se confierait pas plus, je lui ai promis de ne plus poser de questions. Je lui ai promis que c'était possible, que je pouvais être avec lui, l'aimer, sans tout connaître de lui. J'y ai vraiment cru. Je m'en fichais, des secrets. Je m'en fichais, du comportement des Quileute envers moi. Je voulais seulement être avec lui. Seulement avec lui. Plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Mais au fond, j'ai toujours eu cette envie de savoir. De comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire quand il disait que je ferais mieux de rester loin de lui. De comprendre pourquoi les Quileute me détestaient, pourquoi il avait eu tant de mal à accepter ses sentiments pour moi. J'ai fait comme si ça ne m'atteignait pas. Nous y avons cru tous les deux.

Aujourd'hui, je comprends qu'on s'est tous les deux trompés. Lui, il a cru pouvoir m'aimer sans jamais avoir à me dire la vérité. Il pensait que nous pouvions être ensemble, sans que je ne pose jamais de questions. _Je pensais que ce serait possible, que je pourrai être avec elle sans que ce sujet ne vienne jamais sur le tapis_! a-t-il dit. Il y a cru tout ce temps.

De mon côté, je pensais réussir à l'aimer, en sachant qu'il me manquait toujours une partie de lui. Quand je pensais à toutes ces choses étranges auxquelles j'avais été témoin, cette idée m'avait effleuré l'esprit. Cette théorie m'était venu à l'esprit. Mais je l'avais chassé. Je m'étais dit que c'était impossible. Que je me trompais.

Puis avec le retour de Dan au lycée, l'accident de Marc, cette idée, cette solution complètement dingue, celle qui expliquerait tout, s'est de nouveau insinuée en moi. Je l'ai chassé de nouveau, et j'ai inventé cette théorie de drogue.

Sa carrure impressionnante, ses yeux si sombres, sa peau brûlante, sa force démesurée, sa façon de se déplacer, si légèrement, sans même que je m'en rende compte, son ouïe extraordinaire, que j'ai remarqué à plusieurs reprises, mais que j'ai pris soin d'oublier, parce que je trouvais ça impossible. A chaque fois, quand il mangeait encore avec les autres et que nous parlions de lui à table, j'avais surpris ses sourires amusés, comme s'il écoutait notre conversation. J'avais fait comme si j'avais rêvé. Cette façon qu'il a de savoir juste avant que ça n'arrive qu'un prof va nous reprocher nos bavardages. Sa rapidité d'analyse des situations, sa façon de me rattraper avec tellement de réflexe, la facilité avec laquelle il m'a retrouvé dans la forêt. Sa poussée de croissance extraordinaire. En quelques semaines, les Quileute reviennent transformés, comme s'ils prenaient plusieurs années en seulement quelques jours. Sa cicatrisation si rapide. Il a tout fait pour me faire croire que la coupure n'était pas importante, que ça disparaîtrait rapidement. Il voulait me préparer à ce qui est arrivé ce matin. Et enfin, son caractère changeant. Un jour, éclatant de joie et de santé, rigolant et blaguant comme tous les ados de notre âge, et quelques secondes plus tard, son regard si sombre, ses muscles tendus. La façon qu'il a de se mettre en colère si facilement, et à ne plus se contrôler.

Tout, absolument tout, me fait glisser vers cette seule possibilité que j'ai refusé de voir : _les Quileute ne sont pas humains. Jacob n'est pas humain._ Ou en tout cas, pas totalement.

Si je repasse tous les événements de ces derniers mois dans mon esprit, il n'y a pas d'autre solution. Jacob est autre chose, un être différent, et cette idée me tord l'estomac et me noue la gorge. En acceptant cette possibilité, je remets en cause toute ma vie, toute ma conception du monde.

Il ne peut pas être un simple humain, trop de caractéristiques l'en éloigne. Il a failli me tuer, Embry me l'a bien fait comprendre. S'il ne s'était pas finalement rendu compte de son geste, il aurait pu me briser comme une brindille. Il y avait une telle rage en lui. Je n'ai jamais vu ses yeux devenirs aussi sombres, quasiment entièrement noirs. Toutes ces allusions à ma protection, au fait que nous ne devrions pas être amis, sont claires à présent. S'il a disparu à mon arrivée, c'était pour éviter de devenir ami avec moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui l'a fait changer d'avis, mais il a finalement accepté de me côtoyer. Puis il s'est passé la même chose quand il s'est rendu compte que nous étions bien plus que de simples amis. Il a eu peur. Peur de me faire du mal. Il ne parlait pas sentimentalement. Pas du tout même. Il voulait parler physiquement. Il avait peur de me faire du mal, de me blesser, de me tuer, parce que je suis une simple humaine, fragile et mortelle.

Alors que toutes ces évidences me sautent aux yeux, je me mis à me demander comment les autres lycéens, comment les autres habitants de la ville n'ont pas fini par comprendre que les Quileutes sont bien plus qu'humains. Mais cette interrogation est très vite balayée. C'est tellement évident. Les Quileute ne côtoient jamais les autres, restent à l'écart. Ils sont polis, agréable avec tout le monde, mais ne deviennent pas amis avec ceux qui ne font pas partie de la tribu. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont associables, ou à cause de vieilles traditions. Non, c'est pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Pour que personne ne fasse attention à tous ces petits détails qui les rendent bien plus qu'humains. Non, ils passent juste pour des indiens étranges, grands et forts, dont personne n'ose trop s'approcher. Ils se font juste assez remarquer pour que personne ne se pose de questions. Ils ne sortent qu'entre eux, ne traînent qu'entre eux, ne mangent qu'entre eux, ne se marient qu'entre eux, tout ça pour préserver leur secret.

 _Elle risque de nous poser des problèmes, est-ce que tu peux comprendre ça ?_ L'animosité de Paul et des autres Quileute me saute alors aux yeux. Jacob a dérogé à cette règle. Il est devenu ami avec moi, il est tombé amoureux de moi. Paul savait déjà que ce serait impossible, que nous ne pourrions pas être ensemble sans que je finisse par poser des questions, sans que je ne finisse par découvrir leurs secrets. En devenant aussi proche de lui, j'ai fini par remarquer, moi, tous ces détails, toutes ces petites choses qui m'ont surprise, parfois inquiétées à son sujet. Et les Quileute ne veulent pas que je le sache. Pensent-ils que je vais en parler à tout le monde, faire circuler la rumeur ? Personne ne me croirait, de toute façon.

L'après-midi dans la forêt me revient en mémoire. Je n'ai pas rêvé, j'en suis certaine. Quand j'ai glissé et me suis blessée, puis perdue dans la forêt, j'ai bien vu quelque chose dans les bois. J'ai pensé que ce n'était qu'une idée de mon esprit, que j'avais peur et que c'était pour ça que je m'étais imaginée ça, mais désormais, il n'y a aucun doute. C'est Jacob que j'ai fui ce jour-là. Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible, mais c'est Jacob qui hante mes rêves depuis cet accident.

Il est apparu sans bruit, au beau milieu de la forêt. Des détails me reviennent à l'esprit. Il portait un simple tee-shirt, un short et des vieilles baskets, il avait les cheveux emmêlés, les yeux noirs comme la nuit. Il m'avait fait clairement peur ce jour-là. Je n'avais pas compris pourquoi il n'avait pas crié mon nom dans la forêt, comment il avait pu me retrouver aussi facilement, sans aucun bruit, tellement calme.

Cette possibilité me fait frissonner, et je resserre la couette autour de moi, les yeux écarquillés par toutes ces prises de conscience. Peut-être que je suis en train de devenir folle, mais je ne vois pas quelle peut être l'autre solution à toutes ces questions que je me pose depuis des semaines.

Seule dans le noir, je prends peut-être la décision la plus importante de ma vie. En prenant conscience de la réalité, je devrais trembler de peur, rassembler mes affaires et prendre le premier avion pour retourner à Phoenix, mais au lieu de ça, je n'ai pas peur. Je suis inquiète, c'est certain, mais plus au sujet des autres Quileute. Je n'ai pas peur de Jacob. Il n'est pas humain, et alors ? Ça ne va pas m'arrêter. Je me sens complètement idiote de penser ça. C'est tellement… incongru d'avoir de telles pensées. Mais j'en suis certaine, je ne vais pas fuir. Je ne vais pas m'en aller, et oublier Jacob.

Il me reste une chose à découvrir maintenant que j'ai pris conscience de tout ça : je dois découvrir qui il est vraiment. Ou plut, ce qu'il est. De multiples idées me viennent à l'esprit, mais je les chasse, n'arrivant pas à me résoudre à le mettre dans une petite case. La première chose qui me vient à l'esprit est un vampire. J'ai lu et vu tellement d'histoires à ce sujet que c'est évident que ce soit ma première idée, mais elle me donne envie de vomir. Jacob, un vampire ? Un buveur de sang, un tueur ? Non, c'est impossible. Dans les différentes légendes que je connais, ils sont plutôt très pales, des yeux rouges, minces comme des brindilles mais extrêmement forts.

Je faillis éclater d'un rire nerveux. Je suis vraiment en train de me poser ce genre de questions ? Je ne connais rien à tout ça, je ne peux pas me permettre d'exclure une possibilité. Après tout, les légendes ne sont que des légendes. Là, dans la réalité, les vampires peuvent très bien exister, sous une forme bien différente de ce que je pourrais imaginer.

Je vais devoir entamer des recherches, une fois que j'aurais fini par accepter que mon petit ami n'est pas ce que je croyais être. Ce me semble tellement évident, allongée toute seule dans le noir. _Jacob Black est loin d'être un simple humain._

* * *

 ** _NA: Et voilà, le grand moment est arrivé, Bella a compris, toute seule comme une grande! Mais elle n'est pas au bout de ses peines, croyez-moi, parce que même si elle le sait, Jacob ne va pas lui faciliter la vie pour autant! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, plutôt sombre il faut l'avouer, mais nécessaire pour la suite de l'histoire! On peut dire qu'il reste encore quelques chapitres avant qu'elle ne sache vraiment qui est Jacob, et ensuite nous entrerons dans une autre partie de l'histoire, plus riche en rebondissements et avec un scénario bien compliqué il faut l'avouer (j'aime bien me prendre la tête!)_**

 ** _A dimanche pour le prochain chapitre, vous vous attendez à quoi ? Dites-moi tout ! Merci à tous de lire et commenter ma fiction, lire vos commentaires me fait à chaque fois grandement plaisir :)_**

 _Réponses aux reviews précédentes:_

 _-b: Contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu, je voulais faire quelque chose d'un peu plus original et changer la scène de l'accident, je suis contente que ce soit réussi :) J'espère que ce chapitre a répondu en partie à tes interrogations sur la réaction de Bella, tu en sauras plus dans les chapitres prochains! A la prochaine, merci encore de commenter toujours mes chapitres!_

 _-Berenice: Merci pour ta review! Eh non, Jacob ne s'est pas imprégné de Bella (il ne le fera jamais je peux te l'assurer, ça n'existe vraiment pas dans mon histoire !) A bientôt, j'espère que tu as apprécié lire ce chapitre ;)_


	12. 12

**12.**

 _Je parcours la forêt du regard. Des grognements retentissent tout autour de moi. Affolée, je jette des coups d'œils de tous les côtés. Un hurlement déchire les bois, faisant s'envoler les oiseaux. Je sursaute violemment, le cœur bondissant dans ma poitrine. Un bruissement attire mon attention. Je distingue une forme qui se mouve entre les arbres, mais l'obscurité m'empêche de la voir distinctement. Un autre craquement retentit derrière moi. Je me retourne d'un bond. Paul se tient devant moi. Les muscles tendus, les yeux noirs comme de l'encre, les sourcils froncés, il me regarde d'un air terrifiant. Je recule d'un pas, et me cogne contre quelqu'un d'autre. Jacob. Sa vision me fait sursauter violemment. Ses yeux sont si sombres que je ne distingue même plus sa pupille._

 _-Bella… gronde-t-il, serrant les poings._

 _Un nouveau hurlement retentit à travers les arbres._

Je me redresse d'un bond, haletante. Il me faut quelques secondes avant de comprendre que je suis en sécurité, dans ma chambre. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux tout en calmant les battements de mon cœur.

Mes réflexions de la nuit dernière me paraissent floues un instant, puis la réalité de ce que j'ai enfin fini par comprendre me frappe de plein fouet. Jacob. Jacob n'est pas humain. Les Quileute sont différents. Cette idée sonne encore faux dans mon esprit, mais je sais que c'est la seule vérité qui tienne. Je sors mon téléphone de ma table de nuit. Aucun message. Je soupire. Je ne sais pas comment va se comporter Jacob après ça, mais je suis sûre d'une chose.

Je ne vais pas le laisser tomber. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il est. Je sais seulement que c'est un être dangereux. Mais pas envers moi. Jacob ne me ferait jamais aucun mal. Et je dois absolument lui faire comprendre que je ne lui en veux pas, que je n'ai pas peur de lui. Son visage désemparé me revient en mémoire. Je ferme un instant les paupières. Je ne supporte pas de le voir dans un tel état. Il doit penser que je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec lui, que je le déteste. Peut-être pense-il que j'ai déjà fui Forks. Mais je ne compte pas le faire. Et avec tous les messages que je lui ai laissé, il doit certainement savoir que je ne compte pas partir. Je lui ai fait une promesse, après tout. Ne jamais le laisser. Désormais, je comprends ses inquiétudes. _C'est ce que tu dis maintenant. Je me demande ce qu'il en sera quand…_ Je lui avais demandé quand quoi. Désormais, c'est clair. Il avait peur que je comprenne. Que je comprenne qu'il n'est pas vraiment celui qu'il laisse paraître.

Je décroche de nouveau mon téléphone, espérant qu'il finira par me répondre, mais je tombe directement sur sa messagerie. A-t-il éteint son téléphone ? Une mauvaise intuition s'empare de moi. Il a quitté le lycée hier, rongé par la culpabilité de ce qu'il a failli me faire. Je veux qu'il m'avoue tout, qu'il me dise ce qu'il est, que je comprenne enfin.

Je me lève d'un bond et me prépare rapidement. Je ne dois sûrement pas compter sur lui pour aujourd'hui. Il ne viendra pas me chercher, c'est évident. Sera-il seulement au lycée ? Je l'espère. Il ne peut tout de même pas sécher les cours à cause de ça. Il ne m'a pas fait de mal, il doit le comprendre.

Je trépigne d'impatience pendant tout le petit-déjeuner, ne rêvant que d'une seule chose, arriver au lycée pour pouvoir lui parler. John sent mon impatience, car il hausse un sourcil :

-Tu sembles bien nerveuse aujourd'hui.

Je hausse les épaules.

-Quelque chose d'important à régler, j'élude. Mary, quand est-ce que je pourrai conduire de nouveau ?

-Pas avant la fin de la semaine.

Je marmonne.

-Pourquoi, Jacob ne vient pas te chercher ?

-Il n'a toujours pas la voiture de son père, je mens.

-Bon, eh bien, je t'emmène, dans ce cas, je suppose, propose John.

Je hoche la tête.

-Merci. Je vais chercher mon sac !

* * *

Arrivée au lycée, je parcours du regard le parking, à la recherche d'une moto rouge. Peut-être n'est-il pas encore arrivé.

-Bella !

Khristie et Julie viennent vers moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Salut, je leur dis avec un petit sourire, alors que l'angoisse me serre la poitrine. Comment va Marc ?

-Plutôt bien, il devrait revenir en cours d'ici la fin de la semaine.

-Pour une fois que tu n'es pas avec Jacob, on s'est dit qu'on pouvait venir te saluer, sourit Julie.

-D'ailleurs, c'est vrai ça, où est-il ? demande Khristie.

Je serre les dents, essayant de refréner mon angoisse.

-Justement, je le cherche, vous ne l'auriez pas vu ?

-Non, on vient d'arriver. Ça va bientôt sonner, tu viens ? demande Khristie.

Je hoche la tête. Alors que nous traversons le parking, Julie s'approche de moi et dit à voix basse :

-Tout va bien ? Tu as l'air… Un peu à cran.

Terrifiée, plutôt, je faillis dire.

-Je suis juste inquiète.

-A propos de Jacob ?

Je hoche la tête.

-Il faut que je lui parle. Si tu l'aperçois, dis-le moi, tu veux bien ?

Julie acquiesce, sans insister. La sonnerie retentit, et il n'y a toujours aucune trace de la moto sur le parking. Je me rends en cours, la boule au ventre.

* * *

Je passe les deux heures suivantes à me ronger les sangs. Il faut que je lui parle, que je le trouve. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai aucun cours avec lui ce matin ? Je marmonne intérieurement, et essaie de suivre les cours au mieux. Quand l'heure de la récréation sonne, je bondis hors de la salle et me précipite jusqu'au banc où nous avons l'habitude de nous retrouver. Vide. Le cœur serré, la panique m'enserrant la poitrine, je fais le tour du lycée, en vain. Il est introuvable. Je me dirige alors vers le parking. Je distingue tout de suite Embry, Quil et Dan, près d'une voiture, mais pas de trace de Jacob. Je me précipite vers eux.

-Embry ! je le hèle.

Ils se tournent vers moi, et leurs visages s'assombrissent. Maintenant que l'évidence m'a sauté aux yeux, je ne peux m'empêcher de les regarder d'un œil différent. J'essaie d'imaginer ce qu'ils peuvent être en réalité, mais mon imagination reste stérile.

-Bella, tu ne devrais pas… commence Embry.

-Où est Jacob ? je le coupe.

Ils se jettent des coups d'œils.

-Il est malade, finit par répondre Quil.

-Il ne viendra pas pendant un moment, renchérit Dan.

Je ne les crois pas une seule seconde. Jacob n'est jamais malade.

-Embry, tu ne vas pas me faire croire ça, pas après ce qui s'est passé hier ! je proteste.

-C'est la vérité, dit celui-ci d'un ton grave.

-Je t'en supplie, dis-moi la vérité. Pourquoi n'est-il pas là ? A cause de hier ?

Embry soupire.

-Je reviens, les gars.

Il s'approche de moi, m'attrape par le bras et m'entraîne à l'écart.

-Laisse tomber, Bella, d'accord ?

-Je dois lui parler !

-Tu es vraiment suicidaire, c'est ça, l'histoire ? Après ce qu'il t'a fait hier…

-Il ne m'a rien fait ! Je vais bien ! Je sais qu'il n'a pas fait exprès, je n'ai pas peur de lui !

Embry penche la tête et son regard me donne envie de frissonner. A-t-il compris que je suis au courant ? Que j'ai déduis seule qu'ils sont… différents ?

-Je te l'ai dit hier, cette histoire te dépasse.

-Tu te trompes! Je suis tout à fait capable de comprendre. Je dois lui parler, lui dire…

-Lui dire quoi ?

-Que je ne lui en veux pas ! Et qu'il n'a pas à s'en vouloir !

Je décide de tenter le tout pour le tout.

-Vous ne pourrez pas me cacher vos secrets pendant longtemps. Je ne suis pas aveugle, et encore moins idiote.

Il pousse un soupir rageur et s'approche dangereusement de moi, ce qui m'oblige à reculer d'un pas.

-Ne redis jamais ça, gronde-t-il. Tu dis que tu n'es pas idiote, mais finalement, j'en doute.

-Je _sais_ , Embry, je dis d'un ton lourd de sens.

-Je m'en fiche de ce que tu sais ou non ! vocifère-t-il. Reste en dehors de ça. Si Paul ou les autres t'entendent…

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils feront ?

Je sais que je risque peut-être même ma vie à lui parler de cette façon, à le provoquer, mais il se contente de prendre une grande inspiration.

-Jacob nous a foutu dans une belle galère ! Ce n'est pas à moi de régler ça, je ne veux pas être mêlé à vos histoires !

-Alors dis-moi où il est !

-Il ne veut pas te parler, Bella, assène-t-il. Il m'a demandé de te dire que tu devais l'oublier.

Je recule comme s'il m'avait giflé.

-Tu mens. Jacob ne dirait pas ça.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde ! Il veut que tu l'oublies, ou que tu t'en ailles, mais dans tous les cas, que tu lui foutes la paix !

Je refuse de le croire.

-Alors, quoi, il ne va plus venir en cours ?

-Pas pour le moment.

-Je dois aller le voir.

-Non, Bella ! s'exclame-t-il. Tu n'y vas pas, tu ne l'appelles pas, tu l'oublies, c'est clair ? C'est ce qu'il a demandé !

-Je sais que c'est faux. Il fait ça pour me protéger.

Embry hausse un sourcil.

-Il a peur de me faire du mal ! Écoute, je ne sais pas tout, et j'aimerai beaucoup comprendre, mais j'ai compris, vous êtes dangereux. Mais Jacob ne me ferait pas de mal, je le sais. S'il dit ça, c'est pour me tenir éloigné de lui.

-Crois ce que tu veux, mais ça revient au même. Il m'a dit que c'était terminé, entre vous.

-Alors pourquoi ne vient-il pas me le dire en face !

Je sens la colère affluer dans mes veines.

-Arrête, Bella. Pour ton bien, lâche l'affaire, et accepte de le laisser tranquille. Il est mon meilleur ami. Je sais ce qu'il souhaite. Et il souhaite, par dessus tout, que tu l'oublies. Je suis désolé, Bella, vraiment. Je n'ai rien à te dire de plus. Oublie cette histoire. Pour notre bien à tous.

Sur ce, il pose sa main sur mon épaule, comme dans un élan de compassion, avant de s'éloigner. J'ai l'impression que le monde est en train d'imploser autour de moi. Il ne viendra pas. Je ne pourrais pas discuter avec lui. Il ne veut plus me voir. Parce qu'il veut pas me blesser, ou parce qu'il ne veut pas que j'apprenne ce qu'il est réellement. Mais il m'a promis de ne pas me laisser tomber. Jamais. Il ne peut tout simplement pas disparaître du jour au lendemain, et rompre tout contact avec moi !

La sonnerie retentit, interrompant le cours de mes pensées. Je retourne en cours, la gorge nouée. Je dois absolument trouver un moyen de lui parler. Je ne peux pas aller à la réserve vu que je ne peux pas conduire. Il ne répond pas au téléphone. Un élan de désespoir s'insinue en moi. Comment est-ce que je vais pouvoir lui parler ? Lui expliquer que je sais, qu'il n'a pas besoin de me tenir à l'écart de tout ça ?

* * *

Je passe la semaine la plus effroyable de toute ma vie. Je vis avec l'angoisse nichée au sein de ma poitrine. Jacob ne répond pas au téléphone. Je lui ai laissé des messages, des textos, en vain. J'ai essayé d'appeler son fixe, qu'il m'a donné une fois, au cas où, mais personne ne répond. A croire que son père veut aussi me tenir éloigné de lui. Chaque jour, j'essaie de parler à Embry, je le suppliai de lui dire de revenir en cours, mais il s'en fiche. Il se borne à me répéter que je dois l'oublier, tourner la page. Je ne peux pas m'y résoudre. Je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie ne serait-ce qu'une seule petite semaine sans lui. J'ai mis des mois avant de comprendre l'inévitable, avant de comprendre que le garçon que j'aime n'est pas tout à fait ce que j'espérais. Il ne peut pas tout gâcher à cause de ce qui s'est passé lundi. Bien entendu, je savais que ce n'est pas entièrement dû à ça. Les Quileute veulent me tenir à l'écart, ils ne veulent pas que je découvre leur secret.

Je passe d'ailleurs la plupart de mes soirées sur internet, à lire des sites qui me donnent la nausée. Après avoir lu un nombre incalculable de mythes sur toutes les créatures obscures qui peuplent notre monde, j'éteins l'ordinateur, incapable de lire une ligne de plus. Je ne peux pas deviner comme ça. Aucune des caractéristiques ne correspond. Il en manque toujours une, qui me fait oublier ma théorie. Mes recherches sont totalement infructueuses.

Pour ne rien arranger, mes nuits sont de plus en plus courtes. Quand j'arrive à m'endormir, ce qui se fait de plus en plus rares, de terribles cauchemars me réveillent immédiatement, me laissant hagarde et désorientée. J'ai l'impression de ne plus vivre. Ma vie se résume à me lever le matin, aller au lycée, faire des recherches sur internet qui ne donnent jamais rien, puis essayer de dormir un peu.

Mes amis s'inquiètent également. Khristie n'arrête pas de me demander où est passé Jacob. Elle est aux petits soins pour Marc, qui est revenu en cours avec des béquilles. Tout le monde est aux petits soins avec lui, d'ailleurs. Sauf moi. Moi, je reste les yeux dans le vague sans m'intéresser vraiment à leurs conversations. Quand ils insistent à propos de Jacob, je suis les recommandations de Embry, je leur dis qu'il est malade, qu'il sera absent un moment. Mais mon mensonge n'est pas très bien fait. Elles doivent voir à ma mine inquiète que ce n'est pas l'exacte vérité. Elles me demandent alors si c'est contagieux, si je vais souvent le voir, et ces questions me donnent envie de pleurer. Je me replie à ce moment-là sur moi-même, j'élude leurs questions, je réponds par des monosyllabes. Plus les jours passent, plus je m'enfonce, et je ne suis pas sûre d'arriver à me relever. Tous les matins, je guette sa moto. John suit mon regard, me demandant ce que je cherche avec autant d'assiduité. Lui aussi pense que Jacob est malade, ce qui l'étonne venant d'un grand gaillard comme lui. Et chaque jour, mes épaules s'affaissent quand je constate qu'il n'est pas là.

Je tiens jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, jusqu'à ce que je sois enfin autorisée à conduire. Le vendredi, après les cours, je fonce jusqu'à la réserve de la Push. Je dois lui parler.

Fébrile, je gare la voiture devant chez lui. J'ai l'impression de ne pas être venu depuis une éternité. La moto n'est pas là. Je sors de la voiture, et vais toquer à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvre sur un homme aux cheveux grisonnants, assis dans un fauteuil roulant. Billy Black, le père de Jacob, que je n'ai jamais eu la chance de rencontrer. Je comprends pourquoi, désormais. Son père doit être comme les autres, et ne pas cautionner notre relation. Il semble surpris de me voir.

-Bonjour, Monsieur Black, je suis…

-Bella Swan, me coupe-t-il de sa voix rouillée par le tabac. Je sais qui tu es.

-Est-ce que Jacob est là ?

-Non, il est avec des amis.

-Où ça ?

-Aucune idée. Il est grand, mon fils, il va où il veut.

Je serre les poings. Il me regarde d'un air dédaigneux.

-S'il vous plaît, je dois vraiment lui parler.

-J'ai cru comprendre qu'il ne partageait pas cet avis. Rentre chez toi, Bella. Tu n'es pas la bienvenue ici, lâche-t-il avec mépris.

Je tente d'insister, mais je comprends à son regard que ça ne servira à rien.

-Dites lui au moins que je suis passée, et que je dois lui parler. S'il vous plaît.

Il marmonne.

-On verra. Va-t-en, maintenant.

Il me ferme alors la porte au nez. Je reste un instant indécise, frustrée de ne pas pouvoir voir Jacob. Je rentre chez moi, et tente encore une fois de l'appeler, sans réponse. Je balance le téléphone sur le lit en poussant un cri de rage, avant de me laisser moi aussi tomber sur le matelas. Je ne pleurerais pas. Ça, non. Jacob ne va pas se débarrasser de moi comme ça.

* * *

Je regarde la pluie de ma fenêtre, observant la forêt d'un œil morne. Déjà dimanche, déjà une semaine, et toujours pas de nouvelles de lui. Il n'a même pas essayé de me rappeler. Je doute que Billy l'ait prévenu de mon passage. Le caractère pluvieux de ce week-end ne m'aide pas, bien au contraire. J'ai passé la journée enfermée dans ma chambre, à essayer de travailler, mais ma concentration n'est pas au beau fixe. On toque soudain à la porte.

-Je peux entrer ? demande Mary en passant la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Je hoche la tête et me tourne vers elle.

-Je voulais te parler un instant, dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit.

-De quoi ?

-De Jacob.

Mon cœur se serre rien qu'à son prénom.

-Je sais que tu as dit qu'il est malade, mais… tu as l'air… triste depuis le début de la semaine. Et tu ne vas jamais le voir. Alors, je voulais savoir s'il y avait un problème. S'il est simplement… malade, ou si c'est plus grave que ça.

Je croise les bras et m'appuie contre la fenêtre. Le carreau froid me rafraîchit le dos.

-C'est… un peu compliqué entre nous, en ce moment, je finis par avouer, fatiguée d'essayer de mentir à tout le monde.

-Je vois. Je m'en doutais un peu, ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu si… désemparée.

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Mary. Il refuse de me parler.

-Vous vous êtes disputés ?

Je grimace.

-C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'il y a eu une sorte de… malentendu entre nous, et il ne répond plus à mes appels.

Mary fronce les sourcils.

-Pourquoi ne vient-il plus en cours, alors ?

Il me faut quelques instants pour trouver une réponse.

-Il est réellement malade, en fait. Rien de bien grave, mais il va louper les cours quelques temps. Seulement, il y a aussi ce… froid, entre nous.

-Peut-être que tu devrais attendre qu'il aille mieux, avant d'essayer de renouer avec lui.

-Je ne peux pas ! je m'exclame avec un peu trop d'ardeur, ce qui surprend Mary. Écoute, je… je n'aime pas être loin de lui. Il me manque.

-Tu l'aimes vraiment, hein ?

Je hoche la tête.

-Je trouve ça très beau, Bella, sourit-elle en se levant et en s'approchant de moi.

Elle me prend dans ses bras, et je m'efforce de retenir mes larmes. Elle m'écarte d'elle et essuie une larme solitaire qui coule le long de ma joue.

-Et je n'aime pas te voir comme ça. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a eu entre vous, mais vous êtes faits pour aller ensemble, j'en suis certaine. Il fait ton bonheur, je le vois bien. Alors, ne te décourage pas aussi facilement. SI tu penses que c'est rattrapable, si tu penses qu'il y a une chance pour que tu puisses de nouveau être près de lui, saisis-la.

Mary a posé ses mains sur mes épaules.

-On est d'accord ?

Je sens un regain d'énergie m'envahir. Je ne peux pas laisser tomber aussi facilement. Ce qu'a dit Embry est faux. Il ne peut pas du jour au lendemain décider de ne plus m'aimer. Non, il veut me tenir éloigné de lui. En abandonnant, je romps ma promesse, cette promesse de ne jamais le laisser tomber. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Coûte que coûte, je dois lui parler, lui dire que je me fiche qu'il soit humain ou non. Je me sens également en colère. Comment peut-il penser que me tenir éloignée de lui me fera l'oublier ? Il me connaît bien mal.

-Mary, est-ce que tu pourrais me prêter ton téléphone ? Il ne répond pas avec le mien quand il reconnaît le numéro.

Mary sourit.

-Bien entendu. Je vois un nouvel éclat dans tes yeux. Je suppose que tu es persuadée de pouvoir le raisonner ?

-Oh, oui. Je suis plus têtue qu'il ne le pense.

Mary plonge la main dans sa poche et me tend son téléphone.

-Dans ce cas, bonne chance. J'espère qu'il sera assez malin pour comprendre à quel point tu tiens à lui.

-Il le sait. Enfin, je crois. Il pense juste qu'il vaut mieux que je sois loin de lui. Pour me protéger.

-Quelle idée stupide. Tu es bien assez forte pour te protéger toute seule, affirme-t-elle.

Si seulement elle savait de quoi je veux parler réellement, elle ne tiendrait sûrement pas le même discours. Peu importait, ses paroles me font du bien.

-Merci, je lui dis d'un ton franc.

Elle me glisse un dernier sourire avant de se retirer. Je compose tout de suite le numéro du téléphone fixe de chez Jacob. Peut-être que j'aurai la chance qu'il soit chez lui, sinon j'essaierai le portable. Il répond au bout de deux tonalités.

-Allo ? demande-t-il, et je reconnais immédiatement sa voix, qui m'emplit de bonheur.

Sa voix me manque tellement.

-Jacob ?

Un silence au bout du fil.

-Jacob, ne raccroche pas, s'il te plaît. Il faut absolument que je te parle.

-Non.

-Comment ça, non ? Laisse-moi moi au moins m'expliquer.

-T'expliquer ? Tu n'as rien à expliquer, Bella.

-Je m'en fiche de ce que tu as fait lundi ! Je ne t'en veux pas, pas le moins du monde.

Un nouveau silence au bout du fil. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi froid.

-Tu devrais. De toute façon, ce n'est pas le problème. Il faut que tu m'oublies, Bella.

-Et notre promesse ? je réplique d'un ton acerbe, sentant le colère monter en moi devant son ton si impassible. Tu m'as promis de ne pas me laisser tomber, et j'ai fait de même !

-On est pas dans un conte de fées, Bella. Les promesses sont bien jolies, mais tu n'es pas naïve au point de penser qu'elles sont réelles, quand même ?

Au lieu de me sentir vexée ou blessée, ma colère redouble.

-Tu plaisantes, j'espère ! Il y a une semaine, tu me dis que tu ne peux pas vivre sans moi, et maintenant, je ne compte plus pour toi ? Je n'y crois pas une seconde !

-Arrête. Oublie-moi, et ne rappelle pas.

J'ouvre la bouche, mais la tonalité de fin d'appel m'interromp. Je regarde le téléphone un instant, interdite. Sérieusement ? Il se défile aussi facilement ? S'il pense que je vais tomber dans le panneau de son petit numéro, il se trompe. Il a répondu au téléphone fixe. Il est chez lui. Parfait. Je prends ma veste et une écharpe, l'enfile rapidement avant de descendre en trombe les escaliers.

Mary déboule dans l'entrée, surprise par tout ce vacarme.

-Où tu vas avec ce temps ?

-Chez Jacob ! Tiens, merci pour le portable !

Mary le prend d'un air perplexe.

-Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? Tu as l'air.. remontée.

-Oh oui, ça je le suis ! J'ai quelque chose à régler !

Je n'attends même pas sa réponse. Je prends rapidement les clés de la camionnette et sors de la maison.

-Ne rentre pas trop tard !

Je traverse le jardin à vive allure, l'adrénaline coupant ma maladresse, pour une fois. Je dois me dépêcher, avant qu'il ne risque de sortir. Avec ce temps, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup. Je mets le moteur en marche, qui gronde et je me précipite sur la route.

* * *

J'arrive quelques minutes plus tard devant chez lui. Il pleut tellement que je distingue à peine les lumières de la maison. Il est là, je le sens. J'ouvre la portière, et me protège du mieux que je pouvais avec ma main en coupe au-dessus de ma tête, pour voir où je mes les pieds. Arrivée devant la maison, je suis déjà trempée de la tête aux pieds. Je toque à la porte, qui s'ouvre sur Billy. Il fronce les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

-Je dois le voir, Monsieur Black.

-Il n'est pas là.

Je pars d'un rire nerveux, et il me ferme la porte au nez. Furieuse, je donne des coups sur la porte. Billy rouvre.

-Je sais qu'il est là ! je m'exclame. Alors, vous allez lui dire de sortir! Je ne partirai pas tant qu'il ne sera pas sorti de cette foutue baraque !

Il ferme de nouveau la porte. Je tourne les talons, retourne vers la voiture et m'appuie contre le capot. Je ne partirai pas. Ça non. Je vais rester sous cette pluie battante, et attendre. Il finira bien par se lasser de ce petit jeu. Trempée jusqu'aux os, mes cheveux gouttent dans mon dos, et je n'y vois plus rien. Je distingue à peine la porte d'entrée. Le froid s'insinue en moi, mais je résiste. Je ne partirai pas.

Je crois attendre une éternité avant que la porte ne s'ouvre enfin sur une imposante silhouette que je vois à peine. Je reconnais enfin son visage quand il s'approche de moi, portant un simple tee-shirt et un jean déjà trempés eux aussi. Je devrais me sentir heureuse d'enfin le revoir, mais son regard est si farouche que je le reconnais à peine. Il ne m'a jamais regardé de cette façon. Sauf dans mes cauchemars.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans « oublie-moi » ! s'exclame-t-il.

-Et toi qu'est-ce tu ne comprends pas dans « je ne compte pas lâcher le morceau aussi facilement » !

Il s'arrête à quelques mètres de moi.

-Bella, monte dans cette voiture, dit-il d'une voix plus calme.

Je me redresse, rompant le contact avec la voiture.

-Ça ne risque pas. Pas avant qu'on ait pu s'expliquer clairement !

-Il n'y a rien à expliquer.

Mon rire nerveux reprend.

-J'espère vraiment que tu plaisantes. Après ce qui s'est passé lundi, tu estimes qu'il n'y a rien à expliquer ?

Je devine une lueur de souffrance dans ses yeux.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, Jacob, je ne t'en veux absolument pas pour ce que tu as fait ! Je vais très bien, tu vois ? Tu ne m'as pas blessée, alors arrête de te planquer chez toi !

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si têtue ?

-Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir te débarrasser de moi comme ça ? En demandant à Embry de me faire passer le message : il ne veut plus de toi, oublie-le ! Je ne suis pas stupide, Jacob ! Je sais pourquoi tu fais ça !

-Tu ne sais rien du tout ! crie-t-il soudain, me surprenant quelque peu, mais je ne bronche pas d'un millimètre.

-Tu me prends vraiment pour une idiote ? Tu penses vraiment que je n'ai pas compris ? Je _sais_ , Jacob. J'ai mis du temps à le comprendre, et à l'accepter, mais je connais tes petits secrets, à toi et aux Quileute ! Tu n'as pas besoin d'essayer de me tenir à l'écart de cette façon.

Jacob s'approche soudain de moi et son regard se plante dans le mien. Nos visages ne sont qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

-Ah oui, tu sais ? Alors pourquoi tu ne le dis pas ?

-Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Jacob. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux.

-Alors dis-le ! Si tu es si sûre de toi ! hurle-t-il.

Je devrais avoir peur, je devrais reculer, prendre la fuite, mais je ne bronche toujours pas.

-Tu n'es pas humain, je lâche de but en blanc.

Son regard se transforme brutalement. Son air colérique est remplacé par une pointe de tristesse et de désespoir, et aussi de surprise. Il pensait que je n'étais pas capable de le dire.

-Je n'ai pas peur, Jacob. Je m'en fiche de ce que tu peux bien être. Je veux juste être près de toi. C'est ce que tu voulais toi aussi, tu te souviens !

-Tu n'as pas peur, répète-t-il avant d'éclater de rire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle !

-Tu comprends que ton petit ami n'est pas tout à fait humain, tu n'as même pas idée de ce qu'il peut être, et tu n'as pas peur !

-Je sais que tu ne me feras rien. Je veux juste que tu te confies à moi, Jacob ! Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas la vérité ? Pourquoi, pendant tout ce temps, tu as fait semblant, si finalement c'est pour me jeter de cette façon !

-Si je te disais, là, tout de suite, ce que je suis réellement, tu aurais peur, affirme-t-il d'un air sombre.

-Alors dis-le moi. Comme ça, tu auras réussi. Je partirai.

-Tu mens. Tu es bien plus têtue que ce que je pouvais imaginer. Même si je te disais la vérité, tu ne partirais pas, et tu me causerais des ennuis.

-Pourquoi, parce que je ne suis pas sensée être au courant ? C'est bien pour ça que les Quileute me détestent, n'est-ce pas ? Tu t'es approchée de moi, alors que c'est interdit ! Pourquoi avoir fait ça, si tu savais qu'on en arriverait là ?

-Je pensais que c'était possible, lâche-t-il. C'était peut-être idiot de ma part, mais je pensais vraiment qu'on pourrait être ensemble sans que tu ne sois jamais au courant.

-Tu as raison, c'était complètement idiot ! Comment as-tu pu penser que j'étais si aveugle que ça !

-Peu importe ce que j'ai cru ou non, Bella. Le fait, c'est que maintenant, tu dois m'oublier, et t'en aller d'ici.

-Je connais la vérité, Jacob. Les Quileute ne peuvent pas me faire oublier. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont prévu pour ce genre de cas ?

-Justement, ils n'ont rien prévu ! C'est bien ça, le problème ! Ce n'est jamais arrivé. La règle première, ne jamais s'approcher des humains, pour qu'ils ne découvrent pas notre vraie nature. Et maintenant, tu débarques en disant que tu es au courant. Comment crois-tu qu'ils réagissent ? Ils ont peur, Bella. Ils ne savent pas quoi faire. C'est bien pour ça que je veux que tu t'en ailles et que tu oublies ça.

-Pourquoi, sinon quoi ? Ils vont me supprimer ?

Jacob secoue la tête.

-Ils ne feraient jamais ça.

-Alors, c'est quoi le problème ? Tu n'as qu'à me dire toute la vérité, et nous aviserons après ! Ils seront bien obligés de m'accepter ! Je n'irai jamais le répéter, Jacob, tu devrais le savoir ! De toute façon, personne ne me croirait.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça, Bella ! Je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire. Je ne dérogerai pas à cette règle, j'en suis incapable.

-Incapable ?

-Écoute moi. Il y a certaines choses que je ne peux pas faire. Ça, ça en fait partie. Je ne trahirai pas les miens, pas encore une fois. De toute façon, ce qui s'est passé lundi m'a ouvert les yeux. Notre relation est impossible.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je pourrai te faire du mal ! Je l'ai toujours su, mais j'ai essayé de faire comme si tout allait bien. Lundi, il aurait pu se passer bien pire si je n'avais pas repris le contrôle ! Ce serait tout le temps comme ça, Bella ! Tout se passerait bien, et du jour au lendemain, je…

Sa voix se brise. Je réfléchis à toute vitesse. Il faut que je trouve de quoi le convaincre.

-Nous n'avons qu'à instaurer des règles.J'ai essayé de t'empêcher de frapper Paul. C'est noté, ne pas s'approcher quand tu es en colère. Il suffit que tu m'expliques, Jacob. Tu me mets encore plus en danger en voulant absolument me tenir à l'écart de la vérité.

Il secoue la tête.

-Ça ne marche pas comme ça. Nous sommes trop… instables.

-Ça fait plusieurs mois qu'on se connaît ! je m'emporte. Il n'est jamais rien arrivé ! Il n'y a pas de raisons que ça se reproduise. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as aussi peur.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu… tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire. Il faut vraiment que tu partes. Ils vont te détester, et me détester par la même occasion. Ils n'accepteraient jamais, tu peux me croire. Ils feraient de ta vie un enfer !

-Je m'en fiche, de ce qu'ils peuvent penser.

Jacob secoue de nouveau la tête.

-Tu ne comprends pas. Il y a tellement de raisons qui font que c'est impossible.

-Nous trouverons des solutions. Il y a toujours des solutions. Tu n'as plus besoin de me mentir.

-Non ! S'emporte-t-il. Tu ne comprends pas ! Je ne peux pas te le dire ! J'ai déjà désobéi un nombre incalculable de fois, en te côtoyant, en me rapprochant de toi ! Te révéler notre nature, c'est au-dessus de mes forces. Ce serait la pire des trahisons. J'ai réussi à ne pas franchir cette limite en te gardant éloignée de la vérité, mais désormais… Je ne peux pas faire ça, Bella.

-Pourquoi dois-tu autant respecter les règles ?

-Parce que je n'ai pas le choix !

-On a toujours le choix.

-Non, affirme-t-il. Pas toujours.

Ses épaules s'affaissent. Nous restons un instant silencieux, nous observant à travers le rideau des gouttes. Je suis transie, mais j'essaie de me retenir de claquer des dents. Jacob est aussi trempé que moi. Ses cheveux gouttent partout, l'eau s'écoule le long de son visage, de son menton, de ses mains. Les éléments se déchaînent autour de nous, mais je ne voulais pas partir.

-Tu comprendrais, si tu savais, je t'assure, reprend-il. Je ne peux résolument pas t'avouer ce que je suis. Il y aura toujours cette barrière entre nous, Bella. Est-ce que tu pourrais vraiment continuer à m'aimer sans savoir qui je suis vraiment ?

C'est impossible. Je le sais. Je ne répond pas, mais mon expression en dit long.

-Tu vois, tu le comprends maintenant. Notre amour est impossible. Je ne pourrais pas rester près de toi, en continuant à continuellement te mentir. Je ne peux pas trahir les miens.

-Tu n'y es pas forcé. Pas si je le découvre toute seule.

Ses yeux s'assombrissent.

-Non, Bella. N'essaie de pas de savoir.

-Pourquoi pas ? Tu ne peux pas me le dire ? Très bien. Alors je trouverai seule. Ça ne doit pas être si compliqué à deviner, à part si tu es une espèce de divinité, ou quelque chose qui n'a jamais existé dans les légendes et mythes de ce monde. Je trouverai.

-Est-ce que tu m'écoutes, quand je parle ! Même si tu devines seule, cela reviendra au même ! Je n'ai pas le droit d'être avec toi !

-Tu as bien transgressé les règles quand on s'est rencontré.

Je sens que je l'exaspère. Il semble totalement désemparé.

-Arrête d'argumenter. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c'est impossible. J'ai essayé de me persuader du contraire, mais j'ai compris, maintenant, et tu devrais en faire autant ! Pars, Bella. S'il te plaît. Retourne vivre à Phoenix, auprès de ton père.

-Comment tu peux me demander une chose pareille ! Je t'ai dit que je ne te laisserai jamais ! Je l'ai promis, et quand je fais des promesses, je les tiens, quoiqu'il advienne !

-C'est moi qui te demande de partir ! rugit-il soudain en s'approchant de nouveau, me surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Je veux que tu t'en ailles, que tu ne reviennes jamais, et surtout, que tu arrêtes de penser à moi, que tu arrêtes d'essayer de savoir ! Ça ne peut t'apporter que des malheurs !

-Tu ne peux pas m'y obliger, je proteste, le défiant du regard.

-Tu veux que je te supplie, c'est ça ?

-Non !

-Alors, quoi, tu veux que j'utilise une autre méthode ?

Ses yeux lancent des éclairs, et je sais même avant qu'il ne parle que je vais détester ses paroles.

-C'est terminé, Bella! Nous deux, ça n'existe plus! C'était voué d'avance à ne pas fonctionner, j'ai juste été trop bête pour le voir! Nous n'appartenons pas au même monde ! Tu es une simple humaine, une chose fragile, qui ne peut m'apporter que des ennuis ! Que des problèmes ! Cet amour ne serait pas bénéfique, pour aucun de nous deux !

-Arrête, je le supplie en reculant d'un pas, sentant les larmes monter.

-Tu ne me laisses pas le choix ! continue-t-il à crier. J'ai été idiot de penser que j'étais capable d'aimer une simple humaine, alors que les filles de ma tribu sont justes sous mes yeux ! Être avec elles, ce serait tellement plus simple ! Tu ne veux pas me laisser tomber, je l'ai compris, mais je te le demande ! Je te demande, pour notre bien à tous les deux, et bien plus encore, de laisser tomber l'affaire ! De rentrer chez toi, de m'oublier, de continuer ta vie, de rencontrer un garçon normal et de faire ta vie avec lui !

-Je n'en ai pas envie.

Je sens que je suis allée trop loin, que Jacob est sur le point d'exploser. Ses yeux deviennent aussi noirs que de l'encre, et il pointe un doigt sur moi, le corps parcouru de tremblements.

-Je m'en fiche, de ce que tu peux avoir envie ou non ! Je ne veux pas de toi, Bella !

Je sais qu'il ne le pense pas réellement. Il fait ça pour que je m'en aille, pour que je laisse. Pour me blesser. Et, je dois l'avouer, même si je sais qu'il ne pensait rien de tout ça, ou du moins pas la totalité, j'ai l'impression qu'il m'enfonce un couteau dans la poitrine. Les larmes montent, sans que je puisse les retenir.

-Alors, maintenant, tu vas monter dans cette putain de voiture, et tu vas arrêter de m'appeler, ou d'essayer de me voir !

Il n'a jamais parlé aussi fort, aussi méchamment. Je sens les sanglots commencer à me secouer, mais je m'efforce de les refouler du mieux que je peux.

-Je sais que tu n'en penses pas un mot, je finis par balbutier. Tu penses que c'est la meilleure chose pour nous deux, mais tu te trompes. Je ne peux pas vivre sans savoir qui tu es vraiment, et encore moins sans toi. Tu ne veux pas de moi ? D'accord. Mais tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher de découvrir la vérité.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer et crier une nouvelle fois, je le contourne et me précipite sur ma camionnette. Il a atteint un point de rupture. Il a la même allure que le jour où il a failli me frapper. Il a raison, il est dangereux.

Et j'ai compris certaines choses. Je dois respecter certaines choses. La première, ne pas continuer à le provoquer quand il est dans un état pareil. La seconde, arrêter de le harceler pour connaître la vérité, parce qu'il ne me la dira pas. Aucun des Quileute ne me le dira. Alors que je démarre en trombe et m'éloigne, Jacob toujours debout devant la voiture, je comprends que je vais devoir chercher seule. Je ne compte pas repartir à Phoenix. Je vais découvrir la vérité, seule, et à ce moment-là, j'aurais toutes les clés en main pour lui faire comprendre que c'est possible. Les Quileute peuvent m'accepter. Ils vivent en otarcie totale. N'est-ce pas le moment de changer de règles ? D'accepter la nouveauté ? Je dois le convaincre que c'est possible. Si, une fois que j'aurais découvert la vérité, il refuse d'entendre raison, alors, j'accepterai sa décision. Enfin, j'espère en être capable.

J'arrive à la maison et arrête la voiture. Les mains sur le volant, je laisse échapper mes larmes, retenues depuis des jours. Je reste un long moment dans la camionnette, incapable de me calmer. Puis, le froid me rappelle à la dure réalité. Je suis trempée, frigorifiée. Il faut que je me réchauffe. Je sors alors de la voiture et me précipite vers la maison. Quand j'ouvre la porte, Mary m'attend dans l'entrée.

-Oh mon dieu, tu es trempée !

Elle me fait enlever mon manteau, mon écharpe et mes chaussures.

-Va prendre une douche, tu vas attraper froid, marmonne-t-elle avant de remarquer mon air désespéré. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Je secoue la tête.

-C'est rien…

-Tu m'expliqueras après, va vite te réchauffer.

John apparaît alors en haut des escaliers, et nous regarde avec effarement. Heureusement, il ne dit rien et me laisse passer. Je m'enferme dans la salle de bains, me déshabille avant de me glisser sous le jet d'eau chaude. Je reste un long moment sous l'eau chaude, essayant de me détendre. Ma conversation avec Jacob tourne en boucle. Nous n'avons pas vraiment avancé, finalement. En analysant nos paroles, j'ai l'impression que nous avons tourné en rond, sans vraiment trouver de solution.

En sortant de la douche, je m'enveloppe dans un peignoir et me sèche les cheveux pour me réchauffer. Je finis par m'asseoir sur mon lit, songeuse. Mary vient troubler mes réflexions.

-Alors, ça va mieux ?

Je hoche la tête.

-Tu as envie d'en parler ?

Je ne peux absolument rien lui confier. Quoi, lui dire que mon petit ami rompt avec moi pour me protéger de lui et des siens, parce qu'il ne peut pas m'avouer ce qu'il est, et parce que son amour pour moi lui est interdit ? Elle m'enverrait directement à l'hôpital psychiatrique.

-Non, je réponds alors simplement.

-Je suis sûre que ça va s'arranger.

-Je l'espère… je soupire.

-Je vais préparer le repas. Si tu veux en discuter, n'hésite pas, d'accord ?

Elle me fait un sourire compatissant. Je hoche la tête et la remercie, mais je n'ai aucune envie d'en discuter avec elle. Avec n'importe qui d'autre d'ailleurs. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Je me laisse tomber sur la chaise de mon tabouret et mets en route l'ordinateur. J'essaie d'imaginer ce qu'il fait, et à quoi il pense, maintenant. Me déteste-il pour être si bornée ? Il m'a demandé de ne pas chercher. Pense-il que j'aurais trop peur de la réponse ?

Je navigue un bon moment sur internet, sans rien trouver. Rien ne correspond à leurs caractéristiques. Alors que je suis sur le point d'abandonner pour me glisser sous ma couette, une idée me vient à l'esprit.

J'ai toujours fait mes recherches en m'appuyant sur leurs caractéristiques : leur force surhumaine, leurs yeux, leur peau brûlante, leur perte de contrôle. Mais je me trompe depuis le début. Ils ne sont pas juste des garçons et des filles avec des capacités surhumaines. Ils forment avant tout une tribu. La tribu Quileute.

J'ouvre de nouveau le moteur de recherche, et tape « tribu Quileute ». Je ne trouve d'abord rien de concluant. J'affine ensuite ma recherche « Légendes tribu Quileute ». Je parcours de nombreux sites, mais rien d'important. Ils parlent seulement de l'histoire de la tribu. Je finis par tomber sur un site nommé « Légendes et mythes de la tribu Quileute ». Je découvre une annonce de livre.

 _La tribu Quileute connaît de nombreuses légendes et mythes quant à son histoire. Celles-ci, très méconnues du grand public, ne circulent pas sur internet. Un seul ouvrage, rédigé au siècle dernier, regroupe les différents mythes qui entourent cette tribu. Publié en seulement quelques exemplaires rédigé par les indiens eux-mêmes, retrouvez grâce à ce lien les seules libraires qui détiennent cet ouvrage oublié avec le temps._

Je clique sur le lien, fébrile. Celui-ci mène à une liste de noms de librairies. Je parcours la liste, espérant qu'il y en ait une qui ne soit pas trop éloignée. J'arrête soudain la souris, et sens mon cœur battre contre ma poitrine. Port Angeles. Une vieille librairie de Port Angeles détient ce livre, qui résume les principales légendes rattachés aux Quileute. Je ne trouve absolument rien sur internet. Ça vaut le coup d'essayer. Je sens au fond de moi que je trouverais les réponses à mes questions dans cet ouvrage. Jacob ne doit même pas être au courant de son existence, comme la plupart des Quileute. Il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à faire. Me rendre à Port Angeles, et trouver ce livre.

* * *

L'idée de me rendre à Port Angeles ne me quitte pas durant toute la semaine. Il faut tout de même plus d'une heure de route pour s'y rendre, et je ne suis pas sûre que John accepte que je m'y rende seule. C'est pourquoi je décide d'en parler à Khristie, Mercy et Julie.

-Au fait, les filles, je lance en plein milieu du repas, ce mardi-là.

Elles me regardent avec surprise. Depuis quelques temps, je n'ai plus pour habitude de discuter avec elles. Elles me jettent toujours des coup d'œils, compatissante. Elles ont du comprendre que tout ne tourne pas rond avec Jacob. Elles évitent désormais de me demander des nouvelles de lui. Embry et les autres Quileute continuent de dire qu'il est souffrant, et que ça s'avère plus grave que prévu, l'obligeant à rester cloué au lit. Je me demande bien pendant combien de temps cette comédie va durer. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il refuse de revenir en cours. Il n'a qu'à m'éviter du mieux qu'il pouvait. La possibilité que me voir le fasse souffrir me traverse l'esprit. Non, il doit juste vouloir éviter que je lui pose des questions.

Mais j'ai compris la leçon. Je ne compte pas le harceler. Je n'en ai pas besoin, je trouverai seule s'il ne peut pas me parler de lui et de ses… capacités hors normes. Il sera bien obligé, de toute façon, de revenir au lycée. Il ne peut pas louper tout le reste de l'année à cause d'une simple humaine. S'il pense que je vais repartir à Phoenix, il se trompe. Je ne peux tout simplement pas dire à mon oncle que je veux rentrer chez moi, et obliger mon père à revenir. Il reviendrait, c'était certain, mais je m'en voudrais toute ma vie. Les rares fois où je l'ai au téléphone, il semblait tellement heureux d'être libre comme le vent, de ne plus avoir d'obligations.

Heureusement, il ne parle jamais de Jacob. Rien que penser à lui me donne mal au cœur. Il me manque tellement. Ses bras puissants, ses lèvres au goût si exquis, son parfum, son sourire pétillant, tout me manque chez lui. Même son sourire sarcastique et ses moqueries constantes me manquent. Je voudrais retourner des semaines en arrière, quand je ne savais encore rien de tout ça, quand je me contentais d'être près de lui, sans essayer d'en savoir plus. Bien sûr, cette époque est révolue. Je ne peux pas faire comme si je m'en fichais. J'ai besoin de savoir, maintenant.

Et pour ça, je dois vraiment me rendre à Port Angeles. C'est certainement la seule chance d'avoir des réponses à mes questions.

-Je me disais, si vous voulez, qu'on pourrait aller faire un tour ce week-end. Faire les boutiques, tout ça, je leur propose d'un air gêné.

Elles ont un peu de mal à comprendre que je refuse de leur parler de mes problèmes avec Jacob. Surprise, elles me dévisagent un instant. Les garçons, eux, restent à l'écart, blaguant entre eux.

-Je sais, ça peut paraître un peu surprenant, j'ajoute. C'est juste que j'aimerais bien, prendre un peu l'air, vous savez…

Julie me fait un sourire plein d'empathie.

-Tu sais, tu peux nous en parler. On voit bien que ça ne va pas. On ne dit rien pour ne pas te brusquer, mais… Avoue qu'on est un peu surprise que tu nous proposes ça, alors que ça fait plus d'une semaine que tu parles à peine.

-Jacob et moi, on a rompu, je lâche alors.

Le dire me brise le cœur. J'ai essayé de me dire que notre dispute devant chez lui ne nous avait pas mené à cette conclusion, mais c'est le cas. Il a rompu avec moi. Il m'aime toujours, je le sens, mais il s'oblige à s'éloigner de moi, à cause de sa véritable nature, à cause du secret qu'il ne peut pas partager avec moi. J'ai peut-être encore une chance de le faire changer d'avis, mais, pour le moment, nous ne sommes plus ensemble. L'idée de ne plus jamais me blottir dans ses bras ou de ne plus jamais sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes m'emplit de désespoir.

Les filles se lancent des regards surpris, avant de me faire des petits sourires tristes.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demande Mercy.

-C'est… compliqué, j'élude.

-Compliqué à quel point ? Nous sommes sûrement capables de comprendre.

Je remarque soudain Bradley qui regarde dans notre direction. A-t-il entendu ? Il sort avec Julie, désormais, mais il doit certainement exulter, se dire qu'il m'avait prévenu que Jacob n'était pas fait pour être avec moi. Je me frappe mentalement de penser ça de Bradley. Il ne veut que mon bonheur, et il est amoureux de Julie, vu la façon dont il la regarde et l'embrasse, c'est flagrant. Il détourne la tête, semblant gêné d'avoir surpris notre conversation. Une boule dans la gorge, je réponds :

-Nous n'étions apparemment pas faits pour être ensemble.

-Mais, c'est lui qui a rompu ?

Je hoche la tête en me triturant les mains, ne touchant plus à mon assiette.

-Je ne comprends pas, réplique Khristie. Vous sembliez être tellement bien tous les deux !

-On l'était, je murmure en baissant les yeux. Écoutez, les filles, je ne compte pas vous donner de plus amples explications. Je ne sais pas si c'est mort entre nous, ou s'il y a encore une chance pour que…

Je ne termine pas ma phrase.

-Dans tous les cas, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air, de quitter un peu cette ville.

-Quitter la ville ?

-Je pensais qu'on pourrait aller faire un tour à Port Angeles, ce week-end.

Je relève la tête. Elles me regardent avec pitié, ce qui m'agace au plus haut point. Je n'ai pas besoin de leur compassion !

-C'est une super idée, finit par avancer Khristie, mais ce week-end, ce n'est pas possible, j'ai de la famille qui nous rend visite. On ne les voit pas souvent, alors…

-Ce n'est pas grave, je la rassure avant de me tourner vers les autres.

Je sens à leur regard qu'elles ne pourront pas se libérer non plus.

-Je suppose que tu veux y aller samedi…

-Oui, dimanche, tout sera fermé.

Dont la librairie.

-J'ai l'anniversaire de ma cousine, je suis désolée, Bella, dit alors Julie.

-Ça tombe mal. On devrait y aller un autre week-end, mes parents ont prévu des projets pour ce week-end également, ajoute à son tour Mercy. On pourrait y aller le prochain week-end, on aurait le temps de s'y préparer.  
Je secoue la tête. Je ne peux pas attendre deux semaines, ça non.

-Vous inquiétez pas, j'irai toute seule.

Je sens à leur regard qu'elles culpabilisaient.

-C'est pas grave, j'insiste en essayant de faire un semblant de sourire. Je veux juste prendre un peu de recul, et je dois aussi aller à la librairie, c'est important.

-A Port Angeles ? Tu ne peux pas y aller ici ?

Je hausse un sourcil.

-A la librairie de Forks ? Ils n'ont pas ce que je cherche, c'est certain.

-C'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas très florissante, admet Julie, qui adore lire et qui ne trouve pas souvent son bonheur dans cette petite bourgade.

-Mais ça ne te dérange pas d'y aller seule ? C'est une grande ville quand même.

-Je viens de Phoenix, je leur rappelle. Je pense que Port Angeles ne représente même pas la moitié de Phoenix, alors, ça ne me fait pas peur, non, je plaisante, mais le cœur n'y est pas.

Je vais devoir m'y rendre seule. Au moins, elles ne me poseront pas trop de questions. Mais je dois maintenant convaincre John et Mary. Vu mon état ces derniers temps, ils risquent d'être réticent.

* * *

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, marmonne John en aidant Mary à débarrasser la table.

-J'ai l'habitude des grandes villes, John, je proteste en ramenant mes couverts à la cuisine.

-C'est pour la voiture que je m'inquiète. Je ne sais pas si elle tiendra tout le trajet. Je t'aurais bien prêté la mienne, mais je ne suis pas là samedi.

-Et moi, je travaille, ajoute Mary. Je n'aime pas t'imaginer aller seule là-bas. C'est quoi cette soudaine lubie ?

-Je veux juste prendre un peu l'air, et je dois aller faire un tour à la librairie. C'est pour les cours. Un livre important, j'en ai besoin pour la semaine prochaine.

-Alors, trouve quelqu'un avec qui y aller.

-Les filles ne sont pas disponibles, tout le monde a quelque chose de prévu.

Je m'appuie contre la table de la cuisine.

-Allez, vous savez bien que je suis prudente. Je ne rentrerai pas tard, je resterai dans les grandes rues et je m'arrêterai souvent sur la route.

-Et si ta voiture ne tient pas ?

-Elle tiendra, j'affirme. Elle ne me lâchera pas comme ça.

-Tu ne l'as pas beaucoup utilisé ces dernières semaines.

-Oui, mais je vais au lycée avec tous les matins depuis quelques jours, et elle fonctionne très bien ! Et puis, j'aurai un téléphone. Si jamais j'ai un problème, je trouverai bien quelqu'un pour m'aider.

-Je croyais que Jacob et toi vous étiez disputés, remarque John.

Je le fusille du regard, et Mary lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes.

-Excuse-moi, se rattrape-t-il.

-Il n'y a pas que Jacob. Brad s'y connaît en mécanique, lui aussi. Écoutez, il n'y aura pas de problème. Je dois vraiment y aller ce week-end.

Ils se consultent du regard. John soupire.

-Très bien. Mais avant, je vais jeter un coup d'œil à ta camionnette. J'ai moi aussi quelques connaissances en mécanique.

* * *

 _NA: Et voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus, elle n'a toujours pas appris la vérité, mais ça ne saurait tarder je vous l'assure! Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre! J'ai voulu faire un petit parallèle avec la scène où Bella et Jacob sont sous la pluie, juste après qu'il soit entré dans la meute et qu'il la rejette, vous en pensez quoi?_

 _A dimanche prochain, merci encore à tous ceux qui lisent et commentent ;)_

 ** _Réponses aux reviews précédentes:_**

 ** _-b: Merci pour ton commentaire! En effet, Paul a un peu le même rôle que Rosalie, celui de foutre la merde, il faut le dire ^^ Non, plus sérieusement, il s'inquiète juste pour la meute, et qui sait, peut-être que d'autres raisons le poussent à détester Jacob? Il a des secrets ha ha xD C'est une bonne idée en effet qu'elle lui parle des vampires, vraiment je n'y avais pas pensé! Je vais réfléchir à essayer de l'insérer dans un des prochains chapitres ;)_**

 ** _-Berenice:Tu avais raison, il ne veut plus l'approcher! Maintenant, son souci va être de le faire changer d'avis, parce que monsieur ne lui dira jamais la vérité ^^ Merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que cette suite t'a plu!_**


	13. 13

**13.**

John finit par accepter ma petite virée à Port Angeles. Après avoir inspecté la voiture sous tous les angles, il semble un peu plus rassuré. Bien sûr, il y a toujours un risque qu'elle me lâche, mais j'essaie d'éviter d'y pensée. Avec un peu de chance, ma bonne étoile sera de mon côté pour une fois. Je trépigne d'impatience tout le reste de la semaine. Je dois absolument trouver ce livre. J'ai noté l'adresse de la librairie, et j'ai regardé sur internet sa localisation, pour être sûre de ne pas passer des heures à sa recherche. J'ai également appelé, pour leur demander s'ils étaient bien ouverts samedi après-midi. Un vieil homme m'a répondu, surpris par ma demande. Personne ne lui avait jamais demandé ce livre. Il l'a depuis des années, il adore tout ce qui est en lien avec les légendes indiennes. Il me promet de me le garder de côté toute la semaine. Il paraît franchement déçu de devoir se débarrasser de ce petit joyau. Je lui promets alors que si je n'en ai plus l'utilité, je lui ramènerai, mais que je dois absolument le lire, pour un travail au lycée. Il gobe mon mensonge sans rien demander de plus, et me souhaite une bonne semaine.

Je passe le reste de la semaine à essayer de ne pas penser à Jacob. Je me concentre sur les cours et sur le ménage. Je passe mes soirées à ranger ma chambre, et j'aide même Mary à nettoyer toute la maison. Je dois m'occuper les mains et l'esprit. Je me persuade que les choses vont finir par s'arranger, que tout ira mieux une fois que je serais au courant de tout. Cela ne m'empêche pas de réfléchir. Beaucoup. J'ai encore du mal à croire que Jacob n'est pas humain. Cette idée ne semble pas vouloir s'ancrer dans mon esprit. Il l'a avoué, il a essayé de me faire peur. J'aurais dû avoir peur, c'est évident. Mais ça ne peut pas être si horrible que ça.

J'ai l'impression de devenir folle. Voilà que mes pensées et mes rêves sont emplis de créatures toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres. Parfois, il me vient à l'esprit que tout ceci n'est peut-être qu'une illusion, que Jacob est tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal.

La fin de la semaine arrive plus vite que ce que je ne l'ai imaginé. Le vendredi soir, John et Mary essayent une nouvelle fois de me dissuader de mon expédition, mais je prétexte que mon travail est vraiment important.

Je pars le lendemain en début d'après-midi, pour pouvoir rentrer avant la nuit. Je connais le voyage par cœur, arrivant par Port Angeles quand je venais rendre visite à mon oncle plus petite. Il me faudra une bonne heure pour arriver jusqu'à la ville. Enfin, si c'est ce qu'on pouvait appeler une ville. Phoenix, à côté, est gigantesque. J'ai de la chance, la journée est plutôt ensoleillée. Les journées ont commencé à se réchauffer avec le début du mois d'avril. Tant mieux, je ne supportais plus ce froid constant.

J'ai tout de même installé un GPS sur ma voiture, pour être certaine de ne pas me tromper. Il ne me reste apparemment plus que quelques kilomètres, comme l'indiquent également les panneaux. J'entre dans la ville quand un étrange bruit attire mon attention. Je tends l'oreille, avant de comprendre que ce bruit vient de la camionnette. _Oh, non, elle ne va pas me faire ça maintenant, quand même_. Malheureusement, le moteur se met à crachoter. Je suis bien obligée de m'arrêter au bord de la route, et la voiture cale. Je tente en vain de la démarrer, avant de donner un coup rageur dans le volant. Apparemment, la chance a décidé de ne pas être de la partie aujourd'hui. Je sors rageusement de la camionnette, et ai une brûlante envie de la frapper. Ce qui est en soi complètement idiot, parce que j'arriverais juste à me faire mal.

Je n'ai plus qu'à trouver quelqu'un qui voudra bien m'aider. Je parcours du regard la grande rue où je me trouve. Les passants me regardent d'un drôle d'air. Oui, je suis tombée en panne, ça arrive, non ? Je remarque alors l'enseigne d'un garage. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement. Avec un peu de chance, ils voudront bien me donner un coup de main. Je ferme la voiture et me rends jusqu'au garage. J'entre timidement dans la boutique. Un homme est penché sur une voiture. Il m'entend arriver et tourne la tête. Il doit avoir une quarantaine d'années, il est grand et pleins de cambouis.

-Bonjour, mademoiselle, je peux vous aider ?

-Bonjour ! Je viens d'arriver en ville, ma voiture a calé juste devant votre boutique, impossible de la faire redémarrer.

-Oh, c'est fâcheux, en effet. Vous habitez pas le coin ?

-Non, je viens de Forks, je ne suis là que pour la journée, je dois rentrer dans quelques heures. Vous auriez le temps de jeter un coup d'œil ? Ce serait vraiment très gentil...

-Bien sûr, laissez-moi juste me laver les mains.

Il s'éloigne avec un chiffon dans la main. Je sors mon téléphone pour regarder l'heure. J'espère qu'il pourra faire vite, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Je suis juste sensée faire l'aller-retour, pas perdre mon temps dans un garage. Foutue voiture ! L'homme revient quelques minutes plus tard, le visage débarbouillé.

-Alors, où elle est cette voiture ?

Nous sortons du garage, et je lui désigne la camionnette.

-Oh, mais c'est qu'elle a un certain âge, la petite dame.

Il s'approche.

-Vous permettez que j'essaie ?

Je hoche la tête et déverrouille la voiture en lui tendant la clé. Il monte dans la voiture, mais le moteur ne démarre pas non plus. Il sort à nouveau et ouvre le capot.

-Oh, je vois. Rien de grave, c'est juste la batterie qui est à plat.

-Encore ? Elle l'a déjà été il y a quelques temps.

-Elle doit être fatiguée, vous devriez en changer, ou la recharger plus souvent, pour être sûre. Je peux la recharger au garage, si vous voulez.

-Ce serait vraiment super, si vous avez pas trop de travail.

-Oh, j'en ai mais je vais pas vous laisser au bord de la route comme ça! Par contre, je vous préviens, il va falloir une bonne heure pour la recharger, voir deux.

-Quoi ?

Je fais un rapide calcul.

-Je ne pourrais sûrement pas rentrer avant la nuit, alors.

-Non, je ne pense pas. Bon, je vais appeler un collègue, on va la remorquer à l'intérieur.

Je pense un instant à me rendre à la librairie pendant ce temps, mais en regardant sur le GPS, je comprends qu'elle se trouve à l'autre bout de la ville. Le temps que j'y aille et que je revienne, la voiture serait déjà prête à partir. Mais il vaut mieux que j'y aille en voiture, je ne connais pas bien les rues. Je vais devoir prendre mon mal en patience.

Au bout d'une heure d'attente, où j'en profite pour arpenter les rues alentours, mon téléphone sonne.

-Tonton ?

-Alors, tout se passe bien ? Tu pars quand de là-bas ?

-Euh, pas tout de suite… J'ai eu un problème avec la voiture.

-Quoi ?

-La batterie est à plat. Ne t'inquiète pas, un garage me la recharge, après je vais jusqu'à la librairie. Mais je vais rentrer plus tard que prévu.

-Je t'avais bien dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée !

-Je suis têtue, que veux-tu.

Après avoir raccroché, je repars vers le garage. L'homme me dit avec regret que je vais devoir attendre encore une bonne heure. La batterie était quasiment naze, elle a du mal à se recharger. J'essaie de calmer ma frustration en faisant une petite séance shopping dans les rues alentours. Mais je suis tellement obnubilée par la librairie que je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose.

* * *

Quand je récupère la voiture, il est déjà cinq heures de l'après-midi, le soleil ne va pas tarder à se coucher. Quand je sors mon portefeuille, l'homme refuse de me faire payer.

-J'ai juste rechargé une batterie, rien de bien coûteux, m'assure-t-il.

-Merci beaucoup, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans vous, je lui souris.

-Vous seriez rester coincée ici toute la nuit !

-Merci encore.

Il me serre la main avec un grand sourire et me sort la voiture du garage. Quand je repars enfin vers ma destination, je me sens soulagée. Je vais enfin pouvoir acheter ce fichu livre. La librairie se trouve dans une petite rue piétonne, impossible de m'y rendre en voiture. Je suis obligée de me garer à l'écart. Le soleil commence déjà à baisser. Je marche d'un pas rapide jusqu'à la librairie. C'est une petite boutique perdue au milieu des rues sombres de Port Angeles. La devanture fait peine à voir, on y voit de nombreux livres qui semblent tous plus anciens les uns que les autres. On dirait une de ces boutiques de spiritualité. Quand j'entre, la porte grince, et une petite sonnette se fait entendre, pour prévenir de mon arrivée. Un vieil homme sort de derrière un rideau.

-Bonjour, jeune demoiselle, me salue-t-il avec un sourire fatigué.

-Bonjour, monsieur. Je vous ai appelé dans la semaine, pour le livre sur les légendes indiennes.

Son visage s'éclaire.

-Oh, c'est vous ! Je vous attendais. Alors, comme ça, vous vous intéressez aux Quileute ?

-Un peu, j'avoue. J'ai un travail à rédiger, pour le lycée, j'aurais besoin des informations de ce livre.

-Vous n'êtes sûrement pas sans savoir que les Quileute habitent dans le coin.

-A Forks, oui. J'en viens.

-Oh, vous habitez Forks ? s'étonne-t-il en se dirigeant vers le fond de la boutique.

Je le suis d'un pas hésitant.

-C'est cela.

-Vous devez alors connaître un peu les Quileute. Vous devriez leur demander, pour vos informations.

-Ils ne parlent pas beaucoup d'eux, je dis d'un ton prudent. Ils sont plutôt mystérieux.

Le vieil homme laisse échapper un rire.

-Ça, c'est vrai.

-Vous les connaissez ?

-Oh, j'en ai déjà rencontré quelques uns. Des gens très charmants, à n'en pas douter, mais assez fermés, c'est vrai. J'espère que cet ouvrage vous permettra de mieux les comprendre, dit-il en revenant de derrière une étagère, un livre à la main.

Il me le tend. Il est épais et lourd, on sent qu'il date de nombreuses décennies. La couverture est quelque peu abîmée, et il est inscrit sur la première page « Mythes et légendes Quileute ».

-Vous devriez trouver tout ce dont vous avez besoin là-dedans. C'est le seul livre à ma connaissance qui décrit autant les légendes Quileute. Sur quoi porte votre travail ?

-Justement, sur les légendes. Je dois faire une sorte de rapport des principales légendes que racontent les Quileute. Et ils ne sont pas vraiment prêts à me les confier, alors quand j'ai entendu parler de ce livre…

-Vous avez bien fait, dit-il en retournant vers le comptoir. Les légendes des Quileute sont toutes plus incroyables les unes que les autres. Ils ont une imagination débordante. Si ce sont seulement des légendes… ajoute-t-il d'un air énigmatique, en parlant à voix basse, comme s'il voulait que moi seule l'entende, alors que nous sommes seuls dans la boutique.

-Je ne doute pas que ce livre est très intéressant. Et j'ai cru comprendre qu'il vous tenait à cœur.

-Eh bien, c'est une édition très limitée, écrite par les Quileute eux-mêmes il y a de ça très longtemps. Même les jeunes Quileute ne connaissent pas l'existence de ce livre. Il me semble avoir entendu dire que leur tribu en possède un.

-A la réserve ?

Il hoche la tête.

-Ils doivent toujours utiliser ces légendes pour faire peur aux enfants. Comme nous avec le grand méchant loup.

-Alors, il y a des légendes qui font… peur ? je demande, un peu anxieuse.

-Oh, oui, sourit-il en découvrant des dents jaunes, sûrement abîmées par le tabac. Évitez de lire ce livre le soir, il vous donnerait des frissons. Et certaines légendes, il vaut mieux les taire, elles pourraient faire peur à votre professeur.

Je lâche un rire qui se veut détendu, mais il ressemble plutôt à un cri étouffé.

-Alors, combien je vous dois ?

Je paie avant de glisser le livre au fond de mon sac. Je souris au gérant.

-Merci beaucoup, monsieur.

-Oh, mais de rien. J'espère que vous ferez bon usage de cet ouvrage. Et rappelez-vous, si vous n'en avez plus l'utilité, n'hésitez pas à me le transmettre. J'aurais toujours une place pour lui dans mon humble boutique. Vous rentrez à Forks ?

-Oui, je dois me dépêcher, ma famille m'attend. Merci encore, à bientôt peut-être !

Je sors de la boutique. La nuit est tombée, et l'air s'est rafraîchi. J'ai passé plus de temps que prévu dans la librairie. Cet homme est vraiment d'une gentillesse rare. Il semble souffrir de solitude. Peu de gens doivent venir lui rendre visite, dans cette rué éloignée du centre. En effet, la rue est déserte. Pas de voitures à l'horizon dans ce quartier piéton, en plus. Je frissonne un instant, avant de me diriger vers la voiture. J'ai vraiment hâte de pouvoir lire ce livre. Je voudrais m'asseoir dans la rue et le sortir, mais le lieu n'est pas très encourageant, et John et Mary vont devenir fous si je ne me dépêche pas.

Il ne me reste plus que quelques pâtés de maison à traverser quand j'entends un bruit derrière moi. Je me retourne pour découvrir une silhouette, qui immédiatement se coule contre le mur, dans l'obscurité. Mon sang se glace. J'accélère le pas, essayant de calmer ma panique montante. J'entends les pas de l'inconnu derrière moi. Il me suit, c'était certain. J'en arrive presque à courir, mais au moment de tourner vers la dernière rue à traverser avant de rejoindre la voiture, je remarque une deuxième silhouette, au milieu de la rue, appuyée nonchalamment contre un bâtiment. Quand il me voit, il se redresse aussitôt, et je comprends que je n'ai pas qu'un simple suiveur, j'en ai deux. Ils ont dû me repérer à mon arrivée. Je sens une boule se former dans ma gorge tandis que je continue à marcher, mais en ralentissant le pas. Je vais me retrouver bloquée entre les deux types. Et vu leurs silhouettes, ils sont bien plus forts et grands que moi. Je n'ai aucune chance. Rien que de m'imaginer entre les griffes des deux hommes me donne des sueurs froides.

J'entends les pas derrière moi se rapprocher, tandis que l'autre homme avance à son tour vers moi.

-Salut, beauté, entonne l'un d'eux, celui de devant.

-Ne t'en va pas si vite, ajoute le deuxième.

-Laissez-moi tranquille, je les préviens d'un ton calme, mais ma voix part dans les aiguës.

-Oh, ne joue pas la timide, dit un des deux.

Ils sont désormais autour de moi. Celui qui m'a suivi est un poil plus petit et plus trapu. Le deuxième est gigantesque et mince comme un mannequin, mais pas frêle pour autant. Ils doivent avoir une vingtaine d'années. J'empoigne mon sac avec force, espérant m'en servir comme arme, et j'essaie de me remémorer les seules petites choses que j'ai appris pour me défendre au lycée, ce qui ne va pas m'être d'une grande aide. Je n'ai aucun échappatoire, et la rue reste désespérément vide.

-Foutez-moi la paix, je bredouille.

-Ca va, sois gentille, susurre alors le plus grand à mon oreille.

Je recule d'un bond en sentant son souffle dans mon cou. Seulement le deuxième, plus trapu, est derrière moi. Je sens ses bras se poser sur mes hanches. Je me tourne d'un bond, et son visage me glace d'effroi. Un visage de pervers, sans aucune doute. Collé contre moi, je fais la seule chose qui me parait utile en tel instant. Je remonte le genoux le plus fort possible, et mon coup de genoux est brillamment bien placé.

Il recule d'un bond en criant de rage et de douleur. Profitant de ce moment de flottement, je bondis sur le côté et m'enfuie au pas de course. J'entends des cris derrière moi, mais je n'y prête pas attention. La terreur menace d'engourdir mes membres, mais l'adrénaline reste plus forte. Elle alimente mes muscles. Ne sachant même pas où je vais, totalement déboussolée, je tourne au coin d'une rue, espérant croiser quelqu'un qui pourrait me sortir de là, mais toujours personne en vue.

-Il y a quelqu'un ! je hurle, mais ma voix ne porte pas suffisamment, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est bloquée.

-Arrête toi ! crie l'un d'eux, derrière moi.

J'entends leur pas tambouriner le sol. J'ai l'avantage de courir relativement vite, quand je ne m'étale pas. Est-ce qu'ils vont finir par lâcher l'affaire ? Je n'en suis pas si sûre. Leur regard complètement fou laisse penser le contraire. Soudain, les pas derrière moi se font moins retentissant. Est-ce que l'un d'eux a abandonné ? Je ne me retourne pas pour vérifier, ayant trop peur de trébucher. Je dois juste m'éloigner le plus possible et retrouver la voiture. Alors que j'arrive à l'embouchure d'une nouvelle rue, je distingue à peine une forme débarquer sur ma droite. Je freine des quatre fers, mais je lui rentre dedans de plein fouet. Je pousse un hoquet de surprise, le souffle coupé, m'écroulant. Prise de panique, imaginant qu'ils ont pris un chemin plus rapide pour me rattraper, je pousse un cri et me relève d'un bond alors qu'une main attrape mon poignet. Je me dégage violemment et recule précipitamment.

-Bella !

Je découvre enfin qui j'ai percuté, et j'en tombe des nues. Le cœur battant, les cheveux ébouriffés, tremblante de la tête aux pieds, je le regarde avec effarement.

-Jacob ?

-Elle est là !

Mes deux agresseurs débarquent au coin de la rue. Ils s'arrêtent net quand ils découvrent Jacob près de moi. Ils se regardent tous les trois pendant quelques secondes, et la tension est palpable. Un des gars ne cherche même pas à comprendre, il se tire sans demander son reste, mais l'autre continue à défier Jacob du regard, et fait quelques pas vers nous. Terrible erreur de sa part. J'ai déjà remarqué les traits tirés de Jacob, ses muscles crispés, et même dans la pénombre je peux voir que ses yeux sont bien plus sombres que la normale.

-Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça, gronde Jacob alors que le type est juste en face de lui.

Le gars n'a même pas le temps de comprendre, et je n'ai pas non plus le temps de réagir que Jacob se jette sur lui et l'empoigne par le col. Il essaie de se débattre, mais Jacob lui balance son poing dans la figure. Il pousse un hurlement de douleur en reculant précipitamment. Jacob tremble de la tête aux pieds. Il se précipite de nouveau vers mon agresseur, mais celui-ci pousse un cri de surprise et s'enfuit à son tour. Je sens qu'il veut leur courir après. Puis il semble se rappeler de ma présence, et se tourne d'un bond vers moi.

-Tu vas bien ? demande-t-il d'une voix grave.

En quelques secondes il est de nouveau près de moi. J'essaie de balbutier un « oui » convainquant, mais rien ne sort de ma bouche. Je suis encore essoufflée par ma course, et je tremble comme une feuille. Jacob tremble lui aussi, mais de colère, les muscles tendus comme des ressorts. Il semble effectuer un rapide bilan de mon état, et décréter que je vais plutôt bien. Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? Est ce que c'est une manie pour lui de me retrouver juste au bon moment en me fichant une trouille pas possible ?

-Je…

Ma voix se brise.

-On va à ta voiture.

Je ne le reconnais pas. Ses yeux sont d'un noir profond, et il semble se retenir de ne pas s'énerver encore plus que nécessaire. Je voudrais qu'il se calme, mais il ne semble pas prêt à faire un effort.

-Comment tu sais où elle est ?

Il ne répond pas, s'éloignant déjà. Je ramasse mon sac tombé par terre et vérifie que le livre est toujours là. Je soupire de soulagement en le sentant à travers le tissu. Je rejoins ensuite Jacob au pas de course, mais il marche bien plus vite que moi. Mes mains tremblent encore, et j'ai l'impression que mon corps n'est plus fait que de coton. J'ouvre l bouche, voulant lui parler, essayer de le calmer, de lui demander s'il va bien, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici, mais je comprends à son expression et à sa façon de marcher qu'il vaut mieux que je me taise. Nous arrivons à la voiture en quelques minutes. Nous n'étions pas très loin, en définitive.

-Les clés, ordonne Jacob d'une voix autoritaire en tendant la main.

-Tu ne devrais peut-être pas.. enfin, je veux dire, tu as l'air…

-Je vais bien. Et toi, tu viens juste de te faire agresser par des types.

-Je peux conduire, je proteste.

Ses yeux s'assombrissent encore.

-Donne moi les clés, Bella ! dit-il en haussant le ton.

Je dois avouer qu'en cet instant, il me fait plutôt peur. Je sais qu'il ne me fera aucun mal, mais je n'en dirais pas autant pour mes agresseurs. Je lui tends les clés, les mains tremblantes.

-Monte.

J'obéis sans protester, tandis qu'il se met au volant.

-Ceinture, lâche-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Il met le contact et démarre rapidement, si rapidement que je suis projetée contre le siège. Ses mains agrippent le volant, les jointures de ses doigts deviennent blanches sous l'effort. J'ai soudain peur qu'il arrache le volant. Je prends une profonde inspiration en remarquant que je la retiens depuis un peu trop longtemps. Mon sac sur les genoux, je jette un coup d'œil au compteur : nous roulons à quasiment 100 à l'heure, bien au-delà de la vitesse autorisé, et bien au-delà de ce que ma modeste camionnette peut supporter.

-Jacob, tu vas trop vite.

Il ne répond pas, les yeux rivés sur la route. Je prends une nouvelle inspiration, pas du tout rassurée. Moi qui n'aime pas les sensations fortes, je guette à tout instant un piéton qui pourrait surgir. En quelques minutes nous sommes hors de la ville.

-Jacob, s'il te plaît, ralentis ! je répète d'un ton plus fort.

Il ne répond toujours pas. Il ne rêve que d'une seule chose, faire demi-tour et retrouver ces types, je le sens. Il est dans une colère noire, bien pire que le jour où il a frappé Paul. Je ne peux pas le laisser conduire dans cet état. Je tente de prendre ma voix la plus convaincante.

-Jacob…

-Je sais ce que je fais, me coupe-t-il.

-Non, tu ne sais rien du tout ! je m'emporte. Arrête tout de suite cette voiture !

Il tourne soudainement la tête vers moi, et son regard ne m'a jamais paru si glacial. Comme dans mes cauchemars.

-Regarde où tu vas !

Il reporte son attention sur la route au moment même où une biche traverse la chaussée. Jacob fait une embardée pour l'éviter, et je m'accroche littéralement au siège en retenant un hurlement. Par chance il réussit à revenir sur la route. Le cœur palpitant, je hurle :

-Arrête cette voiture !

Jacob semble hésiter une demi-seconde avant de planter un coup de frein. Je suis brutalement propulsé vers le tableau de bord. Heureusement que j'ai mis ma ceinture. Il s'arrête sur le bas-côté et stoppe le moteur.

-Jacob….

-Reste dans la voiture, lâche-t-il avant de sortir précipitamment de la camionnette.

Je ne tente même pas de lui désobéir. J'appuie ma tête contre le siège et ferme un instant les yeux. Je dois le laisser se calmer. Je jette un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur, mais il n'est plus là. Je lutte pour ne pas jeter un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Après ce qui me paraît une éternité, la portière se rouvre et Jacob se réinstalle.

-Je ferais mieux de conduire, j'avance.

Il tourna la tête vers moi, et je suis soulagée de voir que son regard est moins fermé.

-Ca va aller, Bella, je t'assure, dit-il d'un ton plus doux. Et je ne pense pas que tu sois en état de conduire, ajoute-t-il en regardant mes mains.

Elles tremblent encore. Je me passe une main dans les cheveux et essaie de me détendre tandis que Jacob met le contact et reprend son chemin, à une vitesse bien plus raisonnable. Nous restons silencieux encore de longues minutes, durant lesquelles je m'applique à essayer de détendre mes muscles crispés.

-Je suis désolé, Bella, finit-il par dire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu es allé faire dehors ?

-Me calmer. Je devais reprendre le contrôle de mon corps, ou… Je suis désolé si je t'ai effrayé, mais ces types m'ont mis dans une colère noire.

Le visage de mon agresseur me revient soudain à l'esprit, ainsi que la sensation de ses mains se baladant sur ma taille.

-J'étais si en colère que je ne t'ai même pas demandé si tu allais bien. Tu as réussi à leur échapper, c'est ça ?

-Oui. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai couru.

-Ils… Ils n'ont pas eu le temps de te faire… du mal ?

Je secoue vivement la tête.

-Non, tu es arrivé au bon moment je suppose.

Il hoche la tête.

-Tu cours vite apparemment. Tu les avais presque semé.

-Je suppose que la peur donne des forces insoupçonnées.

Je reste silencieuse un moment, vidant mon esprit de toutes ces images, et rassemblant mes idées.

-Tu me suivais ?

Jacob grimace et ses doigts se raffermissent autour du volant.

-Sérieusement, tu m'as suivi jusqu'ici ? Et tu es venu comment d'abord ? Tu n'as pas... de voiture ? Ta moto ?

-Quand j'ai su que tu partais à Port Angeles, j'ai senti qu'il allait forcément se passer quelque chose. Tu attires les ennuis comme un aimant, Bella. Alors je suis venu m'assurer que ça irait. J'ai vu ta voiture garée, mais je ne te trouvais pas. Et... Je t'ai entendu crier. Je courrais pour essayer de te retrouver, et tu connais la suite.

Je digère un instant ses paroles. Cela n'explique pas comment il avait fait pour venir sans moto. Ou alors l'a-il laissé là-bas ?

-Et comment as-tu su que j'allais à Port Angeles? je rétorque.

-Parce que... Je te surveille depuis quelques temps, admet-il après un long silence.

-Qu... quoi ? je croasse, médusée. Comment ça, tu me surveilles?

-Je traîne, autour de chez toi. Je ne vais pas m'excuser pour ça. Comme je te l'ai dit tu attires les problèmes, et... Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, alors je ne peux pas m'empêcher de veiller sur toi. Mais, je ne suis pas venu samedi matin. Quand je suis arrivé dans l'après-midi, tu n'étais pas là. Je suis allé vérifier où étaient tes amies, et tu n'étais pas avec elle, raconte-t-il. Quand j'ai appris que tu étais partie à Port Angeles, je suis venu.

J'en reste estomaquée.

-Je croyais que tu voulais rester éloigné de moi!

-Je n'ai jamais dit que je le voulais... Je dois rester éloigné de toi, mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à te laisser sans surveillance.

Nous restons silencieux pendant de nombreuses minutes. Je fixe la route, essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées.

-D'accord, tu es toujours inquiet pour moi, donc tu me surveilles, et tu as eu peur en apprenant que j'étais partie à Port Angeles. Comment tu l'as appris, d'abord ?

-J'ai peut être appelé Mary, avoue-t-il.

-Quoi, sérieusement ? Elle... Elle n'a pas arrêté de me poser des questions sur ce qui s'était passé entre nous, qu'est ce qu'elle va penser de cet appel ?

-Qu'on s'est réconcilié ? propose-t-il.

-Parce que c'est le cas ? je demande fébrilement.

-Pas de cette façon, précise-t-il. Pas de la façon dont tu le voudrais.

-Dont tu le voudrais aussi, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui, admet-il. Mais c'est impossible. Seulement, je ne supporte pas de rester autant loin de toi. Alors, je pense qu'on peut peut être réussir à être amis sans...

Il s'arrête.

-Ça sonne faux, je tente.

-Tu as raison. Mais que pourrais-je faire d'autre? Ne plus jamais revenir au lycée, ou revenir et t'ignorer ? Parce que j'ai cru comprendre que tu ne comptais pas rentrer à Phoenix.

-C'est exact. Je j'en ai pas l'intention. Et je n'ai pas laissé tomber, Jacob. Je ne compte pas non plus continuer à vivre sans connaître la vérité.

Il marmonne entre ses dents.

-C'est pas vrai, Bella, pourquoi faut-il que tu sois aussi bornée ? Je pensais que...

-Quoi, tu pensais que j'avais abandonné, que je comptais continuer ma petite vie comme si de rien n'était ?

-Tu as arrêté d'appeler, me rappelle-t-il.

-Parce que j'ai bien compris que tu n'allais rien me dire ! Et, vu tes dernières paroles envers moi, j'ai cru comprendre que tu ne voulais plus que je t'appelle.

Je guette sa réaction. Il serre les dents et le volant par la même occasion.

-Je me suis énervé, peut-être un peu trop ce jour-là. Je te demande pardon pour ça aussi.

-Tu as fait ce que tu pensais bon pour nous deux. Mais tu te trompes. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégée de cette façon.

-Ce qui prouve que tu ne sais pas toujours pas qui je suis.

-Pourquoi, je tiendrai un discours différent si c'était le cas ?

-Oh oui. Je ne sais pas même si tu aurais accepté de monter dans cette voiture.

-M'aurais-tu vraiment laissé le choix?

Il lâche un semblant de sourire.

-Je ne crois pas. Alors, tu as des théories ?

-Rien de bien concluant, j'élude.

-Rien parce que tu n'oses pas me les dire ou parce que tu as envie de croire que c'est faux, parce que tu as peur de connaître la vérité ?

-Je n'ai pas peur. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps.

Il fronce les sourcils.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça?

-Je n'ai pas de théories à te proposer pour le moment. Mais je ne vais pas lâcher le morceau. D'ailleurs, il y a une chose qui me chiffonne à laquelle tu n'as pas répondu.

-Hum ?

-Où est ta moto ?

-Je ne suis pas venu en moto.

-La voiture de Billy ?

-Je n'ai pas utilisé de moyen de transport pour venir, Bella.

Mon sang se glace. Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire ?

-Assez de questions pour ce soir, à mon tour. Qu'est-ce que tu es venue faire à Port Angeles?

-Je suis allée à la librairie, je réponds d'un ton prudent.

S'il apprend pour le livre, il risquait de se remettre en colère. Essaiera-il de m'empêcher de le lire ? Si c'est le cas, cela signifie que mes réponses s'y trouvent

-La librairie ?

-Celle de Forks n'est pas très garnie.

-Et Internet ?

-Je devais me rendre sur place.

-Et que diable voulais-tu acheter dans une librairie aussi paumée ? Il y a de plus grandes librairies que ça à Port Angeles, et dans des quartiers bien plus fréquentables! Tu t'es mise en danger, Bella !

-Je devais me rendre spécifiquement dans cette librairie !

-Pourquoi?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?

Il part d'un rire amer.

-Tu aurais pu te faire tuer, alors oui, je pense que j'aimerais savoir ce qui t'as poussé à faire ça !

-Je cherchais un livre bien particulier.

-Et tu ne pouvais pas y aller avec tes amies ?

-Elles n'étaient pas disponibles !

-Et tu ne pouvais pas attendre un week-end de plus ? demande-t-il.

Ses questions m'agacent, je sens que si j'en dis plus il finira par comprendre.

-Je devais absolument y aller ce week-end. Un travail, pour le lycée.

Jacob semble soupeser ma réponse avant de lâcher :

-Tu mens très mal, Bella. Si c'était pour le lycée, je suis sûr que les plus grandes librairies de Port Angeles suffisaient. Et puis, on trouve tout ce qu'on veut sur internet, maintenant.

-Pas tout. Il y a certains choses qui n'y sont pas.

-Et c'est quoi, alors, ce fameux travail ? demande-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

-Ça ne te regarde pas.

-Ça, ça veut dire que tu mens. Tu l'as trouvé, ce livre ?

-Oui.

-Montre le moi, alors, propose-t-il.

Il me tient, c'était certain. Est-ce qu'il connaît ce livre, seulement ?

-C'est rien de bien important.

-Pour que tu te mettes en danger, je pense que c'est plutôt important, oui.

Il fronce soudain les sourcils, et ses mains se resserrent autour du volant.

-Attends, tu…

Il cherche ses mots.

-Tu as dit tout à l'heure que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que tu ne découvres la vérité. Et tu voulais ce livre au plus vite, au risque de partir avec ta voiture si vieille que tu n'étais même pas sûre d'arriver à destination. Je suis peut être parano, mais ça me laisse penser que tu as besoin de ce livre.

Je ne réponds pas.

-Je ne te lâcherai pas, Bella. Quand tu mens ou que tu es embarrassée par quelque chose, ton pouls s'accélère de façon assez étonnante.

-Tu peux sentir mon pouls ?

-Ça te fait peur ?

Je soupèse la question.

-Non, je finis par répondre.

-Là, tu dis la vérité. Alors, ce bouquin?

-Bon, très bien. Il pourrait m'aider à obtenir des réponses.

Il garde le silence, et je peux presque voir les rouages de son cerveau se mettre en route, jusqu'à ce que l'explication lui parvienne. Son visage devient alors tout pâle.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as acheté ce livre là.

Apparemment, le vendeur s'est trompé. Certains jeunes connaissent ce bouquin, apparemment.

-De quoi tu parles? je demande d'un ton innocent.

-Tu le sais très bien ! Comment as tu su pour ce bouquin ?

-On trouve beaucoup de choses sur Internet. Je pensais que la plupart des Quileute ne connaissaient pas son existence.

-La plupart, oui. Mon père m'en a déjà parlé. Mais je n'ai jamais pensé, au diable, que tu allais essayer de trouver ce livre ! Je ne savais même pas qu'il y en avait un ici...

-Ça, ça veut dire que les réponses que je cherche se trouvent bien à l'intérieur.

-Ne le lis pas, Bella. S'il te plaît.

-Après avoir pris tous ces risques tu crois vraiment que je vais le laisser prendre la poussière sur mon bureau ?

Il semble lutter pour contenir son agacement.

-Tu es fatigante, Bella. Quand est ce que tu voudras bien comprendre que tu ne dois pas le lire ?

-Je dois savoir, Jacob.

-Les autres vont penser que je t'en ai parlé… S'il te plaît, Bella, si tu n'es pas capable de le garder sans le lire, donne-le moi.

Je hausse un sourcil et resserre ma prise sur le sac.

-Tu plaisantes ? Il est à moi, je l'ai payé, je précise, comme si ça avait une importance dans une telle situation.

-Je te le rembourserai, rétorque-t-il.

-Tu es vraiment prêt à tout pour me tenir à l'écart, hein ? Ça ne marchera pas. Tu pourras faire ce que tu veux, je ne compte pas passer à autre chose comme ça !

Je remarque avec stupeur que nous arrivons déjà à Forks. Il roule plutôt vite, tout compte fait. Ma pauvre camionnette doit souffrir le martyr. Soudain, Jacob freine et s'arrête sur le côté de la route avant de se tourner vers moi.

-Donne moi ce livre.

-Tu peux toujours rêver !

Il secoue la tête, semblant lutter contre l'envie de m'étrangler sur place. J'ai conscience de l'exaspérer, mais c'est certainement ma dernière chance de lui faire changer d'avis sur notre relation, sur tout.

-Ne m'oblige pas à te l'arracher des mains.

Je cache mon sac contre la portière, et le défie du regard.

-Vas-y, dans ce cas.

Il veut le faire, je le sens.

-Même si tu le prends, qu'est-ce que ça changera ? J'irai le chercher dans une autre librairie, ou je finirai bien par deviner toute seule. Tu ne peux pas me tenir éloignée de ça.

Jacob plante ses yeux dans les miens, et j'y lis de l'hésitation et une pointe de colère.

-Je ne sais pas exactement quelles sont les raisons qui te poussent à me rejeter comme ça… Je, je me doute que ce n'est pas seulement à cause de ce que je vais lire dans ce livre. Jacob, je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégée. J'ai toujours su au fond. Dès le jour où on s'est rencontré, j'ai eu cette impression... Que tu dégageais quelque chose de .. différent. J'ai essayé de me persuader du contraire, que tu étais un adolescent comme les autres si je puis dire. Mais c'est ce qui m'a attiré au début chez toi. Ce caractère... mystérieux.

Il ne dit toujours rien, semblant peser le pour et le contre. Il doit également réfléchir au temps qu'il lui faudrait pour m'arracher le sac des mains.

-Je ne vais pas continuer ce jeu pendant longtemps, je dis, décidant d'un coup de tenter le tout pour le tour.

J'en ai assez de cette situation. Je passe pour celle qui ne veut pas le laisser partir, et je n'aime pas ce rôle. Nous devons mettre les choses au clair. Tant pis pour le livre.

-Ce n'est pas un jeu ! réplique-t-il.

-Je sais. C'est pour ça que je te donne deux options.

Il lève un sourcil, décontenancé.

-Première option. Tu ne m'aimes pas autant que tu le pensais, tu n'as pas envie de te compliquer la vie avec une relation avec moi, tu veux rompre totalement avec moi. Mais à ce moment-là, tu arrêtes de me surveiller, et si tu reviens au lycée, tu m'oublies, parce que je ne serai pas capable de rester amie avec toi. Et je te donne le livre.

Je déglutis, guettant sa réaction. Il semble vraiment surpris.

-Tu ferais ça ? demande-t-il d'une voix soudain tremblante.

-Oui, et je rentrerai sûrement à Phoenix, parce que je serais incapable de continuer à vivre ici en te sachant loin de moi.

J'espère de tout cœur que ça va fonctionner.

-Deuxième option.

-Je sens qu'elle ne va pas me plaire..

-Laisse moi terminer. Deuxième option, tu m'aimes autant que tu le prétendais il y a quelques semaines. Tu ne supportes pas de rester loin de moi, et tu t'obliges à me tenir éloignée, pour tenter de me protéger de tout ça. Tu en as assez de jouer à ça, me surveiller sans jamais m'approcher, faire semblant de ne pas vouloir me dire la vérité. Tu choisis donc de suivre ton cœur. Au diable les problèmes que cela engendrera, tu ne te sens pas de me laisser totalement tomber, tu ne veux pas que je parte. A ce moment-là, tu me laisses partir avec le livre, tu me laisses le lire et découvrir qui tu es réellement. Et nous verrons, ensuite, selon ma réaction, ce qu'il est possible d'envisager.

Jacob ouvre la bouche, mais je le coupe.

-Avant que tu ne puisses faire un choix, je veux d'abord te dire, ce que moi j'en pense. Je t'aime, Jacob. Si tu penses ne pas m'aimer suffisamment, alors je respecterai ton choix. Mais si tu m'aimes suffisamment pour essayer de te battre pour notre relation, pour faire en sorte qu'elle soit acceptée par les autres, alors, je t'en prie, fais-le. Je sais que tu penses que c'est dangereux, je sais que je ne peux pas comprendre toutes les raisons qui font que ce sera compliqué, mais je suis sûre que je pourrais apprendre. Et je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégée constamment comme tu le fais toujours. Tout ne repose pas sur toi, Jacob. Si je décide de me mettre volontairement en danger parce que je t'aime et que je ne veux pas être loin de toi, c'est mon choix. Et je voudrais que tu les respectes une fois de temps en temps.

Je me tais enfin. Je ne sais pas trop ce que je viens de faire. Si je suis tout ce qu'il a dit depuis ces dernières semaines, il parait évident qu'il va choisir la première option. Mais je veux croire, au fond de de moi-même, qu'il comprenne à quel point je tiens à lui, à quel point je veux que ça fonctionne. Peut être que mes paroles vont finir par changer ses états d'esprit.

Il reste silencieux un long moment. Je ne sais pas si c'est bon signe. Hésite-t-il? Ou cherche-t-il le meilleur moyen de m'annoncer que c'est réellement terminé ? Je devrais être angoissée mais je n'ai jamais été aussi calme. Je devrais avoir peur de la réponse, être nerveuse, mais c'est tout le contraire. Mon pouls est calme. Je veux que ça se termine ce soir. Peu importe les conséquences.

Après un long moment de silence, Jacob met le contact. Il démarre sans rien dire. Il ne reste plus que quelques minutes avant que nous arrivions à la maison.

-Tu pourras conduire jusque chez toi ? Je pense que tu ne veux pas que ton oncle te voit en ma compagnie, tu étais sensée être seule.

-Oui.

Il arrête alors la voiture de nouveau sur le bas-côté. Il ne reste plus que quelques mètres pour atteindre la maison. Je reste silencieuse, pendant qu'il garde les mains accrochées au volant.

-Je ne sais vraiment pas, Bella, si c'est une bonne idée. Mais tu as raison. Moi aussi, j'en ai assez. Je ne veux pas faire semblant. Je ne veux pas... Je ne veux pas te faire croire que je ne t'aime pas autant que ce que je le disais. Parce que c'est la vérité, Bella. Je n'imagine pas ma vie sans toi. Je n'arrive pas à...

Il se tait un instant.

-Je n'arrive pas à rester loin de toi. Alors... garde le livre.

Je sens une bouffée d'espoir m'envahir, ainsi que des larmes qui me picotent les yeux.

-Garde le livre, lis-le si tu en as envie, même si j'espère que tu ne le feras pas. Une fois que tu auras fait ton choix, il y aura à nouveau deux options. Soit tu ne le supporteras pas et tu repartiras à Phoenix, soit tu m'aimeras suffisamment pour passer outre ma nature. Mais j'en doute sincèrement. Après ça, si tu en es capable, reviens-me voir, et nous pourrons envisager toutes les possibilités. Si tu décides de t'en aller, envoie-moi au moins un message. S'il te plaît.

Il ouvre la portière avant de se tourner une dernière fois vers moi.

-Quelle que soit ton choix, je t'aime, Bella. Ne l'oublie pas. Je veux à tout prix te protéger, mais si tu refuses cette protection, tu as raison, je ne pourrais pas t'en empêcher. Bonne nuit.

Il disparaît dans la nuit, laissant la portière ouverte, comme s'il s'était envolé.

Je sors alors rapidement de la voiture pour m'installer sur le siège conducteur. J'ai du mal à croire tout ce qui est arrivé. Jacob a vraiment décidé d'accepter de nous laisser une chance ? Rien que l'idée de pouvoir me blottir de nouveau contre lui me donne envie de sourire. Puis je me rappelle le livre. Il me reste encore une chose à faire ce soir avant de pouvoir le rejoindre. L'idée de comprendre enfin qui il est réellement, ou ce qu'il est réellement plutôt, me fait ressentir à la fois une certaine excitation et de la nervosité.

J'arrive devant la maison et me gare rapidement. Quand j'entre dans la maison, Mary et John fondent sur moi.

-Tu as vu l'heure ?

-Excusez-moi, j'ai été retardée.

Je frissonne en sentant de nouveau les mains de mon agresseur se balader le long de mes hanches..

-Ça a pris tant de temps que ça de remettre la voiture en marche?

-Oui, c'était bien plus long que je ne le pensais, et j'ai aussi passé pas mal de temps à librairie, je n'ai pas fait attention à l'heure.

-Et tu pourrais au moins répondre au téléphone !

Je ne me rappelle pas avoir entendu le téléphone. Peut être l'ai-je mis en silencieux, mais je n'en ai aucun souvenir.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne pensais pas rentrer si tard.

Mary pose sur moi un regard inquiet.

-Ça va, toi ?

-Oui oui.

-On dirait que tu viens de voir un fantôme, ajoute John.

-Je suis juste épuisée, je crois que je vais aller dormir directement.

-Tu ne veux pas dîner ?

Je secoue la tête.

-Désolée, je suis vraiment morte, là.

-Bon, très bien.

Je leur fais un sourire qui se veut rassurant avant de monter directement dans la chambre. L'adrénaline retombée, je me sens vraiment épuisée, mais je ne pourrai pas dormir tout de suite. Le livre est bien trop attirant. L'idée de lire les légendes des Quileute me maintient éveillée. Et j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir trouver le sommeil ensuite. Je me lave rapidement les dents et me donne un coup de peigne avant de m'observer dans la glace. Je fais vraiment peur, je suis pâle comme un linge. Je me change rapidement avant de me glisser sous ma couette après avoir sorti le livre de mon sac. Je n'allume que la lampe de chevet, pour ne pas éveiller leur attention.

Les reliures du livre sont usées, il sent le livre ancien. Je tombe tout d'abord sur un sommaire. Je parcours rapidement les différents chapitres. Le livre semble regorger d'éléments sur l'histoire des Quileute, sur leurs origines, mais il y a également des légendes sur les combats qu'ont mené leur tribu, sur leurs rites et leur culture. Je ne sais pas s'il vaut mieux que je commence par le début, mais j'en aurai pour un moment et je ne suis pas sure de parvenir à rester éveillée tout ce temps. Je tombe alors sur le nom d'un chapitre qui attire mon regard. "La légende des esprits guerriers". Intriguée, je me rends à la page indiquée, découvrant une belle écriture en italique, rédigée avec soin par un des ancêtres de la tribu. Je me plonge dans la lecture.

« _Les Quileutes ont toujours été un petit peuple. Nous n'avons cependant jamais été éradiqués de la surface de la Terre, grâce à la magie qui coule dans nos veines depuis la nuit des temps. Au commencement, nous n'étions que des esprits guerriers._

 _Notre tribu s'installa sur les côtes qui appartiennent désormais à la ville de Forks et se spécialisa dans la construction de bateaux et dans la pêche. Malheureusement, nous étions peu nombreux, et l'endroit regorgeait de poissons. Des rivaux convoitaient nos terres, et nous n'étions pas assez puissants pour nous défendre. Une tribu plus importante nous envahit, et nous fûmes contraints de fuir sur nos navires.  
Kaheleha ne fut sans doute pas le premier esprit guerrier, mais nous avons oublié les légendes ayant précédé la sienne. Nous ne nous rappelons plus qui s'est aperçu de l'existence de notre pouvoir, ni comment il a été utilisé avant cette épreuve. Pour nous, Kaheleha inaugura la lignée des grands Chefs Esprits de notre peuple._

 _Le jour de l'attaque, lui et son armée quittèrent les embarcations. Par l'esprit seulement. Les femmes restèrent sur les flots pour surveiller leur enveloppe charnelle, tandis que les hommes regagnaient la grève.  
S'ils n'étaient pas en mesure d'atteindre physiquement leurs ennemis, ils disposaient d'autres moyens. Les récits nous apprennent qu'ils pouvaient déclencher de violentes bourrasques sur le camp adverse, qu'ils étaient capables de faire hurler le vent pour terrifier leurs opposants. Les histoires nous disent aussi que les animaux les voyaient et les comprenaient, qu'ils leur obéissaient._

 _Kaheleha et ses hommes vainquirent les envahisseurs. Ces derniers avaient des meutes de gros chiens à la fourrure épaisse dont ils se servaient pour tirer leurs traîneaux sur les terres gelées du Nord. Les Quileutes retournèrent les bêtes contre leur maître puis déclenchèrent une invasion de chauves-souris qui peuplaient les cavernes des falaises. Ils provoquèrent les cris du vent afin d'aider les chiens à semer la pagaille parmi les hommes. Les animaux l'emportèrent, et les survivants s'égaillèrent en jurant que notre côte était maudite. Les Quileutes victorieux libérèrent les chiens qui retournèrent à la vie sauvage, tandis qu'eux mêmes réintégraient leur corps et retrouvaient leur épouse._

 _Effrayés par notre magie, les tribus environnantes, les Hoh et les Makah, signèrent des traités de non agression avec nos ancêtres. Si un ennemi se risquait quand même à nous affronter, les esprits guerriers le chassaient, et nous vécûmes en paix._

 _Les générations se succédèrent ainsi jusqu'à l'ultime grand Chef Esprit, Taha Aki, réputé pour sa sagesse et son pacifisme. Sous son règne, le peuple connut la joie. Il n'y avait qu'un mécontent, Utlapa.  
Utlapa était l'un des guerriers les plus forts de Taha Aki. Sa puissance n'avait d'égale que son avidité. Il estimait que la tribu aurait dû se servir de sa magie pour étendre son territoire et réduire les Hoh et les Makah en esclavage, afin d'établir un véritable empire._

 _Désormais, lorsque les soldats se transformaient en purs esprits, ils étaient capables de lire les pensées de leurs pairs. Taha Aki découvrit donc ce à quoi rêvait Utlapa et se fâcha. Il condamna l'ambitieux à l'exil et lui interdit de jamais se resservir de son esprit. Tout fort qu'il fût, Utlapa n'était pas en état de résister à une armée entière, et il fut contraint d'obéir._

 _Rageur, il se cacha dans une forêt proche pour y guetter l'occasion qui lui permettrait de se venger de son supérieur.  
Même en temps de paix, le Chef Esprit restait vigilant quand il s'agissait de la sécurité des siens. Souvent, il gagnait un endroit secret et sacré, perdu dans la montagne. Il y abandonnait son corps et survolait les bois et la côte pour s'assurer qu'aucun danger ne menaçait._

 _Un jour, alors que Taha Aki remplissait son devoir, Utlapa le suivit. Son intention première avait été de le tuer purement et simplement. Ce plan avait des inconvénients, cependant. Les guerriers chercheraient sans doute à détruire l'assassin, qu'ils rattraperaient sans aucune difficulté. Dissimulé derrière un rocher, Utlapa observa les préparatifs du chef et il eut une autre idée._

 _Taha Aki s'envola pour sa tournée d'inspection, Utlapa attendit qu'il se fût éloigné pour mettre son projet à exécution. Le chef sut immédiatement que son rival l'avait rejoint dans le monde spirituel et devina ses intentions meurtrières. Il retourna aussitôt vers le lieu secret, mais les vents ne réussirent pas à le porter assez vite pour le sauver. Quand il arriva là bas, son enveloppe charnelle avait disparu. Celle d'Utlapa gisait sur le sol, abandonnée._

 _Hélas, le maudit avait tout prévu en tranchant sa propre gorge des mains même de Taha Aki, si bien que ce dernier était condamné à rester esprit._

 _Il suivit son corps dans la vallée, agonissant d'injures Utlapa, qui l'ignora comme une brise anodine. Désespéré, Taha Aki vit son ennemi prendre sa place au sein des Quileutes. Durant quelques semaines, Utlapa garda profil bas, afin que chacun crût qu'il était Taha Aki. Puis les premiers changements intervinrent.  
Le traître commença par interdire aux guerriers d'entrer dans le monde spirituel. Il prétendit avoir eu la vision d'un danger, alors que, en réalité, il avait peur. Il était conscient que Taha Aki attendait une chance de raconter ce qui s'était passé. D'ailleurs, l'imposteur craignait lui aussi de se transformer en esprit, sachant pertinemment que Taha Aki exigerait la restitution de son corps._

 _Ainsi, ses rêves de conquêtes tombèrent à l'eau; et il dut se contenter de diriger la tribu. Il oppressa celle ci, réclamant des privilèges que l'ancien chef n'avait jamais demandés, refusant de travailler avec ses hommes, prenant une deuxième épouse, puis une troisième alors que la femme de Taha Aki vivait encore, un événement extraordinaire pour les Quileutes. Taha Aki assista à tout cela en proie à une rage impuissante.  
Il finit par essayer d'assassiner son propre corps afin d'épargner à son peuple les excès d'Utlapa. Il convoqua un loup féroce de la montagne, mais l'imposteur se cacha derrière ses soldats et , quand un jeune homme fut tué en tentant de protéger celui qu'il prenait pour son chef, Taha Aki ressentit un chagrin épouvantable et ordonna à la bête de regagner son repaire._

 _Toutes les histoires insistent sur la difficulté d'être un esprit guerrier. Il était plus terrifiant qu'amusant de se libérer de son enveloppe charnelle, voilà pourquoi nos aïeux ne recouraient à leur magie, qu'en cas de besoin. Les expéditions solitaires du chef étaient un fardeau, un sacrifice auquel il consentait pour le bien de la communauté. Être privé de son corps était désorientant, inconfortable, très pénible.  
Taha Aki avait été éloigné du sien depuis si longtemps qu'il était à l'agonie. Il se croyait maudit, estimait qu'il n'atteindrait jamais la terre ultime où l'attendaient ses ancêtres, parce qu'il était à jamais voué à cette vacuité atroce._

 _Le loup, animal imposant et magnifique, suivit dans les bois l'esprit de Taha Aki qui se tordait de douleur. L'ancien chef éprouva une soudaine jalousie pour cet animal sans cervelle. Lui possédait un corps! Lui avait une vie! L'existence d'une bête valait mieux que cet abominable vide conscient. Ce fut alors que Taha Aki eut l'idée qui allait changer notre destin à tous. Il pria le grand loup de l'accueillir, de partager son enveloppe terrestre. L'animal obtempéra, et Taha Aki se glissa en lui, à la fois soulagé et plein de gratitude. Certes, il n'était plus humain, mais il n'était plus condamné à la vacuité du monde spirituel.  
Ne faisant plus qu'un, la bête et l'homme retournèrent au village sur la côte. Les gens s'enfuirent, affolés en appelant à l'intervention des guerriers. Ces derniers surgirent, armés de leur lance. Bien sûr, Utlapa préféra rester derrière. Taha Aki n'attaqua pas ses anciens combattants. Il recula lentement, s'adressant à eux avec ses prunelles, tentant de chanter les chansons de son peuple, et ils comprirent peu à peu que ce loup n'était pas ordinaire, qu'une âme l'influençait._

 _Un vieux guerrier nommé Yut décida de désobéir aux ordres de celui qu'il prenait pour son chef et d'essayer de communiquer avec l'animal. Dès que Yut eut franchi les limites du monde spirituel, Taha Aki quitta le corps du loup, qui attendit sagement son retour, et parla. Confronté à la vérité, Yut rendit hommage à son vrai chef. A cet instant, Utlapa vint voir si la bête avait été tuée. En découvrant la dépouille de Yut protégée par ses pairs, il saisit ce qu'il se passait. Tirant son couteau, il se précipita afin d'assassiner le vieux soldat avant qu'il ne réintègre son enveloppe charnelle. "Traître!" hurla-t-il. Les autres guerriers furent décontenancés. On leur avait interdit les voyages spirituels, et il appartenait au chef de punir qui contrevenait à ses ordres. Yut regagna prestement son corps. Malheureusement, Utlapa menaçait déjà sa gorge d'un couteau, une main plaquée sur sa bouche. Le corps de Taha Aki était fort et l'âge avait affaibli Yut qui ne put même pas prononcer un mot et prévenir ses camarades car Utlapa le fit taire à jamais._

 _Taha Aki regarda l'esprit de Yut s'en aller vers l'ultime contrée, celle qui lui était interdite pour l'éternité. Il ressentit une rage immense, la plus puissante de son existence. Il retourna dans le grand loup, bien décidé à déchirer la gorge d'Utlapa. C'est alors qu'une magie réellement extraordinaire se produisit. La colère du vieux chef était celle d'une homme. L'amour qu'il nourrissait envers les gens de sa tribu et la haine qu'il consumait à l'encontre de leur oppresseur étaient trop vastes pour le loup, trop humaines. L'animal frissonna et, sous les yeux ahuris tant des guerriers que d'Utlapa, il se transforma en être humain.  
Ce nouvel homme ne ressemblait pas à Taha Aki. Il était bien plus splendide. Il était l'interprétation incarnée de l'esprit de Taha Aki. Ses soldats le reconnurent aussitôt, car ils avaient volé en sa compagnie. Utlapa tenta de fuir, mais la nouvelle enveloppe charnelle de Taha Aki avait la force du loup. S'emparant de l'imposteur, il anéantit son âme avant qu'elle ne s'évade du corps qu'il avait dérobé.  
Le peuple se réjouit en comprenant ce qui s'était produit. Taha Aki rétablit l'ordre, se remit à travailler avec les siens, rendit ses deux jeunes épouses à leur famille. La seule chose sur laquelle il ne revint pas fut les voyages spirituels. Il avait compris qu'ils étaient devenus trop dangereux, à présent qu'avait germé l'idée de voler la vie d'un autre. Les esprits guerriers cessèrent donc d'exister._

 _Dès lors, Taha Aki fut plus qu'un simple loup et qu'un simple homme. On le surnomma Taha Aki le Grand Loup ou Taha Aki l'Homme Esprit. Il présida la destinée de la tribu durant de nombreuses années. Dès lors qu'un danger menaçait, il se transformait en bête afin de combattre ou d'effaroucher l'ennemi. La vie se poursuivit dans la paix, Taha Aki engendra de multiples fils qui s'aperçurent, après avoir atteint l'âge adulte, qu'ils étaient eux aussi capables de transmuter. Ces loups différaient tous les uns des autres, car ils étaient des esprits et reflétaient la nature des hommes qui les habitaient._

 _Ainsi nous a été transmise la magie. Depuis ce jour, les esprits guerriers sont toujours à nos côtés, pour défendre la tribu. »_

Je reste les yeux rivés sur la page, incapable de saisir l'importance des lignes que je viens de lire. Je reste un long moment assise en tailleur sur mon lit, le livre ouvert en grand sur la couette.. Mon cerveau ne semble pas vouloir faire le lien entre ce que j'ai lu et ce que j'ai compris.

Je sais enfin ce qu'est Jacob, j'en suis certaine, mais l'information ne veut pas s'imprimer dans mon esprit. Le mot ne s'inscrit pas dans mes pensées. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée assise les yeux dans le vague, sans réfléchir, sans bouger d'un centimètre. J'essaie pendant longtemps de ne penser à rien. Je vide entièrement mon esprit, pour éviter de penser à ce que je viens de découvrir.

Au bout de ce qui me parait être une éternité, le choc commence à s'amenuiser, et mon esprit reprend sa réflexion. C'est tellement évident. Comment n'ai-je pas pu deviner plus tôt ? Parce que je refusais de penser à cette possibilité ?

Mes yeux se posent sur Alpha, et mon cœur a un raté. Une simple peluche, la réponse à toutes mes questions. Rien que la regarder me donne désormais des frissons. Je prends une grande bouffée d'air en me rendant compte que j'avais arrêté de respirer. La bête dans les bois. Les yeux noirs comme de l'encre, les muscles puissants, l'insensibilité aux températures extérieures, l'ouïe si fine, cette façon de se mettre en colère. Quand Jacob est sorti de la voiture tout à l'heure, incapable de retenir sa colère plus longtemps. Des tas de liens se forment dans mon esprit, comme une immense toile d'araignée, jusqu'à ce qu'un mot s'imprime enfin devant mes yeux, apparaissant dans des lettres d'un rouge vif, des lettres qui semblent brûlantes de sens et qui me font l'effet d'être inscrites au fer rouge sur ma peau. _Loup-garou_.

* * *

 ** _NA: Voilà voilà, elle a tout compris! Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? J'ai gardé la scène de l'agression mais j'ai voulu changer quelques trucs !_**

 ** _Pour les légendes Quileute, ce texte ne m'appartient pas bien entendu, j'ai changé quelques petites choses, vous l'aurez peut-être remarqué. Les crédits vont à l'auteur bien entendu, je n'ai fait que l'utiliser! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques sur ce chapitre :)_**

 _Réponses aux reviews précédentes:_

 _-b:Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre:)_

 _-Mimi: Merci pour toutes tes reviews! Je suis contente que tu prennes le temps de commenter tous les chapitres! Le problème c'est que je pense que du coup tu ne vois pas que je réponds à tes reviews puisque tu n'es toujours pas arrivée à ce chapitre x) Tu le verras un jour je suppose!_

 _-anonyme: Merci pour ton soutien :)_

 _-Berenice: Finalement si, Jacob la surveille ;) Merci pour tes reviews! :)_

 _A dimanche prochain!_


	14. 14

**14.**

Je vis la nuit la plus longue et la plus mouvementée de mon existence. Maintenant que la réalité s'est enfin imposée à moi, il me faut réussir à l'accepter pleinement. Au début, cette idée me donne froid dans le dos. Puis, au fur et à mesure des heures qui passent, je commence à m'y habituer. Quelle est la différence ? Ce n'est pas parce que Jacob est capable de se transformer en loup que je ne l'aime plus autant. Au contraire, je me sens libérée. Légèrement effrayée, c'est vrai, mais surtout soulagée d'un grand poids. Désormais, cette frontière entre nous a disparu. Je sais pleinement qui est Jacob Black. Enfin, du moins, je connais sa vraie nature. Après ça, il acceptera de se confier totalement à moi, j'en suis persuadée. L'idée de Jacob me parait alors complètement idiote. Il pense que je vais m'enfuir après avoir découvert la vérité, que je vais retourner auprès de mon père. Cette idée ne m'a même pas effleuré l'esprit, à vrai dire. Certes, une petite voix me souffle que je devrais avoir peur, trembler, décider de rester loin de lui et des siens. Mais après de nombreuses heures de réflexion, cette petite voix finit par se taire. J'aime Jacob. Je ne peux supporter d'être loin de lui. Qu'il soit un loup-garou ou un humain n'y change rien. J'ai cru pendant des mois qu'il était humain alors qu'il ne l'était pas totalement, la seule différence, c'est de le savoir désormais. Mais ça ne change rien à mes sentiments. Je l'ai toujours aimé, alors qu'il était déjà un loup-garou. Je suis restée près de lui sans qu'il n'essaie jamais de me faire de mal, alors pourquoi cela changerait-il maintenant ? La situation est la même, j'ai seulement enfin les yeux bien ouverts. Jacob reste Jacob. Rien ne changera ça.

La suite de la nuit se passe dans une ambiance mi-somnolente, mi-éveillée. Je garde la lumière allumée, ne supportant pas de me retrouver dans le noir. Je n'ai pas peur de Jacob, c'est certain, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir d'horribles images qui viennent me hanter dès que je me retrouve dans le noir. Mes cauchemars tournent en boucle. Dès que je pique du nez, je me retrouve au milieu de la forêt, si sombre et si dense, et la silhouette s'avance de nouveau vers moi, sans que je ne puisse distinguer ses traits. Puis le visage de Jacob s'illumine enfin grâce au mince rai de lumière qui filtre entre les arbres. Ses yeux sont d'un noir immaculé, ses muscles tendus. Il se met alors à grogner, relève les dents, dévoilant ses crocs. Ses muscles grossissent, son dos se courbe, un grognement guttural s'échappe de sa gorge. Il disparaît alors dans la pénombre, m'empêchant de voir la suite de la transformation. Je tourne sur moi-même en entendant des hurlements au loin, et cette fois, ceux-ci m'apparaissent clairs. Ce ne sont pas des hurlements humains. C'est le hurlement d'un loup. Une forme s'avance alors vers moi, dans la pénombre de la forêt. Je recule d'un pas alors que le loup bondit

Je me réveille alors d'un bond, retenant un cri. Il me faut ensuite quelques minutes pour me calmer totalement, puis cela recommence, et ce avec tous les Quileute du groupe d'Embry que je connais : Embry, Quil, Paul, Dan, Jared, … Impossible de garder l'œil fermé plus d'une heure.

Le livre a rejoint ma table de nuit, je veux le tenir à l'écart du monde extérieur. Ma peluche lupine a fini dans le placard. Je ne me sens pas capable de la garder près de moi pour le moment. Je guette alors la venue du petit matin, épuisée. Les événements de la soirée m'ayant déjà exténuée, je ne sais pas comment je peux rester éveillée si longtemps sans m'écrouler. Mais le sommeil ne veut pas venir. Ou plutôt, il ne reste que par intermittence.

Je finis par écraser mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles et à lancer de la musique pour essayer de me détourner de mes pensées, mais rien n'y fait. Quand je tourne la tête vers ma table de nuit, je découvre qu'il est 7h du matin. Je finis par sortir de cette brume vaporeuse dans laquelle mon corps est tombé. Il ne sert à rien que je reste plus longtemps dans mon lit.

Je sais déjà ce que je vais faire. La petite voix continue à me chuchoter que c'est une très mauvaise idée, mais je la fais taire. Je dois lui montrer que je n'ai pas peur, et que je ne vais pas fuir et l'abandonner. Il m'a demandé de revenir le voir si je choisis d'accepter sa nature. Je vais le faire immédiatement, tant que l'adrénaline continue à pulser dans mes veines, m'empêchant de m'écrouler de fatigue.

Je m'habille rapidement, m'asperge le visage d'eau pour essayer de me rafraîchir un peu le teint, avant de prendre les clés de la voiture. La maison est silencieuse, mon oncle et ma tante dorment encore profondément à cette heure un dimanche matin. Alors que je suis sur le point d'ouvrir la porte de la maison, je fais demi-tour pour laisser un mot sur la table de la cuisine, expliquant que je vais chez Jacob, je dois régler quelque chose, je risque de ne pas rentrer de la matinée. J'ajoute que je les appelle vite, avant de m'éclipser.

Le trajet se fait dans le silence complet, la radio restant éteinte. Le jour est déjà levé depuis au moins une vingtaine de minutes, et les rues de Forks sont désertes. Le dimanche matin, on trouve généralement peu de monde dans la petite bourgade. La ville commencera bientôt à s'éveiller, insouciante de mes tourments.

Quand j'arrive enfin à la Push après un trajet qui me parait interminable, là-aussi, il y a peu de passants dans les petites allées de la réserve. Les rares Quileute que je croise me lorgnent étrangement. Ils doivent se demander ce que je viens faire là à cette heure. Mes visites ne sont jamais bien acceptées, bien entendu. Mais c'est quand je croise le regard de Jared, debout devant une petite maison, que mon sang ne fait qu'un tour dans mes veines. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder différemment. Quand il me voit, il fronce lentement les sourcils, et je le sens se tendre comme un ressort, même s'il tente d'afficher un calme déconcertant. Il est en compagnie d'une femme d'un certain âge et d'une fillette, certainement des membres de sa famille. Je me demande alors avec angoisse si tous les Quileute le savent. Le souvenir des changements physiques de Dan me reviennent à l'esprit. C'est certainement ça. Les Quileute, une fois devenus loups, se mettent à l'écart. La question est, pourquoi ? Ont-ils si peur de faire du mal aux humains ? Les Quileute se transforment-ils tous en loups ? J'ai tellement de questions. J'espère sincèrement que j'obtiendrai des réponses.

J'arrive enfin devant la maison de Jacob et me gare. Je coupe le moteur, et reste un moment immobile. Je me sens fébrile, les mains tremblantes. Je prends une profonde inspiration avant de descendre de la voiture et de m'approcher de la petite maison.

Je toque à la porte d'un air déterminé, même si mon cœur bat de façon désordonnée. Comme à son habitude, celle-ci s'ouvre sur Billy, qui me lorgne d'un mauvais œil.

-Jacob n'est pas là.

Je sens que pour une fois il ne ment pas.

-Où est-il? je demande d'une voix calme.

-En forêt.

Je sens mes muscles se tendre.

-A cette heure-ci ? je m'étonne.

-Il a bien été incapable de dormir de la nuit, lâche-t-il avec une lueur de reproche dans le regard. Apparemment, tu es dans le même cas.

-Je dois absolument lui parler, il rentrera dans combien de temps ? je demande, ignorant sa remarque.

Billy croisa les bras.

-Tu l'as vraiment fait, alors ?

-Pardon ?

-Les légendes et mythes Quileute.

Mon sang se glace.

-Mais est-ce seulement des légendes ? je dis alors sur le ton de la confidence.

-Tu ne devrais pas traîner dans le coin. Mais je suppose que Jacob m'en voudra si je ne le préviens pas de ton arrivée.

Je fronce les sourcils.

-Il m'a demandé de l'appeler immédiatement si tu venais.

-Oh.

-Même s'il doutait que tu le fasses, ajoute-t-il. Seulement, je n'ai pas de moyen de le joindre, alors, tu vas devoir rentrer chez toi ou patienter.

-Dites lui de me rejoindre sur la plage, je décide avant de m'éloigner.

Quand je me tourne vers la maison avant de monter dans la voiture, Billy est sorti sur le perron. Il me suit du regard. Il semble inquiet, indécis. Je détourne le regard, et démarre rapidement.

* * *

J'arrive sur la plage quelques minutes plus tard, le cerveau en surchauffe. Dans la forêt. Est-il parti se promener, sous sa seconde forme ? Cette idée ne me terrifie pas tant que ça, finalement. S'il est dans le même état que moi depuis hier soir, vouloir se dégourdir les jambes parait plutôt normal.

Je reste un long moment debout au milieu de la plage, le regard tourné vers l'océan. C'est certain, ce jour va marquer une page de ma vie. Environ une demi-heure plus tard, fatiguée de rester debout alors que je suis intérieurement si épuisée, je finis par remonter vers la forêt, à la recherche du rondin de bois où nous avions l'habitude de nous installer, quand nous passions des après-midis entières sur la plage.

Je m'assois sur le rondin de bois flotté et le caresse du bout des doigts. Tellement de souvenirs simplement rattachés à un bout de bois. Cette fois-ci, je suis tournée vers la forêt. Celle-ci me parait bien inhospitalière, si sombre. J'imagine Jacob, au milieu des bois. A-t-il senti ma présence et va-t-il bientôt rentrer, ou est-ce que je vais passer la journée sur ce petit rondin de bois ?

Un craquement retentit derrière moi. Je sais tout de suite que c'est lui, et je sais aussi qu'il a volontairement fait du bruit, pour ne pas m'effrayer. Je me lève lentement avant de me retourner. Il se tient là, à quelques mètres de moi, les bras le long du corps, le regard impénétrable. J'aimerais tant pouvoir lire dans ses pensées. Une brûlante envie de sauter dans ses bras me prend soudainement. Il me manque tellement. Mais la petite voix de ma conscience continue à résonner en moi, m'empêchant de faire un pas vers lui.

-Salut, je lâche d'une petite voix en essayant de lui faire un sourire, mais cela doit plutôt ressembler à une grimace.

-Quand mon père m'a dit que tu étais là, j'ai cru qu'il plaisantait, avoue-t-il alors.

-Tu étais si persuadé que j'allais partir ?

Il hoche la tête.

-Qu'aurais-tu pu faire d'autre ?

-Venir ici, je fais avec un petit rire.

Un long silence s'installe, où nous nous dévisageons, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

-Tu as… tu as vraiment lu le livre ? demande-t-il enfin.

-Oui, je réponds d'un ton calme.

-Alors, je suppose que tu as une théorie à me proposer, désormais.

-Et je suppose que cette théorie est véridique, sinon tu ne serais pas aussi pale.

-Les légendes sont la plupart du temps vrai, en ce qui concerne ce livre, avoue-t-il alors.

Alors, c'est la vérité. Jacob est un loup-garou.

-Alors, cette théorie ? insiste-t-il.

-A quoi bon la dire avec des mots, on sait tous les deux que je sais ce que tu es.

Jacob fait un pas vers moi avant de s'arrêter, guettant ma réaction.

-Je n'ai pas peur, je dis calmement, comprenant qu'il rechigne à s'avancer de trop.

-Tu ne vas pas t'enfuir ?

-Je ne serais pas venue si je comptais faire ça, je rétorque.

-C'est vrai, admet-il en faisant un nouveau pas. Mais j'ai du mal à croire que tu n'aies pas peur. N'importe quelle personne serait terrifiée en apprenant ce genre de choses. Ou refuserait d'y croire, se croirait devenue folle.

-Ça remet en cause toutes mes affirmations passées sur le monde, j'avoue, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais peur de toi.

Il n'est désormais qu'à plus que quelques pas de moi, et je ne bronche toujours pas. Je sens d'ici la chaleur de son corps, qui m'appelle. Je sais que si je fais un pas en arrière, je le perdrai.

-De moi ? Ou des Quileute ?

Je grimace.

-Je vois que je touche un point sensible.

-Je n'ai pas peur de toi, parce que… parce que je sais que tu ne me ferais jamais de mal, et parce que je t'aime, mais… les autres… je ne sais pas encore, j'admets.

Il hoche la tête.

-Là, tu me sembles un peu plus normal.

Je pourrais le toucher en tendant le bras, mais je résiste. Je dois le laisser venir, ne pas le brusquer. Il s'approche encore d'un pas, et son visage se retrouve à quelques centimètres du mien. Il se penche vers moi, et je sens son souffle sur mon visage. Il dévie de mon visage, ses lèvres se retrouvant près de mon oreille.

-Si tu n'as pas peur, dis-le, me souffle-t-il d'un ton grave au creux de l'oreille.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner. Pas parce que j'ai peur, mais parce que je n'ai qu'une seule envie, le prendre dans mes bras et l'embrasser.

-Ça ne marchera pas, Jacob. Tu n'arriveras pas à me faire peur en prenant cette voix.

Il émet un petit rire.

-Je veux seulement vérifier que tu es capable d'accepter ce que je suis.

-Et si je le suis, qu'est que ça entraînera ?

-Je ne sais pas, avoue-t-il. La situation serait plutôt inédite, je dois l'avouer.

Je prends une profonde inspiration avant de lâcher :

-Tu es un loup-garou.

Il y a alors deux possibilités : soit ces derniers jours n'ont été qu'une grande plaisanterie et il va exploser de rire, soit tout ceci est bien réel. Au vu de son regard, c'est bien réel.

-C'est exact.

J'ai l'impression qu'une main m'empoigne le cœur, le serrant, m'oppressant la poitrine.

-Est-ce que l'entendre de ma bouche te donne envie de trembler ?

Je réfléchis un instant, plongeant mes yeux dans les siens. C'est certain, savoir qu'il n'est pas tout à fait humain me rend quelque peu perplexe.

-La seule chose dont je suis sûre, c'est que je ne veux plus être loin de toi.

Le visage de Jacob se ferme.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, murmure-t-il.

Je sens qu'il va s'écarter, mais je le ramène vers moi avec une main dans son cou. Je pose son front contre le mien en me hissant sur la pointe des pieds.

-Tu m'as laissé le livre. Tu aurais pu me l'arracher de force, mais tu m'as laissé le lire. Et tu m'as demandé de revenir si j'acceptais ce que tu es. Je l'accepte pleinement. Alors ne vas pas me faire croire que tu n'en as pas autant envie que moi.

-J'en ai très envie, Bella, souffle-t-il. Seulement, je ne sais pas si…

-Arrête de te poser des questions. J'ai fait mon choix. Je ne veux plus que tu t'en ailles.

Il laisse échapper un rire.

-Tu ne sais quasiment rien de moi, et tu sembles si sûre du toi !

-Je sais qui tu es ici, je murmure en posant mon autre main sur son cœur. Le reste, nous avons le temps, tu ne crois pas ?

-Tu dois avoir beaucoup de questions.

-Énormément, j'avoue.

-J'en ai une avant, demande-t-il.

-Je t'écoute.

-Comment peux-tu être aussi sûre que je ne suis pas un monstre ?

Je m'écarte légèrement, le scrutant.

-Tu dis que tu n'as pas peur, mais qu'est-ce qui te laisse penser que nous ne sommes pas des êtres cruels ?

-Tu ne me ferais jamais de mal.

-A toi, c'est certain, dit-il d'une voix douce.

-Je sais que vous ne feriez de mal à personne, je dis. Je le sens. Vous êtes tous si… gentils.

Une souvenir s'impose soudain à moi. Je me fige. John, devant le journal, m'annonçant d'un air anxieux que des randonneurs ont été attaquées dans la forêt, tués par des bêtes sauvages. J'écarquille les yeux. Non, c'est impossible. Toutes ces attaques, je… je n'y ai même pas pensé une seconde. Tous ces randonneurs retrouvés morts… Mon sang se glace. Je recule d'un pas, retirant brusquement ma main. Jacob me fixe avec surprise

-Bella ?

J'ouvre la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sort. Jacob s'avance vers moi, mais je recule précipitamment.

-Quoi, je te fais peur, maintenant ?

Je secoue la tête.

-Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vous, je lâche d'une petite voix.

-Comment ça, pas nous ?

-Les… les attaques ! Dans la forêt ! Les randonneurs !

Jacob me fixe d'un air grave, et un haut-le-cœur se saisit de moi. Je porte la main à ma poitrine, sentant mes jambes flageoler.

-Si je te réponds que c'est nous, est-ce que tu seras terrifiée ?

-Je… j'aurais simplement du mal à le comprendre.

-Peut-être que cela fait partie de nos besoins.

-Si… Si c'est le cas, alors…

-Alors quoi ?

Je secoue la tête, mon esprit commençant à se remettre en marche.

-Non, c'est impossible. Les attaques n'ont commencé qu'il y a quelques mois. Vous êtes là depuis bien longtemps. Ce n'est pas vous, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, finit-il par avouer.

Je sens l'étau qui se resserre sur ma poitrine disparaître, et je lâche un soupir de soulagement.

-Au contraire, notre but est de protéger les humains, ajoute-t-il. Nous ne leur faisons jamais de mal. On ne se nourrit que d'animaux, nous ne sommes pas cannibales, si ça peut te rassurer. Parce que, je ne sais pas si tu l'as compris, mais nous sommes tout de même humains. Avec juste quelques… caractéristiques en plus.

-Je vois, je murmure, véritablement soulagée d'apprendre qu'ils ne font pas de mal aux humains. J'ai tellement de questions que je ne sais pas par où commencer…

-On pourrait peut-être s'asseoir ? propose Jacob en désignant le rondin de bois.

Je hoche la tête, et une fois installés, je me tords les mains, essayant de choisir mes mots avec soin.

-Alors, vous pouvez vous transformer en loup ? Quand vous voulez ?

-Pas toujours. Au début, la transformation est difficile. Les premiers mois, et surtout les premières semaines, nous sommes très instables. Nous nous transformons pour un rien, nous sommes colériques. Enfin, ceci ne change jamais. Nous sommes toujours instables, toute notre vie, et c'est bien pour cela qu'on reste autant à l'écart des humains.

-Dan, je comprends alors. Il s'est transformé il n'y pas longtemps, c'est ça ?

Jacob hoche la tête.

-En général, la mutation intervient à l'adolescence. Dan a été absent deux semaines, il devait prendre le temps d'apprendre à se contrôler.

-Vous allez tous finir par vous transformer ? Tous les lycéens ?

-C'est ça. Enfin, normalement.

-Il… il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Ton père, enfin, la génération précédente en général, ils ne sont pas loups-garous ?

Il secoue la tête.

-En fait, c'est plus compliqué que ça. La meute n'existe pas toujours. La dernière meute date de la génération de mon arrière grand-père. Si tu veux, une fois de temps en temps, les jeunes commencent à se transformer et la meute se reforme.

-C'est… simplement le hasard ? je demande, avide de ses paroles, et toujours autant attirée par ses lèvres.

J'ai l'impression que cela fait une éternité que je ne l'ai pas pris dans mes bras. Il me manque tellement. Mais j'ai tant de questions que je préfère pour le moment me concentrer dessus, tant que Jake est disposé à me fournir des réponses.

-C'est compliqué, avoue-t-il. C'est, en quelque sorte tout un ensemble de choses, qui font que la meute se reforme. Un jeune se transforme en premier, puis tous les autres suivent.

-Qui a été le premier ?

-Sam.

Jacob et Paul ont souvent fait allusion à lui. Je me souviens encore quand Paul a menacé Jacob de tout révéler à Sam par rapport à notre amitié naissante. Cette dispute entre eux semble remonter à une éternité.

-Alors, quoi, c'est le chef ?

-On dit l'Alpha, sourit Jacob. Mais c'est vrai, oui. C'est lui qui dirige la meute, qui prend toutes les décisions. C'est pour lui que la transformation a été la plus dure. Quand c'est arrivé, il a pris peur. Il n'a pas osé se confier à sa famille et s'est enfui pendant plusieurs semaines. Toute la tribu était inquiète pour lui. On nous parle dès l'enfance de la légende des esprits guerriers, celle que tu as lu. Seulement, ce n'est qu'un conte pour enfant, à l'origine. Du moins, c'est ce que nous pensions. La meute ne s'est pas reformée depuis longtemps, alors, nos parents n'ont pas jugé utile de nous expliquer que tout ceci pouvait réellement arriver. Sam a cru qu'il devenait fou, ou qu'il était maudit, et que sa famille allait le rejeter. Il a appris seul à se contrôler, et il n'est revenu qu'au bout de trois semaines. Il a essayé de faire croire à ses parents qu'il avait besoin de prendre l'air, de voyager. Mais ses parents ont tout de suite compris ce qui s'était passé, quand ils ont vu à quel point il avait grandi, à quel point il était devenu fort. Sam a été quelque peu soulagé d'apprendre que c'était déjà arrivé auparavant. A partir de là, on nous a tous appris la vérité, pour que l'on soit prêt. Je me souviens encore de mon père, qui nous avait tous réunis sur la place de la réserve. Il nous a répété la légende des esprits guerriers, avant de nous expliquer que ce n'était pas seulement une légende. Sam s'est transformé sous nos yeux, et les anciens de la tribu ont tout fait pour garder le calme. Certains d'entre nous étaient terrifiés, mais nous avons fini par l'accepter. Mon père a fini par prendre une voix grave, nous annonçant que bientôt, la meute entière serait reformé, transformant tous les adolescents en âge de protéger la tribu.

Je reste un moment, silencieuse, essayant de digérer et d'analyser tout ce qu'il vient de m'apprendre. J'imagine tous les adolescents de la tribu, réunis, les yeux écarquillés d'effroi devant leur camarade transformé, comprenant que ce serait bientôt leur tour.

-Pourquoi as-tu tant essayé de me garder loin de toi ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas m'avouer toute la vérité.

-C'est la principale règle, Bella, instaurée depuis des siècles. Ceux qui ne font pas partie de la tribu ne doivent pas apprendre ce que nous sommes réellement. Pendant longtemps, nous avons vécu reclus. Nos ancêtres ne se mélangeaient jamais à vous, de peur de finir par blesser l'un d'entre vous. Seulement, nous commencions à nous faire remarquer, alors, il a été décidé que nous suivions nos études comme tous les lycéens de la ville, pour mieux nous intégrer. Mais cela supposait que si la meute venait à se reformer, nous ne devions jamais, au grand jamais, avouer notre nature à qui que ce soit. Comment réagirait la population, d'après toi, s'ils apprenaient qu'une meute de loups-garous vit à côté de chez eux ?

-Mal, je suppose, je grimace, comprenant mieux les inquiétudes de Paul et Embry. Mais Paul a dit que j'étais un danger pour vous. Je ne raconterai jamais rien à personne, tu dois le savoir, non ? De toute façon, personne ne me croirait !

-Je sais, mais ce n'est pas si simple que ça pour les autres. Ces règles sont instaurées depuis toujours, et depuis que Sam a reformé la meute, elle est d'autant plus vraie. A vrai dire, ils ont peur de toi, parce qu'ils ne savent pas comment tu pourrais réagir. J'ai essayé de leur faire comprendre que tu ne poserais pas de problème, mais rien n'y a fait. Essaie de les comprendre. Si je te révélais ce que nous sommes, les autres pourraient suivre mon exemple. Il est bien plus dur de rester loin des habitants de Forks que ce que vous pouvez l'imaginer. Nous sommes conditionnés pour ne rester qu'entre nous. Avant la meute, nous pensions que c'était à cause des traditions de la tribu, et nous trouvions ça vieux jeu, mais il était rare qu'un lycéen transgresse la règle. Depuis que la meute a commencé à se former, nous comprenons mieux ces règles qui nous paraissaient si absurdes. Si jamais Sam accorde sa clémence pour moi, alors, tous ceux qui arriveront après moi pourraient vouloir suivre mon exemple. Devenir amis avec des humains, et même plus. Sam ne veut pas risquer de pareils débordements. C'est plus dangereux que tu ne le penses. Ce qui s'est passé lundi dernier n'est qu'un aperçu de ce qui pourrait arriver si nous côtoyons de trop près les humains.

-Vous êtes… trop instables, c'est ça ?

Jacob hoche la tête.

-Nous ne contrôlons pas nos émotions ni notre force. Nous apprenons à contrôler notre transformation, pour ne pas risquer de devenir loup en public, mais pour le reste, c'est très difficile. Tu as du te rendre compte que je contrôle mal mes muscles quand je te serre dans mes bras…

En effet, j'ai toujours été surprise par la force de ses embrassades. Maintenant, tout m'apparaît plus clair.

-Et c'est pour ça que tu sèches les cours de sport, je comprends alors.

Tout me paraît tellement clair.

-Le sport, c'est vraiment une mauvaise idée. La course à pied aussi. Nous courons plutôt… vite, même sous forme humaine, et nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de nous faire remarquer. Nous réagissons à l'adrénaline. On pourrait devenir incontrôlables encore plus facilement.

Je lève les yeux vers la forêt, contemplant les arbres qui semblent s'étendre à l'infini au-delà de la lisière de la forêt.

-Un autre point m'intrigue.

-Je t'écoute.

-Vous dîtes que vous ne sortez qu'avec des gens de la tribu, pour qu'on n'apprenne pas votre secret, mais aussi pour éviter des… Accidents. Mais il n'est pas autant dangereux de côtoyer des membres de la tribu qui ne font pas partie de la meute ?

-Je m'attendais à cette question. A vrai dire, tu as raison, ce n'est pas mieux. La seule différence, c'est que par exemple, une fille de la tribu sait ce que nous sommes. Ainsi, elle sait à quoi s'en tenir, et va faire en sorte de ne pas nous provoquer, pour ne pas risquer d'accident. Mais les relations sont compliquées, je te l'avoue. Dan sortait avec Maya avant sa transformation. Quand il est entré dans la meute, leur relation a pris un sacré coup. Dan a toujours peur de lui faire du mal, alors, il reste le plus loin possible d'elle. Maya a du mal à l'accepter. Elle voudrait continuer leur relation comme avant, mais c'est impossible. Si tu veux résumer, Sam nous laisse côtoyer les adolescents de la tribu, mais sous certaines conditions. On ne peut pas appeler ça une véritable relation. Dan ne pourra vraiment retrouver Maya qu'une fois qu'elle fera partie de la meute. Sauf qu'on ne peut pas savoir quand cela arrivera.

-Alors, quoi, c'est à ce genre de relation que vous avez droit ? Une relation à distance, sans trop de proximité pour éviter tout danger, et l'attente que l'autre ne devienne un loup-garou pour pouvoir enfin l'approcher sans risque ? C'est affreux.

-Je te l'accorde, marmonne Jacob. Mais nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix. Sam est un peu parano à ce niveau-là. Alors imagine un peu comment notre relation a été vue. J'ai voulu, de toutes mes forces, rester loin de toi, parce que je savais que cela ne mènerait à rien. Je savais que je ne devais pas risquer d'aller plus loin avec toi, parce que je risquais à tout moment de m'énerver pour un rien et te faire du mal. Mais quand j'ai vu que j'arriverai remarquablement à me contrôler en ta présence, j'ai espéré que ce soit possible. Je me suis dit que ce n'était pas si dur que ça. Les seules fois où je me mettais en colère, tu arrivais tout de suite à me calmer. Je dois dire que j'ai même donné de l'espoir aux autres, qui sont dans le même cas mais avec des filles de la tribu. Ils s'obligent à rester à l'écart, à rompre parfois même pour protéger la personne qu'ils aiment, mais notre relation leur a redonné de l'espoir. Ils commençaient à croire que Sam se trompait, et que nous étions capable d'une relation avec un humain sans risque. Sam était furieux contre moi. Il avait peur de perdre le soutien des autres. En fait, je crois qu'il a été plutôt soulagé quand il a appris ce que j'ai failli faire lundi. Il n'attendait qu'un accident pour démontrer l'impossibilité de notre relation. Et il a réussi. Quand Dan a appris ce qui s'était passé, il était défait.

-Mais tu ne m'as rien fait ! je proteste vivement.

-Parce que j'ai réussi à m'arrêter. Mais les autres ne sont pas tous comme moi. La plupart d'entre nous sont bien plus impulsifs, et c'est ce qui fait si peur à Sam. Je le comprends, d'une certaine manière.

-Si on instaure des règles, je suis certaine que c'est possible, j'affirme.

-Oui, jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait un autre accident, rétorque-t-il. Moi aussi, je pensais que c'était possible. Mais je ne peux pas me voiler la face.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on risque à essayer ?

-On risque ta vie, Bella ! s'écrie Jacob d'une voix forte.

-Je sais, mais nous avons passé beaucoup de temps ensemble depuis que je suis arrivée, et tu t'en es très bien sorti. Si je n'étais pas intervenue lundi, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

-Je sais… soupire-t-il, légèrement radouci. Mais tu ne comprends pas ce que ça implique. Le reste de la meute, et surtout Sam. Il ne supportera pas que tu aies appris la vérité.

-Mais je l'ai appris seule, ce n'est pas toi ! Tu as respecté la règle. Ce n'est pas ta faute s'il n'a pas prévu ce genre de cas.

-Sam n'aime pas les contre-temps. Il aime tout contrôler. Et comme il ne peut pas reporter sa colère contre toi parce que tu es humaine, il va se faire un plaisir de montrer son désaccord. Et je n'aime pas ça du tout, parce que la plupart de la meute est de son avis, et je ne veux pas qu'ils te posent de problèmes.

-Pourquoi ce qu'ils pensent t'importe tant ?

-Nous sommes une meute, Bella. Ils sont mes frères. Nous sommes sensés être les guerriers de la tribu, ceux qui protègent les hommes. Si la tribu est divisée par notre faute, les miens ne me le pardonneront jamais, et ne te le pardonneront jamais.

-Je ne suis pas sensée connaître la vérité. Alors, s'ils apprennent que je sais tout, qu'est-ce qu'ils feront ? Même si je décide de partir dans ton sens, et d'abandonner l'idée d'une relation entre nous, qu'est-ce qui se passera ?

Il m'est difficile de prononcer de telles paroles, mais si pour le bien de Jacob, je dois remettre en question notre relation, alors, je le ferai. Même si cela me déchire le cœur, je veux pas qu'il souffre à cause de moi. Jacob me dévisage, semblant hésiter à quelle réponse me proposer.

-Le mal est déjà fait, finit-il par murmurer. Même si nous rompons tout contact, tu connais notre secret, ce qui fait de toi un problème. Les autres pourraient essayer de suivre mon idée, s'ils en avaient vraiment envie. Et Sam ne le supporterait pas. Il voudra te garder à l'œil, je suppose. Faire en sorte que tu ne révèles jamais rien à qui que ce soit. Même si nous restons loin l'un de l'autre, il me déteste déjà. Mais être ensemble, ce serait encore pire.

Alors que je commence à réfléchir à comment arranger la situation, Jacob redresse soudain la tête, et renifle l'air. Ce geste me surprend un peu. Maintenant que je sais ce qu'il est, il ne cherche plus à cacher ce dont il est capable. D'un côté, j'aime ça, mais d'un autre, il me semble incongru de renifler l'air de cette façon. Il se lève d'un bond et se tourne vers moi en me tendant la main.

-Il faut qu'on se parte d'ici, et rapidement.

-Pourquoi ? Je demande en attrapant sa main pour qu'il m'aide à me relever.

-Parce que si on reste dans le coin, tu finiras par avoir la réponse à ta question. Ce qui arrivera s'ils apprennent que tu es dans la confidence.

Immédiatement, mes sens sont en alertes alors que Jacob garde ma main dans la sienne et m'entraîne vers le parking. Alors que nous nous approchons de ma voiture, il se fige, avant de repartir de l'autre côté et de m'entraîner au milieu des arbres.

-Ils sont là ? Je demande d'une petite voix.

-Ils s'approchent. Ne fais pas de bruit.

Il semble paniqué à l'idée que la meute nous découvre ici. Il me tire au milieu de la forêt, et nous arrivons dans une petite clairière où il finit par s'arrêter.

-Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

-C'est trop tard, lâche-t-il d'un air anxieux mais résigné. Ils sont là.

Ils se tournent vers moi et pose ses mains sur mes épaules.

-Surtout, tu restes derrière moi, et tu ne parles que si Sam t'adresse la parole. Tu ne cherches pas à les provoquer, et tu restes calme.

-Ils vont être tant en colère que ça.

-Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Promets moi de ne pas le provoquer.

Je hoche la tête, le cœur battant soudain la chamade. Je ne me risquerai pas à le chercher. Je ne l'ai jamais vu, mais d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre, il est plutôt impressionnant.

-N'aie pas peur, murmure-t-il alors, et je comprends qu'il peut sentir les battements désordonnés de mon cœur.

-Facile à dire, je marmonne entre mes dents, au moment même où les branchages s'écartent face à moi.

Jacob se tourne dos à moi, les bras ballants devant le garçon qui sort de derrière les arbres. Je comprends tout de suite que c'est Sam. Il a l'air plus vieux de quelques années, il doit sûrement avoir vingt ans, ce qui est plutôt logique puisqu'il a été le premier transformé. Il a des cheveux noirs coupés très court, des yeux sombres, des traits fins et une mâchoire carrée qui lui donne un air sévère. Je remarque avec surprise qu'il est torse nu, et ne porte qu'un short et de vieilles baskets. Vient-il tout juste de reprendre forme humaine ?

Quelques instants plus tard, d'autres garçons émergent de derrière les arbres, ainsi que deux filles. Je comprends que presque toute la meute est là. Je reconnais Embry et Quil, qui semblent plus gênés qu'en colère, mais aussi Dan, Seth et d'autres garçons que j'ai déjà vu à leur table. Sur la quinzaine de garçons que j'ai vu à la cantine au lycée, ils sont 8, avec deux des trois filles. Elles me lorgnent de la tête aux pieds. L'une d'elle a les cheveux coupés courts, alors que l'autre les retient grâce à un élastique. Elles portent un short, comme les garçons, mais plus courts, et accompagné d'une brassière et de vieilles converses. Je remarque enfin Paul, près de Sam, qui me jette un regard noir. Ils ont tous des cheveux bruns comme Jacob, et des yeux marrons qui ont presque viré au noir pour ceux qui semblent le plus en colère.

Alors que tous les autres me jettent des coups d'œil (à part Embry et Quil), Sam, lui m'ignore royalement et se concentre tout de suite sur Jacob. J'aimerai pouvoir voir son visage, pour guetter ses réactions. Je résiste à la pulsion de glisser ma main dans la sienne. Ce serait sûrement considéré comme une provocation.

-Cherches-tu à fuir les tiens, Jacob ? demande Sam d'une voix grave qui me donne envie de reculer.

Mais je ne bouge pas.

-Non, je me baladais avec Bella, répond Jacob d'une voix bien plus calme que ce que j'avais imaginé. D'ailleurs, je ferais peut-être mieux de te la présenter, dit-il en s'écartant légèrement. Bella, je te présente Sam.

Je me rappelle la recommandation de Jacob et me contente de hocher la tête dans un petit salut timide. Mais Sam ne me renvoie pas mon salut, et se contente de reporter son attention sur Jacob, les yeux noirs de colère.

-Je croyais t'avoir demandé de rester loin d'elle.

-Nous ne faisons rien de mal.

-Me prendrais-tu pour un imbécile ? gronde alors Sam. Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris votre petit manège ? Tu lui as tout raconté, n'est-ce pas ? Tu nous as tous trahis !

-C'est faux ! s'écrie Jacob. Je ne ferai jamais ça.

-Tu nous trahis déjà depuis longtemps, intervient Paul, mais Sam lui jette un regard furibond.

Paul baisse la tête, et je me sens bizarrement très contente par ce geste. Sam porte alors son attention sur moi, et je me fige. J'essaie de calmer les battements de mon cœur. Je sais qu'il les entend.

-Si tu disais vrai, Jacob, si elle ne savait rien, elle ne serait pas autant affolée. De quoi as-tu peur, Bella ? D'une bande de garçons ? Tu es bien peureuse, dans ce cas.

-Je n'ai pas peur, je lâche avant de me maudire.

Je sens Jacob se raidir, et je suis finalement bien contente de ne pas voir son visage, car il doit être furieux. Si ça, ce n'est pas de la provocation... Mais Sam ne semble pas en tenir rigueur et esquisse un sourire froid.

-Ah oui, vraiment ?

-Je n'ai pas dit qu'elle ne savait rien, intervient Jacob. J'ai dit que je ne lui avais rien dit.

-Quelle est la différence ! s'exclame une des filles, celle aux cheveux courts.

-Oui, explique-toi, Jacob, renchérit un des garçons dont je ne connais pas le nom.

-Et si on laissait Bella s'expliquer ? propose Sam en me coulant un sourire cynique.

Jacob tourne la tête vers moi et hoche imperceptiblement la tête. Je me lance, essayant de paraître le plus calme possible, alors que j'ai l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar. Je n'ai pas peur de Jacob, ça non, mais je ne peux pas dire la même chose de Sam. Il me fiche une peur bleue, avec ses airs froids. Mais il ne me fait pas le même effet que Paul. Paul me faisait peur au début, maintenant, son comportement ne fait que m'agacer.

-Je l'ai découvert seule, je finis par dire. Jacob a refusé de me dire ce que vous étiez, alors, j'ai cherché de mon côté.

-J'ai dû mal à y croire.

-Je l'ai lu dans un livre. Dans le livre des légendes et mythes Quileute.

Sam fronce les sourcils.

-Où as-tu obtenu un tel livre ?

-Dans une petite librairie à Port Angeles.

Sam semble peser le pour et le contre, et se tourne vers Jacob.

-C'est la vérité, ajoute-t-il. J'ai tout fait pour qu'elle laisse tomber, Sam, mais elle est bien plus têtue que ce que j'imaginais.

Sam fait un nouveau pas vers Jacob.

-Et là, tu n'étais pas en train de lui parler de nous, par hasard ?

-Elle sait, maintenant, alors quelle est la différence !

-La différence ? Tu lui racontes tous nos petits secrets !

-Je ne compte pas en parler à qui que ce soit, j'interviens. Qui me croirait ?

-Des tas de gens, lâche Sam en se tournant de nouveau vers moi. Tu ne connais pas le nombre de gens qui sont avides de ce genre d'histoires, et qui te croiraient volontiers si tu as des preuves à leur apporter.

-Quoi, tu penses que mon but est de faire éclater votre secret au grand jour ? Je n'en ai rien à faire, de ça ! Je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille, je déclare d'un ton ferme.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je te ferais confiance ? Je ne te connais pas.

-Moi, je la connais, dit Jacob.

-Ton jugement est altéré depuis bien longtemps ! s'emporte Sam. Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu fais. Notre but est de protéger les hommes. Si jamais il lui arrive quelque chose à cause de toi, tu sais bien ce qui se passerait ! L'honneur de la meute serait balayé, tu causerais des tensions entre nous, la tribu n'aurait plus foi en nous, notre propre peuple aurait peur de nous si jamais elle est blessée par notre faute ! Si c'est par ta faute, ce sera encore pire !

-Mais Jacob ne me fera pas de mal ! Il ne m'en a jamais fait !

-Et ce qui s'est passé au lycée, alors ? Me raille Paul.

-C'était différent ! Je ne savais pas ! Maintenant que je sais ce que vous êtes, je peux très bien être plus prudente !

Sam s'avance encore d'un pas, mais Jacob lui barre soudain la route, comme s'il veut l'empêcher de s'approcher de moi.

-Tu as le droit d'être en colère contre moi si tu le veux, Sam. Pas contre elle.

-Tu n'aurais jamais dû te rapprocher d'elle. Si tes frères commencent à avoir les mêmes idées que toi, cela pourrait courir à notre perte !

-Tu sais bien qu'ils t'écoutent, Sam.

-Personne d'autre que lui n'a de telles idées, maugrée la fille aux cheveux attachés. Mais on sait tous d'où lui vient cette envie de toujours contredire les ordres !

Jacob la fusille du regard.

-Tu sais bien que tout ceci aurait pu être différent, Leia, alors je te conseille de ne pas te mêler de ça !

-Stop ! crie Sam pour ramener le calme, tandis que je me demande de quoi Jacob et cette Leia veulent bien parler. Nous n'allons pas revenir sur ce sujet. Jacob a fait son choix.

Il se tourne de nouveau vers Jacob.

-Même si tu peux échapper à… tes engagements, dit-il en me jetant un coup d'œil, cela ne te donne pas le droit d'agir comme bon te semble.

-De toute façon, le mal est fait, non ? je fais, hésitant tout de même à oser prendre la parole. On ne peut pas retourner en arrière.

-Non, en effet. Mais tu ne te rends pas encore compte des conséquences. Es-tu vraiment prête à accepter ce que nous sommes sans broncher ? Les Quileute ont accepté l'existence des forces surnaturelles parce que c'est dans leur sang. Comment peux-tu dire que tu n'as pas peur de nous alors que je sens ta panique d'ici ? Tu dis vouloir rester près de Jacob, tu dis l'aimer, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, je l'aime, je déclare sans aucune hésitation.

-Mais l'aimes-tu en tant que l'humain que tu as toujours cru qu'il était, ou comme le loup-garou qu'il est réellement ?

Sam repousse Jacob et s'approche de moi. Cette fois-ci, Jake ne proteste pas, et je comprends que je vais sûrement avoir droit à un test.

-J'aime Jacob, peu importe ce qu'il est. Je suis consciente qu'il représente un danger pour moi, mais on se connaît depuis des mois, et il n'est jamais rien arrivé. S'il m'explique comment fonctionnent les loups-garous, je me sens tout à fait capable de pouvoir rester près de lui sans danger.

-Tu me sembles bien présomptueuse, Isabella.

Cette conversation m'agace. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Sam est si virulent à propos de ça. Après tout, c'est mon problème si je mets ma vie en danger. Mais je ne veux pas poser de problème à Jacob. Je finis par penser qu'il y a d'autres raisons qui ont rendu Sam aussi autoritaire sur ce point-là.

-Je comprends que c'est inédit, qu'une simple fille comme moi apprenne vos secrets, mais est-ce que la meute ne pourrait pas essayer de me faire confiance ? Je ne répéterai rien, et Jacob et moi ferons en sorte de ne pas poser de problèmes.

-Tu penses que c'est si simple que ça ? Est-ce que tu as seulement pris conscience de ce que nous sommes ? Tu sais que nous sommes des loups-garous, mais n'est-ce pas un peu vague dans ton esprit ? Tu dis ne pas avoir peur de Jacob ni de notre nature de loup-garou, mais comment peux-tu en être si sûre alors que tu ne sais même pas réellement ce que nous sommes ?

Jacob se tourne vers nous.

-Sam… grogne-t-il, les dents serrés.

-Tu penses qu'elle peut accepter sans broncher ce que nous sommes, Jacob ? Son esprit a été conditionné pour ne pas croire en toutes ces choses.

-Elle n'a pas besoin de ça, intervient Embry d'une voix légèrement inquiète.

-Besoin de quoi ? je demande d'une petite voix.

-Tu dis ne pas avoir peur de nous. Tu maintiens cette position ? me demande Sam.

Je ne sais plus quoi penser, je ne sais pas ce que je suis sensée dire. Est-ce une question piège ? Mais je dois rester campée sur mes positions, je ne dois pas faiblir.

-Oui. Je n'ai pas peur.

Sam affiche un sourire satisfait.

-Très bien. Jared ? appelle-t-il en gardant ses yeux fixés dans les miens.

Celui-ci s'avance d'un pas.

-Il n'en est pas question, fait Jacob en faisant mine de s'approcher de Jared, mais immédiatement trois des garçons de la meute l'attrapent par les bras.

Je sens la panique pointer le bout de son nez. Sam s'écarte de moi.

-Ne fais pas ça, Sam, demande Jacob.

-Quoi, tu as peur de la perdre ? Si elle t'aime vraiment, elle le supportera. Tu penses pouvoir rester près d'elle sans jamais lui montrer ce que tu es réellement ?

Je comprends immédiatement où ils veulent en venir et mes yeux croisent ceux de Jared, avant de retourner vers Jacob, qui semble en grand conflit intérieur.

-Si tu laisses faire Jared, je pourrai ne pas douter de sa sincérité, dit Sam.

-Quoi, tu me fais du chantage ?

Sam hausse les épaules.

-Vois ça comme tu veux, mais je serais prêt à croire qu'elle n'en parlera à personne si elle ne s'enfuit pas. T'en sens-tu capable, Bella ?

-Bien sûr que oui ! Je l'ai déjà dit, ça ne me dérange pas que vous soyez des loups-garous. Jacob, ça va, je dis d'un ton calme en essayant de calmer les battements de mon cœur.

Je sais que Jacob sent ma nervosité, mais je dois faire ce que Sam me dit. Si j'ai une chance d'obtenir leur confiance, je dois la saisir.

-Ca me va, je finis par dire à Sam. Si je ne supporte pas ça, alors, je reste loin de Jacob, je rentre à Phoenix et j'oublie tout ça. Sinon, tu acceptes de comprendre que je compte pas révéler ce que vous êtes aux autres, et tu me laisses côtoyer Jacob.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, intervient Quil.

Je hausse les épaules.

-Si je veux rester avec Jacob, il faut que bien que j'accepte ce qu'il est, non ?

-Marché conclu, affirme alors Sam sans tenir compte des protestations de Jacob.

-Tu penses que j'en suis incapable, n'est-ce pas ? je devine en voyant le petit sourire de Sam qui s'écarte encore et croise les bras.

-Eh bien, vu ta fréquence cardiaque en ce moment-même, je n'ai pas trop de doute là-dessus. Je ne sais pas ce que Jacob t'a raconté, mais le jour où son père m'a demandé de me transformer devant tous les adolescents de la réserve, plus de moitié ont hurlé et se sont enfuis en me voyant. Il a fallu que je revienne sous ma forme humaine pour qu'ils comprennent que j'étais toujours le même et que je ne comptais pas leur faire de mal. Seuls mes amis proches n'ont pas bronché.

Je lance un regard à Jacob, qui m'a caché cette version-là. Les autres l'ont lâché, mais ils semblent prêt à le retenir si jamais il essaie d'empêcher Jared.

-Assez discuté, maugrée Paul.

La suite se passe à une vitesse inimaginable. Cela ressemble plutôt bien à mes cauchemars, mais de façon plus rapide et plus embrouillée. Jared fixe ses yeux dans les miens, ceux-ci virent au noir, son visage se couvre de poils, de longues canines s'échappent de sa bouche qui se transforme en gueule, ses oreilles s'allongent, alors qu'il se courbe soudainement. Ses ongles se transforment en griffes, ses muscles commencent à saillir sous sa peau. Jared, ou plutôt ce qu'il est en train de devenir, se tord devant mes yeux tandis que son corps se couvre de poil et s'allonge. Au moment où il se jette à quatre pattes sur le sol, le garçon gaillard et musclé a laissé place à un énorme loup. Pas un simple loup qu'on peut voir dans les films. Non, il est deux fois plus gros, avec des pattes immenses et puissantes, des yeux dorés qui semblent en feu, des poils d'un brun foncé. Le loup fait un pas vers moi, et j'ai comme l'impression que le sol tremble sous son poids. Je dois me faire violence pour ne pas reculer d'un pas.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir le cœur dans les oreilles. J'entends ses battements, qui couvrent tout le reste. J'ai l'impression que mon corps est chargé d'électricité, mes yeux sont ronds comme des soucoupes. Je suis totalement paralysée, et je sais que si je fais un pas en arrière, je ne contrôlerai plus mes jambe et je ferai tout pour m'éloigner de cet énorme animal. J'entends sa respiration, un léger grognement s'échappe de sa gorge, et je me revois soudain au milieu de la forêt, lors de mon accident pendant la course à pied. J'entends de nouveau le bruit des pas de la bête que j'ai senti près de moi. Je sais maintenant que cet animal, c'était Jacob, mais j'ai du mal à l'imaginer sous cette forme-là. Toutes les images de mes cauchemars depuis des semaines menacent de me submerger, mais je tiens bon alors que le loup s'avance progressivement vers moi, un pas après l'autre. Je voudrais détourner les yeux, mais mon regard reste braqué dans les yeux du loup. Je ne sais pas vraiment qu'elle est l'expression de mon visage, mais je sais qu'ils sentent tous les battements paniqués dans ma poitrine. J'ai l'impression qu'elle va exploser. L'estomac serré et la gorge nouée, je le laisse s'approcher à quelques centimètres de moi. Il est tellement grand qu'il arrive quasiment à ma poitrine. Je n'ai presque pas besoin de baisser les yeux pour le regarder. Je sens son souffle contre ma poitrine. Il grogne légèrement, ce qui me fait sursauter, mais je reste toujours immobile.

Le regard du loup semble soudain s'adoucir. Sa respiration se calme, et il semble presque faire un sourire. Il s'écarte enfin de moi, et je détourne les yeux. Tout le monde me regarde d'un air étrange.

-Tu es trop gentil, Jared, marmonne soudain la voix de Paul.

J'entends Jacob pousser un cri. Je lève les yeux au moment où Paul s'élance vers moi. Je vois du coin de l'œil les autres retenir Jacob, et Jared fait mine de revenir vers moi, mais un regard de Sam l'en dissuade. Paul est à l'autre bout de la clairière. Il prend soudain appui sur une pierre plate, et saute. A ce moment-là, le garçon laisse place à un énorme loup noir qui plonge sur moi avec un grognement, crocs découverts.

* * *

 _NA: Je suis de retour! Je voudrais d'abord m'excuser de ne pas avoir été là le week-end dernier, niveau travail c'était impossible de trouver du temps pour poster un chapitre, je m'en suis voulue croyez-moi! J'espère que je me fais pardonner par ce chapitre, riche en rebondissements! Sam entre enfin dans la course, Paul fait des siennes et on découvre un peu mieux la meute ;) Je dois avouer que j'aime bien ce chapitre, j'ai bien aimé l'écrire car il constitue vraiment un tournant dans l'histoire, j'espère juste que je n'en ai pas fait trop avec Sam qui la teste tout ça, je n'ai pas trouvé mieux pour qu'elle découvre la transformation et pour apaiser les tensions avec Sam en même temps !_

 _Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à me partager vos impressions, je les lirai avec plaisir! A dimanche prochain ! (Cette fois-ci, promis, je serais là!)_

 ** _Réponses aux reviews précédentes:_**

 ** _-b: Merci, encore une fois! J'espère que tu as aimé cette suite :)_**

 ** _-WhiteAir: Merci pour ton soutien! Je suis touché que tu dises que tu penses préférer Bella dans mon histoire, vraiment! J'avais aussi quelques petits problèmes avec elle dans l'histoire de Meyer, elle m'énervait un peu parfois, alors je suppose qu'inconsciemment j'ai voulu la rentre un peu différente, et puis je suis contente que tu le remarques, ça me permet de_ m'éloigner un peu de l'histoire originale :) Bisous, à bientôt!**


	15. 15

**15.**

Cette fois-ci, j'ai l'impression de recevoir un véritable électrochoc, et ma respiration s'arrête au moment où il atterrit sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Je ne peux cette fois-ci pas retenir un pas en arrière, et mes jambes se coupent sous moi. Je me rattrape avec les mains et me retrouve assise par terre. Le loup noir couche les oreilles, découvre les crocs et grogne à nouveau en s'approchant d'un pas.

Mon cœur a un raté et un goût de bile m'emplit la gorge. La tête me tourne alors qu'il s'approche à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Je sens son souffle sur mes joues. Le loup m'aboie au visage. Je sursaute violemment, jusqu'à ce que Jared plonge sur Paul pour l'écarter de moi. Je reviens brusquement à la réalité. Jacob vient de réussir à se dégager de ses camarades et s'approche de moi, Sam pousse un cri qui stoppe net Paul et Jared, et les autres nous regardent, certains avec une moue amusée, d'autres plus tendus.

Ma vue commence à se troubler à force de retenir ma respiration. Je prends une grande inspiration et mes muscles se relâchent enfin. Je lève les yeux vers Jacob, qui tremble de tous ses membres, et je sens qu'il n'a qu'une envie, se transformer et plonger sur Paul. Je me relève d'un bond, et me retiens au dernier moment de me précipiter sur lui pour le calmer. La façon dont il a réagi la semaine dernière me rappelle brusquement à la réalité.

-Jacob, je vais bien, je dis alors sans bouger de ma place, mais Jacob s'avance toujours sur Paul, qui toujours sous forme animale, couche les oreilles, comme s'il le défiait. Jacob, s'il te plaît, arrête.

Je ne suis pas sûre de supporter une nouvelle transformation, et Jacob semble prêt à en découdre. Je voudrais que Sam intervienne, mais il ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Je fais un pas vers lui, mais je sens une main me retenir. Je découvre avec surprise Sam qui me retient.

-Je croyais que tu avais compris qu'il ne valait mieux pas faire ça, me murmure-t-il. Jacob, ajoute-t-il d'une voix plus forte. Ce n'est pas le moment de se battre.

-Il a essayé de l'attaquer ! s'écrie-t-il, et le voir dans un tel état me noue la gorge.

Je voudrais tant qu'il se calme, parce que je sens bien qu'il est sur le point de se transformer. Paul émet un grognement. Il semble protester.

-Tu sais bien que c'est faux, dit Sam à sa place. Il voulait seulement lui faire peur. Jared, Paul, rentrez à la réserve. Paul, nous reparlerons de ton… initiative.

Il crache le dernier mot, et Paul couche les oreilles, mais cette fois pas par colère, plus par peur. Je suis étonnée que Sam ait un tel pouvoir sur sa meute. Les deux loups déguerpissent au milieu des bois, et je me demande comment ils peuvent être si silencieux et agile. Ils sont tellement énormes.

Sam me lâche enfin le bras.

-Jacob ? je demande d'une petite voix.

Il semble enfin entendre ma voix, et lève la tête. Je vois tout de suite ses traits se détendre quand il me reconnaît. Il arrête de trembler, ses poings se desserrent et il se précipite sur moi, attrapant mes bras.

-Ca va ?

-Oui, très bien, je répète, même si les battements de mon cœur me trahissent certainement.

-A vrai dire, elle a été remarquable, lâche Sam. Rentrez tous, je vous rejoins.

Les deux filles me jettent un dernier regard, Embry et Quil semblent inquiets pour leur ami, mais finissent par suivre le reste de la meute qui se fond au milieu des arbres. Je me sens légèrement plus détendue, même si Sam me rend toujours aussi nerveuse.

-Je ne pensais sincèrement pas que tu resterais aussi calme, me félicite Sam alors que Jacob s'écarte de moi, mais je ne sais pas vraiment si je dois prendre ça comme un compliment, car il semble plus que frustré.

Je me contente de hausser les épaules.

-Bien sûr, je sentais ta peur, mais tu l'as remarquablement bien maîtrisée.

-Alors, est-ce que tu veux bien croire que je ne compte pas représenter un problème pour vous ?

-Ne me demande pas d'aller jusqu'à te faire confiance, mais je suppose que tu dois être vraiment entichée de Jake.

-Vas-tu enfin arrêter ce petit jeu, Sam ? marmonne Jacob. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, elle t'a prouvé qu'elle acceptait sans problème notre nature, alors, fous-lui la paix, maintenant.

Sam hoche la tête, et j'écarquille les yeux. Je ne crois pas que le reste de la meute ose lui parler de cette façon.

-Soit. Je crois que vous êtes tous les deux conscients des risques que vous prenez. Je sais bien que je n'ai pas autant d'autorité sur toi que sur les autres, mais cela ne m'empêche pas de te donner un conseil. Tu sais ce qui se passerait si jamais il lui arrive quelque chose par ta faute.

-Je ferais attention, promet Jacob.

-Je n'en doute pas, soupire l'alpha. Je ne peux clairement pas t'empêcher de la voir, et crois-moi, je le regrette. Si tu étais un simple bêta, je pourrai t'obliger à rester loin d'elle, ce qui me faciliterait bien la vie. Mais je ne veux pas que votre… relation cause le trouble dans la meute, et je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux non plus.

-Ils t'écoutent, Sam. Ils ne suivront pas mon exemple.

-Parfois, je me demande ce qui t'a poussé à t'approcher d'elle. Est-ce que tu fais ça pour montrer mon impuissance à te contrôler ?

-Je n'ai jamais fait quoique ce soit contre toi, Sam. Tu devrais le savoir. J'ai renié jusqu'à mon sang pour toi.

J'aimerai tant comprendre de quoi ils parlent, mais je sens que je ne suis pas invitée à prendre la parole.

-Et je t'en remercie encore aujourd'hui, mais nous savons tous les deux que tu as surtout fait ça pour fuir tes responsabilités.

Jacob grimace.

-A quoi bon ressasser tout ça ?

-Tu as raison, c'est inutile. Mais je veux que tu comprennes que je ne te donnerai jamais ma bénédiction. Si je décide de refréner ma colère, c'est simplement parce que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, et parce que je sais que de toute façon, votre relation ne mène à rien.

Je me retiens de lever les yeux en l'air. Pourquoi sont-ils tous persuadés que nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi un loup-garou et une humaine ne pourraient pas vivre ensemble. Leurs règles sont complètement idiotes. D'accord, il existe une certaine forme de danger, et ils ont des traditions, mais j'ai peur qu'il n'y ait d'autres raisons à toute cette mascarade. Sam et les autres loups ne feraient pas de notre relation un événement si important s'il n'y avait pas autre chose derrière.

-Tu n'en sais rien, gronde Jacob. Nous nous aimons, c'est tout ce qui importe.

-L'amour avec un grand A, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que tu as seulement pensé à ce qui deviendrait impossible si tu restes avec elle ? Est-ce que tu lui en as parlé, au moins ?

Je tourne les yeux vers Jacob. Il évite mon regard, semblant soudain gêné.

-C'est mon problème, marmonne-t-il.

-Et ton père aussi, je suppose que c'est ton problème ?

Jacob se fige, et j'ai la soudaine impression qu'il a envie de sauter sur Sam, qui laisse échapper un petit rire.

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi que si j'accepte de vous laisser tranquille, il n'en sera pas de même avec ton père.

-Je peux prendre mes propres décisions !

-Il a déjà été très déçu quand tu as renié tes responsabilités qui te revenaient de droit, alors, comment crois-tu qu'il réagira quand tu lui feras comprendre que tu veux détruire votre famille ?

-Je ne la détruis pas, je la fais évoluer ! J'en ai assez de ces foutues traditions, notre peuple a le droit d'évoluer !

-Pour le conduire à sa perte ? Je ne crois pas.

-Ce que je fais avec mon père ne te regarde pas ! Il finira par accepter mes choix.

-Peut-être, admet Sam. Mais est-ce que tu seras encore capable de le regarder en face ? Mais bon, cela n'ira pas aussi loin. Tu finiras par ouvrir les yeux, et cette petite amourette ne risque donc pas d'avoir de graves conséquences pour nous tous.

-Ce n'est pas une petite amourette ! j'interviens, et Sam me fusille du regard.

-J'envie ton assurance. Mais vous êtes jeunes. Vous avez encore le temps de rencontrer l'âme sœur, ricane-t-il.

-Tu sais bien que notre amour est plus fort que ce que tu le dis, c'est ça qui te fait peur, n'est-ce pas ?rétorque Jacob.

Sam fronce les sourcils.

-J'espère dans ce cas que ton père te ramènera à la raison, puisque que apparemment j'ai échoué. Au revoir, Isabella.

-C'est Bella ! je m'exclame.

Sam esquisse un sourire amusé.

-Tu as du caractère, j'aime ça. Jacob, ne trouves-tu pas qu'elle ferait une louve remarquable ?

Un voile assombrit le regard de Jake, qui baisse les yeux. Je ne comprends pas son soudain désarroi.

-Cette capacité de maîtriser ses émotions, c'est très important pour un loup-garou, continue-t-il. C'est dommage, tu vas rester faiblarde et blafarde toute ta vie, n'est-ce pas, Jacob ? Aurais-je dis quelque chose de mal ? demande-t-il d'une voix espiègle devant le regard éteint de Jake.

Je dois me retenir de ne pas essayer de le frapper. D'une part, parce que je sais que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée de le provoquer, et d'autre part, parce que je me doute bien que je ne ferais que me casser le poignet.

-J'ose espérer que tu dirigeras tout de même la patrouille ce soir. J'ai toujours besoin de mon second.

-Je serais là, marmonne Jacob.

La colère laisse place à la surprise. Jacob, second ? Sur ces paroles, Sam disparaît entre les arbres. Nous restons figés un long moment, aucun de nous ne sait quoi dire. Je cherche les mots qui pourraient faire de nouveau s'éclairer son visage. J'aime tellement quand il est heureux, quand il sourit et que ses yeux pétillent de malice. Il me semble en ce moment-même éteint, comme s'il venait d'essuyer une terrible bataille, dont il n'est finalement pas sorti vainqueur.

-Je le déteste, je finis par murmurer.

Jacob semble se réveiller et lève la tête vers moi.

-Tu peux, m'assure-t-il. Ce qu'il a fait…

-Non, ça, je peux comprendre. Il voulait une preuve de mes sentiments envers toi, je lui ai donné.

-Tu plaisantes ? Il… Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça.

Je m'approche de lui, et l'oblige à me regarder dans les yeux.

-Je m'en fiche que tu sois un loup-garou, un simple humain, ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Il fallait que je lui fasse comprendre, pour qu'il nous laisse tranquille.

-Ce n'est pas une victoire, Bella, soupire-t-il. S'il a accepté de nous laisser tranquille, c'est parce qu'il sait… il sait toutes les difficultés que nous allons rencontrer.

-Par rapport… à ton père ?

-Oui, mais pas seulement… C'est un ensemble de choses, Bella, qui font que tu risques de vouloir t'éloigner de moi.

-Jamais je ne voudrais m'éloigner de toi. Je t'aime trop pour ça. Quand est-ce que tu comprendras qu'ils ne pourront pas nous séparer avec leurs belles paroles ?

-J'aimerais bien te croire, Bella, murmure-t-il en posant sa main sur ma joue.

Je retiens un soupir de plaisir. J'ai l'impression que cela fait une éternité que je ne l'ai pas senti si proche de moi.

-Tu sais ce que je voudrais, là, tout de suite ? je murmure.

-Tout ce que tu veux.

-Je voudrais que nous ne soyons que deux adolescents amoureux, que nous oublions toute ces soi-disant difficultés. Je voudrais retrouver Jacob, celui qui rigole, sourit, m'embrasse, me dit qu'il m'aime, sans tous ces tracas qui nous entourent. Mais je me doute que c'est impossible.

-Pourquoi pas ?

Je lève les yeux, surprise.

-Je pense que nous pouvons faire ça, au moins pour le reste de la journée.

Cela me paraît impossible, mais il semble très sérieux.

-Il sera bientôt l'heure du déjeuner, alors, nous pourrions simplement aller manger quelque part, oublier Sam et la meute, et discuter. Tu pourrais me poser toutes les questions dont tu as envie, cette fois-ci je ne te confierai tout. Je pourrais t'embrasser jusqu'à te faire perdre la tête, je pourrai te faire rire comme j'arrivais si bien à le faire il y a de ça seulement quelques semaines.

Il me souffle tout ceci d'une voix tellement suave que des picotements me traversent le corps alors qu'il passe sa main dans ma nuque et plonge ses yeux dans les miens. J'ai de nouveau l'impression de me perdre dans ses yeux. Si je le regarde trop longtemps de cette façon, je vais finir par ne pas réussir à revenir à la réalité. Sa proposition est très tentante. Pouvoir de nouveau l'embrasser, rigoler avec lui, oublier cette satanée meute, et simplement pouvoir en apprendre plus à propos de lui, plus à propos des loups-garous. J'ai tellement de questions à lui poser, tellement de choses que je voudrais savoir, sans que les paroles de Sam ou sans que le comportement des autres loups ne viennent nous troubler sans arrêt.

Une idée me fait soudain sourire. Il semble ravi de voir apparaître un sourire sur mon visage.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait si rire ?

-Tu as dit que tu pourrais m'embrasser jusqu'à m'en faire perdre la tête.

-Hum hum. Et ?

-Eh bien, qui te dit que ça ne pourrait pas être l'inverse ?

Jacob hausse un sourcil, visiblement il n'a pas compris ce que je voulais dire. Je rapproche mon visage du sien, je passe ma main derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer vers moi, et je me hausse sur la pointe des pieds.

-Je pourrais, moi, t'embrasser jusqu'à t'en faire perdre la tête, je souffle au creux de son oreille.

Je suis tellement collée à lui que je le sens frémir. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répliquer, j'écrase mes lèvres sur les siennes. En respirant son haleine, je me rends compte à quel point il m'a manqué. Il répond à mon baiser, et m'enlace. Je m'accroche désespérément à son cou, toujours sur la pointe des pieds. Sous la pression de ses lèvres contre les miennes, je finis par entrouvrir les lèvres pour approfondir notre baiser. Je passe une main dans ses cheveux et une dans son cou, alors qu'il agrippe ma taille d'une main, l'autre me tenant par la nuque, comme s'il refusait que je m'éloigne de lui. Je finis par rompre le contact quelques instants pour reprendre ma respiration, et je redescends mes talons sur le sol, commençant à avoir mal aux pieds. Il se baisse légèrement pour capturer de nouveau mes lèvres, mais la position est assez désagréable. Je l'entends grogner et il éloigne ses lèvres des miennes.

-Tu ne voudrais pas être plus grande ? souffle-t-il.

J'explose d'un petit rire léger, et pousse un petit hoquet de surprise quand je sens ses mains m'agripper par les épaules. Il me soulève et me dépose sur ses pieds. Il me retient par la taille pour que je garde mon équilibre.

-C'est mieux comme ça, non ? murmure-t-il.

Je hoche la tête, avant de déposer une nouvelle fois mes lèvres contre les siennes. J'aimerai que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais. Ses mains se baladent le long de mon dos, et je me presse contre lui en retenant un gémissement de plaisir. Il finit par rompre le contact de nos lèvres, et commence à m'embrasser dans le cou, tandis que ses mains descendent jusque sur mes hanches. Les mains accrochées à son dos pour me retenir à lui, je les remonte jusqu'à m'accrocher à ses épaules. Sous ses baisers, je bascule la tête, et ne peux cette fois-ci pas me retenir de gémir. Il laisse échapper un rire et quand je redresse la tête, il revient déposer une série de baisers dans le coin de mes lèvres. Je tourne la tête pour capturer ses lèvres si douces, inspirant son parfum par la même occasion. Maintenant que je sais qui il est réellement, l'odeur de sa peau m'apparaît plus claire. Elle me fait penser à l'odeur qui titille le nez lorsqu'on se retrouve au milieu des bois. Un mélange où je peux retrouver l'odeur du bois, des feuilles, des fleurs, de l'ambiance même de la forêt, accompagnée d'une odeur de vanille, certainement son gel douche. Je finis par lâcher ses épaules et ramène mes mains contre son torse alors que nous arrêtons notre baiser. Je n'ai pas besoin de m'accrocher à lui, il me retient déjà par la taille, et je sais qu'il ne me lâchera pas. Je pose mon front contre le sien tandis qu'il remonte les mains dans mon dos et me serre contre lui.

Je sais qu'il pourrait en un instant se transformer en un gigantesque loup, mais je m'en fiche. La sensation de sécurité quand je suis entre ses bras n'a pas disparu. Au contraire. Maintenant que cette barrière a enfin disparu entre nous, je me sens encore plus protégée quand je suis contre lui.

-A quoi tu penses ? murmure-t-il, son front toujours contre le mien.

-J'ai l'impression que rien ne peut m'arriver quand je suis dans tes bras…

-Alors que tu sais que je suis une grosse boule de poils ?

Nous laissons tous les deux échapper un rire.

-Je suis sûre que tu es aussi mignon sur quatre pattes et couvert de poils.

Je songe soudain à Paul et à sa fourrure noire, et Jared avec sa fourrure brune. Une question me brûle les lèvres. Jacob doit sentir mon hésitation car il écarte son front et plonge ses yeux dans les miens.

-Tu peux me demander tout ce que tu veux, tu sais.

-Je me demandais. Ta fourrure, elle est de quelle couleur ?

Je crains un moment de l'avoir froissé, mais il éclate de rire, et son visage s'éclaire. Son regard si pétillant m'a tellement manqué. J'ai eu peur de ne plus jamais le voir me sourire de cette façon.

-Je te montrerai, dit-il en reprenant son sérieux. Si tu le veux.

-Bien sûr que oui ! Mais… je crois que j'ai eu assez d'émotions fortes pour aujourd'hui.

Il esquisse un sourire et pose une main sur ma joue. J'appuie ma joue contre sa paume en souriant.

-Ca m'a rendu fou… Je sentais que tu avais peur, mais tu étais si immobile, et je savais qu'il ne valait mieux pas que j'intervienne. Paul…

Je pose mon index sur ses lèvres.

-On a dit qu'on ne parlait pas de ça, tu t'en rappelles ?

Ses lèvres s'étirent dans un sourire.

-Tu as raison. Alors, tu veux bien venir manger avec moi ?

-Mais où?

-Laisse-moi réfléchir un instant. Je suppose que tu as beaucoup de questions, donc il ne vaut mieux pas manger en public. Il ne faudrait pas que des oreilles indiscrètes écoutent notre conversation.

-En effet, je pouffe. Ce serait regrettable.

-Mon père est à la maison, ton oncle et ta tante aussi… Il ne nous reste qu'une solution.

-Laquelle ?

-Un pique-nique, déclare-t-il, et il semble visiblement très fier de lui.

-Un pique-nique ?

-Quoi, tu trouves que ça fait vieux jeu ?

-Non, pas du tout, mais, où ça ? Dans la forêt ?

-Je connais un endroit. Une petite clairière, ça devrait te plaire. Il y a du soleil, le temps s'est réchauffé depuis le début de la semaine, et puis, si tu as froid, je pourrai toujours te réchauffer.

-Alors, ta peau si chaude, elle te vient de là ?

-En quelque sorte. C'est un peu plus compliqué, mais je te promets de t'expliquer, si ça t'intéresse tant que ça. Alors, ce pique-nique ?

Je n'ai jamais été très fan de ce genre de choses, mais pour Jacob, je ferais tout, et puis, l'idée de me retrouver seule avec lui suffit à me décider.

-Ca me va !

Jacob me gratifie d'un sourire, puis prend ma main pour m'entraîner vers la plage. Nous rejoignons ma voiture pour aller acheter de quoi constituer un bon déjeuner. Je propose d'aller jusqu'en ville, mais il me rappelle qu'il y a un supermarché à la réserve. Alors que je conduis vers la réserve, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil à côté de moi. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il est vraiment de nouveau près de moi, enfin détendu. Je sais que sous nos airs heureux, la réalité est toute autre. Je sais que notre relation ne sera pas facile à assumer, mais j'ose espérer que nous y parviendrons.

-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? finit par demander Jacob, amusé.

Je hausse les épaules.

-Je suis contente que tu soies là. Tu m'as tellement manqué.

-Toi aussi, m'assure-t-il. Rester loin de toi, c'était… j'avais l'impression qu'on m'arrachait une partie de moi. Sur le moment, me planquer et t'obliger à rester loin de moi me paraissait une bonne idée.

-Et aujourd'hui ?

-Aujourd'hui, je sais que je n'aurais pas dû essayer de faire ça. A part nous faire souffrir tous les deux, ça n'a servi à rien. La preuve, tu es finalement là.

Je gare la voiture sur le petit parking devant le supermarché. Ca ne semble pas très grand, mais suffisamment pour trouver le nécessaire.

-Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais rentrer à Phoenix en apprenant la vérité ? je m'enquis en descendant de la voiture.

-Je crois qu'au fond, j'espérais que tu le ferais. Pour que ce soit plus simple.

Je réfléchis à ses paroles tandis que nous entrons dans le magasin. Alors que nous déambulons parmi les rayons, les membres de la tribu commencent à nous jeter des coups d'œil.

-Ce n'est pas souvent que des habitants de Forks viennent par là, m'explique-t-il, mais je l'avais déjà compris. Ne fais pas attention à eux.

Nous sortons du supermarché environ vingt minutes plus tard. Heureusement que Jacob a décidé de payer parce que la note est vraiment salée. Je comprends mieux maintenant la faim gargantuesque de Jake. Il aurait dévalisé tout le magasin si je ne l'avais pas calmé. Quand il a précisé à la vendeuse qu'il connaît apparemment bien que tout ceci était pour un pique-nique, elle a paru plus surprise par ma présence que par la quantité de nourriture que nous achetions. Les habitants de la réserve doivent être habitués au régime un peu particulier des loups-garous.

Nous reprenons la voiture jusqu'à la plage de la Push, puis Jacob se charge de porter mon sac à dos où j'ai entassé nos victuailles. Avant que nous entrions dans les bois, je décide quand même d'appeler John, pour le prévenir que je ne serais pas là pour le déjeuner. Il semble inquiet au téléphone.

-Tu es sûre que tout va bien, Bella ? Tu es rentrée tard hier soir, et ce matin tu es partie très tôt. Tu es avec qui ? Tes copines ?

-Avec… Avec Jacob, je finis par répondre.

Un silence au bout du fil.

-Je croyais que vous…

-Ca va mieux, tonton, je le coupe, pour ne pas le gêner davantage.

-Tu en es sûre ?

-Nous mangeons ensembles, je lui rappelle. Nous ne mangerions pas ensemble si ça n'allait pas.

-Bon, très bien. Ne rentre pas trop tard, dans ce cas.

-Promis. A plus tard !

Je raccroche avant de glisser mon téléphone dans ma poche.

-Prête ? me demande Jacob.

Je hoche la tête et nous entrons dans les bois. Le temps s'est en effet considérablement réchauffé. Je ne porte qu'une épaisse veste, tandis que Jacob est en tee-shirt. Il ne semble plus se soucier de faire bonne figure devant moi. Je sais désormais qu'il n'a même pas besoin d'habits pour survivre. Cette pensée me fait rougir. Jacob a du sentir ma brusque gêne car il se tourne vers moi.

-Un problème ?

Je secoue la tête.

-Alors, tu peux vraiment sentir les battements de mon cœur ?

-Oui. A vrai dire, je peux sentir les différentes émotions qui te traversent, même si, parfois, j'ai un peu de mal. Je sens quand celui-ci s'accélère, et il a clairement fait une embardée à l'instant.

-Ce n'était rien, je lui assure. Juste… une pensée.

Il hausse un sourcil avant de reprendre son chemin, perplexe.

-Ce n'est pas juste.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que moi, je ne peux pas sentir tes émotions.

Il laisse échapper un rire.

-Quoi, tu vas bouder pour ça ?

-Non, mais ce n'est pas très équitable.

-Crois-moi, ce n'est pas forcément un cadeau. Chaque émotion à une odeur différente, et celle-ci est décuplée, parfois même trop.

En disant ça, il fronce le nez.

-Ta peur, tout à l'heure. Ou… ta frustration, quand tu es venue chez moi, avec cette pluie battante.

-Tu sens également quand le prof est sur le point de nous engueuler parce qu'on discute, je remarque.

-Ca, c'est pratique, je l'avoue, rit-il.

Je décide de me concentrer sur la marche. Déjà que j'ai tendance à me casser la figure, alors si je suis déconcentrée par notre discussion, ce sera encore pire. Jacob marche à côté de moi, mais je sens qu'il fait exprès de ralentir le pas pour m'attendre. Il serait sûrement déjà arrivé à sa clairière, s'il était seul. Je sais aussi qu'avec ses réflexes, il me rattraperait facilement si je venais à m'embroncher dans une racine. Mais je préfère faire attention. J'en ai plus qu'assez d'être maladroite.

-Est-ce qu'on va loin ?

-Non, on y sera dans une dizaine de minutes tout au plus. Sauf si tu ralentis encore, me raille-t-il.

Je lui tire la langue, et il s'esclaffe.

-Excuse-moi de ne pas être un gros cabot plein de poils !

J'ai peur un instant de le vexer parce qu'il fronce les sourcils, puis il fait semblant de se jeter sur moi en criant. Je sursaute de surprise et me rattrape contre un arbre. Il éclate de rire.

-Ca va pas la tête ! je m'exclame avant de le suivre dans son fou rire.

-Si seulement tu avais vu ta tête ! Tu ne devrais pas faire de plaisanteries à propos de ça, me prévient-il avec un faux air sérieux. Je peux m'énerver, je te rappelle.

-Ah oui ? J'attends de voir ça !

-Essaierais-tu de me provoquer ?

Je lui fais mon air le plus innocent possible. Il me jauge un instant, avec un grand sourire. Il ne regarde même pas où il marche. Ca me rend folle. Je me recentre sur le sentier. Je ne peux que soupirer de soulagement quand Jacob écarte des branchages, qui nous mènent au milieu d'une vaste clairière. J'en ai le souffle coupé tellement c'est magnifique. L'herbe est bien verte, le soleil tape, et les arbres nous entourent de toute part. Des papillon volettent autour de nous. Cet endroit respire le calme et la tranquillité. Je comprends pourquoi Jacob aime cette clairière, et pourquoi il a tenu à m'y mener.

-Alors, tes impressions ?

-J'adore, je dis simplement en m'avançant dans l'herbe tendre.

Celle-ci n'est pas humide comme on pourrait s'y attendre dans la forêt. Au contraire, elle semble très confortable, et je m'y laisse tomber avec un soupir de contentement. Jacob s'assoie près de moi, et nous contemplons un moment la clairière et les arbres, silencieux. Il y a tellement de choses que j'aimerai lui demander, mais j'essaie de me retenir encore un moment. Je ne veux pas que cela ressemble à un interrogatoire. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir, de tout savoir de lui. Pour le moment, j'ai l'impression de ne connaître qu'une façade de Jacob Black. Je voudrais connaître toutes les facettes de lui.

-Je viens souvent ici, quand j'ai besoin d'être seul. Les autres ne connaissent pas cette clairière, ce qui m'arrange beaucoup. Tu as faim ?

-Je suppose que toi, oui.

Il me gratifie d'un sourire et ouvre le sac. Il étale dans l'herbe toutes nos provisions. Bien sûr, une toute petite partie m'est réservée. Mais j'ai finalement plus faim que prévu, parce que mon ventre se met à gargouiller. Rencontrer des loups-garous, ça creuse ! Jacob se jette immédiatement sur le premier sandwich venu, tandis que je grignote avec plus de retenue.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu tiens à me demander ? Je sens bien que tu te retiens depuis un moment, dit-il en glissant un regard espiègle vers moi.

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'étirer mes lèvres dans un petit sourire. A vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop par où commencer. J'essaie de me remémorer tout ce qu'ont pu dire Sam et les autres, pour y chercher les détails qui m'ont intrigué. Mais autre chose me vient à l'esprit.

-Il y avait vraiment quelque chose dans la forêt, le jour où je me suis fait cette entorse à la cheville, n'est-ce pas ? C'était toi ?

Je comprends à son expression que j'ai vu juste.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait si peur. Je te cherchais, et j'avais plus de chance de te retrouver sous forme de loup. Je ne pensais pas que tu me repérerais, ni que tu essaierais de t'enfuir. Je me suis retransformé quand j'ai compris que tu m'avais entendu, et tu m'as foncé dessus sans que je n'ai vraiment le temps de réagir.

-Je savais bien que j'avais vu quelque chose… Maintenant que je sais que c'était seulement toi, je me sens soulagée.

-Est-ce que c'était à cause de ça, tes cauchemars ?

-En partie, j'avoue.

Il grimace.

-Je suis désolé.

-Arrête de t'excuser. Tu n'avais pas le droit de me dire la vérité, tu l'as dit toi-même. Mais c'est vrai, tous ces mystères qui vous entouraient ont plutôt été source d'angoisse. Maintenant que je sais tout, je devrais bien mieux dormir.

-Tu dormiras mieux alors que tu sais que nous pouvons nous transformer en énormes loups ?

Il semble sceptique. Je me contente de hausser les épaules.

-C'est l'inconnu qui me faisait peur. Maintenant, je sais à quoi m'attendre. D'ailleurs, comment… enfin, je veux dire, quand vous vous transformez, vous devenez assez gros, et, pour vos habits…

Jacob esquisse un sourire amusé.

-Ils sont réduits en morceaux quand on se transforme, ce qui n'est pas très pratique. Mais nous avons quelques techniques, pour ne pas nous retrouver nus à chaque fois qu'on se transforme. Nous enroulons notre short et nos baskets autour de nos chevilles, pour pouvoir les retrouver une fois redevenus humains.

-C'est pour ça, le fait d'être toujours torse nu.

-Pour éviter d'avoir trop de bagages, rigole-t-il. Ce sont vraiment ce genre de petits détails qui t'intéressent ?

-Non, excuse-moi, c'est juste que je pose les questions seulement comme elles me viennent à l'esprit. Pourquoi Sam dit-il qu'il n'a pas un aussi grand pouvoir sur toi que sur les autres ?

-Je m'attendais à cette question.

Il tourne le regard vers les arbres, semblant chercher comment me répondre au mieux.

-Il y un lien très fort entre les membres de la meute. L'Alpha dirige la meute. Et pas seulement parce que nous le respectons. Parce qu'il exerce… une sorte de pouvoir sur nous. C'est difficile à expliquer avec des mots, mais on peut dire que nous sommes sous son contrôle. Nous ne pouvons pas refuser ses ordres. On peut appeler ça de la soumission, d'une certaine manière.

-Tu veux dire qu'il peut vous faire faire ce qu'il veut ?

-Dans l'absolu, oui. Mais il faut tout de même que ça marche dans les deux sens. Si nous n'avons aucun respect pour lui, ça ne peut pas fonctionner. Ca peut sembler assez extrême, mais c'est d'un côté une bonne chose. Sans l'Alpha, nous serions sûrement perdus. Il tempère, il prend les décisions importantes, avec les conseils de son second. Sam fait toujours ce qu'il y a de moi pour nous. Enfin, du moins, il essaie. Tu l'as vu, nous sommes plutôt impulsifs. Seul Sam peut nous contrôler. Qui nous empêcherait de nous entre-tuer pour un rien, si personne ne pouvait nous raisonner ?

-Je crois que je comprends, j'acquiesce. Vous ne pourriez pas survivre sans quelqu'un pour vous calmer. Mais… ça ne marche pas sur toi, c'est bien ça ? C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

Je mords dans mon sandwich, alors qu'il a déjà fini le sien et ouvre un paquet de chips.

-Ma famille est… particulière, ce qui me dispense en effet du pouvoir de l'Alpha. Tu te rappelles, dans la légende que tu as lu, est évoqué le premier esprit guerrier, le premier à être devenu un loup-garou ?

Je hoche la tête. Je m'en souviens très bien. J'ai l'impression que cette légende est gravée dans ma mémoire. Peut-être que tout n'est pas réel dans cette histoire, mais je pense qu'on ne peut pas la qualifier de légende.

-C'était mon ancêtre, explique Jacob, et j'écarquille les yeux, surprise. Ce qui fait de ma famille, ce qu'on appelle la famille Alpha. A chaque nouvelle meute, un de mes ancêtres a été le premier à se transformer, reconstituant la meute et devenant l'Alpha.

-Mais, tu as dit que Sam avait été le premier.

-C'est la première fois que ça arrive. Je suppose que j'étais encore trop jeune pour reprendre le flambeau. Quand la meute se reconstitue, ma famille est la première touchée. Mais à cette génération, j'étais le seul à pouvoir devenir l'Alpha, mais j'étais trop jeune pour me transformer.

-Alors, Sam est devenu l'Alpha à ta place ?

-Il a été le premier, alors, les suivants ont naturellement accepté sa position de chef. Quand je me suis enfin transformé, les choses se sont un peu gâtées. J'aurais dû légitimement prendre la place de Sam et devenir l'Alpha.

Il se tait un instant.

-Il a refusé ? je l'encourage.

-Non, bien au contraire. C'est moi qui ai refusé.

Je suis surprise par cette découverte. Jacob, refusant sa place ? Ca ne me paraît pas très logique.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu être chef, explique-t-il. A vrai dire, dès ma première transformation, les autres ont commencé à m'écouter, naturellement. Je me suis vite rendu compte que j'avais quasiment la même autorité que Sam. Je pouvais, si j'en avais envie, les forcer à m'écouter. Sam a voulu céder sa place, mais je ne supportais pas l'idée de contraindre mes frères. Alors, je l'ai laissé rester Alpha. J'avais en plus peur de ce qui pouvait se passer si Sam me reléguait son pouvoir. Cela risquait de créer des tensions dans la meute, ce que je ne voulais absolument pas.

Je suis impressionnée par son sacrifice, mais d'un certain côté, je le comprends. Dans un cas comme celui-ci, j'aurais certainement agi de la même manière. Contraindre les gens, ses propres amis ? Très peu pour moi. Je sens qu'il n'a pas fait ça uniquement parce qu'il ne supportait pas l'idée de contraindre les siens. Il a fait ça pour les protéger, pour s'assurer de ne pas créer de tensions. Cette pensée me fait sourire. Sam l'a accusé d'avoir renier ses responsabilités, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Au contraire, tout ce qu'il a fait était pour le bien de la meute. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je pense soudain, le cœur serré. En se mettant avec moi, il n'a pas pensé en premier aux intérêts de la meute. Il a pensé d'abord à lui, puis à moi. Une certaine culpabilité m'emplit soudain, lorsque je comprends que je l'ai forcé à faire preuve d'égoïsme. Il a toujours tout fait pour les siens, il est allé jusqu'à refuser ce qui lui était dû, et il a tout laissé tomber, il a risqué la cohésion de la meute pour une simple humaine comme moi.

Jacob a certainement dû sentir mon soudain trouble, car il penche la tête sur le côté, intrigué.

-A quoi tu penses ?

-Je… Je sais qu'on a promis de ne pas se prendre la tête avec ça aujourd'hui, mais… Pourquoi moi ?

Il fronce les sourcils.

-Comment ça ?

Je pose mon sandwich dans son papier d'origine et me tourne vers lui.

-Tu as refusé ta place d'Alpha. Tu n'as pas fait ça par déni, tu l'as fait pour la meute. Tu es le second de Sam. D'après ce que je vois, tu fais toujours tout pour la meute. Alors, pourquoi risquer ta place ou ta légitimité au sein de la meute pour… pour moi ? Je veux dire, tu dis que tu ne veux pas créer de tensions, mais c'est exactement ce que tu fais en restant avec moi.

Jacob me scrute un instant, comme s'il cherchait la réponse à mes questions dans mon regard.

-Tu penses que je suis égoïste ?

-Non, pas du tout, je le contredis, surprise. Je dis juste que… ça ne ressemble pas à ce que tu fais d'habitude.

-Tu as raison. J'ai toujours tout fait pour la meute. Depuis l'année dernière, depuis ma première transformation, je fais en sorte que les relations entre nous se passent bien. J'use de mon autorité pour calmer certains, pour éviter que notre secret ne risque d'être ébruité, pour éviter des tensions. Sam m'a nommé second parce qu'il avait besoin d'une autre personne qui soit capable de gérer les loups-garous.

Il se tait un instant. Je me sens tendue comme un arc. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ce qu'il va dire me rend si nerveuse. Peut-être qu'au fond, j'ai peur de lui avoir fait comprendre sa bêtise en se rapprochant de moi. Peut-être qu'il va enfin comprendre qu'il ne devrait pas, et qu'il va à nouveau me laisser tomber, à nouveau disparaître, ou pire, peut-être que cette fois-ci, il reviendra au lycée et m'ignorera, tout simplement. Je ne pense pas être capable de le supporter.

-Mais je t'ai rencontré, finit-il par lâcher doucement. Et… ça a changé mes convictions, en quelque sorte. J'ai toujours trouvé idiot cette façon que nous avons de nous cacher aux autres, de ne pas nous approcher des humains. Je respectais cela, parce que c'est ce qu'on m'avait appris, mais je n'étais pas vraiment d'accord. Seulement, je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui pourrait me faire autant changer, qui pourrait me faire transgresser les règles.

Mon souffle se coupe.

-Je… Je ne peux pas être cette personne…

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Parce que, je… Je n'en vaux pas la peine, Jake ! Je ne suis qu'une simple… fille, agaçante et têtue ! Tu pourrais te trouver une Quileute, qui connaîtrait déjà tout sur les loups-garous, et qui ne poserait pas de problèmes, ni à Sam, ni à ton père, ni à la meute !

J'ai crié ces dernières phrases, un peu trop fort apparemment, parce qu'il fronce les sourcils et se redresse au moment où je me lève. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend, mais je me sens coupable. Je me sens coupable de l'avoir fait souffrir. Il a failli me tuer. Et si un jour cela arrive, il risque d'être exclu de la meute.

Je sens une main se poser sur ma joue et essuyer les larmes que je n'ai pas réussi à retenir. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je croise les siens. Il s'est baissé pour être à ma hauteur, et ses yeux bruns ne lâchent plus les miens.

-Je t'interdis de dire de pareilles choses, Bella. Si tu n'en valais pas la peine, je ne serais pas là.

-Mais, tu risques tellement de choses, juste pour être avec moi !

-Je m'en fiche.

-Pas moi !

-Tu... Tu ne comprends pas, Bella. Les filles de la tribu ne m'intéressent pas. Absolument pas. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a poussé à t'aborder le jour où tu es arrivée au lycée, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Et après, j'ai senti que… que je ne pouvais plus rester loin de toi. Je n'ai jamais ressenti une chose pareille. Paul, Embry, Quil, ils ont tous essayé de me prévenir. Ils m'ont demandé de m'éloigner de toi. Je l'ai fait pendant un temps. Ils ont réussi à me convaincre qu'il était dangereux que je reste près de toi. Que si un jour je m'énervais pour une quelconque raison, je risquais de te faire du mal. Et quand je t'ai croisé ce soir-là près du cinéma, j'ai compris que je ne pouvais pas te laisser comme ça, sans une explication. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas t'ignorer. Alors, j'ai décidé de ne pas les écouter et de te laisser le choix. J'ai essayé de te prévenir que ce n'était pas une bonne idée que nous trainions ensemble. Mais j'étais idiot, parce qu'il était évident que tu ne pouvais pas te rendre compte de ce que tu faisais. Je crois… Je crois que j'ai fait ça pour me rassurer. Et… Quand j'ai compris que j'étais en train de tomber amoureux de toi, il était déjà trop tard. Tu m'étais devenue vitale. J'ai tout fait pour essayer de rester seulement ami avec toi. Je me disais que Sam finirait par accepter, que je ne faisais rien de mal en étant ami avec toi. Je ne comprenais pas ces stupides règles qui nous obligeaient à vivre en reclus toute notre vie. J'arrivais à me contrôler près de toi. Je ne me mettais pas en colère, alors, je me disais que Sam avait tort, que c'était possible, que nous n'avions pas à avoir si peur de nous approcher des humains.

Ses mains encadrent mon visage. Je sens mon cœur battre à vive allure dans ma poitrine, et mon souffle est coupé tellement j'essaie de me concentrer sur ce qu'il me dit.

-La première fois où j'ai failli t'embrasser, je m'en voulais beaucoup, continue-t-il, et j'ai l'impression que rien ne pourra l'arrêter.

Ces mots, il semble vouloir me les dire depuis longtemps. M'expliquer tout ce qu'il a pu ressentir, pourquoi il a agi de cette manière avec moi. Je n'ai pas envie de le stopper. Parce que j'ai envie de comprendre. J'ai envie de comprendre tous ses gestes, tout ce qu'il a pu dire, alors que je ne connaissais pas encore la vérité.

-De nouveau, je me suis posé des questions. Je me suis dit qu'il valait peut-être mieux que je m'éloigne. Mais je n'en étais déjà plus capable. Et quand j'ai commencé à sentir que tu cherchais à te rapprocher de moi, j'ai pris peur. J'ai repensé à Sam, à tout ce qu'il disait sur le danger que représente une relation entre un loup-garou et une simple humaine. J'ai de nouveau essayé de te prévenir, plusieurs fois. Mais je voyais bien que tu ne saisissais pas. Comment tu aurais pu ? Au sein de la tribu, c'est plus facile. Les couples savent qu'ils ne doivent pas rester trop près l'un de l'autre, ils imposent des règles à suivre pour éviter tout risque. Mais avec toi, je ne pouvais pas imposer ces règles. J'ai fini par comprendre pourquoi nous devions rester éloigné de vous. Parce que je n'avais pas le droit de te dire la vérité, et par conséquent, je te mettais en danger. Ca me tuait, je te le jure. Ce jour-là, dans mon garage, quand tu m'as embrassé, j'ai essayé de lutter, mais tu m'as convaincu, Bella. Je me suis dit que c'était forcément possible, que ce serait trop cruel sinon. Mais très vite, j'ai compris qu'il serait difficile de rester près de toi sans jamais t'avouer ce que j'étais. Tu m'avais promis de ne pas poser de questions, mais je ne voulais pas te faire ça. Je ne voulais pas te cacher tant de choses. Comment est-ce que nous aurions pu rester ensemble de cette manière ? Puis, il y a eu ton accident dans la forêt, l'accident de Marc, le couteau, et après tout ça, j'ai compris qu'à un moment ou un autre, j'allais te perdre. Je sentais que tu étais de plus en plus troublée, que tu en avais assez de toutes ces cachotteries. Mais… Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, et ça me tuait. Ma perte de contrôle, avec Paul, quand… Quand j'ai bien failli te faire du mal, ça a été le point de rupture. Alors, j'ai fait la seule chose qui me paraissait concevable, j'ai fui. Je savais que tu avais certainement compris, maintenant, que je n'étais pas un simple humain. Mais j'avais trop peur de te faire du mal. Toutes mes convictions avaient volé en éclat. J'avais réussi à me contrôler jusqu'ici, mais j'avais peur de ne plus en être capable. J'avais peur de m'énerver contre toi, et de te faire du mal. Et puis, je savais que je n'avais pas le droit de te dire la vérité, ce qui impliquait de te perdre. J'ai été tellement surpris quand tu as tant insisté. Je pensais que tu allais laisser tomber. J'ai essayé de te faire peur quand tu es venue, j'ai essayé de te blesser pour que tu t'en ailles, mais tu as tenu bon. Tu es même allée dénicher ce livre.

Il part d'un petit rire, alors que je le fixe toujours avec des yeux ronds, complètement paralysée. J'ai l'impression que je ne serai plus jamais capable de bouger un orteil.

-Là, tu m'as carrément scotché. Et ce soir-là, dans ta voiture, alors que tu venais quasiment de risquer ta vie pour ce stupide livre, j'ai compris que tu n'allais pas lâcher le morceau. Je voulais vraiment t'arracher ce livre des mains, pour que tu ne découvres jamais la vérité. Puis je me suis dit que la meilleure façon de t'obliger à partir, c'était te laisser le lire. J'avais vu la réaction de la tribu devant Sam, quand ils ont appris que les loups-garous étaient réels. Nous avions été élevé dans cette optique, Bella. Sans que nous le sachions, les anciens de la tribu avaient toujours tout fait pour nous préparer à l'éventualité que la meute se reforme. C'est pour cette raison que nous l'avons accepté aussi facilement, et pourtant, je peux te dire que ça n'a pas été facile pour tout le monde. Alors, j'ai pensé que c'était le seul moyen de te faire réaliser que j'étais dangereux. Tu étais si têtue, je me suis dit que tu ne te rendais pas vraiment compte. C'est pour ça que je t'ai laissé prendre le livre, en étant persuadé que tu repartirais le lendemain même pour Phoenix.

-Mais je ne l'ai pas fait, je dis d'une petite voix.

Il hoche la tête, avec un petit sourire.

-J'ai passé la nuit dans la forêt, sous ma forme de loup. Je voulais t'oublier, parce que je savais que je ne te reverrai sûrement jamais.

-Tu m'as laissé le choix, la veille, seulement parce que tu étais persuadé que je n'allais pas le supporter ?

-Je me rends compte aujourd'hui que j'ai été idiot. Tu es bien plus forte ce que je croyais. Et tu me l'as encore prouvé aujourd'hui. Tu n'as pas bronché devant un loup de trois mètres de haut qui a essayé de te sauter dessus, Bella. Alors, maintenant, j'en suis persuadé. J'ai agi sur un coup de tête quand tu es arrivée, j'ai encore du mal à comprendre pourquoi j'ai fait tout ça, mais maintenant, je comprends que j'ai fait le bon choix, parce que, crois-moi, tu en vaux la peine.

Un grand silence s'installe. J'ai l'impression que l'air est chargé d'électricité. D'un côté, je me sens bouillonnante, mais de l'autre, étrangement calme. Il vient de balayer mes doutes en quelques minutes. Il sait ce qu'il fait. Je me sens peut-être coupable de lui poser tant de soucis, mais il le fait en son âme et conscience. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait raison, par contre. Je ne suis pas aussi forte qu'il le pense. Il pense peut-être qu'il a fait le bon choix, que j'en vaux la peine, mais je n'en suis pas persuadée. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ce qui me donne la force d'accepter ce qu'il est sans broncher, c'est l'amour que je lui porte. Nous ne nous connaissons pas depuis si longtemps que ça, finalement, mais tous ces événements nous ont bien plus rapprochés que ce que je ne pouvais l'imaginer.

-Je ne suis pas forte, Jacob, je murmure alors d'une petite voix. Ce qui me rend forte, c'est toi. Si je parais si calme, si ouverte d'esprit, si je n'ai pas fui, ce n'est pas parce que je suis forte ou que je suis curieuse. Si je suis restée, c'est parce que je me sens bien incapable d'être loin de toi. C'est parce que je t'aime. C'est peut-être complètement incongru de dire une chose pareille à notre âge, mais je ne pensais vraiment pas que l'amour pouvait pousser autant quelqu'un dans ses retranchements. Je n'ai pas bronché devant un loup de trois mètres de hauteur, parce que je sais que toi aussi, tu en es un, et parce que je sais que je n'ai pas peur de toi, et que si je bougeais, je risquais de te perdre. Et cette idée m'est insupportable…  
Avant que je ne puisse continuer à parler, ses lèvres viennent s'écraser sur les miennes. Il m'attire contre lui, je passe mes mains dans ses cheveux tandis que ses mains suivent les courbes de mes hanches. Le goût salé de mes larmes vient s'ajouter à notre baiser. Nous mettons tous les deux dans ce baiser la force de tous les mots que nous venons chacun de dire. Cet amour me semble irrationnel, soudain. Deux adolescents ne devraient pas se faire autant souffrir pour être ensemble. Mais, pour lui comme pour moi, il nous semble impossible de rester loin l'un de l'autre, et cela nous suffit.

Lorsque nous nous séparons, nous restons un long moment le regard accroché l'un à l'autre. Je voudrais que cette journée ne se termine jamais. Ce que Jacob m'a dit aujourd'hui, je sens au plus profond de moi que personne d'autre ne me parlera jamais avec autant de conviction. Il semble essoufflé, après avoir déballé de cette manière toutes ces pensées. Comprendre un peu mieux ses réactions, ses gestes, ses angoisses, cela m'aide à y voir plus clair. En essayant d'avoir une vue d'ensemble de toute notre relation depuis le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés, je saisis désormais tout ce qu'il a pu dire, tout ce qu'il a pu faire, et j'essaie de me mettre à sa place. Il a transgressé les règles de la tribu, et même de la meute. Si ce n'est pas une preuve d'amour, je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

-Je voudrais tant pouvoir lire dans tes pensées, murmure-t-il, une main toujours sur ma joue, comme s'il ne voulait pas risquer que je m'en aille si jamais il arrêtait de me toucher.

-Crois-moi, j'ai moi-même du mal à y voir clair. Je songe à ce que Sam a dit, quand il parlé d'une petite amourette pour qualifier notre relation.

-Quoi, tu penses qu'il a raison ?

Je hausse un sourcil.

-Tu crois vraiment que je t'aurai dit tout ça si c'était le cas ? J'imagine simplement que je ne devrai pas autant t'aimer.

Il semble surpris, voir amusé par ce que je lui dis.

-Quoi, d'après toi, ce n'est pas… sain ?

-Pas normal, je rectifie. Pour notre âge, en tout cas.

Il hausse les épaules.

-Est-ce que tu trouves que ma vie, et maintenant la tienne, ont l'air normales ?

-Non, tu as raison, j'admets avec un petit gloussement.

-Je ne crois pas que je crois en ce mot. Il ne devrait pas exister. Il dépend du point de vue, du contexte. Pour moi, vivre au sein d'une tribu, et désormais être un loup-garou, ça me semble normal. Pour toi aussi. Enfin, je sais que ça ne te semble pas encore normal, mais quand tu te seras habituée à l'idée, ça ne te semblera pas si étrange, alors que pour toute personne sensée, un énorme loup n'est pas ce qu'on peut qualifier de normal.

Je le dévisage avec un sourire aux lèvres.

-J'aime quand tu fais ce genre de réflexion philosophique, je souris. Ca te change.

-C'est sûr, ce n'est pas la même chose que mon bricolage et mes voitures, pouffe-t-il en enlevant sa main de ma joue. Est-ce qu'on pourrait recommencer à manger, maintenant ? Mon estomac n'est pas encore rassasié, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Il m'adresse un clin d'œil avant de se rasseoir dans l'herbe et de reprendre son paquet de chips. Je le regarde d'un air faussement vexé.

-Quoi, notre conversation ne valait pas la peine de te retenir un moment ? Tu es vraiment un goinfre, tu le sais, ça ?

-Je sais, oui. Mais dis-toi qu'il y a beaucoup de muscles à nourrir là-dessous.

Il me montre fièrement ses biceps, mais désormais, je sais qu'il ne parle pas seulement de ses muscles sous forme humaine. Il est également puissant en tant que loup, bien plus même.

-Tu veux plutôt dire qu'il faut bien nourrir cette grosse boule de poils ? je le raille avec un grand sourire avant de m'asseoir près de lui.

Il me fusille du regard.

-Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, marmonne-t-il.

-Est-ce que tu chasses ? je demande soudain.

-Si je réponds oui, est-ce que tu auras enfin peur de moi ?

-Pas du tout. Il faut bien que tu te nourrisses.

-Tu as raison, nous chassons. Mais personnellement, même après un an, je ne suis pas habitué, et je le fais le moins souvent possible. Je préfère encore la viande cuite et les repas plus… humains, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Mais quand je suis à quatre pattes, ça me semble plus naturel que maintenant.

Nous continuons à manger en discutant de sujets plus légers, comme les cours, par exemple. J'ai l'impression que le lycée et les cours sont à des années lumière. Pourtant, j'ai un devoir à préparer pour le lendemain. Je n'ai pas ouvert mes cahiers du week-end.

-Est-ce que tu vas revenir au lycée ? je demande en croquant dans une pomme.

-Je n'ai pas de raison de ne pas y venir, répond-il en m'adressant un sourire.

-Il va falloir que tu leur racontes ton horrible maladie qui t'a obligé à rester cloîtré chez toi pendant deux semaines.

-T'inquiète pas pour ça. Tes… tes amis, ils ne t'ont pas trop questionné à ce sujet ?

Je songe à ce que j'ai dit aux filles, que nous avions rompu. Sur le moment, ça me semblait plus que réel, mais maintenant, j'ai du mal à croire que nous étions séparés. Son absence m'a semblé bien longue, mais j'ose enfin espérer que les choses vont revenir à la normale. Enfin, pas tout à fait. Désormais, chaque fois que je croiserai un Quileute, l'image de Jared et Paul sous forme lupine me reviendra en mémoire.

J'hésite sur la réponse à lui proposer. Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est une bonne idée de lui avouer que j'ai dit à tout le monde que nous avions rompu. Mais il le découvrira forcément, alors je me lance.

Il le prend avec calme, et se contente de hocher la tête, mais je sens qu'il est troublé. Lui non plus n'a pas vraiment du voir ça comme une rupture, mais plutôt un éloignement de force.

-Dans ce cas, je vais me faire un plaisir de leur montrer que cette histoire de rupture n'est plus d'actualité.

Il m'adresse un sourire, et m'ouvre ses bras. Je me coule contre lui, et il croise les mains sur mon ventre, posant son menton sur ma tête. J'essaie d'imaginer à quoi nous ressemblons dans cette position. Je me retiens de rire.

-J'en serais ravie, je dis alors en bougeant à peine les lèvres, mais je sais qu'il m'a entendue.

Des images me trottent soudain la tête.

-Attends, tu entendais toujours tout ? Quand nous étions à table, et que Khristie me parlait de vous, quand je suis arrivée ?

Il ne répond pas, mais je sens d'ici son sourire. Je l'oblige à relever la tête et gesticule dans ses bras pour me tourner vers lui. Je me rappelle soudain une chose que Khristie m'avait dite, lorsqu'elle m'avait parlé de ce sujet si gênant que j'en avais rougi jusqu'aux oreilles. L'idée qu'il nous ait entendu me vrille l'estomac.

-Toutes ces fois où tu me demandais de quoi Khristie m'avait parlé pour me mettre si mal à l'aise, tu savais déjà de quoi on avait discuté ! je l'accuse. Tu as fait ça pour te moquer de moi, pas vrai ?

Il secoue vigoureusement la tête.

-Bien sûr que non. Je ne me moquerai jamais de toi, c'est juste… Tu es si adorable quand tu es gênée ou en colère, je voulais juste te titiller un peu.

J'ouvre la bouche et le fusille du regard.

-Il fallait que j'agisse comme une personne normale, ce qui impliquait de te demander ce qui t'avait tant gêné.

-Tu as épié nos conversations, je crois que…

-Je ne peux pas fermer mes oreilles ! proteste-t-il en haussant les épaules.

-Ah oui ? Mais tu as bien du te concentrer sur ce qu'on disait, non ? je rétorque. Je ne suis pas idiote, tu sais.

-D'accord, je l'avoue, j'avais très, très envie de savoir de quoi vous parliez. Je voulais voir si vous parliez de moi. Mais crois-moi, je savais me fixer des limites. Tu ne vas pas bouder, quand même ?

-Je pourrais, tu ne crois pas ?

Ses lèvres s'étirent dans un sourire.

-Tu pourrais, acquiesce-t-il.

Je sens à son sourire espiègle que je ferais mieux de m'éloigner vite de lui. Mais avant que je ne puisse réagir, il me chatouille au niveau des côtes. Je me tortille pour lui échapper, résultat, je me retrouve de nouveau le dos contre son torse, et il referme ses bras autour de moi. J'essaie de me dégager, mais il est bien trop fort. Je finis par relâcher mes muscles, sachant très bien que je n'ai aucune chance. Je reste donc entre ses bras, et je le sens reposer son menton sur mes cheveux.

-Ce n'est pas juste, Jake, tu m'obliges à rester par la force.

Soudain, ses lèvres frôlent mon oreille.

-Si je te lâchais, est-ce que tu aurais vraiment envie de partir ? susurre-t-il dans mon oreille.

Je ne peux empêcher un frisson de me parcourir, et il rigole doucement. Je sens son souffle alors qu'il pose ses lèvres dans mon cou, et une once de plaisir me traverse. Ses bras se resserrent autour de mon ventre, et j'attrape ses mains. J'appuie mon cou contre sa bouche, ne voulant pas qu'il s'arrête.

-J'ai comme l'impression que tu aimes beaucoup ça, murmure-t-il en insistant sur les deux derniers mots.

-Je n'aime pas ça.

Il s'arrête immédiatement.

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, je me corrige. Je voulais dire, je n'aime pas cette façon que tu as de me faire oublier que je suis en colère contre toi.

Jacob rigole, et cette fois-ci pose son menton sur mon épaule, ce qui doit être drôlement inconfortable pour lui.

-Crois-moi, tu me fais toi aussi perdre tous mes moyens.

-Tu n'en as pas l'air.

-Parce que je sais le cacher, c'est tout. Alors que toi…

Le poids de son menton disparaît, et je sens ses lèvres se poser sur le lobe de mon oreille. Mon cœur a un raté.

-Alors que toi, je peux sentir tout ce que tu ressens, me chuchote-t-il à l'oreille. Le moindre battement de cœur anormal, la moindre respiration hachurée, le moindre frisson...

J'ai la sensation de me dissoudre sur place. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi tendue et détendue à la fois. Ce qu'il me dit me gêne et me fait frissonner de plaisir à la fois. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi troublée de toute ma vie. Mais c'est également la sensation la plus agréable que j'ai jamais ressentie.

-Ce n'est vraiment pas juste…

-Qui a dit que le monde était juste ? ricane-t-il.

Nous restons silencieux un moment. Il me tient toujours aussi serrée entre ses bras, et je n'essaie plus de me libérer. Appuyée contre son torse, je me relâche de tout mon poids contre lui. S'il n'était pas un loup-garou, il aurait sûrement plus de mal à supporter mon poids. Mais il est désormais clair que rester assis avec mon poids contre lui ne le dérange pas plus que cela.

-Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué, dit-il enfin.

-Toi aussi, Jake… Mais nous sommes enfin tous les deux, et désormais, ils ne pourront plus nous séparer.

-Comment peux-tu en être si sûre ?

-Parce que s'ils essaient, je ne les laisserai pas faire, je dis d'un ton déterminé.

Il éclate de rire.

* * *

 ** _NA: Voilà le nouveau chapitre! J'espère que vous avez aimé, on y apprend beaucoup de choses, et il soulève également pas mal de questions :) Comme toujours n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, à la semaine prochaine!_**

 ** _Réponses aux reviews précédentes:_**

 ** _-Lily:Merci pour ta review haute en couleurs! Je sais, je suis sadique, j'espère que je me suis faite pardonner par ce long chapitre :)_**

 ** _-nath:Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu as aimé cette suite ;)_**

 ** _-b: Merci pour ton commentaire! Une petite baston entre Paul et Jacob? pas pour tout de suite, mais ça ne devrait pas tarder ;) Ne parle pas trop vite, une histoire de gène est cachée là-dessous, mais différemment par rapport à l'histoire de base... ;) Tu verras pour Sam, j'ai un peu changé son histoire à lui aussi. pour Billy, promis, tu l'aimeras plus après, quand tu comprendras pourquoi il est comme ça ! A bientôt! ;)_**


	16. 16

**16**

Quand le soleil filtrant sous les volets de la fenêtre me réveille, je reste un moment allongée dans mon lit. J'ai l'impression que tous les événements de ce week-end ne se sont pas vraiment déroulés. Peut-être que ce n'était qu'un énorme rêve, après tout. Mais je me ressaisis vite. Il faut que j'affronte la vérité. Jacob est un loup-garou, et cela ne changera pas.

A vrai dire, je me sens soulagée. Peut-être que c'est le fait de savoir qui me fait du bien, ou tout simplement le fait de pouvoir enfin de nouveau être près de lui, me glisser dans ses bras et l'embrasser. Je m'imagine déjà arriver au lycée et pouvoir marcher main dans la main avec lui. Il va falloir que je trouve une bonne explication pour les filles. Elles vont m'incendier de questions.

Je me lève avec un grand sourire. J'ai le sentiment que cela fait une éternité que je ne me suis pas sentie autant de bonne humeur au petit matin. Mary et John sont aussi surpris que moi par mon sourire.

-Aurions-nous enfin retrouvé notre Bella ? me sourit John alors que je débarque dans la cuisine.

Je remarque qu'ils ont déjà préparé un bol et Mary a fait des pancakes. Ils sont encore bien chauds. Je me rappelle encore leur air surpris lorsque je suis rentrée hier dans l'après-midi. Jacob et moi avons tranquillement fini notre pique-nique, puis nous avons continué à discuter un long moment, avant que je ne me rappelle que j'avais un devoir de maths à travailler pour le lendemain.

Je ne pouvais plus m'empêcher de lui poser des questions sur la meute et la tribu en général. J'ai l'impression qu'au plus j'en apprends sur les loups-garous, au plus une certaine forme de distance disparaît entre nous.

-Ca se pourrait bien, je souris en m'installant et en remerciant ma tante pour le petit-déjeuner.

Ils s'assoient à table en face de moi. Je garde le nez sur mes pancakes, mais je sens leur regard peser sur moi. Quand je suis rentrée hier, je leur ai seulement dit d'un ton enjoué que les choses s'étaient arrangées avec Jacob et qu'il s'était remis de sa « maladie », puis j'avais prétexté mon devoir de maths pour m'éclipser discrètement. A vrai dire, n'ayant pas travaillée du week-end, il m'a fallu toute la fin de l'après-midi et une bonne partie de la soirée pour me remettre à jour. L'idée d'aller au lycée me paraît franchement loin, après tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours.

-Tu sais, tu nous a bien inquiété, commence Mary.

Je lève les yeux, et leur regard inquiet et perdu me culpabilise.

-Je sais… Je suis désolée d'avoir paru si… enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Mais promis, ça ira mieux maintenant.

-Je ne suis pas rassuré de voir à quel point tu peux te mettre dans un sale état à cause de ce garçon, rétorque John. Je te rappelle que j'ai promis à ton père de surveiller qu'il ne te fasse pas souffrir, et…

-Ne mets pas mon père là-dedans, je le supplie. Nous nous sommes disputés, les choses ont été un peu difficiles, mais après une bonne discussion, ça va beaucoup mieux. Aucune raison de s'inquiéter, je vous assure.

Mon petit ami est un énorme loup-garou, mais aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Je me demande comment ils réagiraient en apprenant la vérité. Pas aussi bien que moi j'imagine. Je ne préfère pas tenter, pour de multiples raisons. Ils ne me croiraient pas, et ils m'interdiraient de voir Jacob, ils parleraient à mon père de mon « pétage de câble » et m'enverraient en asile ou chez un psychiatre.

-Permets-nous d'en douter, objecte Mary, un pli soucieux lui barrant le front. Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas nous en parler un peu plus ?

-Sûre et certaine. C'est du passé, j'insiste. Et de toute façon, ça ne vous regarde pas.

Je comprends tout de suite que je n'aurai pas dû dire ça. Ils semblent en colère, désormais.

-Tu vis sous notre toit, nous avons le droit de nous inquiéter pour notre nièce, tu ne crois pas ? réplique John en croisant les bras, mécontent.

Je soupire.

-Je suis désolée… Je peux manger mes pancakes, maintenant ? je fais avec un petit sourire.

-Je te préviens, ce garçon n'a pas intérêt à te mettre de nouveau dans un tel état.

Je préfère ne pas répliquer ni insister. Je ne veux pas perdre ma bonne humeur. Je remonte dans ma chambre pour me préparer une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Alors que je cherche de quoi m'habiller, l'après-midi d'hier me revient en mémoire. Cette nuit, j'ai rêvé d'un homme, dans l'obscurité, hurlant de douleur, comme si on essayait de le tuer. Jacob m'a expliqué comment se déroulait la première mutation, et ça fait clairement froid dans le dos. Il m'a raconté à quel point il avait été fiévreux pendant des jours, avec l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur. Puis la fièvre s'était accompagnée d'un mal plus profond, où il avait la sensation que son corps entier le faisait souffrir, où ses muscles et ses os le tiraient, lui donnant parfois envie de hurler. Ce calvaire durait plusieurs jours en moyenne, sauf pour certains qui restaient alités pendant parfois plus d'une semaine avant de se transformer enfin. Je l'ai beaucoup interrogé sur ce qui se passait ensuite, et il m'avait raconté son expérience.

 _-Du fait de mon sang d'Alpha, ma première mutation a été bien plus aisée que pour certains. J'ai d'abord commencé à être à fleur de peau, me mettant en colère dans n'importe quel situation. Quelques jours plus tard, la fièvre a commencé. J'ai d'abord cru à un simple coup de froid, et j'ai pris des médicament, comme toute personne normalement constituée. Le soir-même, j'ai été incapable de m'endormir tellement je me sentais mal. J'ai rejeté l'idée que la mutation soit en train d'arriver de toute mes forces, mais mon père, lui, a tout de suite compris. Le lendemain, quand j'ai eu la sensation que mon corps entier était en train de se briser, j'ai compris que je n'y échapperai pas. Comme de nombreux autres adolescents avant moi depuis deux ans, j'allais me transformer en loup. J'ai plutôt bien accepté l'idée, finalement, contrairement à certains. Le soir-même, je me suis soudain mis dans une rage incontrôlable. Je devenais dangereux, alors le reste de la meute est venu en soutien pour éviter que je ne fasse du mal à mon père. J'ai quand même réussi à m'échapper de la maison, et j'ai couru dans la forêt. Je courais de plus en plus vite, un rocher est apparu devant moi, j'ai sauté par-dessus, et quand je suis retombé au sol, j'étais à quatre pattes. Heureusement, j'ai vite réussi à reprendre le contrôle de mon corps, et à me calmer._

 _-Pourquoi, certains n'y arrivent pas ? j'ai demandé, impressionnée et à la fois horrifiée par son récit._

 _-Généralement, la première transformation est dangereuse, a-t-il répondu. Le nouveau loup n'a pas le contrôle sur son corps, il peut attaquer parfois sans même s'en rendre compte sous le coup de la panique. Nous avons beau être préparé à cette éventualité depuis que Sam est devenu l'Alpha, il est parfois difficile d'allier la pratique à la théorie. Mais nous veillons et faisons en sorte que notre nouveau frère ne puisse pas sortir de la forêt et attaquer des humains._

Alors que je prends un pull et un jean dans mon placard, ces souvenirs me font sourire. J'aime cette façon qu'il a de considérer le reste de la meute. « Notre nouveau frère ». Ils sont comme une grande famille. Et je comprends un peu mieux la réticence de Sam par rapport à notre relation. Je ne fais pas partie de cette famille, je ne fais même pas partie de la tribu. Je n'ai pas la même éducation, pas les mêmes traditions, pas les mêmes idées, je ne peux pas comprendre certaines choses. J'en ai conscience, mais à mon avis, cette vision est plutôt réductrice.

Ce n'est pas parce que je ne connais rien à ce monde-là que je ne suis pas capable de le comprendre et d'agir en conséquence, pour faire en sorte que Jacob ne s'en prenne jamais à moi. Cette perspective me paraît insensée, mais je me doute que Sam n'est pas inquiet pour rien. Des accidents ont déjà dû arrivés, et avec des gens de la tribu, qui sont habitués à toutes ces histoires et savent quoi faire. Sam s'imagine sûrement que si Jacob perd le contrôle, je lui sauterai dessus pour le calmer, ce qui n'est clairement pas la bonne solution. Mais je l'ai déjà compris, je ne suis pas idiote, après tout. J'ai du mal à comprendre cette ténacité à vouloir rester éloignés des humains qui ne font pas partie de la tribu.

J'entends le ronronnement d'une moto dans la rue. Un voyant rouge clignote dans mon esprit et je me précipite sur la fenêtre. Un mélange d'émotions me traverse quand je reconnais la moto rouge de Jake. Nous n'en avons pas discuté hier, je ne savais pas donc pas s'il allait reprendre son habitude de passer me chercher, mais je suis heureuse qu'il le fasse. Le voir là, devant chez moi, comme si de rien n'était, me donne enfin la preuve qu'il va bien revenir au lycée. Mais ma joie est vite remplacée par une certaine appréhension devant la moto. Je ne m'y attendais pas à celle-là. Il sait pourtant que je n'aime pas ça. La première fois où je suis montée dessus a été plutôt chaotique, et ça ne s'est que légèrement améliorée depuis.

Il me voit derrière la fenêtre et me fait un signe de la main après avoir enlevé son casque. Je me sens rougir. J'essaie de l'imaginer à quatre pattes, avec des poils, un museau et des oreilles longues. Cette vision me rend perplexe. Je n'arrive clairement pas à l'imaginer de cette façon. Je me rappelle alors qu'il m'a promis de se monter sous forme lupine, dès que je me sentirai prête. J'attends ce moment autant que je le crains. Je ne sais pas trop quelle serait ma réaction. En le voyant, là, je sais que je n'ai nullement peur de lui, mais ce ne sera peut-être pas la même histoire une fois qu'il fera deux mètres de haut.

Je m'arrache à ma contemplation pour me préparer à la va-vite. J'enfile mon jean et mon pull et je reste songeuse devant l'écharpe. Il fait de plus en plus beau, l'air froid de l'hiver semble enfin avoir laissé place à une température plus agréable, mais je me rappelle alors que je vais devoir monter sur cette fichu moto. Je songe à prendre ma voiture et le laisser partir de son côté. Je n'hésite pas plus de deux secondes. Je ne vais pas avoir peur d'une fichue moto. Je prends l'écharpe.

* * *

Lorsque la moto ralentit enfin, j'ouvre les yeux et constate que nous arrivons sur le parking du lycée. Peu à peu, les bruits des voitures et des rires me parviennent. Jacob s'arrête sur le parking deux roues, et me laisse descendre avant d'attacher la moto. J'ai les jambes en coton, comme d'habitude. Mais c'est surtout quand je tourne la tête et découvre tous ces regards tournés vers nous que j'ai l'impression de défaillir. Je détourne les yeux pour enlever mon casque. Jacob est déjà près de moi et tend la main pour récupérer le casque.

-Je crois que nous allons être l'attraction aujourd'hui, je marmonne.

Je déteste quand les gens me regardent avec autant d'insistance. Jacob hausse les épaules.

-Ma «maladie » et notre « rupture » ont dû faire jaser. Ne fais pas attention à eux.

-Facile à dire.

-Tu sais quoi ? Ne bouge pas.

Il s'éloigne, les casques à la main, et je remarque Embry et Quil un peu plus loin, qui lui font signe. Quoi, il me laisse tomber alors que tout le monde a les yeux rivés sur nous ? Il tend les casques à Embry, qui les met dans le coffre de sa voiture. Jacob revient vers moi quelques instants plus tard avec un grand sourire.

-Comme ça, on sera plus à l'aise. Et maintenant, allons affronter la foule, ricane-t-il.

Il passe une main derrière mon sac et mon épaule, ou plutôt sur mon épaule tellement il est grand à côté de moi, et me pousse en avant. Alors que nous passons devant le groupe qui nous regardait, il éclate de rire, comme si je venais de dire la blague la plus marrante du monde. Je comprends tout de suite son stratagème, et m'efforce de m'esclaffer à mon tour. Les lycéens détournent immédiatement le regard comme si on les avait brûlés. Je continue à sourire alors qu'on s'approche des bâtiments, avec une pointe de satisfaction.

-Alors, ma technique n'est-elle pas magnifique ? rigole Jacob.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre, des voix nous appellent. On se retourne tous les deux pour découvrir Mercy et Teddy, suivis de Bradley et Julie qui marchent si près l'un de l'autre que leurs épaules se frôlent, et enfin Khristie et Marc, qui sont à la traîne à cause des béquilles de ce dernier. Khristie marche doucement pour l'attendre. D'après mes souvenirs, il en a encore pour quelques semaines avant de pouvoir reposer sa jambe sur le sol.

-Jacob ! nous interpelle Bradley. Quelle surprise !

Ils se donnent une tape amicale sur l'épaule. Mon nœud dans l'estomac commence à disparaître, et je suis d'autant plus heureuse de voir que Brad semble enfin apprécier Jacob, ou du moins, il fait tout pour.

-Tu vas mieux ? demande Julie en me jetant un petit coup d'œil.

Je la soupçonne d'essayer de traduire mon langage corporel. Khristie elle aussi semble surprise de voir Jacob, et encore plus en ma compagnie.

-Oui, ça y est, je suis enfin guéri, annonce Jacob.

-Deux semaines, quand même, siffle Teddy. Tu devais être sacrément mal en point.

Son regard glisse vers le mien. Oui, il était sacrément mal en point, mais pas physiquement, je songe.

-C'était contagieux ? demande Mercy. Bella est restée plutôt… évasive.

-Oui, très, je ne pouvais approcher personne, acquiesce-t-il.

-C'était quoi, exactement ?

Il leur sort alors un nom imprononçable, qui me surprend tout autant que les autres. Il commence à leur raconter sa « maladie », et je constate qu'il s'est plutôt bien renseigné. Enfin, j'espère que tout ce qu'il dit existe vraiment, parce que je sens que Khristie ou Julie sont capables d'aller vérifier ses dires. Les garçons l'incendient de questions tandis qu'on rentre dans le bâtiment. Les filles arrivent à m'écarter du groupe.

-Tu nous expliques ? demande Khristie d'un ton bas, mais je sais que Jacob peut très bien entendre s'il le veut.

Mais il ne semble pas s'intéresser à nous, il rigole avec Teddy.

-Nous sommes de nouveau ensemble, j'annonce alors avec un sourire.

-Mais c'est super, ça ! s'exclame Mercy en frappant dans ses mains, ce qui interpelle Jacob.

Son regard dévie imperceptiblement vers nous, mais maintenant que je sais de quoi il est capable, je ne le perds pas des yeux. Je sens qu'il nous écoute.

-Alors, quoi, tout est rentré dans l'ordre ? demande Julie, sceptique.

-Dès que j'ai pu m'approcher de lui, je suis allée le voir pour qu'on s'explique, j'explique.

Elles semblent en attendre un peu plus.

-Je vous dis que ça va, on va pas en faire toute une histoire.

-Toute une histoire ?

Khristie hausse un sourcil.

-Je te signale que ça fait limite deux semaines que tu es complètement amorphe et que tu ne parles plus, tu nous demandes soudain de sortir avec toi à Port Angeles, et quelques jours plus tard, Jacob revient au lycée et vous êtes de nouveau ensemble ? Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que c'est aussi simple.

-Je n'ai pas dit que c'était aussi simple, je réplique. Les choses ont été… compliquées, ces temps-ci, et… je n'ai pas vraiment envie de revenir là-dessus. Je vais bien, les filles, je vous assure. Ne comptez pas sur moi pour avoir tous les détails de ce qui s'est passé ces dernières semaines.

Elles me dévisagent avec perplexité.

-Hé, les filles, je suis là, Jacob est là, je vais bien, c'est ce qui importe, non ?

-Elle a raison, acquiesce Julie avec un sourire. Elle n'est pas obligée de nous raconter ce qui s'est passé.

Je remercie Julie d'un léger signe de tête. Je savais bien qu'elle serait de mon côté, elle qui n'aime pas non plus exposer sa vie et ses problèmes.

-OK, mais nous sommes tes amies, je te rappelle, marmonne Khristie. Alors, je veux bien te laisser tranquille avec ça, mais il n'a pas intérêt à recommencer à disparaître comme ça. Parce que la maladie hyper contagieuse, ça aussi, j'ai du mal à y croire.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rougir, signe que je mens, ce pour quoi je ne suis pas très douée.

-C'était… compliqué, je me contente de dire. Bon, on va en cours ?

-En avant ! lance Mercy en m'attrapant par le bras. Je suis contente de retrouver enfin Bella Swan, et pas cette espèce de fille complètement à la ramasse qui ne répond que par des monosyllabes !

Nous nous esclaffons toutes les trois. Mercy et sa légendaire franchise. J'ai eu plus de mal avec elle au début, me sentant plus proche de Khristie, qui avait été la première à m'adresser la parole, et de Julie, plus discrète et réservée, comme moi, mais je la découvre de plus en plus extravagante, même parfois plus que Khristie.

Nous nous rendons tous en cours, nous séparant au fur et à mesure des couloirs. En ce moment, quand je vois Khristie embrasser Marc alors qu'il rejoint un autre cours, et Bradley faire un sourire à Julie avant de suivre Khristie, j'ai l'impression d'avoir la vie la plus normale du monde. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir être si heureuse à Forks. A Phoenix, j'ai toujours été la fille un peu étrange qui préfère rester seule. Ici, je fais en quelque sorte partie d'une « bande », les gens ne me dévisagent pas comme une extra-terrestre, et surtout, j'ai Jacob. Il s'approche justement de moi et se penche pour m'embrasser. Quand il s'écarte, je le dévisage, perdue dans mes pensées. Je suis heureuse avec lui, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que non, ma vie n'est pas «normale». Mon petit ami et tous ses proches sont des loups-garous, l'alpha de sa meute et sa famille refusent notre amour, Jacob est une vraie bombe à retardement et pourrait me tuer en un instant si jamais il perd le contrôle. La situation ne pourrait pas être plus compliquée. Enfin, en tout cas, je ne vois pas en quoi elle pourrait se compliquer davantage.

-Ca va ? me demande Jacob.

Je hoche la tête et sourit.

-On se voit plus tard !

Je dépose un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres et m'éloigne en rejoignant Khristie et Bradley.

* * *

A l'heure du déjeuner, je m'installe en face de Khristie, et à côté de Mercy et d'un bord et Jacob de l'autre. Je suis tellement excitée qu'il soit de nouveau présent à cette table que je n'arrête pas de rigoler aux blagues idiotes de Marc et Teddy. Ils semblent ravis par mon entrain. Je croise de temps en temps le regard de Brad, qui a le regard brillant lui aussi. Assis à côté de Julie, son regard glisse inexorablement vers elle, comme un aimant. Ils semblent très liés désormais, et je suis très heureuse pour mes deux amis.

-Au fait, et si tu nous parlais de cette jolie blonde avec qui tu rigolais hier, Teddy ? lance soudain Marc alors que la conversation s'arrêtait.

Celui-ci hausse un sourcil.

-Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles, rétorque-t-il d'un air innocent.

Immédiatement, les filles tendent l'oreille.

-Quelle blonde ? ricane Khristie.

-Tu dois avoir la mémoire courte, insiste Marc, visiblement très content de lui. Tu sais, hier matin, dans le centre-ville, tu étais au café, et il y avait cette fille, très grande, qui semblait bien rigoler.

-Tu m'espionnes, maintenant ?

-Ca va, tu peux bien nous parler de tes conquêtes, le raille Bradley.

Teddy semble évaluer la situation et hésiter.

-Allez, on meurt tous d'envie d'entendre cette histoire ! je le relance.

Teddy lève les mains et s'exclame :

-Très bien, très bien, je déclare forfait !

Tout le monde se penche vers lui.

-Elle s'appelle Charlotte, déclare-t-il. J'étais venue boire un café, et le serveur m'a renversé la tasse dessus. Alors, je me suis levé d'un bond, et… je l'ai un peu bousculée.

-Bousculé ? Bousculée comment ? s'enquit Mercy, semblant soudain surexcitée par ces nouvelles alléchantes.

-Du genre, je l'ai quasiment frappé et elle s'est cassée la figure.

-Ca, c'est ce que j'appelle une bonne entrée en matière, ricane Jacob. Elle ne s'est pas enfuie en courant ?

-Eh bien, elle était persuadée que c'était ma… technique de drague, rigole-t-il. J'ai eu beau lui assurer que je ne l'avais pas vu, elle m'a accusé d'être de mèche avec le serveur.

-Attends, elle pensait que tu avais payé le serveur pour qu'il te renverse la café dessus ? C'est dément, je pouffe.

-Elle est pas un peu parano ?

-Non, je la comprends, ça ressemblait un peu trop à une scène de film. Enfin bref, j'ai fini par réussi à m'excuser, et pour me faire pardonner, je lui ai proposé un café.

-Laisse-moi deviner : elle n'aime pas le café et ne boit que du thé ! s'exclame Khristie.

-Pire que ça. Elle est allergique à la caféine, lâche Teddy, et on éclate tous de rire.

-Tu en as de la chance dis-moi ! ricane Marc. Est-ce que le carnage a continué longtemps ?

-Tu dis qu'ils rigolaient, alors, sûrement que non, je fais.

-Bien vu, Bella. Enfin une personne optimiste à cette table. Je me suis à nouveau confondu en excuses, et je lui ai proposé de lui offrir une boisson, ce qu'elle voudrait. Elle a fini par accepter de prendre un thé, et on a un peu discuté. J'étais franchement gêné d'avoir enchaîné toutes ces catastrophes, alors, j'ai voulu en savoir un peu plus sur elle. Je lui demande si elle est au lycée, elle hoche la tête, et là, quand je lui demande dans quelle classe elle répond, devinez ce qu'elle me sort.

Il s'interrompt, ménageant son effet.

-Allez, accouche ! le presse Mercy.

-« Je suis assise juste derrière toi en cours de maths, tu me demandes à chaque fois une feuille, et parfois même un stylo ».

Cette fois-ci, nous n'éclatons pas de rire, bien trop sidérés. Je n'en reviens pas qu'une rencontre puisse aussi mal se passer.

-Alors, cette fille, c'est Charlotte Leyers, c'est ça ? finit par dire Bradley. Sérieusement, Ted, même moi je vois qui c'est, et oui, je te confirme, elle est assise juste derrière nous, et tu lui raquettes toujours des feuilles.

-Je sais, crois-moi je ne me suis jamais senti aussi gêné de toute ma vie. J'aurais pu faire croire que c'était une blague et que je l'avais reconnu, mais j'étais bien trop scotché pour ça. Et on arrive au moment où elle a éclaté de rire.

-Alors, je retire ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, tu ne t'éclatais pas avec elle, ricane Marc.

-A vrai dire, elle a été plutôt sympa. Je crois qu'elle a eu pitié de moi. Elle a tout fait pour que je déculpabilise, et on a finalement plutôt bien rigolé. Elle est vraiment super sympa, je me demande comment j'ai fait pour… ne pas la remarquer tout ce temps.

-J'espère que tu le lui as dit, je dis.

Il hoche la tête.

-Quand elle est partie, oui. Elle est devenue rouge pivoine et elle s'est limite enfuie en courant.

Jacob se frappe le front du plat de la main.

-Décidément, c'était pas ton jour.

-Si, justement ! Elle n'aurait pas rougi si ça ne lui avait pas fait plaisir, lui assure Khristie. Elle a peut-être légèrement paniqué. Et aujourd'hui, tu l'as vu ?

-Apparemment, on a que le cours de maths en commun, donc, je devrais la voir cette après-midi. Je ne sais pas trop si je suis sensée lui dire bonjour et discuter ou…

-Ou quoi, l'ignorer ? Très mauvaise idée ! s'exclame Julie.

-Oui, il n'y a rien de pire que l'ignorer, approuve Mercy. Ca se voit que vous n'y comprenez rien aux filles, hein !

-Vous êtes bien trop compliquée pour nos pauvres cerveaux idiots, rigole Jacob.

-Parfois, je me demande même si vous arrivez à vous comprendre vous-même, renchérit Brad, ce qui lui vaut une frappe dans l'épaule de la part de Julie.

Un concert de protestations s'élève de notre part. Les garçons explosent de rire devant notre réaction. Khristie et Mercy défendent notre cause avec énergie, Julie et moi nous contentons de les soutenir du mieux possible et de fusiller du regard nos petits-amis respectifs. Finalement, Jacob demande un temps mort. Le calme finit par revenir, et je remarque que les regards des autres tables ont glissé vers nous. Je croise alors le regard de Paul, et me fige instantanément. Les gars de la meute sont tournés vers nous discrètement. Certains semblent amusés par le boucan qu'on fait, comme Quil, Embry, Seth ou même Dan qui se désintéressent vite de nous, mais d'autres nous observent avec dédain. Et Paul, avec colère. Je me doute qu'il est frustré de ne pas avoir réussi à me faire partir en courant avec son petit numéro.

-Bref, tout ça pour dire que tu ne dois absolument pas l'ignorer, j'entends Mercy dire une fois que tout le monde est calmé.

Je détourne les yeux de la table des Quileute et essaie de me recentrer sur la discussion, mais le regard de Paul reste fixé dans mon esprit. Sa manière de montrer si ouvertement son désaccord me rend malade, et me donne une horrible envie de me lever pour aller lui cracher mon venin à la figure, même si je sais que ce ne serait probablement pas une bonne idée d'aller hurler sur une meute de loups-garous, surtout que Sam n'est pas là pour gérer ses « frères ». Et ça donnerait une bonne excuse à Paul pour prouver que je ne peux pas rester près de Jacob si je ne suis même pas capable de faire attention à mon comportement face à des loups-garous.

-Tu lui dis au minimum bonjour et tu lui fais un sourire, puis tu attends sa réaction, ajoute-t-elle.

-Merci pour tes précieux conseils, Mercy, rigole Teddy en inclinant la tête.

Je sens une main se poser sur ma cuisse. Je sursaute brusquement. Jacob enlève sa main et hausse un sourcil quand je croise son regard.

-Un problème ?

Je secoue la tête.

-Excuse-moi, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

Il fronce légèrement les sourcils mais n'insiste pas. Je fixe sa main, qu'il a posé sur sa cuisse. Je pose ma main sur la sienne pour le rassurer. Il esquisse un sourire puis tourne les doigts pour les glisser entre les miens.

Nous passons la fin du repas à nous glisser des sourires, n'écoutant que d'une oreille les discussions des autres. Ils semblent avoir enfin changé de sujet, mais je ne saurais pas dire de quoi ils parlent. J'ai l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage, en sentant la main chaude et rassurante de Jacob contre la mienne. Les regards en biais de Paul et de la meute me paraissent à des années lumière quand Jake me regarde avec autant d'intensité. J'aimerai le prendre dans mes bras, et rester accrochée à lui pendant des heures, mais je sais que je vais encore devoir attendre un moment avant de ne pouvoir rien que l'embrasser. Les autres se feraient un plaisir de se moquer. Mais le sentir près de moi me devient presque vital. J'ai tellement eu peur de le perdre, notre relation est si bancale, que j'ai peur que s'il s'éloigne de moi rien qu'une seule minute, je le perde de vue pour l'éternité. C'est à ce moment-là que me vient une nouvelle interrogation à propos des loups-garous. Je tourne la tête vers Jacob, qui m'interroge du regard.

-Plus tard, je souris.

Je ne peux clairement pas poser ce genre de questions devant les oreilles indiscrètes des autres. Ils sont tellement inconscients, je songe. Ils vivent leur petite vie d'adolescent dans leur petite bourgade pluvieuse apparemment la plus normale qui soit, sans s'imaginer une seule seconde que cette ville regorge bien plus de secrets qu'ils ne peuvent l'imaginer. Je m'étonne même que personne n'ait jamais compris que les Quileute n'étaient pas tout à fait normaux. Ils sont restés à l'écart des humains pendant des siècles, d'accord, mais tout de même. Rien que l'accident de Marc prouve qu'ils ont des capacités hors normes. Apparemment, ils font toujours en sorte que personne ne les remarque. Ils passent seulement pour des adolescents un peu sauvages et qui font de la gonflette.

Mais personne n'a jamais eu le moindre doute à leur sujet ? _Doute_. Ce mot résonne étrangement, et m'évoque quelque chose. Quelque chose qui m'échappe. L'image de mon père s'impose soudain sous mes yeux. Sa réaction en apprenant que je sortais avec un Quileute, ses allusions à certains mystères que cacheraient la tribu, ses conseils en m'enjoignant à ne pas leur faire confiance… Se pourrait-il qu'il ait été au courant ? Qu'il ait appris leur véritable nature ? Cette idée m'angoisse, et je ne peux pas empêcher la panique de me serrer la poitrine. J'essaie de me rassurer en me disant qu'il m'aurait empêché de venir à Forks s'il l'avait su, mais sa réaction à propos d'eux ne laisse pas de doute, il était forcément au courant de quelque chose à leur sujet. A moins qu'ils ne cachent d'autres secrets, je ne vois pas ce que ça peut être d'autre…

-Hé oh, t'es avec nous ?

Je remarque Khristie qui me fait de grands signes de la main.

-Pardon, tu m'as parlé ?

-Je te demandais ta date d'anniversaire, je ne crois pas que tu nous l'ais déjà dit, on ne voudrait pas manquer ça.

-Oh. Je suis née en août, alors, c'est pas pour tout de suite, vous inquiétez pas.

Un doute s'immisce soudain en moi.

-On est le combien, là ?

-Le 12 avril, pourquoi ?

L'anniversaire de Jacob ! Avec tout ça, j'en avais presque oublié que c'est justement samedi ! J'ai envie de me frapper tellement je me sens idiote, mais je ne laisse rien transparaître et hausse les épaules.

-Comme ça.

Je leur demande à tous leurs anniversaires. J'en connais déjà quelques uns, mais je suis tellement nulle au niveau des dates qu'il vaut mieux me les répéter plusieurs fois. Je sens le regard de Jacob à côté de moi, mais je n'ose pas tourner la tête vers lui. Il a certainement senti les différentes émotions qui m'ont transpercé tout à l'heure : un brin de panique, suivi de honte. Il a sûrement même deviné que j'avais oublié son anniversaire. Il va falloir que je trouve quelque chose à lui offrir, et vite. Je songe soudain que si nous ne nous étions pas réconciliés ce week-end, je n'aurais sûrement même pas pu lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui offrir ?

* * *

Je sens le regard de Jacob glisser constamment vers moi, alors que je regarde par la fenêtre de ma chambre. Je sais qu'il attend que je lui parle de ce qui m'a tant préoccupé pendant le repas, mais je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre. Et si c'est vrai? Et si mon père sait que les Quileute abritent une meute de loups-garous ? Je ne sais pas comment Jacob pourrait réagir.

Nous n'avons pas pu discuter en privé du reste de la journée. Khristie, Mercy et Julie semblaient bien trop heureuses de me « retrouver », et ne m'ont pas lâché de l'après-midi. Alors quand Jacob m'a ramené et que je lui ai proposé d'entrer, il a acquiescé sans un mot. Il sait que j'ai des choses à lui dire, mais il attend probablement que je le fasse de moi-même.

-J'ai lu des trucs, sur les loups-garous, je dis alors.

Autant commencer par le plus simple avant d'aborder la question de mon père.

-Il ne vaut mieux pas trop t'y fier, tu le sais.

-Oui, je sais, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de me poser des questions, je dis en revenant vers le lit, où il s'est assis.

-Alors, quel genre de trucs tu as lu ?

Il semble inquiet. Est-ce que parce que j'ai mis tant de temps avant d'ouvrir la bouche ? Pense-t-il que c'est à cause de ça que mon cœur s'est emballé tout à l'heure ? Je m'empresse le contredire.

-Rien de bien inquiétant, je t'assure, je rigole légèrement. Juste, souvent, sur Internet, quand ils parlent des mythes, ce genre de choses, ils parlent généralement d'immortalité. C'est peut-être idiot, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me demander si vous vieillissez… normalement, si je peux dire ça comme ça.

Jacob semble considérer mes interrogations.

-Nous ne sommes pas immortels, si ça peut te rassurer.

Sans que je ne sache vraiment pourquoi, un grands poids disparaît de ma poitrine. Je me sens profondément soulagée. Peut-être parce que dans le cas contraire, cela créerait encore une limite à notre relation. Comment est-ce que je pourrais rester près de lui en sachant qu'il ne vieillirait pas ?

-En revanche, on peut dire que nous sommes plus résistants que la moyenne, et nos cellules se dégénèrent moins vite, ou de façon moins marquée, donc, techniquement, on est sensé vivre un peu plus longtemps que la moyenne, du moins, vieillir moins vite.

Je m'assois à côté de lui.

-Alors, quoi, à cinquante ans, vous n'en paraissez que quarante, ce genre de choses ?

-C'est à peu près ça. Comme de nombreux humains, d'ailleurs, à ma connaissance. Rien de bien particulier à ce niveau-là, mais c'est vrai que les membres de la dernière meute ont vécu vieux.

-C'était quand, d'ailleurs? La précédente meute ?

-La génération de mon arrière grand-père. Qui est toujours en vie, sourit Jake. Il approche le centenaire, mais il a l'air d'avoir seulement 70 ans.

-Ils sont encore nombreux, les membres de l'ancienne meute ?

-Beaucoup sont décédés depuis, mais il en reste quelques uns, oui.

-Je n'arrête pas de me demander… Est-ce que tous les ados de la tribu vont se transformer les uns après les autres ?

Jacob secoue la tête.

-Non, ça ne marche pas comme ça. Ca va finir par s'arrêter, mais on ne peut pas prédire quand. Tout dépend…

Il s'interrompt soudain.

-Ca dépend de pas mal de choses, à vrai dire. En tout cas, pour le moment, ça semble se propager à tous les lycéens. Mais ça ne touche pas tout le monde. Il y a un terminale qui ne s'est jamais transformé.

-Et vous ne savez pas pourquoi ?

-Non, personne n'a jamais su. Ca doit être par rapport à ses gènes. Toujours est-il que ça va finir par s'amoindrir. La meute s'est considérablement agrandie depuis deux ans, alors, ça va commencer à se calmer. Avant, on était presque tous persuadés qu'on finirait par se transformer. Maintenant que quasiment tous les garçons de l'âge de Sam et ceux de terminale se sont transformés, ceux de seconde espèrent que ça va seulement continuer à toucher certains premières, puis s'arrêter. La meute de mon arrière-grand père était composée de 28 loups.

-28 ? Mais c'est énorme ! Et la vôtre, pour le moment ? Au lycée, vous êtes une quinzaine.

-Oui, mais il y aussi ceux qui se sont transformés la même année que Sam. En tout, on est déjà 23.

J'écarquille les yeux. Je n'aurais pas imaginé qu'ils étaient si nombreux.

-Certains sont plus ou moins impliqués dans la vie de la meute. En général, les lycéens sont plus… soudés, les autres restent un peu plus entre eux. Ceux qui ont l'âge de Sam ne m'apprécient pas trop.

-Quoi, parce que tu es le second de Sam alors que tu es plus jeune qu'eux ?

-C'est l'idée, grimace-t-il.

-Et…. Vous vous réunissez tous, parfois ?

-Bien sûr. On fait souvent des patrouilles dans la forêt, par petits groupes, et on se rejoint parfois tous chez Sam. Il a une petite maison, il vit avec sa fiancée.

-Il a une fiancée ? Elle fait partie de la meute ?

-Emily, oui. Elle s'est transformée quelques mois après Sam.

-Je vois… Dis-moi, ton arrière grand-père, est-ce qu'il peut encore se transformer ?

Jacob secoue la tête.

-Le corps finit par ne plus supporter la transformation. Lorsque c'est le cas pour l'Alpha, le reste de la meute finit par s'éteindre. Mon arrière grand-père a pu se transformer jusqu'à l'âge de 40 ans. Il le faisait de moins en moins, et ça finit par s'arrêter tout seul. Un jour, il se rend seulement compte qu'il n'y arrive plus, et peu à peu, tous les autres loups de la meute ne se transforment plus non plus, et la meute s'arrête, jusqu'à la nouvelle génération.

-Alors, il n'y avait pas eu de meute depuis plus de 50 ans ?

-C'est ça.

Comment mon père aurait pu en entendre parler, dans ce cas ?

-Est-ce que tu vas enfin me dire ce qui te tracasse autant ? A la cantine, j'ai senti que quelque chose t'avait troublée.

-C'est à propos de mon père, je finis par avouer en levant les yeux vers lui.

Je me recule dans le lit, pour pouvoir croiser les jambes sous mon corps. Jacob, lui, reste au bord du lit, mais replie une jambe sur le lit pour se tourner vers moi.

-Comment ça ?

-Ne me dis pas que ça ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit à toi aussi. Tu semblais vraiment décontenancé quand je t'ai parlé de sa réaction à l'évocation des Quileute.

Jacob soupire et se passe une main sur le visage, comme il fait toujours quand il est gêné.

-C'est vrai, je me suis demandé s'il n'avait pas pu être au courant. Mais comme tu viens de le comprendre, c'est impossible, la meute s'est éteinte il y a quasiment 60 ans.

-Peut-être qu'il en a entendu parler. Toutes les générations sont bien au courant de ces histoires de loups, non ?

-Pas toutes, non. Ce sont principalement les anciens qui le savent, et quelques familles se livrent le secret de génération en génération, mais de mon côté, j'avais déjà entendu parler de ces légendes, mais ce n'était pour moi que des légendes. Mais tu as raison, ton père a pu en entendre parler. Mais il n'y a certainement pas cru, puisque personne n'était là pour le lui prouver.

-Je ne sais pas… j'ai senti qu'il n'avait pas confiance en eux, ce qui me paraît absurde. Et puis, est-ce qu'il m'aurait laissé venir vivre à Forks en sachant la présence de loups-garous ?

-C'est vrai, ça ne paraît pas logique. Peut-être que sa méfiance vient d'autre part. Je crois que seul ton père, ou ton oncle pourraient t'éclairer à ce sujet.

Je secoue vigoureusement la tête.

-Non, ils refuseront tous les deux de m'en parler. Je ne veux pas me prendre la tête avec mon père, et John m'a bien fait comprendre que ce n'était pas à lui de m'en parler. J'ai l'impression qu'ils me cachent tous quelque chose, et ça me frustre au plus haut point qu'ils ne me mettent pas dans la confidence.

-Ils ont vécu ici plus jeunes, peut-être qu'ils ont connu des Quileute, et que ça s'est mal passé avec eux. Ils ne veulent sûrement pas t'inquiéter avec ça.

Je fixe l'écran éteint de mon ordinateur, songeuse.

-Non, c'est plus que ça. John, il a eu une façon de parler étrange. Il disait que peut-être un jour mon père accepterait d'en discuter avec moi, mais que pour le moment il lui avait promis de ne rien me dire avant qu'il ne l'ait décidé.

Toute cette histoire laisse de nombreuses questions sans réponses. Je sens au plus profond de moi que mon père me cache des choses, tout comme mon oncle.

-Peut-être que je suis parano.

Je laisse échapper un petit rire. Jacob pose sa main sur ma jambe.

-Non, tu n'es pas parano. Tu as raison, c'est étrange. Mais tu ne devrais pas te prendre la tête avec ça. S'il ne t'en parle pas, c'est qu'il y a une raison.

-Sûrement, oui, je murmure, les yeux dans le vague.

Jacob se redresse soudain et s'avance dans le lit pour déposer ses lèvres contre les miennes. Mes tourments sont balayés en quelques secondes, et je l'attire contre moi. Les jambes croisés, je bascule en arrière, les jambes bloquées. Jacob éclate de rire et quand j'étends enfin mes jambes, il est au-dessus de moi, un sourire aux lèvres. Je me mords la lèvre, ne pouvant plus quitter le fond de ses yeux. Il se penche vers moi et dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres. Je passe mes mains derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer à moi… quand quelqu'un toque à la porte.

Celle-ci s'ouvre et Jacob bondit du lit.

-Bella, je te ramène ton…

John s'arrête net sur le seuil, une pile de linge à la main, et nous considère un moment, moi assise droite comme un I sur mon lit, et Jacob debout à côté du matelas, visiblement gêné.

-… linge, finit-il. Désolé, je ne savais pas que tu étais là Jacob, je viens de rentrer. Je n'ai pas vu la voiture.

-Il y a la moto, je rétorque.

Je le soupçonne soudain d'avoir fait exprès d'entrer. Il a forcément vu la moto de Jacob dans la rue, il l'adore.

-Oh, je n'ai pas fait attention. J'espère que je ne dérangeais pas ?

-Pas du tout, répond précipitamment Jacob alors que je pouffe de rire, la main sur la bouche.

-Tu peux les poser là, je murmure. Merci, John.

-Pas de problème.

Il dépose les habits sur le bord du lit et nous salue de la main avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

-Où est passé ton ouïe super développée ? je ricane.

-Tu m'as déconcentré, proteste-t-il.

J'aimerais qu'il recommence à m'embrasser, mais il retourne s'asseoir au bord du lit. Aurait-il peur de mon oncle ?

-Je suis sûr qu'il l'a fait exprès, je pouffe en me redressant pour me rapprocher de lui.

Je glisse mes bras autour de son torse et pose ma tête dans son cou, assise derrière lui.

-Je t'ai… déconcentrée ? je murmure.

Il s'esclaffe.

-Je ne me laisse pas distraire aussi facilement.

-Ah oui ? je lui murmure à l'oreille.

-Oui.

-J'aimerais bien voir ça…

Je pose mes lèvres dans son cou, tout en murmurant d'une voix bien plus sensuelle que ce que j'ai l'habitude.

-Et là, je ne te déconcentre pas ?

Je me redresse sur les genoux et me penche pour l'embrasser de nouveau dans le cou. Je glisse mes mains sous son tee-shirt, et je le sens frissonner entre mes bras, mais sûrement pas de froid. Son ventre se contracte sous le contact de mes mains, et je l'embrasse dans le creux de l'épaule, entre son cou et le col de son tee-shirt. Ses mains m'attrapent doucement les poignets, et il retire mes mains avec délicatesse.

-Ton oncle vient juste de nous surprendre en train de nous embrasser sur ton lit, Bella...

Je reviens soudain à la réalité et me redresse, les joues rouges. Je suis moi-même surprise d'avoir été aussi entreprenante. Je n'avais jamais ressenti une chose pareille avant aujourd'hui. Comme si mon corps entier demandait à être au plus près de lui. Ce désir brûlant me fait soudain peur, et surtout, je me sens honteuse. J'ai l'impression de me faire rabrouer comme une petite fille, et je ne suis pas sûre d'apprécier ça.

-Désolée.

Je me relève, l'estomac noué. Je ne sais pas si je suis blessée, ou juste honteuse, ou un mélange des deux.

-Bella, je ne voulais pas…

Il me rattrape par le poignet. Il est debout devant moi, et me prend les mains.

-Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas paraître cassant, c'est juste que… Je ne suis pas très à l'aise, alors que ton oncle vient juste de nous faire comprendre qu'il nous a clairement à l'œil. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Je hoche la tête en baissant les yeux, encore plus honteuse.

-Oui, bien sûr. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, et puis, ça, c'était une réaction de gamine.

D'une main, il m'oblige à relever doucement le menton. Son sourire si calme et chaleureux me rassure immédiatement.

-Aucun souci, je t'assure. A vrai dire, tu es très forte pour me déconcentrer.

Je me sens rougir, et sans crier gare, je me blottis contre lui. Il m'entoure de ses bras, et là, debout dans ses bras, je me sens parfaitement à ma place. Je renifle son odeur de savon à la vanille et de bois humide, toute ces odeurs qui me donnent l'impression de me retrouver au milieu de la forêt.

-C'est pour quoi, ce câlin ? rigole-t-il.

-J'ai attendu de pouvoir faire ça toute la journée, j'avoue d'une petite voix. Tu m'as tellement manqué… J'ai eu si peur de ne plus jamais pouvoir faire ça…

-Je ne partirai plus, dit-il d'une voix douce, retrouvant son sérieux.

-Tu me le promets ?

-Je l'ai déjà fait, Bella.

-Je sais, mais… j'ai besoin de l'entendre encore une fois ?

Ses bras se resserrent autour de moi.

-Oui, je te le promets. Quoi que peut en penser, la meute, ou la tribu, ou n'importe qui. Tant que tu voudras de moi, je ne partirai pas.

-Même si Sam et les autres sont persuadés que c'est dangereux ?

-Eh bien, on se débrouille plutôt bien, non ? Sam me sous-estime, je ne me mets pas en colère si facilement. Et puis, je sais que tu es intelligente et que tu n'essaieras pas de t'interposer si jamais ça arrive…

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Sam est tant persuadé que notre relation ne rime à rien…

Je le sens se tendre.

-Pour des tas de raisons, Bella… Pour des tas de raisons.

Je sais que je devrais le questionner, lui demander ce qu'il veut dire par là, mais en ce moment même, je n'en ai pas la force. Je suis juste heureuse d'être près de lui, et je n'ai pas envie de gâcher ce moment en recommençant à poser trop de questions.

-Au fait, je viens de penser à quelque chose, Jake.

-Hum ?

-Souvent, le week-end, tu n'es pas là parce que tu fêtes les anniversaires des garçons de la meute. Est-ce qu'ils font aussi une fête pour toi ?

Je m'écarte de ses bras. Il sourit. Je suis sûre qu'il a compris que j'avais oublié son anniversaire, mais il ne le dira pas. Il est bien trop prévenant pour ça.

-Oui, samedi soir. Ce n'est pas seulement entre la meute, il y aussi les autres jeunes. On est pas non plus des sauvages. D'ailleurs, maintenant que tu en parles, je voulais m'assurer que ça ne te dérange pas que je ne te propose pas de venir… J'aimerais beaucoup que tu viennes, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Il y aura Sam, et Paul, et certainement la meute au grand complet, plus les autres lycéens…

-Je comprends, je le coupe doucement. Je t'assure, il y a aucun souci. Je ne fais pas partie de la tribu, ce serait mal vu, et je ne voudrais pas créer de querelles avec la meute. Je crois qu'ils ne m'apprécient pas trop, je rigole légèrement.

-OK, soupire-t-il, visiblement soulagé.

* * *

-Bella ?

Je me retourne, et constate avec surprise que Embry, Quil et Seth se tiennent devant moi.

-Bonjour, je lance avec un sourire.

-On peut te parler ?

Un voyant route d'alerte s'allume dans mon esprit.

-Si c'est pour me rappeler à quel point Jacob et moi sommes idiots de…

-Ce n'est pas pour ça, m'interrompt Embry. Je croyais que tu avais compris que nous sommes de ton côté. -De mon côté ? C'est bien toi qui m'a demandé, même forcée, à ne pas aller voir Jacob et à l'oublier, je me trompe ?

Embry grimace, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de satisfaction. Je me rappelle encore que c'est Embry qui m'a dit que Jacob ne voulait plus me voir. Je sais aujourd'hui que c'est faux et qu'il a fait ça parce que Jacob le lui avait demandé, mais ça me fait tout de même du bien.

-Je te l'accorde, je n'ai pas été très agréable avec toi, mais comprends moi, je devais te garder éloignée de lui. Il me l'avait demande. Mais aujourd'hui, même si j'ai du mal à accepter qu'il transgresse nos règles de cette façon, je sais qu'il ne m'écoutera pas, alors, autant enterrer la hache de guerre, tu ne crois pas?  
Quil et Seth esquissent un sourire. Je n'hésite pas très longtemps. Ce sont les meilleurs amis de Jacob, et dans la forêt, ils ont clairement montré leur désaccord par rapport aux méthodes de Sam. Je sais qu'ils ne cherchent qu'à bien faire, et la situation est plutôt inédite. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de les imaginer sur quatre pattes, avec une fourrure et d'énormes crocs. J'essaie de m'imaginer au milieu d'un une meute entière de loups de 2 mètres de haut. Je chasse immédiatement cette image. Ils ne me font pas peur, mais pas au point de me retrouver au milieu d'eux, ça non.

-Tu as raison, j'acquiesce en esquissant un sourire.

-Super, alors maintenant, on peut te parler de notre véritable raison de venir te voir, me sourit Seth.

Je me demande ce qu'ils peuvent bien me vouloir.

-Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais on fête l'anniversaire de Jacob samedi.

-Oui, il m'en a parlé.

D'ailleurs, il faut vraiment que je trouve un cadeau à lui offrir. Je n'ai pas arrêté d'y réfléchir hier soir, mais la catégorie idée de mon cerveau est restée désespérément vide.

-Il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas m'inviter, pour ne pas créer de problèmes, tout ça. Je sais que fêter les anniversaire est important pour vous. Je peux savoir ce que vous me voulez, au juste?

-Que tu viennes ! explique Quil en arborant un grand sourire.

Je reste interdite un moment.

-Il ne veut pas qu'il y ait de problèmes avec la meute, mais franchement, est ce que ce ne serait pas le meilleur moyen pour toi d'essayer de donner une bonne image de toi à Sam ?

Je hausse les sourcils.

-Me ramener à une fête, dans la réserve d'une tribu donc je ne fais pas partie, entourée d'une meute dont je ne fais pas partie ?

-Dis comme ça, ricane Seth.

-Il n'y aura pas que la meute, si ça peut te rassurer. Ce sera une fête tout à fait normal. Pas de crocs ni de griffes, c'est promis.

-Oui, je sais, mais je ne fais pas partie de la tribu, et si vous vous rappelez, vous êtes plutôt du genre à rester à l'écart de ceux qui ne sont pas Quileute, alors, ça paraît clair, Sam ne me laissera jamais entrer, et encore moins les autres jeunes.

-C'est l'anniversaire de Jacob, les autres n'ont pas d'avis à donner sur qui est invité ou non. Et pour ce qui est de Sam, il ne te déteste pas, tu sais. Il a juste un peu de mal à accepter que tu sois avec Jake, mais il a bien compris qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour vous séparer, alors il va bien falloir qu'il s'habitue. Il ne pourra pas t'obliger à repartir.

-Mais il pourra vous obliger à me faire partir.

Leurs regards s'assombrissent soudain.

-Nous ne sommes pas ses marionnettes, crache Seth, et ses yeux bruns virent au noir. Tu t'imagines qu'il peut faire de nous ce qu'il veut ?

Je sens la colère dans sa voix. Mon rythme cardiaque accélère subitement.

-Seth, du calme, intervient Embry. Elle ne nous connaît pas bien, tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Ca ne marche pas vraiment comme sa, Bella. C'est plus subtil. Son autorité est vraiment présente quand il est sous forme de loup. Sous forme humaine, seule des décisions pour le bien de la meute peuvent nous influencer.

-Il ne pourrait pas nous obliger à sauter par la fenêtre, par exemple, ajoute Quil. Alors, ne t'inquiète pas pour sa, il ne prendra pas la peine d'essayer de nous influencer. Il sait que plus il utilise son autorité sur nous, moins nous le respecterons s'il l'utilise pour de mauvaises raisons.

-Oh, je vois.

Je hoche la tête, comprenant que c'est bien plus subtil et compliqué que ce que j'avais imaginé. Ce qui est plutôt logique. Il serait idiot que Sam utilise son "pouvoir" pour n'importe quoi.

-Excuse-moi, Seth, c'était idiot de dire sa, je dis d'un ton doux.

Ses yeux sont revenus à la normale, et il incline la tête.

-C'est à moi de m'excuser, je... m'énerve encore pour un rien.

-De.. Depuis combien de temps tu…

-Je me suis transformé la première fois i mois, répond-il avant même que je ne termine ma question.

-Revenons à nos moutons, demande Embry. Tu voudrais venir, alors ?

-Tu l'as dit toi-même, Jacob n'était pas d'accord.

Quil lève les yeux en l'air.

-C'est bien pour ça qu'on ne compte pas lui en parler. On voulait lui faire une petite surprise pour son anniversaire…

-Une surprise ?

-Elle le fait exprès ou quoi? marmonne Embry.

-Ce serait toi, la surprise, fait Quil en insistant bien sur les mots, comme si j'étais une demeurée.

-Oh.

C'est tout ce que j'arrive à dire. J'essaie de m'imaginer me ramener à cette soirée, à la réserve, avec tous ces Quileute en train de me dévisager alors que je m'avance vers Jacob. Son sourire en me voyant compenserait sûrement le regard des autres, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il risque d'être furieux.

-Vous êtes sûrs que c'est une bonne idée ?

-Quoi, tu penses qu'il serait fâché que tu sois venue ? Sérieusement, Bella, il t'aime, ça crève les yeux. Ca lui ferait plaisir que tu viennes, il nous l'a dit, rétorque Quil.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, répond Seth. Il n'osait pas te parler de cette fête parce qu'il avait peur que tu le prennes mal. J'ai bien compris que ça le tuait de ne pas t'inviter. Il sera peut-être un peu inquiet de te voir là-bas, mais il y aura d'autres « humains », alors, pas d'inquiétude à avoir.

-Et puis, c'est certainement ta meilleure chance d'essayer d'enterrer la hache de guerre avec Sam, Paul et tous ceux qui sont… anti Jacob/Bella.

-Tu en parles comme d'un club, Embry, je ricane.

-Ben, c'est un peu l'idée, marmonne Quil. Il y a plusieurs camps, en fait. Ceux qui s'en fichent complètement, généralement les gars du lycée, ceux qui trouvent que c'est une bonne façon d'évoluer et d'arrêter de suivre tout ce que dit Sam, dont nous faisons partie -mais qui ne sont pas très nombreux, je te l'avoue-, et les plus vieux, de l'âge de Sam, avec Paul et quelques autres lycéens, qui sont absolument contres et trouvent ça scandaleux que Jacob transgresse les règles et prenne autant de risques pour une humaine qui ne fait pas partie de la tribu. Mais bon, leur avis est faussé, puisqu'ils ne supportent déjà pas que Jacob soit second alors qu'il n'est loup depuis qu'un an, alors que c'est totalement légitime étant donné qu'il a du sang d'Alpha dans les veines. Franchement, je comprends que Jacob n'ait pas voulu devenir Alpha. Ca craint, d'avoir un Alpha plus jeune que toi. Enfin, d'après eux. Ils s'imaginent qu'ils sont plus forts, plus matures, juste parce qu'ils ont, quoi, deux ans de plus que nous, au grand max ? C'est complètement idiot.

Un grand silence s'installe.

-Ca va, t'as fini ? finit par marmonner Embry.

-Quand il part dans ce genre de monologues, il est parfois impossible de l'arrêter, commente Seth.

-Je… vois.

Je suis surprise que les garçons prennent autant ma défense, et surtout par la parlote de Quil. Je l'avais imaginé plus réservé, mais visiblement, quand il a quelque chose à dire, il n'y va pas avec des pincettes.

-D'ailleurs, ça peut paraître assez incongru de demander ça maintenant, mais j'ai toutes sortes de questions qui me viennent à l'esprit au fur et à mesure. Vous dites que les plus vieux ont généralement deux ans de plus que vous, donc l'âge de Sam, mais… Ils ne font pas des études ?

Je sens que j'ai touché un point sensible car les trois garçons évitent soudain mon regard.

-Pas vraiment, finit par répondre Embry, visiblement gêné. C'est… compliqué. Disons que les premières années, quand la tribu est encore en formation, c'est un peu difficile, de faire des études, tout ça. Nous, nous continuons le lycée parce que c'est à côté, mais généralement, les plus vieux travaillent. Certains vont à l'université de Port Angeles, mais ils sont pas très nombreux, car ils ne peuvent pas être à fond dans leurs études, tant que… tant que la situation ne s'est pas stabilisée.

-Stabilisée ?

-Eh ben, tant que les jeunes n'ont pas arrêté de se transformer. L'équilibre au sein de la meute, la confiance, tout ça, c'est difficile à instaurer, c'est un travail de tous les jours, surtout quand on est de plus en plus nombreux. Alors, je suppose qu'ils reprendront leurs études une fois que ça ce sera calmé.

-De toute façon, vu qu'on vieillit un peu moins vite que la moyenne, ce n'est pas une ou deux années de perdues qui vont changer grand-chose, acquiesce Seth.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais leur explication ne me paraît pas très clair, et j'ai le sentiment qu'ils me cachent quelque chose. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de se poser des questions, Jacob risque d'arriver à tout moment, et je ne veux pas qu'il me harcèle par la suite pour savoir de quoi nous parlions, surtout que je ne l'ai pas rejoint pour la pause du coup.

-Bref, pour la fête, alors, tu es d'accord ? demande Quil.

-Eh bien… Ca pourrait être sympa, je souris.

-Super ! s'exclame Seth. On te donnera les détails, pour ce qui est de l'heure, ce genre de choses. L'un de nous devra venir te chercher à l'entrée de la réserve pour t'accompagner, ça vaut mieux.

-Pour ne pas que ça donne l'air que je me ramène sans invitation, c'est ça ?

-C'est ça, grimace Embry.

* * *

NA: Voila le chapitre 16!J'espère que vous avez apprécié, j'y relance le mystère autour du père de Bella :)

Par manque de temps, je ne répondrai pas aux reviews cette fois-ci, je me rattraperai au prochain chapitre, promis ;)

A la semaine prochaine!


	17. 17

**17**

J'ouvre le tiroir de ma table de nuit pour en sortir le petit paquet gris argenté. Je le considère un moment en m'asseyant sur le lit. Je n'arrête pas de me dire que peut-être ça ne lui plaira pas. Je ne le connais pas depuis longtemps, je n'avais pas vraiment d'idée pour son anniversaire. J'ai peur que ce soit bien trop banal, mais bon, j'ose espérer que la surprise de ce soir compensera mon cadeau si peu original.

J'espère surtout ne pas faire de gaffe tout à l'heure. Jacob a insisté pour qu'on passe l'après-midi ensemble. Il veut absolument qu'on puisse se voir le jour de son anniversaire. Il semble loin de se douter que je serai là ce soir. A cette idée, j'ai le cœur qui bat un peu trop vite. Je ne sais pas du tout à quoi m'attendre en allant là-bas. Embry m'a demandé mon numéro de téléphone pour pouvoir me tenir au courant des détails. Je suis sensée arriver un peu après tout le monde, comme ça, Jacob aura moins de chance de me voir en avance. J'ai peur non pas de la réaction de Jacob mais plutôt de celles des autres loups et des adolescents de la tribu. Je sais que Jacob sera content de me voir. Enfin, je l'espère. Je me fie à ce qu'en ont dit les garçons.

Je n'ai donc pas pu refuser la demande de Jacob. J'espère qu'il ne sentira pas ma nervosité, et surtout qu'il ne me demandera pas ce que je compte faire ce soir, parce que je ne suis pas connue pour être très à l'aise dans le mensonge.

Seul avantage dans tout ça, je peux lui donner son cadeau à l'abri des regards. Jacob a bien précisé qu'il ne voulait rien. Il ne supporte pas les cadeaux, soi-disant. Mais je ne pouvais décemment pas ne pas lui offrir au moins un petit quelque chose. Même si mon choix s'est porté sur un objet relativement banal, c'est le geste qui compte, comme m'a dit Mary.

Je me relève en glissant la petite pochette dans la poche de ma veste et jette un coup d'œil dehors. Il fait grand soleil à Forks depuis le début de la semaine. J'ai enfin rangé la doudoune au fond du placard, je me contente désormais d'une veste ou d'un gilet assez épais. Je ne dirais pas qu'on se rapproche des températures de Phoenix, mais c'est déjà une amélioration notable, qui joue grandement sur mon moral.

Je salue rapidement mon oncle qui est assis à la table de la cuisine en train de corriger des copies. Je crois qu'il en a assez d'être enfermé dans son bureau.

-Tu devrais acheter une table pour le jardin, tu y serais peut-être plus à l'aise, non ? je suggère. Il fait beau maintenant.

Il relève la tête et son visage s'illumine.

-Ma nièce, tu es un génie. Je n'y avais même pas pensé, à vrai dire je crois que c'est la première fois qu'il fait aussi beau à cette époque.

Je hausse les épaules avec un sourire.

-C'est toujours un plaisir de rafraîchir ton vieux cerveau.

-Ca, crois-moi, tu le regretteras ce soir ! me lance-t-il alors que je m'éloigne déjà vers la porte d'entrée.

-Je ne suis pas là ce soir ! je lui rappelle en rigolant.

-Tu n'es vraiment qu'une nièce indigne, tu le sais, ça ?

-Moi aussi je t'aime, tonton ! je lance avant de refermer la porte derrière moi.

Je reste un moment immobile face à la porte. Je suis moi-même surprise de mon ton si enjoué. Vivre à Forks m'a vraiment changé. Je n'aurais jamais été capable de dire une phrase pareille il y a quelques mois, même sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Et je l'appelle rarement tonton, privilégiant généralement John. Il est sûrement aussi surpris que moi.

Je trottine gaiement jusqu'à ma voiture. Pour une fois, j'ai demandé à Jacob de ne pas venir me chercher. Je peux me débrouiller toute seule, et je conduis de moins en moins. A vrai dire, ma camionnette qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête commence à me manquer. Je la délaisse trop ces temps-ci.

* * *

J'arrive une dizaine de minutes plus tard à la plage de la Push. C'est tout naturellement que nous avons décidé de nous retrouver ici. C'est certainement le seul endroit où nous sommes vraiment tranquilles, loin de toutes les pensées néfastes qui pourraient nous accabler partout ailleurs. Ici, il n'y a pas d'histoire de loup-garou ou de tribu. Juste nous deux.

Jacob est déjà là, dos à la route, et c'est sans surprise que je constate que ni sa moto ni la voiture de son père ne sont là. Il se retourne et me sourit quand je descends de la camionnette. Je me précipite dans ses bras en m'exclamant :

-Joyeux anniversaire !

Je n'ai jamais été très doué pour les démonstrations d'affection, mais avec Jake, ça me paraît naturel. Il me soulève du sol et me fait tournoyer avec une facilité déconcertante. Riant aux éclats tous les deux, je pouffe en songeant que cette scène ressemble bien trop à un passage de film romantique. Mais je suis heureuse, alors je m'en fiche royalement.

-Merci Bella, fait-il en me déposant.

Seulement, il m'a fait tournoyer autour de lui avec un peu trop de force, et quand mes pieds touchent le sol, j'ai l'impression de heurter un bloc de ciment. Je n'ai pas le temps de retrouver mon équilibre et je me sens basculer en arrière. Je pousse un petit cri mais Jacob me rattrape par le poignet avant de passer un bras derrière mon dos pour me retenir. Il éclate de rire en me redressant.

-Désolé, j'y suis allé un peu fort.

-Non, c'est moi, toujours aussi douée en matière d'équilibre.

Il glisse ses doigts entre les miens et nous marchons vers la plage.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'avoir 17 ans ?

-Rien de bien incroyable, si tu veux mon avis, ricane-t-il. Je ne me sens pas plus vieux. Mais les autres semblent surexcités. Les anniversaires sont un bon moyen de nous réunir, ça permet de resserrer les liens. On est comme une grande famille, et plus il y a de nouveaux frères, plus ça devient parfois compliqué à gérer.

-Dan a été le dernier ?

-Pas de nouveau depuis, non. Tant mieux, c'est pas toujours simple à gérer.

-Et Dan, ça a été comment ?

-Plutôt facile, à vrai dire. Il est resté plutôt calme. Mais ce n'est pas rassurant pour autant. Il a été très calme au début, mais il a de plus en plus de mal à gérer ses émotions. C'est dans les émotions que réside le plus grand danger pour nous.

-Elles sont décuplées, c'est bien ça ?

-La colère se transforme en véritable haine et envie de tout détruire, la tristesse en désespoir, la joie en ivresse, et je ne te parle même pas de tout ce qui est… amour, ou plutôt désir.

J'ai les yeux plongés dans les siens quand il dit ça. Je me sens rougir quand je vois son expression si sérieuse, et je trébuche sur un bout de bois flotté. Cette fois-ci, je me rattrape toute seule en me giflant mentalement.

-C'est ce qui fait qu'on est si… lunatiques, c'est le cas de le dire. On peut passer facilement d'un opposé à l'autre, continue-t-il sans faire de remarque sur ma maladresse.

-Tu n'as pas tant l'air dans cette situation, je dis avec prudence.

-C'est parce qu'avec toi, je me montre toujours sous mon meilleur jour, affirme-t-il avec un sourire sans joie. Je fais attention à compartimenter ce que je ressens pour ne jamais déborder. Et puis, je ne pense pas avoir de raisons de me mettre en colère contre toi ou tes amis. Je gère plutôt bien, c'est vrai, contrairement à certains. Dan a plus de mal, il m'inquiète parfois. Il a loupé deux jours de cours cette semaine. Il s'est disputé avec Jared, et il n'arrivait plus à se calmer.

Je n'arrive pas à imaginer Dan vibrant de colère.

-Pourquoi se sont-ils disputés ?

On s'arrête au bord de l'eau, et je fixe l'horizon, bordé de chaque côté par les falaises qui mènent sur la forêt alentour.

-Oh, ça, je n'ai pas de réponse concrète à te donner. Jared est du genre à essayer de taquiner les autres, mais il n'aime pas qu'on l'embête en retour. Ils se sont un peu chamaillés, sauf que c'est plutôt déconseillé avec les jeunes, ils sont plutôt susceptibles.

-C'est plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraît, alors.

-Bien plus, oui. En tant que second, je suis sensé éviter ce genre de débordements, mais ce n'est pas toujours évident. Tu veux qu'on s'assoie ?

Je hoche la tête et on s'installe dans le sable, l'un à côté de l'autre. Je ramène mes genoux contre ma poitrine et les entoure de mes bras.

-Et Paul ?

Je n'ai pas besoin d'approfondir ma question, il sait déjà ce que je veux dire. Il grince des dents.

-Paul… marmonne-t-il. Ca a toujours été un peu compliqué avec lui. Sam a 20 ans. Paul, lui, est en terminale, mais il a en fait redoublé une année, il n'a qu'un an d'écart avec Sam. Ils étaient en quelque sorte meilleurs amis plus jeunes. Ils se sont un peu perdus de vus quand Sam a rencontré sa copine, Emily. Quand il est devenu loup, il y a deux ans, ça a été encore pire. Paul ne s'est pas transformé tout de suite, seulement des mois plus tard. Ils sont redevenus assez complices avec le temps, et tout le monde savait que Sam cherchait un second, un lieutenant dans lequel il pourrait placer toute sa confiance, pour l'aider, car la meute s'agrandissait à vue d'œil. Évidemment, Paul a pensé que ce serait lui…

-Et tu es arrivé, c'est ça ?

-Exactement. Un an après Sam, je devenais à mon tour loup, et, je t'ai déjà raconté la suite. Paul ne m'apprécie pas vraiment, du coup. Il a toujours trouvé des choses à redire sur tout ce que je faisais, et ce même bien avant que je ne te rencontre. Il fait d'ailleurs souvent tout ce qu'il peut pour pousser Sam à bout. Ce qu'il a fait dans la forêt, ce week-end, te menacer comme ça alors que Sam ne lui avait rien demandé, c'était clairement de la provocation. Il aime bien faire son intéressant.

-Il a vraiment l'air d'avoir une dent contre toi… C'est un peu exagéré, non ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'est pas second que Sam ne l'apprécie pas.

-Je sais. J'ai moi-même du mal à comprendre à quoi il joue. Il était plutôt sympa avec moi, avant. Maintenant, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne cherche qu'une seule chose, c'est me provoquer. Depuis que tu es là, c'est encore pire. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il me déteste autant, alors que lui aussi il a du mal à respecter les règles. Il fait toujours tout pour provoquer Sam, alors, il ne devrait pas me reprocher notre relation.

J'acquiesce, comprenant mieux certains des aspects de Paul. Il m'exècre encore plus, maintenant. Il est seulement jaloux, en définitive. Jaloux de ne pas avoir été choisi par son ami, jaloux qu'un plus jeune que lui ait plus de responsabilités dans la meute.

-Il sera là ce soir, je suppose ?

-Tout le monde sera là, excepté certains qui sont à Port Angeles pour les études. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai des différends avec lui que je le traite différemment des autres.

-Oui, vous êtes une grande famille, je souris. Je te reconnais bien là, à essayer d'arranger les choses plutôt que le tenir à l'écart.

-Tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas que je ne t'ai pas proposé de venir ce soir ?

-Non, je t'assure, je réponds un peu trop précipitamment.

J'essaie de garder un ton calme, et j'espère que les battements de mon cœur n'ont pas accéléré.

-Tu aurais voulu que je vienne ? j'ajoute plus doucement.

-Bien sûr que oui. Ca aurait été parfait. Les copains, la meute, la tribu, toi.

Il m'adresse un sourire.

-Le bonheur pur.

Je hausse les épaules.

-Tu as sûrement raison, je ne sais pas si je me sentirais à ma place.

Probablement pas, et ces paroles ne sont pas du tout un mensonge. Rien que repenser à cette soirée me noue l'estomac.

-Peut-être que je fais trop attention à ce que les autres peuvent penser de moi, soupire-t-il. Mais je pense surtout à toi, parce que je me doute justement que tu ne serais pas très à l'aise.

-Nous sommes bien, là, tous les deux, je dis doucement pour le rassurer.

Il ne devrait pas se prendre autant la tête, puisque de toute façon je serai là ce soir. Je suis maintenant persuadée que ça lui fera plaisir. Il acquiesce et je pose ma tête sur son épaule, ou plutôt sur son bras, puisque son épaule est un peu trop haute pour moi. Il passe un bras derrière mon dos et pose sa main sur ma taille. Je ferme les yeux, savourant cet instant près de lui.

Nous restons un long moment l'un contre l'autre, sans parler, ni bouger, avec pour seule compagnie le bruit des vagues et le souffle du vent. Je finis par briser le silence :

-Est-ce que ton père t'a offert quelque chose ?

Je le sens se raidir contre moi. Je m'écarte un peu pour me tourner vers lui.

-Il t'en veut, c'est ça ?

Il hausse les épaules.

-Pour le moment, il est persuadé que je vais finir par revenir à la raison, alors, pas vraiment. Mais je sens une certaine tension entre nous, c'est vrai. Je n'aime pas ça. Nous avons toujours été si proches… Je n'aime pas le voir si… distant. Et pour répondre à ta question, nous ne faisons pas vraiment de cadeaux. Dans nos traditions, les anniversaires sont très importants, mais ils ne doivent pas être une occasion de réclamer des cadeaux. En général, on fait des cadeaux très simples. Mon père m'a offert un couteau multi-fonctions, du genre qui peut te sortir de toutes les situations. Il appartenait à mon grand-père, et à son père avant lui.

-Il doit être très vieux !

-C'est ce genre de cadeaux que nous faisons. Pas des cadeaux pratiques à proprement parler ou qui valent de l'argent. Nous montrons notre attachement les uns aux autres par de petits gestes, par de petits objets ayant une valeur familiale.

Je me sens légèrement soulagée en entendant ça. Au moins, il ne se sentira pas vexé par le petit cadeau que j'ai pour lui. Je lui souris et plonge la main dans la poche de ma veste, pour en sortir le petit sachet argenté fermé d'un simple nœud. Jacob baisse les yeux pour suivre le mouvement de ma main, et les relève immédiatement. Je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer son expression.

-Bella, je…

-Je sais, tu avais dit pas de cadeau ! Mais je t'assure, ce n'est pas grand-chose, alors avant de râler, ouvre-le, s'il te plaît.

Il esquisse un sourire en levant les yeux en l'air.

-J'aurais dû me douter que tu n'allais pas m'écouter. Vous êtes vraiment très têtue, Bella Swan, vous le savez ça ?

-Je sais, je souris, très satisfaite de mon petit effet. Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? je le taquine.

Il fait mine de me pousser l'épaule, mais finalement pose sa main dans mon dos pour me rapprocher de lui. Il dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres.

-Avant de m'embrasser, tu ferais peut-être mieux de l'ouvrir, non ?

-Quoique ce soit, je sais que ça va me plaire, se justifie-t-il.

Je laisse échapper un rire légèrement nerveux tandis qu'il défait le nœud. Il ouvre le petit sachet et verse son contenu dans le creux de sa main. Il reste interdit, contemplant le symbole au creux de sa main. C'est le symbole de l'infini, en argent, très épais, relié en bracelet à l'aide d'une lanière épaisse en cuir sombre.

-Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais j'espère qu'il te plaît… je murmure, le cœur tambourinant dans ma poitrine.

Sur un des ovales est gravé la lettre J, et sur l'autre la lettre B.

-Je me suis dit que tu pourrais le voir comme tu veux. Jacob Black, ou Jacob et Bella, enfin, tu vois, j'explique en esquissant un sourire, attendant sa réaction.

Jacob continue à fixer le bracelet, et je me force à garder mon calme. Ce sont les secondes les plus longues de ma vie. Il lève enfin les yeux et je sens une vague de soulagement m'envahir quand je vois qu'il arbore un sourire. Il semble… ému. Par un bracelet ?

-Il est vraiment très beau, Bella, déclare-t-il. Mais si tu penses que je vais voir ça comme mes initiales, tu te trompes. Pour moi, ce sont clairement _nos_ initiales. Et tu ne pouvais pas mieux choisir pour le pendentif.

-Ah oui ?

Ma voix est clairement montée d'un octet. Il semble amusé par ma gêne. Il approche son visage et plante ses yeux dans les miens.

-Pour moi, ça symbolise clairement l'amour que je ressens pour toi. Ca peut sembler très cliché, un peu trop romantique et digne d'un roman à l'eau de rose, mais je le pense vraiment.

Ses paroles diffusent une vague de chaleur dans tout mon corps. C'est exactement la pensée qui m'est venue à l'esprit lorsque j'ai choisi ce bracelet là, mais jamais je n'aurai osé lui donner mon interprétation. Une fois de plus, je me sens vraiment soulagée de voir que le cadeau lui plaît, et surtout qu'il a le même signification pour nous deux.

-Pourquoi est-ce que ton cœur bat si vite ? demande-t-il. Depuis tout à l'heure, j'ai l'impression qu'il va exploser.

-Moi aussi, j'avoue en rougissant.

Il pose une main sur ma joue.

-Tu avais peur que ça ne me plaise pas ?

Je hoche timidement la tête.

-Je pensais que ce serait bien trop cliché, bien trop banal, et surtout, je me suis dit que ce bracelet n'aurait peut-être pas la même signification pour nous deux.

Il fronce les sourcils et enlève sa main.

-Pour moi aussi, il symbolise notre amour, mais… je ne sais pas pourquoi, pendant un moment, j'ai cru que ce ne serait peut-être pas le cas pour toi…

Je sais que je ne devrais pas dire ça, car il semble ne pas apprécier, mais je me dois d'être franche avec lui. Nous avons décidé d'arrêter les secrets. Depuis le début de notre relation, nous ne respectons clairement pas cette promesse, mais désormais, je veux me forcer à m'y tenir, même si cela implique de dire des choses complètement idiotes.

-Bella… Je t'interdis de penser que tu n'es pas assez importante pour moi…

Il semble franchement en colère. Je comprends alors que je l'ai blessé, mais j'ai du mal à saisir pourquoi.

-Jacob, je…

-Est-ce que tu te rends seulement compte des sacrifices que j'ai fait pour rester près de toi ? me coupe-t-il.

Mon cœur a un raté et ma respiration se bloque.

-Je voulais seulement être sincère avec toi, Jake. Je suis du genre à douter facilement, et…

-Mais tu ne devrais pas douter, Bella ! s'emporte-t-il en s'écartant et en se levant d'un bond. J'ai cru que tu ne voudrais plus jamais de moi, j'ai quitté le lycée, je me suis caché pour essayer de te protéger de moi ! C'est toi qui m'a convaincu que je n'avais pas à avoir autant peur, que notre relation était possible ! Je me suis disputé avec une bonne partie de la meute pour affirmer mon amour pour toi, mes relations avec mon père n'ont jamais été aussi tendues et je prends des risques considérables en te côtoyant ! Et toi, tu t'imagines que mon amour n'est pas assez grand pour que je puisse voir dans ce bracelet le symbole de ce que je ressens pour toi !

Je me lève à mon tour. J'essaie de garder mon calme, mais il est évident que je ne vais pas y arriver.

-Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de te disputer avec la meute ou avec ton père ! Je te l'ai dit, je ne voulais pas être responsable de ça! Tu m'as assuré que tu avais fait ton choix, et maintenant, tu me fais retomber ça dessus ?

-Je ne te rends responsable de rien, Bella !

-Ah oui, alors qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire, au juste ? Je sais très bien que tu en souffres, de cette distance avec la meute et avec ta famille, mais tu l'as choisi !

-Je ne suis pas en train d'essayer de te faire culpabiliser ! s'exclame Jacob, et il est soudain pris de tremblements. J'essaie juste de comprendre comment tu peux penser que je ne t'aime pas autant que toi tu m'aimes ! Je t'aime même plus !

Sa mâchoire tremble violemment et ses yeux s'assombrissent, virant du marron clair à une couleur presque noire. Ma colère retombe aussitôt quand je comprends que ceci n'est pas une dispute. Il ne se rend même pas compte qu'il est en train de s'énerver, alors que nous passions un bon moment. Il tient toujours le bracelet dans sa main et le serre violemment dans son poing. J'inspire profondément pour me calmer, et j'essaie de me souvenir ce que j'ai déjà entendu à propos des crises de colère des loups-garous. Toutes les paroles que j'ai pu entendre se déversent dans mon esprit. Jacob, Sam et les autres m'ont prévenu à plusieurs reprises. Les loups-garous ont tendance à s'énerver facilement, et une petite colère peut les rendre tremblant de rage s'ils ne se contrôlent pas. Je me revoie des semaines plus tôt quand il s'est disputé avec Paul et a failli me blesser, quand toute cette histoire de loups-garous a réellement commencé. Jacob a toujours réussi plus ou moins à rester calme en ma compagnie. Je le soupçonne donc de m'avoir menti à propos de son père. Ses relations avec lui sont bien plus compliqués que ce qu'il a laissé entendre tout à l'heure, ce qui le pousse certainement à bout. Quelle idiote j'ai été d'entrer dans son jeu ! Au lieu de garder mon calme, j'ai commencé à m'emporter à mon tour, et ce n'est certainement pas la bonne solution.

-Écoute, je ne voulais pas te blesser, Jacob, je…

-Je t'ai laissé le choix depuis le début Bella ! me coupe-t-il de nouveau, plantant ses yeux noirs dans les miens. Je n'ai jamais souhaité que tu doutes ainsi, je t'ai laissé lire ce livre parce que je voulais que tu puisses choisir par toi-même !

-Jacob, je n'ai jamais dit le contraire ! j'essaie de le raisonner, mais je sens que je suis en train de le perdre.

Je ne sais alors plus quelle stratégie adopter. Je ne dois pas lui crier dessus, mais je ne pourrais sûrement pas le raisonner en allant dans son sens. Le cœur tambourinant dans ma poitrine, j'essaie de calmer ma respiration, avant de me rendre compte que je dois sûrement faire l'inverse. Je n'ai jamais eu peur de lui, mais en ce moment, je dois avouer que je ne suis pas vraiment rassurée. Je sais qu'il ne me ferait pas volontairement du mal, mais je comprends désormais Sam. Quand il perd le contrôle, il n'est plus Jacob.

Mais je sais aussi que le meilleur moyen pour qu'il se calme est de le ramener à la réalité. Le jour où il m'a poussé contre le mur et qu'il a failli me frapper, il a semblé frappé par mon expression quand il a croisé mon regard. Il a senti que j'avais peur, et c'est ce qui l'a calmé.

Alors, je fais la seule chose qui me paraît adéquate dans cette situation. Je recule.

-Si je ne t'aimais pas autant que ce symbole de l'infini, est-ce que tu crois vraiment que je t'aurais laissé lire ce livre ? Ca me tuait que tu sois loin de moi ! hurle-t-il, et je recule de nouveau d'un pas.

Au lieu d'essayer de me calmer, je laisse la peur et l'angoisse m'envahir. Je sens mon pouls battre contre mes tempes, ma respiration se bloque alors qu'il avance d'un pas rageur vers moi. Je recule encore d'un pas en murmurant son nom.

-Jacob, tes yeux… je gémis alors, et il s'arrête net.

Il me dévisage un instant.

-Jacob, s'il te plaît, ne t'énerve pas comme ça. Je ne voulais pas te blesser, je voulais juste être franche avec toi… Si tu es tant touché par les réactions de ton père ou de la meute, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'en parles pas, tout simplement, au lieu de t'énerver comme ça ?

Il a dû sentir un changement dans les inflexions de ma voix car ses poings se desserrent légèrement, et la couleur de ses yeux revient à la normale. Une vague de soulagement m'envahit, mais je n'avance pas vers lui.

-Bella… murmure-t-il alors que ses yeux se voilent. Mon Dieu, Bella, je suis désolé…

Il fait un pas vers moi avant de s'arrêter, guettant ma réaction. Je suppose qu'il s'attendait à ce que je recule, mais je ne bouge pas. Cela semble le rassurer parce qu'il continue à s'avancer et me prend dans ses bras. Je remarque alors les larmes qui brouillent ma vue. Je ne m'en étais même pas rendue compte.

-Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… continue-t-il de murmurer dans mon cou.

Il me serre si fort que j'ai du mal à respirer.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je chuchote pour le rassurer, en inspirant avec difficulté.

-Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me suis emporté… Je crois que c'est juste… la façon dont il m'a regardé ce matin quand il m'a offert son cadeau. Il souriait, mais je sentais sa froideur. C'était tellement différent de d'habitude. Depuis que ma mère n'est plus là et que mes sœurs sont toutes les deux parties, nous passons ce genre d'événements tous les deux, et nous en profitons toujours pour discuter, rigoler et boire des bières en se confiant l'un à l'autre. Cette année, nous n'avons rien fait de tout ça. Il m'a seulement souhaité un joyeux anniversaire et m'a tendu le paquet. Il ne l'a pas dit, mais j'ai senti à quel point il était déçu par mon comportement. J'aimerais qu'il comprenne, j'aimerais qu'il accepte que notre tribu évolue… je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions vivre si enclavé, si reclus, si éloigné de l'extérieur, pourquoi il ne pourrait pas tout simplement accepter que j'aime quelqu'un qui ne corresponde pas à ce qu'il s'attendait pour moi...

-Je suis désolée, Jacob… je ne pensais pas que c'était si grave… Tu sais que tu peux m'en parler, tu n'as pas à t'énerver comme ça…

Je prends de brèves inspirations, parce que je sens qu'il ne compte pas me relâcher tout de suite. Je le serre peut-être moins fort que lui ne le fait, mais ce n'est pas grave. Il a besoin d'être réconforté, je le sens. Je sens aussi qu'il ne me dit pas tout. Il doit y avoir d'autres raisons pour que son père soit tant blessé par notre relation. Ca ne peut pas seulement être à cause de vieilles traditions et de règles édifiées par ses ancêtres il y a longtemps.

-Plus de secrets entre nous, c'est ça ? dit-il dans mes cheveux.

-C'est ça. C'est ce que je voulais respecter, quand je t'ai parlé de mes doutes. Tu ne peux pas me reprocher de douter parfois, ça peut arriver à tout le monde.

-Je sais… je voulais seulement te rassurer, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai repensé à mon père, et…

-Ce n'est pas grave, je le coupe doucement en grimaçant.

J'ai l'impression qu'il va me broyer les côtes à me serrer comme ça.

-Tu es sûre que tu ne m'en veux pas ?

J'ai de plus en plus de mal à reprendre ma respiration.

-Sûre et certaine, je lâche.

Il resserre encore la pression de ses bras, semblant soulagé. De mon côté, je suffoque.

-Jacob, ça ne me dérange pas d'être dans tes bras, mais si tu pouvais juste… Je ne peux plus respirer.

Ses bras me relâchent immédiatement, et je prends une grande goulée d'air en posant ma tête contre son épaule. Il passe délicatement ses bras dans mon dos, en prenant soin de ne pas serrer, en attendant que je reprenne ma respiration.

-Encore une fois désolé, Bella. Je ne me rends pas compte de… ma force.

-Aucun souci. Ca allait, jusqu'à ce que tu décides de te cramponner à moi comme une bouée de sauvetage, je ris légèrement.

-Je crois que j'en avais besoin. Je suis tellement bien dans tes bras…

Je redresse la tête et plonge mon regard dans le sien.

-Moi aussi, je murmure. Sauf quand tu me broies les côtes !

Il laisse échapper un rire et retire ses bras de mon dos. Je sens ses mains frôler ma main gauche et baisse les yeux. Nos fronts sont presque collés. Il tient le bracelet entre ses doigts.

-J'ai bien cru que tu allais le casser, je dis, soulagée qu'il soit intact.

-Il est plutôt solide.

-J'ai fait exprès de choisir des lanières en cuir. Je me suis dit que tu aurais moins de chance de le casser. Mais maintenant que j'y pense… Quand tu te transformes en loup…

-Je risque de le déchirer, c'est certain, dit-il.

Je me sens bien idiote tout de suite.

-J'aurai dû y penser avant...

-Ce n'est pas grave, Bella.

-Tu peux le laisser dans ta chambre, je propose.

-Je veux le voir plus souvent que ça.

-Ca risque d'être compliqué ! je rigole.

-Pas nécessairement.

Il m'oblige alors à tourner la main gauche, et passe le bracelet sous ma main, pour ramener les deux lanières sous mon poignet.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? je souffle.

-Je voudrais que tu le gardes, déclare-t-il en attachant les lanières. Comme ça, je ne risque pas de le casser, mais il ne prendra pas non plus la poussière abandonné dans ma chambre. Et ça me donnera une raison de te voir plus souvent.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que je veux pouvoir voir ce bracelet le plus souvent possible, ce qui implique de te voir souvent aussi.

-Mais c'est ton cadeau, je proteste.

-Et ça ne me ferait pas plus plaisir que ce soit toi qui le porte, rétorque-t-il en retournant ma main.

Je passe un doigt sur le symbole argenté de l'infini et sur les deux lettres gravées dans le bijou. Je me demande comment nous avons pu passer à de tels extrêmes en si peu de temps. Il y a quelques minutes, nous étions bien, quelques instants plus tard Jacob hurlait et perdait le contrôle, et à nouveau, nous sommes dans ce petit cocon de paix, comme si le monde extérieur ne pouvait pas nous atteindre.

Nous relevons tous les deux la tête en même temps et nos lèvres se rencontrent naturellement. Je presse ma bouche contre la sienne, le remerciant par ce geste pour sa confiance. Ca peut sembler étrange, mais le fait qu'il me demande de porter son cadeau me fait immensément plaisir. Si ça lui donne en plus une bonne raison pour me voir plus souvent, je ne vais pas dire non. Je me promets d'en prendre soin, de ne jamais l'enlever, pour que chaque matin je me lève et pense à lui en regardant ce bracelet. Il ne peut pas le faire, alors je le ferai à sa place.

Et j'ose espérer qu'un jour, nous nous réveillerons tous les deux dans le même lit, et nous pourrons ainsi regarder ce bijou chaque matin. Ce symbole infini me semble alors très approprié. De telles pensées me font rougir, mais je m'en fiche. Je l'aime tellement, qu'en ce moment je ne peux pas imaginer me lever tous les matins toute seule. Au contraire, je nous imagine nous réveillant chaque matin ensemble, je m'imagine pouvoir le regarder dormir, et le voir au réveil. Je ne me suis jamais projetée aussi loin dans ma vision de ma relation avec lui, mais à ce moment précis, ça me semble très approprié.

* * *

Quand je gare la voiture sur le parking de la Push pour la seconde fois de la journée, je jette un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur pour voir à quoi je ressemble. Je suis pâle comme un linge. J'ai beau essayer de respirer calmement, ma nervosité ne faiblit pas. La poitrine oppressée, j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un s'amuse à me retourner l'estomac sans arrêt.

C'est à la fois un soulagement et une angoisse supplémentaire quand je remarque la voiture d'Embry qui se gare à côté de ma camionnette. Il ouvre la fenêtre côté passager.

-Salut Bella ! me lance-t-il en me faisant un signe de la main alors que je sors de la voiture après avoir pris discrètement une grande inspiration.

-Salut, je me force à sourire, mais il n'est pas idiot.

-Nerveuse ? s'enquit-il alors que je ferme ma voiture et ouvre la portière.

-Évidemment que non ! Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais me retrouver devant les regards surpris de toute une tribu ! je lance en me laissant tomber sur le siège passager.

Son expression amusée m'exaspère.

-T'inquiète. Ca va bien se passer, j'en suis sur.

Il semble bien confiant. Je me contente de hausser les épaules alors qu'il reprend le chemin de la réserve. Je jette un coup d'œil à sa tenue. Je suis rassurée de voir qu'il porte un simple jean et une chemise bleue. Les garçons m'ont bien spécifié de m'habiller normalement, mais je suis tout de même restée une bonne vingtaine de minutes plantée devant mon placard. J'ai finalement opté pour un jean moulant et un haut noir décolleté, accompagnés de ballerines de la même couleur. Je me suis brossée les cheveux avec application et j'ai retenu quelques mèches dans une pince pour éclairer mon visage (même si je le regrette maintenant, parce que je ne pourrais pas me cacher derrière mes cheveux comme j'en ai l'habitude). J'ai même décidé de me maquiller un peu. Un léger trait de crayon, une pointe de mascara, et une touche de brillant à lèvres. Je pourrais être jolie si je n'étais pas aussi pâle. Alors que nous approchons de notre destination, j'essaie d'inspirer profondément.

-Tu sens l'angoisse à plein nez, tu devrais essayer de te calmer, ou ils vont tous…

-Je sais, ils vont le sentir aussi. Je fais ce que je peux. Distrais-moi. Il y a déjà du monde ?

-Il manque encore quelques personnes, mais on ne devrait pas tarder à être au complet. J'ai prétexté aller chercher des bières pour m'éclipser.

-Et Jacob, il… il n'avait pas l'air de se douter de quoi que ce soit ?

-Non, quand je suis parti, il était en train de choisir la musique et de se chamailler avec Leia à cause de leurs goûts légèrement… différents.

-Est-ce qu'il y a beaucoup de filles dans la meute ? je demande d'une petite voix.

Je me souviens de Leia, qui semblait me détester dans la forêt, et de Malia, qui ne semblait pas mieux.

-Sept, me répond Embry alors que nous arrivons à l'entrée de la réserve. Le gène s'exprime moins chez les filles, va savoir pourquoi. Peut-être parce que vous êtes plus faiblarde, ricane-t-il.

Je le foudroie du regard et il éclate de rire. Il tourne sur la droite et emprunte un petit chemin.

-Ca va, je plaisante !

Je me souviens que la soirée se passe chez Sam, et qu'il habite près de la plage, un peu à l'écart du reste de la tribu. Au plus nous nous approchons de notre destinations, au plus j'ai l'impression d'avoir l'estomac noué.

-J'espère que Quil a veillé à ce qu'ils ne mettent pas encore la musique.

Oui, j'imagine bien mon arrivée passer totalement inaperçue. Ce ne serait peut-être pas plus mal, mais ça ne ressemblerait pas vraiment à une surprise.

-Sympa, ton bracelet, dit-il soudain en remarquant la lanière épaisse. Je ne l'avais jamais vu.

-Parce que tu fais attention à tout ce que je porte ? j'ironise.

-Tu marques un point. C'est juste que ça ne ressemble pas vraiment à un bracelet pour femmes.

-Parce que ça n'en est pas un, j'élude.

Je n'ai pas envie de lui raconter mon après-midi avec Jacob. De toute façon, il sera sûrement très vite au courant de tout.

-Je vois. Il a intérêt à sauter de joie, grogne-t-il soudain.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Parce que Quil, Seth et moi, on a été obligé de ne pas transmuter toute la semaine pour éviter que les autres n'apprennent ta venue ce soir. On aurait sûrement été incapable de lui cacher.

Je fronce les sourcils, perplexe.

-Je ne suis pas sûre de saisir…

Il tourne la tête vers moi, surpris.

-Jacob ne t'a pas parlé de ça ? Je pensais que si.

-Eh bien, pour le moment, je découvre petit à petit les choses, alors, non, je ne sais pas tout.

-Tu n'auras qu'à lui demander, on arrive.

Je marmonne intérieurement. Je n'aime pas ne pas pouvoir satisfaire ma curiosité, mais je vais apparemment devoir faire preuve de patience. La voiture tourne au bout du chemin, et on se retrouve soudain devant une maison qui me semble gigantesque. Tout en bois, elle se tient sur deux étages, avec une grande terrasse qui s'étend tout autour du chalet. De grandes baies vitrés laissent entrevoir le salon, très occupé. La forêt commence derrière la maison, et je vois un petit sentier, qui doit certainement mener à la plage de la Push. L'endroit semble vraiment agréable à vivre.

-Belle baraque, n'est-ce pas ? fait Embry en voyant mon air intéressé. Heureusement qu'on a cette maison qui est assez grande pour accueillir toute la meute. C'est pratique, pour les rassemblements. Le chalet appartenait au grand-père d'Emily.

-Emily ?

-La copine de Sam. Enfin, sa fiancée. J'ai toujours du mal à m'y faire.

-Oh…

J'ai du mal à imaginer Sam avec une femme. Il semble tellement froid et austère. L'image de Sam souriant avec tendresse et regardant une femme avec des étoiles dans les yeux ne veut pas s'imposer dans mon esprit.

Embry a arrêté la voiture et il ouvre la portière. J'en fais de même. La porte de la maison est ouverte, et un groupe de garçons s'engouffre à l'intérieur.

-Tu es toujours aussi nerveuse, me fait remarquer Embry.

-Vous êtes obligé de déchiffrer toutes mes émotions ? Jacob aussi le fait tout le temps, c'est très agaçant.

Je le vois hausser les épaules dans l'obscurité. Il fait désormais totalement nuit.

-C'est comme si je te demandais de ne pas voir. Ca fait partie de nos sens, Bella, au même titre que l'ouïe ou l'odorat. On sent les émotions, surtout la peur ou la nervosité. Et là, tu dégages des ondes négatives très énervantes.

L'idée que je puisse diffuser des ondes qui les dérange me laisse perplexe. J'ai du mal à imaginer qu'il puisse _sentir_ ce que je ressens. C'est un peu comme s'il lisait mes pensée, finalement. J'aimerais bien pouvoir garder mes émotions pour moi, mais ça risque d'être compliqué dans une maison pleine de loups-garous.

-Au fait, à propos d'Emily, me dit Embry alors qu'on s'avance vers la maison. Évite de la regarder avec trop d'insistance, tu veux bien ? Elle n'aime pas trop.

Avant que je ne puisse lui demander ce qu'il veut dire, la porte de la maison s'ouvre sur Quil, qui frappe dans ses mains.

-Allez, venez ! Il y a presque tout le monde, ils vont mettre la musique !

Embry me presse jusqu'à l'entrée. Quil me dit bonjour rapidement et me fait entrer dans la maison.

-Tu es vraiment canon dis donc ! siffle-t-il.

Je sens mes joues chauffer. Peut-être que je n'aurai pas du mettre un jean aussi moulant et un haut aussi plongeant, finalement. Quil se désintéresse de moi pour s'avancer dans le salon. Il fait une température très agréable dans la maison, je peux sentir d'ici la chaleur diffusée par une cheminée ou un poêle. J'entends des bribes de conversation tout autour de nous. Nous sommes dans un petit vestibule. Un escalier en face mène à l'étage, une porte est fermée à ma gauche, et l'entrée est ouverte sur le salon à ma droite. Des petits groupes sont entassés un peu partout, certains près de la baie vitré, d'autres près du canapé marron. Un petit groupe de filles est près de la cheminée et chuchotent entre elles. Un air de musique en arrière plan, je cherche des yeux Jacob, sans succès.

Très vite, les lycéens et autres nous remarquent et tournent la tête vers nous. Je reconnais quelques garçons de la meute, certains du lycée, d'autres qui faisaient partie du groupe que j'avais rencontré le week-end dernier dans les bois. J'arrive très vite à faire la différence entre les loups-garous et les simples humains, même chez les filles. Les membres de la meute se tiennent droit comme des I, les cheveux en général coupés assez courts, des yeux plus sombres, des muscles plus développés, et surtout, ils sont bien plus grands que les autres. Même si les filles sont plus frêles, je sens celles qui font partie de la meute. Elle semblent presque regarder les autres de haut. Elles ne font que quelques centimètres de plus que les autres, mais je sens une certaine prestance dans leurs mouvements. Et surtout, je remarque très vite que les louves sont rassemblées entre elles et ne se mélangent pas vraiment aux autres filles de la tribu. J'imagine que la cohabitation entre la meute et les jeunes qui n'ont pas encore été transformés ne doit pas toujours être facile. Peut-être que ces soirées d'anniversaire sont justement un bon moyen de resserrer les liens. Même si ça me semble en désaccord total avec l'éloignement que prône Sam. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'aurai pas le droit de les côtoyer ? Pourquoi est-ce que ce serait dangereux pour moi et pas pour les Quileute qui ne font pas partie de la meute ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser plus de questions car je croise enfin le regard de Jacob. Il vient d'arriver dans le salon, au sein d'un petit groupe formé par Seth, Dan, Paul, Jared, Sam et une fille aux longs cheveux noirs qui me tourne le dos. Il me fixe un instant avec incrédulité. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi nerveuse. Décidément, c'est une journée riche en émotions. Je soupire intérieurement de soulagement quand son visage s'éclaire d'un sourire et qu'il quitte le groupe pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'à moi. Je sais que tout le monde nous regarde, que les conversations se sont transformées en messe basse, mais à ce moment précis, je m'en fiche totalement.

-Bella, souffle-t-il en s'arrêtant devant moi.

-Surprise, je lui souris en reculant d'un pas pour me désigner.

Il rigole, et encore une fois, je me dis que son rire est le plus beau son que je n'ai jamais entendu.

-Alors, content ? demande Embry en lui faisant une accolade.

-Vous ne pouviez pas me faire plus plaisir, affirme-t-il, les yeux brillants. Je ne pensais vraiment pas… Vous m'avez bien eu !

-Allez, embrasse-la, elle n'attend que ça, lui souffle Quil sur le ton de la confidence, mais tout le monde l'entend, et les messes basses s'arrêtent progressivement.

Je sens leurs regards me brûler le cou et le dos, mais je m'en fiche. Jacob affiche un sourire comblé, et franchit les quelques pas qui nous séparent pour me prendre dans ses bras et déposer sur mes lèvres un baiser brûlant. Je savoure chaque seconde de cet instant, car je sens que la suite ne va pas être si plaisante.

-Petite cachottière, va, murmure-t-il à mon oreille quand il me serre entre ses bras.

-Tu peux remercier les garçons, c'était leur idée. J'espère que tu n'es pas fâché.

-Fâché ? Pourquoi je le serais ?

-Eh bien, il y a la meute, tout ça…

-Tu sais quoi ? Je m'en fiche, déclare-t-il quand il s'écarte de moi. C'est mon anniversaire, je voulais que tu sois là. Mais je ne pensais pas que tu… que tu en aurais envie.

-Pour toi, je pourrais faire n'importe quoi, tu le sais, je lui souris.

Je distingue du mouvement derrière Jacob. Sam s'avance vers nous. Je m'attends à le voir vibrant de colère, mais il affiche une expression décontractée.

-Bonsoir, Bella. Nous ne nous attendions pas à ta venue.

Jacob s'écarte et reste près de moi, ses doigts frôlant les miens.

-Moi non plus, à vrai dire.

J'essaie de sourire, mais ça doit plus ressembler à une grimace. Je me souviens alors que nous sommes chez Sam, et je me sens soudain comme une intruse dans cette grande maison.

-J'espère que je ne dérange pas, je dis d'un ton prudent.

-Techniquement, ce soir la maison appartient à Jacob, alors, il fait ce qu'il veut, répond-il en haussant les épaules.

Il n'est donc pas très content que je sois là, mais il ne fera rien pour me virer. Parfait. Je sais qu'il ne m'apprécie pas, mais il semble de meilleure humeur que la semaine dernière. Peut-être qu'il a enfin compris que je ne représente pas une menace pour eux. Ou alors, il est toujours autant persuadé que notre relation ne rime à rien et qu'il sera bientôt débarrassé de moi.

Les conversations autour de nous commencent à reprendre, les autres se désintéressent peu à peu de notre petit groupe, même si les regards continuent à se tourner vers nous de temps en temps.

-Ne fais pas attention à eux, c'est bien connu, nous sommes de vrais sauvages, déclare une voix féminine.

Sa propriétaire apparaît derrière Sam. C'est la fille avec les longs cheveux noirs qui était près de lui tout à l'heure. Je comprends tout de suite que c'est Emily en découvrant l'immense balafre qui couvre toute sa joue droite. Celle-ci s'étend du coin de la tempe jusqu'au coin de la lèvre. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de fixer sa cicatrice avec insistance, mais les paroles d'Embry me reviennent en mémoire et je me concentre immédiatement sur ses yeux, qui sont d'ailleurs magnifiques. Elle a de beaux yeux verts pétillants, une bouche fine étiré dans un large sourire, un visage fin et anguleux. Elle dégage une aura de gentillesse et de douceur.

-Je m'appelle Emily, déclare-t-elle.

J'ai senti son sourire vaciller un instant quand je l'ai fixé un peu trop, mais elle étire de nouveau les lèvres.

-Tu dois être Bella Swan.

-C'est ça, je souris. Je suis heureuse de te rencontrer.

-Moi de même. Je disais donc, tu devrais les ignorer. Tout comme mon idiot de fiancé. Hein, Sam, tu pourrais faire preuve d'un peu plus de politesse.

Je suis estomaquée par son ton. Je m'attends à ce que Sam s'énerve et la remette à sa place, mais au contraire il arbore un grand sourire en regardant sa fiancée.

-Bella sait que ce n'est pas contre elle, rétorque-t-il avec douceur. J'essaie seulement de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne devrait pas être avec Jacob.

Je sens Jacob se figer à côté de moi.

-Je pensais que tu avais compris que tu ne pourrais rien faire contre ça, soupire Emily.

Est-elle de notre côté ? Apparemment, oui.

-Mais…

-Pas maintenant, Sam, le coupe Emily. S'il te plaît.

Elle lui lance un regard suppliant et lourd de sens.

-C'est l'anniversaire de Jacob, on ne va pas se prendre la tête, tu ne crois pas ?

C'est avec surprise que je regarde Sam se plier à la demande d'Emily. Elle doit certainement être la seule à pouvoir lui parler de cette façon, et ça me rassure un peu. Au moins, il n'est pas sans cœur. Au contraire, il semble vraiment proche de sa fiancée. Quand il la regarde, des étoiles dansent dans ses yeux, et son corps est entièrement relâché. Je m'étonne qu'il ne comprenne pas l'amour qui me lie à Jacob alors que le sien pour Emily est si fort.

-Alors, la maison te plaît ? me sourit Sam, comme si cette petite conversation n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Décontenancée, je cherche mes mots :

-Oui, elle est vraiment charmante et accueillante.

-Elle l'est moins quand toute une bande de loups-garous mettent leur pattes sales sur mon beau parquet, marmonne Emily.

Puis elle se tourne vers moi.

-Je leur demande toujours de revenir à une forme moins poilue avant d'entrer dans la maison, mais je sais très bien que derrière mon dos, ils viennent se coucher sur le canapé.

-Alors ça, c'est faux ! proteste Quil.

-Ah oui, vraiment ?

Emily le fusille du regard.

-Pas le canapé, couine-t-il sous ses yeux qui lancent des éclairs. Enfin, pas moi, en tout cas.

Je me retiens de rire sous l'air franchement apeuré de Quil. Cette fois-ci, c'est Sam qui le fusille du regard. J'en connais un qui va se faire tirer les vers du nez après ça.

-Je veux des noms, Quil.

-Pas question ! proteste-t-il.

-Tu sais, il me suffirait de me transformer pour avoir des noms, le prévient Emily, alors, tu ferais mieux de coopérer, parce que tu sais à quel point ça me met de mauvaise humeur d'avoir de la fourrure et de longues oreilles.

J'écarquille les yeux. Emily fait partie de la meute ? Ca ne me semble pas… logique. Je fais facilement la différence entre les filles de la tribu et celles de la meute, et Emily ne ressemble clairement pas à Leia. Ses paroles m'intriguent. Que veut-elle dire par là ?

-Et si on en reparlait plus tard ? propose Jacob.

-Oui, très bonne idée ! s'exclame Quil.

-Je crois que tout le monde est là, et si on montait un peu le son de la musique ? demande Embry.

Sans attendre de réponse, il disparaît au fond du salon, où sont installées les basses. Quelques instants plus tard, la musique emplit la maison, et tout le monde acclame Embry. Les petits groupes se dispersent et les filles commencent à se mouvoir au son de la musique en essayant d'entraîner avec elle des garçons plus que réticents. Je suis surprise par cette musique un peu rock'n roll, où les danseurs tournoient au milieu du salon avec de grands éclats de rire. Nous devons en tout être quasiment une trentaine, et pourtant, ils semblent tous se connaître. Je les imagine se réunir ainsi pour chaque nouvel anniversaire, et je comprends mieux pourquoi Jacob n'était souvent pas disponible le week-end.

Je sens le contact d'une main contre la mienne, et j'enroule mes doigts entre ceux de Jacob. Il m'adresse un sourire rayonnement.

-Je suis vraiment content que tu sois là.

Heureusement, la musique n'est pas très forte et je peux l'entendre sans problème. Je n'aurais sûrement pas supporté une musique frappante. C'est un bon compromis.

-Moi aussi ! je m'exclame en lui rendant son sourire.

-Allez, venez danser ! nous lance Emily qui s'est lancé sur la piste improvisée en tirant Sam derrière elle.

Celui-ci semble bien réticent à bouger sous la musique, mais il finit par se laisser prendre au jeu. Cette vision me donne une meilleure image de lui. Il n'est finalement pas le monstre que j'avais imaginé. Jacob a raison, l'Alpha a certainement ses raisons de se montrer si dur avec Jacob et moi.

Emily nous relance, mais je secoue vigoureusement la tête en rigolant.

-Toi non plus, tu n'aimes pas danser ? rigole Jake.

Je hoche la tête vigoureusement en faisant les gros yeux. Je perçois alors une silhouette immobile à l'autre bout du salon. Paul. Il me toise de haut. A côté de lui, deux autres garçons accompagnés de Leia nous observent, et je sens d'ici leur animosité à mon égard. Paul m'a dit un jour qu'il ne me détestait pas. J'ai bien peur que ce soit le cas désormais. Et soudain, j'ai le sentiment que Jacob a tort, quand il dit que c'est contre lui qu'il a un souci. Visiblement, même s'il est jaloux que Sam ait donné la place de second à Jacob, il doit forcément y avoir autre chose derrière.

En temps normal, je me serais certainement écrasée devant lui, ne supportant pas son regard si affable, mais ce soir, je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête. J'ai tout autant le droit d'être là que lui. Après tout, Jacob m'a invité. Alors, je relève la tête et je lui offre mon plus beau sourire. Décontenancés, les trois garçons se jettent des coups d'œils surpris. Je les salue de la main, et cette fois-ci, je vois la lèvre de Paul se retrousser. Je ne l'entends pas d'ici, mais je sais qu'il grogne. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû le provoquer de cette façon.

Je m'apprête à ouvrir la bouche pour en dire deux mots à Jacob qui regarde la foule avec attention, mais je n'en ai pas le temps. Quelqu'un agrippe soudain mon bras et me tire en arrière. Pendant un instant, j'imagine Paul avec des yeux d'un noir profond, fou de colère, mais quand je me retourne d'un bond, ce n'est que Quil.

-Mais…

-Allez, viens danser !

Il me tire au milieu du salon et me tenant les mains, il essaie de m'obliger à bouger au rythme de la musique. J'éclate de rire, parce que je ne suis vraiment pas douée à ça. Je jette un coup d'œil derrière nous. Jacob vient de se faire attraper de la même façon par une fille qui semble faire partie de la meute. Il me fait un grand signe de la main, tout aussi hébété que moi parce cette horrible machination.

-C'est comme ça que tu bouges ? me raille Quil.

Je hausse un sourcil en observant son déhanché ridicule.

-Tu peux parler !

A cause de ma maladresse légendaire, je n'ai jamais été très douée avec mon corps. Je n'ai aucun sens du rythme ou de la synchronisation. Mais bon, il n'y a pas de danse particulière, chacun bouge un peu comme il veut apparemment, alors j'essaie de faire des efforts pour paraître un peu plus à l'aise.

Soudain, Quil me fait tournoyer autour de lui. Je sens mes ballerines glisser sur le parquet. Déséquilibrée, j'essaie de me rattraper à Quil, mais celui-ci m'a lâché. Je n'ai pas le temps de le maudire que je tombe dans des bras qui me redressent en un rien de temps. Jacob éclate de rire devant mon expression.

-J'ai fait signe à Quil, me dit-il pour défendre son ami. Il ne t'aurait pas lâché sinon, il sait à quel point ton équilibre est développé !

Je lui frappe l'épaule, mais je me fais plus mal qu'autre chose car il est dur comme la pierre. Il éclate de rire, me prend les mains et m'oblige à reprendre cette danse ridicule.

-Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas danser !

-C'est mon anniversaire, je peux faire une exception non ?

-Absolument, je souris.

Quand nous sortons enfin de la piste de danse improvisée, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un four. Il fait une chaleur suffocante. Heureusement, ils ont laissé la cheminée s'éteindre et les fenêtres sont ouvertes. Je sens que mes joues sont rouges tomates, et j'ai les jambes en coton. Je ne me suis jamais autant laissée aller. Mon père ne me reconnaîtrait sûrement pas s'il me voyait dans cet état, les cheveux ébouriffés, la mine échevelée, et riant aux éclats. Jacob est allé nous chercher une flûte de champagne. Il revient un instant plus tard, accompagné d'un petit groupe constitué de deux garçons et une fille. Vu leur allure, ils font certainement tous partis de la meute.

-Je voulais te présenter quelques personnes, m'annonce Jacob.

Je fais un sourire timide en direction du petit groupe. La fille s'avance. Comme les autres, elle a des cheveux bruns foncés, tirant sur le noir, des yeux sombres, et une silhouette fine et élancée.

-Je suis Dana, dit-elle avec un sourire. Je suis contente de te rencontrer, Jacob parle souvent de toi.

Je me souviens de ce que m'a dit Khristie il y a maintenant des mois en arrière. Dana est la seule première de la meute. Enfin, elle ne l'avait pas dit comme ça, bien évidemment.

-A vrai dire, beaucoup de gens parlent de toi ces derniers temps, plaisante un garçon qui semble plus jeune, avec des yeux en amande et des joues rebondies. Je suis Len.

-Notre première recrue de cette année, explique Jacob en lui donnant une claque dans le dos, ce qui me fait rire.

Je devine qu'il est donc en seconde, puisque apparemment la transformation se passe quasiment toujours à cet âge.

-Et moi, c'est Tyler, dit le deuxième adolescent, beaucoup plus vieux, et sûrement encore plus grand que Jacob.

Il est impressionnant, avec ses cheveux d'un noir très sombre et des yeux de la même couleur. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander si Jacob va encore grandir.

-Je suis contente de rencontrer quelques uns des camarades de Jacob, j'affirme avec sincérité. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire frères et sœurs.

Tyler, Dana, Len et Jacob rigolent.

-A vrai dire, je pensais ne jamais rencontrer le reste de la meute.

-C'est bien pour ça que je suis heureux que tu sois là, fait Jacob.

Dana me montre soudain un petit groupe dans la foule.

-Là-bas, il y a Kate, Bly, Manu et Jordan, me dit-elle en me décrivant chacun.

Je reconnais Bly et Manu, qui étaient là, dans la forêt, le week-end dernier. Manu avait été un de ceux qui avaient retenu Jacob pour l'empêcher d'attaquer Jared puis Paul. J'ai déjà aperçu Kate et Jordan au lycée. Celle-ci est plus grande que la moyenne. Elle est au même niveau que Jordan, qui pourtant semble aussi grand que Tyler.

-Je ne sais pas où sont les autres, dit Tyler. Mais bon, tu devrais finir par les rencontrer aussi. La fête te plaît ?

Je hoche la tête avec un sourire.

-Oui, c'est vraiment sympa de faire ça pour Jake. On sent une bonne entente entre tout le monde.

-Dans ces soirées d'anniversaires, oui ! lança Len. Oh, je crois que Kate m'a regardé ! Je vous laisse à votre discussion !

-Tu sais que si ça se trouve elle t'entend, ricane Jacob.

Len semble se renfrogner.

-Il faut encore que je m'habitue à ce qu'elle fasse partie de la meute. Mais bon, il faut bien prendre des risques !

Sur ce, il nous fait un petit salut avant de s'éloigner et de s'approcher du petit groupe que Dana m'a décrit il y a un instant. Aucun doute, Len s'intéresse beaucoup à la jeune louve. Ce qui ne semble pas être son cas, car elle le regarde d'un air hautain quand elle le voit arriver. Un sourire collé au visage, le jeune homme a l'air d'un parfait idiot.

-Pathétique, commente Dana. S'il pense que c'est comme ça qu'il se fera remarquer.

-Justement, il se fait remarquer, mais peut-être pas dans le bon sens, commente Tyler en rigolant. Bon, je vais me chercher un verre et rejoindre Yancy et Alex. J'ai été heureux de te rencontrer, Bella. A bientôt j'espère.

Je lui retourne le compliment et il donne une accolade à Jacob avant de disparaître.

-J'aimerais discuter, mais moi aussi, j'ai un truc à faire ! s'exclame soudain Dana, fixant un point derrière nous, et elle me fait un sourire avant de s'éclipser, sans qu'aucun de nous d'eux n'ait le temps de dire quelque chose.

Jacob et moi nous lançons un coup d'œil surpris et nous retournons au moment où la musique s'arrête soudainement. Je vois Embry monter sur une chaise.

-S'il vous plaît, un peu de silence !

Toute l'assemblée se tait et se tourne vers lui.

-Je voulais juste rappeler la raison de notre présence à tous ici ! L'anniversaire d'un de nos amis, d'un de nos frères même pour la plupart d'entre nous. Je le connais depuis maintenant de nombreuses années, et je sais qu'il n'aime pas attirer l'attention sur sa personne, mais bon, on ne peut pas non plus oublier pourquoi nous sommes ici ce soir. Alors, joyeux anniversaire Jacob !

Tout le monde répète ces derniers mots, et je me joins à eux. Jacob semble franchement ému.

-Je suppose que nous n'aurons pas droit à un petit discours de ta part, Jake ?

-Oh, si un discours ! s'exclame quelqu'un dans la foule.

Jacob grimace, et je lui adresse un sourire encourageant. Il finit par hausser les épaules et s'approche de la chaise. Embry descend pour lui laisser la place.

-Je… je ne suis pas très doué pour les discours, ce genre de choses, vous le savez bien, plaisante-t-il. Mais je voulais tout de même vous remercier d'être là ce soir. Je sais que c'est surtout une bonne excuse pour pouvoir un peu s'amuser sans les parents.

Une vague de rires inonde la foule.

-Encore une fois, merci à Sam et Emily pour nous permettre d'assiéger leur maison. Et…

Il semble hésiter.

-Je sais qu'elle non plus n'aime pas être au centre de l'attention, mais j'aimerais tout de même la remercier également d'être ici.

Je sens mon cœur rater un battement. Est-ce qu'il…

-Vous ne la connaissez pas tous, alors, je voudrais vous la présenter. Bella Swan, dit-il en me lançant un grand sourire.

Tout le monde se tourne instinctivement vers moi, et je me fige. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi gênée. Je suis surprise qu'il parle de moi comme ça. Je pensais qu'il ferait tout pour que ma présence passe inaperçue.

-Je sais que c'est un sujet parfois sensible, poursuit Jacob, le ton déterminé, mais j'ose espérer que vous pourrez tous comprendre à quel point Bella compte pour moi. Pour finir, je voudrais remercier mes frères, toujours présents… (il tourne la tête vers quelques groupes de garçons qui font tous partie de la meute, et je reconnais Tyler, accompagné de quelques garçons tout aussi impressionnants que lui), mes sœurs, au rendez-vous elles aussi (cette fois-ci il adresse un sourire à Dana, Malia et Leia, ainsi qu'à deux autres filles que je n'ai jamais vu), et tous nos amis, qui ne manquent jamais à l'appel eux non plus (sur ce, il adresse un signe de tête à quelques groupes d'adolescents qui lui répondent d'un sourire). Merci à tous, et passez une bonne soirée !

Il descend de la chaise sous les applaudissements et la musique reprend, un peu moins forte cette fois-ci. Jacob se retrouve plongé au milieu de sa famille de cœur et de ses amis. Il en salue plusieurs, échangeant quelques paroles avec eux. J'en voie certains lui tendre un petit paquet. Je suppose que c'est le moment des cadeaux, mais je remarque que seules quelques personnes lui en offrent un. Je me rappelle que les cadeaux ne sont pas importants dans leurs traditions, et que seuls la famille et les amis proches en font. Quil, Embry, Dan, Jared, Dana et Seth en font partie, puis Sam s'approche à son tour en lui faisant une accolade dans le dos. D'ici, je ne vois pas bien ce qu'il y a dans les paquets, mais je distingue un livre offert par Dana (c'est donc pour cette raison qu'elle est partie si soudainement), un short ou même un album photo que lui tend Embry. Les yeux de Jacob brillent alors qu'il en tourne les pages. Ils ont sûrement rassemblé des photos de la meute. Je le regarde de loin, mon verre de champagne à la main.

-C'est mignon, n'est-ce pas ?

Je me tourne vers la voix féminine et je reconnais Emily qui m'adresse un sourire. Instinctivement, mes yeux glissent vers sa large cicatrice, mais je détourne vite le regard.

-Oui, je souris. Ils ont l'air tous soudés.

-La plupart du temps, oui, ricane-t-elle. Pas trop gênée par le discours ?

-M'en parle pas ! je me renfrogne.

-Ca prouve que tu comptes vraiment pour lui.

-Mais je ne suis pas vraiment appréciée par sa « famille », par contre, j'objecte.

Emily sent les inflexions insistantes de ma voix sur le mot famille.

-Je sais que la plupart de la meute n'est pas favorable à votre… relation.

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-Je suis plutôt mitigée. Tu as l'air vraiment gentille, Bella, je suis sûre qu'on peut très bien s'entendre, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter un peu.

-Alors, toi aussi tu penses que c'est impossible entre nous ?

-Non, mais avoue que ce n'est pas si simple.

Je hausse les épaules.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ce serait plus difficile qu'avec une autre fille.

Elle me dévisage un instant, interdite.

-Est-ce que Jacob t'a expliqué d'où me vient cette balafre ?

Ma gorge se noue. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Je secoue la tête.

-Viens avec moi, me propose-t-elle.

Je la suis jusque dans la cuisine, de l'autre côté du salon.

-Nous serons à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, m'explique-t-elle en refermant la porte derrière elle. Tu veux un peu d'eau ?

J'acquiesce. Je ne suis pas habituée à boire de l'alcool, et rien qu'un verre de champagne m'a fait un peu tourner la tête.

-Tu as déjà certainement été témoin de la façon dont les loups ont tendance à… perdre le contrôle sur leurs émotions. Ca a été la même chose pour Sam. Je sortais déjà avec lui lorsqu'il s'est transformé. Il a disparu pendant des jours entiers, j'étais morte d'inquiétude. Quand il est revenu, je l'ai senti différent. Il n'osait pas s'approcher de moi, il semblait toujours en grand conflit intérieur. Je n'ai appris que quelques jours plus tard, en même temps que les autres, ce qu'il était devenu. Il pensait que j'allais le haïr, ou avoir peur de lui, et ne plus jamais le laisser approcher. Mais au contraire, je n'ai pas eu peur. J'ai été surprise bien entendu d'apprendre que toutes ces histoires de loups garous étaient vrais.

Elle me tend un verre d'eau, et je remarque que ses mains tremblent légèrement. Ses souvenirs semblent être douloureux.

-Mais je l'ai vite accepté. Il m'a fallu du temps avant que Sam ne s'approche à nouveau de moi. D'autres adolescents ont commencé à se transformer, il était très occupé, et il devait aussi apprendre à se contrôler. Petit à petit, je lui ai fait comprendre que je n'avais pas peur de lui, et que je ne voulais pas le perdre. Alors, il a fini par accepter de revenir près de moi. Nous avons recommencé à nous voir, je l'ai aidé du mieux que j'ai pu à constituer la meute. Il faisait toujours attention à ce que je reste à l'écart, il ne voulait pas que je risque quoi que ce soit à m'approcher un peu trop des jeunes loups.

Elle fait une pause, et s'assoit à la table de la cuisine. Je m'installe en face d'elle, ressentant à la fois de la curiosité et de l'appréhension pour ce qu'elle s'apprête à me révéler.

-Un jour, Sam s'est mis en colère. Sans raison apparente. Nous discutions, et j'ai dû dire quelque chose qui l'a blessé sans m'en rendre compte. Ce que je ne savais pas, c'était qu'il s'était disputé avec Paul, qui s'était transformé il y a peu de temps. Paul avait du mal à se contrôler et le provoquait tout le temps alors qu'ils étaient très amis avant. Au lieu de seulement m'en parler, il s'est vite énervé. J'ai essayé de le calmer, mais…

Sa voix s'éteint. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre dans ma poitrine, comme s'il avait envie de s'échapper.

-Je me suis trop approchée, et il m'a frappé. Il ne le voulait pas, bien sûr, mais il n'a pas pu se contrôler, le coup est parti tout seul. C'est là que j'ai hérité de ça, dit-elle en me montrant sa cicatrice.

Je déglutis, la gorge soudain sèche. Je contemple le verre d'eau, mais il ne me donne soudain plus très envie.

-Après ça, j'ai bien cru que j'allais le perdre. Il s'est immédiatement calmé en comprenant ce qu'il avait fait, et il n'a plus voulu m'approcher. C'est à partir de ce jour-là qu'il a mis en place de nouvelles règles au sein de la meute. Les anciens de la tribu lui avaient déjà parlé d'accidents similaires, mais Sam ne les avait pas écouté parce qu'il voulait rester près de moi. Pendant un moment, il a interdit à la meute d'avoir des contacts trop rapprochés avec des personnes de la tribu. Ceux qui avaient déjà des petites amies ou des petits amis ont eu du mal à l'accepter, mais quand ils ont vu ce qui m'était arrivé, ils ont fait de même. La meute s'est progressivement éloignée de la tribu.

-Alors, quoi, les loups n'avaient plus le droit d'avoir une liaison avec un humain ?

-C'est l'idée. Mais bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas maintenir ça longtemps. Il n'y avait pas assez de filles au sein de la meute, ça allait forcément créer des tensions. Progressivement, Sam a fini par céder, mais la peur était déjà installée. Depuis, les couples loups-humains sont très instables au sein de la tribu. Tu peux prendre pour exemple Dan. Sa petite amie est ici, mais il l'approche à peine. Elle m'a confié à quel point elle était affectée par sa distance. Sam leur a tellement rabâché à quel point cela pouvait être dangereux… Maintenant, ils ont peur de faire du mal à leurs amis ou à la personne qu'ils aiment. Dan finira par revenir vers elle, mais il y aura toujours une certaine distance entre eux, jusqu'à ce que Maria se transforme à son tour. Si elle rejoint la meute, bien sûr. Je pense que tu comprends mieux le point de vue de Sam. Au sein de la tribu même, les relations sont difficiles. Des limites ont été imposées, pour éviter des accidents.

-Alors, si Sam est si récalcitrant pour notre relation…

-C'est parce que tu n'as pas été élevée au sein de la tribu. Ce qui veut dire que tu ne connais pas forcément ces limites, alors il pense que Jacob a plus de chance de te faire du mal. Je suis d'accord avec toi pour dire que c'est idiot. Mais en plus, Jacob déroge à une des règles éditée il y a longtemps.

-Ne pas divulguer le secret.

-Exactement. La meute, c'est le secret le plus important pour la tribu. Pendant longtemps, les Quileute ont vécu vraiment reclus. Ce n'est que lorsque les gens dans la région ont commencé à trouver ça bizarre que les jeunes ont été admis à l'école public, pour apaiser les tensions. Mais il y a avait toujours cette règle. Nous ne pouvions pas nous approcher des humains. Jacob veut que la meute, et la tribu en général évoluent, mais Sam, je pense, est terrifié par cette idée. Il a peur de perdre le contrôle de la meute, s'ils commencent à s'éparpiller, côtoyant des humains qui ne font pas partie de la tribu, dévoilant leur secret à tout le monde. Cela nous mettrait tous en danger.

-Je peux comprendre, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de leur poser de problème. Et je croyais qu'ils étaient en quelque sorte obligés d'obéir à Sam.

-Je sais que tu n'as pas de mauvaises intentions, affirme Emily. Et pour ce qui est de la meute, il y a des limites à l'autorité. Il a peur de perdre le soutien de la plupart des loups.

Je réfléchis à ses paroles un instant, décontenancée.

-Quoi, une sorte de mutinerie ? Ce serait possible ?

-Ca me paraît improbable, mais je ne peux pas blâmer Sam de s'en inquiéter. Il n'a pas de réelle autorité sur Jacob. S'ils décident de prêter allégeance au véritable Alpha, qui sait ce qui pourrait se passer. Il faut que tu comprennes que c'est nouveau, Bella. Jusqu'ici, les rares Quileute qui ont essayé d'approcher des humains n'avaient sûrement pas assez d'influence pour que ça se propage. Jacob, lui, pourrait avoir du pouvoir s'il le voulait. Si ses frères décident de le suivre,…

Je secoue la tête.

-Jacob ne voit pas aussi loin. Il veut juste pouvoir être avec moi. Je peux comprendre que Sam en soit inquiet, mais tu l'as dit toi-même, ce sont des traditions profondément ancrées. Il me semble un peu paranoïaque de penser que soudain, tous les Quileute vont renier leurs traditions à cause de notre relation.

Emily semble d'accord avec moi, mais elle ne le montre pas tant que ça.

-Sam ne voit pas ça de cet œil. Il veut le bien de la meute et de la tribu, comme les anciens, c'est pour cette raison que cette 'nouveauté' est si mal vue. Je pense qu'il faut leur laisser un peu de temps. Tu dois certainement mieux comprendre les choses désormais.

Je hoche la tête. Je comprends d'où vient l'inquiétude de Sam. Quand je vois ce qu'il a fait à la personne qu'il aime, je peux comprendre qu'il ne veuille pas que ses loups aient des relations avec des humains. Les loups seraient donc condamnés à attendre que leur amour devienne aussi loup pour pouvoir l'approcher pleinement ? Je songe à Dan, qui refuse tout contact avec sa petite amie. Mais j'ai du mal à imaginer qu'il restera loin d'elle tant qu'elle ne fera pas partie de la meute. Surtout qu'il ne peut pas être sûr qu'elle se transformera un jour.

-Je vais te laisser à tes réflexions, j'entends d'ici que des petits malins sont en train de s'amuser à monter sur mon canapé ! lance soudain Emily.

-Juste une dernière chose, je lui demande.

Elle tourne la tête vers moi.

-Je me demandais… Tu fais partie de la meute, n'est-ce pas ?

Emily hoche la tête.

-Je me suis transformée quelques temps après… l'accident. Ce n'est qu'après ça que Sam a réussi à m'approcher de nouveau, parce qu'il n'avait plus peur de me faire du mal.

-Ca peut paraître un peu étrange, mais je n'en ai pas l'impression, je continue, hésitante. Tu n'as pas la même… attitude que les louves. Et quand tu parles de la meute, tu ne sembles pas t'inclure dedans.

Elle sourit faiblement.

-Je vois très bien ce que tu veux dire. Officiellement, je fais partie de la meute, mais officieusement… je ne me transforme presque jamais.

-Est-ce que c'est un choix de ta part ? je m'enquis.

-Absolument. J'ai accepté l'existence de la meute, mais pas d'en faire partie à mon tour. C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer. Je dois vraiment y aller, maintenant.

Je sens sa réticence à évoquer ce sujet.

-Si tu croises Jacob, tu pourrais lui dire que je suis ici ?

Elle hoche la tête et sort de la cuisine. Pendant un instant, la musique emplit la pièce avant qu'elle ne referme la porte. Je fixe le verre d'eau que je n'ai même pas touché. Les révélations d'Emily me trottent dans la tête. Bien sûr, désormais je vois le comportement de Sam d'un œil différent. Il a déjà connu cela, et ne veut pas que Jacob reproduise ses erreurs, de surcroît avec une fille qui ne fait pas partie de la tribu. Les autres membres de la meute, eux, sont soit du côté de Sam, estimant qu'il n'est pas normal pour un Quileute de côtoyer une fille de l'extérieur, soit ils sont jaloux de la place spéciale de Jake, que Sam ne peut pas contraindre par son pouvoir d'Alpha.

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir, et je lève les yeux, m'attendant à découvrir Jacob arborant un grand sourire. Mais mon excitation retombe aussitôt pour laisser place à un frisson quand je découvre Paul sur le seuil de la porte.

NA: Je suis de retour, avec un peu de retard veuillez m'en excuser! C'est les vacances, j'ai du temps, mais, mais... mon ordi a un bug et ne veut pas charger le chapitre x) Mais j'ai fini par m'en sortir, après une longue bataille, alors, j'espère que vous avez aimé! On en apprend plus sur Sam et sur Paul, alors, vous en avez pensé quoi? Pour Sam, j'ai essayé de ne pas trop m'éloigner de l'histoire, mais j'ai changé quelques petites choses, avec notamment Emily qui fait partie de la meute, mais vous l'aurez compris, Emily est une louve un peu particulière! J'aime beaucoup ce personnage, je voulais la rendre un peu énigmatique et différente d'une simple louve de la meute ;) J'espère que vous appréciez un peu mieux Sam maintenant, perso je trouve que cette histoire avec Emily le rend bien plus sympathique, même si je l'avoue il est devenu un peu parano ce qui complique la situation entre Jacob et Bella. Vous l'avez sûrement compris, il reste une part de mystère autour de la meute, autour de Paul également (que va-t-il se passer dans le chapitre prochain? ne me tuez pas pour avoir coupé celui-là comme ça, il devenait bien trop long!)

Promis, pour ceux qui veulent en savoir plus sur Paul, vous allez être servis! D'après vous, sa jalousie envers Jacob est-elle le seul motif de son comportement? ;)

A dimanche, cette fois j'espère que je serai au rendez-vous! Bonnes vacances pour ceux qui en ont, bonnes fêtes à tous, merci encore pour votre soutien !(je vais poster le jour de Noël, c'est pas un beau cadeau ça? ^^)

Réponses aux reviews des chapitres précédents (chapitre 15 et chapitre 16):


	18. 18

**NA: Joyeux Noël à tous! Comme promis, je suis là avec le chapitre 18, qui j'espère vous plaira ;)**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **18**

Paul affiche une expression surprise, et est sur le point de faire demi-tour, la main toujours sur la poignée de la porte.

-Tu cherchais quelque chose ? je demande d'une petite voix en me levant.

Je ne voudrais pas qu'il renonce à son entreprise à cause de moi.

-Des verres, mais je reviendrai.

-Je m'en vais, tu peux prendre tes verres, j'affirme en me dirigeant vers la porte alors qu'il entre dans la pièce.

Alors que je m'apprête à sortir de la cuisine, j'hésite sur le seuil. Je sais que Paul ne m'apprécie pas, mais je n'aime pas être en conflit avec les gens. Gênée par la musique, je referme la porte et me retourne. Paul a ouvert un placard et ne semble pas avoir remarqué que je suis encore là. Quand il finit par poser des verres sur le plan de travail et me remarque, il se tourne complètement.

-Quoi ?

Je hausse les épaules.

-Je voulais juste… Je suppose que nous sommes partis sur de mauvaises bases, tous les deux.

Il a l'air surpris un instant, puis il fronce les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire qu'on se déteste comme ça. Je veux dire, tu ne m'as rien fait, et…

-Je ne t'ai rien fait ?

Il hausse un sourcil et je grimace en me rappelant l'épisode dans la forêt, ainsi que tout ce qui a précédé.

-Je ne suis pas rancunière. Enfin, je ne crois pas. Alors je pensais qu'on pourrait enterrer la hache de guerre. On n'a pas de raison de se dévisager comme ça à chaque fois.

-Je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de devenir ami avec toi.

Je le sens très réticent à améliorer la situation, mais j'essaie de garder mon calme.

-Ca me va très bien. Mais au lieu de se lancer des regards noirs à la moindre occasion, on pourrait seulement s'ignorer, tu ne crois pas ?

-Ta complaisance et ton envie d'être en bon terme avec tout le monde sont vraiment agaçantes, marmonne-t-il en sortant deux nouveaux verres.

-Je ne cherche pas les ennuis, Paul, je réplique, légèrement irritée.

-Tu ne cherches pas les ennuis ? répète-t-il en refermant la porte du placard d'un geste brusque qui fait claquer le bois.

Il se tourne vers moi, et semble énervé.

-Ton petit sourire tout à l'heure, ce n'était pas de la provocation peut-être ?

Je soupire intérieurement. Je savais que j'aurais mieux fait de m'abstenir.

-C'est vrai, ce n'était pas très malin…

-Tu dis que tu veux arranger les choses, et tu me fais ces regards qui en disent long ? Tu es très contradictoire, Isabella. Tu devrais savoir que tu ne devrais pas provoquer un loup-garou.

-C'est Bella, je le corrige, même si je sais qu'il le fait exprès. En même temps, tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix. Tu m'as regardé comme si tu avais envie de me tuer. Je n'ai fait que me défendre.

Il soupire bruyamment, et ça me fait plutôt penser à un sifflement de colère. Moi qui pensais arranger la situation, voilà qu'il s'énerve encore une fois.

-J'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu nourris tant d'antipathie à mon égard, je lance.

Il semble prodigieusement agacé et irrité par mes questions.

-Je n'ai pas d'explication à te donner.

-Tu m'as dit que tu ne me détestais pas.

-Quoi ?

-C'est ce que tu as dit, au lycée, un jour. Tu as dit que tu me trouvais juste stupide d'espérer pouvoir être avec Jacob, alors que je ne savais pas encore qu'il était loup-garou. Maintenant que je le sais, je pensais que ton comportement allait changer.

-Tu t'es trompé, assène-t-il et je ne sais pas de quoi il parle exactement. On sait tous très bien que ta relation avec Jacob n'a…

-Ah non, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre ! je le coupe. J'en ai assez que tout le monde rabâche toujours la même chose ! Ce n'est pas ton problème !

-Ca pourrait le devenir !

J'ai l'impression de tourner en rond, d'avoir toujours les mêmes discussions avec tous les loups de cette meute. Ca en devient presque lassant.

-Nous ne pourrons jamais être en bons termes, Bella. Tu ne fais pas partie de la meute, ni de la tribu, tu ne sais rien de nous et tu espères pouvoir t'immiscer dans la vie de Jacob !

Surprise par sa véhémence, il me faut un moment avant de pouvoir retrouver mes mots.

-Tu es contre l'évolution, c'est ça ?

-Quand elle menace tout le monde, oui !

-Mais je ne menace rien du tout !

-Ca, c'est ce que tu penses. Tu t'imagines que ce n'est qu'une question de traditions idiotes, mais tu te trompes !

-Alors, c'est quoi le problème ?

-Ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler ! rétorque-t-il en faisant un pas dans ma direction.

J'inspire profondément, essayant de chasser mon exaspération.

-Comment veux-tu que je comprenne ce que tu me reproches si tu refuses de me le dire ?

-Je ne te reproche rien ! Ce n'est pas toi le problème ! s'emporte-t-il, et je vois les muscles de ses bras se tendre alors qu'il serre les poings.

Je hoche la tête.

-Alors, c'est Jacob, le problème, n'est-ce pas ? C'est bien ce que je pensais.

-Ce que tu pensais ? Tu ne sais absolument rien !

-Tu es jaloux, c'est ça ?

Il fronce les sourcils, mais je vois son visage pâlir un instant.

-Tu es jaloux que Jacob puisse avoir bien plus de liberté au sein de la meute que toi !

-Tu n'y es absolument pas ! siffle-t-il.

-Alors pourquoi tu le détestes autant ? Parce que Sam a placé sa confiance en lui et pas en toi ?

-Sam a confiance en moi! J'en ai rien à faire d'être second ou non, ce n'est pas ça le problème, tu n'y comprends rien, alors fous-moi la paix !

Là, je suis clairement sous le choc. Comment ça, il n'en a rien à faire ?

-Jacob est persuadé que tu ne l'aimes pas à cause de ça.

-Il se trompe sur toute la ligne ! Il n'a jamais rien compris, il est bien trop aveugle pour ça ! Et maintenant, il laisse une humaine entrer dans sa vie, une fille fragile en espérant que votre 'grand amour' survive ! Il prend ses désirs pour des réalités !

Il est dans une rage folle, et je suis dans le même état. Je ne supporte plus ses regards de travers, ses moitiés d'explication qui ne veulent rien dire.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'expliques pas clairement quel est ton problème avec Jacob et moi ! Pourquoi notre relation te perturbe autant ! Les autres ne la supportent pas, d'accord, mais ils nous foutent la paix, alors pourquoi pas toi !

C'est en disant ses mots et en voyant sa mine enragée que je comprends. Il me ment. Il me déteste oui. Et il déteste Jacob, parce qu'il est avec moi. Je ne sais pas comment je fais d'un coup pour comprendre ce qui le dérange autant, mais ça me frappe de plein fouet. C'est depuis que je suis là que leur relation s'est dégradée. Avant, Paul était froid avec lui, mais sans plus. Depuis que nous sommes ensemble, c'est devenu pire.

-Ce n'est pas de Jacob que tu es jaloux, je lâche d'une voix ferme. Je suis bien trompée. Jacob aussi.

-Jacob est aveugle et idiot, et tu n'es pas mieux ! Arrête d'essayer d'arranger les choses, contente-toi de rester éloignée de Jacob et de nous laisser tous tranquilles !

Il s'apprête à sortir de la cuisine, mais je ne peux pas le laisser partir sans en être certaine.

-Tu es jaloux de moi, je lâche.

Il s'arrête net. De profil, je vois son visage se contracter.

-Depuis le début, c'était ça, je souffle. Jacob ne l'a jamais compris… Tu…

Avant même que je ne puisse finir ma phrase, Paul est sur moi. Je ne l'ai pas vu venir, mais je sens désormais le mur contre mon dos et Paul se tient devant moi de toute sa hauteur. Vibrant de colère, il appuie son coude juste au-dessus de ma poitrine pour me maintenir contre le mur, et de son autre main, il serre mon poignet avec force. Je retiens un gémissement de douleur. Les muscles de ses bras saillent sous la peau. Il m'écrase littéralement sous son poids, et je lutte pour respirer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptais dire, hein ! rugit-il, et ses yeux sont si noirs que l'iris a disparu. Tu ne sais rien de moi ! Tu n'es pas très maligne, je pensais que tu avais compris qu'il ne vaut mieux pas me mettre en colère!

Je devrais arrêter, mais je ne peux pas. Je dois savoir, je dois être sûre.

-Tu… Tu es amoureux de lui ?

J'ai osé le dire. J'imagine pendant un instant qu'il va s'esclaffer et se moquer de moi, mais à la place, il ressere sa poigne, m'arrachant un gémissement. Il est pâle mais brûlant de colère.

-Tu… Tu le détestes parce que tu es amoureux de lui et que tu ne le supportes pas, et tu me détestes parce qu'il m'aime, et qu'il ne t'a jamais vu…

C'est en le disant que je comprends l'ampleur de ce que je suis en train de découvrir. Sa poigne se raffermit, son coude s'enfonce dans ma poitrine, ses doigts se resserrent autour de mon poignet.

-Je t'interdis de dire ça…

-Mais… c'est la vérité, n'est-ce pas ?

J'ai du mal à respirer, je lutte, mes muscles sont tendus pour essayer de lui résister.

-Tu n'oses même pas te l'avouer à toi-même…

-Tais-toi ! Si jamais tu t'avises de dire ce genre de choses à qui que ce soit, je te jure que je te tue !

-Hé! s'exclame une voix.

Je tourne la tête pour découvrir Quil sur le pas de la porte, qu'il referme précipitamment derrière lui. Je n'ai même pas entendu la musique. J'ai les oreilles qui sifflent. Je sens Quil prêt à s'élancer.

-Si tu t'approches, Quil, je te jure que je me transforme, et je ne crois pas que tu aies envie de gâcher la fête avec une bagarre.

Les yeux ronds de surprise, Quil s'arrête net.

-Paul, qu'est-ce que tu fous? Lâche-là tout de suite.

-Elle l'a cherché, elle fait tout pour me provoquer!

Je secoue la tête, fermant un instant les paupières pour me forcer à inspirer.

-Je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère…

-Paul, lâche-là, répète Quil. Tu te rends compte qu'on dirait un gamin qui parle. _C'est elle qui a commencé!_ Elle ne se rend pas compte. Tu le dis toi-même, elle ne nous connaît pas bien. Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir.

Je rouvre les yeux, et croise le regard inquiet de Quil. Je baisse les yeux pour voir que Paul tient toujours fermement mon poignet. Je ne sens même plus mes doigts, j'ai le bras complètement tétanisé. Je sais que c'est en partie de ma faute, et je me sens bien idiote. Et je suis à la fois sous le choc d'avoir découvert la vraie raison qui pousse Paul à me détester. Je comprends mieux, maintenant. Mais je dois avoer que je n'y suis pas allée avec des gants. Décidément, je fais tout de travers aujourd'hui ! Seulement, ce n'est pas comme avec Jacob cette après-midi, où j'ai découvert comment le calmer. Avec lui, je ne sais pas ce que je suis sensé faire pour qu'il me lâche. Surtout que ma capacité à réfléchir est en train d'atteindre le point zéro.

-Paul, répète Quil en voyant que celui-ci ne réagit pas.

Quand je lève les yeux vers lui, je constate qu'il s'est figé, comme s'il réfléchissait.

-Je croyais… que vous n'aviez pas le droit de blesser des humains…

-Quand est-ce que tu te décideras à te taire! rugit-il.

-Elle a raison. Sam va te démolir, tu ferais mieux de la lâcher tout de suite avant de lui faire vraiment mal.

Mais il me fait déjà vraiment mal! Même si j'ai conscience que ce n'est rien comparé à ce qu'il pourrait me faire s'il se transformait.

-Et je ne parle même pas de Jacob. Ca fait un moment que Bella est parti, il va forcément la chercher. Tu as de la chance qu'avec la musique il ne se soit pas déjà ramené. Lui, il ne restera pas sur le pas de la porte, tu le sais très bien. C'est son anniversaire, tu ne vas pas tout gâcher en te battant avec lui!

-Il l'aurait bien cherché lui aussi.

-Si tu as des problèmes avec Jake, règle-les, mais un autre jour, ok? On sait tous que c'est Jacob le problème, alors ne t'en prends pas à sa copine sous prétexte qu'elle s'est un peu emportée contre toi!

Des étoiles commencent à danser devant mes yeux. Quil se trompe sur toute la ligne, lui aussi. Ce n'est pas une question de pouvoir, de second de Sam, d'autorité. C'est juste une question d'amour, et personne ne le voit.

-Paul… Arrête, je peux plus respirer…

Je ne suis pas du genre à supplier, mais ma fierté a des limites. Cela semble enfin attirer l'attention de Paul. Ses traits semblent se détendre légèrement.

-Paul, c'est une humaine, pas un loup avec qui tu as l'habitude de te battre! s'énerve Quil, visiblement prêt à se jeter sur son ami s'il ne me lâche pas.

Je ne peux pas empêcher un gémissement de s'échapper de ma gorge, en hoquetant à la recherche d'air.

-Si tu me lâches pas… Tu vas me broyer et la trachée et le poignet… je gémis.

Il semble enfin prendre conscience de ce qu'il est en train. Ses traits passent de la colère à la surprise, ses yeux retrouvent doucement leur couleur d'origine, et il s'écarte de moi d'un bond. C'est comme si on m'enlevait un poids me comprimant la poitrine. J'attrape mon poignet douloureux et je prends une grande inspiration en m'appuyant contre le mur pour essayer de reprendre mon souffle. Prise d'une quinte de toux, la pièce tangue un instant autour de moi, et je sens quelqu'un me rattraper par le coude. Je rouvre les yeux pour découvrir Quil qui me fixe avec inquiétude.

-Ca va aller?

Je hoche la tête, incapable de parler.

-Bella, tu es là ?

Oh, non, je pense en voyant la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrir à nouveau. Jacob apparaît sur le seuil.

-Oh, Paul, est-ce que tu aurais…

Son regard balaie la pièce et tombe sur Quil et moi. Ses yeux s'agrandissent.

-Qu'est-ce que…

Il lui faut moins de trois secondes pour comprendre ce qui s'est passé. Au moment où il s'apprête à se jeter sur Paul en poussant un cri de rage, Quil le rattrape par le bras.

-Non, arrête!

-Il ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça!

-Jacob, je vais bien… je dis, mais ma voix ressemble à peine à un murmure.

-Ca fait trop longtemps que ça dure! rugit Jacob, ne semblant pas m'avoir entendu.

-Je me suis emporté, je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal, essaie de se justifier Paul, les épaules voûtés.

Comment peut-il supporter que Jacob lui crie ainsi dessus, alors que… ? J'ai du mal à saisir la souffrance qui doit l'habiter.

-Ah oui, et dans la forêt, c'était quoi que tu voulais faire au juste ? s'exclama Jacob, le corps vibrant de colère qu'il essayait vivement de contenir.

Je vois bien qu'il est sur le point de lui bondir dessus.

-Jacob, arrête ! Je m'exclame, retrouvant enfin ma voix.

Il m'entend enfin et se tourne vers moi, décontenancé.

-C'est ton anniversaire, Jacob. Tu ne peux pas gâcher la soirée comme ça.

-C'est lui qui la gâche !

-Écoute moi s'il te plaît. C'est de ma faute, Jake.

Il fronce les sourcils. Il est sûrement prêt à me contredire, mais je ne le laisse pas parler.

-C'est moi qui lui ai mal parlé, je l'ai provoqué. Je l'ai bien cherché. Jacob, je vais bien.

Paul écarquille un instant les yeux. Il semble surpris. Pensait-il vraiment que j'allais balancer la vérité à Jacob comme ça ?

-Si tu as des problèmes avec Paul, règle-les, mais pas ici ni ce soir, j'insiste. Je ne pense pas que les autres seraient ravis d'une bagarre en plein milieu de ton anniversaire. Et imagine les réactions de Sam et Emily. Nous sommes chez eux.

A ces différents rappels, Jacob semble enfin se calmer. Il se tourne vers Paul.

-Dégage.

Celui-ci ne se le fait pas dire deux fois. Il me jette un coup d'œil avec une expression indéchiffrable. Je ne sais pas si ce sont des regrets ou juste de la colère de s'être fait humilier par Jacob devant moi. Il sort sans rien ajouter, et ne peut s'empêcher de lever les yeux vers Jacob. Je sens que Jake est tendu comme un ressort qui ne demande qu'à être lâché pour bondir, mais il parvient à rester immobile. Une fois Paul disparu, le visage de Jacob se transforme subitement. Il passe de la colère à la douceur et l'inquiétude alors qu'il se précipite sur moi.

-Je vais bien, je répète en esquissant un sourire pour le rassurer.

Jacob baisse la main pour ramener mon poignet. Je retiens un cri de douleur. Les mains de Paul ont déjà laissé des marques bleues.

-Je… commence Jacob, mais la colère l'empêche de parler.

Je pose mon autre main sur sa joue.

-Regarde-moi.

A contrecœur, il finit par lever les yeux et son regard s'adoucit en croisant mon regard.

-Ce n'est rien, je vais juste avoir un bleu.

-Bon, je vous laisse, murmure Quil avant de s'éclipser. Je vais chercher Emily, qu'elle regarde ce poignet, quand même.

J'avais presque oublié sa présence, et Jacob aussi apparemment car il se contente de hocher la tête dans sa direction.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec lui ? me demande Jacob en m'emmenant vers la table de la cuisine.

-Je… je discutais avec Emily. Elle est retournée au salon, j'allais partir et Paul est arrivé. C'est vraiment ma faute.

-Je ne peux pas croire cela. Quoique tu lui ais dit, il n'aurait pas du réagir de cette façon. Ca fait de toute façon bien trop longtemps qu'il me cherche. S'en prendre à toi, ce n'est clairement pas la solution, dit-il en tournant mon poignet entre ses doigts, le caressant de la paume de la main.

Je n'ai pas vraiment mal, mais il semble absorbé là-dessus, comme s'il pense que je vais me briser en un instant.

-Est-ce que tu comptes en parler à Sam ?

-Il le saura de toute façon.

-Comment ça ?

-A partir du moment où il se transformera, Sam sera au courant.

Je fronce les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là ? Mais il ne semble pas disposé à développer le sujet.

-Dis-moi, tu ne vas pas te battre avec lui ?

-M'expliquer, dans un premier temps. Mais c'est bien possible, oui.

Je grimace, et il lève les yeux vers moi.

-Tu dois nous prendre pour des monstres.

-Ce n'est pas vrai. Mais la violence ne résout rien. Tu devrais essayer de comprendre pourquoi il est comme ça.

-Je sais déjà pourquoi. Il ne supporte pas l'idée que Sam m'ait nommé second et pas lui, tu le sais bien.

Je secoue la tête.

-Il faut aller chercher plus loin, j'en suis sûre.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvre une nouvelle fois pour laisser entrer Emily. Son regard se pose immédiatement sur nous.

-Quil m'a prévenu, dit-elle seulement en s'approchant. Montre moi ton poignet.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit nécessaire, je proteste en lui donnant tout de même ma main.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, au juste ?

Alors qu'elle ausculte ma main avant de s'intéresser à ma cage thoracique qui a souffert également, je leur raconte un peu plus dans le détail notre dispute. En omettant la fin, bien entendu. Je ne peux pas leur dire ça.

-Il faut avouer que tu y es allé un peu fort, commente Emily avec un sourire. Tu dois être suicidaire sur les bords, non ?

-Ca ne lui donnait pas le droit de l'attaquer.

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça, le calme Emily. Tu avais raison, c'est juste un bleu. Tu devrais mettre un peu de glace dessus. Et si jamais tu as du mal à respirer, tu ferais mieux de voir un médecin. La force d'un loup-garou n'est pas à négliger.

-Ma tante est médecin à l'hôpital, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème, je lui assure, même si je sais que je ne lui parlerai jamais de ça.

Elle se demanderait bien trop comment je me suis fait ça. Je vais d'ailleurs devoir cacher mon poignet.

-Je devrais peut-être te ramener, me propose Jacob quand nous nous relevons.

Je n'avais pas fait attention, mais il est minuit passé. Et à vrai dire, je suis épuisée. Le stress, la danse puis cette violente dispute, tous ces événements m'ont éreinté. Je hoche la tête.

-De toute façon, ça commence à se vider, dit Emily alors qu'on arrive dans le salon.

Les invités ne dansent plus trop, s'étant rassemblés en petit groupe.

-Je m'occupe de tout, lui propose-t-elle. Ramène-la, elle en a besoin. J'ai été contente de te rencontrer Bella. Je suis sûre qu'on aura l'occasion de se revoir.

-Je l'espère, je dis avec sincérité en lui rendant son sourire.

Emily me semble tellement différente des autres que je suis certaine de pouvoir trouver une alliée en sa personne. Jacob passe un bras autour de ma taille et m'emmène avec lui vers la porte. Je croise le regard de Embry, Quil et Seth qui regardent dans notre direction. Je les salue de la main avec un sourire quand nous sortons de la maison.

-Merci d'être venue, me dit Jacob en arrêtant ma camionnette devant le garage.

Il a insisté pour conduire, et à vrai dire, je lui en suis reconnaissante, parce que je suis vraiment éreintée, et mon poignet me fait souffrir.

-Je n'allais pas manquer ça ! Voir Jacob danser et faire un discours !

Il s'esclaffe et plonge son regard dans le mien. Même dans l'obscurité, je sens ses yeux me dévisager.

-J'espère que tu en as profité parce que ça n'arrivera plus de sitôt !

-J'ai vraiment aimé être avec toi ce soir. Te voir au milieu de la meute, au milieu de tes amis... Ça m'a vraiment montré que vous n'êtes pas juste une bande de loups-garous. Vous êtes une famille.

-Avec des hauts et des bas, grimace Jake. Je suis désolé pour Paul...

-Pourquoi t'excuser ? Ce n'est pas ta faute.

-Ce n'est pas la tienne non plus, rétorque-t-il.

-D'accord, j'acquiesce, trop épuisée pour le contredire et essayer de me justifier.

Jacob jette un œil derrière moi.

-Tu devrais rentrer, j'ai vu du mouvement à la fenêtre. Ton oncle je suppose.

-C'est toi qui es dans ma voiture je te signale, je lui fais remarquer avec un rire. Tu n'aurais pas dû me ramener, tu vas devoir rentrer à pied maintenant.

-Je n'allais pas te laisser conduire, tu as bu un peu je te signale.

-Toi aussi !

-Si peu, sourit-il. Et puis, mon métabolisme est différent, j'ai besoin de plus que quelques verres de champagne pour être ivre.

Je marmonne.

-Encore quelque chose qui n'est pas très équitable.

Des souvenirs de la soirée me reviennent en mémoire.

-Je me demandais, je dis en tentant de me concentrer. Plusieurs fois ce soir, d'abord Embry, puis Emily et toi, vous avez parlé comme si...

-Comme si quoi ? demande Jake alors que je me tais, réfléchissant à ma question.

-Tu as dit que Sam serait forcément au courant pour ce que Paul a dit. Qu'au moment où il se transformerait, il le saurait. Et Embry a dit à peu près la même chose. Que Quil, Seth et lui avaient tout fait pour éviter de se transformer cette semaine, pour que tu n'apprennes pas ma venue ce soir.

-Oh, ça. C'est vrai, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de le t'en parler. Disons que lorsque nous sommes loups, il nous faut bien un moyen de communication. Alors, tout se passe là-dedans, dit-il en désignant son crâne.

-Dans... Votre esprit ?

-Par la pensée, acquiesce Jacob. Nous pouvons nous parler, échanger des informations, des idées, des images, communiquer en somme. C'est plutôt pratique. Seulement, il y aussi des inconvénients, surtout en ce qui concerne l'Alpha. Si tu veux, Sam peut tout savoir s'il le veut. Ils ne peuvent pas bloquer leurs pensées et empêcher Sam de les lire.

-Sam peut... Fouiller dans vos pensées ?

-Pas dans les miennes, rectifie-t-il. C'est un autre de mes avantages en étant le véritable Alpha. Un autre de ses avantages est de pouvoir moi-même chercher dans les pensées des autres. Je pourrais même si je voulais accéder à celles de Sam, ce qui est impossible pour tous les autres Bêtas.

-Wow.

Je m'imagine pouvant lire dans les pensées des gens. Ce serait drôlement pratique, mais je ne pense que j'aimerais vraiment ça. Fouiller dans l'intimité des gens.

-Et ça t'arrive de le faire ?

-J'évite, mais je ne contrôle pas toujours. Parfois leurs pensées glissent sur moi. C'est pour ça que Embry t'a dit ça. S'ils s'étaient transformés, j'aurais rapidement pu découvrir la surprise.

-Ca ne doit pas être agréable pour eux. Ne pas pouvoir cacher ce qu'ils ressentent ou à quoi ils pensent.

Je pense surtout à Paul. Est-ce que ça veut dire que Sam est au courant pour ses sentiments envers JAcob, ou a-t-il réussi à garder ça secret ?

-J'étais comme eux au début. Avant de savoir fermer mon esprit, Sam pouvait lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Apparemment, pour les meutes précédentes, c'était encore pire. Ils ne pouvaient pas cacher leurs pensées à leurs frères et sœurs.

J'écarquille les yeux de surprise.

-Maintenant, nous sommes capables de fermer notre esprit aux autres Bêtas, me rassure-t-il. Heureusement, sinon imagine un peu la galère.

-Je n'ose pas l'imaginer, je souffle.

Voir ses pensées toujours fouillées, étudiées, ne pas pouvoir garder une pensée pour soi. Je détesterais ça. Surtout si c'est Sam qui peut tout savoir de ça.

Jacob regarde de nouveau la maison.

-Ton oncle va finir par sortir si tu n'y vas pas. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire accuser de kidnapping.

Nous rigolons, et je m'approche de lui pour déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il m'attire dans un long baiser, où je passe mes mains derrière sa nuque alors qu'il pose les siennes dans mon cou.

Quand nous nous séparons, je sens mes lèvres gonflées par son baiser.

-Tu vas retourner là-bas ?

-Oui, même si ils ne vont pas tarder à rentrer je pense. Bonne nuit Bella.

-Bonne nuit aussi, je lui souris avant de sortir de la voiture.

Il en fait de même et avant que je ne puisse faire plus attention, il a disparu le long de la route. Je l'imagine se transformer pour courir jusqu'à la réserve. Je ferme le voiture à clé avant de me diriger vers la maison.

La porte s'ouvre avant que je n'ai pu poser la main sur la poignée. John se tient sur le seuil, visiblement à moitié endormi.

-Tu rentres tard.

Je ne sens aucune accusation dans sa voix, seulement un constat.

-Oui, la soirée s'est un peu éternisée. Tu m'attendais ? je demande en entrant derrière lui et en verrouillant la porte.

Je découvre une couette sur le sofa.

-Je somnolais sur le canapé, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Ce n'était pas nécessaire, tu sais. Je croyais que tu faisais confiance en Jacob.

-C'est le cas, mais j'ai bien le droit de m'inquiéter pour ma nièce préférée non ?

Je souris, contente qu'il ne soit pas fâché.

-C'est Jacob qui t'a ramené ? Dans ta voiture ?

-Oui, j'étais trop fatiguée pour conduire.

-Et, il rentre comment, lui ?

-Euh.. Embry vient le chercher, il est allé l'attendre sur la route.

J'espère que ma réponse est convaincante. Il semble que oui puisqu'il n'insiste pas. Je lui souhaite une bonne nuit, et au moment où je m'apprête à monter les escaliers, John m'interpelle doucement. Je me tourne vers lui.

-Il y avait beaucoup de Quileute ?

-Il n'y avait que des Quileute, je rectifie.

-Et... Seulement des jeunes ?

Il semble gêné et n'ose pas me regarder dans les yeux.

-Oui, Pourquoi ?

-Tu..

Il semble hésiter.

-Si jamais...

Il ne termine pas sa phrase. Je l'enjoins à continuer, mais il secoue la tête.

-Oublie ça. Va dormir, tu sembles épuisée.

Je reste un moment interdite, pesant le pour et le contre d'insister. Mais je le connais, s'il ne veut pas me dire ce qui le tracasse, il ne le fera pas. Alors je me contente de hocher la tête avant de monter les escaliers.

* * *

Un bruit discret me tire du sommeil. J'ouvre les yeux, juste à temps pour voir une ombre passer devant la fenêtre. Cela n'a duré qu'une seconde, mais je me redresse en retenant un bâillement. Je jette un coup d'oeil à mon réveil. Deux heures du matin.

Une pointe d'inquiétude me traverse alors que j'allume la lampe de chevet avant de rejeter les couvertures pour me lever. Le sol est froid sous mes pieds. Alors que je m'approche de la fenêtre, je me dis que c'était sûrement un oiseau. J'écarte le rideau. Rien dans le jardin. Je lève le regard pour distinguer un mouvement à l'orée du bois. Je plisse les yeux pour y voir mieux.

C'est une silhouette. Une silhouette humaine qui se tient tapie derrière les broussailles. Mon cœur s'emballe alors que je recule d'un pas, la panique me saisissant. Serait-il possible que quelqu'un m'espionne ? Puis je songe à l'ombre que j'ai vu devant la fenêtre. Ma fenêtre, qui est au premier étage. Comment... ?

Je m'approche de nouveau de la fenêtre, et quand j'écarte le rideau, la silhouette est maintenant dans le jardin. Mon cœur rate un battement mais je finis par soupirer de soulagement en reconnaissant Jacob qui s'avance dans l'herbe, le regard levé vers ma fenêtre. Torse nu et semblant être pied nu, il m'adresse un signe. J'ouvre rapidement la fenêtre, et me penche.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? je lui souffle.

Je remarque alors ses yeux brillants, son souffle court. Il est parcouru de frissons.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? je demande, la panique m'enserrant la poitrine.

-Écarté toi de la fenêtre, m'ordonne-t-il.

Au vu de l'urgence dans sa voix, je m'exécute sans discuter et recule de quelques pas. Quelques secondes plus tard, je vois Jacob debout dans l'arbre devant ma fenêtre. J'écarquille le yeux et m'apprête à me précipiter vers lui, mais il ne m'en laisse pas le temps. Je retiens une exclamation de surprise quand il atterrit dans ma chambre. Je recule d'un pas sous la surprise et me prend les pieds dans le coin de mon lit. Je tombe sur le matelas et me retient avec les mains.

-Comment… ? je souffle en me relevant d'un bond, mais je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il est déjà devant moi et me serre entre ses bras.

Je réponds à son étreinte, décontenancé. Torse nu, la chaleur de son corps se dégage encore plus et me réchauffe même à travers mon débardeur. Je sens qu'il tremble dans mes bras. Au début je pensais qu'il tremblait de peur, mais ce n'est pas seulement ça. Il est secoué de sanglots. Je le serre un peu plus.

-Jacob, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? je murmure, faisant attention à ne pas parler trop fort, me rappelant que nous sommes en pleine nuit.

-Tu vas… Tu vas trouver ça idiot si je te le dis… chuchote-t-il en essayant de retenir ses larmes. Tu vas bien, c'est tout ce qui compte…

Je l'oblige à me desserrer son étreinte pour l'écarter de moi.

-Bien sûr que je vais bien, pourquoi ce ne serait pas le cas ?

Voir son visage baigné de larmes me donne un coup de poing dans l'estomac. J'entoure son visage de mes mains et l'oblige à me regarder.

-Dis-moi, Jake, je lui souffle.

-Laisse-moi t'embrasser avant, demande-t-il.

Je hoche la tête et cette fois-ci c'est lui qui prend mon visage en coupe avant d'écraser ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je suis surprise par l'ardeur et les émotions qu'il me transmet par se simple contact. Je sens son angoisse, et ne pas savoir d'où elle provient me noue l'estomac. Mais je dois le laisser m'en parler de lui-même, sans le presser. Le voir débarquer dans ma chambre en plein milieu de la nuit, je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible. Il m'attire contre lui, et une nouvelle fois une vague de chaleur me traverse, mais je sais qu'elle n'est pas uniquement dû à sa température corporelle de loup bien plus élevée que la moyenne.

Quand il s'écarte enfin de moi, il semble enfin plus calme. Son corps ne tremble plus, et il ne pleure plus. Il essuie ses larmes et me fait asseoir sur le lit. Je me tourne vers lui, prête à entendre ce qui lui est arrivé.

-Je fais des cauchemars, lâche-t-il, la voix chancelante.

Je m'attendais à tout sauf à cela. Je le fixe avec incompréhension.

-Des cauchemars où je te vois… explique-t-il, mais sa voix se brise.

Je l'enjoins à continuer d'un regard, en essayant de lui transmettre un peu de calme. Je sais qu'il peut ressentir mes émotions, alors j'ose espérer que mon état d'esprit aidera à l'apaiser.

-Je te vois mourir, déclare-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Je me retiens d'écarquiller les yeux, et ma gorge se noue un bref instant. Mais je reprends vite mes esprits. Ce n'est qu'un rêve. Je lui répète la même chose, mais il ne semble pas convaincu.

-Je sais, mais… ça me semble tellement réel. Je devais venir vérifier…

-Vérifier que j'allais bien ?

Il hoche la tête avant de baisser les yeux, honteux. Je pose ma main sur la sienne.

-Ce n'est pas grave Jacob, je comprends.

-Vraiment ? Je panique pour un simple cauchemar, je viens jusque chez toi en pleine nuit, et pour couronner le tout, je suis tellement angoissé que je ne fais preuve d'aucune discrétion et te réveille… J'allais m'en aller dans les bois, mais quand j'ai compris que tu m'avais vu et que je t'avais fait peur, je devais me montrer. Je ne voulais pas que tu penses que quelqu'un t'espionnait, que tu t'imagines des choses…

Je le coupe en posant ma main contre sa joue.

-Hé, c'est pas grave, je t'assure. Oui, j'ai eu un peu peur, et je te suis reconnaissante d'être revenu, sinon je n'aurai sûrement plus dormi de la nuit.

-Tu… Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ?

-Il est deux heure du matin, Bella. Tu étais épuisée tout à l'heure…

L'adrénaline et la panique sont en train de laisser à nouveau place à la fatigue.

-Ce n'est pas important, je dis. Je peux me passer d'un peu de sommeil. Tu te sens mieux ?

Jacob hoche doucement la tête.

-Oui, c'est juste… j'ai paniqué. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui m'arrive souvent, mais, c'était vraiment terrifiant… Tout ce sang…

Il s'arrête et lève les yeux vers moi, comme s'il en avait trop dit. J'essaie d'imaginer ce que Jacob a vu, mais je ne suis pas sûre de le vouloir vraiment.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passait au juste ?

Jacob secoue la tête avec véhémence.

-Crois-moi, tu ne préfères pas savoir.

Je laisse échapper un bâillement, et me gifle mentalement. Mon petit ami vient en pleine nuit, terrifié à l'idée que je sois blessée ou pire, et moi, je ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que tomber de fatigue.

-Tu es fatiguée, je vais te laisser dormir.

-Non! je m'exclame un peu trop fort.

Jacob qui avait commencé à se lever se laisse retomber sur le lit, autant surpris que moi. Je guette des bruits dans le couloir, ayant peur d'avoir réveillé mon oncle ou sa femme.

-Ils n'ont pas bougé, me rassure Jacob.

-Désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. C'est juste… Non, oublie, c'est idiot.

-Si, dis-moi, demande-t-il en me fixant.

Je sens mes joues chauffer, et j'espère qu'il ne le voit pas dans cette semi-obscurité.

-Tu pourrais rester, je me lance. Enfin, si jamais tu refais un de ces cauchemars…

Jacob esquisse un sourire et écarte une mèche de cheveux de mon visage. Je dois sûrement ressembler à un épouvantail, avec mes cheveux bruns et longs qui partent dans tous les sens.

-Est-ce que tu essaierais de trouver une excuse pour que je reste près de toi ? m'interroge-t-il, un brin amusé.

Gênée, je ne sais pas trop comment m'expliquer. Mais quand je croise son regard affichant un sourire doux, je comprends qu'il ne trouve pas ça idiot. Et puis, c'est Jacob. Je n'ai pas de raison d'être mal à l'aise avec lui. Alors, j'entre dans son jeu et étire le coin de mes lèvres pour lui offrir un sourire.

-Et si c'était le cas, est-ce que tu accepterais cette offre ? Sans aucune ambiguïté, bien entendu.

Il laisse échapper un rire.

-De toute façon, vu que tes yeux semblent se fermer tout seul, il ne me serait pas venu à l'esprit de voir un quelconque sous-entendu dans cette proposition.

-Tant mieux. Alors, quelle est ta réponse ?

Jacob fait mine d'hésiter avant d'arborer un sourire.

-J'en serais honoré. Je suppose que cela m'évitera d'avoir à nouveau ce genre de vision.

Il se lève. Je me retiens de l'attraper par le poignet pour qu'il ne s'éloigne pas.

-Je ne m'en vais pas, je vais juste fermer la fenêtre, chuchote-t-il en souriant.

Je hoche la tête et je vais m'installer contre un oreiller, me glissant sous la couette. Jacob ne porte qu'un short, alors il vient me rejoindre sans plus attendre. Alors qu'il s'installe contre un autre oreiller, il me fait un sourire.

-Viens par là, murmure-t-il en ouvrant les bras.

Je me glisse contre lui, appuyant ma joue contre son torse. Sa peau est brûlante, mais ce n'est pas désagréable. J'entends son cœur battre mon oreille. Il bat anormalement vite.

-Je vais bien, Jacob, je dis pour le rassurer.

Je sens qu'il est toujours tendu et nerveux. Je sens une de ses mains glisser dans mes cheveux.

-Je sais…

-Tu fais souvent ces cauchemars ?

-De temps en temps, dit-il sur un ton désinvolte, mais je sais qu'il ment.

Il ne veut pas m'inquiéter.

-Depuis combien de temps ?

-Depuis la semaine dernière, avoue-t-il.

Quand nous nous sommes remis ensembles. Je ne sais pas si je suis sensée y voir un signe, alors je demande prudemment :

-Quelque chose t'angoisse en particulier ? Je croyais que ça s'arrangeait, avec la meute. Et même si nous avons des problèmes, ce n'est pas pour autant que je suis en danger. C'est Paul ? je demande soudain en me redressant pour le regarder.

Il secoue vivement la tête.

-Non, Paul ne m'inquiète pas vraiment. Il ne ferait jamais… ce que je vois dans ces cauchemars.

-Alors, quoi, Jacob ? Quel est le problème ?

A cette question, il fuit mon regard.

-Il n'y a pas de raison particulière. Je m'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout. Les rêves ne s'expliquent pas, Bella.

Je soupire et repose ma tête sur son torse.

-Quand je rêvais d'une silhouette s'avançant vers moi dans la forêt, ça symbolisait bien quelque chose. Je ne savais pas qui tu étais réellement, ou plutôt ce que tu étais, et ça m'angoissait. Je mettais ça en lien avec mon accident dans la forêt, quand je me suis tordue la cheville. Ca a forcément une signification, Jake.

J'attends une réponse, mais il reste silencieux. Je sens sa réticence à développer le sujet. Il est inquiet à propos de quelque chose, mais il ne me le dira pas. Pas ce soir, en tout cas, et je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser.

Jacob continue de me caresser les cheveux, et je ferme les yeux sur cette sensation délicieuse.

-Tu le portes même pour dormir ? demande-t-il, et sa voix me paraît lointaine.

Je sens sa main sur mon poignet, et je comprends qu'il parle du bracelet que je lui ai offert cette après-midi.

-Je n'ai pas envie de m'en séparer, je dis d'une voix ensommeillé.

Ma mâchoire me semble lourde et j'ai du mal à articuler les mots.

-Et ton autre poignet ? Tu n'as pas mal ?

-J'ai mis un peu de glace, ça a juste fait un bleu, je marmonne, les paupières lourdes.

Je songe soudain à mes pensées un peu plus tôt dans la journée, quand Jacob m'a demandé de porter son bracelet à sa place. A ce moment-là, j'ai pensé que j'aimerai beaucoup l'idée de me réveiller chaque matin près de lui. Il pourrait voir ce bracelet chaque jour. Je n'avais pas pensé que cette idée se concrétiserait le soir-même. J'ai l'impression d'être plus proche de lui, alors que je suis en train de m'endormir contre son torse.

Je me rappelle alors que John et Mary sont juste à côté.

-Et si… demain matin, s'ils te voient ici… je dis d'une voix pâteuse.

-Je les entendrai se lever… ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Lui aussi parle d'une voix somnolente.

-Je t'aime… je murmure en sentant les ténèbres m'emporter.

Mais ce ne sont pas des ténèbres vides ou inhospitalières. Non, cette fois-ci, je ne suis pas seule. Je ne sens pas la froideur de mon oreiller contre ma joue, mais la chaleur que dégage Jacob. Et pas seulement la chaleur qu'il dégage naturellement, mais aussi cette chaleur qui me fait me sentir bien, celle qui me montre que je ne suis pas seule, celle qui montre qu'il tient à moi, puisqu'il me caresse les cheveux et me serre contre lui.

Je l'entends répondre, mais sa voix me paraît lointaine, et bientôt la sensation de sa main caressant mes cheveux s'atténue jusqu'à disparaître. Son cœur ralentit contre mon oreille, son souffle s'apaise, tout comme le mien.

* * *

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, la chambre est plongée dans l'obscurité. Seul un rai de lumière filtre à travers le volet de la fenêtre. Qui n'était pas fermé hier soir. Ce qui signifie que quelqu'un est venu le fermer. John.

Je tourne vivement la tête, pour constater que la place à côté de moi est vide. Mon regard se pose sur le réveil. 11h ! Je me redresse vivement, ne pensant pas dormir jusque si tard. Je me lève et ouvre le volet de la fenêtre, laissant la lumière du soleil inonder la pièce.

Un papier est posé sur mon oreiller. Le cœur battant soudain plus vite, je le déplie rapidement, et un sourire se forme sur mon visage quand je découvre l'écriture de Jacob.

 _Appelle-moi, je voudrais te montrer quelque chose cette après-midi. J_

 _PS : Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis parti avant que ton oncle n'entre ! (Et tu es absolument magnifique quand tu dors)_

Je peux encore presque sentir la chaleur de son torse contre ma joue. Je me rappelle avoir été obligée de m'éloigner un peu de lui pendant la nuit. Avec le temps qui se réchauffe en ce mois d'avril, la chaleur qu'il dégage est un peu suffocante. Mais cela ne me dérange pas plus que ça. J'aimerais beaucoup réitérer cette expérience au plus vite. Puis je me souviens que cette nuit j'étais épuisée. Mais Jacob n'y verrait-il pas un sous-entendu si je lui redemandais de dormir près de moi ? Je me sens rougir toute seule à cette idée.

A presque 17 ans, je n'a jamais vraiment eu de relation sérieuse. Seulement quelques flirts au collège et très légèrement au lycée, jusqu'à ce que ce garçon me donne une si mauvaise réputation. Ce moment de ma vie me semble à des années lumière. Mason. Rien que ce nom me donne des envies de meurtre. Quand j'étais encore à Phoenix, j'avais peur de lui et de ce qu'ils pourrait dire sur moi si jamais je me montrais désagréable avec lui. Quand j'ai refusé ses avances, je n'ai jamais imaginé qu'il pourrait se lier avec mes ennemies jurées pour transformer ma vie en enfer. Le jour où je suis arrivée au lycée et que j'ai senti tous les regards se poser sur moi est encore ancré dans ma mémoire, et je pense qu'il ne s'effacera jamais. Comment pourrai-je oublier tous ces regards amusés et intrigués, alors que je fais toujours si attention à passer inaperçue ? Il m'avait fallu toute la matinée avant de découvrir ce que Mason avait raconté à mon propos.

Je n'en ai jamais reparlé avec Jacob, car je sais qu'il se mettrait sûrement en colère et serait capable de partir à la recherche de ce gars avant même que je ne termine ma phrase. Les mots « salope », « putain », et bien d'autres résonnent à mes oreilles. Une de ses histoires me revient souvent en mémoire : d'après lui, je l'aurais dragué pendant des jours, et quand il avait fini par répondre à mes avances, je l'avais emmené chez moi avant de lui proposer des choses totalement déplacées pour notre âge. Rien qu'y repenser me fait serrer les poings. Quelques mois plus tôt, cette pensée m'aurait fait frissonner, mais désormais elle me met seulement en colère. J'ai toujours été la Bella innocente et effacée, et voila qu'a cause de lui j'étais devenue la fille à éviter, ou au contraire à venir voir si on avait besoin de ses « services ». Cette idée me répugnait.

C'est certain, cette histoire et cette mauvaise réputation m'ont enlevé toute mon innocence. Et voila que je me mets à penser à des sous-entendus avec Jacob. A vrai dire, je ne pense pas être prête pour approfondir notre relation. Je me sens vraiment bien dans ses bras, et je sais que ce serait la même chose, et même mieux si je m'abandonnais totalement à lui, mais cette idée me fait un peu peur, quand j'y repense à tête reposée. Pourtant, mon corps ne disait pas la même chose quelques jours plus tôt, quand je l'ai attiré sur le lit avant que John ne nous surprenne. Ce jour-là, le désir a fait taire les recommandations de mon cerveau. Jacob m'a bien fait comprendre que ce n'était certainement pas le moment pour ça, et qu'il ne m'en voulait pas d'avoir eu tant d'audace. Il ne semblait pas réticent à cette idée sur le moment, mais en y réfléchissant bien, je me rappelle maintenant sa retenue quand il m'embrassait alors que je l'attirais contre moi. Il avait clairement tout fait pour calmer mes ardeurs. N'était-ce pas sensé le rôle de la fille, de poser des limites et de se contrôler ? Mon comportement avait été vraiment idiot. Mais quand je suis près de lui et sens son corps contre le mien, j'ai bien du mal à garder les idées claires. Je ne me suis jamais vraiment posé la question jusqu'ici de savoir quand est-ce que je voudrais aller plus loin avec lui. Pour l'instant, c'était seulement une pensée qui restait en arrière plan, mais depuis ce jour-là, parfois cette idée revient trotter dans mon esprit, m'obligeant à me questionner comme je ne l'ai jamais fait avant. Mais j'aime à penser que je dois seulement laisser faire les choses. Je ne dois pas me prendre la tête à ce sujet, les choses se feront d'elle même. Cette pensée me rassure un peu, et me permet de penser à lui proposer de nouveau de rester près de moi la nuit. Après tout, il doit bien savoir que je ne suis pas encore prête pour ça.

Sur ces pensées, je prends des habits dans mon placard et sors de la chambre pour m'enfermer dans la salle de bains. J'entends des voix en bas, et me rappelle que Mary ne travaille pas aujourd'hui. Je découvre dans le miroir mon poignet devenu bleuté. J'ai mis un peu de glace hier soir en rentrant ce qui m'a apaisé, mais n'a pas enlevé la couleur. J'ai deux possibilités, soit je mets un très shirt long soit j'en parle à John et Mary, mais ils ne vont sûrement pas me croire si je leur dis que je suis tombée ou que je me suis pris une porte. On voit bien que quelqu'un m'a attrapé le poignet un peu fort. J'opte pour le tee shit long.

Je prends d'abord une douche avant d'enfiler mes habits. Quand je descends au salon, le couple est en train de cuisiner. Ils se retournent tous les deux à mon arrivée, et cette vue me fait sourire. Mary a de la farine dans les cheveux et sur le nez, et John n'est pas en meilleure état. Les yeux pétillants, ils me regardent comme si je venais de les prendre en flagrant délit.

-Vous vous amusez bien à ce que je vois !

-On fait des gâteaux, dit Mary d'un ton innocent.

Je hausse un sourcil.

-J'ai comme l'impression que c'est en train de dégénérer, non ?

-C'est elle qui a commencé, lâche John en montrant du doigt sa femme, comme un petit enfant.

Le voir comme ça me fait éclater de rire.

-Notre nièce ne semble pas avoir encore pris part au combat, non ? dit Mary avec un grand sourire démoniaque.

J'arrête tout de suite de rire, et je m'apprête à protester mais Mary se jette soudain sur moi et me barbouille le visage de farine.

-Hé ! je m'exclame en essayant de m'échapper.

-Maintenant que tu fais partie du club, t'es obligée de cuisiner, me fait remarquer John.

-Ce n'est pas sensé être toi l'adulte dans ce couple ? je demande à Mary, exaspérée.

Elle hausse les épaules avec un sourire.

-C'est dimanche.

-Et alors ?

-J'ai décidé que le dimanche, j'aurai désormais le droit de me comporter comme une ado, déclare-t-elle, visiblement fière de son idée.

En disant ça elle jette un œil à John, qui lui adresse un grand sourire. Je suis sûre que si je n'étais pas là, il l'embrasserait. J'ai comme l'impression que cette nouvelle idée est faite pour les rapprocher. John a toujours été un grand enfant, et sa femme plus responsable et mature. Je sais que ça n'a pas été toujours facile entre eux à cause de ça, plus le fait que Mary ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant et refusait d'envisager l'adoption. Elle avait décidé que si elle ne pouvait pas enfanter, alors cela signifiait qu'elle n'était pas faite pour ça. Ce qui avait déplu à John, bien sûr. Elle doit chercher des moyens désormais de rester proche de lui. Ils s'aiment, ça se voit d'un simple regard. Et en ce moment, John la déshabille du regard, les yeux pétillants. Imaginer qu'il puisse la... Désirer me gêne un peu. Ils sont de ma famille après tout. Ils ont toujours été pour moi le couple modèle quand j'étais petite. Maintenant que je suis moi même en couple, imaginer les sentiments qui les lient me met parfois un peu mal à l'aise.

Je finis par céder et les aide à préparer leurs gâteaux. Quand je leur demande pourquoi ils les font, ils n'ont pas vraiment de réponse à m'apporter.

-J'avais envie de cuisiner, dit Mary, comme si c'était une raison amplement suffisante. Au fait, ça s'est bien passé hier soir ?

-Je suppose que oui vu l'heure à laquelle elle est rentre, marmonne John.

-Je n'avais pas de couvre-feu que je sache.

Mary lâche un rire.

-Elle n'a pas tort, là, chéri. Elle est jeune, il faut bien qu'elle s'amuse un peu.

Je sens que John se retient de faire une remarque de plus.

-Mais sinon, oui, c'était super, je dis à ma tante, alors que l'image de Paul me menaçant me traverse l'esprit.

Je la chasse et me concentre sur les moments bien plus sympathiques, comme la danse à en avoir mal aux pieds, Jacob au milieu de ses amis, recevant des cadeaux, et enfin surtout Jacob s'endormant près de moi, appuyée contre son torse. Maintenant que j'y repense, si John nous avait surpris dormant dans le même lit, je n'ose même pas imaginer sa réaction.

Je me rappelle alors que Jacob a demandé à ce que je l'appelle. Je me demande bien ce qu'il a prévu et ce qu'il veut me montrer. Je m'éclipse un moment, au milieu des éclats de rire de Mary qui essaie d'échapper à son mari qui la menace avec son pot de farine.

Jacob répond au bout de quelques sonneries seulement.

-Salut ! Tu te réveilles à peine ?

-Coucou, non non je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'appeler avant. Tu es parti tôt ce matin ?

-Quand j'ai entendu des pas dans le couloir, il devait être dans les 8h. C'est quoi ces cris ? demande-t-il avec une légère pointe d'inquiétude.

-Oh, ce n'est rien, juste mon oncle qui attaque Mary avec de la farine.

Jacob marque une pause, certainement sceptique.

-Jacob ?

-Attends, je suis en train d'essayer d'imaginer mon ancien prof d'anglais en train de courir avec un sac de farine dans les mains, avec un rire démoniaque en poursuivant sa femme.

Nous éclatons tous les deux de rires.

-C'est dimanche, ils se lâchent, je lui explique. Alors, qu'est ce que tu voulais dire dans ton mot ? Me montrer quoi ?

Je le sens retrouver son sérieux derrière le combiné. Il inspire posément.

-Ah oui. Je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée en fait. Après tout ça, tu n'as certainement pas envie de voir ça.

-Voir quoi ?

Je suis vraiment intriguée maintenant.

-Allez, dis-moi.

-Tu te souviens quand tu m'as demandé si je me montrerai un jour sous une forme un peu plus... Animale ?

-Oh, je lâche, comprenant ce qu'il veut dire.

-Tu vois, je t'ai dit, oublie, dit-il, interprétant sûrement ma surprise comme un refus.

-J'aimerais beaucoup, je le contredis.

Silence au bout du fil.

-Vraiment ?

-Bien sûr !

À vrai dire, je ne sais pas vraiment si je suis prête pour ça, mais c'est certainement une des dernières barrières qu'il nous reste à surmonter pour que je le connaisse enfin vraiment. Et puis cette dernière semaine m'a montré que je n'ai aucune raison d'avoir peur d'un loup de 2 mètres de haut si ce loup n'est autre que Jacob.

-Je voudrais vraiment voir ça, je répète d'une voix assurée.

Jacob hésite un moment, mais il finit par accepter.

-Dans ce cas, retrouvons nous à la plage.

* * *

-On retourne à la clairière ?

-Je pense que c'est l'endroit le plus approprié pour... Ça.

Il a l'air bien plus nerveux que moi.

Quand nous arrivons à l'abord de la clairière, je les jambes en compote d'avoir marché, mais une nouvelle fois je suis émerveillée par l'ambiance si calme et paisible de ce petit morceau de paradis au milieu des bois sombres.

-Tu aimes vraiment cet endroit, n'est-ce pas ? me glisse Jacob en saisissant ma main.

Je hoche la tête en lui offrant un sourire. Jacob dépose mon sac sur l'herbe, où j'ai glissé quelques nécessaires comme une bouteille d'eau et des biscuits, même si je doute de pouvoir avaler quelque chose. À vrai dire, je me sens toute excitée. Jacob interprète sûrement ma tension comme de la peur, mais au contraire j'ai vraiment envie de le voir sous sa forme de loup.

Je lui prends la main et l'entraîne au milieu de la clairière.

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé, tu n'as pas fait de cauchemar le reste de la nuit ? Je l'interroge en me laissant tomber dans l'herbe.

Il secoue la tête.

-J'ai dormi comme un loir. C'était très agréable, m'endormir près de toi, me confie-t-il en attrapant ma main entre les siennes.

Il caresse du bout des doigts la paume de ma main, et ce contact me donne des frissons.

-Oui, c'était très agréable…

Mes réflexions ce matin reviennent au grand galop. J'hésite un instant, mais je finis par me lancer.

-J'aimerais bien faire ça plus souvent, je lâche d'une petite voix.

En voyant la surprise se peindre sur son visage, je baisse les yeux, honteuse.

-Oublie, tu n'as sûrement pas envie de devoir sauter par la fenêtre le soir et le matin pour déguerpir.

-Eh… murmure-t-il en m'obligeant à relever la tête d'une pression sur mon menton.

Je ne découvre aucune moquerie dans son expression. Au contraire, ses lèvres sont étirées en un sourire doux et sérieux.

-J'aimerais beaucoup réitérer ça, je t'assure. Pouvoir me réveiller près de toi, je voudrais le faire tous les jours.

-Mais tu risquerais de te faire prendre par mon oncle ou ma tante…

-Je les entends arriver, essaie-t-il de me rassurer. Et puis, on est pas obligé de faire ça tous les soirs.

-J'ai une idée.

-Je t'écoute, Bella.

-Je vais laisser ma fenêtre ouverte. Comme ça, si il y a des soirs, ou des nuits, où… Si jamais tu refais un cauchemar, tu pourras venir. Ou si tu en as envie, tout simplement.

Je m'attends à ce qu'il trouve cette proposition ridicule, mais au contraire il acquiesce.

-Ca me va. Et si un soir tu n'as pas envie d'être dérangée, si tu ne veux pas que je vienne, tu n'auras qu'à laisser la fenêtre fermée.

J'ai du mal à croire que j'ai bien entendu.

-Est-ce que nous sommes vraiment en train de mettre en place un code pour dormir ensemble plus souvent ?

Jacob hausse les épaules et commence à dessiner des cercles sur la paume de ma main.

-Pourquoi pas, après tout. Je n'aime pas être loin de toi, surtout depuis que je fais ces cauchemars… Je suis souvent obligé de me faire violence pour ne pas sauter dans l'arbre et vérifier que tu vas bien.

-Tu n'auras pas à te faire violence, alors, je fais en le regardant dessiner sur ma main. Tu pourras venir, si être près de moi te fait du bien.

-N'en doute jamais.

Je relève les yeux.

-Je serais toujours mieux près de toi. J'ai senti ton malaise tout à l'heure, tu as hésité à me proposer de te rejoindre plus souvent. Je voudrais… je voudrais que tu arrêtes d'être gênée d'avoir de telles pensées. Je t'aime, et tu peux tout me dire. Pas de malaise entre nous, d'accord ?

J'esquisse un sourire.

-Je t'aime aussi, je souffle.

Il se penche sur moi pour capturer mes lèvres, et je me laisse aller contre lui. Quand nous nous écartons enfin, je lui promets d'arrêter d'être gênée pour un rien. Seulement, je pense qu'il n'a pas saisi que ma gêne ne venait pas seulement du fait qu'il pourrait refuser ma proposition. Non, j'avais surtout peur qu'il y voit des sous-entendus. Et à vrai dire, je commence à me demander si je n'aurais pas préféré qu'il en voit. Nous n'avons jamais eu ce genre de discussion, nous embrasser et être dans les bras l'un de l'autre nous suffit, mais je ne peux empêcher ces pensées un peu plus osées de faire doucement irruption dans mon esprit.

Je fixe les abords de la forêt, essayant de garder mon calme. Cela fait déjà plusieurs minutes que Jacob est parti, et j'ai l'impression que ça fait des siècles. Il a insisté pour se transformer à l'abri des regards. Ou plutôt de mon regard. Il a sûrement peur que je ne supporte pas de le voir se transformer en énorme loup juste sous mes yeux. J'ai essayé de le rassurer, mais il n'a rien voulu entendre. Après un long moment après nos baisers de tout à l'heure, il a fini par se lever, m'a demandé si j'étais prête, puis s'est glissé dans la forêt.

Je me surprends à me demander s'il va vraiment venir. Peut être qu'il a peur de ma réaction et qu'il est parti. Mais je chasse bien vite cette idée. Jacob ne me laisserait pas ici. Peut être reviendra-t-il sous forme humaine, mais il reviendra.

Après de longues minutes de silence absolu, j'entends enfin une branche craquer. Je tourne la tête vers l'origine du bruit, au moment où un museau sort de derrière les arbres, suivi par des yeux dorés, de longues oreilles. Le loup tourne la tête vers moi, restant à moitié caché dans la pénombre.

Quand je croise son regard, j'y vois tout de suite Jacob. Les yeux grands ouverts, il me regarde d'un air doux, semblant me demander s'il peut s'approcher.

Je hoche la tête en étirant le coin des lèvres pour le rassurer. Il fait quelques pas de plus, et cette fois-ci je peux le voir entièrement. Pour ce qui est de la taille, il ressemble beaucoup à Jared et Paul, les deux seuls loups que j'ai vu jusqu'ici. Il doit faire dans les deux mètres de hauteur, sa tête est énorme et je ne parle même pas de ses pattes. Il pourrait m'écraser avec une seule patte. Les poils longs, je peux tout de même deviner les muscles qui saillent sous la peau quand il marche. Il est puissant, à n'en pas douter. Avec Jared et Paul, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de bien les observer, j'étais plus terrifié qu'autre chose. Mais la, devant Jacob, je n'ai absolument pas peur. Je sais que c'est lui, et ça me suffit. Je suis plutôt intriguée, j'essaie d'imaginer ce que Jacob peut ressentir en ayant quatre pattes et des poils. C'est la première fois que je me demande vraiment comment un humain peut se sentir lorsqu'il se transforme en énorme loup.

Jacob s'est arrêté à quelques mètres, il ne semble pas vouloir avancer plus. Mais je lui offre un nouveau sourire.

-Ca va, Jacob, je sais que c'est toi.

A l'appel de son nom, ses yeux s'accrochent une nouvelle fois aux miens. Il semble surpris. Il me scrute, comme s'il essayait de détecter une quelconque trace de peur chez moi, dans ma respiration ou les battements de mon cœur. Il risque d'être déçu. Je n'ai pas jamais été aussi calme.

Comme il rechigne toujours à s'avancer, c'est moi qui fait un pas vers lui, mais il m'arrête en secouant lentement la tête.

-C'est bon, Jacob, je n'ai pas peur. Et à ce que je sache, tu n'es pas en colère ?

Il secoue de nouveau la tête.

-Donc, pas d'inquiétude, je lui dis doucement en m'avançant à nouveau.

Je finis par me retrouver juste devant lui. Il est tellement grand que ses yeux sont au niveau de mon cou. Il lui suffit de lever légèrement la tête pour me regarder.

-Est-ce que je peux ? je demande d'une voix hésitant en avançant la main.

Il regarde ma main d'un air perplexe, mais il finit par hocher la tête. Je pose alors ma main dans sa fourrure rousse. Les poils sont soyeux, doux au toucher, et je le sens frémir sous mes doigts. Je me sens un peu gênée de passer mes mains dans ses poils alors que ce n'est pas véritablement un animal.

 _C'est bien la première fois que quelqu'un s'amuse à me caresser._

Je fais un bond en arrière, surprise, et tombe sur les fesses en me retenant sur les mains. Le loup me fixe d'un air inquiet, se demandant sûrement ce qui m'a fait bondir comme ça. Il me faut un moment avant de retrouver mes mots.

-C'est… c'est toi qui as fait ça ? je demande fébrilement.

Jacob penche la tête, comme il le fait souvent sous forme humaine, et je comprends désormais mieux d'où vient ce comportement. C'est un comportement canin, sans aucun doute.

-Tu as parlé, je lâche, et ses yeux s'écarquillent.

 _Tu m'entends ?_

Une nouvelle fois, je retiens un hoquet de surprise et cache ma bouche de ma main. Non, il ne parle pas. Il n'a pas ouvert la bouche, je ne suis pas folle. Mais c'était bien la voix de Jake, sans aucun doute. Elle semble venir de nulle part. Jacob semble aussi surpris que moi.

 _Oui, c'est bien moi, Bella._

-Co… Comment tu fais ça ?

 _Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser cette question ! C'est seulement dans ta tête. Tu entends mes pensées. Ce que tu as entendu tout à l'heure, c'est une pensée qui m'a échappée. Tu… Tu n'es pas sensé pouvoir entendre ça, Bella._

-Ah oui ? Eh bien, je t'assure, ça me paraît plutôt clair. C'est… c'est pas normal ?

 _Pas vraiment, non. Je peux parler de cette façon avec les autres, c'est le seul moyen de communication que nous avons._

-Seuls les loups en sont capables ?

Jacob secoue la tête.

 _Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive. Emily entendait Sam avant d'entrer dans la meute. Je sais que certains humains en sont capables, mais je ne pourrais t'expliquer comment._

-C'est… assez perturbant.

Le loup émet un grognement un peu étrange, les babines retroussés. D'abord intriguée, je finis par comprendre qu'il est en train de rire. Enfin, si on peut appeler ça un rire. Ca ressemble plus à un grognement raté.

 _Imagine si quelqu'un pouvait te voir._ _Une jeune adolescente parle avec un loup au milieu de la forêt._

Et il s'esclaffe à nouveau, ou plutôt il recommence à faire une grimace plus qu'étrange. Je laisse échapper un rire moi aussi.

-Pas n'importe quel genre de loup, je finis par répliquer.

Jacob s'approche de moi, et se retrouve juste devant moi.

 _Tu n'as vraiment pas peur de moi ?_

Je prends le temps de choisir mes mots.

-Bien sûr que non. Je ne vois pas un loup devant moi, je te vois toi.

Cette fois-ci, ses babines se retroussent et semblent s'étirer… Et Jacob m'offre un sourire, ou plutôt une grimace qui essaie de ressembler à un sourire, et je ne peux m'empêcher de pouffer. Le loup me fixe avec perplexité.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?_

J'éclate de rire, incapable de me retenir plus longtemps. Le voir debout devant moi, son expression si sceptique sur la face, et entendre sa voix si innocente alors qu'il n'ouvre même pas la bouche, la situation me paraît complètement surnaturelle. Et ça l'est, en quelque sorte. Je prends soudain conscience de l'immensité de ce que j'ai devant moi. Un loup-garou. Un être surnaturel, qui n'existe que dans les livres et les séries, une histoire pour faire peur aux enfants. Et il est juste devant moi. Alors que je pars dans un fou rire incontrôlé, intérieurement je saisis l'ampleur de ce que j'ai découvert ces dernières semaines. Tant de gens sont si naïfs. Ils rigolent quand un enfant leur demande si les loups-garous existent vraiment, sans se douter qu'ils se trompent lourdement.

Jacob finit par s'asseoir, et affiche une expression qui ressemble à un froncement de sourcil. Mon rire repart de plus belle, et un voile de larmes m'aveugle.

 _Vraiment Bella, c'est agaçant._

-Oh… Oh mon dieu, Jake…

J'essaie de me calmer en inspirant, mais il n'est clairement pas facile de garder son calme quand on a devant soi un loup qui essaie de reproduire des expressions humaines.

-Refais moi un sourire, je demande d'une voix coupée par les éclats de rire.

 _Hilarant, vraiment,_ pense-t-il alors, comprenant enfin que je me moque de lui.

-J'aurais vraiment dû te prendre en photo, je t'assure. Un loup qui essaie de sourire, ça vaut le détour.

 _Tu ne devrais pas te moquer de moi comme ça._

-Pourquoi ça ?

 _Parce que je suis un loup aussi grand que toi_ , précise-t-il d'un ton qui se veut menaçant, mais qui ne me calme pas du tout, bien au contraire. Je repars de plus belle, ne connaissant pas vraiment la raison qui me fait autant rire, mais ça fait un bien fou.

 _Tu l'auras cherché._

Je n'ai pas le temps de me demander ce qu'il veut dire par là, je me retrouve soudain plaquée le dos contre le sol, le visage de Jacob, ou plutôt du loup qu'il occupe, planté à quelques centimètres du mien. Je finis par réussir à calmer ma crise de rires.

 _Tu fais moins la maligne, n'est-ce pas ?_

-C'est de la triche, tu es bien plus fort et tu es un loup, je ne peux clairement pas me défendre !

 _Tu n'avais qu'à pas me provoquer_ , susurre-t-il dans ma tête, visiblement très fier de lui. _Tu n'as toujours pas peur de moi ?_

-Je devrais ?

 _A toi de voir. Je pourrais te tuer sur le champ._

-Sauf que tu ne le feras pas. Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux tant que j'ai peur de toi ?

 _Je me dis que ça pourrait te sauver la vie, un de ces jours._

Le moment de détente et de rire est terminé, visiblement.

-Arrête d'être toujours si inquiet. Tu devrais être content que je ne sois pas terrifiée, tu ne crois pas ?

Il semble réfléchir à sa réponse, toujours sur moi.

 _Crois-moi, je t'en suis reconnaissant. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que… que je ne devrais pas rester tant près de toi. Emily t'en a parlé, n'est-ce pas ? Elle t'a dit à quel point les relations loup-humain sont compliquées._

-Elle m'a parlé de Dan, qui refuse de s'approcher de sa copine. Mais c'est idiot, je dis d'un ton sans appel. S'il a autant peur, c'est parce que Sam a voulu le persuader que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

 _Je le pense aussi, tu sais. J'ai toujours pensé comme Sam. Quand je vois ce qu'il a fait à Emily, je me dis que ce serait peut-être plus prudent pour tout le monde. Interdiction de côtoyer des humains, même des Quileute._

-Parce qu'il y a eu un accident, vous devriez vivre en autarcie complète ?

 _Il n'y en a pas eu qu'un, si c'est ça qui te dérange._

-Peu importe. Regarde, tu restes près de moi, et je vais bien.

 _Tu oublies mon petit pétage de plomb hier après-midi, me fait-il remarquer._

-C'était ma faute, et ça s'est bien terminé.

 _Cette fois-ci oui, mais si un jour je ne reprends pas mes esprits ?_

Agacée, je tente de me redresser, et il s'écarte pour me laisser m'asseoir.

 _Excuse-moi, tu as raison, je ne devrais pas être si inquiet. J'exagère un peu._

-Un peu ? Je comprends ton inquiétude, d'une certaine manière, et je comprends que Sam soit si.. fermé à ce sujet à cause de ce qu'il a fait, mais s'il vous a bourré le crâne avec ça c'est parce qu'il s'en veut. Il ne veut pas que vous fassiez la même chose. Mais justement, cet accident est très présent dans vos esprits, ce qui vous rend d'autant plus prudent ! Un peu trop pour Dan, mais il finira bien par comprendre qu'il n'est pas un monstre. Je pense que c'est ça le problème. Vous vous prenez pour des monstres, mais vous avez le droit de vivre vous aussi. Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne pourriez pas vous marier avec une simple humaine, même une Quileute qui ne se transformerait jamais ? Embry l'a dit lui-même, le gène s'active bien moins chez les filles.

 _Sam n'est pas aussi catégorique,_ nuance Jake en s'asseyant près de moi. _Il dit seulement qu'il est plus prudent… d'attendre._

-D'attendre quoi ?

Je suis obligée de lever la tête pour pouvoir le regarder tellement il est grand.

 _D'être plus calmes… pour qu'il y ait moins de risques._

-Pourquoi, avec le temps, ces crises de colère, tout ça, ça s'arrête?

 _On peut dire ça comme ça oui. Oublions ça, Bella. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on se dispute aujourd'hui._

-Moi non plus, je finis par avouer, soulagée qu'il arrête là cette conversation qui n'arrête pas de tourner en rond.

Mais je suis tout de même intriguée par ce qu'il a dit. Je sens qu'il ne dit pas tout, ou plutôt qu'il enrobe la réalité, comme s'il y avait autre chose derrière ses paroles, autre chose que je ne saisis pas.

-Tu ne pourrais pas t'allonger ? Je vais avoir un torticolis sinon.

 _Ca ne changera pas de d'habitude, en même temps_ , ricane-t-il, mais il s'exécute et je le gratifie d'une tape sur l'épaule.

Couché, il me semble bien plus… domestique. Même si imaginer Jacob comme un animal domestique me paraît totalement absurde.

 _Je suis content de m'être montré à toi de cette façon._

-Moi aussi. J'avais l'impression que…

 _Que c'était une des dernières choses qui nous séparait_? finit-il intérieurement à ma place.

-Exactement.

Je pose ma main sur le haut de sa nuque et je glisse ma main dans ses poils. Il frémit.

 _Tu sais, je suis encore humain là-dedans, tu ne devrais pas faire ça._

-Pourquoi ?

Il tourne la tête et plonge ses yeux dans les miens. Je n'y vois pas un regard doux, mais plutôt bien plus enflammé. Il me faut quelques secondes pour comprendre que le caresser de cette façon revient à passer une main doucement dans son dos. J'enlève ma main.

-Excuse-moi, je rougis, gênée.

 _Là, tout de suite, je voudrais redevenir humain, pour pouvoir t'embrasser._

Qu'un loup me dise ça me paraît sur le coup totalement improbable, mais je sais que c'est Jacob derrière toute cette fourrure, ces griffes et ces crocs. Je pose ma main sur sa joue. J'ai souvent l'habitude de faire ça, mais jamais en sentant des poils sous ma main.

-C'est quand tu veux, je murmure en lui offrant un sourire.

* * *

 _NA: Alors, alors? Je veux tout savoir! Surpris pour Paul ou vous vous y attendiez? ;) Je voulais mettre un peu de modernité dans cette tribu ! Et puis; il faut l'avouer, j'ai suivi cette idée après qu'une amie (qui se reconnaîtra) me l'ait en quelque sorte demandé ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques, et à dimanche prochain!_

 **Réponses aux reviews des chapitres précédents (chapitre 15,16,17):**

 **-nath: merci pour ta review, je suis contente que tu aimes toujours cette fiction :)**

 **-Berenice: Merci de ton soutien! Pour ce qui est de la mère de Bella, tu devrais savoir maintenant que je ne répondrai pas ;) Mais promis, bientôt tu auras des réponses, je veux juste développer d'autres aspects de l'histoire avant de revenir sur Charlie. Si je peux juste te donner une petite indication, Billy ne sera pas étranger à toute cette histoire ;)**

 **-Lily: Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu as aimé les chapitres suivants!**

 **-b: Merci, encore une fois! Ne t'inquiète pas, je peux comprendre que tu ne puisses pas commenter chaque chapitre :) Tu fais des études? Pour la mère de Bella, j'aime bien tes théories, mais comme tu dis, vous le saurez vite :) Pour ce qui est de la rébellion, ce n'est pas tout à fait dans le programme, Sam n'est pas si horrible, tu l'as sûrement compris en lisant ce chapitre :)**

 ** _J'espère que je n'ai oublié personne, merci encore à tous de me soutenir dans cette histoire, et merci aussi à ceux qui lisent mais qui restent dans l'ombre ;)_**


	19. 19

**Bonne année à tous! Je vous souhaite plein de bonheur pour cette nouvelle année et pleins d'heureuses découvertes sur ce site ;)**

 **Je voudrais, avant de vous laisser à votre lecture, vous remercier. Nous avons atteint les 100 reviews pour les chapitres précédents! Merci à tous de lire cette histoire et de me soutenir, certains sont de vrais habitués et je prends à chaque fois plaisir à les retrouver, mais j'adore aussi découvrir de nouveaux lecteurs qui lisent parfois d'un trait mon histoire :) Merci à tous!**

 **Sur ce, voilà un nouveau cadeau, le chapitre 19, qui est, je l'avoue, très très long ^^ Bonne lecture!**

 **19.**

-Non, tu ne peux pas m'obliger à faire ça ! je lance, un brin paniquée.

Jacob s'esclaffe et me tire par la main.

-Allez, viens, ça va être marrant !

-Permets moi d'en douter fortement ! Tu sais très bien à quel point je suis maladroite !

-Et tu sais que je te rattraperai grâce à mes réflexes surhumains, non ? rétorque-t-il.

Je pointe sur lui un doigt accusateur.

-Avoue, il te tardait de la sortir celle-là !

Il prend une expression consternée.

-Moi, me vanter ? Jamais ! Allez, viens, ils nous attendent ! répète-t-il en me tirant à nouveau.

Je finis par accepter de faire un pas, mais je le regrette très vite. J'ai l'impression que je vais me tordre les chevilles à chaque pas. Les pieds enserrés dans ces ridicules patins, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi mal à l'aise dans des chaussures. Je ne me sens pas du tout dans mon élément, contrairement à tous ces gens qui sont déjà sur la glace, glissant comme s'ils avaient fait ça toute leur vie. Ce qui n'est pas mon cas. Mon père a toujours fait attention à ce que je ne participe pas à ce genre de sortie. La patinoire fait clairement partie de la liste des activités qu'une personne comme moi ferait mieux d'éviter. Je me demande même comment j'ai réussi à les laisser me persuader que venir nous amuser le samedi après-midi à la patinoire permanente de Port Angeles serait une bonne idée.

Je regrette vivement cette décision maintenant que mon petit ami essaie de me faire entrer sur la patinoire. Les autres y sont déjà. Je distingue Khristie en compagnie de Mercy, suivis de près par Brad et Julie, et enfin Teddy qui est un peu plus en retrait, accompagné de Charlotte. Après leur vrai première rencontre assez tumultueuse et complètement ratée au café à Forks, elle a fini par accepter de l'accompagner à Port Angeles. Ils ont l'air de s'être rapproché cette semaine. Teddy a suivi nos conseils, il a fait profil bas en la revoyant au lycée, tout en lui disant tout de même bonjour. Ils ont petit à petit engagé la conversation, et puisqu'elle est ici aujourd'hui, elle a du le pardonner de ne s'être jamais rendu compte de son existence, alors qu'ils côtoyaient la même classe en cours de maths. J'ai toujours du mal à croire que Teddy ne l'a vraiment jamais remarqué, car elle est très belle et très agréable. Elle ne se mélange pas trop au reste du groupe, mais elle a accepté de faire connaissance, et après le trajet dans la voiture de Teddy accompagné de Mercy, Jacob et moi elle a fini par se détendre.

-Tu comptes y aller sur cette patinoire ?

Je me retourne pour voir Marc qui me taquine. Même si sa jambe va bien mieux, il n'a toujours pas le droit de faire d'effort physique. Il est donc relégué à observer les autres depuis le bord de la patinoire. A vrai dire, je comptais bien faire la même chose, mais Jacob ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Il est sorti de la petite cabane en bois qui constitue le point de vente des billets avec deux paires de patins. Quand j'ai compris ce qu'il avait en tête, j'ai vivement protesté, mais il m'a fait comprendre que je n'avais pas le choix et que de toute façon il avait déjà payé mon ticket.

-J'aimerais bien t'y voir, je marmonne.

-Je te jure que si tu ne viens pas, je vais employer la force, me menace Jacob, me tenant toujours la main.

Je soupire bruyamment.

-Si je m'étale comme une grosse crêpe, tu iras l'expliquer à mon oncle. Et à mon père.

A ces mots, il grimace légèrement. Il n'a pas un très bon souvenir de mon père. Je ne sais toujours pas d'où vient cette animosité envers les Quileute de sa part, mais il n'a clairement pas donné une très bonne image de lui à mon père, quand il est venu, il y a de ça de nombreuses semaines. J'ai l'impression que c'était il y a une éternité.

Je finis par me laisser tirer sur la glace par un Jacob insistant et un Marc visiblement mort de rire.

-Je ne devrais pas laisser Marc tout seul, j'essaie de protester, mais Jacob me coupe d'un regard.

-Je suis sûr qu'il s'en sortira très bien sans toi. Ce qui n'est certainement pas mon cas.

En temps normal j'aurais reçu cette remarque avec un grand sourire, mais je comprends très vite que je me suis trompée sur l'interprétation de ses paroles quand je vois que Jake n'est pas plus doué que moi pour patiner. A peine arrivés sur la glace, nous nous empêchons mutuellement de nous écraser par terre au moins trois fois de suite.

-Je croyais que tu savais patiner !

-Je ne l'ai jamais spécifiquement dit, rigole-t-il.

-Pourquoi avoir accepté de venir dans ce cas ?

-Tes amis insistaient, et je me suis dit que ce serait amusant !

Je grogne, pas tout à fait convaincue.

-Tu n'es pas sensé être agile et plein d'équilibre ? je demande à voix basse.

-J'ai peut-être de la force et des réflexes, mais je ne suis pas professionnel dans tous les sports, dit-il sur le même ton.

En effet, quelques secondes à peine, alors que nous essayons de nous écarter de la rambarde, Jacob fait un pas de travers, son patin part en avant, et il s'effondre à moitié sur moi. J'essaie de le retenir du mieux que je peux en écartant les jambes pour garder mon équilibre, et il arrive à se rattraper in extremis. Nous restons plantés au milieu de la patinoire, dans une position qui laisse assez deviner à quel point nous sommes doués. Jacob éclate de rire, et bien malgré moi, je ne peux pas me retenir de le suivre. Je lui en veux de m'avoir obligée à monter sur la glace, mais nous sommes tellement ridicules qu'il m'est impossible de rester de marbre.

-Besoin d'aide ?

Khristie et Mercy arrivent pour nous aider, suivis de près par Brad, Teddy et Julie qui sont tous morts de rires. Seule Charlotte essaie de retenir son fou rire, et je l'en remercie intérieurement.

-Ce ne serait pas de refus, rigole Jacob, toujours accroché à moi comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

-Si on bouge d'un millimètre, je peux vous assurer qu'on se casse la figure.

Je pleure de rire, tenant les bras de Jacob, essayant de le soutenir, les jambes tremblantes.

-Et il est drôlement lourd, j'ajoute.

Surtout que le fait d'être morte de rire n'arrange pas la situation. Secoués tous les deux de spasmes incontrôlables, on a bien du mal à rester stables sur nos pieds. Finalement, Teddy et Brad se lancent à notre secours. Teddy arrive à récupérer Jacob et à le remet sur pieds, tandis que Brad me tient les bras pendant que je me redresse en regardant mes pieds pour éviter de glisser à nouveau.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu étais si forte pour patiner, Bella, me taquine Brad, essayant vainement de retenir son rire.

-Hey, je proteste en relevant la tête, mais je le regrette vivement, car ne faisant plus attention à mes pieds, un d'eux s'échappe.

Brad me rattrape en partant d'un grand éclat de rire. Jacob n'est pas en meilleur situation que moi.

-Viens, je vais t'aider, se propose Mercy, et Teddy la remercie d'un signe de tête pour pouvoir rejoindre Charlotte, restée avec Khristie et Julie.

-Eh bien, maintenant que vous avez des professeurs, on peut reprendre ? rigole la petite amie de Marc.

-Je ferais peut-être mieux de sortir, en fait, je propose, vraiment pas rassurée.

-Mais non, tu vas voir, c'est pas sorcier, me sourit Bradley. Je vais te montrer.

Après ce qui me semble une éternité, je finis par trouver un peu de plaisir à patiner. Je suis toujours autant maladroite et Brad est obligé de me rattraper de nombreuses fois, mais j'arrive à faire un tour de piste sans perdre l'équilibre. Jacob aussi semble s'habituer à avoir des patins au pied. Nous arrivons même à patiner tous les deux main dans la main pendant un petit moment, avant de nous écrouler en arrivant au bord de la glace dans un freinage un peu brutal.

Marc semble bien s'amuser. Il est mort de rire tout le long, il se moque bien de nous apparemment. Je l'ai même surpris en train de prendre des photos. Je risque de le regretter plus tard, mais sur le moment je m'en fiche un peu. Même si je ne suis décidément pas faite pour ce genre d'activités, je suis contente de passer du temps avec mes amis. Après ma rupture avec Jake, je ne les voyais jamais, je restais cloîtrée chez moi et je leur adressais à peine la parole. Je fais désormais tout pour me faire pardonner. Depuis que Jacob est revenu dans ma vie, j'essaie de passer plus de temps avec eux. Après l'anniversaire de Jacob le week-end dernier, j'ai passé la plupart de la semaine avec mes amis. J'ai été heureuse de voir que c'était tout naturellement que Khristie et les autres nous ont proposé de venir avec eux à la patinoire. Je sais qu'ils ont continué à se voir même quand j'étais dans ma période dépressive, et ils m'ont réintégré à leurs activités sitôt que je leur ai montré plus d'attention.

Quand nous sortons enfin de la patinoire, j'ai les jambes en compote. Je me tiens à Jacob pour rejoindre le banc et enlever mes patins. Quand j'enfile mes baskets, celles-ci me semblent étrange. Remarcher sans les patins au pied est assez étrange, mais je suis bien contente de retrouver la terre ferme. Bien moins de risques pour moi.

-Tu vois, tu es toujours vivante, me glisse Jacob alors qu'on sort de l'établissement.

-Heureusement, je plaisante. Dis-moi, penses-tu que Embry, Quil et Seth seraient heureux de voir de magnifiques photos de toi en train d'essayer de rester debout sur la glace ?

Il s'arrête net.

-Oh non, tu ne vas pas faire ça !

-Je vais me gêner, tiens, je rétorque avec un sourire satisfait.

-Pas faire quoi? demande Mercy qui marche au même niveau que nous.

-Aller raconter à ses amis ses prouesses.

Elle sourit.

-Oh oui, ça, ce serait marrant ! Tu vois, tu as beau avoir des muscles, tu n'es pas invincible !

-Je n'ai jamais prétendu ça, proteste-t-il, mais il comprend qu'il n'y échappera pas.

Lorsque l'occasion se présentera, je n'hésiterai pas, c'est certain. Cela promet de bons moments. Cette semaine, je me suis plutôt rapprochée des amis proches de Jacob. Quil, Embry, Seth et Dan me disent bonjour tous les matins, et nous rejoignent parfois pendant les récréations. Ils semblent même discuter un peu avec Marc et Teddy. Dana vient également souvent me parler. Je ne l'avais jamais trop remarqué, mais elle reste beaucoup avec les autres garçons de première. Elle est la seule fille de première qui fasse partie de la meute, je me demande si elle ne se sent pas un peu seul des fois.

-Et si nous allions boire quelque chose avant de rentrer ? propose Marc en s'arrêtant devant un bar.

Nous opinons tous, et entrons dans l'enseigne.

-Au fait, Bella, je voulais juste te dire, commence Mercy alors que nous sommes les dernières à entrer.

-Oui ?

-J'ai trouvé ça un peu bizarre, enfin… Tu ne trouves pas que les mains de Jacob sont vraiment brûlantes ?

Je déglutis et tente d'afficher un sourire.

-Je le lui répète tout le temps. C'est toujours comme ça.

Je me contente de hausser les épaules, et Mercy laisse tomber. Jacob m'offre un sourire quand je m'installe à la table, et je sais qu'il a entendu lui aussi. Peu de gens doivent prendre les Quileute par la main, et donc se rendre compte de leur peau si chaude.

* * *

-Salut, Bella ! me lance une voix alors que je me dirige vers le stade pour mon cours de sport.

Je découvre Dana qui accoure vers moi, suivie par Kate, la louve qui est en seconde.

-Ca va ? je demande.

-Je voulais te demander quelque chose. Tu connais Kate ?

La jeune Quileute me fait un petit sourire.

-De loin, je réponds. Je suis contente de te rencontrer.

Je me rappelle la manière dont Len s'était ridiculisée en essayant de l'aborder le soir de l'anniversaire de Jacob.

-Moi aussi ! Je t'ai vu à la fête de Jacob, j'étais étonnée que tu sois là.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me demander, Dana ?

-C'est Emily qui a eu l'idée. On voudrait t'inviter ce week-end à la réserve, pour faire plus ample connaissance avec toi.

Alors là, je reste scotchée. Les filles s'amusent de ma surprise.

-Ce sera une journée entre filles.

-Enfin, normalement, parce que les garçons trouvent toujours le moyen de venir fourrer leurs pattes à la maison, précise Kate. Et je parle au sens littéral du terme.

-Je n'en doute pas, je rigole. Alors, il y aura toutes les filles de la meute ?

-Pas seulement. Lucy, la copine de Dan, sera là, et aussi et Sammy, les petites amies de Tyler et Alex.

Un peu trop de noms pour moi, je suis perdue.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? demande Dana. On fait régulièrement ce genre de journées. Entre filles, qu'on fasse partie de la meute ou qu'on y soit lié par nos petits amis, il faut se serrer les coudes, alors, on aime bien se réunir et passer un moment ensemble. Il nous a semblé naturel de t'inviter.

-C'est… c'est vraiment gentil, je ne m'y attendais pas, je balbutie. Ce serait quel jour ?

-Dimanche ! Chez Emily bien sûr, répond Kate.

-Tu peux y réfléchir si tu veux, précise Dana en voyant mon hésitation.

-Non, non, je viens, je déclare avec fermeté en leur souriant. J'ai très envie de pouvoir faire connaissance avec tout le monde.

-Super ! s'exclame Kate. A dimanche alors ! Tu n'auras qu'à demander à Jacob pour l'heure, d'accord ?

-Pas de problème.

Elles s'éloignent un sourire collé au visage. Il me faut quelques instant pour me reprendre mes esprits. Est-ce que je vais vraiment passer toute une journée avec des Quileute ? Décidément, ils sont plus accueillants que ce que j'avais imaginé. En voyant la réaction de Sam, Paul et quelques autres, j'avais pensé que je n'aurais jamais ma place dans la vie de Jacob. Parce que ne pas être acceptée par la meute, cela signifiait forcément qu'il me manquerait une partie de la vie de Jacob.

Je reprends ma route en ramenant mon sac sur mon épaule, ravie. Si les filles m'acceptent, les garçons réticents finiront bien par s'y faire aussi. Pour la première fois depuis un moment, je me dis que j'ai peut-être une chance d'améliorer la situation avec la meute.

* * *

Un gémissement me réveille. Il me faut quelques secondes pour reprendre mes esprits. Je regarde l'heure. 3H du matin. Un nouveau gémissement m'interpelle. Je me retourne pour découvrir Jacob qui s'agite dans le lit. Une pellicule de sueur recouvre son front, et il fronce les sourcils, tournant la tête de tous côtés.

-Non… non, non… gémit-il, les lèvres à peine entrouvertes.

Tout de suite complètement réveillée, je me penche vers lui et pose ma main sur sa joue.

-Jake, réveille-toi… Ce n'est qu'un rêve, ce n'est pas réel…

Il continue de gémir, et j'essaie de le secouer un peu pour qu'il se réveille. Il fait de plus en plus de bruit, et déjà que le voir comme ça m'inquiète, je ne voudrais pas qu'il réveille John ou Mary.

-Jacob, je le supplie en posant mes mains sur son torse.

Il ouvre soudainement grand les yeux et attrape mes poignets. Le souffle court, les yeux écarquillés, il me fixe, ses mains entourant mes poignets.

-Hé, je suis là, ce n'est rien, je murmure pour essayer de le calmer.

-Ils… Ils voulaient te tuer… Ils… hoquette-t-il.

-Qui ça, ils ?

-Du sang… Il y avait du sang partout…

-Je vais bien, calme-toi s'il te plaît… je le coupe en écartant ses cheveux de son visage. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, Jake.

Je le vois peu à peu reprendre ses esprits. Il desserre son étreinte sur mes poignets, son souffle se calme.

-Mon dieu, Bella… murmure-t-il.

Avant que je ne puisse dire une parole de plus, il se redresse et capture mes lèvres en passant ses bras dans mon dos pour m'attirer contre lui. Il me dépose sur le lit en s'écartant, puis toujours ses lèvres contre les miennes, il glisse au-dessus de moi. Je passe mes mains dans sa nuque tandis qu'il se retient sur le matelas par les mains. Une vague de chaleur m'envahit lorsque j'entrouvre les lèvres pour approfondir notre baiser. Je sens la panique dans ce baiser. Ce n'est pas un baiser doux ni passionné, c'est un baiser plein de peur, plein de force, comme s'il ne voulait pas se séparer de moi, de peur de me perdre. Quand le souffle nous manque, il finit par écarter sa bouche de la mienne, et me dévisage dans le noir. Seule la lumière de la lune éclaire la chambre.

-Tu vas bien, murmure-t-il, comme si le fait de m'avoir embrassé le lui avait prouvé.

-Bien sûr que je vais bien… je souffle, ne pouvant détacher mon regard de ses lèvres gonflées par notre baiser.

Il prend soudain conscience qu'il est au-dessus de moi, son corps à quelques centimètres du mien. Il essaie de s'écarter, mais je me redresse un peu pour passer mes mains dans son dos et l'attirer de nouveau contre moi. Il se laisse faire sans protester et capture de nouveau mes lèvres, cette fois-ci avec bien plus de douceur. Son dos nu est brûlant sous mes doigts, et quand j'arrive sur ses bras, je sens ses muscles tendus. Il rompt notre baiser pour déposer ses lèvres dans mon cou, puis sur mon épaule. Un frisson parcourt mon corps entier alors qu'il écarte d'une main la bretelle de mon débardeur pour y déposer un baiser.

-Pourquoi est-ce que ton cœur bat si vite ? murmure-t-il au creux de mon oreille.

Il a raison, j'ai l'impression que je n'entends plus que les battements dans ma poitrine.

-Tu sais pourquoi, je réponds d'un ton bas en tournant la tête pour déposer une nouvelle fois mes lèvres sur les siennes, mais il s'écarte légèrement pour m'en empêcher.

Je ne peux retenir un gémissement de protestation, et il lâche un petit rire.

-Ce n'est pas drôle, je proteste.

Il se redresse et me surplombe de toute sa hauteur.

-Tu es tellement belle, souffle-t-il en retrouvant son sérieux.

Une nouvelle vague de chaleur me parcourt. Les yeux brillants, il descend les mains et les pose le long de ma taille.

-Je t'aime, Bella, souffle-t-il.

-Moi aussi, j'affirme, la voix tremblante avant qu'il passe ses mains sous mon tee-shirt.

Quand je sens ses mains si brûlantes contre mon ventre, je ferme les yeux. J'aimerais tant pouvoir l'embrasser, mais il est bien trop loin de moi. Il relève légèrement mon tee shirt et se penche pour déposer un baiser sur mon ventre. Je passe mes mains dans ses cheveux, et quand il relève la tête je l'oblige à venir vers moi pour l'embrasser. Je m'accroche à lui, voulant à tout prix réduire la distance entre nos corps. Il entrouvre les lèvres et je fais de même. Je goûte son parfum, son haleine, ses lèvres, sa langue, et j'en ai presque la tête qui tourne.

Soudain, Jacob se fige entre mes bras, et redresse la tête, rompant le contact entre nous. Je m'apprête à protester, mais il me fait signe de rester silencieuse en posant un index sur sa bouche. Il fixe la porte, et j'en fais de même. Je sais que si John ou Mary arrivent, il prendra la fuite, mais il reste immobile. J'essaie de tendre l'oreille, mais je n'entends rien du tout tellement mon cœur bat vite, comme s'il voulait sortir de ma poitrine.

Après ce qui me semble une éternité, il tourne enfin la tête vers moi. Il regarde mon ventre exposé, et s'écarte. Je ne peux pas le jurer à cause de l'obscurité, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il a soudain pâli. Je voudrais recommencer à l'embrasser, mais je sens que ce petit moment est terminé. C'est après coup que je me rends compte à quel point nous nous sommes laissés allés. Et Jacob aussi semble en avoir pris conscience, car il s'écarte complètement et s'allonge à coté de moi.

-Désolé, je me suis peut-être un peu emporté, dit-il doucement.

Je remets mon tee shirt en place, me tourne vers lui et m'appuie sur un coude pour pouvoir le regarder.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je murmure. C'était… agréable.

Je sens tout de suite mon immanquable gêne revenir au galop.

-Enfin, très agréable, j'ajoute d'une petite voix.

Un sourire amusé apparaît sur son visage.

-J'aurais… j'aurais aimé ne pas briser ce moment, mais… ton oncle est juste à côté, Bella. Il s'est levé et est descendu au salon. J'ai cru qu'il allait venir jusqu'ici.

Je me sens rougir, flattée qu'il soit déçu d'avoir mis un terme à ce bon moment.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillée.

-Arrête de t'excuser, je proteste. C'était encore le même cauchemar ?

Il hoche la tête, et je vois la terreur de son rêve revenir. Je me rapproche de lui et pose ma tête au creux de son cou. Il se détend immédiatement.

-Merci… murmure-t-il en posant une main sur mes cheveux, les caressant doucement.

-De qui tu parlais ? je demande. Tu as dit « ils ».

Il ne répond pas, et je suis obligée de lever les yeux pour distinguer son expression dans l'obscurité.

-C'est assez flou, finit-il par répondre, visiblement mal à l'aise à l'idée de m'en parler plus.

-J'aimerais savoir ce qui t'inquiète tant…

-Ce n'est rien, je t'assure, essaie-t-il de me rassurer. Alors, tu vas chez Emily demain ?

-Oui, je soupire, agacée par son refus de m'en confier plus.

-Je suis content qu'elles t'aient invité.

-Moi aussi…

La fatigue commence à revenir. Après ces instants riches en émotions et en sensations, mon corps me rappelle que nous sommes en plein milieu de la nuit. Jacob m'a rejoint plusieurs fois depuis son anniversaire il y a maintenant deux semaines. Je laisse ma fenêtre ouverte, comme prévu, et parfois je le sens se glisser sous la couette. Il s'excuse à chaque fois de me réveiller, mais quand je le vois arriver tremblant et le souffle court, je le prends seulement dans mes bras, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rassuré. Ces cauchemars qu'il fait m'inquiète, mais il refuse de m'en parler. Les rôles sont inversés. Il y a de ça de nombreuses semaines, c'était moi qui faisais des cauchemars où je voyais un Quileute s'approcher puis me bondir dessus, et je refusais d'en parler à Jacob parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il comprenne que j'avais des doutes sur lui et les Quileute. Alors, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'il essaie de me cacher. J'aimerais avoir la force de le questionner davantage, de le forcer à m'avouer ce qui l'inquiète, mais je n'ai pas envie de le braquer, et ça m'agace, car je ne pense qu'une relation est sensée se baser sur des non-dits.

-Tu devrais te rendormir maintenant, murmure Jacob, et son souffle me caresse les cheveux quand il embrasse le haut de mon crâne.

Je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte, mais le sommeil est déjà en train de me happer.

-Bonne nuit, je grommelle, les paupières lourdes.

Et alors que je m'endors une nouvelle fois contre lui, je songe que j'aimerais pouvoir faire ça tous les soirs.

* * *

Quand j'arrive le lendemain en fin de matinée à la réserve, je me fais la réflexion que c'est la première fois que je viens ici sans avoir pour intention de voir Jacob. Je me rappelle le chemin pour aller jusqu'à la maison en bois de Sam, près de la plage. Je suis tout de même un peu nerveuse. J'ai peur que certaines des filles ne soient pas vraiment ravies de me voir. Je doute qu'elles soient toutes pour ma relation avec Jacob.

Jacob m'a appelé ce matin, pour me demander si je voulais qu'il vienne me chercher. Mais ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas conduit ma camionnette. Le matin, c'est Jacob qui conduit généralement, et pour notre virée à Port Angeles la semaine dernière, nous avons pris la voiture de Teddy et celle de Marc. Sa nouvelle voiture d'ailleurs. Après l'accident sur le parking du lycée, sa fourgonnette a fini à la casse.

Le sentier s'ouvre enfin sur la maison au bord des arbres. Quelques voitures sont garées devant. Je laisse ma camionnette à coté. A peine sortie de la voiture la porte est déjà ouverte sur Emily qui m'accueille avec un grand 'Bella !' et des bras grands ouverts. Ma nervosité disparaît immédiatement. C'est incroyable comme elle dégage un aura de gentillesse et de sympathie. Je lui retourne son sourire, lui demandant comment elle va.

-Je suis ravie que tu sois là, Bella ! Je t'en prie entre donc ! Nous sommes déjà toutes là.

-Désolée, je suis en retard ?

-Non, pas du tout, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. On se lève tôt, c'est tout, et les filles habitent pas loin.

Elle me fait entrer dans la maison, où des rires fusent dans le grand salon. Un dizaine de filles ou plutôt d'adolescentes et de jeunes femmes sont assises autour de la table basse, certaines sur le canapé, d'autres sur des sièges, et d'autres même par terre, sur le tapis. Elles semblent bien s'amuser, et lèvent les yeux quand nous entrons. Je pensais que mon entrée allait doucher l'ambiance, mais leurs sourires ne disparaissent pas, au contraire elles se lèvent toutes dans un joyeux brouhaha. Seule deux des filles restent à l'écart, et je reconnais Leia, qui m'avait paru très réticente à me connaître dans la forêt quand Jared et Paul s'étaient transformées sous mes yeux. L'autre fille semble également plus vieille que moi, ses cheveux noirs sont coupés courts, et ses yeux d'un marron très foncé lancent des éclairs. Visiblement, elles ne sont pas heureuses de me voir. Mais ce manque d'entrain est vite compensé par le flot d'adolescentes qui s'approchent de nous.

-Bonjour Bella, me lance Dana, et je reconnais également Kate dans le groupe qui me fait un salut de la main.

Je reconnais également Maïa, que j'ai déjà vu dans la forêt en même temps que Leia. Enfin, je me rappelle vaguement de Lucy, la copine de Dan, que j'ai déjà aperçu au lycée. Pour ce qui est des autres, je me rappelle les avoir déjà croisé au lycée ou à l'anniversaire de Jacob. Sauf les trois dernières filles, qui s'avancent en dernier et qui semblent plus âgées. Elles, je ne les ai jamais vu au lycée.

-Bon, je vais faire les présentations ! s'exclame Kate, toute excitée.

Les dix minutes qui suivent sont consacrés à faire en sorte que je me rappelle des noms de tout le monde. Je repère très vite Leah, qui a le même âge qu'Emily et qui est elle aussi une louve, grâce à ses yeux d'un vert éclatant. La plupart des Quileute ont les cheveux noirs et les yeux sombres. C'est d'ailleurs le cas de Maïa, Leia, Abby (celle avec les cheveux coupés courts qui semblait si morose de me voir), Dana et Kate. Avec Leah et Emily, elles forment toutes les sept les seules louves de la meute. Lucy a elle des cheveux longs jusqu'aux reins et plus clairs que les autres. Les yeux couleur noisette, ses cheveux sont de la même teinte. Avec ses yeux en amande et ses joues rebondies, elle me fait penser à une poupée, et son sourire est communicatif, tout comme Emily. La dernière fille, Sammy, est elle aussi plus âgée. Sammy est toute petite, elle ne doit pas dépasser les 1,60m. Elle est toute fine et ses cheveux coupés en carré sont un mélange de noir et de mèches plus claires. Je repère très vite les plus excentriques et les plus posées. Kate et Dana font clairement partie de la première catégorie. Sammy et Leah sont plutôt bien plus calmes. Pour ce qui est de Maïa, j'ai un peu de mal à la cerner. Elle a l'air plutôt sympa, mais ne témoigne pas vraiment de gentillesse et n'affiche pas une expression ravie ni austère.

Ce qui n'est pas le cas et Leia et Abby qui elles me foudroient du regard, à n'en pas douter. Et Emily et Lucy font plus partie d'une catégorie à part. Je sens dès le début qu'elles sont d'un côté très accueillantes et de vrais amours, mais elles sont tout de même dans la retenue. Pour Emily, je me doute que c'est parce qu'elle a un certain rôle à tenir. Elle est la fiancée de l'Alpha, après tout. Et Lucy, ça ressemble un peu plus à une certaine forme de tristesse. Quand elle sourit de magnifiques fossettes apparaissent sur son visage, mais dès que les autres ont le dos tourné, son sourire se fane un peu. Je suppose que c'est à cause de Dan. Emily et Jacob m'ont confié qu'il refusait de trop s'approcher d'elle. En voyant que l'adolescente en souffre, je ne peux m'empêcher d'en vouloir à Sam, de mettre dans la tête de sa meute qu'avoir une relation avec un humain est dangereux. D'ailleurs, il n'y a du coup que trois couples loup-humain, sans compter Jacob et moi. C'est assez peu, quand on voit le nombre de garçons de la meute. Peut-être que les filles de la meute sortent avec des Quileute, elles aussi.

Le début de la matinée se passe dans un joyeux brouhaha. Les filles m'ont installé sur le canapé, et j'ai un peu de mal à suivre la discussion, qui est un mélange de tout. Elles parlent parfois de la meute, puis cela dérive sur les garçons en général, puis sur le lycée, et enfin on parle du salon de coiffure que tiennent Emily, Leah et Sammy. Elles ont toutes les trois le même âge, et ont toutes fait des études un peu particulières, passionnées de coiffure depuis toutes petites. Dès qu'elles ont terminé le lycée l'année dernière, elles se sont lancées. C'est Emily la patronne officielle, mais elles sont toutes les quatre collègues et collaboratrices.

-Toutes les femmes de la réserve vont chez elles, affirme Dana.

-En même temps, il n'y a pas d'autre salon, fait remarquer Leah. On a fait que reprendre le salon, l'ancienne coiffeuse prenait sa retraite.

-Ca a l'air sympa, j'acquiesce. Et vous, vous voulez faire quoi l'année prochaine ? je demande à Maïa, Leia et Abby, toutes les trois en terminale.

Ma question jette un gros froid. Je n'aurai peut-être pas du demander ça, finalement. Je me dandine et me tords les doigts, gênée.

-J'aimerai bien faire des études à Port Angeles, finit par répondre Maia, qui semble la plus disposée à discuter.

Les deux autres filles me toisent comme si je venais de transgresser une règle ou quelque chose du genre.

-Les filles… demande Emily. C'est vrai, expliquez nous vos projets.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça la regarde, dit Leia sur un air hautain.

Elle transpire l'animosité à mon égard.

-J'essaie seulement de…

-De faire la discussion ? me coupe-t-elle. J'avais cru comprendre.

-Leia, tu pourrais être un peu gentille ! la réprimande Sammy. Je croyais qu'Alex t'avait demandé de faire des efforts !

-Eh bien tu n'auras qu'à lui rapporter à quel point j'ai été désagréable. Je n'ai pas envie de faire semblant. Ces réunions sont sensées être entre nous, depuis quand on invite des gens qui ne font même pas partie de la tribu ?

Je sais qu'elle est plus vieille que moi de un an, mais sur le moment, elle me fait vraiment penser à une enfant en train de faire un caprice. Je ne supporte pas qu'on parle de moi en faisant comme si je n'étais pas là, mais je m'oblige à ne rien répliquer. J'ai compris la leçon, ne pas énerver un loup-garou.

-Tu es un peu dure, là, lui fait remarquer Leah.

-Ces journées sont faites pour pouvoir discuter de tout et de rien, mais aussi de la meute et de la manière dont cela nous affecte, dit Emily, posément. Ce qui veut donc dire que toutes les filles qui ont un lien avec la meute y sont invitées. Aux dernières nouvelles, Bella est la petite amie de Jacob, tout comme Sammy et Lucy sortent avec un loup, donc, il est tout à fait légitime qu'elle soit là.

-Tu crois que tout le monde serait d'accord avec ça ? Je ne pense pas que Henry ou Billy cautionneraient qu'on côtoie des gens de l'extérieur ! réplique Leia.

Emily ne perd pas son calme, ce qui m'impressionne vu l'impulsivité dont ils font tous preuves. Les autres filles sont figées, comme si elles s'attendent à un débordement. Seule Abby semble s'en ficher complètement, voir même s'amuser de la situation.

-Tu n'as donc aucun esprit d'initiative ? rétorque Leah. Tu n'en as pas assez de jouer à la sauvage, de te laisser dicter ta conduite par les plus anciens ?

-Est-ce que tu remets en question les traditions ? s'immisce Abby en se redressant sur le canapé.

Leah la fixe calmement.

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça, tu déformes mes mots. Je pense seulement que ça peut valoir le coup de changer un peu. Ca ne nous fera pas de mal. Je ne dis pas que cette relation entre Jacob et Bella est une bonne chose, mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux attendre de voir où cela nous mène plutôt que la rejeter.

La plupart des filles autour de moi semblent d'accord avec les dires de Leah. Emily hoche aussi la tête d'un air entendu.

-Donc, je te prierai de faire preuve d'un peu plus de politesse, dit Emily. Toi aussi, Abby.

-Quoi, tu imagines qu'on va devenir les meilleures amies du monde ? réplique Leia d'un ton acide.

Cette fois-ci, Emily sert les poings et la fusille du regard.

-N'abuse pas de ma patience.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu es la fiancée de l'Alpha que ça te donne tous les droits ! appuie Abby.

-Ca suffit ! s'exclame Emily en se levant. Vous savez très bien toutes les deux que Sam ne supporte pas les querelles, alors, vous descendez d'un cran. On ne vous demande pas de devenir amies, Bella et vous, mais vous pouvez au moins faire preuve d'amabilité et donner une bonne image de nous ! Maintenant, cette conversation s'arrête là, et si vous n'êtes pas satisfaite, vous n'avez qu'à aller courir un peu, ça vous calmera.

Sur ce, elle se rassoit et son masque de colère se transforme en grand sourire.

-Alors, Bella, parle-nous plutôt de ce que toi, tu comptes faire après le lycée.

Il me faut un petit moment avant de comprendre qu'elle s'adresse à moi. Je guette les réactions de Leia et Abby, mais elles se contentent de se renfoncer dans leurs sièges avec une mine boudeuse.

-Je… euh… j'ai encore un peu de temps pour y réfléchir, à vrai dire, je réponds avec un temps de retard.

-C'est vrai, mais le temps passe vite, remarque Sammy.

-Eh bien, je ne sais pas vraiment, en fait. J'aime bien la littérature, alors, j'imagine que j'aimerai aller à la fac.

-Dana aussi adore la littérature, me confie Kate en retrouvant son air enjoué. Elle veut devenir écrivain ! Pas vrai ?

Celle-ci se dandine à côté de moi.

-Oui… enfin, c'est juste un projet.

-Je trouve que c'est une bonne chose, d'avoir des ambitions, je lui souris. Tu écris beaucoup ?

-Tu n'as qu'à demander à son frère, Paco, rigole Leah. Il te parlera de toutes les feuilles de papier qui traînent chez eux ! Elle écrit sur tout ce qu'elle trouve !

-Tu as un frère ?

-Oui, il fait partie de la meute, lui aussi. Mais il n'est pas souvent là, il fait des études à Port Angeles, à la fac. Et c'est le petit ami de Leah, me confie-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

-Et toi, tu as des frères ou des sœurs ? me demande Lucy.

Je secoue la tête.

-Non, je suis fille unique.

Nous partons alors sur un débat à propos des frères et sœurs. J'apprends qu'elles ont au moins toutes un frère ou une sœur. Notamment, Leia est la sœur de Alex, un autre loup qui a déjà quitté le lycée. Et Kate est la sœur de Embry. A premier abord, je n'ai pas vu la ressemblance.

-C'est normal, je tiens de notre père, et Embry de notre mère, explique-t-elle. A part les cheveux, on a pas grand-chose en commun, et vu qu'on a à peu près tous les mêmes cheveux.

Cette remarque déclenche quelques rires. Je me concentre un peu plus, à y voir de plus près, c'est vrai qu'ils ont des traits similaires. La même forme du visage, un nez assez long, et quand Kate rigole, je vois son frère dans ses yeux brillants.

-Tout est prêt, nous n'avons plus qu'à passer à table ! s'exclame Emily alors que je pose la dernière fourchette.

Les filles se mettent à applaudir, visiblement fière d'avoir fini la préparation du déjeuner, et je me joins à elle, emportée par cette vague d'hilarité, même si je n'ai pas fait grand-chose (après avoir fait tomber un œuf, elles ont préféré me laisser le soin de mettre la table, merci à ma maladresse légendaire!) Même Leia et Abby rigolent, et elles me paraissent enfin un peu accueillantes. Elles semblent faire des efforts pour discuter avec les autres, mais j'évite soigneusement de leur poser des questions, j'ai trop peur de gâcher l'ambiance.

Nous disposons tous les plats sur la table avant de nous installer. Je suis en bout de table, assise à côté de Dana, face à Lucy et Kate. Leia et Abby se sont mises à l'opposé, avec Sammy et Maia, et Leah et Emily sont de l'autre côté de la table. Nous commençons à manger dans la bonne humeur. Nous avons passé plus d'une heure à tout préparer. Omelette, croque monsieur, salade, tomates et autres petits plats font le tour de la table. Au fil du repas, j'apprends à toutes mieux les connaître. Les louves me parlent de la vie de la meute. Je leur demande ce que ça fait de se retrouver à quatre pattes, et cette question les fait bien rire. Elles essaient de me donner une réponse convenable, mais je vois bien qu'il n'est pas facile d'expliquer ça. Jacob a lui aussi été incapable de me décrire la sensation d'être un loup.

-Au début, c'est carrément flippant, explique Kate. J'en faisais des cauchemars, et j'avais tout le temps peur de transmuter sans le vouloir vraiment. Même les sensations sont étranges. La vision, l'ouïe, le toucher, l'odorat, tout est différent.

-Mais on finit par s'y habituer, continue Abby, et je suis surprise qu'elle daigne en quelque sorte m'adresser la parole. Ca nous paraît naturel. Ca devient comme parler ou respirer.

-Vous pensez que la meute va encore s'agrandir ?

Cette question semble les inquiéter. Je me gifle intérieurement de toujours trouver le bon moment pour gâcher l'ambiance.

-J'espère que non, finit par répondre Leah. Ca devient compliqué à gérer.

-Surtout les garçons, rigole Emily. Ils sont intenables.

Soudain, les sept louves lèvent la tête, et je m'attends presque à les voir dresser l'oreille comme un animal. Sammy, Lucy et moi nous regardons, indécises.

-Manquait plus que ça, marmonne alors Emily au moment où des voix me parviennent de l'extérieur.

La porte s'ouvre, et en quelques secondes la salon est envahi par une horde de garçons qui rigolent et se donnent des tapes dans le dos.

-Tu vois ce que je veux dire maintenant, me dit Emily par-dessus le boucan. Vous n'étiez pas sensé nous laisser tranquille ? marmonne-t-elle à l'intention de Sam qui vient vers elle.

-Bonjour tout le monde ! Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas pu les retenir. On est allé nous dégourdir un peu les pattes, je crois qu'ils ont faim.

-Oui, ça c'est sûr ! s'exclame un garçon, et je me rappelle qu'il s'appelle Len.

-Vous ne pouviez pas chasser ? grogne Leia.

-Quoi, nous tous ? Il y a pas mieux pour attirer l'attention ! Une horde de loups chassent dans la forêt de Forks ! Qui arrêtera ces monstres ?

Je reconnais la voix de Quil qui arrive dans la maison.

-Salut Bella ! Vous vous amusez bien ?

-Jusqu'ici, oui, soupire Dana.

Je cherche des yeux Jacob, mais il n'a pas l'air d'être là. Je croise le regard de Sam, et comprends qu'il sait parfaitement à quoi je pense.

-Il arrive, me précise-t-il. Avec Embry et Dan.

En effet, je distingue par la porte ouverte Jacob, ou plutôt un énorme loup doré. Ses yeux se posent sur moi, même de loin. J'ai la sensation que les voix autour de moi disparaissent, et je lui adresse un sourire. Il me fait un signe de tête avant de bondir à travers les arbres. Sûrement pour se «changer».

Je me concentre sur ce qui se passe autour de moi. Certains des garçons essaient de piquer dans les plats, et finissent par y arriver malgré les protestations des filles. Je repère très vite Tyler qui vient embrasser Sammy, puis Len qui vient tout de suite tourner autour de Kate. Il lui fait presque les yeux doux, c'est pathétique. Un garçon vient près de Leah, je suppose donc qu'il est Paco, son petit ami et frère de Dana.

Je cherche des yeux Paul, mais il ne semble pas être là. Depuis ce que j'ai découvert le week-end dernier, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander comment il a pu supporter ça toutes ses années, et surtout, je lui en veux moins pour son comportement. A vrai dire, je ne sais pas vraiment comment réagir à tout ça. Je suppose que je ferais mieux de le laisser tranquille, mais d'un autre côté, personne ne semble connaître son secret. Il doit beaucoup en souffrir. Avant, je ne supportais pas de voir son visage empreint de mépris. Désormais, je suis plus gênée et troublée.

Embry entre enfin, suivi de près par Jacob et Dan. Le premier rejoint Quil, Jacob se dirige tout de suite vers moi, tandis que Dan pose ses yeux sur Lucy. Pendant un moment, je le sens hésiter, mais finalement il va rejoindre Seth près du canapé. Lucy semble recevoir un coup de poing en plein estomac et détourne les yeux, mais j'ai le temps de les voir se remplir de larmes. Je voudrais aller lui parler, mais je ne sais pas trop ce que je pourrai lui dire.

Surtout que Jacob est déjà près de moi. Je me lève et il glisse ses bras autour de ma taille pour m'attirer contre lui. Il pose son front contre le mien.

-Ca se passe bien ?

-Super !

Il plonge ses yeux dans les miens.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, je t'assure. Elles sont vraiment gentilles.

 _Enfin, la plupart_. Mais ça, je ne le dis pas.

-Tant mieux, soupire-t-il, visiblement soulagé.

-Quoi, tu étais inquiet ? Ton amoureuse est entre de bonnes mains ! s'exclame Dana qui s'est levée de table à son tour.

-Excuse-moi d'avoir des doutes sur vos manières, rétorque Jake sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-Alors, ça, excuse-moi, mais c'est plutôt vous, les mecs, qui avaient de sales manières ! C'est sensé être une journée entre filles, lui fait remarquer Kate.

-Vous n'allez quand même pas dire qu'on ne s'amuse pas mieux quand il y a des garçons ! proteste Len avec un grand sourire idiot.

-On s'amusait très bien sans vous ! Et sans toi en particulier !

-Alors ça, excuse moi d'en douter, réplique Len en essayant de lui offrir un regard charmeur, mais qui ne fait douter personne sur ses intention.

Kate soupire bruyamment, visiblement exaspérée, et j'essaie de retenir mon rire, qui se termine en gloussement. Jacob m'adresse un sourire.

-De vrais monstres, n'est-ce pas ? me glisse-t-il alors que je balaie le salon du regard.

La pièce est noyée sous un déluge de conversations, de cris et de rires mélangées. La plupart de filles protestent contre les garçons qui s'invitent à table et commencent à vider le frigo, Emily essaie visiblement de rester calme et Sam a attrapé sa main comme pour la rassurer.

-Ils sont toujours comme ça ? Je demande.

-Toujours à se chamailler, oui. Et vu que les filles sont en infériorité numérique, elles nous le font bien remarquer.

-Ca, c'est faux ! Vous seriez moins idiots, on serait beaucoup plus sympas ! Proteste Dana qui a bien sûr tout entendu.

-On ne peut pas parler sans que tout le monde nous entende, c'est ça ? soupire Jacob pour la titiller.

-Ne t'énerve pas comme ça sur notre second, il pourrait mordre, rigole quelqu'un, et je remarque celui que j'ai identifié comme étant Paco qui s'est rapproché de nous, Leah près de lui.

-Ca, c'était pas drôle ! lança Dana en l'incendiant du regard.

-Je suis pas souvent dans le coin, j'ai bien le droit de taquiner un peu ma petite sœur.

-Je ne suis pas petite, proteste-t-elle, et la voir ainsi faire un caprice comme une petite fille me donne de nouveau une violente envie de rire.

Cela n'échappe pas à Paco, qui tourne la tête vers moi.

-Enchanté de te rencontrer, Bella. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. Est-ce que toutes ces pipelettes ne sont pas trop fatigantes ?

-Dans l'ensemble, ça peut aller, je souris, et Dana me foudroie du regard. Je plaisante Dana, vous êtes adorables ! Tu es Paco, c'est bien ça ?

Il hoche la tête, visiblement ravi que je connaisse son nom. Il respire la bonne humeur et la gentillesse, ce qui me change de Paul. D'ailleurs, j'ai remarqué qu'il se tient bien loin de Jacob et moi. Je me demande s'ils ont réglé leurs différends. Je suppose que Jacob ou les filles m'en auraient parlé, mais rien n'est moins sûr.

-Je suppose que tu ne connais pas encore tout le monde ?

Je secoue la tête en balayant le salon du regard. J'en connais maintenant la plupart, mais certains seulement de noms.

-On devrait remédier à ça, annonce-t-il, et avant que je ne puisse l'arrêter, il demande le silence.

Je me rapproche imperceptiblement de Jacob, soudain très mal à l'aise, et je sens ses doigts se glisser entre les miens. Il ne parle pas, conscient que tout le monde risquerait de l'entendre, mais étire ses lèvres dans un petit sourire. Alors que Paco propose aux garçons de se présenter dans les formes pour que je puisse connaître tout le monde, je me mets à espérer de toutes mes forces que Jacob m'embrasse devant tout le monde, pour les décourager. Quand je sens les regards de tout le monde se poser sur moi, ma seule envie est de déguerpir. Paco ne me connaît pas, c'est certain. Il n'aurait jamais fait ça sinon. Mais je ne peux pas faire preuve de lâcheté maintenant. J'ai insisté pour être avec Jacob, j'ai essayé de m'intégrer auprès des amis de Jacob et aujourd'hui des filles, il paraît évident que je fasse de même avec les garçons.

D'ailleurs, un petit groupe s'approche déjà. Les garçons s'arrêtent à distance raisonnable. Certains semblent gênés, et d'autres me sourient en me disant quelques banalités pour se présenter. Je rencontre donc Jordan, Manu, Bly et Ben, les derniers garçons qui sont au lycée et que je connaissais pas. Bly est moins musclé que les autres, ce qui m'intrigue. Les yeux verts et les cheveux châtains, il ne me fait pas à proprement penser à un Quileute. Il est légèrement plus petit, aussi. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il se fait souvent charrier à cause de ça. Déjà Ben s'amuse à lui en faire la remarque quand je confie que je me sens un peu petite par rapport à eux.

-Mais non, regarde, tu es quasi au même niveau que Bly ! s'est exclamé Ben.

Bly l'a fusillé du regard, et Manu, Jordan et Jacob ont éclaté de rire. Je découvre ensuite Manu, le petit ami de Leia. Il me fait un peu penser à elle dans sa façon de s'adresser à moi. Il est plus aimable, mais je sens qu'il ne m'apprécie pas vraiment. Tant qu'il est poli, je m'en fiche un peu à vrai dire. A l'inverse, Jordan, Ben et Bly semblent ravi d'avoir un peu de nouveauté dans la tribu.

Enfin, trois autres garçons viennent vers nous accompagnés de Sam, et je comprends vite qu'ils ne sont plus au lycée, et qu'ils ont donc le même âge que Sam. Je connaissais Tyler, le petit ami de Sammy.

-Moi, c'est Alex.

Je suis obligée de lever les yeux pour découvrir qui m'a parlé, et suis surprise de découvrir la copie conforme de Tyler juste sous mes yeux. Des cheveux d'un noir d'ébène, des yeux très sombres. Aussi impressionnant l'un que l'autre.

-Le frère jumeau de Tyler, m'informe Jacob quand il voit mon expression.

-Oh… Oui, bien sûr, c'est assez évident. Enchantée.

-De même, rigole-t-il. Ca fait toujours le même effet la première fois. Et pour finir tu ne dois pas connaître Yancy.

Yancy a des yeux d'un vert brillant. Il semble constamment en train de sourire, et ses traits sont accueillants. Il me fait vraiment penser à un indien avec ses cheveux bruns un peu plus longs que la moyenne. Nous continuons à discuter un moment, et je me sens un peu submergée par tous ces nouveaux visages. Je peux désormais mettre un nom sur tous les visages, même si je suppose que je vais me tromper à de nombreuses reprises. Ils sont vraiment trop nombreux pour mon pauvre petit cerveau, qui ne peut pas ingérer autant d'informations en si peu de temps.

Les disputes semblent enfin se terminer, et les filles consentent à ce qu'on finisse le déjeuner tous ensemble. Bien sûr, les garçons se jettent sur la nourriture. Jacob ne se retient pas non plus, et ils engloutissent la fin des plats en un rien de temps, pendant que nous faisons des commentaires amusés. Je ne me sens pas tout à fait à ma place au milieu de ces adolescents et jeunes adultes qui semblent tous très bien se connaître, mais c'est déjà un bon début. Et puis, Lucy et Sammy ne semblent pas non plus très à l'aise. Je suppose que faire partie de la meute les rassemble beaucoup plus. Ils peuvent même communiquer par la pensée, ce qui témoigne d'un lien entre eux. La façon dont j'arrive à entendre les pensées de Jacob me reviennent en mémoire, et je demande discrètement à Sammy si elle aussi peut converser avec Tyler. Elle me fixe avec des yeux ronds.

-A vrai dire, on n'a jamais essayé. Enfin, je veux dire, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'occasions d'être en présence de loups.

Elle baisse un peu la voix et poursuit :

-Généralement, on évite de se retrouver avec eux sous leur forme animale. Question de sécurité. Ca t'arrive souvent avec Jacob ?

Je suis surprise par son ton de confidence. Est-ce que c'est sensé… être interdit ?

-Juste une fois. Je voulais voir à quoi… enfin, à quoi il ressemblait.

Elle semble soulagée.

-Je vois. Eh bien, peut-être que je peux le faire, mais je n'ai jamais essayé. Enfin, Tyler n'a jamais étendu ses pensées jusqu'aux miennes, même le jour où il s'est montré à moi en tant que loup. Il devait se douter que c'était impossible. Je le pensais aussi, d'ailleurs. Tu lui as vraiment parlé par la pensée ?

-Lui, oui. Je n'en avais pas besoin, et je ne pense pas que je puisse.

-Il faudra que j'essaie, dans ce cas, me confie-t-elle. Je m'en souviendrai pour la prochaine fois.

-C'est si rare que ça ?

Elle hausse les épaules.

-Les occasions ne se présentent pas souvent. Ils ne transforment pas à tout bout de champ. Surtout Tyler. Il a un travail, tout ça, alors, il ne traîne pas tout le temps avec les autres.

Elle m'explique que Tyler travaille à l'école maternelle de la réserve. Il s'occupe des enfants pendant les pauses. Une sorte d'animateur en quelque sorte. J'ai un peu de mal à l'imaginer avec des enfants, vu sa carrure. Sammy me confie qu'il est bien plus doux avec elle et les enfants, il ne ressemble en rien à cette image de gros dur qu'il se donne devant la meute.

Nous revenons dans la discussion des autres. Jacob est assis un peu à l'écart, mais il n'arrête pas de me lancer de petits sourires, auxquels je réponds avec soulagement dès que je me sens un peu oppressée par tout ce monde.

-Merci pour cette journée, Emily, c'était vraiment agréable de pouvoir tous vous rencontrer.

Emily m'a raccompagné jusqu'à la porte, où Jacob m'attend déjà. Certains sont déjà partis, la fin de l'après-midi approchant. Nous avons passé le reste de la journée à discuter de tout et de rien, et à faire aussi quelques jeux. Les garçons se sont essayés à un karakoé sous nos yeux moqueurs, et sortir les biscuits pour le goûter a failli finir en bagarre car les garçons se sont encore une fois jetés sur la nourriture.

-Merci à toi d'être venue, surtout. A vrai dire, je ne pensais pas que tu t'entendrais aussi bien avec tout le monde. Surtout, ne fais pas attention à ceux qui pourraient te paraître un peu froid. Laisse leur juste un peu de temps. J'espère qu'on ne t'a pas trop effrayé avec nos manières.

-Oh, non, pas du tout, je lui assure avec un sourire rassurant. J'ai passé une super journée.

-Tant mieux, alors. D'ailleurs, je voulais te demander quelque chose. J'aurai voulu t'en parler plus tôt, mais je préférais attendre qu'on soit un peu plus tranquilles.

Je tends l'oreille, curieuse de savoir ce qu'elle veut me dire, surtout qu'elle semble un peu hésitante.

-Tu n'es pas obligée d'accepter, je comprendrai que ça te fasse un peu peur, mais… J'aimerais beaucoup que tu accompagnes Jacob à mon mariage.

Jacob semble aussi surpris que moi quand je tourne la tête vers lui. Il se contente de hausser les épaules avec un sourire.

-Je sais, ça peut paraître surprenant, mais tu es vraiment une fille bien Bella, tu rends Jacob heureux, et j'aimerai que tu t'intègres parmi nous. Je suis sûre que ton arrivée au sein de la tribu, tout ça, je suis persuadée que c'est une bonne chose. Beaucoup de jeunes et de plus anciens ont des doutes par rapport à ça, mais ils finiront bien par t'accepter.

-Mais il y aura… beaucoup de Quileute…

-Tous les Quileute, à vrai dire, rigole-t-elle.

Quand ses lèvres s'étirent, la balafre sur sa joue semblent plus distincte sur sa peau. Je m'oblige à ne pas poser mon regard dessus.

-Tu peux refuser, Bella. C'est peut-être trop pour toi.

-Je viendrai, je lui assure alors.

A vrai dire, je suis déjà complètement morte de trouille à l'idée de me retrouver à une soirée débordante de Quileute, mais je ne vais pas rater l'occasion de passer une bonne soirée avec les filles et avec Jacob qui plus est. Emily me prend dans ses bras, ravie.

-Si tu savais comme je suis contente ! Je t'enverrai une invitation de dernière minute dans ce cas.

-Tu es sûre que ça ne pose pas de problème ? Enfin, c'est dans deux semaines c'est bien ça ?

-C'est mon mariage, je l'organise comme je veux. Et ne t'inquiète pas, Sam est d'accord.

Alors là, je suis scotchée. Même si je me doute qu'elle a eu de bons arguments pour le convaincre.

-On se voit dans deux semaines alors ! s'exclame Emily.

Quand je croise le sourire de Jacob, je comprends que j'ai fait un grand pas aujourd'hui. Je connais désormais toute la meute, et bientôt je rencontrerai d'autres membres de la tribu. J'ai l'impression de faire un peu plus partie de leur communauté. J'ose commencer à espérer que les choses ne vont pas être aussi difficiles que ce que Jacob et moi avions imaginé.

* * *

Je gare la camionnette devant chez Jacob. Il fait grand soleil, aujourd'hui, ce qui est très agréable. Je sors de la voiture, mon sac sur l'épaule, et me dirige directement vers le garage. Jacob m'a proposé de passer l'après-midi chez lui, ou plutôt dans son petit atelier. Cela fait un petit moment que je ne l'ai pas vu travailler sur la voiture qu'il retape. Il a sûrement beaucoup avancé.

-Jacob ? J'appelle en arrivant à l'entrée du garage.

Je passe la tête à l'intérieur, mais celui-ci est vide. La vieille voiture est cachée sous une bâche. Aucune trace de Jacob. J'hésite un instant à aller chez lui. Je sais que son père ne m'apprécie pas, et je ne voudrais pas me retrouver face à lui. Mais il est également étrange que Jake ne m'ait pas entendue arriver.

Je ressors du garage et me dirige vers la maison. Je n'ai même pas besoin d'aller jusqu'à la porte que j'entends déjà les éclats de voix. Je reconnais la voix grave de Jacob, mais aussi une voix plus enrouée. Billy. Je voudrais ne pas écouter, mais leurs voix me parviennent tout de même.

-Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, Jacob ! Tu ne peux pas nous faire ça, tu le sais très bien !

-Et pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne pourrais pas faire ce que je veux !

-Parce que c'est notre famille ! Tu ne peux pas renier ta famille !

-Je ne la renie pas ! s'exclame Jacob, visiblement outré. Je ne fais que la faire évoluer ! Toutes ces règles futiles, elles…

-Ces règles futiles ? le coupe Billy. Tu t'entends parler ! Tu ne te rends pas compte des conséquences pour le moment, mais il y en aura !

-J'en ai assez qu'on me dise quoi faire de ma vie ! Je l'aime, elle m'aime, où est le problème ?

Ils parlent de moi. Cette constatation me fait faire un pas en arrière de stupeur. Seulement, je me trouve juste au bord de l'escalier, et bien entendu, mon pied ripe contre la marche. Je pousse un hoquet de surprise et essaie de me rattraper à la rambarde en bois de la terrasse, mais c'est déjà trop tard et j'ai juste le temps de me rattraper sur les mains, les fesses s'écrasant sur le sol.

Un dixième de seconde plus tard, Jacob sort de la maison, et ses yeux se posent immédiatement sur moi. Ses yeux sont noirs de colère, et un instant, le voir les muscles contractés, le regard aussi haineux, le voir comme ça me fait un peu peur. Mais il se reprend bien vite, ses yeux retrouvent leur colère marron et il se précipite sur moi, alors que je suis déjà en train de me relever.

-Bella, tu vas bien ? me demande-t-il en attrapant mon bras pour m'aider.

-Oui, oui. Excuse-moi, je ne t'ai pas trouvé au garage, alors…

Quand je relève les yeux vers lui, je n'y vois plus seulement de la colère. Également de la tristesse, de l'inquiétude.

-Je suis désolé, je discutais avec mon père.

Je hausse un sourcil.

-Discuter ?

-Jacob, on n'a pas terminé ! s'exclame la voix de son père.

-Tu… murmures Jacob.

-Vas-y, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. J'ai comme l'impression que vous avez des choses à vous dire.

Billy sort soudain de la maison, assis sur son fauteuil roulant, et me fusille du regard quand il me voit.

-Tu écoutes aux portes, maintenant ?

-Bonjour monsieur Black. Excusez-moi pour la gêne, je passais simplement.

-Eh bien, passe un autre moment ! Ou jamais même !

La main de Jacob se resserre autour de mon bras. Dos à son père, il semble bouillonner. J'aimerais le réconforter, j'aimerais essayer de parler à son père, mais je ne sais même pas quel est le problème. Je sais que Billy est très à cheval sur les traditions, mais il me semble un peu exagéré de se disputer comme ça à mon sujet.

-Je te rejoins chez toi, dit-il entre ses dents serrés en lâchant mon bras.

Je hoche la tête, et essaie de lui envoyer toutes les ondes positives que je peux, pour l'encourager. Mais il ne semble pas s'en soucier.

-Désolée encore, je répète à l'intention de Billy avant de tourner les talons et de rejoindre ma camionnette.

Je les entends déjà reprendre leur dispute, et les entendre crier de cette façon me serre le cœur. Mais je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je peux y faire. J'ose seulement espérer que Jacob m'expliquera pourquoi son père me déteste autant. Sam y a déjà fait allusion par le passé. Il avait déjà dit à Jacob que même si la meute m'acceptait, son père ne le ferait jamais. Allez savoir pourquoi…

* * *

Quand je sors de la salle de bains, je lance un 'bonne nuit' à John et à Mary avant d'entrer dans ma chambre. Je n'ai toujours pas eu de nouvelles de Jacob depuis cet après-midi. J'espère que cette dispute n'est pas allée trop loin. Il est certainement allé se calmer dans la forêt, mais je n'ose même pas imaginer son état. J'allume la lumière, et je retiens une exclamation de surprise quand je découvre Jacob assis sur mon lit, le visage fermé. La main sur la bouche, mon cœur a un raté, et il me faut quelques secondes pour reprendre une respiration normale.

-Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, murmure Jacob.

Je m'approche de lui d'un pas hésitant, ne sachant pas trop dans quel état d'esprit il est. Il affiche un masque de tranquillité, mais je sens son malaise.

-Je… je m'inquiétais.

-J'aurais dû venir plus tôt, c'est juste que… J'avais besoin…

En un instant, son masque disparaît, ses traits se tirent, et il se prend la tête dans ses mains. Je viens tout de suite m'asseoir près de lui, et passe mon bras dans son dos pour l'attirer contre moi. Le corps secoué de tremblements, j'ai d'abord l'impression qu'il est en colère, mais je comprends vite que ce sont des sanglots. Le voir pleurer me noue la gorge.

-Il me déteste… murmure-t-il entre deux sanglots.

-Non, ne dis pas ça… Tu es son fils…

-Il n'en a rien à faire. Pour lui, je ne suis plus rien depuis le jour où je lui ai parlé de toi...

Cet aveu me donne un petit coup dans l'estomac, mais j'essaie de faire bonne figure. Je déglutis, cherchant les mots pour le réconforter. Mais j'ai bien du mal à les trouver.

-Il finira par accepter… Que tu sois avec moi…

Jacob se redresse et essuie rapidement ses larmes. A son expression, il déteste l'idée que je le voie pleurer. Il secoue la tête.

-Non, dit-il, et son ton me paraît si catégorique que j'ai l'impression de recevoir un coup de massue. Excuse-moi, je ne devrais pas dire ça, ajoute-t-il en voyant mon expression.

-Non, ce n'est rien. Mais c'est ton père, Jake. Il va bien finir par comprendre tes choix…

-Il pense que je veux détruire la famille… Mais c'est lui qui le fait.

En quoi être avec moi détruirait sa famille ? La question me brûle les lèvres, mais je me retiens de la poser. Il me le dira quand il le voudra. Enfin, c'est ce que j'espère.

-Je suis idiot, marmonne-t-il. Je ne devrais pas faire ça. Venir, pleurer, alors que tu fais ce que tu peux pour qu'il t'aime bien…

Je pose une main sur son bras et l'oblige à me regarder.

-Hé, je veux être là pour toi, d'accord ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'aurais pas le droit d'être triste ? Tu penses qu'il te déteste, c'est normal.

-Non, je ne le pense pas. Je le sais…

Soudain, il redresse la tête. Ses yeux se posent sur la porte, et sans un mot, il se lève et se précipite vers la fenêtre, sans aucun bruit. Il disparaît dans le noir juste au moment où la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre sur John.

-Hé, je croyais que tu étais fatiguée et que tu voulais dormir, me dit-il en me découvrant assise sur mon lit. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je… Je réfléchissais, je réponds, le cœur battant la chamade.

-Tu vas bien ? Enfin, je veux dire, t'as l'air… secouée.

-Non, c'est rien, je fais en me levant. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées, mais je vais aller me coucher maintenant.

Sur ces paroles, je me glisse sous la couette.

-Tu veux bien éteindre la lumière ?

John acquiesce, puis ses yeux se posent sur la fenêtre ouverte.

-Tu ne devrais pas la laisser ouverte.

-Je suis au premier étage, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait trop de risques.

Si seulement il savait…

-Mais vu ta chance, tu es capable de tomber malade.

Sans que je puisse protester, il s'est déjà avancé jusqu'à la fenêtre. Je prie pour que Jacob ne soit pas dans le jardin. Mais John n'affiche aucune expression surprise et se contente de fermer la fenêtre.

-Je ferme le volet ?

-Non ! je m'exclame.

Surpris, il se tourne vers moi.

-Enfin, je veux dire, pas besoin. Comme ça je me réveille avec le soleil.

Il hésite un moment, mais finit par hausser les épaules.

-Comme tu veux. Bon, allez, bonne nuit Bella.

-Bonne nuit ! Vous allez vous coucher aussi ?

-Non, on regarde la télé. Je commence plus tard demain, ta tante aussi.

-Oh, d'accord.

Il éteint la lumière avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement. Si John apprend pour les visites nocturnes de Jacob, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau. Je bénis l'ouïe si fine de Jake. Je jette un coup d'œil à la fenêtre. Il est sûrement parti, et je le regrette. J'aurais aimé pouvoir le réconforter plus. Je me lève tout de même, et m'approche à pas feutrés de la fenêtre, une fois que je suis sûre que John est bien redescendu au salon.

Je regarde au loin, dans le jardin. Pas de traces de Jacob. Je vois d'ici la lumière qui filtre de la cuisine, juste en dessous de ma chambre. J'ouvre la fenêtre, rien que pour respirer l'air frais.

-C'est pas trop tôt.

J'en manque de me casser la figure.

-Jacob ? T'es là ?

-Effectivement, et j'ai un peu mal aux bras.

Je me penche par la fenêtre, pour découvrir Jacob à moitié accroché au toit. Il me fait une grimace.

-Ce serait sympa de me laisser entrer.

-Mais pourquoi t'es pas descendu ?

-Ta tante. A la cuisine. Elle m'aurait vu.

Il est vraiment en équilibre précaire, alors je me recule pour le laisser revenir. Il pousse un soupir de soulagement en sentant le sol de la chambre sous ses pieds. Au même moment, je vois la lumière qui filtre de la cuisine s'éteindre.

-Cette fois, ils sont devant la télé, précise Jacob.

-On a bien failli se faire prendre.

-Je suis trop discret pour ça, dit-il en esquissant un sourire.

Je sais qu'il n'est pas bien à cause de son père, mais il essaie quand même de faire bonne figure. Debout face à face, on se regarde dans le blanc des yeux. Je finis par m'approcher, et il caresse mes bras.

-Tu sais, pour ton père…

-Ne parlons plus de mon père, me coupe-t-il d'un ton sec, avant de s'adoucir aussitôt. S'il te plaît, je n'ai pas envie de parler de lui. Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire, d'accord ?

Je hoche la tête, pas rassurée pour autant.

-Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? me demande-t-il.

-C'est juste que… je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais tout ça… Te disputer avec ton père, juste pour être avec moi.

Il fronce les sourcils.

-Non, tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça, quand même ? Combien de fois il faut que je te dise que tu en vaux la peine ?

Au souvenir de notre dernière dispute sur la plage à ce propos, je me sens coupable.

-Excuse-moi, tu as raison, il faut que j'arrête.

La main de Jacob s'arrête sur mon poignet, celui où est attaché le bracelet que je lui ai offert pour son anniversaire.

-Tu le portes tout le temps ?

Je hoche la tête en guise de réponse.

-Bella, je veux que tu me promettes quelque chose. Ou du moins, je veux que tu me fasses confiance sur un certain point.

-Lequel ? je demande en levant les yeux vers lui.

-Quoiqu'en pense mon père, quoiqu'en pense la tribu ou la meute, je ne vais pas te laisser tomber.

Les battements de mon cœur accélèrent, mes oreilles bourdonnent. Il vient de résumer en quelques mots ce qui me fait tant peur. J'ai tout le temps l'angoisse qu'il en ait assez de se prendre la tête, et qu'il décide de me laisser pour se faciliter la vie. Je sais que c'est une pensée horrible, et c'est pour cette raison que je ne lui ai jamais vraiment dit en ces termes, mais il l'a senti, bien évidemment.

-Il faut que tu me croies, insiste-t-il. Crois-moi, je t'aime assez pour ne pas te lâcher dès la première difficulté.

Je ne trouve même pas les mots pour le remercier. Alors, tout ce que je trouve à faire, c'est me mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Quand je m'écarte, son regard a changé. Il ne me regarde plus avec sérieux, mais avec amour. Et ça va même plus loin que ça. J'ai l'impression que son regard est enflammé, et sans que je puisse mettre un mot sur ce que je vois dans ses yeux, il écrase ses lèvres contre les miennes. Cela ne ressemble plus du tout au petit baiser que je lui ai donné. Cette fois-ci, nos souffles sont saccadés. Je sens son bras dans mon dos, alors que mes mains sont contre son torse nu. La chaleur de sa peau me traverse comme un courant électrique.

Quand je sens ses mains brûlantes se glisser sous mon débardeur, dans mon dos, je comprends cette lueur enflammé dans son regard, parce que je ressens exactement la même chose. Du désir. Cela fait déjà quelques semaines que ces pensées me traversent, mais alors que ses mains caressent mon dos, je n'ai plus aucun doute à ce sujet. Je ne veux pas simplement sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je veux sentir tout son corps contre le mien. Et tout de suite.

Quand il relâche mes lèvres pour déposer des baisers dans le creux de mon épaule, je retiens un gémissement, et une bouffé de chaleur me traverse. J'ai les jambes soudain flageolantes, j'ai l'impression qu'elles vont me lâcher. Jacob a du sentir ma soudain faiblesse, car il me prend dans ses bras un instant.

-Jacob… je murmure, la respiration entrecoupée.

-Si tu savais comme je t'aime…

Je me redresse, les mains contre son torse, et ce que je découvre dans son regard me fait fondre. De l'amour, de la tendresse, et cette lueur de désir.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime… je murmure en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure.

-Oh non, ne fais pas ça… souffle-t-il.

Mais je continue, une leur espiègle dans le regard. Il semble hésiter, mais je sens à son regard que je vais gagner. En effet, il se jette de nouveau sur mes lèvres. Cette fois-ci, ses mains passent sur mon ventre. Tous les poils de mes bras se hérissent, et je contracte sans le vouloir le ventre.

Tandis que je caresse ses cheveux, nos langues dansant ensemble, je sens la chaleur de ses mains remonter le long de mes hanches, jusqu'à mon soutien-gorge. Je gémis, mes lèvres toujours écrasés contre les siennes. Lorsque je le sens attraper mon débardeur et le remonter le long de mon ventre, j'enlève mes mains de ses cheveux et m'écarte un peu pour lever les bras et pouvoir me défaire du tee-shirt.

Nous restons un instant silencieux, le souffle entrecoupé. Jacob me dévore du regard, et je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir un peu gênée sous son regard si intense. C'est la première fois qu'il me voit ainsi dévêtue, et je ne suis pas très à l'aise.

Il remarque mon expression car il fait un pas vers moi et pose ses mains en coupe autour de mon visage.

-Tu es magnifique, Bella…

La douceur de sa voix me fait frissonner, malgré la chaleur qui irradie dans tous mes membres.

-Tu me crois, n'est-ce pas ?

Je hoche la tête, incapable d'émettre une parole. Alors il dépose délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Les bras ballants, je suis d'abord un peu surprise par sa douceur, mais je retrouve vite mes moyens et approfondis notre baiser. Lorsque, par un éclair de cran, je passe mes mains sur son torse jusqu'à descendre à son nombril, je sens ses abdos se contracter. Je descends encore, jusqu'à atteindre la boucle de la ceinture de son bermuda. Jacob continue à m'embrasser, je sens ses baisers se raffermir. C'est quand il entend le bruit de la ceinture tombant sur le sol que je le sens se figer complètement. Il s'écarte brutalement, et ce que je vois dans son regard me fait peur. Comme s'il venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'il fait. Je m'imagine tout de suite qu'il pense que je ne suis pas prête, alors je fais un pas vers lui en le rassurant :

-C'est rien, Jacob. Crois-moi, si je n'en avais pas envie, je n'aurais pas fait ça, je dis d'une voix tremblante de désir en montrant du regard la ceinture sur le sol.

J'approche encore, et passe mes bras autour de sa nuque.

-On ne peut pas faire ça, dit-il en posant les mains sur mes bras.

Son ton si catégorique et si sec m'arrête dans mon élan.

-C'est parce qu'il y a ma famille ? Ils regardent la télé, ne fais pas attention à eux… Ils seront toujours là.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça, répète-t-il pourtant. Je ne peux pas faire ça… Avec toi.

J'ai l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans le ventre. Tout désir s'envole, et je m'écarte de lui d'un bond, comme s'il m'avait brûlé. J'évite son regard. Je ne veux pas y voir ce qu'il vient de dire. Il n'en a pas envie. Est-ce que je me suis trompée tant que ça ? Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal, qui ne lui a pas plu ? Est-ce qu'il s'en soudain rendu compte que nous ne sommes pas faits pour être ensemble ? Est-ce qu'il ne m'aime plus, alors qu'il vient de me le dire à plusieurs reprises ?

J'ai soudain très froid, et je croise les bras sur ma poitrine, comme pour me protéger du froid qui me saisit. C'est la chaleur de son corps. Elle me paraît soudain tellement hors de portée.

-Non, Bella, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

-Mais tu l'as dit, je dis d'une petite voix, incapable d'être en colère contre lui.

Seulement blessée. Il fait un pas vers moi, les bras ouverts comme s'il réclamait mon pardon, mais je recule encore. Il s'arrête net, comme frappé par mon mouvement de recul. Je n'ai jamais vu autant de désarroi dans son regard. Ou plutôt, si, une fois. Quand j'ai essayé de le séparer de Paul et qu'il a failli me frapper. Ce moment me paraît à des années lumière. C'était une époque où je ne savais pas encore ce qu'il était, où il me cachait tellement de choses. Et maintenant, il affiche cette même expression. Comme s'il s'en voulait de me faire du mal.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lancer. Tu as le droit de…

-Arrête, Bella. Tu dis n'importe quoi. J'en ai très envie… Mais je ne peux pas !

-Non, toi, arrête. Tu n'as pas à te justifier. Je vais survivre.

Je le sens s'impatienter, mais je ne sais pas quoi lui dire d'autre.

-Je vais me coucher, je dis d'une voix faible en récupérant mon débardeur et en l'enfilant, et sans rien dire de plus, je tourne les talons et me glisse sous la couette.

Quand je relève la tête, il est toujours debout, dans la chambre.

-Tu peux rester, je ne vais pas te virer, je dis.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas en colère ?

Il semble énervé que je ne lui crie pas dessus. A vrai dire, je n'en ai pas la force. Plusieurs fois déjà, il m'a repoussé quand je me suis montrée un peu entreprenante, ou quand lui allait un peu plus loin. Je pensais que c'était une marque de respect, qu'il ne voulait pas me forcer, me presser. Mais maintenant, je comprends mieux. Il ne veut pas de moi. Il n'a pas envie de moi. Pas de cette façon, en tout cas. Est-ce que ça veut dire que je ne suis pas assez… sexy ? Je n'en sais rien, et là tout de suite je n'ai pas envie de le savoir.

Je lui tourne volontairement le dos, ne répondant pas à sa question. Je l'entends s'asseoir sur le lit et soupirer.

-Je comprends que tu sois blessée…

-Moi, blessée ? Je répète en me redressant. Mais non, enfin ! Tu… C'est toi qui… Et après tu me dis que tu ne peux pas faire ça avec moi ! Comment je suis sensée le prendre ?

Les mots sortent sans vraiment de sens, je n'arrive pas à m'exprimer correctement et ça me frustre encore plus.

-Je t'assure que tu m'as mal compris, Bella…

-Alors explique moi ! je lui lance un peu trop fort, mais je m'en fiche.

De toute façon, il bougera si mon oncle nous entend. Il semble plus gêné qu'autre chose maintenant.

-Je veux bien qu'il y ait une autre explication, mais il va falloir me la donner, j'ajoute.

-C'est… Ce serait trop dangereux Bella.

Alors là, je suis scotchée.

-Quoi ?

-Enfin, Bella, depuis le début j'essaie de te faire comprendre qu'on peut être… incontrôlable !

-Et coucher avec quelqu'un en fait partie ? Je croyais que c'était la colère votre problème !

Je le vois grimacer dans la semi-obscurité.

-Tu ne comprends pas… Ce n'est pas seulement la colère… ce sont les émotions en général qui sont décuplées.. Je pourrais te blesser sans m'en rendre compte, si je me laisse aller et que… ma force m'échappe…

Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça, mais maintenant qu'il le dit, je commence à comprendre où il veut en venir.

-Tu ne peux parce que tu as peur de me faire mal ? Enfin, je veux dire, de me blesser ?

-Bella, c'est vraiment gênant… Quand… Quand on a trop de… désir, ça peut être… dangereux, oui.

Je suis plus énervée que gênée, pour ma part. Je comprends qu'il n'ait pas envie d'aborder ce sujet, mais j'ai besoin de comprendre.

-Est-ce que c'est déjà arrivé ?

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Eh bien, c'est après que Sam ait blessé Emily qu'il a décidé que les relations avec les humains seraient interdites, ou du moins limitées, alors, j'ai comme l'impression que ça aussi, c'est déjà arrivé.

Il semble hésiter à répondre.

-Une fois, oui. Mais il y a bien longtemps. C'était à l'époque de la précédente meute. Les loups évitaient les relations avec les humains. Ils restaient entre eux, mais l'un d'entre eux a quand même voulu tenter une relation amoureuse avec une femme de la tribu. La… La première fois qu'ils ont… couché ensemble, il a été emporté par son désir d'elle et l'a serré un peu trop dans ses bras. Il ne se rendait pas compte de sa force, et elle, elle aussi elle était trop impliquée dans l'instant, elle n'a pas fait attention. Quand il a compris qu'il lui faisait du mal, c'était déjà trop tard. Il…

J'ai vraiment peur de ce qu'il va dire, mais je dois savoir.

-Il l'avait étouffé entre ses bras.

Je ne peux pas retenir un hoquet de surprise, trop choquée pour dire autre chose.

-Mon dieu…

-Ils ont essayé de taire l'accident, de dire que c'était un incident isolé, mais les relations avec les humains étaient interdites à partir de là. Ils ont fini par assouplir les règles. Les loups avaient le droit de sortir avec des humains, mais pas de relation sexuelle.

Les yeux ronds, j'essaye d'intégrer ce qu'il dit, et j'ai bien du mal.

-Quand Sam a reformé la meute, il n'a pas suivi tout ça. Il est resté avec Emily, jusqu'à l'accident. Après ça, lui aussi a rétabli ces règles. Au début, toute relation était interdite, mais quand il a compris que c'était impossible, il a accepté qu'on sorte avec des jeunes de la tribu, tant qu'on ne… Enfin, tu vois…

Il me faut quelques instants pour diriger ses paroles.

-Si je résume. Au jour d'aujourd'hui, tous les loups qui sont en couple avec des jeunes de la tribu, comme Dan, et Paco… Ils ne font pas l'amour avec leurs copines ?

Maintenant, je suis gênée.

-Normalement, non. Enfin, je veux dire, chacun prend ses responsabilités, et je suis sûr que ça arrive, mais…

-Mais toi, tu ne préfères pas ?

-Je pourrais vraiment te faire mal.

-Alors, quoi, tu te bases sur un accident qu'il y a eu lieu il y a plusieurs décennies ? Ce n'est pas comme si ça c'était produit souvent !

-Oui, mais on ne sait jamais…

Assise les jambes croisées dans le lit, je me passe une main dans les cheveux.

-Est-ce que c'est pour ça que Sam était persuadé que je ne resterai pas avec toi ? Parce qu'il savait que tu refuserais d'aller plus loin avec moi ?

-Il… Il connaît mes inquiétudes à ce propos, oui. Généralement, on attend que notre petite amie devienne louve à son tour avant d'en arriver là…

-Ce qui ne sera jamais mon cas. Donc, quoi, on est condamné à ne jamais coucher ensemble ?

Jacob se tord les mains, visiblement en grand débat intérieur.

-N'allons pas jusque là, finit-il par concéder. Seulement, je préfère être sûr que tout se passera bien… Je préfère me rassurer avant, voir que j'arrive à me contrôler avec toi…

-C'est déjà le cas Jacob. Tu n'as jamais été violent.

-Jamais ?

-Ce qui s'est passé avec Paul ne compte pas, je ne connaissais pas encore les risques. Et les peu de fois où tu as perdu le contrôle, j'ai réussi à te calmer, alors, il n'y a aucune raison que ça se passe mal.

-Je… je suppose que tu as raison, mais… je préfère attendre, Bella. On a le temps pour ça, tu ne crois pas ? Quand mes pouvoirs de loup se seront atténués…

-Quoi, ils vont s'atténuer ?

Jacob acquiesce.

-Oui. Les premières années, on est très puissants, mais avec le temps, ça diminue, jusqu'à ce qu'on ne puisse plus se transformer une fois que notre corps ne l'accepte plus.

J'aimerais argumenter, mais je sens à son comportement que ce n'est pas la peine. Alors, je décide de faire preuve de sagesse.

-D'accord. Ca me va. On attend, on laisse les choses venir. On est pas pressé.

Jacob semble surpris que je le prenne aussi bien.

-Tu es sûre que tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-Je trouve idiot que tu t'inquiètes autant, mais j'ai bien compris que je n'arriverai pas à te raisonner. Pour le moment.

Un petit sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu vas réessayer de me convaincre ?

-Jusqu'à ce que tu cèdes.

Sur ce, je m'allonge de nouveau. Quelques instants plus tard, Jacob se glisse timidement sous la couette près de moi.

-Tu ne serais pas un pressée, dis-moi ? murmure-t-il alors que je viens me blottir dans ses bras.

Je suis un peu énervée, mais je ne vois pas l'intérêt de lui faire la tête.

-Non, c'est seulement… Je n'y avais jamais vraiment réfléchi avant, mais ces derniers temps… Ca me revient souvent à l'esprit…

-A moi aussi, avoue-t-il en caressant mes cheveux. Je te promets d'y réfléchir, Bella, mais…

-J'ai compris. Pas tout de suite.

Un silence s'installe, pendant lequel le sommeil commence à se faire sentir. J'ai les paupières lourdes, et je n'arrive plus à réfléchir de façon sensée à tout ce qu'il m'a avoué ce soir.

-Je suis désolé que tu aies cru que… Enfin, que je n'en avais pas envie… J'ai bien senti que je t'ai blessé…

-Tu aurais mieux fait de m'expliquer tout de suite, au lieu de… Laisser entendre que tu ne voulais pas de moi.

-Je sais. Pardonne-moi…

-Mouais, je marmonne.

Je sens ses lèvres contre mon oreille.

-Je te promets, Bella Swan, que je ne rêve que de pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras de cette manière là… Tu es magnifique, et j'en ai plus qu'envie, crois-moi. Tu dois juste me laisser un peu de temps.

Un frisson me parcourt l'échine. Je ne pensais pas que juste quelques mots glissés au creux de l'oreille pouvaient faire autant d'effet.

Je me blottis un peu plus contre lui, et ferme les yeux, savourant la chaleur de son corps contre le mien. Au moment où le sommeil me happe, je me dis que j'ai perdu une bataille, mais pas la guerre, et je m'endors avec un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

 **NA: Voilà, voilà! Alors, je sais que ce chapitre est riche en prénoms, j'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop perdus ^^ N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions si ce n'est pas clair :) Vous avez dû noter un "léger" rapprochement entre nos deux tourtereaux, j'espère que vous aimez la façon dont j'amène cette partie de leur relation! Je voulais garder un peu l'histoire originale avec Edward qui refuse d'aller plus loin avec Bella, mais j'avais besoin de ce petit passage pour la suite, qui s'écartera beaucoup de l'œuvre originelle ;)**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé, à la semaine prochaine! ;) Encore bonne année à tous !**

 **Pour les reviews, par manque de temps je ne répondrais pas pour le moment, je vais essayer de vite répondre par MP à certains, pour les autres il faudra attendre un peu, mais merci à tous ;)**


	20. 20

**Je suis de retour après deux bonnes semaines de retard! Je voudrais m'en excuser, mais il m'était impossible de poster un nouveau chapitre avant, je n'en avais tout simplement pas le temps (la prépa, malheureusement, une difficile période ces temps-ci). Je ne vous promets pas de publier aussi régulièrement que je le faisais avant, je vais faire de mon mieux :)**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **20**

-Jacob est là ! j'entends depuis le salon.

Quoi ?! Je n'ai pas entendu la voiture ! Je me précipite vers la fenêtre, et quelle n'est pas ma surprise quand je n'y découvre ni sa moto ni la voiture de son père. C'est une petite voiture d'un rouge pétant, flambant neuve. Mais à y regarder de plus près, je finis par reconnaître la voiture qu'il retape dans son garage depuis le début de l'année scolaire. Il m'avait souvent parlé de cette voiture, et je suis scotchée de voir le travail enfin terminé.

Je me recule de la fenêtre, et enfile mes escarpins. Je n'ai pas trop l'habitude de marcher avec ça, mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie de paraître minuscule à côté de Jacob, qui fait bien plus d'une tête de plus que moi. Je me suis entraînée toute la semaine pour essayer de marcher correctement.

Je glisse mon téléphone et mon invitation reçue la semaine dernière dans ma petite pochette noire, puis je sors discrètement de ma chambre.

-J'arrive ! je lance dans l'escalier avant de me glisser dans la salle de bain pour vérifier ma tenue et mon apparence.

J'ai un peu de mal à me reconnaître, il faut l'avouer. Mary m'a aidé pour le maquillage, étant donné que ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes. Le noir de eye-liner fait ressortir mes yeux bruns, le rouge à lèvres n'est pas trop marqué, à ma demande, et le fond de teint naturel, mais il donne tout de même un autre éclat à ma peau. Je ressemble à une poupée, aucun doute là-dessus. Je ne sais pas si ça va plaire à Jake. Après tout, il a l'habitude de me voir sans fioritures, alors j'espère ne pas en avoir trop fait. Pour la coiffure, Mary a tressé mes cheveux avant de les rassembler dans un chignon compliqué, retenu par de nombreuses barrettes. Seules quelques mèches ondulées restent libres et encadrent mon visage.

Pour la tenue, j'ai opté (avec l'aide de Khristie, Mercy, Julie et Charlotte) pour une robe bustier d'un beige clair, serrée au niveau de la taille puis évasée jusqu'aux genoux, avec plusieurs volants pour donner une impression de « volume », comme le disaient les filles. Je suis contente qu'elles aient pu m'aider, parce que ce n'est pas non plus dans mes habitudes de bien m'habiller. J'ai dû m'épiler, me faire les ongles, soigner ma peau, enfin bref, tout ce que je n'ai pas pour habitude de faire. Enfin, avant de rencontrer Jacob bien sûr, parce que depuis qu'il a pour habitude de venir dormir avec moi, je fais en sorte que mes jambes soient lisses comme de la soie et que ma peau sente bon le lait corporel. D'ailleurs, ses petites visites nocturnes ont un peu diminué depuis cette fameuse discussion, il y a maintenant près de deux semaines. Je n'ai pas encore dit mon dernier mot à ce propos, mais je ne veux pas paraître trop pressante. Après tout, c'est généralement l'inverse, non ? Le garçon qui veut à tout prix faire l'amour avec sa copine, et celle-ci qui lui demande plus de temps parce qu'elle n'est pas prête. Je ne veux pas qu'il me prenne pour… une dévergondée ou je ne sais quoi.

Je suis parfaitement capable d'attendre. Même si ce genre de pensées n'arrête pas de me traverser l'esprit depuis maintenant un moment. Quand Jacob m'embrasse, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me montrer plus… entreprenante. Jacob n'a pas manqué mon comportement, et j'ai l'impression que ça l'amuse beaucoup. Il finit toujours par me repousser gentiment, et par me murmurer à l'oreille que mes hormones sont vraiment excitées en ce moment. J'ai bien eu envie de lui répondre que ce n'étaient pas que mes hormones qui étaient excitées, mais je me suis retenue. Pas besoin qu'il trouve de nouvelles raisons de se moquer. J'ai plutôt l'impression que la situation l'amuse. Il aime bien me compliquer les choses. Je ne comprends toujours pas son inquiétude et son envie de toujours devoir tout contrôler, mais j'essaie de me faire une raison. Pas de sexe. Très bien, mais je ne désespère pas qu'il finisse par changer d'avis.

Sur ces pensées plus que frustrantes, je détourne le regard du miroir, remet ma pochette en place sur mon épaule et sort de la salle de bains. Je descends l'escalier avec la plus grande prudence. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas d'escalier sur le lieu de la réception. J'aurais peut-être mieux fait de mettre mes escarpins une fois dans le salon. Mais je m'en sors plutôt bien, et j'arrive en un seul morceau sur la dernière marche. Je finis par lever les yeux, et découvre trois regards braqués sur moi. Bien sûr, c'est celui de Jacob qui m'attire en premier comme un aimant. Il ne sourit pas, en fait, il affiche plutôt une expression bouche bée. Quoi, à cause de moi ? Pendant un moment je m'imagine qu'il se moque de moi, mais il semble vraiment… admiratif de ma tenue. Les yeux pétillants, il finit enfin par afficher un sourire, plein de tendresse et d'amour, mais aussi de cette lueur de désir qu'il affiche de plus en plus souvent mais qu'il retient à chaque fois. Ses yeux me scrutent, et je sens la chaleur me monter aux joues.

-Tu es vraiment magnifique, Bella, finit-il par lâcher d'une voix rauque qui me donne des frissons.

-M… Merci, je balbutie, mes yeux rivés dans les siens. Tu n'es pas mal toi aussi.

En effet, il porte un costume noir, et ça me fait un choc de le voir comme ça. Ses cheveux un peu plus longs que la moyenne de la meute sont coiffés avec du gel. La panoplie de l'invité de mariage, et ça lui va très bien. Le costume met en valeur les muscles de ses bras, qu'on devine facilement, et le voir si bien habillé le rend plus imposant, plus âgé et mature que dans ses bermudas qu'il porte toujours pour ne pas déchirer ses habits quand il se transforme. Je suis parfois même étonnée qu'il ne vienne par torse nu au lycée.

Jacob me remercie d'un signe de tête, et son regard de braise me donne un nouveau frisson. La température dans la pièce vient de grimper de quelques degrés. Puis je me rappelle que John et Mary sont là eux aussi, alors je détourne le regard, gênée, pour découvrir leur sourires. Mary me regarde avec une pointe de fierté. Après tout, c'est grâce à elle en partie que je ressemble à une princesse ce soir. Je suis heureuse d'y voir le regard d'une mère. Elle a toujours été pour moi ce qui s'apparente le plus à une mère. Même si je ne l'ai plus vu pendant des années, maintenant que j'habite ici, elle semble plus que ravie de me voir, et surtout de voir à quel point j'ai grandi. John est un peu dans le même état. Il a la tête d'un père qui vient de se rendre compte que sa fille n'est plus une petite fille. Je me demande ce que dirait mon père s'il me voyait comme ça. Il serait sûrement gêné et aurait du mal à me faire un compliment, mais avec un peu d'efforts il finirait par s'en sortir, je suppose. Puis il ferait certainement une remarque sur le fait que je me rends à un _mariage_ Quileute, _chez_ les Quileute, _avec tous_ les Quileute, qu'il détestent par-dessus tout. Les peu de fois où je l'appelle, j'évite de lui parler de Jacob, puisqu'il refuse toujours de m'expliquer pourquoi il a tant d'animosité à leur égard. Parfois, je me dis que je préfère ne pas savoir. Tant que je suis avec Jake, ça me va.

-Et Isabella Swan devint une femme, déclare John d'une petite voix, visiblement coupée par l'émotion.

-N'exagère rien, je ris.

-Non, il a raison, renchérit Mary. Je me demande où est passée la petite fille de 8 ans qui venait passer les vacances à la maison.

-Ce n'est pas comme si c'était mon mariage, je plaisante pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

Je déteste être le centre de l'attention.

-On devrait peut-être y aller, intervient Jacob.

-Oui, ne soyez pas en retard.

Jake est mon sauveur. Il sait à quel point je n'aime pas qu'on s'intéresse de trop à moi, et chaque fois que quelqu'un me met dans une situation délicate, il fait en sorte de me sortir de là. Jacob glisse un bras autour de ma taille et me mène jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

-Passez une bonne soirée, nous lance Mary.

-Jacob te ramène ensuite ? demande John alors que j'ouvre la porte.

-Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, le rassure Jake. Elle est entre de bonnes mains !

-Il y a intérêt.

Je lâche un petit rire, et John rigole aussi, mais je sens qu'il est tout de même sérieux. Depuis notre « rupture » il y a quelques semaines, il n'est plus aussi aimable qu'avant avec Jacob. Je peux comprendre qu'il soit inquiet, mais j'ai surtout l'impression que c'est mon père qui lui demande de me chaperonner.

Quand Jacob referme enfin la porte, je soupire de soulagement.

-Quoi, c'était si horrible que ça ? rigole Jake.

-Tu peux pas savoir à quel point… Je n'aime pas quand ils me regardent comme ça, comme si je n'étais plus la Bella qu'ils connaissent si bien.

Jacob hausse les épaules.

-Ils se rendent juste compte que tu grandis.

Je pose alors les yeux sur la voiture.

-Tu l'as terminé, alors !

-Oui, enfin, déclare fièrement Jacob. Tu aimes ?

-Eh bien, tu sais bien que je ne partage pas ton enthousiasme pour ce genre de choses, c'est juste une voiture, mais je trouve que tu as fait du bon travail, vraiment ! Elle en jette.

Je n'arrive pas à faire mieux, et ça fait rire Jacob.

-Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu en parles avec des mecs.

-Ton oncle m'a déjà fait quelques compliments. Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends. Tant que ça roule, ça te va, c'est ça ?

-Exactement !

Il ouvre la portière passager, à la manière d'un gentleman. Je ne l'imaginais pas romantique quand je l'ai rencontré, mais finalement, je me suis trompée.

-Votre carrosse vous attend, mademoiselle Swan, dit-il en s'écartant pour me laisser monter.

-Merci bien, Monsieur Black, je réponds en prenant un ton bourgeois accompagné d'un grand sourire.

La voiture est assez exiguë, mais plutôt confortable.

-Le carrosse est-il à votre goût, jeune demoiselle ?

J'éclate de rire, parce qu'il est tellement grand que ses jambes, même pliées, remontent jusqu'au volant.

-Pour votre grande taille, il ne me semble pas très adapté.

-Ouais, faut que je règle encore certains trucs, rigole Jake en démarrant.

Je reste silencieuse pendant le trajet, observant le paysage. Au fur et à mesure que nous approchons de notre destination, je sens mon estomac se nouer.

-Tu es nerveuse ? demande Jacob, et je le maudis intérieurement de pouvoir deviner avec tant de facilité ce que je ressens.

-Un peu. Est-ce que… est-ce que je serais la seule… qui ne fait pas partie de la tribu ?

-Oh, non, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Il y a quelques amies à Emily qui viennent de l'extérieur. Elle n'est pas toujours coincée à la réserve. Pour le salon de coiffure, elle va des fois en ville, alors, elle connaît du monde. Mais vous serez peu nombreuses, oui.

-Et aucune de ses amies ne sort avec un Quileute…

La main de Jacob se pose sur ma cuisse.

-Je m'en fiche de ce qu'ils peuvent penser, Bella.

-Je sais, mais pas moi. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on me regarde de travers toute la soirée.

Il retire sa main comme si je l'avais brûlée. D'un ton plus doux, je nuance :

-Tu as raison, je ne devrais pas faire attention. J'ai accepté de venir, après tout.

-Je suis sûr que tu vas passer une super soirée. Fais-moi confiance, d'accord ?

Je hoche la tête avant de me concentrer de nouveau sur le paysage. Nous arrivons une dizaine de minutes plus tard à l'entrée de la réserve, et j'ai comme l'impression que les rues sont vides. Il doit y avoir presque toute la tribu à ce mariage, j'ai vraiment peur de ne pas m'y sentir à l'aise, mais je veux faire plaisir à Emily. Elle a joint à l'invitation un petit mot où elle me disait une nouvelle fois à quelle point elle était heureuse que je vienne. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle m'offrirait son amitié aussi rapidement, mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Emily est une fille en or. Je suis parfois surprise de la maturité dont elle fait part. Elle n'a que deux ans de plus que moi après tout, et elle va déjà se marier. Jacob m'a expliqué à quel point le mariage était important chez les Quileute. 'Quand on est sûr de la personne qu'on aime, on s'unit à elle pour la vie', m'a-t-il dit. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me demander si nous aurions le droit de nous marier, nous aussi. Je vais sûrement vite en besogne, mais étant donné les réactions de son père à mon propos et les réactions du mien à propos de Jacob, j'ai de sérieux doutes.

* * *

La cérémonie se passe dans la salle des fêtes de la réserve, où il y a une petite chapelle. Quand nous nous garons sur le parking de la salle, il y a déjà plein de monde devant les portes, des petits groupes qui discutent en attendant la cérémonie. Une foule de femmes habillées en robe et d'hommes en costume, la plupart la peau légèrement cuivrée, et les cheveux et les yeux sombres.

-Prête ? me demande Jacob une fois le moteur arrêté.

Je prends une grande inspiration, puis affiche un sourire qui doit plus ressembler à une grimace, mais Jacob lève un pouce.

-Tu es parfaite !

-Alors, oui, prête, je déclare en ouvrant ma portière.

La cérémonie a été absolument magnifique. Les Quileute ont une façon bien à eux de célébrer les mariages, et j'en ai été très émue. Emily est magnifique. Elle porte une robe d'un bleu nuit, et Sam un costume gris anthracite. La coutume n'est pas au blanc chez eux, mais elle n'en est que plus belle, et personne n'a choisi la même couleur pour la robe. Et dire qu'avec les filles on avait hésité entre deux robes : la beige et une bleue nuit. J'ai fait le bon choix ! On m'aurait vraiment regardé de travers si j'avais porté la même couleur que la mariée.

Personne n'a encore trop fait attention à moi, et j'en suis bien contente. Jacob m'a présenté à quelques personnes, mais ils n'ont pas paru irrités de ma présence. Ils étaient bien trop occupés par le mariage. J'ai aussi vu toutes les filles de la meute, qui sont vraiment magnifiques, et les amis de Jacob m'ont réservé un bon accueil. Jacob a par contre soigneusement évité son père. Je l'ai aperçu à plusieurs reprises, mais il ne m'a même accordé un regard.

Ce n'est qu'au moment du repas, dans la salle des fêtes, que je commence à regretter ma coiffure, parce que je ne peux pas me cacher derrière mes cheveux. Les Quileute commencent à me lorgner d'un œil surpris quand ils comprennent que je ne fais pas partie de la tribu et que je me tiens si proche de Jacob. Heureusement, je me retrouve à table avec Embry, Quil, Dana, Kate et Dan, qui eux sont très contents de me voir, et se font une joie de me présenter à leurs familles respectives, qui tournent autour des tables.

-J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, et je me demandais quand je ferais enfin ta connaissance, me salue la mère d'Embry, une femme très grande et absolument magnifique, avec sa robe pourpre et ses talons hauts.

-Je… Je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer aussi, je réponds, mal à l'aise sous son regard scrutateur.

-Maman, laisse la tranquille, demande gentiment Embry en la prenant par le bras.

-J'ai le droit de discuter avec les invités, non ?

Elle se penche vers moi, et je me retiens de faire un mouvement d'esquive.

-Je suis à fond avec toi, Isabella, me confie-t-elle à voix baisse. Il est grand temps que ces traditions changent. Peu importe que la lignée Black ne perdure pas, personnellement, je n'en ai rien à faire.

Elle me fait un petit sourire puis s'éloigne, au bras de son fils, qui la ramène près de son père. Je reste plantée là, les sourcils froncés. J'aurais voulu lui demander ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Peu importe que la lignée Black ne perdure pas. Comment ça, ne perdure pas ? Je me tourne vers Jacob pour lui demander des explications, mais je n'ai pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, parce que des tintements de verre demandent le silence, et Emily et Sam, assis à une table en compagnie de leurs amis proches, convient tous les invités à prendre place pour le dîner. Jacob recule ma chaise pour que je puisse m'asseoir, et je le remercie d'un sourire, laissant mes interrogations de côté. Et d'après ce que j'en sais, Jacob refusera de me donner une explication convenable. Je vais donc devoir chercher mes informations auprès d'autres sources, mais pour le moment, pas de prise de tête !

Le dîner est absolument succulent, et l'ambiance est à la bonne heure. La salle des fêtes règne dans un joyeux brouhaha. Quil, Embry et Jacob s'occupent de faire rire tout le monde avec leurs petites anecdotes, et Dana, Kate et Dan y participent avec grand plaisir. Moi même je suis plutôt bien impliquée dans la conversation, mais j'ai beau faire abstraction de ce qui se passe autour, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sentir des regards posés sur mon dos. J'ai beau tourner la tête, jamais personne n'a les yeux rivés sur moi. Peut-être que je deviens simplement parano, ou alors ils font tout pour rester discret. En tout cas, je suis certaine que pleins de gens ne sont pas ravis de ma présence, mais ils ne le montrent pas. Grand bien leur fasse.

Alors, pour oublier un peu mon malaise, je me ressers un verre de vin. Je ne suis pas une grande buveuse, mais je suppose que l'alcool m'aidera un peu. En effet, après deux verres de vin, je me sens un peu plus relâchée, et je rigole avec joie aux plaisanteries des garçons. Jacob ne me lâche pas du regard de tout le repas, et fronce un peu les sourcils en fixant mon verre de vin, mais je lui tire la langue.

A la fin du repas, au moment du gâteau, les mariés font chacun un petit discours, puis c'est au tour des parents de Sam et d'Emily de dire quelques mots qui font pleurer tout le monde. Les traditions Quileute ne s'éloigne pas tant que ça des coutumes américaines, en fin de compte. La mère d'Emily lui confie à quel point elle était inquiète à l'idée que sa fille se marie aussi jeune, puis elle se tourne vers Sam, et explique que désormais, elle sait que sa fille sera heureuse. Une ombre voile quelques instants le visage de Sam. Je devine, comme tout le monde certainement, qu'il repense encore à cette balafre qu'il a infligé à Emily peu après sa transformation. Emily ne semble lui en vouloir aucunement, mais je comprends son sentiment, parce que Jacob se comporte parfois un peu de la même manière, alors que lui ne m'a jamais fait de mal.

Bien entendu, personne ne fait allusion à l'accident d'Emily. Quelques personnes viennent de l'extérieur, donc le sujet « meute de loup-garou » n'est pas abordée, et j'en suis plutôt satisfaite. Ce soir, Sam et Emily ne sont que de jeunes mariés, et pas l'Alpha et sa compagne. Les invités sont seulement des invités, et non pour certains des loups-garous faisant partie d'une meute. J'ai enfin l'impression que tout ce qui se passe autour de moi est normal. J'avais depuis longtemps perdu cette impression de normalité. Toujours quelqu'un pour rappeler ce qu'ils sont vraiment. Mais ce soir, même à table, nous n'avons pas parlé de la meute. Je vois ici le soin qu'ils mettent à conserver leur secret. Cette facilité à cacher ce qu'ils sont est quelque peu déconcertante.

C'est enfin les amis proches des mariés, les témoins, qui prennent la parole. Leah pour Emily, qui lui confie être très heureuse d'avoir une meilleure amie aussi parfaite et de travailler avec elle tous les jours, et Tyler pour Sam. Je distingue son frère jumeau Alex assis à la même table. La ressemblance est vraiment frappante, et je n'arrive à les distinguer que par rapport à leurs yeux, qui ont des nuances de brun différentes. Tyler a les yeux légèrement plus clairs que son frère.

-Merci à tous pour vos paroles si encourageantes, finit par déclarer Emily une fois tout le monde rassis.

Elle a les larmes aux yeux et un sourire collé au visage à la fois. Après un dernier petit discours de remerciements, elle se rassoit.

-Et maintenant, je vous laisse déguster votre dessert et vous amuser !

Peu après débute la musique, et le reste de la soirée se passe à une vitesse affolante. Jacob et moi mangeons notre part de gâteau accompagné d'une coupe de champagne, puis les deux mariés ouvrent le bal, avant que de nombreux couples ne se rejoignent sur la piste de danse. De nombreux Quileute restent assis ou debout dans des coins de la salle à discuter. Jacob décide dès que j'ai fini mon assiette de m'emmener sur la piste. Je proteste pour la forme, parce que je sais que je n'y échapperai pas.

-Je croyais que te voir danser était extrêmement rare, pourtant ça fait déjà deux fois en quelques semaines ! je lui fais remarquer alors qu'il pose une main sur ma hanche et que nous nous lançons sur la musique.

Il se contente de hausser les épaules avec un sourire en coin.

-Faut croire que t'as drôlement de la chance ! répond-il par dessus la musique.

Nous dansons un long moment, enchaînant des slows et des musiques plus rythmés. Sam et Emily sont près de nous, et je leur fais un grand sourire. J'ai pu parler quelques minutes seulement à Emily après la cérémonie pour la féliciter et la complimenter sur sa tenue, et elle a paru ravie de me voir. Peu après, Paco et Leah semblent vraiment à fond, complètement lâchés, ce qui fait bien rire tout le monde. Je sais que les loups-garous supportent bien l'alcool, pourtant elle semble vraiment bourrée. Tyler et Sammy dansent également, alors que son frère jumeau reste assis à table, l'air morose. Quand la musique se calme et qu'un slow redémarre, Jacob pose sa main sur ma hanche et moi sur son épaule, et nous nous balançons au rythme de la musique. Je pose ma tête contre son épaule, et savoure avec plaisir son parfum qui lui correspond si bien. Il ne sent pas le bois et l'herbe fraîchement coupée, cette fois-ci, il a mis du parfum, ni trop fort, juste assez pour me faire fondre. Je ne sais pas si c'est l'alcool qui circule dans mes veines, mais je me sens euphorique, prête à danser toute la nuit si il le faut.

Par-dessus l'épaule de Jacob, je remarque Embry qui dansait pour rigoler avec Quil, s'écarter de la piste de danse. Je le regarde s'approcher de Dana, qui discute avec Kate à notre table. Il lui offre sa main. Un moment, Dana semble surprise, puis Kate lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtés, ce qui la fait enfin réagir. Elle offre un grand sourire à Embry puis se lève, et il la guide jusqu'aux danseurs. Kate les regarde s'éloigner, et elle me voit en train de l'observer. Elle me salue de la main, puis ses sourcils se froncent quand un mouvement attire mon attention. Len s'approche d'elle timidement. J'imagine un instant qu'elle va le rembarrer, mais elle lève les yeux au ciel et se contente de le suivre. Len semble tout excité, et je vois Bly, Jordan et Jared se moquer de lui de l'autre bout de la salle. Je ne peux empêcher moi aussi de lâcher un ricanement.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande Jacob, sa bouche près de mon oreille.

Je ne fais pas d'effort pour parler plus fort, je sais qu'il m'entend très facilement.

-Len vient de réussir à inviter Kate à danser.

-Oh. Ca, c'est un moment mémorable. Elle va finir par céder.

-Pourquoi ?

-Quand Len fait sa petite tête de chien battu, on ne peut pas lui résister, rigole-t-il.

-Quel beau jeu de mots, j'ironise.

-Désolé, c'était pas fait exprès, s'esclaffe-t-il en m'écartant légèrement de lui pour m'embrasser.

C'est à son tour de renifler mon parfum dans le creux de mon cou, et je le vois froncer du nez. Dans un contexte normal, j'en aurais été vexé, mais là, je me contente de rigoler.

-Un peu trop fort pour ton nez si sensible ?

-Ne te moque pas, se plaint-il. Tu sens très bon, en tout cas. Mais oui, directement sur ta peau, c'est un peu… fort. Tu en mets moins d'habitude.

-Oui, parce que je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça, alors, je limite au maximum. Je ne veux pas que tu perdes ton «nez ».

Il fronce le nez.

-M'en parle pas, j'ai déjà reniflé ces espèces de fleurs sauvages, je ne me souviens plus leur nom, mais elles m'ont détruit l'odorat pendant une semaine, je te dis pas la galère ! En tant qu'humain, c'est pas très dérangeant, mais je te raconte pas quand j'étais loup. Je savais même plus me diriger.

-J'aurais bien aimé voir ça, je rigole, et il me pince les côtes en signe de protestation.

Je laisse échapper un petit cri suivi d'un rire, et les danseurs autour de nous nous jettent un œil surpris. Je retourne donc contre Jacob, et nous reprenons notre danse.

Quand le slow se termine et que de la musique rock vient le remplacer, Quil et Seth débarquent soudain et enlèvent Jacob, lui criant qu'il a intérêt à se bouger. Je les regarde obliger Jake à se déhancher de façon complètement ridicule, ce qui fait bien rire tout le monde, dont Sam et Emily qui les rejoignent très vite. La danse calme et contrôlée termine en gros foutoir dont je m'échappe discrètement. C'est avec joie que je retrouve ma chaise. En plus, je crois que j'ai un peu trop bu, j'ai un peu la tête qui tourne. Je me baisse pour masser mes pieds endoloris.

-Mal aux pieds ?

Pendant un moment, je crois que c'est Paul qui vient encore me chercher des ennuis, mais ce n'est que Dan, qui s'assoie près de moi. Je n'ai vu Paul qu'une fois ce soir, et il a soigneusement évité mon regard. J'en ai été gêné. J'aimerais pouvoir lui parler, mais je n'ai pas pu l'approcher depuis l'anniversaire de Jacob.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de ces machins, j'avoue en essayant de bouger les orteils. Tu ne danses pas avec les autres ? Ils ont l'air de s'amuser comme des fous.

-Je pourrais te poser la même question, élude-t-il.

Je lui montre mes pieds.

-Il me faut vraiment une pause. Et puis, je ne me sentirai pas tout à fait à ma place, je réponds. Je veux dire, vous êtes accueillant, mais je ne les connais pas tant que ça.

On regarde un moment le petit groupe se déhancher sur la musique qui bat contre mes oreilles. Jacob essaie de s'échapper, mais les garçons l'obligent à rester en place. Je remarque alors Lucy qui danse avec eux, tout comme Dana et Kate.

-C'est parce que Lucy y est que tu ne danses pas.

C'est plus une affirmation qu'une question, mais il hoche tout de même la tête, la mine défaite.

-J'ai cru comprendre que c'était pas simple entre vous depuis… enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire…

-Mon entrée dans la meute, oui, soupire-t-il. Je sais qu'elle m'en veut, mais je n'arrive pas à faire autrement.

-La tenir à l'écart, pour soi-disant la protéger de toi ?

Il acquiesce.

-Jacob a essayé ça pendant un temps. Il a vite fini par comprendre que ça ne marcherait pas.

-Est-ce… est-ce que tu lui en as voulu ?

Je réfléchis un instant à la question.

-Disons que j'étais frustrée, oui. Mais je n'ai jamais laissé tomber.

-Lucy non plus, avoue-t-il. Elle essaie toujours de se rapprocher de moi.

-Mais… vous êtes toujours ensemble, non ?

-On a pas rompu, dit-il comme si c'était une bonne réponse. Pas officiellement. Je crois qu'elle essaie toujours de… enfin, d'espérer…

Il se tait.

-Est-ce qu'elle a tort ? D'avoir de l'espoir ?

Dan hausse les épaules.

-Tu sais, tu ne peux pas constamment la tenir à l'écart juste à cause de ce que tu es. Il y a d'autres couples, et ils fonctionnent plutôt bien. Regarde Tyler et Sammy.

-Je sais, mais…

Il grimace.

-J'ai peur qu'il lui arrive la même chose qu'à Emily.

-On croirait entendre Sam et Jacob. Je comprends ton inquiétude, mais tu lui fais du mal, et tu t'en fais à toi-même. Tu devrais en discuter avec elle. Ce n'est parce que tu es un loup-garou que tu ne peux être heureux dans ton couple.

-Je voulais attendre qu'elle se transforme, mais je commence à comprendre que ça risque de ne pas arriver. J'ai peur de me mettre en colère… Est-ce que ça arrive souvent à Jacob ?

-Parfois, je concède. Mais il ne m'a jamais fait de mal. Tu devrais laisser le choix à Lucy. Si elle prête à prendre le risque, c'est qu'elle t'aime vraiment.

-Elle t'en a déjà parlé ? me demande-t-il.

Je secoue la tête.

-Je sais que ça la ronge de l'intérieur que tu refuses de l'approcher comme ça.

-Elle doit me détester maintenant… je ne sais pas si je peux rattraper ça…

-Bien sûr que tu peux ! Il n'est jamais trop tard. Parle avec elle, c'est le seul moyen.

Dan semble avoir retrouvé légèrement d'espoir.

-Merci beaucoup, Bella. Cette conversation m'a vraiment fait du bien.

Il se lève et m'offre un sourire.

-Depuis quand es-tu devenue conseillère en amour ?

Je laisse échapper un gloussement.

-Je n'aime juste pas vous voir comme ça.

Il hoche la tête, me souhaite une bonne soirée, et s'éloigne, ne lâchant pas des yeux Lucy dans la foule. Il rejoint ses amis, et j'espère sincèrement que j'ai réussi à le faire changer d'avis et qu'il arrangera la situation avec Lucy.

A la fin de la chanson, ce sont les filles qui viennent me chercher et qui me traînent jusqu'à la piste de danse. J'ai beau avoir mal aux pieds et un peu mal au crâne, je décide de faire un effort pour leur faire plaisir. Je remarque avec surprise que Abby et Leia sont là, complètement déjantées. Elles qui semblent me détester, elles sont un peu accueillantes ce soir. Nous dansons un long moment, puis Lucy, Emily et Maia se déclarent fatiguées et quittent la piste. Je les suis, et on s'installe à une table dans un coin de la table. On se laisse toutes tomber sur nos chaises avant de vider un verre d'eau. Essoufflées, les joues rouges, il nous faut un moment pour retrouver notre souffle.

-La fête est vraiment super, je félicite Emily.

-Il faut remercier les filles, elles m'ont beaucoup aidé, dit-elle avec un sourire. Lucy, tu me passes la bouteille de champagne ? Qui en veut ?

J'hésite un moment, mais je finis par me laisser tenter par l'enthousiasme des filles et Emily me sert un verre à demi-rempli. A peine je trempe mes lèvres dedans et je me dis que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, mais je hausse les épaules intérieurement. Je peux bien en profiter pour une fois.

Nous discutons un moment, chacune s'extasiant sur de multiples détails de la cérémonie ou de la tenue de la mariée. Emily nous confie à quel point elle était nerveuse juste avant le grand moment.

-Ca va, les invités sont sympathiques avec toi ? me demande Lucy.

-Pour la plupart oui.

Ma rencontre avec la mère d'Embry me revient soudain en mémoire. J'hésite un instant, puis je finis par me lancer :

-D'ailleurs, j'ai parlé un peu avec la mère d'Embry, et elle a dit quelque chose qui m'a un peu troublée. Enfin, je n'ai pas compris le sens de ses paroles.

Les filles lèvent la tête pour m'écouter.

-Elle a dit que peu lui importait que la lignée Black ne perdure pas, qu'elle était d'accord avec notre relation.

Maïa fronce les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a perturbé là-dedans ? C'est le point de vue de pleins de gens.

-Oui, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire par le fait que la lignée Black ne perdure pas ? Ce n'est pas parce que je suis avec Jacob que nous n'aurons pas d'enfants. Enfin, je ne vois pas aussi loin, je sais qu'on est très jeunes, mais…

Ma voix se brise quand je vois leur regard. Maia, Emily et Lucy se glissent des regards gênés. Emily se passe même une main dans le cou, signe de nervosité. Un plomb s'abat dans mon ventre, et ma gorge se noue. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elles sont sur le point de me dire, mais je sens que ça ne va pas me plaire.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? je demande d'une petite voix.

-Je… Enfin, on pensait que tu savais, balbutie Lucy.

-Puisque tu m'as déjà confié à quel point Billy, le père de Jacob, ne t'apprécie pas, je pensais que tu étais au courant… ajoute Emily.

-Au courant de quoi ?

Elles ne savent visiblement plus où se mettre. J'essaie de rester calme, mais mon estomac fait de drôles de loopings. J'ai la boule au ventre, consciente que je ne vais vraiment pas aimer la suite. En plus, l'alcool recommence à me faire tourner la tête, et je suis obligée de me concentrer pour suivre la conversation.

-Tu dois savoir que Jacob a des sœurs.

-Et ? je les relance, irritée par leur lenteur à entrer dans le vif du sujet.

-Tu sais qu'on ne se marie qu'avec des membres de la tribu.

-Bien sûr que je le sais, mais…

Soudain, une conversation avec Jacob, il y a de ça bien longtemp, me revient en mémoire.

-Elles sont parties. Ces sœurs. L'une d'elle s'est mariée à l'extérieur.

Emily hoche la tête.

-Oui, et elle ne s'est pas mariée avec un Quileute, ni avec un membre d'une autre tribu.

-Une autre tribu ?

-Nous ne sommes pas la seule tribu qui est capable d'avoir une meute, explique Maia. Partout en Amérique, il y en a quelques unes d'autres. On les rencontre régulièrement, et parfois certains se marient, ainsi on respecte toujours les traditions.

-Jacob ne m'en a jamais parlé.

-Ce n'est pas si important. Enfin, dans un certain sens, si…

-Écoutez, je sens bien que vous préparer le terrain, là, mais arrêtez de tourner autour du pot.

Elles se jettent des regards inquiets, avant de poser de nouveau leurs yeux vers moi, et mon cœur a un raté tellement je suis nerveuse. Cette fois-ci, j'oublie totalement l'alcool, et je marche plutôt à l'adrénaline.

-Si elles ont pu partir, c'est parce qu'elles ne sont pas capable d'avoir des enfants, lâche Emily.

Alors là, je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça.

-C'est une maladie qui les a touché toutes les deux, ajoute Maia.

-Elles sont… Stériles ?

Au début, une pensée terrible me traverse l'esprit.

-Est-ce que Jacob… ?

Elles devinent la fin de ma question et Emily se presse de me contredire.

-Non, Jacob n'est pas stérile. Ils ont faits des tests, il est tout à fait capable d'avoir des enfants. Ca n'a touché que ses sœurs, mais ça pourrait être génétique. Apparemment, une de leurs grandes tantes avait la même pathologie.

J'ai beau me remuer les méninges, je ne vois pas le rapport avec ce que m'a dit la mère d'Embry. Ce n'est pas parce que ses sœurs sont stériles que ça veut dire que je n'aurai pas d'enfants avec Jacob. En voyant mon incompréhension, leur niveau de gêne semble monter d'un cran.

-Il… Il ne t'a vraiment rien dit, hein ? devine Maïa, et un frisson me parcourt l'échine.

-Mais dit quoi, bon sang !

-Jacob est le seul à pouvoir faire perdurer la lignée Black, déclare Emily.

-Si elle ne sait pas le principal, ça ne va pas l'aider, leur fait remarquer Lucy.

-Oui, parce que je ne comprends absolument rien ! Je ne suis pas stérile, je peux avoir des enfants !

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire… Jacob… Jacob est le seul à pouvoir faire perdurer la lignée des Alpha.

-Je le sais ça. Enfin, je sais qu'il aurait dû être Alpha à la place de Sam, que c'est dans son sang.

Mais j'ai beau essayer de me rassurer, je sens que ce n'est pas de ça qu'elles parlent.

-Jacob ne t'a jamais expliqué comment se transmet le gêne du loup-garou ?

Les paroles de Maia me font l'effet d'un coup de couteau en pleine poitrine, parce que je crois que je commence à comprendre où elles veulent en venir. J'aimerais tant avoir tort. Incapable de prononcer une parole, je regarde Emily ouvrir la bouche, et je préférerai être sourde en ce moment-même.

-Le gêne qui nous permet de nous transformer est présent chez tous les Quileute, et chez la plupart des autres tribus amérindiennes. N'importe qui assez âgé peut se transformer si le gêne s'active. Il s'active plus particulièrement chez les garçons, mais ça ne veut pas dire que les femmes ne l'ont pas. Nous n'avons jamais pu faire d'études précises sur notre génome, mais il y a certaines choses que nous savons…

-Ne me dis pas que… C'est pas vrai…

-Le gène ne peut se transmettre que si les deux parents le possèdent.

Je crois que je vais vomir. Parce que soudain, tout prend sens dans mon esprit. Pourquoi Billy Black me déteste, pourquoi la meute est tant méfiante à mon égard.

-Tu… tu veux dire que… Si nous avons un enfant ensemble, il ne possédera pas le gène.

-Ni ses enfants après lui. Ce qui veut dire… commença Emily.

-La fin de la lignée des Alpha, je termine en serrant ma robe entre mes poings. Billy me déteste parce que si je reste avec Jacob, il n'y aura plus d'Alpha.

Les filles restent silencieuse. La musique continue à tambouriner contre mes oreilles, mais je l'entends à peine, parce qu'un flot d'images et de souvenirs me submerge. J'y entrevois un espoir.

-Mais c'est Sam l'Alpha cette fois-ci.

Elle ont dû sentir l'espoir dans ma voie, parce qu'elles semblent encore plus désolées.

-C'est vrai, mais… C'est une simple erreur, parce que Jacob était encore trop jeunes et parce que ses sœurs étaient parties et plus âgées…

-La prochaine meute, qu'est-ce qui se passera ? Est-ce que la famille de Sam pourrait reprendre le flambeau ?

-C'est… compliqué, répondit Emily, mais c'est peu probable. Il y a une chance pour que ça se passe de cette façon, mais ça fait des générations que les héritiers Black deviennent Alpha.

-Bella, ce n'est pas si affreux que ça en a l'air, essaie de me rassurer Maia. Ce qui s'est passé cette fois-ci prouve que ce n'est pas forcément les Black les Alphas. D'autres adolescents peuvent le devenir. Si vous avez un enfant, cela ne signera pas la mort de la meute.

-Mais ce n'est pas ce que pense Billy.

Je me souviens maintenant de leur dispute. Billy disait à Jacob qu'il était en train de détruire leur famille.

-Il pense que sa famille sera détruite.

-Parce que le sang Black sera dilué, acquiesce Emily. Pour beaucoup, que Jacob ne transmette pas le gêne est vu comme un vrai sacrilège.

-Son père… Il… Il ne lui pardonnera jamais.

Emily grimace.

-Il y a des chances. Tu comprends mieux maintenant les règles. Ne pas se marier avec des personnes de l'extérieur.

J'ai l'impression qu'on vient de me lâcher une bassine d'eau sur la tête.

-Si vous faîtes ça, si vous vous mélangez avec l'extérieur, la meute finira par disparaître.

Cette constatation me fait l'effet d'une condamnation. Depuis le début, je me disais bien que ce n'était pas logique. Que de telles traditions subsistent. Je pensais que c'était seulement dû à une question de sécurité. Pour être sûr que le secret de la meute ne soit jamais dévoilé à des personnes mal-avisées. Mais c'est bien plus gros que ça. Je viens de marquer, en sortant avec Jacob, le début d'un changement dans les traditions. Si les autres Quileute prennent exemple sur lui, dans plusieurs décennies, il n'y aura pas de nouveau loup-garou.

-Mais… vous en êtes sûrs ? Que l'enfant n'aurait pas le gêne ?

-Ne m'en demande pas trop là-dessus, répond Emily. Je ne suis pas très forte en génétique, mais le gène est situé sur des chromosomes particuliers, et s'il n'est pas présent chez les deux parents, il ne sera pas transmis à la descendance. C'est une question de chromosome sexuel.

Un simple gêne. Toutes ces histoires à cause d'un simple gêne.

-A vrai dire, si on est si sûr, c'est que… ça a déjà été testé…

Je relève la tête, les yeux écarquillés.

-C'est déjà arrivé ?

-Lors de la précédente meute, oui. Un homme n'a pas résisté, il est tombé amoureux d'une fille de la vallée. Il ne l'a dit à personne. Quand elle est tombée enceinte, il a été obligé d'en parler à sa famille. Ils ont réussi à l'accepter dans la tribu, et l'enfant a été élevé chez les Quileute. Seulement, arrivé à l'adolescence, la meute s'est reformé, et lui ne s'est jamais transformé. Les techniques scientifiques n'étaient pas très évoluées à l'époque, mais ils ont quand même réussi à faire des tests, et il s'est avéré qu'il ne possédait pas le gène.

-Et… qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, ce jeune ?

-Il a quitté la tribu. De son plein gré. Il ne voulait pas risquer de tomber amoureux d'une fille de la tribu et ainsi faire à nouveau perdre le gène.

Je déglutis. Je n'arrive même plus à réfléchir. Si je reste avec Jacob, la lignée des Alphas risque de s'éteindre, et d'autres Quileute risquent de vouloir faire la même chose, et un jour le gêne aura complètement disparu.

-Comment Jacob a-t-il pu me cacher une chose pareille !

-Il ne veut pas que tu te sentes coupables ou je ne sais quoi, je suppose, avance Maia.

-Mais évidemment que je vais me sentir coupable !

-Ah non Bella, tu ne vas pas commencer à dire que tu ne devrais pas sortir avec lui. La meute n'est pas indispensable.

-Euh, Emily… j'entends Maia murmurer.

-Oui, je sais, la meute est importante, mais il me semble assez étrange qu'on puisse perdre le gène définitivement ! Qui te dit qu'ils ne sont pas trompés, d'abord ? Peut-être qu'ils ont tout faux, que ça ne veut rien dire, que...

-Arrête, Emily, je la supplie. Tu as peut-être raison, mais je ne peux pas être responsable de ça !

Maia soupire bruyamment.

-Quoi ? demande Lucy.

-Tu ne peux pas prendre tout ça sur ta responsabilité. Vous êtes amoureux, il n'y a rien de mal là-dedans. Ce n'est parce que que tu sors avec Jacob que tu signes l'arrêt de mort de la meute, faut pas exagérer ! On est pas des moutons ! Jacob peut transgresser les règles, ça ne signifie pas que tout le monde va le faire !

Je sais qu'elle essaie de me rassurer, et ça marche légèrement, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que notre relation risque d'avoir de graves conséquences un jour. Mais Maia a raison, d'un certain côté. Ce ne sont pas les actions de deux adolescents amoureux qui vont tout détruire. En tout cas, c'est ce dont j'essaie de me convaincre. Mais Jacob ne me l'a pas dit. C'est ce qui m'énerve le plus, je crois. On avait dit plus de secrets, et voilà qu'il continue. Il essayait de me protéger, mais il faut qu'il arrête de toujours me cacher la vérité pour cela. Ne pas me le dire, cela équivaut à se sentir coupable pour ce qu'il fait. Et il se sent certainement coupable. Maintenant, son expression bouleversée après sa dispute avec Billy me paraît plus claire. Il sait que s'il fait ça, il risque de détruire sa famille, parce que Billy est fils unique, et que ses sœurs ne peuvent pas assurer la survie de la lignée. Quel coup du sort… Ces deux sœurs stériles… J'ai l'impression que le conte de fée que je vis depuis des mois est en train de se transformer en drame à la Shakespeare, et je déteste ça.

Puis une nouvelle pensée vient se glisser dans mon esprit, que je n'arrive plus à chasser. Et si Jacob a refusé de me dire la vérité parce qu'il n'est pas sûr de ses choix ? Et si il refusait de m'impliquer là-dedans, parce qu'il sait que notre relation est sans avenir ? Et si ce n'était pour lui qu'une amourette de passage, ce qui signifierait qu'il aurait un jour des enfants avec une autre femme, une femme Quileute ? Notre dispute de la semaine dernière me frappe de plein fouet. Il a refusé qu'on aille plus loin. Il a refusé de coucher avec moi, soi-disant parce qu'il ne veut pas risquer de perdre le contrôle et me blesser. Et si ce n'était qu'un prétexte ? J'essaie de toute mes forces de repousser cette idée, mais c'est évident. Comment j'ai pu ne pas comprendre avant ? Il refuse de coucher avec moi parce qu'il sait que de toute façon, notre relation ne rime à rien ! Il a juré qu'il avait envie de moi. Peut-être que c'est vrai, je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il a envie de rester avec moi et ainsi décevoir son père. Toutes ses promesses tournent en boucle, et je n'arrive pas à me décider. Est-ce qu'il me ment ? Est-ce que toutes ses promesses ne sont que des paroles en l'air ? Il me répète toujours qu'il m'aime, peu importe ce qu'en pense son père. Il le répète même trop souvent. Il s'en veut de faire ça, c'est évident. Il sait aussi que c'est ma première fois. Il sait que je n'ai jamais fait l'amour avec un garçon. Ce qui ne veut dire qu'une seule chose. Il a refusé parce qu'il sait que ce ne serait pas juste de me prendre ma virginité pour ensuite me laisser tomber parce qu'il ne supporte pas l'idée de détruire la lignée des Alphas et possiblement la meute.

Je sens le sang battre contre mes tempes, et je retiens un haut-le-cœur. Je n'ai pas pu me tromper à ce point. Il n'a pas pu me mentir autant. Mais qui voudrait vraiment être renié pour une fille comme moi ? Mes yeux s'embuent de larmes que je n'arrive quasiment plus à retenir. Elles vont sortir. Mais pas ici, non.

-Bella ?

J'entends la voix d'Emily m'appeler, avec une pointe d'anxiété, mais je n'arrive pas à lui répondre. C'est sûrement un mélange du au choc et à l'alcool. Peut-être que je suis juste complètement parano de m'imaginer tout ça, peut-être que les verres de vin et de champagne me font penser n'importe quoi, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que c'est évident.

-Tu es toute pale, ça va pas ? On vient de te le dire, ce n'est pas si grave. Vous avez le droit de vous aimer, on ne peut pas demander à des ados de 16 ans de se poser autant de questions.

-Non… C'est… c'est pas ça, je parviens à souffler. Il… Jacob…

-Quoi, Jacob ?

-Ah, vous êtes là ! s'exclame une voix.

Je tourne la tête pour découvrir Sam, Embry et Dan qui s'avancent.

-On se demandait où vous vous étiez planquées, toutes les trois, sourit Dan, mais son sourire disparaît quand il remarque mon expression. Bella ?

Sam pose aussitôt son regard sur moi, et j'ai l'impression qu'on me déchire le cœur. Il avait raison depuis le début. Dans les bois, quand il a dit à Jacob que même si la meute m'acceptait, son père ne le ferait jamais. Il rigolait presque, en lui disant à quel point il était idiot de penser que cette amourette pourrait aller plus loin. Il avait entièrement raison, et ça fait d'autant plus mal.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande-t-il, et son expression inquiète me met dans une colère noire.

Je me lève d'un bond, manquant de renverser ma chaise.

-Tu avais raison depuis le début, alors, tu es content !

L'Alpha écarquille les yeux.

-Quoi ?

-De quoi tu parles, Bella ? demande nerveusement Emily.

-Jacob ne veut pas de moi, pas sérieusement, parce qu'il sait que ça ferait plus de mal que de bien autour de lui !

-Bella, tu devrais t'asseoir, t'as l'air vraiment… commence Embry en posant une main sur mon bras, mais je le repousse. Elle a bu combien de verres ?

-Je ne suis pas bourrée ! je m'exclame, les dents serrés.

-Je suppose que tu viens d'apprendre certaines choses, soupire Sam. Je comprends que tu sois en colère, mais ce n'est pas ta faute. Au début, quand j'ai su pour Jacob et toi, j'étais… en colère. Je me demandais comment il pouvait faire ça. Mais maintenant, je le comprends. Il est amoureux, c'est tout. Et je ne peux pas, tout comme son père, lui demander de faire des sacrifier juste pour une histoire de gênes et de coutumes. Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai pu dire par le passé, Bella, mais c'est faux. Il t'aime.

Je retiens mes larmes, mais je sais que je ne vais pas tenir longtemps. Il dit ça parce qu'il ne voie pas Jacob tout le temps. Il ne sait pas comment il se comporte.

-Non, tu te trompes, je balbutie, ma colère tout à fait dissipée maintenant, simplement transformée en douleur qui me donne envie de me plier en deux. Tu avais raison, il le sait très bien. Il…

Ma voix se brise, et je prends conscience que je suis en train de m'exposer devant tout le monde. Ils n'ont pas besoin de connaître ma vie. Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir que Jacob comptait me quitter un jour ou l'autre, une fois qu'il ne supporterait plus de faire du mal à son père. Parce que c'est tout ce qui lui reste. Sa mère est morte, ses sœurs sont parties. Il ne peut pas se permettre de perdre aussi son père, et c'est ce qui se passera s'il reste avec moi. Alors, il ne s'engage pas, il attend simplement de voir comment ça se passera, et maintenant qu'il sait que son père le déteste, il préfère me tenir à distance, pour ne pas me prendre plus que ce qu'il a le droit.

Soudain, la musique parvient de nouveau jusqu'à mes oreilles et me vrille le crâne. Je vois tous les gens autour de nous qui discutent, dansent, s'amusent, et j'en ai le tournis.

-J'ai besoin d'air, je hoquette. Désolée, Emily.

Sur ce, je passe entre les mariés, en direction de la sortie. Je sens la chaleur de la main d'Emily sur mon bras et celle de Sam sur mon épaule, mais je me dégage et je continue ma route. La sortie est bloquée par une foule de danseurs, alors, je change de direction. Arrivée près des grandes portes fenêtres qui donnent sur la terrasse extérieure et qui mène jusqu'à la forêt, j'ouvre la vitre et me précipite dehors. Je referme derrière moi avant de me traîner jusqu'à la balustrade. Trois mètres plus bas, une terrasse, qu'on peut rejoindre par les deux escaliers qui partent de chaque côté. Mais je n'arrive plus à bouger. Je reste les mains fermement accrochées à la balustrade, essayant de retrouver mon souffle, alors que les larmes sortent enfin.

Les mains à plat sur la balustrade, j'essaie de reprendre mon souffle, mais il est coupé par un mélange amer de tout ce que je viens d'apprendre et de l'alcool qui circule dans mon sang. Emily et les autres n'ont pas essayé de me rattraper, ce qui me laisse du temps pour réfléchir. Secouée de sanglots, je prends une grande inspiration pour essayer de me calmer. C'est le mariage d'Emily, enfin. Je ne devrais pas me comporter de cette manière. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Si Jacob ne m'avait pas menti, je pourrais croire que je me trompe, que c'est faux, qu'il m'aime vraiment comme il le prétend, et qu'il a vraiment peur de me blesser et préfère donc attendre avant de s'engager plus dans notre relation.

Mais il me cache tellement de choses. Je découvre les informations au compte-goutte, et je pensais qu'on avait dépassé le stade du « je te protège en ne te disant rien ». Mais je me suis trompée. Il m'a promis de ne plus mentir, alors que c'est faux.

Je me rends compte que les invités peuvent me voir par la fenêtre, alors je m'éloigne de la balustrade et dévale les escaliers qui mènent à la terrasse. Mais avec mes talons, j'ai bien du mal à garder l'équilibre, et je m'effondre avant d'avoir atteint la dernière marche, en me raccrochant à la balustrade. Je me laisse glisser contre la marche. Là, assise sur une marche d'escalier, la musique rythmée en bruit étouffée, je me demande bien ce que je fais là. Je ne suis pas une Quileute, je ne devrais pas sortir avec Jacob. Je ne devrais pas le séparer de son père. Je sais que tout ne repose pas sur mes épaules et que je ne suis pas le centre du monde, mais j'ai vraiment le sentiment que mon arrivée va causer bien des troubles dans cette tribu.

La musique me paraît soudain plus forte, puis étouffée de nouveau. Quand je comprends que quelqu'un descend les marches, je n'ai pas le temps de me relever que déjà quelqu'un s'assied à côté de moi. Je n'ai même pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir qu'il s'agit de Jacob. Embry ou Sam sont sûrement allés le trouver pour lui expliquer ce qui vient de se passer.

Je renifle de façon absolument pas élégante, et je finis enfin par tourner les yeux vers lui. Ce que j'y lis me donne envie de vomir. De la culpabilité. Il se sent coupable. Coupable de quoi ? De m'avoir menti ou de ne pas m'aimer suffisamment pour perdre son père ?

-Bella… commence-t-il, mais je le coupe d'un mouvement de la main.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ?

Je hausse un sourcil, la colère revenant au grand galop.

- _Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé_? Mais tu ne rends pas compte, Jacob ! Tu… Tu m'as menti, tu n'arrêtes pas de me mentir ! Tu me dis que tu m'aimes, mais je sais bien que tu ne laisseras pas ton père, que tu n'accepteras pas de briser ta lignée !

-Mais je m'en fiche, de ma lignée ! C'est ça qui t'inquiète ? Sam… Il m'a dit que tu disais des propos incompréhensibles. Qu'est-ce que tu es allée t'imaginer ?

-Je ne me suis rien imaginée du tout ! C'est toi qui n'arrêtes pas de mentir, alors, j'essaie juste de… j'essaie de faire avec les informations que j'ai !

-Et, quoi, d'après tes informations, je ne t'aime pas ?

Il semble trouver ça drôle. Je me lève d'un bond, ignorant le vertige qui me saisit, et finit de descendre les marches.

-Bella ! s'exclame-t-il d'un ton catastrophé. Tu penses vraiment que je ne t'aime pas ? Je n'arrête pas de te dire le contraire !

-Oui, et tu n'arrêtes pas de me cacher la vérité aussi ! Tu promets qu'il n'y aura plus de secrets, et après tu ne me dis pas que tu es le seul qui peut perpétuer une lignée d'Alpha ! Qu'est-ce que je suis sensée croire ? Qu'un jour tu dis la vérité et le lendemain non ?

-Je voulais te le dire, Bella. Je voulais vraiment.

-Mais tu ne l'as pas fait ! C'est de ça que parlait ton père, quand tu es venu chez moi en pleurant, et tu as refusé de m'expliquer !

-Parce que c'était déjà assez compliqué comme ça, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, je…

-Mais arrête de vouloir toujours me surprotéger ! je m'exclame, hors de moi. Je suis humaine, mais ça ne fait pas de moi une fille incapable de comprendre les choses ! Quand tu m'as rencontré, tu m'as menti pendant des mois !

Jacob secoue la tête.

-Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça, Bella. Je me suis déjà excusé pour ça.

-Oui, et ensuite tu as promis que tu ne mentirais plus, et tu as menti, justement !

-Bella, je t'assure que j'essaie de faire au mieux. J'essaie de te dire les choses en temps voulu, je ne veux pas aller trop vite… Si je t'avais directement dit que mon père allait te haïr parce que nos enfants ne pourront pas se transformer en loup, tu aurais pris peur !

Là, il marque un point. Mais je ne compte pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça.

-Tu as encore menti l'autre soir, après que tu te sois disputé avec ton père, je dis d'une petite voix.

Il hausse un sourcil, et le voir avec son expression si innocente me donne envie de frapper quelqu'un.

-Tu m'as repoussé, Jacob !

-Quoi, ça ? Je t'ai déjà dit ce qu'il en était !

-Et tu as menti ! Encore !

-Non, je n'ai pas menti là-dessus ! s'exclame-t-il.

Il me supplie du regard de me calmer, de le croire, mais je n'y arrive tout simplement pas.

-Je me souviens encore de tes paroles, Jacob. Tu as dit que tu ne pouvais pas faire ça, pas avec moi. Tu as essayé de te corriger, tu as dit que c'était parce que tu avais peur de me blesser, comme cet homme qui a tué sa copine, mais ça aussi, c'était du pipeau !

Je n'arrive plus à m'arrêter, alors que lui semble complètement catastrophé.

-Tu… Tu penses que… que je n'ai vraiment pas envie de coucher avec toi ? Que je n'ai pas envie d'être avec toi ? Mais, Bella, c'est n'importe quoi !

-Comment veux-tu que je sache différencier la vérité du mensonge !

Des larmes voilent de nouveau mon regard, ma vision se brouille. J'essuie mes larmes rageusement.

-Je ne sais plus quoi penser, Jacob. Je ne sais plus si je peux te faire confiance, si tu m'aimes vraiment, si tu es capable de rester avec moi alors que ton père te déteste… Je ne sais plus !

Maintenant que j'y réfléchis, mes peurs sont complètement paranoïaques. A tous les mensonges qu'il m'a servi viennent se superposer toutes les déclarations d'amour qu'il m'a faite. A chaque fois qu'on se voit, il me dévore du regard, il me glisse des mots doux à l'oreille, il m'embrasse et me sert dans ses bras. Ca ne peut pas être faux, si ? Mes pensées se mélangent, et je me sens à la fois idiote, triste, en colère, un maelstrom d'émotions que je n'arrive plus à distinguer.

Je me sens pitoyable, à pleurer comme une madeleine alors que c'est lui qui risque de perdre son père à cause de l'amour qu'il me porte.

-Bella, regarde-moi.

Mais j'évite son regard, je détourne les yeux. Je n'ai besoin que d'une chose, c'est qu'il me dise toute la vérité, qu'il ne me cache plus rien, et que je sache s'il tient vraiment à moi. Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, Jacob s'avance soudain, et en quelques enjambées il m'a rejointe. Je sens ses bras s'enrouler autour de moi, et j'aimerais le repousser, mais je me sens tellement vide et désespérée à la fois que je me blottis contre lui.

-Je t'aime, Bella. Vraiment. Je suis sincèrement désolé de ne pas t'avoir dit toute la vérité, c'est juste que… j'ai tellement peur de te faire peur, justement, peur que tu me files entre les doigts à cause de ce que je pourrais te révéler… Alors je te dis les choses au fur et à mesure, alors que je sais très bien que ce n'est pas une façon de faire… Je savais au fond que tu finirais par en avoir assez de mes demis-mensonges, de mes paroles toujours mystérieuses, mais je… Je ne savais pas comment te dire les choses… Il faut que tu me pardonnes, Bella… Ou du moins, que tu me croies quand je te dis que ce n'est pas une histoire de gênes, de tradition ou de n'importe quoi d'autre qui va nous séparer. Je ne mens pas quand je te dis ça, Bella. Il faut que tu me croies…

Il continue à me bercer tout en me suppliant de le croire et de lui pardonner. Toute ma colère s'est évaporée, et la chaleur de ses bras me rassure, même si je ne suis pas encore sûre qu'il me dit toute la vérité. Mais je comprends maintenant que j'ai réfléchi trop vite. Je me suis imaginé des tas de choses, juste parce que je ne savais pas ce que j'étais sensée croire. On aurait pu éviter tellement de soucis, s'il m'avait tout dit. Mais d'un autre côté, je comprends ce qu'il veut dire. Peut-être que s'il m'avait directement tout avoué, je ne l'aurais pas supporté. Mais je n'ai pas l'impression de le supporter mieux aujourd'hui que je l'aurais fait il y a quelques mois.

-S'il te plaît, Bella…

Me vient alors une idée. Je me dégage de son étreinte en reniflant, et essuie une nouvelle fois mes larmes. Il me regarde un instant comme si je l'avais poignardé.

-A une condition, je dis d'une voix posée.

Il écarquille les yeux, avant de hocher la tête.

-Tout ce que tu veux.

-Je veux absolument tout savoir. Tout ce qu'il y a d'important à savoir sur la meute, sur la tribu, toutes les choses que tu as préféré me cacher pour ne pas me presser. Et ne fais pas comme si il n'y en avait plus, parce que je suis absolument certaine que tu me caches encore certaines choses.

Il semble réfléchir à mon offre.

-Si je te dis tout, tu me croiras ? Tu me croiras quand je dis que je t'aime et que mon père ne nous séparera pas ?

Je hoche lentement la tête.

-Alors, d'accord, acquiesce-t-il. Tu as raison, il y a certaines choses encore que tu dois savoir. Une en particulier. La… La plus importante, après… après cette histoire de gênes et de famille…

Quand il me dit ça, je me sens immédiatement inquiète. Ca semble relativement grave. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a encore caché ?

-Viens avec moi, dit-il d'une voix rauque, comme s'il lui coûtait d'avoir accepté mon marché.

Il me prend la main et me mène jusqu'à un petit banc, sous la terrasse.

-Assieds-toi, il vaut mieux.

J'obéis sans discuter, et il s'installe près de moi. Il détourne les yeux, et se concentre sur la forêt qui s'étend devant nous.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir encore fait croire que tu ne comptais pas autant que je pouvais te le dire, Bella…

-Je… Je sais… S'il te plaît, Jake…

-Très bien. Je t'ai menti sur la raison de notre existence.

Je l'observe, mais il refuse de tourner la tête vers moi, alors qu'il sent sans aucun doute mon regard posé sur lui. J'attends qu'il se lance, avec une certaine appréhension. Après ce que je viens de découvrir, je ne suis pas sûre de supporter un autre secret de sa part.

-Je t'ai dit un jour, le jour où tu as appris ce que j'étais, que nous avions pour but, avec la meute, de protéger les humains. Tu t'en souviens ?

-O..Oui, je balbutie. C'est quand j'ai cru que vous tuiez des humains. Tu as dit que ce n'était pas vous, que vous n'étiez là que pour nous protéger.

-C'est ça, soupire-t-il. Mais, Bella, est-ce que…

Je crois enfin son regard, et je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer son expression.

-Est-ce que tu as déjà réfléchi à cette question…

-Quelle question ? je le presse.

-De quoi avons-nous besoin de vous protéger ?

* * *

 ** _NA: Ne me tuez pas de couper le chapitre ici ! ^^ J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Je n'aime pas trop Bella dans ce chapitre, elle se pose un peu trop de questions, elle se prend la tête et panique pour un rien, mais bon ^^ C'est en relisant que j'ai compris que je n'en étais pas très satisfaite, mais je ne peux pas me permettre de tout changer maintenant, je l'ai juste un peu modifié, alors, vous avez le droit de critiquer un peu ^^_**

 ** _Par contre, on apprend pas mal de choses! Qu'en avez-vous pensé?_**

 ** _Pour les fans de Paul, promis il sera de retour, pour l'instant je m'axe plutôt sur Bella et Jacob, mais je ne l'ai pas oublié :)_**

 ** _A bientôt! Par manque de temps, je ne répondrai plus de manière détaillée aux reviews des guest, je réponds par MP aux autres, et je vais me contenter de tous vous remercier du fond du cœur pour votre soutien ! Merci à Berenice, nath, pouilli, WhiteAir et b, toujours aux rendez-vous, et aux autres, désolée si je vous oublie ;)_**

 ** _Si je ne publie pas le week-end prochain, promis ce sera le dimanche d'après :)_**


	21. 21

_Vous pensiez que j'étais morte, que je ne posterai jamais la suite, que j'allais vous laisser sur votre faim ! Mais vous vous trompiez, parce que je suis de retour ! Avec beaucoup de retard, j'en suis consciente, mais vous l'avez compris, le temps me manque cette année x) J'étais en vacances ces deux dernières semaines, j'aurais pu poster c'est vrai, mais avant j'avais des modifications à apporter à cette fiction. J'ai décidé de changer la fin et quelques passages, pour essayer d'apporter un peu plus de 'surprises'. Je ne veux pas que vous lisiez ma fiction en vous disant 'j'en étais sûr !'. Ca m'a donc pris un peu de temps !_

 _Je vous laisse maintenant à votre lecture, j'espère que vous aimerez !_

 **21**

A vrai dire, si, je me suis déjà posée la question. Quand j'ai appris que les loups-garous existaient, je me suis demandée pendant un moment si d'autres créatures surnaturelles pouvaient être réelles, mais j'ai vite préféré ne pas me poser de questions. Et comme il n'en a jamais reparlé, je dois avouer que je n'y ai plus prêtée attention.

Maintenant qu'il me dit ceci, je suis morte de trouille, parce que je me rends compte que les loups-garous ne sont pas les seuls à exister. Et je n'ose pas imaginer qui sont les autres, et pourquoi est-ce que nous devons en être protégé.

Jacob me dévisage comme s'il attendait une réponse, mais je suis incapable d'émettre une parole sensée en ce moment même. Alors, c'est lui qui finit par reprendre la parole.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que les légendes Quileute sont vraies. Mais pas seulement. Quand tu as lu le livre, tu as compris que nous avons été crée afin de protéger la tribu des dangers extérieures, ce qui signifiait protéger la tribu des attaques des tribus ennemies. Nous étions craints, personne ne pouvait nous attaquer parce qu'ils savaient que des forces obscures nous protégeaient. Mais nous avons fini par devoir nous protéger d'autre chose. Des hommes et des femmes qui marchaient dans la forêt, blanc comme la neige, avec des yeux rouges sang. Au début, la tribu se demanda ce qu'ils étaient, mais ils finirent par comprendre quand des enfants de la tribu disparurent et furent retrouvés vidés de leur sang dans la forêt. Ils les surnommèrent les buveurs de sang, et la meute se chargea de les chasser. Depuis ce temps-là, si des buveurs de sang reviennent dans les parages, la meute se reforme afin de les tuer ou de les faire fuir, afin de protéger la tribu mais aussi tous les habitants de cette ville.

La voix de Jacob s'éteint, et il cherche mon regard pour guetter mon expression. Je le regarde d'abord sans comprendre, puis ses paroles finissent par s'intégrer dans mon esprit.

-Des vampires.

Jacob hoche la tête doucement. Je repense à toutes ces morts, il y a des mois. Tout le monde pensait que c'était des animaux sauvages, j'avais même pensé pendant un temps que les loups-garous étaient les meurtriers. Mais je m'étais trompée sur toute la ligne. Des vampires. Des vampires étaient venus à Forks. Quand j'avais cherché à comprendre ce qu'était Jacob, j'avais cherché des informations sur ces buveurs de sang à la peau pale, aux yeux pourpres et aux crocs acérés qui se nourrissent du sang des humains. J'ai vu tellement de films, lu tellement d'histoires à ce propos. Et ils existent réellement.

Je ne suis pas si surprise que ça, en fin de compte. Quand j'ai appris ce qu'étaient les Quileute, j'ai déjà compris que le monde dans lequel je vivais était en partie faux, alors il n'est pas si étonnant que les loups-garous ne soient pas les seuls êtres mystiques. Mais imaginer des vampires à Forks n'est pas si évident.

-Alors, les randonneurs disparus ou morts, c'était eux ? Et vous, vous êtes chargé de protéger la population ?

-Ils sont arrivés il y a deux ans. Deux vampires, qui ont commencé à chasser dans la forêt. Sam a failli être leur première victime. Il se trouvait dans la forêt, et il s'est retrouvé face à un vampire. Il a réussi à s'enfuir, je ne sais pas par quel miracle. Ils ont du sentir qu'il était un Quileute. Peu après il s'est transformé. C'est là qu'on nous a expliqué que les légendes étaient réelles. On a appris que la meute se reformait dès que des créatures surnaturelles faisaient leur apparition à Forks. Mon arrière grand-père s'était transformé quand des vampires ont attaqué la réserve.

-C'est… c'est pour ça que Sam est devenu l'Alpha.

-J'étais trop jeune, acquiesce Jacob. Mais ce n'est pas par hasard que Sam a été choisi. C'est parce qu'il a été le premier en contact avec un vampire. Quand il a fini par accepter ce qu'il était et que d'autres jeunes se sont transformés, ils ont chassé les deux intrus, qui avaient déjà laissé des morts derrière eux.

-Et ils sont revenus.

-Peu après ton arrivée oui. Les mêmes. Ils ont prétexté que la zone était vraiment agréable avec la forêt et les randonneurs, mais ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que la meute se soit agrandie. On a mis un moment à les chasser parce qu'ils se cachaient. Quand on les a enfin retrouvé, on avait décidé de les tuer, pour être sûr qu'ils ne reviendraient jamais.

-Et… vous l'avez fait ?

-Un seul. C'est… c'est moi qui l'ai tué.

J'écarquille les yeux. Jacob a tué quelqu'un. Un être dangereux, certes, mais l'imaginer en train de tuer me donne des frissons. Un vampire, qui plus est. Je n'ose même pas imaginer le bain de sang.

-L'autre s'est enfui, et je pense qu'il ne remettra plus les pieds ici.

-D'accord… Pourquoi… pourquoi la meute a continué à se former, si les vampires ne sont plus là ?

-Une fois que le processus a commencé, il ne s'arrête plus tant que la meute ne s'est pas entièrement reformée, ce qui compte parfois jusqu'à une trentaine de loups. C'est en train de ralentir, cependant. Il y a de moins en moins de transformations, la dernière en date était Dan et c'était il y a déjà un moment. On commence à penser que ça va s'arrêter, parce que les vampires ne sont plus là et que nous sommes déjà très nombreux. Ca va, Bella ? Tu es toute pale.

-Non, ça va, c'est juste… il faut que je… pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

-Regarde, aujourd'hui, tu réagis plutôt calmement, mais est-ce que tu aurais été dans le même état quelques mois plus tôt ?

-Non...

J'aurais certainement pris mes jambes à mon cou en apprenant que des vampires attaquaient la population. Cette soirée m'a vraiment ouvert les yeux. Je sais désormais pourquoi la meute s'est réellement formée. Jacob avait essayé de me faire croire à un simple hasard, mais c'est bien plus compliqué que ça. Je sais aussi pourquoi son père me déteste autant, et pourquoi certains loups ont autant de mal à accepter que je sois avec Jacob.

-La meute se reforme souvent ? Enfin, les vampires viennent souvent jusqu'ici ?

-Plus que dans les autres villes d'Amérique, oui. Parce que nous sommes au bord de la forêt, ce qui leur permet de se cacher facilement, et parce que de nombreuses personnes s'aventurent dans les bois. Les vampires font tout pour que les humains ne connaissent par leur existence. Ils évitent la plupart du temps de tuer dans les villes même. Les bois, c'est un bon prétexte pour des animaux sauvages.

-C'est pour ça que ton père est si inquiet pour la meute, qu'il ne veut pas tu sois avec moi…

-Il pense que notre relation pourrait débuter la fin de la meute… Je n'y crois pas, mais il en est persuadé… et si la meute disparaît…

-Plus de protection contre les vampires.

-Oui, mais il ne tient pas compte des autres tribus amérindiennes qui portent aussi ce gêne. Nous ne sommes pas condamnés à l'extinction si nous nous mêlons à l'extérieur. C'est plus une question de principe. Il s'imagine que nous sommes la seule meute des États-Unis. C'est vrai que les autres tribus n'ont plus de meute depuis longtemps, parce que les vampires ne s'aventurent pas là-bas. Écoute, tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter à propos de ça. Il finira bien par t'accepter.

Je ne sais pas qui il essaie de convaincre, mais je n'ai pas envie de m'éterniser sur ce sujet, parce que je sais que nous n'arriverons pas à nous mettre d'accord. Je le suis déjà reconnaissante de m'avoir enfin parlé de cette menace. A l'idée de vampires menaçant la ville, je frémis. Jacob le remarque tout de suite et pose des yeux inquiets sur moi.

-Ca va aller ?

Je hoche doucement la tête.

-Un peu trop d'informations et d'émotions pour la soirée, je crois, je réponds d'une voix calme.

Je ne sais pas vraiment comment je fais pour ne pas paniquer. Je viens d'apprendre en quelques heures que si Jacob et moi avons des enfants, nous détruirons la lignée des Alpha, et notre relation « moderne » pourrait entraîner la lente destruction d'une meute ayant pour dessein de protéger les humains de monstres assoiffés de sang. De quoi glacer le sang de n'importe qui. Pourtant, je me sens plutôt calme. Ou plutôt soulagée. J'ai souvent senti que Jacob ne me disait pas toute la vérité, et cette situation me pesait parfois.

-Plus de secrets, cette fois-ci ?

Jacob réfléchit un moment, et je commence à angoisser à l'idée qu'une autre nouvelle risque de me tomber dessus.

-En fait, si.

Je me fige dans l'instant, espérant tenir le choc.

-Je déteste ton loup en peluche.

Ce n'est qu'en découvrant dans la semi-obscurité son petit sourire en coin que je réalise ce qu'il vient de dire, et je lui frappe l'épaule en laissant échapper un petit rire.

-Idiot, va ! En plus, tu dis toujours que tu le trouves mignon !

-Oui, parce que tu y tiens, mais il s'appelle Alpha ! Si c'est pas flippant ça !

Je hausse les épaules.

-Je dois avouer que c'est une coïncidence assez étrange.

-C'est peut-être le destin, propose Jake en fixant le ciel étoilé, annonçant une belle journée demain.

-Quoi, tu y crois ? je m'enquis.

C'est à son tour de hausser les épaules.

-Avant, non, mais quand je nous vois, je me dis que je me trompe peut-être. Peut-être qu'il était déjà écrit que nous nous rencontrions. Vu ta tête, tu n'y crois pas.

-Pas vraiment, j'avoue.

La musique me paraît soudain plus forte, et j'entends la baie vitrée glisser au même moment. Nous nous retournons en même temps sur les marches pour découvrir Embry, qui soupire de soulagement en nous voyant.

-Vous voilà. Ta voiture était encore là Jacob, et on vous trouvait pas, alors…

-On va bien, je lui assure.

Il nous regarde l'un après l'autre, comme s'il était en train d'évaluer si nous nous étions disputés ou non.

-Très bien. Vous comptez revenir, ou… ?

Jacob se tourne vers moi.

-Je ferais peut-être mieux de te ramener. La soirée a été riche en émotions.

J'acquiesce, ne rechignant pas. Je voudrais rester plus longtemps, mais je ne suis pas sûre de parvenir de nouveau à m'amuser après tout ce que je viens d'apprendre. De plus, avec mon mascara qui a coulé partout, je ne dois plus ressembler à grand-chose.

-D'accord, alors, rentrez bien. Je vais prévenir les autres que… que tout va bien.

-Embry ? je demande.

-Hum ?

-Tu pourrais remercier Emily pour la soirée ? C'était super.

-Pas de soucis. Bonne nuit !

Sur ce, il me fait un petit sourire avant de disparaître dans la maison.

-Embry n'aime pas les… situations gênantes, commente Jacob en se levant. Allez viens, allons-y. On va passer par le jardin.

Il me tend la main pour m'aider à me relever, et je la prends avec gratitude. Un éclair de soulagement passe dans ses yeux. Je devrais être énervée contre lui, mais je n'y arrive pas vraiment.

Il garde ma main dans la sienne en traversant le jardin, et je ne fais aucun geste pour la retirer. J'ai un mal de pieds atroce, et je ne suis pas sûre que j'arriverai à marcher correctement si il me lâche. En plus, même si avec l'émotion j'ai réussi à garder la tête claire pendant un moment, mes quelques verres de vin et de champagne commencent à se faire sentir. Je ne suis pas habituée à boire, et je me sens légèrement nauséeuse. Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir, l'esprit totalement embrumé.

Quand nous arrivons à la voiture, Jacob m'ouvre la portière, mais ce geste me paraît bien moins romantique qu'à notre arrivée. Je me laisse tomber sur le siège passager. Jacob monte en silence, et prend la route. Je fixe sans la voir la route devant nous.

-Tu es en colère ?

Sa voix qui brise le silence me fait tressaillir.

-Non, pas vraiment. Enfin, je suppose que tu aurais dû m'en parler plus tôt, mais…

Et voilà que se pointe un mal de tête. Je n'ai bu que quelques verres en tout, et je suis déjà bourrée.

-Mais ? insiste Jacob en voyant que je ne réponds pas, mais je ne sais déjà plus ce que je voulais dire.

-Mais je n'ai pas la foi d'être énervée. Après tout, tu m'as dit toute la vérité, n'est-ce pas ?

Ma langue est pâteuse, et les mots sortent difficilement.

-Oui.

Je repose la tête sur le siège, et fixe de nouveau la route. Il fait super chaud dans cette voiture, je commence à étouffer. J'ouvre légèrement la fenêtre pour avoir un peu d'air. Je vois du coin de l'œil que Jacob serre le volant. Il a l'air nerveux.

-Bella, s'il te plaît, ne sois pas si silencieuse. Ca me donne l'impression que tu es en colère contre moi…

-Excuse-moi, c'est juste que j'ai… un peu mal au crâne. Et chaud.

Je sens ses yeux se poser sur moi alors que je cherche de l'air à la fenêtre.

-Tu as bu combien de verres au juste ?

Je hausse les épaules.

-Pas tant que ça. Quelques verres de vin, et de champagne. J'ai pas trop l'habitude de boire.

-Je vois ça. Je vais me faire tuer par ton oncle.

-Roh, ça va, j'ai bien le droit de boire de temps en temps non ?

Une idée me traverse soudain l'esprit.

-Tu sais, quand tu as dit que tu préférais attendre parce que tu ne veux pas me faire de mal.

Il n'a pas l'air de suivre, car il fronce les sourcils.

-Pour coucher ensemble, je précise d'une voix forte. Tu penses qu'on devra attendre combien de temps ?

Là, il est carrément surpris, parce qu'il s'étouffe à moitié. A vrai dire, je suis aussi surprise que lui par ce que je viens de dire. Ca m'a paru une bonne idée sur le moment, mais maintenant je me rends compte à quel point c'était idiot. Non, hilarant en fait, puisque maintenant il se marre carrément.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a drôle ? je bougonne, et il redouble de rires.

-Bella bourrée, rien de plus marrant !

-Hé, mais je plaisante pas, je voudrais savoir, moi ! je proteste d'une voix de gamine de 5 ans.

Je sais qu'il faudrait que je me taise, mais j'ai la sensation que ma bouche est indépendante et s'ouvre toute seule, ce qui me frustre encore plus.

-Et après tu dis que tu n'es pas pressée, rigole-t-il. Je ne vais pas t'en tenir rigueur pour cette fois, tu as clairement trop bu ! Pourtant, tu semblais plutôt bien tout à l'heure.

Je hausse les épaules.

-C'est toutes ces révélations, ça m'a maintenu éveillée, je suppose. Tu n'as pas répondu.

-Tout à l'heure, tu t'inquiétais de savoir si j'en avais vraiment envie, et maintenant tu me demandes quand est-ce que je serai d'accord. J'ai un peu de mal à suivre.

Je marmonne, sachant pertinemment qu'il cherche à m'embrouiller, et il y arrive très bien.

-Si tu crois que j'arriverai à t'expliquer… Je trouve juste que c'est frustrant. C'est pas le garçon qui est sensé refuser !

-Ca, c'est super cliché, Bella.

La voiture s'arrête, et je remarque avec surprise que nous sommes arrivés. Frustrée, j'ouvre la portière et essaie de sortir de la voiture, mais talons + alcool + maladresse légendaire me font presque tomber, et je me raccroche comme je peux à la voiture, avant que Jacob ne vienne à ma rescousse. Il essaie de m'attraper par la taille, mais je le repousse.

-Quoi, tu ne vas pas bouder quand même ?

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Attends, je t'apprends que des vampires ont tué des gens à Forks, et toi tu boudes parce que je… refuse de te faire l'amour ? Alors ça, c'est la meilleure !

Je suis consciente de l'idiotie de la situation, mais j'ai bien trop de fierté pour l'avouer.

-Je boude si je veux, je rétorque en m'éloignant vers la porte, et il éclate de rire.

Je marche doucement pour éviter de me casser la figure, mais Jacob est quand même obligé de me rattraper plusieurs fois, même si je le repousse à chaque fois. Sans lui, je n'aurais certainement jamais atteint la porte, qui s'ouvre d'ailleurs sur John.

-Oh, vous voilà. Je pensais que vous rentreriez plus tard.

-La faute à qui ? je marmonne en fusillant Jacob du regard, et je ne sais pas vraiment si je râle à cause de ses mensonges ou de mon petit caprice d'adolescente.

-On est rentré parce que Bella a un peu trop bu.

Alors là, j'ai clairement envie de le tuer ! John concentre tout de suite son attention sur moi.

-Sérieusement, Bella ? Pourtant tu le sais que tu n'as pas l'habitude !

-Jacob, je vais te tuer !

Je passe devant John pour entrer dans la maison, et découvre Mary qui arrive du salon.

-Hé ! Oh, Bella, t'as l'air… énervée.

-Bien sûr que je suis énervée ! Jacob raconte à tonton que j'ai trop bu, et en plus il refuse de…

Je m'arrête juste à temps, et me tourne instinctivement vers Jacob qui est rouge tomate et me supplie du regard de me taire.

-Refuse de ? insiste John.

Le rouge me monte aux joues, et j'espère qu'ils vont prendre ça pour l'alcool.

-Non, rien. Je crois que j'ai vraiment trop bu. Je… je vais aller me coucher.

-On en parlera demain, m'assure John.

-Ca va, je suis grande.

-Et tu n'as pas l'âge pour boire, dois-je te le rappeler ?

-Quoi, tu ne vas quand même pas leur attirer d'ennuis ? C'était un mariage quand même !

John marmonne mais sous un regard de sa femme ne dit rien de plus.

-Bonsoir Jacob, dit-il d'un ton sans appel.

-Je suis désolé Monsieur, j'aurais dû faire plus attention.

-Rejette pas la faute sur lui, je marmonne, remarquant que Jacob est passé de 'John' à 'Monsieur'.

-Je… je vais y aller. Bonne nuit Bella.

-Ouais, c'est ça, marmonne John en refermant la porte.

Puis il se tourne vers moi.

-Ca, c'était pas juste !

-Va dormir, tu as l'air vraiment mal.

-Je vais t'aider, propose Mary.

-Non, ça ira. Bonne nuit.

Je monte rapidement les escaliers (enfin le plus rapidement possible vu mon état), et quand j'arrive dans la chambre, Jacob est déjà là. J'avais laissé la fenêtre ouverte.

-Tu m'as dit bonne nuit, je pensais pas que tu viendrais.

Il hausse les épaules pour toute réponse, et je ne lui dis pas de partir. Je suis tellement habituée à sa présence que je préfère qu'il soit là désormais. Je m'attaque à la fermeture de ma robe, n'ayant pas la foi d'aller jusque dans la salle de bains.

-Euh, Bella…

-Ca va, je marmonne, t'as qu'à fermer les yeux.

Je ne sais pas s'il suit mon conseil, et à vrai dire je m'en fiche. Sauf que bien entendu, ma fermeture est bloquée, et je ne peux clairement pas appeler ma tante maintenant.

-Jake… j'appelle d'une voix lourde.

-Besoin d'aide ?

Donc, il n'a pas fermé les yeux. Je note. En effet, il s'avance déjà, et je me tourne pour lui exposer mon dos. Je sens enfin la fermeture de ma robe descendre. Il semble bien faire attention à ne pas toucher mon dos de ses mains.

-Tu pourrais m'aider pour les pinces dans mes cheveux aussi ? je demande.

Il marmonne dans sa barbe des mots que je ne comprends pas, mais je saisis 'fais exprès', 'torture'. Un sourire vient se coller sur mon visage. Quand je sens ses mains dans mes cheveux, une chaleur apaisante me traverse. Il enlève les épingles une par une pour défaire mon chignon, et enfin mes cheveux se libèrent dans mon dos. Je me tourne vers lui tout en enlevant ma robe. Il est bien là, les yeux ouverts, même grand ouverts. Il m'a déjà vu une fois en soutien gorge, et avec l'alcool, je ne ressens aucune gêne. Une fois la robe à mes pieds, je m'approche de lui langoureusement. Il esquisse un pas en arrière, mais je le retiens en pressant ma main contre sa nuque. J'essaie de capturer ses lèvres, mais je perçois tout de suite son refus.

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais t'embrasser dans cet état ?

-En fait, je n'ai pas juste envie que tu m'embrasses, je lui murmure à l'oreille.

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux, et passe mes mains sur ses hanches avant d'atteindre la ceinture de son jean. Quand je commence à essayer de défaire sa ceinture, il m'arrête tout de suite en capturant mes poignets entre ses mains. Je les ramène près de mon visage, mais il ne les lâche pas.

-Non, Bella, dit-il d'une voix claire.

-Tu n'as pas envie de moi, je proteste.

-Ne dis pas ça. Tu as trop bu, je ne me permettrai pas d'en profiter.

-Si j'avais pas bu, t'aurais accepté ?

-Déjà, tu n'aurais pas été si…

Il cherche ses mots, semble gêné, et je trouve ça trop mignon.

-Si quoi ?

-Entreprenante. Alors, maintenant, va sous la couette.

-Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas me voir en sous-vêtements juste devant toi ? Tu as peur de ne pas résister à la tentation ?

Il grogne, et les papillons dans mon estomac se réveillent d'autant plus. Je sens dans ses yeux qu'il en meurt d'envie. Il s'oblige à ne pas baisser les yeux, à ne pas me regarder.

-Arrêtez ça, Isabelle Swan.

-Et pourquoi devrais-je vous obéir, Jacob Black ?

-Roh, c'est pas vrai…

Pendant un moment, je m'imagine qu'il va céder, mais au lieu de ça, il resserre sa poigne et me tire jusqu'au lit. Il lâche un de mes poignets pour ouvrir la couette, et me fait tomber sur le lit. J'essaie de l'entraîner avec moi, mais il se rattrape au bord du lit, lâche mon autre main, et referme la couette sur moi. J'essaie de me redresser, mais il est déjà accroupi devant le lit et me retient d'un bras sur la cage thoracique.

-Tu arrêtes et tu dors, me menace-t-il.

-Sinon quoi ?

-Bella… me supplie-t-il. Sinon, je m'en vais.

Il m'aurait balancé un seau d'eau sur la tête, j'aurais eu la même réaction. Tout désir s'échappe, et j'arrête d'essayer de me redresser. Une lueur espiègle s'allume dans son regard.

-Tu as peur que je parte, hein ?

-Ne pars pas, je demande.

Maintenant qu'il a réussi à me faire redescendre sur terre, mon mal de tête recommence, et j'ai la nausée. Je ferme un instant les yeux quand la chambre commence à tournoyer. Quand je les ouvre de nouveau, toute trace d'amusement a disparu de son visage. Il a l'air un peu plus inquiet.

-Ca va aller ?

-Promis, je ne bois plus de champagne, je marmonne. Tu… tu veux bien venir avec moi ?

-Tu ne vas pas me sauter dessus ?

-Promis, je soupire, honteuse de mon comportement depuis tout à l'heure.

Je soupire de soulagement quand Jacob éteint la lumière, et encore plus quand je le sens me rejoindre sous la couette. Il m'amène contre lui, et je remarque qu'il a enlevé son tee shirt. Sa peau brûlante m'assaille, et vite je me redresse, ne supportant pas la chaleur qu'il dégage, déjà que je bouillonne.

-Excuse-moi, mais j'ai trop chaud, je murmure.

-Je vais remettre mon tee shirt, ça ira mieux, m'assure-t-il.

En effet, c'est bien plus supportable. Mais je ne me blottis pas contre lui autant que d'habitude. J'ai simplement la joue appuyé contre son torse, et une de mes mains est sur son ventre. Nos pieds ne se touchent pas, comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire quand j'avais un peu plus froid. Jacob caresse doucement mes cheveux, ce qui me berce.

-Je t'aime, Bella.

Je voudrais répondre, mais j'ai la la langue bien trop pâteuse. Je ne dors pas, mais je me sens progressivement tomber, et je suis incapable d'ouvrir la bouche ou de lui faire comprendre que je l'ai entendu.

-J'ai… j'ai cru que j'allais te perdre, Bella, chuchote d'une voix si basse que j'ai du mal à l'entendre. Que c'était le mensonge de trop, que tu en aurais assez et que tu me laisserais tomber… Tu étais si énervée, et… j'ai été idiot de ne pas t'en parler avant. J'aurais pu te perdre avec mes bêtises…

Il parle si doucement qu'il pense certainement que je dors. Trop épuisée pour parler, je me contente de chercher sa main sous les draps. Je finis par attraper sa main et par la serrer du plus fort que je peux, pour essayer de lui transmettre ce que je ressens. Oui, moi aussi, je l'aime, et je ne le laisserai pas tomber à la moindre difficulté.

* * *

Quand les rayons du soleil qui entrent par la fenêtre ouverte me réveillent le lendemain matin, je me redresse difficilement, avec un gros mal de crâne. Première gueule de bois de ma vie, même avec le peu de verres que j'ai bu. Pathétique. Quand je repense au mariage, je me rappelle avec précision la cérémonie, le repas, la danse, puis tout ce qui s'est ensuivi, ces découvertes qui ont bouleversé le cours de la soirée, mais ce qui a suivi me paraît assez… embrumé. Je me rappelle être montée dans la voiture, puis être arrivée à la maison, et… Mon dieu, est-ce que j'ai vraiment boudée comme une gamine et failli lâché à mon oncle et ma tante ma frustration quant aux restrictions imposées par Jacob au sujet de notre relation ? Et est-ce que j'ai vraiment essayé de… allumer Jacob ? Rien que d'y penser, j'en suis rouge de honte. J'étais vraiment fatiguée et sous l'emprise de l'alcool.

Jacob n'est plus là, il a du s'enfuir au petit matin. Seul problème au fait que Jacob passe la nuit ici, c'est que je suis obligée de dormir avec les volets ouverts ce qui signifie plein de lumière le matin. Heureusement, Jacob essaie de tirer les rideaux quand il s'en va.

Je me lève et m'étire, essayant d'ignorer la douleur lancinante dans mes tempes. Quand je descends au salon, Mary est déjà dans la cuisine, préparant le déjeuner. Je fais enfin attention à l'heure.

-11h30 ! je m'exclame, surprise d'avoir dormi aussi longtemps et avec la lumière baignant dans la chambre.

Je n'ai jamais été dérangée par la lumière dans mon sommeil, mais de là à dormir si longtemps.

-C'est ce qui se passe quand on veut jouer aux adultes, me réprimande gentiment ma tante. Alors, dans quel état es-tu ?

Je m'appuie contre le plan de travail, ramenant mes cheveux en arrière qui n'arrêtent pas de me tomber sur le visage.

-Un peu mal au crâne…

-Tu m'étonnes. Bouge pas, je vais te chercher une aspirine. Ton oncle est dans les parages, sois gentille avec lui.

-Quoi, il est fâché ?

-En fait, il a appelé ton père ce matin.

Il me faut quelques secondes pour mesurer ses paroles.

-Quoi ! Mais pourquoi il a fait ça ?

Mary lève les bras pour m'apaiser.

-Pas pour lui parler de ta petite soirée. Ton père avait appelé il y a quelques jours et John a oublié de le rappeler, alors il l'a fait ce matin.

-Il lui a parlé du mariage, c'est ça ?

-Pas du fait que tu aies trop bu, précise-t-elle, mais cela n'enlève rien à ma frustration.

-Mais pourquoi ? Il sait très bien que papa n'aime pas les Quileute !

-Ton père veut que tu le rappelles. Ils se sont un peu disputés, alors, vas-y mollo avec ton oncle…

-Disputés ? Pour le mariage ?

Elle semble hésiter à me répondre, et cela m'énerve encore plus.

-Je n'en sais trop rien.

-Moi, je le sais. Papa ne veut pas que je les fréquente, et quand je l'appellerai il va me refaire son discours !

Je n'ai aucune envie de l'appeler. Je n'ai aucune envie qu'il me fasse de nouvelles remarques sur ma relation avec Jacob. Comme si on n'avait pas déjà assez de soucis avec la meute, la tribu et le père de Jake !

-Appelle-le, me demande Mary comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées.

-Pas tout de suite, j'ai trop mal au crâne. Ce soir peut-être.

Elle semble à peu près satisfaite de ma réponse parce qu'elle sort enfin chercher mon aspirine. Quand elle revient, John est avec elle. Effectivement, il semble de mauvais humeur.

-Le mariage était bien ? me demande-t-il les dents serrés.

Je repense à la fin de la soirée, quand j'ai appris l'existence des vampires.

-Super, je réponds à la place. La cérémonie était sublime, et il y avait une bonne ambiance. Et tout le monde a été très gentil.

-Pas… de regards en coin de la part des Quileute ? insiste-t-il alors que Mary me tend le sachet d'aspirine.

-Non, pas vraiment. J'ai vraiment passé une agréable soirée. Peut-être que tu aurais mieux fait d'attendre que je te dise ça avant d'appeler Charlie, tu aurais pu le rassurer.

Il grimace aussitôt, et Mary me lance un regard noir, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

-Écoute, je me doute que tu n'es pas contente que je lui en ai parlé, mais je joue sur deux bords différents. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ton père, mais je lui ai promis de le tenir au courant de tout ça.

Je comprends son dilemme, mais cela ne le rend pas plus supportable pour autant. Ce n'est pas lui qui risque de se disputer avec Charlie toute la soirée.

Quand l'heure du déjeuner arrive, je suis toujours autant sur les nerfs. En plus, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de Jacob. Je pensais qu'il m'enverrait un message pour prendre de mes nouvelles, mais rien. Il doit être occupé avec la meute. Sous forme lupine, il ne peut clairement pas m'envoyer de messages.

C'est au cours du repas, alors que Mary et John discutent comme si de rien n'était, que je n'arrive plus à me retenir :

-Est-ce que vous allez me dire un jour pourquoi papa déteste les Quileute ?

Immédiatement, la température diminue de quelques degrés dans la pièce, et le raclement des couverts s'arrête. Rien que ça, ça m'énerve.

-Visiblement, non.

-Ce n'est pas à nous de te parler de ça, ma chérie, dit doucement Mary.

-Sauf que Charlie ne m'en parlera jamais.

-Arrête de l'appeler par son prénom, demande John.

Je serre ma fourchette avec force.

-C'est ton père, me rappelle Mary.

-C'est une habitude. Pourquoi est-ce que tu essaies d'éviter la question, tonton ?

J'insiste bien sur le dernier mot, ce qui le fait grimacer parce que je n'ai pas non plus pour habitude de l'appeler comme ça.

-Je n'aime pas ton ton, Bella, rétorque-t-il. Je comprends ta colère, mais c'est entre ton père et toi. S'il ne veut pas te parler de ça, c'est son choix.

-Et pourquoi je n'aurai pas mon mot à dire ?

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi John est si irrité. D'habitude, il est bien plus compatissant. Sa conversation avec mon père a du bien plus le secouer que je pensais. Je me demande pourquoi ce mariage soulève autant de problèmes.

-Et ne répondez pas 'tu comprendras plus tard', je vous en supplie.

Ils reprennent leur fourchette et continuent de manger, plus que gênés, ce qui alimente d'autant plus ma colère.

-Je suppose que j'aurai droit au même mur ce soir quand j'appellerai Charlie.

-Ca suffit, Bella, me rabroue John comme une petite fille. Si tu crois que c'est facile.

-Mais justement ! Je ne sais rien, c'est bien ça qui me rend folle !

Je repose brutalement mes couverts.

-Vous savez quoi, j'ai plus faim, je vais aller faire un tour.

Je me lève, et Mary essaie de me retenir, mais elle comprend d'un simple regard que je n'ai plus envie de discuter. Je monte dans ma chambre chercher mon téléphone avant de sortir dans le jardin. J'appelle Jacob, et cette fois-ci il répond presque immédiatement.

-Je voulais justement te rappeler. Désolé, j'étais avec la meute puis on a déjeuné chez Emily.

-Pas de soucis, je me doutais que t'étais occupé.

-Alors, tu te sens à peu près bien ?

-Après une bonne aspirine, ça va mieux, oui.

-T'es sûre ? T'as l'air sur les nerfs.

Jacob et sa maudite manière de détecter les émotions des gens autour de lui.

-Oh, c'est rien, encore mon père.

-Ah. Il t'a appelé ?

-Non, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Il a appris pour le mariage.

-Je vois… Tu veux passer à la maison avant de l'avoir au téléphone ?

-Je veux pas déranger.

-Tu ne déranges jamais, Bella. Je suis encore avec les autres, mais je pars bientôt. On peut se rejoindre à la maison.

-Et, ton père ?

-T'inquiète, il est pas là.

* * *

Je gare ma camionnette devant chez Jacob et pars toquer à la porte. Il est certainement arrivé avant moi, même en partant après. En effet, j'entends le parquet grincer dans la maison. La porte s'ouvre, mais je suis obligée de baisser les yeux pour découvrir Billy Black sur son fauteuil roulant. J'en reste coi. Je cherche désespérément Jacob des yeux, mais il n'est clairement pas encore là.

-Bonjour.

Je frémis.

-Bonjour monsieur Black. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, je pensais que Jacob était arrivé. Je pensais que la maison serait vide.

Il me lorgne quelques instants.

-Je suis rentré plus tôt que prévu. Tu veux entrer ?

Je ne sais pas si je dois le remercier d'essayer d'être agréable, alors qu'il doit certainement me haïr plus que tout.

-Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, je peux attendre dehors.

-Non, entre. On devrait peut-être discuter tous les deux.

Sur ce, il ne me laisse pas vraiment le choix et fait demi tour pour disparaître dans la maison. Je déglutis, et décide de prendre mon courage à deux mains. Je suis encore un peu énervée par ma dispute avec John, mais bon, il faut que j'essaie de mettre les choses au clair.

Quand je referme la porte derrière moi, j'ai l'impression de m'être jetée dans la gueule du loup. _Pitié, Jacob, dépêche toi_ , je supplie intérieurement. Billy est en train de servir du jus de fruits dans deux verres sur la table basse. Je décide de prendre le taureau par les cornes afin d'éviter tout malaise.

-Vous avez certainement de nombreuses raisons de me détester…

Il lève la main pour me couper.

-Je t'en prie, prends ton verre et assieds-toi.

J'obéis, parce que je n'ai pas envie de le froisser davantage. Son calme me fait un peu peur, je dois l'avouer.

-Est-ce que le mariage t'a plu ?

-Oui… Oui, c'était vraiment très bien.

-Les membres de la tribu n'ont pas été trop durs avec toi ?

-Eh bien, non, loin de là.

Il me dévisage, semblant sceptique.

-Tu lui ressembles beaucoup, lâche-t-il.

Perplexe, je fronce les sourcils.

-A qui ça ? Mon père ? Vous le connaissez ?

C'est à son tour de froncer les sourcils. Il semble hésiter à parler, et je ne sais pas ce que je suis sensé lui dire. Et si il connaissait mon père, et qu'il y avait vraiment un problème entre eux, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi Charlie déteste autant les Quileute ? Je ne crois pas avoir déjà parlé à Charlie du père de Jacob. Ni de son nom de famille. Cette pensée me fait frémir.

-Pourquoi es-tu venue ici, Bella ?

Je m'attendais à tout, sauf à ça.

-Je parle de Forks. Venir habiter à Forks.

-Jacob vous en a déjà peut-être parlé. Je voulais m'éloigner de Phoenix, donner un peu plus de liberté à mon père. Sérieusement, vous le connaissez ?

-Oui, je le connais, répond-il simplement.

Je voudrais le supplier de me donner plus de détails, mais il ne semble pas prêt à m'en donner.

-Je sais ce que tu essaies de faire.

-Je… je vous demande pardon ?

-Venir à Forks, t'approcher de mon fils, faire en sorte de sortir avec lui… Je suppose que ce n'est qu'une question de vengeance.

Alors là, je suis plus que perdue.

-Je…

-Je ne t'en veux pas, à vrai dire, me coupe-t-il. Je suis juste étonné que tu ne sois pas venu me parler plus tôt. Je pensais que tu viendrais me demander des explications bien avant. Et pas qu'à moi d'ailleurs. Je suis vraiment étonné que tu ne sois pas allée les voir.

-Mais… de qui parlez-vous ? Attendez, vous pensez que… que je suis avec Jacob pour une raison bien précise ?

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Je vois clair dans ton jeu.

Des flammes de colère semblent danser dans ses yeux.

-Je ne suis pas idiot. Pourquoi reviendrais-tu à Forks pour une autre raison ?

-Mais pour quelle raison ? je rétorque, m'impatientant. J'aime Jacob, il n'y a rien de plus !

Il semble enfin un peu déstabilisé par mes paroles.

-Si tu dis vrai, alors c'est ton père qui a été idiot de te laisser revenir.

-Mais quel rapport avec mon père !

-Soit tu es très bonne comédienne, soit tu ne sais vraiment rien… murmure-t-il, soudain pensif.

Je frémis. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a à avoir avec mon père ? Est-ce qu'ils ont… un différend ?

-Écoutez, je… je ne comprends rien à ce que vous dîtes, mais vous vous trompez. Si vous avez un problème avec mon père, je… je ne sais rien de tout ça. Je sais que vous ne m'aimez pas, que vous ne pouvez pas accepter que j'ai un avenir avec Jacob, mais… J'ai cru comprendre que quelque chose opposait mon père à votre tribu, mais je ne suis pas au courant de ce que c'est. D'ailleurs, si vous pouviez m'éclairer...

-J'ai du mal à y croire, me coupe-t-il. Tu veux vraiment me faire croire que tu traînes autour des Quileute sans raison particulière ? insiste-t-il, les yeux plissés.

Là, il me fait carrément peur, avec ces histoires de raison et de mensonges. J'ai tout de suite très envie d'appeler mon père, et de lui hurler dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il m'explique enfin quel est le problème !

La porte s'ouvre soudainement, me faisant sursauter. Je me lève d'un bond pour découvrir Jacob sur le pas de la porte. Son regard se pose sur moi, et ce qu'il doit voir sur mon visage doit le troubler parce qu'il se tourne immédiatement vers son père :

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit, papa ?

-Bella et moi discutions. De choses privées. Mais je suppose que nous avions fini.

Je me tourne vers lui, les yeux toujours écarquillés.

-Qu'est-ce que… ?

-Non, ça va, je le calme de la main. Je… On devrait y aller, Jake. Bo… Bonne journée, monsieur, je balbutie avant de tourner les talons brusquement.

Je cours quasiment jusqu'à la porte, suffoquant presque dans cette pièce. Quand l'air de l'extérieur entre enfin en contact avec mon visage, je pousse enfin le soupir que je retenais depuis un moment. La porte se referme derrière moi.

-Ca va ? me demande Jacob. Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas qu'il était là.

-Je crois que le fait qu'il me déteste va bien plus loin que ce dont on a parlé hier soir, je balbutie.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

-Est-ce qu'on peut aller marcher ?

Je descends les marches de la terrasse sans attendre sa réponse et m'engage sur le petit sentier qui mène à son garage et à la forêt. Jacob marche à côté de moi, et je le remercie de ne pas insister davantage. J'essaie de démêler les paroles de Billy, mais je n'y comprends décidément rien. Arrivés au garage, je tourne vers la forêt.

-Est-ce qu'on peut rejoindre la clairière par ici ?

-Oui. A droite.

Je suis ses instructions.

-S'il te plaît, Bella…

-Oui, excuse-moi. J'essaie juste de comprendre ce que ton père m'a dit.

-Et... tu y arrives ?

-Absolument pas. C'était très étrange.

J'essaie de lui répéter au mieux les paroles de Billy, et il est aussi surpris que moi.

-Alors, quoi, il pense que tu es venu à Forks pour une raison particulière ?

-Apparemment, oui. Ca a un lien avec mon père, qui plus est. Décidément, il faut que j'ai une conversation avec lui.

-Tu crois qu'il acceptera de t'en dire plus ?

-Franchement ? Non.

-Si tu lui parles de mon père, peut-être que…

-Même pas en rêve. Il flippe déjà assez comme ça, si je lui dis que ton père m'a fait des sortes de menaces à double sens, je ne vais faire qu'empirer les choses.

Nous ne sommes pas arrivés jusqu'à la clairière, mais je m'arrête quand même et avisant un gros rocher, m'installe dessus.

-Avec tout ça, je ne t'ai même pas dit bonjour, je dis lorsqu'il me rejoint.

Je me penche vers lui pour l'embrasser, et le contact de ses lèvres contre les miennes me fait oublier pendant un instant cette journée chaotique. Une parenthèse enchantée, je pourrais dire. Lorsque relâche ses lèvres, Jacob m'attire contre lui, et j'inspire son odeur avec délice, m'abandonnant entre ses bras.

-Il y a forcément une explication aux comportements étranges de nos pères.

-Oui, mais ils ne semblent pas décidés ni l'un ni l'autre à s'expliquer… je soupire.

Nous passons le reste de l'après-midi dans les bois, sans rejoindre la clairière. Nous évitons le plus possible de parler de nos pères respectifs, et je lui demande plutôt de me parler des vampires. Il répond à mes questions avec plaisir, content de pouvoir enfin se libérer de tout ça. J'apprends que les vampires ne sont pas tous des tueurs. Certains vampires se rassemblent en clans et se disent végétariens, ce qui signifie dans leur jargon qu'ils ne se nourrissent que de sang animal. Il m'explique qu'un clan de vampires a déjà élu domicile dans la région il y a de ça plusieurs décennies, à l'époque de la meute de son arrière grand-père. Ils avaient même réussi à s'allier pendant un moment pour lutter contre d'autres vampires qui eux ne voulaient causer que mort et destruction. Ils avaient établi un pacte avec la famille Cullen, leur interdisant de s'approcher de trop près des humains et les obligeant à lutter contre des tueurs s'ils voulaient rester dans la région. Ils avaient fini par repartir pour s'installer dans une autre région, avant que des rumeurs ne circulent à leur sujet, surtout sur les adolescents qui venaient au lycée mais qui ne vieillissaient pas. J'essayais d'imaginer une telle vie. Être transformé à un âge précis, et ne plus jamais vieillir. Être condamnée à me nourrir de sang, à ne jamais dormir, jamais pleurer. Jacob m'a donné le plus d'informations possibles à leur sujet. Leur déplacement si rapides qu'on ne les voit qu'en coup de vent, leur ouïe et leur odorat sur-développé comme celui des loups-garous, leur peau brillante comme des diamants au soleil, leur peau blafarde, leur physique si parfait et leur visage d'ange. La panoplie parfaite pour attirer les proies. A l'inverse des loups-garous, ils paraissent plutôt frêle et faible avec leur peau si pale, mais en réalité leur force est surhumaine. Jacob m'a également confié qu'ils ont généralement besoin de plusieurs loups-garous pour venir à bout d'un seul vampire tellement ils sont forts et rapides.

Une description plutôt morbide en fin de compte, si on y ajoute le fait que le seul moyen de les tuer est de leur arracher la tête et de les faire brûler.

Avant de rentrer, je lui demande si je peux appeler mon père avec lui. Je n'ai aucune envie de me disputer avec lui à la maison, ce qui s'enchaînerait par une dispute certaine avec John. Je m'installe donc dans son garage, alors que Jacob bricole sur sa moto et prévoit de nettoyer sa voiture.

Il répond au bout d'une sonnerie seulement, alors que j'espérais intérieurement tomber sur sa messagerie.

-Allo ?

-Salut papa.

-Oh, Bella ! Ca fait longtemps, dis donc.

-Oui, excuse-moi, j'étais pas mal occupée ces derniers temps. Comment tu vas ?

-Plutôt bien, on est pas loin de toi en ce moment. On pensait peut-être venir faire un petit coucou.

-On ?

-Avec Vero, enfin !

-Ah, oui. Pourquoi pas !

-Et toi, tu vas bien ?

Aïe. Au ton de sa voix, je sens que la conversation 'Quileute' ne va pas tarder.

-Super ! je m'exclame pour essayer d'éviter un sujet sérieux. Tout baigne au lycée, j'ai hâte que les cours soient fini à vrai dire. Je vois souvent mes amis, et il fait beau depuis pas mal de temps, donc c'est plutôt agréable.

-Tant mieux, tant mieux. Avec ton petit ami, tout va bien ?

Je déteste sa façon de dire 'petit ami', avec tant de mépris.

-Oui, c'est parfait, papa, je dis entre mes dents.

Jacob regarde dans ma direction et esquisse un sourire qui se veut encourageant. J'étire mes lèvres du mieux que je peux, ce qui le fait rire.

-Ton oncle m'a dit que tu t'étais fait de nouveaux amis.

Ca, c'est la façon typique Charlie d'amener le sujet avec le plus de douceur possible.

-Oui, ce sont les amis de Jacob. Ils sont tous très gentils. Je suis allée au mariage de deux d'entre eux ce week-end. C'était incroyable, je me suis bien amusée !

Jacob me fait les gros yeux et je hausse les épaules. Il m'en aurait parlé de toute façon.

-Ah oui, il me semble que ton oncle m'en a parlé.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et retiens un soupir de frustration.

-Je suppose que tu sais que mon opinion sur les Quileute n'a pas changé.

-Oui, je m'en doute bien. Mais avant que tu ne me fasses une nouvelle remarque, je tiens à te signaler que je pense que je peux être ami avec qui je veux. Ils sont vraiment gentils, il faut que tu me croies.

-Je te crois. Mais je suppose qu'il y avait beaucoup de Quileute au mariage.

-Oui, presque toute la tribu je crois, pourquoi ?

Silence au bout du fil.

-Tu as parlé à beaucoup de gens ?

Cette fois, c'est moi qui met du temps à répondre.

-De quoi as-tu si peur, papa ? Qu'est-ce que les Quileute pourraient bien me dire qui te poserait problème ?

-Je… Eh bien…

Il soupire.

-Papa, je voudrais que tu me parles, que tu me dises d'où vient le problème, ou ça va me rendre folle !

-Je… Je ne peux pas Bella…

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Bella, s'il te plaît, n'insiste pas.

-Mais bon sang, je pense que j'ai quand même le droit de savoir pourquoi tu veux que je me tienne éloignée des Quileute !

-Ils sont étranges, Bella. Ils font des choses… Je ne leur fais pas confiance.

Jacob lève tout de suite les yeux, alarmé. Je suis dans le même état.

-Étrange ? je demande d'une voix plus calme. Comment, comme si… ils cachaient des secrets?

-Exactement. Ils cachent des tas de choses, tu devrais vraiment rester loin d'eux. J'ai dit que je voulais bien que tu sois avec Jacob, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu dois côtoyer toute la tribu, bien au contraire!

Mon sang se glace dans mes veines. Et si j'avais raison quelques mois plus tôt quand j'avais confié à Jacob que mon père pourrait être au courant pour la lycanthropie ?

-Quel genre de choses, papa ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment…

-Alors comment peux-tu en être sûr ?

-Je le sais Bella, c'est tout. Je veux que tu restes loin d'eux.

-Tu sais quoi, je sais ce que je vais faire ! Si tu refuses de me donner des explications, je vais aller les chercher moi-même !

Je pense tout de suite au père de Jacob. Peut-être que lui me donnera plus d'infos.

-Non, Bella, ne va pas essayer d'en savoir plus. Ce ne serait pas… judicieux. Ecoute-moi, tu dois me croire, ils ne…

Mais il ne termine pas sa phrase.

-OK, dit-il soudain. Si tu me promets que tu ne leur demanderas rien, je te dirai tout quand je viendrai te voir.

Quoi ? Mon regard croise celui de Jacob, et je sens la même surprise dans ses yeux.

-Tu… tu ferais vraiment ça ?

-Je crois que oui. J'en ai assez de garder ça pour moi, je te dois la vérité, pour…

-Pour ?

-Tu comprendras. Promets moi que tu vas rester éloignée d'eux, et je te dirai tout.

-D'accord. Quand est-ce que tu viens ?

-Je te rappellerai pour te dire, dans quelques semaines tout au plus.

* * *

Quand je m'éveille le lendemain matin, Jacob n'est plus là. Je l'ai entendu partir en plein milieu de la nuit, après que son téléphone ait commencé à vibrer, ce qui m'a un peu inquiété, mais le temps que je sorte du sommeil il avait déjà disparu. J'entends des pas dans le salon, ils doivent être en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner. J'ai du mal à m'imaginer retourner au lycée après ce week-end mouvementé. Je suis toujours autant angoissé par mon père, Billy et tout le reste.

Et mon angoisse ne diminue en rien quand j'arrive dans le salon et que je découvre le visage inquiet de John assis à la table de la cuisine, le journal entre les mains.

-J'espère que ça ne va pas recommencer, dit Mary qui est en train de faire des œufs brouillés. Oh, Bella, te voilà ! Tu as bien dormi ?

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? je demande en jetant un coup d'œil à John qui grimace.

-Tu n'as qu'à lire toi-même, me dit-il en me tendant le journal.

Au vu de son expression, ça doit être grave.

En effet. A peine je lis le titre qui fait la première page du journal local que mon estomac se retourne.

 _Un randonneur retrouvé mort dans les bois hier soir. Début d'un nouveau cycle de disparitions inquiétantes ?_

Je n'ai même pas besoin d'appeler Jacob. Son téléphone a sonné et il est parti au milieu de la nuit. Je n'ai aucun doute sur ce que ça signifie, et ça me glace le sang.

Les vampires. Les vampires sont de retour à Forks.

* * *

 _NA: Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_

 _J'aimerais remercier tout le monde pour vos commentaires, je vais essayer d'y répondre personnellement, mais je ne suis pas sûre d'en avoir la possibilité ! Mais n'arrêtez pas surtout, ça me fait un bien fou ! A chaque fois que je vais voir mes mails et que je lis vos reviews, le sourire me revient J_

 _Je vais essayer de poster plus régulièrement, mais je n'ai pas que des problèmes d'emploi du temps… Niveau technologie, ça coince aussi. Sur mon ordi portable, impossible de charger les chapitres sur le site, je suis donc obligée de le faire désormais sur l'ordinateur fixe, qui marche une fois sur deux et qui plante régulièrement, m'obligeant à passer une heure pour réussir à vous parler et à vous poster quelque chose (je viens juste de vivre ce petit désagrément ^^). Ordi fixe qui… est chez moi, et… je n'habite plus chez moi pour mes études x) Je rentre de temps en temps, donc, ça risque d'être compliqué, j'espère que mon ordi portable va reprendre du service rapidement ! Est-ce que ce genre de choses vous est déjà arrivé ? Le site marche très bien sur le fixe, mais pas sur le portable, c'est très étrange x)_

 _J'arrête mon blabla, je vous laisse, à bientôt, et merci encore à tous, à ceux qui me suivent depuis le début et aux nouveaux qui 'dévorent' ma fiction en quelques jours comme ils le disent, ça me fait énormément plaisir ! Pour ceux qui reprennent comme moi les cours lundi, bon courage, pour les autres, courage aussi ah ah ^^_

 _A bientôt !_


	22. 22

**NA : Je suis de retour, les amis ! Il faut croire que c'est ma connexion internet chez moi qui ne fonctionne pas bien, car à Lyon j'y arrive très bien ;)**

 **Cette fois-ci, je suis plutôt dans les temps, je suis contente de pouvoir vous poster ce nouveau chapitre, qui, comme vous allez le découvrir, est très long ^^ A côté du précédent, il y aura bien plus d'actions et de rebondissements ! J'espère que vous aimerez ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **22**

-Où est Jacob, au fait ? me demande Khristie à l'heure du déjeuner. On t'a pas vu ce matin, et lui non plus.

-Il a… des urgences familiales.

Si des urgences familiales pouvaient se comparer à une chasse à l'homme… ou plutôt à une chasse au vampire…

-Rien de bien grave, si ? insiste Mercy.

Je m'oblige à leur sourire pour détendre la soudaine ambiance pesante. J'ai un peu de mal à me détendre depuis ce matin, lorsque j'ai découvert ce gros titre dans le journal. Encore un randonneur retrouvé mort ce week-end… J'ai réussi à avoir Emily au téléphone. Elle est la seule à être restée à la maison, pour justement pouvoir me prévenir. J'ai interdiction de me rendre dans les bois tant que le vampire n'aura pas été chassé. La meute a passé la nuit à rechercher le meurtrier. Il se trouve que c'est encore le même vampire. Celui qui était venu il y a quelques mois, et dont le compagnon s'était fait tuer par Jacob.

Jacob… Je suis si inquiète pour lui. Emily a essayé de me rassurer. Un vampire contre une meute entière n'a aucune chance. Ils l'attraperont rapidement, ou alors il fuira avant de les rencontrer. Mais c'est justement ça qui m'inquiète. Pourquoi ce vampire serait revenu ? Il doit bien se douter qu'il risque de se faire tuer. Peut-être qu'il fait seulement de la provocation, mais ça me semble plutôt suicidaire.

En attendant qu'ils le retrouvent ou le chassent, je suis obligée d'aller en cours et donner un alibi aux Quileute, et d'essayer de ne pas me faire un sang d'encre pour Jake et les siens. J'aurais tant aimé l'avoir au téléphone, qu'il me dise qu'il allait bien. Je sais que c'est idiot. Il est en train de courir dans la forêt, sur quatre pattes, à essayer d'éloigner de la ville ce buveur de sang, et moi, je fais un caprice parce que je veux lui parler… Si Emily me dit qu'ils vont tous bien, c'est que c'est vrai.

-D'ailleurs, ses amis non plus ne sont pas là, me fait remarquer Marc. Tous les balèzes.

Tous ceux qui font partie de la meute, quoi…

-Je te dis, ils ont un problème à la réserve, ils seront vite de retour.

-T'es sûre ? T'as l'air sur les nerfs.

-Je suis sur les nerfs parce que je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, moi non plus, figurez-vous.

-Oh… fait Khristie. Je vois. Un truc de Quileute dont tu es exclue ?

-Quelque chose comme ça, oui, je marmonne.

Si je veux qu'ils arrêtent de me questionner, c'est la meilleure façon. Leur faire croire que je ne suis au courant de rien. Et ça marche, parce qu'ils changent immédiatement de conversation, pendant que j'imagine tout ce qui est en train de se passer dans les bois. Alors que nous rigolons et discutons de tout et de rien, des adolescents sont en train de chasser un vampire. Qu'est-ce que le monde est paradoxal… Et moi, je suis coincée au milieu, incapable d'agir pour les aider.

Je me retourne dans mon lit, encore et encore. Impossible de trouver le sommeil. J'ai eu de nouveau Emily cette après-midi, et depuis plus de nouvelles. Elle m'a dit qu'ils cherchaient encore. Je n'ai pas parlé à Jacob de la journée, et m'endormir sans savoir s'ils ont enfin chassé ce vampire n'est même pas imaginable. Dès que je ferme les yeux, des visions cauchemardesques s'emparent de mon esprit. Je vois un être blafard, les yeux rouges sang, en train de plonger sur un loup doré. Jacob. Celui-ci hurle à la mort, et je rouvre les yeux en sursautant et en retenant un cri. John et Mary ont senti mon inquiétude pendant toute la soirée. Ils mettent ça sur le compte d'un mélange entre mon père et ce corps retrouvé dans la forêt, déchiqueté par des bête sauvages. Ce qu'ils ne savent pas, c'est qu'avant d'être laissé aux animaux qui se sont chargés de faire ses marques sur son corps, un vampire l'a vidé de son sang. Je me demande s'ils sont capable d'effacer la trace de leurs crocs, pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Certainement.

Jacob m'a expliqué leur technique pour rester discret. Quasiment vider de son sang la victime, ne laisser que de quoi attirer les bêtes sauvages pour qu'elles terminent le travail, et le tour est joué. Une meute de loups sauvages attaque les randonneurs, et les chasseurs se lancent à leur poursuite, alors qu'il n'y a aucun loup à chasser. Du moins, aucun loup sauvage.

* * *

Pour au moins la dixième fois de la nuit, je me réveille en tremblant. Je n'ai pourtant fermé les yeux que quelques minutes. Je me lève, incapable de tenir plus longtemps allongée sur ce lit. Je suis en sueur, j'ai les jambes qui flageolent à cause de mon cauchemar. Je m'approche de la fenêtre pour inspirer de l'air frais. J'ai laissé ma fenêtre ouverte. Je suppose que Jacob aurait préféré que je la ferme, au cas où, mais avec une meute aux trousses, le vampire ne va certainement pas venir jusqu'ici, et j'ose espérer que Jacob va me rejoindre pour me rassurer.

Je jette un coup d'œil à mon téléphone. A 3h du matin, il ne va sûrement pas m'envoyer de texto, mais on peut toujours espérer. Je n'ai jamais été aussi angoissée. Je sais qu'ils sont bien plus nombreux et donc plus forts qu'un seul vampire, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir la boule au ventre à l'idée qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Je fixe la route et les bois qui s'étendent au-delà, espérant que Jacob en sorte miraculeusement, mais je dois me rendre à l'évidence. Il ne viendra pas ce soir. Il attendra demain pour me donner des nouvelles. Alors, je m'écarte de la fenêtre.

Je finis par me rallonger sur le lit, épuisée mais incapable de dormir plus de 10 minutes. Je ferme les yeux et essaie de vider mes pensées. Jacob va bien, il est juste épuisé et veut se reposer, rien de plus. Il m'appellerai dès demain matin pour me dire que tout va bien, alors arrête ta paranoïa. Au fil de ses pensées rassurantes et flippantes à la fois, le sommeil finit par m'engourdir de nouveau. Je me concentre sur le visage de Jacob et son sourire, et essaie d'occulter les visions cauchemardesques qui m'assaillent.

* * *

 _Du sang. Du sang partout. Sur le sol, sur le tronc des arbres, du sang qui goutte des feuilles. Un animal, au pelage roux, couché sur le flanc, gémissant alors qu'un homme à la peau blanche comme la neige plante ses crocs dans son cou. Du sang s'échappe de la blessure. Un loup. Un loup au pelage roux, qui se convulse, cherchant de l'air, se vidant de son sang, incapable de s'écarter, incapable de reprendre le contrôle sur le buveur de sang qui le tient sous sa coupe. Du sang rouge vermeil, dont l'odeur âcre emplit la forêt entière, alors que le loup essaie d'appeler les siens, mais son hurlement se transforme en gargouillis incompréhensible. Ses yeux dorés sont vides d'expression, toute vie est en train d'en disparaître. Son regard s'accroche un moment au mien, et je pousse un hurlement._

Une main se pose sur ma bouche alors que je crie dans mon sommeil, et je me redresse d'un bond, donnant un coup de dent dans la main qui retient mon cri.

-Aie ! s'exclame une voix que je connais bien.

Jacob recule d'un pas en secouant sa main. Je reste un moment assise sur le lit, à le regarder avec des yeux ronds, tremblante et le cœur tambourinant dans ma poitrine.

-Ja… Jacob ! Je finis par m'exclamer, mais il est déjà sur moi et pose de nouveau une main sur ma bouche.

-Ne parle pas si fort, tu vas réveiller toute la maison, souffle-t-il. Tu m'as mordu, Bella.

Je l'oblige à retirer sa main.

-Tu m'as fait peur ! je siffle.

Enfin, je me lève d'un bond pour le prendre dans mes bras, mais j'ai les jambes si tremblantes que mes genoux s'entrechoquent et que je m'écroule. Les mains de Jacob me rattrapent dans le dos et il m'attire contre lui. Je laisse échapper quelques larmes, incapable de les retenir.

-Jake… Il y avait du sang partout… Ce vampire, il…

-Hé, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, me murmure-t-il à l'oreille. Je vais bien…

-Je n'avais plus de nouvelles, j'ai cru que…

Incapable de finir ma phrase, je me blottis un peu plus contre lui.

-Il est parti, Bella… souffle-t-il dans mes cheveux. Nous l'avons fait fuir, et crois-moi il ne reviendra pas de sitôt.

-Tu en es sûr ?

-Il ne fait pas le poids face à une vingtaine d'entre nous, crois-moi. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Tu trembles comme une feuille, Bella. Viens t'allonger.

Il me guide jusqu'au lit, et me fait asseoir. Il vient ensuite s'allonger, et tend les bras vers moi. Je me blottis volontiers contre lui. La chaleur de sa peau nu me traverse et me rassure. Il sent le savon à la vanille et ses cheveux sont humides. Il vient sûrement de prendre une douche, même si je sens toujours derrière cette fragrance qui me rappelle qu'il peut se transformer en loup, cette odeur un peu sauvage et musquée qui me rappelle les bois.

Nous restons dans cette position un long moment. Le silence n'est brisé que par ma respiration rapide et entrecoupée. Jacob me serre contre lui, et dépose des baisers sur mon front.

-Calme-toi, Bella. Je vais bien. Nous allons tous bien.

Je sais qu'il sent ma panique et qu'il doit détester ça. Alors, je m'oblige à calmer les battements de mon cœur en inspirant profondément. Après ce qui me semble une éternité, j'arrive enfin à me détendre entre ses bras.

-Vous en avez mis du temps… je murmure.

-Il n'est pas idiot, il ne voulait pas qu'on le retrouve. Je ne comprends même pas comment il a osé revenir. S'il remet les pieds ici, il est mort.

Je frémis à cette idée.

-Excuse-moi, je ne devrais pas dire ça…

-Non, je comprends, je dis doucement. Il a tué un homme.

-Même plusieurs. La dernière fois qu'il est venu, avec son compagnon, précise-t-il.

-Tu es sûr qu'il ne reviendra pas ?

-On va surveiller les bois toute la semaine, pour être sûr. Il y aura beaucoup de patrouilles.

-Tu vas encore louper les cours ?

-Je vais essayer d'éviter le plus possible, mais c'est possible. Je vais surtout prendre les patrouilles du soir ou de nuit.

L'idée de ne pas passer la nuit dans ses bras me révolte, mais je ne peux pas m'y opposer. Il doit faire son devoir.

-Tu ne dois pas être inquiète pour moi. Je sais me défendre, crois-moi. Et il ne reviendra pas, il n'est pas si dingue.

-Mais alors pourquoi est-il venu pour repartir immédiatement ? Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange ?

-Un peu, si, finit-il par avouer. Mais il ne faut pas essayer de comprendre les vampires. Ils aiment ces bois, et ils cherchent toujours les ennuis. Tu devrais te rendormir, maintenant. Il est tard, ou plutôt tôt…

-Toi aussi, tu dois être fatigué…

En effet, je sens déjà sa respiration se ralentir sous ma joue.

-J'ai couru toute la journée, acquiesce-t-il.

-Pourquoi tu es venu, dans ce cas ?

Silence.

-Jake ?

-Je voulais vérifier que tu allais bien. Bella, tu sais, ces cauchemars que je fais parfois…

-C'est en rapport avec les vampires, je devine. Tu rêves que les vampires me tuent, n'est-ce pas ?

Nouveau silence.

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Parce que je viens de faire exactement le même cauchemar, je murmure en sombrant dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Après une semaine de patrouilles et d'inquiétude, il devient évident que le vampire ne reviendra pas. Jacob a loupé quelques heures du mardi, du mercredi et du jeudi, mais ce vendredi, il est là, et il fait sa dernière patrouille ce soir. La meute a décidé de rester vigilante, mais il semblerait que la menace ait vraiment disparu. Dans le journal, un nouveau titre a annoncé que les chasseurs de la tribu Quileute ont réussi à faire fuir la bête responsable de ce carnage.

Je suis enfin soulagée. J'ai passé la semaine sur des charbons ardents, en réponse à l'humeur massacrante des membres de la meute, mais aujourd'hui, ils semblent tous apaisés. Mes amis se sont un peu inquiétés de mon comportement, mais j'ai réussi à les rassurer sans mal, et l'absence des Quileute est passée plutôt inaperçue, puisqu'ils ont tous trouvé des excuses parfaites.

Je n'ai pas beaucoup vu Jacob de toute la semaine. Il essaie de venir me voir le plus souvent possible, et me rejoint parfois au milieu de la nuit. Mes cauchemars ont continué tous les soirs. Je comprends désormais ce qu'il ressent quand il fait lui aussi de mauvais rêves. Il refusait de m'expliquer ce qu'il voyait, puisqu'il ne m'avait toujours pas parlé des vampires.

Une semaine plus tard, l'ambiance est revenu au beau fixe. La meute s'est enfin détendue. La semaine dernière, ils étaient tendus comme des ressorts. Même si le vampire était parti, ils avaient toujours l'angoisse qu'il revienne. Mais deux semaines après l'incident, ils respirent enfin. Sam a demandé à ce que des patrouilles continuent à arpenter la forêt au moins tous les deux jours, au cas où.

Moi aussi, je respire enfin. Jacob avait beau essayé de me rassurer, je sentais leur tension et ça m'angoissait aussi. Mes amis aussi étaient inquiets. Ils n'ont pas arrêté de demander à Jacob et moi ce que nous avions. On a eu beau essayer de les rassurer, ils semblent bien plus confiants maintenant que toute la tribu a retrouvé le sourire.

Je sors de mon cours de sport, après une énième humiliation devant tout le monde. Je suis vraiment contente finalement que Jacob n'assiste pas à ça tous les mardis.

-Bella !

Je me tourne vers la source sonore, et quelle n'est pas ma surprise quand je découvre Paul droit comme un i, son sac sur l'épaule, qui m'observe de derrière le gymnase.

Je m'approche de lui, indécise.

-Salut, Paul. Je suis surprise de te voir là.

-Moi aussi, je te l'avoue. J'avais pas vraiment prévu de faire ça, mais… Je voudrais m'excuser.

J'écarquille les yeux.

-Ne fais pas cette tête, grince Paul. Je voudrais m'excuser pour ce qui s'est passé à l'anniversaire de Jacob. J'ai réagi de manière… excessive.

-Tu peux le dire… Mais c'est plutôt à moi d'être désolée. Je t'ai provoqué, je n'aurais pas dû insister autant. J'aurais dû comprendre que… tu ne voulais pas en parler.

-Ce n'était pas une raison. J'aurais pu te tuer. Je suis étonné que Jacob ne m'ait pas tué, d'ailleurs.

-Il voulait, crois-moi. Mais… J'ai réussi à le convaincre de te laisser tranquille. Il n'a pas trop compris pourquoi je prenais ta défense.

-Je ne le comprends pas moi non plus, à vrai dire. Pourquoi est-ce que tu… tu ne t'es pas servi de ce que tu as appris contre moi ?

J'avise le rebord du mur près de nous. Je pose mon sac et m'y assoie.

-Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

-J'aurai pu te tuer ! Depuis le début, j'agis comme un salaud avec toi !

-Oui, c'est vrai. Mais… Je crois que je te comprends, en fait. Enfin, je suppose que moi aussi, je t'aurais détesté, si…

-Quoi, si tu avais été dans ma situation ?

Je hoche la tête.

-Ce n'est pas une situation évidente.

Paul semble réfléchir. Il s'assoie à côté de moi.

-En fait, tu m'as fait réfléchir depuis l'anniversaire de Jacob. Je crois que tu avais raison. Je… Depuis longtemps, je fais comme si de rien n'était.

-Comment tu… t'es rendu compte de ce que tu ressentais ?

-Je n'ai jamais été comme les autres enfants. Dès le début de l'adolescence, je… je ne regardais pas les filles. Je ne m'y intéressais pas. Les autres trouvaient ça bizarre. Moi aussi. Longtemps, je me suis demandé quel était mon problème. J'étais très ami avec Sam. C'était mon meilleur ami. Mais… J'avais l'impression de ressentir quelque chose de plus que de l'amitié envers lui. Quand il a commencé à sortir avec Emily, je…

-Tu t'es senti blessé ?

Paul hoche la tête.

-Je crois que dans ma tête, j'étais plus qu'ami avec lui. Mais j'ai bien du me rendre à l'évidence que je me trompais. Pour lui, je n'étais que son meilleur ami. Au début, je lui en ai voulu et à moi aussi. Puis j'ai fini par accepter qu'il aimait Emily et pas moi. C'est là que j'ai vraiment commencé à me dire que… Je n'étais pas tout à fait normal. Après ça, j'ai essayé de sortir avec des filles.

Il s'arrête une seconde et laisse échapper un rire. Je suis surprise. C'est bien une des rares fois où je le vois rire. Je suis contente qu'il se livre un peu avec moi. Je ne sais pas s'il va se confier longtemps, alors je dois faire attention à mes mots si je veux éviter qu'il ne se braque.

-Ca a été un désastre total. J'ai vite compris que ce n'était pas pour moi. Je voulais en parler avec Sam, pour qu'il m'aide à comprendre. Mais…

Si j'y réfléchis bien, j'arrive de moi-même à reconstituer les événements.

-Il s'est transformé.

-Exactement. La meute a commencé à se former. Je n'avais plus la tête à ça. Très vite, je me suis transformé à mon tour. C'était un peu compliqué au départ. On était pas très organisés, et d'autres loups nous rejoignaient rapidement. Je savais que Sam réfléchissait à choisir un second pour l'aider. Je savais qu'il voulait me choisir. Nous étions meilleurs amis, ça nous semblait logique à tous les deux.

-Et Jacob est arrivé.

-Je le connaissais déjà, son père et mon grand-père sont très amis depuis toujours. Je n'avais jamais trop traîné avec lui. Il connaissait à peine Sam. Après son arrivée dans la meute, il y a eu toute cette histoire d'Alpha. Sam voulait lui remettre son poste. Il était sûr que c'était possible, la meute le respectait déjà. Nous ressentions quasiment la même chose envers lui qu'avec Sam. On a fini par apprendre qu'il arrivait à lire dans nos pensées lui aussi, mais qu'il se l'interdisait. Il a refusé le poste, parce qu'il ne voulait pas perturber la meute dont l'intégrité n'était pas très stable. A vrai dire, je trouvais Jacob courageux. Refuser un poste pour le bien de la meute…

-Tu étais au courant ? Mais… tu n'arrêtes pas de lui dire qu'il a refusé ses responsabilités.

-Tu vas vite comprendre pourquoi j'ai fait ça… Sam est resté Alpha, puis il a choisi Jacob en tant que second, prétextant que son pouvoir sur la meute était bénéfique. Je dois l'avouer, j'ai été blessé. Sam m'avait déjà involontairement blessé en aimant Emily, et maintenant, il préférait Jacob à moi… Il m'a longuement expliqué son choix, et je le comprenais tout à fait, mais… Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être jaloux et vexé. Mais au fil du temps, je n'étais plus vraiment en colère contre Jacob. Je l'admirais vraiment, et je l'appréciais, mais je ne lui ai jamais montré.

-Quand est-ce que tu as compris ce que tu ressentais pour lui ?

-C'est venu petit à petit. Je l'observais quand il ne me voyait pas, j'aimais quand il rigolait et souriait, et je voulais que ce soit pour moi tous ces sourires. Un jour, je l'ai vu rigoler avec une fille de la tribu. J'ai su après qu'il était sorti avec elle pendant un moment. Il t'en a sûrement déjà parlé.

Je hoche la tête.

-Ca m'a fait mal de le voir sourire avec une fille. Ce jour-là, je me suis transformé. Je n'ai pas réussi à me maîtriser. J'ai couru, encore et encore, puis j'ai fini par m'arrêter. L'évidence m'avait sauté aux yeux. J'étais… amoureux de lui. Amoureux d'un garçon. Cette fois-ci, j'en avais conscience. J'ai pensé à Sam, à ma famille, à ce qu'ils en penseraient. J'ai pensé à Jacob, aussi. Jamais il ne ressentirait la même chose. Si jamais je lui disais, il se moquerait sûrement de moi. J'ai passé des heures entières dans les bois à tourner en rond. Je me suis énervé, j'ai crié intérieurement. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Puis j'ai fini par trouver une solution. Faire comme si de rien n'était. L'oublier, refouler tous ces sentiments. Je me suis insulté intérieurement, je me suis forcé à croire que j'avais tort et que ce n'était qu'une illusion.

-Et… c'est pour ça que tu es devenu odieux avec lui.

Paul hoche la tête, les poings serrés.

-J'étais persuadé que le détester était la meilleure façon de l'oublier. Sauf que ça ne marchait pas. C'était pire. Et plus ça s'empirait, plus je le détestais. Un vrai cercle vicieux. J'ai fini par comprendre que lui hurler dessus ne m'aiderait pas. Alors, j'ai fini par ne plus lui parler. L'ignorer, faire comme s'il n'était pas là, et l'empêcher d'essayer de me parler. Dès qu'il m'adressait la parole, je faisais en sorte de le vexer, en parlant de sa famille, de sa position d'Alpha qu'il avait refusé. Je trouvais tous les prétextes pour l'éloigner.

-Puis je suis arrivée, je soupire.

-Oui.

Clairement, j'avais mal choisi mon moment.

-Je me doute que tu ne vas pas aimer, Bella, mais je t'ai détesté au début. Vraiment. Je t'ai détesté, et je détestais Jacob aussi. Je le trouvais idiot. Je pensais que tu te servais de lui, ou que… Je n'en sais rien, à vrai dire, mais je voulais l'éloigner de toi. A tout prix. Je prenais comme prétexte l'intérêt de la meute et le danger que Jacob pouvait représenter pour toi. Je cherchais n'importe quel prétexte pour essayer de le faire changer d'avis. Mais j'ai vite compris qu'il était en train de tomber amoureux et que je ne pouvais rien faire contre ça. Alors… je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je t'éloigne.

-Ces discours sur le danger que Jacob représentait… Quand tu t'es transformé dans la forêt… C'était pour me faire peur…

-Quand tu as découvert qui nous étions, je me suis dit que c'était ma chance. Ma chance pour que tu partes. J'ai voulu te faire peur. Mais ça n'a pas marché. Tu as à peine bronché. Ca m'a impressionné, je peux te l'avouer maintenant. Mais je te détestais encore plus. Et, le soir de l'anniversaire, quand tu as découvert mon secret, ça… ça m'a rendu dingue. Ca m'a fait me remettre en question, après ça. J'ai du me rendre à l'évidence : je suis amoureux de Jacob, mais c'est toi qu'il aime. Est-ce que… tu m'en veux ?

-D'aimer Jacob, ou de m'avoir détesté comme ça ? Je ne t'en veux pour aucun des deux. Je dois t'avouer que je te détestais avant d'apprendre pourquoi tu agissais comme ça. Je croyais que tu étais vraiment jaloux de lui, de son poste, de sa famille et de sa proximité avec Sam. Je trouvais tes réactions bien trop excessives, et ça me rendait folle. Aujourd'hui, je sais pourquoi tu as fait tout ça, et… Je ne suis pas en colère.

-Mais… j'aime ton petit ami !

Je grimace un peu.

-Oui, cette idée est un peu perturbante, c'est vrai. Mais… en fait je compatis. Je n'aimerais pas être dans ta situation, vraiment pas. Et je comprends que tu ne m'apprécies pas.

-Je n'ai rien contre toi, Bella. Je vois que tu l'aimes…

Il grimace, ses poings sont serrés. L'idée qu'il me déteste mais qu'il accepte quand même de se livrer à moi me fait chaud au cœur.

-Je sais qu'il t'aime aussi et que vous êtes bien tous les deux. Mais…

-Mais tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de me détester. Je peux le comprendre.

-Je veux être sûr que… que tu comprends que ce n'est pas vraiment personnel. Tu es quelqu'un de bien. C'est juste que… Je ne peux pas être ami avec toi alors que nous aimons la même personne et que je n'ai aucune chance, contrairement à toi.

-Je le comprends parfaitement. Je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions… être de bon amis dans ces conditions… Mais je veux que tu saches que je serais là si jamais tu as besoin… De parler. Je sais que ce n'est certainement pas avec moi que tu veux discuter de ton homosexualité, mais…

Il grimace à ce mot.

-Il faut que tu l'acceptes, Paul. Je me doute que c'est difficile, et je te trouve vraiment courageux d'être venu me voir aujourd'hui, mais il faut que tu acceptes ce que tu es. Tu aimes les garçons, et alors ? Ca ne fait pas toi une mauvaise personne. Et tu sais quoi ? Je suis sûre qu'un garçon se rendra compte de qui tu es et qu'il t'aimera lui aussi. Malheureusement, je ne pense pas que ce sera Jacob…

Il lâche un rire nerveux.

-Oui, tu ne le veux pas, c'est certain. Je peux le comprendre.

Je lâche un petit rire gêné.

-Enfin bref… Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Tu… Tu vas le dire à Jacob ?

-T'es dingue ou quoi ! Jamais je pourrais lui dire ! A quoi ça servirait de toute façon. Je suis en train de travailler à rayer une croix sur lui, alors je ne vais pas lui dire non.

-Peut-être que justement, ça t'aiderait. Jacob n'a jamais compris pourquoi tu agissais comme ça envers lui. Il te prendra toujours pour un idiot jaloux. Je pense qu'il mérite de comprendre pourquoi tu es comme ça envers lui.

-Tu dis ça parce que tu ne veux pas lui faire des cachotteries.

-Non, je n'aime pas ça, mais je ne lui en parlerai pas, si c'est ça qui t'inquiète. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires, c'est à toi de voir. Je pense juste que ça pourrait vous aider à partir sur de meilleurs bases, et te réconcilier avec lui pourrait peut-être t'aider à accepter ce que tu ressens dans un premier temps, à ne pas en avoir peur, puis dans un second temps avoir accepté tout ça pourrait t'aider à tourner la page et à trouver le bonheur toi aussi…

Il n'a pas l'air persuadé. Il regarde droit devant lui. J'espère ne pas l'avoir mis en colère. Ne souhaitant pas aller plus loin et le perturber davantage, je saute du mur et remets mon sac sur mon épaule.

-C'est à toi de voir. Je ne veux te forcer à rien. Sache que tu as mon soutien en tout cas. Je ne suis pas spécialiste en la matière, mais je n'aime pas voir quelqu'un souffrir.

-Tu sais, c'est aussi pour ça que j'ai du mal avec toi.

Je fronce les sourcils.

-Je suis censé te détester, mais… Je te dis ouvertement que je ne t'aime pas, je suis amoureux de ton copain et j'ai failli te tuer, et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu essaies de m'aider.

-Quoi, tu préférerais que je te haïsse ?

-Ca m'aiderait certainement, oui.

-Sauf que ça n'arrivera pas. Je ne peux pas faire semblant.

-Ca, c'est énervant.

Il serre les dents.

-Tu es trop gentille, Bella.

Je hausse les épaules.

-Peut-être, mais tu n'as pas besoin que je te déteste. Je ne sais pas si tu veux que je t'aide, mais je ne vais pas te haïr, ça non.

La sonnerie retentit, nous sortant de notre petite parenthèse.

-Je suis contente d'avoir parlé avec toi, Paul. Vraiment. Je suis touchée que tu sois venu me parler.

-Merci, Bella. De m'avoir écouté, de ne pas m'avoir jugé, et… d'essayer de m'aider.

-Il y a pas de quoi ! J'ai juste une petite question.

-Hum ? Demande-t-il en se levant à son tour.

-Comment tu as fait pour cacher à Sam et Jacob tes sentiments ? Ils peuvent lire ton esprit, non ?

Paul sourit.

-Très bonne question. Je n'ai jamais trouvé la réponse. Je suppose que quand on veut vraiment, du plus profond de son être, garder un secret, alors il reste tellement enfoui que personne ne peut le voir. Et puis, j'ai tellement refoulé ces sentiments qu'ils ne devaient pas du tout être visibles. J'ai plus peur pour les semaines à venir. A force de réfléchir à tout ça, j'ai peur que Sam ne puisse voir tout ça. Je fais ce que je peux pour empêcher ça.

-Je vois. Tu sais, je pense, enfin plutôt je suis sûre que bientôt, tu n'auras plus besoin de cacher tout ça.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment si j'en ai envie… A plus tard, Bella.

-Bonne journée, j'acquiesce avant de m'éloigner.

J'ai bien senti qu'il n'irait pas plus loin dans ses confessions. Il va me falloir un peu de temps pour réfléchir à tout ça. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce qu'il vienne me voir. Je comptais juste le laisser tranquille et éviter de lui proposer mon aide puisqu'il semblait réticent à cette idée, mais il est venu de lui-même. Parler avec lui de son amour pour Jacob était un peu… déstabilisant, mais j'espère m'en être bien sortie. Je n'ai pas espoir qu'on devienne vraiment amis, mais j'aimerais qu'il arrête de se torturer ainsi et qu'il retrouve un peu le bonheur. Je peux comprendre que ça l'énerve, ma gentillesse envers lui. Je ne la comprends pas moi-même. Je ne suis pas du genre à me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais Paul… Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que nous aimons la même personne, mais j'ai vraiment envie de l'aider.

Je retourne en cours, le cœur un peu plus léger. C'est quand j'arrive dans le couloir menant à ma salle de cours et que je vois Jacob devant la salle de cours que je me rends compte qu'il a du me chercher partout. Normalement, après mon cours de sport, on se retrouve toujours vers notre banc favori.

-Jacob ! Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir prévenu, j'ai… été retenu en sortant du gymnase.

-Ce n'est pas grave, mais je me suis un peu inquiété. Tout va bien ? Tu as l'air un peu secouée.

-Super, t'inquiète pas, je souris. On est déjà en retard, allons-y !

Il m'observe avec incertitude. Il doit se demander ce que je cache, mais je ne peux pas lui parler de ma conversation avec Paul. Je lui ai promis de garder le secret.

* * *

-Bon appétit ! lance Mercy après que nous nous soyons installés.

Jacob me lance un sourire de l'autre côté du self. Aujourd'hui, il mange avec quelques amis. Après les événements récents, il a recommencé à manger un peu plus souvent avec la meute. Je l'y ai encouragé. Je ne veux pas l'empêcher d'avoir de bonnes relations avec ses frères.

Je lui retourne son sourire.

-Si c'est pour le mater comme ça, tu ferais mieux de manger avec lui ! Rouspète Khristie à mon oreille quand elle suit mon regard.

Je lui donne un petit coup dans les côtes.

-Roh, ça va ! Je peux me passer de lui le midi quand même !

-On dirait pas, sourit-elle, faussement vexée.

-Au fait Bella, m'interpelle Bradley. Je voulais te demander, j'ai trouvé ça surprenant tout à l'heure.

-Quoi donc ?

-Je t'ai vu parler avec ce Quileute, le grand un peu terrifiant là…

-Paul ? demande Marc.

-Yep, c'est bien ça ! Je croyais que vous vous supportiez pas.

Alors, ça, je ne m'y attendais pas. Je jette un coup d'œil à Jacob, espérant qu'il n'ait pas entendu. Malheureusement, son regard est braqué sur notre table. Il fronce les sourcils et m'interroge du regard. Je l'ignore et me concentre sur mes amis.

-Oui, c'est vrai, on a discuté ce matin en sortant du gymnase. C'est lui qui est venu me voir. Je crois… qu'il s'en veut pour son comportement envers moi depuis que je suis arrivée.

-Ce type est louche, fait remarquer Teddy. A chaque fois il te regarde mal.

-Il… Il avait ses raisons. Mais je crois que ça ira mieux maintenant. Je l'espère en tout cas.

Les garçons passent vite à autre chose, les filles aussi, et ils se désintéressent de moi. J'ose jeter un coup d'oeil à la table de la meute. Jacob semble tendu. Je vois Paul à l'autre bout de la table qui rentre la tête. Tout le monde nous a entendu, j'ai l'impression. Je prie pour que Jacob se tienne tranquille. Malheureusement, il interpelle Paul. Je n'entends pas ce qu'ils disent, mais Jacob semble énervé. Embry finit par lui poser une main sur l'épaule, et les deux se concentrent de nouveau sur leur assiette. J'essaie de capter le regard de Jacob pour le rassurer, mais il ne me regarde pas. Khristie me donne un coup dans les côtes en se moquant de moi. Malgré moi, je me concentre sur mes amis et essaie de me joindre à leur conversation, mais je sais que je vais devoir parler à Jacob après le repas.

* * *

Je sors de la cantine à vive allure. Ils sont sortis avant nous, et j'ai peur que Jacob essaie de s'en prendre à Paul. Il est tellement sensible à ce sujet depuis son anniversaire. Dès que quelqu'un mentionne Paul, je suis obligée de le calmer. Il m'a fallu faire preuve de persuasion pour l'empêcher d'essayer de s'expliquer avec lui.

Je les trouve derrière le bâtiment des sciences. De loin, ils ont l'air de discuter, mais en m'approchant, je comprends qu'ils s'engueulent. Ou plutôt, que Jacob s'énerve :

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

-Je me suis juste excusé, Jacob.

-J'ai du mal à y croire.

-Jacob !

Ils tournent tous les deux la tête vers moi. J'ai soudain le sentiment de me retrouver de nombreuses semaines en arrière, quand ils se sont engueulés et que Jacob a failli me blesser. Cette fois-ci, je reste à distance raisonnable, au cas où.

-Laisse le tranquille, Jacob. Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit aux autres. Il s'est excusé, on a discuté, tout va bien.

-Tout va bien ? Il a failli te tuer, j'ai bien le droit d'être un peu inquiet quand j'apprends que vous avez discuté et que tu ne m'en as pas parlé !

-Je ne t'en ai pas parlé parce que je savais que tu serais inquiet, je soupire. Pour éviter ce genre de réaction, justement.

-Je voulais juste m'excuser pour ce que j'ai fait à ton anniversaire.

Jacob retourne son attention sur le Quileute.

-Et tu crois que je vais te pardonner comme ça ? Je t'ai prévenu, si tu t'approches encore d'elle,…

-Jacob, ça suffit ! Il ne me voulait aucun mal, d'accord ? Je t'assure.

-Pourquoi tu le défends, Bella ? Tu n'arrêtes pas de le défendre, alors que ce n'est même pas en rapport avec toi ! Il est juste jaloux de moi, il s'en prend à toi, et je devrais laisser passer ça ?

-Arrête de parler comme si je n'étais pas là, grogne Paul.

-Depuis qu'on se connaît et que la meute est là, tu n'arrêtes pas de t'en prendre à moi sans raisons. Tu ne m'aimes pas, je l'ai bien compris, mais ça ne te donne pas le droit de te comporter comme un salaud et de t'en prendre à elle !

Paul secoue la tête.

-Tu ne comprends rien.

Je vois venir la catastrophe à grand nez. « Tu ne m'aimes pas, je l'ai bien compris ». Il ne sait pas à quel point il se trompe. Je ne reconnais pas Paul. Les épaules voûtées, il ne semble pas en colère. Juste… Désespéré. Pendant un instant, je m'imagine qu'il va tout lui dire, là, tout de suite. Mais quand il relève la tête, je comprends qu'il ne va pas le faire.

-Je me suis excusé auprès de Bella. Elle a accepté mes excuses. Tu as droit de ne pas les accepter, c'est ton choix. Mais je ne veux pas de problèmes, Jacob. On a pas besoin de ça. Tu peux me détester si tu veux, mais je ne vous embêterai plus. Je sais que tu voudrais comprendre, et que tu m'en veux, et… Je me doute que tu n'as qu'une envie, c'est me casser la gueule pour ce que je t'ai fait subir et pour ce que j'ai fait à Bella, mais je ne me battrai pas contre toi.

Il a un ton si définitif que Jacob semble surpris.

-Pourquoi est-ce que d'un seul coup, tu te décides à enterrer la hache de guerre ?

-Parce que la guerre n'aurait jamais dû être déclaré, Jacob, déclare-t-il fermement. Maintenant, je vais retourner en cours. Bonne fin de journée.

Jacob, les yeux écarquillés, le laisse partir sans rien dire. Finalement, il se tourne vers moi.

-Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

Je hausse les épaules.

-Il faut croire qu'il n'est pas celui qu'on pense.

Nouveau froncement de sourcil de sa part.

-Tu me caches quelque chose, toi. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que vous aviez discuté ? J'ai du mal à croire qu'il voulait juste s'excuser.

-Je t'assure, il a un bon fond.

-Il ne le montre pas beaucoup.

-Parce qu'il donne cette image de lui, volontairement. Mais je t'assure, en réalité, il n'est pas comme ça.

-Bella, tu…

Je m'approche de lui et lui prend les mains, déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

-Jacob, est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?

-Bien sûr, mais pas à lui.

-Si tu me fais confiance, essaie de lui faire confiance à lui aussi.

-Dis-moi ce que tu me caches.

Je secoue la tête négativement.

-Je ne peux pas t'expliquer, mais j'ai besoin que tu me croies. Essaie de lui donner une chance de ne pas être le salaud que tu penses.

Il semble peser le pour et le contre.

-J'ai vraiment du mal à suivre. Est-ce que tu comptes un jour m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé à propos de Paul ?

-En fait, ce n'est pas à moi de te l'expliquer. Peut-être qu'un jour, il viendra te voir. Vous auriez alors une discussion, et tu comprendrais tout. Mais ce n'est pas ma décision, et s'il te plaît, ne l'embête pas avec ça. Sache seulement qu'il nous laissera tranquille désormais, et qu'on a un peut-être une chance d'avoir de meilleurs relations avec lui. C'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir, Jake. Promets moi de faire des efforts, tu veux bien ?

Il cherche mon regard, il pose une main dans mon cou.

-Je suis un peu perdu, je dois l'avouer. Mais… Je te fais confiance, Bella. C'est promis. Mais j'espère que tu as une bonne raison de croire qu'il regrette vraiment ce qu'il a fait.

-Oh, j'en ai une très bonne, je peux te l'assurer.

Jacob me sourit tendrement.

-Tu m'étonneras toujours, Bella. Prendre la défense d'un type qui te terrifie et te malmène depuis des mois…

Je hausse les épaules.

-Parfois, il faut apprendre à pardonner quand… quand c'est nécessaire au bien de quelqu'un.

* * *

Quand nous arrivons à la clairière ce vendredi après-midi, le soleil éclaire l'herbe et les fleurs, et le temps est très agréable. Une fine brise nous rafraîchit. Finissant tous les deux les cours plus tôt que d'habitude et ne nous étant quasiment pas vus de la semaine, Jake a proposé qu'on vienne un peu se prélasser au soleil.

-On s'allonge ? propose Jacob.

J'acquiesce et une fois installée près de lui, je cherche dans l'herbe sa main. Nous regardons le ciel.

-Tu as eu des nouvelles de ton père ? me demande-t-il.

-Pas depuis, non, je soupire. Je ne sais pas s'il va réellement venir, ou s'il m'a promis ça juste pour m'apaiser…

Il presse un peu plus ma main.

-Je suis sûr que tu te trompes. Il t'aime, Bella.

-Oui, mais pourquoi me cacher des choses dans ce cas ?

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, mais j'espère que tu auras rapidement tes réponses.

-Moi aussi…

Je me redresse vivement et me tourne vers lui, toujours le dos dans l'herbe, entourée de fleurs et le soleil illuminant son torse nu. Il ne cherche même plus à mettre de tee-shirt en ma compagnie.

-J'ai une idée ! je m'exclame.

-Hum ? Demande-t-il en croisant les mains derrière sa nuque, vaguement intéressé.

-Je n'ai pas envie de penser à mon père aujourd'hui. On devrait se changer l'esprit.

-Et comment ?

-Transforme-toi, je demande d'une voix claire.

Là, je l'ai scotché. Il ouvre plusieurs fois la bouche mais la referme, et il me fait rire parce qu'il ressemble à un poisson qui essaie de respirer hors de l'eau. Il finit par se redresser à son tour, et croise les jambes.

-Pourquoi ? demande-t-il simplement.

Je hausse les épaules.

-Je ne t'ai vu que deux fois, et… j'aime te voir sous ta forme lupine. J'aime discuter avec toi en pensée.

-Et moi qui pensais que ça te faisait flipper…

-Non pas du tout ! J'adore ça !

Pour appuyer ma demande, je lui fais un grand sourire, à la manière du chien battu.

-S'il te plaît, Jake.

-J'ai l'impression d'être un animal de cirque, comme ça.

-Je t'assure que ce n'est pas ça du tout.

-Tu es vraiment bizarre, comme fille, tu le sais ça ?

Je réponds par un haussement d'épaules. Peut-être que c'est le cas, mais j'aime vraiment quand il se transforme.

-Qu'est-ce qui peut tant te plaire là-dedans ?

-Tu… J'aime quand tu transformes. Tu es si différent et si toi même à la fois. C'est difficile à expliquer, mais j'aime la grâce que tu dégages, l'instinct animal et à la fois humain en toi, ta façon de sourire qui te rend si idiot et si craquant à la fois, et ta voix dans mon esprit, si douce, et tes grands yeux dorés qui me fixent et qui semblent briller.

Les yeux écarquillés, il ne sait plus quoi dire. Je rigole devant sa gêne.

-OK, je vais le faire, finit-il par marmonner en m'embrassant. Mais seulement parce que tu viens de me faire une super déclaration.

En voyant qu'il commence à s'éloigner vers l'orée de la forêt, je me lance à sa poursuite.

-Non, attends !

-Quoi, tu as déjà changé d'avis ? me demande-t-il.

-Non, mais… Tu… Tu n'as pas besoin de te cacher, tu sais.

Le rouge lui monte aux joues. Je le fixe sans comprendre. Il ne devrait pas être gêné, ce n'est pas si terrible.

-Bella, pour me transformer, je dois… enfin, je dois…

-Tu dois ?

-Enlever mes habits. Pour ne pas les déchirer. Généralement, je les mets de côté et ensuite je les récupère après…

-Oh…

Il me l'avait certainement déjà dit, mais je n'avais pas… saisi.

-Et puis, c'est relativement terrifiant, conclut-il.

-Jared et Paul l'ont fait devant moi, je n'ai pas eu si peur, j'affirme, alors qu'au fond j'étais terrifiée.

Il semble réfléchir un instant. Je sais qu'il a envie de me faire plaisir, mais je comprends qu'il soit gêné, je le serais aussi.

-Tu sais quoi ? J'ai une idée.

Il se baisse alors et enlève ses chaussures, avant de faire glisser son short, sous mes yeux ébahis. Il se retrouve en simple caleçon devant moi, et je dois avouer que cette vision est plutôt… agréable. Même très agréable. Attendez, il va vraiment tout enlever, là ?

-Arrête de me mater, rigole-t-il. Tant pis pour le caleçon, je remettrai mon short tout seul.

-Oh…

-Quoi, tu as cru que j'allais me déshabiller devant toi ? me demande-t-il avec un sourire en coin en s'approchant de moi.

Je rougis, honteuse. Je frémis au contact de ses mains, même à travers le tissu de mon tee-shirt. Les papillons commencent à voleter de nouveau dans mon estomac. Il a intérêt à s'éloigner, ou je ne vais pas tenir longtemps. Mais il ne bouge pas, il reste collé contre moi, et bientôt il capture mes lèvres. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux et entrouvre la bouche pour approfondir notre baiser. Les papillons explosent dans mon ventre, un frisson me parcourt tandis que je savoure le goût de ses lèvres et son odeur. Le monde disparaît autour de nous, et quand il s'écarte, je ne peux pas retenir un gémissement de frustration.

Les yeux brillants, il m'observe, et son regard si sérieux et puissant me fait fondre.

-Tu es prête ? me demande-t-il.

Je hoche la tête en déglutissant. Il s'écarte de quelques pas, et je fais de même, les jambes flageolantes sous l'effet de son baiser si ardent. Il me fait un petit sourire, puis ferme les yeux, et la transformation commence. Les muscles commencent à rouler sous sa peau, le soupir qu'il relâche se transforme en grognement, son torse, ses jambes, ses bras, tout son corps se couvre de poils roux, tandis que ses membres s'allongent. Son dos se cambre, avant de se plier. Il tombe à quatre pattes, ses oreilles s'allongent, ainsi que son nez qui se transforment en museau, ses dents se transforment en crocs que je peux distinguer quand il relève les babines. Je remarque la queue qui a poussé en même temps, et les pattes qui se sont allongés. En moins d'une minute se tient devant moi Jacob, mais pas le même Jacob que d'habitude. Celui-ci est un loup, avec un pelage roux, des yeux dorés comme de l'or, des pattes puissantes. Un loup qui arrive presque au niveau de ma poitrine.

Il fait un pas vers moi, guettant ma réaction. Je ne l'ai vu que deux fois comme ça. Une fois volontairement, mais sans assister à la transformation, et l'autre fois par la porte d'entrée, chez Emily, juste quelques secondes. Il pense certainement que j'ai été terrifié par ce que je viens de voir, mais c'est tout le contraire. J'avais déjà trouvé ça fascinant quand Jared s'était transformé sous mes yeux, mais ce n'est rien comparé à ce que je viens de voir. Paul, lui, m'avait fait peur. Mais Jacob…

-C'était magnifique, je lui dis avec un petit sourire.

Là, il est carrément surpris. Ses oreilles pointent en avant, comme s'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

 _Tu es vraiment très bizarre, Bella_ , dit-il dans mon esprit.

Je suis contente que ça fonctionne encore. Il m'a bien dit que ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde, de pouvoir entendre les pensées des loups-garous.

Je hausse une nouvelle fois les épaules.

-Que veux-tu.

Je m'approche de lui, et il s'assoit. Je m'assois près de lui, et je passe ma main dans ses poils. Il frémit sous mon contact. Je dois de nouveau me rappeler que ce n'est pas un simple animal. C'est Jacob, un humain, derrière tous ces poils. Il vaudrait mieux que j'évite de le caresser comme ça, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. J'ai parfois du mal à imaginer que c'est toujours bien Jacob.

-Est-ce que les loups savent jouer ? je demande, même si je connais déjà la réponse.

La dernière fois, dans cette clairière justement, je me suis moquée ouvertement de lui, et il m'a bien fait comprendre ce qu'il en pensait. Il tourne la tête vers moi et la penche de côté, intrigué.

-Tu te souviens, nos petits duels sur le sable, à la Push ?

 _Clairement, oui, pourquoi ?_

Mes lèvres s'étirent dans un sourire, et sans crier gare, je le pousse de toutes mes forces. Surpris, il tombe sur le flanc mais se redresse aussitôt. Je suis déjà debout.

 _Sérieusement, Bella ?_

-Pourquoi pas ? je fais en ouvrant les bras.

S'il pouvait, il exploserait de rire, j'en suis sûr, mais à la place, il me fait un sourire bizarre et laisse échapper un grognement amusé.

-Sauf que cette fois-ci, tu ne peux pas me faire de chatouilles, je précise.

 _Ah oui, parce que tu penses que ça va t'aider ?_ demande-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Nous nous défions du regard un moment. Dès qu'il fait un pas de côté, j'esquive de l'autre, et notre petit jeu dure un moment, sans qu'aucun de nous n'ose s'avancer plus. Je sais qu'il a peur de me blesser, alors qu'il est tout à fait capable de se maîtriser. Je n'abandonne pas l'idée de lui faire accepter qu'il est tout à fait capable de maîtriser sa force. S'il en est capable maintenant, il pourra très bien le faire plus tard, quand il aura enfin accepté de… de vraiment passer la nuit avec moi. Je chasse ces pensées qui ne vont pas vraiment avec le contexte.

-Alors, quoi, tu n'es qu'une poule mouillée ? je le provoque, ce qui marche très bien.

Il retrousse un peu les babines, bande les muscles, mais avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, je fais un nouveau pas de côté avant de lui foncer dessus sur le côté. Mais je me retrouve à plat ventre dans l'herbe. Avec sa rapidité, il s'est déjà écarté de mon chemin. Je me relève et me précipite de nouveau sur lui, mais il s'écarte de nouveau, et j'entends son rire qui résonne dans mon esprit.

 _Pathétique, Isabelle Swan._

-Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot ! je halète, déjà épuisée.

Je l'observe un moment. J'ai remarqué qu'il a tendance à m'esquiver en sautant sur la droite. Je retente pour vérifier mon hypothèse. En effet, il s'écarte toujours sur le côté droit. Alors, je tente le tout pour le tout. Je fais semblant de lui sauter dessus mais je me retiens au dernier moment. Comme prévu, il s'écarte à droite, et a juste le temps de remarquer que je ne me tiens pas devant lui que je lui bondis déjà dessus. Cette fois-ci, je plonge vraiment sur le loup, et l'entraîne sur le sol, où nous roulons tous les deux dans l'herbe. Il finit par se retrouver au-dessus de moi.

 _Comment tu as fait ça ?_

-Je suis observatrice, je réponds en toute honnêteté. Ta technique d'esquive reste à revoir, tu t'écartes toujours du même côté.

Il semble scotché. _Tu ferais une bonne combattante._

-Ah oui ?

Il redresse soudain la tête, et ses oreilles pointent vers la forêt. Il plisse les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

 _Silence_ , demande-t-il d'une voix grave, et je ferme tout de suite la bouche. Il continue à regarder en direction de la forêt, quand soudain j'entends ce qu'il écoute. Un hurlement. Un hurlement de loup. Son expression troublée se transforme immédiatement en expression paniquée. Il s'écarte d'un bond.

-Jake ! je l'appelle alors qu'il est sur le point de s'éloigner, appelé par ses frères.

Il semble se rappeler de ma présence, parce qu'il s'arrête net et revient vers moi.

 _Ne bouge pas d'ici, d'accord ? C'est la patrouille de Embry. Ils ont retrouvé une trace du vampire. Plus récente, de l'autre côté des bois._

-Il.. Il est revenu ?

 _Pas seulement lui. Il y a plus d'odeurs. Mais pas de ce côté, ne t'inquiète pas. Ils sont en train de les poursuivre, je dois aller les aider._

-Il y a plusieurs vampires ? Combien ?

 _Je ne sais pas, Bella,_ s'impatiente-t-il. _Je dois aller les aider. Seth est blessé, et les vampires sont plus nombreux que la patrouille, tu comprends ?_

Je hoche la tête, complètement paniquée à l'idée qu'il se batte.

 _Je reviens vite te chercher, les autres ne connaissent pas l'existence de cette clairière._

Je sens qu'il hésite.

-Vas-y, je lui dis en essayant de contrôler les tremblements de ma voix.

Il hoche la tête, soulagée que j'accepte de rester ici. Il se penche comme s'il voulait m'embrasser, mais il semble soudain se rappeler qu'il n'est pas humain, alors il se contente de poser sa truffe froide contre mon nez, avant de s'écarter et de disparaître à travers les bois. Je reste un moment interdite, avant de me laisser tomber dans l'herbe. Je me retrouve au milieu de cette clairière, seule. Je pourrais essayer de retrouver le chemin qui mène jusqu'à la réserve, mais Jacob me guide toujours et je n'ai jamais vraiment fait attention au parcours.

L'inquiétude m'enserre la poitrine. Pas pour moi. Je fais confiance à leur odorat. Mais pour eux. Des vampires. Pas seulement celui de la dernière fois. Cette fois-ci, ils sont plusieurs. Et Embry est blessé. Je me doute que la meute entière va se précipiter pour les aider, mais je comprends la peur de Jake pour ses compagnons.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste ici, à attendre son autres loups ne savent pas où je suis, je peux donc rester coincée ici un long moment. Je jette des coups d'œil à mon portable, mais il n'y a pas de réseau ici. Magnifique. J'aurais pu essayer d'expliquer à Emily ma position.

Quand je finis par entendre des bruits dans les broussailles, je pousse un soupir de soulagement et me lève d'un bond.

-Jake ? je demande, mais personne ne sort des bois.

Est-ce que j'ai mal entendu ? Ou est-ce qu'il est blessé et qu'il s'est écroulé à l'orée de la forêt ? Incapable de rester là sans bouger, je marche vers les bois. Je l'appelle, mais personne ne répond. Quand je décide de retourner à la clairière, où j'ai une meilleure vue, un nouveau craquement me fait sursauter et je me retourne d'un bond, mais il n'y a rien. J'avance encore un peu, le cœur tambourinant dans ma poitrine. Ce n'est sûrement qu'un animal. En effet, quand je passe la tête derrière l'arbre, un lapin s'enfuit à vive allure. Je soupire de soulagement, et fais demi-tour. Je repasse derrière l'arbre, et m'arrête net en manquant de tomber sous la surprise.

A quelques mètres de là, un homme. Il a la peau si pale qu'on dirait qu'il est mort depuis longtemps. Quand je croise ses yeux, je déglutis et mon cœur a un raté. Des yeux rouges sang, qui me fixent avec un désir bien différent de ce que je vois parfois dans le regard de Jake. Un désir de sang.

-Bonjour, Bella, dit le vampire d'une voix suave, si doucement que je l'entends à peine.

Ses cheveux noirs tombent sur son front, il est habillé d'une veste en cuir et d'un jean slim noir. Il me dévoile un sourire plein de dents, surmonté de deux crocs. Mon sang se glace dans mes veines.

-Je sens ta peur d'ici, jeune humaine, continue-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

Il me connaît. Comment ?

-Désolé, je suis très impoli. Je me présente, je m'appelle Stanislas, Stan pour les intimes. Je connais bien cette forêt, j'y viens souvent, dit-il en embrassant les bois d'un mouvement de bras.

Serait-ce lui, le vampire qui est revenu à plusieurs reprises ?

-Tu dois être surprise de me voir ici, alors que je suis sensé être à l'autre bout de la forêt. Vois-tu, je suis plus malin que tes copains loups le pensent. Bien plus malin.

Il me faut quelques secondes pour intégrer ses paroles.

-Vous les avez attiré là-bas ?

-Bien sûr. Comment est-ce que j'aurai pu tranquillement discuter avec toi sinon ?

-Di… Discuter avec moi ?

Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il ait très envie de discuter. Plutôt de me tuer, oui. Je tressaille à cette idée.

-Je me suis renseignée sur toi. La petite amie humaine de Jacob Black. Il a bon goût, je dois l'avouer.

Un goût amer dans la gorge. Est-ce que c'est ça, le goût de la peur ? Il connaît Jacob. Il me connaît. Et Jacob a tué son compagnon vampire. Est-ce que ça aussi, il le sait ?

-Tu dois te demander ce que je te veux.

-Un peu, oui, j'avoue, essayant de paraître calme, alors qu'au fond j'essaie juste de gagner du temps.

Je sais qu'il va me tuer, je le sens. Mais si j'arrive à le faire parler suffisamment longtemps… La meute a bien dû se rendre compte du piège, non ?

-Veux-tu connaître mon histoire ?

Sans attendre ma réponse, il commence à marcher de long en large devant moi, les mains croisés dans le dos.

-Je voyageais avec Carl et Sonia, il y a de ça des années. Nous sommes venus ici une fois, il y a bien longtemps. Il y avait déjà une meute, et l'Alpha s'est amusé à tuer Sonia. Ma petite amie, qui plus est.

L'Alpha ? Ce qui veut dire… L'arrière grand-père de Jacob. Ce n'est pas bon. Pas bon du tout.

-Nous nous sommes enfuis. Carl et moi avons voulu revenir dans le coin il y a quelques temps. On pensait que la meute n'était plus là depuis le temps. Quelle a été notre surprise quand on s'en rendu compte que bientôt de nouveaux jeunes hommes se transformaient en loups. Nous avons vite compris que nous étions à l'origine de ces nouveaux loups, alors, nous avons fui, une nouvelle fois, mais Carl n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il aimait cette ville, cette forêt. Beaucoup de randonneurs, c'est parfait pour passer inaperçu. Sais-tu ce qui s'est passé quand nous sommes revenus il y a quelques mois ?

Je secoue la tête, incapable de parler, mais il s'avance d'un air menaçant.

-Je sais que tu le sais très bien. Vas-y, continue l'histoire.

-Carl… Carl a été tué par les loups.

-Par quel loup ? C'est là que ça devient intéressant, crache-t-il, et j'ai l'impression que lorsqu'il parle du venin sort de sa bouche tellement il est furieux.

Comme je refuse de répondre, il répète la question, plus fort, et je me retiens de prendre mes jambes à mon cou. Cela ne servirait à rien, j'en ai bien conscience.

-Jacob, je réponds d'une voix tremblante.

-Bien… Et j'apprends qu'il fait partie de la famille de l'Alpha, et qu'il a une petite amie absolument… exquise.

Un frisson me parcourt la colonne vertébrale. J'essaie de me concentrer sur ma respiration, pour ne pas lui montrer ma peur.

-Vous voulez vous venger, je déclare.

-Qui ne le voudrait pas ? Cette famille d'Alpha a tué mes deux compagnons, il y a de quoi être en colère, non ?

-Vous n'auriez pas dû revenir !

Je suppose que je vais regretter mes paroles, mais il éclate de rire.

-Probablement, oui, mais je ne vais pas laisser cette bande de chiens galeux me dicter ma conduite. Je suis revenu, et cette fois-ci j'ai de nouveaux compagnons, bien plus nombreux.

-Vous ne pourrez pas battre la meute. Ils sont trop nombreux.

-Je le sais bien. Comment seulement 8 vampires pourraient tuer quasiment 30 loups ? Et puis, pourquoi les détruire tous alors que je peux déjà en détruire un ? Un des plus importants, en plus. Comment penses-tu que ton Jacob réagira si je te tue ?

Il me faut tout mon courage pour continuer à respirer et surtout pour ne pas bouger. Ne pas bouger d'un pouce. Continuer à le faire parler. Putain, Jacob, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Jacob, ou n'importe qui d'autre, mais venez !

-Il… Il vous tuera.

-Vois-tu, j'avais deux idée. Première idée, te tuer pour me venger. Deuxième idée, te transformer. A ton avis, qu'est-ce qui serait le plus douloureux pour ton Jake ? Que sa petite amie se fasse tuer ou qu'elle devienne son pire ennemi ?

Non, pas ça. Il ne peut pas faire ça. Rien qu'imaginer… Non, je préfère autant qu'il me tue.

-Tu ne réponds pas ? Alors, je vais répondre à ta place. Je pense que la deuxième option est la pire, pour toi comme pour lui. Mais je ne suis pas sûr d'y parvenir. Ton sang est si attirant, je risquerai de ne pas pouvoir m'arrêter.

Il fait un pas vers moi, j'en fais un en arrière.

-Tu penses pouvoir m'échapper ? me nargue-t-il en avançant encore.

Un nouveau craquement. Je me retourne d'un bond pour découvrir un nouveau vampire, à quelques mètres. Puis un troisième, de l'autre côté. Je suis cernée. Et même avec un seul vampire, j'étais déjà cernée de toute façon. Ma respiration se coupe.

-Je sais ce qui serait le mieux, murmure Stan près de mon oreille.

Je n'ose pas me retourner, sachant qu'il est juste derrière moi.

-Les Quileute ont pour but de tuer les vampires. Si jamais je te mords, qu'est-ce qu'ils seront obligés de faire, d'après toi ?

Me tuer. Certains n'hésiteraient pas à me tuer pour empêcher la création d'un nouveau vampire. J'ai envie de vomir, mais je prends une profonde inspiration, attendant la fin qui sera proche, je le sens.

Mais la morsure ne vient pas, car soudain un éclair gris fend les arbres et tombe sur le vampire qui pousse un hoquet de stupeur. Un deuxième éclair, cette fois-ci roux, tombe devant moi. Jacob.

J'ose enfin me retourner pour découvrir un loup qui se relève, alors que Stan en fait autant. Stan rejoint soudain ses deux compagnons, et je me retrouve avec deux loups qui s'interposent entre moi et les buveurs de sang.

-Je vois que notre petite ruse n'a pas fonctionné très longtemps, remarque Stan. Mais si vous pensez que ça va changer quoi que ce soit.

Jacob et son frère d'armes grognent d'emblée, mais ils n'ont pas le temps de réagir que deux autres vampires émergent dans les bois. Cinq contre deux. J'ai tellement peur que je n'arrive pas à réfléchir à ce qu'on pourrait faire pour se sortir de cette situation.

Pourtant, les deux loups semblent en plein conciliabule, où je ne suis pas invitée visiblement.

 _Bella, tu m'entends ?_

-Jake… je murmure pour lui faire comprendre que oui.

 _A mon signal, tu sautes sur mon dos._ _Embry va faire diversion, je te ramène à la réserve._

Embry ? C'est Embry qui est avec lui ? Mais je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps.

-Alors, désormais… commence Stan, mais il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Embry bondit sur lui.

 _Maintenant !_ hurle Jacob dans ma tête.

Sans réfléchir, je plonge sur lui, le chevauchant comme je peux et m'accrochant à son pelage.

 _Baisse-toi !_

Je me plaque contre lui alors qu'il fonce à travers les bois, esquivant avec agilité les autres vampires. Nous filons entre les arbres, à une telle vitesse que j'ai à chaque fois l'impression qu'on va se prendre un arbre ou une racine et s'étaler. Mais avec sa vision parfaite, Jacob évite tous les obstacles sans même ralentir. Je m'accroche du mieux que je peux, serrant les jambes et serrant ses poils à chaque secousse. Je sens les muscles puissants agir sous moi.

Un mouvement attire mon attention sur le côté, et je découvre avec horreur un des vampires de Stan qui nous fonce dessus.

-Jake ! je hurle.

Il tourne la tête, repère la menace et immédiatement dévie. Je me plaque contre lui pour éviter une branche d'arbre qui me rase la tête. Quasiment couchée contre lui, je tourne la tête pour essayer de repérer le vampire, mais il n'est plus en vue. Quand je tourne de nouveau le regard vers la forêt devant nous, j'ai pas à peine le temps de hurler quand le vampire nous percute de plein fouet. Je suis éjectée du dos de Jake à pleine vitesse et le choc contre l'arbre à quelques mètres de là me coupe le souffle. Ma vision se brouille, des étoiles dansent devant mes yeux. Je me sens glisser au sol, incapable de reprendre ma respiration. Je vois du coin de l'œil le loup roux qui essaie de se débarrasser du vampire, et je m'imagine que dans quelques instants Stan arrivera et fera en sorte de me mordre.

Mais soudain le loup gris -non, Embry, je me force à me souvenir- accourt et percute le vampire, l'envoyant valdinguer. Un autre vampire arrive, et à d'eux ils leur font face, grognant.

De mon côté, j'essaie de me relever, mais impossible rien que de bouger mes jambes. Mes muscles ne me répondent pas, et je n'arrive toujours pas à respirer. Un mouvement attire mon attention et je m'apprête à hurler quand je reconnais un loup. Le pelage noir, il me fait penser à Paul.

 _Monte,_ me dit-il, et je reconnais bien la voix de Paul.

Je n'ai jamais été aussi contente de le voir qu'en cet instant. Je ferme un instant les yeux, oblige mes muscles à fonctionner, et enfin mes jambes et mes bras bougent, les étoiles disparaissent. Je me relève du mieux que je peux, ou plutôt je me redresse avant de m'écrouler sur le dos du loup. Et nous voilà reparti au milieu de la forêt, filant entre les arbres. Je distingue à peine Jacob et Embry qui nous suivent. Je suppose que les vampires sont encore à notre poursuite, mais ils ne sont plus en vue. Enfin, les arbres sont plus clairsemés, et nous débarquons devant chez Sam et Emily. Paul s'arrête net, comme Jacob et Embry, au moment même où tous les autres loups de la meute débarquent par différents chemins. Je reconnais immédiatement Sam. Je ne l'ai jamais vu, mais je me doute que c'est lui. Tout le monde le regarde avec respect. Le pelage noir et blanc, il s'avance au milieu de la meute, qui se positionne en ligne devant les arbres et pousse un hurlement digne d'un film d'horreur. Cramponnée à Paul, j'attends avec appréhension l'arrivée des vampires, mais les bois restent silencieux.

Alors, enfin, la meute semble se détendre d'un cran. Mais moi, j'en suis bien incapable. J'essaie de lâcher les poils de Paul et de desserrer les jambes, mais elles semblent comme vissées. De nouveau, des étoiles dansent devant mes yeux, et je suis obligée de poser la tête sur le dos de Paul, incapable de garder les yeux ouverts plus longtemps. Mon dos me fait souffrir, j'ai l'impression qu'on me donne des coups de poignards entre les omoplates.

J'entends la porte d'entrée de la maison et la voix d'Emily qui crie, mais impossible de comprendre ce qu'elle dit. J'entends mon nom, mais je n'arrive pas à rouvrir les yeux.

-Elle est en état de choc, j'entends Emily dire.

En effet, je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte, mais mon corps est secoué de tremblements. J'ai mal, j'ai froid, j'ai peur, un mélange d'émotions et de sensations que je n'arrive pas à contrôler. Après ce qui me semble des éternités, je sens des mains chaudes se poser sur les miennes.

-Bella… j'entends, et je reconnais la voix de Jake, et je reconnais la chaleur de son corps.

Il m'oblige à desserrer mes doigts, un à un, puis enroule son bras autour de ma taille pour me soulever. Enfin, le contact avec Paul disparaît, et je me retrouve entre ses bras. Je retiens un gémissement quand il pose ses mains dans mon dos. J'arrive enfin à ouvrir les yeux, et découvre son beau visage juste au-dessus de moi.

-Ca va aller, Bella, ils sont partis.

-Je… je sais… je suis désolée, je…

-Eh, c'est pas grave, tout va bien. Je t'emmène dans la maison.

En effet, il ouvre la porte d'entrée. Je reconnais bien vite l'intérieur de la maison, mais au lieu de me mener au salon, Jacob monte les escaliers. Quelques instants plus tard, on se retrouve dans une petite chambre avec un lit double, et il me dépose dessus délicatement.

-Tu as mal ? demande-t-il en me voyant grimacer.

-C'est juste mon dos, je balbutie. J'ai pris un sacré coup, je crois.

-OK, on va regarder ça. Le médecin de la réserve est déjà en route.

Il s'apprête à se lever mais je le rattrape.

-Pourquoi ils ont arrêté de nous suivre ?

-Pour deux raisons. On est bien trop nombreux pour eux, ils sont dingues mais pas à ce point, et… Ils ne peuvent pas entrer dans la réserve.

-Vraiment ?

Il hoche la tête.

-C'est quelque chose de très ancien, mais… il y a une limite, qu'ils ne peuvent pas franchir. Tu es en sécurité ici. Je… je suis désolé, Bella… je n'aurais jamais du te laisser…

-C'est pas ta faute. Tu pouvais pas savoir qu'ils allaient vous piéger.

-J'aurais dû comprendre que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Ce n'était absolument pas logique qu'il revienne. J'aurais du savoir qu'il allait essayer de te tuer…

Au même moment, Emily entre dans la pièce.

-Ca va aller ? demande-t-elle en me jetant un coup d'œil. Elle a besoin du médecin ?

-Elle s'est pris un arbre, dit seulement Jake.

-OK, je lui dis de monter.

-Non ! j'interviens. Si il y a des blessés plus grave, qu'il s'en occupe d'abord.

Emily acquiesce, ce qui me fait penser qu'il y a des blessés. Je me rappelle Seth.

-Personne n'est… ? Je demande d'une petite voix.

Ils répondent tous les deux par la négative.

-Seth est amoché, Yancy et Manu aussi, mais les loups guérissent vite, m'informent Emily.

-Il ne voulait pas me tuer, je déclare alors.

Ils baissent tout de suite les yeux vers moi.

-Comment ça ? demande Sam qui entre au même moment dans la chambre.

Sa présence me met tout de suite mal à l'aise.

-Il… Il veut me transformer, je réponds, et j'ai l'impression d'avoir lâché une véritable bombe, car ils restent tous les trois immobiles.

Enfin, Jacob réagit. Il serre les poings, et grogne :

-Je vais tuer ce salaud…

Mais Sam le retient.

-Du calme, Jacob.

-Du calme ?! Il veut faire d'elle un monstre !

Je ferme les yeux devant la violence de ce dernier mot.

-On ne le laissera pas faire, insiste Sam toujours aussi calmement. Elle va rester ici, et on va tous les chasser, ou les tuer s'ils ne comprennent pas la leçon, mais en groupe, d'accord ? Je vais monter des patrouilles dans la forêt, et près de la ville aussi, pour être sur que personne ne sera tué. Ils ne doivent pas se nourrir en ville. Je me demande même comment il a pu rassembler autant de vampires.

-Je croyais que c'était interdit, de monter une armée comme ça… marmonne Emily.

-Transformer des humains, c'est interdit pour commencer, lui rappelle Jacob.

Interdit ? Interdit par qui ? Je n'ai pas la force ni l'envie de les questionner là-dessus.

-Ils ne t'ont rien dit de plus, Bella ? me demande Sam.

Je secoue la tête.

-Il a dit qu'ils étaient une dizaine, et qu'il comptait bien se venger de la mort de ses deux compagnons, Sonia et Carl. Ils ont été tous les deux tués par la famille Alpha, alors…

Je n'ose pas regarder Jake.

-Alors il veut me faire souffrir, devine ce dernier. Ils savent qu'ils ne peuvent pas détruire la meute, mais ils peuvent au moins obtenir vengeance et créer le trouble en… te transformant…

-Il a dit que si il réussissait, alors… Alors ça vous obligerait à me tuer.

-Quoi ! s'exclame Jacob.

-Il a dit ça parce qu'il sait que nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre qu'un nouveau vampire erre en ville, intervient Emily. Mais ça n'arrivera pas. Tu resteras humaine, Bella, crois-moi.

-Ma famille ! je m'exclame soudain. Et s'ils essayaient de s'en prendre à eux à défaut de pouvoir m'atteindre ?

Sam est aussitôt sur le qui-vive.

-J'envoie une patrouille là-bas immédiatement. Ils n'approcheront pas de ta maison, ne t'inquiète pas. Je dirigerai moi-même les miens jusque chez toi.

Je suis surprise qu'il se propose. Finalement, Emily a raison, il doit un peu m'apprécier pour faire ça.

-Tu as besoin de moi ? demande Jacob.

-Pour le moment, non. J'ai besoin de mon second ici pour motiver tout le monde et veiller sur les blessés.

Il pose une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Jake.

-Et occupe-toi d'elle.

Il hoche la tête.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Bella. Tout ira bien.

Je ne sais pas qui l'Alpha essaie de convaincre, mais je frémis quand même. L'image de John ou Mary menacé par un Stan me donne envie de vomir. Sam dépose un baiser sur le front d'Emily avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

-Je vais chercher le médecin, annonce cette dernière en disparaissant à son tour.

* * *

Les prochaines heures passent dans un brouillard entrecoupé de phases de réveil. Le médecin, un vieil homme avec une grosse bedaine et des joues rouges, vient m'ausculter. J'ai un peu mal au dos, et il me conseille de limiter les efforts et les mouvements brusques, mais je n'ai rien de cassé. Juste quelques côtes fêlées et j'aurais de beaux hématomes. J'ai apparemment eu beaucoup de chance de n'avoir rien de grave. Une fois le médecin parti, Jacob veut rester avec moi, mais je lui promets de l'appeler si j'ai besoin de lui, et il finit par accepter de descendre voir les siens.

Je passe les heures suivantes dans un demi-sommeil, incapable de m'endormir totalement. Je garde les yeux fermés et essaie de me reposer, essayant de chasser les dernières heures de mon esprit. Je n'ai pas envie de penser à la peur que j'ai ressenti face à Stan ni aux menaces qui pèsent sur ma famille, mes amis, la meute, la ville toute entière. Une dizaine de vampires lâchés dans les bois, traînant autour de Forks. Mon pire cauchemar est arrivé. Depuis que j'ai appris l'existence des vampires la semaine dernière, je suis obnubilée à l'idée qu'ils reviennent en ville. Et voilà que ça arrive, et que cette fois-ci, leur cible, c'est moi. Ils veulent faire de moi une vampire. Rien qu'imaginer devenir une tueuse, obliger de boire du sang humain, me dégoûte. J'essaie de me rassurer en pensant à cette famille dont m'a parlé Jacob, cette famille végétarienne qui ne se nourrit que de sang animal. Mais détestant même la vue du sang, j'ai du mal à me faire à cette idée. Je suis obligée de me convaincre intérieurement que ça n'arrivera pas. J'ai une vingtaine de loups qui vont me protéger. Stan ne réussira pas. Mais est-ce que ça veut dire que je vais devoir rester cachée ici tant qu'ils ne l'auront pas tué ? Et s'il s'enfuyait, laissant ainsi planer sa menace sur moi pendant toute ma vie ? Et si je passais ma vie entière à redouter le retour de Stan mettant son plan à exécution, alors que la meute n'existera même plus ? Si ça arrive, c'est certain, Jacob voudra que je quitte Forks.

Une fois que j'ai remis un peu d'ordre dans mes idées et que je me sens un peu mieux, je décide de sortir de mon lit et de descendre. J'ai un peu de mal dans les escaliers, mais j'arrive en bas sans encombres. En bas, le salon baigne dans une forte effervescence. Je repère Seth, Yancy et Manu sur les canapés. Seth a une jambe en sang, le médecin est encore avec lui. Yancy a lui la tête bandée, et Manu est endormi, avec Emily à son chevet. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de loups en dehors des blessés et d'Emily. Sam n'est pas revenu. Je vois Jacob qui discute avec Paul, Quil, Dan et Jordan. Tous les autres sont certainement à la recherche des vampires.

Jacob tourne la tête vers moi, vite suivi des autres. Je me sens un peu gênée sous leurs regards, mais je me précipite rejoindre Jake qui m'attrape par la taille pour m'attirer contre lui.

-De quoi vous parliez ? je demande quand je vois qu'ils se taisent à mon arrivée.

-Paul nous a gentiment fait connaître son avis sur la question, marmonne Quil.

-Je dis juste ce que beaucoup pensent tout bas, rétorque ce dernier.

-A propos de quoi ?

Paul se tourne vers moi.

-Ce n'est pas contre toi, Bella, mais beaucoup savaient que ta présence parmi nous finirait par nous attirer des ennuis.

L'irritation prend tout de suite le dessus.

-Ce n'est pas juste de dire ça ! Je n'ai pas demandé à ce qu'un vampire psychopathe me pourchasse et veuille me transformer en tueuse !

-Je… je te l'accorde, acquiesce Paul. Excuse-moi, Bella, c'est juste que… Tu serais restée loin de Jacob, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

Après notre discussion, je sais qu'il ne pense pas à mal, mais il m'énerve quand même à penser que je n'aurais jamais dû venir à Forks. J'ai l'impression que ce sont ses sentiments pour Jacob qui parlent et pas sa raison.

-Non, à la place, il aurait tout fait pour tuer Jake, tu trouves ça mieux ? Ou alors il aurait rameuté plus de vampires pour tous vous exterminer, ou il aurait fait en sorte de saccager la ville, sympa non ?

-Là, elle marque un point, acquiesce Dan, visiblement amusé par ma répartie.

-OK, OK, je m'incline, marmonne Paul. De toute façon, on ne le laissera pas faire.

-Bien sûr que non, insiste Jacob en me serrant un peu plus fort. Tu te sens bien Bella ?

-Ca va, oui. Un peu fatiguée, mais ça ira.

-Et ton dos ? demande Paul, semblant réellement inquiet pour moi.

Je hausse les épaules.

-Ca ne me fait pas trop souffrir. D'ailleurs, Paul, je…

-Ah non, ne me remercie pas. Je n'allais pas laisser ce vampire t'attaquer. Jacob m'aurait détesté, et probablement tué.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de pouffer, ce qui me fait grimacer à cause de l'élancement dans ma colonne vertébrale. Jacob s'inquiète aussitôt, mais je le rassure et adresse un sourire à Paul, qui étire ses lèvres dans un semblant de sourire qui me fait plutôt penser à une grimace, mais bon, il y a du progrès. Peut-être allons-nous enfin réussir à nous entendre, après tout. J'ai franchement bon espoir après ses excuses l'autre jour. Je sais qu'il pense qu'on ne pourra pas devenir amis, mais j'ai le sentiment qu'avec un peu d'effort on pourrait y arriver. Même si l'amour qu'on porte tous les deux à Jacob posera toujours une barrière entre nous...

-Je devrais peut-être appeler mon oncle, il va s'inquiéter si je ne rentre pas.

-Dis-lui que tu vas rester pour la nuit, me dit Jacob. On ne peut pas te faire rentrer tant que les vampires sont dans le coin. Ici, tu es en sécurité.

J'acquiesce. Je sais que John ne sera pas ravi à l'idée que je découche, mais je les mettrai en danger si je rentrais maintenant. Je prends mon téléphone et m'éloigne dans la cuisine. Il répond au bout de quelques sonneries.

-Bella ?

-Coucou, je voulais juste vous prévenir, je pense que je ne vais pas rentrer ce soir.

Silence au bout du fil.

-Tu es avec Jacob ?

-Nous sommes chez Emily, à vrai dire.

Je devine à son ton qu'il n'est pas ravi par cette nouvelle.

-Tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense…

-Arrête, ne fais pas comme papa s'il te plaît. Emily nous a invité à dîner avec d'autres jeunes, et elle propose qu'on reste tous chez eux, pour éviter de prendre la route le soir.

-J'aurais préféré qu'on prévoit ça avant.

-Ca va, tonton, c'est juste pour une nuit.

-Ce n'est pas à cause… de nos disputes fréquentes ces derniers temps, hein ?

-Quoi ? Non, pas du tout ! Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. Papa va tout m'expliquer, il me l'a promis.

-Je sais, mais… Je n'aime pas ce froid entre nous depuis quelques jours.

C'est vrai que depuis le mariage d'Emily la semaine dernière, on a un peu de mal à se parler, lui et moi. J'ai toujours du mal à accepter qu'ils refusent tous de m'expliquer quel est le problème avec les Quileutes. Mais je ne suis pas fâchée contre lui. Je ne crois pas.

-Bon, c'est d'accord, finit-il trancher. Appelle-moi demain matin.

-D'accord. John ?

-Hum ?

-Je vous aime, je murmure, la voix soudain tremblante.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que des vampires risquent de les menacer. Je sais que Sam et la meute font tout pour les protéger, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être inquiète.

-Nous aussi, Bella, dit-il, surpris par ma soudaine démonstration d'affection.

Je raccroche rapidement après lui avoir souhaité bonne nuit, et rejoins Jacob et les autres dans le salon. J'adresse un sourire à mon petit ami pour le rassurer.

A ce moment, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre. On s'attend à découvrir un membre de la meute, mais c'est un vieil homme qui fait son apparition. Il doit avoir plus de 70 ans, et se précipite vers Paul.

-Paul ! Tu vas bien ? Billy m'a appelé pour m'apprendre ce qui s'est passé…

-Ca va, grand-père, le coupe Paul. Je vais bien, ajoute-t-il d'un ton plus doux.

-Bonjour, Jacob. Embry, Dan, Emily, Jordan…

Il les salue un à un.

-Bonjour Henri, lui sourit Emily. Ca ira, on a la situation bien en main. Tu veux un peu de thé ?

-Je veux bien, oui, ce serait…

Son regard se pose soudain sur moi, et les couleurs disparaissent de son visage.

-Bonjour, je lui dis d'une petite voix. Je suis Bella Swan.

Il me fixe de ses grands yeux ronds, figé comme une statue.

-Grand-Père ? l'appelle Paul, mais le vieil homme ne me lâche pas du regard.

Je n'ose même plus respirer sous son inspection.

-Ce… ce n'est pas possible… balbutie enfin Henri, et Paul se précipite quand le vieil homme trébuche.

Un éclair de panique traverse le regard de son petit-fils.

-Grand-père, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Il… il faut que je m'assoie, demande-t-il d'une voix éraillée.

Emily se précipite à son tour pour lui faire une place dans un siège près du canapé où est affalé Manu, toujours endormi. Henri se laisse tomber dans le siège, et pose son visage dans les paumes de ses mains. Je lance un regard désemparé à Jacob, qui hausse les épaules, aussi confus que moi.

Quand le vieil homme relève la tête, son visage est d'un pale inquiétant.

-Approche, Bella, me demande-t-il d'une voix bizarre. Que je te vois mieux.

Alors là, je suis carrément flippée. Mais j'obéis, et m'arrête près du canapé, m'appuyant contre le dossier. Henri me dévisage longuement, et je ne sais absolument pas quoi dire. J'aimerais lui demander ce qui se passe, mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il ait envie que je parle.

-Grand-Père ? finit par l'appeler doucement Paul.

Il se détache enfin de moi, et baisse les yeux.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire. J'aimerais penser que je me trompe, mais… J'ai besoin de savoir, Bella. D'où viens-tu ?

Interloquée par sa question, il me faut un petit moment pour réussir à trouver la réponse.

-De… De Phoenix. Mais, mes parents vivaient ici, avant ma naissance.

-Swan. C'est ton nom, comme John Swan ?

-C'est mon oncle, j'explique. Excusez-moi, mais est-ce que… enfin, est-ce que je suis sensée savoir qui vous êtes ?

Il secoue la tête.

-Probablement pas, non. Je suppose que tu ne sais rien de tout ça… Comment s'appelle ta mère ?

-Elle s'appelait Maria.

Henri écarquille les yeux, on dirait que je viens de le poignarder en pleine poitrine, parce qu'il a soudain du mal à respirer, mais refuse l'aide de Paul.

-Elle… elle est morte quand j'étais encore tout petite, je continue, confuse.

Il me dévisage un moment, puis continue ses questions :

-Dans quelles circonstances est-elle morte ?

J'ai l'impression qu'il espère secrètement une réponse particulière. Alors, quand je réponds :

-Dans… un accident de voiture, à Phoenix.

Il fronce un peu les sourcils. Parler de ma mère n'est pas agréable, et je sens le regard des autres sur moi. Je me prends soudain à espérer.

-Vous la connaissiez ?

-Tu… Tu lui ressembles tellement…

Mon cœur bat contre ma poitrine, j'ai l'impression qu'il essaie d'en sortir, et le suspens est insoutenable. La pièce est silencieuse, je ne fais même plus attention au fait que Jacob est juste à côté de moi, et Paul juste à côté de son grand-père. Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est ce vieil homme qui pourrait enfin m'apporter les réponses que je cherche auprès de mon père depuis si longtemps mais qu'il a toujours refusé de me donner.

-Vous la connaissiez ? je répète.

-Oui.

Je déglutis, je dois me forcer à calmer les battements de mon cœur.

-Bien ?

Son regard se voile et se teinte de tristesse.

-Vous… Vous ne saviez pas qu'elle était morte ?

-Oh, si, je le savais… Crois-moi, je le savais… Je la connais plus que bien, Bella.

Mon cœur a un raté. Je dois savoir ce qui le rend si triste, ce qui le perturbe tant que ça.

-S'il vous plaît, je parviens à souffler, au supplice. Vous la connaissiez de quelle manière ?

-Je… Je ne pensais pas un jour rencontrer une jeune femme qui lui ressemble tant, répond-il d'une voix tremblante, les yeux brouillés de larmes. Je ne la vois qu'en photo depuis si longtemps… Et j'apprends qu'elle a une fille… Elle… elle ne me l'a jamais dit… Mais il n'y a aucun doute possible. Il suffit que je te regarde pour la voir elle à travers toi. Maria…

Il s'arrête pour reprendre son souffle, et j'aimerais tant fermer les yeux, parce que je sens que la suite de cette phrase ne va pas me plaire. A sa manière de parler, de me regarder, je sais que je n'ai pas envie d'entendre ce qu'il a à dire, finalement. Quand il rouvre la bouche, j'arrête de respirer.

-Maria était ma fille.

* * *

 **NA : Voilà voilà ! Alors ? Certains avaient déjà émis cette hypothèse pour la mère de Bella à plusieurs reprises, alors, voilà, bravo à vous ! Maintenant, je suppose que vous vous demandez ce qui s'est passé par la suite et pourquoi Charlie a fait autant de mystères ? Tout ça sera décortiqué en temps et en heure ! Les prochains chapitres vont être plutôt riches désormais, jusqu'à la fin, pas de repos pour nos personnages ! Je voudrais juste préciser qu'il reste une dizaine de chapitres avant la fin, alors vous aurez bientôt toutes vos réponses.**

 **Les fans de Paul ? Avez-vous aimé son retour dans l'histoire ? Il sera très présent dans tous les chapitres maintenant, j'ai beaucoup aimé intégré son histoire à ma fiction! Je voudrais préciser qu'à l'origine ses sentiments pour Jacob n'étaient pas prévu, mais… J'ai décidé de changer quelques petits trucs (la personne qui me l'a si gentiment demandé se reconnaîtra !;) ) J'ai dû changer pas mal de choses pour intégrer plus Paul dans l'histoire, et j'ai bien aimé ah ah, je l'aime de plus en plus ce Paul ! Au début, même en écrivant je voulais que ce soit le type méchant tout du long qui fait tout pour leur compliquer la vie, mais… Il se pourrait, vous l'avez compris, qu'il devienne bien plus qu'un potentiel rival pour Bella. Les révélations de Henri pourraient déjà changer pas mal de choses entre eux, et je n'ai pas fini de développer ce qu'il ressent pour Jacob, parce que pauvre Jacob, il doit bien se demander pourquoi Bella et Paul font autant de mystères;)**

 **J'arrête mon blabla là, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne semaine, j'espère poster rapidement la suite pour ne pas vous laisser comme ça ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews, encore une fois ! Je suis toujours heureuse de découvrir de nouvelles personnes qui lisent mon histoire, et j'espère retrouver bientôt certains de mes lecteurs récurrents qui ont sûrement pensé que j'avais abandonné cette fiction ^^**

 **A bientôt !**


	23. 23

_**NA : Bonjour à tous ! Après un peu de retard, je vous poste aujourd'hui le chapitre 23 ! Après toutes les théories que j'ai pu entendre au sujet de Maria, vous allez avoir de nouveaux renseignements, et très bientôt, vous comprendrez l'histoire complète !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 **23**

 _Maria était ma fille._

Ces paroles, malgré tous mes efforts, ne s'impriment pas dans mon esprit. Je comprends chacun des mots de cette phrase, mais ensemble, je n'en saisis pas le sens.

Je sens vaguement la main de Jacob sur mon épaule, qui m'appelle doucement, mais je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est qu'il me laisse. Je veux pouvoir réfléchir tranquillement, essayer de remettre les paroles de ce vieil homme dans le bon sens.

Non, pas ce vieil homme. Pas seulement un vieil homme. Mon… Grand-père ? Cette idée me paraît tellement farfelue que j'éprouve la soudaine envie d'exploser de rire. C'est d'ailleurs ce que je fais, sans m'en rendre compte vraiment. Un ricanement qui ressemble plus à un gémissement s'échappe de ma gorge, et je n'arrive pas à le retenir. Ce n'est certainement pas le moment de rire, mais je ne sais pas comment je suis sensée réagir.

Je voudrais que Henri explose de rire à son tour, et me confie que ce n'était qu'une grosse blague, mais à mon grand désarroi, il reste silencieux, le visage grave et triste, et sa bouche se tord en un rictus quand il m'entend rire.

Ce qui stoppe net mes gloussements. Il ne plaisante pas. Absolument pas. Il est même très sérieux. Maria était sa fille. Ma mère… était sa fille. Ce qui signifie que… Je suis une Quileute.

Enfin, je réalise l'ampleur de ce que je viens de découvrir, et retiens un hoquet de surprise en plaquant ma main sur ma bouche. Ce qui se passe autour de moi m'atteint de nouveau. Paul interroge son grand-père, s'énerve, crie presque, mais Henri reste insensible, immobile, me dévisageant toujours comme si j'étais une grenade qui risquait de lui exploser à la figure.

Emily, elle, affiche un air surpris. Elle s'est laissé tomber sur le tapis, et ses yeux font le voyage entre Henri et moi. Quil, Dan et Jordan se lancent des regards emplis d'incompréhension. Et Jacob, eh bien Jacob est près de moi, accroupi près du canapé, et semble lui aussi sous le choc, mais il essaie désespérément d'attirer mon attention, s'attendant certainement à ce que le fait de répéter mon prénom puisse effacer ce que vient de me dire ce vieil homme.

La violence de ce que tout cela implique me frappe de plein fouet, et un seul mot sort de ma bouche :

-Impossible.

Mon regard passe de Jacob à Henri, puis de Henri à Jacob. Ils me regardent tous les deux comme si je venais de dire la chose la plus idiote de l'univers. A moi aussi, ça me semble assez incongru, mais je ne peux résister à l'envie d'argumenter.

-Les relations entre Quileute et les gens de l'extérieur sont interdites. Et puis, si ma mère était une Quileute, je l'aurais forcément su.

Là, c'est sur, ils me prennent pour une idiote, ou alors ils pensent que le choc m'a brûlé quelques neurones.

-Mon père me l'aurait dit, j'explique. Ou mon oncle ! Ou quelqu'un ! Quelqu'un me l'aurait forcément dit !

Mais je sais pourtant que c'est faux. C'était ça depuis le début. Mon père refusant de parler de sa femme. Me parlant seulement de sa mort, de sa façon d'être, mais sans jamais me parler de sa famille. Je savais seulement qu'elle venait de Forks, comme lui. Son désarroi à chaque fois que j'insistais un peu trop. La gêne de John et Mary quand je la mentionnais.

Et surtout, son dégoût des Quileute. Jacob avait raison. Toute cette antipathie de mon père à l'égard de la tribu avait bien un lien avec ma mère. Un lien direct. Ma mère avait enfreint les règles de la tribu. Elle s'était mariée avec un homme de l'extérieur. Avec Charlie Swan. Elle avait eu un enfant avec lui. Ils avaient fui à Phoenix, certainement pour être loin des Quileute. Certainement parce que les Quileute l'ont renié en apprenant qu'elle avait eu un enfant avec un non Quileute. Non, impossible. Henri n'était pas au courant de mon existence, il l'a dit lui-même.

-Je… je suis désolé que tu l'apprennes de cette façon, mais je t'assure que c'est la vérité, finit par répondre le vieil homme. Maria était ma fille. Elle a quitté la tribu après être tombée amoureuse d'un homme en ville. Mais je ne savais pas qui était son prétendant. Je n'ai jamais pensé que c'était… Charlie Swan... Je savais qu'il était parti à Phoenix, et je… je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement. Je ne savais pas où elle s'était installée en partant. Quand elle revenue nous voir, elle a refusé de nous parler de son mari. Elle disait que nous ne pourrions savoir que si nous acceptions ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle…

-Arrêtez, je le coupe en me levant. Arrêtez de me dire tout ça, je n'y comprends absolument rien ! Vous… Vous êtes…

Je suis passée de l'incompréhension à la colère en quelques minutes seulement, et désormais mes paroles sont bloquées dans ma gorge, parce que je dois me retenir de hurler.

-Vous êtes en train de me dire que ma mère était une Quileute ! Qu'elle faisait partie de cette tribu, et qu'elle a fait ce que tout le monde reproche à Jacob depuis si longtemps ! Vous êtes en train… Vous êtes en train de dire que vous êtes mon grand-père, le grand-père dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler, celui dont mon père a toujours refusé de m'expliquer qui il était ! Et…

Je croise le regard de Paul. Il semble aussi horrifié que moi. Les mots grand-père et petit-fils tournent en boucle dans ma tête, et il me faut quelques secondes seulement pour comprendre à quelle conclusion tout cela me mène.

-Paul… je lâche d'une voix étranglée.

-...est ton cousin, finit Henri d'une voix faible. Le neveu de ta mère.

Mon cousin. J'ai un cousin. Et ce cousin est Paul. J'ai un autre oncle ou une tante. Et personne ne m'en a parlé.

-Mais…

Ma voix se brise sans que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit de plus, et je détourne le regard de Paul pour croiser celui de Jacob. Toujours agenouillé près du canapé, il m'observe silencieusement, certainement prêt à me prendre dans ses bras si j'en ai besoin. Il semble aussi sonné que toutes les personnes présentes dans la maison. Même Seth et Yancy, blessés, nous écoutent avec attention et semblent choqués.

-Quelqu'un m'aurait forcément reconnu dans la tribu ! je m'exclame, mais Henri secoue la tête.

-Elle est sortie de tous les esprits dès qu'elle a quitté la tribu. Je n'ai que quelques photos chez moi, mais rien de plus. Et… ta ressemblance avec elle est… limitée, à vrai dire. Ta peau, ton visage sont clairement différents. Ce sont seulement tes cheveux et tes yeux, et… Ton nez. Ca m'a frappé. Il m'a fallu un moment pour me rendre à l'évidence. J'avais l'impression de l'avoir sous les yeux, plus jeune, avec la peau plus pâle et un visage légèrement différent. Je t'assure, personne dans la tribu n'aurait pu comprendre. Peut-être que certains ont une impression étrange en te regardant, mais ça ne peut pas aller plus loin.

-Paul…

-Je… Je n'ai jamais connu ma tante, explique-t-il d'une voix étranglée. J'ai vu quelques photos, mais je n'ai jamais… fait le rapprochement.

Je me prends la tête dans les mains. Je n'arrive tout bonnement pas à y croire. Tout ceci me semble tellement irréaliste.

-Ton père, ou ta mère, je lui rétorque.

-Mon père était ton oncle, répond-il. Mais… Il est mort.

J'avais un oncle. Et il est mort. Cette fois-ci, les larmes commencent à monter. Cela fait des semaines que je côtoie des gens de la tribu, et personne n'a pensé à elle. Qui était-elle pour être tant ignorée des siens ? Pour que sa propre fille passe inaperçue ?

-Je…

Une fois de plus, ma voix se bloque, et je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de la colère ou de la panique. Ce mélange d'émotions qui me traverse me fait peur, et je sais que je risque d'imploser à n'importe quel moment. Je les voie, un par un. Ils me regardent tous. Certains avec une mine choquée, d'autre une expression compatissante. Je dois faire pitié. Des vampires sont en train de menacer la ville entière. Un clan de vampires. Une dizaine de vampires assoiffés de sang, et moi, je deviens folle à cause d'une histoire d'amour qui a clairement mal fini.

Tout ce mélange d'événements, depuis des jours, toutes ces crises de larmes, d'abord à cause de Jacob quand j'ai appris l'existence des vampires, ensuite avec Billy qui me déteste parce que je risque de détruire la meute en étant avec Jacob, mon père qui refuse de me donner des explications à son comportement étrange, un vampire qui veut me transformer en monstre pour se venger de Jake, et maintenant… Maintenant, j'apprends que je vis dans le mensonge depuis toujours. Le mensonge qui tournait autour de ma mère. Mon père me l'a caché depuis le début. Ma mère était exactement ce que Jacob risque de devenir s'il reste avec moi. Un paria, oublié de tous.

Toutes ces pensées, toutes ces réflexions me traversent en même temps, et l'air s'échappe de mes poumons. Impossible de reprendre mon souffle, je me noie littéralement dans cette avalanche d'émotions, de pensées, de problèmes, de révélations, de peur. J'entends la voix de Jacob avec des inflexions d'inquiétude, mais je ne le vois pas. A vrai dire, je n'y vois plus rien. Je ne sais pas si c'est aussi dû au coup que j'ai pris tout à l'heure quand le vampire s'est jeté sur moi, mais ma vision se brouille, et je manque cruellement d'air.

-Il me faut de l'air, j'arrive à hoqueter avant de me précipiter vers la porte d'entrée.

Je revis cette soirée, au mariage d'Emily. Il se passe exactement la même chose, mais en pire. Je parviens enfin jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvre d'un coup sec avant de me jeter dehors. Il n'y a personne dehors. Tous les loups sont en patrouille, à la recherche des vampires. Certains sont en train de surveiller ma maison. Pour protéger ma famille. Ma famille, qui me ment depuis toujours. Qui m'a laissé découvrir tout ceci, seule. Et ils sont menacés, par ma faute. Parce que je me suis approchée de Jacob, parce que je l'ai fait entrer dans ma vie, alors que tout le monde me disait clairement de rester à l'écart. La tribu, la meute, mon père, Sam, tout le monde essayait de nous en empêcher, mais nous n'en avons fait qu'à notre tête. Peut-être que Paul a raison, peut-être que je n'apporte que des soucis à la meute entière. Pourtant, nous n'avons rien fait de mal. Enfin, je crois. Nous sommes seulement tombés amoureux. Comme ma mère et mon père. Nous n'avons rien demandé à personne. Nous voulions seulement être tous les deux, et voilà que tout se complique.

-Bella !

Je ne m'arrête pas, je ne sais même pas où je vais, je sais juste que je marche.

-Bella, arrête-toi, c'est la limite !

Je m'arrête net en entendant ça. La limite. Les vampires pourraient m'atteindre si je fais quelques pas de plus. Je me suis arrêtée si violemment que Jacob me percute de plein fouet. Il essaie de s'arrêter au dernier moment, mais cela n'empêche pas nos deux corps d'entrer en contact. Il me rattrape par la taille et prend fermement appui sur ses pieds pour nous éviter de tomber. Je n'avais pas remarqué, mais les larmes coulent le long de mes joues, désormais. Jacob m'oblige à me retourner, et je le vois derrière un rideau d'eau salé.

Un sanglot m'échappe quand je sens ses bras musclés dans mon dos. Il m'attire contre lui, et je me réfugie contre lui. Les mains posées sur son torse, je relâche enfin toute la pression accumulée. La peur face aux vampires, la colère et le désarroi face à ce que je viens de découvrir… Il faut que ça passe, il faut que je lâche tout, même si c'est douloureux. Mes jambes me soutiennent à peine, mais Jacob me tient si fermement que je sais que je ne risque pas de tomber.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés l'un contre l'autre, au bord de la forêt. Je me souviens que Jacob a fini par me bercer, en balançant son corps d'avant en arrière, en chuchotant dans mon oreille que tout irait bien. Après ce qui m'a paru des heures, j'ai fini par réussir à rationaliser toutes mes pensées. Ce n'est clairement pas la fin du monde. Oui, j'ai découvert que ma mère était une Quileute, ce qui implique sûrement beaucoup de choses, mais je ne peux pas m'écrouler et me laisser déprimer pour ça. Je suis en colère contre mon père, c'est certain. Contre John et Mary également, mais je suppose que c'est mon père leur a demandé de ne rien me dire. Alors, je suis plus en colère contre lui, clairement. Le choc de la révélation finit par s'amoindrir, et je crois que je place toute mes émotions dans la colère que je ressens contre Charlie.

Je ne me souviens pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé par la suite. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je suis de retour dans la chambre où je me suis reposée tout à l'heure, et que Jacob est avec moi. Il n'y a personne d'autre, et j'en suis soulagée. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un me voit comme ça.

J'arrive enfin à sécher mes larmes, et je me retrouve assise sur le lit, face à Jacob. Il est assis en tailleur, et m'observe en silence. Je sais qu'il essaie de déchiffrer mon expression, qu'il essaie de comprendre ce qui se passe dans ma tête. Je lui suis à ce moment-là tellement reconnaissante. Cela fait sûrement des heures maintenant que nous sommes là, que je reste impassible, et il ne bouge toujours pas. Il reste. Il pourrait en avoir de mes crises de larmes à répétition ces temps-ci, mais non, il est encore là.

Alors que je m'apprête à le remercier et à m'excuser, j'ai juste le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il me coupe.

-Avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit… dit-il d'une voix douce.

Je l'interroge du regard.

-Je t'aime, Bella. N'en doute pas, d'accord ? Je me doute que ce tu viens d'apprendre, tout ce qui s'est passé ces jours-ci, je n'ose même pas imaginer comment tu dois te sentir.

-Tu le sais.

C'est à son tour de m'interroger du regard.

-Tu sens mes émotions, Jake. Tu sens mon cœur qui bat, tu sais quand j'ai peur, quand je suis en colère. Tu sens, tout, n'est-ce pas ?

Il grimace.

-Pas tout. Je sens physiquement ce qui se passe, quand ton cœur s'accélère ou ralentit, oui, mais je… Écoute, à ta place, j'aurais vraiment pété un câble.

-N'est-ce pas ce que je viens de faire ?

Il secoue vigoureusement la tête.

-Non. Tu n'as fait que relâcher la pression, et je dois t'avouer que j'attendais ce moment depuis l'attaque de Stanislas. Quand j'ai entendu Henri prononcer ces mots, j'ai su… J'avais peur que tu t'enfuies, ou que tu refuses de me parler, ou que tu commences à hurler…

Je suis surprise. Il pensait vraiment que j'allais devenir dingue.

-Mais finalement tu es plutôt calme, Bella. Un vampire veut te transformer en tueuse, tu apprends que ta mère n'est pas du tout celle que tu croyais, et… tu ne fais que pleurer. Pas de hurlements. Je suis surpris.

-Est-ce que c'est… Une mauvaise chose ? Je demande timidement.

Jacob hausse les épaules.

-Je n'en sais rien. J'ai simplement peur de ta réaction quand tu te trouveras face à ton oncle, ou ton père.

Pincement au cœur, montée de colère. Là, il le sent, parce que ses yeux retrouvent leur éclat d'inquiétude.

-Tu vois ? J'ai peur de ce que tu pourrais faire à ce moment-là.

-J'ai le droit d'être en colère.

-Je n'ai pas dit le contraire, Bella. Je veux seulement… Si ton père ne t'a rien dit, c'est qu'il avait ses raisons. Et, il comptait te le dire, non ? C'est bien de ça dont il veut te parler lors de sa prochaine visite ?

-Surement, j'avoue, mais ma colère ne diminue pas pour autant. Il aurait dû m'en parler plus tôt. Il m'a laissé devenir folle avec cette histoire où il voulait m'éloigner des Quileute.

-Je comprends, mais essaie de te mettre à sa place.

-J'essaierai, c'est promis.

Mais je sais déjà ce qui se passera quand je le verrai. J'aurais beau essayer de rester calme, rien n'y fera, il faudra bien que je déverse ma colère sur quelqu'un.

-Paul est mon cousin, je lâche alors, et Jacob écarquille les yeux, avant de finalement esquisser un sourire.

-Qui l'aurait cru ? Dans tous les Quileute de la tribu, il a fallu que ça tombe sur Paul.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de lâcher un rire. Jacob semble surpris, mais il finit par se joindre à moi.

-Il doit être autant surpris que moi. Se retrouver avec une cousine sur les bras, alors qu'on a eu tellement de mal à s'entendre !

-Et en plus, il t'a sauvé la vie aujourd'hui, ajoute Jake. Je… Je crois que tu avais raison, Bella, l'autre jour. Peut-être qu'il n'a pas un si mauvais fond.

L'ambiance descend de quelques degrés. Je n'ai pas pensé à ce qu'il pourrait ressentir à cette nouvelle, lui.

-Ca ne change rien à qui tu es, Bella, mais c'est si… Tu ne ressembles tellement pas à une Quileute.

-A part mes cheveux, n'est-ce pas ?

Il acquiesce.

-Je me suis toujours fait cette réflexion. Que tu avais des cheveux de Quileute.

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir à quel point tu avais raison ! Alors, je suis comme ce garçon. Celui qui a été élevé dans la tribu, mais qui a fini par partir quand il a découvert qu'il ne ferait jamais partie de la meute. Celui qui était sang-mêlé, lui aussi.

-Il faut croire que oui. Tu es à moitié Quileute. Tu sais, nous pourrions avoir des ancêtres communs.

Je fais les gros yeux.

-Je t'assure. A l'époque, les questions de consanguinité n'étaient pas encore traitées. Alors, nous devons sûrement avoir un lien de parenté très éloigné.

-C'est flippant. Rassure-moi, Paul n'est pas un de tes cousins éloigné ?

-Non, sourit-il. Je n'ai aucun lien de parenté avec sa famille. Donc aucun souci de ce côté-là, mais quand même. Dans la tribu, nous sommes un peu tous cousins, d'une certaine manière.

-Ne dis pas ça.

Je secoue la tête, faussement dégoûtée, et Jacob rit. J'ai l'impression que c'est le calme après la tempête. Ou alors, entre deux tempêtes ? Je n'espère pas.

-Henri est encore en bas, m'explique Jake. Si jamais tu veux… Discuter.

Je hoche la tête.

-Ce serait certainement une bonne chose, oui, mais…

-Tu n'es pas obligée, affirme-t-il. Il l'a dit lui-même, il comprendrait que tu ne veuilles pas.

-Peut-être… plus tard, je dis d'une petite voix. Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir envie d'entendre ce qu'il a à dire pour le moment.

-Comme tu voudras, sourit-il.

-Tu ne devrais pas aider les autres, à chasser les vampires ?

-Sam préfère que je reste là, à superviser le retour des patrouilles. Mais je le soupçonne de préférer que je reste près de toi, en fait.

-Ne reste pas pour moi. Si jamais ils ont besoin, promets-moi que tu iras.

Un hurlement retentit soudain dehors. Mon sang se glace, et Jacob tend l'oreille.

-Tu… Tu peux comprendre même humain ?

-On a des langages codés.

-Et ça, ça veut dire quoi ?

-Ils les ont trouvés, lâche Jacob, soudain tendu. Je…

-Vas-y.

-Non, je…

-Jacob, vas-y. Ca ira. Emily est là, tout ira bien.

Il semble hésiter.

-Je ne te laisse plus, pas après...

-Hé, regarde-moi.

Il plonge ses yeux dans les miens.

-Cette fois-ci, rien ne peut m'arriver. Je ne suis pas toute seule.

Après ce qui me semble une éternité, il finit par hocher la tête et dépose un baiser sur mon front.

-Je reviens vite.

-Sois prudent.

Il acquiesce, dépose un nouveau baiser cette fois-ci sur mes lèvres, puis disparaît dans un coup de vent.

* * *

Quand je me décide enfin à redescendre, je passe la tête avec timidité dans le salon. Je cherche Henri du regard, mais il n'est plus là. Un mélange de culpabilité et de soulagement me traverse. Il avait certainement très envie de discuter avec moi. Mais avant ça, je veux mettre les choses au clair avec mon oncle. Je ne connais pas assez cet homme pour écouter ce qu'il a à dire comme ça.

Il n'y a plus qu'Emily, Paul et les blessés. Je suis étonnée que Paul soit encore là. Il surprend mon regard.

-Jacob m'a demandé de rester, m'explique-t-il d'un air bougon. Au cas où. Ce qui est idiot, puisqu'ils ne peuvent pas venir jusqu'ici.

Je hausse les épaules.

-Jake est très protecteur, le défend Emily. Approche, Bella, ne reste pas dans l'escalier.

Seth croise mon regard, et m'adresse un sourire depuis son canapé. Il est le seul des trois blessés à être éveillé.

-C'est douloureux ? je lui demande en désignant sa jambe, probablement cassée, même si je n'ose pas demander.

-Nous guérissons vite. D'ici quelques heures, je pourrais marcher. Alors, comme ça, tu fais un peu partie de la tribu.

Il regrette immédiatement ces mots en voyant ma grimace, mais je le rassure d'un sourire.

-C'est ça.

-Comment tu te sens ? me demande Emily en me faisant asseoir à la table du salon.

Je hausse les épaules.

-J'ai un peu de mal à y croire. J'ai vraiment besoin d'en discuter avec mon oncle, puis avec mon père, pour y voir plus clair. Pour l'instant, ça semble… pas concret.

Paul vient s'asseoir face à moi.

-Pas trop surpris, cousin ? je ne peux m'empêcher de le railler.

Je m'attends à une grimace, à ce qu'il fuit mon regard, mais il se contente d'un petit sourire, ce qui me laisse espérer que notre conversation n'aura que des effets positifs sur notre relatif. Et cette révélation ne peut que nous aider. D'un côté, je le plains. Il est amoureux du petit ami de sa cousine, cousine qu'il a détesté pendant des mois.

-Sûrement pas autant que toi, cousine. Tu sais, maintenant que je le sais, je vois un peu mieux Maria en toi. Je veux dire, je ne l'ai vu qu'en photo, mais… elle ressemblait beaucoup à mon père, alors, je retrouve un peu mon père dans les traits de ton visage.

Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues.

-Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas pour ton père…

-J'en parle pas souvent, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Cancer du poumon. Il faut croire que le gêne du loup-garou ne permet pas de lutter contre les défauts de la cigarette.

-Il y a longtemps ?

-Cinq ans, répond-il. Il me parlait parfois de sa petite sœur. Ils avaient trois ans d'écart. Elle est partie juste avant que ma mère ne me donne naissance. C'est pour ça que je ne l'ai pas connu. Elle est morte quelques années plus tard...

-Quand exactement ? je demande.

Il semble surpris que je lui pose des questions sur ma mère, à lui. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir. Emily se retire discrètement et disparaît dans la cuisine.

-D'après ce que je sais, elle est partie d'ici quand elle avait 20 ans, et elle morte deux ans plus tard, environ.

-Je me demande quel âge j'avais à cette époque…

-Ton père ne t'a jamais rien dit sur elle ?

-Je sais juste qu'elle est morte quand j'étais bébé, dans un accident de voiture à Phoenix, c'est tout.

Paul fronce les sourcils.

-A Phoenix, tu dis ?

-Oui, c'est là où nous habitions, pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, je… Les peu de fois où on m'a parlé d'elle, j'ai cru comprendre que son accident avait eu lieu ici, à Forks.

Immédiatement, le doute s'insinue de nouveau en moi. Encore un mensonge de la part de mon père ? Paul retire ce qu'il vient de dire devant ma réaction et secoue la tête.

-J'ai du mal comprendre, j'étais petit.

-Hum. Ca ne m'étonnerait pas tant que ça, à vrai dire. Mon père a l'air d'être un as dans l'art du mensonge.

Mais je ne vois pourquoi elle serait morte ici. Ils étaient partis à Phoenix. Serait-elle revenue ? Pourquoi, si elle avait coupé les ponts avec sa famille ? De nouvelles questions me taraudent désormais, et finalement je regrette de ne pas avoir accepté de discuter avec Henri. J'espère que John et Mary pourront m'apporter des réponses, parce que je n'ai aucune envie d'appeler mon père. Ce n'est certainement pas une bonne idée de laisser se développer ma colère et ma rancune, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement.

Paul me jette un regard gêné et détourne le regard.

-J'espère que tu arriveras à t'expliquer avec lui.

-Hum.

Je préfère ne pas me lancer dans ce sujet, j'ai peur de me mettre plus en colère.

-Nous sommes de la même famille… murmure Paul.

Je laisse échapper un petit rire.

-Toi aussi, tu as du mal à y croire ?

Il hoche la tête, pensif.

-Comme quoi, nous étions peut-être destinés à aimer la même personne, souffle-t-il si bas que je l'entends à peine.

Il ne veut pas que les autres nous entendent, à n'en pas douter. Je me contente de lui offrir un sourire désolé.

-Je me demande pourquoi ta mère n'a jamais parlé de toi à sa famille.

Moi aussi… Il y a tellement de choses que j'aimerai savoir et comprendre. Je sens la colère monter de nouveau, mais je me lève avant qu'elle ne puisse m'engloutir.

-Je vais voir si Emily a besoin de quelque chose.

Paul hoche la tête, gêné, et n'insiste pas. Je lui fais un petit sourire pour le remercier.

Le reste de la journée se passe dans une ambiance si inquiète que je me mets à guetter n'importe quel bruit venant de l'extérieur. Je n'aime pas ne pas savoir ce qui se passe dehors.

Maintenant que le soleil s'est couché, notre angoisse ne fait qu'augmenter. Paul est plusieurs fois sorti de la maison pour se transformer et essayer d'avoir des informations. Il n'a entendu que la voix de Sam, qui lui a assuré que ma famille était en sécurité. Mais pas de nouvelles du groupe qui, avec Jacob, était parti à la poursuite des vampires. Nous n'avons plus qu'à espérer qu'ils les ont retrouvés, et sont en train de les faire fuir aux limites de la ville, ou même de les tuer.

Le médecin est revenu tout à l'heure, mais Seth est déjà de nouveau debout, Manu et Yancey se sentent eux aussi bien mieux. Si Emily n'était pas là pour les en dissuader, ils partiraient tout de suite rejoindre la meute. Paul aussi ne tient pas en place. Il en veut clairement à Jacob de l'avoir obligé à rester ici. J'aimerai lui dire de le rejoindre maintenant que les trois blessés sont de nouveau debout. Je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un pour veiller sur moi en permanence. Mais Emily l'en empêchera sûrement. Il est sensé suivre les ordres. De toute façon, la meute doit être loin maintenant, ou en plein combat. Je suppose qu'ils auraient hurlé s'ils avaient besoin d'aide.

J'ai tellement peur que Jacob ou un autre loup soit blessé que je suis obligée de m'occuper les mains. J'aide Emily a préparer du thé et du café pour tout le monde, je nous prépare même un petit dîner. Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais faire, mais je me retrouve en fait à faire un énorme plat de lasagnes pour tout le monde. Je sais qu'ils ne vont pas rentrer de sitôt, mais si jamais ils reviennent dans la nuit, ils auront faim. De toute façon, je suis incapable de rester assise dans le canapé à attendre. Je dois absolument m'occuper l'esprit, pour ne pas penser aux vampires, à Jacob, ou même à ma mère. J'essaie de repousser le moment où cette révélation me frappera de plein fouet. Je crois que tant que je ne l'aurai pas entendu de la bouche de ma propre famille, je n'arriverai pas à l'intégrer complètement.

Nous attendons le plus possible, mais il devient évident qu'ils ne vont pas revenir pour le moment, alors nous passons à table. J'ai eu beau passer plus d'une heure en cuisine, je n'ai même pas faim. Emily m'encourage du regard à avaler quelques bouchés, et tout le monde m'assure que mes lasagnes sont délicieuses, mais personne n'a vraiment la tête à manger.

Après le repas, je m'installe dans le canapé avec Seth et Manu, et nous discutons de tout et de rien, surtout de rien. Nous évitons le sujet des vampires, ils évitent par bonheur également de parler de Henri ou de ma mère. Yancy, Paul et Emily sont eux dans la cuisine. Tout à l'heure, ils me semblaient qu'ils jouaient aux cartes. Il faut bien qu'ils s'occupent.

Alors, quand Seth et Manu relèvent soudain la tête et que la porte de la cuisine s'ouvre, je comprends que quelqu'un approche. Quelques minutes plus tard la porte d'entrée s'ouvre sur Embry, simplement vêtu d'un short.

Emily se précipite sur lui, mais il l'arrête de la main. Mon cœur bat contre ma poitrine.

-Je vais bien. Je faisais partie de la patrouille avec Sam. Il m'a demandé de vous donner des nouvelles.

-Ma famille ? je demande d'une voix empreinte d'inquiétude.

-Ils vont tous les deux bien. Ta tante est revenue du travail et ils n'ont pas bougé de la soirée. On a eu quelques nouvelles des autres. Ils ont pris en chasse les vampires au bord de la ville puis dans la forêt, mais ils ont apparemment perdu leur trace. Ils continent à chercher.

-Tu vas y retourner ? demande Emily.

Embry secoue la tête. Je peux sentir d'ici à quel point il est fatigué. Je me souviens alors qu'il était dans la forêt, qu'il a combattu les vampires pour les empêcher de nous rattraper, Jake et moi.

-Sam a demandé à ce que Paul me remplace. Si tu es d'accord, ajoute-t-il à l'intention du jeune homme.

Paul hoche immédiatement la tête.

-Pas de soucis, j'y vais.

-Si d'autres sont fatigués, je peux y aller aussi, propose Seth. Je me sens bien, et ils ne vont sûrement pas attaquer cette nuit.

-Je vais leur demander en arrivant si certains veulent se reposer, acquiesce Paul. A plus tard.

Il m'adresse un rapide coup d'œil songeur puis disparaît dans la nuit. Embry se laisse tomber sur le canapé.

-Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? je lui demande, un peu inquiète par son état.

-De dormir, grommelle-t-il. Jacob est parti avec eux, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, il les a rejoints.

Il grimace.

-Pourquoi ?

-Si je suis autant fatigué, je n'ose pas l'imaginer lui, à gambader dans la forêt alors qu'il a déjà couru avec toi sur son dos.

Une pointe d'inquiétude me traverse de toute part, et Embry s'excuse immédiatement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ses camarades ne le laisseront pas tomber. S'il est trop épuisé, il rentrera.

-Hum. J'espère.

-Sinon, quoi de neuf ? Tu tiens le coup, toi ?

-Oui, ça va.

Il n'est sûrement pas au courant de ce que nous avons découvert quelques heures plus tôt dans cette maison. J'hésite un long moment, puis je me dis qu'un œil extérieur pourrait m'aider à y voir plus clair, alors je lui raconte tout. Son expression passe de la surprise à la perplexité.

-Whaou, dit-il lorsque je termine mon récit. J'ai du mal à y croire.

-Moi aussi… je soupire.

-Tu le prends comment ?

-Je ne sais pas trop. Je ne m'y attendais pas, c'est certain. Même si je savais qu'on me cachait des choses sur ma mère, je n'aurais jamais imaginé… ça…

-Essaie de voir le bon côté des choses. Tu es à moitié Quileute, alors, la tribu devrait mieux t'accepter maintenant.

-J'admire ton optimisme.

Embry me gratifie d'un sourire. Il a toujours ce don pour trouver le bon côté des choses. J'ai l'impression que la première fois qu'il m'a parlé remonte à des années. C'était bien avant que je découvre l'existence de la meute, juste après que Jacob se soit énervé et m'ait poussé contre le mur au lycée, avant de prendre la fuite. Les jours qui suivaient, je l'avais détesté, car il avait voulu me faire croire que Jacob ne voulait plus me voir, pour me protéger. Mais il avait toujours été là pour moi par la suite. Il m'avait, avec Quil, invité à l'anniversaire de Jacob, il me réservait toujours quelques blagues et quelques mots gentils quand nous nous croisions au lycée. Il est l'ami de Jacob en premier lieu, mais il est devenu aussi un peu le mien. Jacob m'a expliqué qu'avant la meute, Embry et Quil étaient ses meilleurs amis. L'entrée de la meute n'a pas été facile et leur amitié a été mise à mal, mais désormais, ils se font tous les trois entièrement confiance. Je l'ai compris depuis longtemps si Jacob leur demandait n'importe quoi, ils le feraient sans hésiter, et inversement.

Je ne sais pas trop si tout cela fonctionnerait de la même façon avec Kristie, Julie et Mercy. Je les aime beaucoup, et avec Marc, Teddy et Brad ils ont tous été là pour moi, mais je leur mens depuis si longtemps. Je suis là, à découvrir qui est ma mère et à essayer d'échapper à des vampires tueurs, alors qu'eux vivent tranquillement leur petite vie, comme des adolescents normaux. Parfois, je me dis qu'il y aura toujours cette barrière qui me séparera d'eux, qui m'empêchera de les considérer pleinement comme des amis. Étrangement, c'est peut-être au sein de la meute ou de la tribu que je pourrais me faire de véritables amis, car ils seraient les seuls à partager avec moi tout ce qui est en train de nous arriver.

* * *

Je suis maintenant allongée dans l'autre canapé. Je me sens somnoler, et incapable de me redresser. La fatigue émotionnelle a repris le dessus, et j'entends des voix à côté de moi. Les yeux fermés, je reconnais Sam et Emily. Seth a du prendre la place de l'Alpha. Ce qui signifie que ma famille est hors de danger pour le moment.

Je sais qu'Emily est en train de lui raconter qui était ma mère. Je n'entends pas toute la conversation parce que je suis à moitié endormie, mais ce que j'entends laisse percevoir que Sam n'est pas si surpris que ça. Je me demande si il connaissait Maria.

-Ma première impression était la bonne, dans ce cas, je l'entends murmurer, et je devine qu'ils sont assis à a table du salon.

Embry doit sûrement dormir lui aussi.

-Comment ça ? Demande Emily.

-Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais… La première fois que je l'ai vu, j'ai eu une impression étrange. Comme si… Comme si je la connaissais déjà. Elle me faisait penser à quelqu'un.

-Tu connaissais sa mère ?

-Non, pas en vrai en tout cas. Comme Paul, je ne l'ai vu qu'en photo. Je me souviens qu'une fois, j'étais chez lui, et il y avait son grand-père Henri. Il regardait des photos assis à la table. Paul prenait sa douche, alors je me suis approché. Et il a commencé à me parler d'elle.

Mon cœur se serre. La fatigue commence à disparaître face à ces mots. Je pense à Paul et Sam, meilleurs amis. Et plus que ça pour Paul, jusqu'à ce que Sam trouve Emily. Et c'est à partir de là que Paul est devenu ce qu'il affiche aujourd'hui.

-Il m'a avoué qu'il ne parlait que rarement d'elle. Même à Paul. Il ne lui avait montré que quelques photos, sans jamais parler d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

-Il m'a montré des photos, les dernières avant qu'elle ne s'en aille. Et il m'a confié qui elle était. Il m'a parlé d'une jeune femme très sûre de ses choix. Maria était têtué, indisciplinée. Depuis petite, elle avait toujours voulu transgresser les règles. Dès qu'elle avait été assez grande pour apprendre l'existence de la meute, elle avait voulu tout changer. Elle ne comprenait pas l'idée de séparer la tribu des habitants de Forks. Elle disait que nous perdions beaucoup de choses à rester dans notre réserve, sans nous lier à l'extérieur. C'est à son époque que les Quileute sont retournés au lycée public.

-Une révolutionnaire, si je comprends bien, avance Emily.

-C'était un peu ça. Henri m'a confié qu'il lui en voulait à l'époque d'être si rebelle, mais maintenant, alors qu'elle n'était plus là, il avouait qu'elle avait peut-être raison. En tout cas, tout ça pour dire que je retrouve facilement Bella dans cette description.

-Têtue, dit Emily et ils rigolent.

Je voudrais protester et leur dire qu'ils se trompent, mais je suis trop engourdie pour ça, et ça ne ferait que les conforter dans leur idée.

-Une battante, continue Sam. Je l'ai compris dès que je l'ai vu, dans la forêt. Je l'ai obligé à rester immobile face à un loup-garou. Maintenant que j'y repense, cette idée était idiote, mais j'avais besoin de voir jusqu'où elle serait capable d'aller. Ca me faisait tellement peur, qu'elle vienne s'incruster dans la vie de Jacob. Je voulais être sûr qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance et qu'elle était sûre d'elle. Je sentais sa peur, mais aussi sa détermination. Quoique j'ai pu lui dire, elle est restée à ses côtés. Je suis sûr que sa mère était pareil. La preuve, elle vivait un amour interdit, et elle a fini par abandonner toute sa famille pour pouvoir vivre sa vie comme elle l'entendait. Si ce n'est pas de la détermination, ça…

-Et elle forte, comme une Quileute, ajoute Emily. Après tout ce qui vient de se passer, elle ne s'est pas plaint une seule fois, alors que d'autres auraient déjà paniqué depuis longtemps et auraient demandé à rentrer chez eux.

-Comme je le dis depuis le début, elle ferait une bonne louve. Maintenant que je comprends qu'elle a du sang Quileute dans les veines, je comprends un peu mieux ce sentiment.

Une nouvelle fois, ils échangent quelques gloussements, et je me sens sombrer de nouveau, un peu rasséréné. Même si je les ai espionné, je suis contente d'avoir entendu ça sur ma mère. Elle me semble un peu moins étrangère. Elle était un peu comme moi. Têtue, déterminée, toujours prête à tout pour suivre ses idées. Je commence à classer mon caractère suivant ce qui vient de mon père ou de ma mère. Pour ce qui est de ma timidité maladive et de mon problème de communication, je sais déjà que c'est mon père tout craché.

Désormais, je sais pourquoi je ne laisse jamais tomber. Mon père a tendance à abandonner quand il pense que c'est voué à l'échec, ce qui n'est pas mon cas. Ma relation avec Jacob était compliquée dès le début par tout un tas de choses, par une meute entière de loups-garous, par nos deux pères récalcitrants, par des secrets qui nous ont empoisonné la vie. Mais malgré tout, nous n'avons ni l'un ni l'autre laissé tomber. Je ne sais pas où tout ceci va nous mener, mais je sais au moins une chose. Je peux compter sur Jacob pour m'aider à traverser tout ça, et il peut compter sur moi, parce que je ne laisserai pas tomber. Jamais.

* * *

Je me réveille en sentant le matelas sous moi bouger. Je dors en position fœtale, allongée sur le lit dans la chambre qui m'a été attribué cette après-midi. Un bras se glisse le long de ma taille, et une main cherche la mienne. Je sens le souffle de Jacob dans mon cou, et je comprends qu'il s'est couché dans la même position, et que mon dos est contre son torse.

-Jake… je murmure et il se blottit davantage contre moi. Tu es revenu…

-Oui… murmure-t-il, et je sens la fatigue dans sa voix.

-Vous les avez retrouvé ?

Il met un petit moment à répondre.

-Non. Ils se sont enfuis… Une patrouille continue à surveiller chez toi, mais on va attendre demain pour reprendre les recherches…

Je me contente d'émettre un grognement pas très net pour acquiescer.

-Tu es fatigué ? je demande d'une voix pâteuse.

Mais il ne répond pas. Sa respiration est soudain plus calme, il respire plus fort. Il s'est déjà endormi, et cette pensée me fait sourire. Rassurée par son contact et par son souffle qui me chatouille dans le cou, je me laisse de nouveau glisser dans le sommeil. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passera demain, il y aura certainement de nouvelles émotions fortes, mais pour le moment je veux juste être près de lui, et oublier tout le reste.

* * *

Quand la lumière du jour me fait sortir de mon sommeil le lendemain matin, je me redresse sur le lit, et il me faut un moment pour me rappeler où je suis. Chez Emily et Sam. Les événements de la veille me reviennent un à un. La journée qui commence si bien, avec notre balade jusqu'à la clairière, Jacob qui se transforme pour me faire plaisir, puis ces vampires qui reviennent à l'attaque, Jacob qui m'abandonne pour aider les siens, et qui tombe dans un piège, le vampire Stanislas qui cherche à me mordre pour que je devienne comme lui et pour se venger de la mort de ses camarades, notre fuite dans la forêt, notre arrivée à la réserve, puis ma rencontre avec Henri, la découverte que ma mère était une Quileute, que Paul est mon cousin et que mon père, mon oncle et ma tante m'ont menti toute ma vie.

Là, au réveil, tous ces souvenirs me paraissent lointains. J'aimerai que ce ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve, un rêve très long, ou plutôt un affreux cauchemar, mais il suffit de regarder Jacob qui dort dans le lit à côté de moi pour être assurée que c'était réel.

J'observe Jake un moment. Quand il dort, il semble tellement paisible. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire face à cette vision. Cela fait des semaines que Jacob dort avec moi, mais je ne le vois jamais à mes côtés quand je me réveille le lendemain matin. C'est la première fois où nous n'avons pas à nous soucier d'être découverts dans le même lit. Ici, personne ne va nous hurler dessus parce que nous avons osé dormir ensemble.

Je reste encore un long moment immobile. J'ai besoin de calme, c'est évident. J'entends d'ici des voix au rez-de-chaussée. J'ai envie de descendre les escaliers, de demander si les vampires ont enfin été chassés, de demander si ma famille va bien, mais d'un autre côté, je voudrais rester indéfiniment cachée dans cette chambre.

Je remarque alors que je porte une robe de chambre, chose que je ne fais jamais. Je ne me rappelle même plus être montée dans la chambre. La dernière chose dont je me souvienne avant le retour de Jake, c'est la conversation à mon propos de Sam et Emily. C'est eux qui ont du me monter dans la chambre, et Emily a dû me déshabiller. Je cherche des yeux mes vêtements, mais ce que je trouve sur le fauteuil à côté du lit n'est pas à moi. Un tee-shit et un jean simple, sûrement à Emily. Elle est un peu plus grande que moi, mais ça devrait faire l'affaire.

Je regarde encore un instant Jacob, puis m'arrache à ma contemplation pour descendre avec discrétion du lit. Je sais que Jake a l'ouïe fine. La preuve, il s'enfuit dès qu'il entend John ou Mary se réveiller. Mais là, il ne bouge pas. Il devait vraiment être épuisé pour aussi bien dormir. Ou alors, il sait que personne ne risque de nous surprendre, alors il dort enfin sur ses deux oreilles. Quel beau jeu de mots, je marmonne intérieurement avant de me changer en vitesse, tout en continuant à guetter le moindre mouvement depuis le lit. Quand je sors de la chambre, il dort toujours à poings fermés.

Je trouve une salle de bains quelques portes plus loin, déjà ouverte, et m'y faufile. J'emprunte une brosse à cheveux pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans ma tignasse brune, puis j'asperge mon visage d'eau pour me réveiller correctement. Quand je me baisse vers l'évier, mon dos m'élance un peu, et je me raccroche au bord de l'évier en grimaçant. Saleté de vampire… Je finis par me redresser, et m'observe dans la glace. Je fais plutôt peur. Le manque de sommeil et le stress ne me réussissent pas, j'ai l'air d'un zombie.

Je trouve du déo féminin dans le placard. Je n'aime pas emprunter les affaires d'Emily, mais je sais qu'ils ont tous l'odorat sensible. J'ai bien envie de prendre une bonne douche.

-Salut.

Je me tourne d'un bond, le déodorant à la main, comme si j'étais sur le point de commettre un délit. Emily me fait un sourire, et désigne le déo.

-Tu peux l'utiliser, tu sais. Ou prendre une douche si tu en as envie. Jake dort toujours ?

Je hoche la tête.

-Je crois que je vais opter pour la douche, je réponds. Merci.

-De rien.

-Il y a du nouveau ? je demande, regrettant immédiatement la question quand je vois la grimace que m'offre la jeune mariée.

-Pas vraiment. Des patrouilles sont reparties ce matin, pour ceux qui se sentaient d'attaque, et quelqu'un surveille toujours chez toi, mais il n'y a plus de trace des vampires pour le moment.

-Tu penses qu'ils sont partis ?

Emily hausse un sourcil. Je me sens idiote d'avoir pu penser ça. Stanislas veut sa vengeance. Je ne pense pas qu'il va lâcher l'affaire si facilement.

-Tu as raison, c'était idiot. Mais… Je pourrais rentrer chez moi ?

-Je suppose que tu veux parler avec ta famille, surtout après ce que tu as appris hier. Mais des loups t'accompagneront, on ne sait jamais. Et je pense que tu devrais rester dormir ici quelques temps. On serait tous bien moins inquiet que te savoir seule dans ta maison. Même si je sais que tu n'es jamais vraiment seule.

Le rouge me monte aux joues.

-Oh.

-Quoi, tu croyais que personne n'était au courant des balades nocturnes de Jacob ? Il dort quasiment toutes les nuits chez toi.

Je lâche un rire gêné.

-On en parlera plus tard, me promet-elle. Prends ta douche, fais comme chez toi. Il y a des serviettes propres dans le placard.

Sur ce, elle ferme la porte de la salle de bains derrière elle, et je tourne le verrou.

Quand je me retrouve enfin sous l'eau après m'être attachée les cheveux, je laisse le torrent d'eau s'abattre sur mes épaules, me permettant enfin de me relaxer un minimum. Ce n'est pas encore ça, mais je me sens déjà mieux. J'ai l'impression qu'en prenant une douche je me débarrasse de tous les mauvais souvenirs qui collent à ma peau. Je me débarrasse également de ce vampire. Stan. Rien que penser à lui me donne des frissons. Jacob m'a parlé de vampires végétariens. Il n'en est clairement pas un, et après l'avoir vu je me demande à quoi peuvent ressembler de gentils vampires. Ils doivent être quand même terrifiants.

* * *

Quand je gare ma camionnette devant chez moi et que je coupe le moteur, une impression étrange se saisit de moi. On est seulement samedi, mais j'ai l'impression que je ne suis pas revenue depuis des lustres. La journée d'hier a été tellement longue et chargée, j'ai du mal à m'y faire.

-Ca va aller ? demande Jacob.

Il pose sur moi des yeux encore fatigués. Il a dormi encore une bonne partie de la matinée. John a essayé de m'appeler plusieurs fois. Il m'a fait promettre de lui passer un coup de fil le matin, mais je n'en ai pas été capable. J'ai trop peur de perdre mon calme devant lui. Je sais qu'il est à la maison, et Mary aussi. Elle ne travaille que cette après-midi. Ce qui veut dire que je vais être obligée de les confronter. Et de leur annoncer que je dois rester chez Emily quelques jours. Ils ne savent pas que je vais faire ça pour leur propre sécurité. Ils vont penser que je les déteste, que je quitte la maison parce que je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'ils m'aient menti. C'est peut-être un peu vrai, au fond.

Je le sais, à l'instant où ils vont poser les yeux sur moi ils vont comprendre qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. Et je vais être obligée de leur dire que je suis au courant de tout. Et je risque certainement de crier, parce que je serais incapable de m'en empêcher.

-Oui, je réponds d'une voix calme, même si les battements de mon cœur me trahissent.

Je sors de la voiture, un peu chancelante.

-Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? me demande-t-il en guettant les alentours.

Je sais que des loups, dont Embry, sont cachés autour de la maison, surveillant. Je ne risque rien. Je secoue la tête et lui demande de m'attendre ici. Il n'a pas l'air rassuré par mon semblant de calme, mais accepte et croise les bras dans la voiture.

Moi non plus, je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter un œil autour de moi quand je marche vers la porte. J'ai constamment peur, maintenant que je ne suis plus au sécurité dans la réserve, que Stan apparaisse devant moi. Il suffirait d'une simple morsure, je l'ai bien compris.

Quand j'entre dans la maison, j'hésite un instant sur le seuil. C'est idiot, mais j'ai l'impression que je ne suis plus chez moi. J'ai l'impression que découvrir mes origines m'a changé.

John apparaît immédiatement dans l'entrée.

-Tu avais promis d'appe…

Sa voix se brise quand il croise mon regard. Mary arrive au même moment en descendant quatre à quatre les escaliers, et en voyant notre expression s'arrête net.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Je referme la porte derrière moi.

-Il faut qu'on parle, j'annonce tranquillement, même si je sens mon estomac faire des loopings.

Quand je vois leur visage si inquiet, j'ai dû mal à croire qu'ils m'aient caché tout ça. Mary nous guide rapidement dans le salon, et je remarque que ses mains tremblent. Est-ce qu'ils ont deviné de quoi je voulais parler… ?

-Asseyez-vous, je demande.

Ils obéissent sans rechigner, mais je peux sentir d'ici leur crainte. Je voudrais leur hurler dessus, leur demander pourquoi ils ne m'ont rien dit, leur demander des explications, mais je m'oblige à rester maître de moi-même.

-Maria Swan, j'annonce. De son vrai nom Maria Queste.

Le sang disparaît du visage de John, et il s'apprête à ouvrir la bouche mais je le coupe.

-Avant que ne vous lanciez dans des excuses qui ne serviraient à rien pour le moment, je voudrais juste… je voudrais juste savoir pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit.

Mary et John s'adressent un regard, et c'est finalement d'une voix douce qu'elle prend la parole.

-Ton père, Bella.

Je le savais. La colère monte de nouveau, je serre les poings, mais je reprends le contrôle.

-Il vous a demandé de ne rien me dire. Mais pourquoi lui ne m'a rien dit ? Pourquoi ne jamais parler de ma mère ?

-Ca, nous ne savons pas, répond John. Je t'assure que c'est la vérité. Nous ne savons pas grand-chose d'elle.

-Alors, je veux savoir tout ce que vous savez.

-Assieds-toi, me propose Mary.

-Non.

Mon ton sans appel la fait tressaillir, mais elle n'insiste pas. C'est John qui finit par se lancer.

-Ils ne se sont pas rencontrés à l'école. Les Quileute restaient très secret à l'époque et n'allaient pas au lycée avec nous. C'est quand nous avons quitté le lycée que les jeunes Quileute ont intégré l'enseignement public. Ce n'est que des années plus tard qu'ils se sont rencontrés. Ton père faisait des études à Port Angeles, des études de droit, et rentrait tous les soirs. Maria, elle… elle faisait des études médecine, mais elle était en stage à Forks pendant plusieurs mois, pour ne pas s'éloigner trop de sa famille. Ils sont très vite tombés amoureux.

John s'arrête un instant. J'ai les jambes tremblantes, mais je refuse de m'asseoir. Ma mère faisait des études de médecine. Elle était une scientifique.

-Mais ils n'en avaient pas le droit, je devine.

-Exact, acquiesce John. Ils étaient obligés de se cacher, se voyaient en secret. Même moi, je n'ai pas tout de suite été au courant. J'étais déjà avec ta tante. Quand ton père nous l'a présenté, on a pris un peu peur. On savait très bien que les Quileute n'avaient pas le droit d'avoir de relations en dehors de la tribu. On ne comprenait pas cette loi, mais on s'y était fait depuis longtemps. C'est pour ça que Maria prenait autant de précautions. Ca a duré des mois, des mois sans que personne ne découvre leur secret. Et puis…

Je ferme les yeux en attendant la suite que je connais déjà.

-Elle est tombée enceinte, enchaîne Mary. Ce n'était pas prévu…

Je suis un accident.

-Mais elle a refusé d'avorter, précise-t-elle tout de suite. C'était contraire à leurs traditions. Seulement, elle a pris peur. Elle nous a raconté l'histoire de ce jeune homme, qui était né d'un Quileute et d'une femme de l'extérieur. Il avait été élevé à la réserve, puis rejeté à l'adolescence. On n'a rien su de plus là-dessus, mais elle savait que sa famille, que la tribu entière ne voudrait pas de son enfant.

-C'est là qu'elle s'est enfuie, je devine.

Ils acquiescent tous les deux.

-Ton père est parti en premier. Il a abandonné ses études, et les a repris à Phoenix pour devenir policier. Ta mère a attendu quelques semaines avant de le suivre. Elle nous a fait promettre de ne jamais dire à quiconque où elle était partie. Elle n'était même pas sensé nous connaître. Elle n'a pas dit à sa famille où elle partait, elle a juste…. Disparu. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils fassent le lien avec Charlie, ce qui aurai pu nous attirer des ennuis.

-Est-ce qu'elle comptait parler de moi à sa famille ? Est-ce qu'elle avait prévu de le faire un jour ?

John et Mary se regardent, hésitants.

-Je veux tout savoir ! je m'exclame.

-Elle est revenue, lâche John. Deux ans plus tard, elle est revenue à Forks. Ton père est restée avec toi à Phoenix. Elle voulait voir sa famille, elle voulait leur expliquer ce qu'elle avait fait, elle voulait même je crois leur parler de toi.

-Elle espérait que la tribu ait assez évolué pour qu'ils t'acceptent, et qu'ils lui pardonnent.

Voilà pourquoi elle était revenue.

-Elle est morte ici, n'est-ce pas ?

A leur expression, je comprends que Paul avait raison. Elle est morte à Forks, alors qu'elle voulait parler de moi à sa famille.

-Elle a pris l'avion jusqu'ici, sans prévenir. Comme nous travaillions, nous ne pouvions pas aller la chercher, alors elle a loué une voiture pour venir jusqu'ici, explique John, et je sens à sa voix qu'il se retient de pleurer. Il pleuvait ce jour-là. Il pleuvait des cordes, et...

-Elle est venue ici, enchaîne Mary en voyant son mari flancher.

Je sens cette fois qu'il faut que je m'assoie, mais je tiens encore.

-Elle nous a dit ce qu'elle comptait faire. Elle espérait qu'ils acceptent son pardon, qu'ils acceptent de rencontrer Charlie et toi. Il pleuvait très fort, mais nous l'avons laissé prendre la voiture.

Je ferme les yeux, chassant l'image qui menace d'apparaître. Ma mère, roulant sous la pluie, avec l'espoir de renouer avec les siens.

-Elle n'est jamais revenue, termine John. Sa voiture a été retrouvé quelques heures plus tard. Elle… elle était morte sur le coup.

-Nous avons essayé de savoir ce qui était arrivée, dit Mary. Elle était partie depuis un moment. Mais quand Charlie a appris ce qui était arrivé, il nous a fait promettre de ne pas aller parler aux Quileutes. Il a dit qu'elle l'avait appelé…

-Appelé ? Pour dire quoi ? Je demande, des larmes dans les yeux.

-Nous ne savons pas, répond mon oncle. Il était dévasté, il ne voulait rien nous dire. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que depuis il déteste les Quileute. Il a toujours refusé que tu viennes ici, parce qu'il ne voulait pas que tu risques de tomber sur la famille de ta mère. Il avait peur qu'on te reconnaisse. Ce n'est qu'une fois que tu as été assez grande pour qu'on se rende compte que tu ne ressemblais pas vraiment à Maria qu'il a accepté que tu viennes passer les vacances ici. Mais lui n'était jamais revenu, avant… Avant les vacances dernières.

Cette fois-ci, mes jambes me lâchent et je m'écroule dans le fauteuil. Mon père a refusé de revenir dans la ville où sa femme est morte. Il m'a tenu éloignée des Quileute, parce qu'il savait que je serais reniée par la famille de ma mère. Parce que je n'ai pas le gêne, je comprends. Comme le garçon, des décennies plus tôt. S'ils m'acceptaient dans la tribu, je risquais de faire perdre peu à peu le gêne.

Instinct de conservation. C'était tout ce qui comptait pour les Quileute, depuis toujours. Même si les choses commencent à changer avec mon arrivée, ils ont toujours tenu à conserver le gène des loups-garous. Ma colère change de direction. J'en voulais à mon père, je leur en voulais à tous les trois, mais j'en veux aussi à Henri, à tous les Quileute de l'époque qui ont fait fuir ma mère et qui ont obligé mon père à me tenir à l'écart de mes origines.

L'idée que mon père soit au courant pour la meute me fait frémir. Peut-être qu'elle lui avait tout dit, et que c'est la raison pour laquelle il m'a gardé caché. Mais ça n'a pas de sens. D'accord, je risquais d'être détestée par la tribu entière, mais de là à me mentir toute ma vie sur ma mère pour éviter que je ne rencontre les siens, ça me paraît un peu excessif. Il me manque quelque chose. Je suis sûre qu'il me manque une information qui explique la paranoïa de mon père, qui explique pourquoi il a essayé de m'interdire de parler aux Quileute. Il ne voulait pas que je découvre qui était ma mère, mais pourquoi ?

-Bella ? m'appelle John.

Je relève les yeux vers lui, et la compassion et la tristesse que j'y lis me frappent en pleine poitrine.

-Je… je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a toujours refusé de me parler d'elle ! Pendant des années, je lui ai demandé de me parler d'elle, je voulais savoir, et…

-Il leur en voulait beaucoup, essaie de le justifier Mary. Il avait été obligé de fuir de Forks avec elle pour…

-Ce n'est pas une raison ! je m'exclame en me levant d'un bond. Si ce n'est qu'une question de rancune, il n'était pas nécessaire de me tenir à l'écart ! Je pense que j'aurai été assez intelligente pour faire mes propres choix par la suite ! Il aurait dû m'en parler, m'expliquer pourquoi il refusait tant que je m'approche des Quileute !

-Est-ce que tu aurais compris ? me défie John. Est-ce que tu aurais accepté de lui obéir, de rester loin de Jacob ?

-J'aurais même dû le savoir bien avant de venir ici ! Ca ne lui ait pas venu à l'idée que j'aurais pu ne pas venir s'il m'avait tout dit, j'aurais pu ne pas m'approcher de Jacob, mais c'était mon choix! J'aurais dû pouvoir faire ces choix.

-Il voulait t'en parler, m'assure John. Il voulait vraiment que tu saches tout, mais…

-Mais quoi? Il avait peur de ma réaction? A quoi est-ce qu'il s'attendait? Que je prenne la nouvelle sans broncher! C'était ma mère, et je n'ai jamais eu le droit de savoir qui elle était! Je suis obligée de l'apprendre par sa famille à elle, par des inconnus!

-Écoute, Bella, je pense que c'est avec lui que tu devrais en parler, essaie de me calmer Mary. Tu devrais l'appeler.

-L'appeler ? Pour lui dire quoi ? Que je le déteste ? Vous n'avez qu'à lui dire vous-même !

-Ta colère est un peu surdimensionné, intervient John.

Alors là, j'en reste scotchée et hausse un sourcil.

-Vous m'avez menti toute ma vie, et je devrai le prendre bien ?

-Ca ne va pas changer ta vie, Bella, soupire mon oncle. Je sais que c'est inattendu, et tu lui en veux de te l'avoir caché, mais il pensait faire bien, il pensait te protéger.

-Mais me protéger de quoi ! De ma propre famille ? C'est un raisonnement complètement idiot !

A vrai dire, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je m'énerve autant. Je sais que ce n'est pas la fin du monde, mais je ne peux pas m'en échapper. C'est mon père, tout de même. Il m'a élevé tout seul, et je sais que nous n'avons jamais été très doué pour nous entendre, mais j'estime que j'ai le droit de connaître la vérité. Cette histoire l'a certainement beaucoup touché, et je sais qu'il a beaucoup de mal à parler d'elle, mais tout de même, je méritais de savoir. Il a estimé que je n'étais pas capable de supporter ça. Il voulait surtout que je reste avec lui, il ne voulait pas que je cherche à rencontrer les Quileute, et c'est ce qui m'énerve le plus, à bien y réfléchir. Qu'il ait voulu décider pour moi, qu'il m'ait demandé de lui faire confiance alors qu'il me mentait ouvertement. Qu'il ait refusé, même quand je l'ai supplié, de m'expliquer ce qui le tracassait tant. Il a fallu que je me dispute de nombreuses fois avec lui, que je sois même en froid avec mon oncle pour qu'il accepte de venir et tout m'expliquer. Mais il a finalement été pris de court. Je l'ai découvert avant qu'il ait pu en parler tranquillement. Je suppose que j'aurais pris la nouvelle plus calmement si c'est lui qui m'en avait parlé, s'il avait préparé le terrain. Ca n'aurait pas été si… violent.

-Écoute, je vais l'appeler, commence John, et…

-Non, surtout pas ! Je n'ai pas envie de lui parler pour le moment ! J'ai besoin… de réfléchir à tout ça, d'accord ?

Sur ce, je sors en trombe du salon pour monter les escaliers. Ils ne me suivent pas, pensant que je me réfugie dans ma chambre, alors que je fais mes bagages. Jacob est dans la chambre quand j'arrive, et je pousse presque un hurlement de terreur en le découvrant là, mais je me retiens au dernier moment, et un vertige me saisit.

-Tout va bien ? demande-t-il.

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien ? je siffle,et il recule d'un pas, surpris par ma véhémence.

Je m'en veux de lui parler comme ça, mais la colère vibre dans mes veines, et je ne suis plus capable de la maîtriser pour le moment. Je veux juste qu'il me laisse un peu tranquille.

J'attrape mon sac à dos sous mon lit, et y fourre quelques habits au hasard. Le chargeur de mon téléphone, des sous-vêtements, puis je fonce à la salle de bains récupérer mes affaires de toilette. Je descends ensuite les escaliers, et m'arrête devant le salon. John se lève d'un bond en voyant mon sac.

-Je vais rester un peu chez Emily, j'annonce.

Mary s'est levé à son tour, et un éclair de douleur traverse son regard, qui me brise le cœur à moi aussi. Je leur en veux, c'est vrai, mais pas au point de découcher. Seulement, je dois le faire, pour les protéger. Si les vampires s'en prennent à eux, je ne m'en voudrais toute ma vie.

-Juste cette nuit, je dis d'un ton mal assuré.

-Juste cette nuit ? répète Mary d'une voix brisée.

Mais je n'ai aucune certitude que les vampires ne constitueront plus une menace demain.

-Je… je ne sais pas, en fait… J'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ça…

Je m'attends à ce qu'ils me retiennent, mais ils semblent comprendre. Mary s'approche et me prend dans ses bras, et toute colère me quitte quand je sens son parfum si rassurant. Elle a toujours été comme une mère pour moi, et je n'ose pas imaginer comment elle se sent, maintenant que je sais la vérité sur ma véritable mère.

-Je suis désolée… je murmure dans ses cheveux.

-Ce n'est pas grave, ma chérie… Il faut que tu nous pardonnes…

Un sanglot m'échappe.

-C'est déjà fait… je chuchote, et elle me presse un peu plus contre elle.

-Reviens vite, prends ton temps. Et sois prudente.

-Je ne risque rien, à la réserve.

Elle ne sait pas à quel point c'est vrai. John m'adresse un regard hésitant. J'essaie de lui offrir un sourire, mais ça doit plus probablement ressembler à une horrible grimace. Je mets mon sac sur mon épaule, leur souhaite une bonne journée et un bon week-end et m'enfuie comme une voleuse. Ils m'ont accueilli chez eux, et voilà que je les laisse tomber. Si j'avais su que ma vie deviendrait si compliquée à Forks…

Jacob m'attend déjà dans la voiture, au volant. Ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal, après tout. Je ne me sens pas en état de conduire. Je monte côté passager, et il démarre sans un mot pendant que je sèche mes larmes. J'en ai plus que marre de pleurer à tout bout de champs ces derniers temps.

-Il ne leur arrivera rien, me promet Jacob.

J'acquiesce.

-Je sais. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'être inquiète. Je… je suis désolée, pour tout à l'heure, dans ma chambre…

-Aucun souci. C'était une question idiote.

-Merci, Jacob.

Surpris, il pose son regard sur moi.

-D'être là, je m'explique. Je ne pourrai pas supporter ça sans toi.

-A vrai dire, tu n'aurais pas eu à supporter tout ça sans moi. Les loups-garous, les vampires… Tu n'aurais rien connu de tout ça, si ton père t'avait tout expliqué avant et que tu ne serais jamais venue à Forks.

-Ne dis pas ça. Je ne regrette rien. Et toi ? Tu regrettes ?

-Tu es danger à cause de moi, à cause de ce que j'ai fait, mais ça ne change rien à ce que je ressens pour toi. Tout n'est pas rose, mais non, je ne regrette absolument aucun moment passé avec toi.

Il me dit en me regardant droit dans les yeux, et je fonds littéralement. Le sang me monte au visage, je voudrais qu'il ne me voie pas rougir, mais je ne peux malheureusement pas le contrôler.

-J'aime quand tu rougis, avoue-t-il, ce qui me met encore plus mal à l'aise et le fait exploser de rire. Mais je croyais qu'on avait dit plus de gêne entre nous.

-Je crois que je ne pourrai jamais totalement m'en défaire, j'avoue piteusement. Quand tu me regardes et que tu me dis des choses comme ça, je… j'en perds mes moyens…

Son sourire espiègle devient plus doux.

-Et j'aime ça chez toi, affirme-t-il.

-Maintenant, regarde la route, s'il te plaît, tu me fais un peu peur à me regarder autant.

Il s'esclaffe de nouveau mais suit mes directives.

-Comment tu te sens ? me demande-t-il en changeant de vitesse.

-Je ne sais pas trop. Énervée, épuisée, triste, un mélange de plein d'émotions.

-Tu leur en veux ?

-Pas vraiment, non. Ils ont fait ça pour mon père, je peux comprendre. Déjà que Charlie et John se parlent peu, si en plus il se met à dos mon père… Mais j'aurais aimé le savoir avant, pas au beau milieu d'une guerre contre des vampires… D'ailleurs, des nouvelles ?

-Non, pas pour le moment. Leur odeur est un peu partout, mais personne ne les voit. A croire qu'ils restent cachés, attendant…

Il ne termine pas sa phrase, mais je sais ce qu'il veut dire. _Attendant qu'on commette une faute, et qu'ils puissent m'atteindre._

* * *

 _NA : Voili voilou ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé? C'est un chapitre avec beaucoup de blabla j'en suis consciente, peu d'action, mais riche en découvertes ! Belle découvre que Paul est son cousin ! Comment leur relation va-t-elle évoluer après ça ? ^^_

 _Merci à tous les lecteurs qui prennent la peine de commenter et de me suivre chaque semaine (ou plutôt toutes les deux-trois semaines ah ah ^^ ) Sachez que même si je ne réponds pas à vos commentaires par manque de temps, je vous suis très reconnaissante et je prends à chaque fois grand plaisir à lire vos reviews qui me fond chaud au cœur ;)_

 _J'espère pouvoir vite publier le prochain chapitre ! A bientôt !_


	24. 24

**24**

Le reste de la journée passe bien trop lentement. Nous nous réunissons tous pour le déjeuner, mais certains manquent à l'appel, et je sais qu'ils protègent ma maison. L'ambiance n'est pas aux festivités. Quil et Dan essaient bien de faire des blagues, mais ça ne marche pas vraiment. Emily, elle aussi, fait de son mieux pour alléger l'atmosphère.

L'après-midi, de nouveau, l'attente commence. Jacob est reparti sur la trace des vampires avec quelques loups, d'autres patrouillent aux abords de la ville pour s'assurer que personne ne soit attaqué, et moi je me sens inutile. Même Emily pourrait partir au combat si elle voulait, mais elle se refuse à agir. Elle m'a confié plus d'une fois son refus d'être une louve. Elle ne se transforme qu'en cas de besoin immédiat, et préfère s'occupe de la meute d'une autre manière.

Dans la journée, Lucy, Sammy et Ashley viennent nous rendre visite et demander des nouvelles de leurs compagnons respectifs. Je sais que Dan a fini par accepter plus de proximité avec Lucy, ils semblaient en bien meilleur formes depuis le mariage. Très vite, d'autres filles de la meute reviennent, comme Leah et Maia, et nous avons presque l'impression de passer un samedi normal, entre filles, comme nous avons l'habitude de le faire de temps en temps. Mais très vite, le temps devient long. Dès qu'un loup revient, on s'attend à chaque fois à des nouvelles, mais toujours rien. Je maudis ces vampires, à nous faire patienter comme ça.

Je me surprends à penser à mes cours, en plein milieu de la journée. Je me rappelle que j'ai une dissertation pour mercredi, et d'autres devoirs pour la semaine, et je n'ai encore rien commencé. L'idée de travailler ce week-end me paraît dérisoire à côté de tout ce qui se passe autour de moi et dans ma tête. Je dois avouer que j'ai un peu laissé tomber le lycée depuis quelques semaines. J'essaie de m'accrocher, mais ce n'est pas toujours facile de s'impliquer dans mon travail quand on a un petit-ami et des amis pas comme les autres, et qu'on est menacé par des vampires tueurs.

Mais rien ne s'arrange quand je reçois un coup de fil de mon père au milieu de l'après-midi. Je rejette l'appel, trop furieuse pour être capable d'avoir une conversation avec lui. Mais quand je vois qu'il a laissé un message, j'hésite, puis finalement laisse tomber le téléphone sur le canapé. Je ne veux pas écouter ses excuses. Je suis persuadée que John lui a tout dit, mais pour le moment, je m'en fiche.

Pourtant, quand vient la fin de l'après-midi et que le soleil commence à tomber, il rappelle. Je rejette une nouvelle fois l'appel, puis me décide à écouter son message. Il semble bouleversé.

 _Bella, c'est moi… Je… John m'a appelé… Je… Je suis tellement désolé ma chérie… J'aurais aimé tout te dire plus tôt, mais ce n'est pas si simple… Écoute, je pense qu'on doit avoir une vraie conversation. Je ne suis pas très loin, je vais prendre un avion dans quelques heures, comme ça, nous pourrons discuter de vive voix. Je serai là d'ici ce soir. Pardonne-moi, Bella._

La tonalité de fin me ramène à la réalité, et il ne me faut que quelques secondes pour bondir sur mes pieds.

-Bella, tout va bien ? me demande Emily.

-Mon père ! Mon père est là !

Elle devient aussi pale que moi et lâche sa tasse de thé qui tombe sur la table et par chance ne se renverse pas. Je prends ma tête entre mes mains et appuie fort sur mes tempes.

-C'est pas possible, c'est pas vrai, il peut pas avoir fait ça, il peut pas… Mon dieu !

-Hey, Bella, calme-toi…

-Que je me calme ! Mon père est ici, alors qu'un clan de vampires veut ma peau ! Je dois aller le convaincre de partir !

-Non ! Tu restes ici !

Mon téléphone sonne de nouveau. Mon père. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et réponds.

-Bella ?

-Dis-moi que tu n'es pas là.

-Quoi ?

-Dis-moi que tu n'es pas à Forks en ce moment !

-Si, et si tu ne viens pas discuter, c'est moi qui viens.

-Quoi ? A la réserve ?

-Oui, je suis sur le point de monter dans ma voiture.

-Non, surtout, ne bouge pas, je viens tout de suite ! je m'exclame en raccrochant, mais Emily m'attrape le bras.

-Tu ne vas pas là-bas !

-Il faut que j'y aille, il faut qu'il reparte !

Emily soupire puis finit par me lâcher.

-Pas toute seule. Je viens avec toi.

Tous les loups sont de sortie. Il ne reste que Lucy, Sammy et Ashley, qui sont pétrifiées sur le canapé, n'osant pas intervenir.

-On garde la maison, affirme Lucy. Allez-y.

Je ne perds pas plus de temps, je me précipite dehors et plonge dans ma camionnette. Emily s'installe à côté de moi, et je démarre sur les chapeaux de roue. Être avec Emily en voiture est un peu étrange, mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'en préoccuper davantage. Mon père est ici. C'est une véritable catastrophe. Pourquoi diable John l'a-t-il appelé ?

* * *

Quand j'arrive devant la maison, je demande à Emily de rester dans la voiture, et je n'attends pas sa réponse avant de me précipiter dans la maison.

Ce que je découvre me laisse sans voix. John et Mary installés à la table du salon, avec mon père, et… et avec Véro. Ma belle-mère. Il est venu avec ma belle-mère. Ca ne pourrait pas être pire, vraiment pas. C'est un véritable cauchemar, il faut que je me réveille.

Mon père et sa femme se lèvent d'un bond à mon arrivée.

-Bella… commence mon père, mais je le coupe de la main.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Il faut qu'on parle, Bella. Je suis vraiment…

-Désolé, oui, je sais. Mais tu ne peux pas rester.

Surpris par mon ton si sec, Charlie s'approche de moi.

-Pas avant qu'on ait discuté.

-D'accord, alors, discutons ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ! Oui, je t'en veux, oui, tu es désolé, mais non, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler pour le moment, alors, tu peux partir.

-Ton père a le droit d'être ici s'il en a envie, intervient Mary, les sourcils froncés.

-Non, justement ! je m'exclame. Il…

Je voudrais tant leur expliquer. Mais je suppose que ça n'aidera pas. Alors j'essaie de reprendre mon calme, de calmer la panique qui m'étreint la poitrine.

-Dans ma chambre, je lance avant de monter les escaliers.

S'il veut discuter, très bien. Mais pas devant tout le monde. Je me poste devant la fenêtre, et je vois Emily qui attend dans la voiture. Elle semble inquiète.

J'entends les pas de mon père et la porte qui se referme derrière lui, puis le grincement de mon lit. Quand je me retourne, il me fixe, se frottant les mains, les tordant, visiblement nerveux.

-Je voulais vraiment t'en parler, Bella.

-J'en doute pas, c'est pour ça que tu as attendu toutes ces années. Combien de fois est-ce que tu as décidé de repousser l'échéance ?

-Trop de fois, avoua-t-il. Je sais que j'ai fait une erreur…

-Et je sais que tu es désolé. Ce n'est pas ça que je veux entendre.

-Quoi, alors ?

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me l'avoir caché ? Je ne comprends vraiment pas l'intérêt.

-C'est elle qui me l'a demandé, lâche-t-il.

J'en suis abasourdi.

-Pardon ?

-Elle ne voulait pas que tu saches d'où elle venait.

-Mais… ça… ça n'a aucun sens !

-Bien sûr que si ! Elle est morte à cause d'eux, Bella !

Douche froide. Une nouvelle fois. Je dois dire que j'en ai plus qu'assez. A chaque fois que je pense que je suis arrivée au bout des révélations, au bout des problèmes, on en rajoute une couche. Toujours une de plus. Quand est-ce que ça s'arrêtera ?

Devant mon absence de réaction, Charlie se lève, et je voudrais l'empêcher de continuer sur sa lancée, mais je me retiens. J'ai besoin de connaître toute la vérité.

-Quand elle est allée les voir, ce soir-là, ils l'ont repoussé. Ses parents. Ils ont refusé d'écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire. Son père l'a laissé tomber, il lui a dit qu'elle n'était plus sa fille depuis longtemps.

Henri ? Henri a fait ça ?

-Elle était bouleversée, en colère, mais… elle a repris la voiture, continue-t-il.

Une chape de plomb s'écrase dans mon estomac, et je suis obligée de poser une main sur mon ventre, le souffle soudain court.

-Il pleuvait des cordes. Elle m'a appelé alors qu'elle conduisait.

Il retient ses larmes. Mon père, Charlie Swan, est sur le point de pleurer.

-Je lui ai dit de s'arrêter, mais elle ne m'a pas écouté. Elle voulait rentrer à Phoenix. Elle n'arrêtait pas de répéter qu'elle n'aurait pas dû revenir, qu'elle aurait dû se contenter de leur envoyer la lettre… Elle était tellement en colère qu'elle m'a dit… elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait jamais que tu découvres qui elle était. Elle comptait te le cacher, Bella. Quand elle a raccroché, j'étais en panique totale. Je n'osais pas la rappeler, pour ne pas la perturber au volant. J'ai appelé John, mais nous ne savions pas quoi faire. Et… Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard que John m'a rappelé. Elle…

Il ne termine pas sa phrase, mais il n'en a pas besoin. Elle a raccroché le téléphone, et peu après elle perdait le contrôle de la voiture à cause de la chaussée glissante. Ma mère est morte parce que sa famille l'a reniée, alors qu'elle était revenue pour leur demander pardon.

-C'est pour ça que tu les détestes.

Ma voix me paraît faible, tremblante.

-C'est pour ça que tu pensais que ma relation avec Jacob était vouée à l'échec. Tu ne voulais pas que je vive la même chose que maman, tu ne voulais pas que je découvre la vérité en traînant avec eux, tu ne voulais pas… que je rencontre sa famille, parce qu'elle est morte en voulant renouer avec eux.

Énoncer toutes ses vérités fait un mal de chien, mais nous avons besoin tous les deux de mettre les choses au clair.

-Je suis désolé, Bella, de t'avoir caché tout ça…

Je sais qu'il est sincère, mais ça ne me fait pas oublier ce qu'il a fait. Ou plutôt ce qu'il n'a pas fait. Ou plutôt ce que ma mère lui a demandé de ne pas faire.

-Elle ne voulait pas que j'apprenne qu'elle était Quileute…

-Je t'assure que je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi. Même avant de retourner les voir, elle m'avait fait jurer que tu ne viendrais jamais à Forks. Elle disait qu'elle voulait te protéger. Je n'ai jamais su de quoi, mais quand elle m'a appelé ce jour-là, j'ai compris qu'elle voulait te protéger de sa famille. Elle leur en voulait tellement que l'idée même que tu les rencontres la faisait souffrir. Je m'en suis beaucoup voulu, de ne pas l'avoir accompagné, j'en ai voulu à John de l'avoir laissé prendre la voiture, j'en ai voulu aux Quileute de l'avoir mis dans un état pareil, j'en ai voulu à cette ville entière, et j'ai tenu ma promesse. Ne jamais te laisser venir à Forks. John a réussi à me faire changer d'avis, et au fur et à mesure des années j'ai eu moins peur. Mais quand tu as voulu venir t'installer ici, j'ai… j'ai failli refuser. Tu allais aller au lycée, tu allais les côtoyer, tu aurais pu découvrir la vérité si facilement…

-Mais tu m'as laissé venir.

-Tu en avais besoin, se justifie-t-il. Tu n'étais pas heureuse à Phoenix, je le savais. Tu avais besoin de t'éloigner, et puis… Je savais que les Quileute restaient dans leur coin. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu tomberais amoureuse de l'un d'eux. J'en ai à nouveau voulu à John de ne pas m'en avoir parlé avant. Il a tout fait pour que je change d'avis. Il m'a dit à quel point Jacob est quelqu'un de bien, que je ne devais plus avoir peur pour toi… Je savais que tu finirais par tout savoir, mais je voulais… Je voulais que tous ces mots sortent de ma bouche en premier… L'idée que tu l'ais appris par quelqu'un d'autre, ça me…

Sa voix se brise. Nous restons un long moment silencieux. Je commence à comprendre sa douleur, je commence à comprendre pourquoi parler de maman lui était si dur, pourquoi il m'a tout caché. Je ne comprends pas encore toutes les raisons qui ont poussé ma mère à refuser que je rencontre un jour les siens.

Une chose que Charlie a dite m'interpelle soudain.

-Une lettre. Tu as parlé d'une lettre.

-Elle… Maria a longtemps hésité entre envoyer une lettre à sa famille pour tout leur expliquer, ou aller directement les voir. Elle a fini par choisir la deuxième option, parce qu'elle avait peur que ses parents refusent de la lire. Je ne l'ai jamais lu, elle a refusé. J'ai senti à son ton qu'elle avait écrit des choses que je n'étais pas sensée entendre un jour, alors je n'ai pas insisté… Ta mère était assez secrète, Bella. Elle ne me disait pas tout, et j'en étais parfois peinée, mais je savais qu'elle faisait ça pour moi…

Tout comme Jacob. Jacob m'a caché des choses pendant longtemps, pour me protéger. Et si ma mère avait vraiment fait pareil ? Qu'aurait-elle pu écrire dans cette lettre, qui soit si important qu'elle refuse que mon père la lise ? Pourquoi avait-elle absolument tenu à parler à sa famille, des années plus tard ?

-Cette lettre, tu l'as toujours ?

Il secoue la tête, et mes espoirs s'évanouissent.

-Elle l'a emmené avec elle à Forks. Je suppose qu'elle était dans la voiture, ou…

-Ou ?

-Elle l'a peut-être laissé ici.

Chez John. Sans plus attendre, revigorée par cet espoir, je sors de la chambre, mon père sur les talons.

-Bella, je ne crois pas qu'il y ait un quelconque intérêt à…

-John ! j'appelle.

Mon oncle apparaît dans le couloir, visiblement paniqué à l'idée que je me sois encore disputée avec mon père.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Est-ce que ma mère a laissé une lettre ici, quand elle est venue ce soir-là ?

Il fronce les sourcils.

-Je ne crois pas, pourquoi ?

Je m'arrête net, et mon père me percute presque en descendant les escaliers.

-Oh…

Je suppose que j'ai crié victoire trop vite. De toute façon, qu'est-ce que je m'attendais à trouver dans cette lettre ? Elle était adressée à ses parents, pas à moi.

Soudain, Stanislas me revient à l'esprit.

-Nous avons discuté, maintenant il faut que tu partes, papa.

Même s'il semble surpris que je l'appelle enfin papa, il fronce les sourcils et secoue la tête.

-Non.

-Comment ça, non ?

-Je ne vais pas partir maintenant, après tout ce qui vient de se passer. Je compte rester un peu, on pourrait prendre le temps d'en discuter, je pourrais te parler d'elle…

-Alors, quoi, pendant toute mon existence tu me mens et maintenant tu veux qu'on discute d'elle autour d'un thé !

-Bella, on ne peut pas rester là-dessus, il faut que tu me pardonnes.

-J'ai besoin de temps. De toute façon, je ne dors pas ici ce soir.

-Non, s'il te plaît, reste. Nous avons du temps à rattraper.

-Mais qui te dit que j'ai envie de le rattraper ?

Il se prend visiblement une claque, vacille, mais reste debout.

-Je comprends ta colère…

-Non, tu ne comprends pas ! je m'exclame, au supplice.

Je lui en veux de ne pas saisir l'importance de ce que je lui demande.

-Tu ne peux pas rester ici !

C'est bien trop dangereux, pour tout le monde. Je ne peux pas obliger John et Mary à quitter la ville, mais lui, oui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est dangereux !

Je vais trop loin, mais j'ai besoin de lui expliquer. Pourtant, je m'oblige à noyer mes aveux quand je vois son expression si perplexe. Soudain, la seule personne dont je n'ai pas besoin en ce moment débarque. Veronica. Elle pose sa main sur mon épaule, et son regard empreint de compassion me tord l'estomac. Ce n'est pas que je l'aime pas, loin de là. Elle rend heureuse mon père, alors qu'avec moi il est toujours si maladroit. Je suis peut-être seulement jalouse. Mais maintenant que je sais tout ça sur ma mère, maintenant qu'elle n'est plus une étrangère à mes yeux, je ne veux pas d'elle dans les parages. Cette soi-disant pianiste qui a toujours tout fait pour m'éloigner de mon père.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, ma chérie ? dit-elle d'une voix douce. Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens.

-Vero… la prévient mon père en voyant ma grimace.

Mais elle n'en tient pas compte.

-Tu devrais écouter ce que ton père a à dire. Il s'en veut beaucoup, tu sais.

Là, elle m'enfonce un poignard dans l'estomac.

-Tu savais ? Tu savais pour maman ?

Elle semble soudain gênée.

-Je… je ne pouvais pas me marier avec Charlie sans connaître son passé…

-Tu lui as tout dit à elle, mais pas à moi !

La grenade explose au nez de mon père. Veronica essaie de me retenir en resserrant sa prise autour de mon épaule, mais je me dégage brusquement et me colle face à elle.

-Lâche-moi ! je rugis.

-Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, dit-elle d'une voix calme.

-Je te parle de la façon que je veux ! Tu n'es pas ma mère, tu n'as aucune autorité sur moi !

-Je n'en ai jamais eu, oui, malheureusement, riposte-t-elle. Tu hurles, tu cries, mais au fond tu devrais être heureuse. Tu connais la vérité maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?

-Je n'ai aucune envie de discuter de ça avec toi ! Si je suis partie, c'est à cause de toi !

-Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de le faire ! crache-t-elle en haussant enfin le ton.

-Quoi ?

La voix de mon père m'interrompt.

-Comment ça, tu es partie à cause d'elle ? Vero, c'est quoi cette histoire ?

-Elle m'en a parlé une fois, explique-t-elle en me foudroyant du regard. Comme tu devais t'occuper d'elle, elle a préféré partir pour que tu puisses me suivre.

Je suis prise en flagrant délit. Je n'ai jamais expliqué ça à mon père. Je ne voulais pas qu'il culpabilise. Je maudis ma colère, qui m'a fait lâcher ces mots.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ! crie mon père, et je ne sais pas s'il s'adresse à sa femme ou à moi.

-C'était bien mieux comme ça ! rétorque ma belle-mère. Tu aurais refusé de partir si tu avais su ! Elle s'imagine qu'elle peut utiliser ça contre moi, mais je m'en fiche ! Elle nous empêchait d'être heureux, Charlie, depuis toujours ! Tu veux savoir ? Quand elle m'a parlé de son idée, je l'ai encouragé !

Là, c'en est trop. Je ne suis pas du genre violent, ni impulsif. A l'inverse de Jacob et de la meute, je réfléchis généralement avant d'agir. Je n'aime pas crier, je n'aime pas me disputer avec les gens, je suis d'un naturel pacifique. Mais depuis quelques jours, mes nerfs sont mis à rude épreuve. La colère grimpe en moi depuis des heures, et je sens qu'elle est arrivée à son apogée. Je ne suis jamais sentie aussi mal. Je peux presque la sentir alimenter tout mon corps, comme de l'adrénaline se propageant à la vitesse de l'éclair. Je ne réfléchis pas aux conséquences de mes actes. En l'entendant dire ça, en voyant mon père si surpris et si blessé à la fois par les mots de sa femme, quelque chose se brise en moi. Une forte chaleur s'empare de moi, je m'entends pousser un hurlement de rage, et je me jette sur elle.

Je vois ses yeux s'écarquiller de stupeur alors qu'elle essaie de me repousser, mais je n'en ai rien à faire. Je la pousse violemment, et elle s'écrase contre le mur, où je la plaque en lui hurlant dessus comme une forcenée. Je ne sais même pas ce que je fais. Tout le monde hurle autour de moi, mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils disent. Je voudrais parler, je voudrais lui faire part de ma haine envers elle, je voudrais lui dire que je me suis trompée. Je me suis trompée en pensant que je l'appréciais. En fait, je la déteste. Dès son arrivée, je l'ai détesté. Elle m'a volé mon père, alors qu'il était déjà si loin de moi. J'ai fait le choix de partir toute seule, mais elle m'a encouragé. J'ai toujours voulu me convaincre que c'était mon choix, mais forcément, ses paroles m'ont influencé. Quand elle m'a dit que mon père serait plus heureux à voyager, qu'il se sentirait mieux, qu'il aurait moins d'ennuis, que je ferais mieux de recommencer ma vie à Forks, de retourner vers mes origines, de les laisser partir en amoureux.

Je lui assène une gifle et l'attrape par le col de son tee-shirt, dans une rage incontrôlable. Je sens des mains qui m'attrapent les épaules, qui essaient de m'éloigner. Quelqu'un m'attrape par le bras, mais je le repousse violemment, même si ce n'est que mon père. Il tombe sur les fesses, et malgré la surprise que je ressens face à la force dont je fais preuve, je ne faiblis pas. Je continue à lui hurler dessus, à déverser ma colère sur elle, alors que je ne sais même pas ce que je lui dis.

Je pleure, par la même occasion. Je sens les larmes glisser le long de mes joues, je sens Vero qui se contorsionne pour se libérer de mon emprise. Elle essaie de me pousser, elle se débat, elle crie, et ce concert de cris qui fusent autour de moi me vrillent le crâne.

J'ai l'impression que le temps s'allonge, mais je sais qu'en réalité il ne s'est passé que quelques secondes avant que des bras bien plus puissants m'attrapent par la taille et me tirent brusquement en arrière. Je me débats quand je perds le contact avec Veronica, j'essaie de me libérer de l'étreinte de celui qui m'écarte, j'enfonce presque mes ongles dans la peau de ses bras pour qu'il me lâche, mais il n'en fait rien. Enfin, je reconnais la forme de son torse, je sens ses bras chauds autour de moi, et je comprends qui a enfin eu la force de m'écarter de ma victime.

Je voudrais me calmer, mais j'en suis incapable. Les bras autour de mon ventre m'obligent à me retourner, mon dos se retrouve contre le mur, et mes yeux plongent dans ceux de Jacob, si sombres, si éclatants d'inquiétude. J'arrête immédiatement de me débattre quand il pose ses mains dans mon cou en me criant de me calmer. Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine, une douleur lancinante me vrille les tempes, mes oreilles bourdonnent, je n'entends pas ce qu'il me dit.

Quand j'arrive enfin à reprendre contrôle de ma respiration et de mon corps, je me rends compte de tous les regards posés sur moi. John, Mary, mon père, toujours par terre, ils me regardent tous les trois comme si j'étais une cinglée sortie de l'hôpital psychiatrique. Le corps tremblant, je sens toujours la colère qui circule dans mon sang, comme un poison qui m'obligerait à sauter sur tout ce qui se bouge, mais j'essaie de ralentir sa progression.

-Papa… j'arrive enfin à souffler quand je comprends que je l'ai fait tomber, moi, Bella Swan, la fille la plus calme de l'univers.

-Tu es content, Charlie ? Tu vois, elle est complètement cinglée !

Quand je reconnais la voix de Vero, mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Jacob a relâché sa prise, je m'écarte d'un bond, prête à sauter de nouveau sur ma belle-mère. Quand je vois enfin son visage que Jacob me cachait, une nouvelle fois la fureur s'empare de moi, mon corps tremble comme une feuille, une nouvelle vague de chaleur s'empare de moi.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de la frapper ou de lui hurler dessus, une nouvelle fois Jacob me retient, me crie dans les oreilles.

-On s'en va, Bella !

-Non, je…

-Si, on s'en va !

Il me pousse vers la sortie.

-Tu ne peux pas m'obliger à partir ! C'est ma famille !

-Stop, Bella ! rugit-il en me jetant dehors.

Il se tourne alors vers ma famille, toujours ahuris.

-Désolé pour tout ça. Monsieur Swan, elle vous appelle dès qu'elle… est calmée.

Il adresse un regard plein de mépris à Veronica, puis ferme la porte d'entrée et se tourne face à moi. Le souffle court, j'essaie de reprendre mes esprits. Il me dévisage, visiblement contrarié par mon comportement.

-Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ?

-C'est à cause d'elle ! Elle… elle a tout fait pour me provoquer, elle…

Mais le reste de mes paroles se noie quand la porte s'ouvre de nouveau. Mary est sur le seuil, et tend quelque chose à Jacob.

-Je l'ai retrouvé. Maria l'avait laissé ce soir-là.

La lettre. Jacob la prend doucement.

-Je ne l'ai jamais lu, j'avais même oublié son existence, confie Mary. Elle devrait la lire, je suppose.

J'entends alors les cris de Veronica dans la maison, et de nouveau, la fureur revient. Jacob sent mon changement parce qu'il remercie vivement Mary, puis m'attrape par le bras et me tire jusqu'à ma voiture. Emily n'est plus là, mais je n'ai pas envie de lui demander pourquoi. Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il est venu faire ici, je lui en veux juste de m'avoir empêché d'aller au bout de mes idées.

Furieuse, je me dégage de son étreinte et fonce sur la portière côté conducteur.

-Non, Bella, tu ne conduis pas. Pas dans ton état.

-Je vais très bien, je fulmine. C'est ma voiture, c'est moi qui conduis.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de rétorquer, je m'installe au volant et fait rugir le moteur. Il reste dehors, visiblement hésitant.

-Bella…  
-Soit tu montes, soit je pars sans toi.

A cette idée, il secoue vivement la tête et grimpe côté passager avant de claquer la portière.

-Bella, ce n'est pas une bonne idée, tu es trop énervée pour ça.

Je ne réponds pas et ne lui donne pas le temps d'argumenter plus. J'appuie sur l'accélérateur et démarre en trombe. Alors que je m'engage sur la route, je me rends compte enfin que la nuit a commencé à tomber. Et je n'ai pas réussi à convaincre mon père de partir. Je l'ai quasiment frappé, et j'ai frappé ma belle-mère. J'ai du mal à croire à la rage dont j'ai fait preuve. J'ai fait peur à tout le monde, et à moi-même aussi.

Mes mains tremblent encore, mais pas que mes mains. Mes jambes aussi. Je les appuie fermement contre les siège et appuie sur l'accélérateur, espérant me calmer. J'ai encore le souffle court des hurlements que j'ai poussé.

-Bella, je vais conduire.

Mais je ne m'arrête pas. Une vision me revient à l'esprit. Jacob, me sauvant de mes agresseurs à Port Angeles, et prenant la voiture. Moi, terrifié par son comportement. Jacob, tremblant de tous ses membres à cause de la colère, conduisant comme un malade, allant beaucoup trop vite. Aujourd'hui, les rôles sont inversés. C'est moi qui suis dans une colère noire, une colère que je n'arrive pas à expliquer, et c'est Jacob qui me supplie de m'arrêter.

Puis je me souviens de la biche qui a traversé la route ce soir-là, de l'écart de Jacob, mais il n'a pas perdu le contrôle de la voiture. Parce que c'est un loup-garou, parce qu'il a des réflexes qui ne sont pas totalement humains. Ce qui n'est pas mon cas. A la vitesse où on roule, si quelque chose traverse la route, nous sommes morts. Comme ma mère.

J'appuie sur le frein brusquement, et m'accroche au volant pour ne pas partir en avant. Je me gare sur le bas-côté, et arrête le moteur avant de poser ma tête contre le siège en poussant un soupir rageur. Jacob reste silencieux, même si je sens la tension qui l'habite.

-Je suis désolée, je murmure. Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Je me tourne vers lui. Il ne répond pas, les sourcils froncés, la mine inquiète.

-Jake ?

Il sort enfin de sa torpeur et plonge ses yeux dans les miens.

-Tu m'as fait peur, Bella. Ta colère, c'était…

Je détourne les yeux. Les rôles sont vraiment inversés, et ça me fait une peur bleue.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû y aller.

-Comment… Comment as-tu su que j'étais là-bas ?

-Lucy, répond-il seulement. Elle m'a averti quand je suis revenu chez Sam. J'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment, alors… je suis venu. Emily venait de sortir de la voiture, elle entendait des cris, elle était sur le point d'entrer. Je lui ai dit de rentrer, que je m'en occupais. Elle a pris ma voiture. Bella, tu… tu aurais pu lui faire du mal. C'était ta belle-mère, c'est ça ?

Je hoche la tête.

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais en colère contre elle.

-Moi non plus, je soupire. Je me suis rendue compte que c'est en partie sa faute si je suis venue ici. J'étais sur les nerfs, je venais de me disputer avec mon père, et là, elle a commencé à dire toutes ces choses horribles… Tu avais raison, Jacob, quand tu t'inquiétais du moment où je finirai par craquer.

-Crois-moi, j'aurai sûrement fait la même chose. Elle ne semble pas très sympathique. A la place de ton père, je… enfin bref, ce n'est pas mes oignons, mais c'est moi, l'impulsif, Bella, pas toi. Maintenant, je vais conduire. Tu veux bien ?

Je hoche la tête, et descends de la voiture en titubant. J'ai l'impression d'être soûl. Mes mains tremblent encore, et quand Jacob fait le tour de la voiture, il les prend dans les siennes et plonge son regard dans le mien.

-Essaie de te calmer, d'accord ?

J'acquiesce, puis monte dans la voiture et nous repartons. Je lui raconte ce que mon père m'a dit. Il serre les dents et les poings en apprenant ce qu'a fait Henri.

-Je suppose qu'il s'en veut, désormais… je soupire.

-Ce n'est pas une raison. Comment a-t-il pu laisser tomber sa propre fille ?

-Jacob, ils ont dû s'en vouloir toute leur vie. Elle est morte juste après leur avoir parlé… La femme d'Henri, tu la connais ?

-Oui, elle est charmante. Enfin, maintenant que tu me dis ça… Et dire que le père de Paul est mort avec ce qui est arrivé à sa sœur à l'esprit…

-Hum… J'espère qu'il n'était pas là, ce soir-là… Qu'il n'a pas… renié sa propre sœur.

-Si je comprends bien, ils n'ont rien su de ton existence parce que ta mère a décidé de se taire, et de te tenir à l'écart.

-C'est ça…

L'image de Stanislas me montrant ses canines me transperce soudain.

-Les vampires ? je demande, pleine d'espoir, mais à son expression désolée, je comprends qu'ils ne les ont pas retrouvés.

-On sent leur odeur, mais on ne les voit plus. On a plus qu'à espérer qu'ils sont partis, mais…

-Mais ils vont revenir… Et mon père, qui est venu ici… Il faut qu'il reparte…

-On le protégera. On ne quitte plus la maison du regard, crois-moi.

-Ce n'est pas eux qu'il veut. C'est moi. Il reviendra, et…

-Et rien du tout. Il ne te fera rien, Bella. Je ne le laisserai jamais faire.

-Je sais…

Quand nous arrivons à la réserve puis à la maison de Sam, il y a plus de monde à l'intérieur. La plupart des loups sont revenus, épuisés. Il ne reste que deux patrouilles à l'extérieur, une chez moi et une qui surveille la ville et la forêt alentour, sur le qui-vive. Emily vient immédiatement à notre rencontre, inquiète. Elle voit bien que je suis bouleversée, mais Jacob lui intime du regard de ne pas faire de commentaire.

Je m'active immédiatement. Jacob voudrait que je me repose, mais je ne suis pas fatiguée. Mon corps fourmille encore de l'adrénaline de ma rixe avec Veronica. Je ne voulais pas l'obliger à dire tout ça, parce que mon père a clairement été blessé, mais peut-être que cette dispute va lui permettre de se rendre compte de qui elle est. Je pensais que c'était une femme bien, moi aussi. Apparemment, nous nous sommes tous les deux trompés.

J'aide donc Emily à préparer le dîner, en compagnie de Leah, Kate et Dana. Jacob, Embry et Dan viennent également nous donner un coup de main. Je suis une fois de plus surprise par la ressemblance entre Kate et Embry. Ils semblent bien s'entendre, complices. Je suis étonnée que Len ne soit pas dans le coin à essayer de tourner autour de Kate, mais j'apprends qu'il fait partie d'une des patrouilles. En revanche, alors que je prépare une salade géante, je remarque la proximité entre Embry et Dana. Ils se sourient de manière complice, échangent des regards et parfois Embry frôle le bras de la jeune fille, qui frémit imperceptiblement.

Cette vision me fait sourire. Même si je suis toujours bouleversée par les événements, j'aime observer la meute, voir comment ils réagissent, comment ils s'entendent entre eux. Des couples se forment progressivement, et malgré la menace des vampires, ils restent tous soudés. Ils forment une famille, je n'en doute plus une seconde.

Pendant le dîner, l'ambiance est un peu plus légère que hier, mais les absents manquent cruellement. Les patrouilles ont échangé certains de leurs membres, pour que chacun puisse se reposer. Après le repas, je salue tout le monde puis monte dans la chambre que j'occupe maintenant depuis hier. Mon comportement de tout à l'heure repasse sans cesse dans ma tête. Tout reste assez flou. Je me souviens avoir hurlé, avoir essayé de frapper Vero, je me souviens de Jacob me séparant d'elle.

* * *

Je me change, enfilant un short et un débardeur. Il fait une chaleur suffocante dans cette chambre. Je me laisse ensuite tomber sur le lit, et très vite, les larmes reviennent. Jacob me trouve dans cette position, allongée sur le lit, secouée de sanglots. Il me rejoint sur le lit et me prend dans ses bras sans un mot.

-Je m'en veux tellement… Ils ont du croire que je devenais folle…

-Je suis sûr qu'ils comprennent que tu aies besoin de temps pour digérer tout ça. Tu sais, je pense que tu devrais parler avec Henri. Mettre les choses au clair, avec lui et avec ton père, une bonne fois pour toutes.

-Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on peut régler juste en discutant sérieusement. Ce que je veux pour le moment, c'est régler cette histoire de vampires, pour qu'on puisse… Souffler. Ensuite, promis, j'en parlerai avec eux, j'essaierai de mieux comprendre, j'essaierai de leur pardonner et de découvrir qui était Maria. Enfin, je veux dire, ma mère...

Jacob resserre son étreinte et je me cale contre lui.

-Le week-end est chargé, n'est-ce pas ? souffle-t-il.

-Oh que oui. Depuis le mariage, j'ai l'impression que nous n'avons jamais un moment à nous. Enfin, un moment agréable je veux dire, sans que ça ne termine par des cris, des larmes ou des révélations.

Jacob laisse échapper un rire, et je fais de même.

-Tu as raison. Même le lycée me paraît éloigné. Toi non plus, tu n'as pas travaillé ?

Je secoue la tête.

-Comment aurais-je pu ? Je ne fais même plus attention à mon téléphone. Je crois que Khristie et Mercy m'ont appelé pour sortir, et je ne leur ai même pas répondu. Elles vont croire que nous avons disparu…

-Je suis sûre qu'elles comprendront.

-Non, justement. Que veux-tu que je leur dise. « Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir entretenir notre amitié, je me fais attaquer par des vampires ? »

Jacob rigole, d'un rire nerveux qui me fait sourire.

-Dis comme ça, c'est sûr…

Je me retourne dans ses bras, pour que nous nous retrouvions allongés face à face.

-Mais nous sommes tous les deux, c'est tout ce qui m'importe.

Il sourit, et je fais de même. Jacob essuie d'un doigt les traces de mes larmes, et je mors la lèvre en le contemplant.

-Dis-moi, Bella… commence-t-il d'un air espiègle.

-Hum ?

-Pourquoi ton cœur bat si vide soudainement ?

Nouveau raté dans ma fréquence cardiaque. Il sait très bien pourquoi. Parce qu'il touche ma joue, si doucement, si sensuellement, et parce que ses yeux sombres ne me lâchent plus. Ce soir, les rôles étaient inversés entre nous, mais cela ne changera jamais. Ma gêne face à lui ne disparaîtra pas.

Pour toute réponse, je lui donne un petit coup dans le ventre, et il s'esclaffe parce que je ne fais que me faire mal, ses abdominaux étant durs comme du béton.

-Tu me cherches, c'est ça ? je devine.

J'ai l'esprit tellement embrumé par tous les événements des jours derniers, je pense que nous avons tous les deux droit à un peu de divertissement. Je le regarde en chien de faïence, et soudain, sans qu'il s'y attende, je me redresse et lui saute dessus. Il lève les jambes avec un hoquet de surprise pour m'éviter, mais je suis déjà sur lui et je lui pince les côtes. Je sais qu'il n'aime pas ça. Je ne supporte pas les chatouilles, mais je connais aussi ses faiblesses. Il lâche quelques rires étouffés.

-Tu es drôlement rapide ce soir, dis-moi !

Bien sûr, il reprend vite le dessus, attrape mes poignets et me retourne sur le lit, avant de commencer à me chatouiller le dos. Je couine comme une petite fille en tentant de lui échapper, mais il me tient par la taille et continue sa petite torture. Je pleure de rire, je gesticule pour essayer de me libérer, mais rien n'y fait. Je bouge tellement que nous finissons par rouler, et par tomber du lit. Il me tombe dessus, mais évite de m'écraser en se rattrapant sur les mains, qu'il pose de chaque côté de mon visage. Il redresse les jambes, parce qu'il sait très bien qu'il pourrait m'écrabouiller comme un fétu de paille.

-Je t'ai pas fait mal ? demande-t-il.

Je secoue la tête, et nous nous observons, le souffle court. Non, nous nous dévorons mutuellement du regard, plutôt. Je mordille ma lèvre inférieure, et un éclat s'allume dans ses yeux.

-Ne fais pas ça, me prévient-il.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu es trop irrésistible quand tu le fais.

Mes yeux sont attirés par ses lèvres. J'ai l'impression que cela fait une éternité que nous ne nous sommes pas réellement embrassés, pas juste d'un baiser rapide, je parle d'une étreinte passionnée, celle où Jacob finit toujours par m'arrêter.

Mais cette fois-ci, je n'ai pas besoin de faire le premier pas, car il semble avoir le même cheminement de pensée. Il se jette sur mes lèvres et les capture pour un baiser puissant et brûlant. J'y mets toute ma colère, toutes mes émotions amassées ces derniers jours, et lui toute son inquiétude et sa colère contre Stanislas. Bientôt, sa langue glisse sur la mienne, j'inhale son odeur si habituelle et qui me manque tant.

Mes mains dans sa nuque, je l'attire plus contre moi, mais il est fermement appuyé sur ses mains.

-Je vais te faire mal si tu me fais tomber, murmure-t-il entre deux baisers.

-Alors relevons-nous.

Il ne se fait pas prier. Sans même rompre notre baiser, il se redresse d'un bond en m'entraînant avec lui. Nous continuons notre étreinte cette fois-ci debout, et je me permets enfin plus de proximité. Je l'attire contre moi, il fait de même, et nos souffles se mélangent, se confondent. Je passe mes mains dans ses cheveux, dans son cou, dans son dos, tandis que les siennes glissent le long de mes côtes jusque sur mes hanches. Quand je sens ses mains sur la peau nue de mon ventre, je frissonne, alors que ses mains sont brûlantes.

J'attrape sa ceinture pour le plaquer contre moi, et je sens ses muscles se tendre. Il lutte visiblement, mais finit par rompre notre baiser. Le souffle court, il me regarde d'un air contrarié.

-Bella… soupire-t-il.

Je sais qu'il ne veut pas aller plus loin, je sais qu'il a peur de perdre le contrôle et de me blesser, mais c'est le dernier de mes soucis ce soir.

-Il n'y a pas mon oncle ou n'importe qui d'autre pour nous surprendre, je débite rapidement. Et tu as promis d'y réfléchir. Tu en es capable, Jacob. Tu ne me feras pas de mal, tu devrais le savoir.

-Ma force, je ne peux pas la…

Je dépose un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

-Tu la contrôles très bien. Tu as toujours été doux avec moi, Jake… Aller plus loin n'y changera rien. Je.. je sais que tu en as autant envie que moi.

C'est son tour de se mordre les lèvres, visiblement en grand combat intérieur.

-Ce n'est pas pour oublier ta colère ou tout ce qui t'arrive en ce moment ?

-Pas du tout ! je m'exclame, choquée qu'il puisse penser ça. Je… Je veux juste être avec toi, Jake… Complètement avec toi…

A ces mots, son regard s'embrase. Je sais que j'ai touché un point sensible, et que je commence à gagner la partie.

-Je ne veux plus de distances entre nous, Jake… Je veux… sentir ta peau contre la mienne.

En temps normal, je serais gênée par autant d'audace de ma part, mais ce soir, je n'en ai rien à faire. Mon corps brûle de désir, brûle d'amour pour lui, et je veux pouvoir lui témoigner tout ce que je ressens pour lui, sans être dans la retenue. Je ne veux plus de retenue.

Il dévore mon visage des yeux, et je sens que je ne suis plus qu'à un doigt de réussir. Je sens le désir provenir de tout son être. Collé contre moi, je ne peux ignorer les signaux physiques qui me prouvent qu'il n'attend que ça, mais il se retient encore.

-Jake…  
Je prends son visage entre mes mains.

-Je te fais confiance. Je te fais entièrement confiance.

Cette fois-ci, j'ai gagné. Il soupire, et pose son front contre le mien.

-D'accord, souffle-t-il. Tu en es sûre ?

-Oui, je réponds sans aucune hésitation.

-Alors, je reviens dans un instant.

Il s'arrache à mes bras et disparaît dans le couloir. Je reste un moment interdite, mais il revient quelques minutes plus tard, ferme la porte derrière lui et la verrouille.

-Simple précaution, chuchote-t-il.

-Où.. où tu étais ? je l'interroge.

Une lueur malicieuse apparaît dans son sourire, et il fond sur mes lèvres.

-Tu le découvriras très vite.

Alors, je comprends. Pas besoin d'un dessin. Le mot _préservatif_ s'imprime dans mon esprit, et je souris à mon tour, gênée de ne pas y avoir pensé avant. Alors, cela va vraiment arriver. J'ai vraiment gagné la bataille.

Je n'ai plus aucun doute quand il m'attire de nouveau contre lui. De nouveau, sa langue glisse sur la mienne, son souffle se mêle au mien, et c'est comme si nous ne nous étions jamais interrompus. Sa main trouve de nouveau sa place sur mon ventre, la mienne dans son dos.

Quand ses mains s'agrippent à mon débardeur, nous nous écartons légèrement pour qu'il le fasse passer au-dessus de ma tête. En soutien-gorge devant lui, il m'observe d'un œil attentif et plein de désir. Il m'a déjà vu comme ça, sans tee-shirt, mais nous ne sommes jamais allés plus loin. Ses mains trouvent rapidement mes hanches et ses doigts touchent mon short. Je frémis quand il le descend, et le morceau de tissu tombe à mes pieds. Je m'imagine un instant que je vais me prendre les pieds dedans, mais ce soir, ma maladresse n'est pas invitée. Je me débarrasse vite du short, et cette fois-ci, je me retrouve en sous-vêtements. Je n'ose pas le regarder, mais très vite, sa main se pose sous mon menton et m'oblige à relever la tête.

-Tu es magnifique, chuchote Jacob d'une voix rauque alors qu'il me dévore du regard.

-Ton tour, je parviens à souffler, les joues cramoisies.

Un sourire apparaît sur son visage, un de ses sourires qui me font littéralement fondre sur place. Alors il enlève son tee-shirt, et je me retrouve une nouvelle fois devant un Jacob torse nu, mais j'ai l'habitude de le voir comme ça.

Alors qu'il pose ses mains sur sa ceinture, je l'arrête d'une main, et il comprend vite que je veux m'en occuper moi-même. Je défais le nœud de sa ceinture, et la laisse tomber par terre. Quand je défais sa braguette et descends son bermuda dont il se débarrasse rapidement, je lève les yeux vers lui, plus que gênée. Nous sommes face à face, presque nus, et lui semble toujours aussi calme.

-Tu l'as déjà fait ? je demande d'une petite voix.

Pendant un instant, je m'attends à ce qu'il hoche la tête, mais il la secoue doucement et prends mon visage en coupe dans ses mains.

-Non, souffle-t-il avant de m'embrasser.

Son baiser est plus doux, plus lent, et me fait frissonner de tout mon corps. Mais rapidement, nos souffles s'entrecoupent, et je recule d'un pas. Il me suit, et avant que je ne tombe sur le lit, il me rattrape par la taille et se colle contre moi. Il me prend dans ses bras et me soulève du sol. Je ferme les yeux, et ne les ouvre de nouveau qu'en sentant le matelas dans mon dos.

Je suis allongée sur le lit, et Jacob est au-dessus de moi. Il me fixe un instant, puis ses lèvres m'embrassent, d'abord la bouche, puis la nuque, puis les épaules, puis il descend doucement. Il dévore mon corps de ses baisers, et je frissonne de plus en plus. Quand il dépose un baiser juste sous mon nombril, je ne peux empêcher mon corps de se cabrer, et je pousse un gémissement étouffé. Ses lèvres remontent vers mon visage, et se posent entre mes seins. Mon corps réagit de lui-même, essayant de se rapprocher toujours plus de lui. Je veux sentir sa peau contre la mienne.

Alors quand il m'attire contre lui pour glisser ses mains dans mon dos, je soupire et me retiens à son dos également. Je sens les muscles de ses bras rouler sous la peau quand je m'accroche à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Sa peau est brûlante contre la mienne, mon souffle est déjà saccadé.

Il dégrafe mon soutien-gorge, puis me dépose de nouveau sur le lit pour m'en débarrasser. Alors qu'il me détaille sans aucune retenue, je voudrais me ratatiner, me cacher de son regard. Inconsciemment, mes mains essaient de cacher ma poitrine, mais il les retient et écarte une mèche de cheveux de mon visage.

-Ne te cache pas, murmure-t-il à mon oreille, et je tourne la tête pour capturer ses lèvres.

Il répond volontiers à mon baiser, et une de ses mains se balade sur mon corps tandis que l'autre lui permet de rester redressé. J'aime sentir sa main sur moi, et quand elle arrive sur mon ventre, à la limite de ma culotte, mon corps s'embrase. Le désir circule partout, dans mes bras, dans mes jambes, absolument partout. J'essaie de me rapprocher de nouveau de lui, et mes mains partent sans que je le décide vraiment à la recherche de son ventre à lui. Pendant ce temps-là, sa main a atteint ma culotte, et je le sens prêt à l'enlever. Mais avant, il lève les yeux vers moi, comme s'il me demandait mon accord.

-Tu es sûre de toi ? me demande-t-il, et sa voix rauque de désir me fait frémir.

-Oui… je murmure.

Il me sourit doucement, puis me prend dans ses bras, encore plus doucement qu'avant, et je me laisse volontiers guider par ses caresses.

* * *

 _NA : Bonjour à tous !_

 _Je suis de retour, après…. une très longue absence, je vous l'accorde ! Je profite du début des vacances pour essayer de reprendre mes habitudes, perdues depuis trop longtemps. J'espère que vous aimez toujours cette histoire et que vous n'avez pas tout oublié, j'ai souvent pensé à vous ces derniers mois mais il m'était difficile de trouver du temps pour poster les chapitres, puis les jours passent, les semaines, et vous connaissez la suite : on disparaît pendant des mois !_

 _Promis, je vais reprendre à un chapitre par semaine pour pouvoir vous livrer la fin de cette fiction d'ici la fin de l'été !_

 _J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre qui marque un bond dans leur relation ! A quoi vous attendez-vous pour la suite ? ^^_

 _Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont commenté ma fiction entre temps, je ne vous remercie peut-être pas personnellement mais sachez que découvrir un mail avec une review de votre part me fait à chaque fois chaud au cœur et m'a souvent rappelé à quel point j'étais en retard pour la publication ! Merci à tous du fond du cœur, à samedi prochain !_

 _Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions !_


	25. 25

_**25**_

 **NA: B** **on** **jour à tous ! Pour le coup, cette fois-ci je n'ai aucune excuse pour ne pas avoir posté de chapitre avant ! Pour me faire pardonner, je posterai maintenant deux fois par semaine, et la fiction sera terminée d'ici fin août ! :)**

 **Vous avez certainement déjà remarqué le 'Bella' au début du chapitre! Eh oui, aujourd'hui, je vous offre un cadeau : un point de vue de Jacob, inédit ! J'espère que vous aimerez vous retrouver plongés dans ses pensées pendant ce chapitre ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Bella**_

Le souvenir de sa peau contre la mienne est parfait. Je n'ai jamais vécu un moment aussi intime avec Jacob, et je sens que je vais en garder un souvenir inoubliable. Il a réussi à se contrôler. Il ne m'a pas écrasé sous sa force, comme il avait si peur de faire. Il a été doux, patient, il n'est pas allé trop vite, il a attendu que je sois prête avant chaque étape. Je ne me suis jamais sentie si proche de lui, si bien entre ses bras. Simplement en liant ses mains aux miennes, je me suis sentie à ma place. J'ai pu savourer sa peau, son corps tout entier, et lui a fait de même.

Je me suis endormie entre ses bras, épuisée et apaisée à la fois. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je m'endormais en totale sérénité, Jacob contre moi. Il s'est endormi le torse collé contre mon dos, un bras sous ma joue, et l'autre passant sur ma taille, nos mains liées. Je me suis endormie des étoiles plein les yeux, le corps encore frémissant du plaisir partagé, du plaisir de ses lèvres contre mon corps, de son souffle se mêlant au mien. Nous ne faisions plus qu'un cette nuit, et je voulais rester pour toujours dans ses bras, ne jamais le quitter.

Il a donc été très doux, il ne m'a pas fait de mal, et pourtant… Et pourtant je me retrouve dans la salle de bains, en plein milieu de la nuit, à me passer de l'eau sur le visage, suffocante. Jacob dort comme une pierre. Je me suis réveillée sans savoir vraiment pourquoi. J'avais la tête posée sur son torse, mes jambes entortillées aux siennes sous les draps, nos corps collés. Immédiatement, je me suis rendue compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. D'habitude, la chaleur de sa peau me rassurait, m'apaisait. Cette fois-ci, elle me brûlait. Ma joue contre son torse, j'avais l'impression d'être dans un véritable four.

J'ai posé une main sur son torse, pensant que c'était sa peau qui était plus brûlante que d'habitude, mais je n'arrivais pas vraiment à me rendre compte d'une différence particulière. Alors je me suis levée, doucement, espérant que m'éloigner un peu me ferait du bien. Il m'était déjà arrivé de ne pas supporter sa peau si chaude. Mais quand j'ai posé les pieds sur le sol, une douleur cuisante m'a vrillé le crâne. La même que j'avais ressenti en quittant mon père hier, mais deux fois plus forte.

J'ai essayé de reprendre mon souffle, mais ma respiration restait bloquée. Alors je me suis habillée à la va-vite, les vêtements brûlant ma peau, et je me suis précipitée dans le couloir, à la recherche de la salle de bains. J'ai un peu tâtonné, mais j'ai fini par la trouver, et je suis maintenant en train de m'asperger le visage, en train d'essayer de comprendre pourquoi je me sens si mal. Est-ce que je suis en train de tomber malade ? Je me sentais plutôt bien hier soir, entre ses bras.

Au contact de l'eau froide, je me sens reprendre enfin un peu contenance. Les yeux fermés, je lutte contre mon mal de tête. Quand j'ouvre les paupières, j'ai l'impression qu'elles sont engluées, collées fermement par du scotch. Je me regarde dans la glace. Je fais assez peur. J'ai le visage rouge, et j'ai l'impression que ma peau va fondre tellement j'ai chaud. Et ce mal de tête qui ne s'arrête pas. Une vraie torture.

Je cherche dans le placard des médicaments, mais ils sont presque vides. Évidemment, je me trouve dans une maison de loups-garous. Ils n'ont clairement pas besoin d'aspirine… Il me faut de l'air, sinon je vais étouffer. Une fenêtre. Il faut que je trouve une fenêtre.

Je retourne dans la chambre. Jacob dort toujours a poings fermés. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il se réveille et qu'il me voit comme ça. Il va penser que je panique, à cause de ma mère, ou alors que… qu'il m'a fait du mal cette nuit. J'ouvre en grand la fenêtre, et passe la tête dehors. Je suffoque, je cherche de l'air, j'inspire. Mes poumons sont en feu.

L'air frais ne me fait pas du bien. Au contraire, quand il touche mon visage, j'ai l'impression que ma peau s'embrase. J'essaie de garder mon souffle. Inspirer, expirer, inspirer, expirer, … Je fais de mon mieux pour garder le rythme, les mains appuyés contre le rebord de la fenêtre. Mais elles commencent à trembler. A vrai dire, mon corps entier commence à trembler, et je frissonne. Je brûle de l'intérieur, mais je frissonne. Est-ce que ça veut dire que j'ai de la fièvre ? En plein milieu de la nuit ?

Une vague de chaleur me submerge, et mes genoux s'entrechoquent. Je manque de tomber, mais je me rattrape à la fenêtre. Jacob remue dans le lit. Il grogne et se retourne, pendant que je cherche désespérément de l'air. Je parviens à me redresser, et traverse une nouvelle fois la chambre, pour finir devant une fois de plus devant le lavabo de la salle de bains. Je m'asperge le visage d'eau fraîche, j'essaie de boire mais je recrache tout. Les jambes tremblantes, je sens qu'elles ne vont pas me soutenir très longtemps. Je me souviens mon coup de fièvre il y a de ça plusieurs mois, quand je venais juste de rencontrer Jacob. Ce jour-là, la fièvre m'avait épuisée, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce que je ressens maintenant. On dirait que mon sang s'est transformé en lave, je le sens presque parcourir mes veines.

Un poignard s'enfonce dans mon crâne, je pousse un gémissement et me laisse tomber sur le sol. Le sol frais de la salle de bains. Je pose ma joue contre les dalles, espérant m'apaiser un peu, mais ce n'est que de courte durée. Un nouveau gémissement m'échappe quand une nouvelle lame d'acier me traverse la tête. J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un me frappe, me donne des coups, m'empêche de me lever.

Je dois réveiller Jacob. Je ne peux décemment pas rester là, recroquevillée dans la salle de bains. Mais je n'ai plus la force de me redresser. Mes bras tremblent trop, je n'arrive pas à m'appuyer sur eux.

-Jake… j'appelle d'une voix faible, éraillée.

J'ai la gorge sèche, des étoiles dansent devant mes yeux. Je voudrais crier, l'appeler, mais ma voix refuse de porter. Mon corps entier refuse de me porter.

La lumière du couloir s'allume. Mon cerveau se met en marche, mais trop lentement. S'il y a quelqu'un, va-t-il me trouver ici, dans le noir ? Je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps, parce qu'une silhouette apparaît dans l'embrasure de la porte, et allume la lumière. Il me faut quelques secondes pour reconnaître Paul. Il baisse les yeux vers moi et les écarquille, alors que je ferme les yeux, éblouie par la lumière.

-Jake… je parviens à articuler faiblement.

Il doit penser que je suis mal et que je ne veux parler qu'à lui, car il disparaît dans la seconde. J'ai l'impression qu'il se passe une éternité avant que je n'entende la voix de Jacob. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, il est au-dessus de moi. Il ne porte qu'un caleçon, et je peux voir l'inquiétude luire dans ses yeux.

-Bella, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-J'ai… J'ai chaud, je lâche.

Il tend les bras pour me redresser, mais à peine entre-t-il en contact avec ma peau que j'ai de nouveau l'impression de brûler. Je gémis sourdement, et il me lâche, les yeux exorbités.

-Jacob, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demande Paul depuis l'entrée de la salle de bains.

-Sa peau… Touche sa peau.

Paul approche, interdit, et pose sa main sur mon bras. Il la retire immédiatement.

-Elle a de la fièvre.

-Oui, beaucoup trop de fièvre.

Il attrape mes bras, je grimace sous sa chaleur, et il m'aide à m'asseoir. Le dos contre le mur, je regarde mes mains tremblantes. Elles me semblent floues.

-Va chercher Emily, demande Jacob.

Je ne vois même pas Paul partir, Jacob est agenouillé près de moi.

-Bella, regarde-moi.

Ses pupilles sont dilatées par la peur.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Je secoue la tête.

-Je me suis réveillée, j'avais chaud… Ma tête, Jacob… Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

C'est à son tour de secouer la tête.

-Je n'en sais rien…

-Est-ce que… est-ce que c'est à cause de… ?

Je ne termine pas ma phrase, mais il comprend.

-De hier soir ?

Son visage trahit sa soudaine panique.

-Je… je n'en sais rien, ce… Ce n'est pas sensé…

Bruit de porte. Pas dans le couloir. Puis la voix d'Emily.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Rien du tout, tente d'expliquer Jacob. On l'a trouvé là, elle a de la fièvre, mal au crâne.

Je distingue bientôt le visage d'Emily. Des cernes sous les yeux, elle vient visiblement d'être réveillée un peu trop rapidement. Elle prend mon visage en coupe, mais retire ses mains comme si je l'avais brûlée.

-Mon Dieu… Elle est brûlante… Il faut prendre sa température.

Elle se relève et disparaît. Pendant ce temps, j'essaie de respirer, j'essaie d'imaginer que je suis dans un bain d'eau glacée, mais rien ne marche. Je me remets à trembler, et un éclair de panique passe dans les yeux de Jacob.

-C'est pas normal, j'entends Paul marmonner.

Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec eux. Je sens le regard de Jacob sur moi. Est-ce qu'il pense comme moi que ça peut avoir un lien avec ce que nous avons fait hier soir ? Je ne vois pas comment, mais c'est la seule explication possible.

Quand Emily revient, elle est en train d'ouvrir précipitamment une boîte. Elle prend ma température rapidement, dans mon oreille, et attend le résultat avec impatience. Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état. Je crois que je profite d'une accalmie, car j'arrive enfin à respirer, et Jacob passe sa main dans mes cheveux poissés de sueur.

-Alors ? demande-t-il à Emily.

On la regarde tous les deux, et son visage me fait peur. Elle est pale, on dirait qu'elle va s'écrouler à son tour.

-Alors ? insiste Paul.

-41,5, répond Emily d'une voix tremblante.

-Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital, décrète Jacob immédiatement. Elle doit avoir chopé quelques chose.

-Je n'en suis pas sûr, dit Paul, mais Jacob ne l'écoute pas et commence déjà à m'aider à me relever.

Au moment où j'atterris sur mes pieds, une nouvelle vague de chaleur m'enveloppe, me fait suffoquer. Je sens les mains chaudes de Jacob sur mes bras, qui me brûlent. J'entends leurs voix paniqués, mais impossible de mettre des mots dessus.

Quand je parviens à refaire surface, nous sommes dans le couloir, et je suis appuyée contre le mur. Paul est près de moi, attentif.

-Où est Jacob ?

-Il parle avec Emily. Il lui demande si… si votre nuit peut y être pour quelque chose.

Ses joues rosissent, et les miennes le feraient aussi si elles n'était déjà pas si brûlantes.

-Et ?

-Et…  
Il tend l'oreille en direction de la chambre, et Emily en sort brusquement et disparaît au bout du couloir.

-Elle va demander à Sam, finit Paul.

Jacob réapparaît à son tour, et semble soulagé de me voir de nouveau les yeux ouverts. Je m'accroche à son bras, et pose ma tête contre son épaule.

-Ca va aller, me murmure-t-il à l'oreille.

-Ta peau… elle est…

Je suis obligée de relever la tête, suffocante.

-Qu'est que j'ai ? je demande faiblement, mais il ne répond pas.

Au même moment, Sam sort de la chambre du bout du couloir, torse nu, portant seulement un bermuda. Ses yeux se posent sur moi, il m'analyse un instant, puis son visage se décompose. Il se précipite vers moi, touche ma joue brûlante, et recule d'un pas, les yeux écarquillés.

-Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital, insiste Jacob. Elle...

-Non, le coupe Sam.

-Comment ça, non ? je parviens à murmurer, mais rien que parler m'épuise.

-Elle n'a pas besoin d'aller à l'hôpital, Jacob.

Comment ça, je n'ai pas besoin d'aller à l'hôpital ? J'ai dépassé le seuil des 41 de fièvre, je ne tiens plus debout, je me force à rester consciente, et il veut me faire croire que je n'ai pas besoin d'un médecin ?

-Jacob, tu sais très bien ce qu'il lui arrive.

Je me tourne vers mon petit ami, espérant voir de l'incompréhension dans son regard, mais il détourne le regard. Il sait de quoi de Sam parle.

-C'est… C'est impossible, balbutie-t-il. Tu le sais, Sam, ce n'est pas possible.

-Il faut croire que si.

Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas possible ? Je voudrais poser la question à voix haute, mais je n'y arrive pas. Une nouvelle vague de chaleur, bien plus forte que la précédente, me submerge, et j'ai la sensation de me noyer dans les flammes. Je porte la main à ma gorge, cherchant désespérément de l'air. Mon corps recommence à trembler de façon incontrôlable, mes jambes me lâchent, je sens les bras de Jacob me rattraper quand je m'affaisse contre le mur. Mais être dans ses bras ne m'empêche pas de sombrer. Alors que mon corps entier brûle, les ténèbres m'enveloppent.

* * *

Je suis dans le noir. Dans le noir complet. Aucune lueur, rien qui pourrait m'aider à en sortir. Je sais que je suis toujours consciente, d'une certaine manière, mais je suis incapable de bouger, incapable de parler. J'arrive seulement à respirer. Je sens mon cœur battre à toute allure dans ma poitrine, comme s'il voulait en sortir. Parfois, j'entends des voix autour de moi. Je ne parviens pas à les distinguer, elles ne sont qu'un mince filet qui atteint mes oreilles.

Mon corps continue à brûler. Je suis dans un bain d'eau brûlante, dans un bain de flammes peut-être même. Je ne sais pas comment il est possible d'avoir autant chaud.

Je me demande un moment si je ne suis pas à l'hôpital, mais dans des moments de lucidité, je sens le canapé sous mon dos. Je suis toujours chez Sam. Pourquoi ne m'ont-ils pas envoyé à l'hôpital ? Mon état n'est pas assez inquiétant ?

J'aimerais poser la question à Jacob, mais il ne répond pas. Quand la fièvre me fait parfois moins suffoquer, quand j'arrive parfois à ouvrir les yeux, je le vois assis à côté de moi. Je ne suis jamais assez lucide longtemps pour pouvoir discuter. La seule question que je lui demande se ressemble à chaque fois.

-Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

Quand je la pose, son visage se décompose. Il me dévisage un instant, puis il hésite à me caresser le front, mais il finit par renoncer, parce qu'il sait que cela me fera plus de mal que de bien. Il se renfonce dans sa chaise, il semble chercher ses mots. Il ouvre la bouche, et je sais qu'il est prêt à répondre, mais finalement il se tait. Il hésite si longtemps que je finis par sombrer de nouveau, sans avoir obtenu de réponse.

Alors, je ne peux faire qu'une chose. Attendre. Attendre et espérer que les flammes s'arrêtent.

* * *

Quand je parviens enfin à sortir des ténèbres, c'est pour me mordre les lèvres pour m'empêcher de hurler. En plus de la fièvre, j'ai mal. J'ai mal partout. J'ai l'impression que du poison circule dans mes veines, qu'on me poignarde le ventre, la poitrine, qu'on me casse les os un par un. Je voudrais hurler, mais je n'en ai pas la force. Je serre les poings, je sens que je suis trempée de sueur, des mèches de cheveux sont collés à mon front. Quelques instants plus tard, un peu de frais se dépose sur mon front, me soulageant un instant. J'ouvre les yeux pour découvrir Jacob qui tient une poche de glaçons sur mon front.

A travers le voile de larmes qui me brouille la vue, je distingue son visage tordu par l'inquiétude. Je suis incapable de réfléchir, incapable de lui demander ce que j'ai. Mais je n'en ai pas besoin, parce que j'entends. J'entends soudain des voix au loin, certainement dehors. Je tourne la tête vers la fenêtre, et rien que bouger me donne envie de hurler de douleur. Le soleil s'est levé, désormais. Nous sommes dimanche. Ou peut-être que cela fait des jours entiers que je suis dans cet état. Je pense soudain à mon père, à mon oncle, chez moi. Je voudrais m'inquiéter pour eux et réfléchir à ce que les vampires ont pu devenir, mais une vague de fièvre me submerge, je commence à trembler, la main de Jacob serre la mienne.

Je me sens tomber de nouveau, mais je lutte pour rester éveillée, et les voix de dehors me parviennent plus nettement.

-Tu penses qu'il reste combien de temps, Billy ?

 _Billy ? Billy Black ? Le père de Jacob ?_ L'autre voix me rappelle également quelqu'un, mais j'ai du mal à mettre un nom dessus.

-Je ne sais pas, ce sera probablement dans la journée.

Je reconnais la voix grave de Billy.

-J'ai du mal à croire que ce soit vraiment en train d'arriver. Nous n'avons rien vu venir.

-Nous pensions que c'était impossible !

Cette fois-ci, je reconnais les intonations de Sam.

-Elle est une sang-mêlé, elle ne devrait pas posséder le gène.

Le _gène_? Qu'est-ce que Billy raconte ?

-Nous nous sommes toujours fiés à cela, continue le père de mon petit-ami. Ne pas avoir d'enfants avec des personnes de l'extérieur, pour ne pas risquer de perdre la meute. Si nous avions su avant…

-C'est peut-être un cas isolé, propose Sam.

-Je n'en sais rien, mais il va falloir en discuter sérieusement.

-Nous nous poserons des questions de ce genre plus tard, intervient une voix féminine que j'identifie comme appartenant à Emily. Pour le moment, on doit faire attention à Bella. Elle n'est pas prête à ça. Nous avons tous eu le temps de nous y préparer, mais pas elle.

-Comme moi, maugrée Sam.

-C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète. Rappelle-toi comme tu étais perdu. Il faut absolument lui expliquer ce qui va lui arriver.

-Jacob refuse catégoriquement, rétorque son mari. Il pense qu'elle ne le supportera pas.

Supportera pas quoi ? Je sens la main de Jacob dans la mienne se resserrer. Lui aussi, il entend leur conversation. Sans savoir que j'en suis aussi capable. D'ailleurs, comment est-ce que je peux entendre aussi clairement ? Comme… Comme Jacob ! Ca n'a pas de sens !

Une pensée s'immisce dans mes réflexions. Une pensée que je rejette vivement. Non. Absolument impossible. Et pourtant, des bribes de conversation me traversèrent l'esprit à toute allure. La fièvre. La peau brûlante, les tremblements. Le mal. Dans les os, dans le corps entier. L'ouïe. Le fait d'être à moitié Quileute. La conversation entre Sam, Billy et Emily.

La vérité me frappe de plein fouet. Je me redresse d'un bond, cognant presque Jacob qui a juste le temps de s'écarter. La poche de glace tombe au sol, une douleur lancinante me traverse tout le corps mais je résiste, je reste assise, tremblante, et pose mon regard sur Jacob.

Il semble surpris. Les yeux écarquillés, il doit se demander comment je peux être debout et aussi lucide dans un moment pareil.

-Dis-moi que c'est faux… je parviens à murmurer, mais ma voix me paraît faiblarde.

-Qu… Quoi ? balbutie Jacob en tendant les bras vers moi, comme s'il voulait m'empêcher de me briser.

-Ce qu'ils disent, je lâche en désignant la porte d'entrée.

Jacob devient pâle, si pâle que j'ai peur pendant un instant qu'il ne tombe dans les pommes. Mais il se ressaisit, se redresse, et au même moment la porte d'entrée s'ouvre sur Sam, Emily et Billy. Leurs regards se posent sur moi.

-C'est faux, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai forcément mal compris…

Emily m'adresse un regard désolé, Billy détourne les yeux, et Sam me dévisage avec une expression indéchiffrable.

Mes oreilles bourdonnent, la douleur me fait grimacer mais je tente de rester droite. Ma gorge est sèche, si sèche que j'ai l'impression d'avoir du papier dans la bouche.

-C'est impossible… Totalement… Impossible…

-C'est ce que nous pensions, m'affirme Sam. Mais il faut croire que nous nous sommes trompés. Tu possèdes le gène, sans aucun doute possible.

-Non ! je crie, sentant la colère pointer le bout de son nez.

Ca ne peut pas être vrai. Ils ne vont pas me faire croire ça. Mais quand je croise le regard paniqué de Jacob, je comprends que ce n'est pas une blague. C'est réel. Cette douleur dans mon corps entier est réelle, cette fièvre est réelle, et cela ne signifie qu'une seule chose : je vais me transformer. Je vais devenir comme Jacob, je vais faire partie de la meute. Je vais me transformer en loup.

Quand cette vérité s'ancre enfin dans ma tête, elle me tombe dessus comme une bombe. Un mélange de peur, incompréhension, de dégoût. Un haut le cœur me prend, je mets la main devant ma bouche, et je bondis du canapé.

Mes jambes tremblent, mes genoux s'entrechoquent, mais je tiens bon, et je recule. Des larmes me brouillent la vue, un voile de larmes causé par la douleur et par la surprise.

-Non…

-Bella, s'il te plaît, j'entends Jacob m'appeler.

Je le vois enfin. Il est près du canapé, il tend les bras vers moi, il essaie de s'approcher pas à pas. Et une nouvelle vérité s'impose. Il va avoir peur de moi. Je me souviens ce qu'il a dit. La douleur, la surprise, rendent fous certains Quileute. Ils deviennent violents, dangereux, parce qu'ils ont mal, parce qu'ils ont peur, parce qu'ils ne maîtrisent plus ce qu'ils ressentent. Et c'est exactement ce qui est en train de m'arriver. Je ne contrôle plus rien.

J'ai envie de me blottir dans ses bras et de pleurer, j'ai envie de me laisser tomber au sol tellement j'ai mal, j'ai envie de hurler et de le frapper, de les frapper tous, de leur hurler dessus jusqu'à ce que la douleur parte ou jusqu'à ce qu'ils me rassurent. J'ai envie de pleurer, de crier, de frapper, de hurler, de courir, de dormir, un mélange d'émotion de plus en plus violent et énorme qui me donne envie de m'arracher les cheveux.

-Jake…  
Ce n'est qu'un râle qui s'échappe de ma gorge.

-Bella, ça va bien se passer, tu dois t'allonger et te reposer, me dit-il.

Il semble bouleversé. Je m'en veux de lui causer tant d'inquiétude, je m'en veux tellement. Il fait un pas de plus vers moi, et j'en fais un autre en arrière. Je vacille, mais parviens à rester sur mes pieds. Je sens que ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que la douleur et la fièvre me happent de nouveau, avant que je ne perde pied et me retrouve de nouveau dans le noir, dans cet océan de douleur où je suis incapable de hurler pour appeler à l'aide.

-Je serais là pour toi, Bella. Je te le promets. Ce n'est pas si terrible, c'est juste… D'ici la fin de la journée, tu te sentiras mieux. Une fois que tu te seras transformée, tu te sentiras mieux.

-Mieux ?! Je me sentirais mieux ?! Je vais… Je vais devenir un loup ! Un animal ! Un monstre !

Je sais que ce n'est pas gentil, mais c'est la douleur et la peur qui me font parler. Jacob grimace, ses épaules s'affaissent.

-Bella, tu dois écouter Jacob, intervient une nouvelle voix.

Je tourne la tête et découvre Sam qui s'approche à son tour. Emily et Billy sont eux restés près de la porte d'entrée.

-Tu dois t'allonger, et te calmer.

-Me calmer ? Comment voulez-vous que je sois calme !

-Il le faut, dit-il d'une voix qui se veut apaisante. Il faut que tu essaies de rester calme… Pour que ça se passe bien.

-Non, non, je veux… Je veux sortir, je veux de l'air…

Je sais bien que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, mais je veux absolument sortir de cette maison. Je ne veux pas rester dans ce canapé et attendre que la transformation arrive. _La transformation._ Rien qu'y penser me donne envie de vomir.

Quand Jacob et Sam font un pas de plus, je recule de nouveau, refusant qu'ils soient près de moi. Je n'ai qu'une envie, sortir d'ici, me cacher, m'enterrer.

-Non, tu dois rester à l'intérieur, affirme Jacob.

-Mais…

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase. Je fais un nouveau pas en arrière, et une douleur me traverse le corps entier. Je pousse un hoquet de douleur alors que je chancelle. Mes jambes ne me supportent plus, je me laisse glisser sur le sol en fermant les yeux. Une vague de chaleur m'assaille, et je comprends qu'elle est due à des bras qui m'entourent et me retiennent. J'entends Jacob m'appeler, mais je n'arrive plus à ouvrir les yeux. Je m'entends crier tellement j'ai mal. J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un s'amuse à me briser chaque os, l'un après l'autre, à me poignarder dans le dos, dans le ventre, à me donner des coups de poings dans les côtes et à me marteler le crâne.

Je sens à peine mon corps tellement j'ai mal. J'essaie de me mettre en position fœtale, je sens le sol sous ma joue, je sens les larmes couler le long de mon visage, je sens la main de Jacob sur mon bras.

Je voudrais parler, je voudrais lui dire que je suis terrifiée, mais la douleur est trop forte, j'en suis incapable. La seule chose que je peux faire, c'est rester recroquevillée, et prier intérieurement pour que la souffrance s'arrête, et pour que tout ce qui est en train d'arriver ne soit qu'un affreux cauchemar.

* * *

 _ **Jacob**_

Je l'entends hurler, encore et encore, et je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider. Je suis assis sur cette foutue chaise, devant ce foutu canapé. A ne rien faire. La seule chose que je peux faire, c'est me pencher sur elle, attraper sa main et lui murmurer à l'oreille pour essayer de la calmer.

Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle m'entende. Cela fait maintenant des heures que ça dure. Depuis la nuit dernière, je vis un véritable cauchemar. J'ai passé la nuit à la veiller, la fièvre la faisant délirer. Et maintenant, en ce début d'après-midi, j'essaie de ne pas grimacer à chacun de ces hurlements.

J'ai déjà fait ça. J'ai déjà veillé sur Dan, sur Len, sur certains des jeunes qui ont rejoints la meute. Je les ai accompagné jusqu'au dernier moment, jusqu'à la transformation. D'abord la fièvre, puis la panique, puis la douleur. Je connais le procédé par cœur. Et à chaque fois, j'en suis troublé. A chaque fois, je suis inquiet, et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que ça pourrait mal se passer.

Mais aujourd'hui, cette inquiétude est remplacée par de la panique, par de l'angoisse à l'état pur. Ce n'est pas un Quileute, ce n'est pas un ami sur ce canapé. C'est Bella. Isabelle Swan, ma petite amie. Bella, qui hurle, qui se tord de douleur, trempée de sueur, les cheveux collés sur son front, son visage se tordant dans un rictus inquiétant à chaque nouvelle vague de souffrance. J'ai mal pour elle. Je ressens chacune de ses douleurs comme si elle était en moi. Je ne supporte pas de la voir comme ça. Je voudrais prendre sa place. La transformation est un processus long et douloureux, mais je n'hésiterais pas à le refaire si je le pouvais. Pour elle, je le ferai. Ca fait certainement très cliché, mais je n'en pense pas moins.

Je crois que je ne me suis même pas encore fait à l'idée de ce qui est en train d'arriver. Je n'ai pas encore bien réalisé. Je n'y arrive pas, tout simplement. Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe. A peine deux jours plus tôt, j'apprends que Bella fait à moitié partie de la tribu, et maintenant, elle va faire partie de la meute. Ma Bella. Si pâle, si humaine… C'est ce que j'ai toujours aimé chez elle. Qu'elle soit totalement humaine. Pas de gêne surnaturel, juste une humaine, inconsciente de ce qui peut se dérouler dans le monde. Je n'ai jamais réellement su ce qui m'a attiré chez elle le jour où je l'ai rencontré, le jour où elle est arrivée en ville.

Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Assis à table avec tout le monde, je les avais entendu parler de nous. Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de regarder, ne reconnaissant pas la voix que j'entendais. Quelle avait été ma surprise quand j'avais réalisé qu'un nouveau visage regardait dans notre direction. Elle ne souriait pas, elle semblait mal à l'aise, elle semblait… ne pas être à sa place. Elle était intriguée, également. Elle nous regardait comme si nous étions des extraterrestres, cette bande de lycéens, tous mat de peau, avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux sombres, certains avec des muscles et une taille gigantesque. Les habitants de la ville avaient l'habitude de nous voir. Ils ne se posaient plus de question depuis le temps. Mais elle, elle avait tout de suite cherché à comprendre qui nous étions. Elle était intriguée, elle se demandait bien pourquoi nous étions si étranges.

Je savais, dès le début, que je ferais mieux de rester éloignée d'elle. Qu'elle m'attirerait des ennuis si je la côtoyais, car elle ne tomberait pas dans le panneau comme les autres. Mais je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher. Quand je l'avais vu entrer dans la salle de mathématiques quelques heures plus tard, sa maladresse, son malaise m'avaient tout de suite plu. En temps normal, je serais resté distant, je ne lui aurais pas parlé, mais ce jour-là, je n'avais pas pu résister. J'en avais assez de la meute, de la tribu, de tout cet environnement si exclusif. Je voulais du nouveau, je voulais briser les règles. Je ne pensais pas qu'une simple discussion allait me mener à cet instant précis.

Quand j'avais décidé de devenir ami avec elle, je savais que mes pensées n'étaient pas seulement amicales envers elle, mais j'avais tout fait pour les enfouir au plus profond de moi-même. Mes frères avaient été clairs. Ils ne supportaient déjà pas l'idée que je lui parle, alors il n'était pas question que ça aille plus loin. Mais je m'étais pris à espérer. Espérer pouvoir être avec elle sans jamais avoir à lui dire la vérité. Je savais que je n'avais pas le droit de tout lui dire, que je n'avais pas le droit d'espérer un avenir avec elle à cause de mon père, de mes obligations, à cause de tellement de choses.

Mais je me trompais, elle a fini par tout découvrir. Évidemment, j'aurais dû m'en douter avant. Bella n'est pas idiote, loin de là. Depuis, les choses ont été compliquées. Nous nous sommes tellement pris la tête. Je lui ai caché tellement de choses, en espérant la protéger, en espérant la garder près de moi. Je ne lui ai pas parlé du gène, je ne lui ai pas parlé de notre avenir impossible à cause de la meute. Je voulais espérer que ce soit possible, mais je savais que mon père ne me laisserait pas détruire la meute pour elle. Sans les vampires, ça aurait été possible. Mais si j'avais des enfants avec Bella, la meute risquait de disparaître un jour. Je m'en voulais tellement de faire ça à mon père. Mais je voulais juste être avec elle, juste être avec la fille que j'aime.

Et aujourd'hui, toutes ces questions, tous ces doutes sont balayés, d'une certaine manière. Parce que toutes ces règles, toutes ces putains de règle établis par mes ancêtres pour assurer la survie de la meute sont fausses, sont basées sur des erreurs. Le gène peut se transmettre, même quand un des parents ne l'a pas. Toutes ces histoires qu'on nous a racontés petits sont fausses. Quand ils nous ont parlé de ce jeune, né d'un père Quileute et d'une mère blanche, qui avait grandi dans la tribu mais qui était parti quand il avait compris qu'il ne ferait pas partie de la meute. Je ne sais pas si cette histoire est un mensonge, ou une erreur, mais dans tous les cas, elle nous a fait faire n'importe quoi. On nous a obligé à rester entre nous, à nous marier exclusivement entre nous ou avec des indiens d'autres tribus, pour assurer la transmission du gène. On nous a obligé à ne pas parler aux autres humains, à ne pas leur avouer qui nous sommes, pour nous protéger, pour être certains que tout le monde suive les règles. Parce que la meute était nécessaire. Parce que les vampires étaient une menace, et que seule la meute pouvait les détruire.

Mais tout ceci était faux. Et j'en ai la preuve sous les yeux. Bella va bientôt se transformer, elle va entrer dans la meute, et elle va révolutionner tout ce qu'on croyait acquis. Je crois que mon père est le plus choqué. Lui qui a toujours été très à cheval sur les règles, lui qui m'a détesté quand il a appris que je sortais avec Bella. Je crois qu'il est à l'étage, avec Sam. Ils discutent. Ils essaient sûrement de comprendre comment c'est possible, mais personnellement, je m'en fiche.

Je veux juste être là pour elle. Je ne veux pas la quitter. Je devrais certainement être à la recherche des vampires, mais je n'en ai pas la force. Nous sommes dimanche, mais j'ai l'impression que des jours entiers se sont écoulées depuis le début du week-end, depuis le retour des vampires.

Stanislas. Une colère sourde monte quand je pense à lui. A ce vampire, qui veut faire du mal à Bella. Soudain, mes yeux s'écarquillent. Il veut la transformer en vampire. Mais il ne pourra plus le faire, désormais. Elle va être comme moi, comme nous. Il ne pourra plus l'approcher. Je ne sais pas si cette nouvelle est vraiment bonne ou non, parce que j'ai peur de sa réaction, j'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire à la place pour se venger. Il pourrait essayer de la tuer, ou essayer de s'en prendre à sa famille. C'est Paul lui-même qui dirige la patrouille qui surveille chez elle. Son père est encore là, avec sa femme. Les souvenirs de hier soir me hantent encore. Bella, essayant de frapper sa belle-mère, hurlant comme une furie. J'aurais dû comprendre à ce moment-là. Toute cette colère qu'elle ressentait, son manque total de retenue. Bella n'est pas vraiment impulsive, en tout cas, elle essaie de se retenir. Mais hier soir, elle était hors d'elle, et maintenant que j'y repense, elle me fait penser à moi, les jours précédant ma transformation. J'étais comme elle, toujours sur les nerfs, réagissant au quart de tour. La transformation m'a rendu impulsif, comme chacun d'entre nous. Seuls certains réussissent à garder leur caractère calme. Comme Emily. Elle n'était pas impulsive avant, et même si elle l'a été au début de sa mutation, désormais, elle a retrouvé son calme apaisant. J'espère que Bella y parviendra aussi. Je ne veux pas qu'elle devienne une boule de nerfs. Même si je me doute que les jours prochains vont être difficiles.

Un nouveau cri s'échappe de sa gorge et me serre la poitrine. Je pose mon regard sur elle, sur son visage crispé par la douleur, sur ses poings serrés, sur son corps recroquevillé sur lui-même.

Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire. Enfin, je sais ce qui va se passer par la suite. Je sais que d'ici quelques heures, elle se réveillera, la douleur se fera trop forte, et elle fera tout pour s'échapper de la maison. Nous serons obligés de la laisser sortir, de la laisser courir dans la forêt, pour qu'elle puisse se transformer. Elle ne peut pas le faire ici, enfermée dans la maison. Ce serait trop dangereux, pour elle et pour la maison. Elle pourrait paniquer et se blesser.

Je sais tout ça. Ce que je ne sais pas, c'est pour la suite. Nous sommes tous élevés dans cet optique. Petit, ces histoires de loups ne sont que des légendes, mais une fois que Sam s'est transformé, nous avons tous été préparé à le suivre. Notre famille est au courant, nous avons juste à nous terrer pendant parfois plusieurs semaines avant de pouvoir reprendre notre vie. Puis vient l'apprentissage. Essayer de se contrôler, retourner au lycée, apprendre à chasser, à obéir, à communiquer avec les autres, à se transformer plus facilement.

Mais elle. Sa famille ne sait rien. Sa famille est même menacé par un clan de vampires, dirigé par un tueur en quête de vengeance. Elle va devoir faire profil bas pendant des jours, peut-être des semaines, juste après s'être disputé violemment avec sa famille. Comment pourra-t-on justifier son absence ? Ils vont penser qu'elle ne veut plus d'eux, ou peut-être qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose. Mais je ne pourrais pas leur expliquer. Je n'en ai pas le droit, et je ne pense pas que Bella le voudrait, de toute manière. Je sais qu'elle voudra les tenir éloignée de tout ça. Ce qui implique qu'elle reste éloignée d'eux. Et ça, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle le supportera.

Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle supportera tout court de devenir comme nous. J'ai bien vu sa réaction ce matin. Il va falloir être prudent. Si elle panique, elle peut devenir dangereuse… Je frémis à l'idée de ce qui se passera dans quelques heures. Je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir dans combien de temps ça commencera.

-Tiens.

Je sursaute et soupire en reconnaissant Emily qui me tend un verre d'eau. Elle hausse un sourcil.

-Tu ne m'as pas entendu arriver ? Tu dois être sacrément angoissé…

-Tu n'imagines même pas, je grommelle en la remerciant d'un signe de tête pour le verre d'eau.

Je suis tellement à cran que je ne me suis pas rendu compte que ma gorge était complètement sèche.

-Merci, je soupire avant de le boire d'une traite.

Je n'ose pas imaginer à quel point Bella doit avoir soif elle aussi, mais je ne peux rien lui donner dans son état.

-Ca va bien se passer, murmure soudain Emily et je sens sa main se poser sur mon épaule.

Je ne réponds pas, la gorge serrée. Je pose le verre sur la table basse.

-Il le faut… je finis par répondre à voix basse. Où est mon père ?

-Encore avec Sam. Je les ai laissés, j'en avais assez de leur… sorte de dispute.

Je pose mes yeux sur elle, elle détourne les siens.

-Ils se disputent ?

-En quelque sorte oui. Disons que ton père est un peu dépassé par les événements, et Sam ne sait pas très bien comment réagir, alors il est à cran, lui aussi.

-On est tous à cran, je suppose.

Emily hoche la tête.

-Entre les vampires et maintenant Bella, les prochains jours vont être difficiles…

Je ne réponds pas, de nouveau absorbé dans ma contemplation de Bella. Ses paupières tremblent, on dirait qu'elle est en plein cauchemar. Je voudrais pouvoir la réveiller, je voudrais qu'on se réveille tous les deux, dans le lit, avant que tout cela ne commence.

Je voudrais tellement de choses…

* * *

Je somnole. Je sens ma tête dodeliner, mon esprit s'égarer. Bella s'est calmée depuis un peu moins d'une demi-heure, après qu'Emily m'ait quitté pour aller faire un tour dehors.

J'aimerais que ça dure, mais je sais que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que les choses sérieuses ne commencent.

Bientôt, ses hurlements reprendront de plus belle, et elle sera obligée de sortir de la maison pour arriver au terme de la transmutation. J'appréhende ce moment, parce que je ne sais absolument pas comment Bella va réagir. Je crains le pire à vrai dire. J'ai peur qu'elle ne panique trop, qu'elle perde totalement le contrôle d'elle-même.

J'essaie de l'imaginer en louve, mais je repousse vite cette idée. Je n'y arrive tout simplement pas. Bella, si humaine, si douce. Elle ne peut pas entrer dans la meute. Ce n'est pas... Logique. Ça ne lui va pas.

Et pourtant, elle n'a pas le choix. Comme Emily. Elle non plus, ne se voyait absolument pas entrer dans nos rangs. Et elle n'y est jamais réellement entrée. Elle est notre maman à tous, celle qui prend soin de nous, celle qu'il faut respecter et écouter. Même plus que Sam. Il est peut-être l'Alpha et peut obliger les autres à lui obéir, mais Emily, tout le monde l'écoute sans sourciller, elle n'a pas besoin de « capacités spéciales ».

J'espère que Bella pourra trouver sa place parmi nous. Mais pour l'instant, je dois surtout m'inquiéter des heures qui vont suivre.

La meute a été mis au courant. Ceux qui étaient là durant la nuit l'ont vite appris, ceux qui étaient en patrouille au fur et à mesure. J'ai pu parler à Quil, Embry et Dan quelques minutes. Embry affichait une mine inquiète, mais Quil et et Dan étaient tout excités. Mes amis n'ont pas compris pourquoi j'étais si angoissé à cette idée. Seul Embry m'a compris.

Je devrais peut être être heureux que Bella devienne comme moi. Cela signifie tellement de choses. Pour commencer, nous n'aurons plus à nous inquiéter de mon père, ni de mes sautes d'humeur, étant donné qu'elle risque de les ressentir elle aussi. Je ne risque plus de la blesser, de lui faire du mal en maîtrisant mal ma force. Je vais pouvoir partager plus de choses avec elle, elle va enfin me connaître entièrement, comprendre qui je suis, s'intégrer mieux auprès de mes amis.

Mais il y a tellement de côtés négatifs. Bella est... Elle est Bella, pas une fille qui pète un câble dès qu'on dit quelque chose de travers et qui grogne à tout bout de champ. Je ne veux pas qu'elle devienne comme Lana, Leia, Abby et les autres. Elles ont tant confiance en elles, la timidité ne fait plus partie de leur caractère depuis longtemps. À côtoyer des garçons tout le temps, à pouvoir même leur parler en pensée, elles ont changé. Elles n'ont plus aucune gêne. Je n'imagine pas Bella comme ça. J'aime sa timidité, la façon qu'elle a de rougir quand je lui fais des remarques un peu osées, et à contrario, la fougue dont elle fait parfois preuve, lorsqu'elle m'embrasse, ou quand elle a tout fait pour que nous passions plus qu'une simple nuit ensemble.

Au souvenir de la nuit dernière, une bouffée de désir m'envahit, et je me réveille totalement. Bella dort encore, la respiration parfois entrecoupée, le front collée de sueur.

Le souvenir de cette nuit ne va jamais me quitter. J'avais tellement peur de lui faire du mal, de me laisser aller à ma force surhumaine, de la briser. Mes peurs se sont envolées comme neige au soleil. J'aime cette Bella. Toujours aussi douce, mais prenant les devant, grognant tout bas lorsque je faisais preuve de trop de délicatesse. Elle m'a poussé dans mes retranchements, et le résultat à été… Tout simplement parfait.

J'ai peur que même cette nuit là ne soit qu'un souvenir bientôt. Bella va changer, physiquement mais aussi mentalement. Je ne veux pas perdre sa douceur, son calme. J'ai peur que les choses ne soient plus jamais pareilles entre nous.

Et puis, l'idée de pouvoir lire dans ses pensées constitue également un problème. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi elle pouvait m'entendre quand j'étais loup. À cause de son sang Quileute. Mais désormais, elle pourra faire la même chose avec moi, et avec tous les autres. Sam pourrait même entrer dans son esprit, il pourrait lire ses pensées les plus intimes. Il ne le fait pas avec moi, parce que je suis capable de lui résister, mais Bella ne pourra pas y échapper. Même moi, je pourrais le faire, avec mes capacités d'Alpha. Je pourrais lire en elle. Je me refuse la plupart du temps à le faire avec les autres, mais j'ai peur de ne pas résister à la tentation. J'aimerais vraiment parfois pouvoir lire dans ses pensées. Son comportement m'est parfois tellement incompréhensif que pouvoir lire en elle serait bien plus facile, mais je sais qu'elle ne voudrait pas que je le fasse, alors, je me retiendrai.

Au moment où je m'y attends le moins, Bella s'agite soudain. Elle gémit, ses membres se crispent, puis elle retient un hurlement en serrant les dents. Je me redresse immédiatement, sur le qui vive, l'angoisse m'étreignant la poitrine.

Ses paupières tremblent, elle semble lutter contre elle-même. Mais ce n'est plus le moment de lutter.

-Bella ? je l'appelle en attrapant sa main.

Un gémissement sourd me répond, et elle serre ma main de toutes ses forces.

-Bella, tu dois laisser la douleur t'envahir, je lui murmure à l'oreille.

Je sais que cette phrase peut sembler complètement dingue, mais c'est la réalité. Si elle lutte trop, la douleur sera de plus en plus forte, et la transformation n'en sera que plus terrible.

Alors qu'elle ouvre la bouche et que je m'attends à ce qu'elle gémisse son nom, elle laisse échapper un râle, suivi d'un long cri. Elle se redresse soudain, s'agrippe à moi. Le corps tremblant, secoué de sanglots, elle se tient à moi comme si sa vie en dépendait. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux, et j'essaie de la rassurer en lui murmurant à l'oreille.

-Bella, ça va aller. C'est bientôt terminé, je te le promets…

Des pas dans les escaliers. Sam et Billy ont entendu. Il ne reste que quelques secondes avant que les choses ne s'accélèrent, alors je la serre un peu plus contre moi.

-Jacob… murmure-t-elle contre mon torse, et pendant un moment, elle me semble plus calme.

Je réponds en caressant son dos. J'essaie de lui transmettre de la sérénité, même si je sais que c'est impossible.

-Jacob, j'ai peur…

Sa voix n'est qu'un souffle, mais j'ai l'impression de me prendre un coup de poing dans le ventre. Je me crispe, je grimace, mes yeux me piquent, je la serre entre mes bras. Je pose mes lèvre dans ses cheveux poissés de sueur.

-N'aie pas peur, je murmure en essayant de retenir mes larmes. Je suis là, je ne te laisse pas.

-Promis ?

-Promis, je déclare fermement.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre au moment où Sam et Billy débarquent dans le salon.

-Ca a commencé ? demande mon père d'une voix blanche.

Il me suffit de croiser son regard pour qu'il comprenne la réponse.

-Il faut la sortir d'ici, déclare immédiatement Sam. Je vais appeler une des patrouilles pour qu'ils nous rejoignent.

En effet, à la menace de ce que pourrait faire Bella s'ajoute celle des vampires. Même si je doute qu'ils osent intervenir dans un moment si délicat.

Personne n'a le temps de lui répondre, Bella crie entre mes bras, je sens ses muscles se contracter, et je sens qu'elle a envie de se lever, alors je l'accompagne, et ensemble nous nous redressons. Je la tiens contre moi, je sens qu'elle tient à peine sur ses jambes. Quand je relève la tête, Sam a déjà disparu.

-Jake, j'ai mal…

-Je sais, je sais… On va aller faire un tour dehors, d'accord ?

Sur ce, je l'attrape par la taille, et je l'aide à marcher. Elle tremble comme une feuille, je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de la fièvre ou de la peur. Sûrement un peu des deux. Je sens sa peau à travers ses vêtements. Elle est brûlante.

Quand nous sortons de la maison, je remarque que le soleil commence à décliner. La nuit approche déjà.

-Papa, reste ici, je commande.

-Non, je…

-Papa, ça peut être dangereux, tu le sais très bien.

-Il a raison, intervient doucement Emily en se tournant vers Billy.

Celui-ci serre les dents, mais finit par hocher la tête. Il me jette un regard inquiet, puis ses yeux se posent sur Bella.

-Fais attention.

Sur ce, il disparaît dans la maison et ferme la porte derrière lui.

-Allons-y, me dit Emily pour que je réagisse.

Je resserre ma prise autour de la taille de Bella, et je m'enfonce dans la forêt, Emily sur mes talons. Je dois soutenir Bella à chaque pas.

-Pourquoi nous allons dans la forêt ? demande-t-elle d'une voix si faible que j'aurais été incapable de l'entendre si je n'avais pas été doté d'une ouïe spéciale.

Je sais que je dois lui répondre, mais je ne veux pas lui faire peur.

-C'est pour que tu ne te sentes pas enfermée, finit par répondre Emily.

Je la remercie d'un signe de tête, et elle essaie de m'adresser un sourire qui se veut rassurant. Alors que je continue à marcher entre les racines des arbres, Bella redresse soudain la tête, et je la sens se tendre entre mes bras.

-Il y a quelqu'un, lance-t-elle en tournant la tête de tout côté.

J'entends à mon tour les pas de la patrouille, juste avant qu'ils ne débarquent. Bella se colle contre moi, terrifiée.

-Ce n'est rien, c'est juste la meute, Bella.

Quand les loups débarquent, je les reconnais immédiatement. Paul est en tête. Il est accompagné de Seth, Jordan, Dana et Paco. Sam nous rejoint bientôt, sous forme humaine cette fois.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ? demande doucement Bella.

Elle regarde les loups un à un. Elle doit certainement se demander qui est qui. Ses yeux se posent sur Paul, qu'elle connaît déjà sous forme lupine.

-Ils sont là pour moi, déclare-t-elle soudain, et sa voix se brise sur les derniers mots. Je… je vais devenir… comme eux…

Je n'ai pas le temps de la rassurer, son corps s'arque brutalement, elle pousse un cri et s'écroule entre mes bras. J'essaie de la retenir, mais elle me repousse brutalement, et recule sur les mains, s'éloignant le plus possible de nous.

-Bella ! je l'appelle en essayant de m'approcher, mais un nouveau cri m'en empêche.

Elle tombe sur le sol, essaie de se relever mais se plie en deux de douleur. Paul demande tout de suite à la patrouille de reculer. Les loups disparaissent entre les arbres. Il ne reste plus que Sam, Emily, Paul et moi, et nous nous regardons sans savoir quoi faire. C'est certainement ça le pire. Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour l'aider. Nous pouvons juste la regarder, et attendre qu'elle ne se transforme. J'espère seulement que cela ne va pas prendre trop de temps, pour qu'elle ne souffre pas trop.

Les cris reprennent, Bella se tord de douleur au sol, et mon cœur se brise petit à petit. J'ai presque mal à sa place tellement ses cris me fendent le cœur. Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule, et je reconnais Sam. J'inspire profondément, chassant les larmes qui montent. Je dois rester fort, pour elle. Je n'ai pas le droit de m'écrouler.

Nous attendons un long moment. Bella crie de plus en plus, et ses cris me percent les tympans, mais je ne peux pas arrêter de les entendre. Paul a fini par s'asseoir, et son pelage brille dans les derniers rayons de soleil, qui se couchera bientôt. Sam et Emily se sont installés sur un rocher, assis l'un contre l'autre, et ils se tiennent la main.

De mon côté, je suis toujours debout devant elle. Je dois résister à chacun de ses cris à l'envie de me précipiter vers elle. Je sais que je ne dois pas le faire, que ça ne servirait qu'à retarder l'inévitable. Et elle pourrait mal réagir si je m'approche, alors je reste à distance.

 _Tu devrais t'asseoir, tu es tout pâle._

Je tourne la tête vers Paul, surpris qu'il m'adresse la parole, surtout en étant loup. Je me surprends à penser que pour lui aussi, les choses doivent être difficiles. Il m'a toujours détesté, puis en a fait de même avec Bella. Même s'il semble avoir changé ces derniers temps, sans que je n'en comprenne réellement la raison, je suis toujours étonné de voir la façon dont il me parle désormais. Plus de colère, simplement… Comme un ami, je suppose. Désormais, il apprend qu'elle n'est autre que sa cousine. Elle est de sa famille, et je pense qu'il n'a toujours pas digéré ça. Mais il se montre plus calme et gentil depuis le début du week-end. Il a sauvé la vie de Bella. Pour ça, je serais capable d'oublier tous nos accrochages. Pour ça, je serais capable de croire Bella quand elle dit qu'il a changé. Et j'ai comme l'impression que Bella a quelque chose à voir avec son changement de comportement.

Je finis par acquiescer, conscient que je ne vais pas pouvoir rester debout plus longtemps. Je viens m'asseoir à côté de lui, et je grimace en sentant mes muscles ankylosés. Je m'apprête à ouvrir la bouche, mais un nouveau hurlement de Bella me fait grimacer. Je lutte contre l'envie de plaquer mes mains contre mes oreilles, et je ferme un instant les yeux.

 _Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que ça fait._

Je rouvre les yeux et le regarde.

 _Moi même, l'entendre hurler comme ça me donne envie de vomir, alors que je n'ai jamais été proche d'elle. Alors je n'ose même pas imaginer comment tu te sens._

Je me contente de hocher la tête.

 _-_ Tu sais, je… je crois que j'accepte tes excuses.

Alors là, il reste sur le cul. Je sens bien l'hésitation dans sa voix.

 _-C_ a te surprend.

 _Un peu, oui, je l'avoue._

 _-_ Moi-même, je suis surpris. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que…

Mes yeux se posent sur Bella, qui se tient le ventre, repliée en position fœtale.

-Je crois que Bella a raison. Tu as changé. Et je voudrais m'excuser de ne pas avoir cru en tes excuses l'autre jour. Je sais pourquoi tu m'as toujours détesté, et...

 _Non, tu ne sais pas, Jacob._

Je fronce les sourcils.

-Comment ça ?

 _Tu penses savoir pourquoi j'ai agi comme ça envers toi, mais tu te trompes. Depuis le début. Je ne suis pas celui que tu imagines, seulement jaloux que tu sois second à ma place._

-Il… il y a autre chose ?

Le loup soupire.

 _Il y a toujours eu autre chose, Jacob…_

-Parle-moi, explique-moi.

Ses yeux se posent sur Bella.

 _Pas maintenant, Jacob. Je… je ne sais pas si j'en aurai la force un jour. Bella a essayé de me convaincre, mais… Je ne suis pas encore sûr._

-Bella t'a aidé ?

 _Oui, elle m'a été d'une grande aide, sans même qu'elle s'en rende vraiment compte. Et, je crois que j'ai fini par comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire._

Je hausse un sourcil.

 _Peut-être que ça pourrait réellement m'aider à tourner la page, si je t'en parlais._

-Paul, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis.

 _Je sais, oui. J'en suis désolé. Peut-être que je t'éclairerai sur ce point… plus tard. Quand nous aurons traversé tout ça. Tu sais, je n'aurais pas dû ne pas croire en votre amour. J'ai toujours respecté les règles à la lettre. Je te trouvais idiot de traîner avec Bella. Et je la trouvais idiote de te faire confiance. Mais aujourd'hui, je ne suis plus aussi sûr de la pertinence de toutes ces règles._

-Sinon, nous ne serions pas là.

 _Oui, mais même si nous ne serions pas là en ce moment même, j'aurais changé d'avis sur vous. J'aurais… accepté votre relation._

-Pourquoi ?

 _Parce que tu l'aimes, et parce qu'elle t'aime. C'est évident. Je ne peux pas me mettre en travers de ça. Elle t'aime tellement qu'elle n'hésite pas à traîner avec des loups-garous. Elle m'a fait confiance vendredi. Elle est montée sur mon dos, elle m'a laissé la sauver, alors que… alors que nous avons eu pas mal de différents._

-Je ne crois pas qu'elle te déteste.

 _Non, en effet. Elle me l'a dit elle-même. Elle m'a pardonné. Mais je ne suis pas sur pour autant qu'elle soit contente que je sois son cousin._

-Je suis sûre qu'au contraire, elle va utiliser votre lien de parenté pour arranger encore plus les choses entre vous.

 _J'ai quand même failli la tuer, à ton anniversaire. Tu sais, je crois que j'étais vraiment prêt à le faire._

-Alors, tu comprends maintenant ce que j'ai ressenti le jour où j'ai failli la frapper, avant qu'elle ne découvre toute la vérité.

 _Là aussi, c'était de ma faute. Parce que je t'ai pris la tête, parce qu'on s'est tous les deux énervés. Je n'ai jamais voulu tout ça._

-Je sais, Paul. Et franchement ? Je crois que finalement, je ne t'en veux pas.

On dirait que je viens de lui offrir le Saint Graal. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il l'a tant poussé à me haïr et à haïr Bella, mais là, il semble heureux. Il plonge ses yeux dans les miens, et m'offre un semblant de sourire. Un sourire de loup-garou. Et je comprends tout de suite mieux pourquoi Bella se moque tant de moi quand j'essaie de lui sourire. Si elle n'était pas en train de se tordre de douleur devant nos yeux, j'aurais pu m'en amuser et me moquer de lui.

Je lui rends un sourire triste, vite coupé par un nouveau hurlement, plus aigu que précédemment. Bella se relève soudain, et Paul et moi nous redressons en même temps.

Je sens tout de suite le changement dans ses yeux. Elle tremble de tous ses membres, ses muscles se contractent un à un. Elle grimace, et un son plus proche d'un grognement s'échappe de sa gorge. Au même moment, son corps semble s'allonger, son visage se transforme peu à peu, se couvre de poil, ses oreilles poussent pour devenir pointues, son nez s'allonge et devient un museau, sa bouche se couvre de crocs puis devient une gueule de loup. Elle se cambre puis se courbe en deux, et dans un hurlement qui me scie en deux, son corps entier change doucement.

Elle continue de hurler pendant tout le processus, bien plus douloureux la première fois. De mon côté, je ne tiens plus debout, et Paul est obligé de s'appuyer contre moi pour me soutenir du mieux qu'il peut.

Ses jambes et ses bras se transforment en pattes et s'allongent, sa peau se couvre de poils, elle tombe bientôt à quatre pattes, se secoue de toutes ses forces. Ses vêtements se déchirent et tombent en lambeaux sur le sol. Je me souviens de justesse avoir pensé à lui retirer ses bijoux, et particulièrement le bracelet qu'elle m'a offert pour mon anniversaire, que j'ai laissé dans la chambre.

Quelques secondes plus tard se tient devant moi une louve, et il me faut bien des efforts pour me souvenir qu'il s'agit de Bella. Je la détaille, bien trop surpris pour faire le moindre mouvement. Son pelage est très clair. D'un beige presque blanc. Ce qui reflète parfaitement son teint si pâle. Elle est imposante, et semble plus petite que les autres en même temps. A bien y regarder, je finis par voir que ses poils sont mélangés. Son corps est beige, avec quelques endroits plus clairs que d'autres, et notamment sa tête. On dirait que des poils blanc forment une couronne derrière ses oreilles, et la reste de sa tête est plus blanc que beige. Le bout de ses pattes est blanc également, comme si elle portait des chaussettes.

Comme les autres filles de la meute, elle a des poils très longs, en lien avec sa chevelure longue. Sous son ventre, les poils sont si longs qu'ils pourraient presque toucher le sol si elle se baissait un peu.

Elle est absolument magnifique, et cette image lui correspond parfaitement. Doux, beau, clair, comme elle l'est. Mais quand mes yeux retombent sur son visage et qu'elle ouvre brutalement les yeux, cette fois-ci, une vague de froid me saisit, et je sens Paul se tendre près de moi.

Parce que ses yeux n'affichent pas la même expression tendre qu'a généralement Bella. Non, ses yeux sont froids. Ils sont noirs. D'un noir puissant, d'un noir qui tranche considérablement avec le reste de son corps.

-Bella ? je demande doucement, mais un grognement me répond.

Je fais un pas vers elle, mais elle couche les oreilles, plie les pattes, prête à bondir. Il ne me faut pas longtemps pour comprendre ce qui se passe. Elle est perdue. Pour le moment, la louve devant moi n'est… elle n'est qu'une louve. Et nous devons ramener Bella avant qu'elle ne devienne trop agressive.

-Bella, reviens, s'il te plaît, je dis doucement en tendant les mains vers elle.

 _Jacob_ … me prévient Paul.

-Jacob, n'approche pas, insiste Sam. Elle ne te reconnaît pas.

En effet, quand je m'approche, la louve fait un brusque mouvement en avant, et claque ses crocs dans l'air. Je recule d'un bond, et je n'ai pas le temps de parler que la louve bondit entre les arbres.

-Paul ! je crie. Ne la laisse pas fuir !

Le loup s'élance à sa suite. Je n'attends pas de voir si le reste de la patrouille revient, je me lance à leur poursuite. Il me suffit de penser au loup pour sentir les changements opérer dans mon corps, et en quelques secondes je me retrouve à galoper entre les arbres. Mes pattes foulent le sol, le vent me fouette le visage. Je suis les bruits de pattes devant moi. Je perçois bien Paul et une nouvelle odeur. Je l'identifie immédiatement en étant Bella. C'est une odeur douce, sucrée. Une odeur qui me fait penser à ses baisers, qui me fait penser à la sensation de sa peau contre la mienne.

J'entends bientôt d'autre bruits de cavalcade derrière. Les autres nous suivent eux aussi. On ne peut pas laisser Bella s'échapper. Elle pourrait blesser quelqu'un si elle n'a pas conscience d'être humaine. Soudain, je n'entends plus leur course dans la forêt, mais des bruits de lutte. Je freine des quatre fers quand leur odeur me paraît plus forte, et je déboule dans une petite clairière où les deux loups s'affrontent. Le noir du pelage de Paul contraste avec la robe si clair de Bella.

Celle-ci grogne, se débat, enfonce ses griffes dans les flancs du loup, essaie de le mordre, le pousse de ses pattes pour lui sauter dessus. Je reste un moment paralysé par la stupeur. Bella, si douce, si calme, en train d'essayer de réduire en charpie son cousin.

Quand Paul pousse un gémissement de douleur, je me réveille enfin, et je plonge sur Bella. Je la pousse le plus fort possible. Le choc me coupe le souffle un instant, et je tombe sur elle. Je sens mes muscles rouler sous ma peau, et je sens les siens quand elle essaie de me pousser. Elle m'assène un coup de griffe, puis un coup de patte qui m'oblige à me redresser. Elle me fonce dedans comme un boulot de canon. Je me relève vite, et, sonné, je secoue la tête. La louve pousse un grognement sauvage, puis s'élance de nouveau entre les arbres. Je n'attends pas de voir si Paul va bien, je me lance à sa suite. J'accélère ma course, conscient que si nous allons trop loin, nous risquons de débarquer sur la route.

 _Bella !_ j'appelle en pensée, espérant que m'entendre pourra la faire revenir à la réalité.

Aucune réponse. Elle ne semble pas m'entendre. Il faut qu'elle ouvre son esprit, sinon elle ne pourra pas revenir. Ce moment me fait penser à Dan. Lui aussi, il a oublié pendant un moment qui il était, et nous avons été obligé de le retenir à plusieurs pour le faire revenir à lui.

J'aperçois un morceau de pelage clair, et redouble l'allure. Elle est jeune, elle ne devrait pas réussir à garder la tête trop longtemps. Elle s'épuisera vite, ce qui me rassure un peu. Je pousse une nouvelle fois sur mes pattes pour m'élancer plus en avant, et cette fois-ci, je la vois. Elle n'est qu'à quelques mètres, elle esquive les arbres avec agilité.

Je décide de prendre un chemin plus rapide. Je connais la forêt par cœur, contrairement à elle. Je ne la vois plus, mais je sais que je la rattraperai vite. En effet, je débouche bientôt d'entre les arbres, et je me retrouve à courir juste à côté d'elle. Au moment où elle me voit, elle essaie de dévier sa course, mais je ne lui en laisse pas le temps.

Je bondis sur elle. Elle pousse un hurlement de frustration quand nous percutons un arbre puis le sol. Pendant un moment, j'imagine qu'elle va laisser tomber, mais je me trompe. Elle me mord sauvagement l'épaule, m'arrachant un cri de douleur. Mais je l'empêche de se relever, alors qu'elle essaie de me labourer le ventre de ses pattes.

 _Bella, c'est moi !_

Nouveau coup de patte.

 _Bella, c'est Jacob !_

Grognement, elle essaie de me repousser, mais je l'écrase de tout mon poids.

 _Bella, écoute-moi !_

Ses muscles se crispent, je sens qu'elle va réussir à me repousser, alors je la laisse se redresser, puis je la pousse de toutes mes forces. Elle s'écroule contre un arbre, et je la plaque contre celui-ci avec mon flanc. Elle bat des pattes, essaie de me mordre, mais je la repousse avec l'épaule, la cognant contre le tronc de l'arbre. Elle pousse un hoquet de douleur, se débat comme une furie, mais je lui donne plusieurs coups pour essayer de l'immobiliser.

 _Bella, s'il te plaît, c'est Jacob ! Il faut que tu te réveilles, et tout de suite !_

Elle me donne un coup dans le flanc qui me fait chanceler, et en profite pour plonger sur moi. Cette fois, c'est à mon tour de battre des pattes, mais elle me retient contre le sol et plonge ses crocs dans mon épaule.

 _Bella !_ je hurle intérieurement, mélange de frustration et de douleur.

Elle redresse la tête, et je décide de faire la seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit. Je relâche tous mes muscles. Surprise, elle se crispe, et une lueur de perplexité traverse son regard. Je croise ses yeux noirs. Elle grogne, me montre les crocs, mais je ne fais rien pour me défendre.

Je reste immobile, je relaxe tous mes muscles.

 _Bella, je ne vais pas me battre contre toi, alors réveille-toi._

Elle ouvre la gueule et plonge sur moi, mais je plonge son regard dans le mien et lui offre un sourire. Elle s'arrête net, cligne des yeux, recule la tête. Toujours appuyée sur moi, elle me fixe avec étonnement.

 _Tu t'en souviens ? Ce sourire qui te fait tant rire, parce que je ne ressemble à rien quand je le fais ?_

Une lueur de doute la traverse, et je comprends qu'elle m'entend. J'y suis presque.

 _Tu t'appelles Bella. Tu t'en rappelles ? Tu n'es pas juste une louve. Tu es Bella Swan._

Enfin, ses muscles se détendent. Son regard se fait moins dur, elle cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, comme si elle essayait de comprendre. Puis elle les ferme complètement, et se recule d'un bond. Je me redresse doucement, espérant qu'elle ne va pas s'enfuir une nouvelle fois, mais non, elle ne bouge pas. A quelques mètres à peine, elle garde les yeux fermés.

 _Bella ?_ je demande en restant parfaitement immobile.

Elle ouvre enfin les yeux. Il ne sont plus noirs, signe que sa confusion est passée. Je soupire de soulagement en découvrant des yeux couleur argent qui me fixent avec perplexité et peur à la fois.

 _Jacob_?

* * *

 **NA: Voili voilou! Des impressions ? Je dois avouer que j'ai longuement hésité à faire ça à Bella, j'avais peur que ce soit trop prévisible, mais je voulais vraiment suivre l'œuvre de base et remplacer ce qui a trait aux vampires par des loups-garous, donc finalement je me suis dit pourquoi pas ? Et puis, les rebondissements ne sont pas terminés, je vous réserve encore quelques surprises ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, écrire ce chapitre a été plutôt compliqué, je ne savais pas trop comment le construire, et le point de vue de Jacob a été franchement nécessaire, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! :)**

 **A très bientôt dans la semaine pour le prochain chapitre, et merci encore à toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de commenter le chapitre précédent, je vous aime !**


	26. 26

**26**

 _Jacob ?_

Je l'observe avec perplexité. Jacob, sous sa forme de loup roux, est debout face à moi, les muscles crispés comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je lui saute dessus. Puis de petits détails me sautent aux yeux. Pour commencer, la douleur a disparu. Je me sens enfin soulagée. Cet océan de souffrance dans lequel je me noyais depuis des heures a disparu.

Ensuite, je suis au beau milieu de la forêt. Je ne me souviens pas être arrivée jusqu'ici. Mon dernier souvenir remonte au canapé chez Emily, où j'étais allongée, me tordant de douleur.

Quelque chose d'autre me tracasse, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

 _Bella, comment tu te sens ?_ demande une voix dans ma tête, et je reconnais Jacob.

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux, et de nouveau, une sensation étrange m'envahit. Comme si ma vision était différente. Comme si… Comme si j'y voyais plus clair. Je peux voir chaque petit détail, chacun des poils qui le recouvrent, je peux voir les petites lignes de différentes couleurs qui strient ses yeux, je peux sentir son souffle, je peux sentir son odeur. Cette odeur de bois, de forêt, qui le caractérise tant quand il m'embrasse. Mais cette fois-ci, elle me paraît beaucoup plus forte. Elle emplit mes narines, ne me quitte plus. Je ne sens plus que ça.

 _Bella, réponds-moi s'il te plaît,_ insiste Jacob.

Je sors de mes pensées, et ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre. Et là, quand un simple gémissement s'échappe de ma bouche, je comprends que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Je me concentre sur mon corps, et je sens que je suis à quatre pattes, au beau milieu de la forêt. Ma bouche me fait mal, je ne sens plus mes cheveux sur mes épaules. Je ne sens même plus mes épaules, à vrai dire.

Et je mets enfin le doigt sur ce qui me dérange. J'ai appelé Jacob, mais pas à voix haute. Dans ma tête. J'ai pensé son nom, et il m'a entendu.

Puis un flot de souvenirs me frappe de plein fouet. La conversation de Sam et Billy, Jacob qui essaie de me rassurer, qui me dit que tout va bien se passer. Il me parle de la transformation, il essaie de m'expliquer que je dois me calmer, que je dois laisser la douleur m'envahir.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent d'eux-même, et je baisse les yeux. Et ne se sont pas mes bras que je vois posés sur le sol. Ce sont des pattes. Je pousse un cri qui ressemble plus à un couinement et je bondis en arrière. Je découvre mon corps plein de poils, je découvre mes pattes, je m'entortille dedans, je me casse la figure. Je sens ma queue battre le sol, je sens mes oreilles se coucher sous la peur, je sens mon cœur tambouriner dans ma poitrine, je sens le sol sous mes coussinets. J'essaie de parler, mais un grognement me répond.

Et là, je comprends. Je comprends que ce n'était pas un simple cauchemar. C'était réel. C'est arrivé.

Je me suis transformée. Je ne suis plus humaine en ce moment-même, je suis une louve. Et la douleur me revient. Je me souviens m'être tordue de douleur dans la forêt, avoir hurlé, avoir senti mes os se briser un à un, je me souviens avoir eu la sensation de brûler de l'intérieur, je me souviens de ma vision qui a changé, des mes bras qui se sont allongés pour former des pattes, je me souviens des crocs qui ont poussé dans ma bouche, me donnant la sensation d'étouffer.

Et au moment où d'autres images me reviennent, des images de course dans la forêt et de coup de griffes et de crocs, plusieurs loups débarquent d'entre les arbres.

Je recule instinctivement, en essayant de tenir sur mes pattes, alors que Jacob aboie. Et bizarrement, je comprends ce qu'il leur dit. Il leur demande de reculer, de ne pas s'approcher.

Je sens un arbre contre mon flanc, et je me réfugie contre lui, les pattes repliés, le poitrail presque contre le sol. Ma queue se replie d'elle-même entre mes pattes, mon cœur tambourine.

Un mélange d'odeur me vrille le nez, un mélange de sensations, de bruits. Leurs pattes s'écrasant sur les feuilles, leurs souffles, leurs yeux qui me fixent. Ils sont six. Ils m'encerclent. J'essaie d'inspirer, de me calmer, mais mon corps entier est différent. Quand j'essaie d'inspirer par la bouche, mon souffle se bloque. Je ne sais même plus respirer, j'ai l'impression d'être un nourrisson.

Et je me souviens de tout. Paul, Jacob. Je les ai attaqués. Je me souviens avoir couru dans la forêt, la colère et la peur à la gorge, incapable de réfléchir, incapable de savoir qui j'étais ou ce que je faisais ici, n'étant même pas consciente d'être humaine. Je les ai mordus, je leur ai sauté dessus, je leur ai grogné après.

 _Bella, n'aie pas peur_ , m'invite une voix dans ma tête que je ne reconnais pas.

Je tourne la tête vers les loups, puis je finis par reconnaître Sam. Immédiatement, d'autres voix me parviennent. Une conversation entière, où Sam demande aux autres de rester immobile, où Seth demande ce qu'ils sont sensés faire si j'essaie d'attaquer, où Jacob leur promet que je ne vais rien faire de tout ça. Toutes ces voix me vrillent le crâne, je couche les oreilles et recule encore en gémissant.

 _Arrêtez !_ crie quelqu'un d'autre, et je reconnais Emily.

Les voix s'arrêtent tout de suite, et je peux enfin respirer. Les pattes tremblantes, je lutte pour ne pas m'affaisser. J'essaie de reprendre mes esprits.

 _Laissez-la respirer,_ demande Jacob. _Bella, je vais m'approcher, d'accord ? N'aie pas peur._

Sur ces mots, il fait quelques pas vers moi. Mes tremblements deviennent de plus en plus forts, je lutte contre l'envie irrépressible de prendre mes jambes à mon cou.

Pourtant, je sais qu'il ne me fera pas de mal. C'est Jacob, nom de Dieu. Mon petit ami. Et moi, je suis une louve. Je n'arrive pas à me faire à cette idée.

 _Bella, tu pourrais dire quelque chose s'il te plait ?_

J'ouvre la bouche, mais il secoue la tête.

 _Pense-le. Pense à ce que tu voudrais me dire, ou à ce que tu voudrais dire aux autres._

J'essaie de me concentrer. Je plonge mes yeux dans ceux de Jacob, et ce que j'y vois me coupe le souffle. Un reflet. J'y vois une louve au pelage clair, beige et blanc par endroits, avec des yeux argentés et des poils longs. Il me faut quelque secondes pour saisir ce que je vois. _Mon_ reflet.

Je me concentre alors sur Jake, et j'imagine des mots se formant dans mon esprit.

 _J'ai les yeux argentés._

Jacob écarquille les yeux. Il m'a entendu ?

 _Bien, Bella_ , répond-il. _Mais c'est la seule chose qui te vient à l'esprit ?_

 _Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai le pelage aussi clair ? Parce que j'ai une peau super pâle contrairement à la votre ?_

Jacob rigole intérieurement, et ses babines s'étirent pour former un sourire-grimace, comme j'aime à l'appeler.

 _Probablement. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Comment tu te sens ?_

 _Je ne sais pas. Différente. J'ai… j'ai essayé de t'attaquer. J'avais envie de te tuer, Jacob._

Cette pensée me fait frémir, et je me recroqueville encore plus contre l'arbre.

 _Ce n'est rien, Bella. Tu étais perdue, tu ne savais plus qui tu étais, c'est tout à fait normal. Tu n'as pas à angoisser pour ça._

 _Et Paul ?_

 _Il va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Il est rentré à la maison, il avait mal à la patte, mais il sera sur pied en un rien de temps. Tu veux bien t'avancer un peu ? Arrête de te cacher._

Je jette un œil aux autres loups.

 _Tu les connais tous, Bella. Ce sont seulement Dana, Seth, Jordan, Paco, Sam et Emily. Ils ne te veulent aucun mal._

 _Je sais, mais… Je le sens, ils ont peur de ce que je pourrais faire._

 _Ils sont juste un peu à cran, mais si tu ne leurs montres aucun signe d'agressivité, ils ne feront rien. Essaie de leur parler, tu verras._

Je prends mon courage à deux, et je pose mes yeux sur Sam. Le loup brun me rend mon regard, et la louve à côté de lui, grise, Emily, m'adresse un signe de tête.

 _Salut_ , je lance timidement.

Vu leur tête, ça a marché.

 _Bienvenue parmi nous, Bella_ , m'accueille Sam. A _pproche-toi._

Légèrement rassurée, je finis par me redresser un peu, et fait quelques pas vers Jacob. Je ne suis pas très à l'aise sur mes quatre pattes, mais je ne me sens pas si bizarre que ça. La sensation me paraît presque familière, même, alors que ça ne fait que quelques minutes que je suis dans le corps d'une louve.

 _Je suis désolée si je vous ai… Inquiété._

 _Tant que tu te sens bien maintenant_ , rétorque Dana d'une voix douce.

A vrai dire, leurs voix sont un peu différentes quand elles sont pensées, mais je les reconnais immédiatement. Je commence déjà à faire la différence entre toutes les odeurs qu'il dégage. Sam dégage une odeur bien plus forte, plus amère que les autres. Emily, elle, dégage un parfum de vanille. Seth a une odeur accueillante, et Jordan, lui, sent la fumée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est ce que je sens. Une odeur de fumée, de brûlé, qui me fait froncer le nez.

Très vite, Seth et Dana s'approchent de moi, et commencent à me renifler de partout. Gênée, je reste immobile comme une statue. Je n'ai plus l'impression d'être humaine à ce moment-là, je me sens vraiment comme un animal qui fait connaissance avec ses congénères.

 _Laissez-la tranquille_ , soupire fermement Sam en remarquant mon angoisse. _Nous allons chercher les vampires. Jacob, ça ira, seul avec Bella ?_

 _Aucun souci,_ affirme le loup au pelage roux.

 _Les vampires ?_ je demande, me rappelant soudain de ces tueurs qui veulent ma peau, ou plutôt qui veulent me transformer en l'un des leurs.

Ils ne me répondent pas, Emily m'adresse une pensée rassurante puis ils disparaissent entre les arbres. Jacob se tourne vers moi.

 _On ne les a toujours pas retrouvé,_ répond-il.

 _Est-ce… est-ce qu'ils peuvent encore me transformer ?_

Jake secoue la tête.

 _Plus maintenant. Mais ça ne les rend pas pour autant moins dangereux. Stanislas va être furieux._

Je hoche la tête. Je ne sais pas si je dois être soulagée d'être devenue comme Jacob. D'un côté, cela m'évitera de devenir une buveuse de sang, mais d'un autre, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir ma place dans la meute. Je frémis à cette idée. Je fais partie d'une meute. Sam est l'Alpha, il est… mon chef. Et j'ai quatre pattes, une truffe, des crocs et des poils. Je crois qu'il va me falloir un moment pour m'y faire.

 _Comment tu te sens ?_

 _Bizarre_ , je réponds après quelques instants de réflexion. _Mais bien. Enfin, je suppose. Je… Je suis un peu perdue, en fait._

 _C'est normal_ , m'affirme-t-il en me détaillant de la tête aux pieds de ses yeux dorés. _C'est toujours un peu déstabilisant au début, même quand tu t'y attends. Alors je n'ose pas imaginer ce que ça fait quand tu n'y es pas du tout préparé._

 _Je suis une louve. Cette phrase me paraît complètement dingue ! Est-ce… est-ce que je peux hurler, et ce genre de choses ?_

Jacob semble amusé par ma question. En fait, je sais qu'il est amusé, parce qu'il ne fait pas que me parler en pensée. En fait, c'est plus compliqué que ça. Il me transmet des mots, des phrases, des images, des sensations. C'en est troublant. Je sens qu'il est inquiet pour moi, et aussi à cause des vampires. Il est perdu, lui aussi. Il a du mal à croire que je sois vraiment Bella.

Et en ce moment-même, il se moque de moi. Il me transmet l'image d'un loup hurlant à la pleine lune.

 _Tu veux parler de ça ? Tu es une louve, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas._

Je frémis. Cette idée me fait un peu peur. Je ne veux pas avoir un comportement… animal. Et pourtant, je le fais inconsciemment. Dès qu'un petit bruit m'interpelle, mes oreilles se tournent vers la source. Je guette chacune des odeurs. Je sens d'ici qu'un oiseau s'est posé sur une branche derrière moi, j'entends une souris ou une musaraigne se faufiler sous une pierre. Tout est décuplé, et l'odeur des animaux m'enivre. Moi qui ne suis pas fan de viande, j'ai bien du mal à faire face à cette contradiction. Je ne ferais en temps normal pas de mal à une mouche, mais je dois résister à la tentation de suivre mon instinct animal.

Jacob doit sentir mon trouble, parce qu'il s'approche un peu plus et penche la tête.

 _Tu as du mal, n'est-ce pas ? Toutes ces nouvelles sensations._

J'acquiesce en pensée. Une idée me perturbe.

 _Tu… Tu pourrais lire dans mes pensées? Enfin, je veux dire des choses qui ne te sont pas adressées ?_

Jacob se rembrunie.

 _Oui, je pourrais. Sam aussi._

Je saisis tout de suite à son expression qu'il ne compte pas le faire, et ça me soulage. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie qu'il puisse savoir tout ce que je pense, tout ce que je ressens, à n'importe quel moment. Mais je ferais mieux de me méfier un peu plus de Sam.

 _Tu veux courir un peu_ ? me propose Jacob, en me transmettant une image de nous deux, courant côte à côte dans la forêt.

L'idée me fait immédiatement saliver. Saliver ? Oh non, pitié, je ne vais pas commencer à penser de cette manière, quand même ? Je me rends compte que Jacob a perçu mes réflexions quand il éclate intérieurement de rire. Quelques secondes plus tard, il s'élance dans les bois.

Je grogne de protestation avant de le poursuivre. Il ne ralentit pas, m'obligeant à aller de plus en plus vite. Tout à l'heure, je n'étais pas pleinement consciente de mon corps, mais cette fois-ci, c'est grisant. Je sens le vent glisser sur mes poils, mes muscles rouler sous ma peau, mon cœur pulse à vive allure. Je sens le sol sous mes pattes, je sens les feuilles, les branches, la terre, plus fraîche. Ma vision est également bien plus nette. Je n'ai même pas peur de me prendre un arbre, puisque je les vois toujours au bon moment. Non, je ne les vois même pas. Je les sens, ce qui me permet d'esquiver tous les obstacles. Jacob est plus rapide que moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de l'observer. Lui aussi, ses muscles sont bien visibles, ses pattes se plient et se déplient quand il prend appui pour sauter par-dessus les roches. Je sens qu'il est heureux, en ce moment-même. Lui aussi, il aime ça. Simplement courir, oublier tout le reste.

Mais je pense soudain aux vampires, et je me calme tout de suite. Ils pourraient nous tomber dessus n'importe quand.

 _T'inquiète, les gars de la meute sont dans le coin, ils veillent._

J'écarquille les yeux. Il va falloir que j'apprenne à museler mes pensées pour que Jacob ne ressente pas tout. Je ne réponds pas et accélère l'allure. Au même moment, j'avise un énorme tronc d'arbre qui barre le chemin. Jacob prend appui sur le tronc et saute par-dessus en un rien de temps. Je mets un peu plus de temps. Mes pattes avant prennent appui sur le tronc, je me hisse avec dynamisme, mes pattes arrières se posent aussi sur le tronc, je m'élance, mais quand je repose les pattes avant sur le sol de l'autre côté, j'oublie de replier les pattes arrière, qui se prennent le bord du tronc.

Je couine de surprise en sentant mes postérieurs remonter et m'entraîner au sol. Je m'écrase comme un boulet de canon, et mords la poussière.

 _OK, c'est noté, ma maladresse est toujours là._

Moi qui avait l'impression d'être enfin libérée de cette maladresse légendaire, je me suis bien trompée. Je me relève avec difficulté, pour découvrir Jacob qui me toise avec amusement.

 _Ca s'arrangera._

 _Tu crois ?_

 _Un loup-garou ne peut clairement pas être maladroit. Ce sont juste des réflexes humains qui sont encore là, mais avec un peu d'entraînement, tu deviendras très agile._

 _J'espère bien,_ je marmonne.

Le prenant au dépourvu, je m'élance de nouveau pour prendre la tête. J'entends Jacob derrière moi, et j'accélère encore.

 _Tricheuse va, j'étais pas prêt !_

 _Parce que je l'étais tout à l'heure ?_ je le raille.

Je pousse le plus fort possible sur mes pattes, me propulsant toujours plus loin. Grisée par la vitesse et par le vent, j'en oublie même Jacob, et file à travers les arbres. Soudain, une pression s'exerce dans ma tête. Je cligne des yeux, troublée. On dirait que quelqu'un essaie de s'infiltrer dans ma tête.

 _Bella_!

Je finis par entendre Jacob, et laisse ses pensées filer vers les miennes. Immédiatement, les mots _Bella, Stop, route, attention_ me parviennent. Je tends l'oreille, et j'entends soudain le bruit sourd des voitures.

Je freine des quatre fers, plantant mes pattes dans le sol. Quelque chose me percute dans le dos, et je reconnais le poil doré de Jacob alors que nous nous écroulons comme deux masses le nez dans les feuilles.

Le souffle court, je reste un moment couchée.

 _Ne fais plus jamais ça !_ me réprimande Jacob qui se tortille pour se relever.

 _Je ne t'entendais pas !_

 _Oui, parce que tu as fermé ton esprit !_

 _Vraiment ?_

Jacob doit sentir que j'en suis contente, parce qu'il me foudroie du regard.

 _C'est bien que tu en sois capable, mais évite de le faire alors que tu as encore plein de choses à apprendre ! Sers toi de ton flair et de tes oreilles, ne te contente pas de filer à travers les arbres comme si la forêt ne s'arrêtait jamais._

Penaude, je me redresse pour m'asseoir. Mon cœur de louve tambourine dans ma poitrine, et ma langue pend, ce qui montre que je suis essoufflée, mais je n'aime pas vraiment ça. Jacob ne semble pas du tout fatigué, lui.

 _Je ferai plus attention, promis._

 _J'espère bien. Il y avait des voitures, elles auraient pu te percuter. Et même si on est très résistant, je ne pense pas que te prendre une voiture qui roule à plus de 80 km/h soit une bonne idée._

Une image prend place en pensée, que je chasse immédiatement, dégoûtée. C'est sûr, je ferais plus attention à l'avenir.

 _Au moins, tu as réussi un exercice important,_ fait Jacob, visiblement calmé _. Tu as rapidement réussi à bloquer tes pensées._

 _Mais tu as réussi à les briser._

 _Oui, parce que je suis sensé être un Alpha. Tu peux faire la même chose avec les autres, ils seront incapables de lire en toi ou te parler. Sam pourra faire comme moi et te forcer la main. Par contre, évite de faire ça quand on est en groupe, tu peux manquer des informations très importantes._

Je hoche la tête, attentive. Jacob prend très à cœur de tout m'expliquer. Tout est encore très nouveau, j'ai du mal à m'y faire, mais je sens qu'avec Jacob à mes côtés, ce sera plus simple.

 _On fait demi-tour ?_ propose-t-il, et je ne me fais pas prier.

Il prend la tête, et nous repartons dans l'autre sens, en direction de la réserve. Je commence à me repérer dans cette foret. Du moins, j'ai l'impression que mon sens de l'orientation est accrue. Les endroits que j'ai déjà passé semblent s'imprimer dans mon esprit, ce qui est drôlement pratique.

Après une longue course dans la forêt, le soleil a décliné. Il fait presque nuit noir, et je commence à avoir mal aux muscles. Je me fais distancer par Jacob, qui file toujours aussi rapidement. Il finit par remarquer que je freine, et ralentit à son tour.

 _Tu es fatiguée ?_

J'acquiesce intérieurement.

 _Je croyais qu'on était capable de courir pendant très longtemps._

 _Tu es encore jeune, c'est pour ça. D'ici quelques semaines, tu seras aussi forte que le reste de la meute. En attendant, suis-moi, on rentre._

Je le suis sagement, et bientôt nous arrivons devant la maison d'Emily.

 _Emily_ ! appelle Jake.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle apparaît à la porte, de nouveau sous forme humaine.

-Eh bien, vous en avez mis du temps ?

 _Elle a de l'endurance apparemment._

Je dois faire une tête bizarre, parce que Emily accepte enfin de m'expliquer.

-C'est toujours comme ça, le premier jour. On vous fait courir pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que vous soyez épuisé.

 _Pourquoi ça ?_ je demande, plus intriguée qu'énervée contre Jacob qui s'est bien fichu de moi.

 _Fatigué, il est plus facile de reprendre forme humaine,_ répond Jake.

Je perds tout de suite ma gaieté intérieur. Alors, c'est le moment de redevenir moi-même ? Mon cœur tambourine un peu trop vite soudain.

-Tu dois surtout rester calme, fait Emily, sinon tu n'y arriveras pas.

 _Est-ce que c'est douloureux ?_

Je n'ai aucune envie de recommencer à hurler à mort.

 _Plus désagréable que douloureux,_ m'affirme Jacob. _Je t'assure, ce n'est rien comparé à ce que tu as traversé toute la journée._

 _D'accord. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?_

-Pour commencer, nous allons aller derrière la maison, pour que tu sois tranquille. Ne bougez pas.

Elle disparaît un instant, et réapparaît avec une couverture dans les bras. Je me souviens alors d'un petit détail. Mes vêtements se sont certainement déchirés quand je me suis transformée.

Emily nous mène de l'autre côté du jardin. Je traîne des pieds, véritablement épuisée, et je me sens bizarre. Je transmets mes sensations à Jacob, qui me sourit intérieurement pour me rassurer. Il m'explique que cela signifie que mon corps humain veut reprendre sa place. Nous ne pouvons pas rester loups très longtemps au début, seulement quelques heures.

Quand nous nous arrivons à l'arrière de la maison, Emily et Jacob s'arrêtent sur l'herbe. La forêt s'étend de tous côtés. Je les regarde un par un, leur demandant ce que je suis sensée faire.

 _Tu dois laisser ton corps humain reprendre sa place_ , m'explique Jacob.

 _Et comment je fais ça, au juste ?_

-Ferme les yeux, me commande Emily.

J'obéis, pas franchement rassurée.

-Et maintenant, il faut seulement lâcher prise. C'est la clé. Tu lâches prise, et tu devrais vite sentir une différence. Ensuite, tu n'as plus qu'à penser à ton corps redevenant humain, et ça se passera tout seul.

 _Ca risque d'être un peu désagréable la première fois, et épuisant, mais ça ira mieux avec le temps,_ me promet Jacob.

J'acquiesce, et Jacob essaie de me diffuser des ondes positives alors que je me concentre. Ou plutôt, j'essaie de ne me concentrer sur rien du tout. Je vide mes pensées, j'essaie d'oublier tout ce qui trouve autour de moi.

Au début, j'ai l'impression que ça ne marche pas, mais au bout d'un temps qui me paraît interminable, la sensation que je ne fais plus partie de mon propre corps me prend. Mes pattes me paraissent lourdes, ma tête me pèse. Je ne pourrais pas ouvrir les yeux, même si j'en avais envie. Je suis les instructions de Jacob, j'essaie d'imaginer les transformations de mon corps.

Je serais bien incapable d'expliquer ce que j'ai ressenti par la suite. Une grande chaleur qui m'enveloppe, une douleur sourde qui me parcourt le corps, comme une décharge électrique qui me traverse de part en part, mes pattes qui me lâchent. Je ne me sens même pas tomber ni toucher le sol. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que quand je rouvre les yeux, je suis allongée sur le sol, une couverture me couvrant le corps. Le corps. En effet, je suis redevenue humaine. Je sens mes cheveux sur mes épaules et dans mon dos, je sens mes mains et mes pieds.

Et surtout, je suis épuisée. Mes paupières sont lourdes. J'entends la voix de Jacob dans ma tête, mais je suis incapable de saisir ce qu'il dit. Tout ce que j'arrive à faire, c'est fermer les yeux et me laisser entraîner dan le sommeil.

* * *

La lumière du soleil me réveille peu à peu. Je cligne des yeux, la lumière m'éblouit. Je les referme le temps de m'habituer à la luminosité. Dès que j'en suis capable, je soulève mes paupières, et jette un coup d'œil autour de moi. Je suis dans la chambre que j'ai partagé avec Jacob samedi soir. Ce lit, où nous avons été si proches, où nous avons passé la plus belle nuit de notre existence.

Une nuit qui s'est terminée sombrement. Je me souviens encore de toute cette fièvre, toute cette douleur qui m'a accablé pendant des heures et des heures, pendant ce qui m'a paru une éternité. Désormais, je me sens enfin reposée. Je m'étire longuement, me tournant dans les draps pour regarder par la fenêtre. Le soleil est haut dans le ciel. Il doit être plus de midi.

Soudain, tout me revient en mémoire. Avoir été dans le corps d'une louve, avoir couru dans les bois avec Jacob, puis notre retour à la maison, et mon retour à une forme humaine. Je me redresse soudain pour observer mon corps de toute part. Je parcours ma peau de long en large, mais plus aucun doute, je suis bien redevenue Bella.

En position assise, j'observe la chambre. Je me sens… différente, mais j'ai bien du mal à saisir en quoi. J'essaie de me concentrer sur ce qui m'entoure, et peu à peu, je me rends compte que je peux ressentir de nouvelles choses. Les détails de la chambre me paraissent plus clairs. Les plis dans les draps, les rayons du soleil qui laissent apparaître la poussière dans l'air, les minuscules grincements du parquet, comme dans toutes les maisons en bois.

Puis, des odeurs. Je sens l'odeur du bois. La fenêtre est ouverte, et les effluves de la forêt, de l'herbe fraîche me parviennent. J'inspire profondément, essayant de retenir toutes ces odeurs qui m'apaisent.

Enfin, les sons. J'entends d'ici des voix au rez-de-chaussée. En me concentrant, je reconnais très vite Jacob et Emily. Ils sont apparemment en train de préparer le déjeuner. Puis c'est la voix de Billy qui me parvient. Il appelle Jacob et lui demande un verre d'eau. J'entends le bruit de la vaisselle, de l'eau qui coule du robinet, et les pas de Jake qui rejoint son père.

J'essaie de me concentrer pour sentir si d'autres personnes sont présentes, en vain. Je n'arrive pas à déterminer si nous ne sommes que tous les quatre dans la maison.

Je décide de me lever. Précautionneusement, j'écarte les draps et étends les jambes. Et là, je me rends compte que je suis nue comme un ver. J'avise des vêtements posés sur la chaise près du lit. Des vêtements que j'ai fourrés à la va-vite dans mon sac quand j'ai quitté la maison samedi.

Je sors de mon sac une serviette et des affaires de toilette. Je m'entoure de la serviette, j'attrape les vêtements sur la chaise puis je sors de la chambre à pas de loups pour rejoindre la salle de bains au bout du couloir. Je verrouille la porte, puis dépose la serviette au bord de l'évier avant d'entrer dans le bac à douche. J'ouvre l'eau, et me laisse masser par le jet. Les sensations contre ma peau me semblent plus fortes. Je sens les gouttes glisser le long de mon corps, je sens mes muscles se détendre un à un. Je lave mes cheveux avec force, voulant me débarrasser de toute cette sueur que j'ai accumulé hier à cause de la fièvre.

Bizarrement, je ne sens plus la différence de température entre l'eau et ma peau. Je commence à avoir très vite chaud sous l'eau brûlante. Je baisse la température, et je pousse un soupir d'aise en sentant l'eau fraîche. Je peux enfin respirer.

Quand je ferme enfin l'eau, je m'enveloppe de la serviette puis me plante devant le miroir. Et là, je manque de tomber à la renverse.

Je n'ai pas particulièrement changé, mais quelques détails ont été modifiées, et j'ai l'impression de me retrouver devant une inconnue, une inconnue qui me ressemblerait beaucoup. Déjà, je suis plus grande. Je suis sure d'avoir pris quelques centimètres. En une seule journée ? Je frémis à l'idée de toute cette douleur, toute cette souffrance pour que mon corps opère quelques changements. Mon visage aussi a changé. Mes traits me semblent plus affirmés. Mes pommettes ne sont plus du tout rebondies, au contraire elles sont saillantes et me donnent un air sévère. Mes cheveux sont plus sombres. Il étaient bruns très foncés, désormais, ils sont carrément noirs. En tout cas, c'est l'impression que j'ai.

Le plus troublant, ce sont mes yeux. Il me faut un moment pour arriver à déterminer ce qui me perturbe tant. Puis je comprends. Ils ne sont plus tout à fait marrons. En y regardant de près, je distingue un cercle argenté autour, et des petites tâches grises à certains endroits. Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois, mais ils restent comme ça. Il faut croire qu'une partie de mes yeux de louve est restée.

Je me rappelle maintenant m'être déjà fait la réflexion que les yeux de Jacob avaient parfois des reflets dorés. Maintenant, je comprends mieux.

Je lâche la serviette qui tombe sur le sol, pour pouvoir m'observer plus attentivement. Des muscles sont apparues un peu partout. Des muscles dont j'ignorais même l'existence. Mes bras sont plus fermes, ainsi que mes cuisses. Plus aucune trace des quelques kilos en trop ou des petits bourrelets. Mon ventre est plat, mes mollets plus développés. Même ma peau me paraît différente. J'ai l'impression qu'elle n'est plus aussi pâle qu'avant. Bien entendu, je suis toujours bien plus blanche que les Quileute, mais je me suis approchée de leur couleur, et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver face à Leia, Abby ou Maya. Elles se tiennent toujours bien droites, avec fière allure, le regard haut. Et je me tiens exactement de la même manière en ce moment. Je suis droite comme un I, moi qui ait toujours eu pour habitude d'être avachie, le dos un peu courbé. Je me considérais pataude et maladroite, mais là, en me regardant dans cette glace, je parais agile et sûre de moi.

Mes yeux brillent d'une leur différente. Je suis soulagée de ne pas paraître méprisante, mais mon regard n'est plus aussi doux qu'avant. Une pointe de caractère s'y est ajouté. Je m'essaie à sourire, mais là, je déchante. Je parais carrément méprisante. Je ressemble bien trop aux autres filles de la meute. Je m'efforce de modeler mon sourire en me basant sur Emily. Elle est la seule qui me paraît bien plus naturelle que les autres. Même si Dana, Kate et Leah sont très gentilles, elles ont toujours cette pointe d'arrogance dans leur sourire qui m'agace.

Je décide de terminer ici mon examen, et me sèche vigoureusement. C'est en touchant à plusieurs reprises ma peau que je comprends où est la différence. Je suis sûre qu'elle est beaucoup plus chaude qu'avant. Je ne m'en rends pas vraiment compte parce que mes mains sont à la même température, mais je le sens quand j'enfile mes sous-vêtements, un jean et un haut blanc. Les vêtements me paraissent plus frais. Je libère mes cheveux de l'emprise des vêtements.

Soudain, je porte la main à mon poignet. Le bracelet que j'ai offert à Jacob n'y est plus. Je suis un moment prise de panique à l'idée que j'ai pu le perdre dans la forêt hier. J'espère que Jacob a pensé à me l'enlever avant.

Je brosse mes cheveux et les rassemble en chignon pour qu'ils ne mouillent pas mes habits, puis j'attrape mes affaires et sort de la salle de bain. Je pose tout dans la chambre, puis me décide à descendre les escaliers.

J'attrape la rampe d'escalier, et descend les marches une par une, toujours aussi attentive à ne pas tomber. Mais je sens que mes pieds ont beaucoup plus d'assurance. Je suis toujours aussi droite. A vrai dire, l'idée de courber le dos me paraît idiote, alors qu'en temps normal, je l'aurais fait sans m'en rendre compte.

Quand je débarque dans le salon, Billy est assis dans le canapé et lève les yeux vers moi. Immédiatement, je saisis de nouveaux détails. Les rides qui strient son visage, les différents reflets dans ses cheveux grisonnants, les plis de ses vêtements, son odeur, puis les battements de son cœur, relativement lents.

Je lui adresse un signe de tête, et il se contente de faire de même. Je crois que je ne suis pas encore prête à discuter avec lui. Je lui tourne le dos pour rejoindre la cuisine. Quand je passe la porte, deux regards se tournent immédiatement vers moi. Jacob tient un saladier à la main, et Emily vient de refermer le four.

Ils me fixent un moment avec étonnement, puis se reprennent très vite.

-Bella ! s'exclame Emily, et sa voix, d'ordinaire si douce, me paraît bien trop élevé, ce qui me fait grimacer.

-Tout va bien ? demande Jacob plus doucement.

Je hoche la tête, et lui souris timidement.

-Ce n'est rien. Juste… de nouvelles sensations que j'essaie d'apprivoiser.

Il hoche la tête, pas pour le moins rassuré.

-Tu as bien dormi ? demande-t-il.

-Comme un loir. Il est déjà midi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, on prépare quelque chose à manger. Tu as faim, j'espère ? s'enquit Emily.

J'acquiesce doucement, ouvre la bouche, pour la refermer aussitôt et je laisse échapper un petit rire nerveux. Jacob et Emily m'adressent un regard curieux.

-J'ai failli dire… « J'ai une faim de loup », je m'explique.

Ils me fixent un instant, comme s'ils avaient peur que je réagisse mal, mais en voyant mon sourire, ils pouffent doucement. Emily reprend ses activités sans rien ajouter, tandis que Jacob traverse la cuisine pour me prendre dans ses bras. Le choc me paraît moindre, alors qu'il y a mis toute sa force. Il me soulève presque dans ses bras, puis me blottis contre lui. Je le sens inspirer, renifler mes cheveux.

Je fais de même avec sa peau. Je m'enivre de lui, je ferme les yeux et referme mes bras autour de lui. Je m'accroche à lui, savourant l'instant. J'ai l'impression que cela fait une éternité que je ne l'ai pas tenu dans mes bras comme ça.

Je sens son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine, à une vitesse bien plus élevée que celui de Billy. Quand je m'écarte enfin de lui, je comprends que celui d'Emily est identique. Le mien est aussi rapide. Ce doit être une caractéristique des loups-garous.

Quand je remarque que Jacob me scrute des pieds à la tête, mon sourire disparaît.

-J'ai changé, je dis doucement, ayant peur de sa réponse.

Il caresse ma joue, et son contact me fait frémir. Ca, ça n'a pas changé.

-Un peu, c'est vrai. Tu es plus grande, plus…

Il se mord la lèvre, à la recherche du bon adjectif.

-Plus sexy, répond Emily à sa place.

Elle pouffe en voyant nos têtes.

-C'est vrai, ne le prends pas mal Bella, mais tu parais bien plus… agile, classe, enfin tout ce que tu veux.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, elle l'était déjà avant !

-Arrête Jacob, je rigole. Je vois très bien ce qu'elle veut dire. Ca m'a fait le même effet.

J'attrape sa main et la pose sur ma joue.

-Ta peau… Elle me paraît moins chaude…

-C'est parce que la tienne est à la même température désormais, alors tu ne sens plus la différence, m'explique-t-il.

-Alors, je suis un four, comme toi ?

Cette remarque le fait sourire.

-C'est ça ! D'ailleurs, ne t'étonne pas si tu te sens fiévreuse de temps en temps, il faut que tu t'habitues à avoir une température corporelle plus élevée que la moyenne.

C'est à mon tour de me mordre la lèvre.

-J'aime bien quand tu expliques les choses aussi sérieusement.

Il pique un fard, et je rigole gaiement, surprise moi-même par ma confiance.

-J'entends tout, je vous rappelle, marmonne Emily depuis l'autre bout de la cuisine. Alors, si vous pouviez aller roucouler ailleurs, ou m'aider, ce serait bien.

Mon attention se porte immédiatement sur Emily. Je regarde chacun de ses gestes, émerveillée. Je peux presque sentir ce qu'elle va faire avant qu'elle le fasse. C'en est troublant. Avant même que j'y ai réfléchi, je me retrouve à côté d'elle. Elle tourne la tête et pousse un hoquet de surprise en s'écartant.

-Ne fais pas des choses pareilles !

-Quoi donc ? je demande innocemment.

-T'approcher, vite et doucement ! Je déteste ça !

-Tu peux le faire aussi, lui rappelle Jacob.

-Quoi, j'ai été rapide ? je demande, surprise.

Jacob acquiesce.

-Tu te rappelles, quand j'apparaissais derrière toi en quelques instants, ou quand je disparaissais de ta chambre aussi vite ?

-Oui. Tu m'as dit que vous aviez des réflexes plus poussés, ce qui donne l'impression que vous vous déplacez plus vite.

-Tu devrais arrêter de dire « vous », me propose Emily. Tout ce que tu sais sur les loups-garous s'applique aussi à toi désormais.

Je marmonne un oui puis lui demande ce qu'elle veut que je fasse. Elle me demande de préparer la table. Immédiatement, je sors des assiettes, des verres, tout ce qu'il faut.

-Nous sommes combien, au juste ?

-Sept, me répond Emily après réflexion.

-Les autres sont tous à la recherche des vampires ?

Jacob me regarde bizarrement.

-Non, la plupart sont en cours, en fait.

-Oh, je lâche, me souvenant soudain que nous sommes lundi. Mais, je… je loupe les cours !

Soudain, je pense au lycée, à mes amis, puis à ma famille, à mon père qui est ici, à la façon dont j'ai failli frapper ma belle-mère.

-Mon père, il doit tellement s'inquiéter, je ne lui ai pas donné de nouvelles ! je commence à m'emporter, marchant de long en large dans la cuisine. Si je loupe les cours, ils vont penser que j'ai un problème, ils vont croire que…

-Bella, m'arrête Jacob en me retenant par les poignets.

Il m'oblige à le regarder. Le souffle court, je plonge mes yeux dans les siens, ce qui a pour don de me calmer aussitôt.

-J'ai appelé ta famille, je leur ai dit que tu avais été malade toute la journée hier, que tu te reposais.

-Mais…  
-Ils ont voulu te voir, mais je leur ai dit que c'était contagieux. J'ai prévenu le lycée, je leur ai dit que je m'occupais de toi, donc aucun souci de ce côté-là. Alors, s'il te plaît, calme-toi.

-Je suis calme ! je proteste. J'ai le droit de m'inquiéter de ce que ma famille peut penser, tout de même !

Jacob hausse un sourcil.

-Tu as l'impression d'être calme ?

Je m'apprête à répliquer, puis je me rends compte de mon cœur qui tambourine dans ma poitrine, de mes poings qui sont serrés, de mes muscles tendus, et de mon corps entier qui tremble comme si j'étais congelée ou terrifiée. Quand j'en prends conscience, mes yeux s'écarquillent, et mes muscles se relâchent immédiatement. Je prends mon temps, inspire profondément, jusqu'à retrouver un rythme cardiaque relativement normal.

-Ca va aller ? demande Jacob d'un ton appuyé.

Je hoche la tête.

-Désolée, je…

Je ne trouve pas les mots pour expliquer ce qui vient de m'arriver.

-Ce n'est rien, ça t'arrivera souvent, essaie de me rassurer Emily.

-Les émotions décuplées, tu t'en souviens ? Dès que tu ressentiras une émotion forte, tu risques de paniquer, puis t'énerver pour un rien.

-La… la phase de contrôle, c'est bien ça ? Apprendre à ne pas péter un câble dès qu'on me dit quelque chose et à gérer mes émotions pour ne pas me transformer à tout bout de champ ?

-C'est ça, acquiesce Jacob.

-OK.

Je lui demande de lâcher mes poignets, et face à son anxiété, je lève les yeux en l'air.

-C'est bon, je gère.

-OK.

Il me lâche enfin, et je recommence à sortir des couverts.

-Tu as appelé mon oncle ? Il ne t'a pas trop incendié de questions ?

-Un peu oui. Je lui ai fait comprendre que tu avais besoin de temps avant de leur parler, et que tu étais clouée au lit en plus de ça.

-Et mon père ? Il n'est pas reparti ?

-Non...

Je le sens grimacer dans mon dos, et je me crispe.

-Il ne peut pas rester à Forks, c'est trop dangereux.

-On est d'accord là-dessus, mais tu ne peux pas l'obliger à partir, tente Emily. Il veut être sûr de ne pas être en conflit avec toi avant de rentrer.

-Alors, je n'ai qu'à aller lui parler.

-Pas question, s'interpose Jacob.

Je me tourne vivement vers lui, et le défie du regard.

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Jacob a raison, Bella. Tu ne peux pas. Pas pour l'instant. Tu es bien trop tendue pour ça. Tu risques de démarrer au quart de tour.

-Je vous ai dit que je gérais !

J'ai parlé plus fort que je ne le voulais. Je le vois quand ils reculent instinctivement d'un pas. Je soupire et m'appuie contre la cuisinière.

-Tant que tu réagiras comme ça dès que tu n'es pas d'accord, tu ne peux pas les voir, conclut Emily.

Je hoche la tête, convaincue mais frustrée. Je n'aime pas l'idée de ne pas gérer ce que je ressens. J'ai l'impression de crier dès que quelque chose m'irrite, et c'est très déstabilisant. Je ne suis pas du genre impulsive. Il faut croire que ça aussi, ça a changé. Les crises de colère de Jacob me reviennent en mémoire, et je prie de toutes mes forces pour que ce genre de choses ne m'arrive pas.

Je commence à préparer la table, alors que Jacob recommence à aider Emily. Ils m'expliquent que seuls Sam, Tyler et Alex vont nous rejoindre pour le déjeuner. Paco, Yancy et Leah restent en patrouille près de chez moi, puis viendront se reposer après, quand les trois autres prendront le relais. Tous les autres sont au lycée, et font attention à mon oncle, même s'ils doutent que les vampires ne se montrent dans un établissement comme celui-ci, où il y a tant de monde.

Je n'ai plus qu'à espérer que mon père et Vero ne décident pas de partir en balade dans la forêt. Je sais que les autres feront en sorte de les protéger, mais quand même.

-Mais Yancy et Paco ne sont pas sensés faire des études à Port Angeles ? je finis par demander en posant la dernière assiette.

-Ils restent ici tant que les vampires sont dans le coin. Et c'est leur décision, précise Emily. On a besoin de tout le monde, pour le moment. Sam, Alex et Tyler ne sont pas allés travailler, eux aussi. Et ce sont les filles qui s'occupent du salon, Leah et moi restons ici, conclut-elle.

Tout le monde s'est vraiment impliqué pour protéger la ville. Je me sens un peu coupable, en pensant que c'est en partie ma faute.

-Je n'ai jamais demandé, que fait Sam dans la vie ? Et les autres ?

Jacob m'explique alors que Sam travaille au magasin de chasse au bord de la réserve, seul endroit où de nombreux gens de l'extérieur viennent. Tyler, lui, est plombier, et rend d'autres services à ses heures perdues. Son frère jumeau, Alex, travaille en tant qu'assistant à l'école maternelle de la réserve. Cette idée me fait sourire. J'ai du mal à imaginer Alex avec des enfants, lui qui est si imposant.

-Jacob, mon bracelet ! je demande soudain en m'en souvenant.

-Pas de panique, il est dans le tiroir de la table de nuit, m'assure-t-il quand il voit mon expression effarée. Je te l'ai enlevé avant que tu ne transformes. Tu ferais mieux de ne pas le porter pour le moment.

-Merci, je soupire, soulagée. Je n'aurais pas supporté de… Le perdre…

Je pique un fard face au regard à la fois amusé et attendri de Jacob.

Quand Sam, Tyler et Alex rentrent, Billy et eux nous rejoignent dans la cuisine. Sam m'adresse un grand sourire, et les jumeaux me prennent dans leurs bras.

-Content de te compter parmi nous, me murmure Alex à l'oreille.

Surprise par leur accueil, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. Je m'attendais à plus de réticence de leur part, mais visiblement, ils sont enchantés. Ou du moins, ils font ce qu'ils peuvent pour ne pas m'irriter.

-Ca fait du bien, du sang féminin, un petit peu. Peut-être que tu arriveras à calmer l'entrain de certaines louves, rigole son frère.

-Si tu parles de Leia et Abby, c'est vrai qu'elles ont bien besoin d'un petit recadrage, renchérit Alex.

En pensant aux deux louves, une pointe d'anxiété me traverse. Elles ne sont pas connues pour me porter dans leur cœur. J'imagine mal leur réaction quand elles ont appris ce qui m'est arrivé.

-Allez, installez-vous, ça va refroidir, demande Emily.

Nous obéissons tous, et je m'installe à côté de Jacob, voulant absolument profiter de sa proximité. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a qu'avec lui que je me sens vraiment bien. Emily nous sert de la salade et de la tourte au saumon, et tout le monde commence à discuter gaiement. Il y a évidemment un peu de tension derrière. Notamment du côté de chez Billy, qui est raide comme un piquet, sur son fauteuil roulant.

Un tas de problèmes sont derrière la bonne humeur générale. Les pensées sont sûrement tournées vers Paco, Yancy et Leah qui patrouillent dans la forêt, vers ces vampires qui menacent tout le monde, vers ce qui s'est passé durant ce week-end chargé.

De mon côté, j'ai bien du mal à participer à la conversation, qui me donne un peu mal au crâne. Leurs voix me paraissent fortes, comme si elles étaient amplifiées avec un micro. Le bruit de la vaisselle me fait tressaillir. Les regards de Sam qui se posent fréquemment sur moi me rendent mal à l'aise, tout comme ceux de Billy. Seuls les sourires bienveillants de Jacob arrivent à me calmer suffisamment.

Je profite d'un blanc pour enfin poser la question qui me brûle les lèvres depuis le début du week-end.

-Monsieur Black, est-ce que vous connaissiez ma mère ?

Immédiatement, la température descend d'un cran. Le regard de Billy se pose sur moi. Il semble gêné. Il fait un instant grincer sa fourchette contre son assiette, ce qui me fait grimacer. J'ai l'impression qu'on me laboure. Je cligne des yeux, luttant contre l'envie de m'éloigner de ce crissement, quand Billy arrête soudainement.

-Pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas t'importuner avec ce bruit. Ton ouïe doit encore être très sensible, il faut que tu t'y habitues.

J'acquiesce d'un simple signe de tête.

-Pour répondre à ta question, oui, je connaissais ta mère. Nous étions des amis très proches.

Je sens Jacob se raidir près de moi.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit avant ! s'insurge-t-il.

Billy hausse les épaules.

-J'attendais le bon moment. J'attendais que Bella soit prête à en discuter avec moi.

-Je suis prête, j'affirme d'un ton tranchant. Je suis prête à comprendre pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit plutôt, alors que vous avez su qui j'étais au premier regard, je me trompe ?

Là, Jacob et les autres semblent effarés.

-Tu as raison, je le savais dès le début. Et je pensais que tu le savais aussi. A vrai dire, j'étais surpris que tu ne m'en parles pas, alors, j'en ai fait de même.

Je fronce les sourcils.

-Vous pensiez… que je savais tout ?

-Oui, affirme-t-il. Je pensais que tu avais tout fait pour t'approcher de Jacob et ainsi t'approcher des Quileute. Je pensais que tu voulais rencontrer la famille de ta mère, ou que tu voulais te venger.

-Me venger ?

-Elle est morte à cause de ses parents, je le sais très bien. Henri me l'a dit. Il m'a dit que la nuit de sa mort, elle était venue les voir, leur demander pardon, et qu'ils avaient refusé. Je pensais que tu voulais te venger d'eux. C'est pour ça que j'ai fait comme si de rien n'était. J'avais une chance que tu ne sois pas au courant de l'amitié qui me liait à ta mère.

Je me dandine sur ma chaise, décontenancée. Je n'avais jamais vu les choses sous cet angle. Que Billy puisse penser que je m'étais approchée de Jacob pour mieux atteindre la famille de ma mère.

-Mais c'est insensé, papa ! s'exclame Jacob. Comment as-tu pu penser qu'elle se servait de moi de la sorte !

-Je comprends mieux le sens de notre conversation, chez vous, il y a quelques semaines à peine.

Billy hoche la tête, l'air grave.

-Je suis désolé de m'être trompé sur ton sujet.

-C'est pour ça que vous me détestiez. Je me servais de votre fils, je risquais de détruire la lignée de votre famille si je restais avec Jacob.

-Un mélange de plusieurs choses, qui ont fait que je ne pouvais pas t'apprécier, en effet, affirme Billy. Je comprends maintenant que tes intentions sont louables.

-Et maintenant que je fais partie de la meute, je ne représente plus un problème, n'est-ce pas ? je siffle, amère.

La colère commence déjà à pointer le bout de son nez. Je sens la main de Jacob se poser sur ma cuisse. Il la presse doucement, comme pour m'inciter à rester calme. Alors, je détourne les yeux de Billy, le temps de reprendre contenance.

-Laisse moi t'expliquer certaines choses, demande-t-il.

Je ne réponds pas. Il doit prendre ça pour un oui, parce qu'il se lance immédiatement :

-Je crois que cette histoire mérite d'être entendue par tout le monde, parce que la mémoire de ta mère a été très vite effacé. Peu de Quileute se souviennent d'elle, parce que quand elle est partie, elle a été immédiatement rayé de nos mémoires. Mais c'était une erreur. Ta mère était courageuse, et elle mérite qu'on se souvienne d'elle.

Il prend une profonde inspiration avant de continuer.

-J'étais amoureux d'elle.

Je relève immédiatement les yeux, et la main de Jacob se resserre sur ma cuisse. Je pose tout de suite ma main sur la sienne pour l'apaiser.

-Nous étions amis, et dès l'adolescence j'ai ressenti plus que de l'amitié envers elle. Le jour où je me suis décidée à le lui avouer, elle m'a parlé de ton père, Bella. J'avais demandé à lui parler, et elle en a fait de même. Je l'ai laissé commencé. Elle m'a parlé de ce mystérieux inconnu, ce garçon de la ville dont elle était en train de tomber amoureuse. Elle m'a demandé des conseils. Elle n'osait en parler à personne, même pas à son grand frère. J'en tombais des nues, je n'arrivais pas à y croire, j'étais en colère. Mais elle m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire à personne. Elle avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir. Je l'aimais tellement que j'ai accepté. Elle ne m'a jamais dit le nom de ton père. J'ai tout fait pour le découvrir, mais elle était très maligne, elle faisait très attention. Le jour où elle est venue chez moi, en pleurs, pour m'annoncer qu'elle attendait un enfant et qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire, je lui ai tourné le dos. Je l'ai menacé de tout révéler à ses parents. Elle m'a demandé quelques jours, pour s'organiser, pour trouver les mots. Mais…

Sa voix se brise, et c'est soudain Sam qui finit pour lui.

-Mais elle est partie, c'est bien ça ?

-Oui. Elle a laissé un simple mot pour rassurer ses parents, sans parler des raisons de sa fuite. Mais moi, je leur ai tout avoué. Je leur ai parlé de ton père, mais pas de toi. Je n'osais pas leur dire qu'elle attendait un enfant de lui. Entre-temps, j'ai rencontré ta mère, Jacob.

Il dit ça en s'adressant à son fils, mais celui-ci est raide comme un bout de bois. Son père était amoureux de ma mère. Toute cette histoire devient soudain de plus en plus compliquée, et implique plus de personnes que je ne pensais.

-Si elle est morte cette nuit-là, c'est en partie ma faute.

A ces mots, je me mords violemment la langue, pour me retenir de me lever d'un bond. Je n'ai pas envie d'en entendre plus, mais je m'oblige à rester immobile.

-Quand elle est venue leur parler, elle pensait qu'ils n'étaient au courant de rien. Elle voulait leur annoncer les choses à sa manière. Mais la colère d'Henri et de sa femme avait eu le temps d'enfler pendant toutes ces années. Alors, quand elle est venue leur expliquer, ils l'ont rejeté. Ils avaient eu le temps de s'imaginer n'importe quoi pendant son absence, ils n'ont pas supporté qu'elle vienne comme une fleur essayer de se justifier. Quand elle est sortie de la maison, je suis tombée sur elle. Elle m'a hurlé dessus, elle m'en voulait terriblement de leur avoir dit à propos de ton père. Je lui ai promis que je n'avais pas parlé du bébé, et elle m'a demandé de ne rien leur dire à ton propos. Elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'ils l'apprennent un jour, qu'elle voulait que tu restes loin d'eux. Elle était dans une colère noire, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Et… je ne l'ai pas retenu. Il pleuvait des cordes, elle était bouleversée, et je l'ai laissé monter dans cette voiture de location.

Un grand silence ponctue ses paroles. La main de Jacob est toujours sur ma cuisse, et j'ai presque planté mes ongles dans sa peau tellement je suis crispée.

-Si je n'avais rien dit à ses parents, ils n'auraient peut-être pas réagi aussi violemment, elle n'aurait pas été autant en colère contre moi. Si je l'avais retenu, elle… elle serait encore là. Alors, quand… quand tu es arrivée, quand Jacob t'a présenté à moi, j'ai… j'ai vraiment pensé que tu nous attirerais des ennuis. J'avais promis à Maria de faire en sorte qu'Henri n'apprenne jamais ton existence. Quand tu es arrivée, je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Je croyais que tu étais au courant, que ton père t'avait tout dit, que tu voulais te venger de la famille de ta mère, et peut-être même de moi. Je n'ai rien dit, en espérant que tu finirais par repartir sans que ton arrivée ne provoque jamais aucun problème. Quand Henri t'a rencontré vendredi, il est venu me voir. Il était dans une colère noire, il m'en voulait de ne pas lui avoir parlé de toi avant. Je… Je voudrais que tu me pardonnes, Bella.

Sur cette conclusion, il me regarde enfin dans les yeux, et déglutit. Son visage se vide toute couleur. Je l'observe, décontenancée par la peur qu'il dégage. Son cœur bat plus vite, il est pâle, presque tremblant.

-Bella, pardonne-moi de ne pas t'en avoir parlé avant, et d'avoir… Fait tout ça… répète-t-il.

Je sens la main de Jacob me caresser la cuisse.

-Bella… m'appelle-t-il doucement.

Sa voix me ramène à la réalité, et me fait prendre conscience de ce que je ressens. Un mélange de colère et de tristesse mêlées. Je tremble. Mes bras, mes jambes, je me sens trembler de la tête aux pieds. J'ai l'impression de me noyer dans les émotions contradictoires qui m'assaillent. Je lui en veux, indéniablement. Il a participé à la mort de ma mère, sans le vouloir vraiment. Il a participé indirectement au mensonge dans lequel je vis depuis toujours. Mais d'un autre côté, la boucle est bouclée. Je suis enfin au courant de tout. Je sais désormais pourquoi Billy me détestait tant. Parce qu'il aimait ma mère, alors qu'elle en aimait un autre. Il n'osait pas me regarder en face, il refusait de me parler, à cause de sa culpabilité. Il s'en voulait, il s'en veut toujours. Et je voudrais lui dire que je le pardonne, mais je suis incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

Mon corps est paralysé, mes muscles crispés. Ma vision même est trouble, et je comprends au regard apeuré de Billy que mes yeux sont noirs comme la nuit. Noirs, comme le sont ceux des loups-garous quand ils perdent le contrôle. Et c'est exactement ce qui est en train de m'arriver. Un trop plein d'émotions, un trop plein de sensations depuis que je me suis réveillée.

La main de Jacob est toujours sur ma cuisse, il essaie de me ramener à lui, mais j'en suis incapable. J'entends des voix inquiète autour de moi, j'entends Sam qui me demande de rester calme, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je n'ai que deux options. Soit je laisse ma colère et ma tristesse se déverser et je risque de blesser quelqu'un, soit je bondis vers la porte d'entrée. La première proposition est très tentante, c'est celle qui me paraît la plus simple. Puis je pense aux conséquences. Je risque de me transformer. Je sens déjà le loup qui sommeille en moi, qui tire sur mes muscles, qui essaie de sortir. Mais je ne dois pas le laisser faire. Pas dans la maison, pas devant tout le monde, pas alors que je risque de perdre le contrôle. Je ne veux pas avoir à me battre de nouveau contre Jacob ou contre qui que ce soit d'autre.

Alors, je choisis la deuxième option. Ce choix n'a pris en réalité que quelque secondes, qui m'ont paru être une éternité. Jacob sent tout de suite que je m'apprête à me lever, parce qu'il appuie sur ma cuisse, prêt à me retenir.

-Je dois prendre l'air, je parviens à articuler.

Il enlève sa main, et je me lève, chancelante. Mes muscles me tirent vers Billy, essaient de m'obliger à déverser mes émotions sur lui, mais je me retiens de toutes mes forces. Je serre les poings, et je fixe la porte d'entrée. Puis je me précipite vers elle.

En quelques secondes, je l'atteins, je l'ouvre à la volée et je me précipite dehors. Et là, enfin, je m'autorise à respirer. Je pends une grande inspiration, je relâche l'air de mes poumons, et je me retiens une nouvelle fois. Je me plie en deux, comme si ce geste pourrait me protéger de ce qui risque d'arriver. Une vague de chaleur me submerge, me donne le tournis.

Je marche comme une ivrogne jusqu'à l'orée des arbres, toujours pliée en deux. J'essaie de calmer mes muscles, j'essaie de les endormir, de leur demander de me laisser tranquille. Je pense à ma forme humaine, de toutes mes forces, je pense à mes yeux qui reprennent leur couleur initiale.

-Bella…

Je me tourne vers la voix de Jacob. Il est debout près de moi, les mains dans les poches, l'air volontairement inexpressif.

Je regarde mes mains qui tremblent, mais je sens sa main se poser sur mon menton pour m'obliger à relever la tête. Il plonge ses yeux dans les miens, et je me sens fondre dans son regard. Alors j'attrape sa main, je glisse mes doigts entre les siens, et je serre fort. Je me mords la lèvre, me concentrant. Les yeux fixés au sien, je parviens peu à peu à reprendre mon calme. Je sens mes muscles se détendre progressivement, je sens la fièvre me quitter, j'arrête de trembler, et je commence à relâcher ma prise sur la main de Jake.

Il reste totalement immobile, se contentant de me regarder et de ma transmettre sa chaleur. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés comme ça, main dans la main, face à face, silencieux. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je reprends enfin le contrôle. Je parviens enfin à respirer calmement, et j'offre un sourire à Jacob. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que je remarque à quel point il était tendu. Il s'affaisse soudain, et pousse un soupir de soulagement.

-Je suis dé…

Il me coupe d'un doigt sur la bouche.

-Ne t'excuse pas. Tu as réussi, c'est le principal.

Une lueur s'allume dans son regard alors qu'il me sourit.

-Je suis fier de toi. J'en connais qui se seraient transformés très vite, et en plein milieu de la cuisine qui plus est.

Je secoue la tête.

-C'est grâce à toi. C'est parce que tu étais là.

Jacob hausse les épaules.

-Alors je serai toujours là.

Sur ces mots, il plonge vers moi, et dépose ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je constate avec satisfaction qu'il n'a plus besoin de se pencher pour pouvoir m'embrasser. J'ai seulement besoin de me mettre sur la pointe des pieds. Il est toujours bien plus grand que moi, mais je l'ai relativement rattrapé.

Je réponds volontiers à son baiser, il m'attire contre lui. Ses bras se posent sur ma taille, les mains sur son visage que je parcours de part en part. Je caresse ses cheveux, savourant la sensation de le sentir de nouveau contre moi. De nouveau, j'ai la sensation que je n'ai pas senti ses lèvres contre les miennes depuis une éternité, alors que quelques jours plus tôt à peine il me faisait l'amour.

Je me coule entre ses bras, ses mains se glissent sous mon tee-shirt, il me colle contre lui, je sens son torse contre ma poitrine.

Une explosion de papillons dans mon estomac, une déflagration me parcourant les jambes... Je ne tiens debout que grâce à ses bras qui me retiennent tellement je me sens fondre. Il me serre fort dans ses bras, si fort que je devrais avoir mal, mais je ne ressens rien qu'une immense chaleur.

Quand nos bouches se séparent après un temps qui me paraît bien trop court, il pose son front contre le mien. Les yeux fermés, le souffle saccadé, nous restons un long moment dans cette position. Il passe ses bras dans mon dos, me serre contre lui. Quelques jours plus tôt, je craignais qu'il m'étouffe ou me brise les côtes en me serrant si fort, mais aujourd'hui, ces préoccupations me semblent bien futiles. J'arrive parfaitement à respirer, il ne me broie pas sous sa force. Je me rends en fait compte que je le serre avec la même intensité.

Si j'ai du mal à respirer en ce moment-même, ce n'est pas parce qu'il me serre trop fort ou qu'il me fait mal. Non, c'est parce qu'il vient de m'embrasser passionnément, c'est parce que je suis tellement bien entre ses bras, tellement à ma place, c'est parce que ça me coupe le souffle de savoir que je l'aime autant. Maintenant que je suis un peu plus comme lui, plus rien ne pourra nous séparer, pas même des vampires assoiffés de sang ou des traditions ancestrales.

Non, aujourd'hui, même si j'ai terriblement peur pour ma famille, pour ce que je suis devenue ou ce que je risque de devenir, il y a une chose dont je suis sûre. Je n'ai absolument pas peur pour mon avenir quand il est près de moi. Si je ne me suis pas transformée en louve aujourd'hui sous le coup de l'émotion, c'est seulement parce qu'il était là, et qu'il ne m'a pas laissé tomber, pas même une seconde.

* * *

 **NA : J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Je vous remercie de vos réactions sur le chapitre précédent, visiblement la transformation de Bella a plu à la plupart d'entre vous. J'espère que vous aimerez la suite et les nouveaux rebondissements qui vont arriver. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos réflexions sur la suite de l'histoire, notamment par rapport aux vampires ? Quand vont-ils réapparaître ? (parce que vous devez bien vous douter qu'ils ne vont pas laisser tomber aussi facilement!) Le prochain chapitre prévu pour le début de la semaine !**

 **A bientôt !**


	27. 27

**27**

Les jours suivants furent difficile, autant pour moi que pour le reste de la meute. Nous n'avions toujours aucune trace des vampires, ce qui inquiétait de plus en plus tout le monde. Surtout Sam, qui était une vraie boule de nerfs. Il avait peur de ce que les vampires feraient quand ils apprendraient que je ne pouvais plus devenir l'un des leurs.

De mon côté, apprendre à contrôler mes émotions s'avérait bien plus difficile que ce que je croyais. Même si le premier jour, j'étais parvenue à résister, il n'en fut pas de même les jours suivants. Je m'étais contrôlé face à Billy, mais ça n'avait pas été la même chose face à Henri. Il est venu me voir deux jours plus tard, alors que j'étais encore terrée chez Emily. Il voulait me parler de Maria, il voulait s'excuser pour ce qu'il lui avait fait. J'ai compris qu'il s'en veut terriblement, et qu'il s'en voudra probablement toute sa vie pour avoir renié sa fille quelques instants avant qu'elle ne meurt dans un accident de voiture.

Nous avons pleuré, nous avons ri ensemble, il m'a parlé de ma mère. Il m'a raconté son enfance, ses amis. Il m'a parlé de la manière qu'elle avait de toujours transgresser les règles, de son esprit rebelle, de son caractère en général. Avec soulagement, j'y ai trouvé de nombreux points communs avec le peu de choses que mon père a accepté de me raconter à son sujet.

Il m'a parlé de ce qu'elle aimait, de ce qu'elle détestait, de la relation fusionnelle qu'elle avait avec sa mère, de celle plus difficile avec son frère aîné. Il m'a beaucoup parlé de Charles, également, mon oncle, le père de Paul. En quelques heures, j'en ai appris plus sur la famille de ma mère qu'en 17 ans d'existence.

Et bien sûr, j'ai fini par craquer. Ce mélange d'émotions, de la tristesse mêlée à de la frustration et de la colère, ça ne m'a pas réussi. J'ai fini par recommencer à trembler, incapable de résister. Jacob était là, mais ça n'a pas suffi. Je me suis précipitée dehors, et avant que je n'ai pu l'empêcher, la transformation a commencé. En quelques minutes à peine, quelques minutes tellement douloureuses que j'ai à nouveau cru que j'allais en mourir, je suis devenue de nouveau cette louve au pelage beige et blanc et aux yeux argentés. Heureusement, j'ai réussi à retrouver mon calme une fois transformée, et Jacob en a profité pour m'emmener dans la forêt. Il m'a montré comment chasser ce jour-là. J'ai été dégoûtée par cette idée quand il m'a parlé en étant humaine, mais sous forme lupine, cette proposition m'a paru bien plus alléchante. Mon ventre de louve a parlé à ma place, et je me suis laissée prêtée au jeu. Et je suis plutôt douée à ce jeu-là.

Nous avons couru dans les bois, j'ai appris à écouter Jacob, à livrer mes pensées et à les retenir quand il le fallait. Jacob m'a même emmené rejoindre la patrouille de Sam. J'ai découvert ce jour-là le pouvoir de l'Alpha. Il a accepté qu'on reste un peu, mais il ne voulait pas m'exposer, alors il nous a demandé de rentrer. J'ai essayé de rester, j'ai insisté, prétextant que je voulais moi aussi veiller sur ma famille, mais il a refusé catégoriquement. Il m'a regardé droit dans les yeux, et m'a ordonné de rentrer avec Jacob. J'en étais très troublée. J'ai eu l'impression d'être hypnotisée par son regard et par sa voix. Instinctivement, je me suis sentie reculer, je me suis presque ratatinée au sol quand j'ai vu son expression sévère.

Jacob n'a pas été ravi par cette expérience, qui lui ne le touchait pas. Il a fusillé Sam du regard, puis m'a fait signe de le suivre. De retour à la maison, quand je suis redevenue humaine, on en a beaucoup parlé. Je lui ai fait comprendre qu'il devait accepter que Sam me donne des ordres. J'ai vraiment compris à ce moment-là que je fais entièrement partie de la meute. Me laisser dicter mes choix par Sam n'est pas franchement agréable, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Ce que je redoute, c'est le jour où il essaiera d'entrer dans ma tête et de lire dans mes pensées sans que je le veuille. Cela arrivera sûrement, mais je préfère l'éviter le plus longtemps possible.

Être loin de ma famille n'est pas facile non plus. Dès le jeudi matin, j'ai demandé à retourner au lycée. Emily, Jacob et Sam ont été très clairs à ce sujet. Je n'ai pas le droit d'y aller pour le moment. Je risquerai de me transformer à n'importe quel moment, et ils n'ont clairement pas besoin de ça en ce moment. En y ajoutant la menace que représente Stanislas, il est évident qu'ils ne vont pas me laisser y retourner avant un moment. Là aussi, j'ai bien essayé d'insister, mais Sam a fini par user de ses pouvoirs sur moi, ce qui m'a obligé à me taire pour la journée à ce sujet.

Je n'ai même pas le droit d'aller voir mon père ou ma famille. A vrai dire, je m'en sens bien incapable. Même parler au téléphone avec eux me fait peur. J'ai peur de m'énerver, de dire quelque chose qui ne faut pas, et d'en payer les conséquences par la suite. Alors, je préfère attendre, et laisser Billy appeler à ma place pour qu'il leur explique qu'il ne vaut mieux pas m'approcher pour le moment. Mon père pense que je suis chez Jacob, et que je suis enfermée à double tour dans une chambre, interdite de sortie tant que je suis malade. Il lui a assuré que le médecin de la tribu s'occupe de moi, et qu'il va me falloir encore de nombreux jours avant de me sentir mieux. Mon père était furieux au téléphone, je l'ai entendu du jardin. Mon cœur s'est serré en sentant sa colère, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. Je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi tant que les vampires sont encore là et tant que je risque de leur sauter dessus à tout moment. Même si je me débrouille plutôt bien, c'est trop dangereux.

L'entente avec le reste de la meute reste plus difficile. J'ai clairement emménagé chez Emily depuis près d'une semaine maintenant, et la meute se réunit presque tous les soirs et quand les cours sont terminés. Les patrouilles se succèdent, les recherches continuent, mais pas de traces des vampires. Et moi, je suis cloîtrée dans la maison. Je ne me suis plus transformée depuis mon altercation avec Sam, il y a trois jours de cela. Jacob n'arrête pas me proposer d'essayer de me transformer toute seule, pour que j'apprenne à me contrôler, mais je refuse l'idée. A vrai dire, je déteste la transformation. Être louve me perturbe. J'ai l'impression d'être une personne différente. Et la transformation est trop douloureuse. Deux fois, c'est déjà trop. Jacob a beau me répéter que ce sera moins douloureux avec le temps, je n'arrive pas à me convaincre de le faire de mon plein gré.

J'essaie déjà de m'intégrer, nous verrons après pour le reste. Parce qu'il est clair que certains ne sont pas ravis de m'accueillir dans leurs rangs. Notamment Leia et Abby, chez les filles, et Manu et Bly chez les garçons. J'ai l'impression qu'ils me détestent, et ils me le font bien savoir. Ils prennent un malin plaisir à me torturer psychologiquement. Ils me lancent des piques sur ma couleur de peau, sur mon pelage si clair, sur mon sang mêlé, bref, ils me mènent la vie dure. Et physiquement, ce n'est pas mieux. Ils font tout pour me provoquer, me titiller. L'autre jour, Abby a pris un malin plaisir à faire du bruit avec son couteau sur son assiette. Elle sait que je suis encore très sensible, et en profite pour me faire grimacer dès qu'elle le peut. Elle s'amuse également à tester mes réflexes, en m'envoyant des assiettes en pleine figure. J'en ai déjà cassé trois, parce que je ne suis pas encore bien agile. Bien sûr, elle fait ça quand ni Sam ni Jacob ne sont dans le coin, pour qu'ils ne puissent rien dire. Et je ne vais pas aller me plaindre. J'ai autre chose à faire que m'occuper de leurs gamineries. Je croyais qu'elles m'avaient plutôt bien accepté, on commençait à s'entendre, mais elles n'acceptent absolument pas l'idée que je puisse être un loup-garou moi aussi.

Par contre, j'ai trouvé un allié en la personne de Paul. J'ai eu du mal à y croire les premiers jours, mais maintenant, j'en suis persuadée, notre relation catastrophique est loin derrière nous. Nous ne sommes pas les meilleurs amis du monde, et je sais que nous ne pourrons jamais le devenir à cause de ses sentiment pour Jacob, mais nous arrivons à discuter, parfois même à rigoler, et il prend parfois ma défense. Il me parle de son père, et j'aime entendre des anecdotes sur mon oncle. Il me parle également de notre grand-père. J'ai encore du mal à me faire à l'idée que nous soyons de la même famille, mais je m'y adapte doucement. Il s'amuse parfois à m'appeler 'cousine', alors je l'appelle 'cousin'. C'est devenu un petit jeu entre nous qui nous fait bien rire. Jacob semble soulagé de cette entente, parce qu'il sait qu'il peut compter sur Paul désormais. Je lui dois la vie, après tout. Il m'a tout de suite pardonné mon comportement le jour où je me suis transformé, quand je me suis attaquée à lui. Depuis, il en parle en rigolant, et les autres aussi l'utilisent contre lui, lui répétant maintes fois qu'il s'est fait mettre à terre par une novice, et en plus par une femelle. Ce genre de remarques finit toujours par une gentille bagarre entre les garçons, et je me suis même joint à eux une fois, avant de me retirer quand j'ai senti que mon côté louve se plaisait un peu trop dans ce genre de jeu.

Les autres membres de la meute sont plutôt sympas avec moi pour la plupart. Les jumeaux m'aiment bien, tout comme Embry, Quil, Seth et Dan qui ne me lâchent plus d'une semelle. Ils sont ravis que je rejoigne leurs rangs. Dana et Kate sont contentes aussi, elles prennent grand plaisir à m'expliquer plein de choses.

Dans l'ensemble, je profite de ces quelques jours pour essayer de m'habituer à mon nouveau statut, même si ce n'est pas évident tous les jours. Je crois que le plus dur est de devoir mentir à ma famille.

Jacob vient d'ailleurs de partir me chercher des vêtements et quelques affaires, juste après être rentré des cours. Oui, j'ai réussi à le convaincre de retourner au lycée. Je ne peux pas l'obliger à manquer tous les cours. Emily s'occupe très bien de moi, ainsi que Leah et les garçons les plus âgés qui ne vont plus au lycée. Jacob revient chaque jour la mine plus renfrognée. Mes amis sont inquiets pour moi. Khristie, Mercy et Julie n'arrêtent pas de lui demander quand est-ce que j'irais mieux, si elles peuvent venir me voir. Elles ne comprennent pas pourquoi je suis à la réserve de la Push et non chez mes parents.

Je parie que mon oncle et mon père sont également en train de l'incendier de questions auxquelles il ne peut pas répondre.

De mon côté, je suis sagement assise sur mon lit, regardant l'horloge avancer tout doucement. Je dois avouer que je m'ennuie ferme. Emily essaie de m'occuper au maximum, mais elle aussi semble tourner en rond. Je lui ai proposé d'aller travailler si elle le veut, mais elle refuse. Elle affirme qu'elle restera là à s'occuper de la meute et de moi tant que ces fichus vampires ne se seront pas montrés.

Quand j'entends enfin la moto de Jacob se garer devant la maison, je me précipite dans les escaliers. Jacob ouvre déjà la porte, et me tend mon sac à dos rempli d'affaire. Il m'embrasse, mais je le sens distrait.

-Ca s'est mal passé, chez moi ?

Il se contente de hausser les épaules puis monte l'escalier. Je le rejoins, intriguée par son comportement.

-Raconte-moi, Jacob ! je m'emporte.

Immédiatement, il se tourne vers moi et s'excuse. Il sait qu'il ne faut pas m'exaspérer pour le moment. J'ai parfois l'impression d'être une femme enceinte avec les hormones qui la travaillent. Je suis sur les nerfs pour rien. Je m'énerve pour tout et n'importe quoi, et ne pas contrôler mes émotions me frustre, ce qui m'énerve encore plus. Un cercle vicieux.

-Je dois te montrer quelque chose, dit-il en entrant dans la chambre que nous partageons depuis presque une semaine désormais.

Nous dormons chaque nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et bien plus sereinement que chez moi, parce que nous savons que personne ne peut nous blâmer pour quoi que ce soit. Parfois, je suis obligée de me lever la nuit, quand la fièvre me reprend et que la peau brûlante de Jacob me gêne. Alors, je m'éloigne de lui, et nous nous endormons chacun d'un côté du lit. Je déteste ces moments, parce que je préfère largement m'endormir la tête posée sur son torse, ou en sentant son torse contre mon dos.

-Quoi donc ?

Il se contente de fouiller frénétiquement les poches de ses jeans. Il doit y en avoir trois posés sur la chaise. Il fouille chaque poche en marmonnant.

-Où est-ce que je l'ai mis, grommelle-t-il.

Il pousse un cri de joie en brandissant soudain un bout de papier. Une lettre, plus précisément.

-Ta tante m'a demandé si je te l'avais donné. J'avais complètement oublié.

Je fronce les sourcils.

-La lettre de ta mère. Celle qu'elle avait écrit à ses parents, et qu'elle avait laissé chez ton oncle, préférant aller directement les voir, tu te souviens ?

Une lueur s'allume dans mon esprit. Mais bien sûr ! Mon père pensait que la lettre était restée à Phoenix, mais Mary l'avait glissé dans la main de Jacob quand nous étions partis, après que je me sois défoulée sur mon père et Vero.

-Moi aussi, j'avais oublié ! je lance, les yeux écarquillés.

Jacob me la tend. Je frémis, et croise les bras sous ma poitrine.

-Tu devrais la lire.

-Je… je n'en suis pas si sûre, je bredouille.

Le regard de Jacob passe de la lettre à moi.

-Tu as peur… de ne pas le supporter ?

Je hoche la tête, détournant les yeux. Un froissement m'indique qu'il a déposé la lettre sur le lit.

-Je la laisse ici, et je te laisse seule, d'accord. Si ça ne va pas, appelle-moi. Mais je pense que tu devrais vraiment la lire, il y a peut-être des choses importantes.

Il m'embrasse le front, presse ma main puis sort doucement de la chambre. Debout, les bras ballants, j'observe cette petite enveloppe, et rien que la regarder me noue l'estomac. Mais je suis bien obligée de la lire. Alors, je m'oblige à m'asseoir sur le lit. Fébrile, j'attrape l'enveloppe, la fait tourner entre mes doigts. Il n'y a aucune inscription dessus. Elle a dû renoncer à l'envoyer quand elle a décidé de venir directement rendre visite à ses parents. Mais je devine qu'elle a quand même emmené la lettre, au cas où elle n'ait pas la force de prendre la voiture pour aller jusqu'à la réserve. Et elle n'est jamais rentrée, et la lettre est restée chez mon oncle pendant tout ce temps. Je suis venue souvent dans cette maison, sans jamais savoir qu'à quelques mètres de moi se situait un petit bout de papier qui aurait pu m'apporter de nombreuses réponses.

Je prends mon courage à deux, et ouvre l'enveloppe. Je glisse ma main dedans pour en sortir une feuille pliée en quatre. Je dépose l'enveloppe sur le lit, puis déplie la feuille, les mains tremblantes.

Je commence à lire, les oreilles bourdonnantes.

 _Papa, maman, grand frère,_

 _Je vous écris aujourd'hui, après ces deux longues années d'absence. Je suppose, et je suis même certaine, que vous m'en voulez d'être partie si soudainement, sans aucune parole, sans aucune explication de ma part, avec seulement un mot vous intimant de ne pas vous inquiéter pour moi._

 _J'ai longtemps hésité à venir vous voir, mais je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée. D'un certain côté, je n'ai aucune certitude que cette lettre arrivera un jour, ou que vous la lisiez jusqu'au bout. Et pourtant, ceci n'est pas seulement une lettre d'excuses, elle est bien plus importante que ça._

 _Je dois vous l'avouer aujourd'hui, je suis partie pour un homme. A cause de l'amour, oui. Idiot, non ? Quitter toute sa famille, tous ses amis, toute sa vie pour un homme. Mais non, ce n'est pas si idiot que ça, à bien y réfléchir. Je suis heureuse avec lui, bien plus que je ne l'ai été avec vous tous. Je vous aime, n'en doutez pas, mais la vie à la réserve ne m'a jamais correspondu. Tu dois le savoir, papa. J'ai toujours été casse-cou, à vouloir découvrir l'extérieur, alors que la tribu nous force à rester cachés._

 _Vous connaissez mon opinion sur les règles de la tribu. Être amis avec des Quileute, se marier avec un Quileute, ne pas avoir d'enfant sang-mêlé pour perpétuer la lignée, pour perpétuer la meute. J'ai toujours trouvé tout ceci idiot. Je comprends que vous ne vouliez pas perdre la meute, qui est notre plus puissant alliée dans certains temps sombres, mais je pense que nous devrions suivre l'évolution des civilisations. Peu importe que la meute disparaisse, si c'est dans l'ordre des choses. Pourquoi devrions-nous nous terrer chez nous, ne pas découvrir l'extérieur, à cause de quelques loups-garous ?_

 _Bien sûr, il y a le problème des vampires. J'ai beau y réfléchir, je ne vois pas d'autre alternative que la meute pour venir à bout de ces tueurs. C'est pourquoi je vous envoie cette lettre aujourd'hui._

 _J'y réfléchis depuis l'adolescence, aux vampires, à la meute, aux gènes, à tout. Nous avons déjà tous entendus l'histoire de Daniel, ce sang-mêlé qui ne s'est pas transformé avec le reste de la meute et qui est parti. Personne ne veut connaître le même sort, personne ne veut que la meute soit détruite._

 _C'est pourquoi je voudrais apporter des solutions ici. Ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai choisi des études dans la médecine. J'ai toujours voulu trouver une solution. Et je vous envoie ceci pour vous montrer que j'ai réussi._

 _Je me suis mariée, et je suis heureuse. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter pour moi de ce côté-là. Et j'ai une adorable petite fille. Tu la verrais, tu tomberais immédiatement amoureuse de ses cheveux si foncés et de sa peau si pale, maman. Une véritable sang-mêlée. Je devine d'ici les grimaces de dégoût de papa, la tristesse de maman, et peut-être l'excitation de Charles si vous lui en avez parlé. Et oui, il est devenu oncle, même pas un an après que je sois devenue tante._

 _J'ose espérer que vous me pardonnerez pour ce que j'ai fait, et que vous accepterez de rencontrer ma famille. Sachez que je ne reviendrai pas vivre à Forks. Je veux tenir ma fille éloignée de la réserve, et vous allez vite comprendre pourquoi._

 _Dès que j'ai quitté la ville, je l'ai cherché, et il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour le retrouver. Pour retrouver Daniel. C'est un homme, maintenant, et il est devenu un ami._

 _Après avoir terminé mes études, je voulais vérifier quelque chose, quelque chose que personne n'a pris la peine de faire. A l'époque, tout le monde a pensé qu'il n'avait pas le gène puisqu'il ne s'était pas transformé. Et si vous vous étiez trompés ?_

 _Car, je peux vous l'affirmer, après une batterie de test, j'en suis certaine, Daniel possède le gène de lycanthropie. Tout comme ma fille. Je m'en veux d'avoir fait des tests sur ma petite fille, mais c'était nécessaire. Elle aussi, elle le possède. Et il n'est pas différent du mien, loin de là. Il se trouve au même endroit, a la même structure._

 _Ce qui révolutionne tout, n'est-ce pas ? Et si je vous disais que les lois que vous avez instaurés dès que les Quileute ont commencé à s'aventurer à l'extérieur de la réserve sont basées sur de purs spéculations ? Tout le monde a toujours pensé que le gène ne pouvait être transmis que si les deux parents le possèdent, et c'était peut-être vrai à une certaine époque, mais il semblerait que les choses aient changé._

 _J'espère que vous avez continué à lire jusqu'ici. J'espère que vous avez compris ce qu'implique ma découverte. La tribu peut changer. Elle peut évoluer, s'ouvrir au monde extérieur. Elle a toujours pu le faire. La meute se reformera toujours, les vampires seront toujours chassés._

 _Bien sûr, vous devez vous demander pourquoi Daniel n'a pas intégré la meute. Ma réponse va être simple. Daniel n'a jamais été en contact avec un vampire. L'Alpha, Black, les a rencontré de lui-même, ce qui a déclenché sa transformation. J'ai une théorie sur ce sujet, même si je ne pourrais certainement jamais la vérifier. Sur un sang-mêlé, le gène doit être provoqué, sinon il ne se déclare pas. Comme pour l'Alpha, il doit être en contact direct avec un vampire._

 _Ou alors, tout simplement, la meute s'est arrêté avant sa transformation.. Tout le monde en a fait toute une histoire avec Daniel à cause de ses origines, mais ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arriverait, qu'un jeune ne soit pas touché par la transformation._

 _J'espère que cette lettre vous aura ouvert les yeux, et que vous aurez l'audace d'en informer les autres. Il est temps d'arrêter de se comporter comme des sauvages. Certes, la meute peut être dangereuse pour l'extérieur à bien des égards, mais l'extérieur ne nous empêchera pas d'avancer._

 _Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi je ne reviendrai pas. Je ne veux pas que ma fille risque de faire partie de la meute un jour. Ces histoires de loups-garous, ça n'a jamais été pour moi, vous le savez. Je détestais l'idée qu'un jour je puisse avoir des poils et sauter à la gorge d'un vampire. Ce n'est clairement pas pour moi, et ce ne sera pas pour ma fille. Elle a le teint si clair… Il est évident qu'elle ne serait jamais une véritable Quileute, et ne trouverait pas sa place au sein de la meute, si jamais celle-ci vient à se reformer un jour. A Forks, il y a bien trop de risques qu'elle tombe nez à nez avec un vampire._

 _Si vous voulez la rencontrer, ainsi que mon mari, vous en avez le droit. Si vous acceptez de me pardonner, je nous réunirais de nouveau avec plaisir. Vous pourriez venir nous voir, à Phoenix. Nous sommes heureux, là-bas, tous les trois. Daniel est parti voyager, il m'a remercié pour tout mais ne veut pas non plus revenir à la réserve. Trop de mauvais souvenirs. L'aventure de lycanthropie n'est pas non plus faite pour lui._

 _J'espère que vous comprendrez les choix que j'ai pu faire. Vous me manquez, tous. J'ose espérer que mes découvertes serviront un jour. Je sais que changer les choses ne sera pas facile, mais je suis sûre que dans quelques décennies, les jeunes de la tribu seront bien plus heureux, sans cette menace de faire disparaître la meute. Je ne veux plus que des jeunes vivent ce que j'ai vécu. Me cacher de vous a été difficile, je peux vous l'assurer. Mais je n'avais pas le choix, n'est-ce pas ? Si je vous avais parlé de ma relation avec Charlie, il est évident que j'aurais eu droit à bien des problèmes. Je ne veux pas de ça pour les prochains, je ne veux pas de ça pour ma fille._

 _Je joins à ce courrier un numéro de téléphone, pour que vous puissiez me contacter si vous en avez l'envie. Je m'en veux d'être partie sans vous expliquer, mais je ne regrette rien. La vie me convient bien mieux là où je suis. Je suis heureuse avec ma petite famille, et j'espère que vous viendrez vous y ajouter dans peu de temps, car vous me manquez énormément. Les rires de maman, les marmonnements de papa, les bêtises de Charles, tout me manque. Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir été là pour son mariage, et pour la naissance de mon petit neveu. L'ont-ils donc bien appelé Paul ? Je m'en suis voulu d'être partie alors que sa fiancée était presque à terme. J'ai été tante avant de devenir maman, et j'espère qu'un jour, Bella pourra rencontrer son cousin._

 _Avec tout mon amour,_

 _Votre fille, Maria, qui pense à vous chaque jour depuis deux longues années._

Je reste un long moment immobile, comme paralysée par ce que je viens de lire. Je suis assise sur le lit, la lettre entre les mains. Les larmes coulent le long de mes joues. Je suis incapable de faire le tri dans mes pensées.

Tout prend sens en lisant cette lettre. Je sais désormais pourquoi elle a fait promettre à mon père de ne jamais rien m'avouer à son sujet. Pour que je ne m'approche jamais de Forks. Pour que je ne risque pas de devenir loup-garou. Et j'ai fait exactement le contraire de ce qu'elle voulait. Je me retrouve au sein de la meute, avec ma peau pâle et mon sang à moitié Quileute.

Lire ses lignes m'a retourné de l'intérieur. J'ai l'impression que mes entrailles veulent s'échapper de mon corps. J'ai eu l'impression de me retrouver face à ma mère pendant quelques minutes. J'ai lu son histoire, je pouvais presque entendre sa voix, même si je ne l'ai jamais entendu. Et je ne l'entendrai jamais. Cette pensée m'arrache un sanglot. Quand j'étais petite, savoir que ma mère était morte m'attristait, mais elle ne me manquait pas. Je la voyais comme un mythe, une histoire que mon père m'avait raconté, je n'y accordais pas une grande importance.

Maintenant que je la connais un peu mieux, maintenant que j'ai lu un papier écrit par sa propre main, je ne peux plus la prendre pour un mythe sorti de mon imagination. Ma mère est réelle. C'était une vraie femme, avec ses démons, avec ses problèmes. C'était une battante, qui ne supportait pas d'être cloisonnée dans la réserve. Elle a décidé de prendre son envol, de choisir son destin, et cela lui a coûté la vie. Elle a perdu la vie en essayant de retrouver ceux qu'elle aime. En essayant de leur expliquer. En essayant de les aider, même. Elle allait les voir non pas pour seulement se réconcilier avec eux, mais pour leur faire comprendre leur erreur. Pour les aider à évoluer. Elle est venue à Forks pour que ma relation avec Jacob ne soit pas si compliquée. Mais elle n'en a rien fait. Elle a préféré se taire en découvrant la réaction de ses parents. Elle ne leur a pas parlé de moi, elle ne leur a pas parlé de Daniel, et les traditions ont continué. Ne se marier qu'entre Quileute, qu'entre indien, pour être sûre d'assurer la lignée des loups-garous. Alors qu'un monde entier les attend derrière les limites de la réserve. Et depuis le début, je suis ce qui pourrait leur permettre d'avancer. J'ai bataillé avec Jacob pendant des mois, cherchant des solutions, pensant que je n'en trouverais jamais, alors que nous l'avions sous les yeux. J'étais la solution, depuis le début. En lisant ces lignes, je m'imagine quelle aurait pu être ma vie si les choses avaient été différentes. Si ma mère avait tout d'abord avoué à mon père les secrets des Quileute. Si elle lui avait parlé des loups, si lui m'avait parlé de ma mère, j'aurais été au courant de tout. J'aurai pu venir moi-même à Forks, et leur expliquer. Mais peut-être que je n'aurais jamais rencontré Jacob.

Je ne sais pas quoi en penser. D'un côté, je suis heureuse du cours des événements, parce que je suis avec Jacob, mais d'un autre, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que j'aurais pu éviter toute cette douleur, j'aurais pu ne pas devenir une louve, j'aurais pu ne pas être menacée par des vampires tueurs si je n'étais pas venue ici, si mon père n'avait pas été si secret avec moi.

Je secoue la tête, chassant mes larmes. Avec des si, on pourrait refaire le monde. Je n'en ai pas besoin. J'aime ma vie comme elle est. Maintenant que je sais tout, maintenant qu'aucun secret ne m'éloigne du souvenir de ma mère, je me sens plus tranquille. Comme si je savais enfin qui je suis.

Je pose la lettre sur le lit, et attrape l'enveloppe. J'y découvre trois papiers. Ou plutôt, un papier et deux photos. Sur le papier, un numéro de téléphone, griffonné. J'attrape la première photo, et j'y découvre un bébé souriant. A l'arrière, est inscrit 'Bella, 1 an'. J'ai déjà vu cette photo, à Phoenix. Je la pose sur le lit, découvrant ainsi la deuxième image. Je retiens un sanglot, et mon gorge se comprime. Je porte la main à ma bouche, comme si le faire allait empêcher les larmes de couler.

Sur le cliché, il y a trois personnes. Charlie, Maria et un bébé. Ma famille. Nous sommes tous les trois. Ma mère me tient dans ses bras. Je ne dois avoir que quelques mois. Mon père regarde Maria avec amour, un bras autour de son épaule, l'autre tenant un de mes petits bras. Ils sont souriants. Ils sont amoureux. Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu mon père aussi souriant. Je n'ai plus aucun doute quant aux sentiments qu'il avait pour elle. Il l'aimait, profondément. Je le comprends mieux, maintenant. Je comprends pourquoi autant de peine s'affiche sur son visage dès qu'il mentionne ma mère. Je comprends pourquoi il en veut autant aux Quileute. Parce que sa femme lui a été arraché, alors qu'elle cherchait seulement le bien de sa famille et de sa tribu.

Je me sens un peu plus en colère contre Henri, et je sais qu'il me faudra du temps avant de lui pardonner. Lui aussi, il a tout perdu. Sa fille, son fils, sa femme. Il ne lui reste plus que son petit-fils, et maintenant, moi. Je ne peux pas l'ignorer, mais je ne peux pas non plus ignorer le fait que si ma mère n'est plus là, c'est en partie sa faute. Et même si j'arrive à discuter et à rigoler avec lui, je sais que mon père ne pourra jamais en faire autant. Je ne pourrais certainement jamais lui présenter Henri, ou Billy, ou même Paul. Il ne le supporterait pas.

J'entends des pas dans l'escalier. On toque à la porte. Je n'ai pas besoin de demander qui c'est, je sais déjà rien qu'à son odeur que Jacob attend devant la porte. Je lui dis d'entrer, la porte s'ouvre. Il reste sur le seuil, attentif à mes réactions. Quand il voit mes yeux rougis et les larmes qui coulent sur mes joues, il fait de petits pas pour me rejoindre. Je ne le repousse pas lorsqu'il s'assoit sur le lit et qu'il me prend dans ses bras. Il me serre contre lui, et je lâche quelques sanglots.

Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Je voudrais lui expliquer ce que ma mère dit dans cette lettre, je voudrais qu'il comprenne ce que je ressens, mais je ne trouve pas les mots.

-Tu veux en parler ? me demande-t-il doucement.

Je secoue la tête.

-Je ne pourrais pas t'expliquer.

Je lui tends la lettre.

-Lis-la.

Il fronce les sourcils.

-Elle ne m'est pas adressée.

-A moi non plus, mais je l'ai lu quand même. Crois-moi, tu devrais la lire.

Un nouveau sanglot me secoue, et je cache mon visage dans mes mains. Jacob me caresse le dos dans un geste de réconfort, puis commence sa lecture. Je ne le regarde pas. Je ne veux pas voir son expression. Quand je l'entends poser la lettre après ce qui me paraît une éternité, il enroule de nouveau ses bras autour de moi et m'attire contre lui.

Je pleure en silence, je pleure une mère que je n'ai jamais connu, une mère que j'ai perdu avant même de savoir ce que le mot 'amour' signifie. Et savoir qu'elle n'a jamais abandonné sa tribu me fait encore plus mal. Elle a été renié par sa famille, alors qu'elle ne cherchait qu'à les aider depuis le début.

-Je voudrais que tu me parles, Bella, que tu me dises ce que tu ressens.

Mais je ne trouve pas les mots. Je ne sais pas comment lui expliquer, comment déverser ce que je ressens, ce que je pense de tout ça. Pour une fois, mes émotions restent bloquées.

-Je ne peux pas te le dire…

Je le sens se crisper entre mes bras.

-Alors, tu pourrais me le montrer.

Je m'écarte un peu de lui, surprise, les sourcils froncés.

-Comment ça ?

-Si tu acceptes de te transformer par toi-même, je pourrais te montrer.

Je le dévisage, sceptique.

-S'il te plaît, laisse-moi te montrer. Et puis, il faut que tu te transformes par toi-même. Il faut que tu apprennes.

-Il faut montrer cette lettre à Henri.

Jacob acquiesce, l'air grave.

-Bien entendu. Mais ça peut attendre quelques heures de plus, tu ne crois pas ?

Sur que oui. Je cherche juste des excuses pour refuser son offre. Mais quand mes épaules s'affaissent, je comprends qu'il m'a eu. Je ne peux plus refuser, maintenant. J'ai tellement besoin d'extérioriser et de lui faire part de ce que je ressens. Alors, je hoche la tête.

-OK.

* * *

Quand je sens la transformation opérer, de nouveau, une douleur lancinante m'oblige à m'écrouler. Je serre les dents, retenant un hurlement. Je note toutefois une légère amélioration. Je ne suis plus autant fiévreuse, et je me rends mieux compte de ce qu'il se passe autour de moi.

Nous sommes dans la clairière, celle où nous avons passé tant de temps, celle où j'ai vu Jacob sous forme de loup pour la première fois, celle où il m'a abandonné pour partir à la recherche des vampires, celle où je me suis retrouvée seule contre des vampires assoiffés de vengeance.

Nous avons marché jusqu'ici, depuis la maison de Sam. Je me suis peu à peu rendue compte de mon agilité naissante. Je ne tombe plus à chaque pas que je fais, j'évite les trous et les racines, j'ai bien plus d'endurance. Je suis arrivée à peine essoufflée à la clairière, les joues toujours baignées de larmes. Quand je suis descendue de la chambre, les loups présents m'ont regardé étrangement, mais n'ont fait aucun commentaire. Jacob a annoncé que nous sortions, et personne ne nous a retenu. Sam nous a juste demandé de ne pas partir trop loin et de rester prudent.

Arrivé à la clairière, il m'a fallu bien une demi-heure avant de réussir à me transformer. J'ai dû faire le vide complet dans mes pensées, me concentrer sur la transformation, imaginer mon corps changer, les poils pousser, les crocs pousser. J'ai fait exactement l'inverse de ce que je fais depuis des jours, à savoir tout faire pour ne pas me transformer.

Maintenant que la transmutation commence, je regrette sincèrement d'avoir accepté l'offre de Jacob. J'ai hâte que le jour où je n'aurais plus mal arrive. Mais ce n'est pas pour aujourd'hui, apparemment, car je me tords de nouveau de douleur.

Mais cette fois-ci, le processus est bien plus rapide. Je sens Jacob près de moi, et sa présence me rassure. Alors quand je me redresse quelques minutes plus tard, sur quatre pattes, avec une vision, une ouïe et des sensations différentes, je suis surprise d'avoir été si rapide.

-Tu as été super, me félicite Jacob.

C'est la première fois où je suis transformée et lui non. Je lui arrive au torse, je dois lever légèrement la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

 _C'était douloureux, encore._

-Bientôt, ça ne le sera plus, me promet-il.

Il s'approche de moi, et instinctivement je recule, avant de m'en excuser.

 _Simple réflexe._

-Aucun souci, m'assure-t-il. Je veux jute accrocher ça sur ta patte, tu veux bien ?

Il me désigne les habits de rechange qu'il a emmené. Je me suis vêtue d'un simple short et d'un vieux débardeur. Jake a pris des affaires de rechange. Si je dois déchirer des vêtements à chaque fois que je me transforme, ça va me coûter cher. Mais bientôt, je n'aurais plus besoin de lui pour transmuter, ce qui me permettra de faire comme lui. Me déshabiller et accrocher mes vêtements à ma jambes avant de devenir louve. D'ailleurs, après avoir fixé les habits à une de mes pattes, il disparaît derrière les arbres. Le loup roux en ressort quelques secondes plus tard à peine. Il n'a pas crié, n'a même pas bronché apparemment. Ca lui semble aussi simple que changer de vêtement, c'en est frustrant.

 _Tu vois, ce n'était pas si difficile,_ me sourit-il intérieurement.

 _Ca, c'est toi qui le dis_ , je bougonne.

Une lueur espiègle s'allume dans son regard.

 _Tu te souviens quand tu essayais de te battre contre moi, mais que tu n'avais aucune chance ?_

Je comprends tout de suite où il veut en venir. Je baisse les oreilles, plante mes pattes dans le sol, prête à en découdre. Il lui suffit d'un quart de seconde pour me bondir dessus, mais j'avais prévu le coup. Je l'esquive agilement, et me retourne immédiatement pour le suivre des yeux. Notre petit manège dure un long moment. A chaque fois, il grogne de frustration parce qu'il me manque de quelques millimètres.

Je suis assez fière de moi, jusqu'à ce que mon attention soit déconcentrée quelques secondes à peine, par des bruits dans les fourrés. Je n'ai même pas le temps de réfléchir à quel animal ça peut bien être que je reçois un sac à patate sur le dos. Je m'écroule de tout mon long en grognant.

 _Je t'ai eu !_

 _Hé, c'est pas juste, j'étais pas prête !_

 _Tu n'avais qu'à pas te laisser déconcentrer._

Il me laisse me relever, une lueur amusée anime son regard.

 _Tu dois apprendre à ne pas être déstabilisée par tout ce qui t'entoure. Même par un simple lapin dans les bois. Tu dois te concentrer uniquement sur ce que tu es en train de faire. Si un jour tu te retrouves à te battre contre un vampire, tu ne peux pas te permettre de penser au mulot caché sous un arbre._

Je grommelle de frustration.

 _Facile à dire pour toi, on dirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie._

La voix de Jacob éclate d'un rire clair, et il me fait un de ces sourires bizarres qui me font tant rire. Je réponds à son rire.

Mon rire s'étrangle soudain dans ma gorge, et je déglutis en fixant un point derrière Jacob, les yeux écarquillés.

 _Bella ?_

Il se tourne vivement pour suivre mon regard, et j'en profite pour lui plonger dessus. Il se retrouve les quatre fers en l'air quand je le pousse brutalement en poussant un cri de victoire.

 _Il ne faut pas que tu te laisses déconcentrer,_ je susurre en le regardant droit dans les yeux, l'écrasant sous mon poids.

 _Ca, c'était bien joué, je l'avoue. Mais pas très malin. J'ai cru que tu avais vu un vampire ou je ne sais quoi._

 _J'apprends vite, alors ?_

 _Très._

Nous nous fixons un instant. Je sens soudain quelque chose à la lisière de ma conscience. Troublée, je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois.

 _Ce n'est que moi, Bella. Laisse-toi faire, je veux juste te montrer quelque chose._

Sa voix paraît rassurante, mais je n'aime pas la façon qu'il a de forcer ainsi mon esprit. Mais je lui fais confiance. Alors, je ferme les yeux, et je le laisse entrer, parce que je sais que c'est ce qu'il est en train d'essayer de faire. Entrer dans ma conscience. Au début, cette sensation me fait perdre tous mes moyens. Mes pattes me lâchent, je m'écroule à moitié sur Jacob. Je reste immobile, nos poitrails collés l'un contre l'autre.

Peu à peu, je ressens de nouvelles choses. Et là, je comprends ce qu'a voulu dire Jacob, par « lui montrer » ce que je n'arrivais pas à lui dire. Il n'est pas en train de fouiller dans mes pensées, il est en train de m'offrir les siennes sur un plateau d'argent, directement dans mon esprit. Je ressens les mêmes choses que lui.

Je sens l'inquiétude qui le ronge depuis des jours, depuis cette nuit où il m'a trouvé allongée sur le carrelage de la salle de bains, brûlante de fièvre. Je sens la peur qui l'a habité pendant cette journée entière qu'il a passé près de moi, à attendre que je me transforme, à supporter mes hurlements de douleur et mes crises de fièvre. Je sens ses muscles rouler sous sa peau quand il a couru derrière moi dans la forêt, quand il m'a sauté dessus pour me stopper. Je me vois, face à lui, les yeux noirs, les oreilles couchées dans une attitude agressive. Je me vois lui sauter à la gorge, essayer de le mordre. Je ressens ce qu'il a pensé pendant ce moment. Quand il a relâché tous ses muscles, quand il m'a laissé le griffer et le mordre sans broncher, quand il a essayé de me forcer à l'écouter, pour me réveiller.

Je sens l'angoisse qui le pèse dès que je me crispe ou que je m'emporte. Il me regarde toujours, dès qu'un sujet sensible arrive sur le tapis. Il m'observe, il guette à chaque fois mes réactions, ayant peur que je me transforme et que j'attaque quelqu'un sans raison.

Enfin, je sens son amour pour moi, et c'est certainement l'expérience la plus étrange de ma vie, bien plus que le fait de se transformer en louve. Il me faut un petit moment pour comprendre le sens de ce qui se trouve juste face à moi. Ca ressemble à une boule de lumière, à un soleil qui brûle sous mes yeux. J'y distingue bientôt des images, des émotions. J'y vois tous les moments qui caractérisent notre relation. Notre premier baiser, nos chamailleries sur la plage, nos nuits dans ma chambre, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Son anniversaire, quand je lui ai offert son bracelet sur la plage, les repas passés avec la meute, où il ne m'a pas lâché du regard, heureux de me voir discuter ainsi avec ses plus proches amis. Notre première nuit ensemble, également, dans la chambre de la maison de Sam. Cette nuit particulière, où nous nous sommes aimés, où nous nous sommes découverts l'un l'autre.

Je ne crois pas qu'il est lui-même conscience de ce qu'il me montre. L'amour n'est pas quelque chose que l'on peut personnifier, mais en voyant ça, j'ai l'impression que si. J'ai l'impression d'avoir quelqu'un face à moi, quelqu'un qui noue lie, Jacob et moi.

J'ai soudain envie de pleurer. Pouvoir voir de mes propres yeux l'étendue de ses sentiments pour moi, c'en est presque trop. Alors, je décide de lui rendre la pareille. Cette fois-ci, je ne fais pas comme d'habitude. Je ne ferme pas mon esprit ni mes pensées, je l'ouvre complètement. Je le sens se crisper sous moi, avant que ses muscles ne se relâchent complètement. Je lui transmets tout ce que je peux.

Je lui montre ce que j'ai ressenti durant cette première fois avec lui. Il paraît surpris par ma sincérité, mais je le sens sourire. Je me livre complètement. Je lui montre la douleur que j'ai ressenti pendant cette nuit et cette journée interminable. Je lui montre ma frustration quand Billy et Henry ont discuté avec moi, je lui montre à quel point ne pas maîtriser mes émotions me laisse les nerfs à vif. Puis je lui explique pour la lettre. Ou plutôt, je lui montre. Je me laisse envahir par ce que j'ai ressenti en lisant les lignes de Maria, en découvrant la photo.

Et il me comprend immédiatement. Il comprend pourquoi je n'arrive pas à lui expliquer avec des mots. Parce que c'est bien trop complexe. C'est un mélange d'amour pour cette femme qui m'a mise au monde et que je n'ai pas connu, de tristesse de ne pas avoir pu la connaître et pour ce qui lui est arrivé, de colère, aussi, contre Henri, contre Billy, contre mon père, contre tous ces mensonges qui ont pourri mon existence, de frustration, pour avoir tout découvert si tard, pour avoir tant souffert avec Jacob alors que la réponse était à portée de main, et enfin de peur, de peur pour la suite, pour les vampires, pour mon entrée dans la meute qui n'est pas de tout repos, pour mon père, qui doit m'en vouloir de ne pas lui donner de nouvelles. Un peu de culpabilité aussi, de ne rien pouvoir leur dire, de devoir leur cacher ce terrible secret. Même quand je retournerais vers eux, je ne pourrais jamais leur parler de ce qui m'est arrivé. Ils ne me comprendraient pas, ils me prendraient pour un monstre, Charlie en voudrait à Maria de lui avoir caché tout ça.

Je lui fais part de toutes mes peurs et de toutes mes inquiétudes, mais aussi de mon amour pour lui. Je lui montre l'ampleur de ce que je ressens pour lui, je lui fais comprendre par des images et des souvenirs qu'il est le seul qui me permet réellement de tenir depuis que ma vie est devenue si compliquée.

Quand j'ai enfin déversé toutes mes émotions, tous mes souvenirs, tout ce que je ressens, je me sens épuisée, psychologiquement. Les yeux toujours fermés, je reste couchée contre Jake. Je sens ses poils doux contre les miens. Lui aussi, il me fait part de sa fatigue. Nous restons un long moment dans cette position, silencieux. Je crois qu'aucun de nous n'a les mots pour expliquer ce qui vient de se produire. Je n'ai jamais voulu lire dans les pensées de quiconque, mais je suis contente que Jacob m'ait laissé le faire aujourd'hui. C'était même plus intense que le tenir dans mes bras, c'était plus intense que cette nuit que nous avons passés ensemble. Après avoir découvert chaque parcelle de son corps, de sa peau, j'ai découvert son esprit dans son intégralité. Une nouvelle barrière vient de se briser entre nous, et nous savons tous les deux qu'il n'est plus possible de faire marche arrière. Après ça, nous ne pourrions jamais nous séparer et vivre loin l'un de l'autre. Pas après avoir partagé un moment aussi intime, non. C'était innocent, il n'y avait rien de charnel ou de sensuel. C'était seulement… deux personnes, partageant leurs sentiments et leurs peurs, se découvrant dans les pensées de l'autre.

* * *

Nous courons dans la forêt pour rejoindre la maison. Nous sommes toujours sous forme animale. Après être resté pendant ce qui nous a paru des heures l'un contre l'autre, nous nous sommes finalement relevés. Je me suis alors senti dans un état de paix et de calme que je n'avais jamais expérimenté jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Nous sommes restés encore un moment à discuter, à échanger nos impressions. Jacob m'a avoué qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment fait ça avec quiconque. Il m'a expliqué que c'était ce dont Sam était capable. Aller chercher tout ça dans l'esprit d'un des loups. Seulement, aujourd'hui, c'est Jacob qui s'est livré le premier. Il m'a promis de ne plus le faire si je n'en avais pas envie. Je dois avouer que c'était plutôt terrifiant, alors nous n'allons sûrement pas réitérer l'expérience avant un long moment. Même si l'impression de n'être qu'un était grisante, c'était tout de même flippant et déconcertant.

Mais je me sens plus forte, désormais. Alors que nous galopons entre les arbres, j'ai l'impression que mes sens se sont affûtés, que mes muscles sont plus fermes.

Je reconnais cette fois bien la forêt, et je m'arrête quand nous arrivons dans le jardin. Des loups sont déjà dans la cour, tournant en rond. Je suis immédiatement à l'affût de ce qui se passe. Je reconnais vite Leia, Abby et Embry. Je comprends à leur expressions que rien de grave n'est arrivé. Ils semblent seulement attendre.

Ils se tournent vers nous quand nous arrivons.

 _Salut, vous deux_ , nous salue Embry.

 _Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?_ je demande.

 _On attend Jared pour continuer les recherches. On a senti des traces à l'ouest, on va aller vérifier._

Une pointe d'anxiété me serre la poitrine. Abby doit le sentir, parce qu'elle vient se planter face à moi.

 _Eh oui, nous, nous allons protéger cette ville, au lieu de roucouler._

Elle crache presque le dernier mot en fusillant Jacob du regard en même temps.

 _Pas la peine de cracher ton venin, Abby_ , soupire Jacob, ne semblant pas le moins du monde agacé par son comportement. _Où est Sam ?_

 _Dans la maison,_ répond Embry.

 _Je dois aller le voir._

Il n'a adressé ces mots qu'à moi, je le sens. Alors je me concentre pour en faire de même.

 _Qu'est-ce que tu veux lui dire ?_

 _Je vais essayer de partir en patrouille. Abby a beau être exécrable, elle a raison. Je devrais me soucier plus de mon rôle de second. Tu ne m'en veux pas ?_

 _Pas du tout ! Fais ce que tu dois faire pour la meute._

 _D'accord._

Il me dévisage un instant, comme s'il hésitait. Puis il finit par détourner les yeux.

 _C'était vraiment sympa, aujourd'hui, Bella._

Je souris intérieurement, au moment où Sam sort de la maison, Jacob l'a sûrement appelé en pensée. Ils discutent un moment pour décider de qui l'accompagnera en patrouille. Finalement, Seth, Dan, Jordan et Dana sortent de la maison. Jacob vient se coller contre moi un instant. Il dépose sa truffe contre la mienne.

 _A tout à l'heure. Et ne te laisse pas faire par Abby. Si tu as besoin d'aide pour te retransformer, demande à Emily, elle est à l'intérieur._

Sur ce, il disparaît dans les bois, les autres se transformant les uns après les autres pour le suivre. Je reste un instant ébranlée par sa soudaine fuite. Je sais qu'il fait ce qu'il a à faire, et qu'il n'aime pas qu'on remette en cause son autorité de second de l'Alpha, mais je n'aime pas le savoir loin de moi en ce moment, surtout après ce qu'on vient de vivre tous les deux.

 _Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il fait_ , marmonne Leia en tournant en rond.

Je me rends compte qu'ils sont encore tous les trois là.

 _Ca va, tu peux bien être patiente quelques minutes_ , la réprimande Embry. _Il vient de rentrer des cours, laisse lui le temps._

 _Je me demande bien pourquoi elle, elle ne vient pas avec nous._

Abby me toise d'un air hautain.

 _Sam refuse,_ je réponds. _Je ne dirais pas non, mais il pense que je ne suis pas prête. Et comme les vampires en ont après moi…_

 _Tu sais ce que je pense, surtout ? Tu n'es pas prête parce que tu ne le veux pas ! C'est bien la première fois que tu te transformes de ton propre chef, n'est-ce pas? Comment tu veux progresser et protéger les tiens si tu ne t'en donnes pas la peine !_ siffle-t-elle.

 _Arrête, Abby_ , la prévient Embry. _Elle fait ce qu'elle peut, tu le sais bien._

La louve au pelage gris marmonne des paroles incompréhensibles.

 _Elle ne devrait même pas faire partie de la meute. Elle n'est qu'une erreur de la nature !_

Alors là, j'écarquille les yeux.

 _Pardon ?_

J'essaie de garder mon calme, mais je sens que mon sang est en train de bouillir dans mes veines.

 _Tu as très bien entendu ! Tu es une sang-mêlée, tu ne devrais pas t'être transformé ! Les sangs-mêlés avant toi sont restés humains toute leur vie ! Tu dois avoir un sérieux problème dans tes gènes pour devenir comme nous ! Avec ta peau si pale et tes manières d'empotée, tu ne pourras jamais faire partie de cette meute !_

Un grondement s'échappe de ma gorge. Je malaxe la terre sous mes pattes, vexée.

 _Pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit de faire partie de la meute, comme toi ?_

 _Tu connais l'histoire du vilain petit canard ? Tu en es la parfaite illustration ! Tu as beau faire croire que tu es comme nous, tu n'as pas été élevé dans les mêmes conditions !_

 _Abby, arrête_ , gronde Embry.

 _Oui, arrête de gaspiller ta salive pour elle, elle n'en vaut pas la peine,_ réplique Leia.

 _Ah non, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi_! proteste Embry.

Leia s'avance vers moi, se tenant bien droite et fière, avec son pelage brun et ses tâches noirs.

 _Sam a eu tort depuis le début de te laisser traîner autour de Jacob._

 _Je croyais que nous avions dépassé ce stade, toutes les deux_ , je rétorque.

 _Ca, c'était avant que tu ne viennes mettre tes pattes dans notre meute ! Nous sommes tous frères, nous sommes une famille, nous nous protégeons les uns les autres, et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais, hein ? On se fait chier à protéger ta famille, alors que c'est toi qui a foutu le bordel !_

 _C'est faux !_ je m'emporte en m'avançant de quelques pas vers elle. _Ce n'est pas ma faute si les vampires en ont après la meute !_

 _Bien entendu, puisque c'est la faute de Jacob ! Il a tué ce vampire, et ensuite il a fait ami-ami avec une humaine, et voilà le résultat ! i_ ntervient Abby.

 _Vous n'êtes pas justes ! Il a fait ce qu'il pouvait de mieux pour la meute ! Vous ne pouvez pas le blâmer d'avoir tué un vampire !_

 _C'est pas pour ça qu'on le blâme ! C'est pour être avec une personne comme toi ! Pour t'avoir ramené chez nous, dans notre famille, dans notre meute ! Si tu étais restée avec tes amis humains, tu ne serais pas là aujourd'hui, et on se porterait tous bien mieux !_

En temps normal, je serais restée bouleversée et choquée par ces paroles, parce qu'elles m'auraient touché en plein cœur. C'est vrai, je ne vois pas pourquoi le fait que je fasse partie de la meute les dérange autant. Mais aujourd'hui, la colère prend le dessus.

 _Je peux savoir quel est votre problème, à toutes les deux ! Quoi, vous êtes jalouses, c'est ça ?_

 _Jalouses ? De toi !_ éructe Abby en éclatant de rire intérieurement. _Fais-moi rire !_

 _Les filles ça suffit ou j'appelle Sam,_ les prévient Embry.

 _Pas besoin, on se débrouille très bien toutes seules_ , le rabroue Leia.

Pourtant, je préférerais largement qu'on appelle Sam, parce que je ne suis pas sûre d'arriver à me retenir de leur sauter dessus. Elles ont du mal à se faire l'idée que je fasse partie de la meute, je peux le comprendre, mais elles sont bien trop injustes envers moi, elles ne me laissent même pas le temps de faire mes preuves ! Elles me jugent sans me connaître, et je déteste ça !

Je sens la colère affluer dans mes veines, alors qu'elles continuent à s'esclaffer et à se moquer de moi. Embry essaie de les calmer, il leur ordonne de se taire, il leur propose même de partir devant et d'attendre les garçons dans la forêt. Mais elles ne l'écoutent pas, et continuent à me jeter des regards haineux.

Je devrais sûrement m'éloigner d'elle et les laisser parler, mais je me souviens soudain de quelque chose qu'a dit Emily le soir de l'anniversaire de Jacob. Elle m'a fait comprendre que quand des problèmes sèment le trouble dans la meute, les concernés doivent les régler rapidement. Mais je n'ai aucune envie de me battre, de plus, je suis encore bien trop instable pour réussir à retenir mes coups.

 _Au fait, vous avez fait quoi dans la forêt tout à l'heure, avec Jacob ?_ demande innocemment Abby, mais je sens sa colère. _La même chose que dans le lit le week-end dernier ?_

 _Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que… ?_

 _Oui, on est au courant ! Jacob a couché avec une humaine ! Si ça se trouve, c'est à cause de ça que tu fais partie de la meute !_

 _Les sang-mêlé possèdent le gêne ! C'est la seule explication qui tienne !_ je rétorque.

 _Dans tes rêves. Tu crois vraiment qu'une personne comme toi, née d'une traîtresse et d'un simple humain, mérite le don d'être louve !_

Au mot traîtresse, mon sang ne fait qu'un tour dans mes veines. Elle ne sait pas les sacrifices qu'a fait ma mère. Elle ne sait rien d'elle, absolument rien.

Ils sentent tous les trois mon changement d'attitude, parce que Embry s'avance vers moi, mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps d'essayer de m'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit. Je bondis sur Abby, crocs découverts, en poussant un grondement de rage. Je lui tombe sur le dos, elle roule sur le sol en m'entraînant avec elle. J'entends Embry nous hurler d'arrêter, mais je ne l'écoute pas. La rage a pris possession de mon corps, et je ne me soucie plus du tout des conséquences de mes actes. Je continue à griffer, à mordre. Abby se débat sous moi, elle finit par réussir à me donner un coup pour me pousser. Je me redresse en grondant, fixant Abby qui se relève à son tour. Alors que je m'apprête à lui bondir dessus de nouveau, quelque chose d'autre me percute de plein fouet. J'ai à peine le temps de reconnaître le pelage de Leia qu'elle me mord l'épaule. Quoi, elles vont se mettre à deux contre moi ?

Abby semble bien sur le point de se jeter sur moi à son tour, mais heureusement, Embry l'en empêche. Il se jette sur elle, la repousse. Elle donne des coups de griffe, des coups de crocs, mais il tient bon. De mon côté, je laboure le ventre découvert de Leia, qui s'écarte en couinant. Au même moment, Abby donne un grand coup de hanche à Embry, qui est propulsé à quelques mètres et s'écroule lourdement. Il se relève, mais trop tard, Abby fonce déjà sur moi.

Je l'esquive agilement, mais Leia me saute sur le dos, tandis qu'Abby m'attrape l'épaule. Je pousse un hoquet de douleur, et un grondement s'échappe de ma gorge alors que je me secoue pour les éloigner.

La suite se passe très rapidement. La porte s'ouvre à la volée, découvrant Sam qui se transforme immédiatement. Paul le suit, devient loup. Au même moment, Embry revient à la charge et parvient à pousser Leia.

Abby a toujours ses crocs plantés dans mon épaule. Sam semble lui crier quelque chose, mais elle l'ignore. Il reste à sa place, et j'entends une nouvelle fois sa voix, mais elle me paraît lointaine. Abby se fige, elle lâche mon épaule. Sans chercher à comprendre pourquoi elle s'éloigne de moi, je me jette sur elle, les crocs sortis en poussant un grondement de rage. Mais avant que je ne l'atteigne, je percute un véritable bloc de béton.

J'ai l'impression de me prendre un mur en pleine figure, de me casser tous les os contre lui. Je m'écroule de tout mon long, le nez dans la poussière. Sonnée, j'essaie de me redresser, mais on me repousse brutalement, et je me retrouve sur le flanc. Je tente de me relever à nouveau, mais un poids m'écrase. Je finis par discerner les yeux noirs de Sam fermement accrochés au mien. Je sens de nouveau la pression contre mon cerveau, je sais qu'il essaie de me parler. Il me tient fermement contre le sol grâce à une de ses pattes. Il a une force démesurée, bien plus fort qu'Abby, Leia ou même Jacob. Il me tient en respect d'une seule patte, sans le moindre effort.

Je me débats de toutes mes forces, autant physiquement que psychologiquement, mais les barrières finissent par céder.

 _STOP !_

La voix de Sam m'arrête net. Mes yeux s'écarquillent, mes muscles se relâchent, et je retombe mollement sur le sol, incapable de refuser de lui obéir.

Je ferme les yeux, la patte de Sam écrasée sur moi m'empêche de reprendre mon souffle.

 _C'est bon, tu es calmée ?_

Je suis surprise par son ton si calme. Je m'attendais à une explosion de colère de sa part. Je me contente d'acquiescer mentalement, et il me relâche. Je prends enfin une grande goulée d'air, et je me relève tant bien que mal, mais je suis encore sonnée et mes pattes plient sous mon poids. Je m'éloigne un peu, le plus loin possible de Sam et des autres.

 _Vous, en patrouille, tout de suite,_ ordonne Sam en fixant tour à tour Embry, Abby et Leïa. J _ared vous rejoint après. Abby, Leia ?_

Elles se tournent vers lui, visiblement inquiètes.

 _Je ne veux plus que ce genre de choses se reproduisent. Vous êtes complètement inconscientes, provoquer un novice ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez dans la tête !_

Elles me fusillent toutes les deux du regard, puis semblent s'excuser silencieusement. Embry m'adresse un regard désolé, puis ils disparaissent entre les arbres. Je me ratatine sous le regard de Sam. Emily se tient devant la porte, la seule qui est restée humaine.

 _Tu vas bien ?_ me demande l'Alpha, le regard scrutateur.

Je hoche vivement la tête.

 _Je suis désolée._

 _Apprends à ne pas rester quand les choses commencent à mal tourner. Il va falloir du temps à la meute pour t'accepter, si tu leur sautes à la gorge dès qu'ils te vexent, tu…_

 _Elle a traite ma mère de traîtresse !_

 _Je m'en fiche !_

Ses yeux me fusillent, et sous l'intensité de son regard, je manque de tomber une nouvelle fois.

 _Je peux comprendre que ce soit compliqué, tu n'en es qu'à tes débuts,_ finit-il par soupirer, plus calmement. _Mais ne fais plus ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure._

Je lui adresse un regard interrogateur.

 _Tu as refusé de m'écouter. Je ne sais pas si c'est Jacob qui t'a appris à faire ça, mais je ne veux plus que tu fermes ton esprit de cette manière. Tu aurais pu être blessée, ou blesser quelqu'un. Rappelle-toi, ma voix et mes ordres peuvent t'être utiles dans ces moments-là. C'est bien compris ?_

 _Oui,_ je réponds doucement, penaude.

 _Bien. Emily, tu peux m'apporter de nouveaux vêtements, chérie ?_

Il lui adresse un regard doux, et elle lui sourit. Je suis surprise par ce décalage. Sam ne m'adresse pas un regard de plus et disparaît à l'arrière de la maison.

Je me retrouve alors seule avec Paul, qui vient me soutenir quand il me voit grimacer.

 _Ca va aller ?_

 _Sam est dur comme un roc, dis-moi._

 _C'est le plus fort d'entre nous, aucune doute là-dessus. Il n'y est pas allé de main morte._

 _Je crois que je vais me transformer_ , je murmure, sentant déjà les changements opérer en moi tellement je suis épuisée.

Paul m'adresse un regard inquiet.

 _Tu as besoin de moi ?_

Je pique un fard. Heureusement que je suis une louve, comme ça il ne me voit pas rougir.

 _Ca va aller._

Je n'ai aucune envie qu'il me voit toute nue.

 _Je reviens tout de suite._

Je m'éloigne en claudiquant vers les arbres, à l'abri des regards. Épuisée, je vide mon esprit, et laisse mon corps humain reprendre sa place. Je me sens nauséeuse, mais je parviens à rester debout. Comme prévu, des vêtements sont accrochés à ma jambe. Je les détache, et passe les sous-vêtements, le short et le tee shirt rapidement. J'observe mes bras. Ils sont plein de bleus. Je suis endolorie de partout, et j'ai un sacré mal de tête. J'ai vraiment la sensation de m'être pris un mur en pleine figure, c'est très désagréable.

Quand je retourne dans la maison, Paul est déjà assis sur le canapé. Le reste de la maison est vide.

-Ils sont presque tous chez eux, et certains dorment. Jared vient de partir.

Il me fait signe de m'asseoir près de lui. Je grimace en sentant mes muscles endoloris.

-Jacob va me tuer.

Paul laisse échapper un rire.

-C'est sûr, il ne va pas aimer l'idée que tu te battes, surtout quand il n'est pas là. Mais si tu veux tout savoir, tu as été super, cousine. Tu leur as tenu tête, à toutes les deux. Et même à Sam. Ca, c'était un peu plus flippant.

-C'était plutôt déloyal, non ? Deux contre un.

-Oh, ça… Les filles ne sont pas très loyales, généralement.

Il dit ça avec tellement de sérieux que je pense pendant un instant qu'il est sérieux, puis je remarque son expression amusée, et je lui donne un violent coup dans l'épaule. Une semaine plus tôt, je me serais démonté le poignet en faisant ça, mais aujourd'hui, c'est lui qui grimace.

-T'as de la force dis donc, rigole-t-il.

Nous nous chamaillons un moment, et je me sens plus légère. Je me suis peut-être fait des ennemies, mais j'ai trouvé un ami. Mon cousin. Je découvre une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité, bien plus souriante et sympathique. Nous nous détestions il y a quelques temps à peine, mais je suis bien heureuse de pouvoir plaisanter avec lui aujourd'hui. J'ose espérer qu'il finira par tourner la page. Je me doute qu'il ressentira toujours quelque chose de fort envers Jacob, mais peut-être que ce ne sera bientôt que de l'amitié. Je l'espère pour lui, parce que je ne veux pas l'obliger à nous côtoyer si ça le fait souffrir.

-Tu vois, tu disais que nous ne pouvions pas être amis, je murmure en guettant sa réaction.

Il ne se fige pas, au contraire il me sourit.

-Tu avais peut-être raison. J'ai parlé avec Jacob.

J'écarquille les yeux.

-Non, je ne lui ai pas dit… Ce que je ressens, s'empresse-t-il de corriger. Mais je lui ai fait comprendre qu'il y avait autre chose qui m'avait fait agir de la sorte avec vous. Il a semblé un peu… décontenancé, et il a voulu en savoir plus…

-Tu vas lui parler de tout ?

-Je ne sais pas encore. J'y réfléchis. J'ai peur de sa réaction, mais je me dis que tu as raison, ça pourrait me permettre d'avancer. Alors, je vais attendre que cette histoire de vampires se tasse, et après, je verrais si j'en ai le courage.

-Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Paul. Je n'en doute plus une seconde, désormais.

Je lui offre un véritable sourire, auquel il répond volontiers.

-Merci pour tout, Bella.

-Non, merci à toi. Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point avoir de meilleurs rapports m'a aidé ces derniers temps. Je suis vraiment contente d'avoir découvert un cousin caché.

-Ah oui ? Je… Je pensais que tu n'aimais pas vraiment l'idée que je sois ton cousin, après tout ce que je t'ai fait.

Je fronce les sourcils.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne t'en voulais pas, Paul. Je sais qu'il va te falloir un peu de temps pour arrêter de me voir comme la fille qui t'empêche d'être avec la personne que tu aimes, mais je m'en fiche. J'attendrais.

Paul me fixe, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Je suis vraiment content que tu sois ma cousine. Vraiment, Bella.

Ses paroles me réchauffent le cœur. J'ai peut-être perdu ma mère avant même de la connaître, mais aujourd'hui, je renoue avec une partie de ma famille. Même si j'ai encore du mal avec Henri, je sais que Paul me sera d'une grande aide, et que je peux moi aussi lui être d'une grande aide.

* * *

 **NA : Je reviens, après à nouveau une trop longue absence ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, riche en informations mais avec peu d'actions ! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, et merci encore à tous pour vos reviews encourageantes :) J'essaie de poster la suite le plus rapidement possible ! A bientôt !**


	28. 28

**28**

Je m'approche doucement de la maison, les mains moites et la respiration saccadée. Je ne suis pas si sûre de moi, finalement. J'essaie de faire demi-tour, mais Jacob est juste derrière moi, et il me pousse à aller en avant.

-Je ne suis pas sure de…

-C'est toi qui a insisté, Bella, alors, maintenant, en avant.

Je sais qu'il fait exprès d'utiliser ce ton sec pour me faire réagir, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de pincer les lèvres, irritée. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il me force, mais je sais qu'il faut que j'avance. Après tout, il a raison, c'est moi qui insiste depuis des jours pour venir voir ma famille. Je crois que le prétexte de la maladie ne tient plus, parce que mon oncle m'a fait une scène hier au téléphone. Je lui ai dit que j'allais mieux, mais que je ne pourrais pas rentrer tout de suite. J'ai bien cru que j'allais balancer le téléphone par terre tellement sa crise de colère m'a ébranlé.

J'ai donc décidé de venir les voir. Pour essayer d'expliquer un minimum mon comportement. Même si il n'y a pas d'explication à donner, en tout cas rien qui ne sera vrai. Je vais être obligée de leur mentir, et cette idée me serre déjà la poitrine.

Cela fait maintenant 10 jours que je suis calfeutrée chez Emily. Les seules sorties qu'on m'autorise sont dans la forêt, et encore je dois y aller sous forme de louve, au cas où. J'ai fait bien des progrès à ce niveau-là. Depuis ma dispute et ma bagarre avec Abby et Leia, Jacob m'oblige à me transformer chaque jour. Je n'aime pas ça, mais je me plie à ses règles. Je sais qu'il veut bien faire. Il veut que j'apprenne à me contrôler. Et je m'en sors plutôt bien, à ma grande surprise. Les filles ont considérablement diminué leurs taquineries, sous les menaces de Sam et Jacob. Ce n'est pas contre moi qu'il a été en colère quand il appris ce qui s'était passée en revenant de patrouille. Il est allé attraper Abby et Leia par le bras, et leur a hurlé dessus pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. J'ai bien cru qu'une nouvelle bagarre allait être déclenché, mais les deux louves ont eu l'intelligence de faire profil bas.

J'ai beau rester très instable, je ne supporte plus de rester enfermée chez Sam, alors, j'ai décidé de reprendre ma vie. Je vais retourner au lycée dès demain. Si ma confrontation avec mon père, mon oncle, ma tante et ma belle-mère se passe bien, naturellement. Jacob m'accompagne, pour être certain que je ne casse rien. C'est devenu une de mes habitudes quand je suis en colère. Avant-hier, c'est Manu qui a eu droit à une de mes crises. Il me regarde toujours avec hauteur, je sais qu'il ne m'apprécie pas, et j'ai voulu lui faire comprendre que c'est réciproque quand il a fait une remarque sur la lettre de ma mère. Je lui ai balancé trois assiettes dans la figure avant qu'Emily et Paul réussissent à me calmer.

M'énerver pour un rien devient éreintant, à force. Je prie désormais chaque matin pour que ces crises de nerfs si soudaines se calment rapidement. Je me vois mal hurler sur mon père et piquer une crise en plein cours de biologie. Quand je me rappelle déjà la façon que j'ai eu d'essayer de frapper Véro, je me dis que les choses pourraient être différentes aujourd'hui, avec mes muscles en plus. Et je n'ai pas envie de créer d'accident diplomatique avec mon père, alors j'espère qu'elle aura l'intelligence de se tenir à carreau.

-Respire, ça va bien se passer, me souffle Jacob alors que je m'arrête devant la porte.

Je n'en suis pas si persuadée, mais je décide de lui faire confiance et je toque à la porte. Chose très déstabilisante, d'ailleurs. Deux semaines plus tôt, je n'aurais jamais toqué à la porte de ma propre maison. J'ai l'impression qu'en dix jours d'absence, je ne suis plus chez moi ici. J'ai tellement peur de la réaction de mes proches que j'en ai des fourmis dans les mains et les pieds.

Quand la porte s'ouvre, je découvre Mary sur le pas de la porte. Je suis surprise qu'elle soit déjà de retour, en fin d'après-midi, alors qu'elle a tendance à revenir en début de soirée. Penser à des choses si simple me rassure un peu. Mary n'est pas devenue une étrangère, loin de là. Et elle m'a beaucoup manqué.

Son visage se fait sévère pendant un instant, puis un sourire radieux éclaire son visage, ses yeux se brouillent de larmes et elle m'ouvre ses bras. D'abord surprise, je mets un moment à réagir, mais je finis par accepter son accolade. Comme Jacob me l'a appris, je fais attention à ne pas la serrer trop fort. Je comprends maintenant son inquiétude. J'ai l'impression de tenir une poupée fragile entre mes bras. Je ne suis pas devenue invincible, mais ma force et mes réflexes sont décuplées, alors je dois faire attention à chaque mouvement quand je ne suis pas avec la meute. C'est d'ailleurs mon premier contact avec un simple humain depuis de nombreux jours. Même les petites amies et petits amis respectifs des membres de la meute sont restés à l'écart. A cause des vampires, mais aussi à cause de moi, je le sais bien. Sam ne veut pas prendre le risque que je blesse un humain dans un de mes accès de rage.

-Oh, Bella, ma chérie… murmure Mary en sanglotant. Tu m'as tellement manqué, ma chérie…

-Je suis désolée… je souffle dans ses cheveux. Je suis tellement désolée.

Elle s'écarte enfin de moi, et me fixe avec insistance.

-Tu… On dirait que tu as grandi.

Ses mains glissent sur mes joues, étudient mon visage.

-Tu… j'ai l'impression que tu as changé. Tu sembles… Plus forte.

Elle ne sait pas de quoi elle parle. Je lui adresse un faible sourire, la gorge nouée.

-Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles avant, mais…

Elle m'arrête d'un geste de la main.

-Avant de t'expliquer, rentre, je t'en prie, et viens voir ton oncle et ton père. Eux aussi, ils se font un sang d'encre. Ton père est prêt depuis hier à appeler la police.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ça ?

Mary jette un coup d'œil gêné à Jacob.

-Il… Comme seuls Jacob et Billy répondaient au téléphone, il a cru qu'il y avait un problème… Il n'a pas du tout cru à ton histoire de maladie…

Je baisse les yeux, ne cherchant pas à lui cacher la vérité. Cela fait partie de mon idée. Je savais que cette histoire de maladie ne ferait pas mouche, alors, je préfère modifier la version de l'histoire.

-Allez, entre. Toi aussi, Jacob.

Pendant un moment, je sens que Jacob hésite à passer la porte. Il a sûrement peur de la réaction de mon père en le découvrant, mais je suis soulagée qu'il me suive. J'ai besoin de sa présence. Quand j'arrive dans le salon, mon père et son frère sont devant un match de base-ball. Ils semblent bien s'amuser.

-Mary, c'était qui ? demande John.

Comme sa femme ne répond pas, il se retourne, et là, son visage devient blanc comme un linge.

-Bella…

Charlie arrête aussitôt de rire, relève les yeux et se lève d'un bond en me découvrant dans l'entrée du salon. Il manque de défaillir, et doit se raccrocher au fauteuil.

-Ma chérie…

-Papa, tonton…

Je me rends compte que j'ai moins de mal à les appeler comme ça tellement ils m'ont manqué. Ils m'observent tous les deux avec perplexité, et pendant un moment, j'ai l'impression de voir deux jumeaux face à moi. Ils ont les mêmes yeux, les mêmes traits, la même carrure. Enfin, Charlie traverse le salon en quelques enjambées et me prend vigoureusement dans ses bras. J'en perds mon souffle, je m'accroche désespérément à lui. Je me rends compte maintenant que je déteste être éloignée de lui si longtemps et en mauvais terme. Je ne l'ai pas vu pendant des mois, mais je savais que tout allait bien entre nous, et qu'il ne s'inquiétait pas pour moi. Mais là, savoir qu'il a passé plus d'une semaine à se morfondre, à angoisser pour moi, me rend malade.

-Je suis désolée, papa… je sanglote dans son cou. Il faut que tu me pardonnes…

-Là, ça va aller, ma chérie…

Il caresse doucement mes cheveux, et je resserre ma poigne.

-Je suis tellement content de te revoir… J'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais jamais…

-Je suis là, maintenant…

Nous restons un long moment comme ça, puis j'entends un petit gémissement.

-Bella…

-Oui, papa ?

-Tu… Tu as pris du muscle dis-moi, j'arrive plus à respirer.

Je le relâche immédiatement, et une panique me saisit.

-Ca va ? Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ?

-Non, rigole mon père face à mon angoisse. Mais tu es costaud dis-moi. Tu… tu n'aurais pas pris quelques centimètres, aussi ?

Je hausse les épaules, mimant l'innocence.

-Et tes cheveux… Tu as fait une couleur ?

-Euh, non, ils… ils se sont assombris, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Charlie me fixe bizarrement. On dirait qu'il ne reconnaît pas sa propre fille.

-Tu sembles tellement différente. Ca doit être le fait de ne pas t'avoir vu pendant si longtemps, j'en perds mes repères.

-Non, tu as raison. Elle a quelque chose de différent, intervient John, toujours debout près du canapé.

Je m'approche de lui, mais je vois à son expression qu'il refuse de faire pareil que mon père. Je reçois un petit coup au cœur, mais je respecte sa décision et reste à l'écart.

-Tu… Tu m'en veux, n'est-ce pas ? je demande d'une petite voix.

Au vu de sa colère hier au téléphone, je me doute que je vais passer un sale quart d'heure. John soupire, mais sa colère est bien visible. Je la sens, même. Elle irradie de tous ses pores.

-Oui. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ton petit ami a inventé un tel mensonge.

Jacob se ratatine à côté de moi. Il n'a encore rien dit, et je comprends qu'il puisse préférer rester silencieux.

-Je vous prie de m'excuser, Monsieur Swan.

-Oh, et voilà, nous retombons dans le monsieur, hein, gronde John. Si tu crois que ça marche comme ça, Jacob, tu te trompes. Tu ne peux pas nous faire croire pendant dix jours que notre Bella est trop malade pour nous parler pour ensuite t'excuser de cette façon.

Jacob reçoit une grosse claque mentale, et je cherche de la main ses doigts. J'enroule ma main autour de la sienne et lui presse les doigts pour l'encourager.

-C'est ma faute, je dis d'une voix claire. Je… je vous dois des explications, et des excuses.

-On devrait peut-être s'asseoir, propose Mary.

Je hoche la tête, et nous nous installons tous dans les canapés et les fauteuils, sauf John qui reste debout près de la télé, raide comme un bâton.

-Tu étais vraiment chez Jacob pendant toute cette semaine ? demande fébrilement mon père en s'essuyant les mains sur son pantalon.

Je hoche la tête.

-Et, j'ai vraiment été malade, mais pas aussi longtemps.

Ce n'est pas tout à fait un mensonge, étant donné que j'ai passé la nuit et la journée la plus horrible de mon existence.

-Alors, pourquoi tu n'es pas revenue ? me défie John en me mitraillant du regard.

-J'avais.. besoin de temps. Après ce qui s'est passé, ce que j'ai découvert, je…

J'ai pourtant répété ces paroles de nombreuses fois dans ma tête, mais je n'arrive plus à trouver les mots en voyant leurs expressions peinées.

-J'ai besoin de rester éloignée pendant quelques temps, je termine en baissant le regard. Chez Jacob, je… je ne pense pas à tout ça…

-Tu m'en veux encore, c'est ça ? demande mon père, et la douleur dans sa voix me coupe le souffle.

Désormais, je comprends pourquoi Jacob était si inquiet quand il voyait que j'allais mal. Parce que sentir les émotions de quelqu'un, c'est affreux. Je sens d'ici la colère de John, la joie de Mary de me voir ici, et la peine que je cause à Charlie en voulant rester éloignée de lui.

Je relève les yeux, et quand je croise son regard, mon cœur se serre brutalement dans ma poitrine.

-Je suis désolée, papa, il faut que tu me comprennes, je…

-Je sais que j'aurais dû te parler de tout depuis longtemps, mais…

-Papa, j'ai juste besoin de temps, c'est trop te demander ?

Leur mentir ainsi me détruit de l'intérieur. Si j'écoutais mon cœur, je pourrais lui dire que je ne lui en veux plus tant que ça, que je lui ai déjà presque pardonné… Mais pour sa sécurité et la mienne, je ne peux pas revenir à la maison, pas tant que des vampires qui veulent ma peau et celle de Jacob traînent dans le coin, et pas tant que je gère aussi mal mes émotions. Mais ça, je ne peux pas leur dire. Ce qui m'oblige à rester évasive, ou même grandiloquente, à leur faire croire que je les déteste et que j'ai besoin de plus de temps.

-Pourquoi ne pas être allée au lycée ? rétorque John.

La colère vibre dans sa voix et me fait frémir.

-Je n'ai pas d'explications à vous donner. J'ai été malade, puis j'étais fatiguée, et…

Ma voix se brise, et Mary doit penser que c'est à cause de l'émotion car elle passe un bras autour de mon épaule.

-Ma chérie, je me doute que découvrir la vérité sur la mort de ta mère ne doit pas être évident, mais tu ne devrais pas te poser tant de questions… Elle t'aimait, ton père t'aime, c'est tout ce qui importe, non ?

Si seulement elle savait. J'en rirais presque. Mais je me retiens, et je lève des yeux plein de larmes vers elle. De vrais larmes, mais qui ne coulent pas pour les raisons qu'elle s'imagine.

-Je vais retourner au lycée. Dès demain.

-Et tu vas revenir à la maison ? demande Charlie, plein d'espoir. Enfin, je veux dire, ici ?

Son regard s'assombrit quand il voit mon expression.

-Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas.

-Je peux comprendre que tu m'en veuilles, mais…

-Ce n'est pas seulement toi, papa ! je m'exclame.

Je déteste devoir lui faire croire que je le déteste alors qu'il me manque tellement. Je crois que supporter toute cette journée de souffrance pour devenir une louve m'a fait prendre conscience de l'amour que je porte à mon père. Je ne suis toujours pas capable d'évoquer ce que je ressens pour lui à haute voix, mais je le pense profondément. Je regrette immédiatement mon éclat quand je sens Jacob se tendre comme un ressort et mon père reculer dans le fauteuil comme si je l'avais frappé.

-S'il vous plaît, essayez de me comprendre.

-Justement, on a bien du mal, marmonne John. Je peux comprendre que tu nous en veuilles, mais de là à déserter la maison et ne pas donner de nouvelles pendant dix jours ! Dix jours, Bella, où seuls Jacob et son père ont accepté de nous dire que tu étais malade comme un chien, alors que ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, n'est-ce pas ! Alors, non, personnellement, je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends absolument pas à quoi tu joues ! Si tu crois que c'est en te terrant chez les Quileute que tu arriveras à nous pardonner nos mensonges, tu te trompes !

Je ferme les yeux, serre les poings, et je reçois chaque exclamation de sa part comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Mais je ne bronche pas, et je le laisse déverser sa colère. Je sens qu'il en a besoin. La question, c'est est-ce que moi, j'arriverai à la supporter sans broncher. Je suis certaine que Jacob suit exactement le même cheminement de pensées que moi. John poursuit sa tirade, m'arrachant des gémissements intérieurs :

-Tu as discuté avec la famille de ta mère, c'est ça, hein ? Ils t'ont retourné le cerveau, ils nous ont fait passer pour des salauds ! Alors que c'est _leur_ faute !

Je vois mon père qui essaie de le raisonner en lui attrapant le bras, mais John le rejette.

-Si elle est morte ce jour-là, si tu n'as plus ta mère, ce n'est pas notre ressort ! Nous t'avons peut-être menti, mais si tu as des personnes à blâmer pour son accident, ce n'est certainement pas nous !

-Arrête ! je m'exclame.

John me fixe de ses yeux emplis de colère. J'essaie de ralentir ma fréquence cardiaque, de refréner mes émotions, mais malgré tout, je sens déjà mes mains commencer à trembler. Je dois reprendre contenance très rapidement, sinon je n'aurais pas d'autres choix que de quitter cette maison. Par je ne sais quelle miracle, je parviens à garder mes émotions au plus profond de moi-même et je lâche entre mes dents.

-Je leur ai parlé, oui, je souffle. Ou plutôt, je lui ai parlé. A mon grand-père. Celui qui a abandonné maman le jour où elle est venue leur demander pardon. Il s'en veut terriblement. Il s'en est voulu toute sa vie. Il a perdu les uns après les autres sa fille, sa femme puis son fils.

-Et tu ne lui en veux pas, à lui ! s'exclame John.

-Bien sûr que si ! Mais j'essaie de relativiser. Je ne peux pas en vouloir à la terre entière. En ce moment-même, j'en veux à tout le monde, et la seule chose dont j'ai besoin, c'est garder mes distances. Avec toute ma famille.

Je pense soudain à Paul. Il est le seul de ma famille que je côtoie ces derniers temps. Même si je le considère plus comme un ami que comme un cousin.

-Je ne vous demande pas de me comprendre, j'ajoute. Je peux seulement être désolée d'être resté invisible pendant si longtemps, alors que vous vous faisiez du souci pour moi. Je ne recommencerai plus. Mais je ne reviendrai pas non plus. Pas pour le moment. Tu peux me détester pour ça, John, mais tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis. Je vais retourner au lycée, mais je vais rester à la réserve, chez Jacob. Je pense que cela nous évitera de nous disputer toute la journée. Quand je serai prête, je reviendrai, c'est promis. Je ne déserte pas, je prends seulement l'air.

Je dis sur un ton étonnamment calme, mais je sais que je suis une grenade prête à exploser. Si John continue de me hurler dessus, je ne le supporterai pas. Alors je me contente de le fixer, droit dans les yeux, en attente de sa réaction. Qui ne se fait pas attendre. Il paraît d'abord sur le point de me crier dessus, mais je le sens prendre une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. Il ne veut pas être celui qui me fera fuir à cause de son ressentiment envers moi. Je ne veux pas qu'il pense l'être non plus. Je conçois tout à fait qu'il m'en veuille, je ne peux pas l'en blâmer. Je m'en veux à moi aussi. Si il savait tous les mensonges que je lui sers depuis si longtemps, il ne s'en remettrait pas, je crois.

-D'accord, lâche-t-il soudain. Si c'est ton souhait, je ne peux pas t'en empêcher. J'espère que tu sais simplement ce que tu fais.

Même Jacob semble surpris, avant de soupirer discrètement de soulagement.

-Je n'aime pas l'idée que tu restes chez lui, marmonne mon père.

-Papa… Je suis bien chez lui.

-Son père est aimable avec toi ?

Je hoche la tête. Ce n'est pas un mensonge, cette fois. Billy s'en veut toujours de m'avoir si mal considéré, mais il devient plus poli, il s'efforce de discuter avec moi les peu de fois où il est venu chez Emily, ce qui est très rare. Je crois que lire la lettre de ma mère en compagnie d'Henri l'a bouleversé. Cette lettre a bouleversé tout le monde, à vrai dire. Je ne sais pas si elle permettra d'apporter des changements au sein de la tribu, mais je l'espère de tout mon cœur. J'y veillerai personnellement, en fait. Je compte bien reprendre le combat de ma mère. Elle a tout fait pour faire évoluer les siens. Je ne fais pas tout à fait partie de la tribu, mais je ne veux pas que d'autres jeunes se compliquent la vie à cause de règles qui ont été établies sur de faux principes. Je vais essayer de trouver un moyen de faire une analyse de mon ADN, pour leur prouver que mon gène n'est pas différent du leur, et que mes enfants et les enfants de mes enfants l'auront également, si il n'y aucune mutation d'ici là. Ainsi, peut-être que peu à peu, les adolescents n'auront plus peur de se mêler aux jeunes de l'extérieur et de trouver l'amour parmi eux. Je remercie d'ailleurs chaque jour Jacob d'avoir pris le risque de m'aimer. Sans ça, nous n'en serions pas là aujourd'hui, et la tribu et la meute n'auraient jamais découvert la vérité.

-Eh bien, je suppose que le sujet est clos, intervient Mary qui est plutôt restée à l'écart durant notre échange houleux. La maison t'est toujours ouverte. Je préfère largement te savoir en paix avec Jacob qu'en plein tumulte avec nous.

Je la remercie d'un sourire, un peu forcé malheureusement, parce que mon sang bouillonne toujours autant dans mes veines. Mais je contiens facilement mes muscles et parviens à donner l'impression d'être totalement relâchée et détendue face à eux. Ce ne sera sûrement pas la même chose une fois que j'aurais passé le pas de la porte d'entrée.

Soudain, une évidence me frappe, et mon regard se tourne vers mon père.

-Où est Véro ?

Je sens une telle crispation chez Charlie que j'en regrette ma question. On peut dire que ma dernière discussion avec elle a été plus violente, et je ne me suis même pas demandé quelles ont pu être les conséquences de ses paroles à mon égard sur mon père. Au vu de sa mâchoire contractée, il semble ne pas avoir apprécié qu'elle rejette tout sur moi et me considère comme une enfant capricieuse, et qu'elle m'ait encouragé à quitter Phoenix pour leur bonheur, que je « gâchais par ma présence ».

-Elle avait du travail. Elle a pris l'avion quelques jours après… Ton départ.

-Tu… tu ne l'as pas suivi ?

-Non. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser. Ce qu'elle a osé te dire, la façon dont elle t'a provoqué, je… j'ai du mal à y croire encore, mais je crois que je me suis trompée sur son compte. J'ai besoin de réfléchir, de mettre une certaine… distance entre elle et moi.

Je hoche la tête, et la gêne qui s'immisce entre tous les membres de cette pièce est palpable. Je suis heureuse que mon altercation avec elle lui ait permis de se rendre compte de qui est Véro, mais d'un autre côté, elle le rendait heureux, et je ne veux pas qu'il retombe dans la dépression d'un homme célibataire ayant perdu ses deux femmes. Et puis, il faut bien l'avouer, qu'il l'ait suivi m'aurait bien arrangé. Je déteste savoir que des vampires traînent dans le coin et risquent d'en avoir après lui, ou son frère et sa femme.

-Alors, tu.. tu comptes rester ?

Charlie hausse les épaules.

-Je n'ai pas de travail, pas d'obligations. Et je veux pouvoir me rattraper pour tous les mensonges que je t'ai fait subir depuis des années. Alors pour l'instant, je suis là. Que tu le veuilles ou non, ajoute-t-il en voyant la grimace que je n'ai pas réussi à dissimuler.

Je voudrais tellement qu'il s'éloigne, le temps que nous chassions les vampires, mais je ne peux pas l'y obliger. Je ne laisserai pas les vampires lui faire du mal. Une rage sourde s'empare de moi à l'idée que Stanislas pose la main sur lui. Et pourtant, j'ai l'impression que c'est ce qu'il risque d'essayer de faire, maintenant qu'il ne peut plus faire de moi une vampire. Il doit être tellement frustré qu'il risque de devenir bien plus dangereux.

-OK, je finis par répondre.

Je sais que ma réponse ne le satisfait pas, mais je n'ai pas mieux à lui proposer pour le moment.

-Dans ce cas, je vais aller chercher quelques affaires dans ma chambre. Je reviens dans un instant.

-Je t'accompagne, propose immédiatement Jacob, qui doit détester seulement l'idée de rester seul dans le salon avec mes proches.

-Non, intervient mon père. Nous avons à parler, tous les deux. Entre hommes.

Alors là, je flippe carrément. Et vu la tête que fait mon petit ami, il n'en mène pas large non plus. La fameuse « discussion » est arrivé. Maintenant que mon père est obligé de se faire à l'idée que je sorte avec lui, il est bien obligé d'apprendre à le connaître. Mais cette perspective ne m'enchante guère.

-Dans le jardin, demande Charlie.

J'attrape la main de Jacob et la serre rapidement, avant de m'éclipser dans les escaliers. J'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, les pas lourds de Charlie et ceux bien plus discrets de Jacob. Je sens l'inquiétude qui le traverse, et mon père transpire la détermination. Un sourire me gagne. C'est certainement sadique, mais j'aime l'idée que Jacob se fasse un peu malmener par mon père, lui qui déteste attirer l'attention.

Cette pensée me permet de mettre de côté la tension qui s'est accumulé dans mes muscles depuis que je suis entrée dans cette maison. Je suppose que je vais devoir décompresser en sortant d'ici, mais en attendant je monte dans ma chambre. Quand j'ouvre la porte, je me sens un peu… étrange. J'ai la sensation que cela fait une éternité que je ne suis pas venue ici. En observant mon lit, mon placard rempli de vêtements, mon ordinateur, et les quelques photos dans les cadres et sur les murs, je ressens comme l'idée que cette chambre appartient à une autre personne. Et dans un sens, ce n'est pas tout à faux. Cette chambre est celle de l'ancienne Bella, de la Bella complètement humaine qui ne savait rien de sa propre existence. J'ai bien changé, en quelques jours. Peut-être que j'ai mûri. Cette idée me fait frémir, et je m'approche de la fenêtre. Je n'en ai pas besoin, mais je l'entrouvre légèrement. Les voix de Jacob et Charlie me paraissent plus clairs.

-Je vous assure, Monsieur Swan, que je fais mon possible pour qu'elle soit heureuse avec moi.

-Je l'espère bien. Les dernières semaines ont été éprouvantes pour elle, alors si en plus j'apprends que tu lui fais des misères…

Sa voix vibre de menaces sous entendues.

-Je n'oserai jamais. Je l'aime, Bella. De tout mon cœur. Ca peut vous sembler futile de penser ça à notre âge, mais je sais que je veux faire ma vie auprès d'elle. Je compte bien la soutenir jour après jour, et je m'en voudrais toute ma vie si je lui faisais du mal un jour.

Je souris comme une idiote face à ces mots qui me touchent au plus profond de mon être. Il est toujours agréable d'entendre des déclarations d'amour indirectes aussi sincères.

Mon père marmonne, mais je sens qu'il est satisfait par sa réponse.

-Venons-en à d'autres faits. Pour ce qui est d'une partie plus… intime…

Mon estomac tombe dans mes talons, mes entrailles se retournent, je porte ma main à ma bouche. Non, il ne va pas oser lui toucher deux mots là-dessus, tout de même ? Je devine d'ici le visage cramoisi de Jacob et ses mains tordues sous la gêne.

-Monsieur, je…

-Je ne veux pas savoir si vous l'avez déjà fait ou non. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires, même si j'estime qu'elle est bien trop jeune pour cela. Ce dont je veux m'assurer, c'est que vous êtes tous les deux conscients des risques, et que vous faites en sorte de ne pas prendre de risques, justement.

Quelle façon bien détournée de lui demander si nous nous protégeons ? Au souvenir de la nuit fabuleuse que nous avons passé, je rougis violemment. Penser à mon père et à ça en même temps, non merci. Il n'a pas besoin de tout savoir de ma vie sentimentale. De toute façon, je suis quasi-certaine que Mary risque de me reparler de sexualité tôt ou tard. Elle m'a laissé tranquille, mais ça ne durera pas, surtout maintenant qu'elle pense que je vis chez lui. Ce qui n'est pas tout à fait faux, puisque je suis quasiment tout le temps avec lui, et que je dors chaque nuit à ses côtés. Ce qui, sans qu'elle le sache, se produisait déjà avant, dans cette chambre.

-Je croyais que tu prenais des affaires ?

Je me retourne d'un bond, la main posée sur le cœur. John se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte, le visage fermé.

-Tu m'as fichu une frousse !

J'étais tellement obnubilée par ma petite séance d'espionnage que je ne l'ai pas entendu ni senti arriver. Je tends l'oreille, mais je dois me rendre à l'évidence, j'ai loupé la réponse de Jacob, parce qu'ils sont passés à autre chose.

John ne s'excuse pas et entre dans la chambre pour venir s'asseoir sur le lit. Je ne dis rien, ouvre mon sac à dos que j'avais emmené avec moi et sort quelques habits de mon placard pour les fourrer dedans. Je fais bien attention à ce que Alpha ne tombe pas du placard et le plaquant dans le fond, mais John suit mes gestes avec attention.

-Est-ce que tu as vraiment cru que tu pourrais cacher ce loup en peluche très longtemps ?

Je m'étrangle presque avec ma salive. Je toussote et me tourne vers lui.

-Tu… Depuis combien de temps le sais-tu ?

John laisse échapper un petit rire. Il semble un peu plus détendu, et l'ambiance plus sereine m'apaise également.

-Depuis toujours. Je l'ai vu trois jours à peine après ton arrivée. J'ai préféré ne pas t'embarrasser avec ça. Mais tu sembles y tenir, pour le mettre dans ton lit.

-En… En effet. Je l'ai gagné avec papa. Je crois qu'il ne sait pas que je l'ai gardé et emmené ici. Tu ne vas pas lui dire, n'est-ce pas ?

Je ris moi-même face à ma question stupide.

-Oublie ça, je ne sais plus ce que je dis.

-Moi, je sais.

La tension remonte d'un cran.

-Vous avez tous les deux tellement de mal à exprimer ce que vous ressentez. Si ton père était au courant pour ce loup, il en serait touché, embarrassé, et toi aussi, et vous détestez être dans cette situation.

Je me tourne vers lui en refermant mon sac.

-Depuis quand es-tu aussi observateur ?

-Je l'ai toujours été, à vrai dire. C'est pourquoi je sais également que si tu ne reviens pas à la maison, ce sont pour d'autres raisons.

Tous mes muscles se crispent en une fraction de seconde. Je tente de paraître calme en n'arrêtant pas mes gestes, mais il n'est pas dupe, malheureusement.

-Ne me sors pas ton 'je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire'. Je ne suis pas idiot. Je t'en veux, Bella, et je sais que ce n'est pas ton cas. Je l'ai vu à tes yeux tristes. Tu es peut-être un peu bouleversée par les événements, mais pas au point de déserter le domicile où tu vis depuis des mois. Vu la façon dont tu as pris ton père dans tes bras, je me doute que tu ne lui en veux pas autant que tu aimes à le faire croire.

Je hausse les épaules, seule réaction qui me paraît sensée pour le moment, le temps que les rouages de mon cerveau se mettent en branle.

-J'aimerais comprendre, Bella.

-Comprendre quoi ?

-Ce qui te pousse à rester loin de nous.

J'hésite un long moment. Lui mentir, lui assurer que je leur ai tout dit, que je ne cache rien de plus. Je ne sais pas ce qui est le mieux, mais je sais ce que je suis incapable de faire. Je peux dissimuler une partie de la vérité, mais je ne peux pas lui mentir en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Alors je fais ce qui me semble le plus aisé. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux, et en priant pour que ça fonctionne, je me lance.

-Tu as raison. Je ne vous dis pas tout.

Une lueur surprise s'éclaire dans son regard. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je choisisse l'honnêteté. Il ne répond pas, se contente de m'interroger du regard.

-Mais je ne peux pas t'en parler. Pas pour le moment.

Il se lève doucement, mais son irritation m'apparaît clairement.

-Tu ne peux pas…

-Tonton, je te demande seulement de me faire confiance.

-Te faire confiance ? Alors que je ne sais même pas sur quoi porte ce que tu me caches ?

Je le supplie du regard.

-Dis-moi que tu es en sécurité, au moins.

-Bien sûr que oui, je réponds un peu trop vite.

-Sans mensonge, réplique-t-il.

En voyant mon incapacité à lui donner une réponse, son visage s'assombrit.

-Avant que tu ne cries ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, permets-moi d'essayer de t'expliquer.

Devant sa mine renfrognée et sa mâchoire crispée, j'opte pour la prudence.

-Même si je t'en parlais, tu ne pourrais rien faire pour m'aider.

-J'en doute, grogne-t-il.

-Je t'assure que c'est vrai. Il n'y a qu'une seule chose que tu peux faire pour m'aider.

-Laquelle ? s'enquit-il, visiblement perplexe.

-Me faire confiance, et accepter que je ne t'en parle pas. Pour notre sécurité à tous, c'est mieux comme ça, crois-moi.

Sur ces mots, je n'attends pas sa réponse et me dirige vers la porte.

-Bella, me retient-il.

Je reste de dos, attendant son explosion de colère, qui ne vient pas. Au contraire, c'est d'une voix douce et vibrante d'angoisse à la fois qu'il me demande :

-Est-ce que tu nous en parleras un jour ?

Une chape de plomb s'abat sur mon corps entier. Mon estomac se noue, ma gorge est sèche, mes yeux me brûlent. Je voudrais lui donner une réponse, mais je ne la connais pas moi-même.

-S'il te plaît, Bella…

Devant son ton suppliant, quelque chose se rompt en moi, et je sais que je n'ai plus le choix, désormais. Il sait que je cache certaines choses, et il ne sera jamais tranquille, pas tant qu'il ne sera au courant de rien. Je sais que ce sera difficile, je sais qu'il risque de me détester, de me prendre pour un monstre si jamais je lui dis la vérité sur ce que je suis devenue… Et je ne parle pas de la meute. Je briserais une des règles les plus importantes de la tribu. Le secret de la lycanthropie. Je risquerais de déclencher d'importantes conséquences en le révélant rien qu'à mon oncle.

Mais je ne peux pas imaginer continuer à vivre en mentant à tout le monde. Même si je sais que mon père ne supporterait pas d'apprendre ce que lui cachait ma mère, je sais que John pourrait accepter ce que je suis devenue.

Les mots sortent sans que je n'arrive à les retenir, alors que les larmes brouillent ma vue :

-Je te promets que je t'en parlerai. Je te parlerai d'absolument tout. Dès que les événements se seront calmés.

Je n'ose pas le regarder. Je l'entends soupirer, mais il ne dit rien. Alors je me contente d'ouvrir la porte, de remettre mon sac sur mon épaule et de descendre les escaliers. Quand j'arrive dans le salon, je cherche des yeux Jacob.

-Il vient de partir dans la voiture. Il t'y attend, m'apprend Mary.

J'acquiesce, puis la prends subitement dans mes bras.

-Donne de tes nouvelles.

-Promis. Papa ?

-Hum ? dit-il en levant la tête de son journal, qu'il fait semblant de lire bien évidemment.

-J'espère que tu as été sympa avec Jacob.

Il m'offre son plus grand sourire.

-Tout est réglé. Appelle-moi vite, c'est promis ?

-Promis.

Je m'éloigne vers la porte, mais me retourne au dernier moment. Charlie lève de nouveau les yeux.

-Papa, tu pourrais me promettre quelque chose ?

-Quoi donc ?

-Ne traîne pas dans les bois.

J'essaie de le dire d'une voix calme, mais mon anxiété ressort tout de même. Il s'apprête à m'interroger, mais je sais que je n'aurais pas dû dire ça.

-S'il te plaît, fais-moi confiance, je demande pour la millième fois de la journée.

Je vois d'ici les rouages de son cerveau fonctionner, à la recherche d'une explication à ma demande étrange. Comme il n'en trouve pas, il se contente de hocher la tête.

-OK, promis. A plus tard, ma chérie !

Un poil soulagée, je sors et referme la porte derrière moi. Je monte dans ma voiture, où Jacob m'attend, les mains sur le volant, prêt à démarrer. Ce n'est qu'en me laissant tomber sur le siège que je sens à quel point il est tendu.

-Tout va bien ?

Il marmonne un oui et met le contact avant de s'élancer sur la route.

-C'est à cause de mon père, c'est ça ?

Il ouvre la bouche, puis la referme immédiatement, et se concentre sur la route.

-Non, il a été plutôt sympa.

Je regarde son profil, intriguée.

-Quoi, alors ?

Il continue de rouler et m'ignore.

-Jacob, je murmure entre mes dents serrées, irritée par son silence.

-Non, Bella, ne rejette pas la faute sur moi, grimace-t-il.

-Quoi ? Je peux savoir ce que tu as ?

Il freine soudain, et se gare sur le bas-côté. Il coupe le moteur et se tourne vers moi. Ses yeux lancent des éclairs. D'ordinaire, j'aurais reculé un peu devant sa fureur, mais je ne bronche pas d'un poil.

-C'était quoi, cette promesse ? gronde-t-il.

Pendant un moment, je crois qu'il parle de mon père, puis je saisis, et je sens le sang quitter mon visage. Il m'a entendu parler avec John. Évidemment.

-J'ai simplement voulu le rassurer, je me défends.

-Non, tu étais sincère. Je l'ai senti. Tu comptes vraiment tout lui raconter, n'est-ce pas ?

-Et pourquoi pas ?

Je le défie du regard, ses doigts se referment avec violence sur le volant.

-Pourquoi pas ? Mais il y a des tonnes de raisons, Bella !

-Si c'est parce que Sam ne serait pas d'accord, je m'en contrefiche. Il a le droit de savoir qui je suis.

-Tu ne te rends vraiment pas compte de l'idiotie de ce que tu dis, ma parole !

Piquée au vif, je croise les bras sous ma poitrine.

-Tu crois peut-être qu'il réagira bien ? Qu'il acceptera sans broncher ce que tu es devenue ? Tu crois que Sam va te laisser faire, tu crois vraiment que c'est le meilleur moyen de t'intégrer au sein de la meute ?

-Ma famille passe avant tout ! C'est facile, pour vous, elles sont déjà au courant, elles l'ont même été avant vous ! Je ne veux pas avoir à leur mentir toute ma vie ! Et je suis sûr que John l'acceptera. Il aura un peu de mal, c'est évident, mais…

-Arrête, Bella ! Nous sommes de loups-garous, capable de tuer des hommes si l'envie nous en prend, nous chassons des vampires qui tuent les humains de cette ville, nous sommes une meute de monstres, c'est ce que les gens te diraient s'ils étaient au courant de notre existence !

-Ce que tu dis n'est pas juste ! je fulmine. Pourquoi vos familles pourraient tout partager avec vous, et pas la mienne ?

Jacob lève les bras, excédé.

-Parce qu'ils n'ont pas été élevé de la même façon ! Et encore, il a fallu du temps pour certains pour accepter la meute ! Tu ne peux pas lui balancer comme ça que tu as du sang de loup-garou dans les veines ce qui t'a permis d'en devenir un, et que tu es parti de chez eux pour éviter de risquer de les blesser ou de les tuer sous la colère, et pour les protéger d'un clan de vampire qui demandent vengeance parce que j'ai tué l'un des leurs !

Cela fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu autant en rogne contre moi. Seule différence, et majeur : deux semaines plus tôt, j'aurais tout fait pour le calmer et oublier ça, par peur qu'il ne perde le contrôle. Aujourd'hui, je n'en ai rien à faire. J'ai subi bien trop de pression dans cette maison pour le laisser me crier dessus de la sorte.

-Je ne suis pas idiote, Jacob ! je m'emporte à mon tour. Tu crois que je suis débile au point de lui présenter les choses comme ça !

-Alors, quoi, tu vas te transformer sous ses yeux, tu penses que c'est une meilleur solution !

Je m'apprête à répliquer, mais je change de tactique :

-Je refuse de discuter de ça avec toi ! Ce n'est pas ton problème ! C'est ma décision !

Là, il semble surpris. Mais dans le sens positif du terme. Je sens la tempête qui va s'abattre sur moi quelques instants avant que les premiers ravages ne me tombent dessus.

-Ta décision concerne tout le monde ! Toute la meute ! Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il y a des règles à respecter ! Si on ne parle pas aux humains de ce que nous sommes, c'est bien pour éviter des conséquences désastreuses ! Si ton oncle le prend mal, s'il en parle autour de lui, si…

Il semble sur le point d'exploser.

-Sam ne te laissera pas faire.

-Je ne compte pas lui demander la permission.

-Je te déconseille de t'attirer ses foudres dès tes débuts. Si tu transgresses cette règle dès maintenant, il ne t'accordera jamais sa confiance. Tu devrais savoir qu'il déteste qu'on lui désobéisse !

-C'est toi qui ne te rends pas compte de l'idiotie de tes paroles, Jacob. Fais ce que je dis, mais pas ce que je fais, hein ? Qui a transgressé toutes les règles de la meute, et de la tribu ! Tu t'es approchée de moi, tu es sorti avec moi, tu m'as embrassé, tu m'as laissé deviner ce que tu es, tu m'as défendue devant Sam, tu as renié son autorité pour moi, tu as couché avec moi ! Tu ne peux pas me reprocher ce que toi tu as fait !

-Ce n'est pas la même chose ! souffle-t-il, visiblement touché par mes mots.

Je n'ai jamais vu sa mâchoire si contractée. Son visage d'ordinaire si doux et heureux s'est transformé en masque de colère et de haine.

-Je suis le second de la meute, Sam m'a accordé sa confiance il y a longtemps, et il a fait de même avec toi parce qu'il a senti que tu étais amoureuse de moi ! J'ai en effet renié les règles, mais je l'ai fait pour toi ! Sam n'acceptera pas que tu brises déjà sa confiance, alors que tu as déjà tellement de mal à affirmer ta place au sein de la meute !

Il marque une pause, ses yeux noirs de colère s'accrochent aux miens.

-Et ne rejette pas tout ce que tu comptes faire sur moi, ne fais pas comme si tu ne fais que suivre mon exemple ! Oui, j'ai couché avec toi, mais ça n'a pas semblé te déplaire, à ce que je sache !

Je ne vois pas le rapport, mais je suis touchée en plein cœur. Je sais que nous commençons à dire des choses qui n'ont pas vraiment de sens, des choses qui pourraient nous blesser sans le vouloir vraiment. Parce que c'est ce que nous faisons lorsque la colère et les émotions sont trop fortes. On frappe, et si on ne peut pas frapper avec les poing ou avec les griffes, on le fait avec les mots.

Je secoue la tête, lentement.

-Non, Jacob.

-Quoi, non !

-Je refuse qu'on se hurle dessus dans une voiture au bord de la route, à dire des choses qui dépassent nos pensées. Ce n'est pas le meilleur moyen de communication.

-Mais nous devons en parler, et pas devant les autres ! S'ils entendent ça, tu peux dire au revoir à la confiance qu'ils commencent à t'accorder !

J'ai beau m'accrocher à mon idée de ne pas me disputer de trop avec lui, l'emportement est trop fort.

-Pourquoi tu en fais toute une histoire ! Nous avons encore du temps pour y réfléchir !

-J'essaie juste de te faire comprendre que ce n'est pas une bonne idée !

-Eh bien, j'ai saisi ton point de vue, mais je ne le partage pas. C'est bien comme ça que ça fonctionne dans un couple, non ? Chacun expose son opinion, c'est la communication. Mais c'est sensé se passer dans le calme !

-Mais tu es sensé prendre en compte mon avis, pas seulement l'écouter !

-Ah oui, alors quoi ? Je dois suivre tout ce que tu me demandes de faire ? Laisse-moi deviner, tu vas user de tes pouvoirs d'Alpha refoulé pour m'empêcher de parler à mon oncle ?

Je sais que c'est dur. Je sais que mes mots sont horrible et qu'ils vont faire mouche, et j'ai horreur de ça. Mais le mal est déjà fait. Son visage se ferme, et au lieu de hurler, il parle à voix basse.

-Si tu penses vraiment que je suis capable de faire ça, libre à toi. Si tu veux que ton oncle te prenne pour un monstre, libre à toi.

-Mon oncle m'aime ! Est-ce que tu te rappelles seulement de ma réaction, quand je l'ai appris ? Est-ce que j'ai fui, est-ce que j'ai eu peur, est-ce que je t'ai traité de monstre ? Non, à cause de l'amour que je te porte ! John m'aime, lui aussi ! D'un amour différent, mais il m'aime ! Alors il l'acceptera, comme moi je l'ai fais !

Je n'attends pas sa réponse, je détache ma ceinture et ouvre la portière.

-Où tu vas ?

-Prendre l'air. Je rentre à pied.

Je claque la portière et me précipite dans la forêt. Il ne m'appelle pas, il n'essaie pas de me rattraper. Tant mieux. Je m'enfonce dans les bois en marchant à grande vitesse, mais ça ne me suffit pas. J'ai besoin d'extérioriser, et je ne connais qu'une seule manière de faire ça. Je me déshabille, je plie mes vêtements et les nouent à ma jambe, puis je mets à courir. Je cours entre les arbres, et je laisse l'animal prendre ma place.

Bientôt, je cours à quatre pattes, agilement, je file entre les arbres, discrète. La colère bout tellement que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'avoir mal. Désormais, je comprends mieux pourquoi Jacob me disait qu'il est plus facile de se transformer quand on est sous le coup d'une émotion forte.

Le vent fouette mes yeux, mes oreilles qui sont couchées en arrière, mes muscles roulent sous ma peau, je bondis par-dessus les racines et les rochers. Je ferme totalement mon esprit, refusant quiconque de m'adresser la parole. Je sais que Jacob pourrait essayer de me contacter.

Je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps je cours. Je ne compte plus les minutes ni les heures. La seule chose que je sais, c'est où je me trouve. Assez loin de la réserve pour être tranquille.

Quand je finis par ralentir puis à marcher sur les feuilles qui tapissent les bois, je me sens un peu mieux. Je commence à culpabiliser. Je n'aurais pu parler de cette façon à Jacob. Mais il n'aurait pas dû le faire non plus. Je crois que nous sommes tous les deux fautifs.

Je regrette qu'il ne soit pas avec moi en ce moment. J'ai pris pour habitude de courir avec lui dans les bois. Être seule me donne une boule dans l'estomac. La forêt me paraît moins accueillante et apaisante quand il n'est pas à mes côtés.

Je reprends ma course, m'enivrant de sentir le sol moelleux sous mes coussinets. Mes pas me mènent sans que je le décide vraiment à la clairière. Celle où Jacob et moi passons tant de temps ensemble. Ma poitrine se serre à l'idée que je suis toute seule aujourd'hui. Je n'ai soudain plus qu'une envie, c'est rentrer et pouvoir me réconcilier avec lui, mais je m'en empêche. Il doit comprendre que j'ai le droit de faire mes propres choix. Si je veux dire la vérité à John, c'est mon droit. La meute ne pourra pas m'en empêcher. J'ai peut-être été dure avec lui, mais lui aussi.

Je me laisse tomber dans l'herbe, la langue pendante, un peu fatiguée par ma course dans les bois. Le soleil commence déjà à décliner dans le ciel. Je ne dois pas trop tarder, les autres risquent de s'inquiéter.

A l'instant où je m'apprête à me relever, un bruit attire mon attention. Je fixe mon attention sur les arbres qui m'entourent, et inspire profondément. Une odeur inconnue me titille les narines. Ce n'est pas un lapin, ni un oiseau, et encore moins un loup. Je me lève et prends une nouvelle inspiration. Et là, je suis prise d'un haut le cœur face à cette odeur âcre qui me prend la gorge et qui me fait froncer le nez. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'éternuer, dégoûtée. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien sentir comme ça ?

Je fixe l'orée de la clairière, attentive. Une certaine forme d'inquiétude commence à se faire sentir face à mon incapacité à reconnaître ces odeurs qui m'assaillent. Un mouvement attire mon attention derrière moi. Je me tourne d'un bond, le regard balayant la clairière, mais je ne vois rien. Je me concentre de toutes mes forces, et quand un nouveau sifflement attire mon attention, je tourne sur moi-même, prête à en découdre avec l'intrus qui se joue de moi.

Mais mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine quand je découvre la forme svelte devant moi. Ses yeux rouges m'appellent immédiatement. Il est toujours aussi gracieux, toujours aussi grand et fin. Toujours aussi mortel.

-Content de te revoir, Isabella, susurre-t-il avec un grand sourire.

 _Stanislas_.

* * *

 **NA : Voici le prochain chapitre ! Je préfère vous prévenir, il n'en reste plus que 3, je vais essayer de les poster rapidement, mais en reprenant les cours ça va être difficile. J'essaie d'en mettre un nouveau d'ici dimanche.**

 **Merci pour vos reviews, je suis contente que du monde continue à lire mon histoire ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, comme d'habitude. A bientôt !**


	29. 29

**29**

 _Stanisla_ s

Un grondement s'échappe de ma gorge, et je fais un pas vers lui, mais il secoue la tête de droite à gauche, lentement.

-Je te déconseille de faire ça. Nous avons à parler, il me semble.

Parler ? Sérieusement ? Puis j'assimile enfin le fait qu'il est de retour, ce qui n'augure rien de bon. Mes pensées se tournent immédiatement vers la meute et vers ma famille. Qu'a-t-il prévu pour sembler si fier de lui ?

-Tu m'as beaucoup facilité le travail, Bella. Quand j'ai suivi ta trace et que je t'ai vu venir jusqu'ici, je me suis dit que j'avais beaucoup de chance.

Un voyant d'alerte d'un rouge fluo cligne dans mon esprit, m'obligeant à rester sur mes gardes.

-J'ai été très déçu d'apprendre tes exploits de louve, Isabella. Vraiment très déçu. Comment est-ce que je vais pouvoir me venger de ton petit ami maintenant, hein ?

Petit coup dans la poitrine. Je m'attends au pire. Dès qu'il ouvre la bouche, je sais que je vais détester la suite de sa phrase.

-Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai vite trouvé une solution. Ton oncle est très sympathique, il m'a ouvert la porte sans broncher. Ta tante aussi, très souriante. Et ton père, n'en parlons pas. Il a un peu crié quand je l'ai cogné contre le mur, mais il devrait s'en remettre très vite. Ta tante, par contre, je crains qu'elle ne soit plus traumatisée. Elle hurlait tellement que j'ai dû l'enfermer à double tour dans la salle de bain. Fâcheux, n'est-ce pas ? J'espère qu'elle ne va pas alerter les voisins, ce serait bête. En tout cas, ne t'inquiète pas pour la patrouille de toutous devant la maison. Ils sont bien occupés à dormir, personne ne se rendra compte de rien.

Je reçois un seau d'eau sur la tête. Non, c'est même plus que ça. C'est un torrent d'eau qui s'abat sur moi, qui fait flancher mes muscles, qui me fait suffoquer et qui m'emporte, comme si j'allais me noyer. Mais je reste droite comme un I, la mâchoire contractée, le cœur serrée comme s'il allait exploser, à deux doigts de la rupture.

-J'ai emmené ton oncle en balade. Il a un peu rechigné, mais il s'est laissé faire. Son sang semble voluptueux et parfait, mais je me suis retenu. Pour le moment. Il aurait loupé la fête, ce serait dommage.

Le monde est en train de s'écrouler. Littéralement. Je suis dans un affreux cauchemar, et je vais me réveiller. Les choses ne peuvent pas se passer autrement. Je panique, je suffoque, je m'étrangle. La seule chose que je peux faire, c'est grogner. Et ça ressemble plus à un couinement.

Stanislas laisse échapper un petit rire.

-Tu me sembles bien peureuse, pour une louve. Je peux comprendre, après tout, c'est la vie de ta famille qui est en jeu. Tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'ai suivi jusqu'ici. Je peux te promettre une seule chose.

Je redresse les oreilles.

-Si tu suis mes instructions, ton oncle aura la vie sauve. Ce n'est pas après lui que j'en ai. Le but est de faire souffrir Jacob, à vrai dire. Je ne peux donc pas te promettre pas que tu vas survivre. D'ailleurs, est-ce que j'aurai oublié de mentionner un petit détail ? Oh, oui, ça me revient maintenant. Ton petit ami a eu un accident de voiture.

Mes pattes flanchent, je dois faire appel à toutes mes forces pour rester dressé devant ce tortionnaire. Je voudrais me boucher les oreilles, je voudrais m'endormir, ou me réveiller, je voudrais être n'importe où mais pas ici, à entendre ceci.

-Il conduit assez vite, surtout quand il est énervé.

Ils nous ont suivi. Depuis le début. A la maison, puis dans la voiture. Ils ont décidé de passer à l'action au moment où nous nous y attendions le moins. Nous n'avons rien vu venir. Ils ont endormi la patrouille ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Est-ce qu'ils vont bien ?

-Il s'est pris un vampire de plein fouet. Ca doit faire mal. Il s'est un peu débattu, mais il dort tranquillement maintenant.

Il fait soudain un signe en direction de la forêt. Trois vampires apparaissent derrière les arbres. L'un d'entre eux tient fermement John par le bras et oblige mon oncle à avancer. Les deux autres portent à moitié Jacob, inconscient.

Mon cœur fait un looping dans ma poitrine, mes entrailles se retournent, j'ai une soudaine envie de vomir. Je dois me retenir de toutes mes forces pour ne pas me précipiter vers eux. Les yeux de John sont affolés, il tremble. Quand son regard se pose sur moi, quelque chose se déchire en moi face à la terreur qu'il ressent. Il est bâillonné, mais je sais qu'il n'a qu'une envie, hurler et essayer de s'échapper de cet enfer. Il ne me reconnaît pas. Tout ce qu'il voit, c'est un énorme loup qui fait face à un homme avec des yeux rouges et des forces décuplées. La seule chose à la quelle il doit penser, c'est à sa femme enfermée dans une salle de bains.

Et ne parlons pas de Jacob. Sous forme humaine, il semble dormir paisiblement, mais je sais que la réalité est toute autre. Son tee-shit est déchiré par grand pan, ses chaussures trouées, et son visage est noir de terre et éraflé de partout. Je me suis trompée depuis le début. Il n'est jamais rentré à la réserve, et n'a jamais cherché à me retrouver. Il ne s'est jamais inquiété pour moi, puisqu'il était inconscient.

Mon cerveau commence enfin à se mettre en marche, à réfléchir. Je n'ai que deux options. Soit je m'enfuis, soit j'essaie de les sauver. Mais des mouvements derrière moi m'indiquent que je suis encerclée par les vampires. Je n'ai aucune chance de m'enfuir, et aucune chance de tous les battre. Mon seul espoir repose sur la meute.

Soudain, Jacob papillonne des yeux. Les deux vampires le laissent tomber sur le sol, et mon petit ami se redresse sur les coudes en gémissant. John gémit derrière son bâillon.

-Oh, le prince aux bois dormant se réveille, que c'est chou, susurre Stanislas en s'approchant de lui.

Je gronde, mais il n'en tient pas compte.

-Alors, comment te sens-tu, Jacob Black ? Toujours aucune culpabilité pour ce que tu as fait à mon ami ? Tu lui as coupé la tête, je te rappelle. Tu devrais au moins t'excuser.

Jacob le fusille du regard, et Stanislas se contente de lui donner un coup au visage. Jacob hoquette sous la douleur, se laisse tomber sur le sol où il roule, la main sur le visage.

Stanislas revient vers moi, satisfait.

 _Jacob ?_ J'appelle, la panique m'enserrant comme une vieille amie. _Jacob, tu m'entends ?_

Jacob finit par se redresser un peu, et quand il me voit encerclée par tous ces vampires, son visage se décompose.

-Be… Bella ? Qu'est-ce que…

 _Jacob, je suis désolée, ils m'ont surpris ici, je n'ai rien vu venir…_

Il ne réagit pas.

 _Jake ?_

-Bella, parle-moi, me supplie-t-l soudain.

Je fronce les sourcils, et me tourne vers Stanislas.

-Tu ne peux pas lui parler. Dommage, n'est-ce pas ? me sourit-il. Tu peux dire merci à Dimitri.

Le vampire qui se tient près de Jacob me fait un signe de tête.

-Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant de ça, mais chaque vampire a… sa particularité. Je me suis plutôt bien entourée. Sasha est maîtresse quand il s'agit de créer des plantes pour endormir les toutous, Dimitri bloque vos capacités télépathiques, Luka nous plonge dans une bulle de silence, et je ne parle même pas de Luc et Valentin. Tu verras, tu vas les adorer.

Ma respiration se bloque, je n'arrive plus à déglutir. J'ouvre mon esprit, je me concentre sur Sam, sur Emily, ou sur n'importe quel autre membre de la meute, mais je n'entends plus rien. C'est le silence total.

Et là, je comprends que nous sommes vraiment dans une situation désespérée. Je suis encerclée, avec John et Jacob menacés, la patrouille qui était sensée prévenir en cas de problème n'est plus en état de faire quoi que ce soit, et je ne peux pas contacter la meute. Ils sont tous tranquillement chez Emily, certainement en train de préparer le dîner. Certains doivent être rentrés chez eux, pensant que la patrouille les avertira d'un danger. Mon seul espoir, c'est le temps. Si je gagne suffisamment de temps, Sam enverra des loups remplacer l'autre patrouille, et ils comprendront ce qui s'est passé.

Mais je ne suis pas sûre de disposer de beaucoup de temps. Entouré de dix vampires, je me sens bien inutile.

-Je te présente également Samanta, continue Stanislas alors qu'une jeune vampire s'approche de moi.

Enfin, une jeune vampire… Plutôt une jeune femme, mais ses yeux me confirment qu'elle n'est pas si jeune qu'elle en a l'air.

-Samanta peut lire dans les pensées. Si tu as des choses à dire, c'est à elle qu'il faut s'adresser. Dimitri ne t'en empêchera pas.

 _Qu'est-ce que vous voulez !_ je m'exclame alors le plus fort que je peux en fixant ladite Samanta, qui grimace face à mon éclat.

Elle traduit mes paroles à Stanislas, qui rigole de bon cœur, alors que mes yeux sont fixés sur Jacob, qui me regarde avec des yeux ronds. Il doit être en train de se rendre compte lui aussi que nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'espoir.

-C'est tout simple, répond enfin Stanislas. Comme tu le sais, je t'ai promis que ce serait toi qui souffrirais, et non le toutou roux. Je veux qu'il sache ce que signifie perdre l'être aimé.

-Non… souffle Jacob, terrifié.

Je le suis autant que lui.

-Voilà le deal. Si par une quelconque chance tu parviens à t'enfuir ou si tu essaies de t'approcher de Jacob, ton oncle meurt.

 _Et Jacob ?_

-Je ne le tuerai pas, affirme-t-il. Je veux qu'il vive longtemps avec ce souvenir ancré dans sa mémoire.

-Quel souvenir ? balbutie Jacob.

Mais il doit déjà connaître la réponse. En tout cas, moi, j'ai déjà tout compris. Je ne peux prévenir personne. Je ne peux même pas hurler comme une louve, puisque ce Luka nous plonge dans le silence. Stanislas est malin, très malin. Il avait tout prévu. Je comprends désormais pourquoi il a disparu si longtemps. Parce qu'il mettait en place ce plan, et qu'il attendait le bon moment pour le mettre à exécution. Et Jacob et moi lui avons offert une occasion sur un plateau d'argent en nous isolant, puis en nous disputant et nous séparant chacun d'un côté.

 _Vous allez me tuer. Devant Jacob. Pour qu'il se rappelle chaque jour ce moment, vous le libérerez, puis vous disparaîtrez. Ainsi, vous serez quittes._

Samanta m'offre un sourire, puis répète ces paroles à haute voix. Quand Jacob voit le sourire satisfait sur le visage de Stanislas, il pousse un hurlement, se relève d'un bond et essaie de se précipiter vers moi, ou de se transformer. Mais les deux vampires l'empoignent. Il se débat, un troisième vient le jeter au sol et l'immobiliser. Je sais qu'il essaie de se transformer, mais les coups qu'il reçoit l'en empêche. Je fais un pas vers lui, mais Stanislas m'arrête.

-Rappelle-toi le deal. J'ai la vie de ton cher John entre mes mains.

Enfin, ils arrêtent de frapper Jacob, qui se redresse en position assise.

-C'est la même chose pour toi, Jacob. Si tu te débats trop, je tue l'humain, sans aucune hésitation.

Jacob serre la mâchoire, mais je le supplie du regard de rester à sa place. Mon regard se tourne vers John, qui est resté à l'écart avec le vampire qui le surveille. Il nous observe un à un, cherchant sans doute à comprendre pourquoi Jacob appelle Bella en me regardant.

-Est-ce que c'est clair pour tout le monde ?

Notre silence scelle mon destin.

-Luc, Valentin, appelle Stanislas.

Deux des vampires s'avancent un peu. Je comprends très vite qu'ils sont jumeaux. Même visage, même corps, même air terrifiant.

-Je te présente les Jumeaux Maudits, comme ils aiment se faire appeler. Ils ont le même pouvoir, c'est assez amusant. Les garçons, je vous en prie.

Stanilas recule d'un pas, mes yeux rencontrent ceux de Jacob, et je me prépare au combat. Je me tourne vers les deux frères, sors les crocs. S'ils croient que je vais me laisser faire, ils se trompent. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de leur bondir dessus. Les deux jumeaux lèvent en même temps leur main droite et la pointe vers moi.

La déflagration de douleur qui me traverse me fait hurler, et je roule sur le sol. Je gémis, j'essaie de replier mes pattes sur moi-même, mais rien n'y fait. Tout ce qui est autour de moi n'est fait que de douleur. Je n'arrive à rien distinguer d'autre que ça. J'entends les hurlements de Jacob, qui me paraissent si loin. Je suis incapable d'ouvrir les yeux, de me laver, de me battre. Ils me font hurler sans même me toucher.

La douleur est même pire que celle que j'ai ressenti durant ma première transformation. J'ai la sensation que mes entrailles se tordent, que mon corps entier se retourne contre moi. Je supplie intérieurement pour que ça s'arrête.

Après ce qui me semble une éternité, la douleur s'arrête soudainement. Elle me laisse épuisée, tremblante sur le sol de la clairière.

-Luc et Valentin ont un pouvoir étonnant, n'est-ce pas ? Ils peuvent te donner l'impression que tu souffres. Ce n'est que psychologique, bien entendu, mais c'est drôlement efficace.

Seulement psychologique ? Je n'arrive pas à y croire. J'arrive enfin à ouvrir les yeux, et je me redresse difficilement sur mes pattes. Mon regard s'accroche immédiatement à celui de Jacob. Ses joues sont striées de larmes.

-Arrêtez ça, implore-t-il. Ne lui faîtes pas de mal.

Stanislas se tourne vers lui.

-Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire là-dessus. Contente toi d'observer, et de graver ça dans ta mémoire.

Soudain, Stanislas se précipite sur moi. Encore désorientée, je n'ai pas le temps de l'esquiver. Il me donne un grand coup qui m'envoie valdinguer dans l'herbe plus loin. Je me redresse avec difficulté, et cette fois-ci me jette sur le vampire. J'ai l'impression de percuter un bloc de ciment, mais je tiens bon et enfonce mes crocs dans le premier morceau de chair que je trouve.

La pression des jumeaux reprend immédiatement, m'arrachant un gémissement, mais je tiens bon. Je continue à essayer de le griffer et de le frapper. Une nouvelle vague de douleur, encore plus forte, me submerge et me fait perdre mon attention. Stanislas en profite et je reçois un grand coup dans les dents. Je titube, et tombe sur le sol, où je continue à me tordre de douleur. Stanislas se jette sur moi, et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que c'est totalement inégal.

 _Bas-toi à la loyale !_ j'aboie.

Samantha répète mes mots à voix haute, et Stanislas me lâche immédiatement. Il fait signe aux jumeaux qui me libèrent.

-Tu penses sérieusement en être capable ?

A vrai dire, je sais que non. Mes pattes tremblent, mes muscles me font mal tellement la douleur me paraissait réelle. Je suis déjà épuisée, et Stanislas est bien trop fort pour moi, mais je préfère encore mourir en me battant plutôt qu'en me tordant de douleur sur le sol.

Les pleurs de Jacob se sont terminés. Désormais, il est en colère. Ses yeux sont d'un noir terrifiant, et il se débat entre les bras de ceux qui le retiennent. Il donne des coups de poings, des coups de pied. Stanislas est obligé de menacer la vie de John pour qu'il se calme légèrement. Quand il croise mon regard, j'y vois de la peur et de la fureur mêlées.

Mais je détourne les yeux, et me concentre sur Stanislas.

 _Approche, tu verras bien_ , je gronde.

Quand Samantha répète mes paroles, il n'attend pas une seconde de plus. Il me bondit dessus. Mais j'avais déjà prévu son attaque, alors je l'esquive agilement et c'est à mon tour de plonger sur lui, dans son dos. J'essaie de lui donner un coup de croc, mais il me repousse comme un brin d'herbe. Furieuse, je bats de la queue, les oreilles couchées. Nous tournons en rond l'un en face de l'autre, nous défiant du regard.

-Je dois avouer que tu as du courage, me sourit-il.

Mais c'est un sourire sarcastique, affreux, méchant. Un sourire de tueur psychopathe. Je fais mine de lui sauter dessus pour qu'il esquive, puis je l'attaque sur le côté, mais je pousse un cri en sentant ses poings s'écraser dans mes flancs. Je retombe sur le côté, et me relève immédiatement, mais il a déjà plongé sur moi. Quand ses crocs de vampires s'enfoncent dans mon épaule, je ne peux retenir le hurlement qui s'échappe de ma gorge. Il m'attrape dans ses bras puis avec une force surhumaine me balance loin de lui. Je fais un vol plané tout du long de la clairière. Mon souffle se coupe quand je percute violemment un arbre. Je me laisse tomber dans l'herbe, des étoiles dansant devant les yeux, le souffle coupé.

J'essaie toujours de reprendre ma respiration quand une main s'accroche littéralement à mon pelage et me tire le long de la clairière. Je me débats, j'essaie d'échapper à sa poigne, mais je sais que cela n'a aucune utilité. Je n'ai déjà plus de forces, et même si j'arrivais à me libérer, je ne pourrais jamais me battre encore contre lui.

Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je relâche mes muscles. Non, je continue d'essayer de lui échapper alors qu'il me traîne jusqu'au centre de la clairière. L'instinct de survie, j'imagine.

Les oreilles bourdonnantes, la vision floutée, je perçois à peine les mouvements autour de moi. Quand je sens les mains de Stanislas dans mes poils, quand je sens son odeur quand il s'approche de moi, je sais que c'est la fin. Il va me tuer sur cette clairière, devant l'homme que j'aime et devant le frère de mon père. Sur la clairière où j'ai passé les meilleurs moments de mon existence.

Mais quand je m'y attends le moins, quand j'attends le coup de grâce, celui-ci ne vient pas. Je perçois des grognements, des bruits de cavalcade, et les mains de Stanislas disparaissent de mon champ de vision.

Je rassemble toutes mes forces pour me redresser. Il me faut un moment pour comprendre ce qui se passe. Et enfin, je saisis. La meute. Des loups accourent dans la clairière, se jettent sur les vampires. Les vampires sifflent de colère alors que les loups grondent. Je ne sais pas par quelle miracle ils sont arrivés jusqu'ici, mais je ne cherche pas à comprendre plus longtemps.

Mon regard cherche Jacob. Il s'est déjà transformé, une fois que ses ravisseurs l'ont lâché pour s'occuper des autres loups. Soulagée, je sais qu'il pourra se défendre, même s'il est déjà certainement mal en point.

Mes yeux font le tour de la clairière, pour enfin se poser sur John. Le vampire qui le tenait est encore fermement accroché à lui et recule vers les bois. Il va le tuer. Je ne cherche pas à comprendre plus longtemps, je me précipite sur lui. Le vampire ne me voit pas arriver, je lui saute dessus, en évitant bien de blesser John. Il tombe à la renverse, lâchant John qui tombe en avant. Je ne cherche pas à comprendre, je plante mes crocs dans la gorge du vampire. Il pousse un râle, je relève la tête. J'ai soudain la bouche pleine de sang, et l'odeur acre qui m'emplit la gorge me donne envie de vomir, mais je tiens bon. Le vampire se tord sur le sol, et j'ose à peine regarder la blessure que je lui ai infligée. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que les seuls moyens de tuer un vampire sont de leur trancher la gorge, de leur poignarder le cœur ou de les brûler. Je crois que celui-ci en est presque au premier stade.

Je détourne les yeux, incapable de l'achever. John tremble des pieds à la tête, et ses yeux passent du vampire à moi. Je fais la seule chose qui me paraît possible. Je rugis, je découvre les crocs, et je lui aboie violemment au visage. Enfin, il réagit. Je sens son cœur piquer une crise, il jette un dernier coup d'œil au champ de bataille et prend ses jambes à son cou. Je le regarde s'enfuir dans les bois, et je tourne la tête vers le reste du groupe pour voir si les vampires font attention à lui. Heureusement, ils sont tous occupés. Sauf deux. Je regarde avec horreur Jacob hurler de douleur et s'écrouler au sol. Les jumeaux, à distance, presque cachés à l'orée des bois, le torturent. Je reconnais Embry qui se précipite sur Jacob, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passe.

Paniquée, je cherche à lui expliquer qu'il faut mettre à terre les jumeaux, mais évidemment, il ne m'entend pas. Mon cerveau marchant à toute allure, je cherche à localiser Dimitri, qui nous empêche de communiquer. Il se bat aux côtés d'un autre vampire contre Paul. Je me précipite vers eux, et sans que Paul puisse réagir, je plonge sur Dimitri. Il essaie de me repousser, mais je lui donne un coup de crocs dans l'épaule. Son hurlement semble le déconcentrer assez longtemps, parce que soudain les pensées de mes camarades m'envahissent.

 _Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?_

 _Pourquoi on ne s'entendait plus ?_

Je ne reconnais pas toutes les voix, bien trop obnubilée par les hurlements de Jacob. Quand je me retourne, une vision d'horreur m'apparaît. Embry est tenu en respect par un vampire, tandis que Stanislas plonge sur Jacob, qui se tord déjà de douleur sur le sol.

-Si je ne peux pas tuer ta petite amie, ce sera toi, lui susurre-t-il à l'oreille, mais je l'entends d'ici.

Au moment où je m'apprête à me précipiter vers eux, je reçois un boulet de canon sur les épaules et m'écroule de tout mon long. Je me bats avec mes crocs et mes griffes contre Samanta qui s'est jetée sur moi. Avec des feulements de rage, j'essaie de la repousser, mais elle s'accroche à moi comme un sangsue. Mon regard cherche de nouveau Jacob des yeux. Il se bat contre Stanislas, mais ses grimaces me prouvent que la pression des jumeaux ne s'arrête pas. Quand Stanislas le mort dans le flanc, il glapit et tombe. Je me débats encore, je laboure Samanta de coups de patte mais elle tient bon. Au supplice, je ne peux que regarder Jacob qui est en train de se faire mettre en pièces par le vampire. Stanislas le frappe, l'empêche de se relever, le mord de toutes parts. Jacob ne dégage plus qu'une seule chose : de la souffrance. Son sang parvient jusqu'à mes narines, et le mien ne fait qu'un tour.

 _Jacob !_ Je hurle intérieurement pour que tout le monde m'entende, mais ils sont occupés.

Seul Paul finit par se dépêtrer de l'ami de Dimitri, et ses yeux s'accrochent aux miens. Il s'apprête à aller au secours de Jacob, mais il s'écroule soudain en hurlant. Mon sang bouillonne de rage envers les jumeaux. Je dois les mettre hors d'état de nuire, ou Jacob va se faire tuer.

Je rassemble toutes mes forces, toute ma peur et toute ma colère et je donne un grand coup de patte à Samantha. Je me libère enfin de son emprise, je me redresse, chancelante, et je me précipite vers les jumeaux.

 _Il faut tuer les jumeaux_! je crie à l'aveuglette, espérant que quelqu'un viendra m'aider.

Mais je continue à courir seule vers eux. Je plonge sur le premier, qui répond immédiatement à mon attaque. Son frère essaie de faire pression sur moi, mais je résiste et continue à enfoncer mes crocs dans les épaules et le cou du vampire. De nouveaux grognements me font comprendre que Paul s'est enfin joint à moi, et ensemble, nous frappons et labourons le visage des deux jumeaux. Ils finissent par siffler, nous repousser, et prennent leurs jambes à leur cou. Je me prépare à leur courir après, mais l'appel de Paul me retient.

 _Jacob !_

Je me tourne, et mon sang se glace. Stanislas vient d'attraper Jacob, et le traîne jusqu'au rocher au bord de la clairière. Il le jette contre la pierre, et Jacob reste au sol, immobile. Je pousse un rugissement et je me précipite vers eux. Le temps que j'arrive, Stanislas attrape de nouveau Jacob, et le loup roux s'écrase de nouveau contre le rocher. Je pourrais presque entendre les os du loup se briser un à un. Je sens sa respiration se bloquer, ses poumons chercher désespérément de l'air, ses pattes battant dans l'air, son couinement qui sort de sa gorge, ses yeux qui se révulsent. Je redouble de vitesse, mais Stanislas le porte de nouveau dans les airs. Je pousse sur mes pattes. Il ne doit pas le frapper de nouveau contre ce rocher.

Stanislas me voit foncer vers eux, et sur son visage se peint un sourire mauvais. Je comprends pourquoi au moment où quelque chose me percute sur le côté. Le vampire essaie de me frapper, mais je le repousse, me remet sur mes pattes vacillantes et reprend ma course. Seulement, au moment où je lui bondis dessus, Stanislas laisse tomber Jacob avec force, et son corps percute de nouveau le rocher avec brutalité. Cette fois-ci, j'entends vraiment ses os se briser. Jacob ne gémit plus.

Je bondis sur Stanislas pour l'éloigner de lui. Avec fureur, je lui laboure le ventre, je l'empêche de me repousser. Emportée par la rage, je ne pense plus qu'à une seule chose. Jacob, le corps brisé sur ce rocher. Stanislas parvient à me pousser, et m'assène un coup dans la truffe. Je cligne des yeux, sonnée, et il en profite pour me frapper de plein fouet dans le dos. Je m'écroule, je sens une décharge électrique me parcourir le dos alors que mes pattes flanchent. J'essaie de me relever, mais il m'en empêche. Je gronde de frustration.

-C'est toi qui aura vu l'homme que tu aimes mourir sous tes yeux, finalement, murmure Stanislas à mon oreille.

Je pousse un grognement, l'image de Jacob s'écrasant sur le sol me hantant. Non, il ment. Je me retourne violemment en poussant un gémissement de douleur, et au moment où je m'apprête à repousser Stanislas, deux loups lui tombent dessus. Sam et Embry. Stanislas pousse des grognements, mais il ne fait pas le poids face à deux loups, surtout face à l'Alpha. Quand je regarde le champ de bataille qu'est devenue la clairière, je comprends que la meute a gagné. La plupart des vampires fuient à travers les arbres. Certains sont morts, la tête arrachée. Je vois Jared et Manu en train d'achever Dimitri. Je détourne immédiatement les yeux, qui se posent ensuite sur les nombreux loups blessés. Je reconnais Quil, couchée sur le flanc, couvert de sang. Leia semble avoir une patte cassée, elle gémit et s'écroule, soutenue par Abby et Dana. Len a un œil fermé, il boite.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'appesantir sur qui est blessé et qui va bien. Mes pensées se tournent immédiatement vers Jacob. Je me précipite vers lui, et remarque que Paul est déjà à ses côtés. L'expression sur son visage me traverse comme une décharge. Je me laisse tomber près d'eux.

 _Jacob ! Jacob !_

Je me tourne vers Paul.

 _Il va bien ?_

Paul me dévisage, et ses yeux emplis de désespoir me crèvent le cœur. Je retourne mon attention vers Jacob. Ses poils sont poissés de sang, ses pattes forment des angles étranges, probablement brisées. Quand je pose ma truffe contre lui, je sens à quel point son corps est brisé. Pendant un moment, je crois qu'il ne respire plus, et mon souffle se coupe. Puis j'entends un léger souffle.

 _Il respire_! je m'exclame.

Si les loups pouvaient pleurer, mes joues seraient baignées de larmes. Un éclair d'espoir illumine alors le visage de Paul, qui se penche vers son cœur.

 _Tu as raison, mais il lui faut des soins, tout de suite._

Un hurlement attire notre attention. Sam et Embry ont attrapé Stanislas. Celui-ci se débat, mais Sam ne lui en laisse pas le temps. Le regard de Stanislas croise brièvement le mien alors que les griffes de Sam lui tranche la gorge. Son corps retombe sur le sol, tandis que ses yeux restent accrochés aux miens, sa tête toujours tenue par Embry.

Un haut le cœur me prend, et cette fois-ci je ne parviens pas à me retenir. Je me détourne pour libérer mes entrailles. Je crache en même temps du sang. Ma vision devient flou, je titube. La torture des jumeaux, les coups de Stanislas, tout me revient en pleine figure. La fatigue me rend lourde. Je ressens alors toutes les douleurs que j'ai oublié dans ma rage d'aider Jacob. L'élancement dans mon dos, les différentes plaies qui couvrent mon corps, mon corps entier me fait souffrir. Je cherche à rester sur mes pattes, mais je me sens chanceler. Quand je sens mes pattes se dérober sous moi, je glapis, mais je ne rencontre pas le sol. Un corps chaud se colle soudain contre moi, me retenant.

 _Ca va aller_ , me murmure Embry alors que je m'appuie contre lui.

 _Jacob…_ je parviens à penser.

Je lui transmets tout ce que j'ai vu. Le corps de Jacob s'écrasant trois fois de suite contre ce rocher, ses os se brisant un à un, alors que je courrais vers lui. Je lui transmets la peur qui m'étreint.

 _Il respire encore, Bella_ , tente-t-il de me rassurer. _Tu devrais peut-être t'allonger._

 _Je vais bien._

J'essaie de raffermir mes pattes plantées dans le sol, mais tous mes muscles me font souffrir. J'essaie de retourner vers Jacob, les oreilles bourdonnantes et la vision floue. Bien entendu, je n'arrive pas jusque là. Je m'écroule avant. Je sens seulement le corps d'Embry qui essaie de me soutenir, mais je glisse tout de même sur le sol.

Je l'entends m'appeler, mais je suis bien trop fatiguée et effrayée pour l'écouter. A moitié inconsciente, la seule chose à laquelle j'arrive à penser, c'est Jacob. Je sais qu'il respire, mais je sais aussi qu'il est gravement blessé, et cette idée me brise de l'intérieur.

Les prochaines heures se passent dans un grand flou pour ma part. Alors que je me sens bien incapable de me relever, j'entends des éclats de voix humaine. Je finis par comprendre que ce sont des Quileute qui viennent nous aider. Ils chargent les blessés incapables de marcher dans de grands draps, pour les porter à travers la forêt. Je ne les vois pas emmener Jacob. Il ne gémit pas, il respire à peine. Je sens son cœur battre, mais à une allure tellement réduite que je manque de suffoquer. Quand ils s'avancent pour me porter, je grogne pour les en empêcher. Je rassemble mes forces et me redresse sur mes pattes. Un corps se presse contre le mien. A l'odeur, je reconnais Emily.

 _Allez, en avant, Bella_ , m'enjoint-elle.

C'est une des seules fois où je la vois louve. Elle a accepté de se transformer, pour nous venir en aide.

Le retour vers la réserve se passe dans un calme olympien. La seule chose qu'on entend, ce sont les bruits de pas et les gémissements des blessés. Paul est venu se placer à ma gauche. Lui et Emily ne parlent pas, ils se contentent de marcher à mes côtés et de me soutenir dès que mes pattes flanchent et que la fatigue m'assaille.

Je n'ose pas demander des nouvelles de Jacob. J'en suis bien incapable. J'ai tellement peur de leur réponse que je préfère me taire. Je n'ose pas non plus demander si… si certains sont morts. Je sais que c'est une possibilité, mais je ne peux pas m'y résoudre. Je me sens tellement idiote. Nous nous sommes faits avoir comme des idiots. Quelque chose me trotte soudain la tête. Depuis tout à l'heure, j'ai la sensation d'oublier quelque chose, mais...

 _John !_ je m'exclame, et une bouffé de panique m'étreint tellement que j'en manque de tomber.

Paul me retient avec douceur.

 _Pas de panique Bella, j'ai envoyé Bly le chercher. Sous forme humaine,_ précise-t-elle. Il est rentré à la maison, il a appelé la police et les secours. _Ton père a été emmené à l'hôpital, il a reçu un sérieux coup à la tête. Ta tante va bien, elle est juste très secouée. La police est auprès d'eux, et interroge John._

 _Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce qui leur a dit ?_

 _Apparemment, rien,_ me rassure Paul. _Il est encore en état de choc, il n'a pas donné d'explication. Tout ce qu'ils savent, c'est qu'un type est venu chez eux les menacer et a kidnappé ton oncle. Je crois qu'ils n'ont même aucun lien avec toi. Stanislas n'a pas parlé de toi._

Un profond soulagement m'envahit, mais il est de courte durée.

 _Et la patrouille ?_

 _Ils sont en train de se réveiller. Stanislas a apparemment utilisé une plante très puissante qui, ingérée par les loups, les endort. Il a du les obliger à en manger. On en saura plus quand ils se seront remis._

Je hoche la tête, et reprend ma marche. Un élancement me fait grimacer dans mon épaule, là où Stanislas m'a mordu. J'ai l'impression que mon sang est devenu bouillant tout à coup. Je boite soudain. Emily et Paul me retiennent.

 _Ca va?_

Je hoche la tête.

 _Stanislas m'a mordu, ça me fait mal, c'est tout._

 _Ca passera vite,_ m'assure Emily.

Nous nous sommes laissés distancer par les autres. Je me plonge de nouveau dans mon mutisme, je fais abstraction de tout ce qui vient d'arriver. De toute façon, je suis encore trop chamboulée pour saisir vraiment les derniers événements. Je m'inquiéterai pour ma famille plus tard. Pour l'instant, la seule chose qui compte, c'est Jacob.

Je ne me souviens même pas être arrivée à la maison. Je me retrouve soudain dans mon lit, sous la couette. Un mal de tête affreux me prend quand je me redresse. Je suis de nouveau humaine. J'observe les hématomes qui couvrent mes jambes et mes bras. J'ai mal dans le dos, et dans tous mes muscles. Mais là où j'ai le plus mal, c'est mon épaule. Un bandage recouvre la blessure. Ca m'élance tellement que je finis par relever le pansement. Je découvre deux points. Une morsure de vampire. A peine je pose mon doigt dessus et je me sens fièvreuse. J'essaie de repousser la douleur pour me concentrer sur ce qui m'entoure. Je suis habillée d'un short noir et d'un haut gris.

Je ne me souviens pas quand exactement j'ai perdu connaissance. Je ne sais plus si c'était dans la forêt, ou une fois arrivée à la maison. Les souvenirs remontent soudain en bloc, et je me précipite hors du lit. Une douleur lancinante me traverse, je pose ma main sur mon épaule en retenant un gémissement, je me rattrape à la rambarde du lit pour rester debout. J'ouvre la porte de la chambre, et je dévale les escaliers, au point que je dois me raccrocher à la rambarde arrivée en bas pour ne pas glisser sur le parquet.

Mes yeux se posent sur le salon. Mon cœur se retourne. Heureusement que je suis accrochée.

-Jacob…

Les visages des personnes présentes se tournent vers moi, mais je ne les vois pas. Je ne vois que ce loup au pelage roux qui est allongé sur le flanc, dans le salon, sur une grosse couverture. Son corps entier est poissé de sang. Je vois les visages des personnes autour de lui. Dévastés. Mon corps entier frémit, et je me précipite vers lui. Des bras me retiennent, je reconnais la voix de Sam, mais les larmes coulent déjà.

-Jacob !

-Bella, écoute son cœur… me souffle Sam en m'étreignant entre ses bras.

Mais je ne l'écoute pas.

-Bella, il n'est pas encore mort ! s'emporte l'Alpha.

Enfin, je sors de ma torpeur. Je me redresse, je me tourne entre ses bras et je me concentre mon attention sur le corps de Jacob. Je cherche fébrilement les battements de son cœur. Et je les trouve. Ils sont faibles, certes, mais ils sont présents. Jacob est vivant. Le soulagement que je ressens me fait relâcher tous mes muscles, les larmes dévalent mes joues.

Puis je croise le regard de Billy, dans son fauteuil roulant, qui fixe l'horizon par la fenêtre, l'air abattu. Et soudain, ce que vient de dire Sam me saute à la figure.

-Pas… Pas encore ? je répète, les lèvres tremblantes, incapable de regarder qui que ce soit dans les yeux.

-Ses blessures sont très graves, me répond Emily, assise près de Jake. Ses…

Sa voix se brise, et je remarque enfin les larmes qui baignent ses joues. Je prends enfin conscience que presque toute la meute est présente dans la pièce. Seuls les blessés manquent à l'appel, certainement en train de se reposer dans les chambres. Je croise le regard dévasté d'Embry, de Paul, de Seth, de Dan, et de tous les autres. Dana est effondrée dans les bras d'Embry, et lui la tient comme si elle était une bouée de sauvetage. Même Len, le bras emballé dans une bande blanche, se trouve près de Kate, qui le tient par la taille et a posé sa tête sur son épaule dans un geste réconfortant.

-Presque tous ses os sont brisés, me murmure Sam. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang, il ne cicatrise pas assez vite.

Il me faut plusieurs inspirations avant de parvenir à balbutier :

-Mais il va cicatriser, pas vrai? Les loups-garous guérissent vite, ses os vont se remettre, son corps va se remettre…

-Son corps entier n'est plus qu'un tas d'os brisés, insiste Paul.

Il ne peut retenir un sanglot, et voir Paul, qui déteste tant Jacob, pleurer me donne envie de mourir sur place.

-Il y a très peu de chance qu'il s'en sorte, Bella, continue Sam d'une voix douce. Il s'est bien battu, mais…

-Non, tais-toi. Jacob ne va pas mourir.

-J'aimerai en être autant persuadé que toi, soupire Sam.

-Il va s'en sortir ! je m'exclame, et je tente d'échapper à la poigne de l'Alpha, mais il retient entre ses bras.

-Bella…  
-Laisse-moi, je te dis qu'il ne mourra pas !

Il me lâche enfin, et je m'écroule près de Jacob, à côté d'Emily. Elle tente de poser sa main sur mon bras, mais je la repousse. Je vois enfin le visage de Jacob. Ses yeux sont fermés, ses traits sont tirés. Il souffre.

Fébrilement, je passe ma main dans son pelage poissé de sang. Je serre entre mes doigts ses poils, et les larmes troublent ma vue.

-Jacob… Tu ne vas pas mourir, ils se trompent… je murmure à son oreille en me penchant sur lui. Tu vas t'en sortir, je le sais…

-Bella… soupire Paul près de moi.

J'ai conscience que tout le monde me regarde, mais je m'en fiche. Je veux juste être près de lui, je veux juste qu'il ouvre les yeux, qu'il me fasse son sourire idiot et qu'il me sorte une vanne, celles dont lui seul a le secret. Lui seul parvient à me faire rire dans les pires situations.

Je lève la tête et pose mon regard sur le médecin de la tribu, celui qui était venu m'examiner après ma course dans les bois contre les vampires.

-Vous en êtes certain ?

Celui-ci me regarde d'un air désolé.

-Vous êtes certain qu'il ne va pas s'en sortir ?

Il ne répond pas, il plisse les lèvres.

-Répondez-moi. Est-ce qu'il y a une quelconque chance qu'il vive ?

-Je ne veux pas vous donner de faux espoirs.

-Répondez-moi ! je m'exclame en serrant les poils de Jacob dans ma main.

La souffrance dans mon épaule me relance, mais je l'ignore.

-Oui, lâche le médecin pâle comme la mort. Oui, mais elle est très mince. Il est déjà presque parti, et nous ne pouvons rien de plus pour lui. C'est à lui de se battre désormais.

Je sais qu'il dit ça pour m'apaiser, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir une once d'espoir.

-Alors, il va y arriver, je souffle. Jacob est fort, il va se battre, je le sais.

-J'aimerai en être aussi sûre que toi, fait Sam qui n'a pas bougé.

-Son pouls est très faible. Les prochaines heures seront décisives. Mais il faudrait vraiment un miracle, me prévient le médecin.

Mais je m'en fiche. Je sais que c'est impensable, je sais que la vie est déjà en train de le quitter, je sais que je l'ai déjà presque perdu, mais je continue à espérer. Parce que l'espoir fait vivre.

-Alors, nous allons attendre, je déclare d'une voix bien plus calme et posée que ce à quoi je m'attendais.

Je retourne mon attention sur Jacob, je caresse sa tête, je survole ses poils. Il ne tressaille même pas. Le cœur déchiré en mille morceaux, je prends ma décision. Je ne vais pas le quitter. Je vais rester avec lui, jusqu'au bout. Et si, par un quelconque miracle, il trouve la force de rester avec nous, alors je ne le quitterai plus, plus jamais. Je ne me disputerai plus jamais avec lui.

-Je suis désolée, Jacob… je murmure. Je ne voulais pas te crier dessus de cette façon. Si je n'étais pas partie, peut-être… peut-être que les choses auraient été différentes. Peut-être ne serions-nous pas tombés dans le piège de ces vampires. Je m'en veux tellement.

Je sais que les personnes autour de moi crèvent d'envie de comprendre pourquoi je dis ça. Ils ne sont pas au courant de la promesse que j'ai faite à John. Mais je n'ai aucune envie de penser à ça pour le moment.

Alors, je me laisse tomber contre lui. Je pose ma tête contre son épaule, au seul endroit qui ne soit pas plein de sang. Je sens ses poils contre ma joue, et la froideur qu'il dégage me fait peur. Lui qui est toujours si brûlant, il a désormais la température d'un humain normal. Cette constatation me serre la poitrine, me noue la gorge.

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Jacob… Tu ne peux pas partir maintenant, pas après tout ce que nous avons traversé… Tu dois revenir, tu m'entends ? Pas seulement pour moi. Pour tout le monde. Pour la tribu, pour la meute, pour ton père… Pour ta famille, en clair. Parce que la meute c'est ta famille. Ce qui veut dire que moi aussi, je suis ta famille… Et… Je ne veux pas perdre quelqu'un de ma famille… Pas aujourd'hui…

Cette fois-ci, je pleure pour de bon. De bons gros sanglots qui me font trembler de la tête au pieds. Je plonge ma main dans ses poils, attendant une réaction de sa part. Mais il n'y en a aucune. J'entends à peine son cœur, et j'ai la sensation que son corps devient de plus en plus froid. Une immense peur, une immense terreur se saisit de moi à l'idée de le perdre dans les heures qui suivent.

Pourquoi avoir traversé tout ça pour finalement perdre la personne que j'aime le plus au monde ? Nous avons encore tellement de choses à partager… Je ne vais plus jamais sentir la chaleur de sa peau, je ne vais plus jamais sentir ses bras entourant mon corps, je ne vais plus jamais sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes, plus jamais voir son fabuleux sourire, plus jamais entendre ses blagues idiotes. Il va plus jamais me chatouiller, se moquer de moi, m'ébouriffer les cheveux ou rigoler de ma gêne face à certaines de ses paroles.

En pensant à tout ce que je risque de perdre, je ne peux faire plus qu'une seule chose. Prier, prier pour qu'un miracle que se produise. Je sais depuis longtemps que les contes de fées n'existent pas, et je n'en veux pas. Je ne veux pas d'une vie facile, je ne veux pas d'une histoire heureuse toute tracée. Non, je sais que les difficultés sont présentes, mais je suis prête à les traverser. Avec lui. Alors, le mince espoir que l'amour qui nous lie lui permette de rouvrir les yeux ne me quitte pas.

Je commence alors l'attente. L'attente la plus longue de mon existence.

* * *

 **NA : Nous approchons dangereusement de la fin de cette fiction ! Ce chapitre était riche en rebondissements, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce scénario ! A bientôt !**


	30. 30

******30******

Voir tous ces visages baignés de larmes, ces épaules courbées, ces expressions décomposées, ces vêtements noirs, toutes ces images me donnent envie de m'enfuir au pas de course. Mais je tiens bon, je reste immobile comme une statue, comme les autres.

Près de moi, Paul. Il retient ses larmes, mais je sais qu'il est sur le point de craquer, alors dans un geste irréfléchi, je cherche sa main avec mes doigts. Il sursaute, puis finalement accepte de glisser ses doigts entre les miens. Je presse ses doigts dans un geste de réconfort plus que désuet. Ce n'est pas en se tenant la main que nous allons nous sentir mieux, mais ni lui ni moi ne pouvons faire plus.

Je parcours du regard la foule, ne supportant pas d'écouter le Quileute qui parle de lui, qui explique ce qui l'attend une fois enterré. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est mort. Tout ce que pourra dire cet homme n'y changera rien.

Je distingue très vite Billy, sur son fauteuil roulant. Il essaie de se tenir droit, d'afficher une mine sérieuse, mais je sens son cœur battre à vive allure. Ses yeux sont brillants. Je voudrais le réconforter, mais je sais que ce n'est pas mon rôle. Près de lui se tiennent Embry et Quil. Ils sont murés dans le silence, tête baissée, comme l'est presque toute la meute. Nous sommes tous immobiles, fixant un point les yeux dans les vagues. Certains sont plus touchés que d'autres, mais nous sommes tous dans la douleur et le chagrin.

Une bonne partie de la tribu est présente aujourd'hui. Sa mort a touché tellement de monde que j'en suis toute retournée. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était tant aimé.

Nous sommes dans le cimetière de la réserve. Petit, nous sommes tous serrés les uns contre les autres, tous là pour lui rendre un dernier hommage.

Tous semblent souffrir, tous semblent se retenir de pleurer, sauf moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, mais j'ai l'impression de ne plus rien ressentir. Je n'arrive pas à pleurer, je n'arrive même pas à être triste. Je vis cette scène comme si je n'en faisais pas partie, comme si j'étais extérieur à tout ça. Je crois que j'ai eu mon lot de douleur et de souffrance ces derniers temps. Peut-être que je suis anesthésiée, après toutes les larmes que j'ai versé il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça.

La bataille dans la clairière date d'il y a une semaine à peine. Elle restera gravée dans les mémoires, c'est certain. Je ne risque pas de remettre les pieds là-bas, pas avant de nombreuses années en tout cas. Trop de mauvais souvenirs hantent ces lieux désormais. Nous évitons tous d'en parler. Cette clairière et ce qui s'y est passé sont devenus un souvenir, un souvenir encore proche mais que nous cherchons tous à oublier. Même si nous n'y arriverons probablement jamais. Des tas de détails nous le rappelle chaque jour. Le bras bandé de Len, Quil qui est toujours soutenu par Embry, et d'autres encore.

Je vis toujours chez Emily. Je n'ai pas trouvé la force de rentrer chez moi et d'affronter John. Mon père est resté à l'hôpital quelques heures à peine. Une enquête a été ouverte. J'ai été interrogée par la police. Et une nouvelle fois, j'ai menti. Je ne leur ai pas dit que cet agresseur était un vampire qui voulait ma peau. Et John non plus n'a rien dit. Il a raconté à la police que l'homme l'avait emmené dans la forêt, qu'il tenait des propos incompréhensibles. Apparemment, Stanislas ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. Le kidnapping de John n'avait eu aucun intérêt, les policiers ne comprennent toujours pas qui était cet homme et pourquoi il a fait tout ça avant de subitement disparaître après que John ait réussi à s'enfuir.

Ils ne retrouveront jamais de corps. Stanislas et les autres vampires tués ont été brûlés à la réserve, pour effacer toutes traces de leur existence. Cette histoire d'agression et de kidnapping restera un mystère pour la police, mon père et ma tante. Seul mon oncle sait. Enfin, je suppose qu'il n'a pas compris ce qui est arrivé dans la clairière, mais il n'a rien dit, c'est le plus important. Je me suis rendue une seule fois chez moi. J'ai rassuré mon père, j'ai essayé de leur occuper l'esprit pour qu'ils oublient ce qui est arrivé. Ils ne se sont pas souciés du fait que je ne rentrais toujours pas, et que je n'étais toujours pas retourné au lycée. Tant mieux, je n'avais aucune envie de leur donner d'explication.

John ne m'a pas adressé la parole. On dirait qu'il ne me reconnaît même plus. Je ne sais pas s'il a fait le lien entre la louve et moi, mais je n'ai pas encore eu le courage de le vérifier. Je compte lui expliquer, il faut juste que je trouve le bon moment et la bonne façon de le faire. Après ce qu'il a vécu, je lui dois bien la vérité.

Je reviens à la réalité quand le cercueil descend sous terre. Je n'ai rien écouté du discours, je n'ai pas écouté ce qu'a dit Billy à son propos. Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre tout ça. Je n'en ai pas besoin, à vrai dire. Ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est parti trop tôt. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de faire tout ce qui était prévu.

Quand le trou est enfin refermé et que les Quileute se dispersent, Paul ne lâche pas ma main. Je reste près de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus que Billy, Embry, Quil, et nous. Nous ne disons rien, nous restons seulement devant le cercueil. Enfin, je sens les larmes refaire surface, mais je les retiens. Pas maintenant, non.

Quand nous partons enfin, je reste auprès de Paul. Il est encadré par moi d'un côté, et par Quil de l'autre. Embry fait rouler le fauteuil de Billy. Nous finissons par nous séparer dans la réserve. Embry décide de ramener Quil, qui a encore du mal à tenir debout, et Paul rentre chez lui. Il me serre brièvement dans ses bras, sans rien dire. De toute façon, il n'y a rien à dire.

J'attrape le fauteuil de Billy.

-Je vous ramène, je dis, et c'est la première parole que je prononce depuis des heures.

Nous marchons tranquillement jusqu'à la maison, qui est bien vide. Je l'aide à monter les marches de la terrasse, et je lui ouvre la porte.

-Merci, Bella. Tu retournes chez Emily ?

-Oui, tout de suite.

-C'est bien. Tu pourrais m'appeler pour me donner des nouvelles ?

Je hoche la tête et lui offre un sourire.

-Bien entendu, je fais ça dès que possible.

-Merci. Je crois que je vais me reposer, maintenant.

-Vous devriez oui, vous êtes tout pâle.

-A plus tard, Bella.

Je ressors de la maison quelques instants plus tard, et reprends ma marche en direction de la maison d'Emily et de Sam. Ils doivent déjà être rentrés, certainement. En marchant, je prends de grandes inspirations pour me décontracter.

Quand j'arrive devant la maison, je lève immédiatement les yeux vers la fenêtre de ma chambre. Un mouvement attire mon attention. Un rideau qui retombe sur la fenêtre. Je fronce les sourcils, et me dirige vers la porte d'entrée. Quand j'entre, je découvre Sam assis à la table de la cuisine. Emily prépare du thé, au vu de l'odeur.

-Tu veux un peu de thé ? me demande-t-elle, les yeux dans le vague.

Je décline son offre.

-Merci, mais je vais monter.

-Je crois qu'il va mieux aujourd'hui, me lance distraitement Sam.

L'Alpha semble distant, abattu. Je sens d'ici sa douleur.

-Je vais voir ça.

Sur ce, je monte vite les escaliers. Je m'approche de la chambre, d'où j'entends des bruits. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait, là-dedans ? J'ouvre la portière, et passe la tête à l'intérieur.

Et là, mon sourire revient instantanément, comme à chaque fois que je le regarde.

Jacob est sous les draps, et m'adresse un sourire poli.

-Bella, ma chérie ! me lance-t-il.

Mon regard va de la fenêtre, à son sourire, et au drap qui est tout froissé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? je demande.

-Comment ça, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

-Tu fais la tête de celui qui vient de faire une bêtise mais qui veut le cacher.

-Non, c'est faux.

Je me rappelle le rideau à la fenêtre.

-Tu t'es levé, c'est ça ?

Jacob secoue vigoureusement la tête, mais je croise mes bras sous ma poitrine.

-Bon, OK, je suis descendu regarder la télé. Je suis capable de marcher, tu sais.

-Oui, mais tu es sensé te reposer. La seule chose que tu as le droit de faire, c'est aller aux toilettes, tu t'en souviens ?

-Oui, marmonne Jacob. Comment ça s'est passé ?

Ma colère contre lui disparaît, mes lèvres se pincent. Jacob remarque tout de suite mon changement d'attitude, car son regard s'adoucit et il tapote le lit près de lui.

-Viens par là.

Je ne me fais pas prier, je me glisse près de lui, sous les draps, après avoir enlevé mes chaussures.

-C'était affreux, Jake… je murmure contre lui.

Il m'attire contre son torse, mais je fais attention à ne pas m'appuyer trop sur lui. La plupart de ses os sont rétablis maintenant, mais il a perdu beaucoup de force et il souffre encore parfois. Il n'est pas capable de tenir debout plus d'un quart d'heure, généralement.

-J'avais la sensation de ne pas être à ma place… Je le connaissais à peine.

-C'était tout de même ton grand-père, Bella.

-Oui, mais je lui ai peine parlé. Tu aurais vu Paul, il était dans un sale état… A vrai dire, tout le monde était vraiment mal.

-Henri était apprécié par tout le monde. Il a beaucoup fait pour la meute. La pilule est dur à avaler.

Henri a fait une crise cardiaque deux jours à peine après la bataille contre les vampires, laissant un grand vide dans la tribu entière.

-Pauvre Paul… je murmure. Il a tout perdu en quelques années à peine. Sa grand-mère, son père, et maintenant Henri… Il n'a plus que sa mère...

-Non, c'est faux. Il t'a aussi toi, Bella. Et il nous a tous, la meute. Nous sommes sa famille. Toi encore plus que les autres. J'aurais aimé venir, j'aurais aimé le soutenir mieux.

-Tu n'es pas en état d'aller à un enterrement, je le rabroue gentiment.

-Je ne suis pas en sucre, Bella…

-Je sais, mais… J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi…

L'attente après la bataille de la clairière est encore un souvenir terrible. J'en fais des cauchemars chaque nuit depuis une semaine. Jacob n'est pas passé loin de la mort. Pendant un instant, j'ai vraiment cru que je l'avais perdu. Il est devenu froid, si froid que je me suis mise à trembler. Nous n'étions plus beaucoup près de lui. La plupart ne supportaient pas d'attendre sa mort pendant des heures.

Mais contre toute attente, il est revenu. Progressivement, alors que j'avais perdu tout espoir, son rythme cardiaque a accéléré, sa température a augmenté. Après des heures d'attente, j'avais de nouveau espoir qu'il survive. Il lui a fallu bien une journée entière avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Quand j'ai revu ses prunelles marrons, j'ai cru mourir de soulagement. Même le médecin en était persuadé. Jacob allait vivre.

Il m'avait fallu quelques heures pour en être certaine. Je ne voulais pas me faire de faux espoirs. Mais après une semaine alité, mon Jacob revient enfin. La preuve, il a réussi à descendre les escaliers aujourd'hui.

-Je suis là, maintenant, souffle-t-il dans mes cheveux. Et je ne compte pas partir.

-Je m'en veux tellement…

-Encore ? Bella, je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas ta faute… Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Je t'ai vu, tu t'es battu comme une lionne.

-Mais il a failli te tuer !

-Je ne suis pas mort, rétorque-t-il. C'est lui qui est mort.

-Tu en a été si proche, Jacob.

Je le sens se contracter sous moi.

-Je vais bien, maintenant. S'il te plaît, oublions tout ça. Je voudrais m'excuser.

-T'excuser ? Pourquoi ?

-Pour plusieurs raisons. Déjà, je voudrais m'excuser de t'avoir fait si peur. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que tu as dû ressentir… Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé partir, quand… quand nous nous sommes disputés… J'ai laissé ma colère m'envahir, je n'ai pas fait attention à ce que je disais…

-Non, Jacob. C'est moi qui ait été dure avec toi.

-Parce que je l'avais été ! Tu as quitté la voiture, et je ne t'ai pas suivi !

-Parce que tu crois que ça aurait changé quelque chose ?

-Je n'en sais rien, mais j'ai cru mourir quand Stanislas a voulu… te tuer sous mes yeux… Quand tu te tordais de douleur devant moi…

Je me redresse et l'oblige à me regarder.

-Moi aussi, je vais bien. Nous nous en sommes tous les deux sortis, c'est le plus important. Oublions cette dispute, oublions ce qui aurait pu se passer si nous n'étions pas venu voir ma famille, d'accord ?

Il hoche la tête, et je sais que nous venons de sceller un pacte. Ne pas ressasser ses souvenirs. Simplement les utiliser pour aller de l'avant, pour être plus fort. Je n'oublierai jamais la torture infligée par Stanislas, ni les hurlements de Jacob ou son corps se brisant contre ce rocher. Lui non plus. Nous en sommes incapables. Mais nous pouvons les surmonter, nous rapprocher grâce à ça.

Je me blottis contre lui, et je vide mon esprit. Je veux juste pouvoir le sentir contre moi, et oublier tout le reste. Il me sert contre lui, avec le peu de force qu'il a, et je gémis sourdement.

-Tu as encore mal ? me demande-t-il.

Je hoche la tête en me redressant un peu.

-Ca ne disparaît pas, je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

Jacob remonte doucement la manche de mon tee-shirt pour dévoiler les deux trous dans ma peau, trace de la morsure de Stanislas.

-Tu aurais dû cicatriser depuis le temps.

-Oui, je sais. J'en ai parlé à Sam et Emily. Ils m'ont regardé bizarrement. Parfois, je ne la sens pas, mais des fois, ça m'élance. Et… Je fais des rêves bizarres depuis.

-Du genre ?

-Je ne sais pas trop… Je me retrouve à nouveau avec Stanislas, je le vois me mordre, et… Une douleur insurmontable m'envahit, et j'arrive à peine à la supporter. Je commence à hurler, mais personne ne m'entend. Je suis dans le noir, et j'ai mal. Comme… Juste avant ma transformation. C'est la même chose, mais en plus… Je n'arrive pas à le définir.

Jacob semble ennuyé. Les sourcils froncés, il semble réfléchir.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Jake. Ca finira bien par cicatriser.

-Toutes tes blessures ont disparu. Pas celle-là. C'est normal que ça m'inquiète.

-Je suis sûre que ce n'est rien, je soupire en me rallongeant contre lui.

Peu à peu, mes membres s'engourdissent, et je tombe dans les bras de Morphée en quelques minutes.

Quand je me réveille, il fait nuit noir dans la chambre, mais j'y vois clair. Mes yeux de loup me le permettent. Je me demande un instant ce qui m'a réveillé, puis je comprends très vite. Mon épaule. Elle me lance atrocement. La douleur s'insinue dans tout mon bras et dans ma nuque. Ca me résonne dans la tête. Je me redresse doucement pour ne pas réveiller Jacob. Mes oreilles sifflent, et je halète. J'ai du mal à respirer. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver trois semaines plus tôt, la nuit précédent ma transformation en louve.

Je sors des draps doucement. Peut-être que c'est la chaleur des bras de Jacob qui me fait suffoquer comme ça. Pourtant, je suis comme lui maintenant. Peut-être que je refais une crise de fièvre. Mais ça fait un moment que ça ne m'est pas arrivé. Je croyais que c'était seulement la première semaine. Pourtant, j'ai l'impression que ma peau me brûle.

Je sors à pas feutrés de la chambre et m'enferme dans la salle de bains. Quand j'allume la lumière, je pousse un cri étouffé en découvrant mon reflet. Je cligne des yeux, et ça disparaît en un rien de temps, mais ça m'a semblé tellement réel. Mes yeux… pendant un instant, j'ai eu l'impression qu'ils étaient rouges. Rouges sang. Je m'asperge le visage d'eau fraîche et m'appuie contre le rebord du lavabo. Il faut que je calme les battements de mon cœur.

Mon corps tremble. J'ai l'impression qu'il faut que je me transforme. C'est vrai que je suis restée sous forme humaine depuis la bataille dans la clairière. Je n'ai aucune envie de me transformer de nouveau, pas après tout ce qui s'est passé.

Mais l'instinct animal semble se réveiller soudain. Mon sang me démange. Il réclame que j'aille courir dans la forêt, j'en suis sûre. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée. Pas alors que je me sens si mal.

Je décide d'aller me recoucher, mais à peine ai-je fait un pas que la douleur m'élance de nouveau. J'en tombe presque sur le sol tellement ça me surprend. Ma respiration se bloque, j'ai l'impression d'emmagasiner de l'énergie, et il faut que je la lâche. Il faut que je me transforme. Je ne sais pas d'où me vient cette nécessité soudaine, mais je sais que j'en ai besoin.

Alors, je sors de la salle de bains le plus silencieusement possible, et je descends dans le salon. Je m'approche de la porte d'entrée mais un bruit me fait sursauter. Je retiens un cri de stupeur en découvrant Paul assis sur le canapé. Il est dans le noir, mais je le vois très bien.

-Paul ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? je chuchote.

-Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

Je me souviens alors qu'on a enterré son grand-père il y a quelques heures à peine. Une nouvelle fois, la douleur me fait vaciller. Paul se lève.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Je dois aller me dégourdir les jambes. Ou plutôt, les pattes.

-Quoi, tu vas te transformer ? Maintenant ?

Je hoche la tête. Il penche la tête.

-Pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas ça.

-Je sais, mais…

Un vertige me saisit.

-Il faut que j'y aille, je balbutie.

Mes pieds me mènent tout seul dehors.

-Attends ! m'appelle Paul à voix basse.

Je l'entends sortir derrière moi, mais je continue à avancer vers la forêt.

-Bella, arrête-toi !

Il m'attrape le poignet. Je me retire vivement et me tourne vers lui. Il regarde mon poignet avec des yeux écarquillés.  
-Bella, tu…

-Quoi ?

-Ta peau… Elle est gelée.

-Quoi ?

Il fait un pas vers moi, je recule.

-Laisse-moi une seconde.

Il approche sa main de ma nuque. Quand il la pose sur mon cou, je suffoque tellement elle me semble brûlante.

-Ta peau est congelée, Bella.

-Ah oui ? je balbutie. Pourtant, j'ai tellement chaud… Je pensais que j'avais de la fièvre.

Paul me dévisage de la tête aux pieds.

-T'as pas l'air en forme. On devrait rentrer et aller voir Sam.

Je secoue la tête. Je n'arrive plus à me contenir. Il faut que j'aille courir. J'en ai besoin.

-Je dois me transformer. Maintenant. Je le sens. Je me contrôle plus, Paul.

Sur ce, je l'abandonne là et je fonce dans les bois. Je l'entends courir derrière moi. J'accélère.

-Bella, attends, quelque chose ne va pas !

Je ne l'écoute pas, mes pieds me guident tout seul. J'avise un rocher, je cours dans sa direction et je pense à mes jambes se transformant en pattes. La transformation ne dure qu'une fraction de seconde. Mais c'est durant cette fraction de seconde que je comprends que Paul a raison. Quelque chose ne va pas du tout. Parce que quand je retouche le sol, mes pattes se dérobent sous moi, une douleur me vrille le corps entier, m'électrise, et je m'écroule de tout mon poids. A ce moment, je ne suis capable que d'une seule chose. Hurler.

* * *

 ** _Paul_**

Je cours derrière elle, j'essaie de l'arrêter. Quelque chose cloche. Elle est sensée avoir une peau brûlante comme la nôtre. La sienne m'a brûlé tellement elle était froide.

-Bella, attends, quelque chose ne va pas !

Elle ne m'écoute pas, je la vois courir plus vite. Elle fonce sur un rocher, et la transformation ne dure qu'une fraction de seconde. Je m'arrête sur le rocher pour la voir retomber sur le sol. Mais elle ne continue pas sa course. Elle pousse un hurlement qui me glace de la tête aux pieds, et s'écroule comme une masse, le nez dans la poussière.

Je me précipite vers elle quand je l'entends hurler et se débattre sur le sol.

-Bella ! Bella, qu'est-il y a ?

Elle gémit, elle se tord de douleur. Je ne cherche pas à comprendre. Je me transforme en un instant, et je m'approche d'elle. Mais à peine j'essaie de la renifler qu'elle se lève d'un bond et me repousse.

 _Laisse-moi !_ hurle-t-elle.

 _Bella, calme-toi. Où as-tu mal ?_

 _Par…. Partout,_ gémit-elle alors que ses pattes semblent sur le point de la lâcher.

Elle tombe de nouveau au sol, j'essaie de la retenir mais elle me griffe violemment.

 _Bella_ ! Je panique, incapable de comprendre ce qui se passe.

Soudain, ses yeux se posent sur moi, et je recule d'un pas. Ses yeux… Ils ne sont ni argentés comme d'habitude, ni noir à cause de la colère. Ils sont rouges. Rouge Sang. Quelque chose ne va pas, mais alors pas du tout.

Je me concentre de tout mon être sur la maison, et je hurle intérieurement.

 _SAM !_

Je continue à l'appeler, espérant qu'il se réveille. Sinon, je vais devoir hurler, et toute la meute rappliquera, ce qui ne me semble pas forcément une bonne idée.

 _SAM, réveille-toi_ ! j'essaie encore, alors que je regarde Bella se débattre sur le sol, en proie à des démons que je ne vois pas.

Il ne m'entend pas. Je n'ai pas le choix. Je lève la tête, je prends une grande goulée d'air, et je hurle à pleins poumons. Les oiseaux s'envolent, paniqués, toute la forêt semble soudain trembler. J'appelle plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que j'entende de multiples voix dans ma tête.

 _Paul ! Que se passet-il ?_ me demande Sam.

Il s'est déjà transformé, il doit déjà être en route pour me rejoindre.

 _C'est Bella ! Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, elle… Dépêchez-vous !_

Je ne sais même pas comment décrire ce qui lui arrive. En quelques secondes à peine, Sam débarque à vive allure, talonné par Emily. Ils s'arrêtent net en découvrant Bella.

 _Elle est descendue au salon, elle se sentait mal, elle voulait aller courir. Sa peau… Sam, sa peau était glacée. Quand elle s'est transformée, elle s'est mis à hurler, je ne sais pas ce qui lui arrive !_

Bella se débat toujours sur le sol.

 _Ses yeux_ … murmure Emily. _Sam, regarde ses yeux._

 _C'est pas vrai_ ! S'exclame Sam. _C'est quoi cette histoire !_

Il n'a pas le temps d'essayer de comprendre, Bella s'immobilise net. Ses yeux se révulsent, et elle n'est alors plus qu'une louve inconsciente. Inconsciente, ou…. ?

Emily s'est précipité sur elle.

 _Elle est vivante. Mais son cœur bat faiblement. Il faut la ramener à la maison._

Sous nos yeux, elle se retransforme soudain. En quelques secondes, Bella réapparaît, nue comme un ver.

 _Je vais chercher de quoi la couvrir,_ annonce Sam en repartant à toute allure vers la maison.

Je reste seul avec Emily, évitant de trop regarder Bella.

 _Emily ? Ça va aller, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Je ne sais pas, Paul. Vraiment pas._

La voir en train de paniquer me fait encore plus peur. Emily ne panique pas. Jamais.

* * *

 _ **Jacob**_

Quand j'entends les hurlements dans la forêt, je me réveille d'un bond. Je suis prêt à bondir pour aider mon frère, mais je m'écroule à peine levé. Je ne suis pas encore assez reposé pour pouvoir marcher correctement, et encore moins me transformer. Marcher me demande des efforts considérables. Je cherche des yeux Bella, mais elle n'est pas là. Est-elle déjà descendue ? Je tente tant bien que mal de sortir de la chambre, mais j'avance au pas de la limace. Je n'entends pas mes frères, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui se passe. Je m'accroche à la rambarde de l'escalier pour essayer de descendre, mais je suis obligé de m'arrêter au bout de trois marches. Je m'écroule, essoufflé et fiévreux. Mes os me font souffrir, mon corps entier m'empêche de continuer la descente.

Alors quand j'entends la porte du salon s'ouvrir et les voix paniquées de Sam, Emily et Paul, mon cœur se serre. Bella n'est pas avec eux. Où est-elle ?

-Mettez là dans le canapé, ordonne Sam. Vite. J'appelle Billy et le médecin. Nos frères vont sûrement arriver les uns après les autres, Paul, tu peux les gérer ?

-Les gérer ? Je ne sais même pas ce qui se passe. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, Sam ?

-Je… Je n'en suis pas sûr, Paul. Je dois voir Billy et le médecin.

Je prends le peu de forces qui me restent pour descendre une marche de plus, mais je m'écroule une nouvelle fois. Ils m'ont entendu. Emily apparaît en bas des escaliers.

-Jacob ?

Ses yeux sont dilatés par la peur.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Ma gorge est nouée par la peur, j'ai l'impression d'avoir de la pâte dans la bouche.

-Où est Bella ?

La panique que je vois dans son regard me traverse de part en part.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, Emily !

-Je vais t'aider à descendre, Jacob. Mais, s'il te plait, garde ton calme.

Je n'écoute même pas ce qu'elle dit. Elle vient m'attraper sous les épaules, et m'aide à descendre les dernières marches. Quand j'arrive dans le salon, je manque de tomber quand mes yeux se posent sur le canapé. Bella, sous une couette, inconsciente, les lèvres bleues, le corps secoué de tremblements.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Paul m'explique qu'elle a déboulé dans le salon sans prévenir en prétextant devoir sortir. Il me parle de sa peau gelée, de ses yeux de louve devenus rouge. Ma tête me lance, je n'y comprends rien.

-Je… j'ai besoin de m'asseoir.

Emily m'aide à m'installer dans le fauteuil près du canapé. Je grimace. Mon corps me fait souffrir partout. Je pose mes yeux sur Bella. La panique m'enserre la poitrine. Que lui arrive-t-il ?

* * *

 _ **Paul**_

Quand Billy et le médecin entrent dans la maison, Embry, Quil, Bly, Dan et Jared sont déjà dans le jardin. Je leur ai demandé de rester dehors. Je sais que tout le monde va venir après le cri que j'ai poussé dans la forêt.

Le médecin se précipite vers Bella, Billy s'avance lui aussi. Jacob est affalé dans le fauteuil à côté, pâle comme un linge. J'ai l'impression de le retrouver quelques temps plus tôt, quand il avait veillé sur Bella une journée entière avant qu'elle ne se transforme. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il est faible et blessé. Il revient de loin, et pourtant il est là, incapable de se reposer si Bella ne va pas bien.

A peine Billy s'est-il approché qu'il pâlit à vue d'œil.

-Papa ? l'appelle doucement Jacob.

-Sur son épaule…

-C'est une morsure de vampire, répond Sam. Elle n'a pas disparu depuis la bataille.

Il lui parle de tout ce qui vient de se passer. Le médecin et Billy se jettent un coup d'œil, effarés.

-Vous allez nous expliquer ce qui se passe ? je m'impatiente.

-Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible, mais…

Le médecin s'arrête.

-Mais quoi ? demande Jacob.

-On dirait qu'elle réagit au poison de la morsure.

Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles.

-Mais elle est une Quileute ! Une louve ! je proteste.

-A moitié seulement, balbutie Emily. Je croyais que le gène était normal chez elle.

-Il l'est, je suppose, mais… Le vampirisme, ce n'est pas qu'une question de gène. Notre sang nous empêche d'être transformé. Notre sang Quileute. Grâce à lui, nous devenons des loups-garous, capables de vaincre les buveurs de sang. Mais un humain n'a pas le même sang. Le poison peut l'atteindre. Et… Bella n'a pas tout à fait notre sang. Elle est une sang-mêlé, et… j'ai bien peur que le poison fasse effet. Avec un certain retard certainement dû à son sang Quileute.

-C'est pas vrai…. souffle Jacob. Elle… va devenir une vampire ?

-Je ne crois pas, nie le médecin. Ce serait déjà le cas. En fait, je crois que le fait de se transformer l'a sauvé. Ça fait une semaine qu'elle ne s'est pas transformé. Je pense que le poison a fait effet lentement, et qu'il était en train de se déclencher. Le fait de se transformer ce soir l'a empêché de devenir vampire, mais… Le poison est quand même là.

-Sa partie loup-garou et le poison du vampire sont en train de lutter l'une contre l'autre, comprend Sam d'une voix grave.

-Et… Qui va gagner ? je demande doucement.

-Seul le temps nous le dira, avoue Billy. On ne peut pas savoir. On doit attendre qu'elle se réveille.

-Mais est-ce que c'est seulement possible ? balbutie Jacob. D'avoir le poison des vampires et la lycanthropie ?

-Je… je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un cas pareil. Les sang-mêlés sont rares, et qu'ils se transforment en loups puis se fassent mordre par un vampire n'arrive jamais…

Jacob me lance un regard fatigué, et je le comprends totalement. Je me demande quand est-ce que des catastrophes arrêteront de nous tomber dessus. J'ai peur que ce soit la catastrophe de trop. Bella a survécu à la transformation et aux vampires, Jacob était quasiment mort et nous avions peu d'espoir qu'il survive, mon grand-père… En repensant à Henri, mon cœur se serre. Il me manque tellement.

-Nous devons attendre, c'est tout ce qu'on peut faire, conclut Billy sombrement.

Jacob grimace. Il a l'air si épuisé, à peine capable de garder les yeux ouverts. Mais je sais qu'il va lutter pour rester éveillé, pour pouvoir veiller sur elle.

J'ai l'impression de me retrouver une semaine plus tôt, quand Jacob était entre la vie et la mort, et plus proche de la mort. Cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas tout à fait de la mort que nous avons peur. Le médecin ne semble pas penser qu'elle ne s'en sortira pas. C'est plutôt l'inconnu qui nous angoisse. Car nous n'avons aucune idée de ce qui se passera à son réveil.

Cela fait maintenant trois bonnes heures que nous attendons. Je reste assis à la table du salon, et j'attends. Jacob s'est endormi, toujours sur son fauteuil. Il n'a pas arrêté de grimacer. Je lui ai proposé de retourner dans son lit parce que ses os le font souffrir, mais il a refusé. Il ne veut pas s'éloigner d'elle. Et je le comprends, dans un certain sens. Je les regarde tous les deux, et je sais alors que je n'aurais jamais eu aucune chance avec Jacob, même si je m'en étais donné les moyens. Il aime Bella, du fond de son cœur. Et Bella l'aime autant en retour. A la vérité, je ne sais pas si mes sentiments pour lui pourraient être aussi forts que les siens. J'ai toujours admiré Jacob, admiré sa force, sa beauté, sa façon d'être. Mais je ne le connaissais pas bien. Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment bien connu. Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de lui parce que… Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, à vrai dire. Est-ce à cause de sa gentillesse, de sa façon d'aider toujours les autres, de la manière dont il a refusé de devenir l'Alpha alors que cette place lui revenait, pour le bien de la meute ? Je pense que c'est un mélange de toutes ces qualités qui m'a fait fondre. Et ensuite, j'ai gâché ces sentiments que je ressentais. Je les ai tournés en colère, en ressentiment envers lui alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé. Puis c'est Bella qui a fait les frais de ma frustration.

Bella remue soudain, et Jacob se réveille d'un bond.

-Elle… Elle a bougé…

-Ce n'est rien, elle ne se réveille pas.

Je me lève quand je le vois essayer de se mettre debout.

-Jacob, il faut que tu restes assis, tu n'es pas en état de…

-Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes, avoue-t-il d'un air penaud.

-Oh…

Je me sens rosir. Je m'oblige à garder contenance.

-Je vais t'aider à te lever, alors. Tu es resté dans cette position pendant des heures…

-Oui, j'ai vu ça.

Je l'attrape sous les bras pour l'aider à se redresser. Il grimace et serre les poings.

-Et après, tu essaies de faire croire à Bella que tu es totalement remis, je marmonne.

-Ça va, marmonne-t-il. C'est parce que j'ai voulu descendre les escaliers tout seul.

-Allez, viens par là.

Il se cramponne à moi pour marcher. Il met tout son poids sur moi, ce qui montre à quel point il est incapable de marcher correctement. Nous mettons bien cinq minutes à atteindre la porte des toilettes.

-Ca va aller ?

Je me sens rougir rien qu'à dire ça, mais je dois paraître normal.

-Ouais, t'inquiète.

Je lui ouvre la porte et il finit par entrer de lui-même. Je suis sur le point de lui dire de m'appeler s'il a un problème, mais je me retiens.

-T'en fais une tête, me lance-t-il avant de fermer la porte.

Je m'appuie contre le mur et souffle. Ce type va me rendre dingue. C'est dans ces moment-là que j'aimerais lui dire ce que je ressens, mais je sais que ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Pas dans un moment pareil.

Quand il ressort, c'est dans un silence gêné que je l'aide à rejoindre le fauteuil.

-Merci d'avoir veillé sur elle, souffle-t-il une fois correctement installé.

-Tu as besoin de repos. Tu peux te rendormir si tu veux, je ne la laisserai pas.

-Où sont les autres, au juste ?

-Emily est allée se reposer, le médecin aussi. Billy et Sam sont en haut. Je crois qu'ils essaient de comprendre tout ça.

-Ça ne sert à rien. Je suppose que c'est un mélange de science et de légendes… Des gènes, du sang… Des trucs qu'on ne peut pas contrôler, en fin de compte… Je n'arrive pas à y croire. J'ai tellement peur de ce qui se passera quand elle se réveillera.

-Ne t'angoisse pas autant, Jake. Ce sera toujours Bella, tu le sais.

Il me fixe soudain.

-Oui, tu as sans doute raison… Depuis quand tu m'appelles Jake ?

Je déglutis péniblement et retourne m'asseoir à la table de la cuisine.

-Ca… te dérange ? Ça m'est venu tout seul.

-Non, pas du tout. Ça m'étonne juste de ta part. Je… je suppose que la hache de guerre est vraiment enterrée cette fois ?

Je hoche la tête en souriant. Il penche la tête et arque les sourcils :

-Est-ce que tu comptes me dire un jour ce que Bella a fait pour que tu changes à ce point en quelques semaines ?

Un rire nerveux m'échappe.

-Ce ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui, je peux te l'assurer.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Le… contexte n'est pas du tout adéquat.

-J'ai l'impression que ce n'est jamais le cas.

-Exactement. Depuis quelques jours, ce genre de… discussion ne peut pas avoir lieu, pas avec tout ce qui nous tombe dessus chaque jour. Crois-moi, Jacob, il faut que tu me fasses confiance sur ce coup.

Il semble hésiter à laisser tomber, mais finalement son regard se porte de nouveau sur Bella et je vois ses yeux papillonner.

-Tu vas rester, c'est promis ?

Je hoche vigoureusement la tête.

-Je ne bouge pas. Repose-toi, tu auras besoin de ton énergie plus tard.

Il hoche la tête, pensif, puis finit par poser la tête contre le dossier du fauteuil. Je l'observe du coin de l'œil. Il ne lui faut quelques minutes pour dodeliner de la tête et commencer à somnoler.

-Merci, Paul, murmure-t-il entre ses lèvres.

Si j'avais cru qu'il me dirait un jour ces mots… Quelques secondes plus tard, son souffle se fait plus calme. Il semble si paisible quand il dort comme ça, alors que je sais qu'au fond il est très tourmenté. Mes yeux se posent sur Bella. Elle ne bouge pas, elle non plus. Seules ses paupières qui tremblent et ses poings crispés montrent qu'elle souffre. Je recommence à attendre, attendre de découvrir l'inconnu. Et je prie pour elle. De toutes mes forces. J'ai eu beau la haïr pour aimer la même personne que moi, je veux qu'elle se réveille. Je veux que ma cousine se réveille, et qu'elle soit toujours ma cousine.

* * *

 _ **Bella**_

Cela fait, j'ai l'impression, des jours que je suis dans le noir. Au début, j'avais mal. Terriblement mal. Je voulais hurler, mais rien ne sortait. Je suppose que la douleur était trop forte. J'avais l'impression de revivre la même chose que ma transformation. Je n'étais pas sûre de supporter ça une seconde fois. Mais en fin de compte, je suis toujours là. Enfin, je crois. Je suppose que je me serais rendue compte si j'étais morte. Peut-être que non. Peut-être que je suis morte et que la mort ressemble à ça. Les ténèbres, pour toujours. Ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que j'espérais. Je n'ai jamais été très croyante, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Maintenant que la douleur a disparu, je ne peux pas savoir si c'est parce que je vais m'en sortir ou si c'est parce que je ne suis plus de ce monde.

Mais, au fur et à mesure, alors que les minutes s'égrènent telles des heures, je commence à percevoir des voix. Comme un bruit de fond qui m'interpelle. Je crois que finalement je ne suis pas morte, ou alors je suis en train de rejoindre le paradis. Mais quand je reconnais la voix d'Emily, et celle de Sam, et celle de Paul, je n'ai plus aucun doute. Je suis encore en vie.

Ils semblent parler à voix basse. Pour qui ? Pour moi ? Ils ne me dérangent pas vraiment. Au contraire, je n'attends que ça, pouvoir me réveiller.

Il me faut encore faire preuve de patience avant de sentir mes paupières se décoller. Enfin, après ce qui me paraît des années, j'arrive à ouvrir les yeux. Le soleil inonde le salon. Je suis obligée de plisser les yeux pour échapper à sa puissance. Cette fois, les voix m'apparaissent clairement.

-Il va falloir s'attendre à tout. Elle va bientôt se réveiller, c'est certain, et on ne sait pas ce qui se passera à ce moment-là.

Est-ce qu'ils parlent de moi ? Je tourne la tête, pour découvrir Jacob, endormi sur le fauteuil près du canapé. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils parlent à voix basse. Pour ne pas le réveiller. Il est pâle, malgré son teint de peau. Il a l'air malade. J'espère qu'il n'a pas trop bougé. Il doit encore se reposer. Je tourne la tête de l'autre côté, mais le dossier du canapé m'empêche de voir les autres. Alors, je décide de bouger. Je me redresse. Je m'attends à avoir mal, ou n'importe quoi qui m'explique toute la souffrance que je viens de vivre, mais rien. Je me sens parfaitement bien. Et ça m'inquiète un peu.

Quatre têtes se tournent vers moi dans une parfaite synchronisation. Sam est le premier à réagir.

-Bella.

Il s'approche d'un pas. Sans que je ne réfléchisse vraiment à ça, j'inspire. Et je sens son odeur. A vrai dire, je connais déjà son odeur. Je l'ai déjà reniflé plusieurs fois quand j'étais à quatre pattes. Alors, pourquoi est-ce que son odeur me paraît… différente ? Il sent toujours l'Alpha, mais, il y a quelque chose en plus qui m'interpelle. Puis, ce sont des bruits. De petits tapements d'abord. Je m'aperçois ensuite qu'ils tapent en rythme. Il y en a plusieurs.

 _Boum. Boum. Boum._

Qu'est-ce que… ? Je fronce les sourcils et un goût amer m'envahit la bouche quand je comprends ce que j'entends. Leur cœur. J'entends leurs battements de cœur.

-Bella, tu te sens bien ? insiste Sam.

Il est sur ses gardes, à l'affût. _Il a peur de moi_. Je penche la tête. Pourquoi donc ?

-Oui, ça va, je réponds, et il semble se détendre d'un cran. Que m'est-il arrivé ?

-De quoi te souviens-tu ?

-J'avais mal. J'étais dans le noir complet. Rien de plus.

J'entends des grognements à côté de moi. Jacob s'agite, puis il finit par ouvrir les yeux. Son regard se pose sur moi.

-Bella ! Tu es réveillée !

Je lui souris.

-Bien sûr que je suis réveillée. Tu vas bien ?

-C'est à moi que tu poses la question ? Après la nuit qu'on vient de vivre ?

Je fronce les sourcils.

-Vous pourriez m'expliquer ce qui m'est arrivé ?

-Certainement, répond Billy. Mais avant, il faut que tu nous dises comment tu te sens.

-Un peu… différente, j'avoue. J'ai découvert de nouvelles sensations en entrant dans la meute, mais là… Ce sont de petites choses qui viennent s'y ajouter.

Comme le rythme de leur battement de cœur. Avant, je ne l'entendais que quand le cœur de quelqu'un s'affolait, pour déterminer ses émotions. Mais là, c'est un rythme qui ne s'arrête jamais, comme un tambour, qui tape la mesure. Puis d'autres détails me sautent aux yeux. Je fixe Billy, mais mes yeux se posent immédiatement sur sa nuque, puis sur ses bras. Et la seule chose que je vois, c'est… Ses veines. Je vois ses veines. Je vois le sang pulser dans les veines de Billy. Et c'est à ce moment que je panique.

Je me lève d'un bond, et ils font tous un bond de trois mètres. Même Jacob se lève de son fauteuil et s'écarte. Il ne tient pas debout, alors il s'accroche à son fauteuil.

-Tu… es drôlement rapide, commente Emily.

En effet, je ne me suis pas sentie bouger. Étrange.

-Tu pourrais éviter de faire ce genre de trucs ? demande Paul. C'est plutôt flippant.

-Je l'ai pas fait exprès, à vrai dire.

Je respire, et toutes leurs odeurs viennent s'accumuler contre mon nez. Je fronce le nez. Je ne suis sensée m'intéresser à leur odeur que quand je suis à quatre pattes, non ? Pourtant, leurs fragrances ne me quittent pas. Mais quand je sens celle de Jacob, elle est différente. Il ne sent pas le bois, les feuillages et la forêt. Non, son odeur est différente. Douce, savoureuse, exquise même… j'écarquille les yeux et bloque mes pensées. Comment ça, savoureuse ? Quand je me rends compte de la réponse, j'essaie de me persuader que je me trompe, mais je dois me rendre à l'évidence. Je ne sens pas seulement l'odeur de sa peau et de son être. Je sens l'odeur de son sang.

Je les regarde un à un, leur regard apeuré, leur posture sur le qui-vive. Je crois qu'ils n'ont même pas besoin de me dire ce qui m'est arrivé. Je viens de le comprendre. Mais j'espère vraiment me tromper. Le souvenir de la morsure de Stanislas, la façon dont elle me faisait mal me revient à l'esprit.

\- Expliquez-moi tout de suite ce qui m'est arrivé.

Je dois paraître en pleine panique parce que Sam me répond immédiatement. Il m'explique en détail tout ce qui s'est passé, tout ce que Billy a découvert. J'entends tout ça, mais j'ai du mal à traiter les informations. Il me faut bien cinq minutes pour intégrer ce qu'il vient de me sortir. Pendant ces longues minutes, je reste debout, totalement immobile.

La morsure de Stanislas. Je suis une sang-mêlée. Mon sang Quileute résiste au poison, mais pas ce qui vient de mon père. Ce qui explique que soudain, le poison se soit déclenché. Il a mis une semaine avant de s'attaquer réellement à mon corps, mais je l'avais déjà senti depuis un moment. La morsure me faisait mal, elle ne cicatrisait pas, et je faisais des rêves étranges. Je me réveillais au milieu de la nuit avec une impression étrange. Désormais, je comprends mieux. Et ça me fait terriblement peur. Qu'est-ce que je suis maintenant ? Une vampire ? Ou toujours une louve ? Ou… autre chose ?

-Bella, tu pourrais… Nous faire part de tes… réflexions ? demande prudemment Paul.

Je remarque alors qu'ils me fixent avec angoisse.

-Qu'est-ce que je suis ? je demande d'une petite voix. Je suis un peu perdue. Simple humaine, puis je peux me transformer en louve, et maintenant, quoi ? Je vais boire du sang humain et devenir un monstre ?

-Non, répond Jacob catégoriquement. Tu n'es pas un monstre, Bella.

-Pourtant, tu l'as dit toi-même. Les vampires sont des monstres! Il faut croire Stanislas a finalement réussi à obtenir sa vengeance !

J'ai crié ces derniers mots. Le visage de Jacob se décompose.

-Non, Bella, tu…

Sa voix se brise. Parce qu'il sait que j'ai raison.

-Bella, écoute-moi, m'arrête Billy. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il va se passer par la suite. Pour l'instant, nous devons essayer de comprendre qu'est-ce qui a changé chez toi.

Mon corps. Mon apparence. Mes yeux. A l'idée que mes yeux puissent être rouges sang comme ceux de Stanislas, ma gorge s'assèche et je fonce vers la première glace que je trouve. Sauf que je m'y retrouve un peu trop vite à mon goût. Il me suffit presque de penser à un endroit, et on dirait que je m'y téléporte dans la seconde.

Je pousse un profond soupir de soulagement en retrouvant mes yeux marrons avec leurs petites tâches argentées. Je n'ai pas les yeux rouges. Mais j'ai tout de même changé. Déjà, ma peau. J'avais l'impression d'avoir adopté le teint un peu halé des Quileute en entrant dans la meute, mais… Je suis de nouveau pâle. Encore plus pâle qu'avant. Pâle comme la mort. Mes cheveux sont restés aussi foncés, et on dirait que je me suis encore allongée. Je suis plus grande.

Ce que je viens de penser me saute à l'esprit. Pâle comme la mort. Je fonce dans le salon, les faisant tous sursauter.

-Les vampires ! Les vampires sont censés être morts, n'est-ce pas ? Mais je respire ! Dîtes-moi que mon cœur bat encore !

-Bella, du calme, essaie de m'apaiser Jacob. Tu respires. Ton cœur bat, comme tout le monde ici. Il bat plus faiblement que la moyenne, mais il bat.

Je pousse un nouveau soupir de soulagement.

-Je suis vivante, je n'ai pas les yeux rouges, je me sens plutôt normale. Je crois que ce n'est pas aussi pire que ce à quoi je m'attendais.

-Mais tu te déplaces extrêmement vite. Aussi vite que lorsque nous sommes loups, sauf que tu es sous forme humaine.

-Ma forme de louve ! je m'exclame. Vous croyez que… que je ne pourrai plus me transformer maintenant ?

-Il faudra tester ça, mais plus tard. Je ne pense pas que ton corps le supporte pour le moment, m'arrête Emily.

-Mais je vais très bien ! Je me sens parfaitement réveillée. Oh… Les… Les vampires… Ils ne sont pas censés dormir, non plus…

-Nous découvrirons tout ça au fur et à mesure, Bella, me rassure Paul. A ce que nous voyons aux premiers abords, tu n'as récupéré que certains traits liés aux vampires.

-Est-ce qu'autre chose te semble différent ? me demande Sam.

Je hoche la tête, et leur raconte tout. Les battements de leur cœur. Leur odeur si différente.

-Je… Je peux entendre chaque pulsation de vos cœurs.

-Tu pouvais déjà faire ça, remarque Paul.

-Pas de cette façon.

Je fixe Paul, et mes yeux se posent dans son cou.

-Je peux sentir tout. Pas seulement les battements de ton cœur. Je sens son fonctionnement. Le sang qui y arrive, qui en repart, qui circule dans chacune de tes veines, qui pulse partout dans ton corps. Ton odeur est différente. Je perçois en plus de ton odeur habituelle une fragrance différente. Ton sang. Cette fragrance circule dans tes veines, et son odeur me titille le nez en chaque instant, et…

Je m'arrête net quand je sens un goût âcre m'emplir la gorge. J'ai l'impression qu'elle me brûle. Quelque chose de chaud me coule dans la gorge. Je fronce les sourcils.

-Bella…

Jacob me regarde, pâle comme un linge.

-Quoi ?

C'est alors que je les sens. Mes dents. Mes dents sont différentes. Je pars en coup de vent et me retrouve de nouveau devant la glace. J'ouvre la bouche, et le hoquet d'horreur que je retiens me donne envie de vomir. Des canines. Des dents de vampire. Je me suis mordue les lèvres, c'est mon sang que je sens dans ma bouche. Et sentir mon sang dans ma gorge me donne l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur.

-Bella…

Sam est devant la porte de la salle de bains où je me suis réfugiée.

-Ne m'approche pas. Je… Je suis un monstre, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus.

-Non, c'est faux.

-Regarde mes dents ! Et ma gorge, elle… elle me brûle… Et si…

-Et si quoi ?

-Et si ça voulait dire que j'ai faim ? Et si je vous vidais tous de votre sang ? Je ne connais pas grand-chose sur les vampires, mais… Mais Stanislas… Il semblait lutter pour se contrôler, pour se contenter de me parler. Il semblait très difficile pour lui de ne pas me sauter dessus dans la seconde. Je n'ai pas envie de vous faire de mal.

-Parce que tu crois qu'on te laissera faire, si jamais tu nous sautes à la gorge ? me raille-t-il gentiment. Nous sommes des loups-garous, tout de même.

-Vous, oui… Mais… Ma famille, mes amis…

J'ai du mal à parler avec ces canines qui ressortent de mes gencives.

-Tu n'es pas une vraie vampire, Bella.

-Comment tu peux en être si sûr ?

-Tu ne brilles pas au soleil, tes yeux n'ont pas changé, tu ne nous as pas bondi dessus dès que tu t'es réveillée. J'ai déjà entendu pas mal de choses sur les vampires nouveaux-nés. A leur réveil, ils sont incapables de se retenir. Ils sautent sur la première proie qui leur vient à l'esprit. Seuls des vampires expérimentés peuvent les arrêter, et leur apprendre à se contrôler, si c'est ce qu'ils veulent. Regarde-toi. Tu es très calme. Tu sens notre sang, c'est évident, et ton corps y réagit, mais… Tu n'y es pas accro.

-Pas encore, je marmonne. Qui te dit que ça ne va pas venir quand je verrais des humains tout à fait normaux ?

-On fera attention à ce que ça n'arrive pas. Je te le promets. On ne te laissera pas faire de mal à quelqu'un. On fera en sorte que tu apprennes à vivre avec ça.

Je finis par hocher la tête, à moitié rassurée. Je crois qu'il ne se rend pas compte de la brûlure dans ma gorge. Je pense qu'elle signifie que je suis sensée manger, mais… Je n'en suis pas sûre. A vrai dire, elle est plutôt supportable. J'espère juste que ça va durer.

-Retournons au salon, Jacob est mort d'inquiétude et incapable de monter les escaliers, tu es en train de le rendre fou.

J'entends d'ici ses battements de cœur affolés. Alors nous redescendons. Et je fais attention à marcher doucement. Mes pieds essaient d'eux-mêmes d'aller plus vite, mais je m'oblige à suivre le pas de Sam. Il m'observe du coin de l'œil.

-Tu vois ? Tu apprends déjà. Et tes canines ont disparu.

Je me passe la langue sur les dents. Il a raison. Je soupire intérieurement de soulagement. Il m'offre un petit sourire, mais je sais qu'il est inquiet. Il a peur de mes réactions. Moi aussi, j'en ai peur. Je fais attention à tous mes mouvements. J'ai l'impression que je vais faire un truc de travers toutes les trois secondes. Emily, Paul, Billy et Jacob se tournent vers nous quand nous descendons les escaliers. Mon petit ami tient à peine debout.

-Jake, tu devrais t'asseoir. Tu es tout pâle.

-Je…

-Je vais bien, Jacob. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu tombes dans les pommes, et toi non plus. Alors assis.

Je pose une main sur son épaule pour l'aider. Il sursaute quand je le touche. Pendant un instant, je pense avec horreur qu'il a peur de moi.

-Ta peau, Bella…

Il se laisse tomber dans le fauteuil puis attrape ma main.

-Ta peau est froide.

-J'avais déjà senti ça cette nuit, ajoute Paul.

Je me tourne vers mon cousin.

-Je… je suis désolée pour… pour à peine. Ça devait être un peu… terrifiant, la manière dont j'ai parlé.

Il me sourit.

-Un tout petit peu. Mais vraiment un tout petit peu, je t'assure.

A son sourire qui ressemble à une grimace, je me doute que ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, mais je le remercie d'un signe de tête de m'accorder sa confiance.

-Bon, je devrais peut-être aller rassurer les autres, propose Emily. Toute la meute était très inquiète cette nuit. Ils ont tous entendu… l'appel de Paul, ils doivent attendre avec impatience de savoir ce qui s'est passé.

-Qu'est-ce que… vous allez leur dire quoi ?

-La vérité, répond Sam. Ils ont le droit de savoir tout.

-Déjà que je ne suis pas bien intégrée dans la meute, maintenant…

-Ne te préoccupe pas de ça pour le moment, me rassure Emily. Ils t'accepteront telle que tu es.

-Alors que vous êtes censés détruire les vampires ?

-Les vampires qui tuent des humains, oui. Les vampires qui sont une menace, qui sont des monstres. Comme Stanislas et sa bande. Ça ne s'applique pas à toi, rétorque Jacob. Et ça ne s'appliquera jamais à toi. Nous y veillerons, je peux te l'assurer.

-Je sais, je soupire en me laissant tomber dans le canapé. C'est juste que… Ça me fait peur.

-On va vous laisser un peu, propose Emily en tirant Sam avec elle. On va prévenir les autres. Paul ?

-Hum, j'arrive.

Il me lance un coup d'œil puis finit par les suivre. Billy aussi sort de la maison.

-Ca va aller ? me demande Jacob en attrapant ma main.

Je hoche la tête, distraite.

-Je dois juste… digérer tout ça. Ça fait un peu beaucoup pour… quoi, un mois de ma vie ?

Jacob sourit avec compassion.

-Je peux le comprendre. Je t'admire, tu gères tout ça très bien.

-Arrêtons un peu de parler de moi. Comment tu te sens ?

-Plutôt bien.

-Jacob… je le menace d'un simple regard.

-Bon, ok. Je capitule. Je pensais avoir bien guéri, mais… ce n'est pas encore ça. Et ça me frustre, vraiment. J'aurais aimé être là quand tu t'es réveillée cette nuit, pouvoir t'aider, te rassurer.

-Tu n'aurais rien pu faire, je t'assure. Je… je n'étais pas moi-même, je crois. Il faut encore que tu te reposes.

-Je sais, mais… Je voudrais être là pour t'aider. Peut-être que les prochains jours seront difficiles.

-A mon avis, ce sera plus que les prochains jours.

-Tu ne sais pas, Bella. Ne fais pas de conclusions hâtives.

-Il me suffit de penser à ma gorge qui me brûle et à ton odeur si exquise pour savoir que ça ne va pas être simple.

-Ta gorge te brûle ?

-Oui. Je suppose que j'ai… faim. Ou… soif. Je ne sais pas.

-Pourquoi tu ne testes pas ? D'après ce que je sais, les vampires sont quasi incapables de manger de la nourriture normale. Il leur trouve un goût horrible. Tente, tu verras bien.

Je réfléchis un instant, puis finis par acquiescer. Je reviens quelques secondes plus tard avec une boite de biscuits.

-J'adore le chocolat.

J'ouvre la boîte, en priant intérieurement. J'attrape le biscuit et le renifle. Je sens bien les arômes des pépites de chocolat, comme j'aime tant. Je souris, rassurée. Je le porte à ma bouche, et je déchante très vite. Je mâche, j'avale les morceaux. Je mange tout le biscuit, parce que j'ai faim. Mais…

-Alors ? me demande Jacob, plein d'espoir.

-Ce n'est pas… mauvais. Mais…

-Mais.

J'ai envie de pleurer soudain.

-Ca n'a aucune saveur, Jacob. Je… je crois que je n'ai plus de goût.

Jacob reste silencieux, moi aussi. Je sens mes yeux se remplir de larmes. Finalement, c'est à cause d'un cookie que je vais craquer. Pathétique. Jacob serre ma main.

-Hé, Bella…

Il se redresse sur le fauteuil pour pouvoir poser sa main dans mon cou. Il m'oblige à lever la tête et découvre les larmes qui coulent sur mes joues.

-J'adore le chocolat, Jacob… Et… Je sens son odeur, mais…

Je fonds en larmes. Jacob me prend dans ses bras.

-Ca va aller, Bella. Je serais près de toi, je te le promets. Ensemble, on y arrivera. Tu veux que je te dise un point positif ? Tu es toujours capable de pleurer. Les vampires ne peuvent pas pleurer, puisque leur cœur est arrêté.

Mes pleurs redoublent, mêlés à quelques rires. Le cœur plus léger, en cet instant je n'ai aucun doute. J'y arriverai, avec Jacob.

* * *

 _ **NA: Hé hé, salut tout le monde ! Vous vous dites surement : une revenante ! Je sais, j'ai disparu de la circulation un long moment... un très long moment même. Mais ce site et l'écriture n'est plus ma priorité ces derniers temps... j'espère pouvoir m'y remettre rapidement parce que ça me manque beaucoup, finalement!**_

 _ **En tout cas, j'ai reçu ces dernières semaines plusieurs reviews désespérées de lecteurs qui attendent depuis un moment la fin de cette fiction, et je voudrais vous remercier chaleureusement pour ces petits messages, qui depuis quelques temps me trottent dans la tête. Et donc, j'ai enfin trouvé un peu de temps pour vous livrer cet avant-dernier chapitre, et le dernier arrive dans la foulée ;) Je vous donne tout ce soir par peur d'oublier ou de ne pas trouver le temps par la suite de vous donner le dernier chapitre, ce qui serait vraiment affreux de ma part!**_

 _ **J'espère que vous me pardonnez, et que vous allez vous y retrouver dans ma fiction ! Comme je l'ai dit, ceci était l'avant dernier chapitre. J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié, j'ai un peu peur de vos réactions par rapport à ces nouveaux rebondissements... Bella, mi-louve mi-vampire? J'ai longtemps hésité avec cette fin, mais je me suis dit que c'était un bon moyen de me rapprocher encore un peu de l'œuvre originelle, mais en même temps de vous proposer quelque chose d'original ;) Vous avez également pu passer un petit moment dans la tête de Paul, qu'en avez-vous pensé? ;)**_

 _ **Merci encore pour vos messages, n'hésitez pas à me faire partager vos impressions!**_

 _ **Encore désolée pour cette longue absence, et à tout de suite pour le dernier chapitre!**_

 _ **DoctorLoveRose**_


	31. 31

_**Une semaine plus tard…**_

Quand j'ouvre la portière, les bruits m'assaillent immédiatement. Des éclats de rire, des discussions, des bruits de voiture, des talons qui claquent. J'en suis étourdie.

-Essaie d'oublier tous les bruits, me conseille Jacob qui est lui aussi sorti de la voiture.

Aujourd'hui, je retourne au lycée pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il m'a fallu bien une semaine pour essayer d'apprivoiser ce que je suis devenue. Une semaine pour me tester. Et la meute a dû se rendre à l'évidence : je ne suis pas tout à fait une vampire. Je suis capable de manger comme tout le monde. Les aliments n'ont plus aucune saveur, mais je les digère normalement. Le sang ne me paraît pas indispensable. Bien entendu, je sens constamment le sang de toutes les personnes qui m'entourent. Quand je suis près d'eux, ma gorge me brûle, et parfois, mes canines refont surface. Je fais alors ce que je peux pour les faire disparaître rapidement. Si je me concentre bien et que je m'éloigne un peu, elles se rétractent d'elle-même.

C'est moi qui ai décidé de retourner au lycée. Je veux me tester. Je résiste plutôt bien, alors, je veux essayer d'aller plus loin. Jacob a essayé de m'en dissuade, mais je ne me suis pas laissée convaincre. J'ai déjà trop manqué les cours. Et puis, je sais que la meute me surveille de près. Ils ne me laisseront pas attaquer quelqu'un. Ce n'est jamais arrivé. Je me suis à chaque fois contenu. Jacob est fier de moi, Paul et Sam aussi. Mais pas Emily. Emily est très inquiète, elle me l'a confié il y a quelques jours.

-Tu n'as pas bu une goutte de sang, Bella.

-Oui, et alors ? C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, non ? Ça signifie que je n'en ai pas besoin. Je suis plus humaine que vampire, Emily.

-Je sais, mais…

-Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète ?

-Je sais que tu as envie de boire du sang.

-Oui, mais mon corps n'en a pas besoin, et j'en suis bien contente.

-Et si jamais tu finis par attaquer quelqu'un ? Si jamais tu gouttes au sang un jour, qu'est-ce qui se passera ?

-Ca n'arrivera pas, j'ai affirmé. J'arrive à me retenir. Pas une seule fois je n'ai été agressive avec vous, pas vrai ?

-Oui, parce que pour l'instant tu n'y as pas touché. C'est comme la drogue, Bella. Notre organisme n'en a pas besoin, mais à partir du moment où on y touche et que notre corps adore ça, on ne peut plus s'en passer.

-Je n'y toucherai pas, Emily. Je te le promets. Pas de sang.

Elle n'a pas paru parfaitement rassuré. Je la comprends un peu. Je parviens à me contrôler, mais si un jour je cède ? J'essaie de ne pas y penser, et de me concentrer sur un sevrage qui n'en est pas vraiment un. Je dois faire attention à ce que je mange. Pas de viande, de peur qu'elle soit saignante.

Et surtout, pas de transformation. Je ne sais pas si je peux encore me transformer en louve, mais je n'ai pas encore fait l'expérience. J'ai peur du résultat. Je sais que mes instincts de chasseur se réveillent quand je suis sous forme lupine, et je n'ai aucune envie d'attraper par mégarde une souris et de goûter son sang. Et j'ai peur de ne pas réussir à me contrôler aussi bien que quand je suis sur mes deux jambes. Sam a approuvé l'idée de ne pas tenter le diable pour le moment.

Je dois donc faire constamment attention à trois choses. M'empêcher de mordre la première personne que je croise, refouler mes dents trop aiguisées au bon moment pour passer inaperçu, et surtout ne pas m'énerver pour un rien, de peur de me transformer en louve devant tout le monde. Ça commence à demander beaucoup de concentration.

Et je le sens à peine sortie de la voiture. Après les bruits, ce sont les odeurs qui m'assaillent. Les odeurs de sang, qui me parviennent de toute part. Ma gorge me brûle davantage que d'habitude. Je me suis habituée à cette douleur dans ma gorge, presque quasiment constante, mais c'est le prix à payer si je ne veux pas toucher au sang. Je ne la sens presque plus. Mais aujourd'hui, en voyant tous ces lycéens se mouvoir sur le parking, elle est trois fois plus forte au moins.

-Ca va aller ? me demande Jacob.

Je hoche doucement la tête, sachant très bien que mes canines sont de retour. Je dois me concentrer pour les faire disparaître.

-Quand tu es prête, on y va.

Je cherche sa main. Nous enroulons nos doigts, il me sert fermement. Je sais que lui aussi a besoin de force. De la force physique. Il fait semblant d'avoir totalement récupéré, mais je sais qu'il a encore du mal à marcher correctement, ou plutôt à fournir trop d'efforts.

Je prends une grande inspiration, que je regrette aussitôt. Ok, respirer très doucement, je note mentalement. Mon cœur battant à une allure beaucoup plus faible que la normale, je n'ai pas besoin de prendre de grande inspiration. Au début, j'avais l'impression d'étouffer, mais je commence à m'y faire. Jacob a peur quand je fais ça. Il dit qu'il a parfois l'impression que je ne respire pas.

Je prends mon courge à deux mains et fait un pas. Jacob comprend le signal et nous nous dirigeons vers les portes. Je sens que la journée va être longue. Le lycée, avec tous ces bruits, toutes ces odeurs, toutes ces personnalités différentes susceptibles de m'irriter, me fait un peu peur.

Mais je ne peux pas louper plus les cours. L'année scolaire est déjà presque terminée, et je ne veux pas être trop en retard dans mes cours. Même si les garçons nous ont ramené les cours à Jacob et moi pendant ce temps-là, rattraper tout ce que j'ai manqué va être difficile.

J'ai aussi peur de retrouver mes amis. J'ai peur de leur réaction. Vont-ils me détester pour les avoir ignoré pendant tant de temps ? Est-ce que je ne risque pas de leur faire peur, avec ma peau blanche et mes yeux étranges ? Ils pensent que j'étais gravement malade, que j'avais quelque chose de contagieux et que je devais me reposer à tout prix. Ils sont bien loin de la vérité.

-Il y a vraiment beaucoup de bruit et d'odeur, je marmonne entre mes dents, pour essayer de cacher ma bouche.

-Pour ce qui est du bruit, concentre-toi sur ce qui est près de toi, pas sur tout le lycée, sinon tu vas devenir dingue. Il faut que tu apprennes à faire le tri dans les informations que tu reçois, continue Jacob. Pour les odeurs, eh bien… Il faut que tu fasses comme d'habitude, mais que tu sois plus concentrée. Ça va aller ?

-Oui oui. Je suis juste un peu nerveuse.

Jacob n'a pas le temps de me réconforter davantage, une bande de jeunes nous tombe soudain dessus. Tous mes amis sont là. Khristie, Mercy, Julie, Brad, Marc, Teddy, et sa nouvelle copine Charlotte.

-Bella ! s'exclament les filles toutes en même temps, et elles me sautent dans les bras.

Un instant déboussolée, je me raidis. L'odeur de leur sang me monte au nez, ma gorge m'élance, je dois tout de suite me contrôler. Je chasse les odeurs, je chasse les images de sang qui me viennent à l'esprit, je chasse les battements de leur cœur qui me martèlent les oreilles. Mes canines se rétractent au moment où je bloque toutes ces sensations, et, enfin, je finis par me relaxer et répondre à leur câlin collectif.

-Je suis contente de vous revoir !

-Nous aussi, pardi !

Elles s'écartent un peu, et Khristie m'attrape par les épaules.

-Bon, alors, c'est bon, tu n'es plus contagieuse ?

-Non, je suis guérie ! je m'exclame avec un petit sourire, toujours angoissée à l'idée que mes dents réapparaissent.

Je me rends compte qu'elles parlent fichtrement fort. Les garçons donnent des tapes dans le dos à Jacob, qui grimace un peu. Je sens qu'il a encore mal. Il me jette un coup d'œil, inquiet. Je lui réponds par un sourire pour le rassurer. Je gère la situation. Je me contente de prendre de petites inspirations pour ne pas trop sentir les effluves qui m'assaillent.

-Vous nous avez manqué, tous les deux ! fait Marc.

-On a bien cru que vous étiez mort, renchérit Teddy.

Il ne croit pas si bien dire.

-Hé, mais tu as grandi, non ? demande Bradley.

Je rigole nerveusement.

-Non, c'est vrai, il a raison, tu as quelque chose… de différent, approuve Julie. C'est étrange. Même tes yeux… Et ta peau ! Tu n'as pas du beaucoup sortir, tu es toute pâle !

Je détourne la tête, par réflexe. Je me doutais bien qu'ils allaient remarquer quelques changements physiques.

-C'était un peu dingue, à vrai dire, je leur assure.

-Alors, raconte-nous ! Qu'est-ce que tu avais exactement ?

-Oh, le nom est bien trop compliqué, mais c'était affreux. J'avais de la fièvre à n'en plus finir, et j'avais mal partout dans les os. Une horreur.

-Et toi, Jacob ? Tu es restée avec elle ? Quand on a vu que t'étais absent de nouveau toi aussi, on s'est demandé ce qui se passait ! Embry nous a raconté que Bella avait fait une rechute !

-Oui, c'est vrai, je confirme. J'allais mieux, du coup Jacob est retourné en cours, mais ça a repris, bien plus fort. Il a voulu rester près de moi. Enfin, près de moi, c'est un bien grand mot. Il n'avait pas le droit d'approcher à moins de deux mètres de moi.

La suite de la discussion se ressemble. Les filles me répètent inlassablement qu'elles sont soulagées que j'aille bien, elles m'en veulent un peu d'avoir disparu aussi longtemps sans nouvelles. Les garçons sont plus sceptiques, surtout Brad qui me regarde bizarrement, mais il n'insiste pas. Je suis certaine qu'il a senti que nous mentons, mais il n'osera pas m'interroger davantage.

* * *

Le reste de la journée se déroule plutôt bien, même si j'ai un mal de tête atroce, et ma gorge me brûle tellement que j'ai l'impression qu'elle va prendre feu. J'ai bien du mal à faire ce que Jacob m'a dit. Toutes les voix des lycéens me parviennent, et elles forment un brouhaha quasi insupportable. Je suis obligée de me réfugier plusieurs fois aux toilettes, pour me calmer et pour boire afin d'apaiser ma gorge, mais ça n'aide pas vraiment. Heureusement, mes amis sont de bonne humeur et ne me cherchent pas des noises. Je reprends peu à peu mes marques. Après ces dernières semaines riches en émotion, je suis heureuse de reprendre une vie à peu près normale, même si beaucoup de choses ont changé.

Pour commencer, au déjeuner, Quil, Embry et Seth nous invitent à déjeuner à leur table. Quand je comprends qu'ils parlent au groupe entier, j'en tombe des nues. Jacob semble tout aussi surpris. Et je ne parle même de Khristie et les autres. Ils sont carrément choqués. Mais Julie, en bonne diplomate, se reprend très vite et accepte avec plaisir. Et voilà que nous nous retrouvons à manger à une des tables habituellement réservée aux Quileute. Ils ont d'ailleurs pris une table de plus, pour que nous puissions nous joindre à eux. J'ai le sentiment qu'ils ont fait ça pour pouvoir me surveiller. Quil, Embry, Dan et Paul sont devenus très protecteurs envers moi. Ils font attention à tous mes mouvements, et je les en remercie. Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie si je saute sur un de mes amis.

Pendant le repas, tout le réfectoire nous regarde bizarrement. De mon côté, je suis sur un petit nuage. Je commence à espérer des changements au sein de la tribu. Je me doute que ces changements se feront petit à petit, mais déjà, que des gens de l'extérieur soient à leur table prouve que la lettre de ma mère a fait son effet. Pourtant, ce n'est pas gagné. Maintenant que je suis un mélange de vampire et de loup-garou, de nouveau le doute s'est installé sur la meute. Ils ne savent pas trop quoi penser des travaux de ma mère. Ils savent désormais que les sang-mêlé ont le gène, mais ils savent aussi que si un sang-mêlé se fait mordre, cela peut mener à… moi. Billy n'est pas certain qu'on puisse appliquer ça à tout le monde. Il dit que je suis peut-être un cas isolé. Je l'espère, mais seul le temps nous le dira.

Pour ce qui est de la meute, ses membres sont plutôt mitigés. Certains me détestent, d'autres ont peur de moi. Je sais qu'ils sont perturbés par ce que je suis devenue, je le suis aussi, mais j'aurais aimé qu'ils me soutiennent un peu plus. Certains sont persuadés que je suis un danger pour la tribu, et pour la ville entière. Ils me considèrent comme une vampire. Ils n'iraient peut-être pas jusqu'à vouloir ma mort, mais presque. Sam est presque obligé de leur répéter tous les jours que je ne suis pas une menace, que je ne suis pas comme les autres vampires. Et il leur rappelle souvent l'histoire des Cullen, ces vampires qui ne leur ont jamais posé de problèmes. Cette histoire m'intrigue beaucoup. Je n'arrête pas de me demander si je pourrais être comme eux. Mais étant donné que je n'ai pas besoin de sang, je crois que je suis encore moins dangereuse qu'eux. Eux, ils devaient se contenter du sang animal, et le sang humain devait être une tentation de tous les jours.

En pensant à ma mère, je pense obligatoirement à Henri, et ma poitrine se serre. Je cherche Paul du regard. Il est juste à côté de moi, et participe plutôt bien à la conversation. Tout le monde sait qu'il a perdu son grand-père la semaine dernière, mais peu de monde est au courant que c'était aussi le mien.

Il essaie de sourire, mais parfois, son sourire se fane, et il affiche un air empli de tristesse. Toute la meute essaie d'être près de lui, mais il lui faut du temps. Il s'occupe beaucoup de sa mère, qui a également du mal à accepter de perdre son beau-père après son mari. Paul m'a promis qu'il me la ferait rencontrer un jour. Je l'ai aperçu à l'enterrement de Henri, mais ce n'était pas le moment pour me présenter comme sa nièce par alliance. Il s'occupe aussi beaucoup de moi. Il dort souvent chez Emily. Sûrement parce que sa mère a besoin d'être seule.

Je regrette de n'avoir pas plus connu Henri. Je suis frustrée qu'il soit mort avant que je n'ai pu totalement lui pardonner pour ce qu'il a fait à ma mère. J'aurais aimé qu'il meurt en paix. Paul n'arrête pas de me répéter qu'il était en paix. Henri lui avait dit un soir qu'il était heureux de m'avoir rencontré, et qu'il avait l'impression de pouvoir enfin réparer ses erreurs en me parlant de Maria.

Quand j'ai annoncé sa mort à mon père par téléphone, il a paru tout de même un brin attristé. Même s'il l'a toujours haï, sa mort le touche, je le sais. En parlant de ma famille, je ne suis toujours pas rentrée à la maison, et mon père est toujours à Forks. Je refuse de retourner chez mon oncle pour le moment. Je n'ai pas encore pu leur parler de vive voix depuis… depuis que le poison des vampires s'est immiscé dans mes veines. Ils sont très inquiets, je le sais bien. Surtout John. Il ne répond pas à mes appels. Je sais que je dois aller le voir. Je dois lui faire comprendre ce que je suis, je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça. Mais pour l'instant, j'essaie de reprendre ma vie avec… toutes ces nouveautés. Si je survis à l'épreuve du lycée, alors je pourrais imaginer l'idée de retourner chez eux. Ou du moins, de passer de nouveau du temps avec eux. J'ai tellement peur de leur faire du mal que je n'ai pas encore osé aller les voir. Ils doivent tellement m'en vouloir de disparaître comme ça sans raison apparente. J'essaie de les rassurer, de leur dire que j'ai juste besoin de temps, mais je me doute qu'ils ont du mal à me croire. Si j'arrive à rentrer, ils vont sûrement m'incendier de questions. J'ai perdu leur confiance, je le sais. Il y aura toujours cette barrière entre nous, parce que je ne pense pas être capable d'expliquer ce que je suis à mon père.

-Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire cet été ? demande soudain Marc. Les vacances arrivent bientôt !

Et oui, déjà plus que deux semaines de cours. J'ai du mal à croire que j'ai déjà passé presque la moitié d'une année à Forks. Et d'un autre côté, j'ai l'impression d'avoir toujours habité ici.

Quil et Embry éclatent de rire. Certainement parce qu'ils savent qu'ils ne feront pas grand-chose. Même si les vampires ont été vaincus, certains ne sont pas morts et sont seulement enfuis. Ils pourraient revenir, ou attirer d'autres vampires en ville.

-Moi, je pars sur la côte est, réponds Mercy visiblement très heureuse. Je vais retrouver le soleil et la bronzette sur la plage !

Chacun son tour, les amis du groupe expliquent ce qu'ils comptent faire. La plupart vont soit travailler, soit partir en vacances. De mon côté, je vais certainement me concentrer sur mon nouveau statut et sur ma famille. Je dois m'habituer à ce que je suis, reprendre contact avec ma famille, pour ensuite pouvoir rentrer.

-Et toi, Bella ? m'interroge Julie.

-Moi ? Eh bien… Je ne sais pas trop. Je vais profiter de mon père, je pense. Je vais… profiter de la vie, tout simplement.

Ma réponse laisse un grand blanc à la table.

-Waouh, t'es devenue bien sérieuse dis donc, rigole Quil.

Je rigole nerveusement, attrapant mes petits pois avec ma fourchette et jetant un coup d'œil à Jacob.

-Je vais seulement être heureuse, cet été, je conclus avec un sourire.

Je prie de toutes mes forces pour que ce soit vrai. Je veux seulement pouvoir profiter. Je sais que l'été va être difficile, mais je veux espérer pouvoir prendre du bon temps.

-Trop mignon, commente Khristie en soupirant de bonheur. A mon avis, tous les deux, vous vous êtes drôlement rapprochés.

J'enfourne une fourchette de petits pois. Comme toujours, l'absence de goût de ce que je mange me mine un peu. Je crois que c'est un des aspects les plus difficiles. Imaginer que je ne sentirai plus jamais le goût des aliments que je mange. Mais je préfère tout de même ça à être incapable de manger et obligée de me nourrir du sang.

Elle dit ça en nous montrant du doigt, Jacob et moi. Jacob lui fait un sourire innocent.

-Comment ça ?

-Faites pas genre, je vois bien que les choses ont changé entre vous…

Elle se penche vers moi, et me glisse à l'oreille.

-Vous êtes allés plus loin que le stade des bisous n'est-ce pas ?

Évidemment, elle me dit ça au moment où j'avale une bouchée de petits pois. Résultat, je m'étrangle presque avec les petits légumes. Embry me sert un verre d'eau en rigolant, je le remercie rapidement et tire d'une traite le verre.

-Ca va pas de dire des choses pareilles à table !

Khristie me fait un clin d'œil.

-Ca veut tout dire, minaude-t-elle en me montrant du doigt avec sa fourchette.

Notre petite discussion déclare l'hilarité générale. Bien entendu, tout le monde a entendu ce que m'a dit Khristie, surtout Jacob qui me fait un sourire en coin. Comment peut-il ne pas être gêné par ce genre de choses ? C'est quand même dingue !

-Tu me raconteras ça, insiste Khristie, et je la fais taire en lui faisant les gros yeux.

Le reste du repas continue sur cette bonne ambiance, et je commence enfin à me dire que cette première journée au lycée en tant que… je ne sais même pas comment me qualifier, devrait bien se terminer.

* * *

Bien entendu, je n'avais pas pensé au cours de sport qui m'attendait ce mardi-là. J'avais pris mes affaires, malgré le refus de Jacob. J'avais répliqué que je pouvais très bien faire du sport. J'ai appris à faire attention à ma force, et surtout, à mes mouvements. Je suis obligée de me répéter inlassablement 'aie l'air humaine, ne cours pas trop vite'.

Seulement, je me rends compte maintenant que ce n'était pas une idée géniale. Jacob a décidé de venir aussi en cours, ce qui est un exploit. Je suis sûre qu'il vient juste pour me surveiller. Nous faisons du handball et je viens de pousser un peu trop un de mes camarades qui est tombé. Super, maintenant, il me regarde bizarrement. Tout le monde me regarde étrangement, plutôt. Je peux les comprendre. Moi qui suis connue pour ma maladresse légendaire et mon incapacité à tenir un ballon entre les mains, mon équipe gagne haut la main. Ils ont eu la bonne idée de mettre Jacob dans mon équipe. Ils ne sont pas rendus compte en faisant ça qu'ils signaient leur arrêt de mort. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir un jour trouver de l'utilité à faire du sport. En réalité, c'est vraiment très agréable, ça me permet de me défouler un peu. Sauf qu'au vu des regards insistants de Jacob, je commence à me dire que je devrai arrêter de me défouler autant, je risque d'attirer l'attention. Heureusement, je maîtrise la vitesse de mes mouvements, mais pour la force, ce n'est pas la même histoire.

Une ouverture s'annonce, je fonce vers les cages (ou plutôt, j'essaie de courir comme une humaine normale) sauf que je n'ai pas prévu la défense de l'équipe adversaire. Ils se mettent soudain en cercle devant les cages, et au moment où j'arrive un des garçons se place devant moi, espérant me faire peur et m'arrêter. Sauf qu'il ne sait pas que je n'ai plus du tout peur. J'essaie de m'arrêter, mais je suis déjà trop lancée. Je le percute de plein fouet, il tombe à la renverse et je tombe sur lui.

Devant son hoquet de douleur, je me redresse vivement.

-Je suis vraiment désolée !

Le garçon, Hugo, se met en position assise, appuyant sur son ventre comme s'il venait de prendre un coup de canon dans les côtes.

-T'es complètement malade ou quoi ! T'es dur comme du bois putain !

Son ton cinglant me chauffe immédiatement les oreilles, mais je l'ignore.

-Je viens de m'excuser, je lui signale.

-Ca fait déjà trois fois que tu fonces sur les gens, tu pourrais y aller doucement ! me lance un autre garçon.

-Qu'est devenue l'empotée de service ? reprend un autre.

Je me tourne immédiatement vers lui. C'est Rick, il s'avance vers moi. C'est lui que j'ai percuté tout à l'heure.

-T'as fait de la muscu ? C'est quoi ton truc ?

-J'ai aucun truc, je marmonne en essayant de mettre de côté mon irritation face au surnom d'empotée.

Je sens les effluves de son sang, et les problèmes arriver avec. Ma gorge me brûle de nouveau à cause de la colère. Je dois absolument empêcher mes canines de sortir, et mon corps de se transformer en énorme loup.

-Ca, ça m'étonnerait, grimace Hugo en se redressant. T'as de ces abdos.

-Vous êtes juste énervé parce que vous vous faites battre par une fille, intervient Jacob.

Je le remercie d'un signe de tête de me défendre.

-Toi, je crois pas que tu ais ton mot à dire, Black, l'agresse soudain Rick en s'avançant vers lui. Combien de fois t'es venu en sport depuis le début de l'année, hein ? C'est bien la première fois que je te vois sur ce terrain !

-Ouais, pourtant avec tes muscles, tu devrais pas avoir peur de jouer avec nous, renchérit Hugo.

-J'ai mieux à faire que jouer à la baballe avec des gamins, marmonne Jacob.

Il a l'air relativement calme, comme s'il parvenait à se poster comme membre extérieur à la scène. Par contre, Rick et Hugo sont hors d'eux. Je cherche du regard le prof, puis je me souviens qu'il est allé chercher un ballon dans la remise.

-Tu te crois trop bien pour nous, c'est ça ? De toute façon, vous êtes tous comme ça, les Quileute ! Vous vous croyez au-dessus des règles, à louper les cours de sport et à faire vos grands airs dès que quelqu'un ose vous adresser la parole !

Là, ça va trop loin.

-Tais-toi, je lâche amèrement.

Rick se tourne vers moi comme si je l'avais frappé.

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, je parle avec Black. Oh, mais c'est vrai, tu es sa petite amie ! Tu es devenue comme lui alors, c'est ça ? Tu joues à la petite fille polie mais tu sors les griffes à la moindre remarque !

Je me mords violemment la langue et le sang me coule dans la gorge. Mes dents sont de sortie. Génial. Surtout, ne pas ouvrir la bouche.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ?

Le prof s'avance, un ballon à la main, et observe l'attroupement autour de Rick, Hugo, Jacob et moi.

-Rien, Monsieur, Swan a encore fait une faute, répond Hugo.

-Il faut la sortir, elle frappe tout le monde, ajoute Rick.

Le prof me fixe. Ses yeux vont de mon visage crispé à mon poing droit serré, alors que je tiens le ballon dans la main gauche.

-Tout va bien, mademoiselle Swan ?

Je me contente de hocher la tête, incapable de parler.

-Vous devriez sortir un instant, me propose-t-il. Histoire de vous calmer un peu.

Je ne proteste pas. Je n'ai pas envie de faire une scène devant tout le monde. Je jette le ballon à la figure de Rick, qui affiche une mine satisfaite. Je sais qu'il est connu pour être un emmerdeur de première avec son copain Hugo, mais j'ai bien envie de lui en coller une pour qu'il apprenne à se taire.

Je sors du terrain, et me dirige vers les toilettes du stade pour me calmer un peu. Mais avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment, je remarque Paul qui s'avance discrètement vers moi, essayant de ne pas être vus par la classe.

-Tout va bien ? Je t'ai vu avec Jacob, j'ai bien cru que t'allais lui en foutre une.

-J'en étais pas très loin, je gronde. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-J'ai pas cours, j'aime bien regarder les classes en sport, c'est toujours amusant.

-Et là, c'était amusant, peut-être ? je rétorque, d'un ton plus cassant que ce que je voulais.

Paul se contente de s'asseoir sur le banc, caché du regard des autres.

-Quand tu seras calmée, je parlerai avec toi. Pas avant, réplique-t-il. Et tu devrais… rentrer tes dents. Quelqu'un risque de les voir.

-C'est ce que j'essaie de faire, je te signale. Ce type a insulté toute la meute, et tu ne vas rien faire ?

Paul émet un petit rire.

-Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire !

-Arrête de crier, ils vont nous entendre, et Jacob risque d'être inquiet.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à la question, je siffle plus doucement.

-Tu me fais tellement penser à moi. A mes débuts.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Je me laisse tomber à côté de lui.

-Comment ça ? je marmonne, la curiosité l'emportant sur la frustration.

-Tous les loups sont impulsifs, mais chacun a un comportement différent les premières semaines. J'étais comme toi. Je retenais tout, jusqu'à ce que ça pète. Je ne supportai pas qu'on se moque de moi ou des gens que j'aimais.

-Et Jacob ?

-Lui, il était plus du genre à frapper sans réfléchir. Il n'emmagasinait pas sa frustration. Etant donné que tu as le facteur vampirisme à contrôler en même temps, je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui se passe dans ta tête. On s'assoit un moment, le temps que tu arrives à te calmer ?

J'acquiesce et m'assois.

-Est-ce que tu comptes te transformer de nouveau un jour ?

-On en a déjà parlé, non ?

-Oui, mais… Je n'arrête pas de penser au fait que à mes débuts, j'avais besoin de me transformer souvent pour décompresser.

-Je ne sais même pas si j'en suis encore capable.

-Tu devrais trouver un autre moyen d'évacuer la pression, alors. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers temps, ça pourrait t'aider à lâcher prise.

-Je ne dois pas relâcher ma concentration, tu te souviens ? Si je veux éviter de toucher au sang, je dois… faire attention.

-Je comprends. Si jamais tu es capable de te transformer, tu le feras de nouveau souvent ?

-Pourquoi cette question ?

-J'essaie de t'occuper l'esprit pour que tu te calmes, me sourit-il.

-Malin, je souris.

-Evite de sourire avec tes canines. C'est super bizarre, ricane-t-il.

Je ferme tout de suite la bouche et garde mon sourire.

-C'est mieux, rigole-t-il. Si tu en es capable, tu souhaiterais être comme Emily, n'est-ce pas ?

Je pose mes mains sur mes cuisses, muette.

-Je vois bien à quel point tu l'admires. Tu admires la façon dont elle s'occupe de la tribu et de son mari, sans avoir besoin de se transformer. Et tu as raison. Emily dispose d'un self contrôle assez légendaire. Je l'ai rarement vu se transformer. C'était seulement au tout début, quand elle s'est transformé. Pendant les trois première semaines, elle était obligée de transmuter au moins deux fois par semaine. Elle restait tellement calme face aux événements qu'elle en avait besoin pour faire descendre la pression. Une fois qu'elle a réussi à gérer ça, elle a arrêté de transmuter. Sans explication. Elle dit qu'elle n'aime pas être louve. Je peux la comprendre, mais j'avais du mal à saisir pourquoi elle aurait cette chance, et pas moi. Mais maintenant, je comprends. Elle est tellement maîtresse d'elle-même qu'elle peut très bien se passer de la louve qui est en elle. Elle ne l'utilise que quand elle en a besoin, comme l'autre jour à la clairière. Ce n'est pas le cas du reste de la meute. Nous avons besoin du loup en nous pour être entier.

Sa voix m'apaise, c'est incroyable. Je n'aurais jamais pensé avoir une discussion si sérieuse avec lui un jour.

-Et si jamais, moi aussi je voudrais pouvoir être entière sans me transformer ? Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais avant. Avant… d'avoir des canines. Maintenant, je ne sais plus trop quoi en penser.

-Je suis sûre que tu en serais capable, m'assure Paul. Même avec ton côté vampire, tu pourrais mener la vie que tu veux.

-Depuis quand es-tu devenu si sage et mature, cousin ?

Paul laisse échapper un gloussement qui me fait rire.

-Il faut croire que je ne suis pas si idiot que ça. J'ai réussi à t'apaiser, c'est le principal.

Il regarde le ciel face à lui, et soudain son visage s'assombrit. Je n'aime pas le voir broyer du noir comme ça.

-Tu penses souvent à lui ? Je veux dire, à ton grand-père.

Je dois attendre une bonne demi-seconde avant d'obtenir une réponse.

-Constamment, oui. Mais je crois que je suis moins triste, maintenant.

Je l'interroge du regard. Il me fait un sourire triste.

-J'ai perdu un grand-père, mais j'ai gagné une super cousine.

J'en reste coite. Paul s'esclaffe devant mon air hébété. Les larmes montent, et je n'arrive pas à les retenir.

-Non, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer, panique-t-il. Je déteste quand les gens pleurent !

-Je suis juste contente. Contente d'avoir un cousin comme toi. On se détestait, mais tu as fini par faire pour moi bien plus que ce que j'imaginais. Merci pour tout.

-Non, c'est à moi de te remercier, affirme-t-il. C'est parce que tu m'as aidé que je suis redevenu celui que j'étais avant de…

-Avant de tomber amoureux de lui, je devine. Et… tu penses souvent à lui ?

-Bien moins, avoue-t-il. Je le vois plus comme un ami désormais. Et, une fois que j'aurais réussi à arrêter de penser à lui de… de cette manière, je lui parlerai. Je veux qu'il puisse me pardonner entièrement.

Sans crier gare, je me penche et le prends dans mes bras. Il se crispe, mais finit par se détendre.

-Si quelqu'un m'avait dit qu'un jour tu me ferais un câlin, je lui aurais ri au nez.

J'éclate de rire, et il me serre contre lui. Quand j'inspire, son odeur me titille le nez, mais je la chasse. Je ne le mordrai pas, ça non.

* * *

-Tu as l'air d'être devenue proche de Paul, dit Jacob quand nous entrons dans la chambre ce soir-là.

Je hoche la tête en attrapant mes affaires pour la douche.

-Je n'y aurais jamais cru non plus, je t'assure.

-C'est une bonne chose. Pour lui comme pour toi.

-Tu trouves ?

-Bien sûr. Il a besoin de quelqu'un comme toi. Et je crois que tu as besoin d'avoir un lien indirect avec ta mère.

Je relève la tête, ma serviette à la main, et mes lèvres fendent d'un sourire.

-Décidément, aujourd'hui, tout le monde devient psychologue.

Jacob hausse les épaules.

-Tu m'as fait un peu peur tout à l'heure, c'est pour ça.

-Quand j'ai failli frapper Rick ?

-Tu es sûre que tu voulais juste le frapper ?

-Pas tout à fait, je grimace.

-Je suis content que tu ne l'aies pas fait.

-Alors, je suis sur la bonne voie, non ?

Jacob acquiesce, me regardant attraper mon pyjama. J'attrape ma trousse de toilette.

-Je vais prendre une douche, j'annonce en avançant vers la porte de la chambre.

Il ne répond pas. Je me tourne vers lui.

-Tu as entendu ?

Il fait une tête bizarre, mais hoche la tête. J'attends qu'il s'explique, mais comme il ne le fait pas, je me contente de marmonner un 'à tout à l'heure' avant de sortir de la chambre. Je traverse le couloir pour rejoindre la salle de bains. Nous avons cette salle de bains pour nous tout seuls, puisque nous ne sommes plus que quatre dans la maison et qu'Emily et Sam ont la leur dans leur chambre.

Quand je sors de la douche et retourne dans la chambre, Jacob est assis sur le lit.

-Tu es sûr que ça va, Jake ? Tu fais une tête bizarre.

-C'est juste que…

-Hum ? je demande en posant mes affaires sur le petit canapé.

-Je veux essayer quelque chose. Viens t'asseoir près de moi.

Surprise, j'obéis sans discuter. Il pose une main dans mon cou.

-On n'a pas essayé de s'embrasser de nouveau, depuis...

-Jacob…

-Je sais que tu as peur, Bella, mais… Tu te rappelles, quand j'avais tout le temps peur de te faire du mal ? Tu disais me faire entièrement confiance. C'est la même chose aujourd'hui, je sais que tu peux le faire. Maintenant que tu te contrôles aussi bien, il n'y aura pas de problème, je le sais.

Je déglutis. La dernière fois que j'ai essayé de l'embrasser, c'était le lendemain de ma… transformation en demi-vampire. Son odeur m'a tellement empli les narines et ma gorge m'a tellement brûlé que j'ai été obligée de bondir en arrière, les crocs découverts. J'ai eu tellement peur ce jour-là. Si je ne m'étais pas écarté, je l'aurais mordu, je le sais. Depuis, je n'ose pas l'embrasser. Je ne veux pas prendre de risque.

-Bella…

-D'accord… je souffle doucement. On va essayer. Mais tu me laisses faire, d'accord ? Je ne veux pas…

Je ne finis pas ma phrase, mais Jake comprend et hoche la tête. Je prends de petites inspirations pour ne pas inhaler son haleine, puis je me penche sur lui. Quand je pose mes lèvres contre les siennes, j'ai l'impression de n'être plus que Bella Swan, simple humaine. Ma gorge me brûle à peine, j'arrive à contenir la soif qui me tenaille.

Alors j'essaie d'aller plus loin. J'entrouvre les lèvres, je laisse nos langues danser ensemble. Et là, emportée par ses baises, j'inhale. Immédiatement, ma gorge prend feu. Je couine en sentant mes canines sortir, et je bondis à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Jacob ne bouge pas. Il sait qu'il ne doit pas m'approcher.

-Je suis désolé, je pensais… ce n'était pas une bonne idée, s'excuse-t-il.

Je m'approche à nouveau du lit en hochant la tête, attendant que le feu s'éteigne.

-Avec le temps, je suis sûr que tu en seras capable.

-Moi aussi, Jake. Mais c'est encore trop tôt.

-D'accord. Je vais prendre une douche moi aussi, on se couche ensuite ?

Je hoche la tête. Il sort de la chambre, je m'installe dans le lit. Je me demande si je vais parvenir à trouver le sommeil ce soir. Il s'avère que j'ai toujours besoin de sommeil, mais en quantité moindre. Certaines nuits, il m'est impossible de dormir. Généralement, je me réveille bien plus que tôt qu'avant. Je ne m'endors pas avant minuit, et je me réveille vers cinq heures. Mais ça me suffit largement. Quand je dors trois nuits de suite, impossible de dormir la suivante. Cela fait deux nuits que je dors bien. J'espère que celle-là sera pareil. Je n'aime pas rester éveillée la nuit, parce que je suis seule. Tout le monde dort, et moi, je suis là, dans le noir. Même si le noir n'est plus vraiment noir pour moi. C'est dans ces moments-là que je me sens le plus différente. Seule avec moi-même, je regarde Jacob dormir. J'écoute sa respiration si calme, j'essaie de ma calquer sur ses battements de cœur pour essayer de m'apaiser moi aussi.

Il sait que je ne dors pas bien. Le soir, quand il voie que je suis incapable de dormir, il essaie de rester éveillé avec moi, et nous parlons, parfois pendant des heures. Mais il finit par s'endormir, et je reste seule dans le noir.

Quand il revient, il me sort de mes pensées solitaires et se glisse dans le lit près de moi. Immédiatement, je prends ma position favorite. La joue posée dans son cou, nos mains liées, nos pieds enroulés. Avec ma peau si froide, j'aime bien être contre lui. Il me réchauffe. Ce n'est pas que j'ai froid, mais je me sens froide. De son côté, il aime bien aussi. Il a tendance à avoir chaud à cause de sa peau, alors, être contre moi le rafraîchit. Nous trouvons tous les deux notre compte. Je crois que d'un certain côté, nous sommes complémentaires. Je représente la glace, lui le feu. Pour l'instant, ça marche plutôt bien.

-Je crois que je vais bien dormir cette nuit, je soupire.

-Ah oui ?

Je hoche la tête.

-Je me sens déjà somnoler.

-Bien. Parce que je suis épuisé moi aussi.

-C'est parce que tu es venu au sport avec moi. Tu devrais encore te reposer.

-Ça va, je vais beaucoup mieux.

-Oui, mais tu t'épuises vite…

-Contrairement à toi, oui…

Je le sens sourire.

-Bonne nuit, Bella. Je t'aime, murmure-t-il alors que je le sens déjà sombrer.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime, je souffle à mon tour.

Il me faudra une heure de plus, mais je finis par sombrer à mon tour.

* * *

Quand je me réveille, ses bras sont autour de moi. Je suis allongée contre lui contre lui. Je sens son ventre se gonfler et se dégonfler contre mon dos Un de ses bras passe au-dessus de moi, ses doigts sont glissés entre les miens. Nos pieds se touchent, nos jambes sont entortillées.

La chaleur de son corps m'apaise, je garde les yeux fermés. Je voudrais ne plus jamais bouger. Je regarde par la fenêtre. Le soleil se lève doucement. Est-ce que c'est déjà le matin ?

Quand je sens le souffle de Jacob devenir moins régulier, je comprends qu'il se réveille, mais il ne bouge pas non plus.

-Salut, ma belle, souffle-t-il dans mon cou.

J'aime ça. J'aime savoir qu'il n'a pas besoin de me demander si je dors. Grâce à nos sensations décuplées, il sait déjà que je suis réveillée, et moi de même.

-Salut, je murmure en réponse. Bien dormi ?

-Très bien. Tu t'es réveillée il y a longtemps ?

-Quelques minutes à peine.

-Vraiment ?

-Hum. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je dors aussi bien depuis un moment.

-Tant mieux, souffle-t-il dans mon cou.

-Tu sais, j'ai pris une décision hier. Quand je discutais avec Paul.

-Quelle décision ?

-Je vais parler à John.

Je le sens se tendre contre moi.

-Je sais que tu n'es pas d'accord, mais je lui dois la vérité. Après tout ce qu'il a vu, je ne peux pas le laisser dans le flou, tu comprends ? J'y pense depuis un moment, mais j'avais trop peur, et… Je me contiens très bien, au lycée, alors je suis sûre que je peux lui parler de ça.

-Je n'aime pas ça...

-Tu crois que Sam comprendra ?

-Ce qui m'inquiète, ce n'est pas Sam, c'est ce que ton oncle dira…

-Après ce qu'il a vécu, je crois qu'il me croira sans broncher, Jacob.

-Mais est-ce qu'il voudra encore t'approcher ?

Mon corps entier se tend, et Jacob serre ma main.

-Excuse-moi, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Je suis juste inquiet.

-Je sais. Moi aussi, mais je ne peux pas lui mentir plus longtemps. Je dois rentrer chez moi un jour, et je ne peux pas le faire si John n'ose pas me regarder en face.

-Co.. Comment tu comptes t'y prendre ?

-Je crois qu'il sait déjà pas mal de choses. Je vais utiliser ce qu'il a vu ce jour-là pour lui expliquer, et s'il n'y croit pas, je lui montrerai. Enfin, j'aurais besoin de toi, Jacob.

-Pour… lui montrer ?

-Oui. Je veux lui expliquer toute l'histoire, mais pour ça, je dois lui parler de la meute. Etant donné que je ne peux pas me transformer pour le moment...

Jacob reste silencieux. Je sens qu'il hésite à être d'accord avec mes choix. Finalement, il soupire.

-Très bien. Si tu penses que c'est indispensable, fais-le. Tu auras mon soutien.

-Merci… je murmure, soulagée que ce sujet ne soit plus si tendu.

Un silence s'installe.

-Est-ce que tu penses souvent à ta mère ? je demande doucement.

Cette fois, c'est lui qui se crispe.

-Parfois, oui, répond-il. Et toi ?

-Souvent. Je me demande si elle a été heureuse, loin des siens.

-Elle t'avait, toi, et ton père. Je pense qu'elle l'était. Je l'admire beaucoup, tu sais. Quitter sa famille, revenir pour essayer de les aider. Sans elle, la tribu n'aurait certainement jamais évolué. Sans elle, tu ne serais pas née.

-Je viens de penser à quelque chose. Sans elle, je ne serais pas née, c'est vrai, mais… si elle n'était pas morte, si mon père n'avait pas rencontré Véronica, je ne serais jamais venue vivre à Forks.

-Je ne t'aurais jamais rencontré, continue Jacob. Mais tu n'aurais jamais eu… tous ces problèmes. Tu serais humaine, à l'heure qu'il est.

-Je m'en fiche, de ça. Je sais que ça va être difficile. Très difficile, parce que je ne connais pas encore tout sur ma nouvelle… vie, mais… J'ai bon espoir que ça se passe bien. Nous n'aurions jamais vécu tout ce qui nous est arrivé en ces quelques mois si je n'étais pas venu. Parfois, quand je repense à notre première rencontre, j'ai l'impression que c'était dans un autre monde. Si tu n'avais pas transgressé les règles, nous ne serions jamais rencontrées non plus. Je me demande toujours, Jacob, qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé me parler, ce jour-là ?

Il ferme les yeux, réfléchissant à comment me répondre.

-Ce n'était pas un coup de foudre. Je n'y ai jamais cru. Les coups de foudre, c'est bon dans les fictions et les contes de fées. Dans la vraie vie, les choses se passent différemment. Non, je crois que c'est parce que tu apportais de la nouveauté dans cette ville où tout est une question de routine et d'habitude. J'en avais assez des codes de la tribu, je me disputais tout le temps avec Paul qui refusait mon autorité, j'avais peu de nouvelles de ma sœur qui venait de partir. Bref, un tas de choses qui font que je n'étais pas concentré sur la discussion à table le jour où tu es arrivée. C'est comme ça que je t'ai entendu, et que j'ai vu que tu étais nouvelle. Et toutes ces questions que tu as posé… Tu étais la première à te soucier de nous. Les autres habitants de Forks nous lorgnent, nous trouvent étrange, mais se désintéressent vite tant que nous restons agréables avec eux. Toi, je sentais que tu avais un intérêt. Alors quand je t'ai vu entrer dans la salle de maths, je me suis posée la question. Ce furent les minutes les plus longues de ma vie. Est-ce que je te parlais, ou est-ce que je t'ignorais comme les autres ? J'ai vite pesé le pour et le contre. Si j'avais écouté ma raison, j'aurai détourné les yeux et fait comme si tu n'étais pas là. Mais j'ai décidé de me laisser guider par mon instinct. Je voulais briser les règles, rien qu'une fois. Je pensais que ça n'aurait aucune conséquence sur le futur si je discutais avec toi.

Il se tait un instant, et rouvre les yeux pour les plonger dans les miens.

-Je me suis bien trompé. Tu as complètement chamboulé ma vie. Tu t'es ancrée en moi, tu t'es insinuée sous ma peau, dans mon cœur. J'ai essayé de me retenir, mais c'était plus fort que moi. Le jour où nous nous sommes embrassés pour la première fois, devant mon garage. C'est là que j'ai compris qu'à force de te ramener à moi et de te repousser en même temps, j'avais signé ma perte. Plus aucun retour en arrière n'était possible. Je crois que c'est ce jour-là que je me suis dit : pourquoi pas ? Je voulais quelque chose d'autre. Je voulais juste… Une nouvelle vie, je crois. Et malgré toutes les difficultés, malgré ce que le futur risque de nous réserver, je n'ai plus peur des conséquences de notre relation. Je t'aime, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi.

Mes yeux me piquent, je ne sais pas comment réagir face à cette déclaration qui me comble de bonheur. Comprendre ses motivations les plus profondes, c'est un cadeau d'exception. Alors je choisis soigneusement mes mots, certainement les derniers que je dirais avant que nous ne partions affronter le monde extérieur.

-Moi aussi, c'est tout ce qui compte. Si l'avenir nous réserve des difficultés, nous les traversons, unis. Ce que tu dis, quand tu parles de nouvelle vie, me fait penser à quelque chose. Quand j'ai décidé de venir vivre ici, j'ai cru que j'étais dingue. J'étais certaine que je n'allais pas me plaire ici, entre le climat, l'ambiance, les habitants… Le premier soir chez mon oncle, j'ai serré Alpha contre moi, et j'ai pleuré silencieusement. Je me suis demandé quelle terrible idée j'avais eu de me sacrifier ainsi pour mon père. Ce n'est que lorsque je t'ai rencontré, que j'ai petit à petit compris que je me trompais. Je n'avais pas fait un sacrifice en venant ici. J'avais fait un choix, un choix difficile, mais qui s'était avéré payant. Quand tu t'es peu à peu glissé dans mon cœur, j'ai eu de l'espoir, et je ne me suis pas trompée. J'ai senti que grâce à toi, je pourrai peut-être trouver le bonheur et tout reprendre de zéro. Aujourd'hui, je ne suis plus la même et ça me fait peur, mais je suis sûr que je peux retrouver la paix, même en étant à moitié humaine, loup-garou et vampire. Quand je suis arrivée et que je t'ai rencontrée, j'ai compris que ce ne serait pas facile, mais qu'avec toi, je pourrais commencer une nouvelle vie….

 **FIN**

* * *

 _ **NA : Et voilà, fin ! Je vous avoue que j'avais un peu perdu mes marques avec cette fiction, mais j'ai relu ces deux derniers chapitres avant de les poster, et maintenant j'ai un petit pincement au cœur. J'ai bien cru que je ne finirai jamais de la poster! En y repensant, j'ai commencé à l'écrire pendant mon année de première au lycée, c'était donc... Il y a presque 3 ans. Qu'est-ce que ça passe vite ^^ J'ai commencé à la poster il y a plus d'un an maintenant, presque deux je dirais, et je sais que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps, mais voilà, nous y sommes.**_

 _ **Merci encore à toutes les personnes qui m'ont soutenu, de manière régulière ou ponctuelle, ça fait toujours très plaisir ! Un grand merci à Lia, tu as laissé un commentaire il y a de ça deux jours à peine, et je n'arrêtais pas d'y penser depuis ! Voilà, si j'ai posté ce soir, c'est parce que recevoir ce mail et lire ta review m'a fait prendre conscience qu'il serait peut-être temps de me bouger un peu ;)**_

 _ **J'ai commencé à poster cette histoire un peu avant d'entrer en classe prépa, et je la termine à quelques semaines de la fin de ces deux années de ma vie, alors... un peu d'émotion, en effet...**_

 _ **Je vais arrêter là avec mon blabla émotif ! N'hésitez pas à partager vos impressions sur cette fin qui j'espère boucle un peu la boucle ;) Si vous avez la moindre question sur cette fiction, envoyez moi des messages ;)**_

 _ **Merci à tout le monde, et j'espère vite revenir en force dans le monde des fictions ! See you,**_

 _ **DoctorLoveRose**_


End file.
